A Kingdom of Power, of Courage, and of Wisdom
by AncientDoom
Summary: For five hundred years Hyrule has been at war. Now the Goddesses have destined three champions to end it. A champion of power, of courage, and of wisdom. Rated -T- for dark themes, drama, death, blood, and cursing. This will be eclipsed by humor, love, innocence, friendship, and hope.
1. Prologue - Part 1

**Prologue – Part 1**

 **-Kanyou, Country of Qin-**

The day was bright and colourful. The king was on his death bed. The birds sung. The people mourned. The land was ravaged by war and loss. The prince eagerly waited for what would be his.

Impa stood by him, ever vigilant, ever silent. The king wheezed softly and though the doctors worked vigilantly, Impa knew the shade of death when she saw it.

The castle mourned silently as she did. The court gathered to discuss funeral arrangements and the process of succession. The people lit torches and mourned in open anguish in the streets, for the king was mysterious and rumoured to be a god among men. Not true of course, but an isolated monarch gains and encourages many myths. The prince... the heir. He did not mourn. What scared Impa to her core was not how he did not mourn, but the glee he had. She had watched him grow up... and the very thought that this... brat would be king.

Hyrule was in for dark days.

Impa left when the time was appropriate, but couldn't ignore the hunger in the prince's eyes as he watched his dying father. The anticipation. It sent chills down her spine.

Impa tried to calm herself. She walked the royal gardens, called for a harpist, even sparred. Nothing appeased the fear that festered like a living thing in her gut.

The generals were indifferent, the council looked on the young prince anticipating the opportunity they could exploit, and the prince most of all looked forward to the rod changing hands. Corruption. Power grabbing. That's all there was in the capital, and they were all too short-sighted to see what it was doing. The prince did not see he was no more than a pawn at his age, and with he lacked personal strength to resist his own advisors. And that would leave them with what? Qin faced war among seven nations of what once was Hyrule...

If Qin became weak and rotted from the inside, then Impa could say goodbye to her entire nation and the millions that called it home.

When sleep offered no comfort, Impa rose and sought the last place that just might offer her something.

Impa entered the temple. The priesthood had been long neglected, but there were still a few. One of them was the nightly caretaker and after exchanging short pleasantries with Impa, she offered a donation and requested to be left alone. The priest took the donation joyfully, and left her in peace. He seemed like a pleasant man that would have left her alone even without the donation, but Impa felt he at least be paid his due for his work. The temple was truly sparkling. The floor was polished marble, the red rug leading from the door to the pedestal was clean and without stain. The windows emitted an almost holy ray of light from the moon, and the statue of the three Goddesses sparkled. She was impressed.

It was as though time wasn't a factor here. Dust and decay and rot would not touch the domain of the Goddesses.

Impa was religious, in that she believed in them, but she was not… shall we say… holy. She did not actively worship in her day to day affairs. Perhaps it was a calling she had missed. The worldly affairs of politics was where she had been most of her life, and it entangled her every thought. The simplicity of casting her cares off and giving herself to a higher being… It was something she knew toward a king, but where a line was drawn between a king and goddess is that the king was infallible. The king needed officials to help run his day to day affairs of the kingdom. Goddesses and gods are not so mortal, and desire little more than a relationship. So simple.

This simplicity, Impa found, was a bit of a comfort of sorts. Here there was no politics. Or at least shouldn't be, as politics is a creation of man in their drive to complicate simple things by placing their personal touch upon it. Here there was no hiding who she was or what she had done over her life or what she wanted, as a Goddess saw all. And here Impa was coming not to hide herself, but to reveal.

Impa bowed before the statues. "Nayru, Din, Farore," She prayed. "Qin is in jeopardy. No… All of Hyrule, or what exists now of Hyrule, is in jeopardy. War ravages the countryside. Where once was a grand nation that reached to the ocean, there is now seven. For five hundred years there has been endless war. Thousands die every day. Peace is a lie, a mere illusion in our lives now. Monarchs last mere years, and even now the king dies. I… I fear what will happen when the heir takes the throne. The king, bless him, is a gentle soul. He is a good man. But he is a coward, foolish, and weak. He has not the wisdom to know what to do. He has not the power to do it. Nor does he have to courage to even try. This new king… is not gentle. The prince is spoiled and will think nothing of letting the kingdom pass away so long as he feasts!"

Impa paused, realizing there were tears in her eyes. But she also felt… better. So she continued praying. Her praying reached such a point she openly sobbed or laughed like a drunkard in disbelief. She simply prayed. Prayed as if she had never prayed before, and let out what had been festering in her for years. But most of all she prayed for hope, for salvation to Qin. Not just Qin, but to all of Hyrule.

At last, she was done. There was nothing more to say. Her emotions were spent and she was exhausted. Yet she felt… better. Impa lifted her head from the floor to look at the statues. They had not moved. There wasn't a sound. In a way, it was as if they hadn't heard. There were simply… statues.

Impa sighed, wondering if it was a waste of time. She felt better, and that was a comfort. But did it truly do any good?

Her thought was interrupted by the sound of a man entering into the temple. He was armoured and in a hurry. He slowed as he neared her to catch his breath.

"What is it?" She asked the soldier. She had been here to be alone, but the only person she had told was the priest. So no point in being exasperated with him.

"My lady Impa, I have searched for you! First your estate, then your usual places. It was only after being informed that you were seen here that I came."

"My apologies for sending you on a chase." Impa smirked in amusement and pity. He looked like he had spent hours running around. "What is so important that you have gone so far for?"

"The Chancellor, Ryo Fui, wishes to speak with you at a certain place. He would not say what it was about, but that it is extremely important and to be in secret."

"Ryo Fui?" Impa snarled. "That filthy, slimy, arrogant, PIECE OF SH-"

"Ryo, oh it's been far too long!" Impa greeted cheerfully.

He smiled widely. "My lady Impa, you look…" He paused briefly. Impa knew she looked like a woman who had spent long hours crying and that to say she looked lovely would be a flat out lie. "… like you are feeling the loss of the king greatly." He decided.

Ryo was intelligent, wise, charismatic, handsome, powerful, and most of all: ambitious. His power had grown greatly in the time of the king because the king was so weak, and owed Ryo so much in his ascension. The king was little more than a puppet to Ryo Fui.

Since the meeting was to be in secret, She found Ryo Fui looking out over the city from the upper palace. He was drinking tea and was unattended. He had a scroll his in his hands which he continuously beat into his palm like a timing device to a mental beat only he knew.

"I am." She agreed. The man was alone, unguarded, and unattended. It was moments like this he was perhaps his most dangerous. She was not afraid he would strike at her, but she kept her guard up none of the less. His weapons were not of the blade, but of the word and politics and connections and wealth. "I fear for how far Qin will fall in the days following his death before stability can be returned. The six kingdoms will seek to test the strength and resolve of the new king, in war and schemes."

"Then it is all the more important we provide a proper pillar for which the king to lay his head." Ryo replied smoothly.

"Indeed." Impa agreed.

Ryo motioned openly to the chair before him. "Share some tea with me? It has been a beautiful day, and a beautiful night, despite the latest events. It would be a waste to let it go by."

Impa spared the cup a glance. "That depends, is it poisoned?" She asked with a bluntness that defied the wide smile she wore.

Ryo laughed. He genuinely laughed. "You wound me, dear Impa! Straight as an arrow and just as lethal! What kind of a man do you take me for? No, I assure you! This is as honest a gesture as any other. But if it suits you, I shall drink it all for you." He reached across and drank from her cup just as well, and served himself more.

Impa decided he wasn't trying to poison her. She wouldn't put it past him, but he also wasn't rash. The court would soon be in chaos. His attention was better put on the rest of the court and stabilizing his foothold than one Sheikah. Besides, despite Impa utterly holding him in contempt, she wasn't for the idea of resisting him to the point of being ridicules, merely wary. His position served a purpose for good, and he ran it well to the benefit of the whole kingdom, such as the building of canals for farmland, trade routes, and other economic infrastructure. He merely benefited more from it than most.

So long as his requests were reasonable, Impa would simply be cautious. Impa sat down, but did not touch the cup.

Ryo shrugged and took one more gulp. "Impa, it is funny you would say you fear what will happen when the new king rises. I too share this fear. He is childish, foolish, and stupid. He may have an education, but he has no brains between his ears that uses it."

Impa raised an eyebrow. "It is all well and good to hold these opinions, but to say them out loud is treasonous."

"Not until he is king, it won't be. And if it were, then what I have planned is far far more treasonous, if only it weren't from the current king directly."

"You have orders from the king?"

"Of a sort." Ryo replied vaguely, gazing at the liquid in his cup swirl around. "You see… the king, Goddesses bless his soul, is not as ignorant as he pretends to be. He knows his fallacies, and so while his officials led much of the kingdom for him, he too feared what his son would do with the kingdom."

'You mean while you led the kingdom for him.' Impa thought. She said out loud, "So the king is afraid of his own son?"

"Of the potential the son holds, yes. It is something a parent holds when they look back. They will either be shamed… or proud… of their children. Of what they will do with their lives. In this case, it is anything if pride. With that, the king has decided to take up… an investment of sorts."

"Investment." Impa echoed.

"Indeed." Ryo looked heavily at Impa and extended the scroll he held. It was unopened and sealed with the king's stamp. Impa warily glanced between him and the scroll before reaching out and grasping it. Ryo did not let go, yet. His smile dropped, his cheery eye disappeared, and Impa felt she was looking at a powerful man who with nothing more than a look conveyed the importance of what this meeting was about. "If you choose to read it, your life is on the line. Reading it may bear the penalty of death, should the new king learn of this."

Impa glared at the Chancellor. "The scroll bears the signet of the current king. This is his will, yes?"

"It is."

"Then I accept reading it."

Ryo nodded, released his grip, and Impa opened the scroll. Ryo sipped his tea while she read. It was a short scroll, so before long her jaw dropped in utter shock. Ryo said nothing of her sudden lack of composure. He said, "It would appear our dear king has left another child in a neighboring country of Zhao, and my spy has found them in the city of Kantan. The king would like for you to retrieve her."

"The king has another child… an older one." Impa could barely grasp what she was reading. "A girl?"

Ryo nodded. "That is why the king has never had her presented before the court. A female monarch? Who has heard of such a thing! The woman would find herself at odds with everyone just for being a woman. None of the less, the king fears the dark potential his oldest son has so much, that he is willing to choose the one child that is older, even if that child is a daughter."

"What of the mother?" Impa asked.

Ryo hesitated. Emotions passed over his face Impa could not comprehend immediately, and he composed himself before she could. He said, "Retrieve her if possible, but the important one is the girl. The mother is of royalty, so she is important. Yet the girl is the heir, and that makes her the absolute priority. To help form some sort of peace in the king's reign, he had visited Zhao with them as honored guests. When the latest war broke out, he was able to escape, but not so much the mother and child, and it soon turned to them being little more than political hostages. They were assumed dead until recently, and my spy does not speak well of their situation. They are in danger."

"Then I should hurry." Impa rose. "I will leave at the first light after preparations are made."

"Indeed. The sooner the better." Ryo agreed. "Just remember. This has to be in absolute secret. If Zhao learns of it, they will stop you and kill you. If the prince learns, he will also stop you and kill you. Your mission is the find the girl and escape with her to the border. I believe… General Kanou is near the border of Qin-Zhao. I will send him a letter telling him to expect you with a child, possibly with pursuit. Race to him for retrieval."

"Thank you. I will be expecting him. What is the girl's name?" Impa inquired.

Ryo took a moment to think about it. "I believe her name is Zelda."

 **-Kantan, Country of Zhao-**

"What the hell do you mean you are still thinking about it? Didn't you come here to accept the job?!" Impa asked.

Before her sat two black marketers of Zhao. The first said, "Nah, that isn't it. We came here so we could decide whether or not we'd take the job. So hurry up and tell us what it is."

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? I will not divulge it just because you ask. It is too delicate a situation. If I were to tell you, and you refuse, I would have no choice but to kill you."

The black marketer met her glare head on. "Aren't you the one getting ahead of yourself, woman? You do realize this is Kantan, capital of Zhao, right? I need only yell out that you are of Qin, and every man for miles will run to tear you apart and rape the pieces."

The man leaned forward on the table. His temperament grew angry, yet controlled. "It has only been a decade since the battle of Chouhei… Every family has experienced some form of loss, and is filled with anger for what you dogs did. I promise you. We have not forgotten that pain."

Impa looked into his eyes and saw that he too suffered from that battle.

What could Impa say to appease the pain this Zhao man held in his heart? The anger and hate he kept contained? What of the whole country? She too had suffered from the endless wars. There was no one who hadn't. In her heart she wanted the wars to end, but to convey such an idealistic philosophy would fall on deaf ears. All that would satisfy in this cycle of vengeance was further vengeance.

The second black marketer said, "Don't do that, no need to hassle the lady. We are here to discuss business, not politics."

The first man grunted.

A third man approached, and from the greeting between the men, then Impa considered that they knew each other. She had been told by her contact there were a group of three. This must be the last of their party.

"Just relax, Dawn. She is just being cautious because it is an important matter." The third said as he sat down. "It is no small matter to 'smuggle a small person'."

"And how are we to know the importance of this person?" Dawn asked. "It could be some slave woman's newborn child all the way to the one of the king's children. Or a dwarf."

The third man sighed. "I apologize, my lady. He is just as cautious as you are. He tends to get heated up."

Impa did not know their names, but knew they wanted to go by the names Dawn, Midnight, and Twilight, respectively. In turn, they did not care about Impa's real name, and so she went by the name Yriel.

"No apologies necessary."

"Let me see if I can guess the importance of this." The third man (Twilight) said. "First, there is rumors down the trail that the king of Qin is dying."

Impa narrowed her eyes. Something this big would spread, but she had hoped the information wouldn't spread… this quickly.

"Second," Twilight smiled. "While it is believed that crown prince Lord Kyou will inherit the throne, I happen to know a man who knows there is still hidden in Zhao one who can contest the crown."

Impa gulped, but said nothing.

Midnight asked, "Who? The Qin king only had one child."

Dawn mused, "Actually, come to think of it… Didn't he leave behind one of his woman in Zhao as a hostage? And wasn't there a rumor she was with child?"

"That is correct." Twilight said.

Midnight gaped. "Wait, 'smuggling a person' right?! Could it be that you want-"

Impa interrupted, "Be careful what you say." She looked to the third black marketer. "You know a great deal."

Twilight simply smiled. He shrugged. "Then all that is left is to confirm the product we will be carrying. Once we see it, we can come to an agreement. I don't care that you are from Qin, but as a merchant that is the decision to be based on."

Impa replied, "I don't have it… yet."

"What?!" Dawn and Midnight yelled. Twilight shushed them, and after a moment they settled down.

"I have searched, but I have yet to find her." Impa explained. "I had hoped to acquire your services so that once the package is found, I can make haste. Because then my time may be very limited."

"A wise decision, yet also leaves us in the dark." Twilight said. He leaned back. The others fumed, but this man was calm and thoughtful. Clearly he was their leader. "Two thousand."

"Two thousand Rupee?"

"Extra. Each."

Impa's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull. "What!?"

"This has gone from a smuggling mission to a 'find and extract' mission. It is extra work to find the kid, and it may even involve kidnapping if the kid is not in the loop. We will help you find her, in turn, we want two thousand bonus. Each."

Impa gulped, "I… I don't have that kind of money."

"I know, but I know your Chancellor does, and how much he likes to keep things like this… quiet."

Impa analyzed the man. He spoke as if he knew the Chancellor. It was not a statement without understanding, the man had connections across Hyrule. Yet... the information the man knew.

Was he Ryo's spy?

Impa could not come right out and ask, but her gut led her to believe it was so. She breathed out in relief. "I will make sure he pays."

The spy nodded in contentment. "Then we will do our part. I will need a day to make arrangements. I will also see if I can find the kid. We will meet here in two days."

"Two days is not enough time to find one child in a city this vast..." Impa argued.

"We don't even need that long... there are only three places a Qin child hostage can be. In the palace under prisoner, in the slums without any official protections, or..."

"Or?"

"The grave." Twilight said darkly. Dawn and Midnight showed no remorse for the idea.

 **-Later-**

Impa used her training to blend in. She suspected Twilight was the spy of Ryo, and already knew where Zelda was, but Impa wanted to ensure this part of the mission was complete personally. He could search as well, but Impa did not wish to rely on them more than necessary.

She would search the palace that night, but first she would check the slums. The spies 'guess' made sense. Any Qin would be ostracized here and be unable to have a proper business.

There was a possibility the mother hid their Qin origins, but unlikely with them being hostages.

So Impa entered the seedier part of the capital. She prayed silently as she walked so that Farore might guide her feet. Impa felt that everything up to this day was their divine answer to her prayers.

A distant ruckus drew her attention. A thief had stolen bread. Child thieves were common, so she paid it mind only long enough to judge the child's gender. Thus far they had all been boys that she saw lurking.

Impa drew nearer and started to hear yells from the crowd that chased the child. "Qin shit! Still lurking like a dog are we!?" "Filthy thief!" "Get her! The brat stole some food!"

'Her'? Impa's nerves rose.

True enough, the child was a young girl. Or at the very least a tomboy. She had short blond hair. She had the clothes of a street urchin and no shoes. Her body was covered in bruises, cuts, bugs, and dirt. Her hair was blond and filthy, unlike the normal brown hair. But the most powerful thing were the blue eyes. They were not eyes of a person. They were utterly feral, wide, crazed, unfocused, and filled with instinctual fear and hateful defiance both.

The girl was soon surrounded. A man lunged at her, but recoiled when her knee broke his nose. "THE BITCH!"

It took several men to stop the child and hold her down to beat her. One pulled out an axe. "You took my brother... least you owe me is an arm, thief!" He lifted the axe to take her arm.

"Wait!" Impa yelled. She ran into their midst and grabbed the axe handle. "Do this and you are no better than the Qin that took your family!" Impa pretended to be one of them, yet did not lie.

"So what?!"

"She is a child!"

Some of the men came to their senses and had a change of heart. They released the girl. While the ones with the most hate turned their attention to Impa, the girl took the chance to break away and disappear. Impa watched the girl from the corner of her eye. The girl looked back once before running down an alley.

Without the thief for them to aim their anger towards, and punishment for thievery dished out through bruises, most of the crowd dissipated. Without a crowd to justify their actions or hate, the rest of them soon walked off scoffing at her.

Impa walked down the street the girl had gone down. Her skills as a Sheikah aided her in tracking her little target, and before long she found the girl sitting in a dark, damp corner nibbling on a mere scrap of the bread she had escaped with.

The girl stared at Impa like a wild animal, cautious and frightened. Impa gulped. She did not approach too close. The girl looked like she would flee at the slightest move.

"Are you named Zelda, by chance?" Impa asked.

The girl did not respond.

"Where is your mother? Your father? Are either of them here?" Impa asked.

No response. Did the girl even speak a common language? It would prove problematic if the girl didn't understand her.

"Do you understand me?"

Still no response. The girl simply stared at her with wide-eyes.

Impa sighed. It would appear she had been lead on a wild chase. Impa turned to leave, but as she took a step away she felt a small tug on her cloak. Impa paused.

"Im…pa…" The girl whispered.

Impa sucked in breath. She had not said what her name was. "How do you know that name?"

"Dream… You are Impa?"

"I am." The woman replied. "I am looking for someone named Zelda. Do you know anyone named that?"

The girl nodded. "I am Zelda."

Impa could have wept. Her mission was a success, but also her heart was torn from seeing her charge in the condition she was in. Zelda was barely clutching on to life, and was seemingly too frightened to speak much.

Impa slowly lowered herself to be at Zelda's height, and got a good look at her. The girl looked to be a pre-teen. She was covered in very small scars and was malnourished. Nothing that wasn't manageable with some proper care. The bigger problems would be in her mind. A need for confidence would have to be first and foremost, as well as an education, but Impa felt there were many problems deeper down she would be learning about over time.

"Well, Zelda." Impa smiled. "I'm here to take you home."

"I have a home." Zelda whispered.

Zelda probably didn't grasp what Impa meant. But all the same, if Zelda had a home, then her mother was possibly there. "Do you now? Can you show me?"

Zelda nodded, turned, and entered the alley. Impa took the girl's hand and let herself be led. The walk took them out of the city towards the outskirts. In the midst of trees was a broken hut, and near was a shallow river.

Zelda stopped. "Wait… here."

"Alright." Impa nodded. She let go of the girl's hand. Zelda walked to hut door and peered in. She left and sat by the river. Impa looked at her curiously and joined her.

"Mother has a man in there… doesn't let me near when working."

"I see." So the mother had to sell her body to survive… Impa felt for the woman. Unfortunately it was just how the world was.

Impa didn't say anything, and neither did Zelda. The girl simply watched the river and the moon with wide, unfocused eyes. Impa used the time to study her further. With further observation, she was able to distinguish between the bruises. Most were simple bruises on her arms or back, but there was one in the shape of large hands around her neck.

"I am sorry," Impa whispered. "If I had intervened sooner, then men wouldn't have choked you."

"Choked?"

"Where they put their hands around your neck."

Zelda stared at her in confusion. "Men? No. Mother. She say it's all my fault."

Impa could only stare in horror down at the river. Her hands clenched and dug her fingernails into her palms. Impa wanted to scream but did not want to frighten the girl. With each minute, her day was becoming more and more surreal. She was starting to feel like she was trapped in a horror tale.

"Zelda… has she done this before?"

Zelda nodded. "A few times."

Impa could not take it any longer. She wasn't going to tolerate this one second more. The woman shook in fury, and the knowledge of what she needed to do. She took Zelda by the hand, and left. The mother be damned. Zelda followed along as easily as sheep. Impa wasn't sure if it was due to trust, or a lack of caring. On one hand, the girl was defiant before men, but she would keep going back to the same violent woman. Her unfocused eyes scared the woman.

"Why don't you tell me about this dream of yours." Impa suggested. "The one that told you about me?"

"In my dream, I was watching the moon. The moon took the shape of a beautiful woman, and fell to the water. She stood on the river and said a dark-skinned woman, named Impa, would come to take me away."

"That's exactly what I am here for." Impa confirmed, smiling at the young girl.


	2. Prologue - Part 2

**Prologue – Part 2**

 **-Kantan, Country of Zhao-**

"This is her?" Midnight looked at Zelda skeptically. Zelda looked back blankly. Something about the stare frightened the men. Dawn gave her wary glances and Midnight kept his distance. Impa understood, the girl looked mental.

Impa had done her best. She had helped the girl bathe and clean up in an inn's room overnight, but years of mental, emotional, and physical abuse, as well as filth, malnutrition, and bugs could not be fixed in a night. Something like this would take years. Zelda had said nothing, and the distant stare was creepy. Impa feared for whether or not Zelda was capable of being a leader of any sort, as perhaps she may prove to be dumb. If so, then it would be a juggle whether she or her brother would be… more incapable.

"Yes." Impa confirmed.

"Doesn't look much like royalty."

"Yes, well. Neither do you." Impa glared.

This earned him a well-mannered tease from his companions, and the man backed off under Impa's protective stare. Zelda stayed close, not moving out of arms reach since the day before. Her eyes were wary on the men and woman around them. Zelda was visibly uncomfortable in the open, and crowds, so Impa was content for them to stand to the side.

"This will do it." Midnight said. He patted the barrels and waved them over. "Girly gets into a barrel, we ride through the checkpoints. Easy."

"Is it really necessary?" Impa asked.

"Unless you want to traverse the country and be caught by roaming war parties or bandits, yeah."

"No, I mean... are the barrels necessary? Zelda looks frightened by the idea."

The man whispered, "She is frightened by everything... besides, we have an... understanding with the guards. It's the key to our work. This is how it has to be done."

"I see." Impa was begrudged by the idea, but if it was necessary... she helped Zelda onto the cart and with some gentle encouragement, Zelda climbed into a barrel. It frightened her, but Impa promised to be beside her the whole time. Another layer of barrels were placed on top. Impa sat by Zelda barrel. The marketers checked everything one more time, and they were off.

The checkpoints they were passing would be ones Impa had already passed with credentials to trade from Chancellor Ryo, so she wasn't afraid of being seen.

They stopped when they were in sight of the first checkpoint near midday. Midnight said, "Alright boys and girls, get comfortable and let me do the talking. Girly, you good back there?"

"Yes." Zelda said from her barrel. "It's hot... And it stinks..."

The men chuckled. "You can come out and breath in a bit. Just be quiet and don't move. Our lives are on the line."

They approached the first checkpoint. Impa observed from the back as the soldiers did a small inspection, but it was a poor inspection by any standard. The guard captain and black marketer talked like old buds. The formality was probably all for show.

They were passed through without complaint. The second checkpoint was immediately visible over the horizon, and before long they had passed two checkpoints.

"This was easier than I thought. That looked completely routine." Impa observed.

"Once we got the captains on our side, it's all formality." Midnight replied. He pulled the horses to a halt. They were far beyond the checkpoint. "Okay, girly, you can come out."

The men removed enough of the contraption to let Zelda out. The girl was gasping for air and sweating. Impa said, "She is suffering from heat exhaustion. We should rest for now."

"We won't reach the final checkpoint till tomorrow anyway. She can stay out. If you want a break, there is a creek south of here."

"I will take Zelda and get her cooled off, then. We'll be back." Impa took Zelda's hand and descended the hill.

"Don't take too long!" Midnight called.

True to their word, there was a creek down the hill. They found an area surrounded in trees, and Zelda took a running start to jump in. Impa chuckled. It was an amazingly childish thing, something she almost feared was beyond the damaged princess. For a moment she seemed like a regular girl.

Zelda's change was rapid and gradual. It started the moment Impa took her away the previous night. Having spent a night out of her mother's care, Zelda was speaking short sentences instead of half-words. Now, as they left the city and were well on their way to Qin, Zelda was more animated. Clearly she was aware. What was hidden and restrained was coming out.

Zelda floated in the creek contently. It soaked her through her rags and cooled her off after being baked for a day in a confined space. She closed her eyes and basked in it. The water seemed to sap at her very mind and pulled away the strands of burden from her. In Kantan her every thought was about surviving, about escape, about hiding, about enduring the pain and hatred. Here, in this creek, all that went away for a moment. There was no city to beat her and chase her, her mother was not here, and after the nice breakfast Impa had given her, she wasn't hungry for the first time she could remember. There was only the sound of birdsong, the cool water, and the occasional small fish to brush her skin and tickle her. All under the protective gaze of the woman sent by the moon. A peace and joy blossomed Zelda had never known and all she wanted was to be slow time, and extend this moment.

Something splashed next to her, and Zelda turned her head to look at it, only to gasp in horror. She saw herself crawling out of the water after her with eyes infested with worms and teeth with blood flowing from them. The 'other' was bony, scarred, and wore horribly torn rags revealing all of her ribs and bones. The 'other' climbed out of the water. It moved toward her like a spider.

"No… No!" Zelda cried. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Hands had reached out of the water and grabbed her. The water was full of corpses crying out for vengeance because of the battle of Chouhei. She was completely paralyzed.

The 'other' crawled on top of her on all fours, and stared down at her. Worms fell from the other's eyes onto Zelda's face. Zelda turned her face and closed her eyes. She instinctively turtled within herself, waiting for the blows to come. She felt the 'other's breath on her cheek. It smelled of decay and rot.

"You think… you have the right… to be content?" It breathed. "You think you have the right to live after what you did? If you were never born, they wouldn't have lost their family in Chouhei. If you were never born, your mother would be happy. You are a curse! You cursed Zhao, and if you flee to Qin, you will only curse them!"

The demon grabbed Zelda by the throat and morphed so its face was Zelda's mother. It was at this point Zelda found her voice and was able to thrash around.

A moment later Zelda found herself being enveloped in a woman's arms, and the hallucination disappeared. Zelda cried. She shook. It was more than just the waking nightmare that broke the walls around her mind she had built up for years, it was the hug itself. Her mother had hugged her before, but not for many years. Not before she could remember.

Neither knew how long they sat in the river. Zelda cried years' worth of tears, and Impa said nothing to encourage nor discourage them. It wasn't for a long time, that Zelda was able to calm herself.

She asked, "What happened in Chouhei?"

Impa tensed at the word. "Why do you ask?"

"I've always been blamed for it… The people beat me calling out vengeance for whatever happened at Chouhei, and that I deserve to die."

Impa sighed. "How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Then you were three when it happened. Your father, the king of Qin, was visiting Zhao with a concubine, to seek some form of agreement. I don't know many things, but during his stay, Zhao attacked Qin. I guess they believed we would be a reasonable target without our leader. Perhaps they thought that holding the king hostage against his own country would stay our hand. The Zhao general was killed, and the officers below him surrendered. It is considered honorable to send the soldiers home. Or perhaps to recruit them into your own army. Or enslave them and give the enemy a new life, whether for good or for ill. Or even just barter them. Rather than do any of that, even bargaining four hundred-thousand lives for the Qin king, the general had every single person executed in a living burial."

"Living burial?"

"Where you bury them alive." Impa explained dispassionately. Zelda gasped.

Impa continued, "By standards even towards enemies, this was monstrous. We are at war, but there has been a distinction between conquer and genocide, between killing the innocent and those that raise their sword against you. In the aftermath to follow, Zhao as a country felt a massive backlash. Those four-hundred thousand made up members from families all across the country, and so while it was a loss in numbers that could be recovered from in time, there was still no family in all of Zhao that did not suffer from it. In the weeping and chaos, Chancellor Ryo Fui was able to evacuate your father. He could not, however, get you or your mother out."

"Did you come under his wishes, then?" Zelda asked.

"Yes. It was believed that everyone died, and no one knew you were born to begin with. I didn't know. Not until Ryo gave me this mission."

"Oh…" Zelda whispered sadly.

Sensing why she was getting upset, Impa comforted her, "I would have come even without orders. Once I knew you were alive, no horse could get me here fast enough."

That seemed to appease the girl. Zelda rubbed the tears out of her eyes and straightened up. Her eyes held more clarity and focus than before. "So… I didn't do anything?"

"No. You didn't."

Zelda said nothing more. She seemed to accept the answer, and started walking back to the cart up the hill. Impa sighed. She had a feeling the girl was becoming overly attached to her. Unwise for a monarch, but Impa felt it would be wrong to discourage it either. If Zelda needed it, then Impa would accept becoming whatever she needed to be.

"Took ya'll long enough." Dawn grunted.

"My apologies, there were things to clear up." Impa said.

"Of course there was…" The man would have said more, but Midnight smacked him upside the back of the head.

"Stop playing around, let's get back on track." Midnight all but ordered.

Being in full agreement, Impa helped Zelda climb back into the barrel, and they were back on the road. The ride to the final checkpoint was overnight and comfortable. It was approximately the second hour of the morning when they saw the checkpoint. They were nearly there.

Midnight called for a halt, and cursed. Impa felt her gut fall at the black marketers frustration. "What?"

"That captain… I don't know him." The man replied. The other merchants grew tense and discussed with each other how to proceed.

"Are we able to go around it?"

"This is the only pass through the mountains. It would take several days to go around it, and then we are nearing where there is open battle. We're going to have to do this the hard way."

"What do you need from me?" Impa asked.

"Talk when they talk directly to you. Otherwise let us handle it. Girly, are you okay in there?"

"Yes." Zelda said.

"Great. No matter what, do not make a sound. Got it?"

"Yes."

The men shared a glance, and after some brief discussion they coordinated themselves and situated the cart to look more accessible, more open, and less like it is trying to hide something. Impa relaxed on the back, while the men took up the reins and one of them rode a horse by the cart.

The captain of the guard had them stop as they approached, and motioned for his men to start inspecting. He asked them all to stand to the side, so Impa stood to the side with the merchants while they discussed business. It seemed routine. Who were they? Why were they here? Did they have a permit? To this, Impa was able to add her own permit directly from the Qin chancellor of economics. No problems. The merchants were relaxed and respectful.

Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda's barrel briefly shook. Unfortunately one of the guards caught it. Impa felt her blood chill as the armed guard approached the barrel in question. He inspected it briefly…

Then he stabbed it with his sword to the hilt.

"What the realms!?" Midnight barked.

Impa froze in horror. Her every instinct screamed to kill the man, grab the princess, and run, but to do so was suicide. There were dozens of men at this post. All she could do was pray to whatever Goddess was listening that it wasn't Zelda's barrel the man pierced with his blade.

The merchants were not much better, but rather than be silent, they were very vocal about their 'product' being damaged.

Impa saw the attempt to pretend, but it would all be moot when the soldiers saw blood.

The guard withdrew his sword from the barrel slowly. Impa's eyes were glued to its surface, waiting for the inevitable redness to appear.

Nothing.

The man withdrew his sword from the barrel and inspected it. It was clean save for a bit of juice dripping from its edge. He sniffed it, and looking to the captain, said, "It's fruit."

The captain nodded. "Sorry for the damage, but it was necessary." He didn't appear remotely apologetic.

Midnight grunted, no longer bothering to be polite. "Can we go now?"

The captain nodded and waved the gate to open. Impa climbed onto the cart along with the others and they proceeded.

With each step, Impa felt watched. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She felt she was on the verge of a panic attack. She wanted… no. She needed to know Zelda was alright.

Every second from the checkpoint to the next pass was a nightmare. They couldn't go fast without drawing attention, and they couldn't open the barrels and pull a young girl out in sight of the gate either. The carriage had to roll agonizingly slow.

They were barely over the first turn before Impa was knocking barrels off the carriage to get to her. She pried the lid off and gasped. Zelda was covered in blood.

"Princess!" Impa cried. The men rushed over, and together they lifted Zelda out. The girl helped in lifting herself, but Impa said, "Do not lift yourself! We have you!"

Midnight pointed to one of his men. "Keep an eye on the road! Let us know if anyone comes!" The man nodded and road back down the path.

They lifted Zelda out of the barrel and placed her onto the flooring. Her rags were in tatters, so Midnight took his coat off and handed it to Impa for the girl to use. But before common decency could be observed, there was a much bigger problem. Impa peeled back her clothes to find the wound was in Zelda's side. The woman poked the wound gently and opened it to see if there was pus or how deep it was. It was deep, but the location of the wound wouldn't be lethal. It missed her stomach and liver, rather it nicked a kidney. They took a cloth, stripped it, and after applying straight alcohol to the wound (once the man took a gulp), they bandaged the wound.

Something that spooked Impa was how Zelda didn't make a sound the entire time. She didn't flinch away from the pain. Even when the heavy drink was poured on, she didn't blink. She should have been in agony, her muscles should spasm in pain, they should have had to hold her down and her mouth shut, but Zelda was completely relaxed, even curious. The sight of blood did not startle her, even her own.

No longer willing to put the heir into a barrel, they made a cloth bed for her, laid her on it, and covered her in with Midnight's coat. Impa threw away the bloody rag Zelda had worn up to this time. A new set was torn from some fabric for the girl's use. The former rag was covered in blood, Zelda had been covered in blood, but the sword?

"How?" Impa finally found it in her to ask. "How did the sword not have any blood on it?! We should all be dead right now!"

"It must have been a miracle of the Goddess!" Twilight proclaimed.

"It was me." Zelda said weakly. Impa looked at the girl in astonishment. She explained, "I tripped in some fruit, and this sword went through the barrel into my side. When it started to retract, I realized the blood on it would reveal I was there. So I tore my own clothing off and wiped the blood off as it moved back."

Impa could only stare. The men were not much better. Impa and the men were amazed at the girl's cunning, that even in such a moment she found a way to win. But something in Impa's mind also felt there was something deeply wrong. Zelda had not expected the sword to pierce the vessel… she should have cried out in alarm or pain. Yet she had not made a sound. Not when the sword pierced her side, not when the wound was bandaged or cleansed… and now that she thought about it… Zelda never made a sound when the men in Kantan were beating her.

"Amazing…" Twilight muttered.

Midnight smirked, "Princess, you are gonna be something one day. I hope I live long enough to see it."

They continued on their journey. With the final checkpoint passed, they had officially crossed into Qin territory. However that did not mean they were safe. Not until they met up with the general.

Unfortunately for them, there was one more obstacle. Unbeknownst to them, the king of Zhao kept Zelda and her mother under guard. The guards did not actively stop the abuse inflicted on the two as no mortal protections were given, nor was financial aid provided. Hated and spit upon, the mother could find no honorable work. The result was inevitably, as stated, to become a harlot to survive, and they were driven to the fringes of town. The daughter would be beaten down even more as her mother's protection from the hostility lessened over the years until the mother herself tried to kill the girl.

All the guards would do is routinely track and check up on the two to be sure they were complying with the king's wishes. His wishes were for them to stay. If that stay was to be under suffering, then all the better to him. At times the guards themselves would treat themselves to the mother. This time, however, the girl could not be found. It wasn't unusual to find the daughter had disappeared for a night. The mother might chase her out or be otherwise occupied. What was unusual, though, was a rumor to be going around that some woman had defended the Qin outcast and had left town with her. The populace, unaware of the girl's importance, were gleeful that the Qin thief had bailed town. The king was not so happy.

Chancellor Ryo expected this, and made sure the pieces were set in place just in case.

The dust cloud following an army of horses racing down the road towards them was an obvious clue.

"We have trouble!" Twilight yelled.

"How did they catch on?!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Who cares! Impa, hold onto girly! Girly, hold on!" Midnight barked. Impa held onto Zelda and the side of the carriage, and after a brief glance back, the black marketer kicked the horses into a full run.

They sped down the dirt road fast as they could go. Twilight took the barrels and shoved them off the cart to lighten the load until there was only the four of them on it, and Dawn riding a horse separately. But it wasn't enough. The Zhao force were elites riding horses of war. The horses were bred for speed and strength.

"They're gaining on us!" Dawn yelled.

"We have a bow under a plank! Get it!" Midnight replied.

Twilight yanked up the wooden planks and procured a bow with some arrows in a quiver. He positioned himself in the back of the wagon. Impa took Zelda and placed her in the front corner, while the Sheikah herself pulled out her short-sword and balanced as well as she could with the carriage speeding down the road over rocks and with twists and turns.

The Zhao horsemen came into view, and the first arrow was shot at them. The first was followed by a volley. A quick turn prevented any from reaching their mark, but Dawn was not so lucky. One stuck out of his shoulder as he rode beside them.

"How much further!?" Twilight yelled.

Impa said, "An army will be there! Trust in the Goddess!"

Impa held onto Zelda tightly. The Goddesses would not send her there unless for a purpose. Nor would Chancellor Ryo.

The Zhao force rounded the corner after them, and Twilight fired off his first shot. He had difficulty aiming right with the shaking, but with a road full of Zhao horsemen, it was hard not to hit at least something. Still, as the seconds passed, and he made shot after shot, Impa felt it wasn't good enough. The Zhao came upon them and surrounded them. It was a testament to Midnight's skill that the Zhao did not succeed in passing them to cut them off completely.

An arrow hit Dawn's horse, and it went down in a tumble that would have shattered his bones to dust. The tumble took one of the Zhao with him and the horsemen fell with his steed. Whether he died, one could not say. But with a good twenty more to go, it mattered little.

A spear pierced Twilight, and he collapsed back onto the carriage. Zelda screamed as he coughed up blood.

No more arrows flew. The Zhao captain made sure they would not put anymore unnecessary damage to the princess. His king wanted to her alive. With Impa so close to the princess, they would not shoot her. That protection did not extend to Midnight, though. He drove the carriage into the Zhao beside them. Shoved between the carriage and the mountain side, two more fell.

Zelda looked at the explosion of blood as men were pulverized against sharp rocks. A bloody hand extended up the side of the carriage and clasped on. The 'other' Zelda pulled itself up, and crawled across the carriage to Zelda. Zelda was paralyzed in fear.

The 'other' hissed, "Why do you run? Why do you flee? Even now your curse is at work. Look at yourself! You can't even feel pain! A man just died for you… would you allow them all to die? Would you allow HER to die? Turn yourself over, and she will be okay."

The other Zelda continued to crawl closer. Hands of corpses extended out of the mountain walls to reach for them. The spirits of the dead observed and judged.

The 'other' demanded, "Are you really going to sacrifice all of them just so you can run!?"

The dead yelled out, "Monster!"

"No!" Zelda cried back. Impa did not know what Zelda was yelling at, believing it to be the situation itself.

"Not going to lie, this doesn't look good!" Midnight yelled. An arrow pierced his leg. A few seconds later one pierced his neck. He fell face forward and tumbled under the carriage. At the same time, two Zhao jumped onto the carriage and inched their way towards Impa and the girl. Meanwhile a third placed himself at the reins so he could pull the carriage to a stop.

Now truly desperate, Impa took a step away from Zelda to fight them. Impa stabbed the Zhao in the front, so the wild carriage was not stopped. As if guided by the Goddess's hand, the horses did not run the carriage into anything. In fact the ride became amazingly smooth. At the same time, the back of Zelda's hand started to glow.

"If not a monster, if not a curse, the what are you!" The 'other' Zelda demanded. "What are you!?"

Zelda put her hands over her ears, but she could not stop their voices. Over and over the 'other' demanded and tormented her, the spirits cried out in torment, and the guilt built with each death. Impa fought with the men and the Zhao prepared to leap on.

Zelda snapped.

Taking the bow and arrow from the carriage floor, she aimed it at her living nightmare. The nightmare quieted and looked at the arrow tip in fear. Zelda looked back in determination.

She had enough of it. She had enough of her life in Zhao. She had enough of her weakness. She had enough of the nightmare and agony. Zelda decided she would do what she was born to do: to carry the burden of the dead. If she was going to be blamed for the deaths from the battle of Chouhei , then she would make sure the deaths were not for naught. After all, she was the firstborn to a king. The living and the dead were her burden. Did carrying that burden make her a demon or angel? She would let history decide.

"I am a queen!" She answered.

Zelda fired the arrow, the mark on her hand lit brightly, and a shockwave of light, as if shot from an arrow, pierced the nightmare and continued down the road with the impact of a cannon. Men and horse were thrown into the air. The light arrow completely took off half of one of Impa's adversaries, and the other was stunned in open shock. Impa too was shocked. Naturally, neither had expected for a gigantic light arrow to fly by while taking everything out with it. The road was destroyed and the back half of the wagon exploded in splinters. The wagon shifted and dragged across the ground as the back wheels were gone.

In the aftermath was silence. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. The 'other' was gone. The dead stopped tormenting her. The pain in her head had lessened. She could see clearly now what she needed to do.

Impa finished off the Zhao soldier, and climbed to the front, took the reins into her hand, and guided the horses as best she could. In the distance, a second wave of Zhao came into view.

"Can you ride?" Impa asked. Zelda shook her head.

Impa decided to go with it anyway. She took the reins, slowed the horses enough for them to move, and quickly jumped onto one of the horses bare-back with Zelda in her arms. She cut the ropes holding the horse to the carriage, and they sped down the path. They had lost time in slowing the horses down, but now riding one horse without the weight of a carriage holding it back, they soon gained back the time lost and made up for it.

Impa was not a master, but coming from a noble house she was trained in riding horses, along with her military training. She expertly pushed the horse forward, held onto the princess, and swerved the paths. They descended down the mountain and into the valley.

Horsemen surrounded them out of the corner of her eye. Impa lowered herself over Zelda, but no blade pierced her. Raising her head, Impa saw the flag of Qin on the captain's banner. The horsemen surrounded them in a protective shield.

The captain yelled, "My lady! The general extends his best!"

Another group of horsemen came at them, only to ride past them and engage the Zhao that followed.

Impa yelled back, "The princess is hurt! We need a doctor!"

The captain replied, "We will handle everything! The army is situated just down this way! Follow me." Without waiting for an answer, the captain guided them southwest, and before long, Impa found herself riding into the midst of many soldiers. The army of Qin had arrived. The captain called out for a doctor, and before long her horse was being directed toward the middle of the camp.

Finally able to stop, the adrenaline stopped pumping through her veins. The adrenaline, the stress, the death, the fear, the exhaustion, the desperation, it all pooled over and Impa nearly wept in joy. The mission was a success.

Zelda's wounds were too much with her mental and physical exhaustion. With them having crossed into safety, and in the arms of the first person she ever felt she could trust, Zelda let her exhaustion take her.

Impa halted the horse at the tent directed to her. She looked down to find Zelda had passed out. It was no hard thing to know why. The last day had been strenuous. Gone was the girl burdened with madness and terror, and in her place was a girl filled with determination and strength. From her was intellect and cunning just waiting to be utilized. In her blood was the divine lineage of kings, and through her hand were miracles and power.

There were problems, Impa saw still, that worried her. For though the girl seemed to banish away her madness for the latter part of the day to some degree, there were woven into her being a sickness of the mind.

With some help, she brought the princess into the tent, and stayed by her side the entire time. The general would soon arrive to meet her, ensure they are comforted with food and drink, and by the end of the day they would be well on their way to the capital. Zelda did not wake until they arrived in Kanyou days later.

Impa would always remember how wide Zelda's eyes were as she looked on the great city.

"Welcome home," Impa whispered.


	3. Prologue - Part 3

**Prologue – Part 3**

 **-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-**

Chancellor Ryo stood to the side of the court, observing. Observe as opposed to merely watching. Many in the court might watch, but not observe. Many would see, but not act or consider. Ryo was an observant person, in that he saw much, considered all, and acted when necessary.

The king had died two days prior. In his place on the throne was High Prince Kyou. As he was but a child of eight, he was not old enough to be king. He would be inaugurated at twenty-two should he make it that long.

Kyou was rash, impulsive, and arrogant. He was not stupid, but he was a very foolish child who made no effort to actually use that brain of his. He, simply put, felt entitled and wanted to bask in the power he wielded. Ryo predicted he would be a very lazy king.

Easy to control, but only on the surface. Kyou hated Ryo. Hate, in the definition that the very existence of Ryo was an abomination to the new king. Everything Ryo was, everything he stood for, everything he had accomplished, everything he desired, whether good or bad, all of it the king utterly and truly despised for the single reason that Ryo was not noble born, but was common born. Hate was something Ryo could use, but not when it was this much.

Beside Kyou was Chancellor Ketsu. Ketsu was Ryo's only equal in court due to his heritage. The man was educated but not smart, and he was ambitious but not cautious. Ryo held no trust to the idea the man actually earned his position.

Ketsu was very much like Kyou in many of their beliefs, and so they formed a good relationship within the court. Ketsu gave Kyou his full and open support, and in turn earned the high prince's favor. In order to avoid a conflict, Ryo did the same. With the heir being Kyou, and the support from two of the greatest in Qin's court, there would be no argument or problem with Kyou's transition into king.

Not yet, at least.

Ryo slowly beat a scroll into his open palm at a rhythmic beat only he knew. He earnestly wished Impa would succeed. He was prepared for the contingency that she would fail, but it would make things much more pleasant for Qin if she succeeded. Troublesome times were ahead if this child (in both age and rationality) became king on reaching adulthood.

In fact, right now, the heir was once again proving his age.

"State your grievance?" Chancellor Ketsu said.

The man to step forward was the governor of Baou, Lord Danshi. A bulky man with a large mustache. As soon as he was half-way in the room, Lord Danshi bowed with his nose to the ground.

"My lord, my prince, I come from Baou." The man started to rise. Baou was a city to the east near the border of Qin and Zhao.

"Stay just like that." Prince Kyou said with a pleased sneer. "Keep your nose where it belongs. Now continue."

Danshi gulped, and continued, "Providence flows from your holy hands, and your head is crowed with heaven. Your subject merely requests that some of the providence that flows freely from your palm may extend once more to Baou. You see…"

He pulled an item out of his pocket and extended it across the floor, without once lifting his face from the stone. The item in question was a small slip of paper, a currency note.

He said, "Your face is most fitting upon this paper. It honors us for each man to have you in our hands, but there is just… one concern that my people have voiced. Many among your loyal subjects have voiced concern because… your subjects are exchanging the notes of your father's visage, heaven bless his soul, for your notes at a rate of fifty to one."

Chancellor Ryo's eyebrows shifted up in surprise. This was the first he had heard of it. Briefly he eyed Chancellor Ketsu. Ryo was in charge of the economic structure of Qin in the late king's reign, but he wouldn't put it past Ketsu to subvert him. And with Kyou's support… This was more than just a new currency being handed out to the people. It was a complete invasion into Ryo's economic territory. Taxes, exchange rate, import, export, banking guilds, and the rate notes were printed, coins were pressed, and rupee were shaped, all these helped make Qin what it was, and all this was in Ryo's possession. This was where Ketsu and Kyou were going first.

They really didn't like him.

"What concern is this to me?" Prince Kyou wondered.

"Well, my lord. The people of Baou are already poor. Being near the border of Zhao, we have to contend with raiders and-"

"And by being on the border we allocate a great percentage of our taxes and money to you." Chancellor Ketsu replied. "Tell me, Lord Danshi. Did we not sent wheat when your fields were burned?"

"You did, your grace."

"Tell me, Lord Danshi. Did we not move the general closer to your lucky city as a counter-move to Zhao moving closer? Thereby subverting disaster?"

"You did, your grace. But-"

"Then how can you say your city is poor? We give you great funding. We give troops to your borders for protection. We give food and supplies when it is needed."

"Be-because the money, food, and supplies goes to the troops. Because the troops take what they want from your loyal subjects without pay, and-"

"Should not a man be compensated for his work in equal measure, Lord Danshi?" Chancellor Ketsu pushed.

"They should."

"And for a soldier, who risks his life every day, even taking a bottle of rice wine, of taking a loaf of bread, or even a woman for a time… Would you say this is fair compensation or is there still so much more you could be offering to them?"

The man stayed silent a moment. After he found his voice, he said, "And what of your loyal subjects, my liege? The people who love you can barely afford their own bread from day to day?"

"What I hear is not the cries of poor men and women, Lord Danshi, but a complaint of a child. A child cries when there is change, as they can barely comprehend it and they are afraid. But a man would embrace the change, the blessings given by their lord, and seek after his will. Instead you have only come saying that his will and word is not enough."

The smirk on the princes face only grew wider as Chancellor Ketsu spoke. Lord Danshi seemed to sweat.

"It is enough, but-"

"Then leave us." Prince Kyou said. "If my word is enough, then my word is for you to leave and take your grumbling with you."

The man, seeing his plea would fall short, hastily left. He backed up, crawling across the floor, until he had exited the room. The guards shut the door behind him.

Prince Kyou snickered.

"Fifty to one?" Chancellor Ryo questioned. "Is this your doing, Chancellor Ketsu?"

"Indeed it is. The prince is in need of some money to get his reign started."

"But buying back all of the old script at that rate will leave them unable to buy their daily bread. The entire economic structure of the city will be facing collapse. Starvation and poverty will follow." Ryo argued.

The prince turned a dangerous eye on Ryo. "Are you suggesting that I be left… rupeeless… Chancellor?"

"Not at all, my prince. I am stating the simple fact that such a ratio will destroy the city. Whether the value of you obtaining the wealth to supplement the army or create a work project against the collapse of this city comes out positively, that I leave in your wise judgement. But, I do wonder. Where else has this change been made?"

While Ryo talked, an official entered the room through the side entrance and hasted to his side. Ryo allowed the man to whisper into his ear.

"A few of the more… volatile cities." Ketsu stated.

"You mean expendable." Ryo corrected.

"Sacrifices are necessary. These are tough times. The weak will find themselves toppled by the strong."

Ryo smiled widely, as the official finished whispering in his ear. Oh… oh what joy. Ryo could barely contain his glee of dark humor. He had hoped, but for it to actually occur! Oh he was just bursting at the seam. What look would the prince have he wondered? He looked forward to it. Ketsu glanced to Kyou, who glared down at the Chancellor he hated.

"What dark thoughts have filled your head, snake."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ryo whispered to himself. More loudly, he said, "Gentlemen. It appears a guest has arrived. Someone of great importance to the heir apparent, and a gift to the kingdom. If you will all follow me."

With that, Ryo left his place to walk out. A few of the officials followed, but most looked to the prince in confusion. Kyou glared with outright hatred and humiliation at the man, and Ryo turned to smoothly stare back with a smirk.

"My prince, what I am about to show will be of… particular interest to you. And if that isn't enough." Ryo held up the scroll he had been beating into his palm. "This is an order from your father, before he passed."

Kyou's eyes widened. He was on the throne, yet still his father's ghost seemed to persist. If Kyou could hate Ryo more for bringing up a statement from the former king on the first day of his own reign, he would. Alas, the hatred he held for the man was already bottomless. Kyou gripped the sides of his seat so hard his knuckles shook and he snarled. Ketsu gulped, looking between the man with the smug expression of victory, and the child prince whose pride was being damaged by his own hubris.

Ketsu coughed into his hand and said, "My prince, perhaps this is a gift to you as well. After all, he did say it was a gift."

Kyou turned his hate on the other chancellor, at which Ketsu humbled himself all the way to the ground in fear. Ryo alone stood high and proud, while the others were terrified of what the child would do.

Kyou, in silence, stood up, and walked past Ryo. "If this isn't enough to leave me speechless, I will have your head. Where is this gift, merchant?"

Ryo raised an eyebrow at the expression. He had not been a simple merchant in many a year. "At the temple. And I assure you, my prince, this will be a day you will never forget. It is a gift worthy of the Goddesses!"

Kyou sharply turned so his back was to the man, and walked. The rest of the council followed. Ryo could only shake his head in exasperation.

The gathering drew the attention of soldiers and attendants and servants, until the group grew to be nearly a thousand. Every member of the council, especially the chancellors and prince, needed their escorts and guards and attendants and servants and carriage each. Following this group was curious peasants.

The usually vacant temple was surrounded in a chatter, and the flustered priests fled the gates to try to keep the peace. They did not want the gardens trampled, the gates broken down, the statues toppled, and only so many would be given the privilege of entering in at the prince's behest.

It was all quite an affair that had been blown completely out of proportion by the natural power of a monarch. Ryo was tickled pink by it all.

"We are here, Ryo… I'm not impressed." Prince Kyou said.

Ryo bowed and replied, "The 'gift' is inside."

"Bring it out." The prince demanded.

Ryo sighed. He smiled to the flustered high-priest, and said, "My good man, you must calm yourself. You look as if you will hurt yourself. Do not worry about the mob. If anything is damaged, I will have it repaired at my expense. Focus on the important matters. If you will be so kind as to go inside and bring your guests out?"

The man bowed, and rushed inside.

Shortly after, Impa and a young blond woman walked out.

Ryo immediately saw the resemblance. His breath hitched in his throat. The young woman was… beautiful. She had small scars, and truly they did take away from the beauty in the sense that a young woman should look perfect and innocent and proper. Scars are a sign of age and he didn't like seeing them on one so young. Yet the scars still gave a beauty of sort in that she looked… mature. She had endured those scars and if the strength in her eyes was any sign, she had won.

She looked freshly bathed, but it couldn't hide the dirt and grim that had been caking into her skin for who knows how many years. Her clothes were simple peasant white, no doubt donated by the priests.

Prince Kyou looked mildly impressed. "This is your gift?" He stepped down from his carriage and walked up to the girl. The girl looked back curiously, as if to ask, 'Why are you examining me?' The young prince walked around her, examining her with his eyes. If she was bothered by it, it didn't show.

Kyou said to Ryo, "She is good on the eyes, I will admit."

This bought the girl's surprise. Impa looked as confused and surprised by the statement as she was. Ryo chuckled. Seems the young man was misinterpreting.

"My prince… it's not-"

"But if you wanted to get me a peasant winch, did you really need to go through so much pomp for it?" Kyou asked. He reached up to cup the girl's face.

The girl smacked his hand away.

Everyone gasped. Kyou could only stare in shock. He… he had never been treated this way, least of all by a girl. And not in front of hundreds of people. His surprise took shape into fury, and he grabbed the girl by the mouth. "Listen here-!"

She headbutted him.

She headbutted him hard.

The impact could be heard clearly a hundred feet away, and if that wasn't enough, the sight of the prince being knocked down three steps and falling flat on his back was more than enough. Blood flowed down the girl's face and a red bruise formed on his face. Her unflinching gaze was cold as ice.

The officials gaped, most of all Chancellor Ketsu. The guards hesitated before rushing to their princes side, and Ryo couldn't help it. He burst out in laughter. Tears formed in his eyes. This occasion had gone far beyond his expectations.

"You…" The prince whispered. He struggled to raise himself up, and immediately his utter shock and awe gave rise to wildness, to hatred, to fury, to the base need to outright murder. The woman met his volcanic fury with icy calm. "YOU BITCH! How DARE you look down at me! Kill her!" He pointed at her.

Obediently the guards raised their swords and closed in, but Impa shoved the woman behind her and drew her own sword.

"KILL THEM BOTH!" Kyou spat.

"I'm afraid that won't do." Ryo stepped in between the groups.

His own guards fearfully followed him, into probably treason. Poor guards. Ryo figured they deserved a bonus for willingly stepping with him into the jaws of the lion. The soldiers the prince ordered hesitated, unsure what to do about this sudden change.

Ryo used that to continue speaking, "You see… this isn't a gift to you, my prince. This is a gift to the whole kingdom. This scroll was passed to me by your father. You yourself authenticated the seal last week. And the scroll states…"

Ryo paused for effect as he opened it, "In the event that his first born, Zelda, is to be found alive and returned home, then she would be made heir to the throne of Qin, to follow and uphold the laws, to be respected and protected, to sit upon the throne, and to go through the process towards kingship as she comes of age just as much as any other prince in her position."

"You…!" Kyou's fury reached a point that he couldn't put together words. He could barely even think, could barely even comprehend what was happening. Ketsu looked fearfully on what was happening. He comprehended what was happening, and what it could mean.

"With her identity testified to by the church and scribes just this morning. I give to you, the lady Zelda. And as of now… Heir Apparent Princess Zelda." Ryo motioned to the young woman, and stepped to the side for all to see.

The whole world took a breath. No one moved. No eye blinked. The magnitude of what was happening was perhaps beyond the ability of any to truly recognize, short of the few to play a role in it. Kyou would have attacked Zelda himself, but he was at once one did not fight his own battles, and his soldiers had lowered their weapons despite his direct order. Ketsu feared for his life.

The moment passed, and the people bowed in a rush. Ketsu bowed, and even Chancellor Ryo bowed for the sake of the moment. The only two that did not bow were Impa, who kept her vigilance, and Kyou, who glared murderously at them.

Zelda continued to stare into Kyou's eyes. She didn't seem to notice anyone else. The longer she gazed, the more afraid the prince became. He felt a cold chill reach into his chest and wrap its fingers around his heart.

His fear became enough to overcome his fury, and he left. The prince turned his back on them, and walked away. The princes servants rushed to keep up with him and to place him in his carriage, but he left by foot.

Ryo smirked. He allowed the moment to pass a bit longer before rising. He opened his mouth to speak, but Zelda beat him to it.

"It was you who sent Impa to rescue me, Chancellor?"

"That is right."

"I am eternally grateful, and I wish to reward you in some way. I do not know what I have, yet, but ask and I will see it done."

Ryo smiled. The princess would need to be taught a great deal. She had power, yes, but she couldn't possibly comprehend exactly what she possessed, and how to offer it or even what to offer. Ryo could ask for something substantial and put her in a perilous position, but also overreaching would be a sign of greed. Ryo was a greedy man, but he was also patient. No need to rush.

Deciding quickly, Ryo said, "If you will honor your servant, princess. I was a good friend of your father. I wish for something to remember him by, and so I humbly ask for a number of scrolls from his collection."

Impa looked at Ryo warily. Scrolls of all things from the former king's collection? What was his intentions? The former king did not keep economic records, military records, or records of any kind. Such scrolls would be left in the hands of officials and specific libraries. The king's personal collection was philosophy, history, poetry.

It was true that the former king and Chancellor Ryo were as close as friends could be as politicians. Impa doubted Ryo wanted the scrolls for purely sentimental reasons, but he was also the type to do things on a whim at times. He was complex to say the least.

Zelda answered. "I have much to learn if I am be the monarch, and I believe I will learn much from the collection. However… I am willing to part with one scroll. Take your pick."

"Your gift is most gracious, your highness." Chancellor Ryo bowed his head. "Now, may I offer one more gift? I ask for no recompense."

"You are being unusually charitable." Impa remarked.

"Today is a joyous day! How can I not be!" Ryo laughed.

"Then let it be the last thing for the day. The princess must rest. The journey took a great toll on her. Is that agreeable, princess?"

Zelda nodded, "What is your final gift?"

"An opportunity," Ryo clarified. "You see… as a new monarch, no one knows you exist. No one knows who you are, what you stand for, who's interest you have at heart, and your will to stand against crimes against the state. These are all things you will come to learn in time how to do, such is part of politics and leadership, but today you have a chance to win over many hearts, stand against injustice, declare your existence, and say who you are all in one move."

"That's quite an opportunity." Impa remarked.

"I know what you may think: it is too good to be true. Truly, it perhaps is. I embellish. But I do not embellish what your half-brother, Kyou, tried to do. His first action as high prince was to establish a tax reform to exchange currency, such is a usual custom from king to king. What is not usual is for the ratio of exchange to be 50-1."

Zelda did not understand this, as she had no concept of economics, yet However Impa's wide-struck eyes told her what she needed to know. It was bad.

"And what does this mean?" Zelda asked.

"That means for every fifty rupees taken from the people, they are given one back. What kind of impulsive choice is this?!" Impa asked breathlessly.

"A choice to boost the military." Ryo said. "And to fill the royal family's pocket. This will ultimately starve the people in exchange for filling your coffers. This opportunity… or perhaps 'choice' is about whether you are here for the people or if the people are here for you."

Zelda said. "Give it back to the people."

Impa felt something drop in her stomach. Something was wrong. Her instincts told her there was more to this than met the eye.

"Wait, we shouldn't just-" Impa started.

Ryo smiled, "Is that your choice, your highness?"

"It is."

"Then I shall see to it that it is done in your name, your highness!" Ryo bowed and left.

Zelda watched him go. She huffed. "Well, that was easier than I thought."

"My lady…" Impa gulped. "While I respect your resolve, a council exists for the purpose of discussion. To figure out what the cost is of certain… decisions."

Zelda looked at her out of the corner of her eye as they walked. "Why? It's just reversing what my half-brother was trying to do."

"I know… but there are so many things to consider. How far did this reform go? How much was gained? How much was lost? Where did it impact? These are questions to be answered before-"

"We know what would have been lost. My people's lives. I can see from that palace that my family pleasured themselves in vast riches, but I care little for it. I would have been happy with just daily bread. That hasn't changed just because you want to put me on a throne."

Impa respected that. Prince Kyou lived in lavish riches, had entire herds for himself to pluck meat from daily. He had a wedding engagement since birth with a court girl from one of the wealthiest houses in the country, and from what Impa saw the girl was fiercely beautiful and intelligent. When the prince reached twelve he would have been given woman from the royal harem and received his own small army to protect him. He was bathed in milk and flowers till his skin was soft and smelled fruity. He had the kingdoms best teachers. In contrast Zelda had to fight on a daily basis for a handful of bread, and the person she should have been able to trust most tried to kill her. Zelda was filthy, had hair full of bugs, and had no proper clothes. It would be among the first things on Impa's list to take care of.

The boy was arrogant in the extreme, but also proved today he was fragile. Zelda… was an enigma. Her choice with Ryo set her to being the people's hero, and Impa hoped she would grow to love and care for her people. But was she fragile? Impa genuinely could not tell. Zelda was a cracked pot, that was for sure, and it looked like she had repaired some of the cracks recently. But was the repair superficial and failing, and grant them the most insane monarch in their history? Or would Zelda continue to heal, and use the strength she had gained to become amongst the strongest?

One thing was for sure, Impa would not be bored.

 **-Ryo's estate, Kanyou-**

"These are the teachers Lady Impa has requested to be Princess Zelda's teachers." One of Ryo's trusted officials handed him a paper. Ryo took it and glanced over the names.

"These are good names." Ryo said as he poured over them. "They should cover all the Princess needs to know to become a decent monarch. One wonders if she will even have time for monarchy." He joked. His trusted officials chuckled.

"Looks like you will be among her teachers for the next year. Are you up to it?" Ryo glanced to a short old man. The man had been his own teacher once. He was loyal to Ryo.

"Oh-ho, this should be fun. Never met with a woman monarch before!"

"Keep your perversion to yourself, old man." another advised.

"I know, I know." He chuckled.

"Though, I do have to question. Chancellor, why did you bring Zelda here? Why go through the effort of reviving a lineage?"

"My reasons are my own." Ryo replied smoothly. "It's all part of my plan for my lineage to hold the throne. Kyou would have been easy on the surface to control, but to overthrow? One cannot overthrow divine lineage so easily. At the same time all of his focus would have been on me and that would have proven annoying. What I have done is put more pieces on the board. I assure you, gentlemen…" Ryo smiled viciously. "I already hold checkmate."

 **-Zelda's study-**

Zelda stood in her fathe- her study. Her father was dead now. Funny thought. How did she feel about it? She had no warm memory to draw on. Nor was there a bad one. She didn't know him.

All she had to go on was that he had managed to escape Zhao's custody, and had requested for Zelda to be rescued as well. Was she grateful? Yes. But Zelda also felt it was a long time coming. Only a true father would want his child safe. The fact it took nine years was not an easy thing to ignore.

She was grateful, but she felt no warmth for him in her heart. Seems he was just as much a politician as anyone else. She was a tool for him just as she was for Zhao's king.

Her thoughts drifted as she examined the study. There was a set of bookcases, several tables, and a map. The map covered an entire table and looked like it had been nailed into its surface. On top were pieces of little men, flags on sticks, and buildings.

Zelda walked to the map and studied it. Despite her lack of proper education, she could read a little. She read the words. The names of the hundreds of towns across the surface of the map. The names of the seven countries.

"Hyrule." Zelda mouthed the biggest word on the map.

"Ho-ho. So of everything here, it is that which draws your eye, hm?" A voice said.

Zelda glanced over to see an old man standing before the book cases. What was this man doing here? She didn't recognize him. She did not recall hearing the door open. How did he enter?

He answered as if he could read her mind, "Pardon the entry, my lady. But I was already here waiting for you."

The man bowed as best he could. He was so covered in wrinkles and hanging skin he could have been a hundred years old. He walked with a stick and feebly trotted over.

"Who are you?"

"I am Abhdan. I am a senior council member, and was Chancellor Ryo's tutor. I also serve the royal family as an ambassador…" He grinned. "And because of that, I personally know every king in the land."

Zelda's eyebrows rose. This man didn't look it, but his power in court must be great if his statement was true. Zelda didn't understand the power a court held, or what power could be wielded within court, but she did understand that this man was powerful. He was worth knowing.

"Am I to assume you will be my tutor as well?" Zelda guessed.

He nodded feebly. Slowly he made his way to where she was, and looked down at the map with her. "I heard you lived in Kantan most of your life. Did you ever meet the king?"

"No. At least not in my memory. I most likely met him as a newborn. Hope I never did."

"Ah. Well, I wouldn't either if I could. Oh-ho." He chuckled. "Bastard has no respect for his elders. No Ma'am. Tell me, what do you see when you look at the map?"

Zelda looked at him in confusion. "It's a map. It's a drawing. I just see pictures and words."

The man looked at her in a bit of disappointment. "Did you not see the road you took to come here?"

"Not entirely. I was hidden in a barrel."

"I see."

"But there were mountains, and three gated checkpoints." Zelda explained. "As well as a gentle river, and woods."

The man nodded. Then he pointed to the map and tapped it with his finger. "Then I believe this is the route you took."

Zelda watched as he traced a path down the map from Kantan to Kanyou. Why did both names 'kan' in them? That just made it confusing. None of the less, in her mind, she could see the mountains as he traced his finger between the picture of mountains. She could see the river his finger nail touched. She could see the plains and towns near his digit. The towering gates of the checkpoints.

Her breath caught as a revelation came over her. True, the map was little more than cloth and drawings physically, but it represented so much more. You couldn't see the people on the map, not the millions of masses that represented the numerous cities, villages, and forts scattered, you couldn't see the animals in the trees, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

"Now what do you see when you look at the map?" The man asked.

"I see a kingdom." She answered. "A kingdom of Hyrule."

The man chuckled. "Oh-ho! Hyrule? No, no. My lady, Hyrule has not been a kingdom for a very long time."

"What? But it is written right here."

"That represents the region. From the western corner of Qin to the coast once was Hyrule, but no more. Now the region itself is Hyrule."

"No more? What happened?"

"Oh-ho, curious aren't we? Leave it for tomorrow. Our lessons will begin then. I have been tasked with tutoring you. We have much to cover! Oh-ho! This will be fun!" The man looked excited.

He looked forward to teaching her. He had to teach prince Kyou, but the brat was anything if a good student. True the child understood easily, but he had no curiosity, no desire for knowledge, no understanding of the inner depths of knowledge, and was plain lazy. Already the man could tell the princess had a mind that could grasp what he tried to convey, and most of all, she was curious. What better student could a teacher ask for?

Zelda found herself smiling a tiny bit. The man's jolliness was contagious. All the same, she didn't budge.

"Just this one for today. What happened? Why am I looking at seven kingdoms and not one?"

Abhdan hummed in thought, then consented. He kicked a chair to the side and collapsed on it. "Oh my knees. When you reach a thousand, hope you don't look as bad as I!"

"But… you aren't a thousand years old."

"Oh-ho! Thank the Goddesses for that! I'd look like horse shit!"

Zelda snorted. She cleared her throat. "Please, your answer to my questions?"

"Right, right." He sighed. "Five hundred years ago, Hyrule was united under one family. Hyrule was more than just a kingdom, it was an alliance. The world is a big place, my lady, with hundreds of kingdoms and empires. The Roman Empire, Camelot, to name a few. Sages have said there are kingdoms and lands far beyond the oceans even, but I don't give a lick to that. No captain has ever seen any, and even if there are, it matters little to us. We have our own problems. The kingdom of Hyrule was made up of the Gorons, the Zora, the Hyrulians, the Gerudo, and even the loose alliance of Kokiri. The Gorons are golem people who build their cities in mountains and volcanos. Zora are fish people who live in deep lakes and oceans. The Kokiri were a loose collaboration of species that inhabited the forests and mountains outside of civilized society: fairies, centaurs, elves, immortal children, werewolves, undead, walking-talking trees, dragons, and other whimsical creations of the Goddess."

Zelda looked at him flatly. "Sounds like just a bunch of myths and legends."

"Of that I can agree. Some of it is definitely just a… 'fairy tale'. Oh-ho!"

Zelda sighed inside.

"But some of it is also very real." The man continued. "The Kokiri was the domain of Farore, and the priests say she is a very whimsical, fun-loving, lady. She enjoyed freedom and expression most of all and set aside the land to be a home for all. There were definitely unusual creatures there. Some still exist out in the world."

"Which leads me to the Gerudo and Hyrulians. Hyrulians were more pure-blooded natives to the land. The Gerudo were claimed to be criminals and outcasts, or were cross-breeds between Hyrulians and other nations, or were a group of people who were more closely bonded to the Goddess Din then Nayru, with Din's philosophy of passion, power, and growth through struggling. However the Gerudo started, they were a people who bordered Hyrule and grew to be dark skinned from living in the hotter places."

"Then it all shattered. The king of Hyrule had no heir. An assassin killed the king. And in the aftermath, the land collapsed in on itself. Fingers were pointed in every direction, no one could get others to agree on who was responsible or who would lead again, and simply the different species just don't think alike. Gerudo don't think like Gorons and Zora don't think like Hyrulians. The kingdom fell to anarchy as each city became its own nation. Since then, Hyrule has been at war with itself as hundreds of nations vie for territory."

"And now we are left with seven." Zelda observed the map. "The Qin, Zhao, Gerudo, Zora, Termina, Lorule, and Gorondis."

"I would say considering how bad it would have gotten, that things have become better. There are still remnants of the old nations, such as the Sheikah clan. But these remnants and clans either live isolated, or are part of a greater nation. The seven nations is a form of stability, whereas before it was every city out for itself."

"But we are still at war." Zelda replied.

"Yes, we are."

A knock on the door drew their attention. A guard from outside cracked the door slightly and said, "Chancellor Ryo wishes to speak with you, your highness."

"Allow him to enter." Zelda said. "My apologies, elder."

"oh-ho! No need to apologize to this old man! Go about your business." The old man bowed.

Zelda regarded the tall man to enter. "What is it, Chancellor?"

"I have come to personally report on the work to reverse Prince Kyou's reforms."

"Ah, yes." Zelda remembered. "How is that going?"

Chancellor Ryo held a scroll in his hands he was repeatedly beating into his palm. Zelda recognized it as bearing the king's seal. He put the scroll in his pocket and produced another. "Can you read, your highness?"

"Not much. I begin my formal education in a few days."

"Then may I have the honor of reading it for you?"

"Go ahead." Zelda pulled out a chair to sit on. She pulled her high heels off and massaged the soles of her feet.

Ryo exchanged a glance with Abhdan, who shrugged. It was highly unusual behavior. Considering her lack of education in court manners, they should have expected it.

Ryo cleared his throat and said, "In summary, the people love you and speak highly of you. Your servants have returned the money, and exchanged out a new receipt at a ratio of 1-50 to the rest. With the flood of new currency in the streets, their value has dropped to… nothing. To pay the people, your coffers have emptied. Yet you still could not pay it all, so your land will be given to your court as payment to make up the cost. In the end, you have lost all of your holdings, money, and owe your court everything."

Zelda went still. She felt blood leave her face. Her breathing picked up, and Zelda felt the beginnings of a panic attack take hold.

"B-but-" Zelda gasped. "My reform should only have reached those affected by Kyou's reform!"

"Did you say that?" Ryo wondered.

No, she didn't. Zelda realized. She had not held council with anyone, and just jumped on the chance to stamp out what Kyou was doing. "But… it was only meant for the poor! I wouldn't have the people starved!"

Ryo said, "And so you choose to starve yourself? Where does that leave your country? I'll be fair… in return for paying everyone back, I will own you."

"No!" Zelda glared angrily at him. "I will be owned by no one! Not anymore!"

Ryo smiled casually, "Good, because the truth is…" Ryo took the scroll and threw it into the fireplace. "It didn't happen."

"What?" Zelda asked numbly.

Ryo said, "I guessed your real intentions, and did as you just said. The only people to have been affected by your reform are those affected by Kyou's reform. It cost a fair rupee, but nothing you can't take. I didn't actually send your reform out to the whole land, considering Kyou's reform had only affected a small portion. That would have bankrupted the palace, left us without the ability to pay the military, and the other countries would have swept over Qin like a tide. Or I would have owned everything by buying your bankrupt state, and then I would right now be standing as monarch… and not you."

Zelda tried to steel herself against him, the impact of what he was saying, but she could only shake. She had come within a hair's breadth of being this man's slave. Of giving this man a free chance of being king. Of having lost the freedom she gained, or even having the whole country destroyed.

All that prevented it was the man's mercy.

"Why?" Zelda whispered. "Why didn't you do it then? It was my mistake."

"You are right to question me." Ryo turned his gaze on her, and smiled. She found no comfort in his smile. "I could have gone through with it. I could have spread this reform through the country, far beyond the scope you envisioned, and bankrupted you. I could have taken your own court out from under you. I could have taken the palace from you, your holdings, your very right to rule… and I won't deny how fun it felt to hold that decision, the very country, in the palm of my hand."

Ryo held out his hand and opened his palm to gaze as it, as if envisioning the country across its surface.

"But it would have been too easy!" Ryo chuckled. He clutched his hand into a fist. "And I don't want it to be that easy!"

Ryo gazed at the burning scroll. Something in his eyes burned more fiercely than the fire he watched, and Zelda suddenly felt fearful. Fearful of him, of what laid behind those eyes. The greed. The unmistakable greed, but also fun.

For the first moment she saw him, truly saw him past the veil of his eyes, and what she saw terrified her. The court was his domain. The court was his playing ground. And he, if anything, was having the time of his life playing the game. He had the ambition to be king, but most of all wanted to have fun taking it.

Ryo walked to the door without being dismissed. It was impolite to dismiss oneself from the monarch, and he knew that. It was a way to show his power in that he came and went at his own whim. He said, "I told you this opportunity came with no recompense, and I am a man of my word."

He left.

Zelda took the chair the man sat in, and in a blind rage threw it into the furnace along with his Din-damned scroll.

"Your highness." Abhdan said.

Zelda ignored him and slammed the fireplace shut. The chair crunched.

"Your highness, whether you think so or not, I think you should consider this a valuable lesson."

"A lesson in what!?" Zelda snapped. "That he can walk on me? That he can threaten to take my home from me just after I get it?"

The old man didn't respond to her tone, or even show he heard it. "A lesson in trust. You should be thankful he gave you the lesson early, and without consequence to your name."

"Trust. That I can't trust him?"

"That you can't trust anyone."

Zelda forced herself to calm down, and regarded the man. She considered everyone she knew, everyone she could recall meeting. Her mother, the town of Kanton, the people she had met here in Kanyou. He was right. She couldn't trust any of them. None of them had proven themselves willing to put her above themselves. Even the black marketers, as they lost their life to circumstance and battle rather than sacrifice for her necessarily and they were paid. If given the choice would they have given their lives or defended her without reward? Too late to answer.

The only one Zelda could recall that had ever helped her without reward was Impa, but even this was tainted by a thought. Impa served the country. Her reward was perhaps a better monarch than Kyou. It wasn't about Zelda as a person.

 _I would have come even without orders. Once I knew you were alive, no horse could get me here fast enough._

Except Impa had said that. And the way she treated her… Perhaps there was someone Zelda could trust. It was a faint hope, but gave Zelda some comfort.


	4. Kyou's War - Part 1

**Kyou's War – Part 1**

 **-1 year later-**

 **-Temple of Trinity-**

Impa entered into the temple. She saw Zelda at the far end in prayer. Not wanting to disturb her, Impa shut the door quietly and dropped her knee in a bow.

"You called for me, Princess?"

Zelda continued her prayer in silence. Impa did not say anything further, content that her presence was recognized and that Zelda would talk when she was ready. Even if it took all night.

Thankfully it did not. Zelda rose and walked to her. "Impa, it is just us. There is no need to be so formal." Zelda smirked.

"You know I insist upon it, though."

Zelda sighed, but still smiled in mirth. She found the formality with the woman distasteful, but it was necessary as a monarch. Giving Impa privileges could easily incur jealousy in her rivals and make Zelda look like she has a weak spot. The former meant death for Impa, the latter meant an attack on Zelda or everyone she was responsible for.

"I have received a vision from the Goddesses." Zelda stated. "In it, I saw the land of Hyrule. The Goddesses rose and laid their robes from the west to the east. Standing at the top of the nation were the Goddesses, and before them were three people. The Goddesses each touched one of the people and said 'you are my champion'. The first champion I recognized as myself. The other two, I did not recognize. I have my thoughts on this dream, but do you have any insight?"

"I think it is beyond me to comment on the will of the goddesses."

"Hm." Zelda hummed. "And what of my half-brother and chancellor Ketsu?"

"Prince Kyou has not yet returned from his trip. Chancellor Ketsu is quiet, but several of his rivals... and your supporters are disappearing. Two were found dead in their homes last night and another five are missing."

"That makes ten now. Ketsu is becoming bold." Zelda murmured.

Chancellor Ryo was her supporter in court while Chancellor Ketsu supported Prince Kyou. While it may look even, Ryo was a far stronger faction holder than Ketsu, and Kyou was no longer the legitimate heir. A kind of truce rose twelve months ago. But Ryo left one month ago to personally take charge in a long term project. This left Zelda open for retaliation.

Zelda had named Impa as a minister (being just under chancellor but higher than official) in his absence, as both a reward for her work and loyalty to Qin, and to temporarily boost Zelda's support against Ketsu. It offered Zelda some comfort to have her sole trusted vassal in higher power, but Impa's power in court paled to Ketsu's house.

"If I may interject, I believe he is becoming dangerously bold."

"Then we best prepare for the worst... without Ryo, what protections can I rely on?"

"At present... there are no armies or generals near the capital I believe would side with you. General Ouki is near, but he is not the type to take sides. The nearest general who would offer you protection is to the west."

Zelda sighed. That did not bode well. Most armies would be stationed near the border. The only armies in the centre were more stations to ward off bandits and provide security. The palace army were the personal guard, but a thousand elites wouldn't be enough. Kyou was arrogant and a child, but he wasn't dumb. He would know the royal guard wouldn't be enough against whatever it was Ketsu was scheming. He may even be able to confuse their loyalties and sabotage what little protection Zelda had.

"How long before we can expect Ketsu or Kyou to move against me?" Zelda wondered.

"Depends on how long before the council gets wind of the disappearances. Once your supporters learn they are being killed, they will flee from you. Because the fact is…" Impa hesitated. "You lack the ability to protect them."

"I have the power."

"May I speak openly, Princess?"

"Always. It is just us."

"You do not have the power. The power of a monarch is in her assets, and you have no one you can truly call your own."

"Except you."

"Except me." Impa agreed. "The fact is that despite how all of Qin swears allegiance to you, this is a weak allegiance. In a civil war the people will side with Ryo or Ketsu or Kyou, not you. You have been High Princess only a year, a very short time, and you have been safely kept behind closed doors with mostly teachers. Your presence and achievements are... non-existent thus far. A monarch is only as strong as those who will follow against all others."

Zelda sighed. Impa was right. Zelda had no assets here. She had no power here. And were she honest with herself, she didn't have the courage to stand on her own two feet. Not yet at least. She had only been the heir for a year. She had so much to learn before her inauguration.

She was afraid.

"I am sure in your wisdom, you will-"

"Wisdom." Zelda chuckled darkly. "If I were so wise, we would already have prepared for this eventuality. You saw how my half-brother looked at me when we first met. I should have predicted from the beginning he would retaliate."

"Being wise doesn't mean you are all knowing or that you don't make mistakes…" Impa whispered gently. "It means you learn from them."

It was a comforting thought, but left her with nothing to work from. They stood in silence for a time as Zelda considered what to do. "I can't stay and endanger the capital to a siege. Nor can I leave and make myself out to be a coward. It would only validate him."

"But is it worth your life? If your intentions truly are to avoid civil war at the capital, then allow your court to assure that image is made. It doesn't matter what your half-brother wants to make you out to be. So long as you win, we can turn the people to your side. No matter how you do it."

Zelda looked at her confused. Impa explained, "It is something you will learn, but the saying is 'the victor is justice, and the winner makes history'."

Zelda mouthed the phrase, and put it in the back of her mind to consider later. However, she still saw the potential in what Impa was saying. It was not an immediate skill of her court, but one that could come into play later. It was another tool in her arsenal. She could use this.

"Very well." Zelda conceded. "But I will not leave until I have to. If the threat is false, then it will all have been for nothing. I want you to go west and find a place where I can hide. Anything will do. I don't mind living in poverty conditions, as you know."

 **-Village of Jouto, Western Qin-**

Link threw his pack on the carriage. He stopped and leaned against the side of it, panting for breath. Sweat poured down his back. His legs wobbled. His arms ached. His vision phased in and out. His hair fell in curtains around his face. He was filthy, bruised, and covered in cuts.

He was tired.

"That. Sucked." He croaked out.

His companion, Midna rolled her eyes from her perch on the carriage. "You're the one who insisted on running uphill through the woods. Don't cry to us about it now."

Their other companions, a pair of teenage brothers and two older men, also agreed. "Are you an idiot or something?"

"Nah, it was good training. It will pay off. Just you wait." Link flashed them a confident smile. Or at least half of one. He was too tired after running all day carrying a hundred pound load to be expressive.

"Training? For what?" One of the older men asked. The group of youngsters were assisting merchants from a neighbouring city.

The brothers sighed. The younger one explained, "Shorty thinks he's going to be a great general one day."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING, SHORTY?" Link barked.

"You are short, dumbass!"

"Yeah, well, you're a bucktooth, dumbass!"

The argument devolved into blows and them rolling in the dirt. It left everyone wondering just where the realms Link got his inexhaustible energy from. It didn't end until Midna stepped in and knocked them both out. She grumbled under her breath as she picked up both and dumped them on the carriage. The men collectively took one giant step away.

"Great general?" The oldest man wondered. "But... he's a slave. Slaves can't be generals. They can't even join the army to get the chance." He looked to Midna. "Doesn't he realize this?"

"He does. He's just determined." She sat by Link and looked at him sympathetically. "He'll find a way."

The older brother grunted. "More like wasting his life away... his lot in life is set. He should find a nice girl who can accept a slave, or be given one by your master, and find his happiness in the simple life. We can eat two good meals a day, and all we have to fear are pigeons. It's a good life. If he keeps chasing an impossible dream he may wake up to find the life he has gone."

The men stared at him a moment. Midna smiled. His cheeks went a bit red at the smile. "Mighty deep thoughts. I never would have taken you for a philosopher."

The older brother chuckled nervously. The men collectively said, "You're just showing off for the lady aren't you?"

"SHUT UP!" The embarrassed brother yelled. Midna laughed.

The six of them finished their journey to town and unloaded the goods. The older men exchanged money with the merchant, and after a good meal they were on their way home.

The four teens lived at a plantation and regularly traded with the surrounding villages. The plantation was owned by a one of a kind man: kind, honest, fair. He was weak willed and not that bright, but they were happy. Midna was at least, and though Link wouldn't admit it, he was too. Not every mayor accepts orphans into his home as slaves and treats his slaves as well as his sons.

Link had a tendency to break tools (and keys) so he was left doing more muscle work. Midna, being a girl (and crushed on by every boy above three), left her with no one wanting her to do anything strenuous. Only womanly chores like sowing and cooking and other things she hated.

She did love helping with the farm animals. She had a calming influence with them. Link... did not. Between being swarmed by chickens, chased by goats, kicked by horses, clawed by cats, slapped by pond fish, and given the evil eye by cows when he tried milking them, it was decided he was simply not an animal person.

It was a difficult life on a farm. Dusk to dawn was work every day. But Midna was happy. She saw her future as being just what the older brother said was good. With being married off to a guy and having an uncomplicated life. Simple. In addition she wanted to always have Link by her side, as he always had been, and to see him live his own dream. Or for him to give up on it and have an easier dream.

But damn if he wasn't determined!

Every break involved him practicing with makeshift swords, and in leu of being his closest friend, she would naturally get dragged into it. He'd also fight and wrestle everyone who picked on him and push himself with ridicules challenges. One time the challenge was to wrestle a tree down. Midna could only facepalm at the time.

They returned to the plantation. The money was soon exchanged out as the merchants bought the next week's shipment beforehand. With nothing left to do that day, everyone returned home.

"Midna! Think fast!"

Midna barely turned in time to see a makeshift wooden sword fly for her face. She almost ducked in time. Almost. She fell on her back with an angry bruise on her scalp and curses on her lips.

Link had the dignity to look apologetic as she glared daggers at him. "Why didn't you just dodge?"

Right. Apologetic. Midna breathed in. She breathed out. She rose. She picked up the sword. She casually walked toward Link.

"Uh... Midna?" Link backed off fearfully.

Midna smiled. "I can't remember... who won last time?"

"Me."

She clicked her tongue. "Let's fix that." Without further statement she swung. Link had to brace himself against the blow, and he was still lifted slightly off the ground by the impact. Link grinned back.

Unbeknownst to the preteens, there was a certain traveller passing down the road leading to their plantation. This traveller was in an enclosed carriage. The traveller was Impa. When she heard the sound of battle, she looked out the curtain to see them fighting. Her breath caught at what she saw.

"Stop the carriage!" Immediately the driver pulled back on the reins.

Impa stepped out. Like she was in a dream drawn to a spectacle she descended the hill towards the youngsters. They continued on with their battle without noticing her, and for a moment Impa could not help but wonder if they were truly trying to kill each other. They fought without restraint and with such speed, dexterity, and strength that they could kill a soldier twice their age.

As she neared, Midna caught sight of her and stopped the fight. Impa stopped. Her eyes were drawn to Midna's and for a very long moment Impa could not believe what she was seeing. Then, as if blessed by the Goddess, she saw a plan form in her mind. The moment passed between them.

The moment was interrupted with all the grace of a cat in a china shop by Link. As he got in her face demanding what her problem was.

Panicking, Midna lunged on him, and proceeded to choke him in a headlock. "You idiot! Look at her clothes! She's rich and probably from an esteemed house! She can have you killed!"

Impa raised an eyebrow as the girl choked the boy into submission. He struggled, far longer than necessary, but it was a losing battle. It just didn't seem to click with him until he was blue in the face.

"Okay! I'll be good! Uncle! Aunt! Uncle's Aunt! Let go!" Link pleaded. Midna dropped him face down in the dirt.

'That voice...' Impa thought. She asked, "What is your name?"

"I am-"

"Not you."

Link pouted. The young lady said, "My name is Midna. We are slaves at the local plantation."

Midna followed this up with a bow. She slammed her fist on Link's head to get him to bow his head, but he refused. He wasn't bowing his head to nobody!

"I see." Impa said mysteriously. She watched the youngsters a bit longer, letting her plan take form. Yes... it just might work. Her decision made, Impa walked back up the hill and entered her carriage. The driver set the horses back on a trot.

After the lady was gone, Midna grabbed Link by the shoulders and shook him like a ragdoll. "Do you seriously have no sense of self-preservation?"

"I don't want some outsider stalking you." He replied. "And she hasn't earned my respect. Why would I bow to some woman born with a silver spoon in her mouth?"

"Nice as it is for you to want to protect me, I already have everyone wanting to just be a seamstress because its lady-like. I don't need this from you too."

He huffed in annoyance. But Midna's icy glare made him relent. "Fine, fine. I may have overstepped myself."

Midna sighed, and looked on him more gently. "Its fine, I can't stay mad at you. Let's head home."

"Yeah." Link picked up their belongings and trotted behind her. "I still won, by the way." Midna rolled her eyes.

They returned to the village, and threw their belongings in the small hut reserved for them. Midna stopped in the yard, as the carriage and horses drew her attention.

"Hm?" Link wondered. "Hey, don't those horses belong to the rich old lady?"

"I think so." Midna had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh, Din." Link cursed. "She came here because of me!"

Midna felt for him. Despite his manners, he was a really good guy. He needed to learn to behave, but was punishment necessary? "Link, I'm sure it will be-"

"She saw how awesome I was and wants me!" Link decided.

Midna could only stare. For a long moment. "Okay, you know what? Forget comforting you. I hope she does come to complain."

"Huh? Why would she do that?"

"Gee! I wonder why!"

 **-Impa-**

For one to understand what was about to transpire, one must see it from a different angle.

Impa had been on a self-imposed mission to find a place for Zelda to hide out. Her immediate thought was a hut in the middle of nowhere, or to camp out in the woods with a few helpers; however after what she had just witnessed in the teens, she was developing another plot.

It would require utmost secrecy and speed to accomplish, but could ensure victory over Prince Kyou.

With that in mind, Impa entered the village and casually questioned who owned the slaves. Her search led her to the mayor's house. A messenger was sent to let him know of her arrival, so it wouldn't be a total surprise, and he welcomed her into his home. By Impa's standards he was very poor, barely living above the house hold standards of a common man in a lesser city. It was a simple thing to understand why, though. The army tended to go to places, and with the armies being so large, a great need follows. Where there is a great need, there is a requirement to fulfil that need, and merchants are a sort of hunters for a need. The village, being isolated on the west, had little needs to supply beyond food, while most attentions of the population is on the east bordering the other nations. Not to mention the trade between said nations, leaving villages on the west isolated from the trade.

He most likely lived well for the region.

"Welcome, Minister Impa." The man bowed low. His wife and sons and daughters did the same. They stumbled over themselves nervously, but Impa just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Mayor." Impa said. She looked around the one room house. It would do.

"May I ask what someone of such importance is doing in my humble home?" The man asked.

"My mission is not for you to know." She replied. "And actually I was just passing through. But I have come across something interesting, and I wished to talk with you about it."

"Of course! Ask, and your humble servant shall answer." The man said. He ushered the children away.

"It is about the slave I came across on my way here. She said her name was Midna."

"Yes, she is a slave in my household."

"Tell me about her. She has piqued my interest." Impa said simply.

The man hesitated, taken in surprise. "Are you sure this is the purpose of your visit? A slave?"

Impa nodded. "I understand it may seem inconsequential to you. You run a plantation, and I help oversee the country and have the heir's ear. What can one slave be compared to all that? However, in the same manner of what my position entails, I am not required to explain. Please, if you will answer my question? Tell me about her. Did you buy her on the slave market? I will not punish you if you did."

In the meantime the man's wife busied herself preparing tea and shuffling through pantries for something special. The tea was nothing compared to what Impa was used to, but she took it graciously; and the buttered bread was probably a special thing they did only on rare occasions.

The man gulped, and collected his thoughts. Impa allowed it while she sipped the drink.

In these times there were two forms of slavery. The first was welcoming into your home a person who could not live on their own, such as an immigrant, orphan, elder, or debtor, and in return for taking care of all of their needs indefinitely, they would serve the family. The second was through kidnapping and selling on the market. The former was a form of social welfare. The latter was a crime punished with death. Unfortunately there was a grey area that made it difficult to distinguish between the two. Criminals would often be sold as slaves, people taken as pillage by armies when a city is taken, and with it considered a crime to not pay your taxes the combination of being a debtor and criminal was a further grey line. This problem was further compounded by corruption in the government and a lack of laws protecting slaves.

"I have two slaves. Link and Midna. I did not buy them, but took them into my home. Link was brought here as a babe by a soldier from the army, and Midna's mother, Sei, died with a debt passed on to the girl. I welcomed both of them into my home. I have raised them well, and it was my plan to allow Midna to marry one of my sons."

Impa raised an eyebrow at that. Slaves were unable to go above their social status, and were culturally supposed to only marry other slaves, and in turn their children would be slaves as well. The spiral would continue only until they were freed, which was rare. For this slave to be given the chance to marry outside of her status, she would indeed have been well loved by the community.

"I am happy on her behalf." Impa said neutrally. "I saw her having a fight with a young man. Did you train her to use a sword?"

"No." He smiled nervously. He was unsure if Impa approved or not. "That was all Link's doing. He has it in his head that he is the son of a great general, and so will be one himself one day. He has grown… spirited because of it. With the two of them raised together as siblings… well, it is only natural for that spirit to rub off on her. If you desire it, I can have her stop."

"No need. It was just a passing curiosity. What I think more important is the identity of her parents."

"Well, the father was a passing merchant, and she was given to, by adoption, to Sei here as he said the birth mother had passed. Sei lived here all of her life. As well as her mother before her, and her mother's mother before her."

He told her the names of the family tree, but none of the names ringed a bell.

Impa considered the information. It fit well into her plan, as there seemed to be no loose ends to worry about. She smiled, "In that case, Mayor. I would like to take her debt on for you, and employ her into the royal palace."

The man's eyes widened so far Impa was afraid for a moment his eyes would fall out of their sockets. The wife dropped the pot she was holding, and it cracked. Impa also heard gasps from outside the door from whatever children were listening in.

Impa could understand their shock. Out of the many millions of men to make up the Qin nation, and not including women and children, only the wealthy could afford an education. Among the wealthy, only the greatest could hope to pass the test necessary to be employed into the royal palace's service as an official (in fact, Chancellor Ryo calculated only one out of every thousand to take the test would pass), and the palace's servants and guards were the sons and daughters of noble houses. The cooks were the best of the nation. The royal harem was the daughters of the greatest houses of Qin, or were the most beautiful (and sexually skilled) of the nation gathered together by the harem. The guards were all elite veterans with years of war experience and prestigious service to the nation, or as said were the sons of noble houses.

Midna was the slave daughter of a nobody who couldn't handle her own debt. Midna didn't hold a candle to the lowest of the Palace's workers. She wasn't even fit to be a messenger or errand girl. Not in this world.

"Mi-Midna?! Our Midna? The slave?" The man managed to force out. "Working in the royal palace!? Are you sure!"

"I am. Do you doubt the credibility of my words?"

"No-no, of course not! But-"

"Then let the matter be settled as a truth. I wish for your permission to take Midna to Kanyou in service to the heir apparent."

The man accepted. No money exchanged hands, as Midna had paid off her family debt recently in her work to the mayor, and stayed a slave for the sake of a home. However Impa still handed over some rupee to pay for the broken pot and for what food she had eaten. The talk had only lasted a few minutes, and she had not journeyed far from where she had met the slaves. So her horse drawn carriage bought her just enough time to finish the conversation, as soon the two slaves entered the house. Midna looked aggravated with Link. They bickered their way in. Impa could see how they were like siblings.

The mayor jumped up as the teens entered, and rushed to them. "Midna! Come, sit!"

"But my chores-"

"Never mind them! Minister Impa wants to talk to you!"

Midna gasped. "You're a Minister?!"

"Temporarily. But yes." Impa nodded. "I apologize for the confusion, I never introduced myself."

"Well, nice to meet you." Link said. "The answer is: yes. I'm ready to leave this place when you are. I have nothing to pack."

Impa wasn't sure what he was going on about, but she didn't get the chance to answer. The mayor shoved Link out the door. Link resisted, but his protest fell on deaf ears. More literally when the door shut in his face.

"You have an unusual friend." Impa observed.

"You have no idea. I also wish to apologize for his behavior earlier. He is a great guy, he just doesn't know what to do with all his energy or confidence and can be very rude." Midna bowed at the hip.

"No harm is done." Impa waved the matter away.

The mayor ushered Midna to the table and after having her sit, then started to explain. In the meantime Impa observed her. The girl was clearly uncomfortable with the man's energy, he was rolling all over himself trying to explain it right, and she was surprised speechless by what she managed to piece together from his scattered speech. However she took it well. It did not take long for her to recover and compose herself.

"So, Link and I would work at the palace?"

"Not Link, you." Impa clarified.

"I would be freed or would I work as a slave?"

Impa wasn't sure how to answer that. The plan was dangerous, and could cost the girl her life. It also could decide the fate of Qin, and so with such a risk to factor in, Impa did not want to allow even the slightest chance for the girl to refuse. As such Impa did not want to say she was free at all, but rather would be taken care of. If the girl came out of it alive, Impa would ensure she was free and given wealth, but for now…

That was at least what Impa wanted to say. However, she also knew the will of Zelda. Zelda would not want it to be done that way.

Impa sighed. She put down the teacup. "I will not lie to you. What I have in mind for you is incredibly important, and is dangerous. Also, I know what my princess would want. As such I will give you the respect of choosing. As of this moment you are free by my authority. Any argument with that?" Impa cast a glance at the girl's owners, who shook their heads. Midna lost her breath a moment. "If you accept, you will accept the work as a free woman. If you refuse, you will refuse as a free woman, and there will be only minor repercussions."

"M-minor what?"

"Punishment. Or namely, verdict."

Midna gulped. "And what would that be?"

Impa looked her dead in the eye. "That you never. Ever. Enter politics. If you do, you will be summarily executed."

The mayor looked between them worriedly as the tone shifted. Despite the threat of death, Midna merely smiled. "Then I guess I have nothing to fear. If I don't accept then it is because I want to stay out of politics to begin with."

Impa smiled, "Indeed. What do you say?"

"Are you sure you don't want Link? I mean, he is rude and brash; and he may not look it, but he is strong and dependable. You would have more use from him. I'm just… me."

"And that is exactly why this offer extends to you. What I have in mind can only be done by you. I'm sorry, but this doesn't include him." Midna gulped. She looked down sorrowfully. "I understand it is a lot to leave your family behind, especially on short notice. So I will allow you the night to think about it."

"No. No need." Midna said. She looked back up and met Impa's gaze. "I accept."

Impa held the girls gaze to ascertain her seriousness. She found the girl wasn't hesitating. She nodded, rose, and patted herself off. "Well, Midna. You better say your goodbyes. I see no reason to tarry any longer."

"We are leaving now?"

"Yes. Hurry. I will wait a bit, but don't take too long."

Midna rose, hugged her former masters, and rushed out the door. The master's children were openly weeping from what little they managed to hear, and while she gave a moment to them, her real attention was on Link. He wasn't there. She rushed to the hut where Link and her were given room aside from the family's house.

She found him sitting on his bed waiting for her. A candle was lit in the middle of the hut between their respective beds. Midna gulped. Fear filled her stomach till she was nauseous. She feared how he would feel. Betrayed? Abandoned? Alone? He normally smiled and was carefree, but his face was impossible to read. "Link-"

"I heard." He interrupted gently. "Guess this is it, huh?" He chuckled. "You have always been blessed Midna. Every guy wants you, the girls are envious, and everyone takes care of you. I'm not surprised the Goddesses are rising you up as they are."

"It's not like that. I'm not of a blessed birth. I was born like you." Midna argued.

"No, you were born lowly, unlike me. I was dethroned from my birthright." He rose and walked up to her.

Midna sighed, but also couldn't help smiling. "You have to put in one last jab at your birth, don't you?"

Midna gasped in surprise as his arms went around her. He was by far not an affectionate person. You touched him at your own peril and he wasn't into girls to Midna's knowledge. For him to hug her caught her completely off guard and only served to show how big of a moment this night was. And how final. She nearly wept, but held it together.

"And that is something you will take with you." He continued. "Take the little people with you to the palace, Midna." He quickly ended the hug. Even this night had its limits before it got too sappy for him.

"That wouldn't include you, would it, Mr. High-Birth?" She taunted.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll catch up with you one of these days." He flashed her a confident smile. "It's only a matter of time."

Before Midna could say anything more, Link forcefully turned her around and shoved her out the door. "Now get going!" He encouraged her, "Give me something to chase!"

To emphasis his message, Link shut the door behind her. He heard her just outside the door, sniffling and on the verge of a panic attack, before finally resolving herself and walking away. He waited until he heard the sound of horses before opening the door again and watching her leave.

She never looked back.

 **-A Week Later-**

Link continued on with his life. A part of himself felt empty with his surrogate sister gone, but he turned that emptiness externally as he usually did. If he had the energy to feel bad about himself, he had the energy to push himself harder. Besides, Midna was in a far far better place than he was! He was now stuck with her share of chores, and the boys collectively bullied him as if it was his fault she left. Ah well, everyone takes loss differently, he figured.

He turned everything negative into resolve, and lifted twice as much, ran twice as hard, worked the plantation and broke twice as many tools, added pigs to his animal hate list, beat his wooden sword into trees until they broke, and passed out when he was done. He refused to let it get him down.

Then one day he woke up to find the back of his hand was pulsing. It was as if his skin had developed a heartbeat of its own. Link rubbed his hand in an attempt to massage the muscle, but it didn't disappear. 'Weird.' Link thought.

Link opened the door and left to start his day, but stopped. The last person he expected to see was sweeping.

"Midna!" He blurted out in surprise. "What the realms are you-" He stopped. The coldness in her eyes startled him. For a moment she didn't even seem to recognize him, and regarded him as a stranger. Midna's gaze sent chills down his spine. It was half-way between a glare, a stare, and a threat that if he irritated her as usual, he was going to get it. Simply put, she wasn't in the mood.

"It didn't go well, did it?" Link whispered. "I'm sorry…"

"No, it went well." Midna said. She turned away with a cold shoulder and returned to the master's house after sweeping the porch. The door slammed in his face.

"Right… totally." Link sighed.

He should have expected she wouldn't be able to handle the palace. She was taking it hard. Despite her always saying that she was happy with her life on a farm, and would be content with a simple life, Link knew better. She would be content, but not happy. She dreamed of becoming something more just as much as he did, she just didn't have it set to a specific goal like him. She would have been happy with anything greater, anything where she could do more and accomplish something bigger than just thrashing wheat.

And now the dream was taken away.

"Oh, well. At least she got to taste it, right?" Link looked at the positive side.

He vowed to give her space. Not that she made it difficult. She left their shed and stayed in the mayors house. Having been freed by the minister, she no longer had a place by his side. Link felt his chest stabbed when he saw this, but he shoved it away and faked a smile for her sake. She stopped working and socializing. It irritated him, but he kept to his vow.

He kept it up another month before he was vexed.

Something was wrong, very wrong. Link sat down at a food stand for milk. He rubbed his pulsing hand. He would have continued working, but his mind was clouded. Midna worried him.

Midna had not returned home the same person she was. The coldness in her eyes, her words, and seemingly her heart scared him. It scared the children who gathered around her, her stare scared away the other guys, it seemed to terrify the mayor, and it did everything it could to push Link away. The outgoing, loving, warm, sunny girl had returned cold and dark. Whatever she went through in the Palace had destroyed her. It was as if she was a completely different person.

Link stopped in midsip as the thought clicked.

A completely different person...

Midna had not recognized him at first. She didn't recognize anyone either. She got lost on streets she grew up on. She didn't know how to do some things, though minor, she had done daily for years.

"Won't be going back to Kanyou for a while." A merchant said. Link perked up. That was where Midna had been. "Not with the rebellion going on."

The man the merchant was talking to said, "Rebellion? So the rumors are true? The prince?"

"Yeah. Word is the princess took the throne through witchcraft, so her younger brother is overthrowing her. It was quiet the last month, but two days ago it came to an end." The man shook his head in pity.

The other man was outraged. "Rebellious scum. How dare he try to overthrow the heir!"

"She's a woman. She had it coming. Can't have a woman on the throne, mark my words, her presence was a bad omen. 'Ice Witch' they called her. I don't know if she actually took the throne by witchcraft or not, but it's just unnatural."

"But she was still queen. Woman or not, she lead. The Prince should have accepted that instead of killing people."

The merchant paled. "Perhaps you're right about that. No throne is worth so many bodies."

Link felt a chill go down his spine. He entered the conversation. "How bad was it?"

"Kid... you don't want to know."

"Please! Midna was nearly caught in it!"

This caught the men off-guard. It was known in the small village who Midna was and that she had been recruited by a minister, but it was another thought for her to nearly be caught in a bloodbath.

The merchant paled at the memory. The fear in his eyes revealed the truth perhaps more than his words. "I was there running a job... and I remember fire. So much fire in the capital. The army of Ketsu's had to haul the bodies out. There were so many bodies at the gates... hundreds. The prince took the throne and killed everyone in his way. Officials, guards, servants, didn't matter."

The other man muttered "Goddess..."

Link fell back, pale as a ghost and weak in the knees. Midna had been in that world… and what was he doing? He was here lounging around doing his usual thing! He should have gone with her! Or at least asked someone to write a letter… or something.

Link returned home numb and confused. He sat in the corner of his shed and stared at the candle, distraught and burdened.

He didn't particularly care who ruled, whether it was this Zelda or her brother. He was a slave. He had no power to choose or have his opinion matter, so he chose to have none. What did matter was that Midna had entered that world filled with backstabbing, scheming, and death, and even though she came out alive... it killed her inside.

What could he possibly do to help? How could he help when he barely could comprehend that world? He was just a slave. The most interesting quandary of his day was what animal would try to kill him next. What could he do to reach Midna? No answer came to mind.

Still. There was hope. Midna had come out of it alive. That was the important thing. He would just have to help her learn to smile again.

These thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Link growled. He was not in the mood today! Especially with it being the middle of the night.

"What?!" Link demanded. He swung the door open to meet... nothing. There was no one there.

Link huffed in annoyance and about turned back around to slam the door, but a cold, clammy hand touched his foot. A chill went down his spine as his gaze fell. A ghoul laid at his feet covered in water from the rain, trailing blood down the yard. He yelled like a girl.

Link fell back and retreated backwards, kicking the ghouls hand away. He looked for something, anything, he could defend himself with. His wooden practice sword was out in the yard. All he had in the shed was a bedroll, flint, and candle.

Link grasped for the flint and aimed the pointed side at the monster, prepared to fight to the death if need be. He waited. He anticipated it crawling towards him. Only it didn't.

The ghoul just laid out sprawled in the rain. Its golden locks caked in mud and blood.

Wait...

Link slowly crawled forward. With one hand he held up the flint, and with the other he held the candle forward. His heart jumped into his throat by what he saw.

"Midna!? What happened?" Why was she here?! Why was she bleeding!? Why was she in rich clothes? She didn't answer. Her breath was shallow, and she shivered violently.

Link grabbed her, picked her up in his arms bridal style, and rushed into the master's house. He threw his shoulder into the door and threw it open violently. He placed Midna on the floor mat. "Master! Its Midna! She's hur-" He stopped. His eyes widened in shock.

The Master rushed from his bed to see to her. He yelled for the children to leave.

Midna stood at the other end of the house. Midna was in his arms. Midna looked at him coldly. Midna clung to his shirt like a life-line.

His shocked mind couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. How? What? Why? Who? He had so many questions! Why was there a Midna in two places! Why was one clinging to him with familiarity and the other regarded him as a stranger?! Unless…

 _A completely different person…_

"What the realms is going on?!" He yelled.


	5. Kyou's War - Part 2

**Kyou's War – Part 2**

 **-Village of Jouto-**

Her hand pulsed hysterically. The door of the estate burst open. Zelda's eyes snapped open. Instinctively she reached for her sack beside her where her sword, bow, and quiver were. She settled for the sword on quick notice, and the need to defend herself, and left the curtained bed. Thankfully there was no one attacking the building. Instead, in the middle of the one-room estate was the slave boy holding… Midna.

This was worrying for many reasons. The girl was supposed to be at the palace. She was not supposed to be here. She was not supposed to be in the same place as Zelda and thereby revealing the plan. And she was not supposed to be bleeding.

Zelda had been hearing rumors that the situation in the capital had reached its conclusion, but this was only proof. For Midna to be here in such a state, there was only one natural conclusion: Kyou had attacked the capital and tried to kill her. Kyou had succeeded in taking the capital in so far as causing 'Zelda' to flee, and being wounded in the process.

Impa's plan had reached its second stage.

"What the realm's is going on?!" Link demanded furiously. His gaze locked on Zelda, and she felt the pulse in her hand pick up rapidly.

She had the faint impression it was her heartbeat, but her heart did not beat this quickly before waking nor was Zelda panicked. She was calm in her own way. So why was her hand pulsing like an erratic heart beat? Question for later.

"I don't owe you an answer." Zelda responded. She looked to the mayor. "If she came all this way, she either escaped or was let loose. Prepare to flee either way."

"Let loose?"

"So she could be followed." Zelda explained. "And even if she escaped, she can be tracked and I promise we are not dealing with amateurs."

Zelda turned to her belongings and set them up. She had taken very little with her from the palace. Salted meat, water skin and charcoal filter, a knife, sword, bow and quiver, and money to buy more if needed. She had her bag ready every night should she need to flee. This night was no exception.

She took a few coins and left it on the man's table. As she stayed a month, ate his food, and restocked her rations, it was only fair.

The mayor, though, would not leave Midna's side. He tried to stop the bleeding, but Zelda could tell from how pale and weak the girl was that she didn't have long left for this world. "Unless you can get a doctor now and replenish the girl's blood supply, you are wasting your time. You must flee."

This logical statement, meant in their best interest, apparently invoked a reaction in Link. He took Midna's sword off her (Zelda's sword really) and pointed it in Zelda's face.

"That girl has a name! Midna! Say it!" He snapped.

"Saying her name won't help her or us." Zelda replied calmly. "You are running out of time. If you insist on staying, then stay. I am done with this foolishness."

"I'm sorry... princess." Midna muttered in her half-conscious state.

"Princess?" Link gasped.

Zelda sighed. Of course, her cover had to be blown. Oh well, no matter. The mayor already knew, and what was a slave to do with the information? It was too fanciful to be reliable. It was a mistake on Midna's part, but Zelda refused to be angry with a dying woman.

Zelda looked down at her and said, "You did well, Midna. You gave me the feint I needed. I do question your choice in coming here, but I cannot refuse your choice of where to die. It is the very least you deserve. I wish I could give you more, but the comfort that it will be worth it is all I can offer."

This did seem to offer Midna some comfort, as she fell unconscious. She died not long after. She was a peasant girl. Pity Zelda had not met her in other circumstances. Link wept and the household had its fair share of tears.

Zelda moved around Link, and out the door. It was as Zelda feared, the distant village was red with flame and torches grew closer in the distance.

Link chased after her into the rain. He grabbed Zelda and spun her around. "You are going to tell me what is going on! Or I swear by Nayru! Why did she-" Link coughed on his tears. "Why did she have to die!"

"You want the short of it? She was a decoy to protect me." Zelda responded. That seemed to answer his question, as he fell to his knees. His eyes were wide in shock, and he bowed his head like a defeated man.

Zelda looked to the mayor, "Ketsu's army is nearing. They already burned one village. My guess is it was the one Midna passed through. If this escalates we may be looking at civil war."

"Wh-what do we do?" The mayor asked.

"Gather everyone in the village, take only what you can carry, and flee west. Leave Midna. Let them believe they killed me. Do not tell anyone of me or her death will be for nothing."

"Yes, your highness! Will you be joining us?"

"No." Zelda answered simply. It was better that they don't know where she will go, for her sake and theirs. Zelda took up her belongings and darted into the darkness away from the town. She prayed a silent prayer that the rebels would not catch the villagers, and she prayed for Midna's soul. She didn't know where Midna would pass on, but she hoped the girl was taken somewhere happier than here.

Zelda ran in the night. The clouds wept and raged for the deaths caused today. Lightning illuminated her path in the trees. The roots made it slow going, but Zelda pressed on.

Torches!

Zelda slid behind a tree and stopped to catch her breath. The cold damp air kept her from overheating, in fact she could probably run for hours. Peered out to check. They were Qin soldiers, that was for sure. Most likely rebels judging from their proximity to the rebel army, and they were fanning out thin to cover more ground. Distant movement told Zelda there were also men without torches in the middle of the formation.

'Clever.' She thought. But how to get by? They were coming closer.

Seeing no other way, Zelda ran parallel to them, but someone still caught sight of her. They yelled that a villager had escaped. Next moment an arrow impaled itself on the ground, and horses forced their way through the underbrush.

Gritting her teeth, Zelda dropped, slid to the side, and rolled. The horsemen's spear pierced the ground where she was. Zelda rolled to her feet, aimed her bow, and let loose an arrow. Light pierced the horsemen and steed and made several trees in its path explode and collapse. The ground shook.

The soldiers panicked momentarily, allowing her only enough time to shoot another into their midst. Three men by her count were taken out this time.

The men rushed her. Still twelve by her count. She dropped her bow, and blocked an attack with her sword while simultaneously kicking the man where his future children would feel it. She swiped widely, cutting a second man's finger off his hilt, but there were too many. They tackled her. Zelda struggled. She was strong for a girl her age, but it would only do so much for her.

The men forced her down until she drowned in mud. They took her hands and pinned them behind her, and shoved their boots into her spine; only to stop as another entered the fray. A man shoved two down before they knew to respond, and they turned their spears all on him.

Link stopped. He didn't move with the spears pointed at his chest. He looked angrily down at her, and judging from the irrational fury and bloodlust bleeding from his eyes, the only thing keeping him from attacking her were the men who were both her captors and protectors by the power of irony.

"The princess is mine." He told the group. Zelda could only sigh. Her cover was blown. She hadn't planned to kill them all, as her guise as a villager would suffice. Now it was them or her. She couldn't have word returning to Kyou.

The soldiers looked at each other confused. "Princess?" They wondered.

Out of their midst, another man looking like a mercenary stepped down from his horse, and grabbed her hair to get a look at her. He laughed when he saw her.

"Look at this boys! We caught ourselves some royalty!" He brought out a large blade and put it up against Zelda's neck. "Double luck for me." He smiled widely. "I get to cut this pretty face twice in one day!"

Twice.

"I take it you are the one to kill my body-double." Zelda guessed. Hoping her spontaneous idea would work.

"That's right. Good plan you had, fooled everyone. But it seems the Goddesses are smiling on me this day!" He rubbed the sharp blade light enough to make her neck bleed, without piercing the skin. "Kyou will pay handsomely for your head! I can't even imagine how much he-"

Zelda winced as the pulsing in her hand grew more and more rapid, and it started to burn. A triangle had flashed when she released her arrows, but now a second triangle was forming next to it, searing itself into her hand like a hot iron. Another small light drew her attention, and Zelda looked past the man holding her to see Link's own hand was lighting up beneath his glove.

What? How? Zelda would have to consider this moment later, as it meant something, but for now there was something more to pay attention to. Link's eyes were angry, furious, and wanted to hurt her, but it was a somewhat passive desire. Zelda didn't think his gentle soul, as she had seen him amongst the villagers, would let him go as far as he wanted. But in this moment, as the mercenary taunted her, that anger and fury were no longer passive. He all but shook in an effort to restrain himself.

As she wanted.

"You?..." Link whispered. "You killed Midna?"

One moment he was standing there, the next moment he was in their midst. The soldiers gasped in surprise and turned. He moved fast for a youngster. He swiped at the mercenary.

The mercenary saw him out the corner of his eye, and barely had time to move out of the way before Link clipped him in the side. Zelda fell to the ground, coughing and rubbing her neck. No one paid her any attention. Link was on the mercenary like a dog on a bone. He was throwing everything at the man, every bit of pain, every bit of anger.

The mercenary drew his sword and blocked the teen's furious blows. The soldiers split into securing Zelda against the tree and helping their captain, but the wild strikes and constant movement kept them from being able to actively contribute. They spent more effort trying to stay out of the way in the end than anything.

Link, despite being young, caught them off-guard. He had trained in his own way all his life to be skilled with a blade, strong, and swift. His fury gave him strength, his instincts led him on, and his passion made him swift. You could barely keep up with his movements with the naked eye as it was. His only setback was that he had never used anything as heavy as a real sword before, so his strikes and aim were off, and the increasingly muddy ground threw off his balance. But it would be a testament to his raging emotions and skill and strength that he had the trained mercenary on the defensive, struggling to keep up.

It reached a point the boy almost seemed to blur. The mercenary strike back at him, but his aim missed. It was as if he had pierced fog. The boy was there, then simply wasn't. The boy retaliated with another shallow strike into the man's torso.

Growling angrily, the mercenary caught him by the hair and kicked him. The kick propelled Link across the ground into a tree, giving him a concussion and winding him. Link fell numbly. He struggled to get up, but the world was spinning and he looked winded.

"Are... are you really the princess?" One of the soldiers asked.

Zelda considered them. They were anxious and starting to panic. She could try to lie, as even stating the truth didn't necessarily mean they would believe her. But she felt the real question was about whether they knew they were rebels or were kept ignorant. Foot soldiers wouldn't necessarily be informed of the finer details.

Not that it pardoned them for killing innocents they had sworn to protect.

"I am." Zelda stated. "I don't know what you were told but Ketsu sent you all to overthrow me and subvert Qin."

Zelda watched as fear overtook them and they squandered amongst themselves. Some wanted to kill her as a liar, some wanted to kill her because she wasn't lying and would have their heads for their treason, and some wanted to spare her as if to hope on her mercy. She didn't look like a princess, but her power gave her divine proof that they had trouble denying.

She had to keep pressing. They were wavering. "I can see you are not like him." Zelda nodded towards the mercenary. "You are ignorant."

"We were told to keep rebels from escaping through here!" One of them defended.

So that's what they were being fed.

"Then it is unfortunate that you yourselves are the rebels here." Zelda wiggled enough to show her hand. She willed her power manifest itself gently. She had only learned to do so much with it, but the least she could do is make it light up. "This symbol proves me to be chosen by Nayru herself. I am the firstborn of the king of Qin. I am chosen by the courts, by the priests, and by the last will of my father to be the heir apparent. Any that try to subvert me rebel against the king, the kingdom, and her goddess."

The men shook in fear till some fell as if dead. The rest came to a decision to free her. They bowed themselves and begged for her mercy.

Zelda rubbed her wrist. This was more like it. "What are your names?" They answered. She put them to memory. "Help me, and I will see to it your families are taken care of."

"And what of us?" One asked.

"You have played an active role in mass murder, treason, and civil war. Ignorance only buys you so much understanding… How much mercy I can give depends on how much you play a role in stopping it from going further." She narrowed her eyes at them. "Decide for yourself now. Are you with me, or against me?"

"We are with you!" They said.

Zelda nodded. She rose to her feet. Things had nearly gone for the worst, but she had managed to influence the situation back into her favour. Now there was only one thing she wanted here.

Link… Having seen the symbol on his hand, she was convinced he was part of her vision.

It was at this time that the mercenary knocked Link down, and rendered him stunned. The mercenary paused to catch his breath and looked at them all. "What is this? You lot a bunch of turncoats now?" He scoffed. "Looks like I gonna have to kill the lot of ya', after I'm done with this brat."

Link struggled to get up, but it was as though all the energy he possessed had left him. His body just wouldn't cooperate.

Zelda understood his problem. He had been winded, he had been given a concussion briefly, but it was more than that. Link was afraid. He had most likely never been in a real fight before where his life was on the line.

Zelda said to him, "Just think of Midna. This man killed her and he is going to kill you because you are afraid. If you have to, then don't think at all. Just act."

That seemed to get a rise out of him, because Link dashed away from the mercenary's attack and swung back with a blow that forced the large man to take a step back.

"Shut up!" He barked. "Shut up! Shut up! You have no right to say her name! None! She had a good, happy life! It would have been fuller over the years, she would have had ten children, a hundred grandchildren, but you and your Din-damn brother had to start squabbling over a CHAIR!"

In his sorrow, and need to focus, Link stabbed himself in the leg. It was a shallow wound, but the tears ended. The resolve and focus sharpened with his pain. "I am not done with you, princess. But first... I'm going to kill the one who killed her."

The mercenary and Link continued to fight. Link wasn't as ferocious as he had been before, but now his blows seemed to carry a stronger weight behind them. With each block, the mercenary staggered. It became increasingly hard to keep up until finally Link broke the mercenaries blade with his own in a blow that pierced the man's shoulder.

The mercenary fell defeated, and crawled away fearfully. Link kept with him, but some honourable part of him stilled his blade. Despite his fury and his words, Link hesitated to kill a defenceless man.

"Please, don't make my children orphans!" The mercenary begged.

This stilled Link. He himself was an orphan. Taking a deep breath, and feeling some of his anger dissipate in victory, he lowered his blade. Perhaps he found it in him to forgive. Even he could not say.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" The mercenary struggled to his feet. He reached into his jacket to stifle the bleeding.

Next moment his head rolled across the floor. His body collapsed headless. Link stared in shock before turning on Zelda. "He was a defenceless man! He had surrendered!"

"Unlikely." Zelda replied. She pried the man's cloak open to reveal a knife was hidden. "If I hadn't killed him for you, you would be dead now. Your soft heart will be your undoing. You should only hold a weapon when you are prepared to kill or be killed."

"You mean for me to be like you?! You are cold and heartless! You are called ice witch! And for good reason, what with how everyone is just a pawn to you! This man you killed, the capital you fled, Midna, the v-village!" He punched Zelda in the face. "We are all pawns to you! You killed them all!" He punched her again. "I will never be like you! You should have left us all alone." Once more he punched her. "Why didn't you just die!" He threw another fist, but the blow never connected.

Zelda grabbed him by the throat, lifted him off the ground, and pinned him to a tree. Link struggled against her grip, but he realized too little too late the girl was not near as fragile as she appeared, and was taller than him. He was exhausted from his fight as well, and could only dangle his feet.

"You are right." Zelda spit blood from her mouth. "You are all pawns to me. I choose when you die and I choose when you live. You think that makes me heartless? You think that makes me cold? I hope you can bear the weight of the dead and the living with a bleeding heart, because you would be better than I. But the truth of it is that we are all pawns, including me, of this game of politics and war. My role is to command, to lead, and most of all to protect. But every decision I make will kill someone somewhere, and I have to make the judgement on what decision is best, how many must be sacrificed, in order to save others. That is my burden. And I failed. Every pawn that dies for me is another failure on the list of my mistakes, because I was too weak to stop this, and too cowardly to find a way. I have no courage. I have no power. I only have the wisdom to learn from my mistakes to keep more from dying."

Zelda continued, "But you want to know who had the courage? The power? Midna! She had the opportunity to protect a nation! The power to change everything! And she took it! Not as a slave... but as a free woman knowing the risks. She could have walked away freely. I all but told her it wasn't her fight! But she had the courage I didn't have to take it, to become, for a moment, something more! To become exactly what this country needed! You know what! I admire her, and your attempts to provoke me, your anger at me, is only spitting on her sacrifice. She chose this, Link! She wasn't forced, powerless, or blackmailed! Her choice was her power, and honouring that choice was my honour. You want to honour her? Make sure what she set out to do succeeds!"

Link nearly passed out from her grip so she dropped him. He fell, exhausted physically and emotionally. His anger left him empty, and he wept, screaming into the rain.

"Let these be the last tears you have for her tonight. Remember this feeling, and lock it away. You can mourn another day." Zelda said more gently. She too was spent. She sighed and looked up at the rain. "The one who ultimately killed her was Kyou. Help me stop him, and honour Midna's sacrifice."

 **-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-**

Ketsu rushed his large self into the throne room. He threw himself down and prostrated himself. He dared not speak first, for fear of the prince. They had seen eye to eye all his young life, but of recent, ever since that girl took his throne from him, something in the way of madness had taken hold of him. Even the boy's doting fiancé would not see him in this state, and she was perhaps the one female the prince respected.

Prince Kyou glared down on his favoured servant and said, "Speak."

Ketsu pushed on his wobbly knees, struggling to rise. When at last he had straightened, he said, "Your highness! We have it! We have the head of Zelda!"

Kyou smiled. Day after day he demanded her head since she escaped. Day after day he had an official executed for failing him. Day after day he dreamed of this moment.

"Show me!" Prince Kyou demanded.

Ketsu bowed, and after leaving a moment, returned with a body over a stretcher. The ones carrying the body laid it down in the midst of all the officials, the ministers, and before the throne. Kyou stepped down from his throne to see, to be sure, even as all whispered amongst themselves. He looked down on the body and was satisfied.

Zelda was dead.

The room gasped as Kyou slapped the body across the cheek. Again and again he slapped her until his hand was raw. Feeling at least mildly satisfied, Kyou composed himself. He didnt see the fear everyone held for him at this moment, but if he did it would have pleased him.

"Hang her from the palace gates. Let everyone know this... half-blood woman is dead." He decreed. "Her father may have been king but her mother was some harlot, and I will not tolerate anything short of absolute royalty on the throne. She will not taint this kingdom any longer. Ketsu, gather more troops. I want no one defying my rule!"

"You may find it difficult, young prince." A voice said.

The man to speak was large, standing at eight feet tall, and strong, with arms like trunks, and armoured by several hundred pounds of armour as though it were nothing. General Ouki stood passively to the side, seemingly entertained by the court. "Seeing as how you just murdered dozens of court ministers, half the palace staff, and burned entire districts of Kanyou, I wonder if even one noble family will give you their loyalty." Ouki smirked, "because I know mine won't."

The statement was a slap to the princes authority, but on this occasion, the prince knew better than to respond. Not just because the man was twice his size and four times his width in raw muscle, but because the army, loyalty, power behind him could compare to the entire kingdom on his own. Ouki was the greatest general in Qin's history, and was supposedly the greatest, and most feared, general in the seven kingdoms. He could point his finger at a fort and it would surrender at the sight of him.

Ouki also held loyalty to no one.

It was a testament to his power that the man could stand in the nest of his enemies, alone and without guard, and they feared to say a word against him.

"Then what would it take to buy your families loyalty?" Ketsu asked.

Ouki laughed. "Even if you possessed all of Qin now, all of its land, its wealth, its women... you wouldn't be able to buy my loyalty. Do not mistake my intentions. I am not here to fight you. I am loyal to whom I choose, until then I am content to observe. So go ahead and play king, prince. I won't stop you, but nor will I help you."

 **-Somewhere in Eastern Qin-**

Out in the midst of Qin, between two cities, lied a road. Upon this road was a temporary campsite as a team of thousands worked to upgrade the road with a new material Chancellor Ryo Fui wished to experiment with. To the regular eye, the road looked to be covered in nothing more than a tannish paste. To the Chancellor, he saw rupees.

The Chancellor stooped down by the side of the road, and tapped it with his finger. His finger submerged into the paste. Sighing in defeat, Ryo removed his finger, wiped his hand, and returned to his chair. The governors of the two cities the road connected were also in attendance.

"Not what you wanted?" The first asked.

"Not yet." Ryo said.

"What exactly is it?" The second asked. "It's like you just pasted pudding on the dirt. How is this supposed to help us?"

Ryo sat down and grabbed from his in table a glass of wine. He took a sip and swirled it around. "It is something interesting. At first it is a liquid, but when baked becomes solid, and once solid will become harder than stone. And it is made from materials that are all around us, making it reasonably cheap and able to be mass produced with the proper supplier." Ryo held out his glass. "You see, the rocks may have been removed from your road, but it still jostles and shakes a load. Shipments usually have a few things on them that are broken. This much we can agree with?"

They all nodded.

"Well, imagine this road as this wine here. As I swish it, and let it be liquid, it jostles and moves. But when I let it settle and bake." He placed it on the table. "Granted, wine won't bake. But imagine it will bake into the shape you see." The wine stilled as it stopped being shaken. "And it becomes smooth as a crystal lake."

"Now I see." The second governor nodded. He smiled widely. "This will help the markets greatly! Prices won't need to be as high to account for crates broken on the road! Vegetables won't be as bruised."

"Might even mean faster travel." The first added. "Where did you acquire this, Chancellor? I have not heard of it."

"As you know, General Ouki has a westerner for his second in command. The westerner described to me something called 'concrete' that was used in producing the greatest buildings of one Roman Empire. He thought it could be used for making walls and fine buildings, and granted I want to see how it works with such things, but using it for roads? This could help boost Qin into greater prosperity." The Chancellor chuckled. "I may be a greedy man, but I am still Chancellor of the Left. It is only my duty to ensure Qin's economic prosperity."

"To greater prosperity!" The two governors saluted with their drinks. Ryo returned the gesture and they drank.

"How long till it is done? If it is as effective and cheap as you say, it could be used throughout Qin, and the technology could be sold to other countries for a fine profit!"

Ryo shrugged. "That I don't know. He described the process as baking, so let us allow the entirety of the day's sun to work before we check on it again. I hope you all can join me for-" Ryo hesitated briefly as a messenger entered the tent. He waved for the man to hold on for the moment. "I hope you all can join me for merriment tonight. I have brought fine wine and fine women."

The men chuckled. They agreed.

"Now, I know how you men love a good game, so let us convene in an hour. I will have an attendant acquire a game table, and we can get down to you two losing your hard-earned money."

"I don't know about that, Chancellor. My hands have become legendary!" One governor challenged. None of the less, they left for the moment to return to their own tents.

Ryo looked to the messenger. The messenger was exhausted, winded, sweating, and filthy. He was of the military. The only ones to stay in the tent with them were Ryo's four elect, among whom was Abhdan. As the messenger had his undivided attention, the messenger said, "I bring word from High Prince Kyou. As he has retaken control of the throne, your forces are to return to Kanyou and join him."

"And what of Princess Zelda? Does she have something to say about Kyou calling himself 'High' Prince and sitting on her throne?"

"Zelda is dead, Chancellor."

"I see." Ryo said. He didn't so much as blink at the news. "You may inform the Prince that I will return shortly to ensure the peace of Kanyou is preserved in these troubling times." Ryo waved the messenger off without another word, and after a quick salute, the messenger departed.

"Have him killed on the road. Make it look as though he was on his way here." Ryo ordered. "Send word to the six kings that Prince Kyou is to be labelled a 'king slayer', and that I shall return to Kanyou on behalf of the seven kingdoms to extract him and hand him over to them for punishment and-or execution."

"And naturally to kill Chancellor Ketsu for treason and 'king slayer' as well?"

"Naturally, but no need to mention that part. Let me take the pleasure of killing that oaf in Kanyou personally." Ryo replied. "Now go. Send word to those loyal to Zelda and us in the neighbouring cities and generals of Qin. Let us pretend to be ignorant for a time while they gather. This way we will return to Kanyou as heroes seeking justice for the murder of our heir."

Three of his trusted vassals departed, but Abhdan stayed.

"Go." Ryo ordered.

"Oh-ho. You think yourself old enough to boss me around, boy? I'm ten times your age!" The old man laughed.

"Hardly." Ryo tried to smile, but couldn't. He reclined in his chair and sighed. He rubbed at his temple to massage away a headache.

"You look troubled for a man about to become king." Abhdan observed.

"I am." Ryo admitted. "I won't deny I relish this. This is what I always wanted after all, and it is being given to me freely, as if a gift from heaven. You know how I analyse everything, and this appears to be too good to be true… but at the same time I don't see the downside. Kyou has few loyal to him, Zelda is dead, Ketsu is incompetent, we have good relations with the surrounding kingdoms and loyalty throughout Qin. My plan was to bring Zelda here to put more pieces on the board to fight Kyou with, but it is as though he put himself into checkmate for me. Could I possibly be so blessed that the entire kingdom is falling into my palm? It is hard to conceive."

"I know. Seems too easy. But even when things come easy to you, you don't seem this down… is it about Zelda? You feel sorry she died?"

Ryo laughed. "You must have lost your sanity along with your virility, old man. If anyone here feels sorry it would be you. All the blasted stories you told me about your perfect little pupil. How she all but begged for more and more lessons and absorbed it all like a drowning man given sweet water."

"Ah, well perhaps I am sorry for her loss, as her former teacher."

"I can respect that." Ryo considered. He sighed. "Perhaps I do feel something myself."

"Oh?"

Ryo thought out loud. "I expected more from her. As you saw, there was potential in her. Both in her lineage and in her cunning. But perhaps she just got into the game too late to be able to solidify her position against her rivals. Perhaps she needed the safety of time to finish her education and stand on her own two feet with a guardian before being thrown to the wolves… I guess if anything I just feel… disappointment."


	6. Kyou's War - Part 3

**Kyou's War – Part 3**

 **-Western Qin-**

To the end of Qin was a savage land. A wasteland of mountains and forests. Few travelled here, and myths flourished. Witches, Fae, centaur, ogres, ents, and other creatures of legend was said to reside here. Few who entered these twisted paths returned. However this was where Zelda led her band. Ten soldiers stuck with her while the other two were sent to support the fleeing villagers in escaping Ketsu's ambush. Link tagged along, determined to see Midna's mission to the end. He kept her sword as well, as if it was the physical embodiment of her burden he carried with him. Zelda said nothing about him using her royal sword, but rather considered it an unspoken gift. Midna and Link had been close. He should have something to remember her by.

Zelda stopped by another stone bearing the mark of the Sheikah. She turned and walked. Link sighed as he followed. "Admit it, you're lost."

"I am not lost."

"Great. Then where are we?"

Zelda didn't answer.

"Yeah, we're screwed."

"Just because I don't know where we are doesn't mean we're lost."

"I'm pretty sure that's the definition of lost!"

"Then you rely on sight and not faith, like a monkey rather than man."

"I can faith fine." Link grumbled. He roped his arms together. "Like a guide or map. Maybe if one of those Fae show up..."

"You would have more faith in a mystical faery than in me? Something you can't see versus what you can, yet you want to rely on a map, being something you can see. All that would be is contradictory except it shows you are desperate to not rely on me." Zelda glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Link avoided her gaze guiltily at being caught. "Perhaps you would like to guide us?"

"No, no. You're doing fine."

"Good. Know your place and stay behind me, monkey."

"I'll show you your place..." Link grumbled.

The soldiers watched them, a princess and slave, bickering. Not demanding, not demeaning, not dictating, just bickering. It was oddly surreal to see them acting like the youngsters they physically were.

After their previous leaders death they elected Matsubi to be their group leader under Zelda. Matsubi said, "Princess, perhaps we should set up camp. We have been on the road with little rest for a week. Surely, you are becoming weary."

"I am. But this is a dangerous place to stop for the night."

"I must humbly advise for it, though. We are safe from Ketsu, and forcing yourself will hurt you in the long run."

Zelda sighed, and looked despondently up the path. She wanted to finish, but the soldier was right. She was becoming tired and... irritable and childish. "Very well." She acquiesced. "Let us back track to the previous marker and camp at it."

They turned back. Link said, "You been following markers this whole time?"

"Yes. Not my fault you haven't noticed, monkey. It was fairly obvious."

"Oh, you mean these smiling rocks? They're rocks some weirdo drew on!"

"That is what they WANT you to think."

"Who's they?"

Zelda smirked, "They is them. Who else would they be?" She teased him. At this point the soldiers were chuckling. Link rolled his eyes and kept on.

The soldiers took up the role of setting up camp. Zelda warned them to not go far, and to stay during the dark since it was dangerous. This proved true as when the night fell, child-like laughter could be heard in the distance and pockets of light appeared and disappeared. The trees, and the very rocks, seemed to move when the group was not paying attention.

"I think perhaps the slave's Fae are here." Matsubi gulped. He poked at the fire they had lit. There was no time to gather food before dark, so they ate the last of their rations. "We will need to hunt tomorrow or we won't make it far. Do Fae eat meat?"

Matsubi aimed the question at the princess as she seemed the most knowledgeable, but she had fallen asleep nestled against a tree, at a distance from the others so that the light of the camp fire barely touched her feet.

"Isn't she afraid the tree will reach out and grab her?" He wondered.

"I doubt she believes anything of the sort." Link replied darkly. His dark eyes watched the fire as it was poked.

Matsubi shared a glance with another soldier who also didn't appreciate the disrespected tone. "You presume to know a great deal about her, for a slave. Are you hers?"

Link scoffed. "No, I'm not her slave. I would have cut my throat long ago if I were. How much did you get from what was said when we met?"

"Something about the princess having a body double."

"Yes. I grew up with Midna. She was like a sister to me..." Link points at Zelda. "Her attendants strolls up, buys Midna, and has her die as Zelda's decoy. The swap caught me off guard because Zelda also took Midna's place in my life... and she was as cold and distant then as she is now."

"Yet you two argue like an old married couple." Matsubi observed.

Link dropped everything he was holding in shock. His cheeks turned red and he stammered. "Th- We- She's impossible! You are seeing something that isn't there!" Link forced himself to calm. He clenched his fists. "I hate her. I hate everything about her! Her face! Her voice! Her attitude! It's all a mockery of a girl that was better than her." He whispered. "I just... forget sometimes. Who she is... and who she isn't."

With that said, Link laid himself down with his back to them, and went to sleep.

Matsubi looked between Link and Zelda and sighed. "Like raising kids again..."

Unbeknownst to them, Zelda was a light sleeper and had stirred at the sound of their voices. What she heard about herself did not bother her, but it was disconcerting that someone would rather cut themselves than serve her. She had tried being less cold lately, a difficult feat despite Link's contagious energy, and this was what she was met with? Was his irrational hate this deep?

It reminded her of her childhood briefly, but Zelda shoved those memories away as quick as they appeared. Why did it matter? Zelda couldn't place the reason. Because he was the childhood friend of her body-double? Because there was a comforting period where she lived in the same abode with him without being persecuted or have to fight physically or politically? Because she was beginning to suspect he was tied to the vision she had? Because his hate reminded her of a darker time?

In truth, it was all, yet none. She could see any of those reasons to be a reason if she allowed it to affect her, but she refused to let it have an effect on her. He was a slave. He was a tool. She would use him, and toss him away if he proved too dangerous. The one thing that made him useful was him turning his vengeance on their mutual enemy rather than her; but an alliance of hate was a loose alliance at best, and an eminent betrayal at worst.

Matsubi sorted the men into sleep rotations, and after assuring the princess had fallen soundly asleep, gently moved her closer to the fire. She was shaky from the cold, and something disturbed her in her dreams so she mumbled incoherently.

"Nightmare?" A soldier wondered.

Matsubi watched her in concern, "Likely. Speak nothing of it, and forget she has it. If she doesn't bring it up, then it not for us to intrude." It was not their place. An emotional burden was best left for people she trusted, if she trusted anyone. He didn't begin to consider himself someone she could trust, not after what they had done.

Matsubi took the first hour of watch. Not that many soldiers slept on his hour. The forest seemed haunted. Matsubi couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched, and that everything, from the ground to the trees, was alive and wary. Everything was moving unnaturally.

 **-Meanwhile, On the road from Kanyou-**

The campfire's flickering flame danced with all the passion of Din, illuminating the roadside in warmth. Two guards stood at the sides of the camp, attentive and ready for movement. Behind them were a few tents with horses roped to wooden pikes thrust into the ground. The one they guarded slept soundly. Their fellow soldiers slept while they could. They themselves kept an eye on the moon, the ever present eye of Naryu, that they may judge the time. For as Naryu gave structure and law, so her moon moves to provide time to their nights. Always present among Farore's creation, but above it and outside it.

Brief flickers in the moonlight went unnoticed as robed ones passed. Without making a sound they traversed the branches, flowing with nature so that the trees did not seem to notice their presence. The shadow ones did not disturb the birds, though they were noticed. They did not disturb the wind, though it grabbed their cloth masks and tugged at them.

There was no consideration for whether their actions were right or wrong, moral or immoral. They were a blade. Blades do not kill, it is those that wield them that bear the blame, the guilt. Not that the shadow ones were not involved, if anything they took pride in it. For the deeper the shadow, the brighter the light.

Like a rehearsed opera, the act began. With the coordination of actors who had memorized their lines a thousand times over, they moved.

The shadows descended from the sky, landing on top their prey. Knives punctured necks through to blood vessels and across throats. The only measurable sound was the impact of their landing. It was enough to wake their charge, but it was too late. The opera reached its next act as their leader had aimed her positioning to land directly within the tent. In a swift movement, she gagged the target with a drugged cloth.

And as quickly and silently as they appeared, they disappeared.

Reida woke with a start. Immediately finding a cloth around her eyes, her mouth gagged by a cloth that had been soaked in urine, her hands tied behind her back, her legs tied to a pole of some sort, and a rock floor under her. She had been kidnapped! Her guards, where were they? Where was she and who had taken her?

A sound stopped her, and terror choked her. Someone else was in the room. The other person in question had been stooping over her giving her a sniff of something revolting to wake her. A rough hand grasped the clothes that covered her eyes and filled her mouth, and snapped them away.

Reida snapped her eyes shut tightly as torch light pierced her orbs. She coughed violently at the taste in her mouth. It wouldn't go away anytime soon. "Wha- what do you want? Who are you?" She croaked.

"I must apologize for the treatment, but it is necessary." A voice said. A chair was pulled up, and as Reida's eyes adjusted to the light, she saw she was in a cavernous room. There was a desk and a chair at a distance, and her feet were tied to a wooden post that went from the floor to the ceiling. The one to speak was covered in clothes, from head to toe, to hide his identity. However, the emblem on his chest was revealing enough.

"What do the Sheikah clan want with me?" Reida struggled to find some semblance of calm. "Who ordered this?"

"Out of respect for you, I have been instructed to explain everything. First, though, it is important that you eat." The Sheikah took a place from the desk and placed it by her. "It is not poisoned. If we wanted you dead, you would be."

Reida glanced at the food out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't garbage like she expected prisoners to have. If anything, it seemed like normal fare. It was probably what they ate themselves. Reida couldn't stomach the idea of eating, though. She was too scared to eat.

Seeing her lack of an appetite, the Sheikah removed the plate. "I understand. When you have a chance to calm down, then you may be hungry." The Sheikah handed the plate through the door, and after positioning the chair closer, sat on it. "Now, I realize how this may look, but you are not in any danger."

"Forgive me if I don't believe that." Reida whispered.

There were a lot of reasons Reida could imagine people wanting her killed or kidnapped. She was the daughter of the governor to one of Qin's largest cities. She was daughter to an honoured house. She was beautiful and not afraid to speak her mind and demand respect, which naturally made her a few enemies. However, above all that, she was betrothed to Prince Kyou.

She didn't agree with what he was doing, and openly made her disappointment known to him in private counsel, but men would be men and would do what they wanted as men do. In the world of politics, this made her either an enemy to Kyou for speaking out, or an enemy of his rivals merely for existing.

But the Sheikah? So far as she knew, they had no loyalty to Kyou. Their loyalty had passed easily to Princess Zelda… who had just been killed.

"This is about revenge, isn't it?" Reida guessed. The Sheikah turned his head, curious at the prisoner's thought. "My prince dethroned Zelda, so you're hurting him through me."

The Sheikah nodded. "It seems lady Impa was right about your understanding. You grasped it quickly. However, as I said, your life is not in danger."

She narrowed her eyes at the Sheikah. "You just murdered my guards."

"Unfortunately." The Sheikah said in passing interest. He shook his head. "Simply put, you are a distraction. If you disappear, then Prince Kyou will naturally follow the same thought you have had, and believe this is revenge. You are the one thing he cares about beyond the throne, and in choosing between the throne and you… we will see which he chooses to chase after."

"Prince Kyou isn't so dumb as to expose himself to danger and walk knowingly into a trap, even for my sake." Reida argued. "Nor would I want him to."

"Be that as it may…" The Sheikah shrugged. "We will still hold his attention. That is more than enough."

With that said, the Sheikah stood up and approached her. Reida tried to squirm away, but the Sheikah grabbed her arm with a tight grip while reaching for her fingers. Reida shook her hands out of the grip. "Lady Impa says you are not to lose any fingers, but if you refuse to give up a ring, we may have to."

The man spoke with simplicity, and were he just another person, Reida might have suspected she was being toyed with. However this was a Sheikah. The bland statement to remove a finger was not an idle one. Reida gulped and stopped squirming, even as her pride was damaged. The Sheikah removed a ring from her finger and handed it off. "Do not hate us for this, my lady. Lady Impa wishes to see you thrive on court. This may make us seem like adversary, but tomorrow we may be your ally. We are merely a blade, and do the will of our master."

"So easy to cast off blame like that isn't it? But take away the master, and yet the blade continues to kill, then is it because the blade has found a new master or because it has become wild and feral?"

The saying seemed to give the Sheikah pause for a moment, as Reida's barb struck a nerve. However just as quickly as it struck, the Sheikah shrugged it off. To Reida's surprise, a blanket was handed in with a pillow. The Sheikah worked to arrange them beside her, and just before leaving, cut Reida's bindings. "Sleep well."

"Zelda is dead." Reida spoke up. This statement made the Sheikah falter, and it gave her a bit of satisfaction to see they were behind the times. She didn't dislike the princess, personally, but did dislike her dethroning Kyou. "Her corpse was hung from the palace gates just before I left Kanyou."

The Sheikah left without a word.

Reida rubbed at her sores and watched the door close. She wanted to hate them for kidnapping her, but they were treating her amazingly well. Still, she wasn't one to be dismissing reality. She had been kidnapped, and her guards had been murdered. If no harm came to her, then she could make peace with being kidnapped, but their willingness to murder? Lady Impa had much to answer for.

 **-Back with Zelda-**

Zelda opened her eyes with the first light, and briskly rose. She noted how she had been moved to be closer to the fire while between multiple guards. She didn't like being touched, but couldn't begrudge them for taking the necessary precaution. If anything, what disturbed her most was that she had been moved without noticing it. She had let down her guard.

Zelda chastised herself. She had exhausted herself to being vulnerable. This was a mistake she would need to be wary of.

Without a word, Zelda separated from the clump of sleeping men, and stood to the side to wait. The ad lib leader among them, Matsubi, rose minutes after her, having sensed her movement, and started to prepare some food to break the fast. He used the last of their combined rations and thinned it out with water from a nearby stream to make hot soup. He handed a bowl to Zelda with a slight nod.

'A resourceful, proactive man.' She noted. There was also a gentleness about him that defied her first impression as an enemy, while he was also strict with his peers. She couldn't place it, but it reminded her briefly of how Impa was at times. A curious behaviour…

Unlike Link, who was sprawled across the ground, arms and legs wide open, snoring, and drooling. He was dead to the world. Midna's sword was several feet away from his hand. Zelda scoffed. He was wide open to being assassinated.

"Wake them." Zelda ordered Matsubi, and the guards who were awake. "They can eat while we move. We should arrive before midday if we pick up the pace."

"Yes, your highness." Matsubi bowed.

He awoke everyone with a kick. Link, in a half-awake moment of instinct, latched onto the attacking foot and bit down. The men laughed as Matsubi struggled to pry the kid off. Zelda shook her head at their behaviour and started up the path at a slow pace.

As they took the path from marker to marker, the environment itself changed. The forest became darker, but also filled with more lights. The overcast against the sun became more and more dense, but it was thriving and alive. Laughter filled the forest at times, startling her guards.

"Someone is out there." Matsubi murmured. "Anyone see them?" Everyone denied it, though everyone saw at least something. Whoever was out there was too quick, and hid away.

"It's like they're toying with us!" Link barked as more laughter could be heard. His hand unconsciously reached for Midna's sword.

"Ignore them." Zelda ordered. "They are part of the forest's danger. If my guess is true, then at least some myths of this forest are true. Despite my jesting yesterday, the Fae are real. The children of Farore make their home here. They are what you saw last night. They have been watching us since we entered their territory, but because we have stuck to the path laid out by the Sheikah they have not harmed us. If anything, what you are seeing is their playful nature. Do not stray from the path, and you will not see how dangerous they can be."

"So you expect us to do nothing while they play like trolls!" Link argued. Zelda stopped briefly. She turned to look him in the eye, with such a look as to dare his defiance. It stopped Link on the spot and his words caught in his throat.

Zelda said, "Yes." She turned her back on him and continued on.

Link felt the need to argue, to defy her, to not be controlled, but after the look she gave him he couldn't. It was different from the unwavering desire to kill he saw in the mercenary before, but at the same time similar. It was so similar, but if the mercenaries' look could be described as passionate and drunken on it, her look could be described as merciless and distrustful. It chilled him to the bone.

While Zelda was beginning to realize where their destination lied, even she was unprepared for what was found past the final marker. The Sheikah marker pointed to a crevice between rocks, large enough for two men to enter side-by-side. At Matsubi's prompting, Zelda allowed herself to be entrapped on all sides as they entered the passage. It was short, with the passage opening wide. The men in front of her gasped in awe, and feeling curious, she pushed her way between them.

What laid before her eyes took her breath away, and for a moment she felt something enter her heart alight to a gentle flame. Unlike the endless void she always bore, the warmth of what she saw spread through her limbs and into her face, until she smiled. The men were not so different in awe, though they had different ways of expressing it.

"SLAP ME THRICE AND HAND ME TO ME MAMMA!" Link yelled, causing Matsubi to momentarily turn and look at him in a different kind of awe.

Before them was a water-filled alcove in the rocks, like the top of a volcano filled with water. Water-lily and flowers floated and filled the earth around it, while beneath the water, and above it, were moving lights. No. Now that they could see it more closely, they were Fae. Little creatures that flew in the air and water. One such Fae flew up to their faces, and Zelda was surprised to see how much the Fae looked like a tiny girl with an eternal smile on her face. Despite the myth, there was no wing on her tiny form. The Fae simply was one with the wind and floated on it like a leaf. Quickly, the Fae dived into the water at their feet, and seemed to move and be one with the element just as much as the other. It drew their attention downward, and again the men gasped.

Beneath them was a city. The crystal-clear lake descended seemingly forever. The darkness of the water was denied by the glow of the Fae and their shell buildings. The buildings themselves were shaped naturally as shells along the edges of the lake bottom, and were fashioned together as smoothly as a tree entwines itself with nature.

Floating in the middle of the lake before them was a beautiful hut, painted in white and green and red. Its size showed it was meant for the taller humans. The building seemed to defy nature in its freshness of wood and paint. Above it Zelda saw Fae flew in and out of the alcove as their preferred way of passing between their city and the surrounding forest. Out of the corner of her eye, she even saw what looked like a child's head watching them from the top of the alcove with a curious smile.

A number of Fae grouped together like a school of fish beneath the surface, and flew out of the water. Their formation encircled the group playfully before diving into the rock surface around them. Though they could not see it, the Fae swam through stone and rock as easily as they did air or water.

The earth beneath them shifted and moved, causing most of them to stumble and lose their footing. Zelda fell into the water. She feared for a moment she would drown, since she didn't know how to swim, but the water kept her afloat as if pushing up against her. She rose to her feet on the water, and to her amazement, her clothes were not wet.

The earth beneath them moved across the water to form a bridge. More earth followed and encircled the floating hut to create an extended yard for them to walk around the hut. The hut itself rested on floating earth, but now there was an extension from the entrance to the hut.

The water beneath Zelda moved as well, and despite her attempt to steady herself, she fell on her butt. The water didn't seem to mind though, and carried her to the hut. Zelda placed a foot on the earth and stood by her own will. The soldiers ran to catch up with her.

"Wha-what is this place?!" Matsubi wondered. His eyes swerved in their sockets as he tried to see everything around him. The place was beyond imagining, even for Zelda though she knew of this place by written account.

"I'll explain shortly. For now, stay here and rest. We are safe here. The Fae will not harm us so long as we aren't threats. I am expecting guests, so let me see if we are late. My guests will attack you if you are the first thing they see." Matsubi grimaced, but nodded. He laid down his spear on the ground and advised the soldiers to do the same. They laid down their weapons and rested.

Link was already resting in his own way. He dived into the water and tried to grab at the Fae. Thinking he was trying to kidnap them, the water threw Link out violently, and he landed on the earth. The earth sunk his hands and feet down and entrapped him. "Hey! What's that for!" Link protested. He struggled against the bindings, but couldn't. One Fae stuck her tongue out at him. Childishly, he returned the favour.

Zelda herself entered the hut. To her disappointment, no one was there. The hut was made up of three rooms. The first, and largest room was occupied by a long table and an assortment of cushioned chairs. Windows were on the walls, through which she briefly saw Link be picked up by his feet and slung around while the soldiers jeered. Zelda passed through the room, and found the next room was with a pot and bathtub, while the other room had a cooking fireplace, a closet of food-filled bags, and a shelf of herbs. A box contained all the necessary equipment to cook and eat for a number of people.

The tools were shiny. She touched the food and rubbed herbs between her fingers. Powerful scents hit her nose. "Fresh." She whispered. Did the Fae continuously resupply the hut for guests, or did the energy of this place give life and immortality to the organic and inorganic equally?

Zelda sighed in disappointment. She was late, and yet Impa was the one to be last. That was against her punctual nature. She returned to the main room to find a man was there, of sorts. This creature had the shape and height of the average man, but unlike a man of flesh and bone, this 'man' was of wood and vines. Its eyes glowed as it gazed on Zelda.

"What is your purpose here, oh daughter of Naryu?" The tree-man said.

"Shelter." Zelda answered. "And it is rude to question my motives before introducing yourself."

"I am Fae. My identity cannot be spoken by your tongue, but you may call me what you wish. My position among Fae is that of patriarch."

"Then may I call you Elder?"

"If you wish."

Zelda nodded. "My name is Zelda. I am heir to the throne of Qin. In some years' time I will be King… or in my case, Queen."

"We know of Qin and it's king." Elder said. Its voice was throaty like wind through leaves. "Where is King Shorlin? Has he passed through to the Eternal Realm?"

"King Shorlin was my great-grandfather, and was passed on by my grandfather and my father. All three have passed."

Elder was silent for a moment. He, for it had the appearance of a male, bowed his head. "I am sorry to hear that. Much time has passed since the royal family of Qin has honoured us with a visit. What is it you fear?"

"Who says I am afraid?"

"You seek shelter, as if to imply you are seeking an escape from a threat." The elder replied. Zelda accepted the rebuke. She had not considered her usage of words to imply it, and had given more than she wanted.

Elder continued knowingly, "You are not here for a diplomatic visit between Qin and the Fae, but to flee from danger, so I see no reason to engage in dialogue more than necessary. You have respected our territory by not straying from the path set by the Sheikah, whom we respect, so we will provide you shelter so long as you do not seek to do us ill will, and so long as what you fear does us no harm."

"Thank you." Zelda said. "I know we intrude, but I hope we are not a burden. And your words are true, we do flee from a danger. In fact, I am expecting guests to arrive, more Sheikah who knows the old paths. We agreed to rendezvous here."

"Might have been nice to ask us first…" Elder seemed to grumble.

Zelda smiled apologetically. Despite his tone, Zelda didn't sense any hostility behind it. Elder didn't seem to be holding a grudge at their unannounced usage of his land. It could be considered an invasion of sorts, or an insult, but the Fae seemed to be taking it well in stride.

She had really hoped Impa would be here first to explain the situation. She actually thought Impa had, considering their journey had gone without a hitch.

"Despite it all, I do hope we can take this opportunity to learn from each other and revive some dialogue between us. The Fae are nothing more than legend now, and it seems you yourself are behind on the times beyond your forest."

"I can agree with that." Elder said. "For now, it seems you have had a long journey. Eat your fill and rest. You will find blankets under the flooring beneath the table. Our home is warm, but as I understand it, you folk like them."

"Thank you." Zelda said.

Elder sat in the corner of the room, and after a moment, a Fae left him. The wood left behind lost its glow and life, and became as a normal tree in the shape of a man sitting in the corner.

Zelda left the hut and said, "Its safe. You may enter now."

Matsubi entered first. His eyes briefly widened at what he saw. "It seems the Fae were expecting company."

Zelda nodded. "Yes. This place was originally built by my great-grandfather. It was his favourite retreat away from the palace. No one but the Sheikah, the royal family, and this city of Fae know. Prince Kyou would know, but I doubt he took much interest in the personal scrolls of our ancestors. The Fae said there would be blankets under a panel beneath the table."

"Makes for a great hideout then." Matsubi made his own personal inspection of the hut while his men moved the table onto its side and unlatched the panel to find the blankets. The heavy blankets were all dyed red with gold fringe around the edges. On the center was a crest Zelda did not recognize. It looked like a bird with a triple-triangular head.

"It also acts as a good negotiation table." Zelda continued, lost in history for a moment. "King Shorlin was considered the greatest conqueror-king of Qin, and built us to the border we now possess. But that was not because just of the might of his armies and generals, but of the open freedom he gave them to conquer without politics holding them back, and his diplomacy with the clans still hidden within Qin. The Sheikah, Fae, and Majora to name a few. There are a dozen more hidden in the mountains, but those were the largest. All of them gathered here at this table." Zelda ran her hand over the smooth surface. "It's still smooth."

"Amazing." Matsubi breathed. "The Sheikah are well known, but the Fae and Majora are but legend… tales told to frighten children."

"Funny story, actually. If you find it as amusing as my teacher did. The Majora are a barbaric mountain tribe. The tribesmen of my great-grandfathers day ambushed a patrol of Qin. They chased our soldiers off, but kept the horses to eat. These were the personal horses from the king's herd, so he could have had their heads. Instead…" Zelda smirked. "He sent them wine with a message that the drink went well with venison."

A few of the men did chuckle, but Matsubi just seemed bewildered. "An… interesting choice."

"It opened dialogue with the Majora and King Shorlin met with their leader. Supposedly the two formed a strong friendship, as my great-grandfather was written to be… eccentric. With the aid of the Majora, Sheikah, and Fae, he had a large boon to his forces and conquered several rival clans to form Qin as it is today. Or at the very least the first two were of great help. I don't know what role the Fae played."

"What happened though? Were the Majora wiped out? You would think they would be around if they were as helpful as they seemed to be."

"I don't know about my father, but my grandfather was written to be prideful and arrogant. As I said, nothing more is written about them, but were I to guess… Grandfather did not get along as well with the Majora as his father did. If he had made a move to wipe them out, some record would have been left. No, I suspect they hid themselves once more in the mountains."


	7. Kyou's War - Part 4

**Kyou's War – Part 4**

 **-Fae Grove, Western Qin-**

Zelda sat on the edge of the earth at the top of the Fae city. She let her feet drift into the water. The water was warm to the touch, and seeped into her body, unwinding her muscles and relaxing her bones. She found herself becoming so relaxed, so comforted here, that she had to make a conscious effort to keep up her caution and isolate herself. She had to fight to stay awake at some points and not curl up and sleep on the grass under the sun.

She was always thinking, always considering, always observing, but here she found entire hours went by without so much as a thought.

However, despite the drug-like state the place put her in, she knew something was incredibly wrong. Impa should have been there by now. Impa was punctual. Impa was late. Impa had failed.

A daunting thought. One that horrified Zelda deep down, like a snake curling in her gut that wrapped itself around her heart.

Whether Impa was dead, captured, or just late, she had failed in her mission to be here before Zelda in the case that Prince Kyou makes a move on the capital and kills her body double. It hurt Zelda to think she couldn't rely on Impa as much in the future as she had hoped, but she did trust in Impa's loyalty, so she held no grudge. Impa would get more than enough opportunities to prove herself again.

But this still left Zelda at an impasse.

Zelda, not wanting to be isolated at this moment with the idea of her potentially dead ally lingering in the back of her mind, rose and walked to the other side of the miniature island where the soldiers (and Link) were. The Fae were no longer fearful of Link wanting to kidnap them. Instead the atmosphere seemed to have put him back a few years in maturity. His bottomless energy drew even forest children out, and they played in the water.

It was a sight that offered her a glimpse into another life. Was this what it was like to be innocent? To be free of burden, of responsibility, of power, of the countless lives weighing on her every word and action? Was this what it was like to be simple? No. Zelda had been unburdened with a country once. She had been simple. It was nothing like this, and so she had thrown it aside for the life she had now... that she was losing now.

Shaking herself of her negative thoughts, Zelda resigned herself to watching as Link got tackled by several children, and his response was to laugh. It was fascinating in how alien it was to her.

The way it happened was Link and the children were talking about their respective homes. Link's story of village life fascinated them, and he stood and said proudly, "I'm the son of a great general! And one day with the blade I will become one as well!"

"Oooohhhh!" The children breathed in wide-eyed enraptured awe. They asked, "What's a general?"

"Uh…" Link stopped. "You don't know?" The children shook their head 'no'. Link smiled proudly and declared, "It's the biggest man on the hill who can lead entire armies to glory, and can fight everyone and win!"

"Like you?" One of them asked.

"Yeah! Like m-"

"GET THE GENERAL!" The kids yelled. They tackled him together.

"Care to join them, daughter of Nayru?" A rickety voice said by her. Zelda looked to see the Fae had claimed the wooden flesh again. She shook her head.

"I would never participate in such unsightly behaviour. I am content here."

"It is in the nature of young ones to need and want. There is nothing content in them. A king most of all, as their desires are the desire of a nation. A content king is a waxing kingdom. Besides, even King Shorlin played."

Zelda doubted it and allowed her disbelief to show.

"He did." The Fae stressed. "He loved it here, because it represented the world he desired against the one he had to live, and gave a clear separation between innocence and guilt, peace and war, love and hate."

"I would know nothing of those things."

"Then is it not imperative you, above all, embrace it?" Seeing he was beginning to agitate her. He put his hands up. "I say this out of consideration for you. Consider this place a retreat from the world when you feel the need."

Zelda nodded. She could keep it in mind for the future at the very least. "You say it as though you are outside the world, one you very much live in."

"We are. We have no need for vast land like you, we live for hundreds of years, and our engagements with Hyleans tends to end in kidnapping and torture; but do not mistake us for pacifistic. We have fought in the past with great results. There are many Fae out there among the nations. Like yours, the other races saw us as good."

"So there are other Fae?"

"Yes."

"But your spring is the only one with the faintest rumour. Only the Sheikah know truly of you."

His composure darkened, and Elder growled to himself. "We are the only one in Qin. The others were kidnapped and murdered for our healing power. My own cousin was torn in pieces because of this superstition."

Zelda nodded. The elder had an anger buried in him at the prejudice against them. It was an anger she knew well. The myths she had used to find them said that to rip off a Fae's wings and shake their dust would cure any wound. Well, Fae had no wings, and even if they did it was mutilation at least and murder at most. However the reality meant little to poachers, as their 'reality' was in rupees. So long as there was a market for Fae wings, Zora scales, and Goron hide then they would supply it by any means necessary.

"You have my sympathy."

Elder nodded in acknowledgement to her sympathy, though it ultimately might mean little. It was still a respectful moment. Zelda wanted to pry and ask about their 'healing power', but felt it was a touchy subject.

"There is actually a matter I wanted to talk to you about." Zelda said. Elder gave her his attention. She removed her gloves and presented her hands. "My hands have this mark on them. I brought it up with our priests, but they said it didn't matter. Yet I have found it means something. A year ago, some form of 'power' came from my hands, and since then I have learned to use it to defend myself."

Elder took her hands gently and examined them. At first there was nothing special about them beyond a few scars hidden in the beautiful fingers, but he briefly stilled as he turned the hands over and saw the backsides of them. He ran a vine over the scar, and both Zelda and he shivered. The former did not like being touched, and the latter felt what lied beneath. He released her hands.

"I haven't seen this in a long time… a very long time." He murmured. "It is right for you to show this to me. I can help you understand it, but it would not be overnight. It would take many visits over years for you to come to master the blessing given to you by the Triple Goddess."

"That is well with me, provided I can survive. But what exactly is this?"

"In a way it is nothing more than a mark." Elder explained cryptically. "But what it represents is so much more. It is a mark given to one who has been blessed with a great power. Similar to a crown represents a king, this mark represents one on whom the Goddesses have given a great destiny."

"Sounds like the same thing." Zelda said.

"Yes, expect this mark is greater than any crown, princess. Curious, though, that there are only two thirds of it." Elder mused. "Did it appear as two triangles to begin with?"

"No, only one. The second triangle seared itself into my skin recently. After 'his' identical symbols appeared on his hand." She pointed to Link.

Elder looked at Link in thought for a time. His wooden face lacked expression, so Zelda could not tell what the Fae within was thinking as it watched Link. Link, at this time, was lounging in the sun.

"I sense a great deal of pain and anger coming from him." He said.

"He recently lost a close friend."

"I see… that is why he tries so hard."

With them watching him, Link noticed the extra attention. "What?!"

Ignoring him, Elder looked back to Zelda. "What do you plan to do? Your friends have not arrived, and you seem to think they will not."

"Are my thoughts that transparent?"

"Your sudden mood of defeat, yes."

"Then I must learn to guard my thoughts more. What do I plan to do? I don't know, Elder. My goal is to stop Kyou and retake the throne… but how to accomplish that? I do not know. I had no plan past escaping and waiting here for my ally to rendezvous with me. My ally would know the political environment better, and bring information on how we could adapt to Kyou's moves."

"And your ally did not come as you expected." Elder stated. He hummed gently inside the bark. "Your choice is up to you. If you choose to stay, the forest welcomes you but I also caution you towards that choice. Time loses its meaning here, and if you do not leave soon, you may find more time is lost than you are prepared to lose. Also the mark on your hand shows you have a great destiny, and staying here would waste the power granted to you. If you want to stop your brother, then you must adapt."

Zelda knew he was right. But what could she do? She was powerless. All she had were a dozen men to her name. She had no information to work with on the layout of the political or strategic land. There could be soldiers coming for her and she wouldn't know it. And what of her ambition? Her vision of Qin's future? Was she to fail it?

Seeing the princess was deep in thought, the Fae left her alone and returned to beneath the surface.

The princess thought about it, but inevitably all she could draw were blanks, empty thoughts, depressing and negative thoughts. She was right back where she started in Kanyou. She had no assets, no power, no information… and ultimately no courage. She was not afraid, but nor was she not afraid.

She returned into the hut to think. She meditated and pondered into the night. The soldiers returned, as well as Matsubi and Link, and they set up a fine meal on the table. Before Zelda had always stressed that Link would never do the cooking, as she had a brief exposure to his skills while pretending to be Midna, but this night she said not a word. The soldiers laughed and joked as men do, and Matsubi was on them about their behavior in the presence of royalty, and Link showed off his lack of table manners befitting a slave, and Zelda noticed not a bit of it. She ate in silence. All of her thoughts were on what she could do.

Yet for all her thoughts, she always hit the same inevitable conclusion: nothing.

The next day followed in much the same way, but with an anxious tone. The soldiers were growing restless, unsure whether they would be staying or going, and this anxiety extended to Link, who no longer found the playful innocence of the forest children to be able to stave off his need for vengeance. That night he approached Zelda.

"How much longer before we stop Kyou?" He asked.

"Not much longer." Zelda replied. She hoped so at least. She kept her back to him.

"Great. Are we waiting for your friends to come?"

"No. I no longer expect them. They are much too late."

"Then?" Link pressed. He walked around and bent at the waist to look her in the face. Zelda felt a blood vessel pulsing in her forehead. Did he have no tact or sense of privacy?

"I don't know."

"'Not much longer'. 'I don't know'. You're a wealth of information today." Link rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I don't usually come up with the plans! It's not as easy as it looks!" Zelda snapped.

"So come up with one!"

"What do you think I have been doing?! I've been thinking!"

"Really? Because it sounds like you haven't decided on a single thing!" Link paused, realization coming to him. "You're afraid…" Zelda's composure broke for a brief moment. Snarling, she jumped to her feet and shoved him. He fell into the water. When he came out of the water, she looked down on him coldly.

"I am the high heir and princess of Qin. You will speak to me with respect."

Link came up spitting water, and climbed back up. He growled, but still avoided her lethal gaze. It made him feel a bit guilty, and he despised her power to do it to him. It was all because she wore the face of her childhood friend. But that didn't mean he wasn't right.

"You think I give a shit, princess?" He demanded. "Princess, noble, whatever you are. I don't care if you are some kind of saint. You made a promise to let me avenge Midna properly, and you're failing. As princess, you made a promise to everyone to protect them, and you're failing! Midna died for you and you're letting it go to waste! You claimed to honor her, you claimed to respect her because she chose it, but all of the words you have said up till today are falling dead! All because you are afraid!"

"So what if I am afraid!" Zelda barked. "I have no power to change our situation!"

"You aren't even trying! Princess, I may be a simple slave, but even I know that what made Midna as powerful as you claim is that she put her life on the line! Now you are sitting here cowering and waiting for something that isn't going to come because you have to make it happen!" Link pointed his finger at her. "You! No one else! You have to make it happen! You have to step up and do something! You have to be the one to put your life on the line for once! You probably want an army to put themselves against the sword for you, you want people to speak for you, to do whatever the Realms you damn well need, but guess what, they aren't here! There is only you and a few idiots willing to recognize some blood in your veins that you don't seem to be earning! You want power? Then have enough balls to get some!"

Link breathed heavily after his rant, having yelled so loud. The soldiers ran out to see what the screaming was about. The Fae ascended from the water, creating an eerie lighting around them. Zelda clenched her fists, her gaze murderous. It took every bit of self-control she possessed not to kill him where he stood with her power. She didn't partially because she felt the power was distancing itself from her, as if refusing to help, and she didn't have any arrows with which to do it.

But most of all because some voice in her head told her he was right, and while she wasn't above killing she still held pride in that she had only killed in self-defense.

Seeing her fury, Link beat his chest. "Come on! Hit me! Go ahead! At least do something! You are still doing nothing!"

Zelda turned away from him and stomped away. She wouldn't hit him, as to do that would only give him what he wanted. The men did not follow her, and Link wisely did not either. She didn't know what she would have done had anyone followed her.

Zelda walked to the other side of the island and burned a hole into the water with her eyes. She was frustrated and angry. Angry with Link, naturally (he had just spent the better part of five minutes yelling at her with no caring for her position) but she was also angry and frustrated with herself; because for all of her fury against him, his resolve was worth respecting.

Zelda raised a hand and saw it shake. "He's just a slave… and yet he had this much impact over a royal princess?" She whispered. "Anyone else in my position would have had him executed on the spot. He risked his life daring to speak to me like this, and here I am the one on the defensive because of it."

Now that she thought about it, a lot of people had done that for her.

Impa risked her life infiltrating an entire country.

The black marketers risked their lives getting her out, and they paid for it. Yet they still succeeded.

Midna risked her life as a decoy to give Zelda an escape.

Link risked his life… to do what? To yell at her? To be angry? No.

Zelda clenched her fist, and felt it still. He was a simple person, and not the most intelligent; but simple people still have simple reasons. He yelled at her to motivate her, to get an action out of her beyond sitting on her butt.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elder rouse. The Fae entered his wooden husk and come to her. "You are agitated. My people tell me the son of Nayru raised his voice against you. Is everything well, princess?" Zelda looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I have seen you are hesitant, but I hope my words have not put you in a difficult position. I only offered what guidance I can, as you are the lineage of King Shorlin, whom I respected."

She did not blame him. His guidance was the same as Link's without being as brash. Everyone here were pressing her for her sake. While her half-brother might be strung up on things like offenses, she was not so easily pushed to lashing out in anger.

They were right. She needed to put her own life on the line, not everyone else's. She needed to move and move now. She needed to take charge personally, and make a plan. The plan didn't need to be perfect; it just needed to take advantage of the pieces set on the playing field.

Prince Kyou believed he had won, and that belief would make him vulnerable. She had a brief window of opportunity, but an opportunity none of the less. It would become all but impossible after Ketsu and Kyou solidify their position… Unless Chancellor Ryo moves early. She needed to know Ryo's movements, then. Except that required scouts and spies, neither of which she had. So she would have to go with the most likely idea that Ryo and Ketsu would bring their rivalry to the peak, or Ryo would use this as an opportunity to go for the throne. Either way he would be Kyou's next target as the only real threat.

Next she needed men. She had a dozen, but it wouldn't be enough. Zelda looked to Elder and regarded him. He looked back at her patiently. King Shorlin held a great deal of loyalty from the Fae, and had earned the loyalty of the Sheikah as well. That loyalty in the Sheikah extended to her… what if…?

 **-Flashback from several months ago-**

"Princess." Abhdan lectured her. "Care to guess what a king and merchant have in common?"

Zelda looked up from her writing. She considered the question a time, before answering, "They both have money."

"That is part of it, certainly." The old man smirked. "But do you think it is money alone that got Ryo to where he is now? He started as a simple merchant, if you may recall. He got this far because his abilities as a merchant rival that of a king in certain ways. Not so much scope, naturally, but in nature."

Zelda considered the question more, but could not come to a satisfying conclusion.

"Oh-ho! Stumped are we? Very well. The strengths of the king and merchant are the same in that they both possess what the people want. To gain strength, have what the people want. To gain loyalty, give the people what they want. But to gain their undying love…" He chuckled. "Give them what they NEED. But never give so much that they no longer want what you have."

Zelda looked at him confused. "But I don't have anything… The land is in possession of my ministers. My income goes towards too many pockets for it to be mine. My army answers to generals who answer to the Chancellor of the Left, Chancellor of the Right, and Chancellor of State. Everyone is supposed to answer to me, but no one does yet. That's why I am here being taught."

"Oh-ho… you have much to learn, princess." The man whispered cryptically. Zelda raised an eyebrow, completely missing the undertone. She concluded, once again, he was just a weird old man.

 **-Present-**

A plan started to form in Zelda's mind. It wasn't a complicated plan, and it was possibly stupid. But with what she had at her disposal, it was possibly the only hand she had.

"Elder, I wish to discuss collaboration."

The Elder looked at her a moment, before nodding in consent and motioning to the hut. The two entered the hut, and Zelda ordered the soldiers who had returned to leave. The table had been placed aside for the blankets, but without any effort the Fae placed it back on its place with a chair for her. Zelda took the seat. The Fae placed himself on the other side and 'sat' on the air. Wood extended from his back to create two more legs, making his form that of a centaur. He placed his hands together on the table and leaned forward ever so slightly. His glowing eyes fell on her.

"What do you wish to collaborate on?" He asked.

"Whether by design or fate, the Fae are little more than a myth," Zelda started. "You have said yourself; you have no need for land. Yet I find this untrue. I have not seen you eat or drink as mortals do, so it cannot be farming land you require. Your forms are naked and are unaffected by the plights of nature, so land for silk, cotton, minerals, and other materials are also unnecessary. However what I have seen is a need for individual privacy and identity in separate abodes, and for your statement of denying the need for land you are still protective of what you hold. Perhaps there truly are Fae out there as free as birds, with no tie to any space or land, but you are not among those Fae. Even further, you seem to have lost touch with other Fae because of your tie to this forest and self-isolation. It may be all well and good. Your forest is considered haunted and people fear it to enter it."

"A reasonable theory." The Fae mused.

"But this isolation cannot last, and your people are doomed to die." Zelda continued. "A forest expands, myths give away to truth, and one day your people will be known. Your forest will become targeted by a lumber camp, your forest will be laid to the ground, and you will either flee to leave behind your adoptive children or fight. Conflict would be inevitable either in my lifetime or in a near generation."

"And in your theory, we will be at war, you and I?" The Fae wondered. He did not seem to feel threatened by it, angered, or put off in any way; but Zelda could not tell. There were moments he allowed understandable emotions to appear on the wooden face, but otherwise he was always stone-faced. He was the perfect politician in this way. He showed only what he wanted, and nothing more.

"It is a possibility among all kings, is it not?" Zelda returned with her own question. "I do not desire it. You have treated me with respect as an honored guest. You have given me words of guidance. You have spoken of a future between you and I as a teacher to student on personal matters. In one's perspective, you have proven yourself more to me in four days than any of my own family. Were it up to me, we would be as one people. With your land and power as being smaller than Qin, I would have you be a part of Qin… as a protected land within Qin sworn to me."

"Ah. So this is your plan, is it?" The Fae leaned back. "To gain the Fae into your army as King Shorlin did? I do not doubt your promise to set us as a protected vessel of yours, as I would ensure it. If you fail in your promise, our retribution is that of the heavens itself; but then what of the alternative?"

The Fae turned his head to the side curiously, raised a finger, and allowed a single appendage to extend toward her face like a knife. Zelda did not flinch as it neared her nose by inches across the table.

"What is to keep me from taking your head and giving it to your half-brother? What if I let you live, yet we are still at war in the future? What if you fail against Kyou and it is Kyou who brings war to my forest? We are as the earth you stand on, the water you drink, the air you breathe, the fire in your hearts. Without one, you creatures die."

"War with you would bring untold death to my people." Zelda answered.

"I wouldn't weep for one of them."

"I believe you."

The Fae retracted the wooden finger until his hand appeared as before. His wooden lips formed a smile. "So then what shall I do? Go to war with your people? Depart and leave the dear children behind? Join you and gain protections? What could you possibly offer that would be worth joining with you?"

"I have a vision… or perhaps ambition that would make it all worth it."

"Which is?" The Fae pried.

Zelda smiled. "You will know soon. You are not the only one I want to meet. Before I stop Kyou, there is one more I wish to talk with… someone only you might know of. Once I meet this person, then both of you will know of my vision."

"I see." The Fae leaned back and placed his wooden hands together. "And who is it you wish to meet?"

"Is this your way of saying you are with me?"

The Fae merely smiled. Zelda said, "The Majora. I wish to meet with the Majora's leader, and I suspect you know where they are." As she said this, she flinched slightly. At the same time she heard a yelp from outside. The back of her hand burned, and glowed slightly. She looked down to see a third triangle had formed on her hand. The Fae's eyes were also on it.

"It seems the Goddesses give their consent." The Fae murmured. He bowed himself before her at the hip. "Let us depart your highness."

 **-Meanwhile in the mountains-**

Ganondorf Dragmire stood on the back of his kill and gazed at the moon. There was always something soothing about it against the fire that burned in his heart. Something that kept the darker side of himself in check.

But not today.

Ganondorf descended from the path towards where the battle was. Numerically it was not in his favor. The Qin force numbered two hundred while he and his bodyguards numbered twenty. He had killed a few scouts, but the most of them had gathered beneath his mountain. Ganon arrived in time to see his men kill the band they had caught, and stop to see the main gathering.

Ganon stepped in front of his men to face the captain of the Qin forces. The Qin looked at them from his horse furiously. "Who are you people!?" The Qin demanded. "How dare you fight the Prince? You are nothing but barbarians and will die as such!"

Ganon raised a dark eyebrow as the Qin captain lowered his spear towards him and started to charge. Ganon's men started to move to intercept, but Ganon put out his hand to stop them. Instead Ganondorf pulled his large blades off his back. He had two blades, one in each hand. Both swords were broadswords and too heavy for most to carry one-handed, but he was by no means a normal man. Ganon lowered his stance as the horse approached, his hands burned with Din's fury, his swords ignited in flame, his fire-like hair lifted in the breeze, his blood red eyes flashed, and in a single stride Ganon stepped forward and swung as the spear came at him.

The horse fell forward, its head cut clean off at the shoulder. The captain was thrown backwards, his upper half removed from his bottom. His spear pierced the ground, barely missing the large black man. Fire spread from Ganon's slash and engulfed the ground around him.

"I know nothing of this prince of yours, but you trespassed, and that bears the penalty of death." Ganon told the dead man. "Take that message to the Realms."

The Qin forces stepped back in fear and shock that he had so effortlessly killed their leader. "Witchcraft! Blasphemy! Heretic! Uncouth barbarian!" They called him.

Ganon didn't know why he was called a barbarian. He led a simple village that refused to cower or sell itself to anyone. It was true there were witches, his own mothers were, but what he did, and what the Majora did, was by no means magical. His own power was divine. The Majora's power was of a different nature.

Ganon chuckled, and raised himself up. "Show them the 'witchcraft' of Majora!" He ordered with a thrust of his hand.

Trembling in excitement, his bodyguards raised masks to their faces. The effect took hold almost immediately, as with a blood curling roar they leapt on the Qin and tore them apart with seemingly unnatural strength, dexterity, endurance, and ferocity. Accompanying them were great wolves that gnashed and clawed at their foes.

Seeing his berserkers make short work of the Qin force, Ganon watched in amusement for a short time, fully taking in the sight of flying blood and dancing flesh. He smirked the smile of a predator, soaking in the screams and death. It was an art form in its own right.

When the battle was concluded, Ganon sheathed his blades. His men panted in exhaustion, but also fury. They looked for more to kill, more to bring the wrath of Majora upon, but there was no one for them to sate their hatred and anger upon. Ganon approached the first and removed the mask from his face. The man blinked and looked up at him, as if coming from a deep sleep. One by one he removed the masks from them, having to physically restrain them at times when they lashed back at him. The wolves laid down and licked their wounds.

"Take their belongings." He ordered. "Take the horses for meat, and throw the soldiers bodies to the wolves. Take their heads and plant them on spikes…" He narrowed his red eyes. "So others will know to fear."

Ganon turned back to leave and return to his village, but something stopped him. Ganon felt his hands burn. He lifted them up into the moonlight to see, and against the full moon he clearly saw two triangles burn themselves like fire into his hand, touching upon the first triangle he already wore.


	8. Kyou's War - Part 5

**Kyou's War – Part 5**

 **-Sheikah Clan, Kanyou-**

The Sheikah, Zant looked into the door window. Within he could make out the prisoner sitting on her bed by the moon light. She had a scroll in her hands, reading by flickering candle light. The girl's eyes flickered up just long enough to notice him, before returning to her reading.

'Zelda is dead.'

Zant asked, "Anything?"

"No change. She eats and drinks, takes to the pot at regular intervals. Doesn't talk except when the Shadowmaster visits." The Sheikah guard adjusted in his seat. He had been there since morning. Zant left the man to his tedium.

'Zelda is dead.'

Zant passed by a number of rooms. Not all were occupied but all had purpose. Meditation, fasting, interrogation, brain washing, martial arts, storage for ancient artefacts of great power, libraries upon libraries of knowledge hidden from the world, passages to places all around the capital, and more. The underground was massive, including entire caverns where they were trained to be at home in darkness. It was said the underground network was fashioned by the legendary Fae creatures. It made sense, as there were reaches of the cavern where it was almost impossible for a man to breathe... and the Sheikah endured it.

Zant ascended from the cavern through a panel to the Sheikah estate. The mansion was extensive, and the land given to the Sheikah made up an entire district of the capital city, larger than most noble families but still dwarfed by the holdings of the royal family, royal harem, and chancellors. (While the chancellors owned entire cities as their holdings, they also had a second mansion in the capital to stay in with their own protection.)

'Zelda is dead.'

Zant nodded to the other Sheikah as he passed, before stopping before a set of guards at a specially marked door. "I am expected." Zant said. He was expected, but the guards still made the Shadowmaster aware of his presence.

"You may enter." They said.

Zant entered silently. Ahead of him was a desk with a large window behind it, and on both sides of the room were bookcases filled with scrolls. A few attendants had small desks of their own and worked next to the bookcases doing documentation work. In the centre of the room was the young Sheikah, 'Solitare', if Zant remembered correctly. It was not the person's real name. This was to be expected. 'Zant' wasn't his own real name either.

Zant didn't know his name. He was brainwashed near the beginning and given a new name and identity. It was this way with all Sheikah. The process was not permanent, as pieces would fall back into place over years, but it was most notable among the younger members. The Shadowmaster was among the eldest of the order and in time had regained a good portion of her own memories. The Shadowmaster would no doubt retire one day soon, since it was considered a Sheikah 'death' to remember too much. To be Sheikah was to be devoid of self-identity.

The day a Sheikah remembered their birth name, they ceased to be Sheikah.

At the main desk sat the Shadowmaster, Lady Impa.

"Zant," Impa greeted. "How did the mission go?" Zant gave a brief glance to Solitare. As if reading his thoughts, Shadowmaster said, "Solitare can stay. Go ahead with your report."

Zant gave a brief bow before speaking. "Chancellor Ryo Fui has given Prince Kyou reasonable excuses to stay out of the capital. On the surface he is examining the economic impact of his project, which is a worthy report in its own right, but beneath notice he has sent his main vessels around Qin gathering rebels against Prince Kyou. My initial estimates lead the rebel army may reach up to a hundred thousand."

Impa nodded. Zant stood in silence as Impa considered the brief report. "One-hundred thousand isn't enough to conquer the capital. Ryo will use his own loyalists to boost it at least two fold. Then he might be able to manage provided Kyou doesn't gain enough support in time. Solitare was just finishing her own report: Prince Kyou is trying to stabilize the foundation of his rule with Princess Zelda's death. Since he has committed the crime of king slaying, the lords and noble houses will move in fear either to his side or to his opponent."

"King slaying?" Solitare asked. "Aren't the kings at war?"

"The seven kingdoms are at war, but there is still a code of honour to be upheld." Impa explained. "It is easily understood to fight to defend your home, and if you have a reason, it can be explained why you would invade someone. But to outright kill or assassinate a fellow king makes the other king's worry about what you would do to them. Kingslayers cannot be trusted. For a kingslayer there is no truce, there is no temporary alliance, and there is no peace. Entire alliances are born in history just to destroy kingslayers."

"Ooooh!" Solitare breathed.

Impa continued, "Thankfully, Kyou's focus has been split by the message that his betrothed was captured and is held hostage to the east."

Zant frowned at this.

"You have something you wish to say, Zant?"

"Isn't our responsibility to the royal family at the expense of all else?"

"Yes?"

"Even our identity, our honour?"

"Yes." Impa replied. "Your point?"

"Zelda is dead." Zant said. "That is my point."

"And you think we should be siding with Prince Kyou?"

Zant hesitated briefly and bowed. "Please do not take my confusion for disrespect. He IS royal family, Shadowmaster. As shadows, we have no place to set our own identity or policy on the world. We are but tools. Yet… I cannot but shake the feeling we are becoming needlessly involved in politics. It is against everything that makes us what we are, is it not?"

Solitare looked nervously between Zant and Impa. She knew what Zant was saying. It fit well within the mindset of a Sheikah, and his question was valid. But how would Impa react to being questioned?

Impa looked back not appearing insulted or disrespected. She smiled. "It is an honest question, Zant. I respect it. Do not think you insult me. You are right: We are tools. We have been servants to the royal family at the expense of all others, including ourselves. That part I agree with. However, you must come to understand that we are involved in politics. I am the Sheikah representative in the palace, among other things, so there is no avoiding it."

"I understand." Zant said after a moment of thought. "But then why are we fighting Prince Kyou? Whether he is right or wrong is not up to us. We have no guilt in serving him, as shadows have no guilt. Let the nations judge him. It is not our place."

"A question that is harder to answer…" Impa replied vaguely. "In truth, there are two answers to the question. The first answer is this: To support him as tools is to make a political statement he is right. So to say 'it is not up to us' doesn't work in court. I am not saying you are wrong, but it is not so easily black and white. The second answer: is hidden. My second answer validates us, but it is one I cannot give today."

"But-"

"It is part of being Sheikah that we hold secrets. That includes from each other." Impa cut him off. "I am sorry, Zant. You are a high ranking member of the clan, but the second reason for why we are resisting Prince Kyou is an answer I cannot give. Not yet."

"Then how am I supposed to validate my own actions with myself?" Zant hissed in aggravation. His fists clenched. "How can I bear the inner mask and cast my guilt to it, when I find myself fighting the mask?"

"With patience." Impa replied. "If all goes well, you will come to understand. For now, be patient."

The answer did not satisfy him, but he sensed it would be all he would get. Impa motioned for him to leave, and told him to rest from his travels. Stiffly he bowed, turned, and left.

Solitare let out the breath he had been holding. "Is he well?"

"He will be. He is just… zealous." Impa replied. "It is a good thing to have. I would rather have a zealous man than a lazy one, but his energy needs to be tempered at times."

 **-Mountains west of Qin-**

"Everyone hold!" A soldier whispered.

Zelda halted in her steps. Elder trotted over in the form of a wooden centaur. Link stopped with one foot still in the air, and wobbled all over trying to keep his balance. Matsubi shoved him over. Link fell into a tumble of leaves.

Zelda approached the soldier who had yelled out and gazed where the man pointed. Her eyes briefly widened at the sight. She had seen many things in her life, but this… it was new but at the same time not a surprise. She was already familiar with how far people will go to hurt each other and hate.

Putting heads on wooden spears planted into the ground was new to her.

Link gasped at the sight, as well as a few of the soldiers. The rest took the sight in respectful silence.

"Wh-what happened?" Link whispered.

"Clearly these men died and had their heads placed to inspire fear." Zelda replied.

Zelda looked coolly into the empty eye sockets of the dead. Were they men who would have sided with her or were they with Kyou? Were they neutral in this conflict? What kind of lives did they lead? Were they cruel or kind? Did they sign up to defend their homes and family, or to reap fortune and glory? She wished to know, but the dead could offer no explanation. They were little more than empty husks now, utterly devoid of life, hope, and individuality. Soon they would be as the dust she walked on.

Zelda scanned the land beyond the stakes and saw nothing striking of it. The land beyond climbed higher and higher up the mountain until eventually it would be all but impossible to travel without a proper path. She assumed so because she couldn't see far and the path had been getting steadily steeper. She did not know the lay of the land, while clearly the occupants of this mountain did. If she wanted proof of the Majora's existence, she found it. At this point every step she took was into the jaws of death. Death, mutilation, evisceration, incineration, and all manners of death awaited her. Being a woman she could also expect to be raped, either to the point of death or as a slave lower than cattle.

The prospect didn't scare her as much as she felt it should.

"Before we continue on… I feel it is my obligation to explain everything." Zelda called for the soldiers to gather. "A year ago I became the heir apparent. Before that day no one had heard of me, so as one can imagine my appearance was a surprise… and was met with hostility. Kyou and I had a brief clash in which he stepped back quietly, and I started my reign. I was the heir apparent, however, I had nothing. I was a student for the last year in politics amidst a world of daggers and alpha wolves. Compared to them I was a fangless pup. My only protection was Chancellor Ryo, while a clear opposite was Prince Kyou with Chancellor Ketsu. Ryo's strength kept the two in check… but as of late Chancellor Ryo has been away working on a project. In his absence rumours of rebellion arose, and believing it to be Kyou rising against me, my loyal ministers and I planned for my escape. We found a girl who looked and sounded exactly like me, and so we made a switch. The plan was to hide and wait for the Sheikah to meet with me at the Fae's home should Kyou make his move."

Zelda stopped and let what she had said soak in. Elder took it in calm silence. The soldiers were shocked, and after a moment, ashamed as it reminded them of the rebellion they had been pulled into.

Matsubi whispered, "Amazing… I had no idea it was like that at the capital. I had heard the princess was some old lady known as the Ice Witch who had taken the throne from the prince through witchcraft."

Zelda scoffed, "Of course that's the rumour… What happened was I was hidden away since I was young, and Chancellor Ryo had me rescued. My ascendancy was directed by the king just before his death so it was not witchcraft, though it does not surprise me Kyou claims it was."

Link took it all in silence, oddly enough. Zelda expected him to be loud and with some kind of emotional mood swing. He was emotionally unstable in his mourning, swinging wildly from playing with children and laughing to punching her in the face in a fit of rage just after stabbing himself. (How he had healed within so short a time, she didn't know.) She understood it, but had no patience for it when now was the time for rational thought. So ultimately his thoughtful silence was appreciated.

Rather than speak, his thoughts were conveyed in his changing expressions and stance. At first he was indifferent to what she said, but as Zelda explained, he went from agitated, to shocked, to some form of understanding. Whether it was understanding about the kind of world Zelda lived in, or where Midna had entered; she could not tell.

Zelda felt it was more important they understand and be firmly on her side than rushing into unknown territory with them unawares of the larger picture.

"When you say a world of daggers and alpha wolves…" Link whispered. "What do you mean?"

Zelda hummed to herself in thought. "A court is akin to a man throwing meat to the dogs. Some dogs will wag their tails and follow faithfully. Others will bite and tear their kin to get to the meat. Some will see that the man holds the man and will kill him to get the meat in his hand. The worst…" Zelda's composure darkened. "Will see no difference between the meat thrown, his kin, and the man. It is all meat to him."

As Link heard this, he realized he had assumed a lot about the girl and saw Zelda from a slightly new light. He was right in that she was cold and distrustful and treated him like dirt, that hadn't changed, but he came to realize there was a reason for it. She probably had no allies or friends in this world… and if her own brother started a civil war to kill her… what kind of family did she have?

'I had no idea…' Link thought. 'If someone can't learn to trust their own family, who can they trust?'

Then another thought struck Link. Of everyone, only the Fae, princess, and himself were not tired from the constant hiking for days. The princess was keeping up with him easily. Also now that he thought about it, she had lifted him off the ground with one hand before, and she had beheaded the mercenary with one motion of her sword. (This is very difficult to do smoothly. By normal standards it takes a sharp axe wielded by a strong man to behead someone in one strike.)

There was more to her than what she was saying. Her time in politics sounded like hell to him, but politics, a warzone of minds, wouldn't give her strength and endurance… or the scars.

Seeing them all collectively gulp, Zelda continued, "Now… as you all noticed, everything has gone as we predicted. Kyou made a grab for the throne, killed dozens of ministers and officials, hundreds of regular folk, and came after my body double. I do not know particulars, but Midna fled to her old home where I was… most likely leading Kyou's army straight there. With Kyou having made his move, I made my way to the Fae village the Sheikah had told me of."

"In your tongue they are called 'groves.' But continue." Elder inserted politely.

"Fae grove. My apologies. I ran into all of you, and you know most of the rest." Zelda explained further. "My allies, the Sheikah, did not show themselves. Chancellor Ryo will have heard very soon after that Kyou had taken the throne, and he WILL siege the capital to take it for himself. Kyou, or at least Ketsu, will rally support to entrench themselves in the capital before Ryo arrives. At this moment those two are the only pieces on the board. It will take some adapting, but I want to take advantage of it. As I said before, my predecessor, King Shorlin, befriended the Sheikah, the Fae, and the Majora. The Sheikah have stayed loyal to me, although their usefulness right now is beyond me, and the Fae have chosen to follow me in return for protection and security… one should easily be able to see where this is going."

"You are hoping to claim the Majora's allegiance." Matsuda guessed. Zelda nodded.

"If one considers the Sheikah to be Qin's worst kept secret, and the Fae are nothing more than a myth, then the Majora are even more hidden than both… Even I have no idea what we will encounter. Are they civilized? Difficult to believe when their form of welcoming strangers is heads on stakes. Are they alive? Either they are, or a new group has moved in, because these heads are fresh."

"I really don't like how you can tell how fresh a head is…" Link covered his mouth, trying not to throw up. Zelda ignored him.

"I tell you all this because there is a very real chance that we will die just by being here, but this is the only hand left to me. You have spared my life from before, so I will spare yours. Leave and I will forget you ever participated in the rebellion. However, if you choose to follow me from this point on, and we come out alive: I will make sure you are rewarded."

Zelda sighed. She had spoken for a great deal of time and was short of breath. She was not used to monologues. Now she would sit and wait. Whether they followed or left was up to them. She was honest in her statements, partially because she expected she wouldn't live through this day. It was perhaps her last day on earth… and it was odd how little she felt about it. To her everything was simply rational logic necessary for a future queen. It may clash with the fact that she was scared before, but now it was different. She would die having done her best. There was something satisfying about that. If she died, then that's that.

Whether anyone followed her or not, Zelda would continue on to either her death or her victory.

Two soldiers left, but the others stayed.

Matsubi said, "My princess, I will stay with you as your loyal servant."

"What is the nature of that loyalty? Is this loyalty recompense for past sins?" Zelda inquired.

"Despite what you may think, I had not committed any actions while in the rebellion. I was assigned to patrol the outer edges and watch for so called rebels."

"I see." Zelda believed him. He had a kindness and honor about him that told her he might have refused had the situation come. "Then what is it you ask of me as a reward should you live through this?"

"Merely the chance to prove myself, and my family."

Zelda shut her eyes and chuckled. "You will have that chance, Matsubi." She looked to Link. "I see you are still here, so your quest continues. What would you have as reward?"

"I want to be a general." Link said. "Can you make me one or something?"

"Hey! There is only so much impudence I can take!" Matsubi barked. "You think you can ask such a thing of the princess!? You can't just be a general by asking! You have to earn your way up, and even then it's pointless! Slaves are not allowed in the army, and you aren't a member of any house!"

"I get it! I get it! Get off!" Link defended himself. "So I can work my way up to being a general if you free me and give me a house or something?"

"Yes." Zelda replied.

"There you go." Link smiled. "Freedom, house, riches, all that. That's it."

Zelda raised an eyebrow at his impudence, but she saw he wasn't trying to be flippant, merely simple. He was right in that he would need those things to join the army. Everyone in the country who was a productive member of society was a member of some household. It was through those households that soldiers were recruited. Matsubi wanted to strangle the boy, but Zelda waved him off.

"Help me finish this, and I will see it done." Zelda answered.

"Great!" Link smiled. He extended his hand for her to shake. Zelda stared at it.

"Uh… you shake it. Seals deals." Link explained.

"I know that!" Zelda snapped. She huffed. "A slave of all things thinks it can shake hands with a princess?"

"Well… yeah?" Link answered. He looked at her curiously. He gulped as he saw her icy gaze on him. Link lowered his hand. "Right… no touchy."

Zelda turned her back on him and focused on everyone else. One by one she learned what they wanted and put it to memory. For a few it was money or a bit of land, but for most it was remarkably simple. They just wanted to be with their family. She didn't expect it, and was amazed for a moment. Their simple desires to be home at peace were so innocent it was hard to believe.

"I will see what I can do." Was all Zelda could promise in the end. "But thank you, all of you. It is a minor comfort that if I die, others will die with me." Zelda started up the path Elder directed, but everyone was still a moment. A collective chill went down their spines.

"That's not comforting at all." Link whimpered. The others nodded in agreement.

"She most likely meant 'I won't die alone…'." Matsubi whispered. "I hope."

-Later-

"We are being watched." Elder whispered to Zelda.

Elder continued on beside her as a four-legged man leading the way. Zelda briefly scanned the trees without turning her head. She didn't see anybody, but there were eyes of beasts in the distance. She didn't feel threatened with the Fae beside her and nearly a dozen soldiers at her back. She continued on without breaking a step.

"They're just animals." Zelda replied.

"Do not be fooled. Everything here is Majora."

The path became steeper and rockier as they went, until Zelda found the only one keeping up was Link and Elder. She stopped and looked back. The soldiers were hiking diligently, but their stamina was shot. They were leaning over, holding onto the rocks, trees, or their own spears, just to keep stepping forward and climbing the path. Sweat poured from their faces.

"Jeez…" Link grumbled. "If you keep dragging your feet then the Chancellor bastard's gonna end up as king! We're not out for a walk! Get a move on!"

"What was that, bastard?! Try saying that one more time!" A soldier yelled back.

"If you keep dragging your feet then the Chancellor bastard's gonna end up as king! We're not out for a walk! Get a move on!"

"Do you even know how fatigued we are!? We have been hiking up a steep cliff for days!"

"Yeah!" A little voice squeaked. Zelda looked down to find a Fae had possessed her robes and lifted the sleeve to point at Link. Zelda forced the robe back down saying 'Don't do that.'

"I don't care! If you're slow, you're slow!"

"Enough." Zelda stepped down towards them. She was exhausted herself but felt she could make it. Problem was the soldiers were weighed down by armor. "Elder, if the Majora ambush us, what are the chances we will win?"

"None."

Zelda sighed. This wouldn't do. She didn't want to continue on without them. Odds are one of the two groups would be killed without the Fae present to intervene. She felt the only reason they had not been ambushed yet was the Fae. She also did not want to dally.

"Elder would you be able to alert them and request a meeting with the Majora's leader?"

"No need. They are aware of us."

"Dogs don't count."

"I am not referring to dogs."

Elder gazed up the mountain, and pointed. Zelda followed his finger. There were a few men on the mountain high above them. The men wore furs and painted marks on their dark skin. Their weapons in their hands were miniature scythes, short swords, clubs, spears, and other things. They had no armor or shields or helmets, but there was a mask dangling from their hips. At the same time the beasts in the woods crept closer, just enough to be in view. They were wolves.

"The Majora?" Zelda guessed.

"Indeed."

This was it. "I know nothing of their ways. What do you suggest? It is essential we avoid a conflict."

"Gather together. Do not draw a weapon even if they threaten you."

"Do as he says!" Zelda yelled. "Sheath your blades, lower your shields!"

The men hesitated, but obeyed. Matsubi went first, sheathing the blade he had just drawn at the sight of Majora. He even went so far as to unclasp the belt holding the blade to his hip, and let it fall to the ground. Link grumbled, but followed suit. Zelda handed her bow to Elder.

They waited.

At first no one did anything. Zelda kept her attention on the Majora above them, and they in turn watched her. The wolves inched their way closer and closer, inch by inch, until they were but a scant couple feet away. The wolves growled loudly. The Qin soldier's itched to raise their weapons, but did not. The wolves growled louder as one soldier snapped and grabbed the hilt of his sword, but Matsubi grabbed his wrist in a death grip.

"Let it go." He ordered. The men shook in fear, but obeyed.

Finally Zelda heard footsteps and turned to see men and woman approach from behind. Zelda narrowed her eyes at the woman in particular. The woman wasn't naked, but the amount of skin revealed under the fur was nothing short of scandalous. At the same time the Majora from the mountain dropped down to their level with grace that spoke of a lifetime on the mountain.

The Majora stepped closer, weapons drawn. The wolves crouched. Still Zelda did not move. She didn't flinch as one Majora made a threatening swipe at her. It hit nothing but air. She matched their gaze with her own. Zelda felt her clothes whimper in fear.

The woman among the Majora said something in a language Zelda did not understand. To her surprise, Elder spoke the same language back. Zelda breathed in and out deeply, forcing her nerves to calm a bit. She had yet to experience 'fear', but her body had grown tense.

The two talked for some time, before the dark-skinned woman nodded. She stepped back, roped her arms together, and said in the language of Qin, "This is our world."

'So, she can understand Qin?' Zelda considered. The speech was scratchy and with an accent that spoke of a lack of use. The woman did not speak the language of Qin often, but she knew it.

"When the flatland people enter on their own, we gouge out both (of their) eyes and drop (them) from a waterfall. But you have all come to meet our king. We will decide what to do depending on your reason for doing so. Our king is waiting (to meet) the young king of Qin. We will take you to the king's castle." The Majora woman said.

Despite the broken speech, Zelda understood, and nodded. She breathed out a hidden sigh of relief. It was going well so far.

"Great! Let's go!" Link cheered. He walked past Zelda and started up the path behind the Majora woman, seemingly without fear of being close to them.

The woman, with one arm, grabbed Link by the collar and threw him into the air. He was caught by two of the soldiers. They fell back on their butts from the impact of catching him.

"Do not misunderstand." The woman said. She roped her arms together again. "We will bring the king alone. The rest of you will stay here."

"Wha-!" Matsubi yelled. "Why should we?! We are her guard!"

Link struggled to his feet and rubbed the bruise he was developing. He glared at the woman. "What if we say no?!"

"Then we will kill you all." The woman replied.

"That's ridicules!" Matsubi exclaimed. "We can't just leave the heir here on her own!"

"If we intended to kill her (we) would have already." The woman started to get impatient. "The king knows the king of Qin has come into Majora mountain. The king wants to meet the king of Qin."

A wolf stepped forward, snarling and lowering itself. The woman reached out and placed her palm on its head. It calmed, but only slightly. "Hurry and make (your) decision. The Majora smell blood."

Zelda glanced around. True to the woman's word, the wolves and men were ready to pounce at a moment's notice. They did not understand the language of Qin, so they were left without understanding of where the meeting was going. Link being thrown back into the Qin group, and the yelling, would have triggered their hostile instincts further.

Elder said nothing, nor moved. He watched Zelda only, watching to see what she would do in this situation.

"Everyone." Zelda said. "I thank you for following my selfish request this far. But if this is what it takes, I will do it."

"What!" Matsubi and Link yelled.

The woman cocked her head to the side. "You will comply?"

"Yes." Zelda stepped forward.

"You can't be serious!" Link yelled.

"…" Zelda said nothing. Inwardly she thought that keeping them with her into a land death waited was little more than a selfish comfort.

"You're just a slave." Zelda said. "What can you know of a burden? What can you know about every breath being measured as life and death? Your strength is in your muscle and work. Mine is in merely being. Being a figurehead, a martyr to bear the responsibility for the actions of millions. My very life is my strength. Perhaps that is the power of putting your life on the line… If Midna's life was the power of a slave… how much more is the power of a queen's life?"

"I said that to get you to move your ass and do something!" Link yelled.

Zelda did not respond this time. She said what she wanted. She walked up to the female Majora and looked up. The Majora nodded. "Then let us go."

The Majora woman motioned for Zelda to follow. Zelda entered the path. The Majora surrounded her completely, leaving the Qin behind.

Elder put his arm out to block anyone from follow. Link looked back up at Zelda's retreating form and grumbled. He felt the pulse in his hand pick up, and he rubbed it gently. "This sucks."

From the other's grumbling, they were in agreement.

"I know this bodes ill with you, but we must be patient. This is all happening for a reason." Elder looked down at Link's hand as he rubbed the back of it. It was glowing gently under his glove. "One could almost say this day was destined…" Elder whispered to himself.

Without warning, Elder lashed out at Link. One of his wooden hands slashed out at him like a whip. Link was caught off guard and thrown back. He had barely managed to get his sheathed sword up to block it. Link fell hard, and gasped as Elder was still on him. Elder was massive to the young man. Link drew Midna's blade and evaded the first hit, while lashing back. Elder blocked the attack and knocked it aside with his other hand.

For a moment they exchanged blows, and the soldiers rushed in to restrain them, but Elder stopped just as quick as he had started it and stepped back.

Elder considered what had just occurred. 'I don't think the mortal realizes he had tapped into divine power.' Elder thought. 'My attacks were too fast for him, but he had managed to block them… and one attack had been in his blind spot, but he evaded when it should have been impossible to know. Interesting… the princess wishes to keep others away, physically and emotionally, and so forms the power as arrows. This young man is a born fighter, and so forms it as a sixth sense.'

"Go." Elder said.

"Wha?" Link muttered. He blinked in surprise.

"I apologize for the deception, but I was testing you. You have passed my test. Now go."

Link lowered his sword, now realizing the attack wasn't a full betrayal. "What-what about the Majora? I mean… I'll be the first to say I want to chase after that girl and give her a piece of my mind, but-"

"If this meeting is the will of the Goddesses, then no mortal can stop it. If this meeting is not their will, then it will fail regardless. Go."

"I agree." Matsubi said. "If anyone can do it, it's you. You're the only one with the strength left to make it."

"Alright." Link said, still a bit confused. The change of decisions was confusing.

"But first, allow me to accompany you." After a moment, a Fae left the wooden construct and entered Link's shirt. The wooden centaur still stood strong, though by the way it stood in its stance, Link got the impression 'it' was a different person now.

"Let us go." Link's shirt said.

Despite gravity of the situation, the soldiers couldn't help laughing at the sight of his old slave shirt's cleavage moving like a mouth. Link clicked his tongue and avoided their gaze.

"You know, it's really disconcerting when my own clothes are talking to me."


	9. Kyou's War - Part 6

**Kyou's War – Part 6**

 **-Mitagi, Qin-**

There existed a man in the capital of Qin of legend. One might not think him so as he was also a craftsman of stone in his spare time. Without a shirt in the blistering sun, his muscles and scars were revealed as he chiselled. One might think his body was more sturdy and hard than the stone he wrought, and they would not be wrong. His birth right was ancient strength, his birth was in blood and death, his childhood was in training day and night, and his life was on the battlefield. Strong as an ogre and with an army as quick as birds, he earned himself the name 'The Bird of Qin'. Every battle he fought spread word as if on the wings of a bird. There was not one house or family in all the countries of Hyrule who had not lost a man to him at one time or another and the mere mention of his name hushed proud men.

Ouki Mitagi took a step back to admire his creation. Behind him stood his first in command, an incredibly polite man of some country called England. He called himself a 'night'.

The statue Ouki had spent a week on was that of an angelic child riding a pony.

"Truly a work of art, sir." The Englishmen said. Ouki agreed. It was smooth, full of life and vibrant features. It depicted innocence, holiness, playfulness. However he still felt unsatisfied.

"Hmm... it is still missing something, though." Ouki replied.

The Englishman produced a scroll and handed it to Ouki.

"Then perhaps this might allow you a brief change of focus. You have received a request from Chancellor Ketsu. He wishes for you to be the commanding general of Genju Pass."

Through the middle of Qin was a mountain range. Kanyou rested only a few scant miles from it and Genju Pass. The pass itself was not the widest, but it was the most direct path to Kanyou, and was the main trade route between the western and eastern halves of Qin.

"As opposed to Chancellor Ryo's request for me to be in charge of Genju Pass. You know what this means?" Ouki tossed the scroll into the nearest bin of hot coals. It was unopened.

"They both want you to be on their side at the gate. One to allow entry and the other to prevent."

"Correct. You see it perfectly."

"Thank you sir."

"Sounds like Ryo and Ketsu are lining up for civil war then." Ouki mused.

"Indeed, sir. They both have inquired what you want that they might buy your favor."

Ouki laughed. "They don't listen. I keep telling them they cannot offer what I want... Oh! I know what this needs!"

The Englishman produced a large warhammer. "Here you are, sir."

Ouki smiled. "Ah, yes. Perfect. You always know my thoughts so well."

"I am underserving of such praise, sir."

Ouki grasped the hammer and lifted it skyward with one hand. He watched the sun glint on its surface. He brought it down on the statue and in one strike he shattered it into pieces. For one exhilarating moment he saw death, blood, and fire within the glorious destruction he met out to the stone.

Like an addict, he breathed it in deeply while existed. Then just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared to be replaced by the chirping of birds and a bright sunny day full of promise of joy.

"They think they can BUY me? Money! Land! Prestige! What are these things to me? Just give me a foe, set me free and let me feast... a land of spraying blood and dancing flesh! If only such a time existed again."

Ouki sighed in despair. His legend was born in the days of king Shorlin. He had fought alongside the brilliant king of war, the fierce Majora, the elusive Sheikah, the miraculous Fae, and other great generals. Ouki made a name for himself as the most talented in all of Qin, as he helped bring Qin's border east from Genju to where it was now at twice its size. But he knew the truth. He wasn't the fiercest, the smartest, the fastest... those titles were for others. He was just the most thirsty.

"Perhaps I might offer a suggestion, my liege? Accept both requests."

Ouki opened his eyes and considered that. He locked eyes with his first in command and an unspoken conversation passed between them. Ouki smirked and bellowed in laughter.

"Oh, you cruel cruel man! That is devious! That is scheming! That is... that is beautiful! I love it!"

"Thank you, sir."

 **-Majora's Mountain-**

When Zelda had heard of the Majora as a mountain tribe, her expectations were for a loose collection of huts amidst unforgiving landscape, rocks and rocky soil, and weeds and tangled shrubbery. Instead as they walked the narrow path around the edge of the towering mountain, Zelda's eyes landed on an isolated paradise with wonders of its own.

The Majora's village was not a mere collection of shabby huts, but an organized and carved puzzle of rock buildings carved out of the side of the mountain, enough of which to compete with any large city of Qin in volume. It had technology of pulleys and bridges to traverse the levels, not only vertically, but between nearby mountains at the points where the two peaks were closest. A river seemed to defy the laws of the universe by flowing down from an elusive point down towards a valley nestled in the curve of Majora's mountain. Within this river and valley was a well thought out combination of dams, river canals, a water-run treadmill, and farmland. It was limited so far as size of farms go, but it was fed richly by the mountain river. Zelda followed the river with her eyes, curious, and found it seemed to start from a very distant set of snow mountains far in the distance, and the water was directed this way with some sort of bridge. One building in the village stood out as being larger than the others, as large as any noble estate house in Kanyou, and looked to be furnished richly in strong wood painted red and bronze.

All over the land Zelda could see the people of Majora. They used paths built into the mountains, the bridges and pulleys and ladders, and when necessary proved to be as agile as spiders.

The Majora were no mere tribe of barbarians, they were a small nation as advanced as any other (if only their culture could adapt to enforce more conservative clothing) and were nestled into a natural fortress. Any fortress of Qin would pay dearly for a natural defence like what this mountain offered, and the Majora not only possessed it… they utilized it well.

Zelda was caught off guard by all she saw to the point she stopped and stared. Politely, her armed escort stopped and let her take in the sight. It was scary, and a little humbling, to think a miniature nation so advanced and strong would exist within the borders of Qin, and not only be hidden, but be completely unknown.

The escort lead her to the largest building.

It looked to be a public eating place from the long tables. On all sides sitting at the tables were Majora. The head table before her had a wooden throne. At the head table were two elderly woman, and at the centre on the throne was a man. All three of them wore masks. Just beneath the tables were an assortment of tame wolves, with the largest sitting next to Majora's king.

The king wore a fur cloak with the head of a large bear still on it. Under this cloak was a set of leather armour, but most striking were his metal gauntlets. They shone like gold and ended in sharp claws.

Zelda sat on her knees in a gesture of humility. "I am the 41st ruler of Qin, Heir Apparent Zelda."

"I am Ganondorf Dragmire." The king of Majora said. His voice was grated and unnaturally sinister.

'The mask is doing something to his voice.' Zelda thought.

There was silence for a time. The greeting of kings was little more than empty formality while the two measured each other up.

"Tell me, king of Qin." Ganondorf started in the language of Qin, "Why do you call yourself 'Heir Apparent'? Are you not king?"

Zelda answered, "The political hierarchy of Qin is different from Majora. I do not know how you have it established, but in Qin, a male leader is king. A female leader is queen. Their children are princes and princesses, the first being male and the latter female. One who can be eligible for the throne is the 'heir', and the highest heir that will be the one chosen for the throne in the case there are multiple heirs is 'heir apparent'."

"So you are a leader without a throne."

"Correct. I will fully come into possession of the throne when I am old enough. Until then, I am leader, but can be legally replaced if one proves himself or herself to be… more worthy."

"And what proves you worthy at this time?"

"The will of the former king."

Zelda knew being so honest was damaging, but she felt compelled to be so. She could speak in double-tongues and hidden words to evade the answers, but she refused to do so. Because he was an equal. Technically, she could assume him to be lesser since he held much less land than her, but to go into this from the perspective of being arrogantly superior would damage her objective far more. To her this was perhaps the greatest respect she could offer.

The dark-skinned man tapped a finger on the table. Zelda met the mask's gaze unflinchingly.

"Heir Apparent Zelda of Qin." Ganondorf said. "A woman with no power. Whose little brother has taken her throne with no reliable retainers to call her own has stepped into this mountain country to meet me. I cannot help but wonder: Why? Would you let me hear your reasoning?"

"I came to borrow your strength." Zelda answered.

The warriors around her laughed.

Ganondorf said, "Then I am afraid you have wasted your time coming here. You have not been brought here to bargain or deal, but to be judged."

"Judged? May I know what for?" Zelda wondered.

Immediately one of the old woman next to Ganondorf started babbling something in their tongue and pointing a shaky finger at her. She sounded very angry. The other old woman joined in, and even one or two Majora seemed to be emotionally vested in the answer as they joined in.

Ganondorf barked a word in Majora's tongue, and the group quieted. He had a short, heated dialogue with the first of the old woman by his side, and from how she cowered, he had placated her.

Ganondorf Dragmire returned his attention to Zelda. "In the days of King Shorlin of Qin, we were joined into an alliance. Our ancestors held him as a friend, and there was hope for a bright future. We became friends with Qin, with Fae, with Sheikah, with so many the king united together. Into the alliance we gave blood and our strength. We taught the Sheikah to have masks. We were the first on every battlefield and the last to walk away. In turn our people, and our children, were promised a place beyond the mountains.

He continued after a brief pause, "At first the alliance held true. But in the years following King Shorlin's death… it was revealed to be an illusion. The Betrayer King, his son, purged us from his land. The Majora numbered nine tribes before, and fled here with two. You can imagine what happened with the rest."

It wasn't hard for Zelda to grasp. "Seven tribes were killed."

Ganondorf gave a short nod. As he spoke, Zelda sensed the anger and tension in the room grow. "We were isolated, scattered amongst a nation we trusted, and slaughtered as little more than cattle. Even the two tribes to flee were chased with horse and bow. Now you are here before me, as a gift from Din."

Ganondorf removed one of his swords from his side and placed it on the table. It was jagged and hooked all along its surface and was large enough to be a broadsword. It briefly alarmed Zelda that he could lift it with one hand.

"In order to appease the ancestors, I must sever your head. I do apologize for your birth, but as you were born to be king of Qin, that is the price." Ganondorf said nothing for a moment, allowing the dialogue to be grasped. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Zelda closed her eyes. Majora chuckled around her. No doubt they expected anything she had to say to be merely a formality. What could she say in her own defence?

Zelda was well aware of this burden being placed on her shoulders once more. This was exactly like Chouhei. Once more the burden of the dead, of the past, was on her. Sins from before her birth were now hers to bear. What could she say to this? To the Majora? To the Zhao who suffered from Chouhei?

"We are the ones at fault." Zelda opened her eyes and looked into the holes of the man's mask. Through it she could see red eyes like burning coals. Zelda took a deep breath. This was it. "As a representative of the country of Qin, I sincerely apologize for our past foolishness… But that is not enough of a reason to take my head."

Ganondorf turned his head slightly to the side and leaned forward. "Oh? Why is that?"

"In the years since King Shorlin, and in the years prior, countries, people, culture, faith… though different things have been exchanged, can you say that not one drop of blood has been spilt? Has the grudges that have built up disappeared from people's heart? Is there understanding between the former races and states of Hyrule or is there only discrimination and scorn? If you look at history since the fall of Hyrule, you'll soon understand why getting rid of these things is nearly impossible. To think that the appearance of one person, namely King Shorlin, would make hundreds of years of separation between Majora and the flatlands disappear is naïve."

The first old woman jumped up so hard from her seat that it fell back. She yelled something vehement at Zelda. A few warriors in anger drew weapons. They did not strike at her, but threatened and yelled angrily.

Ganondorf hissed, "You… Do you label our ancestors who sought peace and were betrayed as fools?!"

"That is not what I say. What I am saying is that the problem is too deeply ingrained. Cutting off my head will not resolve it."

"So we should not kill you because it will not solve anything? So we should just forgive the murders, torture, and tears?"

"There are many things that should come before revenge."

Ganondorf chuckled. He reclined in his seat and sighed. "You are quite good at acting the virtuous king. So… impertinent. Yet, you do not seem to have even a rough understanding of the people's pain. The pain of a tribe being killed by their own friends…"

Ganondorf stood and motioned. Some warriors in the back bowed and left the building. The king of Majora walked around the table to Zelda wielding one of his massive swords. He said, "I shall teach you this pain."

Zelda gazed up without flinching. She wondered if this was it, if her blunt honesty had gone a bit far. She was prepared to die, but still worried since she did not understand what he was alluding to. The answer came in the form of a bag being dragged in kicking and screaming. The contents were dumped beside her.

Link.

Zelda could only stare. Of all the impudence and stupidity, it had to be him. The worst part was she wasn't even surprised. Of course this imbecile tried coming and of course he got caught! She was flattered that he came this far even against her wishes, but seriously… He was tied up and everything. He could only crawl on the ground like a worm.

Zelda sighed. "Honestly, what are you doing? Calling you a monkey may have more truth than I thought."

"Shaddup! I just messed up a little!" He squirmed around.

"A little…?" Zelda wondered.

"This man of Qin was found sneaking in. Trying to, at least." Ganondorf said. A few among the group laughed and Link's ears turned red in embarrassment. "He was told to me to be from your group. He went against my command to turn back."

"I apologize on his behalf." Zelda said.

"Hey! There is no need for-"

Zelda cut Link off. "As he is my sword, I bear responsibility for his actions. I may not have ordered him to follow, but I did choose him as part of my entourage."

Link was momentarily flattered. That was perhaps the most respectful way of referring to him she had done. It wasn't insulting or demeaning or cold. The moment didn't last with him as Ganondorf snapped his fingers and two Majora grabbed Link and forced him into a bow on his knees. Ganondorf lifted his blade above Link's neck. Zelda closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. Link screamed in protest, but he could do nothing as a child against two strong men.

The sword came down at the same time the floor flew up. Two hands formed out of the floor and flew up to grab the sword as it descended, and locked it in its grip. Stunned by this, Ganon did not evade when a pillar of stone shot out of the ground to hit him in the chest. Ganon flew into the air and landed against the edge of the head table. The table toppled before under the impact before resting on its legs again.

Majora all around pulled out weapons, the two old woman's hands became bathed in shadow and fire. The stone pillar formed itself into the shape of a man with glowing green eyes. The Fae that had hid itself fearfully in Zelda's robe disappeared into the ground and formed a second man of stone like the first.

Zelda did not leave her seated position, and Link was quivering from the rush. He thought he was dead for a moment there. He could only whisper, "I'm alive?..."

Majora jumped at the Fae with their weapons, and the Fae blocked them with stony arms and prevented any blows from hitting the two Qin.

Ganondorf barked something loudly that made everyone falter and stop. The mask he wore was broken, and one eye was revealed. Zelda could see his eye had a burning anger akin to fire.

Still holding his sword, Ganon stood on shaky legs, then strengthened his stance and stepped forward. The Majora warriors stepped back as Ganon stood face to face with the Fae Elder. Ganon's eyes flashed angrily. "When Qin betrayed us… you gave us refuge. You gave us this paradise. Now you would betray us too?!"

"No. I am here preventing you from making a mistake." Elder said. "To allow you to kill them without second thought would be betrayal through inaction. Look at their hands. Look at your own."

Zelda raised an eyebrow curiously. Elder had mentioned the print on her hand was significant, but she hardly understood how it was relevant to this. None of the less, she removed the gloves from her hands to consent.

Link wore no gloves and in his execution position his hands were fully visible.

Ganon did not bother removing his gauntlets. Zelda saw him glance between her hand and Link's hand. Now that Zelda had removed her glove, she saw it had grown to form three triangles. It was the same on Link's hand.

"You may not understand it, but you do see a shadow of destiny." Elder said to the dark-skinned man. "Since I remember one babe that bore the same symbol."

"Your point is?"

"You owe me." Elder said. "I will not call on that debt, but I will stand and offer advice as a friend."

Ganon placed his sword back on his table. The burning ember of anger simmered in his eyes to a warm coal. "I'm listening."

"Then listen to her. Hear her out. Killing her would do you no good. It wouldn't stand as an example to the future, and it wouldn't sate the past's pain. Whether you accept her proposal or no, it is your right as king, and I am not calling on any debt to force your hand either way. I only ask, out of the old friendship between us, that you listen."

Ganon kept his gaze locked with the Fae. "And the boy?"

"Foolishness is part of youth, I'm afraid. He would hardly learn if he is dead."

"But I still have the right to kill them if I wish?"

Elder hesitated. On one hand he had accepted Zelda's proposal and recognized her as one of destiny, but to restrain Ganon against his wishes would damage the friendship between Fae and Majora. And to call on this as payment for past debt would also damage it. He also understood Ganondorf well. To try to force him would only cause the man to bite back and resist irrationally, when right now the Elder Fae recognized there was a power far greater at work here. There was destiny being woven, and it required care.

"It is alright, Elder." Zelda said. She stood to her feet. "If he wants to kill me, then let him. I will no longer have anyone protect me or stop what destiny has in store for me. I have had people die for me, shield me, and do all the work for me a long time. This is my turn. Let me do this last part alone."

Elder nodded. "Farore bless you, princess."

The Fae both took steps away from them. Link situated himself into a more comfortable position, but wasn't allowed to leave the centre of the room. Ganondorf returned to his throne, and Zelda stood gathering her thoughts.

"You speak of your ancestors pain, King Ganondorf. Of the burden of the past, of the dead's demand for justice and revenge both. You think I am ignorant of it. But I am already well aware of that pain. It is my birthright. Mountain King! If a king is driven by malice and contentment to pick up a sword, his kingdom will be destroyed by hatred! A king should pick up a sword for the reason of preserving life and defence, only. It is in this way a king provides security and peace. It is because the people of the country of Qin and the mountain people are divided that strife is created, but that happened so long ago that it has become as though it is natural. This is not an isolated situation. It is the same all over Hyrule. Between the seven nations, the hundreds of tribes and clans and states within them, and the numerous races, there is only strife. From their perspectives even though we are all of Hyrule, we only exist to kill each other. The violence has brought about strong borders to prevent us from learning of each other, of understanding, and ensuring that the definition of who is friend and enemy is defined so strongly as to become natural."

Zelda took a breath, "It is true that a leader like King Shorlin leads in rare generations, but in the end he brought only temporary stability and growth to Qin."

Ganondorf questioned. "You think yourself so great as to say such demeaning things of him? He united and conquered until Qin was many times its previous size."

"I do not think myself so great at this moment." Zelda replied. "But I do see where the ultimate culmination of his vision lies. Since the collapse of Hyrule, the times have been moving without fail in a single direction. A single kingdom crumbles into thousands. The thousands are united and conquered into hundreds. The hundreds are united and conquered into seven. His generation was a natural progression in this."

Ganondorf questioned, "Yet is there not more stability amongst seven then thousands? What could be better?"

"The abolishment of all of Hyrule's borders." Zelda declared.

A wind swept through the room. A storm raged outside, but neither Zelda nor Ganon noticed. The Majora struggled to shut the door while Ganon's attention was solely on the girl before him. He was silent for a moment. Not because what she said was hard to understand, but because it amazed him. She did not hesitate in her answer and the strength at which she gave it, the lack of any doubt, the resolve. The passion!

For a moment he felt his heart quiver. There was more to this young girl than met the eye.

Ganon said, "Look around you… do you think there is even one country that would accept such an idea?"

"If they won't, we'll use force until they do. Since in the absence of understanding to allow room for diplomacy, force is the language these generations understand."

"… That's the polar opposite of preserving life is it not?"

"NO!" Zelda yelled. She slammed her fist on a wooden table to emphasis her words. "There has been nothing but pain, strife, and constant war for the five hundred years since Hyrule! In this ceaseless spiral, it may continue on for another five hundred! I'm here to prevent there from being victims of another five hundred year war!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute!" Link inserted himself. "What about your throne? Your little brother? Aren't we just here to take the throne back?!"

"The throne is just the first step." Zelda replied. "I will abolish all of Hyrule's borders! That is my ambition. That is why I am here. I will unite all of Hyrule!"

-Kanyou, Royal Palace-

"My lord!" Chancellor Ketsu ran into the throne room. He stopped a few feet in and fell on his face.

Prince Kyou opened his eyes, annoyed his nap was disturbed. Conveniently the throne was large enough for him to lay on and he had been taking advantage of that.

"What is it?" Kyou growled in annoyance.

"My king," Ketsu bowed hurriedly. "Word has come from Reida's father! She never returned home!"

Despite Kyou's aloofness, his desire to relax and enjoy the throne to its fullest, it was matters in regards to Reida that could rival it. "What?!" He gasped. Kyou sat up. "But she left for home! She took the direct road. She… she should have been home by now."

"I know, my king." Ketsu gulped. He rubbed his hands together worriedly. It was horrible news, and he worried over how Kyou would take it. "I sent my fastest rider to take the road."

"How fast can he ride?"

"Without rest, it will take a day to make it to her home and another to return."

"Then we won't know if she is alive or… for a while!" Kyou shuddered. His eyes grew wide in fear. "What if it was bandits? Rebels? Animals… Reida can't take the wilds! She is too delicate!"

In truth, Chancellor Ketsu doubted she was as delicate as the prince thought. Kyou's fiancé was several years older than the prince, and was as mature as any adult twice her age. She was meek in the public view, but on the inside she was as strong, stern, yet as doting as… as a mother.

And ever since Prince Kyou lost his mother he hadn't been the same.

Prince Kyou only grew more drastic and panicked as he went, driving himself more and more frantic. "Ketsu! Check with every village between Kanyou and Oudo! There must have been sign of a noble woman passing through!"

Ketsu said he would, but this was not enough for him. The prince descended from his throne. He had killed and plotted for it, waited and anticipated it with every breath, and the thought of a mere woman made it leave his mind. Even if this was a momentary thought, it was dangerous!

"My prince!" Ketsu extended his hands to have him stop. "Please settle down! Prince Kyou, please find your center and listen to your servant! Now, do you trust in your servant?"

Kyou stopped on the final step from the throne. Whereas normally his expression was haughty and arrogant and guarded, this was perhaps the first time Ketsu had seen his composure broken so severely. The prince did not look like royalty at all… he looked like a scared child, naive and trusting in a court where all emotion and thoughts should be guarded.

"Among my servants, you are among the few worth trusting."

"Do you find your servant capable of finding and rescuing Reida in your stead?"

Kyou forced himself to be hardened again, and he glared at the Chancellor. Try as he might though, he still shook.

"What are you saying? That I should sit and do nothing?!"

"Far from, my prince!" Ketsu argued. "You are our nations pride and joy, our figure head! If you will not sit on the throne, then who will? Certainly not I, that is not my place! Only you can! Did you not deserve it as the firstborn son of the king? Did you not earn it by destroying the witch Ryo put on it? Did you not foil Ryo's plot to put a fake on your throne? That is your place, just as my place is to be your hands and eyes. Allow me to do your will, allow me to search her out and ensure her safety!"

Kyou looked back at the throne, and Ketsu feared for the hesitation in the boy's eyes. The boy wanted to personally find his woman, but he also desired the throne fiercely. Ketsu could only hold his breath and wait as the prince warred within himself. On one side was the lonely, damaged child that grew to love Reida and respect her strength; and on the other side was the strong, hardened prince Ketsu had helped raise since birth.

Prince Kyou turned to glare fiercely at Ketsu. He said darkly, "If Reida is hurt… in any form or fashion…"

"Then I will ensure recompense is made a thousand fold! Whoever is responsible will pay for generations!" Ketsu bowed rapidly.

"Go." Kyou took the steps up to the throne. His composure strengthened once more, and the malevolence he gave off was darker than ever. "Do not fail me."

His voice promised retribution if the Chancellor failed.

"I will not fail you, my king." Ketsu bowed his way out.

Ketsu would not leave personally, he had his own trusted servants for such a task. He was much too fat to go out and toil himself, naturally.

 **-Majora's Mountain, Zelda-**

"I can't believe we survived that!" Link collapsed on the straw bed provided to them. "I'm still shaking! Did you see how close that sword came?! That was a huge freakin' sword!"

Zelda sat in the corner of the room and leaning her head back against the wall, she closed her eyes to rest. "Your fault. You shouldn't have come."

"You could at least pretend to be glad to see me, you know."

"I see no point in pretending to like each other," She replied.

"Hey, now…" He leaned up on his elbows to look at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Don't. I don't need you to care. I don't want it. Your service is enough. You're useful to me as a sword. I'm useful to you for revenge. We made a deal. You help me stop my brother, and I grant you freedom. That's all there is."

Link growled. "Well, excuse me, princess, but aren't you the one who WANTED us to follow you this far? Yes, we have a deal. But I came this far because I wanted to. You don't get to tell me not to come. You don't care me to care? Well I don't care if you don't!" Link huffed. "Geez. Can't you just say 'thanks' at some point? Sometimes that's all people want you know!"

Once more Zelda could only stare at him. His logic was beyond her. It took her a long time to figure out what he was trying to say, and then to wonder if he actually meant it the way he said it, or if he was just spouting words that went together.

"None of the less…" Zelda moved on. "We aren't out of danger, not yet. I have managed to stave off my death, but there is still a way to go. I don't know if my reasoning worked to convince them, or if they will call my words foolishness and kill me in a fit of revenge to appease the dead."

"Yeah… that's creepy. The dead is dead. Why should a bunch of dead people care? Don't they have their own problems in the dead place?"

Zelda huffed. She smiled, despite herself. Perhaps it wasn't that Link didn't have a form of logic or wisdom, it was just incredibly simple in nature. Most of the time he was as ignorant and foolish as any slave, but there were moments that surprised her .

"Well said."

"Your welcome!" Link replied. "Now let's get some sleep! Big day tomorrow! If it makes you feel any better, I left you the clean straw."

"… I will pass."

 **-Majora's Mountain, Ganondorf Dragmire-**

Ganondorf stood on the peak of the mountain staring out. The moon… the distant mountains he knew to be his territory… Even the distant plains on the edge of the horizon. When he felt the need to be alone he would climb to a height higher than any other, yet it wasn't enough. If he could, he would climb higher.

This particular night he felt the need to be alone. Something about the Qin high heir stirred a feeling in his heart. He hadn't shown it, but to see the resolve in her eyes and the strength of her ambition… it was enough to ignite the fire in his heart.

Ganon was always an ambitious man. Strength was his birthright, so much so that he found no rival. Whatever he wanted was his. Yet even so the world seemed so… small. When he was young he struggled and fought his way to the top. Now that he was at the top… where was there left to climb? Where was there left to fly? In his later years he simply fell aloof, bored. The fire in his heart dimmed to nothing more than coals. He was like a fish in a small pond, a dragon trapped in a confining cave. He felt his growth stagnated.

But then why was he still here? Had he forgotten what it was to strive for greater heights? Had he lost ambition?

A memory stirred in his mind.

Long ago in his youth, shortly after he had become leader of the Majora, he had stood on a similar mountain overlooking the moon and distant plains of Qin.

"Why don't we capture Qin?" Ganondorf asked back then.

His twin mother's cackled happily as they climbed up behind him.

"Just the kind of question-" The first said.

"We would expect from you," The second continued.

"Chief Dragmire!" They both said.

"But for now, please be patient." The first said.

"To capture Qin, we need more power." The second said.

"If we will not seek war, then seek peace." Ganondorf suggested.

This made his twin mother's gasp in both horror and surprise.

"Peace with Qin?!" The first yelled.

"You must not speak such blasphemous words, Lord Dragmire!" The second hissed.

"Everyone is waiting for you to clear away our ancestor's pain!"

"Elders…" Ganondorf sighed back then. "As I get older, the strength of our walls become stronger. The power of our numbers become greater. And as they do, I feel… caged. I sense the narrowness of this country. War… peace… whatever form it takes is fine. I just… want the world to expand."

All Ganondorf remembered wanting was to see the world beyond the mountains. His ambition… his dream. Was it to be the strongest? No. He already possessed that. He wanted to be able to fly, to break free of this cage of earth. He simply wanted to be the most free.

"Why do you hesitate, my king?" Ganon heard voices behind him. He turned to see his twin mothers had made it nearly to the top. They flew on staffs around him.

"Now is the time to clear away years of grudges and pain!"

"Now is no need for questions! Now is need for action!"

"If you find it beneath you, then allow us!"

"We will peel off her skin and dry it in the sun!"

"We will chop her to pieces and feed her to pigs!"

"Or we may let you take her first, and taste her youth!"

"Or should she be given to the people-"

"To do with as they will?"

Ganon narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Their guidance of malice and deep-seated hate once was his guide, but in recent years it had only grated on his ears. He respected his ancestors and heard their shed blood cry out for justice. Yet why should he be restrained by such things? What right did the old have to place their burdens on the young? Namely what right did his parents have to put their ambition on his shoulders just because they failed? All that did was weigh him down and burden him, when all he wanted was to escape it.

"Silence!" Ganondorf roared.

His voice startled his mother's into nearly falling from their staffs.

"How dare you speak to us like-"

"I will speak to you old crones however I please. Have you forgotten so quickly who I am? I am your king!"

"We raised you!"

"And I can defeat both of you with ease." He replied simply. "I overcame both of you. How sad is it when the student overcomes all masters, yet the masters still demand of the student? It is nothing more than the master's wish to restrain the student to his will forever."

"What are you saying!?"

"Nothing more than for you to stop prattling and be quiet." Ganondorf repeated himself. "You want justice for the ancestors? I can agree with it. But what would revenge do for the dead? They will still be dead. Their dream of escaping this cage of a mountain will still be left undone. In fact I suspect the only ones satisfied would be you two. If you truly want the dead to be appeased, then wouldn't it be better to turn their dreams into reality?"

They wanted to argue further, but he silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"Leave me." He hissed. They did. Finally Ganon was left to ponder his silence under the watchful gaze of Nayru's moon. "Not like I am done yet." Ganon thought out loud. "I still have one more trial for the naïve princess."

He still had one question to pose to her. If she failed to satisfy him, then he would decide what to do with her.

 **-Meanwhile-**

For Zelda, the night went by peacefully. The excitement of the meeting had passed its first phase, and now she felt she was out of the immediate danger. By no means was she out of it, especially as she needed to rush the negotiations heavily in a hostile environment, but she allowed herself to live in the present and be thankful for the small blessings. She was alive. She was untouched. She wasn't alone. She looked forward to what the future would bring and its challenges.

Across Qin this night was not so still. Chancellor Ryo's message spread across Qin as the wind. Because of his connections and influence, the nation of Qin very quickly rallied behind him. However this would only prove of limited worth. He could not rally the armies of Qin, lest he leave the borders undefended, and so he had to draw from very limited supplies of reserves used in policing the cities and land held by his supporters.

In contrast, the capital held a permanently stationed army as the Royal Guard, who, regardless of their personal view of the matter, had given their lives to the royal family and would die to protect the king. The Royal Guard was an elite force since its positions were a mostly battle-hardened veterans.

Meanwhile in the center of the growing storm, the Sheikah managed to confuse Kyou and Ketsu while concealing themselves.


	10. Kyou's War - Part 7

**Kyou's War – Part 7**

 **-Majora's Mountain, Western Qin-**

Zelda awoke early. She was a light sleeper by nature, and she was expected to have meetings or lessons at first light. She had lost some of her caution while staying in the Fae's grove, but since then she has felt her instincts return.

She looked up from her corner to find Link was as clueless to the world as ever. He was the picture of a buffoon: scratching himself, drooling, sprawled out, and wide open. Zelda could only sigh inside. Why did it have to be him that followed her this far? Why was it him that had to have been given the hand mark? Why couldn't it have been someone else?

She immediately thought of Matsubi, and she blinked in surprise at it. She shook her head and banished the thought away.

Zelda sat by the window and looked out over the Majora's city. She could leave, but it would be more polite to wait to be summoned when Ganondorf Dragmire was ready to resume their talk. She did not have to wait long before the summons came. A Majoran entered.

The Majoran lead them back to the assembly hall. There Ganondorf Dragmire sat at his usual place and the elderly woman on both sides. This time the assembly hall was full to the brim with Majoran, men and women, as they ate breakfast. Along with them were a large number of wolves mixed in. From what Zelda could see, the younger Majoran's had younger dogs and wolves while the other's had more scarred ones, or even entire packs.

'Seems the bond between beast and man is strong here.' Zelda considered. She stared for a moment, amazed at the sight, and more than a little uncomfortable. She did not spend time among animals, and what she remembered of dogs in her youth was little more than rivalry for scraps.

Zelda stood in the middle with Link. A hall full of roaring laughter and barking and general behavior lacking any social etiquette quieted the moment she entered the premises. The food before Ganondorf was left untouched, as though he prompted to keep his mask on the entire time.

"King of Qin." Ganondorf said in a voice loud enough for all to hear. "You stand once more before me, in further judgement."

"And for what shall I be judged?" Zelda inquired.

"I have considered your words from yesterday, and perhaps there is truth to it. Discrimination, racism, cycles of hatred, these are things that cannot be removed so easily; however I still find your answer to be too simplistic. You think it enough to erase all borders? You think it enough to unite the kingdoms? Even if you do so, what is there to unite people whose cultures and way of thinking are inherently different? Already you have failed to provide this answer the moment you walked in."

"How so?"

"Do you deny entering this assembly, seeing how we are, and being put off by it? I saw the look of disgust on your face."

Zelda blinked in surprise. She wanted to respond, but she had no answer. She flushed in embracement.

"You are right, I am uncomfortable with crowds and animals. Qin is not like this, our assemblies have our own form of social etiquette with unspoken rules. However I find this test… lacking. I find no evil in the differences between you and I from a mere meal. What you ask is what would bind people in a unified system despite their differences… Yes?"

Ganondorf nodded.

"That answer is one I lack." Zelda admitted. "As you see, I am young and still have much to learn. I simply do not have an answer that can satisfy the question, but I do promise that I will seek that answer out. It is one I desperately wish to know myself."

Ganondorf tapped the table silently. Zelda cleared her throat. Link glanced between them, having no idea really of the depth of their conversation.

"I can accept that." The King of Majora stopped tapping. "For now. But I expect you will one day provide a proper answer to the question before one is forced on you."

Zelda turned her head on its side. She felt relief. Ganondorf spoke in the long-term, as though they would be continuing to have relations in the future. That bode well. At least for her survival, if not for her plans and ambition.

"Then I have one last test for you." Ganondorf said. He stood, and now that Zelda wasn't clouded with the oppressive thought of doom, she realized he was astoundingly tall. He was a fair distance away and he towered over her, and his hair was a rich red. His red eyes bore into hers through the mask. She felt like she was in the presence of a volcano, tall and powerful. Zelda clenched her shaking fists.

"We Majora are a violent people." He said. "If we take back your throne, it will be extremely bloody. Your halls will be filled with death. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Hey, hey! Who said anything about invading!" Link burst out.

Ganondorf turned his mask on him. "How else did you think she was going to reclaim her throne from her brother? Asking for it?"

"Well… no. But…" Link whispered, uncomfortable all of a sudden with what he had involved himself in. He wanted revenge, sure, but that was on one man. Was he really okay with killing more?

The palace would be filled with supporters of the prince, so anyone who actively supported the civil war was one thing, but the innocent? Was there even anyone innocent in the palace now, actually? Link felt the questions and answers were now much deeper than his simple ways expected.

Link gulped. He would avenge Midna, but he would do it his way, regardless of what those around him did. He wouldn't kill anyone who didn't try to kill him first.

Ganondorf ignored the young man and returned his attention on the high princess. "What is your answer?"

Zelda on her part, did something that surprised everyone:

She chuckled.

Zelda said, "It was taken from me in blood. Hundreds of innocents are killed. Villages have been burned. An entire kingdom faces civil war and invites weakness. What in the nine realms makes you **think** I would hesitate to repay the favor?" For the first time in a long time, a true emotion showed and what lied within the eyes made even Ganondorf pause. There was a secret side to her just beneath the skin. There was a darkness, a purely unsympathetic wide-eyed madness within.

Ganondorf glanced around the assembly. The group he had gathered for this meal were the head of every house, and their heirs. Some knew the language of Qin, but most did not. Ganon knew that Zelda's words had struck a chord in them, but he could not say if it was enough to appease them. The hatred went deep. It may be that nothing could fix it.

Hatred was something he understood well. Anger, hatred, leadership, power… these were his birthright. Fury was the weapon of the Majora. Wrath was his tool. The Majora claimed the flatlands were evil for holding them back, but weren't the Majora just holding themselves back?

Ganondorf wanted to be free. The mountains, the burden of the dead he never asked for, the stagnant hatred his parents held to… What was power that was trapped? It was little more than a burden. Ganondorf wanted to spread his wings as wide as they would go, even beyond the horizon.

His people would not agree, but they made him chief. He was a selfish man. Screw it all, he'd do what he damned well please.

Ganondorf reached up and removed the mask over his face. Zelda and Link were both surprised at how young he was. In truth, he was twenty while they were thirteen and twelve. His own parents demanded to know what he was doing, but he ignored them.

He breathed in free air, and said loudly in the words of his people, "Spread the word to every house! The Majora will help the High Princess reclaim the throne! Gather your horses! Gather your wolves! Don the mask, Majora! We ride tonight!"

Zelda did not understand the words, but she did understand the suddenly loud roar from the everyone. Even Elder, who stood to the far side all this time, let loose a roar that made the ground shake. Even Link was not unmoved by the cry and saw visions of blood and battle as his blood burned to clash.

Zelda smiled in relief. She was alive. It had worked. It may not last, but for now, the plan she had come up with herself had come to fruition.

The assembly rushed out of the hall in a purely mob sense, nearly crushing Zelda in the process. She grunted to herself and patted herself down. She didn't like being touched, and a mob rushing around her evoked too many triggers. Ganondorf and the older woman alone stayed with them. Elder trotted down to her and showed a bright smile, "Well done, Daughter of Naryu! You have obtained their help."

"Thank you, Elder." Zelda bowed. "I must thank you and the monkey for your assistance. Were it not for your intervention, I would most likely be dead now."

"You are welcome." "Hey! I have a name you know." Elder and Link said at once.

"I am surprised though, that you were able to get through to him so easily. Do you two have history?" From what Zelda had garnered from the brief exchange between Fae and Majoran, they seemed to have had history and friendship.

"We do." The Fae said. "We aided them in their escape from Qin. My grove has always aided those in need." His eyes looked to Ganondorf, who was having a heated argument with the elderly women. It was getting to the point of outright yelling. "The Dragmire is one such example. He was a babe in the exodus, and were it not for my intervention, the Dragmire as a clan would now be extinct. We believe him to be the last."

"I see…" Zelda whispered.

She sympathized with the man. The burden he carried was not one to scoff at; but it only made Zelda wonder. Why did he go for the alliance? His people clearly follow him to battle without hesitation, but it seems the elders are against him. Zelda did not know the beliefs and feelings of the Majora people, but if the impression given to her was that they felt hurt by Qin's betrayal, then why did he join her? She was pleased by it, but it struck her as unusual.

Especially since that would have been not that many years ago.

King Shorlin held a strong friendship with them, but he died. The following king only lived for twelve years on the throne, and the king to follow, her father, only lasted seven years on the throne. So it would have been only twenty years ago, at most, that the betrayal would have occurred. Almost all of these people would have been there to witness it.

(This age gap was due to King Shorlin living well into his sixties, so the following kings would have been older when they inherited the throne.)

Zelda was well acquainted with grudges for past sins. Zhao endured hundreds of thousands murdered after they had surrendered. That pain was inflicted on her daily. The pain the Majora endured had to be similar in nature… so why?

Was Ganondorf acting on the wishes of his people or going his own way? And to what end?

Zelda narrowed her eyes at the back of the red-haired man. She could not understand his intentions. So while she would go forward with this, she couldn't afford to be caught off guard if this was just a ploy. Once she knew what he hoped to gain from this could she judge whether this made him truly a friend or foe.

The yelling match ended between them, and Ganondorf stepped forward. It struck Zelda how noble he looked despite being a tribesman. He was also much… lankier than she thought. He was muscled, but not as herculean as she thought. Rather his muscles were densely packed. His presence emitted power and strength in every way, from his gaze, to his body and fire-like features, to his confidence, to something hidden deeper within.

Elder Fae chuckled, "Sounds like you have angered your parents there, chief Dragmire."

"Parents?" Zelda asked.

"Those two hags were my mothers." Ganon explained offhandedly. "But that is beside the point. High Princess Zelda. If you will follow me, there is a place we can talk privately." He motioned to a door near the back. "The others may come as well; there are some things to discuss." Zelda nodded.

"My name is Link." Link replied with a hint of aggravation.

Ganondorf stared down at the boy and said, "Prove yourself as someone worth knowing and I might bother remembering that. Till then you are nothing to me."

Ganondorf guided them to the door where it lead to a short hall with more rooms. Most lead to a kitchen of sorts or supply rooms. The next door took them out of the building entirely, but also left them in close proximity to the next building he took them to. The closely compact buildings gave Zelda a sense of claustrophobia. Before long they entered a small room where there was a table. On the wall was a map and a number of masks and weapons.

Elder walked on four legs to a corner and looped his arms together to watch. The second Fae flew around Zelda's head before resting on her scalp. Ganondorf shut the door after his wolf entered in. Link shivered at the sight of it.

"Something wrong with wolves?" Zelda wondered.

"More like animals in general." Link kept his distance from the animal. The wolf glanced back with a raised ear, but otherwise ignored him with a huff. Link could even see it rolling its eyes in a very human gesture. The wolf laid down to the side on a rug.

"The 'animal' is named Kagami." Ganon said defensively. "And I would demand that you refer to him as such."

He retrieved the map from the wall and placing it before them. "Now. The capital is here, and we are here. There is a vast expanse of flatlands between, so it would be best if we move through the mountains until we reach the southern pass below your massive gate, from there we ride as swiftly as the wind can carry us and invade the capital."

"What about the walls?" Link asked.

Ganon glanced sideways, and downward, at him. "Should I answer the commoner's question?"

"Don't bother." Zelda sighed. "Monkey, the Majora live in mountains. I'm sure a wall is no problem for them. Not to mention we have the Fae, who can directly influence their environment."

"Oh yeah…" Link smiled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"A simplistic plan that suits your strengths, but unnecessary." Zelda said to Ganon. "We can enter in through the passage I escaped from to begin with. It is a bit northern… here. The reach from the mountain edge will be short as well."

Ganon nodded. "This tunnel will lead where?"

"Inside the inner city. The capital is built from the ground up to be a fortress. There are ten guarded gates from all four directions before you reach the inner city. From there we have to pass three more gates. The final gate may be a bit difficult, but there is a side passage that bypasses it and allows entry to the palace for servants."

"Can you draw me a rough sketch of the inner city?"

"I can try."

"Then it will have to do." Ganon decided. He turned around and retrieved a pair of masks from the wall. "These are for you."

He passed one to Zelda and Link. Zelda picked it up and examined the front and back of it. The front had holes for eyes, but nothing else. Unlike the other masks this had no painting on it at all. The back of it, though, had intricate lines painted in. Both masks were identical. Link simply stuck his on.

"Oh, it's so cool!" Link exclaimed.

"The masks are to be worn once we near the capital." Ganon explained. "They will disguise you so no one can tell the difference between yourself and us."

Link said. "So it makes me a Majora?"

"Why the painting on the back and not the front?" Zelda wondered.

"The Majora's art is that the mask is more than just a mask. It has power. Once applied anyone who looks at you will be distracted by something else. So you will to be nothing more than one amongst many, and would be basically unseen. In the chaos of battle… you would be little more than a ghost."

"So I'm a ghost!?" Link exclaimed. "Hey! This means you can't see me? Hello? Oh, my Farore it's working already! Look at me, I'm a Majora ghost, I'm a dick! Ow!" Ganon slammed his fist down on top his head.

"It has its limits…" Ganon struggled to be patient, but something about the youngster rubbed him the wrong way.

"I can see that. So no purposefully drawing attention to myself…" Zelda studied the mask a bit further before putting it back on the table for the moment. "Thank you for the mask, and for your assistance."

"You are welcome, High Princess, but I assure you my services are not free." Ganon replied. "I don't know how it is in the flatlands, but I am straightforward about it."

Zelda nodded. It was a relief that he was bringing it up so early. Better to broker a deal early than to anticipate a favor being pulled when she would least expect it. "What is it you would like?"

"Land." Ganon said. "Not as a lesser vessel under Qin, but as an equal and separate nation."

"You know I cannot accept that. You would ask that Qin consider a nation so much smaller to be equal? You would ask that I let go of Qin land? You would ask that I create more borders when my very objective is to remove them?"

"You could not give me an answer before on how you would ensure stability in a world without them. So, yes. Until you have a system where Majora and Qin can live side by side that makes the current one obsolete, then this will have to do. We already share borders, High Princess of Qin. What I am ensuring is that the dream of my ancestors is brought to fruition."

Zelda considered it further. She was apprehensive to say the least. She had no desire to give citizens to him, give land and wealth to him that should be hers, and giving the before mentioned to a foreign power that no one had ever heard of was nothing short of political suicide at best and treason at worst.

But if she was to realize her ambition, she would have to walk a path that wasn't afraid to step on toes and take risks. Technically there was only so much of Qin she owned herself, as most of it was handed out to ministers and chancellors who ran them in the name of Qin. With Ketsu's treason… the land Ketsu owned could be argued as being a rebel faction, and in his defeat it would be forfeited to her. Owning too much land would topple the balance since she wasn't strong enough to govern and hold it all herself (hence handing out portions to others) so a portion of Ketsu's land could be forfeited as a reward or part of a deal without hurting her.

It actually wasn't that uncommon for land to be given as part of a deal or reward or political maneuver, so she could swing it if she played her cards right.

The problem then became was it worth it and what were the problems that could arise versus the benefits?

She couldn't grasp the answer to that. Not only because it was too complex of a question but because there was too much variable in what land could be given. She would need to have a meeting with her faction to catalogue what she owned before she could look at what she could give.

However… some land could be given. If the risk was too great, then they could bargain for land of less risk to Qin.

Lose a bit of land and regain all of Qin or see it all go to waste.

"We can come to a deal." Zelda decided. "However Qin will demand the right to have a say in what land we give, and there would be terms and conditions."

"Such as?"

"The right for Qin citizens to leave the land and return to central Qin if they choose, and how those that stay would be treated. Future relations between us such as trade, immigration, and the possibility of support in war."

Ganondorf scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Sounds boring."

Zelda smiled in agreement. "It is. But do we have an agreement?"

Ganondorf studied her briefly before nodding. He extended his hand. "The Majora can abide by that, but I warn you. Do not betray us. One more betrayal may ignite our hatred into something even I cannot control, and you will find your lands in a bloodbath."

Zelda looked at the hand presented. It was massive compared to her own and black. She took it. The sheer size of it enveloped her hand completely. A triangle on his hand lit up and her hand felt warm in his grasp. "I guess it is a good thing I do not plan to do so."

Elder leaned back and smiled at what he saw. He was perhaps the only one who recognized the significance of what he was seeing, and he looked forward to the future and the promises it gave.

 **-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-**

Ketsu's hands shook as he read the message. A messenger hawk had returned from the search, and the news it gave was grim: Reida's camp was found. The guards were dead. Reida was gone. A Sheikah knife was planted in the ground.

"Sheikah!" Ketsu whispered in horror.

The Sheikah were one clan, and a small one at that with no land to call their own. But their move was at the worst time! Chancellor Ryo was on his way to the capital! Ketsu would need all the forces he could muster! With the Sheikah apparently having made a move in private, they were confronted on two sides! One from outside and one from within.

Ketsu yelled at the nearest servant, "Get the commander of the royal guard! Immediately! Tell him to gather everything!"

The servant bowed and rushed to do as ordered. Ketsu looked out over the wasteland between Kanyou and Genyuu Pass. The main army loyal to him were stationed at the great gate, and Ouki was arriving now. They would be safe from that side. But that left nothing to defend Ketsu from the Sheikah!

Ketsu hurried out of his manor to the street where he ordered a caravan. Servants loaded him onto the seat and carried him to the palace. Ketsu looked out and about for Sheikah, but the elusive bastards were sneaky. He didn't see anything, but he knew… he knew they were there.

The commander of the Royal guard was already waiting by the palace entrance with the army a thousand strong at attention. The commander hesitated when he saw how terrified the chancellor was.

"What is the matter?" He asked. "You look as if you have seen a ghost."

"Worse!" Ketsu cried. "The Sheikah have committed treason!"

"Treason?! The Sheikah are loyal to a fault!"

"Not to Kyou they are not! The blasted shadow assassins kidnapped the king's fiancé and killed her guards."

"But- the Sheikah are still in the capital." The commander argued, confused. "Why would they commit treason but openly show themselves at their estate? Wouldn't they flee or go into hiding? It does not make sense."

"Do not question it!" Ketsu beat his large fist on the man's head. "The Sheikah are cunning! They are ruthless! They are filled with witchcraft and illusion! It is all part of their ploy! All you need to know is that they have committed treason, and are close enough for you to kill! Your orders are to burn their quarter to the ground and kill everyone you find! And kill Reida while you're at it!"

"Don't you mean rescue?"

"Right! Yes! Rescue! That's what I meant!"

The commander looked worriedly at the chancellor. The man was frazzled and freaked to the point of near insanity. "I understand, Chancellor. But I am loyal to the royal family."

"It is the order of the king! I speak for the king and when he learns Reida is still in the capital, he will want them dead! Do you want me to go up there and tell him you know where his beloved is, and you refuse to rescue her?!"

The man gulped. Were it any other man, he would question whether or not the chancellor truly was speaking for the high prince. But Ketsu had been Kyou's right hand all his young life. In fact there was no other man who could ever speak for the high prince.

Deciding to go with his gut, the commander bowed, turned, and ordered his men to march on the Sheikah estate.

 **-Royal Palace, Kanyou-**

Being a king was proving to be far more taxing than Kyou expected. Every morning his sleep was disturbed by notices of some minister wanting a meeting, his lunch was disturbed by some ambassador wanting to join him, and now his evening nap was being disturbed by some nobody!

Kyou gave the man an evil eye. The servant took a step back fearfully under his gaze, and threw himself to the ground.

"What?" Kyou demanded.

"Th-the Sheikah! The Sheikah estate is on fire!"

Kyou blinked in disbelief, then surprise. The Sheikah? Why would their estate be on fire? It was in the capital.

Kyou groaned. Ketsu wasn't here. Why did he have to do everything himself? He rolled out of the throne and walked down its steps. He rubbed at his tired eyes.

The royal guards around the room gathered at Kyou's side. He barely noticed it as he had been surrounded by guards every moment of his life, but there was still something off. There were only a few.

"Where are the rest of my guards?" Kyou asked. If they were sleeping when they should be on duty at his side there would be hell to pay.

"My prince, Chancellor Ketsu had the commander of your royal guard gather all of us to his side but us."

"All?" Kyou wondered in disbelief. "Whatever for? Where is Ketsu? Where is the commander?"

"I believe they are at the Sheikah estate, my prince."

What the realms were they doing there? Were they the ones burning the estate? Now that Kyou was outside he could see that the Sheikah manor was on fire as they said.

"Why is it on fire?!"

"I do not know, my prince."

"Doesn't anyone know anything?!" Kyou demanded. He received no answer. He called for a caravan and had them ride him to the Sheikah estate.

The Sheikah quarter was a massive household in the corner of the capital opposite the royal harem quarter. As Kyou's caravan walked closer, he opened the curtain to find that the fire ablaze in the building was great. It was a bonfire reaching to the dark sky, and even as he watched the Sheikah house was crumbling as its foundation burned to ash. The estate was surrounded in his royal guard… and Ketsu.

Angry, Kyou jumped out of his caravan without telling his servants to stop and lower the carriage. "Ketsu! You buffoon! What is the meaning of this!?"

Ketsu jumped in fearful shock. "My prince!?"

"Ketsu! Answer! Now! What the realms are you doing in my capital! Why is the Sheikah house on fire! Why did you take all of my royal guard!" Kyou glanced around, and realized there were thankfully no bodies to litter his streets. But that also begged to question whether they had killed any of the Sheikah. "Did you kill them too or did you just decide to take my guards for a stroll and dance around a bonfire?!"

"My prince, calm yourself!"

"Then answer a question already!"

Ketsu gulped. "The Sheikah kidnapped your fiancé."

This made Kyou pause. All of his anger disappeared, and in its place was fear. "Reida?" He whispered.

Ketsu nodded. "Her guards were found dead on the road, and a knife bearing the emblem of the Sheikah house was found. We are paying them back justice for their treasonous crime against you, my king."

"And Reida?" Kyou asked. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"We-" Ketsu paused, fearful to answer.

The commander, thankfully, stepped forward. He bent a knee and saluted the prince. "My prince, we have not found Reida in the estate. Nor have we found any Sheikah. We found an entrance to underground tunnels, but the way was blocked with rocks. We believe they closed the entrance with explosives."

"Then where are they?!" Kyou demanded. "Have the Sheikah sealed themselves in with Reida!? If they hurt one hair on her head, I swear by all that is holy I will skin them alive!"

It was at this time that they received their answer. In a moment of almost divine clarity, there was an explosion in the distance. Kyou knew where the explosion originated from, but he banished the thought. It was impossible. Ketsu's eyes widened as far as his mouth, and he shook in terror at what he saw. Even the commander was not above shock and awe. Kyou slowly turned to see where they were looking, and what he feared was revealed.

The palace was in flames. Explosions erupted from its roof, spreading the flames further.

"You…" Kyou whispered. "You took all of my royal guards from the palace… All based on a knife… that professional assassins left in a scene… Did you not consider for a moment they did that on purpose?"

"I-"

"I am nine years of age and even I can connect the dots! They wanted us gone from my throne so they could soil it with their filthy hands! How dumb are you!?" Kyou yelled furiously. Fury and flame filled his veins. He was angrier than he recalled ever being, coming close to the anger he felt at the sight of the bitch Zelda looking down on him. The Sheikah had touched Reida! The Sheikah had taken his throne and possibly burned it! The Sheikah had burned his palace! Forget Ryo, he wanted the Sheikah. "Get them! Kill the Sheikah! Search the city and butcher every last one of them! I want their heads!"


	11. Kyou's War - Part 8

**Kyou's War – Part 8**

 **-Northwest of Kanyou, Zelda-**

Zelda's horse descended from the trees toward the plains. The path had been windy and they had gone at a reckless space for two days, but they had made it. They could have made it in half the time if they had rode through the plains, but Ganon and she agreed to take roundabout paths through the mountains around the western edge of Qin till they approached from the north.

The mountains surrounded Qin on the west side and one mountain range pierced down its middle. This split Qin in half, making the Genyuu Pass an essential defense; but Kanyou had long been the former fortress of Qin that protected it from its easterly neighbors. King Shorlin turned the massive fortress into his capital when it was no longer necessary to use it as defense against the east. The capital was nestled into a group of mountains near the pass. Not touching the mountains, but close enough.

She pulled the horse to a halt as the capital came into view. It was close enough she could near the ruckus of the towns within.

"So this is Kanyou." Ganondorf Dragmire descended from the tree line. His horse stopped by her side. His wolf kept an equal pace easily. As they stopped, the wolf sat and panted to catch its breath. Elder slowed to a halt.

"It is. What do you think?"

"It is much larger than I expected." Ganon replied. "I always figured the plains people were more frivolous with its space, but this is beyond anything I could have imagined. You could make so much farmland with these plains, and your children must be able to run freely without coming to obstacles."

She said, "Not quite. With the army so focused on our borders, bandits are rampant. Also past wars have salted the earth… leaving much of it unable to grow crops. There is only so much that can be farmed. Most of it is wasteland. So you can understand another reason why I am hesitant to give up valuable land. I would not want to damage relations by giving you useless wasteland, but to give up farmland would damage the country dearly."

Ganon sighed. "Didn't we already agree to discuss it later?"

"Yes, but-"

"So stick to it, High Princess! Focus on what is before you. Focus on the present! We have a palace to take."

Zelda nodded. "You are right…"

"Of course, I am." Ganondorf turned towards the trees and yelled out loudly a command in Majoran. Immediately the earth started to rumble. Ganondorf turned his horse forward and kicked it into motion. His wolf followed, and Zelda did the same to get her horse into motion, for not a moment later a tide of Majoran horsemen, massive wolves, and tree-centaur burst from the trees into the open. Link's horse joined into the stampede on its own, to his relief, and Zelda saw Matsubi and her Qin followers were keeping up as well.

Zelda spurred her horse on to catch h up with Ganon. His horse was as fast as the wind, and with his bright red hair in the wind he looked like he was trailing fire. It almost sparkled in the sunlight.

"High Princess, where is this door of yours!" Ganon yelled.

"It will be just ahead! Look for a lonely bent tree!" She yelled back.

Knowing what to look for, Zelda saw it first and lead him towards it. She stopped by the tree. The tree itself was exceedingly old, struggling to survive in the wasteland. The well had dried up long ago and was sealed shut with a lid. The army stopped around her. Zelda dropped from her horse and tried to pry the seal open, but it would not give.

"Allow me. Time is running out. They can see us from their walls." Ganon stepped forward while flexing his arms.

Zelda took a step back. Ganon brought a fist down onto the wooden and iron planks with a yell, and they shattered to pieces. The Majoran cheered. Zelda was impressed. Shattering wood with a fist was impressive, but was doable by men of strength. To shatter wood reinforced with iron? She knew of only two men that could do it. Now she could make the list three members long.

Not wasting a moment, Zelda climbed onto the edge of the well and motioned to Matsubi. The man had the privilege of holding the rope. He tied it to the tree and threw it in. Before anyone noticed she was already half-way down.

Ganon raised an eyebrow and looked at Elder. Not many girls her age would volunteer themselves to jump down a well first. Elder shrugged.

"It is clear! The path is still here!" Zelda called up.

Ganon motioned for the others to follow down. "One hundred go down. Only Qin, Majoran, and Fae. No wolves can go down a well. The rest circle around the capital and keep their attention. Do not engage!"

The army followed the orders. Elder and the Fae left their bodies behind and flew down into the hole. The Qin followed. Finally Ganon climbed down with a large number of Majora warriors. When the last Majoran's feet landed, Elder flew into the rock crevice and the well-sealed itself with solid stone.

The Fae's presence illuminated the passage.

The bottom of the well itself was small, but after a short distance opened to a cavern that extended into a narrow path. It was uncomfortable squeezing together before Ganon managed to push his way to the front. Thankfully the Fae took up practically no space. Now if only Ganon could say the same. His head repeatedly hit the ceiling. He growled in annoyance.

"Here is the path. It should lead us to the temple." Zelda said from further in. Ganon squeezed his way to her and looked into the crevice she referred to. It was dark and long.

"Oh, the blasphemy we are about to commit…" Elder whined.

"Yes, yes. No one put on the mask until we leave the temple. We are here to fight but I would rather not anger Din in the process by causing a fight in a temple." Ganon looked back at everyone. He received mostly groans and complaints of it being cramped. "I'll lead the way."

"It is a straight path. Follow it to the end and we will be there." Zelda said.

 **-Genyuu Pass, General Ouki-**

Ouki inserted a finger into his ear, twisted around, and found he had a buildup of wax. He blew it off. On one side of Genyuu Pass was the army Chancellor Ryo rallied to invade the capital. On the other side was the army Chancellor Ketsu rallied to defend the capital. In the middle was the massive gated wall of Genyuu and atop the wall was the army General Ouki possessed. It was a small fraction of his army, but they were his elite. He could easily handle either side if they attacked him.

And they knew it.

"There. Now maybe I can hear you properly." Ouki said.

Ryo growled angrily. "I said to let my army pass! Open the gate!"

"Yeah… see, that's what I thought you said. But I knew it couldn't be so. The gate never opens for an invading army." Ouki replied.

"The prince has committed kingslayer! The seven kingdoms have dubbed him a kingslayer and demand justice!"

"Is this true, Ketsu?" Ouki turned to Ketsu.

The large man gulped and shook his head. "Most certainly not, wise general! It is true the princess has perished in a terrible tragedy, but it was not the princes doing! What's more, how can we say this is a kingslayer business? How can we know Zelda truly has inherited the bloodline of the king? She appeared from nowhere. For all we know her birthright could have been faked and she is but the child of a woman from a lower standing?"

"Hmmm… He has a point. We only have word of the priests… and you." Ouki looked to Ryo.

"You cannot be serious! I demand you open the gate!"

"Demand?' Ouki lowered his tone dangerously low.

Ryo realized his mistake and after forcing himself to calm, said, "General. You have served Qin all your years and can be given credit for our national stability."

Ouki smiled proudly, "Go on."

"Surely you see how having a spoiled brat on the throne will lead to instability, yes?"

"I do, but the thing is that I don't give the slightest DAMN who is on the throne." Ouki replied. "But continue. I like how you praise me."

Ryo felt a vein pulse in his forehead. The man was purposefully getting on his nerves. Ryo right now would give up half of everything he possessed if only he could find one weakness in Ouki. The man was unaffected by economic or political climates, and he had not lost a single campaign of war. There were others who may have Ouki's intelligence, instinct, insight, charisma, and strength for war, but no one possessed them all at once as he did. Ouki could not be bought. He could not be persuaded. He could not be shifted or changed. He could not be defeated. Ryo half wondered if he should resort to assassination, but Ouki had already handled hundreds of assassins in his time sent from all the nations. Not only because Ouki was as strong as a mountain and tough as steel, he possessed air-tight security and fanatically loyal troops.

Ouki was completely immune to anything Ryo could do. And he knew it.

"You stand to lose everything you have worked for." Ryo concluded.

"Oooohhh." Ouki breathed. "I actually felt that one!" Ouki turned to Ketsu. "He's got you on the ropes now! You better up your bet! Come on, you got something to beat that?"

"Is this a game to you!?" Ketsu yelled.

"Yes!" Ouki replied with a bright smile. "Problem with that?"

"Open the damn gate!" Ryo barked.

"You shouldn't be cursing, Chancellor. It's impolite."

"AAAAAARGH!" Ryo yelled.

Ketsu said, "The fate of the country is on the line and you treat it like a child's game!"

"Are you comparing me to a child?" Ouki wondered. Ouki looked to his first-in-command. "Is he comparing me to a child?"

"He is, sir." The Englishman bowed.

Ouki clicked his tongue. "I knew it."

"Open. The. Gate." Ryo hissed.

Ouki sighed, "Fine, open the gate."

"Yes, sir!" His soldiers saluted and set to work.

"What?!" Ketsu exclaimed in surprise. "No! Don't open the gate!"

"Alright! Close the gate!" Ouki confirmed.

"Yes, sir!" His soldiers saluted and relayed his counter-message.

"What is wrong with you!?" Ryo barked angrily.

"Are you trying to destroy the kingdom!?" Ketsu also yelled.

"See, now. This is a problem. You hired me to attend the gate." He motions to Ryo. "And you also hired me to attend the gate." He motions to Ketsu. "So I technically work for both of you. Which is all grand and good, I don't mind. I'm a flexible man. I have a big heart; I can share my bed with many lovers."

Ryo felt his eye twitch. Ironically his eye twitch was matched by Ketsu.

Ouki continued, "But it seems some political what's-it has happened… and you know this is why I despise politics. It's all so messy! You want me to open the gate! And you want me to NOT open the gate! Does nobody think about what I want?!"

"I do sir." The Englishman piped in.

"Good, man! Someone cares!"

Ryo and Ketsu immediately started yelling, but with both of them speaking at the same time in the same pitch, Ouki couldn't make heads or tails of what they were saying. He waved his arms around to stop them. "Chancellors! Chancellors! We are men of honor, are we not? We all seek the future prosperity of Qin-"

"You just want to screw around…" Ryo muttered.

"-so let's find a nice healthy compromise, yes?" Ouki smiled warmly. "So. Here is my thought… follow me on this. We will share!"

"What?" Ryo and Ketsu said simultaneously.

"Yes! See! Sharing is what adults do! I know this is hard to follow, but keep up with me on this. I work for both of you, and you both want two things from me. I am feeling a bit stretched by these conflicting orders… so here is what I will do to seek a proper resolution to this conflict of mine. I will open the gate for five minutes. Then close it for five minutes. This will cycle until you two are happy. Yes?"

"NO!" Ryo and Ketsu both yelled.

"Great! NOW GET THE REALMS OFF MY GATE!" Ouki all but kicked them both off.

 **-Some time later-**

Ouki sighed in sheer bliss and relaxation. There was nothing quite lying back in a reclined, cushioned bench, tea in hands, shirt off basking in the warm sun, fluffy clouds in the sky, and arrows flying overhead. It was only made sweeter by the knowledge that the two most powerful men in the country wanted him equally dead right now. Yet they would do nothing to touch him.

"Close the gate!" Ouki's captain yelled. This order was repeated by the men in charge of the lever, and the gate was closed on Ryo's men trying to get through the passage. It was slow going, as the passage was the only way allotted to them, and neither side was willing to fight Ouki for control of the gate. They could try, but they knew they would fail.

Ouki took a sip of tea. His English friend sat by him also sipping tea and watching the clouds with him.

"Beautiful day." Ouki remarked.

"Quite." The Englishman replied. "Do the arrows block your view, sir?"

"Not at all. Thank you for asking."

The Englishman took the pitcher of tea and refilled both of their cups. The yells of men in battle got particularly loud for a moment as the gate finally closed. The giant wall shuddered as the locks clicked into place. Undoubtedly some men got trapped on the wrong side of the closed door and were dying now.

"The neighbors are a bit loud, though." Ouki complained. "We should complain to the authorities."

"I shall look for some scrolls for you, sir." The Englishman stood and left. Soon after he returned with a pair of scrolls and some ink and a quill. Ouki smiled jovially and set to work writing his complaint.

"You know, I think I have invented a new sport."

"Oh?" The Englishman wondered.

"Arrow volley. You have a wall, and two sides shoot arrows over."

"Very good, sir. I shall have it written up immediately."

"Not yet, it is merely a seed of an idea. Let us allow it to blossom for others can see its beauty."

"Most wise, sir." The Englishman nodded.

One arrow fell low and pierced the pitcher holding their tea. Ouki stopped writing long enough to look at it critically. He whined. "It was such a good batch too. You make excellent tea."

"I shall make us some more, with a new pitcher, sir." The Englishman nodded and walked away.

Ouki chuckled. He continued to write. His chuckle reached the point of full laughter as he finished. "Perfect!" He chucked the scrolls over the wall.

 **-Genyuu Pass, Chancellor Ryo-**

"What I would give to put that man's head on a pike!" Ryo hissed as he paced in his tent. His closest attendants watched him critically.

"Relax yourself. He is merely trying to crawl under your skin." One said.

"Well he succeeded!" Ryo yelled. "I have never met a more insolent, proud, foolish, and invulnerable man in my life! He takes nothing seriously! Everything is a joke! The world is his playing ground! He never grew out of being five!"

They collectively sighed. Ryo would be angry for some time in a rant it seemed. A man knocked on the tent, and was allowed in. He presented a scroll to the old man, Abhdan, since Ryo seemed to be in too much of a hissy to notice. The old man pinched his lips together to keep from laughing as he read the scroll, and he rather passed it on. The second man chuckled, and then the third man was aggravated.

"What is it?!" Ryo demanded once he noticed.

"General Ouki sends a message. He says we are being too loud, and wants us to use our inside voices."

"I WILL KILL HIM!... AS SOON AS I KNOW HOW!"

 **-Temple of the Triple Goddess, Capital of Qin-**

Whether it be due to lucky coincidence or divine providence, the temple was empty save for the priests. Normally the temple would be open to worshippers at all hours of the day, but prince Kyou had placed a curfew on the entire city in an effort to root out the Sheikah. It was still not time for the curfew, it was only midday, but the impact of the curfew and the lack of stability in the capital led few to leave their homes.

The priests made sure the temple was clean, the oil lamps were full and lit, and all was well in preparation for worship. They prayed the people would be allowed to come freely, but were thankful none of the less that a few hours was allowed daily.

They did not expect to see the statue of the Temple Goddess to move. It was a faint movement at first, then a muffled voice. As the voice was met with another voice, they noticed the noise and looked in time to see the stomach of Naryu peel open as a door from the wall on which they were imprinted.

One priest passed out. The rest to witness it were too stunned for words.

"See?" Zelda said. "There was a latch to open it."

"Mmm." Ganondorf hummed.

Zelda crawled down from the doorway passage. She patted herself down after her feet met the marble floor. Ganondorf dropped down with a heavy stomp. He looked around and eyed the statue. The statue itself was a picture of three Goddesses circling a sun, moon, and planet.

"What do you think?" Zelda wondered.

Ganondorf's red eyes roved the statue before landing on Zelda, who watched him patiently. He raised an eyebrow. "It will do."

"I will make sure to convey your appreciation to the craftsman."

Ganon moved on and noticed the priests. The priests stared back fearfully. His red hair, red eyes, large build, dark skin, and war garb didn't help with his persona. Zelda smiled a bit awkwardly as the high priest and barbarian stared at each other.

"FREEDOM!" Link pushed himself through the line of Majora, Qin, and Fae to fall out of the passage. He about cried as he laid on the ground. "Fresh air! Bright sun! I love you! Don't leave me agai-"

"Shut it." Matsubi kicked him in the side. "Pay attention to the atmosphere, will you?"

Link looked around curiously and noticed the polite standoff. The priests gathered to see what the stir was, while Zelda's army spilled from the passage. Elder flew into one of the wooden pews and reshaped it. The wooden long chair cracked, split, splintered, and morphed into the large shape of a centaur. Other Fae flew into it, and the wooden shape split into smaller centaurs.

Another priest passed out.

Ganon said, "Out of respect for Din, I ask you to tie yourselves up."

"The alternative?" The high priest asked.

"We will do it for you, and I won't be gentle."

He nodded, and after a brief moment of thought, calmly said, "Everyone, Naryu seems to have given birth to… demons, men, women, and… floating lights. Our very furniture is coming to life. I do believe the incense was a bit strong today. We are seeing things. Let us go… clear our thoughts."

"You do that." Ganon grunted.

"Come." The high priest motioned for the other priests to follow. He walked slowly and with poise, but Ganon watched as they the rest scrambled over themselves to flee into a backroom. He sniffed.

"Not quite what I imagined a temple to be." He said.

"What did you expect?" Zelda asked.

"I expected one more like our own, with passionate revelry. Your temple is very… clean, orderly, suffocating." He looked back at the statue of the triple Goddesses. "But to each their own."

Ganon made his way to the front of the temple by the large doors. He peered out the stain glass windows. The last of the army entered the temple; the Fae took form using whatever wood they could find. The group gathered at the front of the temple. A few Fae flew into the ceiling and returned a minute later.

"Princess," Elder said. "My Fae report that armies of man have clashed at a very large stone wall to the east."

"Do they know who leads them?" She asked.

Elder shook his head. "My Fae only rose high enough to see from a distance."

"Thank you, Elder." She said. "Chancellor Ryo must be attacking with General Moubu. I can't imagine anyone else would at the moment. He's the only man with the ability to form an army this quickly and with the ambition for the throne. Ketsu won't last long."

Ganon muttered. "Let us take the throne before he does, then. If there is an army he is fighting, he will be slowed. Did your Fae say how large the armies were?"

"Large."

Zelda said, "Can you send one back to ensure our forces outside the walls avoid them?"

"No need. I left a capable woman in charge." Ganon interrupted. He took a step back and pointed. "Is that the palace? That large structure?"

"Yes." Zelda said. She looked out the window. "Wha-what?! Where's the Sheikah manor? Why is there so much smoke from the estate?! "

Ganon replied dispassionately, "Nothing for us to be concerned with. Everyone! Prepare yourselves! Remember the plan! The moment we leave these doors, don your mask, and revel in the fury of Majora!" He repeated it in his language.

Link looked at the mask in his hands and the sword on his hip. He was a slave fighting over who owned a kingdom. That was not his goal at first. At first it was only about Midna. His friend was murdered and he wanted revenge. Link didn't know if he had it in himself to kill, but he would fight anyway. Was Zelda better than Kyou? Link didn't know the answer to that question. He didn't really care either way. What made him side with Zelda, though, was that she wasn't the one who started this whole thing. She was defending herself and trying to stop a civil war. Did her methodology of spilling blood in the capital today bother him? Yes. But what Zelda said before was right. She couldn't just walk up and ask for it nicely.

Zelda took a deep breath. Her motivation was clear to her. She had an ambition. She had a home. She had an identity. Her half-brother was trying to take all of that away from her, and he was throwing the country into chaos to do it. She wasn't going to sit and let it happen. Kyou wanted blood? He would get it.

Ganondorf Dragmire gripped his two swords in each hand. His reason to fight returned anew since he had seen things this day. He had never imagined plains so large, and that he could walk on them. He had never seen a city so large, or think he could touch it. It only made him more curious what the world had to offer. He wanted his ancestor's wish to be granted, but more than that he wanted the world! He wanted to hold it in his hand, to experience it, to taste it, feel it, and see it! He wanted a fight that would make his blood pump rather than bore him. He wanted to be free of the mountains, free of the cage holding him back.

Ganon shoved the double door wide and they ran out.

Link put on the mask. Immediately he felt something come over him: a need, a desire. He needed to be quiet. It was against his nature, but he needed to blend in. He needed to be hidden. He had to be a fish among a river of people flowing in one direction, not an obstacle to break it. Zelda and the other Qin donned the mask and felt the same sensations Link felt. The two naturally merged into the mass of men and women running through the street. Almost immediately the first of three gates holding them back from the palace was in view. Here they would leave the civilian sector and the fight would begin against the loyalists.

The Majora donned the mask, and released a blood curling scream as they experienced the same sensations. The soldiers on the walls and inner gate jumped at the sound, and shook in terror at the sight of the army. They asked themselves how the barbarians entered the city, and they rung bells to alert the royal guard.

Link and Zelda looked up to see Midna's body hanging from the gate. This gate was the passage between the palace sector and the civilian sector. It was here where there were reports given to the people, declarations, and the like. It was near here where justice was served against criminals, and it was here where victories were paraded.

Midna's body was mangled. Her eyes torn out, his flesh cut in all kinds of places, and spears were thrust through her. She hung by the neck.

Fury unlike anything Link knew rushed through his veins. All thoughts of mercy vanished as blind rage took hold. Even Zelda and Ganondorf were startled briefly at the sight and the brutality of the display. Elder felt sickened by the act against another person, and Matsubi felt sick for seeing one with the likeness of Zelda treated this way and his very brief part in it.

The few guards stationed at the gate either fled or were cut down. Ganondorf ran his shoulder into the gate. The triangle on his hand lit up as fire, and in his impact was an explosion. The gate flew off its hinges. Before them was a long street with no direct left or right. At the other end was another gate. Behind it was one last gate, and the palace was just before it. Their goal in sight, the group rushed down the passage in a manner described only as chaos. A small battalion of soldiers gathered at the walls to pour arrows down on them, but they were too slow to amass proper numbers.

Zelda felt something was very off. She expected to run into Kyou's royal guard by now. The guard was designed to prevent situations like this. What she was seeing left her confused and uncertain. Were the guards lax under Kyou's rule? Were they disbanded? Was he using them for another purpose?

A few Majora fell as arrows rained down, but in their mindset they did not notice or care. It was a blind rush to the gate. You either made it or you didn't. With Link and Zelda's smaller legs two Fae took them on their backs and ran. The Fae raised their arms and shaped them into shields, protecting Qin and Majora alike.

The distant gate had been open, but it was shut as the army ran. Just before it was closed, Ganon saw in the distance that the palace defense was beginning to gather on the other side. The defense had been slow, but it seemed it would still force them into an unfavorable fight. It did not look like it would be the thousand elites Zelda had said, but the royal guards would still outnumber them many times over.

"They gather on the other side." Ganon said.

"You will be well?" Zelda asked.

"Concern yourself not with me, princess. Be concerned with yourself. If you do not sit on that throne and end the battle, this will be for nothing. If worse comes to worse, we can escape with the aid of our forces outside the wall, but it will be a retreat with nothing but a black stain on Kyou's reputation of security and stability; and I would like something more practical reaped than angering him and incurring the wrath of Qin."

They reached the gate, and once more Ganon threw his shoulder into it while empowering himself with the power he drew on. The gate shook on its hinges, but this time it did not give. Ganon crumbled to the floor. He growled angrily, drew himself up, and held his shoulder painfully.

"Allow us." Elder said. He and a few other Fae changed shape into giant wooden spiders, ran up the side of the wall, and disappeared from sight. There was the sound of clashing metal on wood, screams of men, and a lot of movement. Before long, though, the gate shuddered as a lever was pulled. The gate opened.

Elder and the Fae to follow him onto the wall leaped down and Zelda could swear the Fae was smirking back at them.

"Show off." Ganon grunted. He flexed his shoulder and the mass continued to run into the next area. Once more it was a linear passage with high walls on both sides. The palace was closer, practically within reach now. They could see the steps leading up to the palace doors with the throne waiting. Men scurried all over like ants, and a defense line formed in front of the final gate.

As Zelda predicted under the walls on either side were dungeons for prisoners, and there were windows to allow light for them. There was also a series of doors allowing entry into the side of the palace, most likely for servants and workers, but these doors were blocked by the royal guard army standing ready in defense of the palace.

The plan was to have a squad enter through the dungeon windows. Originally the plan was for Elder to take care of it, to keep it from being too easily noticed. However there was a problem. He galloped, once more as a centaur, by Ganon and said, "We need to change the plan a small bit. The windows are barred with hard metal."

"And?"

"Why do you think we did not simply 'reshape' the gates? We cannot manipulate metal. Metal refuses to change. It refuses us. Metal only allows itself to be shaped when heated, but the heat is lethal to us."

"Fine." Ganon grunted. "I think I will have a difficult time as well, not without drawing a great deal of attention… New plan: Have the entry team make for the servant door. Tell them, quickly!"

Elder nodded and retreated back a bit to relay the change to Zelda.

He didn't have long as the army clashed with the royal guard.

The royal guards were elite, trained, and experienced in war. They were coordinated and had strong teamwork. Unfortunately they had also only experienced war between 'civilized' people. They had never met the barbaric Majora or the mythical Fae, and this cost them as their phalanx was broken.

The Majora ran into them without care or concern for their own wellbeing. One thing existed in their minds: To cut, strike, clash, stomp, and bite in an all-out frenzy. Many Majora fell immediately, but the line of the Royal Guard immediately buckled as they simply underestimated how much strength the Majora threw at them. The Majora wielded simple weapons and had little to no practical armor, but they had something far stronger. They had themselves. They held nothing back, and this was further ensured by their masks. People naturally hold back when they strike at something, it is simply the way the body is designed. The mask helps remove that limitation and push them to achievements of strength, agility, and ferocity beyond the natural limit of any other human. It damages them in the long term, but they would argue that dying is worse.

The Fae were monolithic creatures of wood so far as the Qin were concerned. Large and powerful and strong. Sword and axes and hammers and spears had no effect on them. The Fae's wooden weapons did not do much damage to the Qin, as the wood simply shattered on their armor, but nor could the Qin do anything back. The Fae were a bit stronger in the end because they could pierce into exposed areas around the neck or crush while the Qin could do nothing but use spears to force a Fae back at a distance or block the wooden sharp hands with their shields or briefly splinter them with axe and hammer only for the Fae to repair itself.

Ganon was a beast unto himself. Wielding fire, shadow, strength, and two very large swords, he cut, burned, and beat down anything in his path. However this did not mean he didn't have a worthy fight. Immediately Ganon learned these were not simple soldiers. They were strong in their own right, experienced, and very well geared. His swords clashed on shield and he had to avoid being pierced himself by spear and sword. A few times his enemy hit him with the shield itself to his surprise, and he rarely fought just one. They had strong teamwork forcing him on the back foot constantly. One soldier in particular blocked both of his swords at once with his shield, swiped them away, and rushed into Ganon. He collided with Ganon with his shield, and Ganon was pinned against the wall. He nearly was run through as his arms were pinned, but several Majora jumped the man and stabbed him repeatedly before he fell. Ganon felt blood drip from his lips, wiped them, and grinned. This was a battle with many worthy foes. His blood was definitely pumping.

In the battle, Zelda, Link, and the other Qin crept down the wall to the servant door. Two men wielded hammers and struck the door lock until it fell. In the chaos a small number of Majora entered as well before shutting the door.

Zelda lead her entourage through the servant quarters. The servants fled and cowered at the sight of the invaders, and they paid them no mind. Zelda did not consider them a threat nor to be implicit in the civil war. They were slaves and servants. They had no power of any sort. The Majora would not spare any that threatened them, but thankfully none did. The servants were not armed, so they were ignored.

One door and they were in the halls of the palace. Something that made Zelda stop briefly was the condition of the palace itself. There were burn marks and holes in the ceiling or walls in some places.

"What happened?" She wondered. What had she missed? None of the less the group continued. There were few guards who either fled or threw themselves uselessly at the Majora to slow them.

"There! That's the throne room!" Zelda pointed to a set of doors.

Link clenched Midna's sword tightly. The Majora let loose a demonic scream and rushed even faster at the door, as if that was possible with their already inhuman speed. Zelda and Link and the Qin quickly found themselves at the back of the group, as the Majora no longer needed to hold back and be guided by Zelda. They had their target.

"If you see men in fine robes, capture them! Do not kill them! And if you see a child… he's mine!" Zelda called out.

"Child?" Link wondered.

The Majora smashed into the door, but it held tight. It was barred with wood and metal, but the Majora would not be deterred. They beat on it with sword and axe. Since the door did not give, they attacked the wall. The wall did not have the same defenses as the door, and their weapons were able to carve into it. Piece by piece they cut into it. Wood splintered and fell around their feat.

An arrow flew near Zelda's head and she turned to see Royal guard had caught up to them from behind.

"MATSUBI!" She yelled. "Behind!"

"Boys, on me!" Matsubi threw off his mask and rushed at the loyalists. Link threw himself into the fray as well. Several Majora stopped attacking the wall to turn and fight. Zelda clicked her tongue in annoyance, they were so close. A hole had been formed in the wall, but it was small.

Link found himself overwhelmed immediately. He had trained in his own way for years, and was stronger and more skilled than anyone in his town; but he had trained with peasants. The one fight he had truly had was against a mercenary and while he did not know it, he had divine aid. He did not call on his inner power in this fight, not at first, and quickly realized how small he was in comparison to others. These were soldiers. These were strong men who tested themselves against the strong. Link was but a slave peasant.

His sword clanged uselessly against their armor and with no armor himself; he had to evade the blows of the man who chose him as his target.

"Someone aid Link!" Matsubi yelled in the fray as he fought.

"I can handle it!" Link replied.

Despite Link's protest, a few who were free to choose their target ganged up on Link's enemy. The large man kicked Link down and Link rolled away to avoid being pierced. Link rolled to his feet to find the enemy soldier was being ganged up on by several Qin, and was effectively cut down.

The Royal guard who had attacked them were few and were outnumbered many times over but had done damage. One Majora laid bleeding against the wall, four others were dead, and half their fellow Qin were dead. The Majora ignored it all to leap back into attacking the wall holding them back. Matsubi inspected the dead, confirmed them gone, and marched his way to Link. Now that the brief battle was over, Link stared in horror at the dead around him. Red blood stained the floor all around them, and the despairing cry of death was so far beyond the tales of glorious battle he heard from other men.

Matsubi grabbed Link by the collar and pulled him onto his feet angrily. "Listen, brat! War isn't about glory or how many you can cut down or how many you can 'handle'! It's about surviving! We work together! War at its most basic is about squads working together, so that they can all live! You want to die, be my guest! But some of us have something to live for!"

Link nodded numbly. Seeing how the young man was shaking in shock with wide eyes from what he had just experienced, Matsubi forced himself to divert his anger away. He was also shaking in adrenaline and was fresh from battle.

"If you understand… then live." Matsubi said. "Will you be well?"

"I-" Link whispered. "I think I am going to be sick."

"I know. I feel the same." Matsubi put Link back down before returning his attention to the doorway. The Majora were now carving the whole large enough to squeeze through.

"You don't look it." Link said.

Matsubi huffed. "Absolutely terrified, kid. Being an adult doesn't mean being less scared. I just know what to do with it."

The Majora made it into the room, but Link's attention was not on them. He saw one wounded Majora try to stand while clutching his wounded stomach with his only remaining arm, only to fall clumsily. If he kept going, he would die. Link reached to him and had the man lean on him. The wounded Majora tried to protest, but lacked the strength.

Link said, "It's a little more. Let's go."

Link looped the man's only arm around his neck and though it slowed him down, he hauled the man forward toward the opening. He managed to pull them both through the narrow gap by turning and going through sideways.

The throne room was massive. Pillars lined the outer wall; there was a long red lush rug from the throne, down its steps, and toward the door. There was a second floor with canopies. The room was abuzz with battle, but it was short lived. The few guards remaining either backed off or were dead. The nobles, who had been assembled, tried to flee only to find the door barred. The Majora rushed them and forced them to the ground with their faces to the stone and weapons to their throat.

On the throne was a child.

Link gasped. He had heard the prince was young, but the kid was even younger than him! He was nine years old, at most. Link was at least entering his teenage years (and hopefully would get his growth spurt!).

Link could not comprehend it. How could he be so full of rage and need for revenge against a child of all things? How could a child do so much? Just what kind of child was this that desecrated Midna's body so horribly? Link could not move, stunned as he was.

Prince Kyou looked like he was about to crap himself in terror. He had not expected the invaders to get this far, much less through a side passage. He had been promised he was safe when the bells rung, but here were barbarians all over. One of the barbarians stared at him openly, stepped forward toward the steps, and removed his mask… or namely her mask.

"Hello, brother." Zelda said.

"Y-YOU!" Prince Kyou yelled. He looked to the nobles, "Stand up! Fight! Kill the bitch!" But they could not, forced down and unarmed as they were.

"Nobles are not meant for fighting." Zelda said. She unsheathed her sword. "And your guards are dead. Now surrender the throne before I pull you off it."

Kyou grit his tiny teeth furiously. "First you take Reida… then you burn my palace… and now you somehow rise from the dead and want to take from me my birthright! No! Unforgivable! You dare to take everything that is mine!" Kyou argued.

"Yes." Zelda replied. "I do. This is war after all. On top of that it's a war you started. It's time you accepted that."

To Zelda's surprise, Kyou leaped from the throne, and clubbed her in the face. It was enough to make her flinch at least, but little more as she gave chase to him. Kyou threw the palace doors open and fled down the long flight of stairs down towards the gates. Zelda was on his heels.

Link took a step forward to follow, but stopped as he felt the weight on his shoulder was heavier than before. "Wha?" He looked at the man. The man's head was down and his feet were dragging across the ground. Long puddles of blood trailed Link's path in carrying him this far. He was dead.

Something snapped in Link.

Link dropped the man and ran out of the palace. Below, Kyou had climbed the ladder on this side of the gate to make it onto the wall, and Zelda was not far behind. Kyou ran down the wall towards where stairs were leading down into the passage, and he ran into the fray of royal guards. Zelda was moments behind, and Link rushed to catch up.


	12. Kyou's War - Part 9

**Kyou's War – Part 9**

 **-Royal Palace, Kanyou-**

Ganondorf knocked a Qin's shield out of the way and beat down on the man with his swords. The sword dented his armor and crushed bone, but could not cut through. The man grunted in pain, but zealously kept fighting. Straining with effort, Ganondorf shoved a fist into the man's armored chest and released a burst of flame. The small explosion sent the man flying back, and he did not stand back up.

Ganondorf huffed. Sweat poured down his body. His vision grew blurry for brief moments. All around him he saw his fellow Majora were also sweating like rain. They were growing smaller in number quickly now, exhausted as they were in their unrestrained mindset, and even the Fae were not enough. The Fae took the brunt of the battle, true, but the Qin was adaptable. They grouped up on the Fae, used spears and shield to hold them back, and gave ample targets for their archers. The archers coated their arrows in oil, and lit them aflame.

Coated in flaming oil, the Fae had to flee their wooden forms. Fire was not an element, and while they could shape oil as easily as water, touching it would expose their frail bodies to lethal flame.

Simply the Qin had figured out how to fight Fae much quicker than they had hoped. To make matters worse, their tactics were something foreign to Ganon. Every minute or so Ganon heard a high pitched whistle. As soon as the whistle rung out, another Qin would rush forward at him while his target would flee. At first Ganon thought this meant they were winning as the Qin fled.

How wrong he was. The Qin commander had trained his formation well. Every whistle meant for half of his men to rush forward into the fray while the other half stepped back to take a breather. So while the Majora grew exhausted, the Qin did not. Ganon had picked up on it too late.

Ganon smiled gleefully. If he lived this day, he wanted to share a drink with the Qin commander. He had completely underestimated the man. It was a worthy battle.

Ganon saw another shape charge forward, and expected another warrior to charge him, but something felt off. No whistle blew. And as the shape stepped into the clear he realized it was but a young boy… a child. Ganon lowered his blades, however the boy was not watching where he was going, as his attention was behind him, and ran face first into Ganon. The boy fell on his butt, and was about to give Ganon a tongue lashing, but gasped in fear. Ganon breathed heavily, his red eyes poured down through the horrific mask, his flaming hair flowed tangled down his back, his skin was black, and his large swords were jagged. To the child, Ganon was the visual depiction of a demon.

"Prince Kyou!?" Ganon heard the Qin commander yell. The commander tried to rally his nearby men to go after the boy. Ganon could only raise an eyebrow. This was the prince? This youngling that was about to wet himself?

Ganon grabbed the boy by the shoulder. The boy found his strength and resisted, but he was weak.

"Stay back…" The boy whispered. "Stay away! You mongrels, barbarians! You dare to touch a king!?"

Ganon grabbed the boy's jaw tightly while holding him to himself. It was at this point the boy got the message and stopped screaming. The Qin commander stopped moving at the silent threat to his prince, and all around the battle slowly ended. The Qin did not move, lest the Majora leader kill their king. In turn the Majora took a moment to breath. They were on the verge of collapse.

"Release him." Zelda forced herself through the crowd into the open. "He is my problem."

"Princess?!" The Qin commander stammered in shock. His eyes drifted in the distance toward Midna's barely conceivable corpse, but it was still there.

Ganon kept his tongue, and simply nodded. This was her domain, her home. He would respect his role as guest and be at least somewhat compliant. It grated at him, but she had respected his home. He would do the same. He released Kyou.

Kyou tried to make a run for it, but Zelda was quicker than him this time. She punched him solidly in the face.

"Kyou." Zelda said. "You are nothing more than a fool. A fool who believes that the fortune one is born with equates to their total value. A fool like you, who can't even see the people beneath his feet, is unworthy of king."

Kyou stumbled and tried to fight back, but it was immediately apparent how different they were. Kyou was a nine-year old boy who had been spoon fed his whole life to believe he was special, that he was better than the humans beneath his feet. He had maids, butlers, guards, servants at his every command and come a few years he would have concubines and wives and the kingdom might have been his without him ever once having to lift a finger. Zelda was a twelve-year old girl who had been hostage in a hostile land, beaten to within an inch of her life on a regular basis, starved, betrayed by the people who should have loved her most, and survived through strength of will and cunning while fighting dogs for scraps and stealing. Even with her mind almost gone and no hope in her life, some shred held on until finally hope found her, and she refused to let go of that hope. She hadn't then, and she wouldn't now.

"What kind of warped education did you receive, Kyou?! The people are not as simple as you think! Nor are we, as royals, so much loved as we would like." Zelda briefly glanced to Link. "While you were staring at your throne and the heavens you believed you sat on, you lost sight of the people. You know only how to trample them! You know nothing of it! You know nothing of the people!"

Desperate, Kyou grabbed a sword lying on the ground. He swung at Zelda. She leaned back enough to avoid being hurt, but his wild slash still cut her stomach. It was a shallow cut, she barely felt it. Instead of flinching she reached in and stabbed him clean through his arm.

Kyou screamed bloody murder and fell clutching his bleeding arm. "M-my arm! I'm bleeding!"

"… so what? Its red. So many people have died spilling the same blood, all because of you. The very fact that you cannot see that is why you are alone. I have an army at my back. The royal guards defended you, but now are merely watching. Your very chancellor has left you behind. But do you see now? Can you comprehend pain?"

"YOU BITCH! YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU HALF-BREED, BORN FROM A WHORE WOMA-" Zelda hit him in the face so hard his jaw dislocated.

Before, she had restrained herself to see if he could give some proper answer, to see if he was remotely repentant. But to hear him refer to her mother…

Zelda said ominously, raising a fist above his head as she lifted him up by his hair, "Kyou, allow me to teach you the people's pain…" She pummeled into his face.

None could say how long it lasted. How many times she beat her fists into his face. Ganon watched stoically. At most he felt the girl was a bit unhinged as when the boy mentioned her mother the look in her eye was… not right. Link felt physically ill as the blows rained down and blood splattered from the boy's lips. The Majora did not move, the Fae hardly cared, and the Royal Guard, though wanting to defend their prince, would not attack their princess to do so.

"Can you feel it?" Zelda demanded angrily. "Can you feel pain? Can you begin to understand what you have done? You murdered an innocent girl thinking she was me. You slaughtered entire villages you should have sworn to protect to chase after my image. You burned crops that would have fed the hungry. You turned our own army into traitors. You nearly made brother to fight brother in a civil war! You murdered our servants in the palace, and put our royal guard in a position to have to choose between us! You have nearly given Ketsu the throne, because whether you realize it or not you are nothing but a puppet to him! If not Ketsu, then Ryo would have taken the throne from both of you, easily! In the instability you have caused, Qin would have been torn apart by the surrounding kingdoms, the vengeance of the Majora would have been meted out on innocent people-" Ganon nodded grimly. "And at the end of it all the only thing you can think about is a chair and one girl!"

Zelda would have continued to beat him angrily in the face, but a hand grabbed hold of her wrist in mid-swing. She snarled at whoever it was, and saw it was Link. She stopped. Something about him made her stop.

He was afraid… He was afraid of her.

"Look at your hands." Link whispered. "If you keep going you may kill him."

Zelda glanced at her fist in his grip. Her knuckles were bloody and the skin was torn open. Odd, she didn't feel a thing. She didn't feel the cut on her stomach; she didn't feel how bruised and bloodied her hands were.

"So what?" She whispered back harshly. "What do you care? You're just here for revenge."

"You're right. I did. But I've found revenge… isn't all it's cracked up to be. I think enough blood has been spilled by all of this, don't you think?" Link replied. "Look at him. You've won."

Zelda looked at Kyou. Kyou's face was swollen beyond recognition. His eyes were sealed shut by the inflammation, but tears of pain still poured from his eyes. He shook violently and whimpered apologies to whatever would listen with a dislocated jaw. His arm was still bleeding. He hadn't bled out because the sword still lodged in it was keeping the blood from flowing freely, but it would need to be tended to immediately.

He was right. If she hit him perhaps even one more time, she might crack his skull and kill him.

Zelda recognized the feeling inside her, this numbness. It kept her from feeling pain herself. It was something she had shoved away, so she should be able to feel some pain, but she didn't. She also knew the cause. It happened when her mother was brought to mind or mentioned.

"Despite how sick I feel from having to say this: I agree with the boy." Ganon said. ("Hey!" Link barked.) "Whatever your brother did, he is still royal blood. That has value. If you want to execute him, if you want to spare him, it's up to you. But the middle of a road is not the place for it in a fit of anger when you have already won. It demeans both of you. A proper show of power is also power over yourself."

Zelda closed her eyes. They were right. Dindamn them, they were right. She knew it. Having to admit it was hard, but she would anyway. The madness had taken hold briefly, and she knew if she was in her right mind she wouldn't have gone this far to begin with.

Zelda stood. She looked to the Qin commander. "Will you contest my return to the throne now that the prince is defeated?"

The man shook his head.

"Good. Then stand down. I want this rebellion to end with the fewest deaths possible, so I will spare your lives."

"You will?" The royal guard wondered. They whispered amongst themselves and wanted to cry in relief. They had feared their lives were forfeit.

"I will want to speak with you later, as you bear responsibility for them." Zelda told the commander of the royal guard. The man gulped, but bowed and saluted himself.

The Royal guard as a whole dropped their weapons. In turn Ganon sheathed his own, and the Majora followed his example. Link sighed in relief. "It's over."

"Not quite… Someone take Kyou to the doctors, and place him under armed guard. He is under house arrest." Zelda replied. She cast her eyes toward the distance. "Elder, how fast can you run?"

"Fast. Why?"

"Then let's go! Quick as you can! We have not a moment to lose!" Zelda ran down the road away from the palace. Confused, Elder followed, picked her up, and ran as her steed temporarily.

This left Ganon, Link, and everyone else standing there wondering what to do with themselves. The Qin commander gulped nervously at the barbarian and the walking tree-horse-man-things.

"So…" The Qin commander muttered. "Um… Who are you?"

"Best we attend to the wounded." Ganon cut him off. Ganon barked orders to his people in their language, and they set to work doing what they could. They inspected the living and dead to set to account who they could save. Ganon asked, "Do you have enough doctors? How do they treat outsiders?"

"Right. Um… normally they wouldn't want to associate with enemies, but I think technically you're allies now… since Zelda has taken the throne."

Ganon stared at him.

The man took a step back nervously. "Why don't I go fetch them?"

"Yes… Why don't you do that?" He acknowledged.

The man raced away. The other Royal guard tended to the wounded as best they could. However there was still a great deal of tension in the air. Both sides were relieved it was over, but it was still… odd… being next to people who had just been trying to kill you just minutes ago.

"Awkward…" Link whispered.

"Mmhmmm." Ganon grunted. "Why don't you make yourself useful and let everyone know they can stop stabbing each other?"

"Oh! Shit!" Link raced off to the palace.

 **-Genyuu Pass, Zelda-**

For the Fae Elder, leaving Kanyou was a simple matter. He could scale walls quickly and the soldiers scattered across the city were too shocked by the sudden appearance of a giant wooden spider being ridden by a young girl to react in time. Zelda could do nothing but hold on tight as she could as the Fae traversed the top of buildings, up walls, and back down. She could breathe easily again and loosen her grip once they were traversing the open field.

Ahead in the distance, it was as Zelda feared. Ryo's chosen general was much more skilled than Ketsu's. While Zelda did not know of Ouki's game with them, she knew Ryo would have the overwhelming advantage. Ryo's general was reported to be one of the few men in all of Qin who could fight Ouki in a contest of strength; and this was but one of Ryo's assets. The Chancellor surrounded himself in powerful tools and champions of all fields. Ketsu… did not.

Ketsu's army was forced back into a full retreat from Genyuu Pass, and Ryo's army was giving chase. It was a small army made up of horsemen that gave chase, as the Pass forced the army to funnel through.

"Go right in between them!" Zelda yelled. "We have to stop them!"

Elder chuckled. "You want to fly directly between two clashing armies? You sure that is wise?"

"Perhaps not, but until all sides are stopped this won't be over. Kyou has been removed from the throne, but Ketsu is the source of the problem. I don't know what Kyou would have been like without Ketsu, but I do know he is partially how he is from Ketsu's whispering and tutelage. Kyou was the puppet, and the most obvious problem, but he was incompetent. Ketsu is the one pulling the strings and has most likely been the one to do the things Kyou will inherit responsibility for."

"What do you mean?"

"Does that child strike you as the type to know how to employ armies? To know where to send them, what tactics to use, what their objective is and how to accomplish it? Kyou's desire, knowledge, and ambition are narrow and direct. He wants the throne, and so long as he sits on it then details mean nothing to him. He knows nothing about managing anything, giving specific orders. The kid barely knows the geography of Qin. I greatly doubt Kyou has ordered most of what Ketsu has done in his name, but lets his 'teacher' use his princely power freely because Ketsu ensures he sits on the throne."

Zelda sighed. "I pity Kyou. He had the power of a king, and rather than use it responsibly, he gave it all to that man. Now all of Ketsu's actions will be on my brother's head."

"Then are we to kill Ketsu here and now?"

"No. Ganon spoke of a 'show of power'. It's a bit outside of context, but Ketsu's treason is worthy of public execution." Zelda pulled her bow from her back and prepared an arrow. Elder slowed his pace ever so slightly. She carefully stood. "Ketsu will be the man in the caravan box. Can you capture him?"

"I can. Ready yourself, Princess."

Elder sped toward the gap between the two armies. The horsemen of Ryo were closing in with Ketsu's back flank of soldiers. Zelda saw a number of Fae leave Elder's wooden form and swim in the ground at their feet. Immediately the ground around them shook violently. Zelda briefly closed her eyes to pray.

It would be close, but she had faith. Something she had been taught is that all authority is passed down from the gods. That all leaders are there for a purpose, and that they have power over man because the Goddesses wish it.

Zelda was here for a purpose. She had to believe in that. Otherwise… what was the point? Was it Nayru's will that she retake the throne? Was she to be the champion of Naryu from her dream? Zelda did not know the answer, but she wanted to place one last gamble. This time she wouldn't gamble with other people's lives, but on her Goddess alone. If Naryu will it, then Zelda would win. But if it were Nayru's will, then failure in this final moment would result in Zelda being torn apart in between the teeth of two entire armies.

Sensing it was time; Zelda opened her eyes and let loose an arrow.

As if in answer the arrow exploded into light and a shockwave rippled in its wake. The shockwave tore the ground between the armies. In the explosion of light, sound, air, and shaking earth, the horses panicked and halted their charge and stumbled over themselves. The fleeing army stumbled over themselves or scattered.

The ground beneath Elder's feet rose suddenly, and from the earth erupted massive vines. The vines knitted themselves tightly. Elder's feet landed on the vines, and he merged into them like a diver in water. Zelda landed roughly on them, but the vines continued to reach and roll across the ground. In moments a vine wall had exploded across the ground between the two armies in the wake of her light arrow.

Just as quickly as it appeared, Zelda felt it stop. A vine gripped her hips tightly and kept her from flying off, before releasing her. Breathing heavily, and a little shocked by the power of the Fae, Zelda stood on unsteady feet. Reaching up, she climbed out of the vine wall she had gotten encased in. She reached the surface, and stood on top the wall. On one side was Ketsu's army, and on the other side was Ryo's army. Both armies had halted in the shock of what happened.

Elder took advantage of the shock to infiltrate Ketsu's army, ride toward the caravan box, and throw himself into it. Immediately the box moved seemingly of its own accord and sealed itself shut. Ketsu yelled frantically and tried to escape, but to no avail. With his prize taken, Elder ran for the capital.

A caravan box running on little legs across an open field with a screaming man inside is rather comical in hindsight.

"Enough!" She yelled loud as she could in the silence to follow. "I am alive! The rebellion is over!"

Ryo's eyes widened at the sight of her. He and his captains had been enjoying a glass of water under the hot sun when it all happened. Abhdan spit out his drink in shock, and Ryo felt his cup fall from his loosened grip. He was entirely frozen at the sight.

"Ryo?" His captains asked. "Is that really her?! Could the princess be alive?"

Abhdan chuckled madly, "Oh-ho! Oh-ho! I don't know how! But she fooled the entire country! Oh-ho! Oh-ho!"

Ryo's lips slowly curled into a smile, he released one chuckle, then a second, and before long he bellowed in laughter. He clapped his hands together happily. "Good show! Wonderful!"

"Even though it means you have lost your chance at the throne?" Abhdan wondered.

"Lost my chance? No." Ryo smirked. "I couldn't be happier. She fooled everyone, even I! I was disappointed she amounted to so little, but it seems I underestimated her. I have been completely beaten, and I love it! I haven't lost my chance, old man… I merely get to enjoy the game a bit longer."

Ryo looked to his captains and took their attention. "You heard the princess! This rebellion is over! Pull all forces back, and send them back to their homes with word: The princess lives! Prince Kyou has been defeated!"

Meanwhile on the gate of Genyuu Pass, Ouki and his first-in-command stood on the gate watching. Ouki chuckled at the sight, especially enjoyed the sight of the caravan box running of its own will, and eyed the princess critically.

There was something about the sight of the princess standing alone between the armies… no! Not between! She stood against both armies! By her power alone she stopped two entire armies in their tracks! She did not stand merely as a princess, but for a brief moment, as a conqueror. It stirred memories in Ouki, and for a moment he remembered King Shorlin more clearly than he had in years. He felt his heart ache.

"Interesting…" Ouki muttered. "I thought nothing of the prince. The boy was a child incapable of growth. He would have been little more than a child even through his elder years. But this girl… she's something different. What was her name?"

"High Princess Zelda, sir."

Ouki nodded. Before, he never bothered remembering. He had been there for the rise and fall of the last four of Qin's kings, and dozens (if not hundreds) of princes and nobles. Remembering the names became a chore.

"Zelda…" Ouki repeated. "I think I'll test her."

 **-Royal Palace, Kanyou-**

Following her victory, Zelda felt there was one final thing to do. It was impractical, yet symbolic; and being a princess the symbolic made it practical. The army of Ketsu surrendered to Zelda, and the officers in charge were imprisoned. Zelda ordered that messengers be sent out through the kingdom to inform the cities and forts that she was on the throne once more, and she sent messengers and heralds throughout the capital to restore the peace. The Majora were allowed entry all the way to the palace and were her honored guests for the time. Already as she returned to her palace she found the Majora and Royal Guard alike were celebrating the end of the conflict. It was something of an enigma to her.

"Something confuses you, princess?" Elder wondered. He stood by the palace gates once more as a wooden centaur.

"The Royal Guard and the Majora were killing each other earlier today. Now they are drinking together, laughing together, and trying to piece together broken dialogue when they clearly do not understand each other's language… and it isn't made any easier by the drink. Have they forgotten they were mortal enemies moments ago?"

"Why don't you ask them that question?"

She shook her head. "I am too busy. There is too much to do."

"Perhaps there is much to do, but much has already been done."

Zelda opened the door to the palace and entered the throne room. Blood was still on the floor, but the bodies had been moved. Link stood nearby with Matsubi and the Qin that followed her. The men were probing him to try a drink they handed him, and despite his distaste for the smell, he was bought by peer pressure. He coughed up everything he drank immediately to the men's laughter and cheers.

Elder continued, "Even a monarch must rest her head, princess. As you say, Kyou may have been lax. Perhaps he rested his head too much. But you, I see, rest your head too little. Enjoy the night for what it offers, high princess. The work will be waiting for you tomorrow. Look to yourself, you are weary enough."

As if to prove him right, Zelda stumbled over her own two feet and would have fallen had he not caught her arm. Blood covered her fists, her voice felt hoarse from yelling so much, her feet were raw, and her hair was soaked with sweat. Her vision blurred around the edges and she was shaky. He was right, she was weary. She had run all day on adrenaline, and now she was beginning to feel the pain of the cut from her stomach and her bleeding knuckles, as well as a large assortment of bruises.

"Then allow me one last thing," Zelda said. "Help me walk."

"Very well."

Gently, Zelda walked across the throne room. She took the steps one at a time until she reached the top. Releasing Elder's grip, she took hold of the throne's armrests, turned, and sat on it. Immediately a great weariness came over her, as she had not rested her feet a moment since they caught sight of Kanyou that morning. She hadn't rested properly even before then, in Majora's village, as the tension of what she knew was at stake plagued her mind. She hadn't properly rested in the Fae grove as the same stress rested on her mind, and the same could be said of her time in Midna's village. In fact, Zelda could not think of a time she could recall she had fully rested without a great burden on her mind.

Even now that burden was not gone. There was too much to do. But her body refused to listen and gave in. Feeling the throne under her allowed her body to realize she had won fully and utterly this day. Perhaps she could allow herself a moment to rest.

"You look like an old woman." Link chuckled.

"Shut up, monkey." Zelda mumbled.

Matsubi gave Link a look, and Link raised his arms. "What? She collapsed in the chair like an old weary woman!"

"Still is rude, though." The man replied.

The Qin's merriment went on for a time until Elder shushed them. "If you want to celebrate, then take it outside," he said.

"Your right. Let's take this outside." Matsubi agreed. He left the throne room with his men to look for more drink, but Link stayed behind a moment. He ran up to Zelda.

"You really shouldn't-" Elder reached out to stop him from ascending the steps, but Link was already by her side.

Zelda didn't open her eyes or move at his presence. Link whispered, "Want me to get ya something?... Princess? Hello?" He proceeded to poke her. But she did not so much as twitch. Realizing what it was, Link merely smiled and left quietly as he could.

Elder looked back as well. In the time he has known her he found her to be perhaps a bit paranoid about her personal boundaries. She was a light sleeper, if she allowed sleep at all. More so, she allowed no one near her. For her to fall asleep in their presence, and so deeply that she wouldn't stir when touched in the face… she was truly exhausted. She most likely would not stir for a day. Which was fine, with the way the men were drinking they wouldn't want to stir for a day either. Even Ganondorf Dragmire was participating, trying to outdrink everyone in a contest and was succeeding. Elder closed the doors and stood by, content to watch the men's merriment.

He never gave her the answer she wanted. The soldiers did not forget the bloodshed, but that knowledge and concern could wait. Later they could mourn the dead, today they celebrated the living.


	13. Zant's War - Part 1

**Zant's War – Part 1**

 **-Kanyou Palace, Zelda-**

Zelda awoke to find herself on the throne. The sky was still dark and from the uproar outside, the celebration was ongoing. Her neck ached horribly and felt stiff. Her muscles felt like iron rods had been shoved into them. Stiffly, she straightened, stood, and stretched. She felt a pop in her spine ripple through her body, and she sighed in relief.

The throne room was empty and dormant and dark. The candles were reduced to thin smoke and the moon had shut its eye. While Zelda did not relish company, she felt a sudden need to leave. The room was too dark.

She left the palace and walked the walls lining it. Down below the factions that celebrated victory, or merely surviving, had died down greatly. Most had fallen asleep, but remnants still drank what little was left, ate, and talked. The stores of food and drink were from her coffers, but she did not mind. It was a small price to pay and they deserved it.

To her surprise she found Link sitting on the edge. At first she considered walking by and ignoring him, but she changed her mind. Despite her name-calling, he wasn't as bad as she thought. He was loyal to a fault. And there was something about his simplicity that made her feel safe with him. Or perhaps it wasn't so much simplicity so much as it was honesty. She knew exactly where she stood with him and didn't have to fear him being double-tongued.

"Hey, Princess." Link greeted. "Care to join me?" He patted the stone next to him.

And of course he didn't treat her any differently from anyone else. A part of her felt reviled and insulted by it, but she knew this side was merely one of pride. The rest of her appreciated it. He saw her as something no one else did: a person.

"I'm fine with standing. The stone looks uncomfortable." She replied.

"Suit yourself. I'm surprised you woke so soon. It was only a few hours."

"Don't be deceived, I'm still exhausted. I plan to sleep in my own bed. I only awoke so early because…" she grimaced. "A throne really isn't designed for sitting."

"I knew you were like an old lady! Want me to get you some cushions?" He jabbed.

"Shut up, monkey."

Link laughed, and Zelda allowed herself to smirk in amusement as well.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Zelda wondered.

"Only until I know the old village has returned home." He answered. "I'll talk with someone about my reward, you don't have to deal with it. I imagine you have enough on your plate right now."

"How courteous of you…" She looked at him sideways. "Almost too courteous. What's your angle?"

"No angle. I think you could just say you're not quite what I believed." He smiled and leaned his head back to look up at her. "You're not as much an Ice Witch as rumor said, nor are you as pampered as I thought royalty was. You are stronger inside than anyone thought. You consider so many angles and things I would never think of, and you balance decisions I hope I never have to. Decisions that apparently can often times go wrong no matter which one you choose. And what's more you actually care about the consequences of them. You care about the people."

Link shrugged. "I hated you, and a part of me still does. But it isn't you I hate anymore, it's the choice you made. Midna died because of it… but what would have been the end of the other choice? Midna might still be alive, but Qin would be destroyed as we know it. I got my revenge. Kyou is defeated. That's enough for me."

Zelda could only stare at him as he talked. Try as she might, she was moved by the open honesty of his words. "It is… comforting to hear that." She said honestly. She quickly added, "perspective is always good to receive. Even if it comes from such a lowly slave."

"Hey…" He muttered.

She chuckled, "Sorry, but I can't let that slide. Not yet. It won't last much longer so I have to keep you remembering it until you are free. Then you will be a free man, and…" She turned her head to the side curiously. "Actually what do you plan to do with your freedom? With your accomplishment of helping defeating Kyou, you could ask to be a palace guard or a guard for a noble."

"Nah, that's not for me." Link pulled out Midna's sword and looked at it. "My dream was always to enter the army and become a general. It's not as glamorous as I thought, but it's still my dream. Perhaps it's more horror and filthy and disgusting than shiny and noble, but it's a horror I would save others from. And now that Midna has showed me up by being a queen for a day, I can't just let her win. I'm going to be the greatest general in Qin, and I'm taking her sword with me."

"Technically it's my sword." Zelda replied.

Link felt an irritation vein pulse in his forehead.

"But she would be honored." Zelda finished. "Keep it. It's not even a reward, it just… belongs with you, I think. She was your family. I will gently lower Midna's body from the gate and have it cared for. I won't bury her here, but… she deserves a proper burial befitting of a queen. If only I could allow it."

"What do you mean?" Link wondered.

"No one can know... I hate it. I want to honor Midna publicly, but to admit there was a second could throw into dispute my rule from the beginning. Who is to say I am not Midna? Who is to say I am Zelda? To say she was a body double could destroy everything she sacrificed herself for. I won't make up lies and say I died only to return from the dead… but if things are kept quiet, people will forget she ever hung there to begin with."

Link's first instinct was anger, but he quickly squashed it. Zelda spoke rationally, and he sensed she hated the decision as much as he did. She was right. Midna's sacrifice had to be complete.

"Yes, well… She wouldn't have gone for a big fuss or nothin' anyway." Link sighed. "She wanted to have a nice husband, a dozen kids, and to be buried beside him."

"Then let her have that. She may not have a family like that, but let her be buried at home. I'll send along oils and burial cloth worthy of a noble… but there is little any can do about Kyou's desecration."

"Yeah… well… What about you?" Link changed the subject. "You got the throne back and all. Still going to aim for all of Hyrule?"

"Yes. I am, but I am afraid I can't begin for many years. You see… Ketsu and Kyou may have been defeated, and Qin will recover quickly. But most of the power in court still belongs to Chancellor Ryo, and if I am judging the air right, then his power has actually grown in the chaos. Ryo no longer needs to support me against anyone, now that Ketsu and Kyou are no longer opposing him or me. Now it's just Ryo and me. By law when I reach the age of twenty-two I will become Queen and Ryo's assumed power will become, by extension, mine. But before that… I know Ryo will not sit idly by and let it happen without a fight. Only once Qin is united truly, and I have a proper answer on how to destroy the borders of Hyrule without committing genocide… then I will conquer all of it."

Zelda looked out at the distant moon. "Link, in that time, rise up to my level as a general. I will need your strength."

Link stared at her agape. Zelda looked back curiously. "What?"

"Y-you called me by name. You've never done that before."

Zelda turned and walked away. "I think you were hearing things."

"No! You definitely did! Admit it!"

"Sorry, monkey say what?"

 **-Next Morning, Zelda-**

Zelda slept little, as her custom, and set to work before her servants arrived to tidy. There was so much to do, so much was in chaos she could barely grasp it all, so her first order of business was to write down a list of everything she could. So she spent the morning writing, and writing, and on into the second meal of the day.

Finally when she had decided her list for the day was done, she breathed a sigh of dread and forced herself into it. It would be a long day.

The first order of business was to call and assemble all of her available heralds and ministers.

It was a short list. Most of her supporters were killed or fled in Kyou's coup. She very well couldn't trust Kyou's supporters at face value. That left… very few, but she felt those that assembled were more trustworthy. Not only had those present proven too stubborn or brave to flee far, but they had seen Zelda's return and were waiting and ready for the call to assemble.

Chancellor Ryo was absent, thankfully. It was a weight off her mind. While it was true that with Ryo's presence the work done would be smooth, if not done perfectly; it would also be a weight on her mind she did not want. Simply she didn't feel ready to have him around. If she made mistakes, then fair enough. She needed to learn and Ryo was an odd teacher. He taught at moments, but also removed her capacity to fail by simply being too good in his own way and stepping in.

Impa was also absent. Zelda hoped that in her return that Impa would step out of the shadows, but she did not. Zelda wanted to have words with the Sheikah, words that would not be pleasant. But she also dearly missed her only true friend and wanted to reconcile after giving her a piece of her mind.

Zelda sat on her throne and presented a scroll. "Heralds, minsters, public servants of Qin. I thank you for assembling on short notice, and I apologize for the inconvenience… Let me begin with saying I admonish you for your bravery. Some of you stayed and did not flee Kyou, and were cunning enough to avoid his notice. Others did flee, but stayed nearby and were watchful and ready. I wish I could offer you gifts and rewards worthy of how I feel, but right now is a difficult time. What resources we have are better used to fixing the damage and strengthening the kingdom once more, than filling our own coffers. Can we agree?"

Most of those assembled agreed vehemently. She saw they were disappointed in not being given rewards, and she shared in it. They had risked death and all she could do was thank them. "With that said, one matter I do have on my list to go over in the future is rewards for you all that are less… tangible than rupee and land. I am sure there are other ways of doing it, ways worth considering, so do not think you will not be justly rewarded. You will. But it is a matter to be looked at after stability is returned."

That restored their moral a good bit, it also focused them into working now with the reward later. A basic trick to be used. Not that she wasn't being truthful about it.

"First matter is repairs to the palace and the capital, as the former two have suffered great damages. The former far more than the latter." Zelda said. The men were astonished. "Yes, I know. It is unusual for the monarch to be presenting the topics for you, but I hope you can see I am not your usual monarch. Most would sit silent as Kyou and let you do all the work. I am not that way. I was on the forefront of the battle to retake the throne, and I want to be on the front lines of this battle now. I have no doubt you all have topics to present and discuss, and we will get to them. But for the moment let us go over briefly what I have meditated on."

 **-Two days later-**

Zelda collapsed in a chair. The birds chirped happily and the lake at her feet was still. The only movement were small fish that tickled her feet and probed her for crumbs, only to be disappointed. A servant brought her some food and Zelda looked at it hungrily, but there was too much on her mind for her to feel like touching it yet.

"A princess should eat." A voice said.

The water came alive under her feet and rose. In the core of it was a Fae. Mysteriously the water stood as a man, walked as a man, sat with her as a man, and was entirely solid was ice, yet was water. Zelda recognized the voice.

"I was wondering where you were." Zelda mumbled tiredly.

"I was here, enjoying your lake. Its beauty is a wonderful attempt to mimic my grove, but lacked… harmony." Elder said. "I have also been keeping an eye on our friends. Ganondorf and the Majora set up camp outside the capital, and Link spends his days exploring the city."

"They are not my friends." Zelda refuted. "They were useful. They are allies at best. Thank you for keeping tabs on them, but I did not ask you to. You are an ally, just like them."

"I am sure you will find they share more in common with you than you think, princess." He smiled knowingly. "Especially as you all are tied by destiny."

"Hmmm." She hummed. "Is this related to my mark? I saw how you used that to convince Dragmire. Do not think me a fool as to not notice. The slave and I both have it, and the way you used it against him implies he does too. His use of fire and shadow is perhaps another link, but could also be a magic of the Majora rather than of a mark."

"You are right. When all of you are ready I will explain more, but as I can see… you have pressing matters."

"You have no idea." Zelda groaned.

"I do, actually. I am a leader as well among my people."

"Right… You are. My apologies, I misspoke."

"No harm done." He shrugged. "But you should eat. Remember what I said two days ago. Just as you need to sleep, you also should eat."

"Two days!?" Zelda stammered.

"Yes. You have been in assembly for two days straight." He chuckled. "You haven't left the room in all this time. Did you not notice?"

"No. No wonder I am weary. And hungry."

"Then do not let me stop you. Eat."

"I will wait. There is a matter I actually wanted to discuss with you."

He stared at her. It made Zelda a bit uncomfortable being under his sudden scrutiny. Finally, he said, "Do you value yourself so little?"

"Never mind how much value I place in myself." She refuted, a bit aggravated.

"Then let us make a deal. I will gladly discuss whatever topic you wish with you, though it clearly means you pushing yourself unnecessarily, but only if you eat while doing so."

Zelda sighed. It grated at her a bit that he wouldn't just cooperate completely, but she understood he was doing it for her own good so she took it well. And the food was tempting. "Fine. I wanted to discuss-"

"Mouthful, then start."

She glared at him. Now she was aggravated. He was treating her like a child. She started to openly eat. She only meant to take a bite to get it over with and begin, but once it met her tongue she found she could hardly stop till half her plate was gone. He nodded in approval when she paused.

"A thought I have, Elder, is to allow the palace lake to be given to the Fae as a reward in return for assisting in my return to the throne." She said plainly.

"This one here." Elder looked to the lake they sat by. She nodded. "It is a rather small bit of land, is it not? I would have thought the reward would have been greater than a lake that is the size of a house."

Zelda smiled knowingly. "And the Fae do not value land in the same way mortals do. You have no need for width when you can go for depth."

"Ah… so you imagine I would turn it into a Fae Grove. A Fae Grove within your palace walls."

"Precisely."

Elder leaned back. "What are you not telling me, princess? Should I guess?"

"Feel free to. I imagine you have already figured out some of where my thoughts go on this."

"By having a Fae grove within the palace, it would offer untold benefits. It would strengthen your stance by having public support from a mystical race few have even heard of, and it would either make you look like some sort of religious figure of spirit-like creatures… or a tamer. It would mean that we would defend the palace just as much as your Royal Guard, because by defending your palace, we would be defending our grove, since your palace itself would be one of our lines of defense. It would mean closer ties and perhaps even turning some of us into your personal workers, as allies are prone to help each other. It would mean I can be in a position to teach you regularly of matters of the Goddesses and your gifts. It would mean I would have easy access to information and communication with Qin, perhaps even protection since few kidnappers would dare sneak into the innermost palace grounds to steal away my people." Elder cocked his watery head to the side. "Have I missed anything?"

Zelda replied, "You guessed most of it, but another benefit I believe it would offer is allowing you to decide how the people come to learn of you and your people, in a way that is more controlled and on your terms. The scenario I spoke of in the past was one of sudden misunderstanding and ignorance. In this way now we can control how the people learn the Fae exist, and make it peaceful."

Elder nodded. "A fine benefit. Well done, princess. The idea bears great merit. It is similar to that of an ambassador, but on a different scale. I imagine there are also possible repercussions. Such as you scaring your ministers. First you invade and take the throne leading an army of people and races no one has heard of, or are believed to be extinct, and then as soon as you claim the throne you give a piece of the palace itself to the creatures that took it. I'm sure you can see how they would be spooked by these turn of events and even come to question your sanity."

Zelda nodded. "I have considered it, but you put it into better perspective. It is all the more reason to make sure they warm up to your people in a controlled way. I am not saying I want you to bring thousands of Fae overnight, but say… leave a few behind. Let them meet a few, warm up to them. Show you want peace."

"Of course." Elder replied. "Though it does make me wonder if you have already presented this idea to your counsel, or if you intend to drop it on them without notice."

She grimaced. "Actually… I did. They did not take well to it. I may have lost the respect of one or two men, but the long term benefits should win them back and make them see you aren't what they thought."

"Do not neglect your servants in the immediate for the long term, it may have repercussions you do not plan. One pebble can be the cause to a landslide. A principle I'm sure you recognize. What is to say those two do not become more, and then your own kingdom is taken out from under you?"

Zelda nodded. "I will keep your words to heart. It is a wise saying. I do know of it, but a reminder is always helpful."

He stood and bowed. "Let us end the discussion here, as I am sure your time is short. It is a very well thought out idea, Princess. I gladly accept the gift. I will leave a few Fae behind in my newfound grove to begin shaping it. May I make a suggestion, princess?"

Zelda stood and patted herself off. She hadn't even noticed herself finishing the meal, and in her hunger she had dirtied herself. It was most uncomely.

"Of course."

"Take one of my Fae as one of your personal servants. Let them see one Fae as a constant around you, and around them. As you know we can harden your clothing to protect you, and we can hide so we are not in your way. So let us begin this understanding between our peoples to be with one."

"I accept." Zelda bowed slightly. Not enough to show inferiority, but politeness. He returned the gesture exactly the same.

Elder stepped into the water and collapsed his form into it. Soon after a Fae, of a different shining color than him, flew out and into Zelda's dress. Zelda raised an eyebrow at her dress. In a way she could almost feel the Fae inside it, as the dress became more stiff and resistant to wind flow.

"So long as you do not make everyone think my clothes are haunted, then you can stay there. Otherwise find another home."

Zelda returned to her throne.

Her ministers would not be in attendance, as they were doing their own work. They were not just here to talk. They were here to send messages, to pass on her will, to organize men and set them at work across the nation. To be scribes and catalogue information and plan projects. While Zelda could say she wanted something done, it was these men that planned it out to the finest detail and left to organize men to personally oversee the work done.

There were a few ministers left, but they were men she withheld purposefully for their counsel. Once more, Zelda wished Impa would come out of the shadows as she always did. But no one had heard a peep from the Sheikah since their mansion went up in flames. Zelda dearly wanted Impa's counsel, and her presence at the very least for the silent reassurance it offered.

"Bring them in." Zelda ordered.

The first was Matsubi, the man who lead a group of Qin soldiers in Zelda's name. The second was the Qin commander of the Royal Guard. His name was Kagura. Kagura was in chains, but he was treated well. He was allowed to go where he wanted, eat as he wished, see people as he desired, but always under guard and with the chains on his hands. For the sake of his honor he was given long robes to hide the chains.

The two men were presented to her, and they bowed. Zelda smiled a bit at Matsubi's shyness under such formality, while Kagura went through the motions with a practiced grace.

"First, I will speak to Kagura." Zelda declared.

"You honor your servant, high princess." Kagura said.

"Kagura, you have served the palace for years faithfully. You have put life and limb against the blade to protect your charges, and under your attention attempts to take my life, or the life of my brother, have always failed. Except regrettably twice, and in the most recent days, it would seem. When Kyou sent his assassins to murder my servants and take my head, you did not stop him. Again when I returned to capture Kyou and retake my throne, you failed to stop me. For these two events to occur so close to one another leaves some whispering. There are some who wonder if your age has caught up with you, or if perhaps your honor is not as incorruptible as we would believe."

The man opened his mouth to defend himself, as his honor was put in question, but Zelda cut him off.

"Your life and the lives of your men have been spared. I will not see more bloodshed over this matter, but that does not mean repeated failure does not have a cost. In addition we must face the reality that you have been into a very difficult position. When forced to be in the middle of a fight between two people who you are sworn to protect, then what is a man to do? In truth I believe you did the best course of action possible. You protected the one before you, the one that sat on the throne. First it was myself, and then it was Kyou. A fight that should have been between siblings involved so much more. In consideration for your record of service, and the difficult position the conflict put you in: all dispute of dishonor will be waved without further consideration."

The man sighed in relief.

"However the matter is you are getting old. You served me, my brother, and even my father and his father before him in one capacity or another."

"If I may princess, are you telling me to retire?" Kagura asked.

"I am." Zelda answered.

"I recognize that my failure must be punished, and the mercy and honor you have given me is more than my failures deserve, but I am not yet ready to retire! Allow me a test of my youthfulness!"

Zelda considered his request. The fact was that in this unforgiving world she needed a sacrifice. She needed a message that failure couldn't just be ignored. She wasn't considering to execute them, despite their fears. She recognized the man's honor and loyalty and how well he was received by the people. She wanted him to retire to a gentle life as a message that even in punishment she could have mercy.

Zelda probed, "And if you pass this test… what would you request? Because I cannot have you continue as commander of my Royal Guard. Even if I were to fully forgive and forget two failures, it would imply there are cracks in my protection that anyone could exploit were they to recognize it. By trying so desperately to succeed in the Royal Guard you could be the very instrument of its failure."

"I would request that I serve with my sword and my ability to lead men of battle to secure a prize in whatever capacity you require," The man answered.

Zelda nodded. "Then I accept the request. This is highly unusual and not what I had in mind, but Matsubi."

"Yes, princess!" Matsubi exclaimed.

"Duel him."

The two men looked at each other in shock.

"Do not use the sword, but wrestle." Zelda explained. "Someone take off Kagura's chains. When the two of you feel ready, bow, wrestle, and the one to tap twice loses. Do not kill, that isn't the point. And Matsubi, do not go easy on him."

It was highly impromptu so far as requests go, but they were quick to set it up. The ministers in attendance, as well as the guard, lead them outside to a garden clearing and removed Kagura's shackles. Stones and rocks were removed just in case and after a short bow the two men reached each other and struggled to force the other man down.

It did not take long for the ministers and guards to cheer one man or another on. Zelda was content to stand on the stairs and see how it went. She had an idea of what to do regardless, and watched out of nothing more than mild curiosity and a moment of entertainment. Matsubi looked reluctant to hurt the man, but excited all the same in a spar. Mostly he just seemed like the request had taken him off guard. Kagura was focused and desperate to prove something.

The duel lasted for a great deal of time. Matsubi was more youthful and quick, but Kagura was experienced and stronger. It was like a ferret trying to overcome a bear. In the end Matsubi managed to win by getting on his back and pinning him down, but it was a close win. The two looked equally exhausted. Zelda smiled a bit. The two looked like they had fun, even though Kagura was disappointed he lost the request.

"No need to return to the throne room, I can talk here. You two look like you are going to collapse on me right here." Zelda said from the stairs. The ministers chuckled as the two men collapsed on the ground, too sweaty and exhausted to stand properly. "While you may have lost the duel, Kagura, I will say you won the war. You wanted to prove something, and in my eyes you did. You kept up with a man half your age so I will grant the request all the same. Kagura. You will take the Royal Guard and create a battle battalion a thousand men strong. Matsubi, I am promoting you to one thousand man commander and giving them to you as your initial troop."

The men were shocked beyond words. Basically Matsubi was being promoted from ten-man squad leader to one-thousand man commander, with Kagura and the Royal Guard as his thousand men. It was also highly unusual for a man to be promoted in such a way as to skip multiple ranks.

Zelda continued, "This failure to protect Kyou and I is shared amongst all of the Royal Guard, so they will share in the punishment. They will serve as before, but not in the royal palace."

"And what of your Royal Guard, princess? Will you no longer have any?" Kagura asked.

"I will remake my Royal Guard, naturally. My ministers are already hard at work finding men of the loyalty, strength, mind, and experience necessary for the position. It was my intent to retire the current guard, but you have proven your wish to serve in another capacity. But do you accept? You have not answered."

"I do." Matsubi bowed. Kagura did as well.

"Good. Consider it your reward for serving me so faithfully when the country itself turned against me. Take the five with you that survived to the end. Treat them well as your officers. They earned it. I will pass on the money and land I promised them."

 **-Later-**

Another matter settled, Zelda felt pretty good about it. She had initially discussed the affair with a bad taste in her mouth. She wanted to force them all to retire, and she didn't know what to do with Kagura, but after discussing it with her counsel they advised her that their use was still there. To execute them or force them into early retirement would only further hurt her. Tools are not there to be retired before their time, not when they can be put to other uses. Nor are they to be broken and used beyond ability, but men take a certain satisfaction from their work. It was not bad to let them continue a while longer in service until they were satisfied or would be forced to retire by fate.

But now there was another matter… a much darker one. One that hardened her heart and set the darkness in her mind to form around her almost to the point of dimming the torches around her.

Zelda entered the dungeons. In one cage was the former Chancellor Ketsu. Prince Kyou would not be in the dungeons. He was a special case Zelda would need to handle delicately. For both his medical needs since she pierced his arm and beat him severely, and the fact that he is, unfortunately, her blood.

In the second cage was a surprise. Reida, Prince Kyou's fiancé, of all people. Elder had found her in the same carriage as Ketsu when he returned with him. Zelda did not mind her. If anything she respected the young woman, perhaps even envied her. To Zelda, Reida was everything she wanted to be. Merciful, loved, yet tough and with strong judgement and self-respect and dignity, with both sides tempered by wisdom beyond her years. All things fashioned by a loving, powerful family based on trust. The very things Zelda could not understand. Reida was not plagued by nightmares and demons clawing at her soul.

Reida was, however, foolish enough to be in Ketsu's personal company. A situation not at all good for her.

As Zelda entered, Ketsu begged for mercy and threw himself on the ground, but Zelda did not give him a glance. He had been the core of it all. He had made Kyou believe he was the little god on earth, he had whispered words of foolishness in Kyou's ears all his life, he had turned Kyou into nothing more than a puppet… then he thought he could avoid Zelda's notice when he finally exploited the puppet? Zelda would cut him into pieces before forgiving him. If only she could give mercy to her brother and heal him of Ketsu's influence so he could no longer hate her and be a good person, but Zelda was not optimistic in the slightest.

She would have to punish Kyou as well when the time came.

Zelda passed the cages until she reached Reida and looked down on the young woman. Reida had seen better days, yet she seemed to take it well in stride. "Why do you look like you have been in a cage much longer than merely three days?" Zelda asked.

"Princess! I beseech thee!" Ketsu cried.

"If you do not quiet your fat tongue I will have it cut off right here and now!" Zelda glared at the large man, having grown tired of his screaming. The man quieted fearfully and whimpered pathetically. Zelda returned her attention to Reida.

"Because I have been, high princess Zelda." Reida answered. She smacked her dry lips from where she sat. "I was captured by the Sheikah and held against my will to be used in a plot against Prince Kyou."

"And yet you escaped capture and entered his company?" Zelda asked.

"It is a story that will take time to tell properly, princess."

"Is there anyone who can stand as witness to it?"

Reida hesitated to answer, "The Sheikah, but I expect they will be hidden for some time."

"Then I take it you also know of it and why?"

Reida nodded.

Reida could be lying, Zelda knew, and Zelda didn't truly know Reida beyond the brief exposures she had. While she respected Reida greatly, there was animosity between them because of Zelda's placement on the throne knocking Kyou down a step, and Reida with it. Reida was being taught and prepared for the position of Queen. Now that was gone. Reida would easily see her as an enemy.

"Sounds like quite a tale." Zelda mused.

"It is… and one of great importance to you, princess, as you are not safe. I tried telling the guards, but they laughed at me and seem to have not warned you."

Zelda furrowed her brows. "Warned me of what?"

For a brief moment, Reida looked at the shadows around the room in real fear. She hesitated to answer, but after a moment, she whispered, "The Sheikah have turned against you."


	14. Zant's War - Part 2

**Zant's War – Part 2**

 **-Before-**

 **-Sheikah Estate, Kanyou-**

Before the Sheikah's disappearance, Reida was still a prisoner in their mansion. There was a great deal of activity outside her door, and this awoke her from her droll stupor. "What is happening?" She asked through the door. No one answered. Men hurried by with scrolls and weapons and clothes and sacks of goods, but no one paid her any mind. Her guards were still there, so it was not because they had forgotten entirely about her.

Words of evacuation reached her ears and she feared, not understanding what was happening and desiring to.

Everything went quiet after a time where men no longer rushed by or yelled excitedly. The torches blew, the hall dimmed into darkness, and all sound ceased. In the quiet a voice whispered, "Step back, Lady Reida."

Reida backed away from the door. A key entered the lock, turned loudly with such force it shook the door, and the door opened. A number of Sheikah stood on the other side with the guards were on the ground bleeding and gagged. One Sheikah in particular stepped forward. He was one she recognized from his build, how he walked, his clothes were slightly distinctive, and his eyes. These were all she had to go on with his body concealed behind many clothes. He was the one to watch over her all this time and check on her frequently. He extended his hand.

"Lady Reida, the Shadowmaster means to commit high treason against the throne. I do not know what she has planned for you, but we do not believe it is good. We are here to help you escape."

Reida didn't need to know more. She pulled up her skirt and rushed into their midst. They threw the guards in, shut and locked the door, and made their way down the passage. Reida did not know where they were going, but she could do no more than trust in her would-be rescuers.

"What shall I call you?" Reida wondered.

"Zant." The Sheikah leader answered.

"Very well, Sheikah Zant. You have my thanks. Take me home safely and I will reward you however I can."

"The only reward I seek is to serve my king." The man whispered back. Guilt flashed in his eyes and weighed his countenance down like a physical weight.

They hurried down the passage ways and ascended upstairs until they reached the surface again. The mansion was stripped bare seemingly, and the group pulled her down a hall. Someone yelled from behind them, and Zant cursed under his breath.

"We've been caught." He whispered. "Hurry!"

But they did not make it without incident. More yells were heard, and in their hurried pace they made a great deal of noise. The group entered the courtyard leaving the mansion, but were ambushed by dozens of other Sheikah. The two groups did not engage in blows, but Zant's group was surrounded and could move no further.

"Zant, what is the meaning of this!?" A woman yelled from their midst. Lady Impa stepped forward, fully armed in Sheikah garb wielding two short blades.

"I should be asking you that!" Zant countered. "We exist to serve the king and you mean to commit treason! Sheikah devote themselves to serving the throne, but today we are betraying it! We are betraying ourselves!"

"I told you-"

"You gave me nothing!" Zant exclaimed. "Nothing on which I can put my guilt! To what am I supposed to be a shadow when I am choking the very flame I am to shadow! What am I to tell the voices that haunt me, and demand an accountability of my actions? I cannot cast aside it to the Sheikah mask, not when it has forsaken us! If my mask is to serve the throne, but you tell me to defy the throne, then what is my mask? You? Are you my new mask, Shadowmaster?"

His exclamation sent a stir through the group, and they whispered amongst themselves.

"Enough!" Impa barked. "I know your pain, and I am telling you it is not for naught! You want the truth you seek? You want to force me into this? Then know this, we serve the throne! The princess still lives! It is not Kyou that is the throne, but Zelda! Cast your mask on her again, and let that be your purpose!"

Zant laughed at this, and it was not a pleasant laugh. The sound of it sent chills down Reida's back, like he was a man laughing without restraint, dark, and full of intention. "You mock us, Shadowmaster? We saw the body of Zelda with our own eyes! What you claim is not just doubtful, it is pathetic and makes us out to be dumb!"

Zant stopped and scoffed. "Or perhaps you really do serve Zelda… but not in present but in memory. You serve her memory and want to avenge her death. That is a good thing to do with a princess, but… it is not your purpose as Sheikah. You have failed as Sheikah. You have failed your king… I have nothing more to say to you. I banish you to the abyss."

"You cannot do that. You are not Shadowmaster." Impa reprimanded.

"Am I not? Truly am I not?" Zant looked around. "I see the assembly is not as inclined toward your way of thinking as you perceive. You do not have me surrounded, Impa. It is I that have you surrounded."

Impa looked around her to see that most of the Sheikah had listened to Zant's words, and faced towards her with weapon drawn. Those most loyal to her shielded her, but the situation has shifted against her. Most of the Sheikah were not present, but were at the palace and out of her reach.

"Take Reida out of the capital." Zant whispered. "I shall catch up."

With that Zant lunged at Impa, and the Sheikah scattered in all directions. For a brief moment with everyone moving in different directions, Reida could not make out who was who, and it very well may be that even the Sheikah could not tell who followed Zant or who followed Impa amidst the chaos. The only two that were distinguishable were Zant and Impa. Impa fled the complex and Zant gave chase. A number of Sheikah grabbed Reida and pulled her into running.

They ran out of the capital and in the distance she could see the palace was in flames as small explosions riddled it. The flames were matched by the explosions and flames of the Sheikah manor. The Sheikah guided Reida to a hidden alcove outside the capital, and in the night they were practically invisible. She could not perceive the moon in the night, as the smoke of the flames covered her surface. It was as though in the chaos of the night even Nayru's gaze was dimmed and refused to watch as her people turned on themselves in all manners of ways.

The smoke lasted till morning. It was the second hour of the day that there was movement outside the hideout and Zant entered their midst. The men and women were relieved to see him. He cradled his arm and had blood on him. He collapsed on a rock and leaned back against the wall surface. A few other Sheikah stood outside the alcove.

"What happened?" Reida asked.

"Impa escaped us." Zant said. "We tried to stop the traitors from sabotaging the palace. We killed a number of them and forced them to scatter, and we stopped them from destroying the throne room… but the palace is still damaged."

"Could be worse." A man said.

Zant nodded. "Yes, it could have been much worse. Thankfully it was containable."

"How many are dead?" Another asked.

Zant hesitated, his hesitation giving enough of an answer, "Enough. My loyalists were able to turn or ambush many of Impa's traitors, but she had most of our handpicked elite on her team. The causalities are high. Plus the Royal Guard are hunting us all down. The loyalists and the traitors are indistinguishable right now, so it is best we all stay in hiding until we can approach Prince Kyou with Impa's head."

"What are we going to do?" The group wondered.

"The pieces are moving against Prince Kyou… but we are in a position to influence it." Zant looked to Reida. "We need to get you home. That will prove our loyalty and ease the prince's mind. Then there is the matter of Chancellor Ryo."

"He will make a move against Kyou." The group determined.

"You are right. He will. He has already started. He will march on Genyuu Pass if he hasn't already. Ketsu will have his army move to stop him. Until we know the position of both armies we cannot move lest we be caught in it."

Zant continued, "The third matter is that of the traitors. We cannot return without Impa's head. That is a fact."

After some discussion, Zant sent out a number of Sheikah to find clues of Impa's whereabouts with orders to not engage. None of them could handle Impa. Zant and their strongest would have to kill her when she is found.

Others were sent to scout out Ryo and Ketsu's armies.

The rest were sent to establish a safe house in a coded region. This left Zant alone to watch Reida.

It was several days that passed before any scouts returned. They were the ones from the second group. Ryo was marching on Genyuu Pass and Ketsu was personally leading the opposing army meet him. Ouki had already stationed himself on the gate.

"Ouki…" Zant whispered. "He is a volatile one. I don't know his desires or where his loyalty lies. I think no one truly does. Despite it all, best to leave him be. Too risky to try and take him out, and he is most likely to do nothing and side with no one. Do you believe we can sneak Reida through?"

The scouts reported it would be impossible. Ryo's army was efficient and watchful. The mountain was steep and they were unprepared to take her over. The only way around would take weeks on foot.

"Why don't you hand me to Ketsu?" Reida asked. "Ketsu is a slimy bastard, but he has Kyou's ear. He will pass on your token of loyalty and will want me kept safe."

Zant was begrudged the idea for a reason beyond Reida, but accepted it. He motioned to those present, "I will assassinate Ryo tonight. You all take her to Ketsu when I return. This way we can bring him both Ryo's head and Reida's."

"With mine more intact…" Reida gulped.

"Right, yes. That is what I meant." Zant chuckled.

Zant left. Understandably it was a great deal of time he was gone, having gone on foot to traverse a great distance, sneak into a heavily armed camp, kill a high profile target, and escape. Reida feared he wouldn't make it at all.

He returned. Physically, he was well. Mentally… something was very wrong.

Zant did not respond when talked to. He did not say anything. His eyes had a far off gaze look, and to their amazement the cloth around his head was loose. No Sheikah ever revealed their faces, but he did not have the capacity to notice it was unraveling itself from his head.

Zant started mumbling and rambling, and what he said made no sense. He went on in his own broken speech about how Impa was a traitor, and it was all a conspiracy. The only proper sentence Zant could string together was, "If Kyou hadn't killed Zelda… I would do it myself." A thought that startled Reida and disturbed the other Sheikah greatly.

The morning sun rose, and Zant had disappeared. The other Sheikah could not make an account of him. With no other option they safeguarded Reida to Ketsu's army, who welcomed them with open arms and promised to keep her safe in his carriage.

Ketsu was a pervert. His eyes roved her, but he was wise enough to keep his hands to himself. Reida was a little fearful to be witnessing a conflict, and was more terrified that Ouki was seemingly not doing anything to stop Ryo, and that Ryo was winning the battle.

Her entire reality changed when a great explosion rippled through the earth, a wall of vines erupted from the ground, and Zelda stood in plain view yelling loud enough for the hushed crowds to hear that the war was over. It was as if she had returned from the dead.

The carriage coming alive was also terrifying.

 **-Present, Kanyou Dungeon-**

Zelda listened to Reida's words patiently. It was a lengthy tale, much more detailed and long than described here, so Zelda took up a chair.

"Why did you tell me this?" Zelda inquired. "Why speak against your very rescuer? I do not believe it false to say we are rivals, so why throw your allies at the feet of your enemy? Do you think to save yourself?"

"Princess. I admit I am unsure myself what to believe. Impa, your ally, captured me. Her rival, Zant, rescued me. In light of this I cannot say to myself 'all Sheikah are this way' or 'all Sheikah are that way'. It may sound traitorous and scheming to tell you that your ally is in danger and my ally is your enemy, when you had no knowledge and was left unaware… but I believe in the end it is because Zant is my ally that I want you to know all these things and because Impa has committed crimes against me that I want you to know."

Zelda turned her head to the side in thought. Reida continued, "Princess… I know how you must see me. Fiancé to Prince Kyou, the brother who tried to kill you, surely Lady Reida desires the throne and would scheme against you to become Queen. Is that not what you think?"

Zelda nodded. "You do stand to become Queen when Kyou comes of age, if he holds the throne and marries you. You have everything to gain."

"And everything to lose," Reida explained. "I think… princess… that being Queen is not all it is thought to be. I think of home and feel joy and people I know, people who smile when they see me, people who listen when I talk and hear my words. When I think of the throne I feel a cage, where men constrain me and label me and hold me to an entrapping ideal of perfection I have no desire to have. Princess, I am content to be what I am. What I gain I want to be by my own hand, not by my birthright. It is partially why I argued vehemently with Kyou about his coup, for what would be gained from it? Would it make him a better person? Would it make me a better person?

"I tell you these things because without information you would not know how to act. You would be caught in surprise by the politics that have entrapped the Sheikah, and I fear you would act rashly. I want Impa held accountable for involving me when I had actually tried to defend you in my own way, but to do that she must live. I tell you of Zant because I want you to help him, princess. He is most loyal to the throne above all else, and in these recent days he has lost sight of who sits on it. Something has inflicted his mind and if anyone can help him… it's you."

"You put a great deal of faith in me." Zelda whispered. She squeezed her hands together. It was a burden she did not desire. She already had so much on her mind, and now she had this mess to clean. Perhaps Reida had the right mind of it, in saying she did not desire being Queen as much as Zelda thought she did.

"I think… perhaps. That putting faith in people is essential. You want to know why Kyou respects me and no other woman?"

"Now this is an answer I am curious of." Zelda smiled. "What is it?"

"Because people lack faith in him. They said they had faith, but faith in what? Faith in him sitting there? Faith in him being a figurehead or statue? They have faith in his inaction, in nothing more than his status. They do not have faith he will do anything or desire anything of him or hold him accountable of his abilities. I have faith he can do things on his own without a silver spoon in his mouth. I hold him to standards and expectations, and when he fails them I hold him accountable for them. I tell him 'do not sit in your carriage to my home, but walk with your own feet.' or 'do not send out servants to find what you want, but seek it out yourself.' I have even begun to teach him to cook simple things, things no other has expected of him."

Zelda blinked in surprise. "I did not know he had ever stepped foot in a kitchen."

"Hates it, but has come to like me more than he dislikes being there. When no one is around he will allow it."

"I see…" Zelda murmured. Quickly returning to subject, she said, "and so you will hold me accountable for what happens to the Sheikah because you have faith in me."

"My point is, princess, that what are we without faith? Would you prefer I have no faith in you?"

"No."

Reida smiled, "Then we are at an impasse. I am not saying you have to do as I want you to. You do not have to rescue Impa or rescue Zant. I merely have faith in you to do the wise thing, whatever you decide that is, because... I would guess all I truly want is for you to consider and decide rationally. That is all one should desire of a leader, no?"

Not sure what to say, Zelda politely left after giving her goodbye. Reida most likely knew it, but Zelda felt more burdened then ever since Reida's words struck a chord in Zelda. Zelda knew she was responsible, but to be held accountable? To whom? To her people? To her ministers and subjects? To her Goddesses? It was a great many eyes to be held accountable by, to be observed by, to be judged by. It was a burdening, entrapping feeling. A feeling that made Zelda feel she had to be perfect in everything lest she fail, but then was that not the price of being monarch? Zelda was in a position now to have the power to realize her ambition, but her power was based on how others judged her. She was also in a position to be judged by the Goddesses and by history.

"Zelda?" Zelda's dress whispered nervously. "You are very tense."

"I am fine." Zelda replied. "Did you touch her?"

"I did, I entered her clothing."

"Was she lying?"

"She seemed to hold back on her opinion of some matters, but no… I think that is just part of politics."

"Of course, no one would dare say to my face what they really think of me." Zelda scoffed.

"She did not lie about having faith in you."

"… regardless it is good to know my observations were astute. She did not lie. The Sheikah are in trouble."

The Sheikah had fallen into a small civil war of their own, and Impa was missing and being hunted down. Impa could very well be wounded or dead too. It made Zelda's gut squirm in fear and guilt, for she wanted to have less than polite words with the woman before… how could she consider it now with the thought that she was in mortal danger?

Zelda's head pounded painfully. Now Zelda had to consider what to do with Reida, with Zant, with Impa. She already had discussed with the ministers what to do with Ketsu, but Reida's… willingness and faith in her was… a surprise. Also Reida was daughter to a powerful noble, someone Zelda could not afford to make an enemy. Also if Reida's words were true, then she was, in her own way, seeking to support both Zelda and Kyou peacefully. She wanted Kyou to have self-respect and did not mind Zelda holding the throne. Was she playing them? No, her methods were of peace and making a person better and stronger within. Zelda did not understand. Reida was purely baffling. Zelda had never encountered a person like her before… except in some ways it reminded her of how Impa was. Impa too was doting at moments and had faith in Zelda, held her to expectations and standards and gently reprimanded her when she failed.

"Next matter." Zelda sighed.

 **-Later again-**

Meeting after meeting Zelda held with one individual or another.

The chief architect to repair damage to the palace, gates, and check the integrity of the walls.

The chief of staff to personally inspect the remaining servants, the new servants, the guards, the cooks, the slaves, the servants for her ministers, and so on almost endlessly.

She was scheduled to have a meeting with Chancellor Ryo about economic affairs, but he was absent still, believed to be handling matters of his own to disband the rebel army he had formed against Prince Kyou as well as helping ensure the stability of the kingdom in the alarming transitions. Despite how much Zelda knew he would come to be her enemy, she still respected and honored his professionalism. He was very proactive, focused, and self-efficient. Perhaps too self-efficient, if his not-so-secret desire for the throne said anything of him.

She met with her ministers to discuss how to repay the Majora, as well as diplomatic matters with them and how to proceed. As expected they were fearful, alarmed, and saw the tribesmen as savages. Their solution was racist at best and genocidal and traitorous at worst. It took three painful hours of arguing, yelling, and her headache spiking painfully high to refute them and get them focused on the original subject. The Majora would only accepted land and Zelda would not turn on them or betray them despite the minister's insistence that it wasn't 'really' betrayal… not if the Majora are barely human.

The one to say that particular sentence was sent out of the room.

Finally a number of options were created, and Zelda sent one to arrange a meeting with Ganondorf Dragmire.

Zelda had to meet with the former commander Kagura briefly to go over his side of the events Reida mentioned, and anything he might know. Then she had to discuss with her ministers the events Reida conveyed of the politics within the Sheikah clan (with a few unnecessary details left out), and how to proceed with finding them and reuniting them within Qin. In addition to finding and rescuing Impa and arresting Zant. However with nothing to go on, and no shadow agents besides the Sheikah to look for them… it left them with few options. What agents are you supposed to send to look for your agents when you have no agents? The only option they could see at the moment was to spread the word of Zelda's reclamation as far as possible, to every corner of Qin, and let the Sheikah return on their own when they see there is a monarch on the throne. It was, however, much too passive an option for Zelda. She wanted a proactive one, so the discussion would be brought up again in the future when someone has more information or a different idea.

The final affairs were what to do with Reida, Ketsu, and Kyou. The sun had long past, and exhausted to the point of delusion with pain spiking through her ears, Zelda put them off. She had enough. So far as she was concerned, Reida would be released from the dungeon and be sent home with letters of apology to her father, Kyou would be put under house arrest until Zelda could decide what else to do with him, and Ketsu would be executed publicly by being torn apart by horses. Namely by having ropes tied to his arms and legs, tying those ropes to horses, and telling the horses to do what horses do best…and that's not roll on the ground playfully like dogs. (Though Zelda had seen them do that at the farm.)

Zelda groaned painfully. Thinking about farms made her think of Link's village… she needed to check on the villages to the west, check on Link's village to be sure they were well… as well as find a way to pay them back without revealing the plot with Midna… and give Link a plot of land. Better yet just tell the mayor to do it! She was a princess! She could do that!

"There is too much!" Zelda exclaimed suddenly. The guards and servants in the hall jumped in alarm. Even the Fae hidden in Zelda's dress squealed in surprise.

"Princess?"

"I'm done! I'm done for today! I have not seen my bed in thr-four days! My final order is to let me sleep!" Zelda shoved her doors open, and froze in shock and disbelief.

There was a woman sitting on her bed. At first this was odd and a breach of security in its own right, but to add layers to the shock was the dress and manner of the woman. Or rather… lack of. She was naked and beautiful. Mostly. There was a thin veil over her, but it did no good to cover anything.

"What the…" The Fae whispered.

Zelda screamed. Her scream shocked everyone, most of all the woman in her bed. Zelda grabbed her sword. "Get out! Out!"

The woman fled terrified, and Zelda was left shaking and panting, looking as if she had seen a ghost. Her door was wide open, the guards looked in unsure what to do.


	15. Zant's War - Part 3

**Zant's War – Part 3**

 **-Kanyou, Country of Qin-**

Hands.

Feminine hands.

Beautiful feminine hands.

Grasping, beautiful feminine hands.

Choking, grasping, beautiful feminine hands.

A voice cried out in the darkness even as the hands grasped at her, "What is wrong with you!? Can you feel no pain?! Stop looking at me with those eyes! Stop it! You have his eyes! I hate those eyes!"

Zelda released a blood curling scream. Frantically she reached for her throat to release the hands, but her hands were tied down. Her body was tied down and held down by so many hands.

"Princess, stop!" A high pitched voice yelled.

Zelda blinked to find herself wrapped tightly in blankets. Some of the blanket had reached her neck, and her hands were tight at her side within the quilts. Her Fae servant flew into the bed and threw Zelda around the bed while unraveling her from her cocoon. The moment Zelda was freed she leaped from the bed and stood on her own. Even her own clothes felt confining with sweat binding it to her skin. She quickly changed into clothes that were not completely covered in sweat.

The Fae flew into her clothing. "Princess! Are you well?! You were hollering and-"

"I'm fine." Zelda cut Tetsu off. She had inquired for the Fae's name, but it gave her something that was… impossible to say with a human tongue. So she dubbed the Fae 'Tetsu'.

"No, you're not! I can tell when people lie you know."

"Then settle for 'I don't want to talk about it'." Zelda whispered harshly. "Now drop it. I'm awake. I'm done sleeping."

Even as she said that, she swayed a bit. Zelda knew she was being stubborn, but what else could she be? It had been going on every night. Every night a beautiful woman is either waiting for her in her room, or is presented to her after Zelda has retired to her room. Every night Zelda has nightmares and remembers things she would prefer forgetting.

The only option was to endure the nightmares and figure out who was sending her the girls every night!

Thankfully, Zelda's initiative the days following her return to the throne had spurred the ministers into action. Most things were taken care of or in the process of. Reida had been sent home yesterday. Zelda wished to engage her in further conversation and get to know the girl more, but this was a delicate time between them. Ketsu had been publicly executed, torn into pieces really, and his carcass was thrown to the wasteland. It was a short event Zelda had to preside over and witness. Thankfully, she did not have to speak. The sooner he was dealt with, the better.

All of his possessions passed into Zelda's hands, save for a portion Qin gave over to Majora. Overall, she was pleased by this. She gained a great deal of land, rid herself of an enemy, restored security to Qin, and established positive relations with a small neighboring nation. She had yet to appoint governors over the land she had gained, but she had time before it would be necessary. It was a win for everyone and she finally had room to breathe.

Zelda entered the throne room, and the highest ranking minister present approached the throne. In Ryo's absence, and Ketsu's death, they were short on Chancellors.

"What do you have to report this morning?" Zelda asked.

"My highness, there is much good news!" The man bowed. "The ministers and governors across Qin have begun to send tribute to your royal highness as a show of loyalty."

Zelda nodded. The tribute was a political card and was considered tradition. Ahbdan had said to receive tribute on a regular basis would help them know who was loyal. It was a form of tax, a tax where cities sought to impress her and gain her attention by giving.

Cities that did not give any tribute, or gave practically nothing when she knew they could offer a great deal were troubling. It was a glimpse into their mindsets. Politically it was a slap in the face.

Meanwhile cities that gave more than they could afford were also troubling, as Ahbdan taught her it could be a sign of fear. And such unnecessary fear or choking tributes and taxes would only damage them and weaken Qin. Impa taught her that only her enemies and the unlawful need fear her, not her own subjects.

Tribute, in a way, excited Zelda because it was imaginative. It was not strict as to be only wealth, but could be more subjects sent to work for her, or things of an unusual nature. One tribute, when Zelda first came home, had been a fine horse and though it startled Zelda at first, she was fascinated by the creature. She had been given birds of beautiful colors, poems and scrolls, plants for her garden, herbs, and all manner of things. She welcomed the rupee, but rupee did not excite the mind like other things did.

Zelda smiled, "Then we must thank them for their loyalty and quick acceptance of my return. I am glad Qin is taking this in stride." Even though it was most likely Ryo helping smooth the transition.

Her ministers agreed. The man continued, "We have also received reports from the stone mason guilds that they will be able to begin work on repairs immediately."

"Good. Have servants prepare us all rooms on the other side of the palace so we can sleep without excessive noise when they near our rooms." Zelda replied.

The men chuckled. He continued, "Next our scouts have confirmed that Jouto is safe and is in the process of rebuilding."

"Jouto?" Zelda asked. "Which city is that? It sounds familiar, but…"

"Your highness, if you may recall, it is the one you requested?"

Zelda blinked slowly. Her mind felt blank. She knew she wasn't the smartest out there, but she had been able to memorize all 400 cities and villages in Qin at some point. Zelda did not want to blame exhaustion or a lack of sleep, or use it as an excuse, but she couldn't deny the feeling that her brain was oozing out of her ears as the days went on.

"It is west… near Joket? The city you gave the Majora?"

"Oh, yes!" Zelda realized.

Jouto was the city Midna and Link were from, and it was an extension of Joket. Joket was Ketsu's capital. Qin had given the Majora the city of Joket, and a stretch of land between the city and the mountains. It did not make Jouto or the surrounding cities part of Majora now, but relations with them would be necessary.

"Very good. Very good that they have settled down. Sounds like some measure of peace is returning from Kyou's rebellion." Zelda sighed. "Is there anything else?" Zelda moved on.

"Now comes the bad news." The man took a breath. "In the midst of Kyou's rebellion, the surrounding nations noticed the instability. Our border is riddled with small skirmishes from small armies that have been repelled, and one larger army of one-hundred thousand made it deep into Qin. Our generals forced them back and restored the peace and security, but the damage is done."

"How bad?" Zelda dreaded the answer.

"Thankfully, not too bad. The Matsubi were prepared. The villages in the invasion's path had ample warning and fled. Kyou's rebellion, and Ryo's counter did not involve the border armies, so most of Qin's strength was at the ready. There are no civilian casualties. Thousands of soldiers died in the conflict, but the Matsubi paid them back three fold and they fled across the order.."

"Clearly they saw the instability as more than what it was, and were unprepared to be repelled when they were. If Kyou's rebellion had forced the border armies to turn their attention inward, then only Naryu knows how much damage would have been done." Zelda pondered darkly. "Send compensation to the villages to help spur repairs and growth, and have the ministers of war resupply the armies from our reserves. Also look into who deserves commendation for the strong defense of Qin."

"Anything else?" Zelda asked. It had only been a few topics, but already she felt tired and wanted to rest in peace.

"Yes. We have received messages from the governor of Joket. He expresses concern with… well… being a Majora now. In his own words he wonders if he should be welcoming the savages openly or barricading his house. He is highly concerned."

"If he wishes to step down from being governor of Joket, then he can take that up with Dragmire. As you may remember, we held a meeting and the Majora were open to many agreements in diplomacy and how the people of Joket shall be treated. Was the agreement not sent to him?"

"It was, your highness."

"Then as per the agreements he is free to leave Joket and immigrate into any other part of Qin, as is any citizen of Joket, without penalty for the next three years. After three years he will have to go through due process if he tarries. Reply to him as such." Zelda waved it off. "Unless any of you would argue that."

"Surely you can understand why it would be understandable for him to be concerned when his own nationality is being shifted." One man said. "He is a noble. He has worth. He isn't just some peasant."

Something about those words stirred Zelda up inside, but she kept herself appearing neutral. "Of course. His loyalty and work has value, but if he wishes to call into question whether he has to follow the rules or not then have him reminded that he served the former Chancellor. By all rights I should have called for all of Ketsu's subjects to be executed as well, if we were to go by norms. Isn't that right? Wouldn't any other king have done so?"

The men looked to each other nervously. The head minister said, "Yes, princess. Any other king would have had them all executed."

"Then the man should be grateful instead of concerned." Zelda replied.

From their silence, Zelda saw the issue was resolved. They did not agree about something, most likely Zelda's statement that he do not receive special obligation just because they said he was a noble.

"One last thing." The man said, "And this is large… General Ouki has requested an audience with you."

The men in the room gasped. Zelda felt herself still and her breathing stop briefly.

Great General Ouki Mitagi wanted to meet with her.

She was new to being a monarch, but she had observed and learned much in her time. She read on the past kings and their daily lives, their journals, their opinions. If there was anything in the king's library she had read it. She had even found scrolls written by scribes of the king's sex lives, since such things were considered sacred for reasons completely beyond her. She had also observed her subjects and figured out a few things.

Namely that Ouki held audience with no one. He neither called for them to meet with him at his estate, and he never came when called. When given orders, he ignored them unless it suited him. He could not be bargained with. He held no opinion on any political matter. All Ouki did was govern as lord of Mitagi, skewer the border for enemies, and scare everyone away. He could declare his land an independent state if he wanted to, no one could stop him, but Zelda received the impression he was too lazy and had no ambition. With no ambition he desired nothing, asked no one for anything, and gave out nothing when asked. Mostly in part because in a way he already had it. Ouki was the pillar on which Qin's latest expansion was founded, and single handedly insured Qin's security and prosperity along the border. Ouki had a city to rival Kanyou. His holdings were prosperous, mighty, and peaceful.

Simply General Ouki Mitagi answered to no one, not since King Shorlin and for the first time in twenty-something years he wanted an audience.

"When!?" Some asked.

"What does he want?!" Others exclaimed.

"Does he hope to gain something from the heir?"

The men yelled and asked questions too many for Zelda to focus on, questions she wanted to voice as well, but the head minister in session kept his attention on her, waiting for her question over theirs. Rather than ask for information the man did not have, Zelda opted for what information he did.

"What did his message say?" She asked.

The man did not have the paper on him, so a servant went to retrieve the message from the palace workers who managed the papers and messages they received. The paper was presented to the throne room, and the head minister opened the scroll. It bore the opened seal of Mitagi.

"The great general appears to forgo formality… as usual," The minister said. "He merely says, 'To High Princess Zelda, I request an audience.'… that would be the extent of the message."

"A simple message." Zelda observed.

"Indeed…" One man stroked his beard. "Makes me wonder what is being left out."

Another said, "It is a short message, perhaps he has interest more in establishing dialogue then having a meeting immediately?"

"Or he is leaving a great deal left unsaid to test us."

Zelda sighed as the men bickered. They didn't argue in the form that they had a conflict, but what could they say in response? Should they arrange a meeting immediately? Later? Should they reach out and see if he could meet with them at the palace?

Zelda felt herself sway a bit, her vision blurred, but she stopped herself, closed her eyes, and focused.

Zelda said, "Let us take a day to consider this. While I recognize what you are saying, the thing to consider is that this man is not a normal politician. He is a soldier, and if anyone here has experience with soldiers speak up. Would you say soldiers are complex or simple?"

"Simple, princess."

"Then let us remember that." Zelda continued. "Now, let us end this for the day unless something big comes up. And by that I mean 'bigger than Ouki'. I want you all to put on hold what you are already working on and figuring out a response for Ouki. Let's us not focus on what to do when I meet with him, but rather when he wishes to meet."

"You would give him the power to choose when to meet you? Are you not the monarch?"

"And has he not ignored every attempt to force him into submission? Rather than attempt to beat the horse into submission, let us see what his angle is."

She saw Ouki to be the very spirit of the wild horse. He was strong enough to bear a kingdom on his back, fast as a bird, untamable as the wind, and yet loyal to the death when he chose a rider. In this case, he had chosen King Shorlin. Since his 'rider' was dead, the horse was left… empty hearted and aloof.

Zelda wanted Ouki. He was the strongest piece on the board she could ever possess. She wanted his power, but more than that she wanted the one thing no one had ever claimed: his loyalty.

With the meeting over, Zelda left. For the first time in what felt like forever she had time for herself. So she spent a nice meal in the comfort of the Fae Grove and afterwards hunted down the man responsible for all the woman showing up in her bedroom.

Her first instinct was to take the man by the throat and demand what in the realms he was doing shoving whores in her room. It took a lot of self-control to only demand his presence to a private room and sit patiently waiting for him.

The man entered in with a smile. The smile quickly disappeared when he saw the look on her face. "Princess?"

"You have been sending whores into my room every night."

"Ye-yes?" The man gulped. The offensive usage of the word 'whores' made him realize she definitely did not approve. "I take it you are not pleased?"

Zelda laughed condescendingly. "Why in the nine realms would I be pleased with whores and prostitutes in my room? It's not like I have anywhere else with true privacy or self-respect."

"P-princess, I am sorry! A thousand apologies! I thought it was what you wanted!"

Zelda hissed, "And what gave you that impression?"

"Well… Impa brought the first of the royal harem girls into your room some nights ago… and she told me you were pleased."

Zelda blinked in surprise and felt some of her anger go away. The man acted on false information, but believed he was doing what was right. It wasn't an attack on her in some way unless he was bought out by someone else.

"When exactly was this?" Zelda inquired. For the life of her she couldn't remember a time this happened.

"Just before Kyou's coup. I figured it went well because… immediately after you were more… open. I figured you had a good night with her and… some pent up 'needs' were met."

Zelda felt her throat clench as he spoke. If it was just before Kyou's coup, then the only person Impa had ever brought into her room was… Midna.

Midna had been dressed in clothing that was very revealing, but when the face was revealed Zelda had been too shocked to notice the rest of her body or what she was wearing. Midna had been snuck in as a whore to bypass normal security measures and to get direct access to Zelda. The body double worked, but an unfortunate consequence was that with Midna being brought in as a prostitute… and people were not blind.

"That is… true." Zelda said neutrally. She couldn't just tell him it was all based on a lie. Very few knew Midna was her body double. The rest either speculated there was a faked body or Zelda had risen from the dead to exact vengeance. At this moment Zelda could no longer remember why she wanted to keep the truth a secret and let people think what they wanted. She wanted now to say the truth and have the man stop.

She still could, but she would need a different reason behind it.

"Well… once was enough." Zelda decided. "I no longer need whores. Send them all away."

"My lady," The man bowed. "I think you misunderstand. They are not whores. You see… they are from the royal harem. When a monarch reaches a certain age then their body demands certain needs, and as royalty you have certain women devoted to meeting those needs so you can focus on your work. True, it can be sexual, but it also does not have to be. The girls are trained to sing, to recite poetry, to play an instrument, to dance, to please the senses, to relax you with a massage or any service you require. What's more, they are not whores not only because of that, but because many of them are from noble families across Qin. These are highborn woman of higher blood than your street whore. Just as you have men guard you, you have women to service you. Both come from noble families… and refusing their services would only be political suicide."

"How is that? It is fair enough that the girls can do more than romp in a bed, but why should I feel threatened by refusing the services of the royal harem?"

"Because… with so many daughters of the nobles of Qin in the royal harem… hoping to gain recognition from you the only way they can… how do you think they would feel if you told them their daughters amounted to nothing to you? If they had no chance to gain anything?"

Zelda knew the answer. They would be furious. Everyone who submitted to the throne of Qin would turn on it, and she would be back to being powerless… and facing civil war again. Zelda breathed in and out slowly, struggling to contain the spiraling emotions. "They would be angry. Thank you for the advice, especially as it seems I am ignorant of some things."

"Not at all, princess. I live to serve."

Zelda didn't know how to answer that.

"What's more… princess. It is crucial to being in the royal family because it is the responsibility of a prince… or in your case a princess, to be able to produce children."

Zelda didn't know how many more heart attacks she could take. She was closer and closer to having a full panic attack. "You expect me to…"

"King Shorlin was about your age when he started, and he produced many children. King Aou was a little older, and did the same. Your father was the same age and he produced children later in his years, but he did." Seeing Zelda was on the verge of a panic attack, he quickly changed his tune. "B-but it would require a man and you need not do that until you feel ready! It is a responsibility, but you have time! Plenty of it."

"No men." Zelda said. Her hands shook and she clenched them together.

"No men." He agreed.

"No men."

"Right… no men."

"No men." Zelda continued her mantra.

He nodded.

Not sure what else to say… or do, Zelda left.

She was trapped. She was trapped in a world that revolved around politics, greed, war, and now sex. She had chosen this for her home, but had she really reached a better place than in Zhao? Was this not the world that had trapped her mother and transformed the woman into a lowly prostitute?

"No!" Zelda exclaimed suddenly. She ignored the startled looks of others around her. "I am not her… I will not fail. Its… just some girls. I am still the one in control."

Zelda returned to her room and slept. It was only midday, but she had enough of this day.

 **-That Night-**

As always, the harem minister returned to the royal harem to choose. As always the best girls were presented before him, and he saw beauty that made his mouth water and his trousers tight. He saw sensuality that awakened the senses.

But he also remembered what Zelda said and how she reacted. Before he had brought girls that were of different variety, young and mature, virgins and experienced, but all were beautiful and sensual and incredibly pleasing. But he was also a man and saw things differently if her screaming and anger was any indication.

Though it left him confused why she found that first girl acceptable and not any others.

"Do you have anyone else?" He asked.

 **-Later-**

Zelda did not always sleep the entire night. She often woke for periods of time. When she had these nights she would pull out a scroll from the kings library and read by candle light.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Raising an eyebrow, Zelda said, "Come in."

The guards opened the door and Zelda felt her shackles rise at the sight of a girl behind the door. The girl was ushered in, and the door was shut.

'Breathe.' Zelda told herself. This wasn't anything more than a kind of entertainment servant. Zelda wouldn't mind a poem or instrumental music, and if she was extremely outgoing she could see how a massage would be nice, but it didn't need to get further than that.

She did not move, only watched. The girl ushered in did not move either. It was for the longest moment, merely a staring contest. The moment lasted ages. The concubine, whore, prostitute, service girl, whatever she was, stared at Zelda.

Slowly Zelda felt her nerves ease. The girl was wearing modest clothing and wasn't as beautiful as… never mind. In fact the girl was imperfect in every way. She had freckles and her face wasn't structured like a goddess. Her clothing was clean, but was tarnished with dirt from ages past. She looked… normal. Completely normal. Not a girl straight off the street like a cheap whore, but a girl taken in to the harem from a normal family.

Zelda returned her eyes to what she was reading, but her attention was really on the girl. Would she dance? Strip? Sing? She didn't bring an instrument, so she wouldn't be playing anything.

Amazingly the girl did none of that. She trembled, she cleared her throat, she shook in a bundle of nerves, and she slowly climbed onto the bed… and laid next to Zelda. All the while checking how Zelda would react.

After a while the girl finally worked up the nerve to ask, "Is there anything you desire from me, princess?"

"What is your name?" Zelda asked.

"S-S-S-Sarah, princess."

"Well, Sarah, on nights like this I want to read and sleep. So what I desire most is silence."

Wasn't hard. Before Zelda knew it, the girl was asleep. Zelda raised an eyebrow. This was far beneath everything provided thus far, and yet for some reason it did more than anything any other girl had done for her. Although the girl's nervousness was annoying, the girl didn't trigger her or bring back flashes of memory. Considering how horribly Zelda reacted to all the other girls, she could settle for annoying. She blew out the candle and laid down herself. She saw her Fae servant disappear into the bed for the night as well.

When morning arose, Zelda did not rise. An unusual occurrence for her, so the guards briefly checked in to find, to their amazement, she was in a deep sleep. The girl attendant was a nervous bundle of nerves afraid to move lest she disturb the princess, but the princess herself was completely dead to the world.

 **-Jouto, Link-**

Link stayed in Kanyou up until he received a paper from Zelda granting him a piece of land from the Jouto region, as well as a house. He was granted freedom from slavery and was compensated with a small sack of silver to help get him started on his new life. He was allowed to keep Midna's blade. The papers were stamped with the palace seal, and with a quick goodbye he was off.

When Link laid eyes on the village, it did not look the same as before. It had the same people, but they did not feel the same to him. Whether it be something he consciously recognized or not, he had grown. His exposure to battle, death, to things bigger than him and his little problems, all of it had opened his eyes in a way he never would have expected.

The villagers returned to their old village in Jouto, and started the process of rebuilding. Link's friends Bi 'Bucktooth' Hei and Bi Tou cried when they saw Midna's body. Link held to Zelda's secret and claimed she died helping him defend the throne, a lie to which the Mayor held to. So the night of Link's return there was a feast to celebrate the village's life, and a funeral for Midna. It was a night of both joy and sadness, and between the exhaustion of emotions from weeping and the drinking, no one woke the next day.

Midna was buried on a grassy hill overlooking the village of Jouto. Her body was bathed in oils and wrapped in linen donated by Zelda.

While Link had grown, let it not be forgotten he was still very much Link. He stopped by the shop while most people were drunk (he detests alcohol after what the soldiers put him through) and ordered milk. A chicken walked by, and when the two saw each other they stopped to glare hatefully at each other. How a chicken can glare at a human being is beyond understanding, but then one could argue that Link is barely human by multiple standards and sources. Link added chicken to his order, and the chicken proceeded to panic and flee to Link's amusement.

The house Link was given was little more than a shack. It was barely an upgrade from his previous hut. The only true discernable difference was the addition of a wooden floor. Tou felt sorry for him, but quickly changed their tune when Link yelled.

"It's my house! It's my first house! Look at it! Isn't it awesome!" Link ran in and admired it. "It has a wooden floor and everything! It has a firepit so I can cook when I want! It's near a river, so I can bathe when I want! Shit when I want!"

"Yeah…" Tou chuckled. "It's just like you to see the bright side of things. Are you going to work on it?"

"Nope." Link smiled. "I don't plan to be home enough for that. Now that I'm free, I'm going back out to the battlefield. This house is going to grow into a castle. Just you wait."

He chuckled in disbelief. "Sure… sure."

 **-Later-**

"Link." The mayor said, "I need your help."

Link jumped up in excitement. "Sure thing! What you need! What general am I being sent to? Did the princess put in word for me? I knew they would be hearing about me, but I didn't it would be this quickly! Where is Qin being invaded!?"

"It's nothing like that…" The mayor muttered. Just where did the young man get all this energy? He had been asking himself that for as long as he knew the boy, and he never could figure it out. "The princess has claimed the throne, and as a loyal vassal we will be showing our allegiance to her rule by offering tribute. We also have a shipment going to Joket."

"Yeah?" Link asked, just a little bit disappointed.

"I know in the past you worked as the merchant's assistant-"

"Is that another word for human- donkey?"

"-but now that you are basically a warrior, and one of the only ones in Jouto with any fighting experience, our merchants have asked me to hire you as a bodyguard. Its important Link. Many of our crops were burned by Ketsu, and we have to rebuild the village. We need to keep up the trade and prove to our clients we are still dependable."

Link dropped his shoulders and grumbled. "You want me to be a babysitter?"

"More or less." The mayor smiled. He handed out a scroll. "This is the contract."

Link narrowed his eyes at the man, and grumbled at his smirking face. "Tch. Fine!" He snatched the scroll from his hands. "I'll trust you on this… You know I can't read."

 **-Joket (formlerly belonging to Chancellor Kyou), Ganondorf Dragmire-**

"How did the meeting go?" Ganondorf asked.

His second, Nabooru, closed the door and entered the room. She patted Kagami between the ears and stood by Ganondorf at the window. His red eyes met her frustrated ones briefly before looking back out over the city.

"That bad?" Ganondorf figured.

"There is very little we have in common. Our traditions are vulgar, our laws are barbaric, our wolves…" She smiled apologetically to Kagami. "Are little more than feral house pets in their eyes."

Kagami curled his lips back and growled.

Ganondorf frowned. He expected as much, but she sounded particularly aggravated.

"Did mother sabotage it?"

"No, in fact, they were oddly silent."

"A troubling thing in its own right… but we both knew this would be difficult. Why does it sound like this is worse than expected?"

"Simply put, there was nothing positive from the meeting. They are afraid of us. They see us as monkeys, barely worthy of walking on the same dirt as them."

Ganon chuckled. "Did they say as much?"

"Unfortunately, no. Blood would have been drawn if they did." She sighed.

"Ah-hah! So that's what got you down! You wanted a fight!"

"Is it too much to ask they have the balls to say what they're actually thinking and have it out!"

Ganon laughed at her aggravation. He patted her on the shoulder. "All things in time. Perhaps mother can drug them so they say what they really think. Until then, we have to figure out how to make this work. The governor is working for us now, so instead of having meetings with the city elders, have a meeting just with him. Remember what we want from this."

Nabooru repeated the objectives they had, "To allow immigration and security for the Majora, and collect taxes and tribute so we can conquer the other mountain tribes."

"That's right."

Ganondorf excused her, and put a hand on Kagami to calm the beast down. "I know you are angry, I feel it too, but something like this is hardly worth getting worked up about. It is all going to plan. Now, let's go for a run."

Kagami's ears perked up at the word 'run', and burst out the door the moment Ganon opened it. He chuckled at the beast's sudden chirpiness. The need to move and run was a joy he suddenly found himself sharing. The two sprinted out of the manor and into the streets. The citizens were all former Qin and fled at the sight of the dark-skinned, red-haired man running with a massive scarred wolf, and he made them no mind. His eyes were on the gates.

Ganon and Kagami ran out the gates of Joket, and Ganon paused to marvel. The walls and mountains no longer caged him. He could see all the way to the horizon and beyond, and though the land he possessed did not extend far, surely Qin would not have a problem with one lone man entering the allied border?

Ganon and Kagami raced through the hills and plains. Every hill was a new discovery, every tree was new and unique. For the first time in many years Ganon felt he could extend his wings as far as he wanted without being caged. He could run for hours and race Kagami without tiring, and without anything to make him turn to the left or right. He didn't feel pain, he didn't feel burdened, he could run to his heart's content.

So he chased the sun until Din left his sight. When finally he stopped, Kagami and he were panting equally hard. Ganon stopped to sit on a rock, and Kagami collapsed by him, but both man and wolf were filled with smiles. Just like you can't keep a strong wolf caged in a house forever, nor could you contain Ganondorf to walls and mountains forever.

Ganon sighed and turned back towards Joket. He lit his hand on fire to light the way.

"Let's head back," he said. Kagami followed along at the slower pace they took.

Now that his pent up energy was gone, Ganon took the time returning to think.

Nabooru was his second in command. In every way she should be chief by normal standards. She was smarter, sly, quick. She didn't have Ganon's awe-inspiring demonic presence nor his ambition, but she was better at reading people and understanding situations. She was also better at leading and managing people as a whole. Ganon was simplistic compared to her. In fact as the years went by, Ganon found himself letting her have more and more say over how things are done with the Majora.

It wasn't a talk he had presented, but he had a mind to split their duties officially. The more Ganon thought about it, the more convinced he was suited to a role as 'champion' rather than 'king'. In fact, he would have by now, but Nabooru lacked ambition, and to Ganon it was essential a king have ambition.

Like the High Princess Zelda. Just thinking about the young girl made his blood pump with excitement. That was a monarch with ambition! Her ambition made his desire to be paltry in comparison!

His ambition was to conquer the mountains surrounding Qin so when the day came for them to go to war, he wouldn't just be left on the side lines watching… he would be one of the major players. There were still many tribes hidden beyond the borders of the plains people. He had seen her maps, and it amazed him how little of the mountains Qin realized existed. There was an entire country around their borders, and they had no idea.

But then, how to go about this?

Despite Nabooru's lack of ambition, it wasn't really necessary if used right. Ambition was not necessary with Joket. Ambition would be detrimental to his efforts there. Ganon hoped some Majora would immigrate to Joket, and pushing things would only be damaging. Ganon wanted the old hatred his mother's forced on him to be proven wrong, so that he could shove it in their faces, and so they would stop pestering him that peace with Qin was a bad idea. Yes, Ganon was angry, but most of the people who had wronged his people were dead. What business did he have blaming people for the actions of their parents?

Ganon would encourage immigration and have Nabooru in charge in Joket over the governor to ensure there was no insurgency. His mother's would be in charge of Majora in the mountains. (They were too volatile to leave in charge of Joket around former Qin.)

Which left Ganon to lead the army and conquer their rival tribes.

"Well… can't do it immediately. We need money and weapons…" Ganon mused. "It will take time before I can become King of the Mountains, but all things in due time… Nabooru will probably call me lazy in the meantime. I'll have to find something to do… I may have made the selfish decision to aid Qin, and we gained a big city for it so the people are praising me; but that doesn't mean I'm any good at governing."

Kagami turned his head to his master. Ganon scrunched his face, "Don't give me that look! I'm not just alpha, I'm alpha alpha. I tell other alphas what to do, and they lead the packs for me… you wouldn't understand." The wolf huffed and shook his fur.

They entered the city. Ganon had wanted to run to the sun and back, but he had made sure not to go too far. They had stayed in sight of the city at the very least. It was night and the guards were at attention patrolling the deserted streets. It was generally in a state of unrest ever since Majora had gained the city. One set of guards stopped Ganon to demand to know what he was doing there, and they were quickly shut down.

"Kagami, your presence spooks the guards. Head back to the manor on your own." Ganon instructed the giant wolf. The wolf merely shook his fur and disappeared into the shadows.

Ganon was too large and obvious to hide. His hair almost glowed in the night.

A flash of red drew his attention, and Ganon turned to see a person with red hair running down the street. The red hair almost seemed to glow like his own. He had never seen anyone in Qin or Majora with such hair beside himself, so who was this? It drew the attention of guards just as much as his did, and the person was stopped.

Ganon drew closer and realized several things. First, the glowing hair belonged to a young girl. Second, she was white-skinned. Third, he did not recognize her, and he recognized the face of every person in Majora. All of this left him openly curious.

Who was she and why did she have hair like his?

The guards had stopped the girl and were on her, but he recognized from their tone that they were being gentle. She was a young girl, but she also seemed to have a reputation. They knew her to some extent. Very… odd for a Majoran to have a reputation from Qin soldiers.

"I'm sorry!" The girl squirmed, rubbing her hands together. "I know it was late and I shouldn't be out after dark and be home, but I was lost in myself in the fields and-"

"It's fine. Just hurry home." The guards told her.

"Hold." Ganon put his hand out and grabbed their attention. The girl's eyes lit up at the sight of him. "Who is this girl?"

The guards gulped when they saw Ganon. They looked to each other. "Well?" Ganon pressed, annoyed by their hesitation.

"Malon, sir-chief-king Majora, sir."

"Just one title is all that is necessary…" Ganon growled. The men bowed quickly and apologized.

"Your hair is like mine!" Malon pointed up at him excitedly.

"That's right."

"Why is that!?"

"I do not know, I was hoping you could tell me." Ganon lowered himself onto one knee to get down on her level and get a good look at her. Even up close he definitely did not recognize her. "Which family of Majora are you from? I do not recognize you, and I know the face of everyone in my tribe."

"Majora?" The girl tilted her head to the side. "You mean those monkeys that took the city?"

The guards drew in breath, fearful of how Ganon would respond to being called a monkey. On Ganon's part, he was merely annoyed, but he didn't show it. Clearly she had heard things.

Malon continued, "I'm not a Majora monkey! I'm Qin!"

"That explains that, then. But how can you be Qin when you do not have their hair?"

"Oh, I have mom's hair!"

Oh, now that was interesting. "Your mother has hair like you and me?"

She nodded. "Yeah! It glows red in the dark too. Her eyes get all red like yours. Especially when I get her angry… Or when she drinks… Or all the time…"

His curiosity peaked, Ganon asked, "May I meet your mother?"

The girl looked at him long and hard. Was she judging his motives? Was she determining if it was safe or-

"Okay." She said simply.

Or just being a weird child.


	16. Zant's War - Part 4

**Zant's War – Part 4**

 **-Joket, Ganondorf Dragmire-**

Ganon allowed himself to be led by the young girl, Malon. The girl's bright red hair drew his curiosity, because it was unlike any other Qin he had seen. He thought she might be a breed of Majora, but she used speech that showed she saw herself as separate from them. It seemed he would get no answers until she related that her mother had hair similar to them as well.

Ganon looked up at the sign on the door Malon lead him to.

"Lon Lon Ranch." He read the Qin letters. "But this is not a farm."

"Yeah, but we sell stuff from the Lon farm!" She explained. She used a key she kept tied around her neck to open the door and ushered him in. She called, "Momma! Papa! I brought a friend!"

Ganon shut the door as he entered and looked around. It looked like a modest pub closed for the night. It had your typical chairs, tables, and fireplace for guests. It had the usual cabinets for drinks and a bar which the worker would stand behind. A door next to the bar opened and out came a very large man.

The man didn't say anything, merely took Malon by the hand and ushered her up to the living area.

"Don't let her off that easy! She knows she shouldn't be out at dark!" A female voice exclaimed from the stairs. "And what pet did she adopt this time? Another snail? A worm?"

Malon smiled apologetically. The woman descended the stairs ready to give motherly fury and love at once, only to stop at the sight of Ganon. He was very much not some pet the girl picked up. He had bright red hair that almost glowed in the darkness. In like manner, her red hair was like small flames down her back, and her eyes were like burning coals.

"Malon, dear, go upstairs. Do not come down." The woman said tensely. Her eyes did not leave Ganon.

"But-"

"Go!" The woman snapped. Surprised by her sudden tone, Malon teared up but obediently ran up the stairs. The man followed her up. Ganon sighed.

"You are not in danger. I mean no harm to her nor you nor your man." Ganon said. "Your protectiveness is unnecessary."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Ganon raised an eyebrow as the woman took a protective stance. He could easily take her by the neck and snap it, or physically restrain her against the door, or he could also walk away; but he found none of these options good. He was determined to quench his curiosity and being hostile would only make it worse.

He removed his customary blades and placed them against the wall. He removed his clawed gauntlets and placed them on the bar. He put his hands up.

"Better? I'm only searching for answers, and I have the authority to them, as I own this city. I do not need to be nice about this."

"And I'm a mother. I'm required not to be." She smiled. She took the gauntlets and put them far away from him. "Somewhat better… But stay back." She took a long knife from under the counter and placed it next to her.

"What have I done to wrong you? What justifies this aggression?"

She scoffed. "That's a stupid question."

Now Ganon was getting annoyed. "Then answer me this and I will leave you be. Why do you and your daughter have hair like mine?"

This question stunned her. Her hostile eyes turned wide. The aggression melted away somewhat. "Yo-you don't know? Lord Dragmire… I am Kuroko Dragmire. I too am a Dragmire."

 **-Kanyou, Zelda and Elder-**

"Ah, Ouki Mitagi. Now that is a name I have not heard in a time." Elder mused with a nostalgic smile. "So he is still alive then? I could have sworn he would have gone and gotten himself killed by now."

"So you know him, then?"

"Yes. Well… Once. I mostly know him by reputation. I met him once in the company of King Shorlin, and if any of us were loyal it was Ouki most of all. He worshipped the ground your great grandfather walked on. If you hope to gain his loyalty then you have a hard goal before you if you mean to overcome Shorlin's shadow."

Seeing Zelda get visibly aggravated, Elder smiled. "Or perhaps your goal will be easy. Ouki was always whimsical. He got along well with the Majora and Dragmire and other tribes for his barbaric nature, and he shared a fanatical loyalty with the Sheikah. Never shared much in common with regular Qin, and after King Shorlin's son, King Aou, betrayed us all, I never heard from Ouki again."

"Was Ouki persecuted for his friendships?"

"Hmm… I can't say. I do imagine at the very least he became disheartened for it."

Zelda hummed uncommittedly and continued to engage in her meal. Her times in the Fae Grove were the few moments she had in peace. She was starting to see what Elder meant when he said Shorlin regularly visited. It was… a balm for the soul.

Elder was content to sit and be in her company in whatever elemental form he chose to take this time. Sometimes it was a man of water, sometimes wood, sometimes earth. He had not been idle either, Zelda could see the garden had changed. It was a very subtle change, but it seemed to make the former palace garden glow in a relaxing beauty, like pieces of a puzzle slowly coming into place. The water that once was shallow had become deeper and a faint glow from its depth showed the beginning of minute structures.

Zelda liked how she was the only one to come here, outside of the servants that fearfully entered with her to assist her. The only problem was that no one ever entered the Grove, or sought to understand the Fae here, of their own volition. Her ministers avoided this part of the palace like it was plagued. The servants came close, but were too scared by the alien environment and creatures.

"Then it should help me if I show him I seek to restore the friendships, and develop stronger ones." Zelda thought out loud.

Elder nodded. "It would be a point in your favor."

Now that Zelda thought about it, it was… odd. It was almost too easy. Before she had struggled to achieve the slightest thing, now, after she had met Midna, everything was falling into place at her feet. The Fae, the Majora, the throne, and now Ouki Mitagi?

"Something wrong, princess?"

"Not wrong, just worrying. Everything is going well. Too well."

"You think that wrong?"

"Spend long enough in the same room as Chancellor Ryo, and you will learn what it is like to question every gift. I do not think it wrong that things have gone my way, but I can't help but feel karma will swing against me once more."

Elder stared at her a moment. "Daughter of Naryu, I know this caution in which you have, but I also caution you against being overly cautious. It can lead to a lack of faith and paranoia. Let me tell you… I do not see this as anything to resist or be wary of, but embraced as destiny."

"Destiny?" Zelda questioned skeptically.

Elder smiled. "Yes. Destiny. Tell me, princess. Did the Dragmire, Sheikah, and Mitagi originate in Qin?" Zelda considered it, but could come to no answer. Elder answered his question, "They did not. Few of the people King Shorlin recruited originated in Qin, but were formerly scattered all across the lands of Hyrule… and he sought them out and brought them to Qin. His peers called it madness to go to such lengths for only a few clans, scattered ones at that. Why go to such lengths for clans so far when you can recruit ones that are near with less effort? The reason was he believed in destiny. Or rather, shaping destiny."

"'Shaping destiny'. An interesting ideal. I prefer it over the ideal that we hold no control over destiny."

Elder chuckled. "As did he. He would call it forcing the 'hand of fate', the 'goddesses hand', and such dribble."

"What is so special about them though? I do not deny his gamble worked, but to say it was about destiny makes it something greater than just a mere gamble."

"A gamble is precisely what it was." Elder corrected. "You see, Shorlin believed in bloodlines. He claimed he was the bloodline of the last King of Hyrule."

"Every king claims that."

"Of course. But then they might be right. If all kings carry that bloodline, then they are all right. If only one does, then the rest are wrong. But that is beside the point. The point is Shorlin was doing it as part of a plan to shape destiny. Because he believed in the Goddesses. He hoped that by bringing the bloodlines together he could create something… unstoppable. Something to make whole that which had been broken."

Elder extended his hand and gently took Zelda's hand. He turned it over so the three triangles showed themselves. "Your great-grandfather believed Qin's royal family, and the Sheikah, was of the bloodline of Hyrule's King. In like manner, he believed the Mitagi was of the bloodline of Hyrule's Champion. And in like manner, he believed the Dragmire was of the bloodline of Hyrule's Demon."

 **-Joket, Ganondorf Dragmire-**

Ganon felt his blood run cold and his heart froze in his chest. His breath caught in his lungs and his world briefly spun. To an extent, it was.

All his life he believed he was the last Dragmire. He had been adopted by the Majora and proved himself strong enough to become their king, but he had never taken on the Majora name. He was always Ganondorf Dragmire, never Ganondorf Majora. There was no persecution in it, it was simply accepted as fact that he was the last.

He remembered the anger, the fury that boiled in his veins so many years. If he had been given the opportunity a few years back, he would have gone to war with Qin and reaped blood tenfold and poured his hate on the plainspeople.

But he was not the last Dragmire, not anymore.

Ganon's legs became as jelly and he stumbled into a table. He held himself on it to steady himself, and to focus on steadying his breathing. All he heard was the crashing of his entire reality around his ears. The shattering of glass, and he felt he would fall into the cracks in that glass with the gentlest shove.

Kuroko Dragmire's defensiveness melted a bit, but she still kept a distance. She was surprised he would not know, and it surprised her how strong his reaction was. Whether this meant to be sympathetic, or extra defensive, she was unsure. "I take it you were not expecting to hear that?"

"How can one be? Just as one can be broken by tragedy, one's tragedy can be broken by fortune." He put his head in his hands. "I know my appearance is fearsome, but I mean no harm. I only wanted answers…"

"Did you get them?"

"Yes… but not in ways I imagined. Or perhaps dimly knew, yet hoped against. Now all I am left with is more questions." He calmed himself and looked at her. "How did you survive? How many others of our clan are there? What are your reasons for seeing me as hostile?"

The woman sighed, "I must apologize for that… the Dragmire have a poor reputation… even amongst each other."

"So there are more?!" Dragmire exclaimed earnestly.

Kuroko did not answer at first. She pulled out a chair and sat across from him. They had no need for candle light, but she lit one anyway. The room was richly red with their hair and candle illuminating the room.

She put her hands together in thought, and asked, "How much do you know about the Dragmire?"

Ganondorf tore through his memories. His mothers had taught him he was a Dragmire, and that power was his birthright. He believed himself to be the last until now. It was a fact his mother's beat down on him… his status as the last. They wanted him to feel the burden of his ancestors.

But what about the Dragmire did he actually know?

"Nothing." Was his answer.

"I thought as much." She sighed. She ran her hand through her hair. "I'll tell you what I know. The Dragmire were a tribe brought from the desert and were among the mightiest in King Shorlin's war. Our only equals was the Mitagi clan and the Fae. We three formed the strength of Qin in its conquest. Ironically, perhaps it was divine providence… since the Mitagi follow Naryu. The Fae are children of Farore. And the Dragmire were once bestowed power from Din."

"Once?" Ganondorf questioned. "What changed it?"

She nodded gravely. "It was shortly after the king's death, and his son took the throne. There was a political shift in the Dragmire. Having been uprooted from their home and moved to Qin, the elders claimed we had lost our way. They said worshipping the Qin's goddess, Din, was blasphemy. At the same time the king's son applied more pressure for us to be stronger than ever." She hesitated. "Our elders turned to demon worship."

"Demon worship," Ganondorf repeated. The Majora worshipped Din and used power of the arcane, divine, and twilight realm, where demons rested, but they did not go so far as to worship demons.

She nodded. "It succeeded in making us stronger, but it also proved to be the final nail in the coffin. The disdain gained its proof. The Dragmire saw the hostility and prepared to fight. No one was willing to talk… and I'm sure you know how it went."

"Total slaughter."

"I don't know who struck the first blow." Kuroko clarified. "It could have been us. It could have been the Qin. In the chaos to follow no one knew anything except to flee. The Fae fled into the forests. The mountain tribes fled to the mountains. And the Dragmire… well, we did not call the mountains home. We did not call the forests home. We had no fortress to speak of, we were entirely nomadic. We had been uprooted from the desert to join Qin, so ultimately the Dragmire had nowhere to retreat to."

Ganondorf felt his heart quicken as realization came to him. "The Dragmire stood their ground…"

She shuddered, "I was young at the time, but I still remember the men marching to war. I remember the sheer size of Qin coming down on us. It was like trying to fight the world. Our army was broken. They came for us. We fled in all directions, but we could do nothing. All were killed or captured and sold into slavery. I was a... a slave for many years until a kind man bought me and married me to his shy nephew."

"You don't see your marriage as another form of slavery?" Ganon wondered.

"What are the odds of a slave being married to a decent man? Nothing. Slave girls…" Her eyes darkened. "Are little more than sex objects."

"I am sorry."

"Its fine." She looked up at the ceiling above them fondly. "I try to avoid thinking about the past. I have a future to look to. In a way… I don't regret it. The tragedy in my life is what brought me to this place. It gave me Malon."

"That is a very mature way of thinking. I respect that." He commented. "And the Qin… do they treat you well?"

Her eyes avoided his. That told him all he needed to know. He growled low in his chest.

"How bad?" He demanded, suddenly protective.

"Before? Badly. I earned myself the attention of men I otherwise would not want to be known by. Of late, it is better. I did some things. Things I would be judged for, but it earned me a healthy fear. Most know better than to mess with me, but this has not stopped everything."

Ganon stood, tall and angry. "Then know this! Anyone who brings harm to your family will pay dearly. I see no reason to bring retribution for their sins against us when they were too young to commit and those responsible have passed into death or anonymity, but I will not ignore what they do now. If you need for anything, send for me."

With that said, Ganon turned his back, picked up his blades, and departed. He needed to clear his head, and though it was dearly sought after, her company this night was only making him angry because she remembered the deaths, and how could he continue on ignoring them as he always desired when its evidence was before him?

She stopped him at the door, aggravated herself. "I did not ask for your protection!"

"It comes without saying. We are kin." He looked back at her briefly before being drawn to the candle light in a window above them. They could hear faint voices. One was clearly the young girl. "You have done well. Our family would be proud. You have endured and brought about what may be our salvation. She does not have the anger that possesses me, but has the innocence I wish I had. What kind of scum would I be to not recognize the rarity of your gift to us all in a world such as this? What kind of a soldier does not protect such things?"

Seeing she could not sway him, she sighed. "If you insist, then we will happily accept your protection. So long as you do not cage us in your efforts. I will not trade one master for another."

"Trust me. A cage is the last thing I desire for anyone. I know you did not do it for our family… but thank you."

Ganon bowed to her. In all his life he did not recall bowing to anyone. He never bowed to his mothers. He did not bow to the prior Majora king. He did not bow to the king (High Princess) of Qin, and he did not bow to the Fae king despite how much he owed the spirit.

But she proved him right. She proved him right in thinking he did not need to be caged or burdened with the ancestor's pain and failures, he did not need to be engulfed in hatred towards the innocent when the inflictors had passed, because there was a way. Her way was perhaps silent and meek, but it was stronger still because it endured. It reminded him of a lesson the Fae king offered him once.

A strong body with a weak spirit endures nothing.

A weak body with a strong spirit endures all.

 **-Joket, Link-**

Link found it was nice being a guard.

Now that he was no longer a slave he didn't need to be bossed around as much. He was still given orders, but it wasn't with the same weight hanging over his head. It was as equals in society. He helped carry things more because he wanted to than because he needed to. And speaking of needed to, he didn't need to do anything but simply be present to make sure bandits and other shits didn't touch his villages stuff. Which meant…

He could sleep under the warm sun. A lot.

That was until two fingers pressed themselves into his forehead.

He heard heavy stomps heading toward him, and faintly he felt it was time to wake up. He was working on it, he swore he was, he managed to get his eyes opened by slivers by the time a shadow came over him, but the fingers were just unnecessary! Grumbling, Link swatted at the annoying hand. In response, the hand (quite a strong one too) grabbed his face.

"Wha!?" Link yelled. He grabbed the hand and opened his eyes. It was Ganondorf. He panic turned to glee. "Oh, hey! How's it going?"

The other Qin from his village were at the other side of the carriage panicking. Link simply smiled casually while upside down looking up at the dark-skinned man.

"What is this?" Ganondorf asked.

"What is what? Oh, you mean the crap I'm on top of? Its stuff to trade. What are you doing here?" Link asked.

"I see no reason to answer that." The Dragmire replied. He was on his way out of the city to run when he caught sight of someone he recognized, but he saw no reason to explain himself. While originally he saw the boy as nobody when they first met, he gained a smidgen of respect for Link when he stepped in to stop Zelda from murdering Kyou. At least enough respect for him to be worth noticing. It took a lot of balls to step in and stop a monarch.

"Secretive and shit, alright. That's fine, but what are you doing at Joket?"

"You…" Dragmire looked down at him in disbelief. "You cannot be serious... You are serious…"

"Of course, I am."

"I own this city."

"You what?!" Link sat up in surprise. "You own Joket?!"

"Did you not hear the discussion I had with your princess about my people being given land? Did you not hear of the talks we had following the battle at Kanyou? Are you really this dense?"

"Hey, hey, hey! I was a little slave alright? About all the shit you two said went over my head. I just knew enough to nod and look like I was paying attention!"

Ganondorf felt a vein in his forehead pulsing. He did not know why, but he had the ungodly urge to pound the kid into the dirt. Something about the kid got under his skin. Ganondorf sighed.

"But guess what! I'm not a slave anymore! I own a spit of land, got a shitty hut to call my own, and got a job! At this rate, it won't be long before I'm a great general and your equal." Link smirked as he finished his statement.

Ganon felt his eye twitch. "The day I consider you my equal I will cut my hair."

"I don't know… I think you might look good with short hair."

Growling, Ganon snatched his face. He felt his power burn in his veins threatening to explode from his fist. "Keep talking. Give me an excuse."

"You have really big palms." Link observed.

As much as Ganon wanted to pound him, he also was left stupefied. It was as if the kid lacked all common sense. "Do you practice this?!"

"Practice what?" Link asked incredulously.

Calling on all of his reserves of patience, and praying to Din, Ganon forced himself to calm, and released the boy's face. Ganon looked to the cowering Qin traders. "Anything else here besides inventory for trading? Anything for tribute I should know about? Anything interesting?"

The men simply shook in fear. Ganon looked permanently angry, and Link hadn't helped in the least. Link laughed, "Yeah, some for the palace. After here we will be heading back to Kanyou to pay some respects to Zelda."

"Then it's not worth my time." Ganon clicked his tongue, and his wolf moved out of the shadows to follow him out the gate.

"Hey, aren't you remotely curious?" Link called.

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"It's spicy!"

Ganon stopped mid-step.

Link smirked. He may lack common sense and a lot of things went over his head, but he wasn't stupid or unobservant. He remembered how the black man reflected once on wanting to explore things, to taste things, to see things, to simply expand his horizons.

"Gotcha." Link whispered.

His fellow villagers tried to shush him desperately, but it was too late. Link knew it was a bit of a gamble, but he wanted to see just how far he could get with the man, and just how curious the big man was. As much of a mountain of power and presence as he was, seems the red haired man had one major weakness: curiosity.

Slowly Ganon took a step back, and continued backpedaling until he was next to the smirking boy again. The traders gulped and desperately wished they could just move in and get the job over with without the barbarian's scrutiny. They had never met a Majora before, and suddenly having the leader of these strange, and rumored to be bloodthirsty savage people, inspecting them left them fearful for their lives. Link lacked any and all of those instincts. Link didn't know why, but he had the ungodly instinct to get under the man's skin.

The chief avoided the boy's gaze. "How spicy?"

"It will make your tongue as red as your hair." Link replied.

"That's spicy."

"Mhmm."

Ganon's red eyes briefly scanned over their company (entirely avoiding Link along the way). Link smirked wider as he saw the inner battle in him. He could practically see the man's pride going at war with his insatiable desires.

"It seems to me you are lacking proper protection to make the journey." Ganon observed. "You are not nearly enough."

"Excuse me? I can handle it!" Link huffed.

"You can't handle a blade of grass, much less iron and steel. That settles it, I shall take on the job of accompanying you. You may thank me later." With that said, Ganon took hold of the carriage with one hand and started turning it around towards the road leading away from the city.

Link struggled to sit upright on the suddenly shifting collection of rocking barrels and sacks. The man was strong enough to move all of it with one hand?! Link realized may have underestimated the combination of power, desire, and self-given authority that the man was.

"Heyheyhey! We need to trade first!"


	17. Zant's War - Part 5

**Zant's War – Part 5**

 **-Genyuu Pass, Zelda-**

"On behalf of Qin and the throne of Qin, I thank you for meeting with me on behalf of the Mitagi clan, Ouki Mitagi." Zelda greeted with her head high. "I hope this meeting will bring about a prosperous age and strong friendship between Qin and the Mitagi that will last many generations."

Ouki raised an eyebrow. He slowly leaned over towards where his English friend stood. "What is she doing?"

"She is being formal, sir."

"Ah." Ouki leaned back to a straight position. "Well, there is no need for that. I merely wanted to meet you on a whim. Have you ever tried English tea? Its addicting. You should try it. My friend makes the best tea there is. Our Qin tea pales in comparison!"

"You flatter me, sir."

"I… can't say I have." Zelda blinked in surprise. The sheer casualness Ouki handled her greeting threw her off guard. Seems Elder was right in saying Ouki was whimsical. She wanted Ouki's loyalty, but if he was too whimsical than could she truly trust in his loyalty to be solid?

"You haven't?!" Ouki asked. His eyes grew wide in surprise. "We must fix that! Englishman, do the thing!"

"I shall prepare a batch, sir." His attendant bowed and left.

Zelda watched the soldier march off. The man wore ceremonial armor befitting a general, yet he served Ouki in the extent of a servant. Was it loyalty? Was it friendship? A debt? Or was Ouki merely supreme to other generals to this extent?

For that matter, just who was the Englishman? Zelda was familiar with every general in Qin and their accomplishments, and she knew nothing of this mysterious blond-haired, blue-eyed, funny mustache man.

"You seem to have a strong understanding with him." Zelda observed. "Just who is he? Did he earn his rank? I have heard nothing of him."

"Ah, him." Ouki chuckled. "I assure you, Princess, he is a beast in his own right. He is my champion and second for a reason. However you, and the court, have heard nothing of his accomplishments because he is a star. You cannot see stars in the day against the glory of the sun, but at night, when the sun is gone, the brightest star leads the way."

"And you consider yourself the sun?"

He shrugged. "It is a metaphor."

Ouki walked to the side of the wall, and Zelda looked back to the Englishman as he disappeared. She knew nothing of him, but Ouki had declared the man was more or less his heir. Did 'guiding light' mean she could depend on the mysterious man in the future?

She heard Ouki take a deep breath in the wind. "I love this. Standing here… it feels like I can see all the way to the end of Qin. You know… Shorlin stood here right by me on this wall. Our enemy was before us… and Shorlin said 'Ouki, all you see is your playing ground. Fly as far as your wings can take you, and conquer it in my name.'"

Ouki looked back at Zelda with a knowing smirk. "Did you pick this wall for the nostalgia?"

Zelda walked to his side and looked over the distance. "I considered you as a soldier who had spent his life at war. Your home is not a mansion or palace, but a tent… a field… a wall."

Ouki laughed. Zelda felt her cheeks go red from embarrassment. He was truly loud and boisterous.

"And already you have me more understood than your father!" Ouki declared.

Zelda felt a bulge in her throat. She didn't think much about him. In truth she knew nothing. He had few writings, few letters, and didn't socialize with Abhdan. The only one who would tell her anything about him was Impa, and that wasn't much.

"Did you know him?" Zelda asked.

Ouki looked down at her out of the corner of his eye. His constant present smile and cheery attitude dimmed as he saw through her attempt to conceal her feelings of the matter. Despite her attempt, she had choked the words out, and just asking the question was enough of a hint to her thoughts.

"No, I am sorry, but I would like to think I do… because I saw him in Prince Kyou. Your father wasn't as foolish and childish, but was just as much willing to become a puppet to a certain Chancellor."

"Chancellor Ryo." Zelda breathed.

Ouki nodded. "Not like I have much of an opinion on the matter one way or the other. That's politics. Ryo rescued him from Zhao, gave him the power to rise above his siblings, gave him his wives and concubines, and practically ran the palace. Perhaps that's just how their relationship worked. Your father earned a smooth kingship and an easy life as a figurehead, and let Ryo take the reins. Despite how much you will see Ryo and I clash, I respect the man. He is a strong fighter in economy and politics. I wouldn't want to enter the ring with him."

That surprised Zelda. "But you are stronger than Ryo! Ryo has never been able to defeat you!"

"Princess… the best way to win a fight you cannot win is to deny the battle. Ryo cannot defeat me in war, so he does not try it. I cannot defeat him in politics, so I do not enter into it. That is my secret."

It was a sobering thought. Zelda believed Ouki supreme, able to defeat Ryo with ease. But it seemed that wasn't the case. Ouki did not want to fight Ryo in Ryo's game. Nor did Ryo want to fight Ouki in Ouki's game. No wonder the two were seen as rivals and equals at once, the two were always dancing around each other.

But just because Zelda could not defeat Ryo with Ouki alone, did not mean there was no benefit. To gain Ouki's loyalty was still an amazing boost to her political power. His approval alone would earn her so much notice and standing in court.

Ouki wasn't as invincible as rumor was, but his refusal to fight Ryo on Ryo's terms made him perhaps more so, because it made him wiser than Zelda initially thought.

"Unfortunately I am too engulfed in politics to be able to do that." Zelda said.

"I am sure you will be well. You will either learn to overcome him or you will be defeated. Yet, be thankful, you are a royal. Even if he defeats you, your life is sacred. He would not dare kill you without being called kingslayer."

"Hardly a comforting thought." Zelda mused. "You suggest life imprisonment in a cold dark corner to be better than death?"

"Well, yes. You disagree?"

Zelda thought for a moment on how to phrase herself. "Those who have lived their life to the fullest may fear death more, but I…"

"Alright, alright!" Ouki exclaimed. He waved his arms around. "Enough of this! Talking of such depressing topics spoils the day! Let us put such things behind us for another day, and enjoy this one. Come! Let us have a contest!"

"I-" Zelda wanted to argue, she wanted to talk of practical things. But Ouki put his gigantic hands behind her back and guided her over to another part of the wall.

"There is nothing over here…" Zelda observed. "It's exactly the same as before."

"Ah! But there is! That area is the depressing side. This is the enlightening side!"

Zelda sighed in exasperation, sucked in her breath, and released it slowly. Ouki asked, "Tell me, princess. What do you do for fun?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, come now! Surely you do something in your free time."

Zelda wracked her brain. As far back as she could remember the idea of 'fun' was beyond her. All she could remember was survival and struggling. Her older years were proving to be just as much a struggle as her younger ones, only of a different nature. The only free time she had was in her chambers, and even that was no longer completely her own. She was expected to have a concubine every night. Thankfully the minister who worked in that area respected her wishes and the only concubine Zelda saw was Sarah, who wasn't a complete slut in Zelda's eyes like the rest. Sarah was actually proving to be reasonable company. If it worked out, Zelda might consider seeing more under the same terms.

No, now that Zelda thought about it, there might have been brief times she had fun. Mocking Link amused her, riding the horse with Ganondorf Dragmire through the mountains had been thrilling, being with the Elder Fae was relaxing… but there was also a memory of Impa training her to use the bow. After Zelda grew attached to the bow after their escape, Impa taught her. It was good memories. Fun memories. Even bonding ones at that.

Zelda missed Impa.

"I enjoy riding and archery." Zelda decided. Ouki found it amusing. Zelda blushed. "You mock me?"

"Not at all princess, in fact the opposite. I think it inspiring of you." Ouki smiled widely. "Girls your age think only of looks, dresses, and wooing men. Pale shadows of a real woman in my eyes." He chuckled. "If you were older and a man I might consider offering myself as a suiter."

"I'm flattered." Zelda replied flatly. Was it really that odd that she enjoy the freedom of riding and some pride in archery? She suddenly felt self-conscious as a girl. Yet he also kinda-sorta-implied she was worthy of taking a pass at.

Like Mo-

Zelda clenched her fists painfully tight. The hell she would allow anyone to make a pass at her. She would rather die than have a suitor.

Not noticing her constantly shifting emotions, or not bothering to notice, Ouki said, "Then princess. Let us make our first contest one of archery, yes?"

"As you wish." Zelda nodded.

The soldiers at the gate set up a tent in the field to which they could rest. The Englishmen presented a liter of tea, some targets were placed, and bows and arrows were prepared. An assembly gathered to watch the contest. Despite the previous talk and the crowds attention, Zelda found herself smiling and having fun. Ouki had a never ending flow of energy, endless things of amusement to talk about, and it seemed his entire purpose to seek enjoyment this day. Thankfully he did not seem to require Zelda to reply or talk, as he talked seemingly to anyone who would listen. Yet it was not annoying as his topics were not empty and devoid of purpose or meaning.

Politics was a stressful thing, but archery and the feel of a bow in her hands was comfortable and fun. She didn't fire a shot, but sat, and just having her bow in her hands made her feel more at ease.

"So, what shall we wager, general?" Zelda inquired.

"Ohhh. Wager. Now that is interesting." Ouki stroked his beard. "Let us wager… that the winner decides the next contest, time and place!"

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. I will accept within reason."

"Of course." Ouki smiled. "If you lose, of course."

"I do not plan to."

"Ohhh, such confidence!" Ouki poked his Englishman in the ribs. "What you think? You want to have a go at her?"

"Out of my league, sir."

"Wha- you're supposed to be agreeing with me! What do you think I pay you for?!"

"You pay me?" The Englishman wondered. "I was under the impression I was paid by Qin."

"Ah, shit. That makes him your pet, princess!" Ouki laughed. Then he coughed, "Kiss ass."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Would you be interested in the first-"

"Don't mind if I do!" Ouki leaped out of the chair, disrobed from his outer robes baring his herculean chest. He briefly posed for the crowd who hooted and hollered and cheered.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Zelda covered her mouth.

The Englishman whispered, "You do not see men's bare chest often?"

"No, that doesn't bother me. I have never seen a man with that much muscle before. Its revolting." The Englishman chuckled.

Ouki grabbed a bow, posed, and aimed. Changing his mind, he put the bow back, picked up a spear, and chucked it. It went clear through the target. The crowd cheered. The Englishman laughed as Zelda's eye twitched. Ouki turned back, bowed, and said, "How was that, princess?"

"I guess that counts…" Zelda felt her eye twitch some more.

Zelda stood, and aimed. She didn't bother with posing, but the crowd still cheered anyway. It was… not unpleasant for people to be excited and on her side even for something as small as a game.

She fired, and before the arrow even reached its mark she turned around and walked back to her chair. Ouki's eyes grew wide as it hit dead center, and his face grew red. Zelda feared she had angered him, but the energy in him took a different turn.

He screamed, yes, he cursed, yes, but for her. He was loud as anyone else in his excitement. He grabbed the Englishman in one hand and lifted him into the air in front of him to scream in his face. "Did you see that?! Didn't even bother waiting to see it land! Such confidence! Princess, you got some balls on ya!"

"I… thank you?" Zelda didn't know how to answer that.

"How am I ever going to top that!" Ouki exclaimed. "Oh, I'll do it backwards!"

"I do not believe that will work, sir."

"Fine, then I will stick with javelins! Its more interesting that way, anyway! What you think princess?"

"It is… interesting. I will give you that." Zelda smirked.

The targets were moved back several paces. Ouki chucked a javelin, and hit. Zelda fired another shot she didn't wait to see land, and hit. The soldiers cheered louder.

Again the targets were moved back, and again they did their routine. It truly made Zelda marvel at Ouki's skill and strength to be able to throw a spear as far as an arrow can be shot from a longbow. With the targets now back as far as they were, Ouki had to make some serious effort to throw, and Zelda had to consciously focus for a long time and wasn't entirely sure it would hit. It did.

A third time the targets were moved back. The crowd grew quiet as Ouki aimed. By nature of a javelin, he had to take a step forward to help give it momentum, a necessary step Zelda wouldn't argue with. The javelin nicked the side of the target, but still missed.

"Damn." Ouki sighed with a smile. "That was a tough one."

"I find it a marvel you can throw a spear that far at all," Zelda said. "It is nothing to scoff at."

"Just shoot, princess. See if your skill can back up your confidence." Ouki challenged.

"I take your challenge. We have both done well, but let us see." Zelda replied.

Zelda aimed. The crowd hushed. She held her breath and fired. The arrow fell just short of the target.

"Ah, damn." Ouki leaned forward as she returned. The targets were being moved even further back once more, since it was a tie. "This will be tough."

"We may have to call it a draw. I cannot shoot that far, and no man can throw a spear that far. Not even you." Zelda said.

"Oh? You do not think so?" Ouki smirked. "Let me prove to you the strength of the Mitagi."

Ouki stood, and removed his gauntlets. Zelda only now realized he wore them all the time. She wasn't sure what that had to do with anything, but sure, if he wanted to have another go.

Ouki massaged his arms, flexed, stretched them, and finally picked up a spear. He pointed it at the target so far away they could barely make out the lines on it. "If I hit the target here and now. I win. Yes?"

"Sure. But that must mean I win if you do not."

"Alright! You have proven a good challenge for this old soldier. Now it's exciting!" Ouki flexed his shoulders and popped his neck.

He aimed with the spear. He took a good amount of time aiming and preparing. He took a step forward, two steps, and with a burst of momentum into the second step he twisted at the hips and chucked the spear as hard as he could. The spear flew like a bird right into the target dead center hard enough to knock the target down and create a bang loud enough to be clearly heard all the way back.

Zelda's mouth fell.

The crowd lost their minds. The cheering and stomping made the earth shake. Ouki turned with a wide smile and bowed to the princess as if he was merely performing.

"What do you think, princess?" Ouki questioned jovially.

"I think I underestimated you," Zelda replied. "I knew of your reputation, but I held you to standards I would still expect to be… mortal. You threw a javelin further than my arrows flew, with more accuracy. I know I am skilled for one who has learned archery for so short a time, but your skill makes my prodigal skill childish in comparison."

"Perhaps that is because I am old enough to be your grandfather." Ouki mused. "And I have spent most of it on the battlefield."

"Right."

Ouki sat back in his chair by her and poured himself a new goblet of foreign tea. They were on their third pitcher now. Zelda wondered if he could become drunk on tea as much as he guzzled down by the minute.

Zelda stood and turned to the man. "It would appear I have lost. I concede this contest. As victor, what contest do you have an interest in next?"

Ouki leaned on one elbow and thought for a moment. "Thank you for your praise, princess. Hm… Let us say hawkery tomorrow around midday."

"Hawkery." Zelda repeated. Ouki nodded. "As you wish, but now I must retire for the night. I am starting to feel faint."

"Of course." Ouki saluted. "Princess, I would like to say this has been a good day, with good talk, good tea, and a thrilling game. I also would like to end the day with a gift. You will find it in your tent."

"I am honored by your gift, General Ouki. I look forward to it."

Royal Guard escorted Zelda to her assigned tent. She had forced them to give her space while in Ouki's company. They briefly entered the tent, found no disturbance, and encircled the tent on all sides. Only then did Zelda enter the tent.

Inside the tent was richly furnished with cushions and rugs, and there were chests with clothes and a changing curtain, and a bed. Zelda looked and yet could find no so called gift. She was familiar with the furnishings and the clothes. Seeing it as perhaps a joke, Zelda changed behind the changing curtain.

As she did so, Zelda sensed movement. It was subtle, quiet, created no shadow, yet was undeniable. Tensing, Zelda reached for her sword she kept close. Was this Ouki's gift then? An assassin? She would make him pay dearly for this treason.

A moment passed… another…

Zelda thrust the sword into the curtain.

Hands grabbed her mouth from behind.

Zelda's first instinct was to fight, then scream, but the hands were strong and… oddly feminine.

"There is no need for that, your highness."

Zelda felt her body tense and her eyes widen. Dropping the sword, she turned and embraced Impa in a hug. Impa chuckled and patted her head as Zelda liked.

"You're alive!" Zelda whispered.

"That's right, princess. I am. I'm filled with joy to see you alive and well, as well. Let me look at you." Zelda took a step back. Impa lowered herself on a knee to get a good look at the young girl. She smiled widely. There wasn't a dry eye between them. "You have grown so much, young one. I heard of your return, how you brought legends from the mountains and retook the throne, how you alone erected a wall of vines to stop two armies."

"It was… hard." Zelda swallowed. "You were not there… I was alone."

"I know, and I am so sorry for leaving you. I would do anything to make it up to you and to take away the burden of bloodshed you had to go through."

"Don't." Zelda hardened her voice. For a brief moment the vulnerable girl only Impa knew disappeared and in her place was the princess. "I made my choice. I accept the consequences… to do so otherwise would leave me powerless again, and I am no longer powerless. Not anymore."

"You are right." Impa bowed. "You have grown strong. So very strong, and completely on your own. I am proud of you, my princess."

Zelda blushed furiously and her mind blanked. Perhaps it was normal in some families to hear pride from a mother-figure, but it was entirely absent in Zelda's life. The only person who ever took pride in her was Impa, who was both leader of a shadow clan, minister in service to Zelda, and the closest thing to a mother figure Zelda knew. It was warming yet always threw her off. How can one respond to something entirely alien? Zelda knew no girls her own age, so she had no example to go by in answering either.

"I… yes." Zelda muttered. "I have power now, but it's not near enough. I have only stepped into the game against Ryo… it will take much more to compete with him."

"And that is why you hope to gain Ouki's support, I take it." Impa guessed.

Zelda nodded.

"A good move, but there is one problem to consider." Impa mused. "Ouki Mitagi does not represent the entire Mitagi clan. He is merely a branch clan member who gained fame as a general. The main clan is shadowed by his prestige, but they hold worthy vassals as well."

Zelda considered the information. It did not make Ouki any less worthy in her eyes, but if there was more strength in the Mitagi clan, then she would need to extend her reach further. But there were still questions left unanswered.

"And you are the gift Ouki mentioned to me? What is your connection with him?"

"Ah… well. I am his gift to you. Whether he accepts you or not, he respects my wishes to see you in secret. The Mitagi and Sheikah have long been close." Impa looked at the guards standing just outside the tent. "We have fled to the Mitagi. Many of those loyal to you are safe. Zant may find us, but even he would not dare and try to go after us there. I know this may not make sense but-"

"No, it fits. I have gained an ally who teaches me much about the history and secrets of King Shorlin, including the relationships he forged. You know of the Fae?"

Impa smiled in memory. "Ah, yes. I had hoped you would meet with them safely."

"Well, they informed me of how close the Mitagi, Sheikah were. I did not consider it as a possibility at the time, but for you to say you have fled to the Mitagi makes sense. Will you be able to return to the capital?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. Zant's spies are everywhere…"

"Are you sure? I spoke with Reida. She informs me Zant has grown fanatical and changed his attention to me."

"Lady Reida?!" Impa gasped. "I… she is well, then?"

Zelda nodded. "No thanks to your treatment."

"I make no apology."

"I am not asking for one. It is between you and her. I do however require that you reconcile with her at the earliest convenience. I won't have two vessels bickering needlessly."

"I will, princess. If you trust her word, then Zant turning his eyes on you is dangerous. Zant is powerful… As a fighter he is far more skilled than I. You should increase the strength of your security. I will see if I can sneak in an agent as well… but watch your back princess. My ability to move is limited with Zant on the loose."

"I will." Zelda sighed. "I have gained allies and am increasing the security of the palace. You know me… I have always been a light sleeper."

"Zelda?" Impa whispered.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you finish getting dressed for sleep and we can catch up?" Impa smiled knowingly.

Zelda looked down at herself and blushed furiously. She had not finished. "Y-yes… I had difficulty with the knots."

Impa chuckled. "You may have grown, my princess, but you are still in some ways that street urchin I met years ago. Look at you being bested by a string." Zelda huffed in annoyance.

 **-Next Day-**

Impa disappeared by morning, and Zelda rose. She looked to the sun with a lighter heart, feeling comforted that her one true friend was safe and sound. She had not expected it, but it was a pleasant surprise. There was much more to the political undercurrent of Qin than met the eye, and it seemed that she had stumbled upon intricacies left behind by her ancestors.

One thought she had was just how much did Ryo know of this? Did he know of the relationships between the Sheikah, Mitagi, Dragmire, Majora, and Fae? Did he always try to gain Ouki's attention because of Ouki's power or because of his place in this string of relationships?

Just how strong and complicated a web did Shorlin make to hold up Qin? What was he trying to make?

Whatever it was, Zelda stumbled upon it. No… she was brought into it, led into it. It was the Sheikah who found her, told her the stories, told her how to find the Fae, and through them found the Majora. Every step of this started with Impa and the Sheikah.

Zelda looked down at the mark on her hand. Perhaps the Fae Elder was right… there was a touch of destiny. She was born with this mark, born with this birthright and bloodline, born to lead a kingdom where a foundation of strength had been planted like a seed. Now she only needed to have faith.

"Captain." Zelda looked to her Royal Guard. "There was an intruder in my tent last night."

"What?!" He exclaimed in panic. Zelda put up a hand to calm him.

"It is well. It was a good surprise. I am pleased with it. A good night in good company, but I cannot ignore how the intruder made it past all of you and your inspection. Take into consideration that the Sheikah split between those loyal to me and those that want me dead."

Zelda sent a messenger to inform General Ouki she was up and around, and would be at the main tent when he is ready. She found the Englishman already standing at attention with tea brewing in the background. Before long, Ouki strode in and joined them. Breakfast was presented to them together. It was a bit of an unusual setting to her. Her idea of sharing a meal involved eating at the same table, but their separate chairs came with separate small tables of their own. The view of the plains was also not the most interesting spectacle, being a battlefield so many times in history that it lost its lushness to acidic blood. Ouki though, seemed perfectly jovial and at ease, as always.

"I wish you a blessed morning, princess. I trust you found my gift?" Ouki wondered as he started on his meal.

"I enjoyed it greatly. I am most pleased." Zelda gave him a rare smile she did not have to force. "I must admit, compared to the gifts I have been given of late, yours has impressed me with its simplicity and… understanding of the one to whom it was to be received."

"Excellent! Most excellent. Princess, have you ever tried hawkery?"

"I cannot say that I have."

"Have you ever handled a hawk?"

Zelda shook her head.

"Well! No time like today to give it your first try!" Ouki jumped up with enthusiasm.

Zelda looked at his uneaten food. "Uh, do you not plan to-"

"Nah, just have it given to the men." Ouki waved it off.

"I shall hand your remaining food out, sir." The Englishman bowed. He sneakily took a bit into his pocket.

Zelda hastily finished her own food and rose to catch up with the already departing Ouki. She could berate him on his rudeness to rush her, but the thought of trying something new was too tasty. "What is entailed in hawkery, General?"

"Hawkery is a sport of using a tamed bird of prey to hunt for you, and seeing who catches the bigger fish, so to speak. If you have never touched a bird of prey before, then it is best we begin with that before anything else. I have a number of birds for you to choose from. Choose and I will give it to you as a gift." Ouki motioned to a nearby tent they were walking to. The tent was wide open to reveal a number of large cages in which were stands with birds.

The first thing that struck her were the sheer size of them. They were much larger the average pigeon or crow she saw. They were taller than chickens and just as plump, only it was obviously not flesh for the sake of fat juicy meat, but flesh for the purpose of strong muscles to fly far and tear their prey.

Ouki brought her to the cages and motioned to them. "The first thing to know is that they do not technically smell fear. The idea of smelling fear comes from how predators do not care how afraid you are, they will take advantage of everything you give them. They can sense hesitation and weakness, and in this they lose respect."

"Sound like born politicians."

Ouki chuckled. "Indeed. Second, they eat meat. Small prey mostly. Birds of prey will fight larger animals to defend themselves, but they do not like it. Can you guess why?"

"Too dangerous."

"Right. Everything comes down to risk and reward. Is it worth a meal to fight a bear? Or is it worth a meal to snag a mouse? The answer is obvious." He glanced at her. "The same can be said for armies. Armies of equal size are winnable, but what is the cost? It is this reason why large scale battles are rare even in these years of endless war. Merely by putting a large army in the area keeps enemies at bay, no matter their size. You want victories, princess? Fight battles you know you can win. Go for the mice."

"Mice aren't much." Zelda replied.

"Perhaps they aren't, but people don't look at the size of the victories, but the fact that you have won. Just win. And win. And win. And keep on winning. Before long the mice have turned to elephants."

"So is that your secret?" Zelda smirked.

"Damnit, I should stop talking." Ouki laughed. "Pick your hawk, Princess! Before I ruin my reputation more."

"I can hardly choose. I know nothing of hawks." Zelda looked from one to another. They were in a variety of brown and red colors predominantly.

"It's about feeling. Which hawk responds and resonates with you. It's a relationship as much as any other. Here. Let me show you. Open the cages."

Ouki stood before the cages and put his hands together behind his back. Instantly Zelda quivered in fear, as his jovial demeaner disappeared. In its place were eyes that saw the death of thousands and the rise of fall of nations, in his posture was military discipline and strength, and in his studying gaze was the will to discern and judge. He bore the weight of armies and a nation on his shoulders and it seemed as though it was but a light burden to him.

Just as Zelda sensed the change in him, so did the birds. All of them stopped what they were doing to look at him eye to eye. They were mesmerized by him.

Ouki extended one hand forward. Most of the hawks hesitated or took a step back on their pedestal, but one leaned forward. Ouki brought his arm to the bird, and it took a step forward onto his arm. It flapped its wings, wide and strong, to balance itself. Its claws clamped down on his arm, but he showed no sign of pain. Ouki slowly turned to present the bird to Zelda.

"As you can see. It was not about bowing to their feet nor looking down at them, but having respect of mutual high standards. Expect cooperation and they will respond, but also do not expect the impossible. Just as you expect them to stand proud on your arm, they expect you to hold them up… and they are heavy. And do not demand cooperation, for they are proud. Respect is earned and given, not taken by force."

Zelda nodded, thoughtfully. His words reminded her of what her brother's fiancé said to her. Prisoner though she was, she was willing to hold Zelda to high standards rather than low ones… Expecting Zelda to do her best.

"I see." Zelda mused. "Does that hurt?"

"Not at all. I've had bigger jabs from mosquitoes. The bird isn't piercing my skin, but merely placing the blade of its claw against my skin. It isn't its fault half of its foot is sharp, but it is gentle and skilled with it enough to not do more than a small scratch without meaning to." He eyed her arms. "I do not think you can handle the weight of a fully mature one, so let's try a younger one."

Ouki and Zelda moved to a set of cages with smaller, younger birds. Zelda looked over them. They were fine birds with strong breeding. Of course he wouldn't bring anything short of the best for royalty, that would just be impolite.

"So many cages… it's almost as if you predicted we would be standing here." Zelda eyed him.

"My lady, are you insinuating I rigged our game just so I could present these birds to you? I have no need to rig a game." He looked down at her. "I simply win them. That is not me being arrogant, that is me being confident. As I told you of the mice, win the small victories. When you keep winning, you inspire confidence both from your men, but in yourself. I beat you at archery with a spear because I have done it before. I have done it a hundred times before. A thousand times. A thousand victories… Win a thousand times and winning is no longer a matter of pride, but a matter of fact."

Zelda nodded thoughtfully. "But doesn't it take only one loss to destroy a man?"

"Too true. One day I will lose… and for men in my occupation. It might be my last."

On the table were a number of leather gauntlets. Ouki showed her how to strap them on and ran her through some of the practical ways of handling a hawk. Then when he felt she was ready to take a first step, Zelda extended her hand towards them. To her disappointment the hawks were unresponsive. Ouki did not react though, so Zelda waited. After a while, one young hawk became curious and took a step across its stand to her. Zelda placed her arm near it, and once again the young hawk responded with curiosity. It gazed at her for a long time, then took one tentative step forward onto her arm. Zelda felt it place its weight on her, measure the strength of her arm as a branch, and then release itself from its stand to firmly place itself on her.

It flapped its wings to steady itself. The wings startled Zelda, and she flinched. Her sudden movement startled the hawkling, and the two would have descended into a spiral of confusion until the hawk fell if Ouki had not grabbed Zelda's arm to steady her.

"Steady, princess. Be slow to react. Not all sudden movements are a threat. Hawks… people… all things want to be safe and steady. Give it a moment to settle. Stay firm and it will calm."

Zelda gulped and tensed. True to his word, the hawking stopped panicking. It looked at her curiously and flexed its wings. Zelda struggled to hold it up with its movements, but as Ouki said, so long as she provided a steady foundation the bird did nothing more than be curious and test the boundaries of what it could and could not do.

"Good. Excellent." Ouki nodded. He smiled. "Ready for that contest now?"

Zelda chuckled. "I shall pass. No point in humiliating myself. I find learning this to be far too enjoyable." Zelda stared as Ouki's expression turned sad. Not just sad, but sad without reservations. It was like the massive man was a child being denied sweets. He was certainly a man of wisdom, strength, and eccentricities… especially the latter. "But if it makes you feel any better… I will forfeit and say you win. Under the same rules as before."

"So I pick the contest for tomorrow then?" Ouki chirped up visibly. Once more Zelda was stunned by the change in his demeaner. Now he looked like a dog with a stick to play with. She could only nod. "Excellent! Then it shall be… music!"

"Music." Zelda repeated, not expecting it. She really should learn to stop being surprised with him. "I was not aware you were a man of artistic talent."

"What can I say? No battles, I get bored."

"I see. I presume the hawk is mine to keep?"

Ouki nodded. "Why don't you name her?"

"Her?"

"Indeed. It is female. You can tell by the pattern under its chin."

Zelda did not see what pattern he was referring to, but the hawk was a beautiful one none of the less. It had a grey belly with a darkish brown back and wing. Its eyebrows extended off its face toward its feet in two long cords giving her an elegant, noble look.

"Andim." Zelda decided. A noble bird deserved a name befitting someone of honor. Her horse was named after a legend. Her bird would be no less specially named, even if the legend would only be known to a few. "She will be named Andim."

Ouki raised an eyebrow. It was not a word he knew, nor was it a name he had ever heard. "Andim… A curious name. Sounds rather masculine to me. Are you sure you do not want a more feminine name?"

"Perhaps it is, I admit, but I can think of no greater honor for her."

"Then it is a good name." He smiled. His eyes watched Zelda's arm lower, and Andim became uncomfortable with the idea of her branch wavering. "Getting tired there?"

"She doesn't weigh much, but I find it difficult to keep her up for such a time." Zelda admitted. She moved Andim to the table, and the bird all but leaped away. Ouki chuckled while Zelda felt mildly insulted by how desperate the bird was to get off.

Ouki said, "I will pass along a hawk master to help teach you until you are comfortable on your own. For now let us tag her feet and rest."

They did so. Zelda picked a stand and had it sent to her tent. A more long-term arm gauntlet was selected for her after measuring her arm, and Ouki handed her something he called 'weights' so she could develop a stronger arm.

They spent the rest of the day discussing hawk training in-depth, and relaxing. Over the course of the day she felt a smile come on once or twice. The man was full of energy and excitement, it was hard not to be enamored with the stories. He could make something small seem something grand from how he spoke. He reminded her a bit of Link, and considered that perhaps they were the same kind of person. People with thrill and fun and excitement existed more than she thought, and perhaps it was also their similar drive and need for excitement that would make Ouki a general, and make Link desire to be one.

Most of all, Zelda found she could feel safe around Ouki. He wore his emotions on his skin. He could be a bit eccentric and unpredictable, but he did not seem to bother hiding his opinion on things. He openly disagreed with Zelda on some matters and agreed on others, regardless of her standing as princess. She felt she could know where she stood with him.

The day ended well. Andim was kept in the hawkery tent for now, and a master was being contacted to come and teach her how to properly be Andim's owner. Zelda returned to her tent. There was no Impa unfortunately, despite her hope, but she chose to not let it get her down. Despite her nature… she would take a word from Ouki's scroll and not overthink it. This was not her court. This was not a normal discussion or talk she seemed to have with Ouki, as Ouki's approach to matters was casual to the extreme, lacking structure, and chaotically spontaneous. She had done her best to adapt to Ouki, and it seemed to be paying off. She judged his view of her to be open and welcoming, as she wanted it to stay.

Just like Andim. In fact, approaching Ouki had proven to be remarkably similar to the approach he wanted her to take with birds.

Zelda looked to Andim's stand in her tent.

"Bird of Qin…" Zelda mumbled. "Seems the name is aptly taken." Did Ouki choose hawkery to teach her how to handle him, to teach her of how he was? To see whether or not she could be a good 'handler' for the great 'Bird of Qin'? Was it all a test? Zelda scoffed. "Of course it's a test. Man fooled me for a moment… making me think he didn't have hidden messages or agendas."

She listened to the people around the tent. Ouki's energy pooled into his troops as well. Zelda could feel the camaraderie and fellowship his army had, its sharing of joy and brotherhood. It was utterly alien.

Despite the day no doubt being a test or lesson, Zelda felt completely relaxed by the idea. Ouki was a fun man whose test encouraged growth… and looking back on it Zelda felt if there were more tests and 'contests' like these, she looked forward to them.

"So this is what it's like to have fun." Zelda mused.

She had seen it from the Fae Grove, but that fun was unnatural. It was innocent and ignorant in a world devoid of innocence. The fun Zelda was presented with from Ouki was not ignorant of the worlds darkness, nor hid from it in denial, but explored what the world had to offer.

 **-Third Day-**

Following breakfast Zelda was presented with a number of musical instruments. Some were what she had seen before, but others were more… exotic. Rudra-veena, ocarina, morchang, mayuri, yazh, sarangi, bulbul tarang, ejuk, pena, nagfani, lute, mridangam, drum, panpipe, bells, guzheng, and last of all one called a harp.

"I have never heard or seen most of these." Zelda said as she surveyed the table.

"They come from foreign lands and have been collected over generations by my clan. I'm sorry, but I can't afford to give them as gifts. My clan would be most unhappy if they knew these artifacts were missing."

"We best not anger them then. I certainly will not say anything of this." Zelda smirked. She stroked her hand over the strings of some of them and they made sounds ranging from soft to high-pitched to deep.

Ouki inquired, "Are you familiar with any?"

She was familiar with the ocarina, harp, and guzheng. The rest were alien to her. "Some, but though I wish it were so, this is one talent I lack."

"Oh, you need not fear. I will not tell my clan anything of your… performance." He smirked as well.

Were it anyone else, it might have been a slight against her. Zelda chuckled. "Thank you, General."

The ocarina was decent for traveling but lacked finesse and variety of melody. The harp was a good handheld instrument with a larger variety of melody. The guzhend was an instrument of larger size, but still small enough to be placed on the lap without discomfort. It's larger si allowed more room for strings and it had a larger variety of pitch.

"I will select the guzhend. I see no reason to sacrifice beauty and finesse when I am not going anywhere." Zelda put on silk gloves before delicately picking up the guzhend.

"A tactical choice. I can respect that." Ouki nodded.

Ouki Mitagi surveyed the instruments, and hesitated. He looked to Zelda, and Zelda stilled when she saw the sharp seriousness in his demeaner.

"High Princess Zelda, granddaughter of King Shorlin. I know of my reputation, and what power my open support would bring to your faction against any who would dispute your rule. Though these last days, including today, have been enjoyable, no doubt we both want something to gain from this." Zelda gulped under his heavy scrutiny. He took heavy strides up to her, and stood before her. She nearly cowered at the size of him. He was even taller and more vast in presence than Ganondorf Dragmire. Ouki was the champion of Qin. He had bested hundreds of battles, taken hundreds of cities, and with a word could command the entire army of Qin. The world shook and stopped to stare every time he walked out his front door, and the seven nations gulped and feared who he would unleash his blade against. There was not a soul in all of Hyrule who had not been made to mourn by his blade. "So what I want to know is this: What is your ambition? What is your goal? Am I merely to be a pet of yours, or would my service suit a purpose?"

Zelda closed her eyes a moment to settle and harden her beating heart. The man had shifted from jubilant man-child to a mountainous god of war in a moment. He did not lift a finger, did not touch a weapon, did not have an aggressive stance, nor raised his voice. If anything he lowered his voice. And yet the sensation of death, the complete lack of hesitation to kill, that poured from him like a wind made the world around them to still and turn its attention to them.

"My ambition…" Zelda steeled her voice and looked him in the eye as best she could. It was a statement she had made before, and she would probably wind up saying it repeatedly. It was what she stood for. It was her life's goal, even if it resulted in her death. "Is to take the seeds of destiny Great- Grandfather King Shorlin planted and bring it to its ultimate resolution: The unification of Hyrule."

"Many have tried. All have failed. While many kingdoms want peace and security, no one would just roll over and let another rule over them. What makes you think you are any better?"

"Because this is not an empty promise, nor a road I tread lightly. I will do what it takes to end this war, and prevent another five hundred years of bloodshed… even if it means launching a war of such scale and bloodshed that it will border on the genocidal."

Ouki's eyes widened slightly. "Such a path… you will not be liked, princess. History will deem you as a psychopath. People will call you a monster."

"Monster. Hero. Sane. Insane. Perhaps I am both, perhaps I am neither. Titles mean nothing to me." Zelda dismissed it. "I have a job to do, and I will do it. I need you, General Ouki. Not only to secure my position in Qin, but to be at the head of my war against the six kingdoms."

Ouki's eyes widened a tiny bit more. She had his full attention. "I see." Ouki said neutrally.

Zelda gulped as his eyes further studied her. Then in the blink of an eye he was smiling widely and loudly proclaiming, "Then the harp it is!"

"Wha?" Zelda blinked, bewildered as Ouki picked up a golden harp and walked past her towards the main tent. "What does that have to do with choosing a harp?"

Ouki did not answer. Zelda sighed and joined him.

"Care to go first, princess?" Ouki offered.

"Yes… be prepared for something underwhelming." Zelda set up her instrument.

"How bad can it be?" Ouki smirked.

 **-Three minutes later-**

Ouki stared wide-eyed at her. He was almost speechless. Almost. "Oh."

Zelda avoided eye contact.

He cleared his throat. "Well… princess. I assure you, what just happened will not leave the two of us. Isn't that right, English?"

"R-right, sir." The Englishman stammered, his eyes also wide.

"Looks like I lose already." Zelda concluded. She rose and sat in her chair. "So what is the next contest?"

"Not yet, princess. I still have a turn to play."

"Can we just move on?"

"No, no, I insist." Zelda glared at him. He smiled widely. "Please."

"As you wish." Zelda allowed.

Ouki cleared his throat and presented the harp in his hands. "This was King Shorlin's harp. It was given to the Mitagi for safe keeping… and this was his song passed down to me…"

Ouki looked at the harp in reminiscence. He remembered the day King Shorlin sung for him in private audience. He remembered the song. He remembered the words King Shorlin uttered.

"King Shorlin did not believe in the strength of his son or grandson." Ouki explained. "He said the two would not be able to understand his vision… and so he left out certain messages he wished to pass down. Instead he left the message with me… so that I might choose whom it is to be passed on to."

Zelda felt her breath catch in her throat. Did he mean what she thought he meant?

"Listen well, High Princess Zelda." Ouki said.

"The stars are very beautiful, above the palace walls,

they shine with equal splendor still above far humbler halls.

I watch them from my window, but their bright entrancing glow,

reminds me of the freedom I gave up so long ago.

The royal circlet of bright gold rests lightly on my brow,

I once thought only of the rights this circlet would endow.

But once I took the crown to which I had been schooled and bred,

I found it heavy on the heart, though light upon the head.

Although I am the head of state,

in truth I am the least,

the true king knows his people fed, before he sits to feast.

The good king knows his people safe, before he takes his rest,

thinks twice and thrice and yet again, before he makes request.

For they are all my children, all, that I swore to defend,

it is my duty to become both king and trusted friend

and of my children high and low, from beggar to above,

the dearest are my Heralds, who return my care with love.

The dearest are my Heralds, swift to spring to my command.

Who give me aid and fellowship, who always understand

that land and people first have needs that I may not deny

so I must send my dearest friends to danger - and to die.

A friend,

a love,

a child,

it matters not, I know indeed,

that I must sacrifice them all if there should be the need.

They know and they forgive me - doing more than I require,

with willing minds and loving hearts go straight to grasp the fire.

These tears that burn my eyes are all the tears the king can't shed,

the tears I weep in silence as I mourn my Heralds dead.

Oh gods that dwell beyond the stars, if you can hear my cry

and if you have compassion,

let me send no more to die!

But If I must, if I must war, and if I must conquer,

Then let it be known I accept the conquered,

As my children equal to all."


	18. Zant's War - Part 6

**Zant's War – Part 6**

 **-Kanyou, Country of Qin-**

Fae do not sleep. That is a fact. That is also a very annoying fact when you have to stay up for half a day because the mortal you guard spends it in an unconscious state; and leaving you with nothing to do but sit in one room and wait and watch.

And be bored out of your mind.

Left with nothing to do, Tetsu, sat on Zelda's desk and rocked her little feet back and forth. Her faint glow was the only source of light in the room, as the moon had disappeared behind thick clouds. There were faint steps outside the room as guards and servants made their nightly service, but no one touched the heavy doors of the heir's room in what was formerly the king's room. In the room the time was echoed by the steady breathing of Zelda and her nightly attendant.

Time flew by ever so slowly. Tetsu sighed and leaned back. Allowing herself to sink, she merged into the wooden desk. Her mind took shape with the desk so it became another limb to her as much as her arms or legs. She stopped feeling the wind and instead felt the carven life of the wooden construct. She became the desk. Diving ever further, Tetsu moved through its legs into the floor. Her mind expanded even further from there to encompass the king's quarter of the palace. She felt the boots of the guards step on her, the lighter shoes and sandals of the servants, and one cloth set of feet.

Suddenly curious, Tetsu swam to where the cloth feet were. She snuck her face up from the surface. The feet belonged to a man who was in the king's library. A scribe perhaps? She smiled mischievously. Tetsu just adored messing with the servants.

She swam through the floor a bit closer, and as she neared she felt scrolls fall onto her. Some scribe he was, the man had no care for the items kept here. She'd show him.

Lowering herself like a cat, she pounced. She leapt into the air behind his head. She no longer was one with the wood, but one with the wind. With a thought she blew a gust of wind in his face. Just a little gust, just enough to be spooky.

Only rather than panic or scream, the man spun in the blink of an eye and grabbed her in his fist.

She was no longer one with the wind, but one with his flesh. She merged with his flesh, with his soul, with his mind. Therein lied the problem with Fae. They were born to merge with the world, to become a part of whatever they touched so they could mold it however they wanted. They were the firstborn. Other beings of flesh and soul came later… so Farore did not take into account flesh and soul when she made the Fae. The two were not exactly compatible… because in truth they were too compatible in ways even though they were not designed to be.

Tetsu screamed as she felt her essence being torn and attacked by the soul of the man. Her soul touched his soul. His flesh became her flesh. His mind became her mind. The two became bonded as glue, and out of reflex the two resisted only to tear each other in doing so.

Zant fell to his knees and screamed in equal agony. He had no idea the Fae was there, but when she spooked him his training took over and he reacted out of reflex. He felt his body go numb as it was no longer just his own, his mouth screamed in a voice no longer his, he felt his soul be assaulted, and his mind…

 **-Before-**

Getting into Chancellor Ryo's army at night was no small thing. Zant had to use every bit of skill he had to make his way in. At first he joined pretending to be any other soldier, but then he was barred from nearing the inner tents of the army at night due to his made up rank. Zant could assume the role of an officer, but he couldn't take the chance. Ryo was meticulous and had a perfect memory. He might know all of his officers either by name or face with nothing more than a glance.

However there was a saying: There was no place a shadow could not reach, for where there is light, there is shadow illuminated. Zant was a Sheikah. There was no place he could not reach.

Zant entered as smoothly as a shadow into Ryo's tent. Chancellor Ryo had his back turned sitting in a chair reading scrolls, checking maps, and writing. Zant didn't make a sound as he pulled out his twin scimitars and approached the chancellor.

"Who sent you?" Ryo suddenly asked.

Zant did not stumble or be startled, but he did hesitate. Ryo continued writing as if there wasn't an assassin behind him.

"It would appear I have lost. I concede." Ryo said. "You are here to take my life, and if there was anything I respect it is a working man. So I will not stop you. Only… I cannot help but wonder who sent you. You see, I am a man of many doubts. I'm a bit of a cynic like that. Was it Chancellor Ketsu? No… the man acts too desperate to have sent an assassin. And if Ketsu didn't do it… then that rules out Prince Kyou."

Zant approached Ryo and placed his two blades in a circle around Ryo's neck. The Chancellor flinched at the sudden appearance of two very large curved blades, but to his credit he did not beg. "I act on the throne's behalf." Zant whispered.

Ryo chuckled. Zant narrowed his eyes down at him. Ryo said, "Then clearly you are missing a detail. The throne is whoever sits on it and if you think killing me will establish Kyou's rule, then you are ignorant." Ryo turned in his seat to look Zant in the eye. Zant did not move his blades. "I could relate to you Ketsu's pure incompetence or how Kyou would pick me over Ketsu if I defeat him smoothly… and the fact that you have yet to kill me tells me you really are not acting under Kyou's direct orders. I know of the Sheikah mask… the inability to act without direct authority."

Ryo looked Zant in the eye. "Have you broken the mask? Are you capable of acting as a free man? Or are you acting on another's orders?... Namely to one who lost her mask? So… are you killing me on Impa's orders?" Seeing Zant's confusion, Ryo said, "Seems you don't know. More's the pity."

Ryo turned back around to face his small desk with the papers on it. "You really think it is a coincidence we are at war right now? I do not. This war has been one in the making for a long time. Is it not odd that Impa goes to Zhao and returns with some girl? Is it not odd that rather than go through proper channels to certify her lineage, it is the priests? The rule is to check the birth records, the conception records, the sexual records to prove the girl is conceived by the king. Is it not odd that this… girl of Zhao is the declared heir? Is it not odd that in the girl's unfortunate death that Impa continues to fight the throne? These are the things I question. Face it, Sheikah… or whatever you are now… I'm not the real enemy. So allow me to rephrase my question: Under what authority do you act?"

Zant's scimitar's swords shook in his hands. He tried to kill the man, he wanted to. He wanted to serve Kyou and prove himself, but he couldn't. His hands would not move. He had killed so many, but it was the mask. The mask took the guilt, the death, the darkness and kept it away. It was the mask that killed.

Zant had not been able to wield the mask since this started.

Suddenly unsure of himself, Zant felt he would lose his mind. Who was to blame? Who should he kill?

"If there is any doubt to what I say…" Ryo pulled a scroll out from his robes and extended it to Zant. The scroll bore the seal of the king. Startled, Zant took a step back. "Read. You will understand… after all, you know who the queen mother is."

Zant felt himself trapped. Trapped by the circumstance, trapped by Ryo's words. Perhaps he was a snake under the control of the charmer. Perhaps he was just a man seeking answers or an escape from his guilt. Regardless of his reason he took the scroll, broke the seal, and opened it.

He read it.

It was a short scroll. Merely a sentence long. Yet in reading it, Zant's inner mask shattered. He dropped the scroll and fled the tent.

Ryo took a step back to steady himself. He let out a long breath. It had taken great effort to be so calm and charismatic. Now that the assassin had seemingly gone to choose another target, he could settle himself. Who had sent the assassin? In truth, Ryo did not know who sent the Sheikah, but the assassin's hesitation was something he managed to use.

But Ryo had a guess of who it was. Only one person had control over the Sheikah with the motive to send him. Impa.

He picked the scroll up. "So uncouth. He could have at least reapplied the seal. Now I'm going to have to repair it myself."

 **-Present-**

Zant's fragile mind strained under the weight of two. He screamed, he threw himself around, he cursed and swore and knocked everything down around him. He clutched at his head demanding the pain to leave. Finally he released his fist and threw the Fae across the room. Tetsu collapsed where she landed. Guards, hearing the racket, stormed into the room and searched the room, but they could find no one.

The open window banged against the palace in the heavy wind.

 **-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-**

Link grumbled. He felt a vein in his forehead pulse angrily. He was started to regret poking at the barbarian king. He may have found the man had a weakness of curiosity… but there were things he hadn't taken into account. The man was prideful, strong, and most of all… as self-entitled as any noble.

"You make a wonderful footstool." Ganondorf smiled from where he sat above him. Link sat beneath him and as one can gather, the barbarian had his feet on Link's head. "Just the right amount of shortness. Do you ever plan on hitting your growth spurt?"

Link growled. He wanted to move, but the blasted dog was sleeping on his lap; and under Ganon's orders no less. It seemed just as Link had figured out the dark man's weakness, so Dragmire had figured out his.

The others in the group laughed. They kept a wary eye on Ganondorf but weren't struck numb with fear anymore. Link gave them the stink eye. "Yeah, you laugh you little shits! I'll get you! Ow!" Ganondorf kicked him on top the head.

"I apologize on behalf of my footstool. It has no manners." Ganondorf smirked. "It truly belongs in no place but under the boot."

The carriage approached the main city gates. As well traveled as the city was, there was a bit of a line to enter. The guard's eyed Ganondorf curiously from his throne of boxes with his feet on a boy's head, but did nothing. Ganondorf waved as they passed.

"Security seems to have laxed." Link observed. Momentarily he forgot about the feet on his head as he worried about the state of the capital. The people were clearly shaken up. He could see uncertainty in their eyes and it looked like everyone was stressed. The streets were not as dense as before.

Ganondorf observed the city as well. His impression was less viable in his mind, as his only other time in the capital had been as an invader. Following the invasion he kept to his tents outside the city. So all in all he had little idea of how the city was before for him to compare, while it seemed Link had been here before. From what Ganondorf gathered, Link worked with merchants and had strong familiarity with them. It only made sense for the former slave to have assisted them in their hauls here.

Yet even though Ganondorf had less of a basis to go on, the atmosphere was visibly different from that of Joket. Joket was tense because it had changed hands, but it was still lively. The capital though…

"They are scared and uncertain," Ganondorf figured. "Between so much of the capital being caught in flames, repeated invasions, armies right outside the gates, and the monarch changing hands from one to another in rapid recession… it is no wonder. Anyone would flee under the circumstances. The capital must feel like a very unsafe place right now…" Ganondorf narrowed his red eyes in thought. "If the capital, the very core of Qin feels its foundation to be this rocky… how must the rest of Qin feel? How great of a ripple did Prince Kyou cause?"

Link gulped. "But then wouldn't that mean more security so people feel safe?"

"Too much security also tends to make people feel there is a reason… a threat… to validate the security. Zelda must be keeping the security in the city lax so the people can feel there is nothing to be concerned with… so life can return to normal."

"Perhaps…"

Their thoughts lied in different areas. Link felt for Qin as a whole, since his eyes had been opened to a greater conflict beyond his village. Ganon was concerned as well, but more for what impact it would have on his people. Already the Majora had a shaky relationship with the Qin to start with, and if the people were frightened and feeling insecure… the Majora would need to tread lightly so as to not create a reason for the Qin to turn on them. Except 'lightly' did not fit well in his plans.

The caravan reached the outer palace walls without incident. The guards inspected their goods, and found them to be good, but did not allow them to pass.

Link exclaimed, "What's the big deal? We were allowed here before! We know the princess!"

"No… we weren't. We had to force our way in last time." Ganon reminded him. "However he is right, the princess would know us. Call for your high princess. She will recognize us if you doubt my words."

"No, can do. You really think the princess would know a peasant and barbarian? Don't insult us." The guard replied.

Ganon growled. He wanted to pummel the man, but he kept his peace. It was not a battle worth fighting. Looking around, Ganon decided to see if he could find any guards that recognized him from the battle.

He also realized the boy had disappeared. "Where did that brat go?" He wondered.

 **-A few minutes later, Zelda-**

"Your highness, we have captured an intruder."

Zelda gave a silent prayer of thanks. That was exactly what she wanted. The meeting she was in was long, pointless, and full of bravado.

"Ah, well. I should see to it." Zelda rose. "I apologize, minister. But it seems matters demand my attention."

"Surely you have officers for local security who can handle this?" The minister wondered.

"True enough, I do, but also you may recall, I like to handle things personally. I bid you good day." Zelda bowed and without waiting for a reply walked out the door with the guard following her. "Your timing was excellent. If I had to sit for another hour and listen to him talk about how the size of our flags is traitorous I would have slapped someone."

"I am glad to have pulled you away from such trivial matters, but there truly is an intruder. He was found trying to climb the walls to the inner palace."

She was brought to a room where a dozen guards stood over a sack. The sack wiggled frantically and something, or namely someone, inside was not happy. Zelda felt a deep headache coming on. She knew that voice.

"Cut him out." The guards opened it to reveal… Link. Zelda could only stare at him, dumbstruck.

Link spit out whatever they had stuffed in his mouth and smiled at the sight of her. "Hey, Princess!"

The guards looked at her. "Do you know him?"

"No." Zelda said evenly.

"What?! Princess!" Link exclaimed frantically, he wiggled around like a worm to get out of their grip. The guards started to pick him up to take him away, but Zelda stopped them.

"Yes! Yes. Yes, I know him. Unfortunately. Let him go." At their concerned looks, she repeated herself. "Let him go. He doesn't pose a danger to anyone unless he is trying to help."

Link was released, but the guards did not go far. Zelda felt a migraine coming on. She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. "Link… I have to ask, do you do this on purpose?"

"Yes, I do. Well, did. Do? Did? I don't know, but I figured this would be the only way to get this far."

"Sneaking in?"

"Getting caught. The guards wouldn't let me in, so I figured this would be the best way to get in."

Once more, Zelda stared at him deadpan. He intentionally got caught? What kind of logic is that?! On one hand she marveled at the ease by which he figured out how to bypass security by using her security against itself, and succeed in doing it. But for all the potential brilliance and cunning it would take to come up with such a plan that bordered on madness, she equally marveled at the sheer stupidity of it for one simple fact: he could have been killed!

"Do you do this on purpose?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Why do people keep asking me that! First Ganon-Grumpy and now you! Yes I do this on purpose!"

"I don't know, perhaps the fact that it is dumb! Did you not think you would be killed?!"

"Of course, I could have. But didn't you do the same with the Majora?" Link questioned.

"That was with a nation at stake…"

Link and Zelda stared at each other. Link was the first to look away. "Okay… Fine. Not the brightest idea. You win. This time!"

Zelda sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose again. "Link… what do you want? What is so important that you had to risk death?"

"Well, the village and I brought tribute."

"And you couldn't just leave it at the gates like everyone else?"

"Well… we could have. But Ganon and I wanted to come in and visit."

"Ganon? Chief Ganondorf Dragmire?!" Now that she thought about it, she could feel the mark on her hand pulsing gently, something that only happened when Link or Ganon were near.

What was the Majora chief doing here? Didn't he have business with ruling Joket and the mountain?

"Yep. Grump's himself. Red eyes, temper, and all. The big guy should still be near the gate."

Zelda groaned. "Someone let him in." A guard hurried off to obey. "I swear… And don't you have anything better to do?"

"You act almost like you aren't happy to see me." Link frowned. "Aren't we friends?"

"I-" Zelda stopped herself. Her initial response was that she had no friends. But then why was she so concerned with his wellbeing? So far as she remembered, she didn't do friends, yet she also remembered her time with him as always being open in ways she wasn't with anyone else. He treated her like an equal, and she had appreciated that.

"I don't do friends. I don't trust enough to have them." Zelda said. Link frowned sadly. "But you are an exception." His frown brightened into a smile. "I apologize for my temper as well, but next time just wait. "

"No biggy." Link waved it away.

"Let us go greet the chief, then." Together they walked to the throne room. There they met Ganondorf Dragmire, and Elder of the Fae decided to make a short appearance.

Elder stood tall as a two-legged Qin of palace wood adorned with rich robes and fine jewelry associated with the nobles of Qin. In all sense he seemed to be a proud and true noble of Qin were it not for the wooden skin and glowing empty eyes. None of the less, it was an improvement. Before he looked like old rotten wood from a forest, and though he considered such an improvement in aesthetics to be nonsensical, it gave the palace ministers, and nobles around the capital, a better impression of him. To put it simply: He was trying to fit in.

Seeing Zelda and Link approach, the Fae bid his goodbye and went on his way.

Zelda greeted, "Ganondorf Dragmire, Chief of the Majora. What an honor. May I inquire as to the nature of your visit to the capital?"

"My business is my own." Ganondorf said mysteriously. "But the relationship between our peoples at Joket is shaky ground at best, and so I thought this would be a good time as any to seek a way to steady it. To see how your people are, learn-"

"To eat your food." Link inserted.

Ganondorf turned a shade of grey. Zelda's initial response was disbelief, but Ganon's lack of rebuttal confirmed it. Much unlike herself, she felt the overpowering urge to laugh at the man's embarrassment. She hid her mouth behind her hand and snorted.

Ganon growled and leveled a menacing glare at Link, who smiled innocently. "I'm going to kill you."

"Not in my throne room, if you please. This room has seen enough bloodshed as it is." Zelda jaded. "Be that as it may, you two are welcome. Link, will you be leaving with the others from your village?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda working as a bodyguard. I should make sure they don't trip on the way back."

Zelda called for a servant and said, "Take one of my royal guard with you, and please inform the merchants from his village that I will have the guard protect them in Link's place. There is business I have with him." The servant bowed and departed.

"What? Don't I get a say in the matter?!" Link exclaimed.

Zelda leveled a dead-pan look at him. "Do you want to babysit a bunch of merchants tomorrow or stay a while and learn of something interesting?"

"How interesting?" Ganon wondered.

"Hey! Don't get pulled into her pace so easily!" Link yelled at the black man. "It's a trap! She's cold and heartless and manipulative and scheming and-"

"This coming from you? You thought the best way of getting to me was getting caught." Zelda replied.

Ganon guffawed, "So that's what you were doing!" Now it was Link's turn to be embarrassed.

"Fine… I'll stay and see what is so Din damn fascinating." Link pouted.

"Good that you would see things my way." Zelda smiled. She looked to the barbarian king, "Ganondorf Dragmire. The same invitation extends to you. As a representative of the Majora clan, you are welcome at the royal palace and what I have to say to Link will greatly interest you as well. Will you be staying long? Do I need to send a messenger to Joket on your behalf?"

"No need. I already sent back my partner to inform them of my stay. As for how long…" Ganondorf shrugged. "Until I am satisfied. There is a great deal I wish to learn of Qin, of your ways, and of our shared past."

"Shared past? Are you wishing to satisfy your people's need for revenge? Or at the very least learn how without a diplomatic incident."

Ganon smiled dangerously. "No, I am not here for that. It is true, I may find an answer for them, but I have other questions on my mind. I have recently come to learn things… things that have left me questioning myself."

"Very well."

 **-Mitagi House, Qin-**

Impa sat at the table tapping her fingers impatiently. She had a feeling what this meeting was about, and she was prepared for it. Didn't mean she had to like it.

"Shadowmaster Impa of the Sheikah clan." She declared herself.

"Phantom Barc Lon of the Sheikah clan." Another stated.

"Phantom Jin Bao of the Sheikah clan."

"Phantom Abrucan of the Sheikah clan."

Another three were named of lesser rank, but these three were the only ones of any importance. They were the next rank down from Impa and were loyal to Zelda's Qin.

"Shadowmaster Impa, we have called for this meeting to discuss the matter of your meeting with the princess." Barc declared. Impa nodded.

"What do you have to say about it?" Impa inquired.

"Your choice exposed you unnecessarily, and our clan." Abrucan said.

"I was very careful." Impa said. "I only revealed myself to High Princess Zelda and to Ouki Mitagi. I assure you, gentlemen, no one else had the slightest idea I was there."

"Yet you still acted in contrast to our need to stay hidden."

"Our mission is to serve the princess, not ourselves. The princess is alone in the palace and I decided a moment of familiarity and assurance would do her well." This hushed them briefly. Impa continued, "And it sounds to me like you have already discussed the matter."

"Our clan merely feels that your focus has become… compromised." Jin tried to sooth her.

Abrucan though, was far more blunt. "We are at war with Zant over the fate of our clan, and his power if left unchecked could have dire consequences of the nation of Qin. We cannot made idle moves. We cannot expose ourselves unnecessarily."

"I know that. I did not make an idle move. It may not have been in the best interest of the Sheikah, but it was in the best interest of Qin."

"And that is where we believe your interests have become compromised." Jin said.

Impa narrowed her eyes at him. They were all difficult to make out in the darkness, but she could make out his shape. "Do you mean to imply that as Sheikah we serve ourselves before Qin?"

"Not at all." Jin replied.

"My lady…" Barc leaned forward. "We are not implying your loyalty is compromised, but your mindset. Allow me to say this plainly. Are you a Sheikah Shadowmaster or Qin minister?"

"I am a Sheikah!"

"Yet you have acted as a Chancellor would for some time now. You became tutor to a member of the royal family of your own volition, become a politician, guided us to rebel against the throne while withholding information that we were, in fact, protecting it so that we would act solely on your word, and now, when the princess appears 'lonely' because she has no Chancellors you go out of your way to comfort her and offer a token of guidance. This is not made any better by the fact that the heir has made no effort to officially instate you as the rank you are beholden to acting as. Your position is fake, yet it has extended far past its due."

Impa clenched her fists. "What are you implying?"

"That you have become overly attached. Shadows must be flexible and hidden and unknown. This is what you have taught, and what you have practiced all of your life, is it not? Yet you seemed to have turned over a new stone in the last year. Naturally we can say that tutoring the princess alongside Ryo's private teacher was acceptable, as you have much wisdom and cunning to offer, and we can turn a blind eye to extending that guidance to the next several steps… but this is becoming a pattern of attachment and involvement beyond what is acceptable for Sheikah."

Impa could say little against him. She wanted to refute him, but found she couldn't. He was right. Under the previous king all the way back to King Shorlin she had been a perfect shadow. She had no personal attachment to those she served. It was business. She was a shield against the enemy, a shadow that conducted assassinations, kidnapping, and other dark deeds at the behest of the royal family so that their hands could stay clean. She was nameless to them, invisible, merely a shadow without face or individuality.

But that was not what Zelda needed. Not since the moment Impa saw the girl in the alley way. At first it was merely acting a part for the girl's comfort. But at some point it was no longer an act. When had that line been crossed?

At the behest of Ouki Mitagi, his English friend was in attendance. The man stood to the side spectating, but Impa wanted his opinion. The man was very much like a Sheikah. He was powerful, cunning, wise, and most of all, invisible.

"As Ouki's shadow, you have a very Sheikah like perspective. What is your opinion of this matter?" Impa directed her attention to the Englishman.

The Englishman hesitated, but as the other Sheikah turned to look at him. He sighed. "There is a saying in my homeland's book of God. 'No man can serve two masters.' It means to serve one may mean compromising another. This is, I believe, what they are trying to say. I do not know enough of your ways to say how you help your country or tell you what you should do, but if I were in your position I would be doing everything within my power to help the country. If you can serve it better as a Sheikah, then be a Sheikah. If you can serve it better as a politician or minister, then be a minister. If you can manage to be both, then be both, however I do find myself agreeing with them in this one aspect. It sounds like being a Shadowmaster comes with very different responsibilities than that of a minister. I believe you have reached the limit of what you can achieve as both, and they are asking you to choose between them."

Impa looked between them all. The other Sheikah were silent, but she could hear their approval. While the Englishman was impartial, it seemed he had good points and read well the situation. Unfortunately his advice still agreed with them and put her in a difficult position.

"If I were to step down from being a minister, there would be no argument?"

"None." The men agreed.

"And if I were to step down from being Shadowmaster, there would be no consequence? Would it be agreeable with the council that I still be Sheikah?"

The men looked between each other, and it was Barc to answer, "You would lose immediate rights as Shadowmaster while another is chosen to take your office. You would become an inactive agent until you choose to reinstate yourself, but you would no longer be able to return to the rank of Shadowmaster without a unanimous vote from the council. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes." The other men agreed.

Impa considered it. All things considered, it was a good deal. Even as an inactive agent she would have access to intel and resources of the Sheikah. The only bad thing would be no longer being able to return to being Shadowmaster without substantial effort… but was that truly a bad thing if her ambition had turned towards another path to begin with?

"I accept the terms." Impa decided. "Then I call for the council to begin consideration for the next Shadowmaster now that Zant has betrayed us and can no longer obtain the title. Once an agreement is made and due process is done… I will step down formally as Shadowmaster and step into the light as a minister of Qin."

-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-

"The matter to which I wanted you to learn is a subject the Fae Elder wishes to teach."

"Oh?" Link wondered.

"Yes. I have asked, but he wished to wait until you two were also present. Your presence then is highly convenient, from what I understand, it is important."

Ganondorf nodded. "Then I will listen."

They were outside at a table in the Palace Grove. The two men had traveled far and, being a good host, Zelda called for some of the best food the palace had to offer to be prepared.

"Thank you, Sarah." Zelda said.

Sarah placed her plate before her, bowed, and stepped back.

"Who's she?" Link asked. He rubbed his hands together as a plate was presented to him as well. "Thanks."

"You can answer for yourself." Zelda looked to her.

Sarah gulped nervously and said, "I-I am S-S-Sarah. Zelda's personal co-concubine and servan-"

"You have a concubine!?" Link gasped.

"Well-" Zelda started to answer.

"What do I have to do to get one!?"

"Start with being royalty." Ganondorf grunted. "It is hardly something a commoner can afford unless you get a cheap slave… and though I do not know of Qin ways, am I right to assume it is standard for royal family members to have regular concubines?" A plate was placed before him.

"That's right." Zelda answered. "It is the responsibility of all members of the royal family to produce as many children as possible as to assure a strong and stable bloodline. My brother was betrothed since birth and when he reached of age would have been expected to keep multiple wives, and as many concubines as he could imagine."

"And you?" Ganondorf wondered.

Zelda felt her stomach turn at the thought of what his question implied. She smiled politely even as her fists clenched painfully. She evaded the implications, "I was a peculiar case. I have never been betrothed."

Ganon eyed her. It was a simple question in his mind, a mere part of the conversation, but her reaction to it was far from normal. All he could figure was it was a touchy subject, and let it drop.

No noticing the sudden tension, Link dug into his food. Zelda eyed him uncomfortably. Though he had gained some manners in waiting until everyone was served, the way he devoured his food down was atrocious. His elbows were on the table, food was all over his face and falling around the table, he didn't close his mouth but rather ate like a cow, and he wasn't taking the time to chew properly or-

Ganon belched.

Zelda's eyes grew wide. Ganon's plate was almost empty. The last bite was on his utensil just in front of his mouth. Even Link and Sarah stopped to marvel at it. The man had eaten the entire thing in seconds. Seeing them stare openly at him, Ganon put the utensil down, cleared his throat, and grunted, "Delicious."

Link laughed, spitting food everywhere.

"I can see that." Zelda said in disbelief. She looked at Link. "Means you sure as Realms didn't cook it."

"Phey! I'fe wiph fafe wuw phoa-!"

Ganon growled, "You uncouth pig! Chew, then swallow, then talk!"

Link swallowed. "I will have you know, I've gotten better! I live on my own now and can't shrug the cooking off on others. Speaking of which, you should come and see the place! I've got a nice spit of land and a whole hut with a sturdy roof and wooden floor and everything! If you want to visit, you won't have to sleep on the ground."

"If I wanted to visit, I assure you, my men wouldn't tolerate me sleeping on anything short of a lavish rug with pillows." Zelda started to eat as well with a more polite pace and with more manners. Her training assured she made no mess, ate slowly, and did not bother them. She refused to eat like a pig.

"Oh, that's what I need! A rug!" Link exclaimed. "What do you think I should go for?"

"I don't know… what beast can you handle?" Ganon smile turned predatory. "How about a good bear?"

Link gulped. "… Bit too much for me. How about something more tame…"

"Like what? A feral wolf?"

"Err… I was thinking a chicken."

Ganon stared at him. "You cannot be serious."

"He is." Zelda assured him. "Farm animals and him do not get along."

As the talk went on, Sarah could only marvel at what she saw. In the time she had known the princess, she had learned that her reputation as an Ice Queen was well deserved. She approached everyone with aggression and distrust. At most she was neutral and silent, showing nothing of herself and accepting nothing of others. She was completely closed off. Sarah did not know what she had done to earn the princess' recognition, but even in her presence the princess never did anything more than smirk no matter her efforts to please the monarch.

Yet here was the princess smiling, having weak laughter, and, dare she say it, normal conversation, with a couple of strange people! One was clearly a boy from the lowest caste of society and the other was a barbarian outsider!

One thing Sarah remembered Zelda saying to Link was how she had no friends, because she trusted no one, and that Link was the only exception. Zelda was wrong. She had two.

-Later-

Seeing the three Destined had finished their meal, Elder rose from the water and approached.

"It is good that you are all here." Elder said. "There is something of great importance I wish to tell you while you are here in one place."

"Is this pertaining to what we discussed before?" Zelda asked.

"It is." Elder looked between them. "It is no coincidence the three of you are here. There are powers at work here beyond any of us, and times past I have promised to explain. Before I thought I would have to hunt you three down separately and explain it, but thankfully I will not have to. Zelda and Ganondorf understand what I want to explain in part, but… I do not know how much you know." Elder looked at Link.

"About what?" Link asked. He looked at Zelda and Ganon.

"I think he means the mark on your hand," Ganon said.

"Oh, that. I burned myself in the battle for Zelda's throne."

"No, you did not." Ganon replied.

"Of course I did. What are you on about?" Link looked at him like he was mad. He looked to Zelda for backup, but she said nothing.

Ganon sighed. He pulled off his gloves and put his hand down on the table. Link's eyes widened slightly. At Elder's beckoning Zelda did the same, only making Link's eyes widen further.

"It seems you have been left ignorant of something." Elder observed. "No matter." He grew back legs and leaned back against them. "I was already planning to start from the beginning."

 **-Wilderness of Qin-**

A campfire was the only light in the plains. The ground was barren for so much blood had been shed that the acid of the blood ate away at the soil over time, and rampaging armies would sow salt into the soil to destroy the soil, and the toil of fueling national war machines tore down the forests. Untold millions had died in the course of history. Entire villages prosper and are burned down in regular acts of genocide. It was a wonder, or perhaps a blessing, that the people had not reduced themselves to extinction.

Like the land of Qin, or rather, like the very land of Hyrule, the land was dying.

Around the campfire were several groups of men. They kept a distrustful distance from one another, as each were more nasty than the last, criminals and bandits and scum that they were. Two of the groups were unknown names, while the third was worthy of note. The third group was a mafia group lead by the renowned Kei Ki. He was a bandit leader with a reputation for decapitations, earning him the name Kei Ki the Beheader. He was young, ambitious, handsome, and most of all, talented. He was a man whom even Chancellor Ryo and Ouki Mitagi would have taken note of and was one of the lesser heads of the Ki family.

The first bandit group growled angrily. "How long must we wait!?"

"Be patient." the second group said.

"Don't tell us to be patient! We have been here all night doing nothing but squatting here!"

"I'm afraid I must agree." Kei Ki sighed. He leaned back against a woman and closed his eyes to rest. "I am patient, but I hardly see the point in a wild chicken chase. If our employer does not come…" He drew his curved sword and looked at its sharp edge. "I may very well find myself becoming bored."

The other groups gulped fearfully. More time passed, with each hour becoming increasingly tense as the three bandit camps eyed each other warily. Kei Ki merely smirked and enjoyed the atmosphere.

Kan Ki said to the other chieftains, "I don't know about you two, but I do not plan to leave here empty handed. If I must leave here, it will be with your men in my service… and your heads decorating my table."

"There is no need for that." A voice said from the darkness.

Out of the darkness appeared a bunch of people in camouflaged clothes. The bandits drew their weapons out of surprise and prepared for a fight, but Kei Ki merely raised an eyebrow. "Sheikah? Are you here to arrest us?"

"On the contrary, Kei Ki the Beheader," A man appeared out of the darkness into the fire light. Unlike the other Sheikah, whose heads were covered by a hood, this man wore a helmet. The helmet was… a mashed up collaboration of other masks. One corner was a happy mask, one corner was a sad mask, one corner was the mask of a monster roaring, and one corner was of a child laughing. In his hands were a pair of sickles. (A type of blade in the shape of a half-circle.)

"I am the one who called you all here for a job." The masked Sheikah said. As he moved the helmet rotated on his head back and forth, as if it wasn't fastened on properly. He didn't seem bothered by it, though.

"A Sheikah… with an actual mask." Kei Ki murmured.

The masked Sheikah snapped his head toward Kan Ki. The helmet spun around to show the monstrous side. "Problem?!"

"Not really. Just find it curious."

The Sheikah's sharp tone changed to almost sing-song and the helmet spun around toward the child laughing. "~Ah. Well then. Curious away!~" The Sheikah straightened. The helmet back around to the monster, and he growled angrily. "Though we are not the Sheikah, not anymore. I do not want to be associated with those traitors." The helmet spun around to the sad face. "Call us whatever you want, we haven't come up with a name yet."

"Um… as you wish." Kei Ki said slowly. He found the man's behavior highly erratic and off-putting. Did the man lose a few marbles in life? "What is your name, at the very least? I find it hard to take employment from someone whose name I do not know."

The helmet spun around to the happy mask. "Zant! Happy to meet you!"


	19. Zant's War - Part 7

**Zant's War – Part 7**

 **-Elder's Story-**

In the beginning of Hyrule were three Goddesses, sisters all. They came to a world filled with chaos and Twilight. Together they purged the twilight away, but the world was left lifeless and without order.

Farore, the ever child-like one, created the firstborn, the Fae, to mold the world. The Fae with Farore molded the world into an ordered earth filled with life. Seeking to further her imagination, Farore created a number of races to populate it.

Din, the passionate fiery one, attempted to do the same. She was not a maker as Farore was, as she lacked the imagination of her younger sibling but she still made the effort. Her firstborn were the Goron. The Goron's way of molding the world was crude in comparison to the subtle Fae, and the Goron were ugly. Farore laughed, and her Fae playfully mocked the creation of Din.

Angry and insulted, Din created the dragons. The Fae were immune to elements, but knowing that fire was not a true element, she gave the lizards fire from her hand. The dragons made the Fae flee.

To sate the fire and mold the seas, Farore made the Zora.

To burn the seas, Din made the sun.

To hide from the sun, Farore made the forests.

Their quarrels resulted in war between their servants, and in the chaos starting to erupt, twilight was seeping back into the mortal realm. Seeing this, Naryu stepped in. She bound all races made by her siblings to a law. With the moon she made time they would know, she set the sun on its axis, and to mediate between the races just as she had to mediate between her sisters, she made man.

The war was averted, and time passed. To keep the tension low, they left the world, acting instead through chosen champions, and marked them with triangles. At times the champions were chosen through tests and trials, as they left relics to seek out who's beliefs and states of minds resonated with them. At times the champions resonated with the goddesses good sides. They sought power, freedom, wisdom, strength of will and love. And at times they resonated darkly. Where strength gave way to tyranny, freedom gave way to anarchy, and wisdom gave way to fanaticism.

Then one generation was met with catastrophe. The goddess's chose their champions, but whereas the power was meant for good, the champions fought amongst themselves. The champion of Naryu used his wisdom to make a great kingdom, but it brought war against the champion of Din. As the two champions clashed with armies and kingdoms, the people suffered, demons roamed as Twilight spilled into the land, and the champion of Farore arose with a rebellion.

No one knows who struck the final blow, but in one day the champion of Naryu, the king of Hyrule, died, the champion of Farore, the rebel named Hero, disappeared, and the champion of Din, the Demon of Hyrule, also disappeared. Between the invaders, the defenders, the demons, and the rebels, war ravaged the land, and with all three of their respective leaders gone, Hyrule collapsed on itself. The champions became known as the Spirit of the King, the Spirit of the Rebel or Hero (depending on one's view), and the Spirit of the Demon.

Since then, the demons disappeared into legend. Hyrule collapsed into a thousand small nations comprised of hundreds of cities and villages. Until one fateful king, King Shorlin of Qin, saw the potential of past legends. He wondered to himself, if the three champions at war could destroy a nation… what could they do together? So the King went to great expense to track down the three bloodlines and bring them together in Qin.

Whether or not his faith would hold fruit is yet to be seen.

 **-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-**

Elder finished his story. He sat back and watched as the three processed the information. Zelda already knew much of it, and while Ganon was familiar with parts of it, it was lacking. Link had never heard of any of it.

"Whoa…" Link whispered.

"That is one way to put it." Zelda acknowledged.

"So… this birthmark makes me some kind of badass or something?" Link looked at his hand in awe.

Elder answered, "It means you are destined for greatness. Whether it is great good, great evil, or great waste of potential is up to you. But the Goddesses have their eyes on you."

Link and Zelda discussed the matter, but Ganon was quiet. He gazed at his hand with his brows furrowed. It troubled him, what he heard. It was nothing like what his mother's taught him. They had taught him of oppression and injustice dealt to their peoples, but nothing as far back as the Elder spoke.

And the demons…

Was there a connection between the Dragmire, the demons, the Twilight, and others things Elder mentioned? He had thought the Dragmire to worship Din, but his fellow Dragmire said they had turned 'back' to demons. To turn back to demons implies they once worked with demons.

The demons that plagued Hyrule.

The war with Hyrule.

The Spirit of the Demon.

If King Shorlin had brought the bloodline of the Spirit of the Demon to Qin…

Ganondorf closed his eyes and sighed. "I see."

"Does this trouble you?" Zelda asked.

Ganon narrowed his eyes in thought. He rose from his chair and looked into the Fae Grove. "Deeply. For the Twilight and demons to be connected is known to me, but I have recently come to learn the Dragmire have a connection to demons I did not know of. I use shadow, fire, and some twilight power. I was raised to use Din fire and Twilight. But demons? I heard the reason for the persecution against my people was because they turned to demons… and they had once before."

Ganondorf looked at his palm as he clenched and relaxed his fist. He felt so much anger boiled inside. It was something he learned to control, but he felt there was something here he was still missing. Was he angry because of the death of his people? Was he angry because his clan had worshipped demons? Was he simply angry because it was his upbringing?

Elder took Link's shoulder and said, "Link, there is a power resting inside you. Something deep and powerful. Once you figure out how to use it, you will be a step closer to your destiny."

"My destiny… what would that be?" Link gulped.

"What you choose for it to be."

"A lot of help that is…" He said sarcastically. "Didn't you say you would help us train?"

"I didn't say I would help you train. The others learned to use their power in their own way… the journey you take to learn yours is what will shape it to be what it will become."

Zelda watched Ganon. The man was deep in thought, and so far as Link went… he wasn't the brightest. Zelda had understood, grasped, and welcomed the knowledge provided by the Fae… but the black man seemed unsettled and Link would need time. "Elder Fae. Thank you for the lesson, but I think it is enough for now. There is much for us to consider and meditate on."

The three parted and went their own way. Ganon found a balcony and meditated under the sun, considering all he had learned in recent times.

He recognized that his would-be cousin, and the Elder Fae, were not lying to him. Yet he still felt something was not right. Perhaps it was he who was not right, in resisting what he had learned. Perhaps he needed to hear it from someone who was a Dragmire and was old enough to be involved, or perhaps someone who knew their past.

Because try as he might, he did not know where to cast his anger. Should the Dragmire's fate be on Qin's hands, or did they bring it upon themselves? Should he continue to ignore the past, or should he recognize the need to act? And in what way should he act? Was there anything to fix? Was there anyone to bring retribution to?

Ganondorf was a man of action being forced to be passive. The best he could do was put his impulses in the back of his mind.

Zelda was settled in herself already with what she knew, and attended to business around the palace as normal. The immediate arrangement was to return life to normal with the return of holiday that had been ignored in the chaos. So Zelda sat at her desk and reviewed an endless stream of letters, statements, statistics, and notifications with a few requests sprinkled in. The only thing that unnerved Zelda was how widely her servant was smiling. For a concubine and servant Sarah was generally a happy girl, and was completely normal in every way. But there was something unnerving about just how widely she was smiling. To make it even worse the girl was getting bouncy and looked like she was going to explode in fits and giggles. It was making her very hard for Zelda to focus on her work.

Sarah toppled over Andim's pole, making the hawkling squawk angrily and fly to another perch. Zelda eyed the servant as her smile turned apologetic. While Zelda liked seeing her in a good mood, it was annoying when she was trying to focus, and so she couldn't keep all of the ice from her gaze.

"What is it?" Zelda questioned. She put down her quill and focused on the girl that was proving impossible to ignore. "It is good to see you happy, but I have yet to see your happiness so… bright. What is it that you are desperately wanting to say or do? Surely you have something to say."

"Not at all, just… I'm happy because you are."

"Come again?" Zelda asked.

"Those two back there… they are the first people I have seen you open up to. I mean…" Sarah searched for the words. "You respect your servants in ways other masters do not, as you acknowledge them. You allow me to comfort you in your private space and private times. You are open to opinion and thought in court. You enjoy dialogue and philosophy and… just talk that is smart and teaching. But despite it there is a constant feeling of detachment. You keep everyone in their place, and perhaps I may be close, but that is because it is my job to be. You haven't opened to me, trusted me, or simply liked me, because you wanted to from the start… and perhaps you do not fully trust me either. But today I saw you simply… normal." Sarah laughed. "And I'm happy for you. I didn't think you trusted anyone enough to truly be a friend."

"Friend." Zelda repeated the word. She blushed at the praising and empathetic joy her servant proclaimed. "Perhaps we are drawn together… and perhaps I can call Link a fair-weather friend. For the chieftain, I would call him an ally. But even so that is because we have very differing ideas of friends."

"What do you mean?"

"To me, a true friend is someone you can trust with your thoughts and feelings. Someone you can cry with or laugh with. Someone who you can expose your naked back to without the slightest sense they will stab you in it." Zelda said. "Someone who will never fail you."

"That's right."

"Then I have none. At most, I might still have one."

Sarah frowned. "What?"

"They are with me because it benefits them. Link wants a soldier's career. Lord Dragmire is a king in his own right, and as such MUST choose his people over me. The Elder Fae wishes to help me, but he is also a king with responsibility to his people. Ryo gave me lessons, but is using me as a puppet. Abhdan has great interest in my learning as a good teacher would, but serves Ryo first and foremost. General Ouki is chaotically unreliable and reliable at once, making him difficult to figure out. I wish to believe he would choose to serve me over all others, as his gesture of support and loyalty would convey, but he is whimsical in the extreme. Impa… Dear Impa who brought me here, and has been by my side. She left me behind to tend to her clan as Shadowmaster. I hold no grudge or malice towards her, but it shows where her responsibility lies. So long as she is Shadowmaster her responsibility is divided in regards to me just as much as all the others."

Sarah's joy fell as Zelda spoke. It was honest, and in that she appreciated it, but the coldness of it chilled her. She grew sad.

Zelda turned her sharpness on Sarah. "And you… You are right to say I do not fully trust you, though you see more sides of me than most others."

"That's harsh…"

"That's reality. You do not serve me, Sarah, though I wish you did. You serve the Royal Harem. And you know who runs it?"

Sarah nodded. She knew. Zelda had conveyed her relationship with that person before. Zelda was right… it was impossible for her to truly trust the servant so long as she served the Royal Harem.

Sarah's eyes welled with tears until they poured down. Seeing Sarah's tears, Zelda stepped back from the bluntness she was used to having and briefly hugged the girl. "Do not take it personally, Sarah. I like you. You are a good person. What I trust is that whatever you choose, it is for goodness. It is not the same as choosing me. It is the same for everyone I know. They have choices they must make, and it is to their people, their family, and their loved ones that they choose. They may even choose to help the princess… but they do so by choosing the kingdom of Qin… I am Heir Apparent to them, not Zelda. To them I am a symbol, not a person… I am sorry if my belief hurts you, I do not mean to injure."

"I am not hurt, princess. Just sad." Sarah sniffled. "It sounds so… lonely."

Zelda looked down, considering the word. In the end, she shrugged. "I have never recalled being lonely."

"And that is what hurts the most."

Zelda looked sharply at the servant, but Sarah did not seem to wish to say any more. The statement was short and sweet, but cut through Zelda deeply into areas she was uncomfortable with. Her first reflex was defensive anger, but she quickly cut it off. It was said in love for her own good…

Seeing the icy glare return, Sarah bowed and left Zelda alone to work. Zelda watched the girl leave. She sighed in resignation. It was a conversation Zelda had not wished to have, but it was for the girl's own good.

"She is better off not getting attached. My hands are covered in blood as it is, and that is not to stop any time soon… I'm not as good as she thinks I am."

Link also meditated in his own way, but rather than sit alone or work, he wandered the streets. He saw life in the capital and let his mind blanking. Being from a merchant plantation, he was amazed by the glamor of everything sold, and how people dressed, but he also recognized that this was partially illusion. The silk looked delicate and noble, but it was grown by worms who ate berries. The people wore makeup, but it was to cover something up. People were dirty and worked, and others were clean and didn't.

What was his role in all this? He always said he was destined for greatness (much to the annoyance of most of his village), but to have it stated by someone who knew things… It made it something a touch more real. As a war orphan, he was left with the message that his parent was a great general. As a boy, soon to be a teen, he trained and was filled with so much energy and resolve he didn't always know what to do with it. (When he wasn't training or working, he was usually doing something stupid, like most boys.)

"Pft… Like I need a talking fly to tell me I have a destiny. I already know that." Link smirked despite the butterflies in his stomach.

As he walked, he bumped into some cloaked men. He made an effort to apologize, but he stopped mid-word when he saw the blood-stained weapons hidden beneath.

"Watch it, brat." A gruff one shoved the boy aside.

"Wait. Look at his sword." Their leader said. He didn't look as ugly and gruff as the others, but had a dangerous beauty to him. The kind of man who could woo women one minute and throw them away the next.

Seeing the shock in Link's eyes, he knew the boy was alerted, and with a blade that fancy, the boy either was a thief, or had connections… Namely in the palace. They couldn't take the chance. He reached out as quick as a snake and put a gentle hand on Link's shoulder. Link tried to pull back, but the man's grip was firm. "Let's go for a walk."

"No, no. I'm good." Link chuckled nervously. His eyes avoided the man's sharp gaze as he looked for an exit, but he was surrounded. "I've already walked. I was actually just thinking of sitting down. Besides, I don't know you."

"Then let's go sit." The man smiled. "I'm Kei Ki. Now you know me."

"Hey, that rhymes!" A man said.

"Shut it."

They took his sword and shoved him between them. In their midst with tight hands on him, Link found himself walking through the capital back alleys, far out of sight of the main streets… and the soldiers that patrolled them. Link gulped. Was his supposed destiny to die in the crevice of society?

He could imagine Midna shaking her head in shame, and the whole world laughing at the son of a general rotting in trash heaps amongst the rats.

Link resisted and tried to get away, but the men held him tight with his arms behind his back. Try as he might, he was a boy. A strong boy for one his age, but still a boy.

To his surprise, they did not kill him. Even the men were surprised by this, whispering among each other why Kei Ki didn't just turn around and behead the boy as he had so many others. They figured there was a purpose behind it, or maybe Kei Ki was trying to find just the right place to do it. Link didn't much like either option.

The alley opened up to reveal they were approaching the temple from the back side. The men climbed atop each other to get over the wall. Link saw his chance and tried to dash away, but Kei Ki was already on him, literally throwing him to the ground and sitting on him. Link bit his ankle and received dizzying punches to the face in turn.

"Someone throw me their cloak! The boy is a fighter." Kei Ki laughed.

Kei Ki rained punches down on Link until the boy stopped resisting. Link wanted to continue, but he felt his brain churning with each blow. He could barely see straight. With his eyes spinning, he felt Kei Ki lift him and wrap him. A moment or two and he was wrapped in a cloak and tied in someone's belt.

"Why is it always sacks!" Link exclaimed.

He was picked up and thrown over some man's shoulder. The group entered the temple from a backdoor. The temple was quiet and seemingly empty as the group walked. It was not a day nor hour of worship, but Link thought he would have seen at least some priest.

They walked up flights of stairs towards a tower in the temple, opened a door that had its lock broken, and they found the priests. Gagged. Link's eyes widened. Two of them were bleeding horribly and the rest were bruised. Link was tossed onto them.

In front of the priests were a group of people wrapped in ribbons of cloth from head to toe. Over their chests were emblems of eyes, but the red eyes were painted over in black. They possessed a number of weapons ranging from short scythes, to short swords, to knives, to bows. The man leading them had a helmet with four masks, one on each side, and two scythes on his back. The man with the four-masked helmet loomed over the priests, and judging from how the priests looked fearfully back…

They were screwed.

"~A boy?~" The four-masked man wondered. He seemed to… sing it. Or he was whimsical in his speech. Link couldn't say, other than the fact he sounded weird.

"Check the emblem on the hilt of his blade. He has a sword from the palace. The last thing we need is them catching wind of us before its time." Kei Ki replied.

"And you didn't think to kill him!" The helmet spun on the man's head to an angry face.

"Bodies tend to get noticed. As an assassin, you yourself know this."

'Assassin?!' Link gulped. What kind of crap was he in!? Who were they assassinating? Wait… If they were wary of a boy from the palace… then… oh no. He needed to tell Zelda! But how? He was tied up, surrounded, and yelling wouldn't get him anywhere. Wait! He had some kind divine power right?! Or at the very least… the mark of power. Maybe he could do something with it!

Having no idea how, Link closed his eyes and focused his thought into his hand. He pictured his thoughts as a bird being sent to Zelda. Or Ganondorf. Or the Fae guy. Or whoever could read his thoughts!

Meanwhile, the assassin loomed over them. His helmet shifted around continuously, not stopping on any one face. "Tell me… High Priest. Who paid you to declare Zelda the heir?" The assassin asked.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." The High Priest said.

"Wrong!" The man smacked the priest. Blood splattered across the floor. "You cannot tell me you were not paid! The records pan out. You received a very generous donation just before the girl arrived. A few days later, some girl from Zhao shows up in the arms of the traitorous Shadowmaster, you declare her heir, the true king is dethroned, and civil war plagues the land. Who paid you!?"

"We receive donations from the palace, the nobles, and all of Qin regularly! We are paid as well as any major faction in Qin! Running a church across Qin is not cheap!"

"Do you take me for an insane fool!?" The bat-shit crazy man with the spinning helmet yelled.

"Uh…"

"Do you take me for a liar?!" The helmet snapped into place on an angry face. The assassin pulled out a scythe blade, picked up the high priest, and held the blade to his throat. "You are a crooked priest and a liar! Not me! You're the liar! You are involved in a plot against Qin, and have been so from the very beginning! Now who paid you!"

"I-I don't-"

"Ryo!" Another priest yelled fearfully.

Everyone went quiet. The High Priest, the assassin, the other priest's whimpering also stopped. Even Kei Ki stopped whispering and muttering with others in the background to look at the priest who spoke.

The assassin turned his head completely to the one that spoke, almost defying the way his spine sat on his shoulders in doing so, cut the scythe across the High Priest's neck, and whispered, "Ryo paid you all?" Link felt a chill go down his spine.

The High Priest fell to the ground gagging on his blood, and the other priests yelled fearfully and begged as they backed away. The assassin turned the rest of his body to align with his head and he stepped up to the priest that spoke. The helmet on his head started to spin.

"Ryo paid you." The assassin said.

The priest nodded.

"Impa brought her here in secret."

The priest nodded again.

"And you declared the child… as the heir."

Once again, the priest nodded.

"Based. On. What? Did you have a vision? Did the Goddesses come down and tell you? Did Chancellor Ryo pay you?"

The priest looked with terror at the dead High Priest. He whimpered, "O-only he knew. He demanded to be a-alone. Wh-when he came out. He sa-said that girl was…" The priest hesitated as the assassin lifted the blood-covered scythe. "… king."

The assassin's head snapped into place on sad. "I understand now… We have to kill the princess. We have to kill Shadowmaster Impa. And we have to kill Chancellor Ryo. He has Reida's father, the governor, in his pocket… and Reida has King Kyou's ear… By Kyou! how deeply Ryo's web goes!"

Kei Ki snorted, "Kill the princess and Chancellor Ryo? That will set the country in chaos. Why not just kill the entire Qin hierarchy while we're at it?" He added sarcastically.

"I like where your mind is going! But let's do this one step at a time! We may have to kill King Kyou as well if Lady Reida goes near him again!" The assassin said cheerfully. "But first!"

The assassin kicked the priest in the stomach, grabbed his hair, and shoved his face into the ground. He produced a knife from his vest, placed it under the man's neck, and plunged it in. The priest gurgled on his own blood and fought against him, but the assassin had a firm grip on his hair. The priest gagged and thrashed, but with his life literally spilling out of his throat there was only so much he could do before collapsing face-first into a pool of his own blood.

The assassin stood and wiped the knife on the priest's white clothes. He sheathed it. With a snap of his fingers, the assassin walked out the door followed by his followers.

"What of the others?" Kei Ki asked.

"~Kill them.~" The masked man sang.

Kan Ki sighed and scratched at the mess of hair on his head. "Weirdo. Go on, I will take care of them. You know the plan." He waved off with his hands.

With a nod, every bandit and rebel left the room except for two others who, judging from their familiarity with Kei Ki, were his lieutenants. The lieutenants lunged into the mass of priests, and forced them all to bow with their heads down in a line. Link, still rolled up in a sack of robes, was thrown among them.

'Shitshitshitshitshitshit!' Link hissed in his head. Why wasn't his power working?! Shouldn't he be able to get a message to the others? Or pull out fire like Ganon? Or shoot exploding arrows like Zelda?

Kei Ki pulled out a blade and in one swipe beheaded the first priest.

But what could Link do? So far as he knew, nothing! Nada! Zilch!

Another priest fell without a head.

All Link had done up to this point was be a participant in a battle at the palace… and know people. Midna had done great things in a short time. Zelda had taken a nation and stood and looked kings in the eyes. Ganon was already a lesser king and probably had a number of accomplishments in his name. What was Link to all that?

A third priest lost his head.

Link boasted a lot. He was the son of a great general… bah, he was a fool. It was a statement he used to explain his dreams of becoming great, but for all of his dreams what did he do? Nothing!

Fueled by anger, Link threw his head forward. Whether by luck or providence, his thick skull collided with one of the lieutenant's crotch standing just in front of him. The man squealed, grabbed himself, and fell to his knees. The other's laughed at the humiliating display, and Kei Ki stopped momentarily to see the grown man cry about how his grandbabies were aborted before they had a chance.

"Wait…" Kei Ki said. "Where's the brat?"

Link was missing and the door was open.

Growling, Kei Ki threw open the door with a crash and bolted out. It didn't take long to find Link, but seeing Link crawling on the ground like a worm on steroids left him momentarily bewildered. He couldn't help cackling in laughter.

"You're fast for a boy tied up in a bag," Kei Ki complimented him.

Kan grabbed Link by the feet and lifted him off the ground upside. Link wriggled and struggled and swung back and forth. With his hands tied within the sack, he could only aim to do damage with his head.

"You have any idea how many times I've been stuffed in a sack!? I'm a sack-master!" Link exclaimed. "Now fight me properly you shitter!"

"Why would I do that?" Kei Ki questioned, still holding Link. Next moment Link's head collided with his kneecap, and he fell to his knees as they buckled. Link, unfortunately, fell on his head. "Oh, you're a feisty one! As you wish!" Kei Ki took his sword, pinned Link to the ground, and cut into him. Link gasped.

The sack unraveled.

Link looked at himself and patted himself down looking for blood. He didn't find any. The man had cut only the ropes holding him together. Kei Ki stood and dropped a second sword by Link.

"You want to die on your feet. So pick it up." Kan declared. "Or I'll cut your head off right here and now. I don't have a problem killing a boy."

Link gulped. He took the sword, a bit bigger than he was used to, and stood to his feet. He barely had time to steady his stance before Kei Ki was swiping at him with a quick thrust. Link narrowly deflected it. He felt the sting of blood on his cheek as it whisked by his head.

The sharp pain sharpened his mind. This was real. This wasn't a joke. This wasn't a spar. This wasn't war where he might have backup. This was survival at its core, with him being completely alone.

Link swiped back at the much taller man. To his fear, the man easily deflected and lunged forward. He shoved his knee in Link's face followed by the hilt of his sword. Link rolled on the ground briefly before rising from his knees. He felt blood trickle down his face. Already there was blood over his eyes, but he kept his sharp vision on the man without flinching.

Kei Ki merely smirked. It angered Link how the man was thoroughly enjoying himself toying with him.

"I like the look in your eye," Kei Ki said. "That's the look of a man who has seen death, and is willing to kill…"

Kei swiped his sword playfully. Link blocked them, but then the man wasn't really trying to kill him at the moment. Every blow made Link take a step back and brace against him.

"I heard it said once…" Kei Ki reminisced. "That the worst thing a man can learn is how easy it is to kill. I understand what he means… knowledge like that takes away innocence. I, though, think of it as freeing. Got a problem? Just kill it. Want money? Kill someone. Face it. Killing is an artform! It has finesse and beauty in its craft!"

Link blocked another heavy blow, but the impact still hit his head. He was thrown side-ways into the railing. The world spun before his eyes. He couldn't make out Kei Ki anymore. Kei Ki punched him in the face. Link's grip on his sword loosened and fell over the railing.

"Beheading people is just another way of killing, but people put fame to it because of its finesse as opposed to plain murder! I murder just as much as anyone else and I'm famous just because I do it differently!"

Kei Ki punched Link in the other side of the face, grabbed his collar, and threw him over the railing. Link though, unable to see properly anymore, reacted to touch and grabbed the man's wrist tightly. He dangled over the open air. Kei Ki, still being entertained, grabbed Link by the hair and lifted him up. Link yelled in pain as his hair was being pulled at the root, but he refused to let go. Kei Ki spun and threw Link into the wall. Link hit his head and most of his spine in the impact against solid stone, and fell to the ground numb. Kei Ki let go.

To Kei Ki's surprise, Link lunged forward and with what remained of his strength, bit down on Kei's leg. Unfortunately for him, Kei wore heavy leather. Kei chuckled and kicked the boy back into the wall. Link collapsed against it, defeated. He no longer had the strength to move. His body was battered and numb, and his head spun and ached from constantly being knocked into stone.

"We're not so different… you and I. We have both killed." Kei Ki mused.

"No…" Link muttered. "We are nothing alike. I fought in war. You're just a murderer."

"And you don't think war can be murder? You don't think I can bring my art to war?"

Link didn't respond.

"War and murder are the same. Both are equally ugly and equally beautiful. There is strategy and finesse to war. Why else would there be glory in it?"

"Shut it." Link whispered. "You act like you know so much… why don't you prove it? Oh, wait. You can't. You're a shitter scum-face murderer. Yeah… its ugly. It leaves villages destroyed and people dead… but there is NOTHING beautiful or glorious about it…"

Link glared at him through his blurry, blood-stained vision as blood poured over his eyes. He had lost Midna to war, and he had seen the villages burned to the ground in the all-encompassing thing called war. The devastation to the capital that echoed all through Qin was no small thing. Once he had made statements in ignorance that who sat on the throne didn't matter to peasants, but he couldn't have been further from the truth. A strong, stable throne brought security to a nation. So even though Link may seek war, it was not for glory. Not anymore. He felt the call to war because it was the blood that flowed through his veins, and it was what kept the throne stable and safe…

Kei Ki looked back down at Link, an unreadable expression on his face as he searched out Link's eyes.

The man's lieutenants left the side-room, their weapons coated in blood. One of them, a scrawny woman covered in jewelry and tattoos said, "It is done. The priests are dead. Hehehe. Looks like the boy put up a cute little fight."

She stood by Kei Ki and looked down at Link. "Done having fun? Shall I finish him?"

As Kei Ki did not respond immediately, she brought up her sword and swiped at Link's head. He flinched, and blinked to find the sword stopped short of his head. Kei Ki had thrust his arm out to stop her hand.

"Kei Ki?" The woman questioned.

Kei Ki's eyes never left Link's own, his expression unreadable. "Boy. I accept your challenge."

"Huh?" Everyone asked in various levels of surprise.

"You're right. War is ugly. But it is also the greatest painting canvas I could ever ask for! So I will show you beauty of death! I shall bring my art to war!"

Link and the lieutenants looked at him in equal surprise and bewilderment as he made his firm statement. Kei Ki sheathed his sword, turned, and left. "Come. We have a nutcase to deal with."

The lieutenants followed after him. Link stared as they left. He could not believe his senses. He was beaten up, exhausted, and try as he might to come to his senses, the world was spinning before his eyes. Add that to the fact that the bastard who beat him up, and executed the priests, left him alive based on a challenge of some sort to which Link didn't grasp, and he was just all around confused. It felt like a dream, but he knew from how much pain he was in that this was real. Painfully real.

He whispered, "Wha-what just happened? Oh, Din! Is this how everyone feels with me?!"

A second or two passed.

"THE PRINCESS!" His eyes widened. The palace was in danger! Spurred on, he found new energy and used it to get up. It was a poor decision. The world spun harder and he collapsed. This was a million times worse than the time he snuck a bottle of sake. He didn't have the strength to lift himself up. He groaned, "Urgh… One minute. Maybe two…"


	20. Zant's War - Part 8

**Zant's War – Part 8**

 **-Royal Palace, Qin-**

Zelda stood across from one of her ministers in a meeting chamber. He was a noble by the name of Mei Ki. So far as families went, the Ki family was massive and powerful. The Sheikah were small, so small they had moved from being a family to a clan that accepted anyone with the proper training. The Mitagi were large but consolidated at a single location. The Ki family was even larger than the Mitagi. So large they splintered and spread across all of Qin so much they could hardly be called a family anymore. The Ki family was almost a nation unto itself, with many branch families. Most of the branch families made up huge portions of the Qin political structure and so far as Zelda knew, the main branch of the Ki family had turned to gangs and mafia, but it was difficult to say without solid facts.

Thankfully Mei Ki was not criminal. He was loyal to her and proved to be one of her more useful helpers.

He had returned home with a report on Chancellor Ryo's movements, and judging from his chagrin, she wouldn't like it.

"I don't like this." Zelda frowned.

"In all fairness, High Princess, are we to like any of Ryo's movements?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"True, but I had hoped for more time to strengthen my position without him present." Zelda sighed, and leaned back. Her mind raced through the possibilities of what his latest move would mean and what she could do to prepare. Her thoughts came up short. Her tactics were simple and resources, though growing, were few. Zelda had no illusion that her capacity in court was staggering for her age, but she was decades behind Ryo in every way.

Mei did not speak. It was at once both a comfort and irritant. Zelda found useless chatter annoying and appreciated his seriousness and respect, but it also left the pressure on her to be the one to speak first and offer something constructive to further the moment. She just could not win could she? The only person she felt didn't pressure her was Link… and Ganondorf at times.

Link and Ganon were both independent, didn't hang on her every word, and were not in positions to work directly for her. And knowing them they wouldn't care even if they did. She appreciated Mei's respect but his steady, anticipating gaze made her wish she was with them not being a royal for five minutes.

"We need to inform the ministers in the capital of Ryo's return." Zelda said, breaking the silence. "Go. Call the ministers for an immediate meeting. We have to discuss what to do in his return."

"It shall be done!" Mei Ki nodded. He stood, bowed in a salute. He then departed.

"Probably the easiest thing about being a leader is delegating discussion and debate to others so one does not have to think too hard alone." Zelda heard a voice chuckle behind her.

The voice made her bristle. The person had entered in without her sensing it. It frightened her. She was an extremely cautious person and this one had slipped by. She turned to see-

"Elder." Zelda greeted icily.

"Ouch, such a cold tone. Am I not welcome?" The Elder Fae asked. He stepped in from the wall.

"You are, yet I must warn you: I do not appreciate being snuck up or spied on."

"My apologies. It was not my intention. I am perhaps far more quiet in my merging with elements than the less experienced of the Fae. I will take into consideration your wishes."

"Yes. Please do. We have doors, you know."

"But the door is open, signifying entrance, and-" The Fae gestured towards it, but he stopped short. His eyes moved between the door and her, as he slowly realized he misunderstood. "I apologize. Gateways and portals of entrance are not our way. It is difficult to understand the perspective of a mortal confined to physical boundaries by the elements."

"Mmmm." Zelda hummed without commitment.

"It would appear the idea of doors is one area we disagree on, culturally. I shall endeavor to explain to my kin to use them, if you will practice patience and understanding. You endeavored to accept our boundaries in the Grove, so I shall return the favor."

"I will try. I do not, however, agree to being infinitely patient if snuck up on. And I want to be completely aware when Fae are present in meetings, otherwise it is spying."

"Understandable. You are confined by your senses as well, senses that are different from us. We have no spies. We are always aware when Fae are near, and where."

"Really?" Zelda asked, suddenly curious. "Come, walk with me. I have more meetings scheduled today."

She rose and left. Elder walked by her.

"Of course. Fae are spirit. We are not flesh and blood as you. It is why passionate fire of Din and corrupting poison of Twilight hurts us so, for they are as life and death."

"Fascinating…" Zelda murmured. "I can barely grasp being a spirit."

"Not spirit as your soul but spirit in flesh, if that makes any sense."

"I think it is an idea I will need time to grasp."

Elder accompanied Zelda to her destination. The room was furnished to be another office, but to her surprise, no one was there. The documents necessary were missing as well. "He must be late." Zelda concluded.

Time passed, and still the man did not come.

"He is very late." Zelda sighed. It was unusual for him to be late. Having her time wasted, when she was pressed for time as it was, was disrespectful and rude. She was working hard as she could, harder than any king recorded since her great-grandfather, and this was her reward? She would be telling her ministers to have a word with him about respect.

"Let us be on our way. I do not see any point in my time being wasted." Zelda rose and left.

"You do not wish to wait for him?"

"He is wasting my time. I do not appreciate it. If he is going to waste it, then I am going to decide what to do until my next appointed time."

As aggravated as she was with her minister, she found freeing up the time was a relaxing alternative. She only had one more meeting this day, and it would be held during the evening meal. It only left to question did she wish to spend time in her library? Did she wish to stand outside on a balcony from where she could see over the capital?

A thought struck Zelda, and she decided it was a good opportunity as any. So she returned to her way to the hawkery in the palace. The bird tower was the part of the palace where birds were kept. The palace had a reserve of messenger birds to send out messages across the kingdom quickly. The tower also had an accompaniment of hawk keepers and hawks, as hawkery was a highly sought after sport of nobles.

Zelda entered the hawkery and briefly was taken aback by the smell.

"Fascinating." Elder said, as he gazed around.

"Is that an attempt at sarcasm I hear?" Zelda smirked. Andim perked up at Zelda's presence and stepped closer to her. Zelda took the hawk equipment and after fastening it to her arm, approached and let Andim step on.

"I recognize your divine right to consume and even use beasts to survive, but it leaves us… uncomfortable." Elder said.

"You think animals should have sentient rights?" Zelda questioned. Elder did not immediately answer. They descended the tower and stepped out onto the balconies leading to the walls surrounding the palace quarter.

At last, Elder said, "It is not that I think creatures designed to be animals should be treated as animals, but rather that creatures designed to be more should not be treated as lesser. It is the way of all races in these ignorant days to consider their brothers and sisters as beneath them. There is no understanding between one another. No kinship as there once was."

"Do you speak from personal experience?"

"Indeed."

Zelda felt Andim was becoming heavy on her arm, so she lowered her hawk to the railing. The bird jumped off, having noticed himself that Zelda was having a difficult time. Zelda untied the hawk's foot. Immediately the young hawk fidgeted and perked up like a puppy before a ball. Zelda took the hawk back up on her arm, and after giving the signal, thrust her arm up. The hawk leaped into the air and took joyful flight. Zelda had exercised since meeting with General Ouki, and it showed.

"I am sorry for your plight. If I could, I would ease your burden. I know now I have some power, but I must learn to use it."

"In time. What you face between our people's is the same you face between the Majora and Qin. Or any of the seven kingdoms and Qin... Has there been any progress on the question Lord Dragmire posed to you?"

"Dragmire asked me how I would unite Hyrule once more without destroying it in the process… how I would bring the other races together. I still have not come with an answer."

"Be patient, you will. You have many years before you."

Zelda nodded. Patience was difficult for her. Every day there was someone having a problem with their neighbor, or stealing, or killing, or hating, or sleeping with someone they shouldn't, and these small problems would collectively merge into larger ones that eventually reach her ears and could affect the kingdom as a whole. The kingdom never ran out of its share of problems for her to hear about.

She could delegate more work to her ministers, but Zelda insisted on hearing and being involved with as many problems as possible to gain more experience as quickly as possible.

Zelda watched her hawk ascend into the sky. It did not disappear as older birds would be prone to. She could see it clearly. It flew for a time before descending again. Only… it did not come to Zelda. He flew to a man on another part of the wall.

"Ganondorf?" Zelda wondered, a little bit insulted her bird chose him.

Zelda raced across the wall to him. The hawk stood on Ganondorf's bare arm comfortably. The man used no leather strap and held the bird up firmly. He didn't seem bothered by the talons digging into his skin.

"I presume this is yours?" Ganondorf inquired.

"Yes, he is." Zelda extended her own arm. The bird looked at her uncertainly as if to say 'are you for real right now? I am not touching that!' "Andim! You traitor!"

Ganondorf chuckled at Zelda's aghast expression. The bird begrudgingly decided to do as Zelda wished and traded perches. "Do not take offense, High Princess. He is a beast. Beast's recognize strength and certainty, and seek after it. It is the alpha that feed, after all."

"You named your bird?" Elder asked.

"Yes. I named him Andim in honor of someone special."

Elder cocked his head to the side, "Your mortal's need for names…"

"You do not appreciate names either?" Zelda asked.

"Fae do not." Ganondorf answered. "They do not believe in names."

"That is not entirely correct." Elder argued. "We have names. Fae do not procreate in the same way you do, but we do reproduce. Then a Fae cannot be born until Farore has given us a name. That name is our 'True Name'. It is tied to our souls… and to know a Fae's True Name is to have power over the Fae… Even we do not know each other's True Name. That is a right reserved for masters, as you know the name of the one who serves you. Rather we refer to ourselves by our purpose and title. I told you my name is Elder because even among my grove, I am Elder of the Qin Grove, and now Elder of the Kanyou Grove. If I step down, then I will be named another."

"Then how do you recognize each other and form relationships if you do not know each other as individuals?" Zelda asked.

"We are as individual as the soul." Elder's wooden face smiled. "We know."

Zelda nodded. "I do not claim to understand that, but I agree that names are tied to who we are. In Qin we have family names… Bloodlines. These things define who we are."

Out of the corner of Zelda's eye, Ganondorf balked at this. "Hardly."

Zelda looked at him curiously. "You do not agree? You are of a special bloodline yourself."

"Special bloodline…" Ganondorf looked at the triangles on the back of his hand. "Then all that does is damn me! If I am defined by my bloodline, then what hope is there for me? For anyone? Am I to be known as Ganondorf Dragmire, son of demon-worshippers?"

"Perhaps." Zelda agreed.

Ganondorf growled, and Elder looked between them warily. The conversation had taken a sharp turn into something dark.

"Then what is to keep me from reaching out and choking you?" Ganondorf growled. "Because the hate of my ancestors burns in my veins! Am I to be defined by that!? Am I to lose myself to it and tear this country asunder?"

"No!"

"Then what kind of an answer is that? We are defined by ourselves, not by our blood!"

"How did you ascend to rule the Majora if not by blood?"

"By proving myself!" Ganon replied.

"I cannot agree with that," Zelda argued. "It is because of our bloodlines that our families were brought together. It is because of our bloodlines that we stand here now-"

"No, it is because of your personal ambition to recruit me and retake the throne!" Ganon interrupted. He huffed angrily.

Zelda's quiet, icy glare contrasted his furious visage. She did not like being interrupted. Ryo did it insistently, and she despised him. Elder looked between them, fearing he would have to step in between the two.

"It is because of my bloodline that I am High Princess!" Zelda exclaimed, for the first time in a long time raising her voice angrily. "It is because of my parentage that I was prisoner, that I was beaten, that I endured hell brought about by men, and it is because of my bloodline that I was returned! It is my bloodline that plants my position on the throne!"

"Your bloodline had nothing to do with it!"

"If that is so that my birth into hell and rise out of it was by chance rather than divine providence! If that is so, then my great-grandfather was a fool who believed in superstition and had no business bringing our ancestors together!"

"Perhaps he had no business doing that! He uprooted my people and forced them to lose who they were so they turned to demons!" Ganon interrupted again.

Zelda continued, "And bloodlines mean nothing then Impa could have chosen any brat off the street to lead Qin, but it was I who was chosen by the goddesses because of my bloodline!"

"So you would let your ancestors define you? Because your half-brother did, and you saw how far he fell!" Ganondorf pointed at her. "Or are you like your father, one of the laziest king's I ever heard of! Or are you as your mother-"

Seeing Zelda's growing anger spike into rage at the mention of her mother, Elder stepped in and physically shoved the two apart. Andim jumped off Zelda of his own accord, as Zelda's sudden movement spooked the bird.

"Enough, both of you!" Elder barked.

Ganondorf made no move or resistance, as he was self-restrained even in his anger enough not to lash out, but Zelda had to be forced back a step. Her rage startled both of them. For Elder it was worrying in the extreme that she would momentarily lose rationality, while for Ganon it made him consider that perhaps he had stepped over some sort of sensitive area. It reminded him of when the half-brother brought up her mother as well.

Elder said, "High Princess Zelda of Qin. Take a moment to see this from his perspective. To say we are without ability to define ourselves as individuals is to deny choice and freedom. Both qualities given by the Goddesses, correct?"

"…" Zelda glared into Ganon's red eyes.

"Princess?"

"Correct." Zelda whispered.

Elder continued, "Ganondorf Dragmire of the Majora. The Qin do not choose leaders by worth of the individual but believe in it as a birthright handed down by goddesses. They are raised to believe that Zelda sits on the throne because it is her destiny, that she is separate from others by blood, set apart… in a word: holy."

"A literal Goddess-complex." The large man grunted.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But you cannot deny that children are influenced by their family line, even when not raised by it… Such as yourself. As you said, the anger flows in your veins, even if you choose how to use it."

Ganondorf turned his head away and growled.

"Now… I see this ideal is personal to you both." Elder continued, still keeping his arms up between them. "But you are both monarchs. You may disagree on this ideal, but it is not one worth losing respect over as kings. Remember every choice and word you make can influence millions. Is it worth squabbling over something that is, by nature, personal to yourselves, rather than of a relation between your peoples?"

"No. It does not. It does however show that uniting will prove that much harder, if we are so different in nature." Ganondorf sighed. He ran his fingers through his red hair and took a moment to rein in his anger until he was calm again. "High Princess, I apologize for my rash words. I have been a bad guest."

Zelda said nothing. She merely nodded. It took a while for her to calm down enough for Andim to accept taking her arm again, but she soon left. Her good mood was shattered.

"Least she could do is apologize as well… now I'm just being insulted as if I was the only one being a part of that." Ganondorf leaned against the railing.

"True, it was quite rude of her, but I find rudeness to be a common trait for others her age. You, though, are nearly twice her age… I would expect better from you." Elder chided him.

"Shut it."

Elder leaned against the railing beside him. "I understand. You thought you could free yourself of your anger by leaving the mountains didn't you?"

"Of course. When a dog is indoors long enough, they break things and are temperamental! In the same manner, I wanted to be let out."

"But you have only found new sources of anger, haven't you?" Elder asked.

"… No. They are not new sources… but everything I hear only bring confusion. In one hand they bring validation to the anger I was raised with, and in the other hand… perhaps the Dragmire deserved what they got. I did not expect to find answers to questions I never asked upon leaving the mountains."

"Then what are you going to do?" Elder asked.

"I don't know… I am quick to anger, as I always feel angry, I know that. I always have been. I dislike people. The fury, the rage, the bloodlust… I learned to live with it. I learned to tame it and use it. It is why I do not need a Majora mask to fight, and I can just as easily take it off. The anger was recognizable. The anger was divertible. Now… I'm confused as well. I cannot divert my anger when I do not know with whom I am angry to start with."

Elder stood by him longer, considering his words. Unfortunately he could come with no words to say to ease the man's confusion or answer his unspoken questions. His path would be one for him to walk. Elder gazed up as the sun started to set.

"It is growing dark. We had better go inside."

Ganon nodded and walked to the door. Elder made to follow after him, but hesitated. Elder gazed into the deepening darkness. Already the darkness was descending sooner than he expected, and in some places it was darker still. Unnaturally so. Elder watched longer, but sensed nothing.

Elder shook his head. Zelda's paranoia was rubbing off on him.

 **-Link-**

Link's eyes snapped open.

Every inch of his body ached and was weary. He was fairly sure something in his torso was broken. So far as evenings went, this was not one he wanted. If anything he wanted to go back to sleeping. He nearly did, but a fragment of memory drifted into his thoughts. Remembering the importance of it, he snatched onto it with all of his will.

Zelda was in danger!

Link growled to himself in frustration. What kind of a general would he be if scratches, bruises, and a broken bone or two stopped him when he knew what he needed to do? Okay, so perhaps the broken bone was a bit more of a big deal, but Link was anything if not stubborn.

Link put his hands on the stone wall and stumbled to his feet. Blood stained his hair and face, but for some reason he no longer felt he was going to throw up from a concussion. No… Perhaps there was a reason.

Link looked down at his hand. The triangle was warm against his flesh.

"Thanks, Farore." Link whispered.

Link didn't know for certain of Farore had stepped in, but perhaps it didn't matter. He had faith. He could stand. He could hold a sword. That was all he needed.

Link picked up the sword left behind by Kei Ki, and scavenged around the area for Midna's sword. To his great joy, it was still there in the back room among the bodies. Much of the jewelry and gold was missing from the room, the bandits must have stolen from the church, but mysteriously they missed his sword.

Link grasped Midna's sword and instantly felt better. It was like being reunited with an old friend. The sword brought him comfort and focus. He hardened his gaze on it. "Watch over me, Midna. Sorry, but I'm going to get you a bit dirty."

Link raced out of the church and took a left towards the palace. The night was peaceful and calm. A few guards marched the streets, while peasants lingered for the nightlife. One would think there was no attack on the palace in the works. If Link had not heard first-hand the intentions of the assassin he would have thought he had dreamed it all up.

The gates came into view. The guards were not at their posts at the gates to the inner capital. If there was no one to stop him, then he would do what he tried to do last time when he was caught.

He found a stall with flour, stole a handful, covered his hands, and used it to climb. It was an old trick Midna had taught him. Flour absorbed the moister of his body to become incredibly sticky. It was not enough to hold his body up on its own, but it made tight grips and hand holds much easier. One would think he was defying gravity and had the abilities of a spider.

Upon reaching the top of the wall it was immediately evident why there were no guards at the post. They were dead. The guards outside of the palace sector wouldn't know as they could not enter the gates without the gate-lever being operated, and the people would not know there were assassins. At most they might believe the palace was being quiet.

Link patted his hands off quickly to get the white powder off, adjusted his grip on Midna's sword, and did what any logical boy would do in a situation requiring great stealth.

He drew his sword and ran in screaming.


	21. Zant's War - Part 9

**Zant's War – Part 9**

 **-Ganondorf Dragmire-**

The attack on the palace was without warning. One minute Ganon was sitting in his room reading historical records, generously provided by a miffed princess. The next moment he was being locked in because it was for his own safety due to an attack.

Ganon walked to the door and looked down at the handle. "Safe for who? Them or me?" He wondered out loud. He raised his voice, "Who is attacking?"

The guards outside his room said, "Don't know."

"Then why don't you find out?"

"I cannot do that, my lord. As you are our guest it is my responsibility to guard you." The guard replied.

Ganon rolled his eyes. It seemed information was not flowing well in this battle, or perhaps it was just too early for word to spread well. Either way, he didn't like it. He didn't like being kept in the dark. He didn't like being kept in a locked room. And he most certainly didn't like being left out. He picked his two broadswords up off the stand, unwrapped them from their cloth, and brandished them. With a predatory smile, he kicked the door, lock and all.

The guards jumped back in confusion, shock, and fear as the door's locked shattered and the double door swung open. Standing in the door step was a large black man with two large broadswords, one in each hand, fire-like hair flowing down his back, and red eyes that promised demonic fury. His breath was slow, controlled, and almost seemed to steam as if he could breathe fire.

"Guard me? Very well. Then try to keep up." Ganondorf told them.

The men tried to argue and were very vocal about their desire to keep him in his room, but Ganon had none of it. He turned his ear to the distant sound of metal and screams, and walked towards it. He didn't run, he didn't feel the need to rush. He didn't know where the invaders had come from, how far they had come, or who they were. So rather than run full out towards battle, he kept his attention everywhere, not wanting to be caught off guard.

Servants fled past him away from the sounds just as much as soldiers ran towards it. Even a swarm of Fae flew by to join in.

'Zelda's plan to strengthen the palace with the Fae Grove seems to be bearing fruit,' He thought.

Ganondorf passed a window looking down towards the front-courtyard. The view below showed a battle. The Royal Guard and Fae golems on one side, and what looked to be nothing more than mercenaries on the other. There were many mercenaries, but they were losing numbers quickly. Ganon listened intently and heard sounds of battle elsewhere as well. Since the battle in the court yard was so one-sided, his presence wasn't needed. He turned his feet towards the other sounds.

The new sounds lead him toward the lower levels. It was the servant passage leading out of the palace. Large enough for goods and supplies to be provided to the palace through a side entrance without dirtying the palace's image at the courtyard of the main entrance leading directly up to the throne room.

Here the battle was less one-sided. Still one-sided, but less so. There were less Royal Guard, only one Fae golem present, and lots of mercenary. Ganondorf smirked.

Perfect.

Ganon never used a Majora mask because he didn't need one. He could enter into the mindset at will and leave it whenever he wished; and though a good chief must have a level head, there was something so satisfying about being a berserker. For one moment he wouldn't think about whether that mindset was so easy for him because he was a Dragmire, or if it flowed through his veins as if some kind of demonic-worshipping taint. For one moment he wouldn't think at all.

Releasing a bloodthirsty war cry, Ganondorf threw himself into the fray. He shouldered aside the line of guards to reach the first invader he could sink his teeth into. From there it was as simple as lift and swing, lift and swing. He lifted his heavy blade and he brought it down on some weakling. Blood flew around him, flesh collected at his feet, and nothing could stop his heavy blade combined with his divine-infused strength. The mercenaries brought few shields between them, and mostly used make-shift weapons or lower quality iron or sub-standard steel. Everything was crushed under him, flesh and metal and bone and wood. Very quickly his black blades were red, his black skin was red, his clothes were red… really was there anything left of him that wasn't red, one might wonder?

Amidst the screams of men grunting and dying, there was a yelling he heard that touched something in the back of his mind. Something tickled in the back of his head. He shook the thought away and continued tearing away at everyone in front of him.

A boy looked up at him, sword raised like he was about to swing, but stopped himself. He was visibly disappointed. "Well, I was going to get those two but that works."

Ganon looked down. He briefly felt confused, as he had to force himself to remember. Ganon blinked a few times. Oh, right, his name was Link. Link's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?!"

"Followed the sound of death." Ganon looked back at the men he had just been fighting. "We were having a bit of a disagreement. They wanted to live and well… I didn't."

"Why do you want to die?"

"Wha-… no, I-I mean- I meant I wanted THEM to die-"

"Is it cause you're weird?"

"…What?" Ganon asked, dumbfounded.

Link stared noting off things like he was reading from a grocers list. "Well I mean you have those red eyes, that ridicules hair-"

Growling, Ganon cut down the first invader to notice them. At this point, Ganon and Link found themselves in the fray again as the Royal Guard pushed forward.

"-, your ears aren't pointed, you growl a lot, and to top it all off… you're kind of a jerk."

Ganon sighed. "And apparently now this is happening." He grabbed a man's head and shoved him into the stone ground. Blood splattered everywhere as he split the man's skull. "Look. I've had enough arguments pissing me off today to meddle with you. I am being kind by not stabbing you. Unless you would like me to retract that kindness… but then whose the villain…?"

"…You."

Ganondorf stuttered in confused surprise, "N-no! That was a rhetorical question."

"And I gave you a rhetorical answer." Link replied calmly as he ducked and stabbed.

Ganon stopped to stare at the boy. Never in all his life had he met people who could get baffle him so much.

These men really weren't all that tough. They were as poorly trained, not armed well, and their coordination was non-existent. Especially as Ganon didn't see a leader among them. Without order and coordination they were little more than individuals amidst chaos unable to know where to turn, what to do, or whether to go forward or flee back. Many were dropping everything and fleeing in fear without anyone to keep moral up and keep them focused.

"Where is their leader?" Ganon wondered. He cut down another invader.

"Think he's one I got." Link replied.

One man Ganon had not killed was slightly better armored than the rest was dead next to Link as well as two others. Ganon nodded. That was about as much acknowledgement or respect as the boy would get out of him. While neither of them knew it, Link had grown much stronger since the last time he fought. He had trained daily all of his life, but he had never had real combat experience and his first real combat experience was against Royal Guard in Zelda's campaign to retake the palace. Compared to his training partner, Midna, and compared to the Royal Guard he had fought… these invaders were like children waving swords around.

Before long the invaders fled. Without their leader to keep their moral and resolve strong, and without coordination, they swiftly turned from a single mass with a single purpose into dozens of individuals in confusion aimed in many directions. Many fled, others tried to keep fighting, some surrendered. Almost all at once they turned into a confused mass.

No longer seeing any purpose in this, Ganon stopped and lowered his swords. "We did it." Link breathed.

Suddenly remembering something, Link exclaimed, "The princess!" He made a mad dash into the mass of men. Ganon, however, reached in, grabbed him, lifted him up (with his legs still going), and dropped him safely out of the way. Growling in frustration, Link tried to run in again, but once more Ganon stopped him. Link barked angrily, "What is that for?!"

"If you run in, dressed as you are, the guard will see you as just another mercenary. At least stay by me and I can vouch for you."

"Oh… Thanks."

"Now, what is this about the princ-?" Ganon asked.

"Holy Naryu, did you bath in blood?" Link gasped. He covered his nose and took a step back. Ganon closed his eyes, and with a prayer to Din for patience lest he murder the kid, he repeated the question. "Oh, right! Long story! No time! Everyone at first gate: dead. Everyone at second gate: dead. Invasion a distraction! Mercenaries and bandits attacking multiple areas! Princess in danger! Assassins are in the palace!"

"How do you know this?" Ganon asked. How could this… simpleton claim to know so much of what happening when the royal guard were left in the dark?

Unless it wasn't so much that they were in the dark, so much as them seeing something simple where it was complex.

Ganon looked down at the invaders. The invaders were weak. They couldn't have possibly killed everyone at the other gates… They had no chance of doing anything substantial, but they did succeed in drawing the Royal Guard to key locations…

Ganon's head snapped up as it fit into place just as the boy claimed. "Assassins are in the palace!" He yelled. "Spread out and find them! Secure the key points of travel within the palace, not without! Inspect the servant passages and the roof tops and gardens and every passage way leading in and out of the palace! And you!" He shoved a finger at Link. "Do you know where the princess's quarters are?"

 **-Zelda-**

Zelda was not happy.

The fact that the palace was being attacked was no small thing, but the timing of it all struck her as more than coincidental. The Fae had caught an intruder in her library not long ago that mysteriously disappeared. There was Impa's warning of Zant, as well as Lady Reida's warning. Then there was the fact that she was the only thing standing in Chancellor Ryo's way to the throne. Or that she had executed Chancellor Ketsu. Or dethroned and 'disappeared' her brother, Prince Kyou. All of this had been done in a remarkably short time, and an attack on her could easily be a backlash of any of those events. Ketsu's or Kyou's former followers could be rioting, Ryo could have launched something, the Sheikah civil dispute might be reaching its climax, or for all she knew Lady Reida could have changed her slightly positive and respectful disposition of Zelda and decided the princess was not a worthy heir to the throne because Zelda had brought down her fiancé.

Zelda was at a loss for the source of the attack, but this thought paled in comparison to the worry of what it would do to her position.

Because in the span of a single year she had dethroned her brother.

She had lost her throne in a palace invasion, costing the lives of many nobles and ministers.

She fled, something that undoubtedly lost her much respect in this honor-based world.

While she was gone rallying a return, the palace went up in flames a second time, one of the most powerful and secretive houses of Qin fell into civil war, and the rest of Qin started following into civil war.

Then she attacked the palace to retake the throne.

Now the palace is being attacked a third time.

Just what would this do to the stability of Qin? How would they feel about her as a monarch? Was she doomed to curse everything and everyone she touched?

 _ **"You are a curse! You cursed Zhao, and if you flee to Qin, you will only curse them!"**_

 _ **"Even now your curse is at work. Look at yourself! You can't even feel pain! A man just died for you… would you allow them all to die?"**_

Zelda shuddered in memory. She had hoped to escape, or even destroy, that demon that haunted her. But it seemed its echo would not leave her. Zelda had declared fervently that she was a queen, and from that moment she had decided she would carry the burden of the dead and the living on her shoulders.

She had just hoped it would have shown some sign of progress, instead of her existence continuing to torment everything around her. Time after time the palace was filled with bloodshed and fire. Time after time she was showing what kind a leader she was. A cursed one.

"Your highness!" Sarah squealed.

Zelda looked up at Sarah's fearful face, and followed her gaze. Zelda was holding herself tightly and her finger nails had dug into her skin. She didn't even feel the pain.

She was numb.

Zelda slowly unclenched her hands and placed them on her lap. She stared at her hands. The bleeding was not bad, but there was undoubtedly blood on the tips of her finger nails now. Sarah rushed over and attended to her. Zelda allowed the girl to touch her mutely.

Zelda felt Sarah's worried stare. She did her best to ignore it. She didn't know what to do with concern.

"Your highness…" Sarah gulped, "I know it is not my place… but if there is anything you wish to confide in me…"

"Nothing." Zelda whispered. She looked to Sarah. "It's my curse. Unless you can transcend time and change my birth and bloodline, then talking would do no good."

"There is nothing I can do… but talking does help with burdens."

"You would carry the weight of a kingdom?" Zelda raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Millions of souls? Four hundred cities and fortresses?"

"I-"

A knock on the door interrupted them. Sarah's worried eyes widened with fear and she crawled away to hide behind the bed. Zelda grabbed her sword, and unsheathed it. She opened the door to find guards standing outside.

"Yes?" Zelda asked.

The guards bowed down onto one knee. "Princess," the captain said. "The situation is worse than expected. The bandits and mercenaries are attacking from the Sheikah pathways. We have reason to believe there are former Sheikah as well. We have to move you to a more secure location."

Zelda narrowed her eyes in thought. "Zant… So he is the one leading this."

Zelda had heard of the Sheikah pathways in and out of the palace. It was a system constructed into the foundation of the palace when the blueprints were first written. She had hoped to find them all and secure them, but they were hidden well for a reason. If only she had Sheikah on her side…

Didn't Impa mention an ally would be provided? Just where was she?

"Princess, we must hurry!" The captain insisted.

"Right." Zelda nodded. She glanced at the concubine cowering behind her. "Sarah, let's go."

"Y-yes!"

The captain placed Zelda and Sarah in their center to secure them and lead them away from the king's room. Zelda knew the palace well, and knew where she was being taken. Before long she found herself in what was probably the most secure part of the palace. Under the palace was a hidden room. This room was of stone, had no windows, and two doors. The first door lead into the room and was typical wood. The second door was solid metal and secured tightly. It was meant to contain only the worst prisoners, but it would also do in a pinch as a safe place.

"I appreciate your thought, captain, but I will not be placed in a cage to protect me." Zelda said. She stopped and would not take a step further towards the metal door.

"But Princess, I insist."

"This room will suffice. There is no hidden passage with which they may enter, nor a hole through which they can make a hidden strike. If the rogue Sheikah will strike at me, it will be after entering that door for all to see. Better to trap them here than hide me away."

The captain looked at the other guards worriedly, and they seemed to exchange a silent conversation. Zelda sighed. She appreciated their work, but there was a limit to how far she was willing to go. Besides, she already had something hidden behind that door. Something she did not want revealed.

The guard captain walked up to Zelda and said strongly, "Princess, I insist."

Zelda growled. "How dare-" Her eyes widened. She did not know the voice of every Royal Guard, but she did know the voice of every captain. "Y-you're not of my Royal Guard, are you!"

Zelda took a step back and pointed her blade at the captain. Sarah squealed in terror and stepped behind Zelda.

The captain sighed, and removed his helmet. "I had hoped you would comply quietly… but it seems she was right. You are a willful Princess. The name is Kei Ki the Beheader. Murderer. Mafia boss. And on occasion: informant and executioner for the Sheikah… or Royal Family. Up till today it was all the same really."

Zelda tightened the grip on her blade. "So you are an ally?"

Kei Ki shrugged casually. "It varies from day to day. What better to bring to a Sheikah civil war than a third-party? Impa said the crazy bastard might be extending his hand out to gather allies, and I took him up on his offer. Killed a few priests to prove myself, not really sorry about that, but you might want to find some less-corrupt men of the cloth next time."

"Enough!" Zelda barked. He had killed the priests of the temple?! Could she really trust this guy? "Impa would never engage with the likes as you!"

Kei Ki looked on her with a look she detested almost more than any other: pity. "Little girl, you have no idea the kind of people the Royal Family is in bed with… but as I can see, you don't trust my words. That is fair. Then let me remind you of something. Family has to stick together. Our bloodline binds us."

"Hardly." Zelda scoffed.

"Ouki's original name was Ou, also of the Ki family before he changed his family name to Mitagi, and made his personal name Ouki. Ouki is a second uncle."

"What's your point!"

"And my sister is one you are very familiar with. She had been bought by Chancellor Ryo and given to the king as a concubine: Bi Ki. That makes me your uncle. Speaking of whom. I really should catch up with her… Been so long since she was bought." Kei said as an afterthought.

Zelda's eyes widened in stark terror at the name. She shook. A chill ran over her. It sapped at her strength and pierced her to the bone. Her sword fell from her numb fingers.

Impa eyed the gate. The guards shifted nervously beside her. "I'm sure it will not be long now..."

Impa sighed. She rubbed her brow and shot an aggravated glare at the guards standing outside the palace gates. Sensing her aggravation, they called up once more to have the gate opened. The gate could not be opened from the outside, only from the inside.

The seconds passed, and still there was no response. Impa furrowed her brows in concern. The Royal Guard were the most decorated soldiers in Qin. They were a mix of veterans and trained sons of nobles, and they were professional. They had a boring job, but they were not lazy. There should always be a shift at the gate to open it for daily supplies.

All around Impa were the said supplies waiting to be allowed into the palace for the night.

Even as Impa watched, the crowd grew with greater and greater anxiety. Impa's presence, and her personal Sheikah escort, only added to the nerves until the crowd was pressing in on the guards demanding answers. The city guard banged on the gate and yelled for the Royal Guard to open the gates, but still there was silence. They turned back to the crowd that pressed on them, and Impa stood stock still. She allowed the crowd to flow around her. Without making a move, she disappeared.

Impa left the crowd and stepped to the side. Her Sheikah escort flanked her. They were not dressed in uniform, but wore peasant clothes to hide. Despite legends depicting them as wearing all white or black, proper Sheikah (and ninja) wore normal clothing and looked like nobody. Precisely as they wanted.

"Something is wrong…" Impa whispered. She watched the tops of the walls and gate. "I see no movement. The lights are lit… but I fear no one is home. Investigate quickly."

Her escort nodded and disappeared into the street. Minutes later they returned saying, "The Royal Guard are dead, my lady!"

Impa clenched her teeth, her fists, and her resolve. She dropped her coat on a nearby table and set her blades on her back hip. "Arm yourselves! Follow me in! I do not know what awaits, but we must ensure the heir is safe!"

They followed suit in drawing their weapons.

Before anyone could blink, the group had disappeared into the crowd again and would not reappear in plain sight again they stepped out of the shadows on the gate barracks. Impa leaned down over a body of a Royal Guard. She placed a finger on him. "He is dead." She murmured. Her escort confirmed it was the case with the others. She checked them all as well. "No blood. His eyes are bloodshot. Lips pale. Most likely poisoned…" She patted her hands off. There was a dead snake nearby.

"Zant…"


	22. Zant's War - Part 10

**Zant's War – Part 10**

 **-Link and Ganondorf-**

Link ran down the hall yelling, and barged head-first into the biggest, most highly decorated door he could find. Without knocking or waiting or even considering she might be caught in an immodest display he thrust the door open. "PRINCESS! You in here!?"

He gasped when he saw the room. The room had a large plush bed, fine curtains around it, a large rug on the floor. It had a bird-stand with an annoyed hawk on it glaring at him threateningly. It had a small stand for weapons that included a bow, quiver, set of armor custom made for a woman of Zelda's size, and shield. It was missing a sword for some reason even though it had a spot for it. The room also had a changing area with a movable wall, and had two separate doors leading out. The first door lead to a large private bath and a closet filled with clothes. The second door lead to a library with a large desk, two tables, and an assortment of chairs.

Ganondorf stomped his way in. "Damn brat… you run faster than you look. Did you find her? Is this her room? This looks like a room fit for a noble... Link?" Ganondorf questioned. He looked at Link with confusion, for Link had fallen to his knees and was staring at the room in wide-eyed wonder.

"Link?" Ganondorf repeated.

"I WANT IT! This is so much nicer than what I got!"

Ganondorf hit him over the top of the head. "Never mind the room! The princess is in danger!"

"Oh right! Princess!" Link called for her. He ran into the first door while Ganondorf rolled his eyes and checked the library while Link continued calling for the princess. Ganondorf quickly scanned the area between the shelves, checked for an alternative passage, and even knocked over the desk and tables to be sure there was no loose flooring to signify an escape. Ganondorf returned to the main room and briefly picked the bed up. He then checked under the other furniture and the walls. Link came running out of the first room covered in woman's clothes that he promptly threw on the bed.

"Princess wasn't hiding in her closets or the bath."

"Nothing in the library either."

"No, why?"

"So no princess." Link concluded worriedly. Ganondorf shook his head. "This has to be her room! These are her night robes!"

"How would you know? You've seen her in them?" Dragmire teased with a smirk.

Link's cheeks reddened. "N-no, b-b-but she is the only high-class noble person in the palace who is a girl! Except now she has that night escort, so they might belong-"

"Relax, kid. I wasn't serious. If she is not here, she is not here. The question continues to be 'where is she'? And we cannot just continue running down every hallway yelling at the top of your lungs because-I-sure-as-realms-won't-be-doing-that." Ganondorf thought a moment. "There were no guards here. She must have moved on. If she was present at the gates or with other main groups of the Royal Guard the rest would have been notified."

"So she is not with them… But the opposite?" Link gasped at a thought. "Was she captured!?"

"Too clean. Princess Zelda strikes me as a fighter…"

Link looked at the weapon rack. "A fighter… Uh-oh…"

"What?"

"This is just a passing thought… but the sword is missing."

Ganondorf followed his gaze to the weapon rack. It did not take much for him to figure out there was a slot on it for a sword to rest, and the sword was currently missing. Their eyes briefly met and a silent thought passed between them.

"You don't think she would go out there on her own, do you?" Link gulped.

Ganon frowned. "You know her better than I do."

The two ran out of the room and met up with an assembly of Royal Guard taking point at an intersection of the hall. After Link had informed them that assassins were in the mix, the Royal Guard commander adapted by placing patrols at nearly every intersection and relaying information and updates constantly. Every intersection was in plain sight of at least one other intersection at all times.

"The Princess is not in her room," Ganondorf said. "Has word reached you that she is among you?"

"No. We have received no such word." The captain denied. "We were all under the impression she was still in her room! The commander changed the formation of the palace to protect every passage leading to her room."

"Then it is a wasted effort-" Ganon said, only to be interrupted by Link yelling at the top of his lungs 'Princess!' again and running down a random passage.

"Stop yelling!" Ganon barked.

"Can't not yell!" Link replied. He turned randomly out of sight.

Ganon growled, and quickly said, "Have all patrols search for her! Root out the assassins! If they are not inside the palace, they are either in the servant passage ways or are prowling outside the palace. Tell the Fae still at the grove that Zelda is missing and to help with the search." He turned and chased after Link.

He finally caught sight of the boy. Link had stopped at an intersection, completely lost, and turned one way after another before choosing one seemingly by instinct and ran down it. He called out for the princess again.

"You are going to give yourself away you fool!" Ganon yelled just as loudly as he gave chase. "And where are you going?!"

"We have to find her! If she is not with the guard, we have to go where the guard are not!"

"Dumbass! She-" Ganon stopped mid-thought. Link was running down the only passages that did not lead to guard patrols or checkpoints. If Zelda was not among the guards… then Link was right. You have to go where the guards are not.

This plan of his lead them towards areas of the palace that looked largely unused. The stone was sharp and tight, and the wood was covered in dust and looking aged, signifying it was not walked on enough to be worn down or noticed for cleaning or repair.

The boy was right. Even though Ganon would rather cut his own arm before admitting to it out loud.

Like a horse let loose of its pen, now that Ganon was not trying to hold him back, Link sped down the halls. With each step his dread grew with his certainty of his fear. The old halls turned to stone and dungeons where the servants tread and the nobles would not, or where prisoners were kept.

A fog billowed into the halls where Link entered. The halls were no longer lit in torches, and Link had to stop on the edge of the black fog. Ganondorf Dragmire stopped on the edges of the fog and peered into it, but neither of them could see more than a short distance in. With nothing more than a glance they understood each other in the same way animals might.

This fog was not natural.

Ganondorf unsheathed his blades and fire erupted on their edges. His hands glowed with a faint black mist of their own. His red hair and red eyes seemed to glow in contrast to the darkness of the fog. His triangle marking dimly glowed on his hand, and Link felt it.

Link looked down at his own hand. He could feel Ganondorf through it. Ganondorf's heartbeat, Ganondorf's power, both pulsed through one of the triangles on his hand, and it made him marvel at its strength of presence, firmness, and ferocity. In the same way he felt Zelda's triangle pulse as that of a heartbeat stronger and stronger as he had entered the dungeons beneath the palace. Her heartbeat was notably slower than the barbarian's, but it was there. If Link focused he could almost feel her, her presence.

"Zelda is near." Link murmured.

"Yes." Ganondorf replied. The barbarian's studying gaze did not leave the fog. He briefly touched the fog with a fiery blade, and the fog receded like it was burned.

"Be wary. This is of the Twilight."

With that, Ganondorf stepped into the fog. Link stepped in close to the man and stayed as close as he dared without aggravating him further. The man was already permanently aggravated as it was.

"What is Twilight?" Link asked.

"Living shadow." Ganondorf answered. "It was what was before the Goddesses. It is always there, hidden beneath the light and life of the world, like a layer of rock beneath the soil."

"Is it demonic?" Link asked.

A simple question, but one that still made Ganondorf pause. He hesitated in answering, "It predates them. Demons were born of the chaos born in conflict between Twilight and Divine power. But…"

"But?" Link pressed.

"I find myself questioning that. I… I no longer am sure. There are a great many things I am unsure of these days."

"How very fitting then. You stand in the darkness with the ferocity and appearance of a demon, wielding Twilight in one hand and Din's fire in the other." Link said as a compliment. He smiled confidently at the man. "I feel assured alrea-" Link faltered as he collided into the larger man.

Ganondorf had stopped and his eyes were wide in shock. Ganondorf stopped breathing. His blades shook in his fists ever so slightly.

This lasted but a moment. The moment passed, and his shock turned to wrath. The fire on his blades exploded and grew until his blades were as spears. He spun and stabbed.

Link tensed. The fire of the blade licked at his side, but the blade did not pierce him. Slowly he turned to see a man pinned against the wall. This was the man Ganondorf had stabbed. Link turned back around and yelped as Ganondorf's face was inches away from his own.

"Learn to be quiet!" Ganondorf hissed. "I'm already angry, and yet you insist on making me more so! How wise do you think that is!?"

"N-not very." Link admitted.

"That's right! Clearly the princess knows more about wisdom than you." The man sighed. He straightened up to continue walking.

"B-but what did I-"

"Stop. Talking!"

They had barely taken another step before they stopped again. Ganondorf sensed more presences had confronted them. The other men kept their distance from him and stayed hidden. The fact that Ganon had sensed one near and stabbed him had not gone unnoticed. They were wary.

Coming to a similar conclusion, Link readied his blade behind the barbarian's back.

It was at this time that they both felt a triangle on their hand spring to life. The heartbeat spiked in such a way that sent a chill down Link's spine.

"Link." Ganondorf said firmly. He turned his head just enough to eye the boy. "I will catch up. Go!"

Link leaped into the fog in front of them at full sprint. He sensed men spring at him out of the darkness, but Ganondorf was on his heels. The barbarian came at them head on. A burst of flame swept at Link's back, one he barely stayed ahead of. The men who had tried to stop him fled back from the flame of Din.

Link sped into the darkness and fog.

Ganondorf stepped in their way. The men were just close enough that he could make out their shapes.

"Finally some silence." Ganondorf sighed. "Unlike him, I'm not here to talk. I'm here to fight. I find it quite… therapeutic. So fight. Struggle. Claw for life. I have some pent up frustration to deal with."

 **-Link-**

Blindly Link ran in the darkness. He could see nothing, but that did not mean he was devoid of senses. Every step echoed on the walls. His touch alerted him to turns, and at times he learned the hard way with his nose. But more than that, his hand guided him. He could feel Zelda's heartbeat in his hand, and seemingly every step told him if he was closer or not.

He was in darkness, blind, running with one true guide. Zelda. Like a blind man being held by the hand, he clung to her. He refused to let go.

It may have just been a beat, but he recognized it was a heartbeat. In some way he felt it made them all connected as more than just some kind of mythological legend. He could feel her life in his hand. He could hold her heart in his hand. And though he once despised her, hated everything about her, and still to this day felt it was with valid reason at the time, he found it in him that her life was something worth protecting and holding onto.

She was Qin itself. She was both its strength and weakness. Every scratch on her inevitably resulted in people dying while her vision would one day lead to growth. She was strong and as determined as any army, and as delicate as a pregnant woman in which held the nation in her womb.

But despite how much of a pedestal she sat on, it was more than patriotism that made him feel that way. She was a friend. She may have Midna's face, but the two were nothing alike. One was always smiling while the other is always glaring. One was as warm as the sun while the other is cold as winter. One was soft as a feather while the other is prickly. Both were, and are, strong and equally determined, and in a way Link felt they were two sides of the same coin. Despite being as opposite as they come, Link felt he could accept them equally. For as Midna had her rarely angry side, so Zelda has her rarely happy one. So the two could be… alarmingly similar.

He could no longer hate Zelda. She was not was as dear to him as Midna, but Zelda would have her place in his life. Midna had been his guide for so long. Now he could let Zelda point him in the right direction.

"Zelda!" Link yelled.

He did not know how long he ran or how many walls he ran into or how many steps he fell down. It was a minor detail. All that mattered was that he ran headfirst out of the dark fog and into the light. And there, inevitably stood Zelda.

She may have also been pointing a blade at a man's chest…

Link slid to a halt. Everyone had similarly surprised expressions. Zelda. Zelda's concubine. Link. And-

"You!" Link pointed and barked at Kei Ki.

Kei Ki sighed sarcastically, "Beautiful. Now you're here. Anyone else?"

Kei had a weapon in his hand, but he had one hand up in a gesture of surrender. He made no move to confront Zelda or Link. He rather seemed to be at the end of a confrontation he didn't want to be involved in. As if it was all just a waste of his time.

"Link!?" Zelda asked in awe. "What are you- are you alone?"

"Nah, Chief Hot-Head is behind me. He should be catching up shortly." Link gulped, scanning the situation and coming… to no conclusions. "So why is Bandit-Bill here dressed in Royal Guard garb? Why are you pointing your blade at him, but he isn't pointing one at you? And why are you down here of all places?"

"You know him?!" Zelda demanded.

Kan and Link looked at each other briefly. Disdain in one and annoyance in the other. I would say which is which, but it works both ways really. "We met," Link muttered.

"My lovely niece and I were having a bit of a disagreement." Kei Ki started, but Zelda thrust her sword forward just enough to tap him in an exposed joint and make him flinch.

"Don't." Zelda hissed as she punctuated her point with her blade.

"Niece?!" Link gasped. What did he miss!? He was so confused!

"Shut it, Link." Zelda snapped. She directed her attention to Kei. "I have nothing to do with you! Impa would never send the likes of you! You are a snake filled with lies! We are not related!"

"You were so much more agreeable when you were shocked dumb…" Kan sighed. "Truly, I do not understand your aggression. I have done nothing to you, not even kidnap you and stuff you in a sack, which, by the way, I did to the boy over there."

Zelda glanced at Link long enough to express her disappointment and lack of surprise.

Link balked defensively, "What?!"

"Zant is after your head and he isn't stupid. He will figure out you are not on the main palace levels, and if you insist on making yourself stand out, it will only threaten your life. It is in your best interest to hide behind these iron walls." Kei Ki pointed behind himself. "This is a prison. Nothing gets in, nothing gets out. Times like this, that works for you."

"Like you care…" Zelda whispered. "Your reputation precedes you and you have done nothing to refute it. And even if you were FAMILY," Zelda spit the last word like it was a curse. "That would only give me all the more reason to reject any bond you perceive we have! My family has rejected me from the moment I was born, and in turn I have come to reject it!"

"Damn, I am seriously out of the loop here." Kei muttered, looking more annoyed and inconvenienced than hurt. He clicked his tongue, "I have got to catch up with Bi."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" Zelda yelled furiously. Her sword shook in her hand.

For a moment, she really looked like she was on the verge of snapping and stabbing him in the heart. Link didn't know why, but he stepped in. Not like he gave two shits if Kan died. But later, on reflection, he would realize he didn't want her to dirty her hand in killing a member of her own family.

"Zelda!" Link interrupted. He stood just in front of her to get her attention. "Don't!"

But he was too late. Zelda snapped. The blade went through Kei Ki's shoulder. He hissed in pain and fell back. Seeing Link in front of her, Zelda was stunned enough to pulled herself out of her brief rage. She was still angry to the point of shaking, but she didn't look unstable anymore. It was still too little too late.

"You bitch!" Kei yelled. He took another step back to distance himself from the girl, and pulled his sword up, but he was so surprised by her outburst he lost himself, forgot there were people behind him, and fell backwards over their feet.

A brief movement out of the edge of Link's eyes drew his attention.

A snake jumped at Kei Ki and bit his neck.

Another snake jumped at Zelda out of the midst of the people.

Link, futile though it may be, reached out for it, but a third snake jumped at him. Its open mouth and fangs appeared in his face.

Link knew he was dead. He knew it. He could see the black snake in his face about to bite him. The poison dripping from its fangs.

And… nothing. The snake wasn't moving.

Link blinked in surprise. The snake in front of him wasn't moving, and neither was the snake leaping at Zelda, and neither was the snake biting at Kei. Kei was stuck in an expression of surprise, and Zelda's surprised and scared expression would forever be imprinted in his memories. The concubine was in the process of shrieking in terror, but she was not moving either.

But amidst the stillness was a light. Link's hand was shining. He stared at it a moment and recognized the brief warmth enveloping him. It was a similar feeling from what felt like a life-time ago when he fought the mercenary after Midna died.

The snake hovering just in front of his mouth moved backwards in the air, shut its mouth, and flew backwards into the same place it had leaped from in the midst of the people's feet. Simultaneously the other snakes flew backwards into the spots they had hid themselves in, the concubine girl stopped freaking all realms out and was standing by Zelda's side, and Kei Ki seemingly rose chest-first into the air, stepped forward back into Zelda's blade, and Zelda pulled it out of him.

"Zant is after your head and he isn't stupid. He will figure out you are not on the main palace levels, and if you insist on making yourself stand out, it will only threaten your life. It is in your best interest to hide behind these iron walls." Kei Ki pointed behind himself. "This is a prison. Nothing gets in, nothing gets out. Times like this, that works for you."

"What the realms?" Link wondered out loud. Didn't they just go through this? Why did the snakes disappear!?

"Like you care…" Zelda whispered. "Your reputation precedes you and you have done nothing to refute it."

No… the snakes hadn't disappeared! Now that Link was paying attention, he could see very slight movement quietly moving behind Kei Ki's men. The black snakes had not disappeared into thin air… they had retreated back to the place they were before. Just as all other things retreated back to where… or when it was just before.

"And even if you were FAMILY," Zelda spit the last word like it was a curse. "That would only give me all the more reason to reject any bond you perceive we have! My family has rejected me from the moment I was born, and in turn I have come to reject it!"

Link had no idea what was going on with him. He was having the strongest sense of déjà vu he could imagine, but it opened his reality to what was going on. He knew now… somehow at least, about the snakes.

"Damn, I am seriously out of the loop here." Kan muttered, looking more annoyed and inconvenienced than hurt. He clicked his tongue, "I have got to catch up with Bi."

Oh, right! This part! Link saw the crack in Zelda's composure almost physically as it appeared on her face.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" Zelda yelled furiously. Her sword shook in her hand.

Link threw himself towards her and grabbed her sword hand just as it thrust forward. Seeing Link in front of her, Zelda was stunned enough to pulled herself out of her brief rage. She was still angry to the point of shaking, but she didn't look unstable anymore.

Link said, "Look, you want to kill the guy. I want to kill the guy. I can't think of anyone who wouldn't want to kill the guy. And honestly… I don't know if he really is part of your family. That's between you two to sort out… but we are in a bit of a situation here."

"Oh, really? And what's-"

Link shoved Zelda back into Sarah the moment he saw the tiny head out of the corner of his eye. Link swiped at the exact spots he knew the snakes would jump, and he succeeded in cutting two in midair. The third he missed, but thankfully the snake missed as well. Kei Ki stabbed it into the ground. His men panicked as they reali

"That kind." Link whispered.

"Good eye, boy." Kei Ki said.

Link's skin crawled at the idea that he would receive a compliment from that creep, of all people. However the positive energy could not last long as a new sound reached their ears. It sounded like metal scraping metal endlessly. Slowly his attention drifted to the door.

The black fog drifted more into the room. Footsteps… footsteps in the fog. A single slow stride. Chains scraping the floor. Metal churning against itself endlessly in a rotation. Darkness akin to tendrils reaching and extending and grasping into the room as a mass or living thing rather than drifting fog. The tendrils even seemed to emit miniscule eyes like snakes. So perhaps befitting them to dark fog snakes is more fitting.

Zelda took a gigantic step back. She grabbed her concubine and shoved the girl behind her towards the corner. Kan Ki grabbed a torch in one hand and a sword in the other as he too stepped back out of reach of the dark smoke. Link also stepped back. Only Kei Ki's men did not move. They were either brave enough, or perhaps dumb enough, to be close. The fog reached towards the men. The men realized something was wrong and fled. Most made it. The rest…

The dark snakes lashed out faster than they could blink, grasping at ankles, choking their necks, grabbing their arms, and pulled them in. One snake lashed so suddenly and so widely that it was akin more to a blade. It cut its target in two from between the legs up to his neck. The two sides of the man fell evenly to the ground, all of his organs and blood splattered freely. The men pulled into the fog, or left behind, screamed and hollered and begged and cried as they tried to free themselves. Sarah screamed just as loudly, having never seen or heard death before.

The footsteps entered the room, the chain stopped scraping on the ground, and the sound of metal spinning on itself ended… with a click.

Blood exploded out of the fog in every direction.

Zant walked out of the fog. Part of the fog followed him, clinging to him like a lover. It draped his shoulders as a cape and extended above him as snakes resting on him. In each hand he had a scimitar. On his chest was a chainmail shirt that fell to his knees. On his head was the four-faced helmet.

The helmet spun slightly before clicking in place with one face looking to Zelda. Or did he merely turn his face? It was impossible to tell anymore.

"So… you are the pretender who would play king," Zant said.

The black mist snakes on his shoulders raised themselves up poised to strike. The man made no motion to move forward or position himself into any kind of fighting stance, yet Link felt his hair rise on his skin all the same.

Link gulped. He had no illusion they stood little chance against this man. Zelda was too valuable to put in harm's way. Sarah was a mere servant. Link had a little real life and death battle experience, and years of mock practice, so he knew he could keep up with a trained soldier… but Zant was a master of assassins. Link didn't stand a chance.

This left the only variable being Kei Ki. Kei was much more experienced than Link. How much so was beyond his ability to guess. Yet a thought still struck Link that Kei wouldn't be enough. They needed Ganondorf. They needed time. Link couldn't fight to win. He needed to fight to buy time.

Zant was not keen to giving them time.

Zant lunged towards Zelda. In a blink he had bypassed a dozen men and was upon her, his twin scimitars striking down at her head. Link, though, was in time. He raised Midna's blade to block. His knees shook with the strength of the assassins blow, but he held. Link smirked even as everyone else gasped in surprise.

Zant turned his head slightly. "Impressive. You are quick. There is more to you than a boy in a bag."

"Depends who you ask." Link replied. "I hear 'monkey' is catching on."

Zant grunted in response. His shadow snakes poised to strike. Link braced himself to move quickly, but his eyes widened when they lunged past his head and bit down. A girl gasped in pain behind him.

Link's blood ran cold. He wasn't the target. Zelda was. Even in Zant's face the bastard was ignoring him. Link was that insignificant.

Zant's shadow snakes reeled back and lunged at him. Link managed to step back, and his eyes widened. Their bite crushed the stone under him and were poisoning it. He didn't have time to rest as the snakes lifted the stone tile he was on, knocking him on his back. He opened his eyes upon landing to find the stone tile flying down at him... and Zelda beside him still as death.

The mark on him shined. the stone stilled inches away from him, and everything retraced to where it was before. Link also found himself being moved back into place.

Zant walked into the room.

Link grinned confidently. If he kept getting second chances, he could do this. That was his initial thought. It was quickly vanished as his legs faltered, the world spun, vomit shot up his throat, and something wet fell down his face. Link put a hand to his head and found blood. His head wound had reopened.

The bruises and cuts stayed with him... while Zant looked fresh as a flower in the morning dew.

 **-Zelda-**

"Stay back!" Link yelled at her. At the same time Zant entered the room. Normally Zelda would ignore him, but something in his tone surprised her. Link was not joking.

Zelda stepped back towards the corner, grabbing Sarah along the way. Without even looking Link grabbed a sword off the ground at his feet and threw it backwards over his head. It clattered at their feet.

What happened for the next several minutes was... amazing.

First Zant and Link exchanged a few words, a little taunting, and they seemed completely relaxed as Link drew the man's attention, but Zant lashed out quick as a coiled snake. So fast that Zelda blinked and missed it, but Link was already half-way across the room between them and Zant, where Zant was dashing.

If Zelda was surprised by Link's intuition and quickness, Zant was caught completely off guard. Link slammed himself into the Twilight assassin, stopping the man's lunge short. In a breath Link was behind him. Zant spun around with his swords while one of his shoulder snakes snapped at him. Link ducked, grabbed a torch lying by where he was, and jammed it into the snakes open mouth. The snake recoiled painfully from the fire it had bit down on, but it was too late. The fire quickly covered it from head to tail atop Zant. Zant screamed in pain, as if he felt the pain himself, and threw the living Twilight to the ground.

As the snake was utterly consumed into nothingness, Zant turned from screaming from chuckling. Link stepped back from the man.

"It tingles... my brain... it tingles!" Zant murmured. "You're a fast one..."

Zant took a step towards Link and raised his blades. His snakes reformed themselves and even grew in number until he appeared to be covered in them. Link gulped and took a step back. He had wanted the man's undivided attention... and he got it.

Kei Ki picked up torch as well and fought Zant. His followers joined in and surrounded him. Kei proved to be a skilled and strong swordsman, able to fight one on one with the assassin, and Link, though short and young and exhausted was incredibly perceptive, seemingly able to predict attacks before they were ever struck; but for all their strength and skill, Zant was something otherworldly. His body seemed to bend in ways no man should, the snakes that covered him struck out without his coordination nor controlling will, and the mist filled every part of the room except for where the torches were. The mist choked anyone who it swept over one by one. The men were forced to scatter to the outer edges of the room as the battle continued.

A pillar of stone thrust down from the ceiling atop Zant, and Zant's snakes braced up against it, holding it back, long enough for him to leap back. Zant disappeared into the mist, but against the dim torchlight his form was still visible against it. The room shook and the walls roared in anger, a roar that made Zelda smile. The Fae had caught up.

Zelda said, "Zant, I know of the plight you face. You question me, as you questioned yourself. Your guilt and torment was made plain to me by your friend, Lady Reida. I swore to her I would do what I could for you, and so I say that if you surrender now... I will grant you exile. Fight, and you will witness the legends my legacy has brought up to fight in my name."

A moment passed, followed by another. All were silent and still and watchful, waiting to see who would act and in what manner.

A disc of pure blackness appeared in front of Zant, and he thrust his hand into it as if it were water. At the same time his hand, that he thrust into the black water, reappeared before Zelda, and grabbed her by the throat. The same hand pulled her back into the black water and Zelda found herself in front of him. The mist filled her lungs and choked her. She could not breath.

Zant growled angrily, "I know the truth!... You are a fake! It is in your blood! I will not be fooled! You are but a puppet set up by Impa! Zhao will not take the throne of Qin!"

Zelda gripped his hand and struggled for breath; but his grip was tight. She felt gravity pull down on her lungs as she hung, and the mist filled her mouth and nostrils.

Kei stood just outside the mist trapped where he was. Every man that entered had died.

Link though, wasn't that bright. He dove in without second thought and appearing unexpectedly swiped at Zant's wrist. Zant's gauntlet blocked most of it, but the boy managed to get in enough to cut something.

Zant's grip loosened and he took a step back, clutching his hand painfully. He screamed like a wild animal.

Zelda fell to the ground. She felt Link grab her, and she held on as he picked her up and dashed out. Exhausted as he was, he barely made it out of the mist before collapsing. Both of them coughed as the mist escaped their mouths. Zelda vomited black liquid. The mist had condensed and was on the verge of hardening in her. They both collapsed to the ground, unable to move any longer.

With Zelda out of the way, the Fae created spikes and pillars from the walls to attack Zant. A pillar hit him in the chest, knocking him back into the wall. Hands of stone reached out of the wall around him and reached around him, enveloping him, wrapping him, and pulling him halfway into the wall until his arms and legs were firmly in solid stone. His chest and head were also in stone, but not enough to drown him in it. He raged and fought against it, but he was firmly pinned. The mist disappeared.

It was at this point that Ganon ran in ready to fight. Every inch of him was covered in blood as if he had bathed in it.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Link barked, pointing accusingly at the man from where he lay on the ground.

The man grunted in response. He nodded in Zelda's direction. "Pretty sure I just took care of most of his followers… who's this?" Ganon's gaze landed on Kei Ki. "He doesn't-"

"His name is Kei Ki and he's a downright bastard, murderous scumbag, and Zelda's uncle." Link interrupted. The boy struggled to his feet, panting for breath.

Ganon stared at Link in disbelief before looking to Zelda. Zelda avoided his gaze.

"Now, I hate to interrupt this…" Link said. "But princess, run. Take a left turn and keep going until you meet an old friend. When you first lay eyes on her, throw yourself to the ground. Also take off your heels, they will only slow you down."

"What? What are you-?" Zelda asked, confounded by his statement.

"No, just do it! The stone won't hold him!" Link said. He pushed Zelda towards the door.

Zelda turned to chastise him for his rude, disrespectful, and abrupt behaviour, but she stopped short at the sight of Zant. The smooth white stone that made up most of the walls were slowly turning black around him, as if the stone itself was becoming poisoned by his touch. The Fae that held him fled from the stone to escape the poison. One was too late and fell to the ground. It spasmed and reached for its comrades before collapsing, its body turned black and its light dimmed.

Zelda had never seen a Fae die before.

"As much as I hate agreeing with him, he's right. It won't hold him." Ganon said.

The stone cracked around Zant and a bit of it crumbled to the ground.

"Come, my lady!" Sarah begged, tugging at Zelda's sleeve.

Zelda stared a moment longer at the dead Fae. Something about it struck her. She had seen men die. She was born to it. But to see something so ancient… so close in relationship with the goddesses die… It was wrong.

Sarah tugged at Zelda once more, and Zelda relented. She quickly removed her heeled shoes and fled barefoot with her servant.

Link turned to Ganon, who stood poised and ready to fight the moment Zant escaped the stone prison. "The man is powerful. He's quick, has a bunch of Twilight snakes, can emit some kind of choking mist, and can make his hand appear out of thin air through some air-door thing."

Ganon gave him a side-ways glance, mildly impressed. He scoffed. "Damn, boy… how much did I miss?"

"You don't want to know…" Link whispered.

"Whatever. He sounds powerful. It-"

"-would be best if we leave so you can fight without restraint, yes yes." Link muttered. Ganon blinked in surprise at the boy finishing his sentence. "Don't have to tell me again."

Without further ado, Link ran down the hall. Ganon shared an amazed glance with Kei Ki. Kei shrugged. The stone around Zant continued to crumble until he was nearly out. Most of the wall had turned black with the exposure from Twilight.

"You too." Ganon said.

"You don't order me." Kei raised his sword.

Zant freed himself from the stone wall and fell to his hands and knees. He panted angrily and roared. Quickly he stood. The black mist shrouded him creating dozens of snakes and shaping itself into scythes from his hands.

Ganon lit his swords on fire. His hair and eyes glowed red.

Kei Ki looked between them. The brightness of the flame was matched by the darkness of the mist until half the room was red with fire and the other half was darkened with black fog. "Okay, you know what… I'm done. I didn't sign up for all this. So how about I just… leave you two to it."

The two men didn't so much as give him a glance. Zant's helmet had crumbled in the wall and portions of his face were exposed. His eyes emitted a hatred and mad fury that matched Ganon's own.

Kei Ki left quietly.

Zant and Ganon threw themselves at each other.

Link had been right. Ganon couldn't truly go fully loose without risk hurting allies, but here he could… and probably the first time in a very long time, he found an equal. Zant was powerful. He was quick, as the boy said he would be. And the assassin's Twilight power was… stronger than Ganon's, though he would never admit it. In fact it was stronger than Ganon knew was possible.

Every attack was equally matched. For every shadow there was fire. For every blow there was a counter-blow. Ganon's swings were wide and fast, forcing Zant to stay constantly moving. If he hesitated for a moment he would be torn asunder. In equal manner, Zant's access to Twilight was a particularly lethal kind… so Ganon could not risk the slightest wound despite his toughness.

Zant was a little tired, having taxed himself on fighting Link and Kei Ki, while Ganon was tired from having fought dozens of his elite followers. Yet, despite their exhaustion, neither relented for a moment. Hesitation led to death.

Stone crumbled and cracked all around them. Zant's Twilight poisoned everything while Ganon's fire exploded.

The two stopped where they stood on opposite sides for a moment, panting for breath. Fire filled the room and the floor, walls, and ceiling looked sick with poisoned black veins.

Zant growled in aggravation. He needed to kill Zelda. But the annoying brat and now this man were in his way! His eyes briefly glanced towards the fire around him and the torches.

Zant reached deep within and unleashed a massive wave of Twilight. The mist choked the flames and put out the torches. For an instant the room was black save for Ganon's shining red presence guarding the door. Ganon struck the floor with his swords and unleashed an equally powerful explosion of flame that consumed the mist and filled the room with light. The room shook as if struck by an earthquake.

Zant was gone.

"How!?" Ganon demanded. He had been standing just in front of the door! Zant could not have run past him! Except… "Din damn it!" Ganon cursed.

Zant could create holes in the realm to reach through… if he could make one large enough… he could do a whole lot more than just reach a hand through. He could completely enter it!

Meanwhile, Zelda and Sarah were racing down the hall away from the lower dungeon beneath the palace. Bodies left behind by Ganon filled the stone halls. Blood covered the ground like a thick rug. Sarah gasped at the sight, still having been new to death, and hesitated in entering. Taking pity on her, Zelda ordered her servant to close her eyes, and hoisting the girl on her back, carried her through. Sarah protested vehemently when she realized what her princess was doing for her, but Zelda ignored her.

"My lady! Your feet!" Sarah exclaimed.

"It's blood." Zelda acknowledged simply.

"You mustn't! I'm sorry for being weak! Set me down! I must be the one to carry you!"

"You're wrong… my path will take a great deal of blood. If I cannot stand the touch or looks of it, then what right do I have to walk that path? You may consider this filthy, which it is, but I consider this symbolic. Besides… blood doesn't bother me."

There was a brief moment where the palace shook around them, and Zelda stumbled. Blood splashed over her as her knee hit the stone. She winced in pain. Scraping knees on stone is never fun, and while she wasn't bothered by the touch or smell of blood… the taste was something she had thankfully avoided up till now. She spit it out and continued.

Zelda set her down once they were through. "Now, if you are sorry, make up for it by making up time."

They continued their flight into the palace. Quickly the stone walls and underground paths turned to furnished rugs, carved wood, tapestry, statues, and the like. In the distance as they left the stairs, Zelda laid eyes on royal guard patrols. Among them was Impa, orchestrating them to secure the palace more than before and to search for her.

The sight of Impa made Zelda's heart leap happily, and a weight fell off her shoulders, but as much as she wanted to rush to the side of her friend, she also remembered the words of another.

Zelda threw herself to the floor. Sarah threw herself over Zelda.

The same moment black mist erupted behind her and a massive twilight snake thrust itself over them, filling the hall with its girth. The walls cracked and three soldiers were consumed in its bite. Parts of the wooden walls and ceiling fell around them as the giant snake thrashed about.

Just as quickly as the snake appeared, it disappeared.

In its place, behind Zelda at the top of the stairs, stood Zant. His clothes were burnt off, his face mask was cracked open to reveal burns on his head, he panted and shook in weariness, one arm was completely missing, but despite it all the fury and determination in his revealed eyes had not changed. If anything, you could say the pain and exhaustion he was in had sharpened his mind from the pure madness he was in before, and had let him focus on a singular thought whereas before was many scattered thoughts. He walked towards her.

"Princess!" Impa ran for her.

Zant waved his hand, and a wall of darkness appeared on the other side from Zelda blocking Impa off. Sarah jumped up, and beat her fists on it, only to recoil in pain as it burned her. In her pain at looking down at her clenched fist, she noticed the weapons laying at her feet. Whether by fate, chance, or divinity, among them were a bow. Sarah picked it up and tossed it. It clattered at Zelda's feet.

Zelda picked up the bow and took up a firing stance.

Zant halted as she aimed at him. "You have no arrows… what do you think you can do?"

"I don't need them. I am blessed by the Goddess Naryu." Zelda declared. Zant scoffed. "I am blessed with miraculous power. Blessed with divine purpose. And blessed to sit on a position passed down with authority from the Goddess herself. Against all of that, what are you?"

Zant grew angry at her words, and barked, "You are not my princess!"

"Of course not, I'm your king!" Zelda fired a divine arrow at him.

Zant was shocked by the fact that an arrow of light actually was released by her bow, and his quick reflex saved him. He threw up a Twilight shield, and the arrow entered the black disc. Zelda wondered where the arrow went, but her answer was given as quickly as she thought it.

The arrow appeared behind them. The shockwave thankfully missed them and ripped the wall next to them to shreds and shook the palace, but a small part of it winged them both enough to knock them into the opposite wall. Zelda crumbled to the ground. Her ears rang, the world spun, and though she did not feel it, she knew she was wounded. She looked for Sarah, but could not find her in the rubble.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zant draw closer. With what little consciousness she could manage, Zelda raised the bow up again. Zant stopped. Her aim was all over the place and she could barely lift it. She couldn't move her opposite arm to pull the string at all, but she aimed anyway.

Zelda took a single breath to clear her head, a second to focus, and a third to aim.

She fired.

Zant raised his hand.

Midna erupted from his throat.

Stunned, Zant took the entirety of the shockwave. What remained of the hall exploded outwards, the ceiling fell. Zant and Link were thrown down the stairs, which was perhaps their saving grace as the ceiling collapsed.

Link groaned when he landed. Not yet knocked unconscious, he looked for Zant in the darkness. He heard the man groaning in pain, panting, and cough up liquid, most likely blood. Link could not move. He had used the last of his strength, and he was numb. He was exhausted, covered in cuts and bruises he had collected from redoing the fight over and over, and the shockwave was like being hit by a ram… or something much stronger than a ram. But… the pain gave him a sense of hope. It was a wonder he hadn't died. He could only lay there and hope the man would not stand and continue the fight.

Zant continued to cough up blood.

Until he stopped.

Link sighed. "Finally…"


	23. Dragmire's War - Part 1

**Dragmire's War – Part 1**

 **-Impa/Zelda-**

 **-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-**

The black wall disappeared. What was revealed behind the black curtain was nothing short of a battlefield. Walls were gone or collapsing, fire was rising, the stone stairs leading down to a dungeon had collapsed, and more of the palace was on the verge of collapsing.

Zelda was midst the rubble trying to lift a beam.

"Princess!" Impa rushed in to pull her away from the fire.

"No! Get her out!" Zelda pointed at a girl who had fallen in the rubble.

The soldiers rushed in to help while Impa lifted her princess in her arms and carried her away, despite Zelda's protests. The soldiers lifted the beam up and pulled a girl out. They laid the girl out on the floor where it was safe. Immediately Zelda removed herself from Impa and checked the girl. Impa did not resist her… she was too stunned. She had never seen Zelda like this.

"Who is she to you?" Impa wondered.

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. The girl was bruised and most likely had a broken arm, but was otherwise fine. She was young. She would heal given decent care.

Zelda stood and hardened herself. "Captain, there are men down in that tunnel. Allies, Zant's followers, and Kei Ki. Have men dig out the stones, capture Kei Ki the Beheader, and flush out what remains of Zant's men. How is the situation around the palace?"

The captain said. "The losses due to the bandits are few."

Impa explained. "They had killed the guards at the gates to allow entry for the distraction, while they took the Sheikah entrances to go after you themselves."

"I want all Sheikah entrances destroyed and redone in a layout that the commander of my Royal Guard would know!" Zelda ordered.

"I understand… in my time, they were put to good use, but these repeated usurping of the throne has shown problems in the palace security. I intend to change that…" Impa hesitated. "If you will allow me."

Zelda looked to her curiously. "Why would I not? You are Shadowmaster of the Sheikah. You know more of the passageways than anyone."

"Seems the messenger did not make it. Your highness… I have stepped down as Shadowmaster."

"What?" Zelda gasped. "Why would you do that!?"

"There were fears my loyalties were divided." Impa replied heavily. "And… their fears were justified. I could not be Shadowmaster of the Sheikah and minister of Qin, both. By trying to be Shadowmaster I abandoned you… A mistake that has left me many sleepless nights."

Zelda could barely dare to breath. She stared wide-eyed at the older woman. "What are you saying?"

Impa knelt to be at Zelda's height. "Your highness. If you will accept me back, it would be my honor to be your minister once more. Not in part this time, but in whole."

Zelda fidgeted, and for a moment she looked like a child, uncertain and afraid. Not that she did not understand formality, but the implications of what Impa was saying had an impact on her. She was not prepared for a moment of feeling. She was exhausted, hurting, covered in blood, was shaking from adrenaline, had nearly died multiple times for different reasons, the world was spinning from her head injury until Zelda could barely stand, she was worried about Sarah and Link and Ganon, and suddenly her first friend was back… Back and swearing loyalty. Back after Zelda had been alone carrying the weight of a kingdom on her inexperienced shoulders for months, scrambling to survive each day as if she was back in Zhao again.

Zelda whispered, "Then for this night I grant you the rank of Chancellor for this night, and I will do arrange to make it permanent. As my first command: take over for the night. I am so tired."

With that simple declaration, her body seemed to catch up with her mind and Zelda felt herself overcome with weariness. Impa caught her as she collapsed, and scooping Zelda in her arms, comforted her and promised to take care of everything.

Zelda remembered no more.

Impa took Zelda to her room. She frowned to see the room had been trashed, but none of the less straighten the bed from where it had been tossed aside. The female servants had fled the battle, so Impa gave the captains their tasks to carry out while she briefly bathed Zelda. (She certainly wasn't going to let some male guard or servant see the monarch naked.) Impa's heart clenched at the sight of how much blood Zelda had on her. It was on her from feet to upper torso, on her hands and arms, on her face, in her hair… No amount of scrubbing would be enough. The tub quickly became red from all the blood Impa scrubbed off of the young girl. Impa had to pour out the water and refresh it twice before she was done.

Impa knew blood did not trouble Zelda, but that very thing is what troubled Impa. Zelda had improved by leaps and bounds since her escape from Zhao, but Impa knew that deep down Zelda was still the broken girl off the street.

Girls in this day and age were objects, little more than porcelain dolls whose only hope were to be married to a man who could take care of her. Scars, loss of virginity, mental or physical illness, or any other sign of imperfection or being unclean meant being undesirable… and Zelda had many scars.

The entire time, Zelda unconsciously held on to her, as if afraid of letting go. Impa laid the girl down on her bed.

Impa set to work plugging every security hole in the palace. The prisoners were taken to the courtyard while the workers tasked themselves with clearing the rubble from the primary set of stairs. The fires were put out, the bodies of the defenders were set aside respectfully until such time as proper burial could be made while the bodies of the attackers had lots cast for their belongings and the bodies set aflame. The servants returned from the safe house and word was sent to the nobles of the events, with emphasis on overwhelming victory. Impa felt it would be counter-productive to describe how close Zant had come to killing Zelda.

Because in the end that was the truth. The victory was overwhelming. Zant had thrown underwhelming forces at them for the singular purpose of killing Zelda himself. Impa saw how obvious his selfish plan was easily. He never intended for a single person to live in his attack. His only thought was reaching Zelda.

When the dungeon was finally opened, the prisoners were taken and placed in cells. An unconscious boy was found, who the Palace Guard claimed was an acquaintance of the Princess. Impa thought she recognized him, but could not place him. He was sent to the doctors. The body of Zant was hung from the outer walls of the capital city with a declaration of his treason, with most of the details lightened to not show how much he had done, so that all travelers could see him as birds feasted from his corpse.

Within the dungeon was found the criminal Kei Ki the Beheader, and-

"A Dragmire!" Impa hissed. She drew her daggers.

Around her the Royal Guard did nothing, but looked at her like she was mad. Kei Ki snickered from the side while in chains. The red-haired Dragmire merely sighed. "My name is Ganondorf Dragmire. I am an ally of your High Princess. I am the king of the Majora."

"He is speaking the truth, Chancellor." The captain said to Ganon's defense. "This man is an ally. He helped in our defense."

Impa glanced at him before narrowed her eyes at the Dragmire, judging whether to trust him and their words. She knew that the Majora had returned and were instrumental in Zelda's ascension to the throne, but she had not bothered pressing for a name at the time. It seemed a lesser detail with so much going on.

But to trust a Dragmire…

Except she was no longer a Shadowmaster. She was a Chancellor. It did not matter. She was choosing the life of a politician, so her first-instinct as a spy wouldn't work.

Impa sheathed her blade, and bowed slightly at the hip. "My apologies, Lord Dragmire. May I offer my thanks on behalf of Qin for your assistance in quelling this rebellion."

Ganon nodded.

Impa continued, "If you are indeed an ally of Qin, then return to your room while we secure the premises."

"Your men told me that before. As you can see," Ganon smiled widely. "I don't care. I don't let my own mothers tell me what to do. I don't let your princess tell me what to do. I certainly won't let you tell me what to do."

"… Then may I offer it as a suggestion?"

"You are free to. I shall take it under advisement… and promptly dismiss it." Ganon walked by her.

Impa sighed and rubbed her head. She had a feeling the Dragmire was going to be difficult.

"Just what is she thinking, allying herself with a Dragmire..." She wondered.

Elder introduced himself, and Impa couldn't have been happier to see him again. Were the occasion less serious, she might have excused herself to catch up with him and tell him more about her life, as the Fae and Sheikah had been keeping contact, albeit scarce, up to this day. Instead Elder offered the aid of his people, and Impa set the Fae to work repairing, strengthening, and securing the palace. They could not repair all of it, as fire and ashes were beyond their ability, but with the Fae's help months of work was cut short in hours. Passage ways of the Sheikah that Impa wanted sealed explosively were sealed with subtly, and more firmly than ever, allowing the creation of new Sheikah passage ways the Royal Family and Royal Guard would know of. The structure of the palace, inside and out, was strengthened.

 **-Ganondorf Dragmire-**

While Impa kept the palace in a flurry of motion, Ganon wandered aimlessly. He had vented his anger and frustration on his enemy, and was left suitably tired and at a brief moment of peace. The angry wolf within was sated by exhaustion and blood.

He observed the Fae and Qin work, he observed Impa openly as she directed them through the night, he gazed at the capital from a balcony, and he let his mind ponder. He did not so much think so much as feel. He didn't know the specifics, and he didn't know why his heart felt so, but he felt something was missing. Something important… about his past, about his endangered clan, about what happened. Perhaps all of these things, yet perhaps none of them.

All he knew was that he was left devoid of the anger and fury that festered in his veins for a brief time. It was a calmness he knew well. Growing up he would always unleash his power and hate, and be left calm as he finished, but the calmness was never whole. Like a burning coal the heat never left him. It merely… lost its fuel briefly. It was a moment of exhaustion, of tiredness, and of weakness, and he hated that had to come to that, but it was also the only time he could think and feel without his mind being clouded. It was the only time he considered himself truly rational.

Ganon remembered Link's words. The boy had been making a compliment, and had said something foolish. Yet Ganon could not help but feel there was something truthful in it that the boy had perceived unknowingly. Ganon was often portrayed as a demon for his Dragmire features, and demons were born of the chaos and conflict between Twilight and Divinity on the border of reality. Between what was and between what is. And Ganon was taught to use the fire of Din and the shadow of Twilight both…

Every other Majora who tried such a union failed and were horribly wounded by it. His own parents could not. One used fire while the other used shadow. Ganon was the only one in Majora's history who could wield both… and not only use them well, but be made stronger by it.

As if he really did have a demon-worshiping bloodline.

Such a thought only reminded him of Zelda's words about the value of bloodlines. Much as he despised it he could not refute it had some truth to it. Ganon respected her. In truth he found he respected her far more than he thought he would, and more than he did any other leader he had known besides the Fae Elder. She was as irrational and unwise as any her young age, weak, and floundering around in court desperately trying to stay above water… but had a determination and resolve and strength of purpose he had never seen before. He had been impressed when she declared her purpose and vision, and how firmly she said it. He was drawn to that fire.

As he thought of her, his feet directed him to her door. The door had been smashed open, and the guards nervously watched him as he stood outside. Briefly he looked at her sleep and considered her. She was as scarred as she was delicate. Her room was as much armed as it was comfortable. Her study was as much cold as it was orderly. Having been around mostly woman most of his life, he knew this to be unusual.

Was she dangerous? Were her scars too much? Was she going to break at some point? Ganon hoped not. He... needed her. Without her the brief peace between Qin and Majora would end, and he would return to the cage of the mountains. Without her he would never be able to explore and expand his wings freely and escape. Without her the resolve, vision, and ambition he was renewed with would be reduced to ashes.

Suddenly starting to feel a bit like a stalker for standing there so long, Ganon shook his thoughts away and continued to wander. Seeking something new, his feet took him to the doctor's wing. Most of the wounded were enemies, and they gazed at him fearfully. The doctors saw him and asked him to leave, saying his appearance was frightening. Ganon growled, but ultimately accepted. They were doctors. At least one thing he could agree with Qin about was respect for priests and doctors. Their authority was perhaps the only ones he would ever accept.

As he left he caught sight of Link, and something bothered him. Ganon hid himself behind a shelf so as to not be seen by the doctors. Link had bandages around his head and was covered in scratches and his clothes were full of holes. It was as if he had been cut dozens of times.

"You know its creepy how you stare at people with those red eyes…" Link murmured quietly. He gazed back at the big man with the one eye not covered. Something about his gaze troubled Ganon. It was dull and empty.

"Hm." Ganon hummed noncommittally. He changed the subject. "Your clothes are cut all over, yet your wounds are small and you do not have a single scar."

"…"

Seeing the boy wasn't going to elaborate, Ganon probed, "Why is this?"

Link avoided his gaze and turned over to put his back to him. Ganon furrowed his brows, the boy had never ignored him before. If anything the boy went out of his way to be the center of attention, be involved, and engage with as many as possible.

"Hypocrite," Ganon scoffed.

"What does that mean?"

"Means you demand attention, but the moment it doesn't suit your purpose you ignore them. You have a double standard."

"Shove it." Link growled. "You do the same."

"I'm a leader, it is necessary. You are not. Not yet."

"Good! Don't want to be." Link said shortly.

Ganon raised an eyebrow. "Was it not your dream to be a great general...? Just what happened down there?"

Link stubbornly said nothing. Ganon guessed, "Are beating yourself over not saving everyone? Over not being here soon enough. How important do you take yourself?"

"Enough to let them die!" Link finally whispered.

"You are a mere boy."

"I figured out my power..." Ganon straightened. Now he was intrigued. "When I fought Zant, whenever I was nearly struck, time flowed back to the beginning."

"Time?!" Ganon questioned. He had never imagined such a power.

Link continued, "Each time I should have died I returned to the beginning, and the fight would continue on as before... except for me. Knowing where a snake would spring let me stop it. Knowing Zant's powers let me be prepared." He breathed. "But my wounds stayed."

"And his did not." Ganon guessed. Link said nothing, and Ganon sensed he was right.

"I was so tired... just as much as I learned and tried new ways, and I could start to predict him, I couldn't... I couldn't keep up even knowing what to do. So many times Zelda died... so many times." Link shuddered. He stuttered and was sorrowful. "I... I had to sacrifice them to buy time. They were scum and bandits and I could have saved them but I chose the princess over a dozen men. They became nothing more than fodder to me! Their lives were worth seconds to keep him at bay until you arrived! Why did you take so long! Why did you force me to choose who lives and who dies?!"

"And what do you want from me" Ganon frowned. "An apology? Sympathy? Pity? You want me to say 'I'm sorry'? Fine, I'm sorry."

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry I chose to distract an army of assassins to let a coward through." Ganon said. "And anyone who ends up under your command has both my sympathy and my pity. Grow up, boy. You have been given a taste of power, purpose, authority, and consequence and you weep for it? If you find it evil, then turn back from your path and return to either an existence of slave meaningless or find a suitable life... as perhaps a shepherd. There is no dishonor in a fair trade; but do not cry for receiving a portion of the gift you have always wanted!"

Angry, Ganon left. As he departed he met the Fae Elder at the door. The Elder took him aside to speak him. Ganon said, "Do not lecture me on my words to him!"

"I shall not. It was necessary for him to hear... but surely you remember your first times. The power. The unnatural difference between you and others… when you first wore the mask."

"I remember, but I was far younger than him than."

"In my experience humans never reach an age where their first taste of such things is not traumatic and shattering of their perspective on all things."

Ganon considered him and relented. "I could have done so without anger, but I will not return and comfort him. He will endure far greater things. Better he hardens himself or steps aside."

"Or learns to bend." Elder added.

 **-Zelda-**

So it was the night passed into day and it was well into the following evening that Zelda rose. She searched urgently for the doctors and secretly looked to the wounded. Upon finding Sarah and Link well and talking as if they were old friends she was relieved. The palace sent a message to Chancellor Impa, and Impa went to her.

The two embraced and Impa questioned her, "Who is she to you?" Zelda told her and Impa was amazed the princess had allowed any girl from her Royal Harem to attend her, though it was still non-sexual.

Impa questioned her, "Who is the boy to you?" Zelda told her and Impa was amazed the princess had a friend and ally in a former slave, and she marvelled at the things the boy did. Now that she remembered when she had first met Link, she found herself further amazed, considering her first impression of him was less than polite. She wanted to kill the boy for laying violent hands on Zelda, Zelda calmed her.

Once more Impa questioned her, this time regarding Ganondorf Dragmire.

Sensing hostility, Zelda asked, "You do not trust him?"

"He is a Dragmire. You would do well to be cautious of them. The strife and discord brought by their rebellion weakened Qin greatly. It was this weakness that led to your father's capture in his visit, all of Qin held at ransom, and subsequently invaded in the battle of Chouhei..."

Zelda's composure darkened hearing of Chouhei. "And the Dragmires set it in motion?" Impa nodded. "Then it is good they are dead, but I see no reason to hold Ganondorf accountable to the sins of his family."

"Despite the blood of demon-worshipping rebels flowing in his veins?"

"Despite that, yes. Or should I be held accountable for the sins of the Ki family? Kei Ki tells me he is my uncle."

Impa sighed. "I had hoped he would not say that."

"So is it also true the Ki family has secret dealings with the Sheikah or Royal Family?"

"... Yes. But Zelda the dealings of the Ki is prevailed by the blood of your father. You have nothing and no one to be accountable for."

Zelda trembled in rage. She was not angry at Impa, but the subject was a volatile one. "Then why is it I feel my mother in my veins? Why do I see her in my face, in my appearance? Why must I hear compliments that I resemble her?"

"Because you inherited the one thing you despise about her the most: her beauty. Now, I see I am troubling you, so I shall leave it be. If you see Ganondorf Dragmire of the Majora to be a worthy ally, I shall not overstep myself."

Zelda nodded, unable to form words. Talking of her family left her feeling empty and furious. When Zelda was composed once more, she said "Now that you know of them, you should know they should be awarded."

"Agreed. They did well in standing by you, and for that I am grateful."

So they called for them in private. Zelda called for Sarah and said, "You were with me in the face of death and shielded me with yourself. On behalf of Qin, you should be awarded. What would you ask of me?"

Sarah answered, "High Princess, I would ask only to be allowed to be by your side."

This stunned Zelda. She found herself smilingly a tiny bit, which for her was equivalent to jumping in joy. "Then you may. I shall consider you my favourite among the Royal Harem, and I will see to it you are protected there."

They called for Link, and Zelda inquired of his injuries. He seemed well, but something weighed on his mind heavily. Zelda said, "You came to my side without obligation and acted as my sword and shield. Without you, I would be dead. I wish to reward you on behalf of Qin. What would you ask of me?"

Link said, "I want training. If I am to be a great general, as the son of one, then I will need training. I trained my own way daily for years, and it has kept me alive... but these battles have made clear to me if I am to follow my mother's footsteps I must have a teacher."

Zelda and Impa were troubled by this. Zelda said, "Link, if your wish is to be trained, then I shall grant it. And I know you are following in the footsteps of your bloodline, but are you sure the great general you spoken of was your mother?"

"I am sure." Link said without hesitation.

The firmness of his belief caused Zelda to hesitate and stumble over her speech, so she could not speak. She did not wish to shatter his resolve. Seeing this, Impa interceded. "Link... there has never been a woman in the history of Qin with such a high rank."

"What?" Link asked in disbelief. He stared at Impa. "That-that can't be."

"Link." Impa said gently. "You look younger than fifteen years, am I right in assuming this?"

"Yes."

"Then is it wrong to assume that your mother would have been around in the last twenty years?"

"No. I-it is right to assume it."

"Not only was I a Sheikah in the service of the Royal Family twenty years ago, but I was also a commander of lower rank in the Qin military. I know the name of every general from general of one-thousand men to general of one-hundred-thousand men… and none of them were female."

"You're wrong!" Link exclaimed.

"Link." Zelda said gently. "Do you know the name of the woman you say is your mother?"

Link hesitated. He searched his memories, but ultimately he came to a horrifying conclusion. "No…"

"Then let us say you really did have a mother who was a high-ranking official in the military." Impa said. "We are left with two options. The first is that your mother was a general of another nation."

"That could-"

"At which case you would be a social exile, cast out of society, and unable to change your fate. Sorry to say, but that is how it is these days…" Impa glanced at Zelda. "Citizens of rival nations are targeted by the hate and pain of their neighbors when they live among them. Immigration is legal, possible, but few do it for they are all deemed traitors by society both by the place they left and the place they want to call home."

"Which is part of why I want to end this war and unite Hyrule." Zelda added. She sent a chastising look at Impa. Impa's words were scaring Link.

"The second possibility," Impa continued. "Is that you are the child of a lesser general. There are many ranks of officials in the army."

"But-" Link wanted to argue, but failed to find proper words. He didn't trust Impa as far as he knew her, but he had come to trust Zelda. Her honesty could only be described as the lethal kind even at the worst of times, so for her to say it was impossible… Link didn't know what to think. For the first time in his life he doubted. He doubted his birth, he doubted his lineage, he doubted his destiny.

"Link." Zelda stepped from her chair and took his shoulder. The contact startled him from his stupor and he stared at her, as she never touched him and he knew it to be a big no-no. "I know you believe in the strength of your bloodline as the son of a general. I agree in that. It is something to take comfort in. I also know you believe in your own strength to reach that far, and Ganondorf would agree in that. It may be that I am wrong, if you are not the son of a general, and Ganon is right. And it may be that he is wrong in regards to you, as your bloodline, whatever it may be, granted you your blessing passed down from the Goddess or you may still be the son of a general we do not know of."

"Neither seem to validate me, though." Link argued.

"Then it may be that neither do." Zelda agreed. "But that is for you to decide. Are you a tool of fate or a controller of fate? You have the capability for both and you may be all the stronger for it."

Link gulped, took a moment, and nodded. He was shaken, but sturdy. Seeing his composure return a step in the right direction, Zelda returned to her chair. "So, I will send you to a good teacher. But it will be up to you to be a good student. I will compensate your village for your absence. I insist."

"Thank you, princess." Link mock bowed.

Zelda smirked playfully. "You better appreciate me well, peasant. We aren't in public. If we were you could be beheaded for such a sloppy bow."

"I'm sure! Why I have to do so here! Got to take what I can get!"

"Then why don't you start with getting out!?" Impa growled angrily.

Link quickly lost his playfulness and scurried out. Zelda snorted seeing Impa so angry on her behalf. Her playfulness lasted a moment longer before she felt herself become cold and blank again. "There was no reason to scare him."

Impa frowned, "He is as rude and uncouth as the day I met him. How you came close enough to him to allow it so easily is beyond me." She quickly changed her tune to one more warm. Link had rubbed her the wrong way, and his belief in his mother being a general troubled her deeply. "Not that I don't appreciate you making friends. You look happier for it. But couldn't they be more… civilized?"

"I find him more civilized than many nobles, I will have you know. He treats everyone the same regardless of status. He is openly honest and leaves one without question of what he thinks of you. I have no need to question if he has a dagger in my back or not. Most of all he is useful and seeing him achieve his ambition is a worthwhile investment. That is not something I can say about most former slaves. Useful people are worth keeping around. Speaking of which…"

The next one Zelda had in mind was Ganondorf. The man took his time arriving.

Zelda said, "Ganondorf Dragmire of the Majora clan. You were under no obligation to defend Qin, no deals, no contract, no will save your own and you risked the royal bloodline of the Majora in my defence. This is not a matter I can take lightly. On behalf of Qin, I would like to personally reward you. What would you ask of me?"

Ganondorf said nothing at first. He merely raised an eyebrow, glanced at Impa, and returned his fiery gaze to the girl. Finally he sighed and said, "I ask nothing of you, High Princess of Qin. I do what I will when I will it. I take what I want when I want it. I do not consider myself one to be given things when I can just as well take it, nor do I like owing or receiving debts."

"All the same…" Impa prodded.

"If you insist… then supplies." Ganondorf decided. "My plan is to use tribute from Joket to help launch an invasion into the mountains. There are dozens of tribes hidden among the hill country to your west… the mountains are vast with a great many villages hidden in it. It is a land worthy of a country of its own. With supplies from your hand, my conquest of the mountains will go smoothly, and I can more easily turn it into an army worthy of your vision." The dark-skinned man smiled darkly. "A vision to bath Hyrule in blood will need an army that is vast… and an army hidden from the rest of Hyrule is a powerful hand to play when the time is right."

"Or a weakness. What is to keep you from betraying us?" Impa demanded.

But Impa was ignored. Ganon knew he had Zelda's attention as her composure was dark and ruthless as the day he met her. She had the same determination in her still, the same cold willingness to follow a bloody path no king had yet dared walk. It made his heart jump in excitement and his veins boil in hot desire.

He didn't know when, but Zelda's vision had inspired him and replaced his own. Or perhaps it is more accurate to say he had no vision before and had found one worthy of his focus and energy.

"Then you will have it." Zelda declared.

"Princess!" Impa exclaimed.

Zelda brushed her concern aside, "Impa, if he was to betray us, he would have by now. My life has been in the palm of his hand several times now. He is powerful, rough, and ruthless… but you could say he has proven to be careful and discerning. More than that we are tied by destiny. It is true, I don't trust people and Lord Dragmire is as fallible to mortal sin as any other, but I choose to have faith. I can count on one hand the number of people I choose to trust." However Zelda relented, "But... I will go over the matter with my advisors."

Zelda directed her attention to Ganon. "Will you leave for your campaign immediately?"

"No. I still plan to stay for a time and see what life is like outside of the mountains. That has not changed."

"Then you are welcome as long as you will."

The next, and final one for now, was Kei Ki.

Kei Ki was kicked to his knees. The man eyed the guards lazily but said nothing. He seemed entirely calm and unconcerned with what was happening. Whereas before it was private affairs with only Zelda and Impa present, this matter Zelda wanted public in her court. Ganon, Sarah, and Link were allowed to be present. Sarah and Link stood in the back as they were not nobles, and Ganon stood to the back by choice. He simply didn't like people and crowds made him twitchy.

Reports had come that the priests had all been killed, beheaded, and Zelda was willing to make the assumption Kei Ki was involved.

Impa watched him a moment, thoughtfully, and said, "Kei Ki, you are charged with murder of the people, running of a criminal organization employed in all manner of activities, murder of holy priests, and treason. Your 'treason' was a ploy given to you by the Sheikah, and to your credit you performed well. You helped insure the Princess lived. Zelda, her servant Sarah, and her servant Link are witness to this."

Link frowned. "Oi! I'm not a-" Ganon hit him on the head.

"As such you and your men are pardoned of treason. Is there any who disagree?"

None stood among Zelda's court. Impa scanned them all and found their expressions were satisfied with the statement. Most of them nodded silently.

"Then you are pardoned of treason." Impa concluded.

"However," Zelda inserted herself. Impa blinked in surprise. "You are still guilty of the first several charges, and my mercy for your help does not extend to them all."

Kei Ki smiled. "Then allow me to barter."

"Barter." Zelda repeated. She leaned back. "I'm listening."

Kei Ki said, "The first thing you should know is the priests were not on your side and would one day rebel against you, perhaps by claiming the original validation of your holy rule is false. Zant targeted them for solidifying your position on the throne, but we also learned Ryo is deeply involved with them. He bought them. Your own priests serve Ryo."

"Pardon?" Zelda asked in surprise.

"I do not know the accounting side of it, but have your minister of commerce go over the inventory of the priest's coffers. While the palace pays them in tax, the priests are far wealthier than they should be with a rupee here and rupee there, or even the heavy donations from the state. They are hardly despondent monks. I'm sure you will find they have been in Ryo's pocket for years."

Zelda shared a glance with Impa, and Zelda nodded. Impa understood the order. Zelda wanted this confirmed.

She was pleased. That was incredibly useful. The priests had been part of the foundation of her placement on the throne, and if they were in Ryo's pocket they could remove that foundation out from under her. But the thought also worried her: Were they working for Ryo when she was validated to begin with?

What was she thinking! Of course they were! Zelda being on the throne was all part of Ryo's plan to place a second heir in rival to the prince. An heir he could back and use to even the odds of the court. But now that the prince was gone, and the rival Chancellor was gone, that left only Zelda against him. Well… Impa and Zelda. Impa had returned, Zelda had to remind herself. But none of the less with a single move from Ryo, namely the priests proclaiming they had miss-read signs from Naryu in placing Zelda as daughter of the former king, would be an instant victory for Ryo.

Ryo had the kingdom in checkmate all this time, and Zelda had narrowly evaded it thanks to this mafia head.

"Go on." Zelda said.

Kei Ki smiled darkly, seeing he was succeeding. "The next thing I can bargain, Princess, is an army."

The court stirred and whispered among each other. Impa blinked and Zelda pondered it.

Zelda could not think of what he meant. There was another army? She knew of every army in Qin. She had even found armies that were said to be extinct to aid her.

"I find that difficult to believe," Impa said. "There is not a drop more of soldier blood to be siphoned than what is already known by the court."

"Unless that army is not made of sanctioned soldiers." Kei Ki said smoothly. "Princess… how many nations exist within Qin?"

"No riddles, Kei Ki. Speak plainly!" One of her court ministers said. Others yelled in agreement.

"Fine, fine." Kei Ki rolled his eyes. "Spoil my moment, why don't you! Princess, imagine the entire criminal network of Qin united into an army." Zelda's eyes briefly widened, even Impa was surprised and terrified of the implications. "Every bandit. Every murderer. Every assassin, torturer, prisoner, criminal, vagabond, and piece of scum-filled shit the streets of Qin has stuffed in its corroded crevices! The family of Ki is massive, all encompassing, and hidden within the very framework of the land! The mafia has a hand in everything and is powerful enough to be considered a country in its own right!" Kei Ki stood to his feet, and the guards did not stop him, for they too were stunned by his words. "Now imagine all of it… all of it united into one spear. One gloriously bloody barbed spear thrust into the heart of whoever you point it at!"

"Including my own?" Zelda wondered.

Kei Ki chuckled, "Betrayal? Is that what you think? Princess! Betrayal is so boorish! So predictable! I am not so poor in ambition that all I have is money and a desire for power! Money! I have had it and I found it worthless! Power? I can do with a hundred men what others do with thousands! So what is power to me? I am not some brute! I am an artist! Imagination flows best when you have to work with less! But grant me this, this permission, and I will show you what an army can truly do!"

"And how exactly would you do it? How would you unite the heads of the Ki family?"

"Beheading, of course." Kei Ki replied smoothly.

This seemed to trouble her court greatly, as they murmured with one another and their expressions were mixed. Zelda herself found herself conflicted, and so Kei Ki was placed under house arrest in one of the palace rooms until a verdict is reached. And the debate began.

Some spoke positively of the proposal saying, "Another army loyal to Zelda will strengthen our faction!"

While others questioned this saying, "How can we trust him?" Or "What reflection would it have on us to have his loyalty? Not a good one."

It was said, "It will lower crime to remove it from the lands, and benefit all in turning it into a weapon for Qin."

And this was countered by, "The means to unite the numerous heads of the Ki family, and to unite the bandit or lawless camps of the wilderness will bath the streets in blood!"

There were many more arguments made, but in all of this Zelda sat silently. She agreed with both sides. She balanced a need for power, of which she had in short supply, with the knowledge this man was a lower mafia leader, and most of all her uncle and brother to her mother.

Which, if patterns meant anything, meant she could not trust him. Impa's input did not help, as it seemed the royal family in the past had many dealings with the Ki family.

There was also the question, "What will we do with him even if we reject his proposal?"

This kept the debate alive and no verdict could be made.

The debate was so heated that an event occurred that nearly caught them off guard. A soldier ran into the throne room and hastily bowed low.

Impa called for the court to quiet and said, "What is it that has come over you?" The soldier was shaking in fear.

The soldier exclaimed, "Princess! Ryo has come!"

Zelda's eyes widened. She had completely lost track of time. What a fool she was! Ryo was here!

"What?!" Someone yelled.

"Where is he?" Impa asked.

"He awaits permission to enter the gates as we speak!" The soldier reported.

Zelda gulped. Impa said, "His faction may now be a rival, but we cannot afford to slight him by making him wait. Princess, I advise we hurry to receive him. He is patient enough to wait a little while, but no more!"

"Agreed." Zelda nodded. She felt her hand shake fearfully and gripped it into a fist to halt it. "Go. I must prepare myself." Zelda closed her eyes.

"Everyone!" Impa exclaimed to the court. "Call the servants to prepare all quarters promptly and assemble in the throne room! Awaken all the guards and set them at their post! Fae Elder, please close off all passageways leading to damaged parts of the palace. Have all Fae take on a physical form and assemble in the throne room as well! Make sure everything is in order! Everyone is to return in half an hour even if you fail at this!"

Elder nodded and disappeared by sinking into the wood behind him.

Impa stepped down from the throne and approached Link and Ganondorf as the ministers hurried to work. "Lord Dragmire, as an ally you may stay among the ministers. Your presence will be helpful."

"I'd rather stay in the back." Ganon grunted.

"Very well."

"What do we do?" Link asked.

"Nothing." Impa answered him. "Besides sit in the back and stay quiet."

Ganon stared down at Link knowingly.

"What?!" Link exclaimed defensively.

Within a short time every servant, every minister, every Fae residing in the Palace Grove, and every guard was assembled. The servants sat around the edges of the room. The Fae stood before them as tall statues of wood and stone. The ministers stood at the front on either side. Impa stood on the first step down from the throne, and Zelda sat on the throne itself.

Zelda took a moment to breath. "Let Ryo in the gates."

A soldier rushed out to relay the order.

Before long the sound of horses and marching penetrated the throne room door from the courtyard. A few more minutes followed and shadows stirred under the door frame.

Every face turned towards the door. Their faces were set and hardened. This was not a warm welcome, but a show of strength and resolve against an internal foe. Zelda assembled everything she could here to offset Ryo. The one thing she wanted now more than ever was General Ouki's presence, he would complete the tone she wanted to have.

But without him… Zelda feared she would still appear weak even with all she had gained being presented.

A single guard opened the door large enough to enter and say, "I-I-I p-present, Chancellor R-Ryo. Request permission to enter?"

"Enter." Zelda permitted.

Immediately the door was opened. Link gulped and struggled to sit still. The atmosphere was thick and heavy as any battle.

Link had never met Ryo, but he had heard Zelda talk of him many times. Each time he was the one she feared and saw as her greatest enemy. Link had helped her fight foes already, but she always seemed to convey Ryo as being higher than them. As if he wasn't a person, but a living nightmare to her. He followed her with her every breath, into her dreams and wakefulness. Every decision she made was with him on the mind. She didn't say it openly, but Link knew: she was afraid of him. And the thought made him angry.

What entered could not be described as human.

Human means mortal, capable of weakness and death and limitation. The men who entered were, by all scientific classification, mortal, but they did not feel it. They felt like something more. They were the same height as any other man, yet Link found himself looking up at mountains. They were of flesh and blood as any other man, but his gut said they had muscle of diamonds and skin of gold. They walked as any other man, yet Link thought they glided as the wind.

They were nothing more than simple ministers in the court of Chancellor Ryo, yet to Link they had the overpowering presence of immortals. Chief among them were four men.

The first man was purely herculean, he was twice as thick in muscle mass as Ganon and just as fierce looking without a hint of red eyes. His hair was short and spikey.

The second man was nothing short of the most beautiful nobleman Link had ever seen, it was as if the man bathed in money, manicures, and had to spend hours working on his hair instead of sleeping. Yet despite the obvious OCD tendencies, there was a sharpness in his eyes that terrified Link, an attention to detail. While the first man ignored everyone with disregard, this second man took a moment to look at each and every one and notice everything.

And Link had no doubt he memorized everything right down to his measurements.

The third man to enter was similar to the second, but did not have the same eyes. Instead what the man seemed to be holding a scroll and was too busy reading to notice where he was walking.

The fourth man was old. More than that, he was ancient. He was a wrinkled up toad, leaning over, with a cane, and had a thin white beard reaching down to his toes he had to step over from time to time. He was constantly chuckling like a madman, could hardly keep his balance, and was looking around.

The moment the old man's eyes met Link's, Link felt his skin crawl. The eyes were far too sharp to belong to an old man near the end of his life.

These four men were the most noticeable among the troupe of ministers to enter. They had such an impact of presence that sweat bathed the skin of Zelda's men. It was of such a heavy presence over them all, that all men and Fae unconsciously bowed their shoulders under its weight, and Ganon instinctively reached for where his blades would have been.

"W-which one is Ryo?" Link wondered in a whisper.

"I cannot tell." Ganon answered. He scanned them all. "Any one of them could be fierce enough to be him, most of all those four leading them. Not the old man, assuredly. And the strong one most likely is a man of war, rather than a man of politics. It leaves the other two."

The answer came in in the form of the last man to enter. He did not have to say his name. He did not have to announce himself. Every man knew it. He had such a strong presence of glory, confidence, and power that it made even his great men pale in comparison. The sun shined on him like an angel descended from the heavens through the door.

If the ministers felt like powerful men to Link, and the four leading them felt like generals… this man felt like a god.

No.

"He feels like a king…" Link gulped. Link felt himself shake. He had been afraid many times, but this was the most terrified he ever recalled being.

Ganon nodded in agreement, his eyes wide.

Chancellor Ryo entered into the throne room and stopped just before his four champions. With one motion he bowed to his knees, and every one of his entourage followed in the same moment. Their knees hit the floor in the exact moment creating a boom that felt like the stopping of an event, having been followed by a new one. Like a day beginning with the rooster, a battle beginning with the war cry, or a noble man being announced via trumpet, the boom said one thing:

Chancellor Ryo was here.

Ryo said, "Firstly, let me say: There is nothing more important than seeing you unharmed, your majesty."


	24. Dragmire's War - Part 2

**Dragmire's War – Part 2**

 **-Royal Palace, Kanyou-**

Chancellor Ryo said, "Firstly, let me say: There is nothing more important than seeing you unharmed, your majesty." He gazed on her with a pleasant smile. "It eases my troubled heart to see you well."

"I-"

"However," Ryo interrupted. Impa clenched her fists angrily and glared at this slight. Zelda did not react. "I must declare I know the identity of the one who sent the assassin." He took a breath. "Me."

The room imploded into silence. Not merely quiet, but fully silent. Most stopped breathing, their jaws slack and eyes wide in shock. The creaking of wood as the Fae constructs moved ceased as they stilled. The soldiers around the room faltered. Link gaped openly and felt his limbs go numb. Not even Ganon nor Impa were unaffected, as they openly stared.

The only ones unaffected by this admission was Ryo's faction, Ryo himself, and Zelda.

He... he had just openly admitted to sending the assassin her way. In front of so many witnesses.

Link heard something echo in his ears, something sharp and high enough to pierce the chains holding his stunned state of mind down. Link felt the numbness give away to sharp pain, and his vision narrowed in on Ryo. He felt his blood boil in molten fury. Without thinking about it, he grabbed his sword and started to rise, but Ganon grabbed his head and slammed him to the ground.

"Don't!" Ganon hissed quietly.

"But he admitted to it!" Link argued. He resisted against Ganon as the sound came again and Zelda laughed and-

Zelda was laughing.

The sound swept over him like cold water. He shivered and his skin crawled with goosebumps.

He had heard Zelda chuckle, and at most have a very quiet laugh that lasts little more than a single breath. Both were the rarest accomplishments he could imagine against her ever present scowl or cold stare. Just receiving an eye roll or smirk were considered impossible by anyone else's standards.

And she was laughing.

The laugh was real. It was wrong. It was loud, jolly, and clear. It was horrifying and filled Link with dread. Most of all Link understood and perceived why she laughed. The laugh was as real as it was fake, because it was not funny, but Zelda was pulling off the act well.

Because she was afraid.

"Wha…" Link whispered. "I-Is there really that big of a gap between them?"

Ganon clenched his fists tightly, "Endure it."

"Don't screw with me!"

"Endure it. That is all we can do. We follow her lead."

"But you're a king like her!"

"And this is her court." Ganon replied. "This is her palace, her home, and her court. I will not tarnish it by being a rude guest. If she cannot stand here and now on her own two feet, then my intervention will only be a slap in the face and take her power from her."

Ryo joined her in her laughter. His faction laughed. Link, Ganon, and Impa did not laugh, but a few of Zelda's ministers forced themselves to laugh, at most nervously.

Zelda smiled cheerily, and said, "Chancellor, enough of this jest. Such a thing is unthinkable!"

"Truly! Truly!" Ryo laughed. "Perhaps my jest is in bad taste, it did after all occur only last night. So I humbly apologize if it is rude."

"A little humor is good for the soul and extends your days. Abhdan knows most of all!"

Abhdan laughed.

"At his rate, he may very well outlive both of us." Ryo smirked.

"Oh-ho! Ho! Ho!" Abhdan laughed. "I swear I will! I've outlived three kings, and am still active since my days as Chancellor. You are both a hundred years too young to think you can know my secret! My secret dies with me!"

The three of them laughed, and Link stopped resisting. He felt more defeated then he ever recalled being. If Zelda said for him to pick up his sword and fight, he would. But when the leader he placed himself under did not have the resolve to fight… how could he?

Ryo bowed in a solute, "Levity aside, princess. With your permission, I shall have my vassals personally investigate the matter of the assassins. Please feel at ease. I will find the one behind this plot."

Zelda nodded. "I leave it to you."

With that single declaration, Impa, and the rest of Zelda's faction, knew they had lost the ability to use the assassination attempt against Ryo. That was one card they could no longer play.

Ryo gazed on Zelda a bit longer, before bowing once more. "I apologize for taking your time, princess. Your humble servant merely wished to see for himself how you fared. I am sure you must be tired, so what there is to be discussed is perhaps left to another day. If there is no protest, I shall take my leave for today."

Before Zelda could say yes or no, Ryo stood. At once his men stood, turned, and they marched out as one.

For him to call an end to the meeting of his own volition was yet another purposeful insult on her status as heir. Yet Zelda could do nothing but sit quietly and watch as he left. Her smile did not begin to crack until the door closed.

Impa and all assembled watched Zelda, afraid and curious of what she would do. Ryo had stepped all over Zelda and taken control of her palace out from under her in only a few sentences. It was as if all she had accomplished in the last months were for nothing. She could do nothing but sit quietly and let Ryo do as he wished.

Zelda sighed. "Ryo is correct. It has been a taxing day. Court is adjourned. Everyone, return to your home and prepare for the coming days. Ryo has been journeying through Qin, and will no doubt have much to discuss. We had best be rested for it. I am tired. So if you will all excuse me."

Zelda stood, and her court bowed. She departed the room. Ganon and Link glanced at each other in surprise, and rushed to follow after her. Impa and Sarah also departed to go after Zelda, as the rest of the court dispersed.

"Princess!" Sarah called.

Zelda walked calmly towards her room, her calm façade not cracking at all. Somehow she had gained much ground, despite her relaxed, measured pace. Impa and the others did not catch up with her until she had reached her room.

"Princess! What he did-" Impa stopped. Zelda's composure was still scarily calm, so much so it nearly fooles Impa had she not known her better. It made her gut squirm. 'Had the girl become this good at hiding?'

"What of it?" Zelda asked. "Really, I need to rest. It has been a vexing day."

"Vexing is right," Link said.

"But…" Impa pressed further, unsure what to say.

"Enough, Impa. I'm fine. Really." Zelda smiled brightly. The smile made Link shiver. Before anyone could argue, Zelda entered her room.

The door slammed shut, cracked, and a scream filled the halls that could only be compared to a howling banshee. The younger two jumped in surprise. Immediately afterwards was the clear sound of destruction as Zelda screamed profanities and threats and curses.

Impa reached for the door, but found she could not follow through. She did not know what to do. She had fought in wars, lead men to their deaths, infiltrated kingdoms, assassinated, been taken prisoner and beaten, but this was the most scared she could recall being. She had nothing to go on for this. She had no memory of her past before being a Sheikah. She had no memory of being comforted by family or how to extend it in turn. She was equipped in every way to be the Royal Family's sword and knife and Chancellor… yet it seemed she found she was wholly unprepared for how to heal Zelda's heart in what she had just endured.

"Really?" Ganon grunted. "You are scared of her like this?"

Link jumped as Zelda seemed to have found the strength to toss something large into the wall and dent it. "Who isn't?!" Link squealed.

Ganon ignored him. "Woman, have you never raised a child?"

"No." Impa replied. "Have you? Do you have a child?"

"No, but I have helped do so. The Majora are raised by the community, just as much as our parents."

More impacts could be heard in the room. Impa said, "She is going to hurt herself! She doesn't know how to hold back!"

Ganon sighed. "I'll fix this. But only if you will not intervene. She wants to act like a child, she will be treated like one."

"She is the heir!" Impa argued, aghast he would say such things.

Her brief outrage at him was stopped by the sound of metal sliding on a scabbard. It was a sound Impa had heard thousands upon thousands of times over, enough to recognize perfectly.

Ganon opened the door enough to peek an eye in. "She is armed. Make up your mind." Sarah squealed in fright.

Impa hesitated. Her inner Chancellor refused to allow this mongrel to lay a finger on the princess, and her inner Sheikah refused to trust him. But her relationship with the princess had always been more than that. Being a Sheikah and Chancellor were the ways in which she knew how to be there for Zelda. She didn't know how else to do it, and neither was prepared for this. Ever since she had laid eyes on the girl in the alley, another part had been planted, one that said to let Ganon go. Because Zelda was her princess, but she was also a child.

"G-go." Impa lowered her arms in surrender. Ganon nodded.

"Good luck!" Link gave him a thumbs up from the end of the hall. Ganon glared at him.

"Coward." Ganon took hold of the door and entered.

Zelda had upturned just about every piece of furniture she could get hold off, and crushed a vase against the wall, and what had impaled the wall was a corner of a chest. Her personal weapons lay on the floor, and she had a sword in her hands. She was using it to attack the wall. It clanged violently as the wood was Fae-hardened. The sword bounced off the wall and cut into her shoulder, but she seemed to not notice.

Ganon approached and took hold of the sword before she could hurt herself further. The sword cut into his palm and blood flowed down his wrist, but he held it tight before pulling it out of her grip and tossing it aside. With his other hand he took her under the arm, picked her up, and threw her on the bed.

"LET GO!" Zelda raged. "Let me go!"

Were Zelda in her right mind, she might have assumed he was going to rape her as he loomed over her. Be it was it was, the thought never struck her. Good thing to, as it wasn't his intention.

He took hold of the sheets and quickly wrapped her in them tightly. She squirmed, yelled, and resisted, but ultimately was imprisoned in sheets and blankets.

"Barbaric bastard! Unhand me! Let me go! I'll kill you! Impa!"

"Really not an incentive to let you go." Ganon replied. "Why are you biting the bed?... That's… beyond me. Look, if you want to rage, then rage. But do it in a way that won't hurt you."

"I don't know what else to do with it! I can't fight him! I can't speak! I can't say a Din damn word! I-I can only smile and take it like a whore being ordered to lay down, shut up, and take it!" Tears overflowed as her rage and anger also overflowed beyond her ability to control. She thrashed wildly, but Ganon's wrapping sealed her in. As much as it protected her, it also added endlessly to her frustration. It made her feel caged in more, unable to do anything with the energy filling her veins demanding she fight.

"True. You can't." Ganon agreed without mercy. "If you acknowledged his contribution in the assassination attempt, you would be facing civil war. You had a choice: Force his hand and face civil war; or buy time. Time to even the scales. I get he is powerful, far more than you."

"So what would you advise!?" Zelda panted. She stopped thrashing. "That I sit back and do nothing?!"

"No!" Ganon snapped. Zelda recoiled back at his outburst. "But do not force his hand! Bite back, but only enough to keep him wary! Hold yourself back at all times and smile when he is near, while you prepare to destroy him! This feeling of anger, this hate… it will push you to action before you are ready. Do not let the anger control you. You are the one to control it. It is useful, but you must know when and how to use it. For now endure it. Do not forget this feeling. Lock it in your heart. There will come a time to unleash it, but it is not this day."

 **-Chancellor Ryo-**

"Chancellor, a word please." Rishi approached Chancellor Ryo.

"Hm?" Ryo stopped.

Among his ministers Ryo had selected four to be his closest hands, as four pillars on which he built his strength.

Rishi was his man of law. His understanding of justice, both retribution justice and distributive justice, was beyond compare. He was a man almost completely devoid of bias. The man also had a perfect memory that outmatched Ryo's own.

Abhdan was Ryo's teacher, and chief ambassador. Abhdan was Qin's former Chancellor and held connection networks in all seven kingdoms that outreached Ryo's own. The old man was perhaps the only Qin openly welcomed in the court of the seven kings, making him Qin's ambassador to the world.

Shou Hei Kun was Ryo's tactician. Ryo had yet to find a man who could beat Shou in chess, but more than that Shou had seen real war enough times to be easily able to apply tactics to it on par with the greatest of masters. In fact, Shou ran a school for Qin's officers in the ways of tactical and theoretical war.

Moubu was Ryo's general. What Shou lacked in strength, but made up for in raw intellect, Mou Bu was the exact opposite. Moubu had enough of a hand in tactics to be handy, but was most effective on the front lines leading a spearhead assault through multiple lines of enemies and aspiring legions of men to feats of strength rivaling berserkers. Ryo would have wanted Ouki Mitagi to be his general, but in lacking Ouki, he found Moubu. Moubu was inspired by Ouki, studied under him for a time, and aspired to be even stronger than him one day. Moubu believed his strength alone could overcome any obstacle.

He had yet to be proven wrong.

"Chancellor," Rishi said. "Why did you decide to rely on assassins? If you had asked us, we would have definitely succeeded."

Ryo chuckled. His three other advisors stopped to listen. "Rishi. All I did was turn a situation to my advantage. It was not planned. Besides… where would be the fun in 'definite'?"

"Huh?" Rishi muttered, confused.

"Oh-Ho!" Abhdan laughed. "Seems Rishi has yet to understand the Chancellor's true nature. Ryo does not want the princess to die. It may be advantageous if she did, but he is by no means in a rush. This rather stems from his childishness. Having lost his sparring partner, Ketsu, Ryo perhaps wished to test the young girl who would be king. Not to mention Zelda has eyed Lady Impa for the position of Chancellor some time now. Impa is far better than Ketsu ever was. She is among the few women he respects. Makes this old soul wonder why you have tried courting her. Or anyone. I need some grandbabies!"

"Sensei!" Ryo chastised his former teacher. He picked up a pebble off the ground and threw it in Abhdan's general direction.

"Oh-ho! Flee! He wants my butt!" Abhdan hurried away laughing. "My age I take with me! You can't have it!"

The men laughed at the antics between them. Despite their official positions, Ryo and Abhdan were like father and son. A most curious relationship, as Abhdan also taught Zelda and Ryo respected it, never asking his teacher to sabotage the girl. Nor did Zelda try to use Abhdan against Ryo.

Abhdan scrambled (with help from Moubu's son, Mouki) into a cart. Ryo took another pebble and banged the side of the cart with it. Abhdan squealed and yelled that he would spit on Ryo's grave. Ryo smiled and exclaimed, "Let us depart from here! Let us return to my estate, set it in order, and drink!" His ministers cheered.

 **-Ganondorf Dragmire-**

Ganon took hold of the furniture and shoved it back on its legs from where it had toppled over.

While he worked to get the room in half-way decent order again, Zelda lay on the bed wrapped up staring at the ceiling. He put the weapons that had scattered onto the stand. He kicked the clothes into the cloth room. He picked the chest up and placed it at the foot of her bed, presuming it had originally been there.

"Untie me. This is humiliating." Zelda whispered.

"Are you still angry?" Ganon asked.

"Yes."

"With him or me?"

"Both."

"Good." He answered. "You suffered a publicly humiliating defeat out there. He walked all over you. What I am doing is not much better, but I do it in private to preserve your reputation and to make sure you don't do something stupid."

"I wouldn't-"

"We both know you don't feel pain easily." Ganon said.

Zelda turned her head towards him, surprised. "How?"

"When you were beating your brother, you bruised your hand to the bone without so much as blinking. You bleed without noticing it. You have a cut on your left shoulder from where you stabbed yourself a minute ago."

Surprised, Zelda looked at her own shoulder. "I-I don't see it."

"Because it's not there, it is actually on your right shoulder." Ganon took the cheapest cloth he could find and ripped it to ribbons. "The fact you didn't know that proves it. It doesn't look deep, but I wouldn't be using that arm for a while, and if you will cooperate, I will wrap it."

"No."

Ganon stared at her. "Are you going to let a doctor handle it?"

She did not answer.

"And this is why I have to man-handle you." Ganon resumed his task. He took the cloth of ribbon, roughly pulled her back enough to expose her shoulder, and wrapped her shoulder over the clothing she already wore.

"You don't have to."

He pulled the knot so tight it made her flinch in pain. "Clearly I do."

"No… you don't. Its humiliating."

"Being manhandled is humiliating? Then don't force people to do it." Ganon glared at her. Zelda gulped at the fierceness in his eyes. It was mostly his natural hawkish look, but his tone was all he needed to change to emphasis his point. "You are forcing others to take care of you because you won't take care of yourself. So as long as you do stupid stunts like that, then someone will have to humiliate you."

Zelda stared at him in open shock. It was rather unnerving, as if what he was saying and doing was completely foreign to her. But it was a simple lecture. Any child will receive them from their parents.

She said nothing, but turned away from him. Ganon frowned at first, but judged she wasn't being obstinate. She was just embarrassed.

Ganon huffed. "Have you never been lectured before?"

"No." Zelda answered simply.

Her simple statement struck him silent. He felt there was something there, but he didn't know much beyond the fact that the girl didn't seem to have a healthy relationship with her mother, her brother wanted her dead, and her father…

Ganon sighed. "Do you promise to not do anything stupid to hurt yourself if I untie you?"

"Yes."

Ganon untied her. Zelda flexed her arms and flinched slightly as she only now noticed the cut in her shoulder and bruises on her arms and hands. "I'm not going to thank you." Zelda whispered.

"I'm not going to apologize." Ganon replied.

Zelda nodded in understanding. She shook like a leaf in the wind and she grit her teeth. "I promise I will not hurt myself, but I am still so angry. I don't know what to do with all this rage. It would be best if no one comes near me for a time."

Ganon frowned. "Then why don't you find a healthy way of using it?"

"Such as?"

Few minutes later, Ganon walked out with Zelda. Zelda apologized to Impa for worrying her as the older woman1 hugged the young girl tightly. Sarah also hugged her while crying her eyes out. Link stood to the side awkwardly and a little disgusted at all the sappy, icky, emotional hug crap.

"Chancellor, where is the palace armory?" Ganon asked.

A little while later, they were outside. Some servants had brought out training dummies and Zelda had taken a sword and some thick-leather armor. Under Impa's instruction, Zelda was using it. At least at first. Before long, Zelda was thrashing the dummy relentlessly with such savagery it made Impa recoil and Ganon smirk.

Zelda decapitated the wooden dummy and panted in exhaustion.

"Better?" Ganon asked.

"Better." Zelda breathed out slowly. She looked to her new Chancellor. "Impa, inform Kei Ki he has one year to satisfy me."

This made Impa gasp in surprise. "You mean you're accepting his offer?!"

Zelda nodded. "Tell him to make an army. As an official officer in my army he will be regulated to the same laws and customs as all the others, so he can't just go around killing our people, but he is free to do what he wants with the criminals and mafia to employ them into his army. If he does not have an army sizable enough to satisfy me in one year's time, he will be executed."

Zelda continued, "Also, bring to me Shi Ketsu. The man should still be under house-arrest."

Impa bowed and departed.

"Ketsu?" Ganon asked. "Didn't you kill that fat bastard? I seem to recall attending his execution." Ganon grinned in nostalgia. "Limbs torn off by horses… that is just so satisfyingly gruesome."

"Shi Ketsu is Chancellor Ketsu's son, and inherited what remains of Ketsu's faction. After I gave a sizable portion to you and took into possession of the rest of the land, that is. Shi has nothing in his family name anymore except for his reputation, which is one of treason. Except I know the truth."

Ganon raised an eyebrow curiously. Able to read his unspoken question to her obvious leading, Zelda continued, "When Chancellor Ketsu plotted against me, his son tried to talk him out of it. As we know, he could not, but it means a great deal to me that the Chancellor's right hand-man defended me however he could. Unfortunately with how things are, I had to arrest all of Ketsu's court. I executed a number of the highest ones to make an example, but Shi I spared."

"As an act of mercy?" Ganon inquired. Zelda smiled darkly. Ganon smirked. "No, of course not. You hoped you could use him at some point."

"The man has respect for the throne. Enough so to argue against his own in defense of it. That is not something to be thrown away. It may lose me a little of my reputation to ask him to join me, with his reputation being what it is, but he is a skilled man, but most of all he is a desperate one. The dishonor to hos name will follow him unless I offer him a source of salvation. He will grasp to me like a drowning man. He is a powerful man. And I need power."

Zelda looked to the palace. "The palace has been repeatedly the source of plots, assassinations, and has been conquered back and forth repeatedly for a year. There is corrupt men feasting on the starvation of the poor, sacrificing their faith in our Goddess for faith in money and power… and there are men after my head. It is time for a change. I do not merely want Shi, I want him to be my second-highest minister below Impa. With his, Impa's, and the Elder Fae's help I plan to reorganize everything from the bottom up. I will remove the ministers who produce nothing and replace them with ones who have earned it, and will continue to earn it. I will secure the palace so the throne is safe and can be a solid foundation for Qin."

Zelda looked to him. "Fighting Ryo will require me to reorganize my entire faction, but when I am done, we should be able to fight him properly."

Ganon smiled. "Good. How long do you expect this will take?"

"One year." Zelda answered. "Most likely more, but I am aiming for one year. Then my war with Ryo can begin. That's why I am going to give Kei Ki one year."

Seeing the firmness of Zelda's resolve, and the strength of her determination return, Ganon felt his own ambitions spark again. Yet, something blossomed more, for Zelda was still visibly angry. He liked her angry. It made her strong.

"Then allow me to also make a goal of my own." Ganondorf Dragmire said. "I will stay for the month, then return to Majora. With the aid of your weapons and some tribute from Ketsu, I will conquer as much of the mountains to the west as I can in one year from now."

Zelda smiled. "This pleases me."

"I thought it might. Naturally deaths will be minimal. I will not be committing genocide, I'm bringing under tribute the villages and clans and creating an army."

"I'm sure they will appreciate your mercy." Zelda chuckled.

Link watched them talk of death and war so easily and felt a shiver go down his spine. "You two… are downright evil. Its creepy!"

Zelda laughed. "Possibly." Zelda admitted. "I don't admit to being a saint. Sarah and Impa think I'm a good person. You two know differently."

"Don't sell yourself short." Link huffed. "You are better than you think you are." He roped his arms together.

"Aww, that's cute." Zelda smirked. "You think I have a heart. You think I have morals and feelings for people. That's adorable! Perhaps I do, perhaps I don't. It would be so much easier if I didn't. Well, if I do, I can just blame all of you." Zelda waved it off.

While the assassination attempt was not on the same scale as the Prince's rebellion, it would have an impact on Zelda's faction that would be so much greater it would be incomparable. As it were, the kingdom of Qin was controlled by a noble whose strength was so overwhelming that he did not even consider Zelda to be a threat.

This assassination attempt indicated that this man had started to bare his fangs at her. It showed he now considered her a threat worthy of notice… and now Zelda knew the true test had started.

As such the challenge only invigorated her and she knew she could not fight him as she was. With such a thought in mind, she recruited Shi Ketsu, a man experienced in a lifetime of court management, and Zelda's faction underwent a transformation as it was reorganized and rebuilt stronger than ever.

Ryo noticed the shift in Zelda's faction in the days after he gave his report, and his response was nothing more than a smile and a far off gaze.

 **-Meanwhile, in Zhao-**

A man, battle-scarred and covered in furs over his armor, walked through a dense, dark forest. The birds fled, the animals bared their teeth at him, but he pressed on unconcerned.

The forest was filled with a vile hatred in the air so thick it made him sweat. The wolf's eyes were unnaturally red with hate. The ground seemed to steam ever so slightly as if coals. The trees reached out to grab him. His breathing was forced to be a heavy huff, pulling in hot air and expelling steam.

This forest was desolate. No man dared come near. Men who did were said to be driven mad. It was said demons filled the forest. He knew them to be nothing more than myths and legends.

But even myths and legends start from a seed of truth.

The man entered a clearing. In the midst of it was a wooden cabin. On the lawn out front of it a man stood. His hair was red, his eyes red, his skin black. He wore thick black armor and had a giant sword with a keen edge as thick and long as a cleaver. The sword alone weighed a full half-ton, and the armor a full ton.

The man with the red eyes instantly recognized the intruder. "Riboku," He said. "What do you want?"

The Riboku bowed humbly. "I hope you are well."

"Well enough." The man grunted. He repeated. "What do you want?"

"Qin stole a political hostage. For this break in mandate Zhao is preparing an army for war."

"Political hostage?" The man inquired.

"A young girl and her mother were stolen away. They were of the Qin Royal Family. Their presence as hostages insured Qin would not attack. It was part of the agreement in return for Zhao sending the king's lover, Shun Pei Kun, to them as hostage. Qin has betrayed the contract and done us a great dishonor in stealing them away. The king fears they will execute Shun Pei Kun and invade us."

The red-haired man stared at him. He scoffed. "Tell me the real reason. If it was about that, the king would have invaded long ago."

Riboku smiled knowingly. "You caught me. Very well: the king is angry and Qin is bleeding. It has lost a prince and invaders have reached the throne room many times. There is a weakness in Qin, a weakness the king would like to exploit. And this is personal, since the hostage I spoke of is the one on the throne."

He looked into the eyes of the red-haired man. "And he knows of your hatred for Qin. He requests for you to lead the army, Harken Dragmire."


	25. Dragmire's War - Part 3

**Dragmire's War – Part 3**

 **-Ganondorf-**

The month Ganondorf Dragmire stayed in Kanyou was not wasted, despite his selfish desire. He stayed out of their internal matters but he did spend as much time strengthening the foreign relationship between Qin and Majora, and Fae and Majora, as he did exploring every street by his sharp nose, touching every fabric, viewing every color, tasting every dish, and hearing every instrument.

Zelda and he butted heads on a daily basis on matters of principle and philosophy, seemingly driven by their difference in culture. He was raised in a community social structure based on individuals and she was over a individualistic social structure based on community. One would think they would have much in common, but in reality they were polar opposite in principle.

The fights were so common place that it united Ryo and Impa on a singular thought: Just how had the two had not tried to kill the other yet?

One thing was for certain, the palace was lively. Yet for the constant friction, Impa could not help but notice the arguments made Zelda sharper, more confident in her decisions after having argued them with the man, and rather than drain her of energy, it seemed to inspire her and give her more energy. So for the month, Impa kept a distant watch, but did not intervene in their daily butt-of-the-heads.

Ganondorf Dragmire departed for Joket at the end of the month. Upon his arrival his wolf, Kagami, came bursting out of the gates and jumped him. Ganon laughed, allowing himself to be knocked down onto his back. Most pets of the dog family would lick their master's face. Kagami was not this way. He curled up and forcibly plopped down on Ganon's chest, effectively pinning him to the ground. Ganon tried getting up, but Kagami growled. Ganon relented.

"It is good to see you, as well, Kagami." Ganon chuckled. "I am sorry I sent you away. I missed you greatly, but you must understand… I didn't know how Qin nobility would take an animal. I may be used to having you sleep against me, but Qin? Who is to say." Kagami huffed, growling deep in his throat. "Or don't understand, that is well too. I won't have you leave my side again, unless I am visiting Qin nobility."

Kagami turned his head to Ganon, seemingly rolled his eyes, and stepped off Ganon. "Your forgiveness is appreciated." Ganon said. Kagami turned away and flicked his tail. "Okay… not forgiven then. You'll get over it."

They entered Koget. The first stop Ganon made was into the Lon Lon Inn, mostly to avoid entering the governor's mansion yet. Malon cheerily waved to him from where she was helping her mother, and while Ganon saw Kuroko Dragmire visibly tense at the sight of him, she did not show any defensive or offensive signs. Her husband looked at him worriedly from behind the counter. Everyone else in the lobby of the inn eating and drinking stopped to notice him, and a few being Majora stood at their table, as was polite. Ganon waved them down.

From what he saw the shop was prospering. There was no signs of damage, and the mingling of Majora and former-Qin the same roof under a Dragmire pleased him. He did not know how, but Kagami Dragmire seemed to have found a way that neither him nor Zelda could. It spoke much of her and he found himself seeing her with more respect than even before.

She was a strong woman fitting of the Dragmire name. Worthy of being a chief's wife, should her husband fall to an unfortunate fate. Plus he did not wish for the Dragmire clan to fall, but be restored once more, and having her as wife would make it that much easier and more pureblood.

He put such thoughts to the back of his mind to consider for later.

"I just want something simple after my travels." Ganon took a seat. Kagami sat by him. "What is simple fair here?"

Kuroko finished her task and approached, "Lord Dragmire, we-"

"None of that. We are family. Just call me Ganon." Ganondorf waved it aside. "I insist."

"You honor me, Lord Ganon," Kuroko compromised. Her smile was tired but genuine. "Here the simple fair is steamed rice and fresh vegetables or onion soup."

"Much simpler than what is at the palace." Ganon mused. He looked at Malon and smiled. "What do you think is better, young one?"

"Onion!"

"Onion soup it is, then." Ganon decided. "I would also like milk for myself and for Kagami."

"Kagami?"

"My wolf partner." Ganon explained.

"Oh, right." Kuroko smiled in embarrassment. "I will take your order back to the kitchen."

"Mhmm." Ganon hummed.

As Kuroko went to the back, Malon stuck around. At first Ganon was curious what the little girl had in mind. He found himself quite fond of her, despite having only met her once. She was clearly a lively, hardworking one and was very much attached to her mother. He also considered her precious for what she represented, as a child of the Dragmire untainted by hatred or demon-worship. He hoped she would never need to learn to hate as he did. He hated people as a whole.

To his surprise, Malon walked up, and put a hand on Kagami's head cheerily. Ganon about leaped out of his chair to grab her, for Kagami was an aggressive wolf who did not hesitate to tear and kill, but to his further surprise, Kagami didn't move. The young girl patted his furry head and made noises as if to a puppy, and Kagami just sat there and took it. Not a growl left him.

Oh, this was too good.

"I take it you know him?" Ganon smirked. Kagami turned just enough to give Ganon an evil eye.

"Yeah! He comes by all the time!" Malon exclaimed cheerily and bright, "He likes me and mother lots! Father not so much… Think it's the hair. We have hair like you. But we no know his name before you tell us! I always call him Wolfy."

"Did you now?" He smiled wickedly at the sight of Kagami being treated like a puppy, and obediently taking it. He was not going to let his wolf forget this moment for a long time. Kagami's ears flatted backwards in fear. The wolf was smart enough to know Ganon's thoughts. "So, Malon. Tell me, has anything exciting happened in the city while I've been gone?"

Kagami glare at Ganon with an expression as if to say 'Don't give her a reason to stay!'

"Yeah! Lots of stuff been happening I hear about!"

"Why don't you tell me about it." Ganon suggested.

Malon did just that. Kuroko was called back to the kitchen to pick up his food and presented it to him. It was a quick thing to fix and he ate as Malon talked excitedly about anything and everything she could think of. The soup was warm and smooth, and while having basic ingredients was pleasurable. The combination of items worked well to create a simplistic, satisfying flavor. Kuroko seemed to have reservations about Malon being around Ganon, but after a while seemed to ease up and merely keep a motherly eye on her daughter.

Malon talked about all kinds of things. She talked about her friends, herself, her family, the inn, the guards, the weather, the people on the street. It was amusing in and of itself just how many things Malon paid attention to. Most of it Ganon listened to out of politeness, since it was inconsequential and he did not wish to be impolite and ruin the atmosphere since she was so full of excitement and energy. But there were things she said that struck Ganon, things he actively paid attention to.

The picture she painted was convoluted, but by the time he finished and left, he figured he had a good idea of what had happened.

The tension between Qin and Majora had not lessened. In fact, it was growing worse. The former-Qin felt oppressed and wary, and this wasn't helped by the tribute. The tribute was mostly weapons and tax money, but it was a hefty tribute being placed on the city. Ganon felt it was well, since the city was an exceedingly wealthy one and despite the expected norm in history, he had shown extreme mercy. The woman were not raped, the young girls and boys were not taken away as slaves, the men were not rounded up and killed, their jobs were not taken, their churches and homes were not burned with them in ot, their priests were not flayed alive, and the streets was not red with blood. If anything, he spurred the blacksmiths on with additional paid work. The only way they were hurt was in their change purse and their pride. By all reason they should be basking at his feet for the mercy given in this bloody age. Ganon believed they felt oppressed by it out of principle or there were rabble-rousers behind the scenes.

Such rebels were not unexpected, and unless it grew, Ganon felt they would blow over.

But these two things would not specifically be causing the relation to be growing worse. Ganon believed the woman he left in charge was a stern, but fair, leader. While she would naturally favor Majora's agenda, she wouldn't go out of her way to make things worse. So while the former-Qin might feel oppressed by being handed over to them, and placed under tribute, such feeling of oppression would naturally ease as the Majora showed themselves to be peaceful with them.

The problem was a number of former-Qin were disappearing… and it was rumored the Majora were behind it. So the Majora and former-Qin never traveled anywhere alone, and the Qin were pushing for the Majora to allow more Qin guards on the streets. Right now the guards were mostly stripped of their position and replaced with Majora to keep the peace… but that was perhaps a poor choice now.

Ganon felt the fear in the air as he walked to the inner mansion. It was in the way the former-Qin looked at him behind his back, how they hurried out of his way, how they looked guarded and afraid when he neared. It was more than what was present before… and more than that there was something hidden just beneath the fear. Something he knew well… a hint of hatred.

Ganon entered the mansion complex. The smell of anger and hate in the air clung to him like an old addiction. His steps became incensed and with each stomp he became more livid. He knew the Majora. He knew them well. They felt discriminated against, having been pushed out of the planes years ago, but he knew they wouldn't go so far as to outright murder.

Most of them.

He had two at the top of his list that would be willing to do it, had the power and means to make people disappear without bodies, and had the gall to not consider themselves subject to his absolute authority in his absence.

Servants scurried away from him as he entered the inner complex. In one shove he threw the mansion doors open and bellowed, "Where are they!?"

"M-my lord Dragmire-" A servant squealed. The servant stopped when she realized she made a mistake in being the one to speak, as it drew Ganondorf's sharp attention and his towering presence over her.

"Where are my mothers." Dragmire asked. Polite as he tried to be, filled with self-restraint, his mouth still breathed steam, his eyes were still red, and his hair still glowed like fire, and he couldn't help he was a large man.

"Up-upstairs… Third floor." She whispered, her eyes wide.

Ganon swept past her and ran up the stairs three steps at a time. Kagami bounded after him.

"You old hags have some answering to do!" Ganon exclaimed as he entered the only room with a closed door on that floor. His twin mothers were named Koume and Kotake, and despite being their adopted son, there were times he couldn't tell the difference at all between them. The differences were so incredibly subtle. The only real difference was in their magic, as one used Twilight and the other used Divinity of Din.

Koume and Kotake jumped from where they sat near the window enjoying… something. Gossip maybe? Ganon didn't give the slightest damn what it was they were doing.

"Dear, you have returned?" One asked.

"You look to be in good health." The other said.

The two were startled but calm.

"Nevermind my health," Ganondorf grunted. "I have a story to tell you from my travels."

"You came just to tell us a story?" Koume asked.

"This is most peculiar." The other said. "But what-"

"does this have to do with 'answering'?" The first finished.

Ganondorf smiled darkly, baring his teeth. He started to pace with his hands behind his back. "You see, I was on a visit to a faraway land on behalf of our people. While there I saw many wonders and curiosities. I ate fruits I have never known that were so sweet I feasted until the juices ran down my chin. I gazed on and worshipped at the feet of an idol of Din, Naryu, and Farore that would make our own priests humble. I saw politics at work on a scale so large yet with an intrigues for detail that would boggle the mind and test the wisest's understanding for a lifetime… and I have clashed with powers that for probably the first time… rivaled my own."

As Ganon spoke he pulled items out of his sack. Some fruits and dried meats, a letter from the newly appointing priests at Kanyou for the Majora priests, and finally a helmet.

Ganondorf Dragmire thrust the helmet of Zant down on the table between them. They looked at it curiously, and with appreciation for the work put into it.

"This man had powers of the Twilight and was filled with madness. He came as the night wind, silent and lethal. With his power he came upon the princess as a snake, and even with powers clashing against him that are born of the divine, he very nearly succeeded. But from my understanding, he was but a simple Shiekah once before he disappeared. And in that time he lost his inner mask, only to gain one… with Majoran symbols on the inside."

"Majoran!?" The two woman both screeched in surprise, outrage, and confusion.

"How dare they put our filth on this! This is the work of an amateur! No wonder he was mad! Take it away before it makes us mad as well!" Koume threw the helmet off the table. Zant's helmet clattered across the floor. Immediately Koume and Kotake bickered over who could have possibly done such a thing.

Ganondorf hesitated. He had come in expecting these two to be involved, but their surprise and outrage were genuine. He considered himself good at reading people, and having been raised by them, he knew theml. More than that, the sheer fact that they were twins trained his eye in the ability to discern even the smallest difference in order to distinguish between them, further allowing him to read people with ease.

They were not the ones to give Zant power, nor do they know who did.

"If you did not give him power of the Twilight… then who did?" Ganondorf inquired.

"Oh, he always had that!" Koume waved his question off.

"Pardon?"

"He is a Sheikah after all!" Kotake added.

Ganon looked between them as they continued bickering. He pulled up a chair and sat before them. "Explain." He ordered.

Koume sighed. Kotake said, "Depends on the question."

"Why is it you say he is this way because he was Sheikah. Why is it you see the markings of Majoran, yet call it amateurish and is what drove him mad? These are symbols unlike any I have ever seen."

"We never did tell him, did we?"

"I think we did not."

"Not tell me what?" Ganon pressed.

"At one time the Sheikah and Majora were one." Kotake said. "It was hundreds of years ago, but true. The Majora were a subculture of the Sheikah, renowned for our skills with runes. As you know, the Majora separate ourselves from the powers we control by these runes, turning them into tools and weapons. We only expose ourselves to the powers with masks. These same masks give us power, but also give us safety, as we can just as easily separate ourselves once more from them. The Sheikah, though, had no such separation. They create a barrier with self-discipline, faith, absolute assurance. Sheikah did not openly expose themselves to Twilight, but when they did… there was no turning back."

Koume continued on, "In times of conflict, a champion would be chosen as a living sacrifice to Twilight or Divinity, whichever would answer. The champion would gain great power, and would kill until finally the power they wielded had consumed them."

"He would have died on his own?" Ganondorf asked.

"It was only a matter of time, yes." Kotake assured him. "But never wait for time to kill such a zealot. As you said, he proved your match. The zealots were known to not fall until they had slain tens of thousands."

"The runes were most likely of his own design." Koume added. She and Kotake both spit in the direction of the helmet. "As you do know, the Majora and Sheikah were briefly reunited under King Sho of Qin, and we shared our knowledge with them."

Ganondorf nodded. He leaned back in thought. He did know of the information exchange. The pieces were falling into place.

"And this man with the helmet, how did he meet his end?" Kotake asked.

"The princess killed him." Ganondorf said.

The two woman looked at each other in shock. "That feeble girl?!" "Killed him?!"

"It is true. That is not to say it did not take several of us to tire him, but she ultimately was the one to stand against him in a duel and kill him."

"Most impressive!" The women exclaimed. "There is more to her than meets the eye!"

"A girl that young that can slay a Twilight consumed zealot Sheikah where thousands cannot!"

As if Ganon could not be more surprised by these turn of events, this was proven wrong as he witnessed his twin mothers gain a form of respect or admiration for the girl's strength.

"A dangerous one she is."

"We must be careful in our dealings with Qin."

"Peace or war, whichever we follow in the coming years,-"

"-this girl will be the axis of our fate. We must either be prepared to throw our lot in with her-"

"or kill her."

Ganon nodded. "I agree. Thankfully, I have already made my mind up on this matter. For now it benefits Majora greatly to be with her. We have been given a gift of weapons for war."

"Ohhhhh." the women giggled cheerfully. "Goody!"

Ganondorf Dragmire stood and looked out the window toward the west. "My eyes are cast once more to the mountains, mothers. I will return to the mountains and cliffs that caged me… and I will break it under my hands and tame it all."

The old croons cackled joyfully.

"On another note…" Ganondorf changed the subject. "A number of Qin have been disappearing of late. Might you two know something of it? I have half a mind to say you are involved."

"We do know of it." Kotake replied.

"But it is not us, Lord Ganon." Koume added.

"The one to do it is a man of Qin."

"Man of Qin?" Ganondorf inquired.

"Yes. We hear of him. He is a crafty one."

"His work is admirable, skilled, artistic even."

"Do you have a name?" Ganondorf asked.

The women hummed in thought, and looked at each other. "Chi Chi?" One wondered. The other nodded. "Sounds almost right."

"Cheechee?" Ganondorf huffed. "I doubt it. But if you two knew of it, why say and do nothing?"

"Why should we?" Kotake said.

"This is Qin against those of Qin blood." Koume added.

"It has little to do with us! We are Majora! Their problems are their own! Let them bicker and squabble in their own filth!"

Ganondorf thought to rebuke them, but he found he could not. Perhaps it was something about the times, but he found deep down the separation of Qin and Majora was still prevalent in his heart. He understood the vision Zelda wanted to achieve, but until she could tell him how to make it achievable, all he felt he could do was go by the old ways. He knew of no other way.

Ganon decided, "At the very least, let us ensure the man is brought to justice for stirring chaos. It shows greatly on us and our ability to rule if this vagabond is allowed to continue freely. The trouble out there will follow us to our doorstep if we do not stop it. Let us put in token effort, for the sake of goodwill, at the very least, and afterward leave the former-Qin governor with what he requires to ensure the people are happy in our rule."

 **-Zelda-**

So far as meetings went, it could have been better. Ryo had spent the last several hours giving his report in detail as to the results of his venture across eastern Qin. Zelda struggled not to fall asleep in it all. She utterly despised the man and hearing his voice only grated her; and the things he spoke of mattered little to her.

She, admittedly, was still a student from carefully selected teachers in the ways of mathematics, reading, sciences (such as they were in this time period), history, court manners, and a million other things she had seemingly no time for. Now of late she had added hawkery and swordsmanship to the list. Of it all the only ones she found relaxing were hawkery, swordsmanship, and riding. History fascinated her but it wasn't relaxing.

So to hear him spout numbers and statistics and names as smoothly and confusingly as a poet, or perhaps a ditzy court lady talking about social balls, offered her no benefit. She would have willingly fallen asleep to spite him but she had all of her ministers here and did not want to put on a bad form. In the end the ones who would ultimately be using the information Ryo was presenting were them.

"Thank you, Chancellor." Impa nodded to her equal. "That leaves us all much to consider."

"Finally…" Zelda whispered. The bastard had finished his report.

"You are most welcome, Chancellor." Ryo returned with a proud smile. "I have no doubt we do, and admittedly… it was much." He cleared his throat and smiled in amusement. "Such a lengthy report has left my throat dry and now my feet are asleep, as I am sure many of us are soon to follow."

The court laughed lightly at the joke. Zelda's eyes widened. Was he talking about her? How dare he call her out in her own court! She stirred herself fully alert and leveled an icy stare at him. He didn't seem to notice.

"Which is why I have split all of the information into their own scrolls according to subject and passed a set on to each one of you." Ryo motioned to them all.

"Of course you did…" Zelda muttered quietly. His efficiency was nauseating. That would have had to be hundreds of scrolls written for them. The bastard had his own team of scribes.

"Thank you, Chancellor," Impa said. "I look forward to going over them. Are there many?"

"Admittedly, yes."

Impa stepped forward and gained everyone's attention. "Then let us say what matters to be the most pertinent and focus our attention on them for tomorrow." She briefly glanced to Ryo and Zelda. Ryo nodded in agreement. Zelda rolled her eyes, which made Impa raise one brow.

"The most evident being of what to do with the land bequeathed to the high princess Zelda formerly from Chancellor Ketsu." One man said.

"Not so much a matter, the governors have not changed hands, have a long history and deep knowledge of their holdings, and are competent." Impa argued.

"Agreed." Ryo said. "However, on that note, it would be good for the Princess to meet with them. To connect with the governors who rule her lands in her stead outside of this court."

"Hmm…" Impa hummed. "A consideration worth having, but not the most pertinent for now."

"As you wish." Ryo shrugged. "May I suggest, then, that the matter we go over be of the wood and tar supplies? Would you say that is most pertinent?"

Impa glanced around the court, and also noted the sudden interest from the Fae Elder. No one argued this. In her own mind she saw it as exceedingly important as well.

"Then let us make that a matter to look into." Ryo concluded. "As for a second matter, what do you say?"

"Farms," Impa said. "With the return of the Fae," She motioned to the Fae Elder. "We can now reclaim land that was lost. Farm land that was salted by our enemies and turned to wasteland can be restored and used once more."

Ryo stroked his beard. "I agree."

Impa continued, "Fae Elder, as this is a matter that relies entirely on your participation, I would like for you to have a place of honor in the discussion. I presume you will want a say in recompense?"

The Fae Elder bowed. "I would be honored, and you are correct."

"Good. Good. Very good." Ryo smiled widely. "Then I motion for this court to be adjourned. Two major matters are enough for tomorrow, and are enough to research for tonight."

"I second that." Impa said. They both turned to Zelda.

And now came the part where Zelda was supposed to participate. She stood and said loudly, "Everyone, Qin thanks you for your participation and contribution. As there seems to be nothing more for now, this session is concluded."

And Zelda did not wait a second longer before turning, walking down the steps, and out the side door.

She clenched her fists angrily. Once more the man called her out in front of her own court! She was tired of this! Was she to be little more than a jester in her own court? A girl to be paraded, laughed at, or forced to laugh and dance at his whim!?

She allowed herself a moment to vent her frustration before following as Ganondorf Dragmire taught her. Take all the darkness, take all the anger and hate and energy, and locked it away to be unleashed at the opportune moment.

Seeing the sun through a nearby window, Zelda felt a desire for the warm sun on her face. She walked out, sat on the grass, and leaned against the outer wall to relax. She did not know how long she was there. May have been seconds or minutes, but before long she heard voices in the hall behind her. She paid it no mind.

That was until she heard the words "Ice Witch".

Zelda opened her eyes and listened.

"I don't like it." A man said. She recognized him as one of her ministers, but was not sure which.

"You don't have to like it." A second man said. Once more she recognized the voice but was unsure who.

"I understand, it just bothers me to see the difference in power. Do we have any hope in fighting Ryo? He holds the kingdom in his hand. The people respect the Princess… many say it is a curse to have a woman on the throne and call her the ice witch whose gaze will freeze your heart, but there are some who heard of how the princess returned from the dead, along with dead people, and retook the throne. Although these believers are merely seen as crazy…"

"I heard it too. They say she is a specter and the Majora are her undead army."

"Indeed… but while the people respect the princess, they love Ryo. Qin will follow him to the ends of the world if he but asks for it."

"I doubt it." The second man argued. "Zelda is the heir of the Royal Family! Chancellor Ryo is a merchant! Granted, he is a skilled mastermind of a man with just the right pension for luck. There is no doubt his abilities to climb so far to the top of the kingdom. But that is all he is, a merchant!"

Zelda nodded silently in agreement. Ryo did not possess the bloodline of the Royal Family. He would inevitably fall. She had faith in it. He was just… infuriating.

"The fact that you make him sound weak for being a merchant is why we will lose. His strength is that he IS a merchant!"

"I don't understand."

The first man explained his argument, "No one is self-sufficient. No city, no village, no fortress can survive on its own. We all make something more than we need. We all need something more than we can make. A merchant supplies that need with the excess of others."

"But security…"

"Our armies live on the stomach of food and weapons supplied through carefully placed logistics established by Ryo, and who do you think it was that legalized hired guards outside of the government military? Ryo." The man sighed. "Ryo knows what people want… and he supplies it. Why do you think he goes on trips so often? The man has every city memorized down to the smallest detail! Their governors, what they need, and what they can supply. Then all he has to do is get the people in touch with each other. All he has to do is make connections! All he has to do is connect the dots! The cities benefit and prosper. Qin prospers."

"And he benefits for it, as he receives recognition and honor." The second man guessed with dread. "On the surface it sounds easy, but I feel no one has the mind to play a puzzle as grand and complicated in design as a country, as he does. Who else can balance four hundred cities in one's mind!? It boggles the mind just to consider it!"

"Qin recognizes his abilities so much they pay him regularly just for him to inspect their cities and get them in touch with each other. In truth, High Princess Zelda can rival him one day, but not as she is now. She cannot rival him as she is… because while she has the people's respect… she doesn't have their heart. She doesn't know the beating heart of Qin. She has no suitors. She spends no time socializing in court. She has not even left the palace to so much as worship in the temple! She is determined and efficient and a quick learner, she truly amazes me for one so young, but once the whispers and prestige she has earned dies off, she may be forever doomed to being known as the Ice Witch."

Anything more could not be heard as the men walked away. Zelda said nothing nor did she move, stunned as she was by the open defeatism of her servants. It left a dreaded hollow pit in her stomach. She felt like crying, but refused to. It made her feel weak and vulnerable and defeated.

Three things she felt very much right now.

"I'm not a witch…" Zelda whispered as she brought her knees up to her chest to rest her head against.

 **-Link-**

Link was given a collection of scrolls by Princess Zelda and Chancellor Impa, some money for his travels, and a guide to take him to Mutagi. The guide was important because Link could not read words nor understand maps due to his lack of an education.

He arrived at Mitagi and presented the first scroll to the guards, as he was told. The scroll bore the seal of the king. Despite Zelda not officially being king, due to her age, the seal of the king was still hers. The guards read the scroll. The words ordered them to take the boy (Link) to Ouki Mutagi. They guided Link to the inner mansion of Mutagi. The city-fortress was vast, eclipsing the capital in its size and grandness, but where the capital was beatiful and full of culture Mutagi was a war-machine. Everywhere Link looked he saw soldiers. Every corner had a blacksmith, armorsmith, swordsmith, or some kind of military purpose to it. Where the capital had three layers of walls in the form of rings, Mutagi was built in grids with dozens upon dozens of interlinked walls.

Link was awestruck in the fortress-city. He could not fathom a power that could build it, much less conquer it. Whoever this Ouki was, he was possibly as wealthy, and powerful, as Zelda! And she was the heir!

The idea of meeting Ouki terrified him, but also made him so excited he couldn't contain himself.

At last the guards presented him to Ouki. Ouki stood on a wall overlooking a regiment of soldiers being trained when the guards presented him. Link stood stiffly to the side, afraid even blinking wrong would be a sin. And the size of Ouki! Link thought Ganon was strong and musclebound, but compared to Ouki, Ganon was little more than a stick! Where did the muscles end on this man?! Link knew if Ouki took his armor off the guy would not have a six-pack on his stomach, he would have a sixteen pack! He had arms the size of tree trunks!

And the armor probably weighed a full ton!

Ouki blinked in surprise at seeing Link. He stared a moment at him, before shaking himself and extending a welcoming hand. "Oh-ho! Who is this?" Ouki wondered outloud as the guards bowed, and Link stiffly bowed. Sweat poured off him just from being under the man's gaze.

Beside Ouki was a blond-haired blue-eyed man with a funny mustache, armor unlike any design Link had ever seen, and a sword that was too plain to be from Qin. He was definitely a foreigner.

The foreigner was handed the rest of the scrolls in Link's possession, and after noticing the seals, opened the scrolls. His eyebrows lifted ever so slightly, in curiosity, and handed them to his master.

Ouki smirked as he read them. "So… 'Link' is it?"

"Yes, sir!" Link bellowed.

"The princess wishes for me to train you. My my… never thought she was the type to refer to anyone as a friend. You must mean a lot to her. What kind of relationship do you two have, I wonder? Hmm?"

Without thinking, Link said, "I hit her! No! I mean- I- we lived together! No… wait that's not right!"

"Wha?" Was about as far as Ouki got on that. Ouki was flabbergasted.

"I-I-I-"

"You beat her and slept with her?!" Ouki asked.

"NO!" Link exclaimed, panicking and raising his hands in surrender. "No! No! No, that's not it!"

"Calm down. Just say it." The foreigner said.

Link took a moment to try and calm down. "You see… She was hiding in my village as a slave… alongside me with my master, for a short time. I followed her to the palace after I learned who she truly was. I may have… shoved her… at one point. We were arguing and she was being cowardly and needed… a shove. It ended up helping, as it sort of shoved her to action. She forgave me and everything so it's nothing to worry about!" Link gulped. He squeaked. "Please, don't kill me…"

Ouki and his blond attendant looked at each other in amazement before Ouki burst out in laughter. Link chuckled nervously, wondering if he was truly about to die or not, and the guards stood silently, wondering what to do here or what was going on.

Ouki finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh, dear boy. Thank you. I needed that. She must love you for your stories."

"It's true…" Link pouted quietly.

"Now, which noble are you the son of? I can tell by your guise you are not highborn. A village mayor, perhaps?"

"Err… I'm just a peasant." Link answered. "I really was a slave."

"Oh. So you weren't jesting…" Ouki muttered. His energy seemed to evaporate in disappointment, and Link felt he had failed in some way. But what could he do? He was being honest. He really was born a slave. Was entering the army and being trained really this difficult that former slaves were not allowed? Just how big of an obstacle was he facing from his birth?

"You're parents are also slaves, then?"

"No. At… at least I don't think so." Link replied. He hesitated. "I'm a war orphan. I don't know much but the soldier who dropped me off at the plantation as a babe but he said I was born to a great general."

Ouki nodded, his smile returning. "Good, good. I am sorry war took your family, lad, but if you really are born of a general, then it will show."

"Yo-you believe me?"

"Why not? Generals can bed as many woman as they want." Ouki shrugged. "Or men in my case."

"Now, then!" Ouki suddenly said more firmly. He straightened his posture and Link couldn't help but standing at attention on instinct. The man had an overpowering presence of authority. "Men, take the boy to a room in the lower mansion. The princess wants him to have special training, so special training is what he shall get!"

Link couldn't believe his ears. He smiled so wide it hurt. He wanted to hug Ouki, but wisely thought better of it. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Link bowed repeatedly punctuating his words.

"It is quite alright, lad. Get on your way and prepare, but make no mistake." Ouki's cheery attitude disappeared and he looked darkly on the boy. "I will send you to your breaking point every single day. Son of a noble! Son of a slave! No matter! Men stronger than you have died in the first week. The princess asked this as a favor, but how I choose to do it is my choice."

Link may have wet himself just a little.

The guards led Link away. Immediately Ouki's first-in-command, the Englishman, said, "My lord. Are you really going to train him? What of the scroll from the Chancellor?"

"What of it indeed." Ouki muttered darkly. He unfolded it and looked at its words again. "I think I need to have a quick chat with the Sheikah. You carry on here. Let me know if anything comes that needs my attention."

The Englishman bowed. Ouki departed.

He entered the lower mansion, and went lower. He entered the lower dungeons and went even lower. He reached a point that ended in a dead-end. A bit of light shined from the end of the hall onto the wall, and pulling a lenses from his possession, he shined the light through it, revealing the dead-end was actually a door.

He entered the sanctum of the Sheikah. It was musty and filled with passages leading to other areas. It was the Sheikah's home, and the few he passed by showed it as they were incredibly pale, having seen little sun. Everyone stepped aside as he entered. He was their host. They were living in his home freely. It was only right.

Ouki demanded to know where the Shadowmaster was, and after being guided, stepped in. The shadowmaster was resting, reading a scroll by candlelight.

"Ah, Ouki Mitagi." The man greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It is good to see you as well, Shadowmaster. I hope you are not overly burdened with your new position."

"It is difficult filling in shoes that have been worn by another for so long, but I will make do. Your hope is welcomed."

"Good to hear. I also apologize for my cander, but I am not here to visit. I am here on business. If you will but allow me a moment of your time, I promise I will leave you to your rest."

The shadowmaster nodded. "One thing I find myself disliking is perhaps that the hours of leadership never truly end… but alas, you know it well. Very well. What is your business, Lord Ouki Mitagi?"

"An explanation to this." Ouki handed him the scroll that had borne the mark of Chancellor Impa. "Why am I instructed to have some boy KILLED. What is so special about this boy, Link? You know the answer, do you not?"

"I do. Impa had passed information on to me of the danger the boy possess." The shadowmaster answered.

"And this danger is what?" Ouki raised an eyebrow. "Because Zelda's own words speak well of the boy. Even calling him friend. I spent a little time with the princess, and I judged her easily enough to not be the type to make friends. So that makes this a very special case. More than that, what damage would it do to her when her family is betraying her, only to hear that her own Chancellor has ordered the assassination of a 'friend'? Because I looked at him. He is genuine, frightened easily as a church mouse, and a little childish." Ouki crossed his arms. "Before I even consider committing such treason, I need a Din-damn good reason for it."

The shadowmaster stared into Ouki's defiant eyes for a long moment, considering what to say and what not to say, perhaps hoping Ouki would back down and not press the issue. Problem was he knew Ouki wouldn't back down until he was satisfied.

The man sighed. "I had hoped you wouldn't press the issue… You of all people are the last one who should know of this, yet also the only one in a position to do anything about it."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"The boy claims to be the son of a great general." The Shadowmaster said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaand?" Ouki pressed. "Lots of generals have lots of brats out there."

"A female general."

Three words. Three simple words. But it was enough to knock the wind from his lungs. His whole world spun. The candle light of the room danced as a beautifully violent woman. The world shook under his legs, or perhaps that was his legs shaking. He could not tell which was which anymore. He couldn't tell what was what anymore.

Ouki collapsed to a knee and placed a hand on the stone floor to steady himself. It was forever before he remembered how to so much as breathe.

"It seems you realize the implications of what this means." The shadowmaster concluded.

"Is it true?" Ouki asked breathlessly. "Is he…"

"We do not know, but the rumor alone is dangerous. The boy is dangerous. If his lineage truly is what he claims, and he learns of it, then he is a danger not only to you or I… but all of us. The Mitagi. The Sheikah. The Ki. The Royal Family. All of us are in danger if he really is HER son. If he seeks after his lineage…" The man shuddered. "He could overturn this entire kingdom on its head. There are some secrets buried for a reason. Secrets too dangerous to ever see the light of day. You know this. You swore to uphold the secret to your dying breath when you learned of it, even at the loss of your family, your house, and your reputation. Now is the time to prove if your conviction is as strong as you claim to finish it."

Ouki closed his eyes. He could see it. The fires burning. The woman and children dying. War ravaging the land. As much as war exhilarated him, he could not stand by and watch as everything he had sworn to protect was destroyed.

"He is dangerous if he searches for answers. Too dangerous." Ouki agreed.


	26. Dragmire's War - Part 4

**Dragmire's War - Part 4**

 **-Mitagi Estate, Link-**

Link could not sleep. He could barely keep his eyes closed. He was used to being anxious, but the knowledge that he would be trained by the greatest general in Qin's history threatened to make him lose his mind! How could anyone sit still in such situations!? Link did push ups until his arms collapsed, ran up and down the long hallway making the boards rattle until his neighbour threatened to beat him senseless, swung Midna (still in the sheath) until his sweaty grip loosened and it flew through the paper thin wall and hit his neighbour in the shins.

The following morning Ouki's messenger showed up to find Link was exhausted, had no sleep, and waa covered in bruises.

"What happened to you?" The messenger asked.

"He fell down some stairs." The neighbour grumbled.

"I fell down some stairs." Link guiltily agreed, with a wide smile.

The messenger looked at them, confused. There were no stairs there. "No matter," he decided. "Lord Ouki requests your presence."

"Sweet! Let's go!" Link exclaimed. All of his energy briefly returned, his angry neighbour forgotten, and he ran down the way the messenger had come.

Ouki and his blond friend were waiting with a set of three horses. Ouki's horse was large, and brown. The blond's horse was small and spotted. The third horse was by far the smallest, little more than a golden-brown pony.

"Lord Ouki, may I present Lord Link." The messenger politely motioned to the boy.

Link may have felt the urge to puff out his chest. He could get used to being called a lord.

Ouki chuckled, "Don't let it get to your head, brat. He was being polite." He motioned to the horse. "I presume you know how to ride?"

"Pft, of course!" Link scoffed. "Who doesn't?"

Link walked up to the pony as he spoke. He immediately whispered, "Please, for the love of Naryu behave! Please, oh please, oh please! I'll give you a bushel of carrots if you do!"

The ponies ears perked up at the word 'carrot'. Link started to climb on. Technically he knew how to ride. He had ridden farm animals plenty of times. The problem came after where he would always be kicked off. His track record with animals was just short of abysmal.

Link closed his eyes as soon as he sat on the stirrup, waiting to be thrown off and embarrassed in front of his idol. A moment passed. Another. Link risked opening one eye... and he was still on!

"Yes!" Link raised his hands and cheered in victory.

"I thought you said you knew how to ride?" Ouki mocked him childishly.

"Shut it!" Realizing his mistake in tone, Link quickly added, "My Lord, Sir!"

Ouki merely laughed rather than be offended. "Cheeky brat!" His eyes widened maliciously and his smile turned predatory. Ice shot down Link's spine. "I look forward to taming you."

Link gulped. He was in for it now.

The dangerous tone lifted as quick as it appeared. "So! Let us go! I have special training in mind for you, oh friend of the Princess!"

"Yeaaah..." Link cheered far weaker than before. He felt his mouth may have screwed him over this time. Was he being given special training just because he told the man to shut it? Link feared so.

Ouki, the Englishman, and Link rode out into the country. They passed military tents and groups of soldiers training. Hundreds of men ran together while singing military songs, hundreds more shot arrows into targets, hundreds more wrestled in sand, hundreds more fought with sword or shield or spear or axe on foot, and yet hundreds more fought on horseback. With each group, Link thought they were the ones he was being escorted to. Surely he would learn the bow? No, they passed by. Surely the sword and shield or spear? He had a sword and had some experience, but once again this proved to not be it. He was convinced he would be thrown in the group of horsemen, he was on a small horse after all! The horse was small and he was small, but he would give it his all! But still, no. They passed all these groups and rode out into the country.

Link said absolutely nothing, nervously expecting anything and everything as possibilities! They rode through a mountain pass nearby. Surely it was mountain climbing! A chance to work on his muscles and to learn to scale walls! But no, they rode on until the morning sun passed into midday.

The blond man looked at Ouki with concerned curiosity. Normally Ouki was boisterous, loud, and confident. But today Ouki was anything but. To anyone else Ouki's strong back could be seen as unwavering as he lead them onward. But he saw the conflict in him from years of friendship and understanding. Ouki was silent on the outside only because he was filled with noise on the inside.

The blond man sighed. He did not know what words his lord had with the Sheikah, but he could easily read that it was by no means good. He looked over at the boy. The boy was energetic, excited, and yet not ignorant of the work training entailed. Rather, the Englishman saw determination and raw will. The kind of student a teacher loved.

He pitied the boy.

They rode alongside the cliffs edge where it dropped valleys extended for forever and Ouki slowed their pace. In the distance below at the foot of the cliffs was a village.

"Where's that" Link broke the silence.

"It is a village with no name. It exists illegally. It is little more than a bandit camp." Ouki replied. He stopped his horse at a creek that ended in a waterfall. The waterfall fell to a lake that ran as a river beside the village. The others followed suit. Ouki walked up to the edge of the cliff and gazed down. He called for Link to come.

"A bandit camp? So near? Impossible!" Link walked beside him. "You are so powerful you can wipe them out without a second thought!"

"True that..." Ouki smirked. It wavered slightly. "But my attention is on the borders. My eyes are on all of Qin. I am the pillar holding our nation up proudly against all others, but with a focus on what is far it is easy to not see what is near... and evil always finds a way to fester in the cracks."

"Then? You will do nothing? You won't stop them?"

"They are smart enough to stay low and quiet and not draw my attention." Ouki replied. "So they are not a priority worthy of my attention. I have heard of no caravans being robbed of mine, so I imagine they wish to live quietly. Would you destroy them for that?"

"I..." Link stopped. The tone in Ouki had changed. This was a serious question. "No. If they behave, then who knows? They might join Qin someday."

Ouki nodded. "Link." Ouki asked. "Why do you want to become a soldier?"

"I-"

"Not a general. A soldier." Ouki reminded him. "There is a difference."

Link hesitated. It was easy to say it was in his blood, but that answer had changed since he met Zelda and his eyes were opened. Now he understood loyalty, at least a little bit, and wanted to do what he could to help his friends the only way he knew how. Both his home village, and the capital. "I... want... to help people. I-I want to prove myself... to do my part. I thought my dream to be a general was just that: a dream. But... then I had a friend who was a slave one day, and became a king the next and saved all of Qin."

Link tightened his grip on Midna, the sword that he had named after her, which had been left to him from her hand. "She gave me this sword to protect the kingdom. I would be spitting on her to toss it aside."

Ouki looked at the sword and believed him to be referring to Zelda.

"If a slave can be king... then who is to say a slave cannot be a general? If she can do so much then..." Link left the rest unsaid.

Ouki closed his eyes. "Who is to say a servant cannot be a general?..." Ouki mumbled quietly, his thoughts distant.

"Well... slave. But close enough." Link said awkwardly.

Ouki's eyes snapped back to Link, as if just remembering the boy was there. His gaze darkened and Link hesitated, thinking he had said something wrong and was on the verge of apologizing, but did not know for what. Ouki's behavior baffled him.

The Englishman turned around.

"For what it is worth..." Ouki said. "I am sorry."

"For wha-"

Ouki interrupted, "When you arrive in the next realm, tell them I sent you. And then apologize on my behalf for the inconvenience."

Before Link could respond, Ouki kicked him off the side of the cliff.

Ouki stood in silence. His gaze inward and filled with self-loathing. After a long moment he turned and straddled his horse. The Englishman followed suit, his heart torn for the open turmoil his master was in and knowing no word could comfort what he had done. This was not the general's way. He reveled in bloodshed, in war, but assassination, and the murder of one so young, was against him.

They rode a bit further. There a group of Sheikah showed themselves, weapons drawn. "Where is he?" They questioned.

"It is done." Ouki said. "This ambush is unnecessary."

"So he is dead then?"

"You are free to look for the body at the bottom of the cliff. The body sank to the bottom of the lake."

The Sheikah looked between themselves and the leader asked, "So the body did not wash down the river?"

"No." Ouki said. "He wore heavy items that weighed him down. He sunk."

Seeing that Ouki was not lieing, the leader said, "The Sheikah thank you. I know this matter was not proper, but it was necessary."

"Mhmm." Ouki hummed.

 **-Joket, Ganondorf-**

Another former-Qin had disappeared. Not just one this time, but a whole group of them.

Ganon looked out to see the state of the city, and he did not like what he saw. The situation was becoming steadily worse. The former-Qin were now moving only in groups and were going so far as to keep a wide distance from any and all Majora. Where every Majora walked, the former-Qin would flee to the other side of the street, put their hands on their weapons, and watch them warily. It made Ganon desire to consficate their weapons.

The disappearances were always silent and hidden, the bodies were never found.

Until now. A body was found. Sort of…

"Surely it is not as bad as he said." The former-Qin governor argued. "For a Qin to have done this?! There is no proof! It is a ridicules claim!"

"If our man is right, we need to look into this. This may be the proof you want." Nabooru Majora argued. "Whether the murderer is a Majoran or Qin.

"I understand that, Lady Nabooru. But you must understand, I find it difficult to believe a claim of… what was it again?"

"Artistic murder." Ganondorf imputed.

"Yes, just who in their right mind would do such a thing?! Murder is motivated by greed or desperation! Not... whatever this is!"

"Then you are right to say 'who in their right mind' because this person may not be of the right mind." Nabooru said.

The governor sighed in frustration. He ran his hands through his hair.

Ganondorf said, "You don't have to go see for yourself if you find such things outside of your tastes, but it should be investigated. Speak nothing of this. I personally will go and see if the claim is true. If it is, then we have a problem and the last thing we need is the people knowing until we have the situation under control and we can spin it in a way that will keep a riot off everyone's hands. Because trust me when I say if there is a riot and if my people are hurt… I will be short on mercy."

The governor gulped fearfully and nodded. "I'll go with you." Nabooru stood from her seat.

"If you insist." Ganon replied. He didn't care one way or another. If she felt this was the best use for her time, then that was up to her. He looked to his twin-mothers. "Mothers, if you will join me. Your eyes could prove useful."

"Oh goody!" "Artistic murder!" The two cackled. They rubbed their old hands. The former-Qin governor eyed them.

Outside the Majoran guard to have reported the finding escorted them out of the mansion and to the place in question.

It was a run-down shack in the older, torn down parts of the city. Immediately Ganon sensed something was wrong.

"Where are all the people?" Nabooru wondered. Ganon hummed in agreement.

Kagami growled and flattened his ears as they neared a hut the guide pointed out. At a point the large wolf simply refused to take a step further. The house was barely a house. It would be more accurately described as a pile of wood on four sticks.

"This place looks like wolf crap." Ganon complained. "Are you sure this is the place?"

The guard confirmed it.

"No surprise there… Good place to hide a body. No one would look here." Nabooru whispered.

The twin mothers, being witches, flew over their heads high above. As they only had one large broom to share at the moment, they mostly bickered and argued over who was controlling it. Kagami barked from a distance.

Nabooru snuck up to the edge of the hut quietly and peered in the window. She whispered, "There is one person inside standing in the middle of the room. We should-"

Ganon kicked the door open and walked in.

"-be… careful." Nabooru finished. She mentally sighed. "Right…" She vaulted into the window and pulling out a scimitar pointed it at the man in the shadows. Not like they truly had the element of stealth anyway. Kagami was barking furiously at the door and the witches were bickering over where to land.

The person hadn't moved. He hadn't moved when Ganon barged in or drew his two blades, and he hadn't moved when Nabooru snuck in from behind.

The person was completely still… and there was something… off… about his frame. Frowning, Ganon flared fire along his blades and waved one forward. What they saw made Nabooru scream for half a beat and cause Ganon to drop his sword in shock.

The person before them was a conglomeration of body parts from different people. The face alone had five separate people's faces sown together. The eyes were large and bulging. The hair was part long, part curly, part bloody and all matted together messy fur. The nose had two different size nostrils. The ears were much too large for the face, even looking feminine.

Ganon didn't care to look at any other part of it below the face. The face was bad enough.

Nabooru turned around, leaned out the window, and threw up. He was tempted to vomit as well. The smell was ten realms past horrid and decayed. No wonder Kagami refused to come near.

"Ohhh! I like!" One of his mother's exclaimed from the door.

The two witches entered in and examined the corpse eagerly. Their hands twitched like kids tempted to touch, yet knowing better lest they be chastised. Ganondorf eyed them, worried for their sanity.

"Disgusting…" Ganondorf grunted.

"No, amazing!" One mother said.

"Such talent!" The other said.

"Notice how the metal rod pierces its ankle-"

"-all the way up to the waist-"

"just to keep it stable! And in place like a statue!"

"I wanted to say that part!"

"Sorry, but it's so-"

"I know!" The other squealed.

"So…" Nabooru interrupted. "Can we confirm this is a… the missing people stitched together... thing?" She kept her distance from the body and her feet were directed at the door.

"Most likely. Is there a way to track who did it?" Ganondorf asked openly.

"We will need a sample of blood." The twin mothers said.

Ganondorf stared at them a moment, aghast. He motioned to the body. "Then take some blood!"

"But we don't want-"

"-to ruin it!"

"If you can do it. Just do it!" Ganondorf insisted.

The witches muttered in disagreement, but did as they were told. They stood on either side of the body, drew knives, quickly pierced the body and pulled the knife out in one motion.

"The blood weeps for vengeance…" They chanted. "Bloods stains the killer." They pointed the knives downward so that the blood dripped down its sharp edge, then they started to draw on the ground with the blood. "The blood of innocence cries out." "The Divine demand sacrifice." "For they do not bleed."

With their design finished, they gently placed the four knives on the ground in the midst of the design. Twilight came from Koume's hands, touched the blood, and quickly infested it like a hungry worm. Once all of the blood was infested with Twilight, it started to shimmer. The design unraveled itself to form a snake. The snake turned to each one of them, hissed, and disappeared out the door.

"Follow it!" Koume exclaimed. She pointed at it as it slithered quickly into the street.

Ganondorf dashed after it. Their technique was surprisingly effective if this worked out. Kagami was immediately on Ganondorf's side and understood what it was they were following. Good thing too, as Ganondorf lost sight of the small creature many times but Kagami's sharp nose led him without fail.

The Twilight snake sped through the old town until at least it reached a hut and slithered beneath the door. Ganondorf, Kagami, and Rabooru stopped near to look around and listen. They heard men scuffle inside and one man exclaimed "Oh, not another one!"

"Think we found them." Ganondorf whispered. He drew his blades. Rabooru did the same. Kagami bared his fangs. "Rabooru go to the main street and call for the guards. I'll take him prisoner."

Rabooru nodded, jumped off a sack onto the edge of a roof, climbed up, and disappeared.

Ganondorf walked up to the front door and listened. There were men inside and a fowl stench lingered in the air. A smell he knew well.

He opened the door gently and entered in. The men inside did not notice him immediately, allowing him long enough to have a look, but when they did those in the immediate vicinity drew their weapons and stood against him. Kagami lowered himself, ready to lunge.

"Surrender your weapons." Ganondorf proposed. He imbued Divine Fire and Twilight across the surface of his blades and allowed the power of the mark to flow. His red eyes and fiery hair glowed in the shadow. "Or don't. Makes little difference to me." The men fell back in fear.

One man entered from a room further in. He wore armor as an elite and a fur cloak over his shoulders. He had a curved blade on his side and a beautiful countenance. With a single motion he beheaded one of his own men as they retreated.

"Cowards!" He barked. "He is not here as our enemy and yet you quiver as rabbits! Everyone who dared take a step back in fear, impale yourself! Do it now or I will do it myself!"

Looking between each other in fear, it dawned on Ganon that these men were more afraid of their leader than they were of him. The ones to flee drew their blades and pierced their own stomachs and fell to die in their own blood. Thankfully they were but a scant few, as most in the building further in had not fled from him. Now that Ganon's eyes were adjusting to the shadows, he could see there were many in the connected rooms.

Kei Ki the Beheader, new hundred-man commander of the army of Qin, stepped forward and extended a hand.

"Lord Dragmire. It is a pleasure to see you."

Ganondorf was stunned. Not to the extent of being speechless, but the last thing he had been expecting when he entered the room was a Qin army officer, least of all one he had fought beside only a little while ago. But at the same time he felt he shouldn't be surprised. From what he heard of Kei Ki… He was a man who's evil rivaled Ganon's own evil in the darkest moments of his past. Ganondorf lowered his blades slowly, and just as slowly pulled the power of his mark back to where it rested on his hand, and put the anger, bloodlust, and darkness to sleep. Not completely, as Ganon was wary of The Beheader.

Ganondorf demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"Why, building an army, of course." Kei Ki shrugged. "I promised my niece I would make her an army from the expansive, rebellious branches of the Ki family. So I am hunting them and forcing them to acknowledge me as the sole head of the Ki family. One of the heads of the Ki family is here."

"In my city?"

Kei Ki's eyes flashed knowingly. He smirked. "Does this trouble you?"

"The fact that a mafia leader is here or your murder? Yes. Your actions are causing great unrest, and I would rather not have a riot on my hands."

"Ah." Kei Ki nodded. "If it helps to appease you, then know that I have only threatened the innocents. I have only killed informants and trusted men to the Ki family head and those of them who have stood with them."

Ganondorf motioned back to where he came. "You mean that conflagration of corpses is them?"

Kei Ki's eyes widened ever so slightly. He smiled proudly and asked, "You saw?"

"I did. Wish I had not."

Kei Ki did not hide his disappointment. He lowered his shoulders and sighed. He mumbled something in a language Ganon did not understand and then said, "Alas, you do not understand!"

The sound of boots outside cut them off. Kei Ki's casual demeaner darkened dangerously. He tightened the grip on his sword.

"What did you do?" Kei Ki asked.

"On behalf of the Majora, I must insist that you leave. Your actions threaten not only my city, but the relations between our nations." Ganondorf said.

"And walk away with the job half-finished? I think not." Kei Ki hissed. His narrowed his eyes at

The door opened and the guards entered lead by Nabooru. Ganon put his hand up to stop them from going further.

Ganon did not like the look in Kei Ki's eyes. It reminded him greatly of Zelda when she declared her intent to conquer Hyrule, it bore the same resolve, same intent to win. Resolve seemed to run in the family. With Zelda it was something he found fascinated him, but with her uncle it could prove dangerous.

"I wouldn't do this if I were you." Kei smiled like a predator. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty little red-head of yours, would we? You know the one at the inn? I hear she has quite a past."

Kagami took a paw step forward and picked up pitch in growling. Ganon's blood flooded with burning ice. He grit his teeth and glared at him. He had only been to the inn twice, the second time just yesterday.

Kei Ki continued, eyeing Kagami, "That pup there has proven an annoyance. He has been at the inn since the day I laid eyes on her."

So that was why they said he was always there.

"So how fortunate that you are here..." Kei Ki bared his teeth. "And not there."

"No!" Ganon exclaimed instinctively.

Kei Ki was truly dangerous. He had a far reach, many eyes and ears, and if the corpse proved anything... intent and ability. For a brief moment Ganon saw the young girl's head on the abomination. The image sent bile into his throat.

Kei Ki paused, seeing the chink in the powerful man's armor. "No?"

"Don't touch them." Ganon could not let them be hurt, he could not let his hope die. He had promised. He was not an innocent man nor intended to be but they...

Kei Ki said, "Then may I propose an accord? I will spare them and leave your lands peacefully... if you help me cut the head off the head of the local snake."

Ganon took a breath. "And just who would that be?"

"Why, the gov'ner, of course! Who do you think it was orchestrating the whispering against you? Who do you think was in Chancellor Ketsu's pocket? Who else has so much to lose, and yet the power to stir up strife? I fully admit to making his lieutenants disappear, but are a dozen rebels, bandits, and the like enough to incur this much response without someone pushing it?"

Ganon considered this. He felt he was at an impasse between a number of very bad situations. If he trusted Kei Ki at his word and handed over the Qin governor, then the situation between Majora and Qin in this city would reach its final stages. Either he would be feared, or he would not be feared. Either way he would be hated, and whether the fear won out over the hate would decide whether he would have an active rebellion on his hands.

But then who was to say Kei Ki was speaking truth? And what if Ganon refused him? Kei Ki clearly knew of his fondness for his clan... and would not be above sending his clan into extinction. And while Kei Ki had made no threat to the Majora themselves, Ganon could not afford to underestimate the lengths this man would sink to. The Beheader had already proven himself more sick than anything Ganon had imagined.

Ganon had used corpses for his own end before. Placing heads on spears were effective warning signs. But that was with a higher purpose, a purpose of security, of warning punishment... this man surpassed him and all for his amusement. There was no higher purpose than his 'art'.

"Allow me a moment and I will have your answer." Ganon asked. "I want to be sure my clan is safe."

Kei Ki nodded. He sheathed his blade. "Best you do not tarry... my time to act is soon."

-Ryo-

Ryo's attention to the scroll was interrupted by a sound as quiet as a whisper. It was faint, but the sound continued on a few times in repetition, in a pattern.

Ryo looked briefly at the door. He heard no one, save the Royal Guard, so he quietly placed his scroll down and, without a sound made his way to the window. With another glance to be sure no one was entering, Ryo tapped in the window frame in response to the before mentioned pattern. He then stuck a rupee in. The rupee disappeared.

A piece of paper slipped through the cracks beneath the window. Quick as a snake he snatched it, stuck it in his robe sleeve, and returned to his seat. He inscrolled it by the candlelight.

With a turn of his hand the edge of the paper touched the fire. He watched, with a smile and gleam in his eye as bright as the candlelight, as the fire spread across its surface. The clay seal of Ouki Mitagi being all that was left of the message. He stuck the round seal into his purse along with his coins and rupees.

Ryo resumed his work as if nothing had happened. In truth, he did not have to pretend to have moved on. He had a great deal of work to do and he held his work in too high of a regard to slacken.

The next day, Ryo rose and gathered his things. The meeting with Zelda's ministers would not be for many hours and he wanted some perspective. He understood the animosity the court held for him, and from Zelda specifically, and believed him to be capable of dealing with it despite being the only one from his own court in attendance. Ryo would handle them all as smoothly as he always did.

Ryo would defeat Zelda. He held all the pieces, he held the Queen piece, the King piece, and all the other pieces as well. Even the checkmate piece, if there was one. It was unfortunate to lose his Bishop, but it was a worthy sacrifice to stay in the game. The game was moving on its way as both sides rethought how to move forward. Ryo would allow Zelda her reprieve, and in the meantime he would see his legacy, his Qin, prosper.

Ryo requested to know where Abhdan was, and after questioning several he finally tracked the slippery man down to the king's study.

Ryo entered and to his surprise, Zelda was there as well. He did not show his surprise but kept his composure genuine. Didn't this girl ever relax? It was before dawn and she was already deep in her studies. If the number of scrolls around her was any indication, she had not.

Abhdan stirred from where he was reclining in a chair as Ryo approached, and Zelda visibly stiffed. Under her gaze, the air around Ryo felt frigid. It would have made him fear for his life if he was a lesser man. His mere existence seemed to be an insult to her.

"Teacher." Ryo greeted. He brought his hands together and bowed to him slightly.

"Ah! Oh-ho! Ryo! It is good to see you this fine morning!"

"You as well, teacher. If I may impose, I wished for some perspective on a matter."

"Oh?" Abhdan asked, his curiosity piqued.

Ryo reached into his outer robes and handed him one of the scrolls he kept on his person. Zelda's eyes widened slightly at the sight of how many scrolls Ryo had hidden on him.

"See something curious, princess?" Ryo asked with a smirk. Zelda blushed in embarrassment at being caught. She looked away.

"I have never seen anyone with so many documents on them all the time." Zelda furrowed her brows. "Didn't one of them just now bear the mark of the king?" She accused lightly.

Abhdan looked up from his reading to watch them. Ryo continued to smirk.

"You have a good eye. Indeed, it is a scroll of the king. If you recall, you gave it to me when my men returned you from Zhao. You allowed me any wish, and I wished for this scroll."

Ryo patted his robe where the scroll was beneath. Zelda nodded. She remembered it. It was a scroll from her father's collection.

"And I have kept it on my person since. It is a good reminder of old times, and an old friend. As for the other scrolls... let's just say I believe in a merchant's luck."

Zelda scoffed, "Luck. There is no such thing. Fate is weaved by the Goddesses and moulded by the work of our hands. There is only design, not chaos."

"Agreed."

"Then there is no luck."

"Wrong." Ryo said simply, yet with a smile as if talking to an ignorant child. With Zelda's age, she more or less was compared to him.

"Are you mad?" Zelda asked. "You say there is luck yet no luck? Which is it."

"Then you are hearing what you wish to hear, and are putting words in my mouth I have not said. There is luck, but there is also design."

"Even though they directly contradict? Are you dumb?"

Ryo did not take to the brazen insult. At most he raised an eyebrow. "You disappoint me, princess. I thought you above petty childish insults."

"That's a laugh coming from you! You insult me with every breath! Your every thought is an attack on me! Your every action is a sin unto me! Your game of Qin is narcissistic!"

Ryo felt the veins in his forehead pulse. Now he was getting aggravated. But then what better to have expected from a girl just reaching puberty? He scoffed sarcastically, "Go ahead, princess. Why don't you tell me what you truly think."

"I hate you!" Zelda yelled.

"I was being sarcastic, brat!" Ryo exclaimed.

Abhdan's uproarious laughter interrupted their argument. The old man laughed until he cried, and then some. Ryo cast Zelda another annoyed glance before straightening him and composing himself.

"Her immature behaviour is hardly worth being amused by." Ryo chastised. Zelda gave him a withering look.

"It is not that!" Abhdan panted amidst lingering chuckles. "It is how karma has returned upon your head! Princess, he too was as mouthy at your age and said such things to me. I called him brat many times!" Zelda smiled in amusement.

"Hey now..." Ryo growled. "That is uncalled for."

"But all that aside, Ryo, I think it is good you are here. I have been teaching the high princess my 'Game of Nations'."

Ryo nodded. He knew the game well. Abhdan had invented it as a teaching practice tool. "Is she doing well?"

"She is!" Abhdan said proudly. Zelda smiled lightly at the praise.

"Good, good."

"But I was hoping you would join us for a game." Abhdan continued.

"Pardon?" Zelda's smile fell to a frown.

"Now now, princess. You can learn much from your fellow student."

"As if..." Zelda scoffed. She wanted nothing to do with Ryo. The man had already rudely interrupted her lesson. And this was after insulting her in open court. And he had tried to have her assassinated!

Now thoroughly annoyed, Ryo said, "Very well. I will play."

"What? No!" Zelda protested.

"Princess... you may be my liege, but I am your teacher and this room is my kingdom and my lessons are my laws. The only way you can overpower me here is to kill me." Abhdan smiled widely, with a deceivingly light tone.

"Don't try it." Ryo sighed. "I've been trying to kill him for thirty-five years... Bastard refuses to die."

Zelda looked at him in disbelief. She didn't want to think he had actually tried, but then again Ryo had tried to kill her... so did he really try for thirty-five years or not? She could not say. Abhdan merely laughed.

The game in question was a simulation of a nation. Every turn was a season, and you started with one-hundred people at a place on the map. Every person had needs and could be tasked to work single tasks. You had to survive winter, starvation, disease, overpopulation, feral animals, random accidents, and the occasional disaster or attack. You had to keep your people happy, lest they rebel; and you had to keep them weak enough, lest they take the kingdom out from under you. You had to keep the church happy, lest you be declared a heretic, and you had to keep the merchants guild happy, lest they rebel. In like manner to allow them to become too strong will allow them to decide they don't need you any longer. At some point the mafia arises, and you have to balance yourself between being too harsh, lest your people suffer under you, and too lenient, lest the mafia grow.

And you had to deal with every possible profession and resource known, from the resource gatherers, to the ones who moved them, to the ones who processed resources to make other products, to the builders, to the judges and guards who kept the peace, and finally the full military.

And that was one city.

Very quickly Zelda realized she was fighting someone who was far her superior at this. Ryo's decisions turn from turn confused her, but before long she realized he was thinking not merely one step ahead, or even ten steps ahead. Ryo's thoughts were entire generations ahead. To make her humiliation greater, Abhdan inflicted disasters upon Ryo many times, while inflicting none on her, and he calmly, methodically, worked his way through them all, balancing every facet of the game like an instrument.

Ryo had expanded to form a dozen cities ten times her population before finally buying her own city out from under her.

"You did well." Ryo complimented as he put away pieces. "Much better than I expected. Abhdan's words does not do your sharp mind justice."

"You just won because you already knew the game." Zelda complained. "I will improve."

"If you must know Abhdan invented rules he had never used on me before, all for the purpose of holding me back. You did not have to handle mafia. I did. You did not have to handle inner court corruption. I did." Ryo directed his words to his teacher. "And just how did you invent rules and events to simulate it so well?"

Abhdan merely smiled. This secret, like so many others, would die with him.

"Face the truth princess, you are good. Far better than your brother. He had potential but never applied himself. Your father was much the same, intelligent but never once stepped up or put effort into his role. However while you are not lacking in born talent, and not lacking in hard work, you will never... ever... beat me. For one reason: you refuse to see me as anything but an enemy. For that you fail at politics at the most base level."

"You...!" Zelda growled. "You do what you have done to me and think you are anything but?!"

"Princess. Recall the game." Ryo said patiently. "You had the option to trade with me and you refused. You let your people suffer over your own personal vices. You played, not to secure the prosperity of your people, but to defeat me. In the end I took your city out from under you not because you were my lesser, but because your obsession with turtling yourself within your grudge led to suffering. And now consider the governor I took over? I did not kill your pawn, Princess. The governor merely works for me now. I did not kill him, and he governs the same land as before. Destruction of resources is a waste. No one has suffered. No war. Only progress. Now look to yourself. I make no mistake in wondering why you hate me, but allow me to give you some advice: so long as you prove this easy to manipulate, influence, and stir up, you will always be my lesser."

Zelda could not speak. His words had struck her silent. He spoke softly but so accurately into her heart she was left numb. Not the painful numbness that thinking of her mother gave her, but the humiliation of chastisement. She had been angry, increasingly angry each day; and who could blame her? But she now felt the anger whisk away as a mist and in its absence was... nothing.

Ryo turned to Abhdan and bowed. "Thank you, great teacher. The game proved enlightening."

Ryo left. As he departed Zelda stood and asked, "Why would you give me advice? What profit is it to you that I learn and grow?!"

Ryo stopped long enough to say, "Because you have always been an investment. I created your parents. I created you. I destroyed your parents in the end. I can destroy you without a second thought just as well, but you are proving to be worth the investment. Because despite it all, we have one thing in common: we both serve Qin."

Zelda was left speechless in the wake of Ryo's departure. Much as she wanted to argue against it, or refute him, she found she could not. He was right. Her emotions were getting the best of her, and so long as he could so easily influence her emotions, he effectively would control her. This was a lesson worth taking to heart.

But could she trust him to put Qin first and their rivalry second?

Abhdan watched her process what had happened, and chose to say nothing as he saw she was not merely brushing off the lesson.

"Teacher," Zelda said. "What does he mean by merchant's luck?"

Abhdan stroked his beard. "Ryo has always seen luck as an equation… he described to me as 'the culmination of man's preparation for divine opportunity'."

"In other words… always being prepared."

"Yes, but with the acknowledgement that it is the divine that test us. They provide us events of good and ill, and when man is not prepared we often call it bad luck, while a man that is prepared will call it good luck. Sometimes the preparation is merely being at the right place at the right time, while ill preparation is being at the wrong place. Man suffers, but how they choose to take the suffering is up to them. Same things for blessings. Some men reject blessings as evil, while others good."

Zelda tried to wrap such a concept around in her head, and what she found baffled her. "Who taught this to him?"

"No one. He came up with it on his own." Abhdan replied.

"Surely he does not think that all acts are provided by the divine? The divine do not orchestrate evil, but evil still happens because there is sin as the rejection of the divine. The Goddesses weave fate for good to protect us."

"And I think he would agree. But ultimately this world is both one of good and one of evil for a reason: To show this realm is not the heavens nor the hells, but to give us a taste so that we may know which life thereafter we wish to strive for."

Zelda nodded. She did not know whether to agree with that, but it was easy for her to understand. She would have to talk with the Fae and newly elected priests later to get their understanding. Abhdan ended the lesson there and departed for the day, and Zelda realized that in all of that, Abhdan had not laughed. This was the most serious he had ever taken anything. This evidence left her feeling it was more important that she come to understand something from this lesson than before, that she take it more seriously.

So she sat in meditation up until it was time for the meeting. She considered her relationship with Ryo, and how it would affect all of Qin. She considered the options before her, and while it was impossible to rationalize the idea that she would ever be anything less than his obstacle, she realized that she had made a fundamental error. He was a politician like any other. He was the most dangerous one of all, but she had come to see him as something far more than that. She had come to see him as inhuman, as a monster. He had his good traits and he had many flaws, and she had lost sight of that.

This was not a reality where anyone could be clearly defined as a hero or villain. This was not some fairy tale. He was a man. He most likely loved someone (his own narcissistic self being an option) and had been loved. He had been born to a mother and father, and perhaps even raised by them. He could even have had a pet and doted on it.

If it was, then what did that make her and her friends? She was intent on war. Ganondorf was by no means a righteous man. Even Link, the most innocent of them, was motivated by revenge at one point. By her own standards all of them would be villains. The only true hero was long dead.

She needed to grow up. Ryo was a man who commanded respect and gave it in turn, and were she to take a hard look at herself, she had been… quite obstinate with him.

It was her destiny to defeat him, and that was ever more assured by the calm acknowledgement she needed to return to that he was but a man. No man could stand in the way of destiny.

So when the time came Zelda rose, joined the meeting, and observed when needed and participated when needed. Despite her distaste for him, Ryo was still her Chancellor. So long as she treated him with respect due his station perhaps he would allow her to use him; and to her surprise he did. He did not make any verbal jabs. He did not play any twisted games (this time).

Qin would face war inside and out. These were the times they lived in; but it was up to them to ensure Qin not only survive, but prosper.


	27. Dragmire's War - Part 5

**Dragmire's War – Part 5**

 **-Joket, Ganondorf-**

Ganondorf Dragmire sat opposite from Kei Ki the Beheader. Beside him were the two witches, his twin mothers. Beside Kei Ki were an assortment of his personal officers and trusted men and woman. All around the room were soldiers of Kei Ki. Effectively Ganon was outnumbered ten-to-one. He found the odds favorable.

They sat in tense silence as they reached the end of the midday meal. The only sounds were the clinking of porcelain plates and wooden chopsticks. Kei Ki had his men cook, and were the smell anything to go by, he had a few men who knew how to cook well. Ganondorf did not touch his food.

He sat there with his fists clasped together resting against his chin. He had not uttered a word since returning, only having told Kei Ki he wanted time. Nabooru shouldnt take too much longer, and every moment dragged on for him.

Now if only his parents would stop trying to sneak a touch of the Qin commander, so Ganon could fret in peace.

The meal passed and went. It wasn't until Ganon's food was cold that Nabooru came. She entered, and Ganon felt his stomach drop from her grave expression.

"Nabooru, what did you find?" Ganon asked in the Majoran tongue.

"There was a struggle. The man is dead. He was pierced by a sword." Nabooru replied. "The woman and child is missing."

"What?!" Ganon exclaimed. He jumped to his feet.

"I take it she found something?" Kei Ki inquired.

"She found the man dead, the woman and child missing!" Ganon hissed in Qin's tongue. "What did you do!?"

"Chief!" Nabooru interrupted, also changing to Qin's tongue. "It was not him! Witnesses saw Joket guards arrest them! They were taken to the mansion."

The mansion... Ganondorf dimly realized he had taken all the Majoran guards with him. Nabooru, his parents, and himself were absent. The mansion was empty of those loyal to him.

"Much as I would be fine with taking the blame, it seems someone beat me to it." Kei Ki said. "Now does my claim bear weight? He is working to cover his tracks quickly."

Ganondorf did not know, still, if the man was truthful or not, but he knew one thing: no one touched his family! Ganondorf said, "I will return to the mansion and demand answers."

"That does not satisfy me." Kei Ki replied. He placed a hand on his sword. "Do not force my hand."

Ganon stared at him a moment before concluding, "If he does not satisfy me, then I will personally kill him for what he has done. You can even take to your Ki family claim that he committed heresy and treason."

"Heresy?"

Ganondorf walked out the door, his silence and concern replaced with fury. "He summoned a demon."

 **-At the mansion-**

A certain former governor of the city, Ketsu, franticly hurried about his room. He was once a powerful man, and now he was being forced by circumstances to go into self-exile.

And it was all that bitch Ice Queen's fault!

He had been Ketsu's man. The one who kept the Chancellor's personal estate running, his city controlled, and the money flowing. The governor may have taken a bit off the top, but Ketsu knew that and allowed it since his attention was always on the young Royal Family brat at the capital!

Even among the other Ki family heads, none dared touch him. But now there was a particularly ruthless and uncouth upstart bastard of a Ki here for his head! What had he done to deserve this?

"I have met with a terrible fate..." the man mourned. "Haven't I?"

"You have brought this on yourself." A defiant voice said behind him.

He growled angrily, and continued his work. He filled his bags with anything and everything he could get his hands on. A blanket and a pillow he tore off the bed. He threw open the fine silverware drawer and pulled out handfuls of silver utensils. He tossed in a couple goblets and gold plates. He thrust open his clothing closet and despaired, there was so much.

"You know you are going to die, right?"

Spurred on by her words, he grabbed armfuls of clothes and stuffed them in. He had to stand atop and thrust down with his feet to make it work.

"Quiet." He hissed.

"You know of the Majora King's public declaration of protecting us! Let us go!" Kuroko Dragmire pleaded from where she and Malon were tied. Malon cried silently while Kuroko refused to stop fighting against the binding. "I promise, I'll put in a good word!"

"I said, 'Quiet!' You know I cannot trust that! You'll turn on me the first chance you can. You and I are all who remain. You think I don't know how this will go? You'll just flash your demonic red eyes at him, and he will take you into his arms again."

"I haven't been that woman since I left. It has been a breath of fresh air each and every day since your fat master died!" She spit. "Just like you had the chance to renew yourself under the new regime. Instead you try to undermine everything!"

The man kicked open a chest and leaned down into it. He threw off a blanket and books covering up the contents beneath. He stopped to catch his breath. "There is no leaving the business... Kuroko."

He pulled out the mask of Zant and placed it in another bag.

"Course, you can." She glanced at Malon. "Let her go. Take me. I'll stay quiet wherever we go."

"No!" Malon cried. Kuroku shushed her.

The man pulled out another mask. There was no room for this one so he tied it to a string on the outside of the bag. He did the same with another mask, then another, and another. Kuroko felt her blood chill as the freakish masks started to pile up. They depicted people and monstrous beasts screaming in stilled horror. Some were also blank, as if depicting no faces at all.

He heard a sound outside and looked down from the window to see Ganondorf running into the front door below.

Time was up.

He said, "Unfortunately, your promise will not be good enough. Your silence must be assured..."

"If you dare kill us!"

"Oh, I won't have to do that." He snapped off a pair of blank masks. "You see, I have come to learn the Majora do not imprison. Nor do they execute. They do something different. Something... truly special."

He walked up to them with a wide smile on his face. A very wide smile, as if his face had cracked and become a smiling mask itself. Kuroko tried to move, to physically shield Malon or move them both back from the madman, but the binding held firm and dug into her bloody raw wrists.

The man grabbed her by the red hair with one hand and thrust a blank mask on her face. Kuroko screamed into the mask. Light shimmered and flashed from the seam where her face touched it.

Red cords like rope erupted from the sides of the mask by the thousands and in an instant wrapped themselves around her until she was effectively mummified. The man stepped back in surprise, never having witnessed it before. Red cords wrapped her tighter and tighter, and her head seemed to be pulled into the mask. The mask swallowed her head, yet she continued to scream.

It only took a few seconds from start to finish, but the cords squeezed her completely into the mask, the light disappeared, and the mask fell to the ground. Smoke billowed from its surface, the now silent screaming personage of Kuroko Dragmire on its surface.

The moment of silence was broken by Ganon's outraged yell. The governor looked briefly at the blank mask in his hands and up at Malon.

"Damn it all!"

He lunged forward, thrust the mask on Malon's face, allowing the process to start before he rushed off, grabbed a chair and jammed it into the door handle. Just in time, as Ganon, hearing Malon's screams, ran at the door and slammed his shoulder so hard it cracked.

The governor fell back, wide eyed in terror at the inhuman growls coming from the other side of the door. He scrambled back towards his pile of bags and worked to get it all together.

A second time Ganon bashed the door. This time the door split open. His red eyes instantly caught Malon as the red cords worked to mummify her. He dropped to his knees by her, and placing a hand on the mask, infused a dominating power into it while pulling at it while Malon screamed. The red cords resisted, but relented. The bindings split as the mask was torn from her flesh; the power infused into it responding to Ganon and releasing her. The red cords disappeared into the aether as if they had never been there.

Malon gasped for breath. Her face was red and puffy with crying and she shook with pain. Ganon put a comforting hand on her head. His eyes fell beside her. The spot beside her had blood caked rope bindings that had fallen, where someone had recently been.

The man of Ki, who had served Chancellor Ketsu, and had since tried in his own way to resist the Majora, grunted with effort and lurched forward, finally having been able to pull his prized belongings and bags on his back. A mask bearing Kuroko's face was on the side of his luggage.

Ganon rose to his feet, his swords in his hands, heat and fury billowing from him like wind. His eyes did not leave the governor. Seething, he walked forward.

The governor stepped back hurriedly away, trying to find distance. He reached a door on the other side leading to a servant's passage. He reached for it, but an explosion of fire hit the wall beside him from Ganon's hand. The wall blackened where it hit. The door handle turned red with heat. Afraid and irrational, he reached for the door all the same. He screamed as the heat burned his hand and he let go. The burn festered and hissed and smoked, revealing the family mark of Ketsu on his palm.

"Fitting that you would be marked with the mark of a traitor." Ganondorf said.

Seeing him near, the governor made one last desperate attempt. He reached for a mask, any mask, in his reach. Taking hold of one, the man put it on his face.

Ganon was finally within arm's reach, and lifted his sword to kill, but halted upon seeing the man place a mask on his face.

Ganon dropped his swords, ran back, and encircled Malon with his arms. A moment later the room exploded.

 **-Nabooru-**

The earth beneath her feet shook as an explosion ripped itself from the mansion. On a higher floor fire erupted from a wall and wood and stone was flung into the sky. A rip tore itself down the side of the building; and the higher room crumbled down and fell.

Nearby people screamed in fright and either fled the danger and noise or came nearer to see if they could help, or were just curious. Very quickly the streets were in chaos.

"Is someone playing with explosives?" Kei Ki wondered. He stood nearby intent on seeing Ganon leave with the man's head.

Nabooru shook her head. There was no black powder in that room. She had a bad feeling about this. Ganon was capable of that power, but he never used it except as a last resort.

Her answer soon came as a high pitched cry came from the fire, and a large form rose. Wings spread wide, talons clasped onto the edge of the room that had not crumbled, and a six-eyed flaming red bird screamed its birth.

Screams filled the streets. People fled. Despair and terror followed the monster.

"What the..." Kei Ki looked on with wide eyes. His crossed arms fell to his side numbly.

Nabooru and Kagami ran into the lower mansion. Soldiers either fled, overcome by fear, or drew their weapons and charged forward.

"Do not fight it!" Nabooru yelled. "Only ensure everyone escapes!"

Nabooru ran by the fleeing custodians of the house and towards the stairs leading up to the floor where fire was spreading quickly. Kagami was already twice as far, his nose leading him. Nabooru followed.

Once more the bird's cries filled the air, then the building shook violently with the sound of a great wind. Nabooru stumbled on the stairs and watched as a fleeing servant fell through a crumbling ledge to the polished marble below.

Kagami was already there by the time Nabooru arrived to find Ganondorf collapsed. Fire was all around them and he looked burned all down his back. A girl with red hair was unconscious beneath him and had a nasty burn over a corner of her head at the hairline.

In the distance the bird had flown into the air and the witches flew around it with all the size and effect of a gnat. It seemed to be fleeing into the far distance.

"Chief!" Nabooru shook him. There was no way in all the realms she would be able to lift him with even his lighter armour on.

Ganondorf groaned. Kagami bit his leg and tugged, causing the man's painful groan to turn savage. "Stop it!" Ganon coughed.

"Can you walk?!" Nabooru pushed up at his shoulder. Ganon blinked emptily at her before nodding and rising, painfully, to his feet. He bent over in pain. He tried to lift the girl with him, but Nabooru took her. Ganon looked like he would collapse at any moment.

Nabooru called for guards, and with them helping him walk, they left the mansion.

Ganon collapsed once they were outside. Immediately his eyes sought out the girl in Nabooru's arms and he visibly relaxed when he found her. Nabooru laid the girl down gently.

Nabooru stood and turned to go back in, but Ganon whispered, "Don't."

"But the mother!"

Ganon shook his head grimly. Nabooru bowed her head in defeat. "Din damn it... wha- what was that?! Where's the governor? Is he-"

"That was the governor. He got his hands on a few masks of the exiled."

Nabooru had no visible reaction, but she knew how bad that was. It wasn't a secret in their people what the masks were, and there were blank ones prepared for the government. There were few security methods in place because the masks were already feared. Even among their people, these masks were considered taboo, and feared with superstition. It was said some of the masks predate the fall of Hyrule and were sealed with unspeakable evils.

The Majora did not have room for prisons, and there were some things too powerful to be killed conventionally or men too evil to warrant a mere execution.

Ganon would know. He was the executioner.

"How many did he have?" Nabooru dreaded the answer.

"Less than he could. More than he should. Send our fastest messenger to Majora. All masks of the exiled are to be given to the Fae Grove for safe keeping until this situation is resolved."

Nabooru left briefly to relay the order. A doctor came and looked them over. Ganondorf had suffered great burns across his back, his neck, and his hair. He would be fine after a month. His regeneration was unnatural.

The girl was largely unhurt, all things considered. A broken wrist, very deep bruises, cuts, scrapes, and a large burn across half her scalp. Ganon looked on it guiltily. Nabooru asked, "Did you get the burn from shielding her?" Ganon nodded. "Then don't look so shameful. She would be long dead and that scar would be far bigger were it not for you."

Despite her words, he continued to look guilty on her. Like he was the one responsible. The sight shook Nabooru. This was the most vulnerable she had ever seen him. He was always angry, focused, proud, bored, or furious. (The last one never failing to result in someone dead.) On occasion he could be grudgingly gentle, and his form of humour was mockery, sarcasm, or a cruel jest. His weakened moments were a mixture of pain and primal fury promising retribution.

He looked utterly defeated and wholly responsible. There was never a moment in her life she remembered seeing him feeling guilty.

"Tell Kei Ki that the governor is dead." Ganon whispered. "He has his victory. And tell my mothers... they will be getting a granddaughter."

Ganon hated the words even as they left his mouth. He hated this world that forced him to say it. Most of all he hated himself for having not been there. If he had been here as a proper leader rather than spoiling himself in Kanyou (though he knew the relationship between Qin and Majora was assured and the most important) when he had promised to protect them. He had not been here to notice with his talented eyes how peculiar the man was. Now he hated himself for who he was, angry, violent, and yet hopeful that he could protect a seed of innocence.

He felt the hate return. His inner fire flared and he remembered the fury he felt for the former governor. He needed to kill something.

He would protect the last hope of his clan if he had to die to do it, and he would try to be a better person for her to ensure some semblance of innocence can be left. Well, he would at least try...

"I name you as governor of Joket, in his place with all rights and responsibilities and have my mother's select with the men of the tribe who shall lead Majora in my stead." Ganon continued, his strength and resolve returning.

"And you?"

"I'm going to war. Preparations should be finished. I'm going to conquer the mountains. I need to kill something."

 **-Somewhere, Link-**

Link did not know how long he laid there. He remembered opening his eyes briefly, how bright everything was, and that he was racked in pain with the simple knowledge that the pain meant something was very wrong. He knew what bruises felt like. This wasn't it.

'So weak...' he thought. It took effort just to think, and he thought no more as his eyes closed.

The next time his eyes opened was in response to voices but it came to him as garbled and scattered sounds and at times akin to melody; and he remembered feeling comfortably warm and with the sensation of hovering. It was dim.

'Ah...' he thought weakly. 'I died. So this is the heavens... it's not bad... I'm sorry... Zelda... Ganon...'

His eyes closed again.

Link's eyes snapped open. Colours flickered in the darkness all around him, hovering and shifting innumerably. It was like Fae but something about their movement confused him. No... it wasn't Fae. It was reflected lights on cavern walls from water he was laying in.

This was followed by two thoughts, 'Wait... what am I doing in a cave?' And then, 'Shit! I can't swim!'

Link thrashed around, reaching for leverage. Water fell over him and pulled him under. His mouth and lungs quickly filled with water. He felt the surface at the edge of his fingers, but he couldn't quite hold it. Tiny hands grasped at him, trying to pull him in. He fought against them but there were many. They sat on him, grabbed his chest shirt and his arms and pulled at him. Something moved under him akin to a snake. It roped itself around him and squeezed him tight.

The giant snake pulled him out of the water and slammed him down on a rock surface. The snake loosened its grip, but many small creatures crawled onto him. He fought against them while drowning in himself. His torso felt like it was on fire and his body was weak and numb. He could not resist them and was forced onto his side. Water spilled from his lips and lungs.

Link gasped for air and collapsed.

"Breath!" A little voice said behind him. "Just breath!"

Link panted and looked back at the voice. It was a monster straight from his dreams. Some kind of slithering abomination with the bottom of a snake, the top torso of a woman with four spidery arms, three long, fat fingers on each hand, some kind of scaly cloth over her chest, and a massive head with two sets of eyes along either side of her face and an unnaturally wide jaw with teeth.

"HOLY NARYU, DIN, 'N' FARORE!" Link exclaimed. He backed up, crawled, and generally scrambled away from her as fast as he could. He had no weapons, and while he could hold his own in a fist-fight with his peers, something told him this animal had special tools at her disposal to eat him.

Link fell backwards into water. The snake-woman dove into the water, grabbed him, and pulled him back up. "No! No!" Link fought back, but the woman grabbed his arms tight and held him down to the rock surface. "Don't eat me! I'm gangly! I'm thin!"

"Quiet! Stop moving!" The woman exclaimed.

Link shut his mouth, and quivered in fear, waiting for the inevitable bite to his neck. Something told him he was still very wounded and moving so much had not helped, because normally he would have been able to move easier to put up a bigger fight. He actually felt quite woozy. The world was spinning and his side burned.

In front of him where he held onto the rocks a bunch of little creatures, like hunch-back turtles, looked back at him curiously.

The woman did not bite him. She pulled herself onto the rock surface herself and took a deep breath. Gills all down her neck opened and closed. She had no nose. She looked at him in a very human-like expression of exasperation. "We aren't going to eat you, foolish Huma! You are a patient."

"Patient?" Link whispered.

"Yes." She said. "You were wounded. You are being healed."

"I- what?" Link looked around. The pool of water he had nearly drowned in was only ten inches deep, and on a nearby surface was a plate with creams, bandages of sort, and other items that he did not recognize. Link looked at himself. His torso was covered in a kind of skin-like bandage, similar to the skin a snake sheds. Although parts of it were now torn from when he had been trashing about.

"I… You aren't going to eat me?" Link asked fearfully.

"No." She gazed at him a moment as she moved about and started to tidy up. He had knocked things around. The smaller creatures scurried about. "I see by your eyes you have not seen the like of us before."

Link shook his head.

"Well, I wish I could say 'do not be alarmed', but it is far too late for that." She grunted. She reached for him and pulled him up out of the water. Her flesh felt wet and clammy against his skin. Her hands did not have scales on them, but her torso did in a loose form. It was something he had saw already, but only now registering it was clothing like any intelligent being would wear. She was not an animal.

Link resisted slightly at being laid back down, but relented slowly. He felt close to panicking. He had seen Fae before, but these things… this was straight out of tales parents tell their children to behave.

"I'm a Zora. We are Zora." She said.

"Zora." Link repeated. Zora was a country far to the east. It was a nation the bordered the ocean. "You are… people of Zora?"

She nodded. "Now you seem to get it."

"Wha-what are you doing in Qin? What are you doing here?... Just where is here? The last I remember-" Link gasped. His chest constricted and convulsed a moment as he was overcome. He had complicated his injury. He coughed violently.

"Lord Ouki kicked you into the lake." She concluded. She slithered over towards the tools and retrieved some things.

"You saw?"

"Not me, no. But others did. You hit the lake hard. Crushed many bones. You nearly drowned, but the border guard brought you in."

So there were more of the Zora. Link concluded. Also this meant he was either deeper within the lake, or nearby the lake. Either way he was in Qin. Link breathed easier knowing this.

But Ouki… tried to kill him.

Why? The man was like an idol to him… and Ouki tried to have him killed.

Link didn't know what to think, what to feel. He felt empty. He hurt everywhere, both body and soul. He felt betrayed.

The Zora woman started the process of removing his bandages and reapplying new ones. Link put up no more resistance. All fight had left him as his mind internalized itself to process and understand what had happened. He could not fathom the idea that Ouki would do it, yet Ouki did. Why?

"Why would Ouki try to kill me." Link wondered.

"I do not think he did." She replied. "Ouki Mitagi is brilliant, calculating, and most of all: Knows we are here." Link stirred at her words. "He sent you here fully knowing we are here. Of all the places to knock you down a cliff, he aimed for the entrance to this place."

That… made a lot of sense actually. Link felt a bit better. He didn't know if that was the truth or not, but at the very least it gave him some hope. Hope that he wasn't betrayed.

But that only left a whole lot of questions. "What is this place?" Link asked. "Why would Ouki know of you? He didn't mention you when we passed by. Again, what are you doing in Qin?"

"I apologize, but I am not allowed to say. I am merely the doctor," she replied apologetically. "I can see you are confused and scared, but don't be scared. You are well here. Rest. Your body was broken when you were brought to me, and already your recovery has been nothing short of miraculous! You healed in two days what should have taken two weeks!"

"I've been out for two days?"

"That's right." She said. "In that pool there. It nourishes your body while you heal. Otherwise we would have to force feed you scrubs and pour water down your throat." She smirked with sharp teeth.

Link gulped. "I think mystery water is better than bugs…"

"Thought you might."

She continued her work on him a little longer. Thankfully he had not torn his stitches badly, but his healing was set back. The smaller Zora clicked and made weird noises, to which the doctor replied in kind. They hurried out of the small cavern.

"What are they?" Link wondered.

"Lesser Zora." She replied.

"They don't look like you."

She scoffed, "You huma are so racist. You think other huma have to look the same to be huma."

"No! I-… I don't mean to offend. I have never met Zora before." Link apologized.

"Accepted. Zora have different bloodlines and castes. Many different castes. I am of one of the worker castes. So are they, but a lower one. The higher castes consist of Zora built to do harder work, then there are Zora built to be warriors, and finally there is the Siren caste."

"Built to fight? Surely any Zora can defend himself… or herself."

"Not so. Your weapons only rust. Zora are born with the tools we need, and we adapt with… what do you call it?" She hummed. "Arranged mating? Warrior Zora are born with weapons or strength and dexterity to wield weapons on the surface. Zora like me are the peasants and so on, supporting the empire. And those little ones you saw are strong, but lack understanding. They make good servants."

"And the Siren? You mentioned the highest caste is Siren. Is that a fancy name or?" Link asked, curious.

"No, no. Siren are born with the gift for speech."

"You can talk too. You are fluent in Qin."

"Not that, but thank you." She smirked. "Siren have a voice that is given by Farore to be beautiful, entrancing, and commanding. Any who hear obey. In turn they bear the weight of leadership. The king is a Siren. The queen is a Siren. The many princes and princesses are Siren. They will always be Siren."

Link hummed. In some ways what she described was familiar, but in other ways it was entirely alien to him. She helped him into the water and held him up as he flattened himself out and relaxed.

"But-" He continued, but she put a finger on his lips.

"Enough of that. I said rest."

"Right…" He groaned. "But I've been asleep long enough… I've wasted so much time." He yawned. "I promised her… I'd be ready…"

Link fell asleep. The water was warm and dreamy.

When he woke up next, it was slowly and without disturbance. He looked up in a daze. The weaker light in the cave gave him the impression of night. His bandages felt new.

Another few times he slept and woke briefly over the next day. Each time he felt more aware, stronger, and the pain and wrongness in his body lessened. The final time he saw another Zora talking to the doctor.

He could not make out the conversion in their language, but this new Zora looked highly masculine. He had thicker arms and legs, was much taller, and seemed to have some sort of skin plating on his joints. On his forearms were very large fins pointing up towards his head. His head was a bit more like a human, with two eyes and a smaller mouth, and a bald head, but the similarity ended there. The ears were holes on the side of his head and he had gills going from the top of his forehead to his pale lips. Like the doctor he wore scales, but these looked much thicker. His feet and fingers were webbed.

The next time Link woke he rose from the water and walked around the room, being careful not to pull at anything. He could feel his body had become lighter, his muscles had weakened, and some bones were still broken. Without having had anything solid in his stomach and inactivity had left him very weak.

"You are awake. You look stronger. Good!" The doctor observed as she returned.

"Yes, I do feel better... still hurt, but better."

"It will pass in time. But this is a good sign." She slithered around him poking at him. She shoved him gently and he stumbled. "Hmm... weak. Do you feel you have the strength to walk? It will be good for you to use your body again."

Link smiled gratefully. "Please."

"Then let us go. The exit is there." She pointed to a part of the cave Link had not noticed. In the mixture of shadow and lights from the water, he had missed a corner where there was an opening deeper into the cave.

Link walked slowly into it, being careful of his steps. The doctor stayed within arm's reach and followed him as he moved. Her involvement proved unnecessary. Link felt strength in his legs. If given another day or two he would be able to walk as well as ever.

The ground was slippery. It was bare rock under his feet. Link could not see the steps before him. He trudged in ever deeper, confident in himself. He had trained every day of his life that he could remember until sweat poured down his side. He had trained in rain and storm. He had trained when his body rebelled, and weakness came over him. He had trained in the snow and blistering heat. Link knew his limits. He knew them better than anyone. He had felt this weakness before. He would master it as well.

"Amazing." The doctor murmured. "You are recovering quickly. That fall would have killed an ordinary man, and you are but a boy."

Link clenched his jaw tight. If this blow was capable of killing an ordinary man, then he could not allow himself to be ordinary. He would surpass it. He would surpass everyone he stands against. He had come to Ouki Mitagi for training, and Ouki had tossed him aside! Screw Ouki! Screw teachers! Link would surpass them all. He would surpass the greatest in all of Qin!

"I will surpass you." Link whispered to himself.

"Well you have certainly surpassed my expectations." The doctor said. Link blushed, having been caught thinking out loud. But all the same, he swore it.

He would surpass Ouki Mitagi.

The dark cave lit up in light as they took a careful step further around a bend. What opened itself to him took his breath away. Before him was a large cavern, an amazingly large cavern that connected with other caverns. Water fell from high and a large pool of water lied before them, in which were dozens upon dozens of creatures swimming in it. Some were very small, being of the hunch-back turtle like things he had seen. Some were larger, comparable to the doctor, but with different characteristics for body parts. Some were larger still, standing taller than a normal man and looking stronger as well. The cavern was lit and shimmering and these creatures, these Zora, went about their business. Some carried things to and fro, some were with smaller versions of themselves, no doubt children. Tapestries were over some cavern entrances, no doubt hinting at what was inside like shops or 'streets'.

"You can fit a village in this cave…" Link murmured.

"That's good. Because it is a village." The doctor chuckled.

In every way it was… amazingly similar to every other village or city Link had been in, and yet the striking differences were also there.

"It's so… different. But so similar." Link reflected. "Are they all Zora?"

"They are."

"Why are there so many different kinds? I mean… among my people there is only one form of man. Some may have darker skin, but we are not a different kind."

She huffed, still smiling. "You huma are so obsessed with race. Indeed, huma. We are many kinds. Farore created us, and from what I understand you know of her and her… pension for imagination."

Link smiled wistfully. "Yes."

"She couldn't make just one. She wanted to explore the possibilities and made many. To help organize our people all races are split into one of four castes. The Lesser, Worker, Warrior, and Siren."

"Okay," Link said, barely listening as the doctor went on to explain further.

His attention was drawn to the sights around him. But there was one person that stood out. It was a single Zora that stood alone with a silver half-mask around his lower jaw. This Zora stood on webbed feet, had a head that widened slightly at the forehead, and had long fins at the elbow, but otherwise was remarkably human-like. A little short, two eyes, two legs, two arms with webbed hands.

Something about the emptiness in the Zora's eyes struck Link.

"Who's that?" Link pointed.

The doctor stopped her explanation to look where he pointed. "That is Princess Siren Ruto."

"That's a princess?" Link guffawed. "What is she doing here in Qin?"

At this point the doctor was silent, and looked hard at him. Link gulped, thinking he had overstepped himself. She took him by the arm, slowly turned him back around and guided him back where they had come.

After a moment she said, "That is not for me to say. Seeing as how you are progressing so well, tomorrow we will be seeing Siren Prise. He will determine what to do with you."

"That... ominous."

"We do not know why you were sent here nor if we can trust you. Our existence here is a carefully kept secret, so you have put us in an awkward situation. For now, rest. I will see about finding you some solid food."

The doctor took him back to the cove, and Link obediently sat while she left. She returned after a time with a small skinned fish. She placed it before him before curling around herself to sit and eat her own.

"Oh you skinned it too. Thanks." Link said. He tore off a piece and dug in. It was a tasty fish.

"You are welcome, but it was already skinned."

"Why?" He asked, his mouth full.

"You huma wear plants and the hide of your beasts. We do the same with ours."

Link nodded. He had noticed the Zora wore scales and such. He swallowed.

"What's a Siren and who is this guy we will be meeting?"

"If you had paid attention the first time you would have heard." She replied patiently. Link smiled guiltily. "Sirens are the leaders of the Zora, they blessed with the Gift of Voice by Farore."

"Good for them."

She huffed. "Of course, you think so."

"You don't?" Link wondered.

Her composure darkened. She took a shaky breath through her gills. Link narrowed his brow in concern. "It's terrifying. The gift allows them to control any Zora against their will. You don't know what it's like to be a slave."

"Actually, I do. I was raised as one." Link said gently.

Her eyes widened briefly. "Then you can understand how oppressing it feels."

"The Siren are slave masters, I take it?"

She nodded. Link growled in the back of his throat. "Sounds like a curse, than... does this control extend to humans?"

She shrugged. "I do not know. If it does, then there is nothing you can do if he gives you an order." Seeing him getting worked up, she said, "Human, do not fret. Such concerns lie within us, not you. It is feared, yes, and the Siren use it to hold supremacy, but they are not evil or cruel. It is their gift, just as all Zora are born with gifts. The king is wise, and Siren Prise is not abusive."

"All the same, I do not like it."

"Neither do we, there is much unrest; but let us talk no further of this. You must rest and this talk will do you no good."

With that said, she finished eating and left. Link called, "Hey, what do I call you?"

"The closest way you can understand in our speech would be Lenovalarinalbacrin." She answered.

"I... what? How about Len? I am Link!"

"As you wish, Link."

 **-Kanyou, Zelda-**

Zelda paled in horror at the words written in the message. Ryo and Impa stood by, patiently waiting to hear of it, provided Zelda wished to share. The ministers could not see the change in her composure, but her chancellors could. Impa and Ryo shared a knowing glance signifying they saw it. Ryo was patient, and kept his thoughts hidden. Impa gulped, wondering what had drained the colour from Zelda's lips.

Zelda carefully rolled the small scroll and extended her left hand. Impa, standing by her left, took the scroll and unravelled it. She closed her eyes upon reading it.

She said loudly, "Spies from the country of Zhao report Zhao is marshalling an army of one-hundred thousand to invade under the leadership of the newly appointed general, Harken Dragmire."

Immediately the ministers were in an uproar of activity, wanting answers from each other as well as the chancellors.

One-hundred thousand was no small army. The largest countries could only afford to marshal a few one-hundred thousand men generals, and the smaller countries could only marshal one. Zhao was a country equally large to Qin, but had suffered a near apocalyptic defeat of four-hundred thousand only a decade ago. With there an estimated six-hundred cities across Zhao, they would not recover for generations.

But to Zelda, it seemed they did not care. She remembered her life in Zhao. The hate they held in their hearts, the looks, the resentment. And now Zhao was coming for her. Her curse continued to play out over Qin. She could not escape Zhao so easily, it seemed.

"I did this..." Zelda whispered to herself.

"Silence!" Ryo barked. His voice swept over all of them and halted their speech. Zelda pulled herself from her thoughts by his voice. Never had she heard him sound so commanding and powerful.

"All of you, who quiver in fear, remember we are Qin! It was we who defeated four hundred-thousand man generals and all their armies! Did you all think for a moment Zhao would forget their humiliation?! That they would forgive!? Did you? If you did then you were delusional. I hold no guilt in admitting the pain they feel is real, the slaughter of four-hundred thousand who had surrendered is an unprecedented evil. But that general had been punished; and yet they seek further bloodshed. Not on the guilty, but on the innocent! On our woman and children. If they are such fools and warmongers as to seek to throw their men to the slaughter once more, we should welcome this chance to give them a lesson of war!"

Zelda felt the atmosphere change. Her ministers were inspired with confidence from his words and presence. Her heart fell with it, knowing Ryo had claimed respect from her own men and in doing dealt a blow to her. But she had more pressing, and less selfish concerns to focus on. She stood.

"Ryo. Impa. Gather two you trust well and come with me. We have much to discuss. Everyone else, seal the Palace! No one leaves, no one enters, no one talks, no one sends any messages." Zelda commanded. She left the throne room and entered the main study. She ordered everyone out and taking a map of Qin and Zhao, threw it on the main table.

Ryo and Abhdan entered. Impa and the Fae Elder entered, as well as the Majora ambassador.

"Not to be rude, Elder, Majora, but do you have experience in wartime?" Ryo questioned. He meant to stop them from entering.

"I have little understanding of your ways, but this matter concerns us." Elder said.

The Majora ambassador said, "The Majora know war of the mountains."

"Then your input is welcome. Speak freely." Zelda said over Ryo. Ryo stepped back to show consent.

They all assembled around the table. Zelda said, "First thing I want to know is, why now?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because of the recent turmoil in the Qin palace, as well as the near civil war. Zhao smells blood in the wind." The Majora elder said. "And like angry wolves, they are drawn to it."

Abhdan hummed. He had no smile, no laughter on his lips. He looked burdened and old, ancient even. "Not so obvious. If anything, the Zhao had the opportune moment to strike, as well as a reasonable reason to, years ago. But they did not."

"What do you mean?" Zelda questioned.

"Ryo." Abhdan said. "It was your scheme. Why don't you explain?"

Ryo sighed. He rubbed his forehead. Seeing Zelda's open confusion, Ryo said, "Princess, what is a political hostage to you?"

"A prisoner. A... bargaining tool." Zelda said, glancing at Impa uncertainly.

"Both are correct, but it is far more than that. They are used to prevent war. The two main ways of holding peace is a political marriage or hostage exchange. Not the exchange where we give up prisoners, but take them."

"What?" Zelda asked, confused.

"When two countries give to each other a person of value, normally a member of the royal family, it is with the understanding that if you go to war either them you will lose a member of your family because they will have the right, and the contracted agreement, to... execute the prisoner."

Zelda felt herself pale. She put a hand over her face. "And that was me."

"That is right. It was an unusual case, but can be seen as acceptable by the other nations. You and your father and mother were taken hostage while visiting. In return, we took four-hundred thousand men hostage."

"No, we killed them." Impa said.

"That is the official story." Ryo said, "but it happened so quickly, that it is understandable for even the Sheikah to not know. We did bargain. We were willing to form the four-hundred thousand into a sort of hostage city. Zhao called our bluff. The rest you know. A lot of dead people and I rescued your father in the chaos."

"But they still had me." Zelda argued. "Why didn't they just kill me then?"

Impa looked to Ryo. "Is that why we had the Zhao man?"

Ryo nodded. "Zhao had every right to execute you, but your father and I bargained for a formal hostage, as well as the exchange of a few cities to assure peace... and your life. It took all of my skill, the Zhao king has never been known as reasonable, but as you can see it worked."

Zelda was beyond words. She had no idea. She had never been told of the details that went into keeping her alive. This was the kind of world she was in, where lives were bargained and exchanged like currency, but also where enemies and allies were not so clear. Her family she could not trust, but her dead father did more for her than anyone ever had. How sad and pathetic was that?

And Ryo, her rival and enemy, one day had tried to have her assassinated, and another had worked to keep her alive. One day had weakened her standing in the eyes of her own, and another taught her lessons.

"You have my heartfelt thanks, Chancellor." Zelda struggled to stay composed.

Ryo nodded. A moment of silence passed before he continued, "with the death of your father coming, we had a choice to make. Zhao had its greatest generals on the eastern border to hold back the Qi. Zhao had been on the defensive for years. We used the opportunity to rescue you and violate the hostage exchange pact. We expected two possibilities. Either Zhao would throw caution to the wind and invade, and spread itself thin enough to crumble under its own weight; or they would be wise, a rarity with the Zhao king, and sit to lick their wounds."

Impa said, "I see now. I did expect for Zhao to instigate war or call Qin out on dishonour, but I did not know the details. They did not attack. Now they are."

"Indeed." Ryo replied.

Abhdan said, "You are right to assume the timing is no coincidence, but everything about this army is more than it seems. The fact they waited so long is… frankly it is wisdom and patience beyond what the Zhao king is capable of. Not to mention why are they taking their time to form a new army instead of invading with one they already have? They want us to know they are coming. And why Harken Dragmire? This is no coincidence either."

The name drew an effect from everyone in the room, but Zelda did not know why. "Who is he? Is he related to Ganondorf Dragmire?"

"He is," Fae Elder said.

"I take it you know him, too." Ryo said.

"I did," The Fae said. "Not the most pleasant of a man."

"Who is he?" Zelda repeated.

They looked between each other, and Impa was the one to speak up, "Harken Dragmire was one of the leaders of the Dragmire clan at the time of the Dragmire rebellion, and was the champion of the Dragmire in war. A Qin general lead the fight against the Dragmire in the rebellion, and defeated them."

"Not just any general, Kyou Mitagi. Ouki's lover." Ryo inserted.

Zelda's eyes widened. She had heard of Kyou Mitagi. He was a general on par with Ouki Mitagi. She knew Ouki was into men, but she had not imagined he was lover with another general.

"Years later, Kyou was gravely wounded in battle, and returned to inner Qin to rest," Impa continued. "While he was vulnerable, Harken came out of hiding and killed Kyou Mitagi."

Ryo scoffed. "You do not give it justice. Harken, alone, entered into combat with Kyou's army, pierced his way through it to the general's tent, fought Kyou Mitagi in single combat… and killed him."

"Alone?!" Zelda exclaimed.

Impa nodded. "He was the champion of the Dragmire for a reason."

Zelda looked to the Majora ambassador and Fae Elder. Both seemed to be in agreement. The Majora said, "The Dragmire were legendary for a reason."

"Following the death of Kyou, Harken went on a rampage. Of the six great generals of his generation, Harken Dragmire killed four of them. Ouki Mitagi flew into a blind rage, tracked down Harken Dragmire, and fought him. Ouki reportedly killed him after hours of endless combat. Harken would have defeated him, probably should have, but Ouki's rage gave him the strength to defeat him."

"Clearly not strong enough to kill him." Ryo said. "Harken has returned."

To think such a man so powerful could exist. Zelda thought Ouki was the greatest, and perhaps Ouki was. Ouki had defeated a man who had killed four of his equals.

"When Ouki hears of this he will not just stand by and do nothing."

"And that, I fear, is what this is about." Abhdan said. The old man groaned painfully. Ryo pulled up a chair and the man sat in it. "The timing. The army. The general. It is all intentional. This is a challenge. Zhao is challenging Qin. Harken Dragmire is challenging Ouki Mitagi to a duel. He is coming to finish what he started."


	28. Dragmire's War - Interlude

**Dragmire's War – Part 5.1**

 **-On the matter of the Zora-**

Zora is a race and nation who border the Hylea ocean on the eastern edge of Hyrule. They are fish like, carrying characteristics of many aquatic animals as well as human characteristics. Unlike other races the Zora comprise a number of branch races. These branch races are established into a strict caste system. The nation is largely unknown, as Zora claim over nine-tenths of it is under the water. If this is so, then the Zora Empire holds an area of land equivalent to the whole of Hyrule across the bottom of the ocean floor.

The Zora were born from Farore during a conflict with her sister, Din, in which the firstborn Fae mocked the Goron's plain features leading Din to create dragons to eat them. Farore created the Zora to protect her Fae with water. The Zora left the fire and ground of the earth for the water around it. Some are said to be even capable of divine power over water and ice.

Zora have had a strong bond with all Fae as children of Farore. Though the animosity between Fae and Goron cooled, this would never truly be said the same between Goron and Zora. All through Hyrule's history Zora and Goron would be either in open conflict or suspicion of treachery.

This is no doubt due to a conflicting nature. While the Goron are simplistic and blunt, the Zora are complex and layered. The Zora higher caste are proud, and assured of their birth right; while the Goron function as a large family with humbleness. The Zora are noticeably intelligent, to the extent that they believe any slight against them is purposeful and are prone to overthinking. They are also capable of a larger degree of emotion than other races.

The society of the Zora is split into four separated castes. No member of any caste may marry outside of their caste. No ability or option is available to descend or ascend within the caste. In short, the caste is defined by your sub-race.

Within the many races of Zora, they all fall into one of four castes. To which the human tongue must describe as Lesser, Worker, Warrior, and Siren.

The Lesser caste consist of sub-races not fit for a higher caste. They are noticeably unintelligent, weak, or bred to have a disability that limits their abilities. The Lesser caste, to an outside observer, are little more than slaves. However this is not so. The other castes see the Lesser as their own children, taking care of them, adopting entire families into their own home, and offer them social benefits unlike any other in Hyrule.

To understand the next two castes, one must know they are equal. The Warrior caste and Worker caste are of the same social rank in the Zora.

The Warrior caste consists of Zora equipped for combat, warfare, and hunting. They are strong, born with weapons, tall, and of comparable intelligence to humans. It can be argued it is a ridicules thing to say other races cannot be in the Warrior caste, and it is true some races shift between Warrior and Worker caste from one era to the next. However what makes it important is how weapons of man do not work under water. Metals rust and wood rots. Therefore the Zora's only weapons can be of hardened coral or silver or their naturally gifted weapons.

The Worker caste consists of all Zora races that are not born with a weapon or the Gift of Voice. (More on this later.) Yet are still of enough strength to be a productive member of society. These races are noticeably more intelligent than their warrior counterparts, except for the highly educated few. These races vary the most in size but are typically average to below average in comparison to humans. This caste fills every need of society outside of combat.

The Siren caste is the only caste consisting of a single race: the Siren. They are born with the Gift of Voice. With it they occupy the higher branches of government, religion, and warfare leadership (ex. Generals), as well as societal positions like teachers and judges and public speakers. They are remarkably intelligent, and are comparable to humans in physical strength while being notably athletic. They are also, on rare occasion, born with the gift to control water. The Royal Family of Zora have been strictly Siren for countless generations and will, at times, engage in avunculate marriage to preserve the line, though this is not publicly known nor common.

The Gift of Voice is an ability granted to the Siren race by the Goddess, Farore as a means of establishing leadership among them. The Gift, in short, gives the user the ability to ensnare and control victims with his or her voice. Upon hearing the voice of the Siren, the individual is compelled strongly to obey. This compelling can last for several minutes, but rarely longer. Few can resist of the other castes, and only Siren are immune to the Voice of other Siren.

The Gift of Voice is marked by two problems. The first problem being control. No Siren can truly prevent the Voice from compelling others when they speak, short of staying quiet. So self-control becomes an issue. Zora younglings lack in self-control as much as any other races. The second problem being fear. While it is a powerful gift for good, making the most enrapturing teachers and public speakers, and offering absolute authority, it is natural to fear such a powerful gift. This fear is no more better seen than in their allies, as even in ancient dealings with other races the Siren were seen with suspicion for their ability to control others. It was rumoured a Siren was involved in the fall of Hyrule, and whether true or not this is a legend preserved strongly by the fear of the Gift. This fear has only grown with time and incident, and as such there have developed safeguards.

Every Siren born has a clamp placed around their jaw to prevent speech. This clamp will stay with them throughout their life until adulthood. The only times this clamp will be removed on rare occasion is in the case of it requiring temporary adjustment, adulthood, injury while healing occurs, and the Siren being found mute by birth or punishment. And on a regular basis the clamp may be loosened, not removed, under the condition of eating in private or in the presence of a Siren elder, classes requiring input towards a Siren elder, and private cases where a presiding Siren elder deems fit under the condition that no undue speech is conducted to others. There is allowance for the Siren youngling to speak to others, but it is kept to a limit of one word sentences, as ordering others to do harm to themselves or those around them is deemed implausible with one word sentences; and these cases of speech require a Siren elder be present.

In addition every Siren is monitored closely by the presiding government. It is an easy thing for a rogue Siren to stir up rebellion, start a mob lynching, and incite civil war.

This fear is not unfounded by history either. The Zora tell of a Siren named Kracken who tamed a great aquatic monster to bring fear upon them in ancient times. In more recent generations the Zora are plagued by a series of events that has made the situation progressively worse.

First a rogue Siren stirred up a colony to rebel for independence and have committed great and terrible acts to instil fear in the Zora.

Second a series of Siran children throwing a fit ordered their tutors and school mates to hurt themselves. The most terrible event was of one young Siren telling an entire school to kill themselves.

Third, the fear culminated by recent events have led to the children of Siren being treated with fear and suspicion and treated as slaves. The facial clasp was a compromise to prevent a genocidal purge, but this has only seemed to have bought them time.

The Zora face revolution. The Siren have accepted a movement to reshape the governmental structure of this race, but even this has failed them. The Siren are being hunted and are being faced with a choice. Cut off their tongue or die.

It is in this troubling time that the king made a desperate bid. With his sons killed in the revolution, he cut off his own tongue and sent his last child as far as he could. So he bargained with the head of the Mitagi clan, of the nation of Qin, that princess Ruto be accepted in secret as a political hostage.


	29. Dragmire's War - Part 6

**Dragmire's War – Part 6**

 **-Zora Cavern, Link-**

The following day Link rose from the water early. The light was low in the caverns and guards stood at the far end of the tunnel. Len was nowhere to be seen, so Link did some exercises while he waited. He kept it light.

Len arrived and checked on his bandages. She continued to show amazement at his progress. "Do all huma heal like this?" She asked.

"Nah, I have always been special. Needed it too. Otherwise I would be long dead." Link commented. He raised his arms as she changed the skins. "I can't begin to tell ya how many times I've been kicked by a horse, hit on the head with a beam, swarmed by demon chickens…"

"I don't know what this 'chicken' is, but it sounds dangerous. May I advise avoiding them in the future? I would say you are well enough to leave my care and meet with Siren Prise. Just come in every morning for a bandage change for the next week."

"You got it." Link agreed.

She escorted him out to the waiting guards and the warrior Zora took him further. Link's head spun constantly, looking at every little thing. He nearly stepped on a Lesser Zora, one that looked remarkably like a spider and accidentally kicked one of the hunch-back turtle ones. Zora were in such variety! Some slithered, some walked on legs like man, some had really tiny legs like a spider. One albino looking Zora stood ten feet tall and was as thin and gangly as a young tree!

The outer wall of the massive cave had a spiralling ledge that reached ever higher up to the ceiling, as well as down into the water so far the light could not reach. It was from this ledge in which all other tunnels started. A few rope bridges extended across to give a shortcut. Water flowed down the spiral in a gentle manner due to the waterfall at the top that flowed off the edge into the pool below.

Nearer the top of the spiral, where the great waterfall entered, was another tunnel with guards. A set of red curtains with a three-pronged spear symbol on it covered the entrance. Link was escorted within.

Within the small tunnel, Link realized this was their form of a home. Down a step, Link stepped into still-water ankle deep. Around the room were an assortment of furniture that was the weirdest looking he had ever seen. Several were a kind of giant mushroom with hundreds of wavy arms reaching for the ceiling. Giant shells glowed dimly on the walls. A long yellow-squishy sponge sat by the wall, on which a Zora relaxed. He saw a Zora sitting on one amidst the wavy arms leaning against them as if it were a chair. From the bone and scale armour he looked like he was from the warrior caste of a higher grade than the others.

Two more Zora entered in. They both looked reminiscent of the Siren caste. The first was average height and build in comparison to a man, and had a distinct feature of having fins on his legs and arms, although not looking near as sharp as the warrior Zora. From his build he was masculine and older. He had some wrinkles, but the biggest clue was the almost sickly shade of his scales and the sleight difficulty he had in walking. He took his time and sat at what looked like a polished rock in front of the mushroom with wavy arms. He leaned against the wavy arms.

The second Zora to enter was the same Siren Link had seen before. Princess Ruto. She was just taller than Link. She was also flat-chested, which by Link's first impression, meant she wasn't yet physically developing as a woman. Though one can easily argue he is just putting human standards of woman onto her.

Despite these things, the thing about her to draw his attention most was a metal clamp around her lower jaw up to her nose-gills, and the defeated look in her eyes. She walked two paces behind the older one, like any obedient slave would, and kept her head bowed only looking at the floor at her feet. She kept her hands clasped before her.

And this was a princess.

What. The. Realms.

The impression he had been given by Len was that these Siren were the rulers, the slave masters, and were utterly terrifying, yet one Siren was sickly and old while the other, the one supposed to be princess, was the most whipped slave he had seen. She could very well be whipped and beaten for all he knew.

There was something going on here. Link felt he was in the midst of a storm of problems and cultural differences and political intrigue, and none of it was making any sense. What were these Zora doing here? How did Ouki come to know of them? Why did Ouki kick him off the cliff? Why were the Zora people seemingly hiding a fear for a girl who was even more terrified and submissive than them? Was this Siren a slave master to other Siren?

And just where the Realms was his sword, Midna?

The warriors that escorted Link put their hands up before their eyes and lowered a knee. Link glanced at them curiously. Not wanting to make a bad impression, Link bowed in the way of Qin. This was, after all, the first time he had met a new people since the Majora who had not sacked him.

"Rise," Siren Prise said.

The moment the first sound left his lips, Link felt something come over him. The voice was beautiful, eloquent, clear. A small part of himself was compelled to obey. Link wasn't just compelled, he wanted to obey that voice. His limbs yearned to listen and obey the sweet voice, so alluring and divine.

A small part of himself at least. It was enough to shock Link. Sweat appeared on his brow as he realized the Gift of Voice was a real thing. These Siren truly had a power of sorts to compel obedience. Link grit his teeth and growled inside himself. He had been a slave all of his life. He would be damned if he allowed himself to take a step backwards.

The warriors around him immediately raised themselves to their normal position, but Link kept himself bowed for a long moment longer. It was as much so Link could compose himself from his shock as well as to test his own ability to resist. After a moment, Link raised himself. It was only polite, after all.

Prise tilted his head to the side slightly. Looking long at Link. "Tell me: What is your name, huma?"

"… Link." Once again, only polite. Link felt his lips open of their own, but forced himself to hesitate. "I am a soldier of Qin in the service of High Princess Zelda."

"I… did not ask you that." Prise hesitated ever so slightly, seemingly caught off guard by the additional information.

"I know," Link replied simply. The warriors glanced to each other.

"Link, tell me: Do you know who I am?"

"I'm told by the doctor to call you Siren Prise. I imagine that is not your name in your… language." Link wasn't sure what their language was called unless he wanted to say 'tongue of Zora'.

"You are right to say Prise is not my name, but it is as close as your huma tongue can pronounce it." He commented. He ran his hands across the polished stone resembling a table. He motioned to the two Zora escorting Link. "Leave us."

The two departed.

Prise returned his attention to Link. He motioned to another mushroom chair with the wavy arms. "Sit. I have some questions for you and I am sure you have no few for me."

Link chose to stand. "I do. First one being, 'where is Midna?'"

"Midna?"

"My sword. It was around my back when I fell."

"Ah, I see. Well, your weapon has been confiscated for now. If you turn out to not be a danger, you may have it back at the centurion's discretion."

"The who's what?"

"Basically if I let you have it back." The warrior caste Zora said from besides Link. So this guy was a centurion. Sounded like a rank or position or job.

"Tell me, Link: why are you here?" Prise asked.

"Because Ouki kicked me."

"He..." Prise shared a confused look with the centurion. "He kicked you? He didn't give you a message or instruction? Nothing for us? Tell me."

Link frowned. The directness of the Siren's words were going to quickly wane on his patience. "Not that I know of. You see, I was sent from the High Princess to him with a letter to be given training by him. The next morning he took me out and kic-" Link stopped. Remembering something. "Actually, he did give me a message just before he kicked me."

"And what would that be, pray tell?"

Link did his best to remember. It was a foggy memory overshadowed by the kick to his gut. He could still feel Ouki's metal boot on his stomach. "He said… when I reach the other side, to tell 'them' he sent me. And he is sorry for the… err- something." Link remembered Ouki had said some words that he didn't know.

"Are you suggesting he sent you here for training?" Prise asked. "Surely not! He would not risk us like that!"

"Siren, if I may." The centurion spoke.

"Speak."

"Ouki Mitagi is a brilliant and wise huma, and we are here because of him. Do you think Ouki, in full knowledge of us, would send him to our very doorstep, without a purpose?"

"But what purpose would that be? The boy doesn't seem to know." The Siren argued.

Link spoke up, "Why don't you try asking him? Send him a message… or something. I'm sure you have someone who can sneak past the bandit camp."

The centurion said, "It does not work like that."

"What?"

The warrior turned his attention to the Siren. "Siren, the boy already knows of us. And despite your reluctance, surely you cannot deny the boy was sent by Ouki. In addition there is one further proof: his sword. That sword is no commoner's blade. Nor is it the blade of a regular soldier or lowly officer. The workmanship, the attention to detail, the materials, the finery in the grip, it is a sword given to warriors of high rank or service in the Royal Family. I do not know how the boy obtained it, but it leads credence to his statement that he is from the Royal Family of Qin. With Ouki as proof, and the engraving of the Qin royal family as proof, surely you can see there is purpose in his presence. So it is only right he… understand our presence in turn."

Prise looked between them hard. He said nothing for a long moment. Link gulped, uncertain what was passing in his blue head.

"As much as I disagree, you are right," Prise said. "It may be that Ouki sent him here for training. And despite his looks, he could be hired by the Qin royal family. I will trust in your judgement. But do you see what risks you are taking in us… allowing him to understand?"

"I do. I trust Ouki. I will trust in Ouki's judgement."

"Very well." The Siren looked to Link, "Then listen boy, and know-"

"Hold it."

The Siren stopped mid-sentence. The younger Siren stumbled over herself. The centurion drew in his breath through his gills. All of them stared at Link with wide-eyes.

"I never said that I wanted to know why you are here." Link said. "Sorry if I come across as rude, but all I want is my sword. Show me to the nearest exit and I will no longer be your problem."

"How dare you!" The centurion barked. The Zora stood to his feet. "You do not talk to the Siren like that! When he says to listen, you will listen!"

"Why?" Link asked. He was momentarily startled by how suddenly the Zora snapped to anger. "He is not my Siren. I hold no allegiance to him. Last I checked my allegiance is to Qin." Link sighed, and looked to the Siren and bowed. "I am thankful to you for saving me. I am in your debt. Would it be fair to pay the debt with my silence?"

"It is." Prise said. He did not seem bothered by the situation, only surprised and uncertain.

"Then I swear upon my honor that I will not reveal your presence to anyone."

"I accept, huma." Prise said. He looked down his gills at him. "Where will you go?"

"Don't know." Link replied honestly. "Ouki Mitagi would not be expecting me soon. Probably would not want me back anyway… not like he sent me here for any purpose he told me of. I can fend for myself…" Link considered his options. "But I will probably look for an army to join and work my way up."

"Then if there is nothing else, if you will?" The Siren looked to his warrior.

The centurion glared down at Link, and Link returned it coolly. "If you order me to, Siren, then I will obey. But so long as there is breath in my gills, I will not accept this insult to our pride!"

"What insult?" Link wondered. Are you really so full of yourself that you are insulted by me wanting to stretch my legs or not wanting to get involved in politics of nations that I have nothing to do with? Because if there is one thing I've learned, knowing about it, the people tend to expect you to get involved." Link scoffed. "You can kiss my 'huma' butt for all I care."

"You will respect us or I will teach you respect! We healed you when you were injured and you reply with interruption, disobedience, and dishonor. As our guest, you will treat us with respect!"

"Siren, do you feel slighted?" Link asked. The Siren shook his head. "There you go." Link raised his hand in a rude gesture to the centurion. "I ain't taking no shit from you. Don't give a Din how big you are."

The warrior seethed. The Siren looked on worriedly, even scared. Link narrowed his eyes at the warrior centurion. The centurion looked to the Siren dangerously, and the Siren replied by putting his hands up and stepping back. Link raised his brow at this exchange. Was the warrior superior to the Siren? This place was complicated.

The centurion said, "You want your sword back, brat? I challenge you to a duel. If you win, I will give it to you and will apologize."

"And If I lose?" Link asked.

"Then you are mine to do with as I see fit until such time as you learn respect."

Link smirked. He clenched his fists. It was a foolish game of pride. Link paid his respects as best he could, but his mouth got him in trouble as usual. He couldn't grasp this whole 'pride' thing the Zora spoke of, and that was probably why he tripped over it so easily. Now a tall warrior of Zora, and most likely an officer, was challenging a boy soldier of Qin to a duel? This was as one-sided as it got.

Link felt his muscles shake. The Zora noticed and said, "If you beg for forgiveness, I might change my mind. This is your chance to run."

"Who said anything about running." Link smiled widely. "I look forward to shoving your pride where it belongs."

 **-A little later-**

Part of the cavern network was an area where the warriors trained. Most of it was empty, as the Zora did not utilize weapons outside of the natural gifts they were born with. There was scaled or bone armor and use training tools such as weights and targets. Amidst the pile to the side was Midna. Link saw it, and felt assured it was safe.

"Since you, inferior huma, are not born with weapons, you may use your sword on loan to fight as well as any armor of ours." The centurion said. He entered into the ring of shallow water.

Link caught Midna as it was thrown to him. He frowned. He didn't want to bring her into this foolishness, but despite his misgivings and pride he didn't stand much of a chance against the fins on the Zora. Now that Link was looking closely, the front side of the fin was hard bone, like a blunt sword, while it became sharper on the back and towards the pointed end.

Around the room other warriors gathered to watch. Link had become a well-known curiosity in the village as soon as he had shown up. It was hard to keep quiet that a person from another species had fallen into their front door and was receiving medical care, and now had taken up the commander of the village in a duel.

The two Siren's were present. Prise looked curious and unconcerned, while the younger one, Ruto, watched dimly.

"I'll be honest with you." Link hummed. "I don't see what I did wrong."

"Then you are as stupid as you are prideful."

Link laughed mockingly. "You are the one doing this for pride."

The centurion bounced up and down on his feet slightly, with his weight towards his clawed, webbed toes.

"Then why are you here, brat?"

"Because I am too prideful to take your shit without a fight." Link smirked. "Seems we both have a problem."

The arena was a pool of water. It was shallow enough for Link to step into. The water made it up to his lower shins just above the ankle, and instantly Link felt difficulty in walking. It was not to say he was having to fight in mud, but water still slowed him down. The centurion stepped into the water from the other side. His feet were much larger and he was not hindered by the water. If anything, Link noticed his steps were eased… he almost hovered.

Link gulped and gripped Midna tightly. He reached out with his mind to the mark of power on his hand and prayed that Farore was with him. He may have overstepped himself, but Link was too busy mouthing off to care. It was too late to learn

"Fight." Prise declared.

Link stepped forward towards the centurion cautiously with Midna raised. This Zora held himself with pride. Link couldn't tell if it was due to formal training, a bloated ego, or experience.

The Zora bounced on his toes a bit. His fins snapped out straight from his forearm, and in a single movement he was on Link. Link's eyes widened in surprise. The Zora was fast. Far faster than Link expected. In the instant, he had lost track of him.

Instinctively rather than by sight, Link raised his sword to block as the Zora threw a punch at him. The punch missed, for it was not his fist the centurion was using, but his fin. The hardened bone collided with Midna.

Link felt himself being pushed back under the impact. The Zora was strong, and the speed of his blow combined with his speed across the arena was enough to knock Link off his feet. Link stumbled in the water, unable to find proper footing so suddenly.

The Zora, though, did not suffer this problem. The moment he had been blocked, the Zora spun. To Link, it was like a graceful dance, strong and purposeful. Link felt bone collide with the back of his neck. His head snapped backwards as his body was thrown forwards into the water. He landed flat on his face in the water.

Link jumped to his knees, sputtering water. He did not have Midna in his hands. He tried to stand, but a foot planted itself on his back and shoved his face down into the water. Link struggled against the foot. But his resistance did not last, and he knew no more.

Link woke up screaming at Len's cove again. He looked around, but the centurion was lost gone. Link fell into the water and struggled to get out. He climbed out of the water and collapsed.

"I lost?" Link muttered. Somehow he expected this, but the thought only made him grin. The thought of the centurion holding him back made him focused and angry, and the two combined to present to him a short-term objective, one that was more within his reach. Link had dreams for the far future, and now he knew what his next step was.

He would overcome the centurion. Then he would leave this place.

Link was briefly tended to by Len, who chastised him for his stupidity and foolishness. Link could only apologize for worrying her and take it. In a way the chastisement made him happy, he remembered the other boys in his village would be berated by their mothers and it reminded him of that.

"I promise, I will be more careful the next time I fight him." Link said.

"There won't be a next time! Just leave! Leave this place and return to your home!"

"No," Link replied. "I swore on my honor I would serve him, and I will not go back on my word. However, that doesn't keep me from continuing to challenge him."

Link left after being berated yet again, and made his way to the warrior cave. Immediately what he saw, he did not like. The warriors lazing about were being served by the Lesser Zora.

Another part of the warrior cave was a deeper pool of water. The centurion was idly floating in it chatting with his comrades. Link walked over and said, "I lost the first duel, as promised, I am here to serve." Link once was a slave, and knew how to act as such.

The centurion snarled at the sight of him and jumped out of the water. He grabbed Link by the shirt and shoved him into the wall. "You dare show your face around here, Huma?! I lost face because of you! Why did you accept when you were already nearly broken?!"

"It was you who requested, if you recall, master." Link replied flatly, avoiding eye contact, like a good slave. "And if there is one thing you will come to learn about me… I never back down from a proper challenge."

"Is that so?" The centurion dropped him. He turned around, scanned around briefly before pointing. "Then you can babysit her for me."

Link looked around him to see the Siren Ruto. She was among the Lesser servicing the warriors, only worse. She was pushed around and snapped at and mocked at worst, and was ignored at best. She took it all meekly and silently. Not like she had a choice with the clamp around her jaw.

"Ruto!" The centurion called out. "This boy wants to serve, so he will serve by being the one to put up with you!"

The other warriors laughed and mocked Link in their native language. Link ignored them. The centurion had called it out in the tongue of Qin to mock him with his knowledge. Link whispered, "Just guard her basically? Make sure she stays out of trouble?"

"You got it, huma." The Zora spit as if 'huma' was a curse. "She is more important than you. So her needs are to be met before yours. Now get to it and get out of my sight."

"Until next time, master." Link bowed.

"Next time…" The Zora scoffed. "If you are truly a fool seeking punishment, then I will accept putting you in your place whenever you want. Just ask."

Link ignored him and walked up to Ruto. And… not much else. Ruto stared at him uncertainly, and Link wasn't much better. He had been a slave once, but he could not grasp how one could look so defeated. He had been a strong willed slave. 'Course he wasn't treated badly as a slave. He was treated very well. That was something Link found he had not fully understood nor appreciated till now. Now that he had a reference for comparison.

"So…" Link tried. "Guess I just follow you. Don't mind me."

Not much to do about it, Link followed her as she worked. He wondered if she was a problem maker, as the centurion implied, but he saw no proof of it. She was disgustingly humble and subservient. She brushed the stone floor on her hands and knees, then attended private classes under the other Siren (Link was ordered to stand outside for this part), she cleaned cavernous homes and delivered goods that was twice her weight and nearly crushed her. In all of this she kept her head down and didn't utter a sound.

The empty look in her eyes disturbed him. It made him angry. They were not the eyes of a troublemaker, but the eyes of a defeated slave.

And this was their royalty?!

"I swear." Link hissed to himself. "If you end up being another princess hiding as a slave I'm going to have words with Farore. I don't need this shit."

The people kept their distance and cast them dirty looks. Link had about enough. He was in pain, and putting up with her infuriating defeatism made his blood boil. Link stared directly into the eyes of anyone who looked at him too long. Before long they turned away nervously. If this was his home village he would have beaten the ever living crap out of several of them.

This went on for days. With each day the pain lessened. He was given a spot to lay down in a corner the 'barracks', such as it was. The other warriors drank their version of alcohol, mocked him, laughed at him, tripped him, knocked him down, even beating him once, and he took it in stride, not lashing out but also not bowing his back to them.

And each day he was tasked with attending a slave princess so the warriors could loiter around. Each day watching her only made him more and more angry, as he saw more and more that she had no self-respect.

Bored, and aggravated, he started to help her. Ruto stopped briefly, fearful and surprised, but Link said nothing and the moment passed. When she was tasked with lifting or carrying, he took it. He felt his body had declined with inaction and returned to training and strengthening himself. When she was tasked with cleaning, he raced to do it quicker. When the looks were cast their way Link openly returned them and scowled or glared until the onlooker backed off.

For the first time Ruto had nothing more to do early and the centurion waved them off to "do whatever." Link sent him a rude gesture.

Unsure what to do, Link followed Ruto out. He decided to check with Len and see if he could push his body again to train himself. A drunk warrior tripped him as they passed. Ruto stopped to help him up automatically, but the drunkward slapped her across the face, telling her not to interfere.

Link felt his blood boil in his veins. He half heard what the warrior was saying in a mixture of languages, all he registered was that it was more mockery. He stood to his feet and the warrior kicked him down before turning on the other one and kicking her.

And she just curled in a ball and took it.

Link saw red.

He tackled the drunk warrior off the ledge into the deep lake below. Zora scattered as they splashed in. Link held on and punched him anywhere he could reach, aiming for the face. The warrior was drunk and slow to react, but inevitably he did.

The warrior kicked Link off and swam a short distance away. Link floundered around, still unable to swim. He grabbed hold of the stone side and started to climb. The warrior proved to be much faster under water than above, as he slammed into Link against the wall. Link gasped out air and warm water rushed into his lungs. The warrior pinned him to the wall with his chest. Link reacted instinctively and bit down directly on the gills in the warriors neck.

The warrior lurched painfully and could no longer breath under water. He swam for the surface. Link held on with his teeth and bit down hard as he could still flesh tore off and blood contaminated the water.

They broke surface. The warrior collapsed unconcious, having passed out from the pain, while Link used what little strength he had left to climb onto the shallows, spit out the clump of flesh in his blood filled mouth, and throw up water that had entered his lungs.

Hands grabbed him and pulled at him. Not hard enough to be an adult. He saw Ruto over him and seeing her only made him angry. He threw her off.

"Get off! I don't want your help. What is wrong with you?! How can you just take it? Huh!?"

Link huffed angrily, half expecting an answer, hoping for one, but also knowing he would never get one. The clamp around her jaw was as infuriating as she was. Link was angry. Angry with the people here, angry with her, and now angry with himself for he knew he was being a jerk.

Yells drew his attention and Link looked down to see the centurion and a number of warriors coming. They were not yet seen, but it wouldn't be long.

"Look just go." Link said. "I screwed up. No point in you getting pulled into my foolishness." He spit out blood. "Dindamn even taste like raw fish-ack!" Ruto grabbed his sleeve and pulled hard enough to pull him off his feet.

Ruto pulled him up the long ramp spiralling the cave. Hearing the centurion yell for him, Link decided he had nothing to lose and followed her. At the top of the spiral, at the top of the cavern, was an alcove that was very thin and small where the spiral did not quite match up with the natural cavern wall. Ruto climbed in. Briefly turning around to look if the coast was clear, Link followed in.

The hiding place went on for a distance in wavering directions, no longer fashioned but natural. Link bumped his head but pressed on until it opened enough to breath and stretch. The place went on further, but it became too dark to see with the little light that could penetrate.

Ruto sat in a corner away from him and watched the hole as if wary they were being followed. Link could hear voices, but it was very distant and before long it was gone. All he could hear was a faint trickle of water at their feet and his own breathing.

Link walked up to her. "Hey th-" she flinched away from him. Guilt coiled in his stomach and he stepped back. Link sat down and sighed, feeling like a real piece of work. "Sorry, I snapped at ya. That was wrong. You're just... I used to be a slave myself."

Ruto's eyes widened. Link chuckled. "No joke. War orphan. I was taken in by a plantation owner, owned the whole village. He treated me real good. I had stuff to do and when I was done, my time was my own, he paid me, and I didn't get to share in his name like his kid did or live in the main house, but he made sure I was warm, cozy, fed, and happy..." Link looked down shamefully. "And I gave him all kinds o' shit. He didn't have none of it coming. But this place... what you get... all I know is that if I was in your spot I woulda fled or killed someone by now. The way these people treat you is just wrong. And to make it all the worse you just take it. You let them do it. Not a word. Nothing. You just take it 'n' I cannot fathom it! And that made me angry... makes me angry." Link corrected.

"I know I ain't gonna get nothing from ya, but I just can't see it. What kinda princess takes slavery like this? I met a princess and..." Link chuckled. "She is both the coldest and hot-headedest person I have ever met! Anyone who screws with her better fear for their life. She don't put up with nothing!"

As Link talked, he failed to notice Ruto hesitantly reach up and unscrew the clasp. Its binding snapped off, and slowly she pulled it off her lower jaw. She flexed her mouth, as it held her mouth shut. Creases could be seen all around her mouth from where it held firmly to her.

"S-sounds like you had a good huma." She whispered.

Link snapped his neck around in surprise. At first he wondered where the sound had come from, before realizing in disbelief that it was her. He stared at her for a long moment, enough so that she turned away in emberassment. He pointed at her.

"You can talk." He stated in a question.

"Y-y-yes." Was the weak response.

He blinked several times. "Okay… that-that's new. I was half expecting you to be mute."

He had grown accustomed to one-way conversations, at most only having to gouge her facial expressions. For some reason hearing her talk startled him greatly. It left him unsure what to say or do. Her voice was clear; weak from lack of use, but clear. He could see she was terrified, but terrified of what? Of him?

"I'm not going to hit you for talking to me, if that's what you expect." Link said gently. "I would prefer it this way than having to guess."

That seemed to reassure her, but she was still uncertain and terrified. Link didn't get it, but he knew enough of tiny animals to know how to handle something when its skittish. She breathed out and said, "P-put… your hand's ontop your head."

Link blinked. Her voice was clear and mesmerizing. But… that made no sense. "What?"

She stared at him for a moment, gulped, and said more firmly, "Stand and put your left hand over your heart."

"Uh… how about no?" Link said uncertainly. "Why? What's the point of that?"

Ruto's eyes widened before once more being skittish, "I'm sorry! I-I-I wanted to test something."

"My flexibility? I can bend my arms you know."

"No, no." The corner of her lips curled slightly. "When you talked with… Prise. He ordered you to sit… and you stood."

"Yeah, I had been laying down or sitting for days." Link raised an eyebrow.

"But the point is you refused the order."

"I would like to think I wasn't as rude or dishonorable as warrior-jackass made me out to be…"

"But you still! When Prise said to listen, you did not listen, you talked."

"I know, I get told I do that."

"No!" Ruto put a finger to his lips. "Link, you are not affected by my Gift! By our Gift. The Gift of Voice. The ability given to all Siren to command anyone and be obeyed without question." Suddenly realizing she was touching his face, she backpedaled hurriedly. She chastised herself for being drawn into his pace enough to be so bold as to be improper. "S-s-sorry!"

"For what? You have nothing to apologize for."

"Sorry…"

"Now you're apologizing for apologizing?" Link looked at her like she was nuts. "Stop it, that's dumb."

She bowed her head shamefully. Link sighed. She was taxing his patience. He was truly trying not to be angry with her, but her complete lack of any form of spine continued to bug him. One would think she would be better safe away from the abuse… but then again Link rationalized that abuse went far. He had seen it, not necessarily in slaves as he and Midna were the only ones at the plantation, but in some families.

"Why does it matter if I am affected or not?" Link asked. "I know I don't understand you Zora people… and I have heard you Siren are all big bad scary monsters because of this Gift of yours, but frankly I'm not scared. I don't think I would be scared of you even if you could control me if that makes you feel any better." Ruto started to smile a bit. "I mean, you're a wimp. You're the kind of person who just begging to have the shit beaten out of 'em. Which… you are." Ruto lost the smile and bowed her head shamefully. His words pierced her like arrows.

"Sorry…"

Link threw his hands into the air. "Oh my goddesses! Stop apologizing!"

"Well, I'm so-… It's important…" Ruto whispered. "You wouldn't be so brave if you had to live with the fear."

'No, shit. That's exactly what the opposite of brave is!' Link thought sarcastically. He actually said, "What fear? Fear of being controlled? I used to be a slave. I know a thing or two about-"

"About having the Gift!" Ruto snapped. She sniffed. Link stopped. Her tone had changed. She was still wimpy and sad, but now also angry. Not angry with him or anyone, but seemingly angry with herself. "This 'Gift' is no gift, Link. It is a curse. You don't know what it's like… to have to measure every word. To know that one wrong word can kill someone. I'm young… and kids our age are irrational. I know that. You yourself have thrown out statements you probably don't mean to Zora around you. But what if it happened as you said? You know a Siren child ordered her entire school to kill themselves? Didn't really mean it, just was being a normal child by any other standard and was upset and was yelling. But her Gift…"

Link's eyes widened. He felt his face go numb as he paled.

She continued, "… hundreds died. Killed themselves… After that, young Siren are forced to wear the clamp. Only… I want to. I'm afraid to go without it."

"You're not afraid of them… you're afraid of yourself." Link realized. "Afraid you might say something foolish, like me… only you doing it is much worse than me."

Ruto nodded.

"You…" Link hesitated. "You don't talk to anyone but Prise, do you?"

Ruto shook her head.

The two fell into silence. For Ruto it was perhaps comfortable, as she was used to silence. But for Link it was unbearable. He saw things from a new perspective and the implications startled him.

The Zora's fear…

The Siren's fear…

There was more to their problem than just one side. Both sides were scared of the other, and were even scared of themselves. For the first time since he laid eyes on her, he wasn't disgusted or angered. He felt pity. He couldn't grasp the idea of fearing yourself.

"I'm jealous… You huma are nations of the same race. You can relate to each other. We are not… Because of it we split into strict racial castes and have lost touch with each other. The Warrior cannot relate to the Worker. The Lesser cannot relate to the Siren. We think differently."

"Surely it is not that bad." Link questioned hopefully. "What of the half-breeds?"

Ruto chuckled darkly. "Half-breeds? It is illegal to marry out of your caste. The half-breed between two worker races is still a worker. Siren are the only race in our caste… and a dying one at that. I am doomed to marrying a cousin or sibling."

Ruto sighed in defeat. Link felt a disgusted chill go down his spine. He couldn't imagine the thought of marrying Midna. She was a sister to him! Technically, if one truly wished to press the issue, Midna would not have been his sister so if his master pressed the option, Midna and him could have been married as slaves. But the thought still made him squirm.

Link said, "As a slave I was doomed to being given in marriage to another slave, but now that I am free, I can choose as I will. Don't you have any options to free yourself?"

Ruto shook her head. "There is no escape from this. Not unless I cut my tongue off or die."

"What?" Link gasped.

"Father cut off his tongue after the rebels killed my brothers and sisters. Siren are being hunted and killed these days."

"Ruto… I'm sorry I ever was angered by you. You care a lot more about your people than they realize, and the burden you carry… I don't know what I can do, but if talking helps, then I don't mind hearing what you have to say. You look like you could use a friend."

Her eyes lit up brightly in a way that made him smile. It was a massive improvement from before. He put up a finger. "But I have conditions."

"What?"

"Stop apologizing. Do not say sorry unless I ask for it. Its annoying."

"Sorry…"

"Stop it!" He chided her. "Next I want to learn to swim… you can swim, right?"

She nodded.

"Great! Then when we have free time, teach me to swim. I'm a rock out there." He chuckled. He put out his hand. Ruto looked at it then back at him curiously. "Seriously… what is with you princesses… you're supposed to shake hands."

She shook her own hand.

"That's not what I meant!" He exclaimed. Ruto laughed. Something about his aggravation at something so small amused her. Link sighed and smiled despite himself. "Why is it I have to teach you princesses how to be civil and shake hands?"

They continued on talking for a time. Link found she was actually pleasant to talk to when she wasn't down or apologizing every other sentence. She was purely fascinated by his stories of life outside of the caves or ocean. Just describing what a cow was took ages. Birds and the idea of flying animals was beyond her grasp. To her such creatures were just swimmers of a different ocean.


	30. Dragmire's War - Part 7

**Dragmire's War – Part 7**

 **-Zora Cavern, Link-**

"We should leave here before we make things worse for ourselves." Link said.

This dimmed Ruto's excitement. "But... I." She whispered. She pouted slightly. It was rather cute, but Link just shook his head and started through the exit. Sighing sadly, she clasped the metal firmly around her jaw again and followed. Link waited just outside the hiding spot and, to her surprise, helped her step out.

"You should probably return to Prise. He can protect you right?"

Ruto nodded. Her eyes conveyed worry.

"Then have a good night and don't fret, I'll be careful." Link smiled. "I'm used to getting in trouble."

Much as he wanted to comfort her, he knew he was screwed. Link watched her enter the hole leading to where the Siren stayed. Link could return to the barracks, but felt it was dangerous at that moment and he didn't want to further impose on Len. Rather, Link returned to the hiding place and sat in a corner to sleep. He would face punishment the next day. His triangle briefly shimmered on his hand.

Link woke and marched to the barracks. His head was high but his heart was low. He knew he was in for it. The Zora parted quickly from him as if he was cursed and the atmosphere was ominously quiet and grim. His heart fell with each step.

He was prepared to be grabbed and thrown before the centurion publicly. What he was not prepared for was for Ruto to be laying there unconscious and bloody.

"What the-" Link felt his heart chill. She wasn't moving. Long fresh scars painted her back.

"Quiet!"

The centurion kicked him in the mouth. He had a whip of cords in his hand. Fresh blood caked its ends. Link grit his teeth and resisted the hold on him. He was lifted off the ground and forced into the wall. His shirt was torn off, exposing his back as he was held by two warriors.

The centurion yelled words in Zora. Words Link could not understand. But the message was clear. He was a public example. The centurion grinned proudly at the spectacle he stood in the middle of.

The first snap of the whip was for show. The next made contact and Link yelled out. There was a second. A third. The centurion stopped and said, "Beg, huma. You attacked your greater unprovoked. Beg and I might have mercy."

Link huffed breathlessly. He had never known pain like this before. It took a moment to focus his thoughts.

Perhaps it was foolishness, perhaps Link just isn't that bright, but he said, "Thank you, master... you hit so good... May I have another?"

Someone laughed.

Instantly a fourth snap cracked across his back leaving a bloody swath, a fifth. Link was whipped a total of ten times.

With each snap the centurion grew more and more angry for Link did not beg for mercy. Link did end in tears, but the tears were of pain and anger. He saw Len watching with dread before turning her head. He saw Prise being physically restrained from interfering as Ruto was kicked around. Not a sound left her nor did she react, filling Link's heart with dread. He had seen the stillness of death enough times now to know it. The warriors all enjoyed the spectacle and the rest... the rest were indifferent.

Just what was wrong with these people?!

At last Link was dropped to the floor, limp and bloody and sobbing. The centurion stood by expectantly. What he had wanted though, he did not get. Link was not sobbing... he was laughing. He was laughing like a madman.

"What is wrong with you all!?" Link yelled. Link raised himself on his hands and knees enough to be able to look people in the eye. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! She is your princess and you treat her like a slave! She lays there dying and not one of you will touch her! Not even those sworn to aid! We are children and you are so full of pride that you get off of torturing us. You are so afraid of your Sirens that you are becoming what you fear! Monsters!"

Having enough, the centurion stomped down on Links back, pinning him to the ground. He yelled something and a shell of salt water was brought.

Link very quickly learned salt water exposed to open wounds is both a method of cleanliness and torture. His mind blanched and he saw white searing pain. Link yelled out in agony until blood escaped his mouth. Every muscle in his body quivered as if electrified. All that remained of thought turned to prayer. He prayed that anyone who was listening would. His natural stubbornness kept him conscious no matter how he wished otherwise.

The triangle on his hand shimmered.

Link awoke screaming painfully in the hiding spot.

Link fell on his face, dizzy and delirious from pain. His muscles from his head to his waist continued to shake violently as they clenched and unclenched themselves, rebelling against the treatment they had been given. Link released a bloody scream as a spasm clenched his chest tightly against his still-healing ribs.

Link did not know how long he laid there with water running across his face. He did not know how long he shook and quivered and screamed and whimpered. Time had changed for him. At some moments it extended on for seemingly days, and at other moments it passed in the blink of an eye. At last he felt he could move his fingers of his own volition, and he struggled on shaky arms to raise himself. He coughed violently. He put a shaky finger on his lips and drew them away to find redness.

Slowly, Link raised his hand and touched his back beneath his shirt. He flinched as he felt it. The wounds were still there. His clothes had repaired themselves, but his body…

Link had never in his life experienced such pain before. It was beyond anything he could imagine. It was no wonder his body was acting up. In his mind what the bastard had just done to him was immoral. It was beyond mere punishment or torture… it was as if he got off on it. And from the looks he saw on the other Zora…

They were messed up. They were so afraid of the Siren, yet obeyed, while the Siren were afraid of them as well, and acted as leaders. The Zora were afraid of their masters just as much as they were afraid to be anything but the servants. While Link did not fully grasp it, Farore had put into their very souls the place they wished to be, and so the Zora were drawn to follow the Siren just as much as they were afraid of the Siren. It was a twisted circle where the rulers and those ruled were equally enslaved to their place.

Link wanted to run out and bash every one of their heads, but he knew he couldn't. He was weaker than the centurion at his prime, and Link was wounded. Well… now his recovery would only be set back further.

Not only was Link weaker, but he knew that he just could not grasp them. The Zora were more than different. Their culture, their problems, their social structure, all of it was completely and utterly alien to him. The only thing Link could grasp was that their Warrior's pride was similar to that of human nobles who easily get offended. So even if Link wanted to do something about it, what could he do? Just go and tell them to think like him? Something told Link it wasn't that simple.

But what was simple is that Link had used his power again. This was self-evident to him. He felt it. He had started getting used to it against Zant, though he could not control it consciously. Either the power had a mind of its own, or Farore had him going through it like a mother telling her child to take his first baby steps; because this time Link felt he had triggered it somehow without actually going through the process of nearly dying.

Though it sure as Realms felt like he was.

No matter what, though. Link had used his power. He had stepped back in time. From the light outside, it was still night, and Link was in Ruto's little hideout… so it was still the night before.

Link crawled his way out of the hidey hole and stumbled his way to the Siren's hole. He stopped and put his hands on the wall to catch his breath. Blood flowed gently down his back from where the lash wounds were and his body rebelled against any form of movement. He wasn't cold, but his teeth chattered. After taking a deep, painful breath, Link continued on into the hole.

Link came across a cloth wall and a series of beads. Link didn't know what the Zora procedure was for this, as at home he would have had a door to knock on. He couldn't very well knock on beads. Shake them maybe? Meh. Link brushed them all aside and entered.

Crystals on the walls collected light and reflected it dimly, creating a weak green glow. There was no one in the first room. There were another set of beads further in covering two other passages. Link explored briefly and found one passage lead to a room where the older Siren slept floating in a small pool. Further exploration revealed Ruto to be sleeping in a similar pool, her face-clamp sitting to the side. At least she got a reprieve from the painful device at night.

'They have a thing for politeness… I should do this properly. Don't want them thinking I'm a thief.' He thought.

Link stepped outside the older Siren's room and beat his knuckles on the stone. At first the Siren did not stir, but after doing it repeatedly the Zora opened his eyes and briefly fell into the water before quickly, smoothly rising out. The Zora was confused as he walked towards Link, and upon seeing the boy his composure darkened.

"Huma." The Siren whispered. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

Link gulped. The Siren's gaze was not at all welcoming. "I apologize. For us we typically knock on doors, but as you don't have doors… I don't know what to do to gain your attention." Link leaned against the wall. His legs shook.

The Siren studied him. His eyes roved up and down. Link's weakness did not escape his attention. "And just why would you want my attention? You have done enough today. Unless you want to attack me now too."

Link chuckled darkly. 'Of course, he knows.' "Because they are going to kill her, and I don't want her to pay for my mistakes."

His eyes widened, but just as quickly they narrowed. "I don't believe you."

Link challenged, "I think you do. I don't claim to understand, but I'm not blind. The hatred is obvious even to me, Siren. Your position is a fragile thing. In fact, I suspect in your own way, you are a prisoner just as much as she is." Prise avoided Link's gaze briefly, confirming he was right. "You really think they won't use it as an excuse to make an example of her?"

"The princess was brought here for the purpose of escaping that hatred."

"And yet it seems to have followed. She may be a princess by blood, but that very blood is hated. She is no princess. She is a criminal and prisoner of war to them."

"Even so. What you did is on you. She played no part in it."

"You think I don't know that?" Link argued. "And do you think they will care? I know it sounds crazy, but I know they will do it."

"Have you heard their plans?"

"No."

"Then what proof can you offer?" Prise asked. "It is true, hatred is irrational and that hatred and fear has followed us here, but every Zora here swore a promise to keep her safe."

"And can't you see they are breaking it each and every day?" Link demanded, aghast. Prise was silent again. Link fell to his knees. He panted heavily. The conversation was taxing on what limited energy he had managed to build up again.

Link gulped. "Because I have a Gift like you."

"You have the Gift of Voice?!" Prise whisper-exclaimed.

"No. I have another Gift. One that lets me relive time." Link raised his hand and hoped his triangle was shimmering. To his relief, it was. Prise's eyes widened in awe at the sight of it. "One of the prices of the Gift… is that the wounds I gain stay with me." Link panted. His eyelids fell. "So if you want real proof… look at my back."

The Siren plucked a shining crystal off the wall and brought it close to Link. He did not touch him nor uncover his back. He didn't have to. "Your shirt is covered in blood!"

Link nodded. "It's mine. The bastard whipped me."

Now the Siren reached down and pulled up his shirt to look. Link hissed as the bloody shirt peeled away from his back and open air touched his wounds. "Holy Farore!" Prise whispered. "How many times!?"

"Don't know. Can't count." Link chuckled. "I may have challenged him to keep going… Then he poured salt-water on me."

"That would be why the wounds are not as bad as they could be."

"This could be worse?!" Link asked.

"You could be bleeding out. You're not. The bleeding is small."

"Well ain't I lucky, turns out the salt was him trying to help." Link said sarcastically. A moment later he flinched in pain. "Sorry."

"Let this be a powerful lesson then to know when to speak and when not to speak." Prise suggested.

He lowered his shirt, grabbed Link by the arm and helped him into one of the things resembling a chair. Link knew he needed to go and do something, but he complied and rested. The living furniture was very odd, and the way the appendages defied gravity and waved around in the air was highly distracting. The Siren sat in another 'chair' facing him.

"Link, is that Gift of yours why Ouki sent you?"

"I doubt it. Only a few know of it." Link rubbed his finger across his mark. "The princess of Qin. The king of the Majora. The Elder of the Fae. No one else."

"You know the Fae?" He asked in surprise.

Link nodded. "They have Gifts as well, only a lot cooler. Zelda shoots light arrows. Ganondorf has fire and shadow at his fingertips. Me? I go through my own personal Twilight Realm and get told 'Hey, guess what! You get to start again!'" He mocked in a girlish voice. He groaned and leaned back in the chair, exhausted. He flinched as his wounds touched something and adjusted himself. "Why didn't Farore give me something cool, too. The Fae guy can go from being this little lightfly to a huge statue centaur of solid stone, and he doesn't have a Gift!"

"The Fae do have Gifts. They are one with nature." Prise said.

"Ah, that could be considered one. Whatever… Do-" Link hesitated. "Do you believe me, now?"

"It sounds foolish coming from a child, but I doubt you would be the type to whip yourself that many times. And that mark… you have Farore's attention. So you have mine. It is against my better judgement, but for the sake of my prodigy I'll believe you."

That was a weight off his shoulders. He hoped he could depend on Len, but after what he saw… he didn't know anymore. He didn't want to be involved in the middle of the culture war, but he refused to sit down and do nothing when innocent people were going to suffer. He couldn't fix their political war. He couldn't cure their fear or hate. But he could do one thing, one small thing.

"Thank you." Link said.

"Do you have a plan?" Prise asked. Link shook his head. "Then allow me. We can solve this easily, we can save the princess, but it has to be done properly. And you are not going to like it."

Link gulped, "I'll do whatever it takes."

A few minutes later Link marched into the warrior's abode. Most of the warriors were asleep. The rest were either drunk or lazing about. At first he was not noticed, but after one elbowed another, he was. He met the anger coolly and waited. Before long the centurion marched in at the behest of a messenger, walked right up to Link, and slapped Link to the floor. Link spit out blood and rubbed his jaw. The blasted fish's skin was like sandpaper.

"You dare return after attacking one of our own!?" The centurion hissed in Qin's tongue.

'Careful.' Link reminded himself. He could not lose his temper or lose control of his tongue, not at least do so and hope to make it out of this. He needed to speak as Prise told him to. "Yes." Link said. "I attacked one of your men -err- warriors. I bit off a piece of his shoulder. He was drunk and crude and insulted my pride. So I took it back."

It was naturally a half-lie. Link did feel his pride insulted, but the trigger was seeing an innocent person hurt. Unfortunately these Zora understood pride, but would not be able to relate to the latter.

The centurion scoffed. "So you did." He looked to another warrior. Link recognized him as the one he bit. The Zora was clutching his shoulder where he was bandaged in a skin. "Is it true, were you dishonourable?"

The warrior in question replied in Zora-tongue, and Link could not understand the conversation any further. But he could tell by the warrior's hint of fear and hesitation, that he was either lying or caught in a lie or was making excuses for some part of this.

When the centurion rounded on the warrior and roared in his face, Link knew it was working. These people's currency was blood and honor. The warrior backed down. The centurion returned to speaking in the tongue of Qin, "He will have to live with the dishonour of challenging and losing to a child-huma. Your duel is accepted as a victory, such as it was. However… I cannot merely allow this taint to go without recompense. It was not a sanctioned duel, despite your response to insult. Two lashings for you."

'Great.' Link sighed. He despaired of the lashings, but hoped that he had drawn the attention of the matter away from Ruto.

"Is that alright with you, Siren?" The centurion asked. Link looked up to see Prise and Ruto were both in the entrance. Ruto yawned inside her face-clamp and rubbed her head sleepily.

Prise nodded.

Link did not resist as warriors took him and put him up against the wall. Warriors presented the centurion with a whip, and they tore his shirt. Everyone gasped, and Ruto squeaked in horror.

"Have you already whipped him?" Prise asked.

"I-no. I haven't." The centurion replied. Link turned around to note the centurion's surprise and shock.

"Have you now? Because that was not there before when he arrived. It looks to me like you have already made an example out of him." Prise walked up and touched Link's back. Link hissed in pain as the Siren dug a finger directly into a wound. "The blood is fresh, and the scabbing has only started."

A few of the warriors whispered amongst each other. Openly shocked, the centurion yelled something in Zora, then said in Qin, "Boy, did you sneak in and whip yourself?!"

"Why in the realms would a huma child whip himself?" Prise asked in reply. He looked around the room and spoke in Zora.

The talk was brief, and after he had spoken, the warriors looked to each other and backed down. The centurion nodded and handed off his whip. The warriors who held Link up let him go. Link rubbed his shoulders, for they had lifted him off the ground by his shoulders.

Ruto immediately rushed to his side and stopped. From how close she was to touching his back, as well as the open horror and fear in her eyes, she wanted to touch his back but at the same time didn't want to hurt him. It was quite a dilemma. Ironically, seeing it amused him. Link laughed. "Princess, I am okay! I'm okay! I mean, it hurts like Din fire, but it's all good now. Right?" He asked Prise. "Did you actually use your Gift on them?"

"No." Prise replied. "I reasoned with them. We Zora are prideful and divided, but we still are capable of reason."

"No offense, but that is a side I have yet to see."

"You did start off in seeing our culture poorly." Prise smiled. "Not the best first impression from either side."

"I tend to do that…" Link sighed.

So the year passed quickly.

Link took some time to recover, but before long he was recovered and returned to his training. The scars diminished, leaving behind only a shadow of their former form. He trained with anything and everything he could get a hold of. He ran, he lifted rocks, he swung practice weapons, and he swam. Ruto taught him to swim when there was no one at an underground pool. He found it to be amazing fun and the sound of her laughter was infectious. She also seemed to develop a fever, as she was always changing color and was anxious… but only around him for some reason. He stayed attention incase she collapsed from the disease.

Between the constant exercise and the return of his bursting energy, Link developed physically. The swimming reached muscles he never knew he had, and he reached the age where his body started to grow quickly. He worked where he could help, extending himself to everyone he could when he wasn't training, provided they didn't give him poor looks. It seemed no matter the nation, race, or culture, there were racists.

Before long he started challenging the warriors to duels. They took him up on the challenge eagerly. They saw him as weak, and they were not far off. Zora were naturally developed to be very strong and fast. Link was defeated every time for the first several months.

Link learned quickly how the Zora fought, and his developing body surprised them. The centurion most of all noticed and became wary. No one truly believed it possible, but Link defeated his first warrior four months in. It was not even close. Link learned how to fight with his feet in water, and developed a strong, stable core muscle structure, and his lower foundation became solid as stone (in comparison to where he started). Combined with his daily training, his experience from multiple battles and years of training with Midna; once he passed the first massive obstacle of fighting the Zora, Linked dominated.

Link would challenge warrior after warrior until it was almost a daily routine. At times Link would lose, but the loss was always close and he would return the next day and win with little effort.

Unlike the warriors who made no effort to train or learn to fight beyond the basics, the centurion was a trained warrior… and seeing Link train every day inspired the officer to keep up himself. At least for the sake of his pride.

Once Link was done with every other warrior, he challenged the centurion. He would lose. Each time he would lose. At times he would need to recover, but each battle was so close it was effectively a stalemate. The other Zora heard of it and the daily duels between the huma Link and the centurion became an almost spectated sport complete with betting and crowds. Link was not fast with his feet in water up to his shin, in fact he moved like an armoured turtle, and he was not as strong as the Zora, but he had vast experience for his age and was scarily adaptive and intuitive. He almost seem to have a sixth sense just for fighting, able to discern attacks from blindspots and at times seem to know just before an attack was coming.

For Link was not just training his body, but meditated on his Gift. Link remembered the feeling behind his power when it was used and he worked to replicate it, to repeat it, to learn it and master it. Or at the very least he wanted to access his Gift at will, rather than being spoonfed by Farore, as he had no way of knowing if she would save him every time. It was frustratingly difficult for him, and he may have yelled and screamed and ranted and been highly volatile more than a few times with the struggle.

He took it out on Ruto once, and apologized later after making her cry. She was a constant source of encouragement, friendship, and familiarity he depended on. Most of the time she just watched or went about her usual tasks, being unable to talk openly. After he defeated a number of warriors, though, he was relieved to see the Zora treated her less poorly with him near. He didn't take kindly to how she was treated otherwise and stuck to her. Her bruises lessened, her sadness lessened, and her fears also lessened. It helped that he regularly took a break to talk in peace and quiet. He found it relaxing, and it brought her comfort and strength from her plight. It became a routine she seemed to depend on, and he may have (maybe) not always wanted to, but he kept it up for her sake. He would have wanted someone to be there for him to let him have the freedom to express himself, were he in her position.

So it was that one day Link learned to tap into his Gift, if only for seconds at a time in short bursts. He could slow time and even reverse it by a few seconds. It gave him the control he needed to keep up with the centurion, and though it would rank the Zora's pride heavily, Link held back towards the end of the year.

When the end of the year was upon them, Link remembered his promise to return to Qin. He challenged the centurion one final time, and, using his full potential, knocked him on his butt with ease. The entire room was quiet in shock, even the centurion was openly gaping while looking up at the teenager that bested him. No one said a word as Link bowed, picked up the scabbard for Midna, placed the sword on his side, thanked Len for always taking care of him, and left.

Link swam out of the Zora underwater cave to the surface and laughed joyfully, even maddeningly, to see the sun again. His skin had grown incredibly pale with a lack of sun, while before his skin was deeply tanned from constant sunlight. He was almost unrecognizable now. His hair was longer, his body was taller and built. He stepped out of the water and noted that he would need new clothes, as his height had rocketed up, leaving his clothes short in comparison, and it was full of holes and cuts. What he wore could barely be considered clothes anymore.

Link left, only stopping long enough to turn and see Ruto from the lake. He didn't need to be close to know she was quietly crying his departure. She knew he would leave at this time, and he did too. But it made it no less hard. He had hoped to leave quietly, but girls… He sighed.

Link yelled, "Take care of yourself, Princess! Don't let those shitters do what they want with you! You're stronger than them! Also, keep your ears out. Next time you hear of me, I'll be a general! So you better not let me down, and let me hear that the princess of Zora has gone soft! If I do I'll come back and kick your ass!" He saw her nod in the distance, and he turned his back and left more confidently.

With the promised year passed, Link headed back to the capital.


	31. Dragmire's War - Part 8

**Dragmire's War – Part 8**

 **-Somewhere in North-Eastern Qin-**

Hooves beat as rain, the horse's heart pumped as a powerful engine. The horse was bred and trained for speed, and today it was needed, as the messenger pushed it to its limits. Fire and smoke was at his back and arrows were in his side. The enemy's spears reached for him, but the horse, with divine purpose, proved to be beyond their reach.

The enemy riders pulled back, allowing the Qin horseman to escape. A few pressed on, but the captain called them back. He told the bow to be lowered and the sword to be hilted.

"Sir! The scout!" They argued. "We can kill him!"

"General Harken was very clear. He wants Qin to know." A raspy voice said from behind them.

Their vice-general, Mangoku, was sitting on a pile of the bodies. He was a tall, lean man with thin white hair, fanatical eyes, and a haggard appearance. He was naked atop a pile of woman. He sat poised and still, staring into the abyss with wide eyes. The soldiers under his command moved through the streets ruthlessly killing survivors, slowly and as determined as death. Their eyes were as wide and haunting as his own. Dread and the stench of death flowed from them like a wind.

The soldiers not under his command kept a fair distance from him and his men. Rumor was he had boiled a few of his victims and eaten them, and while all of the Zhao were angry and lacking in mercy, there was a haunted presence from him that put them off.

Commanders of hundreds and of thousands were sent to the surrounding villages to continue the work. Wherever these detachments arrived, tragedy followed. They salted the earth, burned the villages and trees and crops, butchered the beast and livestock, and raped, pillaged, plundered, and enslaved the woman, boys, and girls. They killed all of the men and weak and old. They did not cease in their singular objective to massacre and lay waste to everything they touched.

He rasped, "Let them come. We will make them remember Chouhei. In… in the end. They can no longer run. Take it all in Qin… breathe it in… Our darkness. Our curse. Have a good taste of it. This is only the beginning of your suffering."

-Kanyou, capital of Qin-

"I bring a message for the palace! Let me through!" The messenger called. He dared not slow his horse down even as he entered into the public gates of Kanyou. He yelled out repeatedly while waving the flag of Qin, and the people scattered frantically. He could have slowed down, but he refused to, even if it meant trampling someone too slow to get out of his way. Thankfully he did not, as he created enough of a stir that he was given a clear path to the palace gates.

"I bring a message! It is urgent! Let me into the palace!" He yelled up at the gate keepers. He clutched his side painfully. His horse halted onto shaky legs and blood dripped from its nose. "I bring urgent news from the east!"

The gates opened, and a horn was blown alerting the inner gates to also open. Seeing the palace before him, the messenger prodded the horse on further. The horse took a moment to catch its breath before continuing on. The horse took him through the final gate, and the rider pulled it to a halt. Royal Guard gathered around him.

"Help me, I am wounded. I must speak with the princess!" He exclaimed.

The Guard helped him from his horse. The moment his weight had left the steed, it collapsed dead. He prayed silently that Farore would watch over the beast in the next realm, for it did its job unto death. He only hoped it had bought them enough time.

"You may not speak with the princess, you may, however, speak with me." Chancellor Impa said from the steps. Having heard the gate horn, she stepped out to see what was the matter. Ryo, Elder, and a few others also stepped out and approached.

"Then wake her!" He exclaimed. "What I bring is for her ears only!"

Impa shared a worried glance with the others. "Elder Fae, please have the princess awoken and escorted to the throne room." Impa said. To a servant she said, "Tell the doctors to come quickly, he is wounded."

"My lady, it will not be necessary. The arrow is poisoned. Already my side is numb." The man said. Blood dripped from his mouth. "Please, I urge you! I do not have long."

"Then I will wake the princess myself." Elder said as he left.

Ryo looked to Impa. "Is there anything you can do to buy him time? You Sheikah have experience with poisons."

Impa shook her head. She looked on the wounded messenger sorrowfully, "No, I am sorry, but already the aura of death is on you."

"It is no matter. If I can only have an audience, I will die in peace. I… oh-" The man said. He collapsed before their eyes. Ryo caught the man's arm and pulled him into his shoulder. Impa took the other arm and together they hauled the man to the door. The servants and guards stepped in to take the burden off of them, but they did not. The moment had become too urgent to take the time to care about formality or have qualms with who carried who. Unlike most nobles, Impa and Ryo were not afraid to get their hands dirty.

"Open the door!" Impa demanded. The guards around them briskly opened the door and cleared the way for them to enter. Servants found soft pillows used for sitting and made a bedding for him. Impa and Ryo laid the man down.

"It's a wonder he made it this far." Ryo mused. "What could be so important?"

"I fear for what the answer is." Impa ripped the man's shirt open and paused on seeing the wound. The poison was evident in the veins all across his chest. Ryo sighed.

"Move." Ryo said.

"What?" Impa replied in surprise, but Ryo pushed her aside. He pulled a small knife from his person, and cut the man's chest open, then then cut between the sternum and a rib where they were joined. To their horror and surprise, Ryo plunged his arm through the cut directly into his chest. The man groaned painfully and shook in pain, but he did not scream. His eyes fluttered and he mumbled incoherently.

"What are you doing?!" Impa demanded.

"Pumping his heart for him!" Ryo exclaimed. "Already it feels weak in my hands. He doesn't have long. He will die as soon as I stop… Don't know how long I can keep this up. Can you do it shortly? Just insert your hand through his ribs, grip the heart, and squeeze in bursts. Squeeze too weakly and his body dies, squeeze too hard and you can destroy his heart in your hands."

"I-I think I can." She gulped. She had never done this before. Nay, she had never even heard of this!

"Good." Ryo continued. Impa placed her hand near the opening ready for when he was too tired to continue.

"Just where did you learn of this?"

Ryo chuckled. "I'm a merchant of many secrets, dear Impa… Din damn it where is she!?"

"I'm here." Zelda said from the doorway. She ran briskly across the throne room to them. She had forgone shoes entirely and was still in her sleeping gown. She bent down onto the floor next to the messenger. "Soldier, are you there?"

The soldier mumbled in response. They shared a worried glance. Zelda leaned down. "Soldier, it is your princess."

"Princess?" He mumbled weakly. "Good…"

"Yes, I'm told you have something for me?" Zelda pressed.

He mumbled something. Zelda brought her ear down to his mouth. Ryo continued to work on the man's heart silently. Impa held her breath. The moment lasted seemingly forever. Finally his mouth stopped moving and Zelda sat up straight again. She nodded to Ryo.

"Let him go. He said what he needed to say."

Ryo sighed sorrowfully and pulled his arm from the man's bloody chest. His arm was red in blood from finger to elbow. They sat in silence for a moment as the man's death reached its finality.

"Someone bring me a bowl to wash my arm in." Ryo whispered.

"What did he say, Princess?" Impa asked.

"Three words. Zhao. Baou. Harken."

"Baou?" Ryo asked. He held his blood-dripping arm up. "That's a village of north-eastern Qin, but it is too far north to directly border Zhao. It is near the mountains- and can someone bring me a bowl to wash in! I just had my arm in a man's chest for Naryu's sake!"

A bowl of water was laid out before him and he washed his arm as best he could.

Impa exclaimed, "We have an army watching the border of Qin and Zhao! How did they get past?!"

"Good question. My spies told me nothing of this. In fact, there hasn't been any word of Harken Dragmire's army being sent out yet." Ryo looked to Impa. "It is best to assume my spies have been compromised."

"So… the mission failed." Zelda whispered. "Your spy network failed to watch him. And your Sheikah failed to stop him." She looked from Ryo to Impa.

"Princess, the sabotage worked. Harken's supply chain is limited. Our failure is in hoping the Zhao's fanaticism was also limited." Ryo said. "Much as I hate to be the one to say it aloud, they are not coming to make war. They are coming to kill us. All of us. They are not coming for our land, they are coming for our lives."

Zelda closed her eyes. It was words she knew in her heart, but she had not wanted said outloud.

"Princess…" Ryo pressed. "Let us put aside our differences for now. This calls for us to work together, because if we do not stop them, there won't be a Qin left to save. Call your faction. Allow my faction an audience as well. Call the Shadowmaster of the Sheikah. Call for a forced conscript!"

"A forced conscript?!" Impa gasped. "No such thing has been done in years!"

"And we are spread thin. What choice do we have? All of our forces are occupied with the Termina border. We have to create a new army this moment to counter this… and we need a general."

"All of our generals are already on the front lines." Impa said.

"Not all. Ouki Mitagi." Ryo murmured.

"We specifically agreed we would not want Ouki involved if Harken comes!" Zelda argued.

"I know… but Zhao is forcing our hand. Unless you have other options?" Ryo asked.

The three of them were silent a moment. No objection could be raised. None of them liked the idea, but nor could they think of an alternative.

"Call for Ouki Mitagi. Tell him the time has come to return from retirement." Zelda ordered. "Chancellor Ryo, call your faction for an audience. Impa, tell mine to gather as well. War is upon us. Harken Dragmire has returned. And send a hawk to our allies in the mountains. In fact, I will send Andim."

-Ganondorf Dragmire-

Ganondorf stood in the midst of a large crowd of warriors. At his back were the Majora forces, and before him was his enemy. He stood in a clearing, a wide circle, as this was the nature of the agreement. He was in a duel.

His opponent was a strong man of the mountains and champion of the rival tribal clan. The man wielded a large staff. Ganondorf wielded his two swords.

"I give you one last chance to join me. You and I have always been enemies, but it need not be that way. I will make you a vessel and a governor under me. Your power and prestige will not diminish, in fact it will grow. However, if you do not bend the knee, you will come to learn why I am not considered a merciful man." Ganondorf said.

His rival smashed his staff into the ground and replied, "I would rather die on my feet then submit to the Demon of Majora!"

With that said, he charged at Ganon. Ganon sighed as the man approached.

Ganon did not bother with giving him a fight. He had not come to amuse himself. He had come to win. Ganon planted a sword into the ground, brought up a hand, and drew on his Gift of Din. His triangle flared, and a great flame erupted from his hand, enveloping the rival. At the same time snakes of twilight burst from the ground, wrapped themselves around his arms and legs, and holding him down as Ganon executed him slowly and painfully.

Most men would die instantly. Dinfire was hotter than any normal fire. It spoke well of the man's strength that it took time for him to die. Unfortunate for him, though. He screamed to his last, not being given the comfort of a quick death nor fainting. When it was done, he was nothing but a pile of ash.

Ganon's red hair glowed against the fire before him. His red eyes pierced their souls without pity or mercy. Fire filled his hand. To everyone involved it looked as though he was a demon.

The enemy bowed with their faces to the ground. With their leader defeated, Ganon had conquered them.

He turned and returned to the camp of his army. The army had grown substantially in the previous months since the campaign began. He had not been committing genocide, but conquering and recruiting. So the camp was a mix of many different mountain tribe armies. Each one was small, ranging from fifty to two hundred. But all together Ganon saw the beginning of a powerful force.

Naturally with the conquest also came a restructuring of his governmental structure. He wasn't big on politics, so the Majora had a governor, each tribe had a governor, and the new structure was more or less a council of these governors. Ganon could have gone for the whole monarch government, but he felt it was too much work.

Ganon entered the tent to find a hawk was perched on a post. He eyed the bird a moment. A soldier stood by the perch. The hawk looked very familiar…

"A message for you, my lord." The soldier said.

"Good. Give it to me."

"Err… the bird won't let me have it." The soldier said. The hawk stood proudly. It was a young thing too. A woman snorted from the other side of the tent. This woman was Malon's nurse and teacher. Ganon had formally adopted Malon, but he had no experience in raising a child and so employed a woman to help do the raising.

Ganon rolled his eyes. He walked up to the bird, presented his arm, and the hawk stepped on. "Well, Andim, what do you have for me?" He pulled a note from the bird's leg and placed the bird back on the perch. He placed the paper in a pocket.

"Sir? The note?"

"Allow me to sit and rest before bothering me with paperwork!" Ganon replied gruffly. "I'll take care of the bird tonight and reply later. You may go." the soldier bowed and left. Ganon looked to the woman. "How has she been?"

The woman smiled as he sat down. "She is doing well. She finished her studies for the day and has gone out riding."

Ganon nodded. Malon had taken well to horses and would soon gain her own pup. If her interaction with Kagami was any clue, she would be good with tamed wolves. "That is good. Anything else?"

"She had a bit of a temper for a while. I think she feels cooped up."

"I understand the feeling. I do not like mountains myself much."

"No, I think it is because she has only had soldiers to be around for a year. It was good to take her with you on your campaign, you and Kagami are the only family she has left, and I have shielded her from the worst of it, but we can only do so much for her. She is reaching an age where her mind is more and more aware, and she can't grow only having chested-beating death-singing fighting warriors for neighbors… Unless you wish for her to become a warrior."

"I do not." Ganon replied. "I do wish for her to have basic training to defend herself, but no more. Our ways will not be her ways. What do you suggest?"

"Take her back to Majora. Let her live in a civilian world. Not an army camp."

"We have had this discussion before. She refuses to leave my side. Are you suggesting we end the campaign early? There are still more tribes to conquer."

"Not at all. But perhaps leave it to a general in your stead. Take Malon back to Majora, be involved with your government rather than your army. It may be boring to a warrior like you, but being a parent is about self-sacrifice." She chastised him.

Ganon scoffed with a smirk. "If anyone else had taken this tone, or taken the liberty to speak so with me, they would have been removed from the tent. I don't even allow my own mothers to lecture me. Yet here I am, a king, being lectured, by a nurse." The woman didn't budge, and that is why Ganon respected her enough to bring her along in his campaign. Not all woman can stand to be around a lot of soldiers for long, but she was a retired warrior herself. "I promise, at the very least, I will think on it."

"Good, good. That is all I ask. I know my place."

"I don't think either of us can know what your place is, not right now. All I know is you are what Malon needs you to be. I am not much of a parent."

"You're doing better than you think. She fears and respects you and seeks your approval in her own way like a daughter should for a father. It has only been a few seasons, and already this young city-pub girl is well on her way to learning the Majora lifestyle." The woman stood by the opening of the tent. Ganon followed her gaze and saw Malon returning having run Kagami beside her pony.

"Have you considered getting married?" She asked him. "Malon will need a mother figure again… when she recovers from the trauma."

"I have considered it." Ganon admitted. "But after considering all the woman of Majora and the mountain tribes, they either do not excite me, or I don't consider them an equal, or they are terrified of me too much to accept, or they are annoying, or they are… simply vexing to the extent our marriage would most likely end with one of us dead. Certainly there are many notable woman of worth, but I cannot be bothered with them. I will not 'settle' for mere 'notable'. If it is only about Malon, then you will suffice for motherly figure and there are many others who can show her how to be a woman. But marriage is about me and my relationship to my woman, not just her."

"It is also a political tool."

"And I don't care. I'm selfish like that."

"You also don't want to replace Malon's mother in her life…" Ganon grunted in response, without commitment.

Malon entered, and the woman gave her a quick goodbye and a hug before departing. Kagami entered after and plopped himself down on a rug.

"You tired him out I see. Good, he has been gaining a little weight." Ganon jested. Kagami growled lightly, but otherwise did not seem to argue the point. The wolf laid his head down and panted. Malon did not respond, to his disappointment. Ganon watched Malon sit and find something to occupy herself as she too rested. She did respond with nods or gestures, but otherwise… She hadn't said a word since her mother died.

It tended to make things awkward.

Malon rested from her ride and Ganon thought. He pulled out the paper from Zelda and read it. He closed his eyes, came to a decision, and burned the paper with two fingers.

"I conquered another village today while you were out. I am glad you were out. It was not a scene I would have wanted you to be present for." Ganon said. Her only response was a slight head-turn to better hear him. "This means we have made substantial progress, enough that… I am considering… putting a halt to it."

Malon looked up to give him her attention. Ganon nodded. It was something. "I promised the high princess of Qin I would conquer the mountains in a year. There are more mountain territory to the north and south, but this will easily suffice."

And now her expression turned vacant and bored. Good Din he was bad at this. "My point being that we are going to leave the army in the hands of one of my trusted vessels and head to either Majora or Qin. I want to stop by Majora and see how things are before continuing on, or…" Ganon hesitated. "We can stop by Joket and see 'her' grave."

Malon's eyes widened greatly and she paled. She stilled. Whereas some shook in fear, she stilled as if being a statue would mean she wouldn't be seen by what she feared. She knew what Ganon was talking about. He was referring to the grave of Kuroko Dragmire and her husband, who's name Ganon could not be bothered with.

"It has been many months… I'm sure she misses you." Ganon pressed gently. Referring to the spirit of Kuroko wanting her to visit her grave. "But, I am sure she would understand if you are not ready. There are always next time, just… think on it. I will let you decide which of the two we go to on our way. For now, rest up. After dinner we will pack up to depart."

-Village of Jouto, Qin-

The messengers from the capital went out across the land to conscript a quota from each village and city and fortress. The larger the city, the larger the quota. Among the villages called for was the quaint village of Jouto, Link's home.

The village of Jouto was a small village comprised of a plantation in the midst of a trade road. So when the messenger arrived to conscript men, two were selected.

Tou Bi and Hei Bi, brothers.

"Well, that's that." Hei said. He loaded up his sack and threw it over his shoulder.

"Ready?" Tou asked from the door.

"Yeah."

The two opened the door to find the village had gathered around. They had really hoped to leave quietly, but it seemed it would be the exact opposite.

"Good luck!" A woman bowed.

"We will be praying for you."

"Do your best!"

"If you see that good-for-nothing Link, drag him back! He owes me a year of caravan guarding!" The mayor patted them on the back.

Hei rubbed the back of his head and nervously chuckled. "We will, we will. Next ya see us, we will be rich with loot!"

"Oh is that right?" A couple of the men asked. They grouped around them while laughing, and shoved Hei into a headlock. "Has little ole' Hei grown!?"

"Get off ya bastards!" Hei fought them off. "I'll show ya!"

Tou just smiled and shook his head. He pulled his brother along out of the crowd. The conscripter said they had to arrive at Genyuu Pass in a few days to meet up with the army.

Tou was stopped by a girl who jumped at him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You better come back!"

"Yeah." Tou blushed.

Tou had grown up to have a crush on Midna, and perhaps may have even started to love her. Her death had crushed him, but life has a way of healing such wounds. He would never stop mourning Midna, but he had found a fiancé since.

In the same manner another girl, named Too Lin ran across the fields to meet up with them, and stopped to catch her breath. She looked to Hei. "Make sure to come back, please… Both of you, protect each other."

Hei huffed and tried to be tough, but one look at the fear in her eyes crumbled it all and he grabbed her in a hug so tight she squealed loudly. Much to everyone's laughter. "Wait for me, Too Lin!"

"How a girl fell in love with your buckteeth, I'll never know." Tou teased his younger brother.

"Shut up!" Hei 'Bucktooth' Bi exclaimed.


	32. Dragmire's War - Part 9

**Dragmire's War – Part 9**

 **-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-**

"Your highness." A servant bowed. Zelda paused to turn and see the servant bowing. Behind her was a welcome sight. "May I present, Ganondorf Dragmire, king of the Majora clan, and his ward, Malon Dragmire."

"Ganon." Zelda smiled. "Normally I don't want company, but you are an exception."

Zelda had been walking in the Fae Grove, attending to the garden. Although she was not a caretaker by any means, the Fae Grove had naturally grown to envelop the entirety of the palace garden and add to its beauty many times over. The beauty and air of the Fae Grove gave her some measure of peace and warmth in a cold, tumultuous world. The servant bowed again and departed.

A number of Fae flew around Ganon, excited to see him, and he swatted them away in annoyance. Malon, though, was openly fascinated with them, and Ganon said nothing as her curiosity drew her away from him to follow after them. The Fae love children. If anything, he hoped they would get along well, play, and help ease the young girl's wounds.

"Thank you, Princess. Is this to be an occasion of formality for us, then?"

"I would rather not. My days are filled with formality as it is."

"Good. My days never seem to have any. I find such things tiresome." Ganon smirked.

"Consider yourself blessed."

"Perhaps, or a coward as Nabooru calls me. I have been known to flee court matters when I can."

"You are hardly one I would call a coward. I would call it either foolishness or wisdom, as contradictory as it may be."

"Not so. I have found that many things are judged as foolish or wise based solely on its success."

"Hmm. An interesting saying." Zelda mused.

Zelda pulled her long dress to the side and turned to walk without it obstructing her. "Care to join me?" Ganon shrugged, and walked by her.

They were both in their most formal attire. Zelda wore a large white dress fit for a princess, and her annoyance was noticeable with each step. She found the whole thing to be utterly ridicules. She was comfortable with rags and her normal attire, even as a Princess, was unbelievably humble by royal standards while being showy by her own standards. This dress was showy by royal standards, befitting the occasion today, so one need not imagine how annoyed it made her.

Her beauty had also grown in the last year. Puberty had made her taller and more womanly, though there was still years of development in store as she was but a young teenager. She was at the stage where her childlike appearance was starting to give way to the mature beauty passed down from her mother.

Whether that is a good or bad thing depends on who you ask.

Ganon's atire was one he was comfortable with. He wore a combination of black hardened leather and black armor plating from his boots to his torso to his gauntlets. He wore a black-bear fur over his shoulders. The only part of him that was not armored was his head as he disliked helmets. He simply had too much hair for helmets to work. And with his clothing being black on top of his black skin, his red eyes and long red mane of hair stood out brightly. He wore rubies around his wrists, rubies around his neck, and rubies roped on his forehead just at the hairline.

"You seem bored with the garden." Zelda noted. She stopped by a bush with flowers. She looked at them curiously.

"I don't find plants particularly… interesting." Ganon looked at the same bush, but his expression was one of disdain. "My interaction with plants doesn't extend far beyond eating or burning them."

"But… didn't you tell me once you wanted to explore the world? See all that it had to offer? I am sure there are many here you have never seen or smelled before."

"I did. I do. And you are right, I have not seen these before."

"Then what is the difference?"

"Perhaps it is my reputation or upbringing at stake. Men aren't supposed to see them the same way as woman."

"That's a pity. As far as the Fae tell me, plants are quite practical."

"Oh?" Ganon asked, not quite believing it.

"I am not lying!" Zelda chastised. She swatted at his shoulder. Ganon chuckled.

"I am not implying otherwise, but I don't see it." Ganon took hold of a flower and plucked it to inspect. He looked at its petals, its stims, and crushed into in the palm of his hand. "I know the people, both of Qin and Majora, use flowers as an expression of affection, but I do not share that view."

"Neither do I. What's the point in being given a dead flower? Once you pluck it, it is dead. And people who smell it? They are smelling a corpse." Ganon chuckled at the dark analagy. He was in full agreement. "But that is not the use I speak of, Ganon. Look at this one." Zelda stooped down and touched some small white plants. "The petals are useful in wounds to siphon poisoning, but the roots are poisonous. It also has a meaning of the balance between life and death."

"Useful for a doctor or herbalist or assassin I suppose." Ganon said deeply. He blinked in surprise as her words hit him. "There is a meaning behind them?"

"Yes. I don't claim to know the language of flowers, by any means. I heard of it when I wanted the flowers placed around the castle to be a certain one, and I was argued against because the flower has a particular meaning."

"What meaning would that be?"

"Cow manure."

"Bullshit." Ganon blurted out.

Zelda smirked, "Precisely."

"You're playing me for a fool."

"The meaning of the flower was 'cow manure'. Apparently because it was mixed in with the 'bullshit' to fertilize crops. I was told it is improper to have it, and that if there are to be vases with flowers in my palace, it should have a dignified meaning."

"… You are serious."

"Quite."

"…" Ganon stared at her a long moment, utterly dumbfounded. Then he said, "Where can I find some?"

Zelda laughed. Even Ganon laughed.

Zelda asked, "Just what do you have in mind for such flowers?"

"Oh, I have a list of people in mind."

"You just want to insult or screw with their minds. They would never expect such an insult from an 'uncivilized, uncultured, uneducated mountain barbarian' such as yourself. You seek to take advantage of that to pretend to be dumb."

"And I fail to see the problem." Ganon smirked mischievously. He looked to the garden. He did not see the beauty of the garden in the way girls or nobility might, but he realized there was at least something there he could use. At the very least he could have fun with it. "What else is there?"

Unfortunately for the world, Zelda was equally evil. She showed him a few more plants with unusual uses he could use. One smelled nice until it was placed in water, at which point it stank heavily. Another was known to create slimy pollen that stuck to everything. At one point the conversation took a natural shift again. They saw Malon inspecting flowers of her own while Fae talked to her.

Zelda said, "I must say it is a surprise to see you with a ward, least of all a Dragmire. I was not aware there were any left until recently. I feel there is a story here worth telling."

Dragmire was silent at first. He didn't want to tell the story, not because he disliked the princess of Qin, but because he didn't like the story. The story left a bad taste in his mouth for many reasons.

"She is a sign of my failure." Ganon said. Zelda's eyes widened in surprise. "You see… when you gave me the city of Joket, I found there to be a Dragmire family living there. A woman and child, taken in and married to a Qin man."

"That is… a beautiful setting. To think such a family exists… Did the relationship seem to work?"

"I believe so."

"Then that bodes well for our people."

"I agree, but as I was saying, I met the family. The mother had been born a pureblood Dragmire, and was enslaved following the Dragmire rebellion. She was taken in as a pleasure slave by men of Ketsu… from there she would not say much except that she was sold for cheap in the end to a simple man who, later, gave her to his son as wife. The two made it work and raised Malon."

"Is the husband the girl's father by birth? I hope not to pry, but I cannot help it."

"It… is a good question. I assumed so. But Malon may be a product of the woman's occupation rather than the marriage… Hm. Either way, she was accepted as the man's daughter, and to wonder otherwise is needless."

"Agreed. I apologize for overstepping myself. Please, continue."

"A series of incidents occurred. The people were being stirred up against me. Qin were disappearing. It took time to sort out, but an underground war was occuring. The governor of Joket, left behind by Chancellor Ketsu, was a Ki family head. Meanwhile Kei Ki entered the city to conquer the Ki family established there. The two fought in the slums with their men, and in the public eye there was trouble they could not see. The people assumed it to be the invaders."

"The invaders being you."

Ganon nodded. "I went to demand answers from the governor, when I learned he was a Ki family head, and that the mother once worked for him, and may have continued to some extent. How deeply, I don't know. When I found him, he had used a Majora mask of Exile on her, used another Exile mask to merge with a great monster bird, and fled." Seeing Zelda's confusion, he explained, "The Majora Exile mask is a practice going back to before the fall of Hyrule. The mask is placed on a creature or man, and the victim is… disappeared into the mask. The mask becomes their prison."

Zelda paled slightly, but otherwise did not respond physically. "How horrifying."

"Some monsters and legends are too powerful to be defeated by normal men, and so the Exile masks are used to temporarily defeat them. We don't know for sure anymore, but the Majora believe we were once the great prison wardens of Hyrule. We kept a secret prison of masks too dangerous to be known. This practice continued on into my rule."

"So then the mother is… dead?"

"No." Ganon replied. "The victim of a mask is not truly dead… but nor can I say they are alive. Breaking a mask or wearing one already containing an Exile releases the prisoner. She will be released one day, but it may be many years from now. Tens or hundreds or thousands of years. One cannot say. So I adopted Malon… Seeing as how the mother was taken and the father was killed."

Ganon fell into silence. Zelda was silent as well for a time before saying gently, "I am sorry for what the mother went through. I know her pain."

Ganon paused, "You do?"

Zelda took a deep breath and struggled to say her thought without breaking her voice. "My… m-mother… had to turn to whoring to survive our time in Zhao as a political hostage. I never experienced it, but I did see its affects first hand."

"I see…"

"Do you believe there to be more Dragmire out there?" Zelda wondered, quickly changing the subject. Thinking about her mother sent cold shivers down her spine. Cold shivers that seeped into her blood and made her numb. All the warmth and peace of the garden, or the camaraderie of Ganon's company, disappeared with a single thought of Bi Ki.

"I hope so. I do know at least there are two more. My ward, and this general your letter spoke of. I hope to learn more here."

Zelda said. "The strategists are going over with General Ouki Mitagi what to do about the invasion. With the speed of the invasion, they have a short deadline before we must demand an answer of response. But I will tell you what I know. Harken Dragmire is a survivor of the Dragmire Rebellion. He killed four of our six great generals of his generation, and was killed by Ouki."

"Supposedly."

Zelda nodded. "Supposedly. Harken seems to have been in Zhao licking his wounds and has returned to finish the job with Zhao's blessing."

Ganon considered it silently. He knew nothing of Harken, so he didn't know what to make of it. He could tell from the story that Harken was a driven man. But whether that drive was from seeking justice for the death of the Dragmire clan, or personal revenge for the same, he could not judge. If Harken was involving innocent people, then it would lean towards the latter.

But he also felt something important was at play here. The name Harken was incredibly familiar, but he could not place it. He felt uncharacteristically motivated.

"Princess, if I may ask you a favor." Ganon asked. "Allow me to join in the defensive campaign, personally."

Zelda eyed him cautiously, "This is an unusual request. Your presence is mostly a formality and politeness and sharing of information. Qin can handle him well. I merely wanted you here because, as an ally, and as he is a Dragmire, I felt you were owed to at least be aware."

"And the gesture is appreciated, do not doubt it. But I… I have to talk with him."

"With the enemy general." Zelda said flatly.

"He would be the only one to have the answers I need."

"You know I cannot allow that."

"Do not mistake my intentions as a betrayal. I am committed to our alliance and will act accordingly."

"I realize I am a youth compared to you, but even I can see the ridiculousness of this request." Zelda insisted. Hoping he would see how irrational his request was. "You think you can join an army to fight a man who is your family, and in the process not only expect us to ignore how clouded your judgement may be but think the man you go to fight against will conveniently tell you everything you want to hear? Ganon, I know you seek answers to questions I don't know, but it seems like the ways you are choosing to find answers will only cause you more problems than fixing them."

Angered by her words, Ganon exclaimed, "It is foolishness! I know that! But I must know!"

"You refuse to be content and have faith in what you don't see!"

"I refuse to be willfully ignorant! Wouldn't you want answers to your birth, if you felt your blood was cursed?!"

Ganon felt a chill go down his spine as Zelda narrowed her eyes thin. The speed at which she went from caring, at least a tiny bit, to cold and ruthless startled him.

"No, I wouldn't." Zelda hissed angrily, now remembering full well of her own past. "Because my blood is cursed, and I want more than anything to live in ignorance of it. To forget would be a blessing."

Ganon was shocked silent by her words and tone.

Zelda glared at him, "But then… you are just an ally. So do whatever the realms you want. We can watch over Malon in your absence if you choose to go."

Her words hit him like a punch in the gut.

Zelda walked past him to depart the gardens. The air in the garden felt icy around her. Ganon, meanwhile, felt his blood heat up. He knew he was a fool to desire so much, but it was the very blood in his veins that demanded it so. He had a past he wanted answers for, and this was the first one that could offer them. He would demand answers from Harken if it meant dragging him into a Qin prison to do it.

Malon walked up to him, looking up curiously. She had noticed the sudden tension between them, and Zelda's cold nature startled her greatly. Ganon sighed and stopped down. He said, "Little one, I will be away for a while. The one leading the enemy is a Dragmire… and I have to see him with my own eyes. The Qin royal family will watch over you while I am gone, you will be their guest."

Her eyes showed she didn't want him to go. "I am sorry, little one… I have to see him with my own eyes… and there are questions I have to ask him. Questions that have plagued me a long time. I must do it. It is a matter of the soul."

Malon started to tear up, but nodded. Ganon sighed while patting her head. The punch to the gut turned into a twisting corkscrew of guilt. "Thank you for understanding. I will return, this I promise you."

 **-Zelda's throne room-**

The throne room was in the throes of activity. On one side was Zelda's meager faction, and those that followed her that were available on short notice. On the other side was Chancellor Ryo's much larger faction. The two were on opposite sides of the room, and never was it more evident than now just how much more powerful Ryo was than her.

In the midst of them all was a map of Qin. On the map was depicted the region in which was involved. Zhao had invaded the region, and reports were beginning to come in an ever increasing rate of them sending out invading parties to the surrounding villages and cities to slaughter the inhabitants. Qin had sent out parties to get the villagers to flee, but often times they were either too late or the villagers were too stubborn. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a village had fled, but thus far it had been because of the locals telling their neighbors to flee, and not because of anything she could or couldn't do from so far away.

The fortress of Bayou had fallen. The fortress city of Baou was holding them, but it was only a matter of time.

All of the available commanders and generals of Qin were gathering today. Kei Ki the Beheader, Moubu, and Matsubi. Ganondorf was also present, as an ally of Qin. In addition to the one-hundred thousand being assembled at Genyuu Pass, Kei Ki provided five thousand. With Moubu was twenty-thousand from Ryo's personal reserves. With Matsubi was the one-thousand of Zelda's formerly Royal Guard. The Elder Fae donated five Fae, as a token force. With Ganondorf was nobody…

Ganondorf's lack of reinforcements was one of the major points of much talk. Ganondorf insisted he could provide men to the army, even a token amount, yet Zelda insisted he remain and his campaign of the western mountains be continued with his full focus. There was also a matter of speed. It would take time for him to bring anything from the mountains.

The reason Zelda gave was that she wanted the Majora to be a secret army, and a hidden blade. The Majora would be crucial in the future, but she wanted them to have as much impact as possible when they are finally released, as the shock and awe of a new nation allied with Qin would shake their enemy. She wanted the Majora to stay a secret and be hidden until Ganondorf could provide, at minimum, a full scale army of one-hundred thousand.

To Ganondorf it was a reasonable ploy, one he would normally be in favor of, but he knew the real reason she wanted him held back. She lacked faith in him. He understood she was a person who did not trust easily, and his desire to meet with Harken Dragmire could be easily seen as a betrayal if looked at from a certain point of view; so he understood her. He also understood she was wrong. He would not betray the alliance. Without the alliance, how could he ever leave the mountains?

This reasoning confused both Ryo and Impa, as even a token force could be of assistance without revealing the scale of what the Majora are capable of. Not to mention the fact that Zelda accepted the token squad given by the Fae, despite their extremely low population.

This point was disputed greatly among the ministers so that some on all sides spoke well of Zelda's thoughts, while others tried to reason with her and argued with each other.

"Ho-ho, it has been a long time since I've seen a council meeting so heated!" A man said from the door.

The massive bulk of Ouki Mitagi stood in the door frame. Behind him was the Englishman. Zelda smiled to see he had come. Ouki's eye drifted around the entire room. The man never looked happier.

"Never have I seen so many ministers gathered together. How is everyone?" Ouki greeted them all in his normal informal way.

Moubu stood and blocked Ouki's path. Zelda blinked in surprise. Moubu was even taller than Ouki, so much so that the Great Pillar of Qin had to look up at him. Ouki merely smiled as he always did.

"You're late." Moubu grunted. "Piss off."

"No thanks, I have already used the toilet." Ouki replied.

"You know what I mean."

"I know what you mean, and you know what I mean about what you mean. So you know what I will say about what you mean, and you know how this will go once I say what I mean. Seeing as how I was summoned, why don't we return to our place on the floor and not waste everyone's time?"

"Who would dare summon you, retired old vulture?"

"It was a joint decision, between the princess, Impa, and myself." Ryo said from the steps of the throne. "So that he may accept the role of commander-in-chief for the defense of Qin."

The ministers gaped collectively. No one had been told this. Ouki was the senior of them, but he was almost retired. It was assumed Moubu would be the commander-in-chief of them

"You!" Moubu glared at his master. "What did you say?! I am your minister of war!"

"And you sorely lack in what we need most." Ryo returned. "No one can argue your offensive ability. In that regard, you may very well compare to Ouki Mitagi. Yet we are being invaded and we need a powerful defense. In this, Ouki is your superior. He is equally capable of the way of the sword as well as the way of the shield, of offense and defense."

"There is no such thing as offense and defense in battle. Only of crushing your enemy!"

"That's enough, Moubu. You embarrass yourself, and you embarrass me. The matter has already been discussed and has been agreed upon by all parties."

Zelda nodded her agreement, as well as Impa. Moubu looked between them and to the unwavering eyes of Ryo. Moubu felt his pride kicked. His pride took a blow, but he also knew that Ryo's pride also took a blow because of this decision. Ouki Mitagi did not belong to Ryo. This singular fact was a blemish to the Chancellor. Ouki had given his support to the princess.

For Ryo to openly desire Ouki, a general of a rival faction within Qin, to lead this defensive campaign, and in so doing bring Zelda prestige… It showed how great the situation was. Ryo truly was working with Zelda at the expense of himself for the betterment of Qin. There was no taking advantage of this situation. There was only survival.

Moubu huffed and forced his way past Ouki to leave the room. He whispered, "Your era is over, old man. I will surpass you."

Ouki chuckled. "Do as you wish. If you can…" Moubu left the room. Ouki Mitagi cleared his throat as if nothing happened and said loudly, "Now then, where were we? Have you all tried tea? No? Englishman, do the thing!"

"I am afraid I cannot make enough for everyone on short notice, sir." The Englishman replied.

"Well then, some people are going to have to be left out!"

 **-Later-**

The council meeting lasted for the better part of the day. Every second was of the essence, so what was necessary to discuss and plan was planned. Only if it was absolutely necessary. Ouki Mitagi proved to have a legendary understanding of war, so there was not much time needed in planning. A supply route and temporary logistics was planned, to which Ryo sent out his fastest and best. Impa sent Sheikah behind enemy lines. And in the end all Zelda had to do was sit and marvel at the understanding and coordination between them.

Ouki, Ryo, and Impa had many long years of experience in war, and it showed. So that Ganondorf, standing by watching, felt to be a child in comparison. They planned and considered matters he had never thought of before, and he felt he had received an education in both war and humbleness just being there.

The council meeting was concluded. And there was one final matter to be done. Impa stealthily handed Zelda a speech she read and memorized quickly, before standing to speak.

"The invading army from Zhao has already conquered the city of Bayou. All the earth has been salted and the citizens butchered or enslaved. Right now, the key to the region, the fortress city of Bayou, is under siege. Were Zhao's army to break through Bayou, this tragedy shall spread throughout all of Qin. Understand that the survival of our kingdom hinges on this battle. General Ouki Mitagi, the Pillar of Qin, the Great Bird of Qin, I hereby appoint you as our commander-in-chief! Take command of Qin's army of one-hundred thousand. Take Kei Ki! Take Moubu! Take Matsubi! You must save Bayou and exterminate the Zhao army which dares to encroach upon our lands!"

To this Ouki Mitagi had one response. He knelt onto one knee, bowed his head, put his fist into his open palm, and said, "Understood."

The ministers departed the room, Ouki stood and marched out of the room. Zelda let out a shaky breath. She whispered, "What does 'encroach' mean?"

Ryo made his way out of the palace and met Ouki as the man boarded his horse. "Ouki, a word."

"A quick one, I hope. The army awaits."

"Just… be your guard." Ryo said, unusually hesitant. "This Zhao army. This timing. This general. There is more to this than meets the eye."

"You feel it too?" Ouki sighed. "Do you have an inkling of an idea, Chancellor?"

"None. My greatest spies report nothing is out of place. The money flow is where it should be. The logistics, the movements, the gossip, the information. The facts are there as they should be, but I cannot shake this feeling that there is something more. Something passing beyond even my perception."

Ouki stared at the man briefly. In their own ways, they were both rivals and friends. One was master of war and refused to enter politics. The other was a master of politics and refused to enter war. As they could never truly fight each other in a proper way to overcome the other, they found themselves inevitably equal. In this way they danced around each other, regularly jabbing but never connecting for all the years they knew each other. They went back many years. Ouki knew just how perceptive Ryo was, and if Ryo sensed something… there must be something there. But for this mysterious object in which Ryo feared to pass beyond his sight, it must be something worthy of great caution.

"… I will be on my guard. Thank you, Chancellor."

Ryo nodded. As Ouki and his first-in-command rode off, Ryo said, "Return to Qin safely, General."


	33. Dragmire's War - Part 10

**Dragmire's War – Part 10**

 **-Zelda-**

Following the meeting with Ouki Mitagi, Zelda walked out to the outer palace walls. Far in the distance she could see Genyuu Pass, and beneath it was the barely foreseeable mass of men that would comprise the army Ouki was taking command of.

Zelda wished she could do something to help… but there was nothing she could do. What she could do, she had already done. It was now in Ouki's hands.

No. There was still one thing she could do. It was not only in Ouki's hands, it was in the hands of the divine. Zelda prayed.

It was a small prayer, a simple one really. But Zelda felt it necessary, and with the fate of the kingdom in the balance, it was important to not be held back by pride. Zelda did not claim to be a humble princess. She would admit to look at people with disdain and distrust. But the divine had laid down the foundation of the times, of her rule, of her rescue. So if there was any one she would humble herself to, it was the divine.

"Oh, don't mind me." The Elder Fae said as he stumbled upon her.

"No offenses given, Elder. I was finished. Are you here to watch them depart as well?"

"I am. May I join you?" The Elder walked up beside her.

"Please. Your company would be nice." In the distance she watched as Ouki's party left the capital to ride towards the army. "I needed some air. Ryo and Impa are smothering for… entirely different reasons."

"One is a powerful rival and the other is overbearing."

"Indeed. Ryo has put his machinations to a halt with recent events, which is a good break, but Impa…"

"She sees you as one would a daughter."

"… I wasn't going there. I wouldn't know." Zelda frowned. She sure hoped Impa did not see her that way. It did not sit well for her if so. She didn't want another mother. Mothers and fathers were problematic. Inevitably it would bring problems for her. Not the least of which is taking matters into her own hands, forgetting Zelda is her monarch… which is entirely possible for a former Shadowmaster to do. Sheikah are prone to secrets and plots.

"I am glad to see your mood improved in time for the meeting. I was wary your argument with Ganondorf Dragmire would sour it." Elder said with a pleased tone.

Zelda frowned. "You heard?"

"You were in my Grove. We all did."

Zelda sighed. That was just great. "I hope you are not going to insert yourself into it. The last thing that needs is to be brought back up at a volatile time as this."

"If I may, I will. But I take no sides."

"… I can accept that much." Zelda felt her relaxing moment outside was over. If he wanted to bring up a sour subject, then so be it. Her life was full of such discussions. Thinking of it made her miss Link. He was a simple boy, straight forward, and never complicated. He had a way of making simple things brighter and complicated things less so. She could use a bit more of that in her life.

Zelda looked to him. "So… our argument. What is your take on it?"

"You are both two sides of the same coin. Or two sides of the same triangle, rather. It is not about who is wrong or not. Not in this case. What is right for you is not right for him. In the same way, what is right for him is not right for you. You lack understanding of him, in the same way he lacks understanding of you."

"If you want to take this analogy so far, then of what Link?"

"I have found there is not much to understand with him."

Despite herself, Zelda laughed. The bluntness of his statement made it comical. The Elder snorted.

"Link is simple. He has an innocence and courage you both lack, yet will find yourself desperately clinging on to. But alas, let us return to where I was. my point was, you both lack understanding of the other. You believe in destiny, in fate. Ganon can understand this to an extent. He believes in reaping what you sow, and in the worth of one's self. You can understand this, yes?"

"I can."

"Yet while you both say you can understand it, you cannot. He cannot understand that his belief damns you. It was fate, destiny, divine will, whatever you wish to call it; ultimately it was power outside of your control that saved you, and to say 'what you have earned' is trumped by 'a power outside of your control' would mean your worth and value as a common street urchin has, in fact, only made you a borrower of something you have not earned. It would mean you are still a…"

"A rat."

"More or less." The Elder nodded. "You are where you are because the divines decided it to be so. It was power outside of your control. You rely entirely on faith. Yet, I have also seen you understand work enough to do your best in the position granted you. In this way, that is where your limited understanding of him comes from."

"Okay?" What he said made sense, but she felt he was leading to something.

"But you cannot understand him. You cannot understand that your belief in fate damns him."

"Because he is born of a rebellious demon-worshipping clan? Because he has their blood in their veins? Please… that is not so bad. I would rather not the Kei family in my veins, yet here I am."

"…" The Elder did not respond at first. He looked out and Zelda followed his gaze. She felt it in the triangle on her hand as much as she saw it. Ganon was riding out to follow Ouki.

"Damn him…" Zelda hissed. She had hoped he wouldn't do something so foolish. Could she truly depend on no one to do something foolish? Impa left her once, Link was just plain stupid when he wasn't being smart, and now Ganon was running off to join a war she specifically did not want him involved in!

"Don't." Elder snapped quietly. Zelda felt her face flush in embarrassment.

"My apologies." Zelda whispered. "But he infuriates me."

"Everything does. You are young and experiencing puberty. Your height has spiked in the last year, and you are going through changes in the body."

"…" Zelda didn't particularly know what to say to that, but her first compulsion was words that were unpleasant.

She said, "And you think his choice is not so selfish?"

"Oh, it is selfish. But then matters of the soul require a certain selfishness and as a Fae, a servant of Farore, I pray he will find what he seeks."

"I…" Zelda lost her words and sighed. What could she say to that? She had no answers to refute it.

"To answer your question before… It is far more than just a bloodline of demon-worshippers that damns him. If it was just that, Ganon would have been able to let it go already. No, it is merely a part of his puzzle that he has started to sense."

Seeing Zelda's curiosity, the Elder said, "The powers of Twilight predate the divine in this world. It was the Divine that banished the Twilight. The conflict between the two energies and forces create chaos, and from that springs demons."

"Yes, I know that."

The Elder nodded. "You know this. I know this. Ganon knows this. But did you know his mother's wield both Twilight and Din Fire. They do so separately. One uses Twilight. One uses Din Fire. If either of them were to try both, they would die. Yet Ganon uses both, and he does not die. Why is this? How can he wield conflicting forces and live?"

"It is because he is… destined?" Zelda considered. It was a good quandary he posed. She had seen him use both. Why then was Ganon alive?

"Perhaps." The Elder mused. "But for better or for worse? At first, he may have concluded it was a good form of destiny. That he was simply gifted. The triangle on his hand would certainly lead one to believe so. But then learning one's blood is that of demon worshippers provides an answer he cannot accept. That is why your belief in destiny damns him."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting only what he thinks… that he draws his power from neither Twilight nor Din Fire. But something formed in between. That his power comes from a demon worshippers blood. He fears that despite his worship of Din… that he will never be good enough. That no amount of grace or mercy or striving will ever save him if it is so."

Zelda felt her breath hitch a bit. She had thought a little about it before, when she had heard the Dragmire clan had worshipped demons. Ganondorf had even alluded to this a bit in this thoughts, but was it truly so bad as the Elder made it out to be?

The Elder said nothing more. Nothing more needed to be said. Zelda felt guilt pile up in her stomach. She had fought Ganondorf adamantly for selfish reasons on her own part. She wanted to keep him a secret, neatly tucked away in the corner of Qin until she was ready to unleash him. But wasn't that the very thing Ganon had railed against, and that she had promised to help him from? For him to see the world and experience life outside the mountains?

She wanted to distrust him because he was a Dragmire who wanted to go to war with a Dragmire while forcing answers out of him. She had fallen into the trap of judging him for his bloodline, than his self. Ganondorf and Harken may be distantly related by clan, but their agendas were as opposite as they came.

Hopefully the worst she could expect from Ganondorf is a plea for mercy on Harken's behalf. Hopefully. Zelda tried not to think about him outright betraying her, but it was difficult. So many have.

"I should… apologize when he returns. I tried to control him. He is an ally, not a servant. He brought up a sensitive subject and my blood turned ice cold… Perhaps you are right. I am infuriated easily more and more. I should… try… to trust him more. I did accept him as an ally, after all. As I did you."

"At least try." The Elder agreed.

 **-Link-**

What luck! Link was interested in joining the first army he could find upon reaching the capital, he had expected it to be a month, at least, but one was already waiting! And a massive one at that! It was like a hundred thousand men were waiting just for him!

Link ran into the mass of men and quickly immersed himself. Everywhere he looked were grown men, strong men. Yet Link also saw that they were not soldiers. The men gathered were strong from toil, but had no training. They were farmers, blacksmiths, carpenters, inn keepers, bakers, merchants, stone carvers and stone smiths, and the like. They had no armour to speak of, little more than pieces of metal or wood slapped on, and only covering a small portion of their chest and waist; and this was only the men who could afford armour. Their weapons were shabby and blunt and rusted.

There were real soldiers mixed in, but the army was far from elite.

Link saw a black bird fly by. Feeling particularly nostalgic, Link stepped onto a rock and put his hand up as if to snatch the bird out of the sky. The bird reminded him of Midna, for some reason.

"Just wait for me, Midna. I'm going out to my first war. I'll catch up to you before you know it."

Of course, there was no answer. He expected none, but he felt if Midna was there, she would be telling him he was a moron while laughing. He clenched his fist as if to grab hold of the memory. The triangle on his hand shimmered. The bird flew over the wall of Genyuu Pass out of sight.

"ALRIGHT, YOU IDIOTS!" Link yelled. "I'm here now! You can all relax! I'm going to win this war for the lot of ya!"

"SHUT UP, BOY!" Someone yelled back.

"Who is the dumbass?"

"Idiot…"

"Shorty."

"Which of you called me short!?" Link barked.

"Me." A very large man made entirely of muscle replied. The man was twice his height, and had more muscle than Link in just his neck alone. Link chuckled nervously.

"Right… I guess I would be shorter than you…"

Link backed off from the much taller, meaner, looking mountain of a man. He sighed. 'Watch yourself, Link. Don't want to get yourself in shit like you did with the Zora, again.' He thought to himself. The last thing he needed was to be broken like a twig.

"Link?" A voice said.

"I know that voice." Link murmured. He turned to see the last people he ever expected. "Tou?! Bucktooth?! What are you dumbasses doing here? How'd you find me?"

"Saw you making a fool of yourself on that boulder there." Tou pointed.

"Ah, right." Link chuckled in embarrassment.

Hei glared at Link over the 'bucktooth' remark. "Shorty…"

Link's eye twitched. His smile disappeared into a snarling glare. "Don't make me kick your ass."

"You can't reach that high!"

"Show's what you know! I've grown taller in the last year!"

"You're still shorter, and younger, than me!"

"Yeah, well. In a few years I'll be older, and taller, than you! Then you'll be the pipsqueak bucktooth dumbass!"

"Wha- That! THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS! I can't even comprehend you!"

"Too smart for ya?! Yeah, I've gotten a taller brain too while I been gone! I learned a thing or two about… you know… Uh-" Unable to put into words the things he had learned, Link settled for, "Stuff!"

"Stuff…" Hei deadpanned.

"Yeah!"

While Hei and Link glared at each other, Tou shoved himself between them. "Can you two behave? You're making a scene." Tou explained, "There was a conscription of our village. One man was chosen from each major family. Small as our village is, Hei was chosen and I volunteered for the other. Gotta keep an eye on my little bro, you know."

"Cool." Link remarked. "What's a conscription? Is that some kind of fancy party? Like marriage?"

"It is where you are forcibly pulled into an army by a government official."

"Aaaaah! Gotcha."

"I don't need a babysitter…" Hei whined.

"Bit late to say that, little bro."

"Yeah, 'little' bro." Link smirked.

"I swear to Naryu, I will bury you up to your neck and then we'll see whose little…" Hei growled at Link. "Besides, you're late. Tou and I were already here, and I don't think number three should be making fun of number one. Know your place."

"What does it matter, you can't read…"

"That's not reading, that's counting! I've learned to do both. You're the one that can't do either!"

Tou could only sigh and put his face in the palm of his hand. If Zhao didn't kill them, they would kill each other.

Tou was nearly at the end of his rope with the two of them by the time they stopped bickering. Hei was well into, and so was Link, but Link suddenly stopped mid-sentence and looked at his hand. He smiled widely. The complete shift in him made Tou wonder about his sanity.

"Guys, come on! A friend is near!" Link turned and ran into the crowd.

Hei and Tou looked at each other, equally confused. Tou said, "Come on. Let's keep him from doing something stupid. We got to stick together."

As for Link, he felt the triangle in his hand shimmer again. This time it was much stronger, and was that of a heartbeat. Ganondorf's triangle was giving him a strong heartbeat. That meant only one thing: the Majora king was near.

Link put his hand out and let it act as a compass of sorts. He had come to learn from the previous occasions that when he was near Zelda or Ganon that they had specific triangles on his hand that glowed slightly and gave heartbeats. The closer he was, or when he was facing them, the stronger the heartbeat. Ganon had his own triangle and Zelda had hers.

As Link suspected, he saw the massive wolf, Kagami, in the crowd next to a cloaked man. The man was purposefully walking away from him.

"Hey!" Link called out, but Ganon continued walking away, and with his long stride Link had to run to keep up. "Don't ignore me, bastard!"

Link growled. He picked up a small pebble and threw it at him. It hit him, but no effect. So Link threw a larger pebble. Still nothing. So Link picked up a rock larger than his fist and threw it.

Instantly Ganon spun around furiously, grabbed Link by the throat, and shoved him so hard into the ground it knocked the breath out of him. Link squeaked in pain and clawed at his hand. Hei and Tou both squealed in fright.

Ganon's eyes widened. "You!?"

"Hey, buddy." Link rasped out. "I missed you too."

"You could have injured me with that stunt! I should kill you right now for endangering a king!" Ganon looked up to see the two young men who had accompanied Link. Ganon was full blown angry from being hit in the shoulder with a sizable rock, and his red-eyes and his red hair was on full display. Hei looked like he was going to wet himself, never having seen his personage before.

"Tou… Hei… This is my buddy, Ganon." Link squeaked out. Ganon was still choking him with one hand.

Tou and Hei both stared in disbelief. Their eyes drifted between the massive growling wolf at Ganondorf's side and the almost demonic personage of the man himself.

Link squeaked like a rubber duck as Ganon clenched his throat harder for a moment. Ganon found he liked the sound, so he did it again.

"Oh, come on!" Link rasped. "Gah! Stop it!"

Ganon released Link and looked towards Tou and Hei. "And you two are?"

"I am Tou Bi, this is my younger brother, Hei Bi." Tou bowed nervously. "We are childhood friends of Link."

"Hm." Ganon hummed without commitment. Despite the fact he had asked, he found he couldn't care in the slightest. Probably would have been better off just staring at them until they leave in fear.

"If I may, sir, how did you come to meet, Link? You must have met him recently, as I have never seen one of your… fierceness around our village."

Ganon nodded. So it seemed at least one of them was polite. He would allow him an answer, then. "We met about five seasons ago. Link broke into my village illegally. He was caught. I very nearly had the privilege of executing him had the floor not thrown me across the room." Ganon explained simply and without hesitation. Hei paled in fright and Tou's eyes widened in surprise. Link just rubbed his head bashfully.

"Yeah… Not the best start."

"Since then I find myself unable to kill him without fearing the High Princesses wrath, as she favours him."

Tou stared at Ganon before looking to Link. "And this is a 'friend' of yours!?"

"It's complicated." Link replied.

Ganon snorted, "To you, perhaps. To me, you are that pup that follows the alpha, trips over its own feet, runs full speed into every tree, wall, and fence, and yelps annoyingly loud and often."

"Aw, sounds cute." Link smiled.

"'Cute' is not the word to comes to mind. To me the word that springs to mind is dull, naïve, dumb, senseless, and most especially, stupid."

"Say what you will, I think a dog like that would be cute."

Ganon sighed. Of course, he would think that. But then, Ganon had found that animals often were similar to their owners. Kagami was fierce, large, powerful, and was tame yet had a carefully controlled wild side, as Ganon. Zelda had a proud, young hawkling. And Link wanted a retarded puppy. How fitting.

 **-Later-**

A call went out from an officer on horseback for all the men to group up in groups of five. With many armies, it was every man for himself within their larger groups. But with General Ouki Mitagi, his armies worked under a different structure. Every one-hundred thousand man army was made up of smaller officers ranging from ten-thousand to thirty-thousand. Each group was then further dissolved into thousand-man armies and five-hundred man armies and then one-hundred man armies. But even every one-hundred man army was split further into a unit of five men called 'squad's.

With the Mitagi clan's support, this structure was becoming the standard across Qin.

"We're being led by Ouki Mitagi?!" Hei blurted out in surprise.

Link looked around quickly, searching for him, but did not see Ouki. None of the less, Link hid as best he could in the mass of men. Thankfully his small size benefited him. He also quieted down. This did not go without Ganon's notice.

The moment the call went out from the officer, the men all around them grouped together. Tou and Hei stayed together, and they stuck with Link, who stuck with Ganondorf, much to his annoyance. Ganondorf had planned to work alone. Ganondorf roped his arms together and growled when they got a little too close.

"If I must tolerate you… then I have some rules. Don't annoy me. Don't touch me. And do what I say when I say it. I have more experience in war then all of you put together in one finger. I'm in charge of the 'squad'. And whatever you do, don't touch Kagami. He is tense enough as it is. Will most likely take your hand off."

"Sure, thing." Link said. "Now we just need a fifth guy."

"Have fun with that."

Ganondorf waved him off. He stood by a rock and waited. The army would be marching soon. Time was limited. Link ran off to search for the biggest, strongest, most powerful guy he could find. Everyone he found already had a group centered around them though, and the rest either kicked him to the ground and told him to buzz off, laughed at him, or backed off with one glance from Ganon.

"You aren't helping!" Link exclaimed at Ganon. Yet another man backed off when Ganon looked at him with his red eyes.

"I'm standing here." Ganon grunted.

"Yeah, stop what you're doing!"

"You want me to stop standing here?"

"No, I want you to stop with the red eye evil look. Its giving everyone the creeps! Even Hei and Tou are scared of you!"

Ganon grunted with a shrug. What did he care what two weaklings thought of him. He'd keep them alive as long as they were near him. That was all the obligation he could offer them, provided they stayed out of his way.

A one-hundred man officer rode up with a wagon and started gathering groups. Link rushed off to search for the fifth man, but the time over. The officer rode up and said, "You five. Who is your leader?"

"Me." Ganondorf said.

"Then come here." The officer motioned to the wagon behind him. "Hope you brought your own tents and blankets because none will be provided. Pick your weapon and you may have one water sack."

The wagon was full of barrels of swords, spears, axes, and so on. In a chest was a hundred full water sacks. Ganon picked up two spears, four water sacks, and threw the spears to Hei and Tou. Link had his blade on his side still, and Ganon knew he would make do with it. Meanwhile Ganon had his two broadswords on his back.

"Drop the crap you both have. You will be using spears. If you want to survive your first war, then do not fight up close. Fight from where they cannot reach you and always choose the same target. If I am fighting someone, you stab him from the side with spears. Same with any of you. You will never fight one on one, do you understand me? This is about surviving, not about proving anything."

Ganon threw them all water sacks. "We will be given water over time, so drink if you get thirsty. But don't drink it all at once. I will tell you when to drink, and how much."

"Do you have any idea how wet I've been this last year?" Link groaned. "I've had enough water this year to last a lifetime! I mean, seriously, this is the first time I've been dry!"

"Where have you been? In a river?" Hei asked.

"Something like that." Link replied.

"Get another for your fifth man." The officer ordered. "Hurry up." He turned and started giving orders to another squad.

Ganon shrugged and picked up another spear and a water sack. "More for me then."

"Fifth man?" Tou wondered.

Link shrugged. He sat down on a rock, only to squeal as he sat on a person. He jumped and turned. Tou and Hei jumped in surprise, and Ganon's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't seen the person at all.

"He means me." A boy said.

The boy had a white scarf around head that could barely contain the blond hair popping out. His clothes were also white and aged, with a picture of an eye on the chest.

A Sheikah.

"What are you doing sneaking up on people?!" Link exclaimed.

"I was already sitting here." The short Sheikah replied simply.

"Don't lie!"

"I've been sitting here the entire day. It's not my fault you haven't noticed."

Ganon inserted himself, "Its fine. Leave it, Link… boy, can you fight?"

The boy nodded. He patted two small blades on his sides.

"Have a name?"

"Solitare."

"What kind of a name is Solitare?" Link chuckled. "Ah, well. Sorry for bumping into ya."

"I am not offended. People commonly bump into what they do not notice."

"So the five of us against the enemy, eh? Finally, someone shorter than me." Link mused.

"Actually he's still taller." Tou smiled.

"What?!" Link walked up to Solitare. True enough, Solitare was two inches taller. "DIN DAMN IT ALL!"

As they bickered, Ganon studied the Sheikah. While Link and his friends hadn't noticed, Ganon did. The boy was a nobody. He was no one worthy of notice. But that was the point, the boy had no presence. Even standing in front of him, Ganon almost couldn't see the Sheikah at all. The only time they had noticed the boy was when Link accidentally sat on him, and the boy spoke, both of which things the boy would have allowed, meaning the boy wanted to be noticed.

It was unbelievable. The Sheikah could have truly been right under their nose the entire day and they wouldn't have noticed because the boy had blended in completely. Only the officer, with his viewpoint from horseback, had noticed there was a fifth one standing among them.

The order to march came and the group entered into the throng to march. The mass of one-hundred thousand men packed tightly through the gate, but by the end of the day as they marched out into the open plains the line of the army extended as far as the eye could see. Ganon made sure to keep the squad together. Hei and Tou were easy to keep in control. Link, less so, as everything to draw his eyes and attention inevitably drew his steps as well. Ganon had to assign Kagami to being a shepherd dog in keeping the energetic boy in line. The biggest problem proved to be Solitair. The boy had a tendency to disappear. He would be there one moment and the next moment Ganon lost sight of him, the boy would be gone, only to reappear soon after. Ganon didn't feel the boy was running off, in fact the opposite, the little Sheikah was obedient, quiet, and stayed near as they marched. The problem was simply his lack of presence. It was like trying to watch for a ghost amidst a fog.

The first day morale was strong and energy was good. The peasant army was full of a thirst for vengeance and desired to defend their home. The news that Ouki Mitagi was leading the army gave them hope, a sense of pride, a feeling they were playing a part in history, and other positive thoughts. Ouki had yet to truly do anything except order a march and structuring of the army. His name, his reputation, did the work for him thus far. With just his name he was moving mountains.

Ganon found himself jealous. He had to break skulls to move people. He had a reputation created by fear, even to a good degree in his adopted clan. He had tried to do better in the last decade, and show himself to a just leader, albeit perhaps lacking in mercy, but he had earned the name 'Demon of Majora' for a reason. Past deeds rarely pass from memory.

Ganon made sure the squad drank during the hottest hours and kept his peace when they wanted to bide the time with excited talking.

In the hours following the falling of the sun, Ouki ordered the army set up a camp that can be quickly and easily uprooted. Rain was coming. As such the army was gathered together, small barricades were set up on the outer perimeter, fires were lit, and tents were perched. Ganon had little experience in tents. He usually had others do it for him or just laid under the stars. He, begrudgingly, accepted help from Tou in setting his tent. He ordered the others to set up their tents around his. To his surprise, he had to order Link to stop trying to set his in a tree. The kid had wanted to set it as more of a hammock. If they were not in a formal army, Ganon might have allowed it and actually observed out of sheer curiosity. (He liked a good hammock.) But they were in a formal army and needed to be able to leave at a moment's notice, and they needed to stick together and act as a unit.

"Swear to Din, sometimes I think my wolf is smarter than him." Ganon whispered to himself.

"Who are we even fighting anyway?" Link wondered. "The Termina? I heard rumours all of our armies are near them and the Gerudo right now."

Ganondorf answered, "We are fighting the Zhao. They invaded with one-hundred thousand and are sieging Bayou."

"The Zhao!?" Link gasped. His faced hardened angrily. "Isn't that where the Princess came from?"

"I believe so." Ganon mused.

Link grit his teeth, and his eyes hardened with resolve. "I was wondering how long it would be before we pay them back. Good. I have a bone to pick."

"What's gotten into you suddenly?"

"You know the Princess is scarred, yes? And her personality…" Link glanced around, suddenly realizing his words could be construed as treason. "Has its moments when it gets really dark, like she is scarred in the mind as well. And then the moments her mother is brought up… she either snaps or can't say the word without choking."

"I have noticed."

"It doesn't take a scholar to know Zhao tortured her." Link stated firmly. "So yes, I'm pissed. I will admit, I joined this army on a whim. If I am to become a general even greater than Ouki, I need experience. This army was a good opportunity to start. But now…"

"Now?"

"Now, I have a purpose beyond that whim. Ouki is leading it. We are fighting the Zhao… and you said Bayou is sieged. Isn't that a Qin city?"

"It… is." Ganon blinked in surprise. He knew it was, but it surprised him that Link would know. Link struck him as energetically stupid half the time and ignorantly dumb the rest. "I am surprised you would know."

"I don't, I guessed…" Link stopped perching his tent a moment and gulped. "Do we know how many are dead?"

"How many what?"

"Villages. People. Qin."

"…" Ganon sighed. "It is a lot. I will put it this way: Be thankful you cannot count."

Link grit his teeth, his eyes piercing, and Ganon felt the triangle of Link burning on his own hand.

"Tame your anger, and unleash it when the time is right. Right now it is a waste of energy." Ganon advised him. "Keep it at bay, lock it away, and open it freely when the battle starts. Let it fuel you in war, but not in peace."

"Aren't you supposed to be the angry one?"

"I am." Ganon answered. "My anger is not fury all the time. It is not always on the surface. It is in my blood, in my bones, in how I view people, in how I see myself in the world. I am annoyed at anything, and am liable to verbally bite. I am always angry… That is not for you. But for when we meet the Zhao in battle… it will be."

So the first day ended with good energy and many miles trekked.

The fourth day was when reality started to hit. The army spoke in whispers and Link and Ganon both heard people whispering of what was to come in a more subdued tone. The energy was still good and high, but fear of death and the reality of being away from home to possibly die was starting to set in.

Link was visibly more subdued, more focused, this day. He was no longer bursting with energy and bright curiosity. He was like a coiled snake building itself up; tense, silent, and prepared. The complete change in him didn't help with the mood either. Ganon wasn't affected, but Hei and Tou seemed to rely on Link's boyish nature for morale and the seeds of fear and despair would start to instil itself in their hearts by the days end. They had yet to experience people killing each other; and as much as they were on the side of Qin, they were also on the side of not killing or being killed. Their young heroism dimmed, and while Tou handled it well, Hei did not. He stared into the fire the second night with wide eyed fear.

They were going to have to kill another human being, or die.

Ganondorf Dragmire pitied them.

The morale was further diminished by the rumour of deserters. Over a thousand had fled the army. Ganon reasoned it was bound to happen. They were one-hundred thousand fighting one-hundred twenty thousand. They were outnumbered half-baked conscripts fighting Zhao's elite.

"Tomorrow we will reach the region of Bayou and possibly will have our first engagement with the enemy." Ganondorf said. "Start an early night. Drink a full flask of water before you sleep, the need to relieve yourself will wake you before dawn. Make sure your weapons are beside yourself and exposed enough that it won't tangle if you must rise quickly. We may be ambushed in the middle of the night."

"Wha-what if we can't sleep?" Hei asked.

"Do it anyway." Ganon looked to Link. "That goes double for you."

Link nodded. His eyes never left the fire and his mouth was unusually shut this day. Ganon saw the purpose in his eyes. It was as if he was a different person. More mature… taller. Good. Ganon found this side of him was far less annoying.

"Come on, bro." Tou tugged at his brother's shirt. "Let's do as he says. The big guy knows what he is talking about."

"If you are afraid, then remember what I said the first day." Ganon said one last time before he entered his tent. "Fight to survive, not to kill."

 **-Ryo-**

Ryo stood outside of the palace. A kettle of tea sat on the table beside him. Steam gently rose from its lips. In the cool night air the only thing that disturbed it was the wind, the snapping of flags, and the torches illuminating the otherwise blank canvas. The city was hushed. Even the nightlife laid itself down to sleep. The news of Zhao's invasion had stilled the heart of Qin itself, and all men and woman seemed to pray in silence. The temple had never been fuller.

The torch besides Ryo went out, and Ryo didn't have to turn to know there was a presence there. He was left in darkness.

"What is your report?" Ryo asked.

"I investigated the boy, Link, no family name, as you requested."

"Good. Proceed."

"He joined Princess Zelda's party in the village of Jouto. He was a slave there, and has been recently freed for assisting the Princess in retaking the throne. As payment for his service in defeating the rogue Sheikah, Zant, he was sent to Ouki Mitagi for formal training. No report has come in since."

Ryo hummed to himself. Yes, that tends to happen when the only report coming from Ouki is caught in transit. Admittedly, Ryo considered he may have made an error in burning the letter rather than allowing it to reach Impa, as the letter intended. However, she would have a keen eye and would notice the seal had been broken.

"Continue. I hope that is not all there is to it. Your reputation is supposed to be professional."

"I entered the village of Jouto. Masquerading as a well-informed traveller I inquired further into him. He is a thirteen year old boy who was taken in by the plantation owner as a slave. He is a war orphan. He has a reputation for working hard, talking loudly and often, and… training daily to one day obtain a high rank in the army."

"An interesting dream, he has. He very nearly made it, too. Not bad for a slave. You usually don't see them so motivated."

"Yes, well… it all stems from his boasting of being the son of a great general."

Now this drew Ryo's attention. Up to this point there had been nothing of note. He had put it together that Princess Zelda had used a body double, he wasn't dumb. He hadn't known she had gone through Jouto before attacking the capital, but it was a detail of minor consequence.

But for Link to boast of being the son of a great general.

Ryo mused, "Interesting. Explains the ambition. Generals tend to father a great many bastards. If he has proof, then it is worth something. Is there any proof to this claim?"

"The townsfolk said a soldier had brought the boy to the Mayor's doorstep as a babe, with the message that his mother was a great general. Since then, that is what the boy has held onto dearly."

"Mother?" Ryo questioned.

"Correct. That is the claim."

Ryo chuckled. "Clearly someone has their facts confused. Is there anything more?"

"No, sir. If I may, there doesn't seem to be much to him. Empty claims and boasting gives the boy ambition, and admittedly luck and some skill had gotten him as far as he did. Yet…"

"Yet? You have further thoughts on this?"

The spy cleared his throat. "If this is all there is to him… then why would the Chancellor have him executed in private?"

"A good question. A very good question. That is the question I had in mind in asking for your services." Ryo stroked his beard in thought. "Thank you for your services. If there is nothing more, then I suggest you leave."

Ryo didn't hear him depart, but the torch beside him flickered back to life a moment later and Ryo saw he was alone. Ryo sat at the table and sipped the tea. It was still warm.

"Great general…" Ryo mused.

Ryo felt there was a great many pieces to this puzzle that didn't fit. On the surface the boy looked like a nobody, but his instincts told him otherwise. If Impa had left it alone, he may consider him to be nothing more than a youth with a stroke of luck and skill, and an aspiring bastard. But Impa had played a hand far too big for a mere insect.

So what was it? Was the boy flirty with the Princess? A boisterous youth can be flirty and overthink their station in life. Ryo shook his head. "No. If he had, the Princess would have made a big deal of it… unless she allowed it… But then the last thing Zelda wants is romantic or sexual advances. She doesn't allow mirrors in her room, only accepts the uglier concubines, and even then only virgins with no experience. With all the tension constantly bottled up inside, wouldn't surprise me if she refuses to be touched and won't touch herself. And the only suitor to ever step forward had the gates slammed in his face…" The Princess hated her own looks and refuses advances. Her cold personality extended to herself.

Ryo spent the night considering the various facts. He laid them all out one by one in his mind across a great canvas. He juggled them, turned them around, looked at them from different angles.

"Thirteen years… Jouto." A thought, or rather a memory, struck Ryo, and he stilled briefly as he contemplated it and explored it.

Thirteen years ago he had been in Jouto on a tour across the western country. He had a brief entanglement with a lovely girl, and Ryo remembered hearing the sound of soldiers outside. It had woken them both, and Ryo had left the girl's home to investigate. They were Qin soldiers. The soldiers were spreading the word that General Kyou Mitagi had fallen in battle to Harken Dragmire.

In the background, Ryo remembered now they had handed off a baby in a basket to the mayor.

Ryo placed his hands flat on the cold table as he juggled this memory with what he knew. Thirteen years ago Kyou Mitagi was killed in a battle near Jouto, as the Dragmire exile had been hiding in the western mountains. Thirteen years ago this baby was dropped off as a war orphan conveniently close to the battle, by the very soldiers reporting this news, with the message that he was the son of a general.

Could Link be the son of Kyou Mitagi?

If Ryo allowed this thought to be taken further, was Kyou Mitagi… a woman?

"No!" Ryo slammed his palms on the table and shook his head harshly to banish the thought. "That makes no sense. Ouki was one of his lovers and he is gay. He always was and always has been. He has numerous male lovers. Kyou… had female lovers along with men… Kyou was a man. It was established by everyone. The Mitagi, the Sheikah-" Ryo's eyes widened.

The same two groups who joined to kill Link…

"This makes no sense!" Ryo whispered harshly. "Why would Ouki kill the child of his lover?!"

Ryo rubbed his temple and felt the facts jumble together in his mind. He was tired, and he knew it. He felt he was on to something, but the many cords of thought were getting entangled and complicated. He needed to sleep on it. He had to be over thinking things.

Ryo needed to consider this in simple terms. Either Link's boasting had created a spin of lies to give himself some sort of importance, or the Sheikah and Mitagi were both lying about Kyou in some way to hide that she was a woman, or they were both telling the truth and Kyou was a man while Link was the son of Kyou and one of his female lovers.

The last one was the one Ryo wanted to believe. It fit, except for the fact that Ouki had played a part in murdering the child of his lover to cover something up. Which brought Ryo to the inevitable conclusion. Someone was covering something up.

Ryo had reached the end of what he felt he could reach with the facts he held this night. He doubted he could come to any true conclusion without sleep and without more information; but if there was one thing Ryo knew, it was the smell of profit. The harder they wanted to hide something, the more valuable it was.

Someone was lying.

 **-worldwide-**

The information that Ouki Mitagi had returned from retirement and was leading an army against Zhao spread throughout the land of Hyrule as if on the wings of a bird. Every nation, every king, and every general heard the news either before or during the coming conflict.

It only goes to show of the fearsome reputation of Ouki that they were shocked into silence and uncertainty. Conflicts all across the land stopped or returned home. Kings and councilmen held their breath and listened intently for further news. Even the conflicts across the Han-Qin border halted as armies returned to their respective lines. For the first time in decades there was a measure of peace in the five-hundred year war. But this peace was not true. This peace was the land of Hyrule holding its breath as all eyes turned towards the region of Bayou on Qin, waiting, anticipating, how this conflict would change the face of the war.

Prayers were made on all sides. Bets were gambled; and greedy men prepared for either contingency.

For one moment of time all attention was on Bayou.

The only region to not hear of this was, in fact, Bayou. Barricaded, entrenched, and besieged for days all they could do was fight on and on day and night, hoping, praying, for reinforcements to come. No word could reach them. All they could do was hope and pray and fight.

Harken Dragmire heard Ouki was on his way through these information networks, and he could only smile in glee. He remembered well the time he had fought, and been defeated by Ouki. Ouki had gone into an intense rage upon hearing his lover was killed, and Harken could acknowledge he had underestimated him at the time. Ouki was the most powerful of the six generals from their generation, and the rage he entered into only made him stronger.

Harken learned from his loss. He would not underestimate him again.

Harken laughed gleefully. The Zhao man was right. Ouki had come out of retirement for him. The seed of this war had been planted thirteen years ago. He would enjoy reaping the benefits.


	34. Dragmire's War - Part 11

**Dragmire's War – Part 11**

 **-Ouki Mitagi's Army, Link-**

The fifth day of marching the army of Qin was roused early. Link rose to find Ganon was already awake and ready, Hei was snoring, and Tou was rousing. Solitare was nowhere to be-

"AAH!" Link walked into someone and fell to the ground in a pile of limbs. He scrambled up to see Solitare under him. "Will you stop!?" Link exclaimed in shock.

"You walked into me. I was already standing here." The boy replied. His eyes spun a bit, dizzily.

"Well-I! You!" Link pouted. It annoyed him how the boy was constantly appearing out of nowhere! He may have walked into him but how was he supposed to know? Link mumbled, "Sorry."

He helped him up. "Are you ready?"

The boy nodded.

"Great." Link stepped up to get a better look. In the far distance was hills, but beyond the hills in the horizon was black smoke.

"That Bayou?" Link wondered.

"Most likely. Pity we could have made it already." Tou said. "Hope they held on..."

Ganon grunted, "And you would all be too exhausted to fight if we did. As it is, we will be spending most of the day walking before we fight. Wake your brother. The army is rousing. Make sure to stick together. The pup can sense me in a crowd if we get lost, and you-" he looked squarely at the Sheikah. "Stay near him. The pup can't seem to see you at all, so you will have to do it for him."

Kagami looked at him as if to say 'you can't sense him either...' Kagami could, being a wolf with a strong smell. He found it amusing how the rest kept being surprised when the boy was always in their midst.

"Who da hell you calling a puppy!" Link barked.

"You're the one that found being compared to a retarded puppy as 'cute'. You are just as loud as one too. No wonder no one wants to set their tent near us." Ganon referred to how other squads around were annoyed. They had quickly become a bit of a black sheep in the army.

The call went out for the army to gather and march. They passed over the valley and hills until the fortress of Bayou was before them. Link laid eyes on the army of Zhao sieging it on all sides. Smoke and fire was lit from the walls, but there was still enough movement on the walls to signify conflict. Bayou had held.

"They held…" Link breathed out in relief.

Ganon stepped up to see. "I'm impressed. Either this Harken is weaker than we expected, or Bayou is strong."

 **-Zhao-**

The forces of Zhao sieging the city saw the army of Qin assembled on the hill.

"Th-they're here. It's time." Mangoku murmured.

"End the siege. Pull all of our forces together." Harken ordered the men around him. His eyes looked up at the hill, earnestly looking for Ouki amongst the masses.

"Yes sir!" His officers replied. Scouts on horseback spread the word quickly amongst the army. Zhao's forces left the walls of the city, and from the plains all around it, and gathered together.

Harken Dragmire as the High General of the army split the forces amongst the generals under his command, Chousou, Shoumou, Kouson Ryuu, Haku, Fuuki, and Mangoku.

"Sir, if I may." Chousou spoke up. "As your lead strategist, may I recommend moving to the east for this conflict? Our scouts report the Qin have a large cavalry force, and the plains east have many obstructions. If we fight here, Ouki will surely take advantage of Bayou's defences and final defenders against us. We will lose our advantage."

"No…" Mangoku said in a ghostly whisper. "Kill them all. Slaughter the city."

Harken continued to gaze at the hill.

"Sir?"

Harken said, "Do as you wish. Bayou was irrelevant."

 **-Qin-**

The army of Zhao moved eastward as one. The cry for battle went out from some of his soldiers near the front, but a steady hand kept them back. Ouki watched them move into the eastward hills. His eyes earnestly searched the mass for Harken.

The Englishman rode up to him. "Sir, they are moving eastward!"

"No, shit." Kei Ki replied.

The Englishman continued, "Eastward is a plains with a ruins scattered across the land. It will hinder our horsemen."

"That will make your army useless." Kei Ki said to the Englishman. "We should head into the fortress, gather the survivors, and raid the Zhao from there as a powerbase."

"No." Ouki replied firmly. "Zhao is already here. They are the ones aiming to destroy as many villages as possible. They are the raiders, not us. They will be the ones to take that strategy while we turtle ourselves."

"Then what shall we do?" Mitagi asked.

"The obvious of course. We are here to accept his challenge."

The army of Qin moved east along with the Zhao army until both sides were in the plains nearby. Behind Zhao was a hill leading into a forest. Behind Qin was the ruins of an ancient castle from the fall of Hyrule.

In the castle behind them a number of officials from Qin had hid themselves. Along with them were travellers from multiple countries. Qin scouts checked out the ruins, and the people peacefully gave up their weapons. Ouki personally entered the ruins.

"General. It is a pleasure to meet you." A young man kneeled. "I am Mouki, son of Moubu."

"Ah, good. You are following in your father's steps, then?"

"Yes, my lord." The young man replied.

"Then stand proud and learn. I expect to hear great things of you when you enter the war."

Ouki looked out across the rest of them. A few of them were people he recognized as students of Qin's head strategist and the Mitagi. One was a young man of the Mitagi's primary family branch. But there were also a few he did not recognize. Three were obviously from other nations. The Goron and Zora were alien and the Gerudo were too dark-skinned to pass off as Qin.

"And you are?" Ouki questioned them. Namely he saw something in one man in particular. He wore remarkably simple clothes, but also a hint of fur. He looked like a completely normal man, but there was something about his stature that spoke of nobility.

"Great general, my name is Roboku." The man bowed.

"You're accent is not of Qin." Ouki observed.

"No, sir. I am from Zhao."

A number of Ouki's men drew their weapons immediately and pointed them at the man. Roboku, though, was unbothered. Ouki put up his hand to halt them. Ouki's good will toward him disappeared, but at the same time Ouki was carefully unhostile.

"And why would you be here? Why should I spare a man of Zhao?"

"I understand your stance. I am formally an enemy. Yet allow me to defend myself. Because as you can see, I am a nobody. I have lived a life in the north of Zhao. I have not shared in the hatred and anguish between Qin and Zhao, as I have lost no family nor friend to you and your people. I have not earned for myself a name, as you have not heard of me. Killing me would ultimately profit you nothing, as I have explained, I am not worth the effort. I am here to observe the coming battle and report to the king of the events."

"It doesn't matter why you are here!" A soldier exclaimed. "Sir, we must-"

"Leave them." Ouki ordered.

It was normal practice for aspiring strategists and nobles to learn by watching a battle play out. It was considered honourable to leave them in peace, and was one of the few rules of the war. Ouki had spared a number of enemy strategists because of this, but in turn many of Qin were left alone as well. It is true Roboku could be a spy, but what could he learn from observing from here that others wouldn't learn as well?

"I will leave behind a guard," Ouki said. "If I find the guards dead, I assure you I will hunt you and kill you. But so long as you hold your peace and leave in peace, then I will leave you be. Be careful to not be caught in the conflict."

Roboku bowed, "Thank you for this honour, great general."

Ouki departed from the ruins. He ordered a squad to guard, ensure the peace, and protect the civilians.

Ouki ordered the army to assemble into formation as planned. Starting from the left in the hills was Kei Ki with twenty thousand, followed by Mitagi with ten-thousand. In the middle with the vanguard army of fifty thousand was Moubu. On the right was the Englishman with twenty thousand.

Link and Ganon's squad found themselves placed on the front lines of the vanguard army.

Both sides placed their formations and assembled their forces, but still nobody made a move at first. Ouki's attention was on the Zhao force. He saw the command center of the army from the flags on the hill sending signals to the forces below. It was the same command structure he utilized. He hoped to see Harken Dragmire, but alas. He could not see that far.

A single horse rode out from the Zhoa army. Ouki's gaze locked onto it. The man upon it was large and wielded a great sword as long as a spear. He wore no armor, only a large robe. His skin was black as night and hair as red and shining as a great bon fire.

Harken Dragmire.

Ouki clenched his jaw. He remembered the blood that had flowed from the man's face as he cut him down. He still felt his lovers cold hands in his. The stillness that defied life.

Ouki rode forward. "My lord!" The Englishman protested. He rode forward in front of Ouki. "You must know he means to fight you!"

"Do not try to stop me! I know that, but we will fight properly, so that the entirety of Zhao will know to fear me. I know even were I to defeat him, there is an army thirsty for innocent blood. I go to meet him to hear what he wishes to say, and no more. Tell Moubu to join me."

The Englishman clearly protested, but one look from Ouki set him in his place. Ouki was not playing around. He was not merely his comrade, he was his commander.

"A-as you wish. My lord." The Englishman bowed and backed off.

Ouki Mitagi rode down to the front line. As he wished, General Moubu was alerted to meet with him.

"What do you want? I have a vanguard to prepare." Moubu demanded.

Ouki nodded toward Harken Dragmire waiting in the middle between them. "I go to meet them. I wish for you to join me in giving him a few words."

Moubu's composure changed with this statement. At first he was annoyed greatly, but the request pleased him. Even if we was not there with equal standing, he would have recognition. He nodded.

Ouki Mitagi and Moubu rode out to meet Harken Dragmire. A few guards followed them. Harken had no guards. At once this was something that greatly distressed the Zhao commanders, but it also insulted Moubu as if it implied they were being looked down upon. Ouki didn't mind, he had already come to grasp the mind of Harken.

"My lord!" One of Ouki's guards exclaimed. He rode up beside Ouki. "Lord Dragmire comes!"

"Harken is before us."

"Not him, sir."

Ouki stopped and turned to see Ganondorf Dragmire had grabbed a horse and rode gently up to them. Seeing him infuriated the Mitagi, but he kept his composure in check. He had known he was in his army, the red hair was impossible to miss, but he had not requested his presence in this public meeting.

Moubu barked, "What are you doing here?!"

Ouki thought, 'Clearly he had not noticed the Dragmire was in his army.'

"Turn back, Lord Dragmire." Ouki commanded. "I did not call for you."

Ganondorf slowed the horse as he neared and said, "I am aware Great General. However, allow me a moment. I am here, not on behalf of the Majora. I am here on behalf of myself and my own purposes. As you know, the Dragmire are all but gone. There are a scant few of us left. When I heard Harken Dragmire was alive, and present, I felt compelled to see him for myself, so that I may know if the rumor is true. Is it wrong to assume you feel my loyalties are conflicted?"

"You would be correct." Ouki stated. "Your argument in meeting him is that he is among the last of your clan? That only makes me question your purposes here further."

"Then you and your princess share the same mind. You both question me, and that is the mind I wish to put to rest with my open presence. Allow me, as a Dragmire, to stand behind you, against him, before both armies, as proof of my support in this campaign."

Ouki considered it. Having a Dragmire at his back against another Dragmire would put to rest much of his question of Ganondorf's loyalty as an ally. It still left him wondering, though.

"Then give me an answer, Lord Dragmire. Why are you here? Surely laying eyes on him is not enough to warrant your journey."

"…" Ganondorf glanced to Moubu standing silently by as Ouki's penetrating gaze pierced him. Ouki was a very large man. Ganondorf knew he was powerful, and for most of his life he believed he was the most powerful man in the world. But in Ouki's presence he realized just how small he truly was. Ouki was like a demi-god carved out of solid stone.

"Because I wish to capture him." Ganondorf answered. "I wish to question him, questions that pertain to the soul, that follow me and haunt me."

Ouki replied, "I greatly doubt you can defeat him. He is the strongest Dragmire to have risen in generations, and of Qin's warriors, only I have bested him. With that said, I have no intent to capture him. I intend to kill him. Is there a problem with this? Would this cause a dispute between us?"

"If you kill him before I capture him, then I will hold my peace."

"Then you may ride with us, as an ally, but you will hold your tongue, as I am in charge. Yes?"

"Yes."

Ganondorf rode up to Ouki's left while Moubu had his right. Ouki watched him warily, but kept his peace.

"Ouki! Fight me!" Harken yelled as the three neared.

"I think not, General." Ouki replied. "However, I will happily accept your surrender."

Harken narrowed his eyes at him. His red eyes met Ganondorf's briefly. Ganondorf gulped. Harken was equally large to Ouki, but seemed even fiercer. Compared to the two of them, Ganondorf felt small. The two of them were purely gargantuan, even Moubu looked small. Just how heavy was Harken's spear? Half a ton?

"You bring my own kin against me?"

"He came of his own volition. The crimes you commit in the name of Zhao have reached even to his ears, and the innocent blood cries out. I will take it from you, but I will not appease you with a duel at this moment. I will take it from you, and from your army, and from Zhao. I know you, Harken. You work alone, means you are here with an army because Zhao put you up to it."

"They said it would bring you to me. They were right."

"They were. Now I am here. I am here as a warrior, as an avenger, but also a general. You will see what the means soon enough."

Ouki turned around before Harken could respond and rode back to the army. Ganondorf rode off to return to his place. Ouki watched him go.

"Be wary of him," Ouki said. "He did as I requested and kept his tongue, and he showed his open support at my back before all of our armies… but he is still a Dragmire. And they are a treacherous bunch."

"You don't have to tell me twice… troublemakers, the lot of them." Moubu replied.

Ouki looked back toward the Zhao army. Harken had returned to his army.

"Now then, Moubu. Why don't you show me that strength of yours. Show me what you can do with peasants. I will let you have the first blow. Advance when you are ready." Ouki commanded. "I shall return to the command center to observe."

Moubu grinned viciously. "I won't let you down."

 **-Ganondorf-**

"Buddy, you were so cool!" Link exclaimed.

"Just who you are?!" Hei also exclaimed. It blew his mind that the person who was in their squad was of such standing that he would be accepted by Ouki Mitagi in meeting the enemy general. Even some of the others around them looked on the dark-skinned man in open admiration and awe.

Ganondorf growled in annoyance. He didn't move, openly ignoring all of them, until one person tried to touch him with a finger, as if he wasn't real. Ganon punched him in the face.

Everyone took a gigantic step back.

"And we are back to being social outcasts," Link sighed.

 **-Zhao-**

"Sir, Qin's vanguard is advancing." A man reported.

"Ouki wants to show me what a general's war is... So let's see if it is as great as he makes it out to be." Harken replied. "Tell our vanguard to advance as well."

So the war began.

 **-Qin-**

Moubu nudged his horse forward. He brandished his mace and said, "Let's show Zhao the might of Qin! Remember the plan! I'll go first! Now, everyone!" He pointed the mace forward. "Slay them all!"

With that said, Moubu kicked his horse into a full gallop and raced forward. Behind him the cavalry followed, and behind them the infantry also raced forward.

Moubu's plan was to send his heaviest, and fastest, up the right flank squarely into the enemy on the right side. Then after the next block of troops would hit next to him. Followed by the next block. It was a formation that moved forward reminiscent of stairs, but it took into account a key point of war. He was a general specialized in offense and would hit his greatest in with such an impact the affects would be felt across the entire enemy line. In turn, the next block would hit, followed by the next. Each block would take advantage of the ripple of impact started by himself so that the enemy would ultimately be pushed towards their left, leaving the right flank exposed for Moubu to push through, circle around, and squarely trap the entire Zhao flank in.

If one were to not understand it, that is fair. Few there did. Ouki was among the few to watch and understand the impact his formation would have. Roboku, Moubu's son Mouki, Ganon, Link, the Englishman, and even the Zhao, did not understand it. But the effect would be easily understood when all was said and done.

Simply put, it was based on a game Ryo had found, called dominoes. Where one flank falls and affects the other teams, they would take advantage and drive the stake ever further.

Moubu charged forward with a great yell, and his flank followed.

Link and friends heard the yell and saw the army charge on the right side. A few seconds later the next thousand also charged, followed by the next a few seconds later. His group of thousand had yet to be given the order to charge. Link gulped, unsheathed Midna, and braced himself. Ganon popped his neck. Kagami snarled. Tou gulped and did his best to put on a brave face, but he felt his legs shake and his grip on his spear became iron. Hei couldn't put on a brave face and moaned as if in pain. It may have been embarrassment, as his bowels released themselves. Though let it not be said that he was a coward. He stood by his brother, and most other men around them also had varying degrees of fear come over them. Some begged to go home, not wanting to kill or be killed, some also relieved their bowels, others cried, and all around the reality of war started to rear its ugly head. It was as if they were insects face to face with a great dragon. They could only stand and shake.

"CHARGE!" Their thousand-man commander yelled, and raised the banner of Qin.

At first no one moved, but then a few brave souls threw caution to the wind, yelled in fury, and charged forward. More and more did so, until the entire peasant army charged forward on nothing more than a mob mentality. Mixed in was real soldiers and veterans to help keep morale high, and they were the ones to spur the mass forward. The veterans reminded them of why they were fighting: Because Qin was being invaded and its women and children were being raped, slaughtered, or enslaved. This reminder suitably stirred the masses to anger.

So the thousand-man army charged.

The army of Zhao was a fair distance off, so the clash was not immediate. They had to run for several minutes to make it across the battlefield. Meanwhile on the opposite end the Zhao line was also charging toward them. With nearly a thousand feet left to go, the Zhao stopped, lined up, and braced themselves with shield and spear.

"Hey! We're on the front row running into the wall of shields and spears!" Hei yelled. "Wh-wha-wha-what do we do?!"

"Just keep running!" Tou replied.

Tou was at a loss what to do. He was no soldier. He had no idea what to do but do was he was told, and right now he was told to run squarely into the Zhao army. All he could figure was to stick together. Except…

"LINK!" Tou yelled. "Stick together!"

Link did not listen, for he and Ganon were already far ahead. Amongst the entire army of thousand they were with, Link and Ganon were the only two without the hesitation to slow down. Ganon and Kagami ran towards the Zhao line. With each step Ganon revived his darkest side, his inner bloodlust, and released his trapped hate. His hair flashed like fire and his eyes burned like suns. Briefly, they even slit like cats. His presence was that of a black knight descended from hell, and were the Zhao not an elite army, they might have faltered at the sight of him charging without fear.

Link, to his credit, kept up with the much longer stride of Ganon.

"What do you think?" Link asked.

"We create an opening," Ganon said.

"Yes, but any idea how?"

Ganon eyed him. A plan came to mind. He saw Link's hand flash briefly beside him, and the boy flinched. His steps briefly faltered, but he recovered and returned to running.

Link growled, "You're a dick."

"Wha-"

"You are thinking of throwing me in!"

"… Did it work?"

"No!"

"Pity." Ganon clicked his tongue. "Next plan then. Get behind me. I'll create a distraction."

"Gotcha."

"Once we enter the battle, stick with the squad. Don't follow after me. I can't promise I will be able to recognize friend from foe." Ganon growled. Already he could see red. He was nearly fully into the battle mindset. Fire erupted along his blades.

"LINK! GANONDORF!" Tou yelled from behind.

But it was far too late, they were nearly upon them. On the far right Moubu hit the enemy full on, and with a single swing of his mace he crushed shield, helmet, sword, and sent bodies flying. His horse trampled Zhao under his feet. Within an instant the heavily armored horsemen under Moubu had inserted themselves into the lines of Zhao like a wedge, and the army of Zhao stumbled back as they were pushed. The next block of troops hit the faltering army, and in taking advantage of it, made an even greater ripple of impact. One after another the line of Qin collided with the army of Zhao.

"Get ready!" Ganon barked. Without waiting for a reply, he slid to a halt just in front of army of Zhao outside of their spears, and at the same time swung his swords down. Fire erupted forward, and with the impact into the ground, dust also filled the air. Fire, smoke, dust, and smog flew into the Zhao lines.

The Zhao coughed and tried to see what was coming, but they were too late. Link slid under their legs, under their shields, and relentlessly cut down everything around him.

Link felt something on his shoulders for a moment, and looked up to see Solitare had followed them closely. Solitare jumped off Link's shoulders, spun in the air, almost seeming to dance, and beheaded a dozen Zhao before landing in their midst. Solitare disappeared.

The Zhao recovered quickly. Several of them were dead, and an opening was created in their shield line. They yelled in fury and charged upon Link, and raised their shields to close the gap. But to their terror, it was not only Link within the smoke. There was a great wolf who prowled among them, biting, tearing, and disappearing into the smoke. Most of all there stood before them a proverbial demon encased in black armor.

"So. Who's first?" Ganon asked.

"You take the ones on the left, and I'll take the ones on the right?" Link asked.

"They're all mine!"

Without waiting, Ganon released a blood curling yell and descended upon their ranks, hacking and smashing like a true blood-crazed barbarian. His swords were long, his might crushed armor and shields, and his fire spread out further from him, so that the Zhao feared, crumbled before him, and were left defenseless as babes. But he was one man.

Meanwhile, behind them, the thousand-man army had caught up. Hei pointed to where Ganon and Link were fighting. "There! An opening! Go in there!" His words were rather needless, as the only one to truly try and stay with the 'squad' was his brother. The others had run off on their own. None of the less, the others in the thousand-man army saw it (who didn't?) and ran in.

"Hey, Link! OUTTA THE WAY!" Hei yelled as he ran into the hole in the Zhao line.

Link finished cutting down a Zhao man to see a stampede of men come in. He yelled in fright and was nearly trampled as the mass inserted itself into where he was. Link found himself pushed forward into the mass of Zhao, who also pushed back at him. He knew battles were nuts, but the men on the front lines were being pushed into the very spears and swords of the enemy. Link came to learn that battles in this day and age were a meat-blender of blades and spears in all directions as both sides pressed into the other. The only resort he had was to hack and slash and relentlessly wave his sword into as many of the enemy as possible, to constantly walk forward, and to block any attacks that came back at him. In this time Link found he had to employ his Gift constantly to gain small advantages and quickly he learned the kind of mentality he needed to have. Link could not hold back. He had to fight with every ounce of strength he had, with all the focus he could muster.

His mind sharpened like a knife, his triangle flared to life, and the world seemed to slow around him. Afterimages filled his vision, and he saw it. He saw the blades before they struck, and he saw the openings he needed.

If the Zhao expected to fight a child, they were mistaken. This was Link's first true war, but it was far from his first battle. He had been preparing for this day every day since he was a child and was now a teenager. He had dueled Midna a thousand times. He had exercised every day to push his limits. He had fought veterans of Qin. He had fought mercenaries and could temporarily keep up with Zant, an elite Sheikah (with some help from the Goddesses). He had fought and defeated the genetically superior warrior cast of Zora, including their one-hundred man officer. His body was developed for battle, and his mind was developed for war. He did not hesitate any longer. He knew what he needed to do.

He fought.

As the Qin line collapsed onto the Zhao army, at first it was a meat grinder of blood and blade, but soon, as the bodies started to pile up, the armies naturally spaced themselves out and dispersed across a wider area to fight as the soldiers wished to move. Various areas of battle outperformed others, and flags of Qin appeared raised deeper in Zhao lines, points that could rally their comrades. In the same manner, Zhao flags appeared deeper in Qin lines.

The result was a large mix of soldiers on all sides.

Link cut down a Zhao and looked around to find another, but saw none immediately around him. There were many Zhao left. The Zhao army was still thick toward the northern end. He took a moment to breath. He didn't know how long the battle had been going. It felt like it had lasted forever, and no time, at once. Already he could feel his stamina needed improvement, as he felt winded.

Beside him he saw Solitare. "Solitare?" Link asked.

The boy was panting. "I'm tired. Give me a moment."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No. Using my skills take a lot out of me."

"I bet." Link smirked. "You're not bad at all! But you could probably stand for a little exercise."

Solitare briefly glared at him through the cloth covering his head.

An explosion of fire and tentacles of Twilight erupted from much further behind Zhao lines. Well, that at least accounted for Ganon. "Looks like he's having fun…" Link chuckled. "… Oh snap! Where's Hei and Tou! We were supposed to stick together!"

Solitare took in a deep breathe, and disappeared. "Of course…" Link sighed. He pushed back against the Qin army and looked around. He knew he was near Hei and Tou, he had not drifted that far. But he still couldn't see them amidst the mass of men. He hoped they were not among the dead…

He found them. "Hei!" He yelled.

Hei and Tou were still on the front lines fighting, desperately trying to survive. They had managed thus far by teaming up on the same target each time, but the Qin around them had fallen and they were the only two left where they were and were surrounded.

The two believed their death was upon them, and fought like wild cornered animals. For their part they had never experienced war. The air was filled with the cries of death, the weeping of men, the smell of blood and water and urine that ran like rivers, and the gore and bodies all around piled up. It was a living horror one could not wake up from. It was experiences like these that produce PTSD and drive men to madness.

Tou managed to parry a spear and was pushed back into Hei, who collapsed on the weight to his hands and knees. The Zhao aimed their spears down at the two of them, and the men closed their eyes and cried to the heavens for aid.

Link jumped into the Zhao lines and cut down with fury. Along with him, Solitare appeared and disappeared from among them, and men mysteriously fell as if cut by the wind itself.

The Qin pushed forward into the Zhao there and Link pulled Hei and Tou up to their feet before they could be trampled.

"Are you two okay?" Link asked.

"WE THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO DIE!" Hei cried. "THERE'S BLOOD AND GUTS AND I'M PRETTY SURE A BRAIN AND I HAD TO KILL SOMEONE AND THEY TRIED TO KILL ME AND TOU HAD TO KILL THEM AND-!" He whimpered. "I want to go home…"

Tou was silent, and panted, but Link could see in his expression he was terrified and not much better than his brother. Both were in shock.

"So you're okay." Link concluded flatly.

"What part of this is okay!?"

"You're alive." Link answered. "That's better than a lot of people here have to say now."

Hei gulped and looked down. Link was right. "I… I'm not like you, Link. I'm just a farmer. I've never dreamed of this. This was always your dream! This horror was your dream! But it is my nightmare!"

Link didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't exactly charismatic. Instead it was Tou who cut him off. "Brother… I promised to protect you. Remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But do you know who we also vowed to protect? Too Lin."

Reminding Hei of her shut him up. Tou continued, "You want to return to her. I want you to too, but unless we stop Zhao here, there won't be a Too Lin to return to." (Note: Try saying that 5x fast!) "I don't want my fiancé to die… I don't want any of the bastards from the village to die…" Tou took a deep breath and looked to Link. "Thank you for saving us, Link."

"You got it." Link smiled.

"Oi… What about me?" Solitare mumbled.

Tou jumped, startled. "Wha- Where did you come from?"

Solitare stared at him.

Hei continued to look down. His mind raced. His fears collided with the words from his brother. In his heart he knew what he needed to do. He felt like he was on the border between life and death, where the slightest step would send him towards death. He was afraid. Nah, he was terrified. But he found there was something even more terrifying… Too Lin being raped and murdered or taken as a virgin slave by Zhao's war. He was terrified of the village, of his family back home, being put to the sword and left to become nothing more than piles of bodies.

In his mind's eye he no longer saw bodies of random people around him. He saw the village in their faces, and he felt his heart stop at the thought.

"Hei?" Tou asked.

"Hey! Don't just stand!" An officer yelled from nearby. He pointed a spear at them. "Fight or be executed as deserters! We have no time to rest!"

"Come on." Link whispered. "We need to return to the fight."

"Yeah…" Tou said. His gaze was on his little brother. "Hei?"

"Let's fight." Hei felt tears roll down his cheeks. He was going to die. This truth clicked in his thoughts. But at least his sacrifice would not be in vain. "We're a team, right? So… Link? What do we do?"

"Why me?!"

"This is our first battle, Link. We don't know what to do." Tou said.

Link gulped. He looked between Tou and Hei, and even saw Solitare was watching him expectantly. Far behind Zhao lines, there was another explosion of fire from Ganon's hand. "All we have is forward. Stick with me, guys. Head towards the fire."


	35. Dragmire's War - Part 12

**Dragmire's War – Part 12**

 **-Ouki-**

Ouki Mitagi watched the battle play out. With a discerning eye he could tell Moubu's formation had worked. While the Zhao and Qin were equal in number, and the Zhao army was filled with more experience and elite soldiers, the ripple effect Moubu had tried to make had shaken the Zhao formation and allowed them to return to even footing. The losses were high on both sides, but it was at least an equal match.

When on the defensive, the equal losses were acceptable. It was Zhao who was overextending itself by going into enemy territory, not Qin.

Although if Moubu's reputation was to be believed, he would make the Zhao pay for it. Moubu's plan was to curl his right-most flank into the side of the Zhao vanguard and pierce through like a spear to the heart.

Another plume of fire erupted within the Zhao line, and Ouki raised an eyebrow. He knew of no one who could control fire like that. Well… not since the Dragmire clan and the Majora witches. "Dragmire…" His blood curled. As much as he appreciated the effort Ganondorf Dragmire was putting in on behalf of Qin, and was being as loud as possible about it, just knowing a Dragmire was in his ranks made his blood churn with anger.

Once he called the Dragmire's friend.

Now he had nothing but hate for them. They had betrayed Qin. They had betrayed him. They had taken from him everything he held dear.

Ouki took a breath and forced the emotions away. He knew to be calm as high general. "Send my orders to the commander Matsubi and commander Kei Ki. General Moubu is forcing Zhao into a stalemate here. They know what they must do."

"Sir!" An officer saluted, and orders were relayed by flag signals to the distant command centers of their eastern and western flanks.

He looked onto the battlefield and saw a group of things charge forward toward the middle battle that he had never seen before, at least in not such numbers. He had seen one or two of them before, but this many?

"Chariots!" The Englishman exclaimed. "They have chariots?!"

"You are familiar with them?"

"Yes, sir. They are terrible on infantry! If we do not do something, our forces will be torn apart!"

"Infantry…" Ouki looked on the battlefield with a strategic eye. The chariots were charging towards the right flank where Moubu was fighting. "They mean to circle around and cut off Moubu from the rest of his army!" Ouki looked to the Englishman. "Go and prepare your strike force! Zhao will not settle for a stalemate. They seek to take Moubu's head!"

The Englishman saluted and departed.

True to his prediction, the fleet of chariots turned suddenly into Qin's line behind Moubu, cutting him and his elite off from the rest of the army and encircling him. Only… rather than target Moubu… the chariots charged into the Qin line from east to west.

They were not aiming merely to trap Moubu, they were aiming to kill as many Qin as they could.

"This… could be bad." Ouki realized. He had not predicted Zhao would muster a technology he had never heard of. Moubu was strong, and he had faith Moubu would not die to such a cheap tactic, but this still would mean a drastic loss of life and could mean defeat in the long-term.

 **-Link-**

Try as they might, Link found they could barely keep up with the Zhao. The Qin soldiers had powerful momentum going in, thanks to Moubu, but the momentum only went so far. It was at this point that the true flaws of a peasant army revealed itself. Everywhere Link looked men were being cut down. His triangle flared to life, and he sprung into the fray wherever he could find it, but for every Zhao he cut down, two more took their place. It was quickly getting to the point that Link could barely keep up. Thankfully, he had a team. Every group he threw himself at quickly noticed he was the greatest contender of the moment, and Hei, Tou, and Solitare made sure he was never surrounded. They had his back and did as Ganon instructed: They worked together and focused on the same targets.

Link also started to be able to figure Solitare out a bit. The kid did not use magic. He used something else, something more inane. The kid was a complete nobody, able to blend into crowds with ease, and was easy to overlook in any environment. Combine that lack of presence with a chaotic environment and the boy was a ghost. Trying to find the kid was like trying to glimpse a star in broad daylight. Solitare's lack of presence was only amplified by Link's very loud and powerful presence, to the extent that the Sheikah became Link's personal shadow. Link could only catch glimpses of him out of the corner of his eye, but he felt assured the Sheikah was always near. Wherever the boy went, death followed. He was incredibly fast and seemed to dance and glide like an ice skater.

That was not to say it was not difficult. The Zhao were veterans. More than a few times Link found himself barely able to evade a blow, despite predicting them, and stepping away with a cut across his skin and clothes. Once he blocked a blow from a particularly strong foe, and it knocked him into the air and back. He rolled across the ground, and managed to climb to his feet and block another strike to the head. The second blow nearly crushed him. He stabbed the man in the foot, and his team came to his rescue.

In this way, they survived the battle. Link could no longer recall how many he had killed. He could not count, and even if he could, they were too many to count. Hei and Tou could probably guess how many they had killed, they could count and their kill-count was far fewer. He also bet Solitare could count, though whether he bothered counting his kills was unknown. The boy rarely talked.

They cut down another Zhao, and looked around to look for more. What they found astounded them. There was the sound of a storm.

The Zhao were in full retreat.

"What?" Link wondered. Why were the Zhao retreating? There were more of them than Qin, and the Zhao were on the verge of winning by sheer quality. The Qin numbers were scant few compared to their original number. Of the thousand to start with, there were perhaps three or four hundred left. They were spaced out and had lost most of their cohesion.

"They're running!" Hei cheered. Fresh tears rolled down his face as joy overcame him. They had survived! "We did it!"

"We did. We… won. I can't believe it." Tou smiled in relief.

He collapsed his butt onto a body and wiped the sweat and blood from his face. He only ended up smearing more blood on his face, as his bare hands were covered. He had gripped his spear so long, and so tightly, that his hands had blistered and the blisters had burst. He was also on his third spear, as the first two broke from heavy use. Hei was on his tenth, mostly breaking it in blocking a blow.

Solitare simply panted. His legs shook from exhaustion. His white clothes were now red.

Link did not comment. He did not believe it. His instincts told him something was wrong. The sound of a storm continued on. There were dark clouds in the horizon… but it sounded wrong.

In the distance he saw Ganon. The black man was covered in blood from head to toe and everywhere around him the ground was burnt or lit with small flames. The man did not give chase to the Zhao, but rather turned back to the Qin and marched toward Link. Kagami pranced by his master's side, tongue out and smiling with pride in accomplishing the hunt.

"Something is wrong." "I don't like the look of this." They both said at once. They blinked in surprise, and Ganon smirked. "Then we are of the same mind, pup."

"Why would they be in retreat?" Link wondered.

"Who cares! We won! Don't jinx it!" Hei pointed furiously at Link.

"Can't say…" Ganon mused. "Moubu could have killed their commander, or they could be moving under orders from the command. We can't see how the rest of the battlefield is playing out, so I can't guess. Either way, we will not be leaving without orders."

"Wha?!" Hei yelled.

"We can't." Ganon repeated. He glared at Link's friend. "If you still have the energy to yell, then you didn't try hard enough. Now be quiet."

"Aye." Hei whispered. He stepped behind Tou.

"They are annoying, aren't they?" Link shook his head.

Ganon's eye twitched. 'You're one to talk.' He thought.

The sound of the storm continued on, and at this point Ganon saw a dust cloud in the distance. While the others argued and bickered, his attention was on the distance. He allowed them the loudness, it was good for soldiers to release some of the tension, and it showed they were handling the stress somehow. His own soldiers were the same way, so here he found it acceptable.

The dust cloud continued to grow. Ganon narrowed his eyes. Kagami stirred and growled.

Men in the distance retreated from the dust cloud, and he saw horses appear in the cloud. Not just horses, but some kind of box tied to them with men in it. The Zhao men had spears and shot arrows at the survivors, and their horses trampled them, and the horse-drawn metal carts trampled them, and spears extended from the wheels of the carts skewered anyone who managed to get out of the way.

They were chariots. In ancient times they would be comparable to tanks.

"Incoming! There!" Ganon barked.

He pulled his swords from his back. Everyone quieted down and looked to where his attention lied. Qin fled the horses, and those around them also retreated.

"I blame you!" Hei yelled at Link.

"Hide!" Link exclaimed. Not seeing any place to hide, and without waiting for an answer, he stared to pile bodies up. With the seconds passing by quickly, and their options running out, Hei and Tou helped him pile up bodies. Solitare was nowhere to be seen, no surprise there. Ganon picked up the nearest, heaviest spear he could find, and crouched down behind the pile of bodies they made. The four of them hid.

Some Qin saw what they were doing, and decided to do the same, piling up bodies to hide behind.

The chariots came upon them.

All the Qin to flee were torn apart in showers of limbs and blood or were trampled by the stampede of horses. It was not just one chariot, or two, but many. Dozens of chariots rode by. Most weaved between the bodily barricades made, and some bumped into them, causing bodies to collapse. And when the skewers on the end of the wheels dug into the corpse barricades, blood and guts flew everywhere.

Bodies fell on Link and company and blood sprayed all over them, Hei yelled as his mouth was open from panting; but they were alive. As the final chariot sped by, Ganon stepped out and tried to hit one with his swords, but he stopped short. His swords were long, but he still didn't have the reach to cut the riders with the spear-heads extending out of the wheels.

Ganon growled. He watched as the chariots disappeared into the distance, their work done. The bodies all over the battlefield were torn apart, and the Qin to have lived this far were also torn apart. Of the original thousand, there were perhaps now one hundred or so.

It was a massacre. Not one chariot was defeated.

A few more chariots were left to go. Ganon retreated back behind cover, but as the chariot came upon him, he realized it was too little too late. The chariot rider had a bow aimed at him.

The chariot exploded and collapsed on itself. Wheels crumbled, horses fell, the chariot skidded to a stop, and the men riding it were flung forwards over the edge and crushed beneath as it skidded over them.

Tou, Hei, and Link gaped. Link asked, "How did you-?"

"I didn't." Ganon answered, equally surprised. His eyes widened in surprise. It was like a miracle had saved him. Had Din…?

The answer came in the gentle panting of a Sheikah boy standing atop the corpse barricade. A second chariot came near, and Solitare, in a burst of speed, leaped down, grabbed a spear, and charged the chariot head on. At the last moment, Solitare leaped to the side high into the air, and threw the spear.

The chariot exploded like the first.

"Amazing…" Link whispered.

"How?" Ganon wondered in disbelief. How could this boy destroy the chariot with something so simple?

Link, though, saw it. He recognized it. His mind grasped what the Sheikah had done. So when a third chariot had come upon them, and it came at Solitare, Link acted. Solitare collapsed in exhaustion. He could not get out of the way. Link grabbed a spear, ran atop a barricade, and threw it.

The chariot did not explode on itself the way the first two had, but a wheel did come off and the whole thing skidded and the Zhao men riding it fell off, to their deaths.

"Everyone!" Link exclaimed as loud as he could. He looked to the survivors that remained. Some he recognized as men who had blown him off days before, but that didn't matter to him. They were men he didn't want to see die without saying something about it. On the Qin's part, they looked at him in awe. They had not seen the Sheikah destroy the chariots, but they had seen Link. "Do as I do! Pile up the bodies! Put shields and spears into them! Brace yourself against them! Hold up shields against the arrows, do not get close, and if you have an opening take the strongest spear you can muster and threw it at the wheels! Do not aim for the men! Do not aim for the horses, they are armored! Aim for the wheels!"

Link saw the commander of the thousand-army dead nearby. The flag of Qin was crumbled under the man's dead horse. Link, compelled to do something, grabbed the flag, and found one of the Zhao horses was yet alive. The horse struggled to its feet, and driven by some form of instinct, Link climbed atop it. On the horses' part, it was well trained and did not give him problems as untrained animals do. It did not know whether to associate the boy with friend or foe. "Spread the word! Qin holds here!"

"Hei! Tou!" Link yelled. "Grab Solitare and take him back with Ganon!" The two sprung to action, grabbing the boy and hiding once more behind cover.

Ganon could only watch in amazement. Something different had come over the boy. This was not the same child that he had met those years ago. The boy had no idea what he was doing. He was acting, most likely, solely on instinct and desperation with the sole thought to do what he could. Ganon greatly doubted Link even knew he was acting like a leader.

But he was.

Ganon smirked. He could respect this side of him.

"Do it!"

"Do as he says!"

"Help me get this together!"

The Qin all around scavenged anything and everything they could. Among the survivors were strong men mixed with soldiers, so when the chariots turned around and came back, the Zhao found they had come across a drastically different battlefield. All across the area, where dust cloud filled the air, was a collection of barricades braced with shields, spears, and with their muscles braced against it. The chariots scattered through them like a flowing river.

Qin sprung its trap. Spears jutted out of the barricades into the wheels, as directed. Many men failed and lost their hands, arms, or head in the process, but all across the area chariots suddenly found themselves destroyed.

Among the battle a horsemen appeared out of the smoke, and a Zhao chariot rider turned to see a Qin teenage boy riding a Zhao horse. In his hand was a flag-spear of Qin. The Zhao thrust his spear to hit Link, but Link had kept himself out of reach. He wasn't aiming for the man. Instead, he thrust the spear into the wheel beside him.

Many chariots survived the pass, but enough did not that as they retreated, a mighty cheer came out. A cheer so loud that Ouki, who could not see what was happening in the dust cloud from the distance, could hear.

 **-Ouki-**

Ouki requested a chair from where he might watch the battlefield, and he sat. The first engagement ended in a draw. Moubu's formation had ended in favor of Qin by reducing the losses. The Zhao had responded with a technology Ouki had never seen utilized in this manner before, and he had feared for the worst when the massacre reached its peak. However, as if by miracle, the chariots had created a dust cloud only to be swallowed up by it, and Zhao's gamble to separate and entrap Moubu, and kill all of the Qin fighting, had failed. Moubu had returned to the Qin line with the head of a Zhao commander, Ouki heard a rumor that a small group of soldiers had managed to destroy the Zhao chariot unit.

He would have to look more into this.

To the unobservant the draw could be considered a loss. Many lives were lost. However, Ouki knew it to be a win. The lives of untrained peasants, though worthy of mourning, had been traded for the lives of trained soldiers. The loss of skilled soldiers would injure Zhao greatly. In addition, it was a generally understood rule of war that an invader needs to hold the advantage at all times to continue the invasion. For the invader to be forced into a draw is advantageous to the defender. This was Qin's turf. If the Zhao did not respond properly, then the advantage would be taken from them, and they would find themselves surrounded, cut off from supplies; and while the defender could retreat when losses get too high, and know they were in friendly territory in which to retreat, the invader would find themselves spared no mercy.

Ouki intended to kill Harken Dragmire. Then he would give them one chance for mercy. If they refused… Well…

Chouhei could very well become the standard of this new age of war.

So Ouki calculated. He set his mind to predicting what the Zhao would do. Harken was by no means a proper general, never had been, but may have gained some tactical insight and leadership ability in the last thirteen years. Ouki expected either Harken was a puppet who allowed his tactical advisors to lead for him so long as he got what he wanted, or Harken had been trained for this. He would have to prepare his thoughts for either contingency.

Either way, the Zhao army was aggressive. They would not settle for anything less than destruction. That was the first rule of invaders, they tend to attack.

"Any word from commander Mutagi?" Ouki inquired.

"Yes, sir! We received a hawk on schedule. Mutagi is standing by, and his scouts report Zhao has made no moves."

"That will not last long…" Ouki mused. He cast his eyes west. The landscape west was that of ancient ruins of an unwalled city destroyed in a past war. All unwalled cities closer to the borders have become ruins. In this age of war, any city without walls won't last a generation.

The city would be easy to hide in and would allow them to entrench themselves right next to Ouki's hill. Zhao would want to take it to spring an attack on his flank.

Ouki cast his eyes east. There he had ordered Kei Ki to hold. The land was filled with hills and forests. Ouki recognized that the former-bandit would be able to use this to his advantage well. Judging from the lack of word from him, Ouki could only assume he was busy. At the very least his scouts reported that the Zhao eastern flank was occupied. Though which side was winning would be anyone's guess.

West would be the next focus.

 **-Link-**

"We did it! I can't believe we actually did it!" Tou gasped. He took another sip of the wine. "We survived!"

"Yeah..." Link smiled weakly at the thought. They had done well. But he felt… melancholy.

The team was back at their set of tents around the campfire. Solitare had immediately retired to sleep. Ganon silently sat against a rock and observed the festivities from an emotional distance. Kagami slept at his feet, satisfied in the way a good dog breed is after a good hunt. This left Hei, Tou, and Link with a carriage of wine… and over a hundred guests.

It was not the wine that caused the 'friends' to pop out of the woodwork, though that could be a reason for them to feel extra social. No, the reason was something much grander.

Link and them had held their ground. Moubu came, and personally escorted all of the survivors they could find back to the Qin line. Immediately word reached his ears of how a teenage boy named Link had stepped up when the thousand-man commander had died, and lead them to victory against the chariots. Moubu knew that he could have lost much more, if not his own life, had the chariot threat not been handled. He was strong. He was powerful. He had a powerful army under him. But he also knew to give credit where credit was due, and something he had been taught by Ryo personally was investment.

Invest in loyal men and the future. Reward men for their work. Work is worthy of reward. Lessons such as these from Ryo had helped him in his career.

So Moubu gathered the hundred together, congratulated them (albeit with grunts and glares and only a few words), and rewarded them with a cart of his own wine. Some of the finest wine the land had to offer from the coffers of Ryo. Moubu settled for nothing less than the best. As a gesture, his thanks also would settle for nothing less.

Hei was passed out drunk after the first sip, thinking he had died and gone to heaven.

Tou managed to hold out through the first goblet, but he was well on his way to being drunk.

Link didn't touch the stuff. He couldn't fathom how men liked the stuff. It just made him cough when he tried it. Felt like he was swallowing a pinecone.

But the part that made Link stir inside was how he had gone from being an outcast to those around him, to being a celebrity. The men who had kicked him, yelled at him for talking to them, distanced themselves from him and his team, and all in all looked down on him were now congratulating him, thanking him, giving him bone-crushing pats on the shoulder, drinking with him, and more as if they were suddenly friends.

They bragged with each other about how many kills they got. The most was five. Link didn't know what 'five' was, but he felt deep down that it was nothing compared to what he and his team had done, yet they felt the need to brag about it? Link didn't feel like bragging about it. The death was already well on its way to haunting his childhood friends, and he felt he was losing a bit of his humanity from the number he had killed. What was one more to the number he had already slain? It was nothing to brag about. Rather, it was something to mourn.

Link put up with a lot of stuff, he had a thick skin for being picked on, but praise? It ruined his appetite for celebration. He felt he should be proud of what he had done, the difference he had made. He had avenged Qin just a little bit and given Zhao a bit of payback for what they did (or didn't do) to Zelda. But instead he just felt… tired.

Another strong man walked up to Link, threw his arms around him, and said drunkenly, "Boy, boy, boy… boy! You saved all of our asses today, you know that! If this is somethin- you gonna go far boy! Perhaps even general!"

A spark of anger lit up in him, and Link threw the man off. Despite the man being much larger, Link, in a single movement, threw the man to the ground. Several of the men stopped their celebration to watch. Link huffed in anger against the light of the fire.

"Do not taint my journey to being a general with your false hopes and praises! You think we're friends!? You may be comrades and brothers of war against Zhao, but we are NOT friends! Friends don't kick each other when they are down! Friends don't mock or jeer or put up false fronts! The only reason you are here tonight is because General Moubu said a few nice things and put up wine and said, 'have at it'. Tomorrow you will all have forgotten about me. Tomorrow all the hopes and well wishes and praise will turn to insult and mockery just as before. So save us all the bullshit! You want to celebrate? Go ahead. You want to be thankful to be alive? By all means. But don't claim to include me in it, when it is not I you are thinking of."

With that said, Link marched away. Ganon passively watched him leave. The crowd was struck silent as they watched him leave. Tou was hurt, and felt perhaps he was among those Link had directed his words at.

"Damn, what's his deal?" A man slurred. "That's just uncalled for."

Tou said, "If you knew he would have done this all before, would we have treated him differently?"

"Naaaaaaaah…"

Tou chuckled, "You're drunk."

"Perhaps…" The man agreed. "Time to get more drunk! More wine!"

The man left, and another approached with his team. The first man had a red tattoo on his face, two more were giant muscular brothers, the fourth was a teenager of little notice, and the fifth was an older gentlemen who had survived seven battles, and so lead the others in how to survive his eight.

The leader asked, "That leader of yours did an incredible thing, he should be proud and celebrating to, but he isn't. What's more it looked like his words were partially directed at you… You didn't seem to be on his side, at the very least."

Tou sighed, "Most of it was not, as he is just frustrated. But perhaps… they were in part. I grew up with him, and my brother and I were a bit of a bully at times. We would mock him for his 'fruitless' ambition, and for a time we did kick him when he was younger. Thankfully maturity comes with age, but mistakes are still made. He may have changed from the slave he once was, but the mockery and beatings haven't changed."

"Slave?!" The men collectively gasped.

"Oops." Tou chuckled nervously. "Don't know if I should have said…" Perhaps he had a bit too much to drink.

"What's a slave doing in the army!?" The tattooed man asked. The others echoed similar questions and thoughts.

Tou smiled as he remembered. "He's been struggling his entire life. You're right… the army does not conscript slaves. But Link worked hard to become free, all for the sake of his ambition to become a general. When the Princess took the throne, Link was there, fighting alongside her. He earned his freedom."

The men were stunned silent.

"Now he has achieved something worthy of note in a major war campaign that is deciding the fate of Qin… and the very people who have mistreated him are now chummy with him. I don't know about you, but if I was him… I would feel like it was a cheap gesture from fair-weather friends."

"A slave…" The leader whispered in amazement.

"Incredible." Both of the muscular brothers said.

"A slave that would be general." The tattooed man smirked. "Now that's interesting. Kinda inspiring, really."

The teenage boy's eyes were lit up and he was struck silent.

"Yep." Tou nodded. He wanted to smile, but he couldn't. He was one of the disbelievers for so long, now he was as amazed as any of them. He felt like dirt. "Inspiring."

Link had not gone far. Far enough that he wouldn't have to hear what they were saying, but close enough to keep an eye on them. He climbed a set of ruined walls and laid himself down on the top of it. He stared at the stars and thought and meditated. He felt cheated. He felt his accomplishment was tarnished. He should be happy, he should be proud… instead he felt like justice had come up short. He wanted nothing more than to rub it in everyone's face… to kick them and mock them as they had done to him, but he was too nice of a guy to do that.

Link was angry. This was certainly true, but Link didn't want to be angry. He didn't want to look back on this day, the next phase in his journey, and remember it as a day he was angry. So Link did the best he could to banish his negative thoughts away and focus on the positives. Without realizing it, he had stepped into the shoes of a commander. It was but for a moment, a mere speck of time in the grand scheme of the wars covering the land, but that one blink had helped shape the future in one way or another.

Link raised his hand and looked at the triangle mark on his hand. It glowed gently green. Next to it was the triangle from Ganon, glowing red and pulsing with the man's strong and steady heartbeat.

The Elder Fae had said these marks were the signs and blessings bestowed on those the Goddesses chose as their champions. Farore, the goddess of freedom, imagination, soul, and time had chosen him. Link had learned a little bit of how to use his power in the last year; but he felt he was touching but a drop of it. Hopefully, he could get some formal training from the Fae after this war. Or even some pointers from Ganon.

Link felt the stone was becoming hard on his back, so he rose and returned to the campfire. By this time the men were all passed out drunk. He entered his tent, and hissed as he hit his toe on something hard and hairy.

"Ow! Watch it!" Solitare snapped. "Don't just go around kicking people in the head!"

"Sorry." Link yawned. He blinked. "Wait… isn't this my tent?"

"Is it?" Solitare wondered, sleepily. "…" He rose to leave slowly, but he was clearly half-asleep still.

"It's fine. You can stay." Link pulled his own sack a bit to the side to make him. Solitare didn't hesitate for a moment, he immediately laid himself back down.

'You could have at least hesitated to take advantage of me…' Link thought in aggravation. He briefly glared at the boy.

"Thanks…" Solitare mumbled in a half-sleep slur.

"Sorry, I kicked you." Link whispered.

"It fine… used to it."

"Used to what?" Link finished setting himself up and laid down. He sighed in relief. 'Ah… much better.'

"Being not noticed. People run into me all the time. I've always been a nobody. People don't notice nobodies."

Something about his words struck Link. Something familiar. Like him, the boy was perhaps an underdog. Link was mistreated, the boy was unnoticed.

"Well, I promise to work on it. We're a team after all. Gotta look out for each other. You have my back, I'll have yours."

Solitare said nothing. Link listened closely, wondering if the boy was going to respond. He was rewarded with a snore. He smiled.

'Nice to have a roommate again.' Link turned and fell deeply into sleep. It was a more restful sleep than he had received in a long time… not since Midna.


	36. Dragmire's War - Part 13

**Dragmire's War – Part 13**

 **-Qin Army, Link-**

The following morning the one hundred woke to a head splitting migraine. They had passed out drunk the night before in all manner of positions. Some wondered what happened to their clothes, others wondered why they had too many. One woke wrapped up in a tent rather than quilt or blanket and another woke with his head lodged in a giant wine vase. It took three men to get it off.

At first it was but a few men, but as the sun peaked over the distance to give a hearty hello, the rest quickly woke to raise their fists, cover their faces, and curse at it.

Not one soul did not suffer this morning. All had drunk, even Solitare had a bit while Ganon had quietly gorged himself. Solitare did not take much, with his small size, to be affected while Ganon took two entire vases before passing out. The wine had spilled over and Kagami lapped at it before following his master in an alcohol induced coma.

There was only one soul among them who did not drink.

"Good morning, boys! Who's ready to-"

A large man grabbed Link and threatened to beat him senseless if he uttered another word. Everyone in earshot groaned painfully. Ganon stepped in, grabbed the man by the wrist and in one motion popped it out of place. Link coughed.

"No one threatens to kill him but me." Ganon whispered. He still had his wrist in his hand. In another motion he snapped the wrist back. "Now leave."

Link said, "Thank y-"

"Utter one more syllable and I will gut you." Ganon whispered harshly at Link. His eyes were more red than usual and he groaned in pain. Link nodded and decided, wisely, to have a quieter morning.

From the look of things, there had not been another engagement overnight. The armies were both licking their wounds for the night. There was faint movement on the Zhao hill, and the call went out for some to gather and line up. Link, his squad, and the one-hundred who had celebrated with him were not called to the front lines this time, but were told they would be in reserve behind the front and to join another thousand-man commander who had lost some men.

This was the plan at first, but another notice was given for them to gather on the main hill where Ouki Mitagi was stationed with his personal bodyguard battalions and his officers. They were not allowed entry inside. They were told to station themselves outside of the command. From where they stood they could see Ouki Mitagi sitting on a chair overlooking the battlefield.

It was a surreal moment. None of them, save two, had ever met Ouki, and to see him for the first time was breath-taking. He had a powerful presence and his body oozed strength. His gaze was not upon them, yet they were intimidated by the sight of him.

From there, an officer questioned them all as to who their leader was. No leader could be presented. They were an assortment of squads with many leaders among them. The one leading Link's squad was Ganon.

The next question was who it was that lead them against the chariots. To this question the answer was unanimously Link. Link was ordered to enter the command structure. This left the one-hundred with mixed feelings. Some feared Link had wronged Ouki in some way and told him to beg for forgiveness, others wondered if Link had accomplished something worthy of recognition from the High General, and their response to the latter was to see him in awe. Yet others wondered if Link was just confused for someone else, or had a message to deliver to Ouki from someone important, if Ouki wanted him as a servant, or whatnot. All in all a very mixed perception and beliefs were whispered among them.

Even Ganondorf was left completely perplexed by this.

Link looked up at Ouki, and felt the pit of anger in his stomach burn. He had questions for the general, and if the general wanted to oblige him, then who was he to pass up the opportunity?

Link, to everyone's amazement and awe, entered the perimeter. The Englishman stopped and stared on seeing Link approach. At first the Englishman thought he saw the dead rise, but he knew better. This boy was not a ghost. He was either a twin, a most interesting twist to his day certainly, or, more likely, Ouki had deceived him. For his part, the Englishman was not hurt by this thought. What he was told and not told was at the whim of Ouki. If It was Ouki's will that the Englishman believe something untrue, than he would bow to the superior ways of his mentor and friend.

"Leave us." Ouki said.

"My Lord?" The Englishman questioned.

"I will explain all to you, have faith. But for this moment, I desire to be alone with him." Ouki replied. Ouki continued to sit, his gaze rested on the battlefield and Zhao in the distance. He had not turned his head to perceive Link approach from behind.

The Englishman bowed and left to a distance from where he could not hear them, while still seeing them if his presence would be requested once more. Ouki extended his hand and waved Link forward. Link approached further and stood by his side.

"I must say… you surprise me," Ouki said.

"Because you expected me to be dead or?" Link asked.

"Not at all. I do apologize for my action, but it was necessary. I am loyal to the princess, and I believe you to be as well, but we both stand in a position where loyalty to her has become… complicated."

"What?" Link was confused.

"Tell me, Link. Did you spend time with the Zora?"

"I did."

Ouki nodded. His countenance was unusually pensive for his upbeat personality. "That is good. You have grown in the last year, I am pleased. What I am surprised by is the knowledge that you would leave the Zora at this time, join my army, and for it to be against Harken of all people… and for you to keep company of a Dragmire and Sheikah." Ouki cast his gaze briefly on the one-hundred who Link had saved. "Did you time it this way on purpose or was it divine chance?"

"Neither." Link answered. "I just so happened to see an army was gathering and joined it."

"Because you wish to grow to becoming a general…" Ouki mused.

"Yes…" Link growled. "Which I had come to you for! Only for you to almost kill me!"

"As if-"

"The Zora doctor said you broke nearly every bone in my body!"

Ouki stopped, stared at Link a moment, returned his gaze to the battlefield, and muttered, "Woops."

"'Woops' my ass! I should be dead! Why did you do it?! I had gone to you for training and instead I get a boot to the chest, took weeks to recover from the fall, only to be tortured, beaten, and spit on by the people you knew I was landing on the front door of! I had to get involved with their politics, and I didn't ask for that! I didn't sign up for politics!"

"Unfortunately you will find war and politics are inseparable." Ouki replied. "As for the rest… all I can do is apologize again. You see… I cannot tell you, though I know it, why they want you dead, only that they do. The alternative was insured death."

"'They'?"

"The Sheikah." Ouki answered heavily.

Link's breath hitched. The Sheikah wanted him dead? "B-but why!? I haven't done anything to them! Unless you mean the radicals following Zant, in which I can guess why they want me dead…"

Ouki shook his head. "No. It is the loyal Sheikah that want you dead. If anything… the radicals would be the ones to follow you."

"F-follow… me. What?" Link's eyes widened. His legs felt like jelly and his mind blanked.

"In chess… there is a single piece that is the most deceitful. A pawn. If one can bring it across the board… the pawn can become anything. A queen. A knight. A bishop. A rook… even a king, if the rules could allow it." Ouki turned to look at Link. "You are that pawn, boy. I wish I could tell you of the power you hold, but I sold my soul long ago to seal it. Just know this: You have the potential to become anything you want. You can be the most loyal soldier in the history of Qin, or you can snap it in half with but a word. You can gather all of Zelda's enemies to your flag against her, or you can raise her kingdom high."

"Th-that doesn't answer anything." Link murmured. "I don't understand. I never asked for this!"

"We never do ask to be born."

"Why… Why are you telling me this?"

"So you may understand, even if just a portion of it." Ouki closed his eyes sadly. "I had hoped you would stay hidden, but you have placed yourself in the most crucial war of these days, and have accomplished an achievement that will reach the ears of the Sheikah… and you have a Sheikah in your company. You almost seem to insist on being found out by your enemy."

"I have done nothing to them! I am loyal to Zelda!"

"As am I. As is the Sheikah. We are all loyal to her, of that I have no doubt. But Link… this is politics… this is the kind of game of power I have never wanted to be in. I am poor at it. The fact is in being loyal to Zelda, the Sheikah must kill you or risk hurting her. And I, in being loyal to Zelda, must kill you. Zelda would not wish for your death, but it would be better for her."

Link realized, "But you didn't… You betrayed her to save me."

"My loyalty is divided. I fully expect there will be grave consequences. I may lose my head for it."

"Even you?! The greatest general of Qin! The pillar of our military!?"

"Even I am a slave to some things, and have made vows I must hold to… or risk it all."

"But… Why?" Link asked desperately. He felt he was being given more questions than answers. He was being threatened by his own allies for a reason he could not grasp. He was just a slave boy who wanted to become a great general and help Zelda! "Why risk it for me!? I'm just a slave! You're a high general!"

"You're not just a slave!" Ouki barked loudly. The large man stood and looked down on Link.

This quieted Link, who stared up at him frozen in terror of what he was told, as well as fear at the sheer power of Ouki being displayed in his sudden rage. Tears of pure fear, frustration, and confusion fell from his eyes. All around them men stopped to stare. The one-hundred below became convinced Ouki was going to kill Link now.

"You're-" Ouki stopped short. He wanted to say more, but he knew he should not. Already he sensed the boy was vastly in over his head. To tell him the reason. The single sentence that could explain all of it… it would break him. It would also break every vow Ouki had made. It could easily be even considered treason… and could destroy the kingdom. Yet he so desperately wished for the boy to understand, to be able to see clearly what course to take from the knowledge of what paths he could choose in life…

It frustrated Ouki greatly.

He settled for a simple statement. He forced his rage to subside and said gently, "You're not just a slave. You may have been, but now you have the potential to become anything you want. So no matter the political games… no matter the fact that your allies may see you as a threat… What is it you want to be?"

"I-I… I want to be a general. I want to support Zelda… support the whole kingdom."

"Like a pillar?"

"If it reaches that far, yes." Link nodded. He used his sleeve to rub the tears from his eyes. "I will go as far as I can. If I die on this battlefield, then that's that. But I know what I want to do. I always have."

"Then chase that dream!" Ouki insisted heavily. "You want to defeat the Sheikah? You want to stay loyal? Then make yourself indispensable. Make yourself great. Accomplish so much on the battlefield, that the Sheikah will hesitate. Don't put yourself in the game with them, lest they think you a player of the game. Create a strong friendship with the princess, until her allies fear removing you from her!"

"I will!" Link proclaimed.

"Good." Ouki breathed a sigh of relief. His heart was not at rest, but it would appease him if Link followed his advice, and it worked in keeping the Sheikah off his back. "Let us go, there is a reason I had called for you besides to talk with you briefly."

"Where we going?" Link wondered.

"Not far."

Ouki, without any prompts given to his officers, left his seat, walked out of the barricades, and approached the one-hundred from before. The one-hundred men bowed with their faces to the ground, save Ganon, who merely bowed at the hip slightly, enough to show respect.

Ouki said to them, "Raise your heads." They did. "I have listened to the report given by my officers, and inquired with General Moubu. They all agree you have accomplished something worthy of recognition. It is common for a commander or general to bestow rewards for achievements on the battlefield, so you will all be given a portion of the spoils equal to your achievement. You stood as the last of the one-thousand man unit and held your ground against Zhao. For this you have one portion. You then stood your ground against a unit of chariots that had devastated the other units. For this, you have a second portion. You not only stood against this unit of chariots, but you defeated them! For this, you have a third portion. Congratulations, men of Qin! When you walk away as victors, I have instructed the palace that each of you are to receive thrice the portion than had you not accomplished anything!"

Cheers of thanks came from the men. Many wept as they realized they would no longer be poor. It did not mean they would be necessarily wealthy or could retire, by any means, but it at least meant that they would be rewarded. Naturally, though they did not consider it, all men in the army received portions on their accomplishments. Had they stayed in reserves, they would not risk their lives as much, but they would also receive only a basic portion. They were regular infantry. They were not officers nor had their accomplishment included defeating any commanders or generals. So one could say the size of the portions are relative. At the very least they would be better off and their time away from their normal occupations would be worth their time and risk to their families.

Ryo had established a law years ago that widows of war would be given the portions in the stead of their husband, rather than it all being confiscated by the generals or palace of Qin. It had become well known and is yet another part of why he is popular.

"In addition, I have a proclamation to make." Ouki stated. "In the battle, your one-thousand man commander died. A replacement has been placed, but there is a special portion given to Link." Ouki looked to Link. "You took up the flag of Qin, and lead these men to accomplish what they did. Such a talent and loyalty is worthy of its own portion. For this: I give you this." Ouki pulled out a jewel.

The jewel was a jade rupee shaped as a small bird and had writings etched into its surface.

"Keep it on you at all times, it is the token of your rank."

"My what?" Link asked.

The men collectively gasped. Ganon coughed.

"… Read it."

"I can't read."

"You can't read." Ouki repeated.

"Slave remember? Duh."

"Don't speak to him so casually!" Hei hissed quietly. "He's a general!" Many were terrified Link would be executed right then and there for his casual tone. On Ouki's part, he wasn't affected.

"… Right. It says: One-hundred man officer. Independent unit."

Link's breath stopped. "Y-you mean-"

"You are promoted from a foot soldier, to the leader of one-hundred men. These men. As an independent unit, meaning you are not part of a larger unit, such as a thousand-man or ten-thousand man unit, but are your own unit with your own order and your own command structure. The only orders you take are directly from a general. You answer only to me."

Without skipping a beat, Ouki presented Link with a small scroll, who numbly took it. Ouki said, "These are your orders. I look forward to your results." He turned and left.

Link turned to see ninety-nine gaping men with almost stars of amazement, awe, and admiration in their eyes. (Ganon was stunned beyond belief as well, but refused to have such an embarrassing display.) Link, the boy who had lead them against the chariots, had been requested a personal audience with the high General and legend, yelled back and forth as if they knew each other and had that kind of relationship, and then was given command over them… as an independent unit that answered to no one but Ouki himself.

"Who the realms are you!?" A random one exclaimed.

 **-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-**

The days following Ouki Mitagi's departure were stressful ones. The work had not ceased by any means, but it was put on hold. All parties involved felt they had done the best they could to prepare Ouki, and Qin, for the battle to come. Now all that was left was to carry it out. Logistics were established and a backup base of supplies was set up nearby Ouki's estimated location, reinforcements and supplies were sent to Bayou to resupply and help them recover from their losses. The Qin to scatter from the Zhao invasion, who survived at least, were met by humanitarian efforts by their neighbors, and to Zelda's pleasure, Lady Reiga and her father stepped up to take in as many as could make it.

It was a large-scale project that made Zelda feel she was drowning. As it was, she could only watch as Ryo and Impa took the reins with a smoothness that made her feel inadequate. Zelda could only sit in silence, struggle to keep up with their thoughts and plans in both its grand scope and miniscule detail, and nod when requested for permission for an action to be taken.

Zelda knew the power of a united palace could accomplish much, but the combined knowledge, wisdom, adaptability, intuition, and experience of the combined factions could move mountains. Ryo was a powerful man. Zelda knew this. She had played games with him, but now she understood more than ever just how far ahead he was in every way. And a thought came to her that made her both fear him, and admire him.

Up to this point Ryo had merely been playing games. Now the games were over, and he was serious.

What she saw terrified her.

When Zelda did not always work. With the primary work done, Zelda tried to do what she could to relax and ease her mind as the tensions rose with each day. During the day she spent time with Andim, perused the gardens of the Fae Grove, focused on her private tutoring. During the night she would relax and seek some company from the concubines of the royal harem, but inevitably, as is the way of the harem, Zelda would cast them out when they got a bit too… assuming as to what she desired, so ultimately they proved to be a source of stress and annoyance rather than a diversion from it. Zelda was expected to accept a variety of night servants despite having a favored, and Zelda had come to accept that, but these days her tolerance was slim.

With each day she grew more icy, more cold, more closed off, more stressed, and with it grew more volatile. Her decreasing state of mind gave rise for Impa to implore the Royal Harem for Sarah to be returned. Sarah did, and this helped Zelda greatly for a time. Sarah had come to be one of the few Zelda trusted most, even swiftly becoming loved like a sister Zelda never had, though if one were to remember Zelda's perspective of family, then perhaps Sarah could be considered even closer. She found Sarah's perspective of a normal life to be utterly fascinating as Sarah recalled her family before joining the Harem.

Sarah was the daughter of a poor family, one among many siblings. She had sisters, she had brothers, a mother, and a father. Too many mouths to feed and too few hands, life was difficult, but worth it. A survey went out to see the beauty of all the girls in the city upon Zelda's return, and Sarah was found to be acceptable, if barely. Being one of the youngest siblings, she did not take on the burden of the family as much as the others and was unscarred, unblemished. She desired to help in what way she could and sold herself to the Royal Harem.

The stories of the Harem were horrifying when Sarah entered in. Rivalries, gangs of women within its walls, were everywhere. It was a saying that two woman in one house is trouble, but to have a thousand woman in one mansion was a war in its own right. Sarah was, thankfully, unnoticed by the major players and most beautiful or popular of the woman, as she was normal by every standard imaginable. This allowed Sarah to virtually disappear within its walls and not be seen as a threat to the popular woman's chances at being favored by the king. It also meant Sarah's chances of earning favor, and thereby earning her family some money as well, was gone. Though it was a bitter pill to swallow, she thanked the Goddesses that it was not as bad as said to be in past generations. In the time of past kings, any woman found with the slightest favor of the king would wind up dead. A woman found with child could not expect to last the day. Death filled the halls as the master of the Harem employed no controls. The new master employed many controls, ensuring every woman knew her place. So Sarah considered her life comfortable… but also quickly empty.

Then Zelda desired a concubine who was as plain as possible, and Sarah was chosen, not because anyone believed Sarah had the slightest chance, but because they believed she did not.

Sarah had an idea to help put Zelda at ease, something she had done many times with her sisters and mother. Bathing together. For her it was as normal as anything else. Commoners did it among the same sex with a shortage of baths. Nobles did it with their servants, even the female ones, which lead to many a scandal. But she understood Zelda's reluctance. However, Zelda conceded and to her surprise it was not an evil to relax in a warm bath with one's friend. Though she did vow Sarah to silence on the matter, which only lead, understandably, to rumors and wild speculation among the servants that it had gone much further than it really had, where it would only spread among the nobles until it returned back around to Zelda's ears and she was highly embarrassed.

So… once again Zelda was stressed, cold, and closed off.

The first day of battle came, but as is the nature of the times, the palace would not hear of the earliest report until several days after the fact. The days following the estimated time for the first day of battle were the most stressed and quiet of all. Zelda could hear mourning in the city as some woke, believing their child or husband dead that day or in the days to follow. She called for the palace to hold no meeting, but for each man and woman, both in the palace and outside, to pray all the day. Ryo and Impa both gave their immediate consent, so their factions did not dispute or argue, and so there was a day of peace and prayer at least in one corner of the world.

Several days would pass before the first messenger arrived from Ouki Mitagi from the first day of battle. The men were gathered to hear the words of Ouki. Ryo took the scroll, opened it before all, and read it aloud.

"By the words of Ao Zhang, scribe to Ouki Mitagi. This day the morale is good and discipline is strong. There is smoke in the distance. Qin has assembled on the hill overlooking Bayou. Bayou is filled with smoke and fire. The army of Zhao sieges Bayou on all sides and rain arrows of fire upon it, but there are yet some defenders on the walls. Zhao moves east to the plains of Badong. Qin moves to meet them. We have established ourselves before the castle of Badong. The ruins of the city lie on our west, and the haunted forest on our right. The castle is behind us. Men of the seven nations have been found within the castle sent to observe the coming battle, including Moubu's son. Harken Dragmire rides alone to meet us. Ouki Mitagi, Moubu, and Ganondorf Dragmire ride out to meet him. The words exchanged are written by Ouki in another scroll."

Ryo paused to check, and the messenger presented several more scrolls. They would get to them later. Ryo continued, "Ouki has sent Kei Ki, the Beheader, to lead Qin on the far eastern flank. Ouki has sent Matsubi to lead the far western flank. Ouki has given Moubu the vanguard flank in the middle. Qin, lead by Moubu ride out to meet the Zhao in battle. Zhao ride out to meet us. Moubu swept into them like a great spear penetrating deep. Chariots come from Zhao to cut Moubu off and surround him, they cut down and trample all of Qin before them. Great smoke rises from their wheels and horses. The losses are great. The chariots return from the smoke only to flee in small numbers. Moubu leads the return of Qin from the battlefield, the head of Zhao's ten-thousand man commander in his hands."

A cheer erupted from all men, guards, and servants in the meeting. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. It was a small victory, but a necessary first step.

Ryo smiled and lowered the scroll while the men cheered. Impa said, "Now, now! Let us not get ahead of ourselves! I share in your relief, but let us remember this is the first commander to fall among many, and we must not delude ourselves from how easily it can turn against us. We must remain vigilant." She looked to Ryo, "Continue, please."

Ryo briefly picked up a cup of tea from a nearby table, sipped it, and continued, "There has been no word from Kei Ki, and nor has there been any report on Zhao's movements within the forest. It is believed them to be occupied with each other and are beyond communication with the outside world until a command structure can be reached. Matsubi reports that Zhao has made slow movements toward them, but has not engaged in battle this day. Moubu has given special recognition to a group of one hundred soldiers lead by-" Ryo's eyes briefly widened and he very nearly paused. But he did not. He knew to pause here would give them reason to think it special that he read this name. "Link of Jouto and Ganondorf Dragmire of Majora, for they led one-hundred soldiers against the chariots and prevailed. Ouki means to give Link a temporary promotion in leading these one-hundred, as in the loss of their one-thousand man commander, Link took up the flag of Qin and lead them. This night has ended in good spirits and much hope. In closing, Moubu insists I request for a wagon of Ryo's best wine, as he gave it-" Ryo blurted out theatrically, "Damnit man, that's my best stuff!"

The men laughed, including Zelda who laughed quietly, and Ryo put on a bit of a show of pouting and putting his hand over his face and shaking his head. "What will I ever do with the man! I guess this is to be a lesson to me! As the wise say, 'do not give your pearls to swine', and I shall say 'do not give your wine to Moubu!'"

Ryo rolled up the scroll and placed it on the table.

Zelda felt suddenly in very good spirits, enough so to laugh at Ryo's attempt at humor in lightening up the meeting. Much of her unease seemingly disappeared. Link was not just alive and well, but was there so suddenly, and even achieved something! In the grand scale of things, perhaps it was small, but Zelda knew it was a step in his dream. The slave had become a one-hundred man officer. She had not heard from him in the last year since he left to be trained by Ouki, and Zelda had worried since she heard nothing, but now she felt Ouki had taken Link to war and the training was paying off!

And Ganon… despite Zelda's reprehension of him being there, he was proving himself to be an ally despite his potentially divided loyalty. She was thankful most of all.

"My dear, Impa. Whatever is the matter? You look as if you have seen a ghost." Ryo said suddenly.

Zelda had not noticed, but now that Ryo said something, Impa did look surprised, even a little shaken. It drew Zelda's concern.

"Nothing." Impa quickly replied. She straightened her composure. "I am merely worried. The first day has passed and already we have come close to losing a general. Moubu succeeded, but it sounds as if it was closer than I would like."

"To that I can agree." Ryo nodded. "Chariots are an invention of a distant land… and are a scattered few here. No one should have to predict such an oddity, but that is the way of war. We should only be thankful that close, personal friends of the princess-" Ryo motioned to Zelda, "-were there to save my own friend. To that, I thank you on his behalf, princess."

"Not at all, chancellor." Zelda replied with a smile. She felt it was a bit off that he would thank her, but took it for what it was worth.

"Ganondorf I know of, we have spoken. But this 'Link'… I know him to have been in your company, so I have no doubt of his loyalty to you. Where did you find him? He was of no nobility that I can recall. Jouto is… it is a distant village, is it not?"

"It is." Zelda nodded. "Link was a slave boy who served me well. In return for his service in following me in reclaiming the throne, I freed him."

"Yes! I remember that now!" Ryo said. "He also helped in Zant's attack, if the rumors are to be true."

"He did that as well," Zelda nodded. "He served me then, putting his own life on the line and helping me defeat Zant."

Ryo marveled, "Such loyalty! Truly worthy of a bodyguard, or even a champion were he to be more skilled or of higher birth. Princess, do tell me you did not let such a rarity go so easily."

"Indeed, I did not. I asked him for his choice of reward, and he desired to be trained by Ouki Mitagi himself, so that he may serve me better in the future."

"Truly a man that any soldier of Qin should take as an example!" Ryo replied. "Truly a rare marvel… a slave that would do so much in the name of his princess. I have never met a slave so loyal to a fault, have you, Impa?" Ryo suddenly directed his attention on Impa.

"I have not." Impa replied.

"And so it seems the training you sent him to have, princess, has borne fruit. He has saved the life of my friend, and so has served you well." Ryo smiled. "It is truly a pity I had not picked him first, but alas… let us hope he continues to have a long, healthy life in service to you, princess."

Zelda nodded in thanks. At this point, she saw that Ryo was putting on a bit of an act, but that was to be expected in a full room of ministers from all factions. Zelda tried to see what angle Ryo was pulling at or how, but all she could see was him giving her a moment of praise for the work of her loyal servant.

Truly, Zelda could not grasp the mind of Ryo, but then that was because she did not understand that the scheme of words was not aimed at her. It was aimed at Impa. Impa was shaken, disbelieving the boy lived, and troubled by Ryo's sudden attention on the matter. It also did not help Impa's soul to be reminded of the boy's strong loyalty to Zelda… the very person that loyalty may destroy. Impa did not show how shaken she was despite being caught off guard, but Ryo saw it. It was a rare opportunity to see her squirm and to confirm his suspicions. He made sure not to assuage in any way that he knew of the Sheikah's scheme. Instead his aim was to observe. He saw the fear in Impa's eyes, ever so brief as it was, and how deeply troubled she was, and from this Ryo knew there was far more to Link than was let on.

It was nothing new, really, but it was a confirmation. It was a foundation he could work from.


	37. Dragmire's War - Part 14

**Dragmire's War – Part 14**

 **-Qin Army, Link-**

What is there to do to describe a situation such as the one Link found himself in other than how unprepared he was?

All of his life he had wanted it, had worked for it, had striven for it, but like a dog chasing a cart, he didn't know what to do with it when he finally took hold of it. He had gone to Ouki for training for this moment, but it seemed to Link that Ouki's method of teaching, now that he was finally in a fashion under Ouki directly, was to throw him to the wolves. With Ganon and Kagami, this would be both literal and figurative.

"How do you know him!?" Hei exclaimed. He took hold of Link's shoulders and shook him. A sentiment voiced by many of the hundred.

"Zelda sent me to be trained by him." Link replied. He shoved Hei off.

"The insolence! To refer to the High Princess by her name and not her title!" another yelled.

"It's 'cause I know her personally! We're friends!"

"Again the insolence!" A third yelled. At this point some wanted to strangle him for his disrespect to the throne, as it is proper to refer to Zelda by her title. But Link referred to her in a manner showing familiarity and equality, which is insolence and disrespect at best and treason at worst.

"As if the High Princess would send a child slave like you to train under the High General!" Several voiced a similar disbelief.

"She did! Ask him!" Link rebutted them.

"We can't just go and ask Ouki! We are not so disrespectful to demand answers of him!"

"Then quit your belly aching and go with it!" Link yelled at them.

"You lie!"

"I am not lieing!" Link defended himself. He looked to Ganon. "Help me, here! You know the truth of the matter!"

"Don't bring me into this." Ganon replied. He was rather disgruntled to be given attention so suddenly in a loud and annoying situation. He was content to stay back and leave them to their foolishness.

"Ganondorf Dragmire! You are king of Majora, an ally to Qin, are you not?" One of the hundred asked, the old man who had managed to survive multiple battles. Though 'old' can be by different standards, as he is in his forties. "Surely you can put the matter to rest."

So it seemed this man was knowledgeable. That was unfortunate. Ganondorf sighed, raised himself, approached Link, picked him up by his shirt for all to see (to Link's protest) and said, "The boy has the trust of the Royal Family of Qin. He protected the Princess with his own blood and sword multiple times, and followed her into dangers he was never asked to. In return for his service the Princess granted him freedom, and Link requested the smallest of boons offered to him, as he could have asked to be adopted by a noble family and would have received it."

"I WOULD HAVE WHAT?!" Link exclaimed. His shock was equally portrayed among the one-hundred.

Ganon continued, "As a bonus, for his humility and honesty, the Princess does see him as someone worthy of a private audience and he is welcome in her palace at any time."

With that said, the one-hundred were numb with shock. Their eyes wide and unblinking, and some sweated purely from the brain power needed to comprehend the barbarian king's words. Ganon dropped Link in their midst and returned to standing outside the masses where he could have more space. Link was stunned, not having known before just how large of a boon he could ask for from the princess. He had already thought asking to be trained by Ouki Mitagi was pushing it, but could it really have been the smallest boon?

Why didn't he ask to become a noble's son or ward?! Link yelled out his frustration.

As for the one-hundred, with the matter settled, they did nothing short of hero worship. They had been in awe when Ouki had berated with Link for all to see, though it was unknown what was said. And they had been in awe when Ouki openly praised Link and promoted him (a normal occurrence really in the military on campaigns). Now their awe had reached a point where they would follow him into death itself if it meant kissing his toes. He had become akin to a saint or immortal of sorts.

And this is perhaps literal. The Royal Family is considered descended from the Goddesses, so thereto they are demi-gods in the eyes of the people. This is a natural part of politics in ensuring the bloodline stays on the throne, and is how the world operated at the time. Religion and government were inseparable. Anyone who serves the Royal Family, guards the Royal Family, or generally is accepted by the Royal Family, is akin to a saint depending on the level of honor given from the servitude or acceptance. But to be buddy with the Royal Family on a personal level? To be on a personal name basis with the Royal Family? It was as if Heaven opened up and dropped an angel in their lap…

Or at least one of its misfits.

Hei and Tou, thankfully to him, were not moved too far. They were amazed and shocked, but they knew Link growing up. They had wrestled with him, worked with him, eaten his atrocious cooking, shared their dreams and life with him, even bathed with him in the river on washing day. These two had the most realistic perspective of Link still, though it can be understood if they felt he had changed into a bit of a stranger since he left the village.

Link recovered from his stupor to find the men no longer berating him, and it pleased him.

They assembled their tents a stone throw away from the main army of Moubu and at once Link set to learning their names. He set as much as he could to memory and it amazed him how far and wide these men had come. These were men conscripted from all across Qin to stop the invasion, and it showed in their home of origin and in their backgrounds. Mostly they were farmers, followed by blacksmiths, bread makers, merchants, inn keepers, stone masons, tree cutters, wood carvers, bow makers, sword smiths, armor smiths, retired guards, and on and on. Some were fathers, some were sons to a father who could not go to war to an injury, and many were either bastards or had lost their father to war. One, the man with the tattoo on his face, was the illegitimate son to a disgraced noble, and all he had received from his father was a sword and a recommendation to a sword master.

In the meantime, Link kept a distant eye on Solitare when he could sense him. He didn't want to have to question the boy's loyalties, but the words of Ouki had penetrated him deeply. Link hoped he would not be forced to consider his newfound friend an enemy, and he prayed it would not come to it. Until such a time came, he vowed, he would not change toward the Sheikah. Better to smile and be in good graces than to rebuff him and give him a reason to turn on Link. For that matter, Link wondered whether Solitare was on a mission from the Sheikah, or if he was ignorant. Did all the Sheikah know of him? Would Solitare report back to the Chancellor of him? Link knew his name would reach the Chancellor's ears on its own thanks to his promotion, but he hoped it would not be from Solitare's lips. Despite their little interaction Link felt fond of the boy.

Wanting to put his best foot forward, Link asked Ganon, Solitare, and the man with the facial tattoo, named Kyo Gai, to advise him.

"So uh… what do I do?" Link asked.

"Why are you asking? Don't you know how to lead? Why did Ouki put you in this position but to do it? You did earlier. What's the difference?" Kyo Gai asked.

"There is a vast difference in leading on a battlefield and leading outside, not to mention scale." Ganon replied. "I don't mind offering bits of advice, but I refuse to be an advisor. I am not your servant. I'd sooner leave you to your own devices than submit to anyone's will."

"Don't be like that! I just… I need some help. Some input. I don't know where to go from here…"

Ganon sighed. Link's bravado had died out once he asked for them, and this was the most vulnerable he thought he had seen the boy in some time. He could acknowledge Link was at least trying. Ganon was a man lacking in mercy, and he didn't mind beating a man when he's down, but it had taken a lot for Link to acknowledge his weakness and request help.

Ganon said, "You have already gotten to know your men by name. It is a small number. See who has the most potential and have them lead the teams. As you were judged for your accomplishment, judge them for theirs. Beyond that, war is a period of training, a period of waiting, and a period of fighting. Make sure morale is high in all cases by appointing help in each case. See who has the most military experience -I decline, before you ask- and have him make sure the men are trained for a few hours each day when you will not be fighting that day. Then see who is skilled at management -again I decline- and have him see over keeping the unit fed and happy when you are off the battlefield. Then see who has good intuition for battle as well as who has a good hand at strategy -No, by the way- and consider having him lead the unit into battle, if you will not do it yourself."

"I'd do that myself." Link said.

"Then at least find someone with a mind for strategy and let him advise you in that."

Link nodded. He gulped and tried to put to mind what Ganon said.

"Didn't you already choose us for that?" Kyo Gai questioned.

"No, I just figured you three would be the smart ones."

"… Are we starting that low?" Kyo looked to Ganon.

"You are starting bottom level. He was a slave who worked on his own to being a regular infantry, remember? The boy has no leadership training. I'm surprised he has handled it as well as he has already."

"It has been nearly a disaster. Link was nearly mobbed to death day one." Solitare whispered.

"Precisely."

"Do you have any experience in what he said?" Link asked Kyo.

Kyo hummed in thought. He put his hand to his chin. "I can do some training. I was trained by a low ranking officer. I should be able to pass it on to anyone who wants to use a sword."

"That helps." Link thanked him, and looked on Ganon with the most miserable expression he could muster. Unfortunately the puppy eyes did not help, it only succeeded to annoy. Ganondorf felt an eye twitch.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I really-"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Ganon!" Link whined.

"No!"

"Why don't you at least help him with strategy?" Solitare questioned. "Think of it as bossing him around."

The idea of bossing him around perked Ganon's interest while leaving Link gaping and feeling ever so slightly betrayed. "That I can do."

"Wait! No! I protest to that!" Link exclaimed.

"I accept."

"I take it back! I don't want your help. Screw you!"

"Too late now." Ganon smiled predatorily.

Link grumbled, but knew he had brought this upon himself. He huffed, but none of the less accepted it. Ganon was helping around, using them, to meet his own ends, but it was for everyone's benefit. Link desperately needed his help. Ganon didn't need his help, but that didn't mean having it didn't benefit him in some way.

"Didn't you also receive a note from the general?" Solitare wondered. "Now would be a good time to review it."

"Oh, right!" Link reached into his pocket and pulled out the note from Ouki. "Who of you can read?" All three raised a hand. "Of course…"

He handed the note to Ganon, on account of him being the barbarian king and Link generally liked him more. (Why, we will never know.) He didn't really know Kyo Gai much yet, and he wasn't sure if he should be giving a note from Ouki to a Sheikah yet without checking it first. Also why did Ouki give him a note when Ouki had just been told Link couldn't read?

"It is a prediction of how the western battle will play out, and what we are to do." Ganondorf said after reading it. "Basically he predicts the Zhao will not settle for a stalemate in the vanguard and will seek to take advantage of numerical numbers on the west to hit Moubu from two sides. Commander Matsubi will need to hold the west, but our job…" Ganon hesitated briefly, unsure if what he read was right. "Is to kill the enemy commander. He includes the battle plan."

"Ha! Don't need you then! Demoted!"

"Except I'm the one who reads it, because you can't, so that's stupid, because you're stupid. Don't be stupid."

Kyo asked Solitare, "Are these two always like this?"

 **-Matsubi, western battlefield-**

Commander Matsubi gulped as he saw the Zhao. Before them was a hill on which the Zhao had taken, and entrenched themselves. Yet from their movements it looked as that wouldn't last much longer. Soon they would be in battle Matsubi could feel it.

"A message from General Mitagi!" An officer yelled. Matsubi and Kagura turned to look. "The High General orders for us to entrench ourselves in the ruins." With the officer was a map of the surrounding landscape provided by scouts. They laid it out.

Matsubi and his ten-thousand were stationed at a clearing west of Ouki and Moubu. North of Matsubi was the western wing of Zhao on a hill. Between Matsubi and the Zhao was plains, but between the western and middle battlefields was a stretch of ruins and mountainous terrain. Matsubi had already felt he would be fighting for control of the ruins, but the Zhao had made no moves thus far.

The orders specifically was to send a part of Matsubi's army to the city ruins to hold it. Ouki predicted Zhao would move on it soon, and Matsubi needed to be ready to beat them to it.

"The Zhao have not moved yet. What makes him think they will now? And why the ruins? True, it offers some benefit, but it will leave us surrounded! The city is not walled. We will be beset from all sides." Kagura said.

"I do not know his thoughts, but he was the one chosen as High General. What more can we do but trust he knows the flow of war?"

"True, I speak not out of disobedience, but it will be difficult. We will be exposing ourselves while protecting the passage between the west and middle battlefields. It is risky."

Kagura stood and looked at the ten-thousand. He said, "Matsubi, may I make a guess?"

"Of course, you are my superior in experience!" Matsubi encouraged him.

"War is like a board game with moves and counter moves. Ouki is a player of the game, and as a player he has to perceive the moves his enemy will make. The most important move of any game is the first one, because it is the one that decides the flow of the rest as the two dance. It decides from the very start who sets the tempo, who is in control, or is the aggressor, who is the defender, and such a tempo is difficult to take when it is lost. It is clear to me the first move has been made, and it is based on that move that Ouki has predicted how Zhao will respond, whether to reclaim the tempo or the push it. Either way, positioning us at the ruins is a defensive move, not an offensive one… He wants us to prevent the Zhao from making a move. My best guess is that Qin has taken the first victory, and Zhao seeks to reclaim the offensive."

"An insightful guess. But I do not know if it is so or not, he tells us little."

"That is another thing that has left me curious." Kagura mused. "Why would he tell us to put ourselves into a defensive position? Being on the defense offers no gain for us but to hold them back. This tells me one very important fact: We are to buy time for the real offensive move."

"The real offensive move? What is it you are thinking?"

"I think Ouki seeks to make an offensive move, but needs us to act as the shield to his sword. Whether that is to surround, focus resources and men elsewhere, or what. We are the shield to his spear. As such, may I make a recommendation?"

"By all means! I rely wholly on your guidance, Kagura! You have taught me much, and your perception makes great sense."

"Then let us take the thousand Royal Guard." Kagura advised him. "If we send too many to the ruins, it will draw greater attention from Zhao. The smaller a force, the less perceptive they will be. The more they will underestimate us. The Royal Guard and I are trained to be the elite of the elite, to hold a single point against all odds. I think this is what Ouki has in mind, as surely our forces here have not gone beyond his knowledge."

Matsubi looked once more to the Zhao. He considered what Kagura said, and felt it was true. Perhaps it was a guess, perhaps that is all it was, but their orders were true. Ouki wanted them to hold the ruins, despite how much of a difficult position it would put them in. And Ouki was the greatest general in the world, he was the pillar of the nation, surely he had a reason.

"I agree." Matsubi looked back once more to the map. An idea came to his mind.

"What are you thinking?"

"Let us reform the ten thousand from ten units of thousand to ten units of nine-hundred, and them move the nine-thousand up a bit." Matsubi pointed to the map up a bit, not close enough to be the middle where Zhao would take it as a means for battle. If Zhao was to attack, they would have to pull themselves out further and expose themselves more. "Meanwhile we take the thousand Royal Guard unit around the back, hidden, into the nearby ruins. Then if the Zhao attack, pull the nine-thousand back to the original line."

Kagura perceived his plan. "You mean to deceive them. If we were to take away a unit, it would be noticeable. Instead you wish to redistribute the ten-thousand, so we appear no smaller than before, while moving the Royal Guard into a position they will not know we have taken! What of when the Zhao come upon us?"

"You are right… I had not thought of that. We will be in no better of a situation from before." Matsubi sighed. "It was a stupid idea."

"No! No it was not!" Kagura argued. "You have a mind for tactics, even if you do not realize it! Take your plan but a step further! They will come upon the ruins expecting it empty, but we will be there with the thousand. They will surround it to take it from us. That will leave the nine-thousand here to come upon them from behind!"

"I see now! How dumb of me!" Matsubi laughed. "I came up with three-fourths of a pincer stratagem without even realizing it! I was solely focused on the ruins."

"You have a mind for tactics, that has been clear to me this last year. You merely continue to think as a soldier, rather than that as a commander."

"I think both are necessary." Matsubi argued.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Is not high war dependent on low war? Is not units and formations dependent on the squad? What if one could take the strategy of high war and apply it to low war as well? What if every squad could be coordinated as one yet as individuals."

"What you speak of is strategy on a complexity and scale beyond any general. Even the most disciplined army cannot employ hundreds of miniature stratagems at once." Kagura waved it off. "Matsubi, you have potential. You understand the battlefield from multiple perceptions, but what you speak of is beyond you… beyond anyone. Focus on what you must learn, don't overreach yourself or you will find yourself exposing yourself to countless weakness."

Matsubi nodded. He frowned and bowed himself to the veteran's words. "I am sorry for my lack of understanding. You should be the leader, not I."

"Not at all. Zelda was right. I am old. I see in you far more potential than I have in my coming years. I am where I need to be, teaching the next generation."

With that said, Kagura rose and walked off to inform the former Royal Guard of their mission. Matsubi looked to the battlefield once more and considered possibilities. He hoped it would go well, and that he would not fail them all.

So it was that Matsubi and Kagura marched the ten-thousand forward up a ways, enough to draw the attention of Zhao. However, one thousand had stayed behind and hid themselves as they made their way to the ruins. Matsubi's plan would successfully deceive the Zhao, as they would not perceive that the ten units of thousand were actually ten units of nine-hundred.

Zhao marched forward to encourage battle, and as Matsubi had left as orders, the nine-thousand marched back, leaving the ruins exposed. In response, the Zhao took the initiative to seize the ruins. They left their entrenchment on the mountain, entered into the thinner passages leading toward the city, and then entered it.

The Zhao stopped as they found the city was already taken without their knowledge. A thousand Qin adorned in golden armor, with steel spear and sword, with heavy armor, and strong in formation, stood before them. The buildings were torn down and piled as barricades to deny them passage. The Zhao would have to work through tons of rubble or force their way through a thousand elite soldiers in a formation shoulder to shoulder and shield to shield.

Orders were sent from the Zhao command to engage, and so they did.

The Zhao threw themselves on the Royal Guard. They thought themselves victor, as they were in much greater number, but they quickly learned this was not the case. This was not a mere thousand soldiers. This was the Royal Guard of the Qin palace. They were each heroes in their own right, trained their entire lives for battle, and had formation training every day.

The Zhao would not gain an inch of ground from them, if anything, the Royal Guard would taunt them and push them back in a manner akin to soldiers of Sparta.

As Kagumi predicted, this would put his nine-thousand into a favorable position, so the nine-thousand ran across the battlefield and engaged the Zhao from behind. The Zhao, having been stalled by a mere thousand, had not predicted they would be so detained. The Zhao had believed they would take the city and cut off the western Qin forces from their vanguard, and so have a position in which to fight Ouki from the sides and put him on the defensive. They had not perceived they would fall into a position to be surrounded themselves.

And to top it all off, the Zhao commanders and officers on the battlefield received no further message from their command on the hill. Without orders, the Zhao were routed by the evening and fled. They fled to their command on the hill and despaired, for what they found was death. The general who had stayed on the hill was dead, his head missing and his guards slain around him.

Ouki could only grin as he heard the wailing on the distant winds, a noise so loud it would shake the earth. His plan had worked perfectly.

Now let us return to Link and see how a mere unit of one hundred had changed the face of this war.

 **-Link-**

Link and his one-hundred rose after resting a short while. They gathered information on the terrain from scouts who Ouki supplied, and so Ganon organized them and created a stratagem. He explained it to Link (multiple times before he understood), and Link accepted it as good.

The strategy was quite simple, but would be difficult in execution. It required each and every man of the one-hundred to think of themselves as a whole unit, as opposed to individuals or as squads. They would make their way westward until they reached the hidden terrain, and then march north. They would pass the ruins of the ancient city on its eastern side, and yet continue north into the Zhao line.

This, naturally, terrified the men. They hid themselves against the rock wall as best they could, but they were openly exposed on the east. None of them lit torches, they covered their weapons, armor, and shields (as little as they had) and covered anything that could reflect the light. They bent their backs and lowered themselves to present less to be seen, and they moved slowly.

No one dared speak for fear the Zhao would hear them. The only sounds they could hear was the crunch of their leather shoes on the wasteland ground, and their own breathing. At periodic times, they would hear a mild gasp, before deathly silence, as Solitare moved above them. Ganon had instructed the Sheikah to assassinate any scouts the Zhao would have along their way. At first there were few, but as they inched their way further and further up the Zhao side, more and more scouts had to be silenced. At one point a scout did see them, reached for his horn to blow, and put it to his lips. Unfortunately for Zhao, he had no breath in which to blow, as Solitare had managed to pierce his windpipe in time, before pushing his body over the edge. The dead Zhao fell before Hei and Tou, and Hei was half-way into a sudden squeal, having not expected the body to land in front of him, when Tou managed to clamp his mouth shut. The miniscule peep Hei did let out caused all of the Qin to freeze in place and listen intently to know if any Zhao were alerted.

If they were to but raise their heads a little, the Zhao marching on Matsubi would have seen them or the Zhao hill on the east where Harken was would see them. The only one of them who dared risk it was the Sheikah, for Solitare was skilled at hiding in plain sight.

Solitare was a master of what would normally be associated with magic tricks and misdirection. Despite his small size, youth, and fragile appearance; or perhaps because of it, he is unusually unnoticeable, a trait that works well with his skill for misdirection. Solitare is capable of vanishing out of thin air with his faints to become near-invisible. He is further trained by the Sheikah to be unusually calm, decreasing his already low presence to near invisibility in its own right.

However there is a weakness. Solitare's skill requires a constant focus and perception of large scale surroundings, taxing his mental strength, and his stamina is low. The more tired he is, the harder it is to be hidden in plain sight. In addition, the more he uses misdirection tricks on someone, the less likely they will be misdirected each time, and they will inevitably become used to him. This is something that can be seen in Ganon and Link already, as they are slowly starting to notice him without him purposefully going out of his way to be noticed.

Before this battle, Ganon and Link had pushed Solitare to telling them these things. He was their trump card to getting all the way behind Zhao lines and back, and though Solitare would not tell them the training of the Sheikah in depth, he at the very least relented in telling them how they could best utilize him and he explained in more detail what his talents were.

Link's unit reached a point from where they were between the Zhao hills. On the east were soldiers and scouts so thick they could go no further. However, on the west, it was devoid of Zhao but the scant scouts that remained. All the Zhao had marched into battle with Matsubi.

Link popped his head out of the bushes briefly before disappearing again. "I can see the Zhao command from here. The tents are up there with the flags erect and high, and some men remain."

"Did you see the general?" They wondered.

"Don't know what he looks like. Couldn't tell from here. Solitare?"

"My tricks won't work from this range; but I can get a little closer; close enough to see if the general is present. He would have bodyguards and given respect by special salutes. He would be sending out orders."

Ganon said, "Then go, but be careful. The Zhao have emptied the hill but we may not have long."

Solitare disappeared into the brushes. It would be some time, comparable to an hours' time, before he returned. "The general is there. He wears a helmet with many coloured feathers on his crest and steel armour. He sits in a seat overlooking the battlefield, and a number of flag bearers and horn blowers surround him. He uses them to wave patterns in the air to give orders at times when the horn is blown."

"Then we should strike now, while our good fortune remains." Ganon said. He stepped out from the crevice from which they hid and stealthily made his way a bit closer to the hill. Before long they would reach open clearing and would have to race up the hill. He stopped at a rock and turned to see only Link had followed.

"What's the deal guys!" Link whispered.

"Some are scared." Kyo Gai reported.

The one in question who held them back was a large man. He was one of the four strongest amongst the hundred, with such strength no weapon could suit him but a mace or hammer. He would not budge. The hundred grew fearful when even such a large man didn't budge to go until none of them would go.

"Hey, you have a daughter right?" Link asked.

The man nodded. "Lili." He smiled brightly. It was easy to see he loved his little girl.

"How old is she?"

"Three."

Seeing where Link was going, Kyo Gai stepped in and said to the man, "Do you not remember why Zhao is here? They are not here to conquer. They are here to kill. Already entire villages have been laid to waste. Many of us here have sons and daughters as well. Wives and mothers and fathers and brothers and sister as well. Isn't that right?" Kyo looked among them.

Indeed, this was true. Ganon had adopted Malon as his ward, though it was more formal than a normal adoption. Hei and Tou were brothers who went to war together, but had people they had gone to protect. Link had none of these relationships, but wanted to protect his village all the same, and his friends. And among the others of the hundred nearly all had someone they did not want to see die to Zhao, sons and daughters and wives and mothers and fathers and brothers and sisters and cousins.

"There is no shortage of lives that depend on us!" Kyo Gai pressed. "We are a hundred, so we very well may die. I'm scared too. But we were conscripted to fight to defend the kingdom. I don't know about you, but I don't want my mother to die. So I'm going with or without you, but it will be better if you all come."

His words stirred the men and focused them once more, so that they did follow when they inched their way in closer to the hill; and a profound change came over the large man whose daughter was Lili. (His name is Den Yuu for future reference.) The thought of his baby girl dead stirred him from despair into rage and further into bloodlust, so that while the rest hid, he stood openly and ran forward. Seeing him run openly onto the hill's slopes, the rest did the same and charged up the hill.

The horn blew as they ran, and the men at the Zhao command mobilized to protect the hilltop; however there were but a scant few. There was only a token force remaining here, as all of the other forces were either fighting Matsubi or further down the hill to the south and was out of reach.

Link looked to the south. There was large units of Zhao far down the hill. These Zhao were stationed to protect the hill from an attack from the south. The Zhao would never have guessed Ouki would aim an arrow at them from between their own command units in the far back. They never would have guessed an attack would come from the east.

"The units to the south heard the horn! They are coming!" Link yelled.

"We better hurry." Ganon unsheathed his blades and picked up speed further.

A few arrows hit true and struck Qin, but the arrows were few and the time they had to mobilize was short. In seconds the wolf, Kagami, was upon them. The wolf leaped on them, tackled them to the ground, and tore at their throats. The men dropped their bows to unsheathe their spears and swords to deal with the wolf, and in so doing could not fire on the Qin who were close behind. The Zhao had mobilized a set of barricades all around the command. It was easy for the wolf to weave through, but the men would have a much harder time to scramble through the wooden constructs.

However, they did not have to work their way through it. Den Yuu had been built up into a frenzy, and he lifted up his hammer and in one strike crushed the barricade before him into rubble. The other strong men in the hundred were twice as strong as a normal man, but he was even stronger. He was twice as strong as these strong men, so he was four times as strong as a normal man. The barricades crumbled beneath his barbaric strength. The other strong men also bashed their weapons on the barricades around them that blocked their path, and Ganon slammed his blades onto them as well while drawing on the power of the triangle. The hundred cut down the barricades, poured into the circle of tents, and attacked.

As instructed, the men had reorganized into different squads of five. The strongest men formed their own unit with Den Yuu, Ryuu Sen, Chu Tetsu, and San Ka. (Though not a full squad, their raw strength was specialized, and to add a weaker man to the squad would lessen the squads purpose.) Link's squad had the same as before, and Kyo Gai was promoted to have his own squad. So Den Yuu's unit struck into the thickest mass of the defenders with Kyo Gai and his squad, and all the other squads, while Link's squad was instructed in Ganon's strategy to penetrate through and go for the head of the general.

Penetrating was easy for them. Ganon brought his swords down on the Zhao and fire exploded out from them. Solitare disappeared and reappeared behind their lines a moment later with a dozen men's heads falling. Link cut and struck and pressed forward, and Tou and Hei supported him. It did not take long before the five had pushed through the Zhao's final line to reach the general. The general proved to be a weak warrior who was cut down instantly and beheaded.

The general of Zhao in question was not a skilled duelist or warrior, but was a strategist. In his final moments he saw he had been defeated soundly in his own area of expertise by the mind of Ouki. He had been unable to perceive that Ouki was not a general who left each battlefield to their own devices, but had them influence the other and seek every available opportunity. Ouki had predicted Zhao's move and responded with both a shield and an arrow. The shield was Matsubi and the Royal Guard, so chosen for that role before the battle had started. And the arrow was Link, a small unit that Ouki hoped had the potential to be something more.

They cut down the remaining Zhao around the general, sparing only the few who had not been armed and were scribes or servants and slaves. They kicked the flag of Zhao down, plucked it from its stand along with the horn. They put the general's head and helmet into a sack.

They then stole the nearby horses, released the ones they could not steal, and fled further west before the infantry unit of Zhao would catch them. Link's unit spent the day riding a wide swath around the battlefield from west to south to avoid conflict with Zhao, before returning to Ouki's command the next morning their prize in hand.

The Zhao of the west would flee, scattered and without proper orders any longer. They were routed and there was a great slaughter before they fled and regrouped at the middle command.


	38. Dragmire's War - Part 15

**Dragmire's War – Part 15**

 **-Kei Ki, Eastern battlefield-**

In similar fashion, the battle between Kei Ki and the Zhao general of the eastern battlefield would be decided this day. Since the day Kei Ki had entered the eastern forest, he knew his plan. In short, he disappeared completely and his army scattered, each going their own way. Where he established his command tent was anyone's guess, even Ouki could not find him. And if Ouki could not find him, what were the odds the enemy could?

The Eastern Zhao general scratched his head while looking at the map before him. He was an old general, skilled in tactics and warfare. He was nearly as old as Abhdan if one would like a comparison. He was fragile and bent over with time weighing on his back.

The map before him had the best guess of the terrain on the western battlefield as drawn by his scouts. The entire area was forest, but there were a few landmarks that could be used. A great pillar of stone here, a hill there, a trench here, the lumber yard there. Thanks to the landmarks his army was able to situate itself in the difficult terrain, but also because of the forest, it was no normal battle. While the battle for Matsubi had been one of holding a passage, and the battle for Moubu had been two large armies clashing a great many men on open terrain, the battle against Kei Ki would be of tactical warfare with two tacticians dancing around each other. Knowing where the enemy was would be half of the battle as you commanded the units to surround and slaughter them. Every unit was hidden in the forest, and it became a battle of a hundred skirmishes as opposed to open battle.

The Zhao general clicked his tongue in annoyance. The reports that came back by the hour showed a war of nearly uncontrolled chaos. The Qin units moved and attacked in such a way he found it almost impossible to predict. He struggled to find the big picture in Kei Ki's tactics. When a Qin unit was found, the Zhao units would be instructed to surround and kill it, only to find the Qin unit had disappeared. At the same time all of the other Qin units would disappear and reappear elsewhere fighting a Zhao unit before disengaging again.

It was maddening, and to make it all worse, he had no clear idea of where Kei Ki had set up his command structure. By the very nature of leadership, the general knew Kei Ki would have to set up his command somewhere from where he could give out orders to the Qin units under his command.

This form of warfare would go on without any clear victor. The general did not sense he was winning, nor did he feel he was losing. Perhaps that was not entirely accurate, as the general did sense he was perhaps on the losing end. His inability to grasp the mind of Kei Ki from the movements of his men, despite having many times more men than him, made him feel the Qin commander was skilled and had a great plan in mind.

This continued on for the first day. The second day a cart arrived at the barricade of the Zhao command by Zhao escort. The cart was presented to the general, and the general could only gape. The men howled in fury and anger.

Kei Ki had sent him an arch-like structure of limbs sown together, an arch from which heads hung, and carried on a wooden cart. The cart was also filled with sacks of ears, eyes, and many other organs. One organ was to each sack. From the number of eyes and ears passed to the general as a gift, there were a great many bodies the Qin had mutilated, many more than could all of their organs put in the cart. It was only the smallest organs that were put in sacks and sent as a gift.

Seeing the gift had a profound impact on the Zhao. Their fury increased tenfold until they vowed they would not eat before each taking the life of a Qin.

The general looked on the map with renewed purpose. In a way, he knew now a part of the mind of Kei Ki. Kei Ki had sent the gift to taunt him, to force him to make a mistake, to stir up anger in him until he was blinded by it. But the general vowed he would not be stirred up as his men were, and he forced his mind to calm. He looked over the map once more until a revelation came to him.

The Qin units were all seen in large area, and this area was thoroughly examined and no command structure of Qin had been found there. But there was one area of the battlefield, in an alcove, where no Qin unit was found near, so the Zhao did not go there either. If Kei Ki wanted to truly hide, one possibility was that he could hide in a place completely separate from his army. And this alcove in question was near enough that orders could be sent by riders through a mountain pass behind it, while being far enough to be out of the way.

"Here! Send our reserves here and take the Qin's head!" He touched the point on the map.

Immediately the reserves made their way to this area. Zhao left until the command was nearly empty, save for a hundred men and the general. The Zhao made their way to the alcove to make war, and they found the Qin command.

However… the command was empty. The tents were there, the flags were there, the barricades were there, the horses were there, even the food was there. But there was not a soul.

One of the Zhao general's bodyguards sat by him, and casually put his arm around the General's shoulders. The general found this behaviour barbaric and told him off, only to be struck silent as he looked at the man's face beneath the helmet.

"Yo-you aren't-"

"No. I'm not." Kei Ki replied. The Qin commander removed his helmet to openly reveal his face.

The Zhao general looked around to see all of his other bodyguards remove their helmets as well, and not a single one he recognized. The servants, who wore no armour, bore no weapon, and had no helmet, he recognized and were his… but the hundred bodyguards who had stayed were not. He had been infiltrated. He had been defeated.

"I don't know who this guy was…" Kei Ki casually made small talk as he gazed into the eyes of the helmet he had worn. "But he squealed like such a pig!" He laughed. "Swear, I haven't heard a man make such a high tune in freakin' ages!"

His men laughed.

"Course, I had his toes to a fire. Might be why."

"How…?" The general asked. He knew he was dead. Of this there was no doubt. But oddly enough his instinct was not to beg for mercy, nor to yell out profanities against Qin, but to satisfy his curiosity. He had been defeated. His last wish was to know how.

"Think about it a moment. I sent you such an obvious gift after all. I'm sure if you try the answer will come to you." Kei Ki reached out, grabbed a bit of fruit off the general's table, and ate it.

The Zhao general's eyes widened. "You were the ones who brought the cart… It wasn't Zhao soldiers who escorted the cart. It was you! You killed the men, made that construct out of them, put on their armour, and walked in!"

"Got it in one!" Kei Ki clapped. "Not bad for an old man."

"But your army… how did you…" The general struggled to grasp his tactics. "How did you command them from afar! What incredible strategy did you convey to them, that you could leave them to it and hide yourself in my company?"

"Now, see. That one I can get if you don't understand." Kei Ki smiled widely. Kei Ki was cheery, having someone to talk to who was smart enough to get it, to ask the right questions, to try to understand. "There was no strategy."

"Huh?"

"I know! That's the beauty of it! There was no strategy! I took all of my units aside and I told them, 'Do as you will! Operate on your own devices. Fight by your own schemes. Fight, flee, dance, piss, whatever you want. Only know this: If you flee from the battlefield I will kill you for treason. If you want to avoid battle, avoid it. If you want to fight battle, fight it. Only do not stop.' I told them this so each unit would devise its own plan. I told them this because I did not want them to win. I did not want them to lose. I only wanted them… to play." Kei Ki smiled. "To keep the gaming going endlessly. The longer the game went, the more frustrated the Zhao would be. The sooner you would seize the opportunity. I also helped in this with a gift, and as I expected, you exposed your neck in an attempt to reach me… when all along I was right here. Waiting. Anticipating. Ever. So. Patiently." As he spoke, Kei Ki put his arm around the General's shoulders, and put a knife to his neck.

"I see…" The general said.

Kei Ki the Beheader beheaded the eastern Zhao general.

Kei Ki sighed, looked up, and relished the moment. This general understood, at least a little bit, and so Kei Ki would hold a special place for him in his heart. "Kill the rest. Spare no one, unless you wish to take them as a prize."

The servants and slaves were killed or enslaved at the Qin's leisure or fancy, but minutes later Kei Kei and his men disappeared into the forest. The Zhao command was in flames and lifeless.

-Middle battlefield, Ouki Mitagi-

Following the victory on the western side, the Zhao fled toward the center. The same day the Zhao on the east fled to the middle, scattered and broken. Ouki smiled. The massive growth of soldiers on the hill across the field from him meant his plan had succeeded.

The Englishman stood by his side and said, "Commander Matsubi reports they have taken the hill on the west and are prepared to hold it or flank the Zhao at your command. Commander Kei Ki reports the eastern forest is ours and he has the Zhao surrounded from the east as well."

"Good. Good! He must be absolutely furious!" Ouki laughed. He stood from his seat and picked up his halberd. "Dragmire came to us as a general of Zhao, but hoped for a battle as a warrior. If he had wanted a duel, I would have obliged him long ago! But the coward thought he could come to my home! Play my game! I will not oblige him. I will fight him my way. I will make him suffer, and when he realizes how defeated he is, then and only then will I satisfy myself with taking his arrow-riddled head."

Ouki motioned to his messenger and said, "Send orders to the commanders on the left and the right, and send an order to General Moubu! Surround the Zhao on all sides! When I sound the trumpet, all sides will converge." Ouki continued his order with a more elaborate plan on how they would destroy the Zhao. The men all bowed and hurried off as quick as they could. Commander Matsubi and Commander Kei Ki were not in sight of the flags, so they needed special messengers sent on horseback or hawks sent. Flags could be motioned to signal Moubu of his orders.

"There is only one way Dragmire can escape his fate…" Ouki grinned ferociously. "If he comes at me, he will die, surrounded and pummeled with arrows. If he retreats, he will have proven himself a coward once again! If he stays, we need only tear him down! He can only live if he flees! How much you want to be he is going to take it?"

"I cannot say, sir. I have not had the displeasure of knowing him."

"Oh, of that is true, but then even you would know what happened the last time Dragmire fought. They stood their ground."

"They all died or were captured and enslaved. Not the most successful strategy."

"Indeed. And Harken Dragmire is at once a coward and thinks himself great at once. He thinks nothing of others. He showed his colors once before. I expect he will show it once more."

Faint movement in the distance stirred and before long Ouki pointed. The Zhao were fleeing north. "Look. Look at him! He has proven himself a coward once again. Nothing has changed!" Ouki motioned to more messengers. "Send a message to the commanders! They are ordered to hold their position. There is a great forest north. We must be careful."

The messengers departed to send the message. At the same time Ouki ordered for the command to be deconstructed and moved north to take the hill Zhao was leaving behind.

Qin took the hill from Zhao, and Ouki and Moubu and Matsubi and Kei Ki looked out north to where Zhao fled, and it was such a dense land of forests and hills that they could not make them out.

"Works for me." Kei Ki smiled.

"No…" Ouki replied. He considered and perceived the Zhao. He knew Kei Ki to be skilled, but Kei Ki's nature would not win against Harken. Kei Ki could not perceive Harken, nor did he have the strength to defeat him. In the same way, Matsubi's men were skilled in defense, but they would be nothing against Harken. This was not a forest filled with men with which they might do battle, it was a forest where a great ogre hid… waiting.

"We must be very careful." Ouki decided. "I have a plan, but it will take patience. Harken Dragmire is a great beast who has hidden himself in the brushes, and you are all nothing more than insects to him. If we are to fight him, we must sow a great web so that when he springs at last, he will be entangled by his own nature. His men are few, but it is at moments like this that you will come to understand how truly dangerous a Dragmire zealot can be." Ouki looked up at the waning sun. It had been a good day, but it was now over. They should not go further. Either Harken will flee back to Zhao, he will stay in the forest and wait. "Assemble your tents closer to my command! We will rest here for the night."

"What if they continue to flee and go around us! What if they go back after Qin while we tarry here!" Matsubi questioned.

"In most cases, you would be right to think that. However, this is destined. Harken is here for me." Ouki Mitagi replied. "He has a deep seated hatred for Qin, but he is not here for Qin. No… he is here for me. He is here to settle it. He took everything from me, so I took his pride. He wants it back."

"Perhaps, but if he wanted a duel he would have stayed." Moubu said.

"And that is why it is safe to rest here for tonight. He has shown himself for a coward. Let us use that. Flush them out!"

 **-Behind Ouki's camp, Roboku-**

"Most impressive." Roboku said with the greatest admiration. "Ouki Mitagi has completely routed them." The other men from the other nations across Hyrule were similarly impressed, but none had the open admiration the Zhao man had.

"They are your countrymen. I would think you would be sad at such a strong defeat." Moubu's son said.

"I am sad for the losses, do not mistake it, but it goes to show the power of Ouki Mitagi, the Bird of Qin, that seeing his war makes my heart flutter and beat this ferociously. My countrymen are on a complete retreat, and Harken Dragmire has chosen to flee into the forest rather than stand and fight. I had met the man briefly, and I perceived him to be a proud and strong warrior. No, more than that. He was a monster, a ferocious untamable spirit of a beast! Goes to show even he is not unaffected by Ouki's war." Roboku looked to the son of Moubu. "Tell me, son of Qin, can you perceive it? Can you see into Ouki's mind and know what his war is?"

"I can see a bit of it. He places pieces on the field as the field suits them. My father's power suits the open field and the strongest spear. The strong shield of the Royal Guard suited the passage to the west. The cunning of a bandit suited the forest to the east."

"No… that is but a part of it." Roboku sat on a stone and motioned to the west. "Even from here we can barely see the western field, so you can know Ouki could not see it at all. Yet, without the ability to see at all, he saw it! He saw into the mind of his enemy and knew them! In such a short time he has completely understood his enemy and perceived every move they will make. This… is no normal general. He has the instincts of a great warrior and the mind of a strategist… and the eyes of a bird! He has a talent for war born of the heavens. With such a general, it is no wonder Qin is greatly feared among the nations! He truly is the pillar of Qin."

The men chuckled nervously. More than a few found it odd to see the Zhao man praising the Qin general so highly.

"But, alas. It is time to move on." Roboku stood again and started to gather his things. "The battle is going north. I had best be on my way."

"What good will any of us do? If we go north, we could be caught up in the battle. There is nowhere to hide out there that will keep us from the fighting." A man of Lorule argued. The stony Goron of Gorondis nodded in agreement, as did the Zora. The others of Termina and Gerudo also agreed it would be dangerous to leave the castle.

"Then stay, if that is what you wish." Roboku turned and started to leave, but the Qin guard stopped him.

"It is best that you stay here." The Qin said.

"Please, let us stay. It is not often men of so many nations are gathered in one place." Mouki smiled with encouragement. "This is a rare opportunity! Why don't we learn of each other?"

The Zora and Goron briskly looked away from each other, the Gerudo rolled his eyes, the Lorule stood proud and stubbornly closed his lips. The man of Termina was the only one who seemed open to talking and agreed with the young man of Qin. Roboku looked about him, and found he quite liked the lad. The lad was smart enough to understand a portion of Ouki's war, was raised in the house of a general who's offensive abilities was top-grade, and yet had a gentle nobility among his aversaries that spoke of a high degree of charisma. No doubt he learned charisma from Chancellor Ryo, who employed his father.

Roboku expected to be hearing much of this lad in the future.

"Unfortunately, I am not here to learn of you lot. I'm here for Ouki." Roboku replied.

In a swift movement, Roboku extended his hand, pulled the Qin guard's extra knife from his waist, and thrust it up into the man's chin to pierce his head. The diplomats and scholars stepped back fearfully and screamed their surprise. The guards of Qin hesitated, briefly surprised, before hardening themselves and attacking him.

Roboku killed all of the soldiers.

Roboku wiped his newly acquired sword on a dead soldier's clothing. The diplomats and scholars kept their fearful distance. Only Moubu's son dared not move since the whole fight started. He watched Roboku without fear… and he perceived.

"You are more than just a man of Zhao, aren't you? You aren't just a nobody."

"Do not try to perceive me, Mouki, son of Moubu." Roboku rebuked him. "You will not be able to find what you seek, because the truth will disappoint you. I have yet to lie. I am a nobody… but when this is over, I won't be."

 **-Royal Palace, Zelda-**

"Your highness, if I may make a request."

Zelda stopped walking to turn and see Ryo bowing slightly at the hip with a hand over his heart in a respectful salute. She raised an eyebrow. They were alone. He had no need to hide his true thoughts.

Also for him to be straight forward was normal, but a request? He had to know Zelda would be instantly suspicious. He must be making a request alone in her presence, so that others, namely Impa, would not overhear.

"What is it?" Zelda questioned. "It is odd of you to seek me out, without witnesses." She added.

"I have nothing to fear from witnesses, if you question my reasons. By all means, call for them. If you question my intentions, then allow your most trusted Chancellor listen in."

Zelda did not immediately respond. Ryo also did not offer anything to still the silence. What he had to ask must be important, and though Zelda felt she was being baited into doing it, she called for Impa to be brought here. Better to deal with Ryo's scheme with Impa at her side, then to try and read too deeply. Whether he truly wanted Impa there, or if it was merely a bluff, Zelda would be better off.

Impa approached and immediately hissed at the sight of Ryo. "What is it, scoundrel? What request would you make of the princess?"

"Such a harsh tone." Ryo clicked his tongue. "I mean what is best for Qin."

"You mean what is best for you?"

"Funny thing about economics. What is best for Qin has also been best for me."

"Chancellor Ryo, what is your request?"

Ryo glanced briefly to Impa before answering, "By no means a small thing. You see, I have been having sleepless nights, fretting for the state of Qin. I know we all have. And though I have the greatest faith in General Ouki Mitagi, I cannot help but feel there is more to this war than meets the eye. And I seek to find out what it is."

"You said as much before." Zelda mused.

"Then you know I mean it. I told Ouki, of which I am sure you can find witnesses from the palace staff, to be careful, as I feel there is more here than we know."

"If I feel it necessary to have your words proven by witness…" Zelda answered.

"What is your request?" Impa inserted.

"You see… Harken Dragmire is the enemy. I wish to learn of him. What led him to fight the Qin. What brought his victory against General Kyou Mitagi, and what brought his defeat at the hands of General Ouki Mitagi. I feel in this victory and in this defeat is the key to understanding him more. Surely there are records of Harken, of Kyou, and of Ouki in these walls? As well as how these three men are connected."

Impa was wary of Ryo. She tried to pierce his mind and find what it was he was seeking after, but she could not think of it. It was true, what he asked was in direct relevance to the war. To learn of the battles between the three men could indeed offer insight into Harken Dragmire, and then they could send a note to Ouki Mitagi via hawk. It all fit true and whole.

But Impa could not shake an uneasy feeling. Who else would perceive there is more to the war than meets the eye than the very man to whom there was always more than meets the eye. It was Ryo's nature to have that instinct because it was how he himself was.

Zelda did not speak, but watched Impa and Ryo. She waited for Impa's judgement. Zelda knew that Impa would know Ryo best of them.

"Is there a fault with wanting to learn of the enemy?" Ryo pressed.

"No."

"And how would we know an enemy than by the life he led, the victories he gained, and the defeats he suffered?"

Impa narrowed her eyes briefly, still trying to see through him, but failing. In a way his desire was earnest, but he was a snake. She could not for the life of her read into this thoughts… she never had been able to. At times this was a bad thing… but at times it was also good. Ryo was not an evil man. Nor was he a good one. He was a difficult one to judge.

Impa sighed. "It is true. We might be able to find something of Harken in the records. Something we can pass onto General Ouki."

"Then?" Ryo nodded.

"Do you feel it is worth the try?" Zelda asked.

"Ryo is right. I don't want to admit it, but he is. I apologize, Chancellor, for my wariness." Impa bowed.

Ryo laughed. He waved it aside. "Do not apologize, Chancellor! If you were not wary of me, you would not be worthy of being my equal."

The three of them entered the king's library, and a scribe who knew the library was tasked with going through the scrolls, books, and pamphlets for anything and everything pertaining to the these men. Impa did not fear too deeply for the information to be presented, as there were secrets even this library did not contain. However, she still insisted on being where she could see what Ryo was reading.

So the three of them read the scrolls. There were not many of them.

Harken Dragmire was an elder of the Dragmire clan. The king at the time demanded more of the Dragmire. They turned to fusing Twilight and Divinity in such a way as to be demonic power. For a short while, it brought them great power, but it also caused them to turn on their allies. (Whether by accident in madness or this was on purpose, was not written.)

The Mitagi gathered the armies of Qin and fought the Dragmire for their rebellion. Along with them were the four other great generals of Qin with General Kyou Mitagi at the lead. It was a great slaughter. The woman and children were scattered across Qin. All was quiet, until Harken Dragmire alone came out of hiding and killed Kyou Mitagi. He then went on to hunt down and kill other great generals before Ouki flew into a blind rage and defeat Harken.

"This we already know! What are we missing?" Ryo rolled up a scroll and cast it down. "What brought him to be able to defeat the five generals, but not Ouki! What strength did Ouki have that the others did not! And why did Harken wait so long before taking his revenge!"

It was at this point that Zelda did exactly as Ryo wanted. She looked to Impa and said, "Is there anything more you know that is not in these scrolls?"

Ryo listened intently, though not appearing to do so.

Impa hesitated. She said, "What are you asking, Princess?"

"As the former Shadowmaster of Qin, surely you know of secrets not within these scrolls."

"A-are you asking me to compromise my clan?"

"I am asking you to act as a Chancellor," Zelda replied. "Not as a Shadowmaster of the Sheikah. Are you still loyal to them?"

"I-I… Princess…"

Ryo saw this was a very dangerous question now for her. Zelda was not being harsh, but was asking a question that brought a harshness of its own, because it was real and was the kind of question to force one to choose a side. It was asking her to choose her relationship with the girl or the clan she had stepped down from but had devoted her life to up this point. Ryo sympathized a bit for Impa, but was pleased all the same.

Impa found her voice. "I am loyal to the promises I have made all my life, and to you. I act no more as Shadowmaster, but with my background within the Sheikah I do recognize there are secrets that are far more damaging than helpful."

"Be that as it may, are there secrets here that are more helpful than harmful? Surely there are some."

Impa gulped, took a breath, and nodded. "There are a few I can tell that are… safe. The first being that Harken and Ouki had an unfair advantage over the other generals."

"Oh?" Ryo wondered.

Impa nodded. "The Mitagi have secrets of their own, but I think they will not mind if I reveal a minor one in veiled detail. You see, in the fall of Hyrule, the Mitagi collected relics of power and hid them away. Relics of ancient power. Gauntlets, shields, swords, spears, whips, magical rods, whatever they could get their hands on. It is written the Mitagi are the descendant of the Rebel Hero. Kyou Mitagi and Ouki Mitagi were able to use some. Ouki Mitagi's halberd is an ancient relic, once wielded by the Rebel Hero."

"This is not much of a secret. Even I knew that. Ouki bragged to me about it." Ryo said.

"Ouki told me much the same for musical instruments." Zelda said.

Impa sighed. "Did he now? Oh well. However, what is not known, is that the Dragmire had their own collection of relics. Harken Mitagi wields a cursed blade. The blade of Ghirahim."

"I've read of that one." Zelda murmured. "Its written the blade hungers for blood, and every time it is drawn, it kills. It gives incredible power, but at a risk. Either the blade kills the wielder's enemy or the blade kills the wielder itself, either way it never fails to kill something."

"Talk about a double-edged sword…" Ryo said.

"The cursed sword gave Harken an advantage, undoubtedly, but there was another reason he could kill Kyou Mitagi. He was sick."

"Sick? Who? Harken or Kyou?" Zelda wondered.

"Most likely the loser of the fight, General Kyou." Ryo reminded her.

"Oh… right." Zelda's ears went red.

"Yes, Kyou Mitagi had come down with deep fever for a year. He had caught a fever while on the battlefield and was sick, so he retired back to the deep valleys in Qin to heal. Kyou was very weak and vulnerable at the time… vulnerable enough to bring Harken out of hiding."

Zelda nodded. Such a secret would be one that Mitagi would have wanted to keep quiet. They would not want the name of Kyou Mitagi to be sullied by the idea of dying in weakness. They would want him to be proclaimed as having fought the good fight.

Ryo stilled and struggled to keep his composure. Kyou Mitagi had been ill for a year? What if it wasn't a simple illness? What if it was the nine month variety? He could hardly believe what he was hearing. To hear Kyou had been ill for a year fit! Now Ryo was sure of it! Kyou Mitagi was a woman!

But why? Why would they hide that? Why would they hide that she was a woman? Surely it was not for merely being sexist. It was frowned upon, but not illegal or inherently wrong anymore for woman to be great leaders. What kept Kyou Mitagi from revealing herself?

What's more, Ryo remembered the records now of Kyou. She had been revealed as a man, not just for her years as an army officer or general, but her entire life! She lived her entire life pretending to be a man! While the reports did not explicitly state that she pretended, the earliest record Ryo could remember of her mentioned her in the masculine form when she was listed for training in the Mitagi military as a teenager.

Ryo needed to dig deeper. Much deeper. How far did this go? What was so important that it warranted them trying to kill Link? What was so important it warranted them hiding the woman's gender from the world all her life?

"Does Ouki know that Harken wields a cursed blade?" Ryo wondered. He forced himself to change his focus back to the matter at hand before he reveal his thoughts.

Impa shrugged. "I do not know. Even if it did, I do not believe it changes anything. Ouki defeated him once before despite the blade being cursed."

"If the blade takes a life every time it is unsheathed, then how did either one live?" Zelda wondered.

"Good question." Impa said.

"Sounds like the curse isn't so real if that is the case, or Ouki's blessed blade overcame the curse."

"Quite possibly. A good boon for us all if that is so." Ryo said.

"Unless Harken is strong enough to overcome it… A terrible prospect. At the very least, I think it is warranted to warn him of the curse." Zelda said. "If it comes to be true that Ouki knows of it, then we will have gained nor lost anything. But if it comes to be true that Ouki does not know, then we have gained something from this."

Ryo nodded in agreement. "Most wise, your highness. You're learning."

"I would have expected you to be the one to say that, though." Impa looked to Ryo. "Are you well? You seem distracted."

Ryo felt a small chill. Seemed his composure had cracked slightly, if he had allowed himself to be distracted. "I am well, I assure you. Merely surprised an illness of all things would do in a legend like Kyou Mitagi. However, I cannot help but wonder. What made him so important?" Ryo considered he may be reaching a bit too deep now. He did not want to reveal his thoughts or hand, but he also was a man who took calculated risks, and he rationalized to himself that he was still in the clear.

"Important?"

"Yes, of all the generals, what made Kyou so important that Ouki flew into a blind rage and for Harken to target him. And even ill, could not Kyou Mitagi have been moved from the danger?"

Zelda nodded. "True. I can agree with that. If Kyou was too ill to fight properly, they should have sent him away on horseback. And though Ouki would have been angry with any general falling, what did make Kyou so special?"

"I am sure we can ask Ouki the next time we see him." Impa answered.

"But-"

Deciding it was now too dangerous to press forward, as well as a chance to pull back, Ouki said, "Now, now, princess. Impa is correct. It is impudent of me to wonder of the friendship between Kyou and Ouki from Impa. Rather better to inquire of Ouki what his friendship was, and why it was so special compared to his friendships with the other generals. It is a small matter all the same. Though it is small, we have found something we can gain from this. Unless there is anything more you believe is worth sending to Ouki Mitagi, Chancellor Impa?"

"Nothing I can think of that he would not already know."

"Then let us send him what we have discovered, and pray it will benefit him." Ryo suggested.


	39. Dragmire's War - Part 16

**Dragmire's War – Part 16**

 **-Ryo-**

They went their own ways. Ryo went to his estate in the inner capital, while Zelda stayed at the palace.

Ryo went to Abhdan and said, "Teacher, I need to press on you a question."

"Oh-ho! Oh? And just what question would seem to torment you so?" The old man chuckled.

Ryo sat before him on the floor. "Some time ago, I intercepted a message from the Shadowmaster hiding out in Mitagi that a boy named Link had been killed by General Ouki, at Chancellor Impa's request no less."

"Interesting… who is he? The name sounds familiar." Abhdan stroked his beard.

"Precisely my own thought. Who is this boy that Chancellor Impa would have the High General go out of his way to kill him. If you may recall, the name was brought up among the list of accomplishments in the first day of battle Ouki reported on."

"Ah, that would be where I heard the name! So Ouki did not, in fact, kill him?"

"No, he did not."

"And what is your question?" Abhdan asked.

"I will get to it, but please, patience. There is a ways to go. I looked into this boy. I had heard of him amongst the ones Zelda had given privilege to when Sheikah Zant rebelled, and brief investigation showed the boy had also been alongside Zelda when she retook the throne. It did not take much digging to find he had come from Jouto. I sent an investigator, and he returned with information. I tell you not what he found in its whole, nor my own ponderings, as it would take far too long. Rather, the result of it all is that I believe this boy to be the son of General Kyou Mitagi."

Abhdan stopped stroking his beard. His eyes widened in shock.

Seeing he had his old teacher's attention, Ryo continued, "I did not believe it, at first. I watched Impa to be sure, and seeing her reaction to the very boy she had tried to kill being told as alive, it gave me the incentive to investigate further. It told me there was something worth looking into. So under cover of wishing to investigate Harken Dragmire to send a shred of information to General Ouki (a cover that was at the same time true and whole to its pretention as much as its diversion) I found information that leads me to believe Kyou Mitagi hid his identity… and was… in fact. A woman. A woman that was impregnated, and pretending to be ill, took a year to go to full term and work on her recovery. During this time Harken killed her, Ouki sought revenge, and the child was hidden away in a nearby village. Jouto. The soldier wanted to honor her memory, and so left a message for the boy to know his mother was a great general. This is as far as I have come."

"And what is your question?" Abhdan asked nervously.

"Teacher, you know I do things on my own. I investigate and invest on my own. I fail and succeed on my own strengths and weaknesses, and so I grow. But this is a matter to which I believe the Sheikah, the Mitagi, and perhaps more have kept a secret hidden so deeply and intently I do not know where further to go. Why did Kyou Mitagi pretend to be a man all her life? I am sure I can find a shred to send me along if I were to secret myself into the Mitagi, or even the Sheikah, but this would tip everyone away. I believe I have come as far as I can on my own, and yet I believe I have stumbled on something worth making a request for."

Abhdan nodded. He sighed, and for the first time, Ryo marveled and the man looked truly as old as he was. Abhdan always had a jolly look, a quick laugh, a childish whim about him that belied his age. Yet Abhdan seemed to sag and age before him. The weight of secrets fell on his shoulders, and Ryo immediately regretted his request. "No, if it bears you this much of a burden, then you need not-"

"No. It is good you have gone this far on your own strength." Abhdan replied sternly. His voice did not have any amusement. For a moment, his old persona of a powerful Chancellor returned. "I know the secret you seek. I should not, but like you are, I was insatiably curious. I regret knowing the secret. The burden is a great one. The lies… The truths. It is difficult to say which is less damaging anymore. It is good you have come to me now, Ryo Fui. You can go no further than you have, as what records there were… was erased."

"Erased?!"

"Indeed. All proof is gone. Everyone made sure of it. Including me. The only proof left are the few who witnessed the lies in the making… But those few then hold power in their hand to overturn kingdoms and dynasties."

Abhdan looked on his younger student. "As a reward for coming as far as you have, and knowing when to humble yourself rather than prove obstinate and endanger yourself, I am willing to tell you the secret in its entirety. However, I also offer a warning… It will give you no satisfaction. I also hold you to a rule."

"A rule?"

"That you will never use this secret for your own ends."

"You would dare hold me to such a rule!?" Ryo exclaimed, suddenly furious.

"Yes." Abhdan replied. "That is my rule. Do you truly wish to know the secret that is so close, yet impossible to reach? I assure you, learning the secret will torment you as much as not knowing, yet I believe it will do you good to not know and focus your energies elsewhere. The choice is yours."

"Then I choose to know."

Abhdan smiled, and chuckled weakly. "Then you are so much like me… insatiably curious. Very well."

 **-Zelda-**

"Princess… If I may have a moment." Impa said.

Zelda stopped. "Certainly, Impa. What is the matter? Why do you look distressed."

"There is an important matter I need to discuss with you." Impa motioned to a nearby alcove. "If we may?"

Zelda allowed herself to be led along to it. To her surprise, Impa went a step further. Once they were outside, Impa picked Zelda up, and leaped onto the roof before setting her down again. Then Impa lead Zelda to a portion of the roof where it would satisfy her.

"This is… unusual," Zelda said. "You have never taken me up here before. I did not know you could leap that high carrying me."

"I assure you, my legs will be paying for that later." Impa groaned. Zelda chuckled despite the woman's seeming misery.

"You are not as young as you once were, Impa."

"No, I am not. Be careful lest you slip… This place will do. I wished to speak with you where none can hear us."

"There are private quarters."

"And I would not want to risk them putting an ear to the wall or door."

Seeing how difficult Impa wanted to be, Zelda just shook her head. "Very well, very well. Dear Impa, what is it you wanted to say? I trust you will help me back down as you brought me up? Or should I call for a Fae to get me later?"

Impa did not immediately answer. She gulped, wrung her hands. Seeing her distressed, Zelda stopped being sarcastic and rather listened intently.

"There is a… matter, of my own doing, that I am tormented by. So I find I must beg for your forgiveness. I tried to have Link killed."

"You tried to WHAT!?" Zelda snapped. Normally she would not snap, but this caught her completely off guard, and immediately infuriated her beyond rational thought. One of the first people she found she could trust, of her own age group, and someone she could trust had tried to kill him! Zelda's first instinct was to banish Impa and say to realms with it all. Impa had failed her multiple times now and screwed up massively, and now she had gone for someone Zelda actually saw as more than a stranger or foe!

"I tried to have Link killed." Impa repeated. "I offer no excuse, I have failed you many times as it is, and so if you do not wish to forgive me, then I will understand; but if you will allow me, I would like for you to understand why I did."

"You are right…" Zelda seethed. She didn't know whether to have the ice cold persona or a fiery infuriated one. Her eyes and emotions felt ice cold and damning while her blood boiled in her veins. "I am finding it difficult to decide to forgive or not."

"And that is your choice."

"No!" Zelda snapped, and pointed at her. "Do not put this on me of whether or not to forgive you based on nothing more than some merit or friendship! At least try to Dindamn earn it! Words are empty and useless, and now I wonder if truly friendship is as empty and worthless as the words used to mold it!"

"It is not!"

"Really?" Zelda scoffed coldly. "Your actions betray me to the heart, though your words offer comfort. At least be honest enough to admit to hating me. My mother can do that much."

Impa's breath hitched in her throat, and a moment of silence passed between them. For this moment Zelda had compared Impa to her mother, and it had merit. In Zelda, Impa saw more than just pain and fury, but a fragility that was being shattered as much as her heart was being further hardened with ice. In trying to save her, Impa had hardened her heart even more to be colder than ever, less trusting, less open, less warm, and ultimately if Zelda continued to grow ever colder into being a full woman… she would be no better than her mother. And Zelda would perhaps recognize this and accept it. She would accept being a monster.

Impa wanted to weep, to beg, but she could not. She had made mistakes and needed to be strong enough to see them through.

"I swore myself to you, and this I hold myself to. If you want to punish me, I accept it openly, but do not think my intentions anything less than good for you. This is, however, a most difficult situation. I knew it would hurt you, but I chose it because it would also save you. Now I regret it, as I am reminded the boy could be as much your savior as your damnation."

Savior. Damnation.

Zelda juggled the words in her mind. She listened intently, and if Impa was not lying (a thought she found herself having to decide on for the first time with Impa) then it was true, she would be in a difficult position. The thought that it was a difficult position didn't appease her, but gave Zelda the knowledge that it was at least a matter worth knowing.

"Then tell me. I will decide what to do with you after you have explained yourself to me."

"The first thing to know is that King Shorlin swore me to secrecy… But he is passed. And you are my highness. If you wish it, then I will tell you."

This made Zelda hesitate, but only a little. Were she calm, she might wonder what it was that would make King Shorlin swear people to secrecy, and how Link would be involved in it.

"Do it. Tell me."

 **-The Secret in which Abhdan and Impa Explained-**

Long ago, Qin knew war inside and out. There was endless war on the border as King Shorlin expanded the kingdom of Qin two fold. There was endless war in the palace, as this newly obtained land and the power that came with it was fought over by every minister. And there was endless war in the Royal Harem, as favor of the king was highly sought after by every girl, and this was further encouraged by pressure from the houses they entered the harem under.

A girl from the Ki family would enter with Ki's support, and would be expected, nay required, to bring them favor from the king, and with Ki support would assassinate rival girls. Every house in Qin used the Royal Harem as one of its many arenas with the lives of young girls and woman every day. The Queen Mother did not rule in such a way as to instill order or discipline and may have actually profited from the bloodbath that surrounded her each day. Every woman to go to King Shorlin and bed him most likely died. To be bedded twice was practically a certainty of death. Woman would be poisoned, be stabbed in their sleep, choked, or simply disappeared. They would be found rolled up in rugs and thrown in a water ditch or trampled by horses. The violence reached such a crescendo that girls were being targeted for even being in rival houses outside of the harem, as they could be future rivals within the harem. Then within each house, favor would be fought over by rivals who wanted to earn favor. Ki would kill Ki as much as any other house, if it gave her benefit.

And that went for each house, not just the Ki family. In fact, the Ki family was so large it could be considered many families, and the infighting within the harem was one source of its split across many branch families.

In this wildly violent time a girl found she was pregnant.

Suffice to say, she feared for her life and the life of her child, but whether by luck, skill, or divinity, she managed to hide her pregnancy and have a child. Even as a newborn babe it was a feisty thing that refused to be still, and the girl knew she could not hide her for long. She went to the Sheikah that very day and implored them to take the child away and keep her a secret. The Sheikah agreed and the child disappeared. The next morning the woman was found dead, her throat cut in a violent attack, and the body was dumped.

The Sheikah spirited the child away to the Mitagi. With their close ties to the Mitagi, it was an easy arrangement. The mother had been of the bloodline of Mitagi, and so the child was accepted as one of them as well. To accept the secret, the girl was adopted, and in order to ensure there was no link to the past, lest any recognize her as the daughter of the concubine, the girl was raised to be as a boy servant.

Being raised in the Mitagi, the girl was hardened. She saw the men train and fight, and fell in love with the blade. She did not want a broom, she wanted a sword. The heads of the family tried to discourage her, but she would have none of it, and trained even in secret, until they accepted she would be a soldier or officer. They had men train her who were sworn to absolute secrecy.

Before long, she was on her first battlefield as an officer. It was a low position, merely of a hundred men. The battlefield was one that would be joined between the Mitagi, the Ki family, and several other clans and families. Kyou Mitagi was sent to skirmish on behalf of the Mitagi. And Ou was sent to skirmish on behalf of the Ki.

Ou was a prodigy of war. Like any prodigy of Ki he had cunning, but he also had great strength and charisma and understanding. He had an eye that made others compare him to a bird who could see all, even matters beyond his sight, and he had a way of reading people that was purely uncanny. He looked at the thin man, Kyou, and he perceived a woman. He fell hard.

Ou went to the Mitagi to ask for Kyou's hand in marriage. He was turned away. He was a stubborn one and stood at the door to the Mitagi elder's estate for a full year. He would not pitch a tent. He left only to survive on what he needed and otherwise sat outside the door, whether under rain or sun, cold or hot, for a year. At last the elder gave in and brought Ou to a meeting to discuss the matter.

Before the Sheikah and the Mitagi, Ou was given a deal. The first door would lead him away from the Mitagi, and they would speak no more of this. (And it is speculated they would assassinate him later, to keep her gender a secret.) The second door lead him to Kyou, and if he was to enter it he would have to accept a number of terms. Ou would have to become known as Ouki Mitagi. Ou would have to swear to keeping Kyou's gender an absolute secret, and marry Kyou under the pretense of marrying a man.

In essence Ou would have to give up his name, his family, his reputation, and finally his very soul. (Though if it be a sin to pretend to be a homosexual, when not being one in reality, was uncertain. The details therein, would be between him and his Goddess. But at the very least the priests deemed him damned.)

Ouki Mitagi accepted the terms. He married Kyou Mitagi. The Ki family tried to have him assassinated any one of a hundred times for this humiliation, but failed. The priests excommunicated him, though this wouldn't last long as Ouki's skill for war would surpass any negative reputation his 'homosexuality' would earn him.

One day, King Shorlin would tour the battlefield to survey the work. This was a routine thing for him, but for the first time, he came to witness a city Kyou Mitagi had taken. Shorlin promoted her to a general after her one-hundredth victory, and as she raised her head to take the token of her position, he saw her face.

Now, work had been done to make her appear masculine. She lacked makeup or dolled up beauty woman used, and the scars and muscle (though not freakish or herculean as Ouki) were masculine traits, and so she appeared for all extents and purposes to be a man. However, King Shorlin was known for being as perceptive, perhaps even more, than Ouki Mitagi.

Of all the things the king could do, or ask of his general, the king asked one question, "Are you happy?"

Kyou Mitagi answered, "Yes."

The ministers to witness this, were dumbfounded by the question. They questioned why that would be the only thing the king would say. They were even more dumbfounded to see tears pouring from his eyes as he asked the question. The king would be found weeping joyfully in his chambers, and had all records of all the concubines he had bedded from the Royal Harem burned. The Queen Mother was replaced, ministers involved in the work of the Royal Harem were moved.

King Shorlin would die a few years later at an old age.

Not long after, the Dragmire rebellion occurred. The Mitagi, led by General Kyou, would fight and kill the Dragmire to the last man, and sell the woman and children into slavery. The tribes of Majora would be hunted and chased into the mountains, the Fae would disappear from the land, and many other clans and tribes King Shorlin had brought into Qin would become hunted or alienated thanks to the new king.

Kyou Mitagi would become pregnant and moved, with her closest soldiers who had been long sworn to secrecy, to the innermost area of Qin. Though Ouki had been born on the battlefield, Kyou would have none of it and went without him to a safe place for the birth. There, while still recovering, Harken Dragmire would walk up to her army, slay any who tried to stop him, and kill her.

Understandably, Ouki was pissed.

The child was never found and was presumed dead, until Zelda brought Link into the palace. If the facts are true, and he is the son of Kyou Mitagi, then he is also the grandson of King Shorlin. While Princess Zelda is only the great-granddaughter of King Shorlin.

This means Link would be one step higher on the bloodline than Princess Zelda, and could take the throne from her with but a single word.

 **-Royal Palace, Zelda-**

Link was the grandson of King Shorlin. King Sho. Son of Kyou Mitagi. Son of Ouki Mitagi, formerly Ou Ki. Heir to the Mitagi, Ki, and Qin bloodlines. (The nation of Qin was named after the bloodline that lead it, namely Qin. However they are not referred to as the Qin, but as the Royal Family, to avoid confusion. Technically that makes Zelda's full named Zelda Qin.)

Zelda couldn't be more shocked or disbelieving if Impa had smacked her across the face with a fish.

"Link..." Zelda said, just to be sure she heard right. "The former slave of Jouto. Is my uncle?"

"Once removed, but yes."

"If this is some kind of joke, it is in poor taste." Zelda frowned heavily. "He's younger than me!"

"Only because King Shorlin and Kyou Mitagi both prioritized their careers over having a child. Your father and grandfather both sought their duty in extending the bloodline through children when they were younger."

"There has been two kings come and go in this time!"

"Because both your grandfather and father only ruled for a short time. Your father ruled for three years. Your grandfather ruled for about two decades. It wasn't until your grandfather had ruled for a decade that Kyou Mitagi had a child and Harken Dragmire appeared."

"I-…"

"I know, it hardly makes sense. Some kings rule for a day, others for a lifetime. King Shorlin was blessed to be one that would rule well into his old age. It makes the reference of time confusing, but I assure you… I checked. When I heard Link was from Jouto, a village near where Kyou died, and he was of the proper age to her death, and he claimed to be the son of a female general, and he bore strength of the Mitagi and the cunning of a Ki, I checked. This is why I sought to remove him… he is dangerous."

Impa gulped. "I know… he is a special peasant to you. You have no idea how happy I am to think that you gained a friend on your own merit, and not a mere fair-weather friend as a princess would have, but I am your Chancellor… and so I sought your safety over your happiness."

"Yet?" Zelda wondered. "You tried being my Sheikah, and you failed me. You tried being my Chancellor, and yet again you feel you have failed you. I don't know what you can be that will satisfy us."

"I think… it is because I did not meet you as a Sheikah or a Chancellor." Impa considered. "I did not rescue you as a double-agent or a politician. It was not a Sheikah nor Chancellor to whom you reached out to in that alley years ago… It was me… and I have lost sight of that." Impa bowed herself down. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be." Zelda replied. "You have skills in many areas. I don't know what it is you feel you must be, but you acted as a Sheikah should and you acted as a Chancellor should."

"So you forgive me?"

"Not yet." Zelda said evenly. She dropped her bite and anger. Zelda could see the practicality of her decision. She could even agree in her cold heart that Link was dangerous to her if he tried to make a claim to the throne. If it came to that, he needed to die, swiftly and silently. No mercy could be allowed. He was a single life against the stability of a kingdom, and Zelda could not allow sentiment. In that way, Impa had made a worthy attempt and Zelda should be pleased.

But there was another part, a small part along the edges that was hurt. It was the outermost edges of her heart that was warmed by such a rare thing as honesty in a dishonest world. Zelda could count the number of people she could lower her guard around on a single hand, and the second person to be counted was Link. She didn't have to question where she and him stood, she didn't have to hide herself or fear, she didn't have to worry. If anything, she found herself looking forward to the moments when he would bring a dose of craziness to her world to break up the monotony. She dealt with men of culture and stuffy rules day in and day out, and somehow Link had a way of breaking every one of them and making it work and lacked any form of culture. While a noble would worry about the patterns of ribbons in his sleeve, and the smell of a which fragrance to wear that day, or what delicate word to use in the debate, Link would get himself caught, stuffed in a sack, and dumped at her feet with a disheveled bed of hair on his proud face for no significant reason other than to greet her. She found people utterly exhausting, but Link somehow gave her energy by his presence alone. Ganon and the Elder Fae and Impa and Sarah did as well, but each uplifted her in their own ways.

Zelda whispered, "I understand why you did what you did, and as a Chancellor to seeks to stabilize my rule, I commend you. However, I find him useful, and while I can trust a kingdom to bow to my power, I need a few I can trust even when that power is lacking. I don't just need pawns, I need friends. Carefully selected friends. Even a friend with no power benefits me a moment of rest in ways lonely sleep cannot."

"I agree." Impa said. "I hope I am not thinking too highly to be able to say our relationship is more than that of a liege and her pawn, and with that comes rules… rules I have broken. I am more than your pawn, and I lost sight of that."

"No, you have not. I think, instead, if I may take a guess… you did not think clearly. You overreacted. Link does not know of his bloodline, and neither did any of us. It was covered up well. So long as he does not know, then we are safe, and yet you considered him a danger despite his ignorance."

"I believe you are right. I did overreact… the matter is, there is no proof Link holds the bloodline of the king. There are only a few remaining witnesses to testify to it, and they have sworn their lives to keeping it a secret. Even if Link were to know and to challenge you, there would be no proof. Even if the Mitagi were to support him in challenging you, they cannot prove he is the son of Kyou, and they cannot prove that Kyou is the daughter of King Shorlin. Influencing the nation to go with the one unproven claim, that of being the son of Kyou and Ouki, would be difficult enough, but to be the heir as well? They would push the extent of their honor and trust."

They stood a moment, reflective and feeling. Impa felt a great weight leave her, to know that Zelda was not lashing out. She had no doubt she would be punished in secret in some way, she deserved it. Mostly likely Zelda would give her the cold shoulder for a time and let her stew in her guilt before releasing her of it.

Zelda considered what needed to be done, and if it needed to be done at all. At last she said, "Do not seek to kill him again. Instead, watch over him. If he gathers a faction with the aim for the throne, then we should take action. But as it is, I believe he does not have his eyes set on the throne."

"As you wish, your highness… No. Zelda."

Zelda nodded.

 **-Kanyou, Ryo-**

Ryo couldn't believe what he had heard. While Ryo did not have the personal experiences with Link that others had have, it was a difficult thing to leap from him being the son of two of the greatest generals in Qin history to one of those generals being the daughter of the king.

"That explains so much…" Ryo breathed. He stroked his beard in deep thought. Pieces fell into place, little things over the years came to the surface with new light. "Ouki had always venerated the king greatly. Most considered it one of his many quirks, but perhaps his loyalty to King Shorlin could be due to being secretly his son-in-law."

He was young merchant when he entered the service of King Shorlin as Abhdan's apprentice, but he had still heard much from rumors and gossip. Ryo had attended a lot of noble feasts, balls, and parties as an apprentice, building up connections and establishing his powerbase subtly.

"Is there still any proof to the claim if the boy was to seek followers to rebel?" Ryo inquired.

"The only witnesses would be the still surviving heads of the Mitagi clan, myself, Chancellor Impa, and the Sheikah Shadowmaster records."

Ryo considered this and how it could play out then. If Link were to gain the Mitagi's support, it would effectively become a three-way battle. The Mitagi were as powerful as the rest of Qin combined in military might and would have the ability to usurp the throne through force. On the other hand Zelda had the Sheikah and Impa, and Ryo could trust on Abhdan not to support Link.

If it came to it, the Mitagi would stake Link's claim to the throne. Even though Link had the throne by blood now, there was no proof. Without substantial proof it would come down to their word only, and this would take them only so far. The Mitagi would take a substantial part of the nation for themselves. Ryo was confident he could take another substantial part for himself. Zelda would have the smallest portion, as despite the proofs, she had the weakest following of loyalty, and would have to rely on her newfound allies heavily.

If Link rose up, it would bring them back to what happened with Prince Kyou, only far far worse, as Prince Kyou and Chancellor Ketsu were incompetent. The Mitagi were far from incompetent. Ryo suspected he would lose if war broke out.

From the day he had planted Zelda on the throne, he had held the kingdom in checkmate. No action or move on Zelda's part would take away his success. His seed would sit on the throne for generations to come, and it would be his dynasty. The question only came to when he would decide what to do with the princess. She was useful for now. She was making the kingdom stronger with her presence and work, little by little.

But if Link were to place his claim into the fight, Ryo no longer could see himself having checkmate. He had fought a political war with the understanding of the players on the board, but now if there was a potential new player in the game, one who could gain the strongest pieces so easily, Ryo would need to make adjustments.

"I trust you will not teach Link, my teacher?"

"To do so would be too revealing. You know to whom I am loyal." Abhdan replied as serious as he could be. "And as a reminder: You are not allowed to use this information."

Ryo clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I did promise. I am aware… I will not kill the boy. But…" Ryo looked to him. "You could do something. I want you to go to the Mitagi and insure their loyalty is sound. Whether it be to Zelda or myself, it matters not. So long as they will not be loyal to Link. Would that much be allowed?"

"I cannot do that. They know that I am aware in so far as General Kyou Mitagi being of the Royal family bloodline, but I am not supposed to know of Link, and I suspect they may not either. I know it only because you brought this information to me, and Lady Impa went over their head."

"So it would reveal too much if you were to approach them." Ryo concluded. "What of their loyalty to Ouki? If Ouki were to step forward with the claim that the boy is his son, and they already know of General Kyou's bloodline, would they support Ouki's claim?"

Abhdan hummed in thought. "I suspect not at first. They see Ouki as an outsider as much as the Ki consider him a traitor. Ouki is merely a champion among them that brings them great glory and honor. But then, I believe they will, solely because of the glory and honor it would bring their clan to plant one of their own on the throne. It would not be a great leap for them to put this one piece together and create a bloodline going from King Shorlin to Prince Link, even as a lie from their mouths that is truth without them knowing it."

"Prince Link. I dislike it. It is a displeasing sound, and the prospect throws into question all of the plots and schemes I have set into motion."

Ryo stood and poured them both some tea from a nearby pot. "So here is what I am thinking. We do nothing for now. You have wisely held back my hand, as you are right in thinking me childish. My own actions would bring my downfall. If we act, we reveal too much. Rather, we watch… and wait. And in the meantime we seek the loyalty of the Mitagi, so as to further throw them into disarray should the claim be presented."

"You have never been able to gain their loyalty in all the years you have tried."

"That would be because I have always selfishly wanted Ouki's loyalty, not loyalty of the main branch. If I were to go to the main head of the Mitagi, and gain his loyalty, it would effectively cut Ouki's power and I could take the throne without bloodshed."

Ryo handed his teacher his cup of tea and he placed himself back in his seat.

"And if you do not? What if the main head sees your ploy and gives their loyalty to Zelda?"

Ryo smirked, "Then it would still effectively cut Ouki's power, and I would take the throne without bloodshed. Nothing changes. Zelda's power is effectively my power. One day she will understand this, but until then, I am pleased to let her do as she wishes."


	40. Dragmire's War - Part 17

**Dragmire's War – Part 17**

 **-Link-**

After Ouki Mitagi had the Qin forces encamp themselves on the hills in front of the forest, he ordered small teams to go a distance into the forest in all directions, and then larger battalions would follow. In this way the army of Qin slowly entered the forest and searched for the Zhao.

Among the teams to enter the forest was Link's hundred-man unit.

Ouki called for Link. Link entered the general's tent and shared a heartfelt greeting with Matsubi before standing before Ouki. Ouki then inquired of him certain questions. "You have Ganondorf Dragmire in your unit, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Being raised by the Majora, he would have a wolf, yes? And he would be able to easily travel in this place?"

"Yeah."

"Then I want you to go into the forest, not to find where is safe, but to find where it is not safe. Search for the Zhao! With your small size, you should be able to safely traverse without being seen. When you find them, we will be able to flush them out. If they want to hide, we will expose them!" Ouki smiled, extended his hand, and put it on Link's head. "Do well."

Link gulped. Unlike all of the other teams, his objective was not as safe. What's more, it was one with a special privilege. The weight of what he was asked to do fell heavily on his shoulders, but it also made him excited.

Ouki looked on Link a moment longer. His thoughts were his own. He smiled encouragingly before dismissing the boy.

Link returned to his unit, and relayed the mission to them. Ganon was standing on a rock with his eyes over the forest when he heard. He grinned widely. "Good." He had been thinking of disappearing and searching for the Dragmire himself, but now it was no longer necessary.

"We shouldn't engage if possible." Ganon advised Link offhandedly. "I can fight only so many alone, and the rest of you are average, at best. With only a hundred there is nothing we can fight except for patrols or other hundred-man units we can ambush."

"How about a thousand-man unit?" Link asked.

"Unless we can put them into a position to have a mountain fall on them, it would be stupid."

"Then why would Ouki want us to search for the Zhao?"

"Obviously because knowing where they are and knowing where they are not is equally important." Ganon looked across the camp at each of Link's men. "Any of them skilled with hawkery?"

"No."

Ganon sighed. Without hawkery to relay messages, then they would have to use Kagami. Ganon, and no doubt Kagami when the wolf knows, disliked the idea of lowering the wolf to nothing more than a messenger, as Kagami was more skilled at killing and stealth than any of the men here… except maybe the Sheikah boy. Link could hold his own, but stealth was a foreign concept to him.

"You know nothing of stealth, so I, Kagami, and the Sheikah will do most of the work in the front and sides. The rest of you should stay back and follow as best you can while making as little noise as possible." Ganon said.

"Anything else?" Link wondered.

"Don't do anything stupid covers everything I would have to say to you."

Link gave him an insulting finger before walking off to get the men up and going. Ganon turned his eyes back to the forest once more and tried to search out Harken Dragmire, but alas… the forest revealed nothing.

"I can smell you…" Ganon whispered. "You can't hide from me forever. For a man who once stood his ground, you have grown cautious… even scared?"

-Zhao headquarters, somewhere in the forest-

As the Qin moved forward slowly, the Zhao command gathered. Chousou, Mangoku, Shoumou, and Haku.

"Unbelievable… to think Fuuki and Kouson Ryuu has been slain and so easily!"

"He was a fool to have died so easily… and not with so many Qin left alive…" Mangoku whispered darkly. His eyes bore darkly with a wide-eyed look into a dim fire between them.

"No, we were fools. Even the legends of Ouki did not suit his power." Haku corrected the crazed man. "Fuuki was a man who could see far, far enough to see his aid was needed. Ouki's sight not only far outreached his own, but Ouki used that sight against him."

"Can you make this excuse for Kouson Ryuu? He died to a commander is unknown."

"Was it this unknown that made him all the more dangerous? Or was Ryuu unlucky?"

"Either way it does not matter. They are dead, and without them we have lost our main strategists. We are men of might, not men of mind. The only remaining strategist among us is Chousou."

Chousou did not respond. His thoughts were muddled and troubled. They were in the midst of a forest, and it was times like this that generals of particular perception were the most important. With the loss of Ryuu and Fuuki, they had lost both of them. He had ideas of how to use the forest to their advantage, but he felt… uncertain. What could he do against the eyes and mind of Ouki?

For the sake of Zhao, he would do nothing short of his best. If he died giving Qin his taste of revenge, then so be it.

They talked a bit further, before Shoumou spoke up and asked, "By the way, have you all seen Harken?" One of them had seen Harken. He was going on a walk because he was bored and disliked people. This made Shoumou laugh. "To think, a great general who has no interest in war. Makes one wonder what the king was thinking…"

"The king was thinking of morale." Chousou answered. "Harken Dragmire may not have the mind of a general, but it is still his name that inspires the troops. The Dragmire are legendary for their might."

"That might is cheap if it cannot so much as reach Ouki. The ones doing the actual fighting thus far have been us."

"Then… we should use his might to our advantage." Chousou said.

-Link's Unit, deep in the forest-

A bush rustled. The men stopped, and grew still. Their eyes bore into the forest. Once more the bush rustled, directly next to Hei. He jumped in fright and raised his shield.

"It's the Zhao army!" Hei yelled.

Immediately the others lined up behind him and aimed their weapons at the bush that rustled. They gulped. Once more the brushes rustled, more and more.

A bird flew out.

"It's… a bird." Hei realized. The others promptly kicked his ass for scaring them.

"What a bunch of weirdos…"

"That's because the captain is a weirdo himself."

"The hell was that!? Say that to my face. I'll kick your ass!" Link yelled.

"No need to be so tense." One of the older men said, while wiping sweat from his face. "It's not like we are the ones leading the way. Didn't the barbarian and his dog go on before us?"

"They did." Link answered. They were following the trail Ganon purposefully left as he entered the forest. They had yet to catch up or see the Majora king, but that did not worry Link. If they were having trouble finding him, then probably so too would their enemy. Also Solitare was out there.

They continued on their path deeper into the mountains for the day. Night fell and Ganon, Kagami, and Solitare returned to the unit. They had all found traces of the Zhao's flight, but the Zhao were absent and had fled ever deeper into the forest. With no success in finding the Zhao, they pitched themselves down into a clearing hidden by a rock surface. A river flowed gently around them.

"If anyone tries to sneak up on us, they will make more noise on the water, and their footing will be unstable if we can hold it as an outer perimeter." Link said. Ganon and Solitare both looked at him in shock. To which Link barked, "What's with that look?!"

"You actually used your head!"

"I lived in a cave filled with water for a year! I know at the very least water is noisy and makes footholds difficult!" Link yelled.

"So are you a monkey, a pup, or a caveman? I find I can't keep it straight with you." Ganon asked mockingly. Link yelled his aggravation and stormed off. Ganon chuckled.

"Caveman? Definitely a weirdo…" Some of his men whispered.

The unit settled down. To keep from making too much light, they put their tents together and used them with the stone to hide the campfire light. They allowed themselves only a single one. Despite their desire to rest, they found they could not sleep. They were alone in the forest and it unnerved them. So to settle down and have some rest, they talked. They talked of home. Some of the younger men, including Hei and Tou, wanted to marry on returning home. Others talked about the marriage they already had and offered advice, or talked of their children. Den Yuu talked of his daughter with the brightest gleam in his eye and widest, goofiest smile across his face, to the extent he was picked on in good humor. Kyo Gai talked of his mother and how he would make sure she was well off with the portion he would receive from this campaign.

Even Ganon uncharacteristically participated. He did not speak of his own adopted ward, Malon. In fact, he did not speak at all. Rather he listened to the different fathers and would be fathers as they exchanged advise on child bearing. He found they were remarkably different in many ways and customs, yet also strikingly similar in others. A curious comparison to listen to for him.

Link had nothing to offer to the camaraderie. He had no girl in mind, no desire for a child or marriage, and did not see it coming in his future. Link knew he might change his mind one day, he was only recently starting his puberty, but his dream was to be a great general. Family did not fit well into that plan.

So Link distanced himself from the camp to patrol and found Solitare perched on a high rock overlooking the camp, and the surrounding clearing. Link climbed his way up and raised his hand. "Hey, why aren't you with the others?"

"Why should I?" The boy asked. "I have nothing to offer. Nothing to gain."

"That's the kind of answer I would expect from the mountain king. Yet even he is down there."

"He has yet to say a word."

"That's beside the point." Link sighed. He sat himself by the younger boy. "Not interested in girls, I take it?"

The boy shrugged.

"Neither am I," Link said. "Don't know any pretty ones… except maybe Sarah." Link smiled at the thought. His thoughts drifted towards perversion when his image was invaded with an angry Zelda. A dangerous chill went down his spine. "-or not! She'd kill me. Dangit… why'd she have to be the one with the harem… All those cute girls gone to waste."

Solitare eyed Link, unable to grasp his thoughts, and left only confused and bewildered. "If you must know, it is because I'm a Sheikah."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm a shadow." Solitare looked forward again. "Yes, I may be able to use tricks to disappear like a shadow, but I mean it in parable. I am an agent in service to the palace. I cannot endanger my loyalty or mask to a relationship. If I seek to increase myself, I would no longer be a shadow. A shadow must be empty."

"Oh." Was about all Link could reply to that.

"Don't think too hard about it. Everyone has a life that belongs to them or something for which they fight. A goal. A place they can go to… a place they belong."

"Huh."

Now Link's lack of intelligent responses got on Solitare's nerves. "If you have something to say, then say it," The boy said.

"Well, it's just... You aren't empty. You have us. If you don't have a home or a place to belong, then perhaps it's because you belong with us right now."

"I'm a Sheikah."

"Whatever that is supposed to mean…" Link sighed. "Look. As long as you want to stay, you are welcome. If you leave after the war and need somewhere to go, just look for me. There will always be a place in my unit for you. You're smart, your good, and while I don't get fully how your skills work, you are a valuable member. And you aren't so bad yourself when you aren't a ghost."

Link stood and started to walk down as Solitare did not seem to bother having a response. "Or are you going to tell me you don't like it here?"

"Not really." Solitare replied.

"Then it's decided! You're staying with us!" Link took a step forward, right off the side of the rock. He slipped, and tumbled down the rock into the mass of men below. The men saw it coming and laughed the whole way down as a few unsuspecting victims softened his fall.

Solitare smiled. They were all a bunch of idiots, but it wasn't a bad thing.

A hint of red in the distant forest caught Solitare's eye. His breath hitched, his vision narrowed, his skin paled with sweat, his blood churned hot, and the world slowed to a crawl for one single moment. Then just as fast the glowing redness appeared, it disappeared. Solitare struggled to calm his heart. He awoke from his stupor to find his sweaty hand clutching his short-sword tightly. The red thing was not near, but still even from such a distance a glimpse alone terrified him.

It may be gone, but he had never felt such a powerful presence of bloodlust and hate in his life.

 **-Later that night-**

Gongs.

Ganon opened his eyes. He looked toward where the sound of was coming from. Kagami perked his ears and looked in the same direction.

Gongs. It was distant. Frantic.

Solitare also stirred. "What is that sound?" Link muttered from his tent.

It was faint, but there was yelling in the distance along with the gongs. Then just as suddenly as it started, the gongs stopped ringing.

"The enemy," Ganon said.

"Oh, Farore! Everyone! Wake up!" Link exclaimed. He rose quickly and kicked anyone near who had fallen asleep. There was a brief scuffle as they did not appreciate him waking them with a kick, but as word got around that the enemy was near, they rose quickly and readied themselves.

They entered the forest once more. As the gong had sounded from a fair distance, it would take a little time before they reached it. They moved as quietly as they could so as to avoid any attention, and before them a clearing opened.

They stopped and gasped. Before them were dead Qin, they had been cut to pieces. Their armor and weapons were also broken into pieces. Blood covered the ground and pooled together in puddles. Barricades were broken down and set aflame, tents were flattened and set aflame, Qin flags lay torn and flapping in the wind as if an omen to death, horses were cut in pieces, shields were broken or cut into pieces, arrows were scattered in every perceivable direction, trees were knocked over. The scent of death was too fresh to have filled the air with its decay, but the air did have the metallic smell of blood and faint tint of urine.

Nothing moved. It was a graveyard.

"Wha-what happened?" Link gasped. Ganon stood equally stunned. "Did the Zhao do this? There are no Zhao men nor Zhao flags among the dead! Surely the Qin would have resisted! The arrows and weapons show they did!"

"They did resist." Ganon observed. He pulled out his weapons.

Link looked back at everyone behind them. "Be on your guard! This was only recent! The Zhao might still be near!"

The unit entered into the graveyard with care. They checked the bodies that were whole for the living, and found none alive. They scavenged weapons where they could with haste, as they still used the spares provided to peasants. They ascended the first hill into the mass of tents, and stopped to gape.

The graveyard was not a unit of hundreds of Qin, but thousands! Thousands of Qin laid dead here! Movement coming out of the forest caught their eye, and the unit hid. Link peered out from behind cover. The newcomers wore heavy armor and rode on horseback. The newcomers stopped briefly outside of the graveyard camp and were stirred from shock.

"They aren't Zhao, are they?" Someone whispered.

"I don't see a flag and I can't tell what colors they wear in the darkness."

"Their armor is gold." Ganon answered.

"Who wears gold armor?" Link wondered.

Ganon shrugged. "Anyone could. It wasn't a color Ouki instructed us to use." Qin armor had blue sown into it somewhere to show they were of Qin. If possible the 'bird' from the Qin's flag was on their chest or shoulder. It wasn't full-proof, but it offered something.

They continued to watch carefully. The newcomers entered the graveyard and started to check the bodies for survivors. More and more of them appeared until they numbered nearly a thousand. One of them carried a flag, but they could not see its colors at first, and they watched longer.

"Look! That flag is lit against the fire light. They are Qin!" Hei said.

"Are you sure?" Link asked.

"Yes."

"As sure as you are about the birds?" Tou teased. Hei glared at them.

"It's worth checking out at least." Link decided. "Everyone, stay here. If this goes wrong… well It'll be okay." Ganon raised an eyebrow. He understood what Link meant, but the others did not.

"You should not use your gift so frivolously," Ganon whispered.

"Ganon, you and I both know I don't know what that word means," Link returned.

Before Ganon could say anything more Link left his cover and made his way towards the newcomers. When they saw him, he raised his hands and held up his blade, Midna, still sheathed. They pointed spears at him, but did not pierce him as he neared.

There was a brief exchange.

To their relief, the newcomers lowered their weapons. One of the men shook Link's hand. Link turned and yelled, "They are of Qin! It's Commander Matsubi!"

Link's unit revealed themselves and descended the hill to meet them. The newcomers were commander Matsubi with the former Royal Guard.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Link. Ganondorf Dragmire. I wish we were meeting under pleasant circumstances." Matsubi greeted. "Did you hear the alarm as well?"

"Yep."

"Did you witness anything?"

Ganon replied, "We arrived minutes before you. We have seen nothing you have not, except perhaps the scale of it. From the hill one can see the full battlefield. There are many thousands dead. Just who led this army?"

"They are all dead?!" Matsubi gasped.

Ganon nodded.

"That-that cannot be…" Matsubi whispered. "And what of the Zhao? Any trace of them?"

"No. Again, who led this army?"

"Roubo… twenty-two thousand."

"Twenty-two thousand men!?" Ganon faltered.

Link's unit stirred in horror. Link personally did not know how many that was, but from everyone's reaction, it was a lot. Ganon was stunned speechless. The Zhao had wiped out a full one-fifth of the Qin army in such a short time without a single loss!

This was nothing like what they had experienced the days prior!

"I'll send a report back to General Mitagi. The Zhao look long gone, but there may still be some trace of them. We should look for clues."

"There might also still be some survivors somewhere. Surely not all of them are dead." Link said.

The two groups split up. Link's unit took one side of the battlefield while Matsubi took the other. Every body was checked. Link's unit searched along a hidden path at the base of the hill while Link went to the top of another hill.

 **-Hei-**

"It's so quiet." Hei murmured. This place gave him chills. "What could have happened?"

"Who knows…" Tou whispered.

The unit walked around the bend, continuing to check the corpses for any living. The fact they had yet to find a single survivor was chilling. Before long they came across a still intact tree. Sitting against this tree was another man. Someone ran ahead to check. He reached the person, looked at him, and turned to yell.

"He's alive! Come an-" Blood exploded from his neck as his head fell from his shoulders, and his body crumbled to the ground.

The men stopped, stunned into silence. They did not quite believe what they were seeing. One moment their buddy was alive, and the next he was dead before them. It was surreal. Not just at the suddenness of it, but the ease at which it was done. There was no fight, no combat… just death.

A couple of men in the front raised their spears. "What the- Who are you!"

The man at the tree rose to his feet and turned to notice them. His hair was glowing red, his eyes were as flame, his skin was dark, and in his hand was a gigantic black blade. He wore no armor, but was bare chested. Across his entire torso was a massive wound, one that looked lethal, but had recovered with time.

The man lifted his blade, swung, and before the unit's eyes… everyone in front exploded in a spray of blood and body parts. Their armor did not offer any resistance, and he cut through them as easily as leaves.

"What the-" Hei murmured.

 **-Link-**

Link could not shake the feeling there was still Zhao near, so he hoped to have a better view. There, Link found one man still alive, sitting in mute horror.

"Hey!" Link ran up to the soldier. "Are you okay! Are you wounded?" The man did not answer. His eyes were wide and filled with horror. He did not appear wounded, but Link felt he was wounded deeply in the soul.

As Link neared, the man's eyes suddenly snapped to meet his, and his eyes widened only further. "Relax! I'm of Qin." Link put his hands up.

"I… saw it." The man whispered.

"Saw what? The battle? Did the Zhao do this?"

"The Zhao?" the man chuckled in broken horror. "If only it was… No! It was something worse… A huge man slaughtered us all by himself."

"One man did this by himself?..." Link asked, not believing it.

"I assure you. If I had not seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have been able to believe it either."

"Where did he go?"

"That way." The man pointed shakily.

Link's eyes widened. That way was where his unit was.

"Shit!" Link started to run, but the man reached out and grabbed him.

"Don't! Don't go! You will only get yourself killed! The man! He's inhuman! He's a monster!"

"I don't care! My friends are down there! If you don't let me go I will cut your hands off!" Link yelled.

The man released him, and Link ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

 **-Hei-**

The dark-skinned man swung his blade again, and another set of men exploded in blood as their torso was removed from their waist. Most of the unit in the back was left confused, but those who saw it were struck dumb with horror.

Hei's legs trembled. The guys at the front had just been killed. There was no way! Sanka and the others, they had only just been talking of family! They had been laughing together and slept together under the rock for mutual protection! They were just messing around, and now they were dead! You had to be kidding. What the hell was this guy?!

"Get away from him!" Tou exclaimed. "Get back!"

It was too late, the man swung his blade again and another four men were cut to pieces without resistance. Squad leaders picked up their blade and charged him, but it did not matter. Yuugi, son of a monk, charged him with a spear. Hou with four men ran at him with short-spears and swords. None of it mattered. Nothing withstood his strength, nothing could get through the speed of his blade, nothing could get within range to touch him. One man raised a bow and arrow to aim at him, but the man's blade only extended as a whip and cleaved itself into his skill.

It was as if a natural disaster had descended upon them. In that face of that overwhelming power and violence, there were those that could not even stand, those that ran away, and those could could not move.

Hei stood mesmerized in horror as the man continued to cut down the unit. It had only been a short time and already a fourth of them were dead.

"Everyone…" Hei whispered. He could not find his voice to be heard. Just whispering felt like it took all of his effort. Fear, despair, horror poured down his skin as rain as tears flowed from his eyes. "Run… scatter. Run." Despite his own words and desire, he could not move. Hei fell back, pushed by the wind, onto his back. At this rate, the entire unit would be wiped out.

"Get up!" Tou exclaimed. His brother grabbed Hei and tried to pick him up in a hurry, as the dark-skinned man approached.

"I can't get up! My legs will not move!" Hei cried. "Run! Leave me!"

The man raised his sword. Hei closed his eyes.

The man blocked an attack from Link from above. He had not lifted his blade to strike at them, but to block Link's attack. Link yelled in a fury he had not felt before as he struck down on the massive man. For a moment it was as if the world had frozen solid. Link seemed to hover in the air as he pressed down on the man, and the man did nothing more than block it, and gaze on the young man with surprise. He had not expected such strength from one who was a child. The unit around who witnessed the moment nearly wept in joy.

In a moment, Link swung multiple times with as much power as he could before the man blocked once more and with a base swing of his sword sent Link flying back. Link managed to land on his feet and skid for a distance.

At the same moment, Solitare appeared out of thin air behind the dark-skinned man. With graceful moments as to a dance, he spun and struck at the man many times. The man blocked them with ease before attacking back. His blade extended like a whip and swung so fast it could barely be seen., but Solitare managed to barely evade and leap out of the way of the attacks before landing a distance away, panting. He had used a moment of exertion, but in that moment it had taken his fullest concentration to not die. He had used his greatest tricks to sneak in and avoid being detected, but this man had penetrated his skills and perceived him from the shadows.

At the same moment, an enraged yell filled the air, and the dark-skinned man turned to meet the blade of Ganondorf Dragmire. The strength of Ganon's blade on his own forced him to take a step back. "Not yet!" Ganon barked. With a mighty swing he brought his second blade ontop of the man's block. The earth beneath their feet exploded in a shockwave of wind and dust. The earth beneath the man's feet was pressed down, fire covered the ground around him, and Ganon's triangle lit up. The man winced, for Kagami had used the distraction to bite his leg.

The attacker narrowed his eyes at Ganon, as their mutual likenesses peered at each other. Ganon was openly enraged, while the other was scarily calm. His eyes briefly glanced to Ganon's hand where the triangle was lit, and his eyes widened.

The attacker headbutted Ganon, forcing Ganon to momentarily falter. The brief moment was all he needed to throw Ganon into the air with a swing of his sword. Ganon fell on his back several feet away. He quickly rose and held up his twin-blades. The man grabbed hold of Kagami's fur and with one hand threw the giant wolf to the ground at Ganon's feet. Kagami was not hurt badly, but was stunned for a moment.

Link took the moment to gaze around. All around them were the dead. The men they had eaten with. Drank with. Laughed with. It was his first campaign, his first command, and nearly a third of them laid dead in pieces all around him.

Link's rage nearly broke him. "You son of a bitch. What the realms have you done! Don't think you'll die a clean death!"

"Be careful." Ganon stressed. "His name is Harken Dragmire."

"I don't care who he is… He's going to die!"

For his part, Harken looked on them with mild interest. The two children surprised him. One was a Sheikah, but the other was some boy. No… not a mere boy. The triangle on his hand lit up dimly, and the sword in Harken's hand stirred. He said, "You may be children, but do not expect any mercy. You have surprised me… but no more. Come. I will show you the might of the Dragmire! I will show you my revenge!"


	41. Dragmire's War - Part 18

**Dragmire's War – Part 18**

 **-Ganondorf Dragmire-**

For what seemed to be the longest moment, they all stared at each other. Harken Dragmire stood against Solitare Sheikah, Ganondorf Dragmire, and Link. No one moved. Harken adjusted his grip on his massive black sword and locked his eyes with Ganondorf. Ganondorf breathed in and out, keeping his rage carefully on the edge between powerful and controlled. Solitare lowered his presence as best he could and virtually disappeared out of thin air. Link's triangle lit up as he called on what power he could, causing the world to seemingly slow to a crawl for him.

Harken's eyes briefly glanced over on seeing the light on Link's hand. And an eyebrow raised itself.

"Interesting," Harken said, knowingly. "How very interesting you two should share company, Ganondorf."

"I take it you know me."

"I should say I do. I was there when you were born. I recognized you by your mark on your hand. It is identical to his." Harken nodded his head in Link's direction.

Link grit his teeth angrily and charged in. "Don't you ignor-"

Harken spun, lowered himself to be at eyelevel to Link, and looked into his eyes with his Dragmire red ones. It was so fast Link was left stunned. Even with his power making the world seem to slow down for him, the man had moved almost instantaneously. Link could not keep up with it.

All he could think was, 'How?' How was it possible for a man to move this quickly?

Harken spun his blade upwards to cut Link. Link managed to reverse his momentum and bring his sword up to block it, but even catching the very edge of the blade against his own, while absorbing it into his chest, felt like he was being slammed with an anvil. Link was thrown into the air and into the rock. His bones rattled and his teeth shook on the impact. Link crumbled to the ground with all the grace of a semi-conscious noodle.

"Link!" The unit called out in surprise.

At the same moment, Solitare reappeared at Harken's legs and swiped at him. Harken leaped into the air over him, spun backwards, reached out, grabbed Solitare by the head, and slammed him into the ground. It was as if Solitare's tricks and distractions had no effect on him.

Harken pressed down to crush Solitare's skull, and the boy cried out in pain, but Ganon had managed to step in and make a wide swipe at Harken. The man had to release the boy and raise his blade with both hands to block it, and even then Harken was forced to take a step back. Kagami followed up his master's attacks with trying to bite at the man, but Harken swiped at the wolf and the wolf wisely retreated back.

It had lasted all of two seconds and already two of the unit's strongest were stunned and injured.

"Stay back! None of you can fight him!" Ganondorf roared. "Call for help! Get those two back!" He looked to Kagami. "That goes for you too."

Kagami growled and barred his teeth at Harken. Ganon repeated, "Stay back! You can do nothing!"

The peasant army hesitated, but snapped out of it as he repeated himself, and they moved Link and Solitare to a semi-safe distance. Link resisted and struggled, not wanting to be pulled back, but nor could he move well. His legs were wobbly and his head shook. A few men ran a far distance around to call for Matsubi and his unit. Kagami continued to growl furiously at Harken, but obeyed his master and retreated.

"Tell me, Ganondorf. How developed is your mark? How far has it grown?"

"I'll show you how far it's grown!" Ganondorf roared.

Again and again Ganondorf struck at Harken, throwing all care to the wind and using all of the strength and speed he could muster. Ganondorf was angry. He had been too late to stop this man from killing some of the unit. Ganondorf did not have friendship with them, nor did he see them as individuals, but he saw them as his responsibility to a degree. They may be Link's unit, but Ganondorf also saw them as his, and he didn't like his stuff being touched. Ganondorf was greedy and selfish like that.

In addition, Ganondorf remembered the stories told to him. The Dragmire were dead and part of the blame was cast upon this man and the other elders. This man was partially responsible for everything the Dragmire had to endure. This man was partially responsible for Malon and her mother's suffering.

Ganondorf was a little irrattional with anger, unable to discern where the line was drawn between reality and fiction, whether this man was to blame or not, but then… Ganondorf was always angry, and seeing this man shedding blood of the men he bore responsibility for was the final nail to truly send him over the edge.

Dragmire struck at Dragmire. Ganon felt his power igniting itself and his triangle lit up as he called on it to its fullest. He had fought strong men and monsters before, but he felt that this was the strongest he had ever fought. So he pushed himself. For the first time in perhaps many years, he pushed himself. The full potential of Ganondorf Dragmire was called to bear, and slowly the single triangle sparked into two, and then three, as he drew on more and more of it. Fire exploded from his blades with his strike and the ground shook under the weight of his blows.

The unit cheered on Ganondorf's endless onslaught, declaring him to be winning.

Ganondorf knew differently. Harken had yet to strike back. He was on the defensive, yes, but not because he was forced to be. Ganondorf was forcing Harken to use his inhuman strength to block and his incredible speed to keep up, but Ganon still had enough warrior sense to know he was outmatched. Ganon was leaving himself too many openings in order to make strong blows, and Harken was choosing not to exploit them. Ganon was being toyed with.

The thought only made him angrier. The mark on his hand ignited into a full three triangles. With a roar he struck at Harken, tendrils of Twilight erupted from the ground and held Harken down so he could not evade, and the man was lifted into the air when he was forced to block it. Harken landed squarely on his feet a few feet back. He looked at his blade. Ganondorf had managed to chip it. Ganon panted in equal parts bloodlust and exhilaration. Red-hot adrenaline pumped furiously in his veins at the same rate sweat poured from his arms and chest.

"You have grown strong, Ganondorf," Harken complimented. "How is it that one so mighty as you would help Qin? And by sheer irony of destiny, help 'him'?"

Ganon was unsure who 'him' was. "Because I choose to look to the future. Our ancestors wanted to join others in the plains, and so I wish to try it once more."

"Right, because that worked so well last time."

Ganondorf huffed. He needed time. Time for the reinforcements to arrive. Should be any minute. Ganondorf knew he was outmatched, so he might as well try and get what he came for. "Because of you? Or because of the Qin?"

"What do you ask?"

"I ask who started it." Ganon flashed his teeth at him. "What started the rebellion? Was our rebellion a response to the prejudice or was the prejudice a response to our rebellion!"

Harken turned his head to the side slightly, contemplating it. He lowered his blade. "What if I were to tell you it was both? Or neither? Would that satisfy you?"

Ganon laughed mockingly. "Nonsense."

"Did the two witches who raised you tell you nothing? Yes, I know them. They were there to witness your birth as well."

"They told me enough!"

"Clearly not, you seem bursting with unanswered questions. Makes me wonder why you are truly here… Are you here to help Qin, or to help yourself?" Harken looked into Ganondorf's eyes to perceive his thoughts.

Ganondorf panted in raw fury. He didn't know why it was getting him worked up so much. There was indeed a question he wanted to ask, but dare he? It didn't matter in the end who started the conflict, whether they be Qin or Dragmire. In the end the Qin had won and the Dragmire were scattered. No… what troubled Ganondorf was that his clan had turned to demon worship.

Harken's eyes briefly glanced down to Ganon's hand and noted how the triangle was three. He didn't know how, but Ganon had such a prodigal talent with power that he could draw on it from the others. In all fairness, he didn't care how either. What mattered to him was that it was blossoming.

Ganondorf finally said. "I want to know if you, and your generation, has damned the rest of us to the hells for power. Did you truly sign away our souls to demons? Do I have the blood of a demon-worshipper? Is this why my blood pumps with so much fury and hate? I must restrain myself at all times so as to not injure someone or alienate them with my speech. Is this because my blood and soul is tainted by you? If you were an elder to the Dragmire, then answer me this! Answer me, and I promise you a worthy death."

Link struggled to his feet and shook himself. He felt like his entire body was bruised. This man was just as strong as Ouki. He helped Solitare raise himself and together they neared, but did not go near enough. They saw they were outmatched. Only Ganondorf could keep up with his fellow Dragmire, but Link wondered how long that would last. He felt his power on his hand dim, almost seem drawn away, and he noted how Ganondorf's triangle had grown with it. Link recognized that the Majora king was drawing on his power temporarily to boost his own.

Harken stared at Ganondorf a good bit. A chuckle released itself from his lips and he grinned.

"You think this funny!? What you did was far worse than anything the Qin could have ever done to us!" Ganon declared.

"I do find it funny. But it is not that. It is that you seem to have come here knowing… nothing." Harken grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Ganon felt a chill go down his spine.

Harken said, "I cannot tell you who started it, as in my own eyes, it was a spiral of events that neither side were willing to step in and stop. No one truly started it. It is true, we sold ourselves to a demon. For this, the final clash was inevitable. But we gained power for it! The Dragmire now have the blood of demon-worshippers once more. But you…" Harken waved his sword. "You are so much more!"

Harken struck at Ganondorf from a far range, so Ganon did not see it coming when the blade extended itself into pieces outward like a whip. Ganon managed to block a part of it on his left, but the blade wrapped itself around him, cutting into his back and sides before interlocking at his front. Ganon had managed to block a portion of it, but now he was effectively wrapped in blades that gripped him tightly. His hands were stuck together. He managed to hold the grips on his blades, but he could not moved his hands.

Harken gripped the whip-blade and inched his way forward to him, making sure to keep the grip tight, until they were face to face.

"Have you never wondered why you used Twilight on me just now, yet could use Din's fire as well? Have you never contemplated the possibility that this is something that makes you unique, even among the other Dragmire? Anyone who practices one knows not to practice the other, lest they die. But you… you haven't. You have grown well, and have blossomed with Din's power greatly, but your potential… is so much more."

"Ganon!" Link yelled. Kagami also rushed forward to jump on Harken.

"Stay back!" Ganon yelled back.

Harken ignored them. He raised a hand. A purple mark appeared on his palm. Ganon looked at it and feared. Something about it gave off a smell he knew, a sight he recognized intimately. It was Twilight. He could use both, as the man said, but something about what the man was doing terrified him. Ganon did not fear death. What he was doing, though, felt like so much more.

"You are not merely the son of a demon-worshipper. You **are** the demon!" Harken murmured. A Twilight blade appeared in his palm, and he plunged it into Ganondorf's hand. The opposing hand to the one bearing the mark of the Goddess.

Ganondorf felt his heart stop. His eyes locked with the blade as it wounded him. It did not pierce his heart, but his heart stopped all the same. His sight turned red. He felt the blade seep into his hand like a poison, and at the same time the mark on his opposite hand poured itself into his hand like a hot fire. His heart kicked back into motion again, his eyes rolled back into his head, his body shook as conflicting forces seeped into his veins and fought, and he felt his body being torn in two.

Ganondorf lifted his head and cried out in agony.

 **-Elder Fae, Royal Palace-**

The Elder of the Fae watched the huma as they toiled. Their craft and hands were barbaric and crude influence on nature compared to his own. They worked against nature to tame it and force dominion, while he worked with it, influencing it, so that it might work with him in turn. Compared to him, they might as well be sowing fine silk with a sledgehammer.

"It will not grow as you wish if you insistently break its roots." Elder spoke up.

Zelda sat nearby, watching and relaxing. A few servants were trying to help in the garden of the Fae. The keyword being: trying. Zelda found the craft of gardening a curiosity and took a break to watch.

Elder couldn't figure why, it was disgusting.

The servants bowed and stepped away as Elder approached. He reached a wooden hand towards the soil. He could just leave his wooden construct and become one with the soil directly, but they would learn nothing. He gave himself a substantial handicap to hopefully let them be a smidgen better. He dug up around the plant much further around then they were, and he lifted it.

"See the roots? They spread far and wide. You must also dig far and wide as well."

"But, Master Fae, then we would interfere with the other plants." They argued.

"If you wish to force your will on a garden, then you must go through with it. The earth does not feel pain, so it is pointless to treat it like it does. If you wish to plant them in such a way that they do not interfere with one another, then establish that plan from the beginning. You have already failed in this, so either uproot them all and start over, or go through with what you have started. You do not have the tools or skill to weave each root, so sacrifice should be made to do it your way."

Elder placed it before them and walked off.

Zelda smiled. "You seem irked."

"I cannot understand your people's pension for gardening. You have no skill in it."

"Our gardens are not as beautiful or harmonious as yours, but they are a beauty all their own."

"You cage beauty and call it yours. The flowers in your pots are corpses. It is not life. Your gardeners have all the skill and grace of a clumsy dragon trying to be a wood smith with head cold."

"I agree, but it is what we have." Zelda shrugged.

After a time, Zelda flinched and looked at her hand. She started to sway. She leaned back against the chair and closed her eyes.

"Something the matter?" The Fae asked.

"I… I don't know. I am feeling drained. Weary. I know it is past time to sleep, the sun is long gone, but I had not felt tired till now…" She sighed. Her head swayed wearily and her eye lids fluttered.

The Fae approached and looked at her hand. The mark on her hand was unusually dim, but another triangle on it was lit, one not usually lit except in the presence of Ganondorf.

Then the triangles disappeared entirely and Zelda collapsed, unconscious.

"Princess? Daughter of Naryu?" Elder asked. He held her limp body delicately. Fae in the garden rose and flew around them worriedly. A few fluttered close enough to almost touch, but Elder brushed his wooden hand up to move them away. No Fae should touch a mortal. "Go. Find the mortal doctors."

As the Fae flew to alert the doctors, Elder returned his attention to the Princess. A root brushed her neck, and from it Elder felt her heartbeat was erratic.

 **-Link-**

Link fell to his knees and panted. The moment Ganon yelled out, Link felt most of his stamina be cast to the winds. It was like he had run for miles and carried great weights. A thick liquid fell on his neck and Link tpuched it to find blood dripping from his head. Also cuts appeared on his arms, legs, face, back, and chest that were not there before. The worst ones opened and blood dripped from his open wounds.

"Wha?" Link wondered. Exhausted and in pain, he fell to his hands. It was then he saw that his triangle mark was gone. Nor could he feel Ganon's heartbeat in his hand anymore.

The Gift was gone.

Kagami had obeyed his master and staying back once again, but hearing Ganondorf in pain snapped the wolf. He lunged on Harken in a bid to knock him back. He failed, but he latched on and bit down furiously on him. Harken grabbed his jaw to stop him, and throwing the wolf to the ground before kicking him. The wolf yelped. His leg and ribs were broken by the man's boot.

At this time, reinforcements arrived. Horsemen flew down the hill towards them. They aimed their spears down at Harken. Harken was forced to taken his sword back to fight them. He pulled his blade-whip, and Ganondorf spun with it before crashing to the ground. Somehow he had not been cut into pieces by the action, whether Harken was careful or Ganondorf was strong. Ganondorf was cut up as it was, but this paled into comparison to the agony he was going thorugh. He shook on the ground and threw himself like a madman.

The reinforcements were a boon, but they quickly came to learn Harken was not a mere man. He cut down horse and rider. It was not as easy as others, as these men were strong veterans of many wars, but they proved no match for him.

"Solitare!" Link struggled to his feet and grabbed the boy's attention. "We have to do something! Think you can handle another go?"

Seeing Ganon writhe and shake, and how the reinforcements from Matsubi were quickly dwindling, the boy could only nod. They would most likely die, but this wasn't the time to think about that.

"Good… now, your trick to divert people's attention away from you… are you able to reverse it?"

"What?"

"Rather than make people look away from you, can you draw their attention to you!"

Solitare nodded. He knew how, though he disliked it. He had never done it before. "I can." Solitare said.

"Good." Link murmured. He paused and looked to his unit that had collected nearby. They had stayed out of the way, as Ganon had instructed. But now without him… They would have to do. "I have a plan."

Quickly Link explained it, as the need was urgent. Ganon's voice had not quieted, but had become louder with pain. The veins in his body had filled with bright light, with Twilight filling his veins on his left side, and Divinity filling his veins on the right. The veins reached and filled into his head so that even his eyes were changed. The redness of his eyes disappeared and in their place was shadow on the left and fire on the right. The middle of his body where the two opposing forces touched tore as if he was cut with a fine knife, and out of the wound erupted shadow and fire and blood. This wound started from his waist and rose up to his collar, across his neck, and up his face to his forehead. His red hair burst into open flame and a great slit appeared on his forehead.

Link wanted to save Ganon, but could not go near with Harken standing guard over his prize. The Qin reinforcements of Matsubi engaged Harken on all sides and tried to pierce him with spears or to reach Ganon to save him, as he was openly alive and wounded.

Their spears could not reach him. Their strength could not save them. They tried to pierce him from behind, and he was too skilled a warrior to be fooled, and too quick to be caught. His sword extended into a whip when they tried to pierce him with arrows.

While fighting the Qin elite, Harken noticed that there was some movement. Out of the crowd that surrounded him, Link's unit rushed in and stopped at a fair distance. In their hands was anything and everything they could get their hands on. Swords, axes, spears, knives, anything sharp they could find, and even with the strong men was lifted furniture.

And they threw it at him without command or discipline.

"That's just distracting." Harken scoffed.

He deflected the projectiles. At first hand it should have been an easy task, but Harken found them to lack any synergy, making the projectiles entirely chaotic as they were thrown. Some things missed, some would not. They did not throw as one, but as each man could. So Harken could discern no pattern in their throwing, as there was none.

Finally the strong men stepped up and threw chairs, barricades, rubble, broken fences, and large pots at him. Harken cut it all down with ease. Then his eyes widened briefly when two of them hefted a giant table at him.

"And that's just annoyingly distracting!" Harken barked.

He lifted his blade and cut the heavy table in two. As he did so, his eyes widened. The Sheikah had appeared again. Solitare used the table as a brief cover to distract Harken, allowing him to appear in his face. Solitare did not strike at him, but jumped into the air to an equal height as him and stared into his eyes with wide, still eyes. Harken stared back. It lasted only a moment, while the Sheikah was still in the air, but it was enough. Harken heard a step behind him.

Harken turned to strike at whoever was rushing at him from behind, but found he could not. His body would not listen. His eyes could not leave the eyes of the Sheikah boy. Harken, for the first time in this battle, feared. Somehow the boy was using a trick to demand his attention, rather than divert it.

It lasted only a moment.

Gravity took hold of the Sheikah, the Sheikah fell back down, and the spell was broken. Harken kicked the thin, fragile boy in the chest. With a furious swipe, Harken turned and struck wide at Link. Link knew the man was fast, even expecting it. He saw the attack coming, and lowered himself as he lunged. Lower. Lower! Lower still, Link threw himself to the ground until his nose touched the ground as he lunged forward and he had to extend a hand to keep from falling. Link felt the cold metal touch the back of his head, cutting his hair, and knew he had escaped death by mere millimeters.

Throwing himself up, Link thrust Midna into Harken's side.

Midna had barely touched Harken before the large man had turned. The blade transformed from a whip into a staff as its hilt extended, and Harken struck Link with the staff. Link managed to pull back Midna to block the blow. The strike hit him much harder than the previous one, so that Link felt his stomach pierced, and he was thrown into the air and into the mass of men like a ball shot from a cannon. Matsubi and those near him saw Link be struck and thrown towards them, and even with most of them braced to catch him, they too were knocked to the ground.

Link's unit had used the brief distraction to grab Ganon and pull him away. Kagami ran in and grabbed his master with his teeth to pull back as well. With Ganon among them again, Kagami collapsed by his side, wounded still.

Harken put his hand to his side and was struck silent. There was blood. The wound was not deep, barely piercing his skin, but it was the first wound he had been given in years. Harken looked at Link, not furiously, but with recognition. This was a boy worth killing. He stepped forward and raised his blade. The men rushed at him, and he returned to cutting them down.

Hei and Tou rushed around the mass to Matsubi and fell to their knees at Link's side. Link was heavily wounded. Blood covered his stomach where he had been struck. Actually most of his body was bloody. His body was seemingly splitting open before his eyes from hundreds of cuts. "Link!" Hei yelled desperately. "Wake up!"

"He is knocked out!" Tou said.

"No, he is only half-concious." Matsubi corrected. "He mumbles and his eyes flutter." The open forced open Link's eyes. "His eyes dilate and he is too wounded to fight. Take him! Harken comes for him!"

Matsubi lifted up Link and thrust him in Tou's arms. Seeing Harken drawing nearer, there was no argument. Tou ran with Link on his back to the unit. With Ganon, Solitare, and Link between them, the group ran a small distance to check on them.

Ganon was visibly being torn apart and powerful forces were exploding from his body. With each second it grew worse. Solitare had a broken arm and was limping and was too tired to move well. He feared he would faint at any moment. Link was already half-way there, with his incoherent mumbling being any clue. Blood seeped from his body, most of all his stomach, so that it poured from him onto the ground.

"What do we do?" Tou asked the group. "Our captains are wounded!"

"That leaves me in command…" Kyo Gai muttered fearfully. He gulped and looked among them. "Any of you a doctor or physican?" None of them were. "Then we will have to do what we can! Someone rip a shirt and try to stop Link's blood from flowing out. One among Matsubi's unit hopefully can do more."

"What of Ganon!?" A man exclaimed. They tried to brace Ganon down as the man writhed in pain. Three triangles on his hand were flaring brightly as stars.

"I don't know what to do of him!" Kyo yelled. "I've never seen such magics!"

In the distance, men were thrown into the air as Harken appeared again, walking towards them.

"One disaster at a time, please!" Hei yelled to the world.

At this moment, the slit in Ganon's forehead opened wide to reveal an eye. The eye was black with a red iris. It moved between them frantically before locking on Link.

"What the-" A man said.

The area around Ganon exploded into a pillar of fire and darkness. The men nearest him were instantly consumed by it. The men scattered and were knocked down by the powerful forces, and even Matsubi and his men stopped to gape and stare. The pillar shot into the sky.

Harken grinned. "After all these years. Now they will see. Now they will fear."

 **-Ouki-**

In the distance, Ouki stopped to stare as fire shot into the sky. The same could be said for the Zhao hidden in the forest. The fire acted like a beacon declaring openly that something was there, and something was happening.

"Bring me twenty thousand!" Ouki barked. "Something is happening!"

"What is? Is that the Zhao?"

Ouki could not say. He was lost for words. That position was where twenty thousand men had been stationed. He expected a lot of things, but a pillar of fire in the middle of the night was not something one would normally expect. "I don't know. One thing is for certain, men will either be drawn there as a moth, or men will flee from there. Be prepared for anything."

 **-Link's unit-**

The pillar of fire and shadow descended. Its wrath waned. In its place was a mountain of a man. Where before had been Ganon and several others, now was a twenty-foot behemoth. Its body was black, with skin thick as a rhino. It stood as a hunch backed man, with broad shoulders and thick arms and legs, but the resemblence ended in the details. Its feet were hooved and sharp. Its chest and shoulders were plated in metal akin to an exoskeleton, around the back of its head pointing towards the front were horns, its nose was slitted as a pig without a snout, its eyes were of fire and shadow, in its hands were two massive blades from which fire and shadow only extended them further until they were both ten feet long and a foot wide, from its mouth and nose came smoke as if of a dormant fire. The ground beneath its hooves burnt to ash and the wind picked up and stirred it, so that the air was choked with ash and fire from its skin and the ground. Darkness seeped out of the ground from which it walked like the earth was poisoned and the sparse grass ignited into flame. The dark night illuminated brightly with the redness of the flame from so many sources.

Everyone and everything stilled in horror at the sight of this thing. The fear they held for Harken was great, terrible even, but as if it was possible, this thing was even more terrifying and terrible. It was purely inhumane and filled the air with despair.

Perhaps inhuman strength and terror was accurate. No man could inspire such terror.

It was a demon.

Link continued to mumble in whispers. Like a predator it loomed over them, perceiving its prey. In its eyes was recognition. It knew what Link was, as if it had met him before.

Harken mused to himself, "Fate and cycle of destiny is a truly cruel irony."

"Oh… shit." Tou stepped back. Link was on his back as a dead weight, as defenseless and delicate as a newborn. Tou was careful not to jostle him, but he had other concerns right now. "Guys! We might have a problem here!"

"Tou…" Hei whispered fearfully to his brother.

"Don't move!" One yelled. "It might not see you if you hold still! Just play dead!"

"Yeah, that's all kinds of bullshit!" Tou shot back.

"We are Link's unit!" Kyo Gai yelled. "If Link was to give us an order, think to yourselves, what would it be?"

The demon roared. From its mouth they saw only fire within. Fire and shadow billowed from its very skin so as to cover it and all the air around it. Fire exploded from its back like a long mane of hair and wings of a flame demon spread out before them.

"RUN!" They decided as one.

They ran as fast their legs could carry them into the woods. The demon gave chase.


	42. Dragmire's War - Part 19

**Dragmire's War - Part 19**

 **-Link's Unit-**

With the disappearance of Link's unit, there was no longer anyone capable of standing against Harken Dragmire. The fight that had been a loss, turned into devastation. The former Royal Guard of Qin was torn asunder until finally they retreated, and as the demon disappeared into the forests to chase after its prize, Harken looked on and watched. He did not know how releasing Ganondorf's demonic form would affect the war, but nor did he care. He found it to be a happy coincidence that the boy was still alive and had grown into a strong man, and more than that, that his power had blossomed and could be utilized in such a manner. Harken hoped the demon would bring a taste of his vengeance to the Qin.

He stood in the shadows, surrounded by tens of thousands of dead, and waited.

Unbeknownst to Link's unit of men, the pillar of fire into the night did more than act as a veil from which the demon rose, it acted as a beacon. To the Zhao who had lost Harken, and were searching for him, they saw the pillar of fire and chased their way towards it. To the Qin who were searching for Harken, that they might kill him, they saw the pillar of fire and moved to surround the location.

The result was that all across the forest, hundreds and perhaps even thousands of skirmishes broke out as Qin and Zhao came across one another. Ouki Mitagi took the largest vanguards personally, and in a sweeping motion, took the location like a scythe. He had hoped to surround Harken, but the Zhao had gotten to him first and fled the place.

But the most devastating thing for the Qin besides the loss of twenty-thousand, was that the Zhao commander predicted how Harken would stir up the Qin and Zhao across the entire forest and set up flags of Qin to deceive them. Qin units who won their skirmishes would see the flags, make their way to the hill to rest, and be promptly ambushed and killed.

Ouki conquered this through simple means. He marched on all Qin flags he had not ordered to be set up and slew the Zhao where he found them. All Qin his army found were gathered together, and like a great scythe he cleared out the forest, killing all Zhao in his way.

However, in the midst of all of this war breaking out across the battlefield, Link's unit was entirely unaware. That is not to say they did not see a part of the conflict all around them. They heard the running of horses, the clashing of metal, the screams of death, and saw movement in the distance all around them. However, they had their own problems to deal with.

Namely a gigantic fire demon with a determination to chase them bordering on the obsessed.

The great beast kept up with them step for step. It was slowed down by the many trees, but that was a faint reprieve as they could not escape it. Its roars filled the night. It's flame hide illuminated the night like hell itself was on their heels. Any sluggers were stomped by its hooves and reduced to dust.

"How long is that thing going to chase us?!" One yelled.

"Don't know! Just keep running!" Kyo Gai ordered.

"Where to!? Where are we running?"

"Don't know that either!" Kyo Gai replied. He looked sideways to where Tou and Hei were running, with Link on Tou's back. Worry was etched into Tou's face. Link was weak and wounded. If they didn't do something soon, he could die. Tou undoubtedly knew that. It didn't take a scholar to know whose blood it was on his back.

On the back of one of their strong men, Solitare roused, groaned, and screamed briefly at the sight of the demon bearing down on them relentless and inevitable as death.

"THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Solitare yelled. That was the loudest Kyo had ever heard him yell.

"It's a demon." Kyo explained between deep breathes. He was nearly winded and the men were running on not much more than adrenaline anymore.

"We have to do something." Solitare said.

"Yeah, but what? Link is unconscious, possibly dying, and Ganondorf Dragmire was the demon's first victim!"

"No!" Solitare yelled.

Solitare leaped off of the man's back at the demon. The moment Solitare spoke, one of the unit had slowed to the point the demon could reach him. The demon raised his great blade and brought it crashing down.

The demon missed. Solitare peered into its eyes, redirected its attention briefly, and slammed its great blade into the forests near them. The impact shook the earth and the shockwave bent trees. The men were lifted off their feet and blown into the air for a distance. The men roused themselves and gasped. A huge swath of the forest was ash, like the heavens itself had scooped up a part of the forest and uprooted it.

The demon looked at its destruction briefly, confused, before turning its attention on the young boy before it.

"Solitare!" Hei yelled. "Don't do it!"

"Go! Scatter!" Solitare yelled back. "It's a beast. And like a beast it is stupid and easy to control. I will hold it off."

"No! We-"

Kyo grabbed Hei by the collar and threw him towards his brother. Kyo yelled, "Go! We have our orders!"

"But-"

"I don't like it either, but if you want to be stupid enough to die for the sake of sentiment, you will spit on the boy's sacrifice! Accept it and run!"

The men were reluctant, not wanting to leave one of their own, especially one so short and young, against a demon of fire the size of trees, but they did as they were told. The unit scattered in multiple directions.

The demon watched them scatter, and was confused. Which one had its prey? It took a step forward to give chase once more, but the boy leaped onto a tree at its eye-level and directed its attention to him.

"I don't know what you are or where you came from. But you're staying right here." Solitare told it.

The demon huffed. It raised its sword to attack, and Solitare used his tricks to disappear. The demon cleaved down the forest around it, and looked around, confused. Where did the boy go? Growing angry, the demon roared, flared its great wings wide, and with a beat of its wings, leaped into the air, and slammed itself into the ground. A great tidal wave of pure flame spread from its feet into the forest in every direction.

Solitare's eyes widened and he fled, but a portion of the fire hit him square in the back. He yelled and fell from the branches into the brushes below. The demon did not see it, but did hear. So it loomed closer, looking for him. It stepped closer until it was nearly on top of him entirely. Solitare could not move. His body was numb. He could only look up as the demon stepped to within a few feet of him, but did not look down to see him.

It huffed in annoyance, turned, and marched away in search of prey.

Sometime later, Link's unit would gather together once more. They fled from everything, fire, Zhao, and even other Qin they confused for Zhao, and as they were surrounded, inevitably were reunited. Everywhere they went they had found bodies. The war was in full swing.

They panted and fell to their knees as exhaustion took hold.

"How many did we lose?" One asked.

"Not sure, my squad's accounted for, but…"

"Seems Ryuu Sen lost everyone in his."

"Three of mine were done in too."

"Ryuu Yuu and the other's aren't with you?" Kyo Gai asked.

"We got split up, along with Chu Tetsu, Roen Dono, and Ganon's wolf."

"What about Kyou Kai?"

"I caught a glimpse of him being carried, but other than that…"

"Shit… Shit!" Hei, hearing the remaining men discuss who was accounted for, fell into despair. He beat his feet on a rock. "The Realm's is this!? Just a little while ago we were sitting around a fire laughing! Why did it turn out like this?! Why did things turn out like this!? Din Damn it!"

"Quit bitching. It's cause we screwed up and couldn't kill da Zhao's boss. Can't be helped."

"We almost had him too." One smiled, a little proudly. He chuckled.

Another laughed, "Thing's would've been pretty crazy if we succeeded. All of a sudden we go from nobodies to heroes of our village to heroes of the state!"

Yet another laughed, "You got that right…"

Hei said, "How can you laugh at a time like this?!"

"Because if we don't… we will break down and cry and fall apart." Tou whispered. He was chuckling himself. "It's okay to laugh, bro. Sometimes there are times you just want to cry so hard… you find yourself laughing. We've had an unbelievable night."

"Yeah, but you know, our captain is unbelievable too. It's because of him we were able to almost do it." Kyo Gai said. "Kid wasn't much when I first saw him. I first looked at him and thought 'Who da realms is this runt?'… but the kid just keeps getting more and more incredible. I don't care he was born a slave. Tou, you better hang on to that kid no matter what. Doesn't matter how many of us die…"

"Damn, right." Another agreed.

Before Hei and Tou's eyes, every single one of the unit agreed with Kyo Gai's words. They were willing to die for Link, for their captain.

It was enough to bring Hei and Tou to tears.

"Why you crying?" Kyo Gai laughed.

"We're from the save village as him! Idiot! No way we can't cry after seeing our Link become such an amazing guy."

Tou said, "What you talking about Hei? This is just the beginning. You really think this unit isn't going places?"

"Damn, right." Kyo Gai said. "Speaking of going places, we should get moving. Link need's care and I don't about you idiots, but none of you look like you know the difference between a heart and liver."

"What's a liver?" Someone asked.

"There you go! See!" Kyo pointed. The men laughed.

It may be a false hope, but there is something to be said about the attempts soldiers make in war to keep morale up. Humor has that way of defying reason, of defying logic, and giving hope. It shakes reality and sees what falls out. So as much as the men were surrounded and filled with death, they found a resilience in the simple ways of life to combat it. They waited a little bit longer to see if any more of their comrades would show up, and then marched out to find home.

But then, as they saw a Qin flag raised on a nearby hill, and hope filled their hearts, they also quickly learned that reality has a way of crashing down on you, both literally and figuratively, as a rain of arrows.

The larger and stronger men shielded the younger and shorter men with their bodies and were riddled with arrows. They were not prepared to meet arrows and did not raise their shields in time. Moments later, a team of Zhao horsemen surrounded them and raised their spears toward them. The one to lead them was Mangoku. Hei did not like the look in his eyes, the man's eyes creeped him out. He looked at them wide-eyed and haunted as a ghost.

"Damnit…" Kyo Gai cursed. He raised his shield and sword and glanced sideways at where Tou and Hei were huddled up in the middle of them. "Tou. Hei. You got him?"

"Yeah." Tou replied solemnly.

"Then you know what you have to do." A moment later, Kyo Gai and the unit charged at the Zhao surrounding them, and Tou and Hei fled into the forest once more.

They made it a fair way before they had to stop and compose themselves. "Damnit." Hei whispered. "The bastard's are pretending to be us now! Where do we go!?"

"Don't know… just keep walking." Tou whispered.

"Tou, you're wounded."

Tou looked at himself. He had an arrow in his side. It didn't go in far. "I think my ribs stopped it."

"That's good." Hei breathed out in relief.

They continued on a bit further, and climbed their way up a hill, before Hei collapsed again. Hei turned to see torches in the distance coming closer.

"Bro, you okay?!" Tou exclaimed.

"I'm okay." Hei replied. He wasn't. He knew he wasn't. He had pulled an arrow out of his side so as to not worry Tou, but the arrowhead had gotten stuck in and was making the wound worse with each step.

Hei tried to stand, but collapsed again. The pain was beyond anything he had ever known. He felt his organs were being cut to shreds.

Yells from down the hill drew their attention.

"Damnit… it can't end like this." Hei breathed. He grabbed a branch and used it as a staff to raise himself up on. "Tou, is Link's heart still beating?"

"Yeah… its weak, but fine."

"So's mine… and so is yours. In that case, Link'd probably call us weak and a couple of shitters or something stupid, right? Heh… guess that damn stubbornness rubs off. Can you still walk?"

"Yeah, but you-"

"Then this is where we part ways." Hei said.

Tou stared, horrified, into his brother's eyes. He had come into this war to protect his brother, and now his brother was basically saying he was going to go and die?! Like Solitare!? Like the guys who didn't return from being scattered!? Like Kyo Gai and the others?!

Tou opened his mouth to argue, but shut it just as quickly. As horrified as he was, he also was shaken by the strength of resolve in Hei's eyes. Hei wasn't crying. Hei wasn't drowning in despair. He was determined. This was not the little brother Tou had followed to war, this was a man willing to do whatever it took.

"Those guys are following our blood trail… I can feel blood flowing from my legs… and I know Link and you are bleeding too." Hei explained. He grabbed his sleeve and ripped it. He handed it to Tou. "I'm going to head off and act as a decoy. You use this to stop the bleeding and continue climbing up… find where the Qin army is. Get Link home."

"But… Bro, if you do that, then…"

"Tou, we left to keep our village safe, right? Well… the way I see it. Link is part of that village." To Tou's further surprise, Hei laughed weakly. "Don't go making that weird face. Not like I plan on dying. Toubi's still waiting for me after all."

Even as Hei said this, he nearly collapsed. He panted painfully, raised himself up again, and put his fist on Tou's chest. Tou wanted to hug his brother, but he had to use both of his hands to keep Link on his back properly, and all of his strength to hold both of them up.

"I'm leaving Link to you, bro."

Hei ran into the forest.

Tou slammed his eyes shut, felt tears pouring from his face, turned, and slowly climbed his way up the hill, cursing fate every step of the way. He stopped after a short distance, gently put Link down, and tied up his own wound as best he could with the cloth Hei gave him, before continuing on.

Tou reached the top of the hill and stopped long enough to turn and look. The torches were moving to the left. Tou didn't know if that was west or what, but it was to his left at the very least. They were not continuing up the hill. Hei had done it.

Tou looked across the forest. The night was still full, so he couldn't make out the trees from the darkness, but at the very least he could see a large army of torches… back where they had met Harken Dragmire and the demon.

"Of course…" Tou sighed.

He took a step to get started on the return journey, and collapsed to his knees. Blood vomited from his mouth, and his side hurt. He put a hand on the wound and felt something break. Blood immediately gushed out of his wound.

The arrows had penetrated bone.

Tou took a moment to breath before raising himself up onto his feet again, adjusted Link, and continued on. "We aren't dying here, Link. No way. A general as fearsome as Ouki couldn't kill us… a demon couldn't kill us… and the Zhao couldn't kill us. I'll be damned if I let this kill us."

Tou descended the hill and marched on. The evening turned quiet and peaceful. He found himself smiling besides himself, suddenly appreciating the simple peace and quiet of a nice walk through the woods. He stumbled a time or two, sure, but he pressed on. This time there was no demon and there was no Zhao to stop him, and Tou emerged into the camp of Ouki Mitagi with the reunited Qin army with Link on his back.

Tou collapsed.

 **-Link-**

Link's triangle flared to life.

"Harken!" Link gasped. His eyes shot open and he lurched up. Immediately his stomach throbbed and he groaned in pain and weakness. Link grasped at his stomach. Against his hands was blood-stained bandages. He was in a tent upon a futon.

"You probably shouldn't move yet, just lie down." A voice said from the side.

"Tou!" Link looked over at Tou. Tou was on a futon next to him. Link leaned over and could plainly see that Tou was wounded. Like him, Tou was wrapped in bandages.

"Tou, what happened?! Did Harken do this to you?"

"Let's not talk of him. I was just dreaming of home…" Tou whispered. "Just thinking about him hurts."

"Tou…" Link gulped. He could see no one else in the tent. "What happened?"

Tou sighed. He explained to Link what happened. Link became silent as he spoke, and he clenched the bedding tightly in his fists. With each death Tou listed, Link felt a stab in his chest.

Finally, when Tou was done explaining, Link started to rise. He said, "I have to go… I can't abandon them!"

"You didn't. They chose this. Besides… we're wounded."

Link touched his stomach. He gulped. "How bad was it?"

"The doctors say you had pieces of your sword lodged in your stomach. My best guess is that you blocked that final blow from Harken… and in blocking it, your sword shattered and pierced you." Link gasped. He body felt numb as realization washed over him and he felt a great loss.

Link didn't remember blocking the attack… it was like Midna personally stepped in and protected him with her body. Even in death, Midna was protecting him. So much so that her sword broke trying to save him.

"Midna…" Link whispered.

"Yeah, you named the sword after her, didn't you? I'm sorry…"

"What about you? You're wounded."

Tou was silent a moment. He had already talked with the doctors and was given his ultimatum. Simply put, he didn't have Link's vitality. "It's fine." Tou lied. "It's not as bad as yours. The doctors pretty much ignored me entirely just to work on you. But right now, let's talk of better things. I don't want to think about it right now."

"Okay." Link acknowledged. He breathed shakily. The last remnant of Midna was shattered, Hei was dead, the rest of the unit was dead, Ganon was consumed by the demon, and Solitare held it off to buy them all time. Link was past the point of tears, he didn't know what to feel, what to think. He was numb. He felt incapable of feeling, like the emotion buried within was so great that his body refused to acknowledge it in order to survive. His body shivered, but he was not cold. Tears threatened to fill his eyes, but none rose. Like a sneeze that refused to come, his body wanted to grieve, but nothing happened.

"Link…" Tou whispered. "You remember when we first met?"

Link smiled, "Heh… yeah. I'm pretty sure Hei was picking a fight with me and I kicked his ass. Then I ended up punching you too, and that fight never was decided. Even after all these years."

"It's because you kept going on and on about becoming a general, that your blood was that of a famous unknown general. And you were only a toddler." Tou smiled in memory as well. "Link… do you think you can really do it? Can you become a general?"

Link looked to him, confused. "Where is this coming from?"

"Obviously for someone like a slave to make it to general is not easy. I think it would be easier to climb the tallest mountain with your hands tied behind your back, and after actually experiencing battles, I can't help but feel it is beyond any of us. Just how many brushes with death do you have to overcome to get there? One mistake and everything will have been for nothing. But… even still, you managed to survive your encounter with Harken, even wound him. Everyone put their lives on the line to protect you, Link. It wasn't an order from you, but they still risked themselves for you. That can't be normal. That loyalty isn't normal in so short a time…"

Tou breathed, and continued, "Which is why, I thought to myself, 'if it's Link, he can definitely do it.' All those famous generals, even Ouki, I be they only made it that far by overcoming many things like this. The strength of everyone… is your strength."

Tou coughed and blood flew from his lips. "Tou! Don't talk!" Link begged him. "You'll hurt yourself!"

Tou closed his eyes. He whispered with a sense of finality, "No… I need to say it. I'm… really glad to be your friend."

"Tou… You… No!"

"You can… definitely… do it."

"Tou!" He was met with silence. Tou was still as a statue and pale as death.

Link threw himself onto Tou and fumbled around, trying to see if putting his hands against the wound would help, but he had no idea what he was doing. "No, please! Don-"

"Just kidding." Tou said.

"What the hell, you shitter! Don't screw with me like that!" Link yelled.

Tou laughed. His voice was stronger. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I had to. It's not like me to talk so much. It was always you and Hei doing all the talking…" he took a breath. "Link, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep a bit. You should too. You shouldn't be up."

"You're right." Link sighed. He knew Tou was right. He couldn't hold himself up. He was weak, having lost a great deal of blood. He was also emotionally exhausted. The shock of everything left him winded. "Are you really okay, Tou?"

"Yeah… I'll be better with some sleep. Thanks for worrying, you're a good pal."

"Yeah, yeah." Link muttered. He laid down, closed his eyes, and immediately slept.

Link did not sleep long. Despite his body demanding rest and sleep, his mind was restless. The faces of the dead chased him into his sleep, and he woke. His first thought was to check on Tou, just to be sure. He turned to look at him, and he gasped.

Tou was lying next to him, still as a statue, pale as death, with his eyes slightly open and dim. His chest did not rise.

"Don't screw with me." Link begged. "It ain't gonna work a second time."

Nothing. Link fought against his body. His body demanded stillness and rest, but Link wanted to be there. He needed to be there. Link collapsed with his head on Tou's chest.

"Q-quit being so stubborn, you damn idiot! Get up already."

Nothing.

"Wake up… Tou. The realms is this? You idiot! You can't just carry me all night long and die on me now! Wake up!"

Nothing.

 **-Later-**

Following Tou's death, Link mourned. He wept, he screamed, and finally his mind gave in to bodies demands. He passed out. Link did not wake for the next day. By the doctor's standards, he should be dead, or at the very least stay in bed for a long time. However, they had never met the likes of Link. He recovered enough to be able to stand the next day. He would not be able to fight for some time, but at least he didn't need to be treated like a baby.

Link departed the medical tent and looked out. He was in the midst of the Qin army. Ouki had gathered the entire army in one and they had moved further through the forest. The Zhao army, or what remained, was stationed in the distance.

There were other medical tents around him, and from them Link saw a few familiar faces.

"Kyo Gai!" Link exclaimed. "Den Yuu!"

"Link! You're alive!" Kyo Gai gasped.

Kyo was on a futon of his own, wounded. Den Yuu was, in like manner, in his own futon and wounded.

"How!?" Link fell to his knees by them. "How are you alive? Tou said-"

"I was captured." Kyo Gai explained. "The Zhao saw me giving orders and captured me. Probably figured they could torture me for information. Thought me to be the captain. Fools." He smirked. He motioned to Den. "Den is almost dead, but holding on. He was hit by a dozen arrows, but the Zhao arrows couldn't get past all that blubber." He laughed weakly. He took hold of Link's arm in a mutual grasp. "It's so good to see you. The doctors refused to say if you were alive or dead… they said it was unlikely you would survive with… part of your own sword in your gut."

Link gulped. The thought of Midna's final sacrifice hurt more than the wound did.

Kyo Gai struggled up and leaned against a wooden pole. Link tried to stop him, but Kyo slapped his hands away. "I'm not that wounded, don't baby me." he motioned to another tent. "I saw Solitare carried into there… and Hei as well."

"So they're…" Link felt tears in his eyes. "They're alive?"

"I don't know…" Kyo whispered. "The doctors said it was bad. None of us should be alive, so far as they are concerned, and some of us still might not be by the end of the day. I saw three more of us rescued, but they didn't make it. Den, Solitare, and Hei still not might make it either."

"How- how bad is it?" Link gulped. He didn't want to know, but needed to.

"Already said how Den is. He will not be able to fight anymore and will have to stay back with the wounded. Solitare… I heard whispers of burns. And Hei has part of an arrow stuck in his side. Don't know much else. You're the first one to stand. Just how the realms are you standing!? You should be sleeping for a month! You bled buckets!"

"Yeah well, I ask myself that all the time." Link replied. "Stay here, I'll check in on them."

"Right."

Link stumbled his way to the next tent and peered inside. On one side was Solitare and on the other was Hei. Both were asleep. A doctor was present.

"How are they?" Link asked.

"Y-you shouldn't be up!" The doctor squealed. He rushed over to Link to take him back to bed, but Link shrugged him off.

"Never mind me! How are they? I'll go to bed if you tell me… Please, I just need to know."

The doctor sighed, seeing the teenager wouldn't relent. "Fine." He escorted Link first to Solitare.

"This child suffered burns on her back. It will take a long time for her to recover, she may never fully recover, but I am sure in time that she-"

"SOLITARE'S A GIRL?!" Link exclaimed loud enough to wake the dead.

Or, in this case, Solitare. Solitare groaned, then whimpered painfully.

"Solitare!" Link fell to his knees by her side. Now that he was paying attention, there was a very slight rise in the blanket where her small breasts would be. He just never would have seen it as her Sheikah clothes were ambiguous and her hair was short like a boy. "Are you okay! Does it hurt! Oh-my-Farore! Are you pregnant!? We slept together and-"

"Shut up…" Solitare groaned.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a girl!?"

"You never asked. Who cares…"

The doctor worked to pull Link away. "Enough! She must rest, and you are working her up!"

"Fine fine." Link grumbled, allowing himself to be pulled away. "Hei! You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hei whispered. He was woken by Link's screaming. Hei raised himself up as best he could, but he could only go so far before collapsing.

"Don't. Don't get up." Link said.

"Yeah, probably the best idea." Hei groaned.

"How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as it looks, apparently. I thought I was done for. Hit by an arrow, and thought it a good idea to just pull it out. But no, whichever bastard it was that decided to invent arrows was a sadist! The arrowhead got stuck in my side and tore me up good; but the doctors saved me."

"That's good." Link breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad."

"How many made it?" Hei asked. "I saw Solitare made it… and what's this about him being a girl?"

"Yeah, I'm playing catch-up as well. Um… Kyo Gai, Den Yuu, you, Solitare, me. Just us five."

"T-tou?" Hei asked. He learned over eagerly and took Link's hand. "Did my brother make it?"

"He-" Link gulped. He looked down in shame. The hope in Hei's eyes was too much, and it quickly disappeared as Link silently conveyed the message.

Link knew what he needed to do. Silently, he rose, and left the tent. He marched to his own tent, leaned down, and picked up Tou. If Tou could bear him, then Link would damn well bear him. He lifted Tou's corpse up on his back, stumbled briefly under the man's weight, then put one foot in front of the other, lifted himself up, and carried Tou out of the tent. The sight of Link carrying the much larger man on his back drew the attention of the other soldiers around. Kyo Gai saw him through the tent flap, and forced himself to rise enough to follow. A few soldiers followed with respectful distance as Link made the slow soldier march.

Link reentered the tent with Solitare and Hei. Solitare and Hei both gasped at what they saw. Hei forced himself to rise enough to sit up. Link lowered Tou's body beside Hei.

"I'm sorry." Link said solemnly.

Hei fell to his knees by Tou's body, silently, numbly staring down at him.

Link felt his heart and insides torn. On one hand Tou and Hei were like the older brothers he never had. They grew up together, worked together, and now fought together. Tou carried him like a baby on his back. Tou died for him.

Even Kyo was sad. The man stood at the tent flap and turned his head with tears in his eyes. Solitare could not move, but Link could see she had tears rolling down her cheeks as well as she stared at the sky.

"I'm sorry…" Link whispered to all of them.

"Why are you apologizing?" Hei asked. "Why are you crying Kyo? Solitare? There is nothing to cry about. He completed his task. Which is why… there's no need for tears."

He put a hand on Tou's face, and tears he held back fell from his shut eyes.

Hei's breath hitched. He chuckled, he cried. He whispered, "You should smile… and praise him. He should be remembered… with pride. He was a strong, protective brother… to the end."


	43. Dragmire's War - Part 20

**Dragmire's War - Part 20**

 **-Forest battlefield-**

"Well, well, well," Ouki Mitagi muttered. "Just what are you supposed to be?"

Ouki sat astride a horse, his glaive in one hand, looking up at a monster of a beast. It had fire coming from its head, mouth, and back in the shape of hair and wings. Cracks in its skin outpoured even more red and black fire. Everything's shadow deepened around it.

The creature looked back at him. It smelled him. It liked the smell. It reminded it of 'Him'. It huffed. It roared. Its wings of fire spread out from its back and it carried a giant sword in each hand.

The men behind Ouki scattered. Ouki raised an eyebrow, "If this is my head's way of giving me a nightmare, it might want to change its tune. Perhaps try colored ponies next time, rainbows… maybe colored ponies WITH rainbows?" Ouki shuddered. "So what the hell does that make you, hm? A bit of bad cheese? Indigestion?"

One of his few remaining men spoke up, "Sir, if I may, I think you are right to say 'what the hell' as that thing most likely IS a 'what from hell'. You may also want to make some distance!"

"Meh."

"Very articulate, my lord! Now about that distance?"

Ouki dropped from his horse. Without missing a beat, the terrified horse fled as fast as its legs could carry it. He adjusted his bracers and readied his glaive. "I have a better idea. How about we see if this thing can feel fear?"

 **-6 years ago-**

 **-Majora Mountain-**

Among the Fae was a singular soul older, wiser, and more experienced than the rest. For this, he was given the position in the collective Grove as Elder and so dubbed Elder. Elder Fae also had the most experience with the Majora, so while there was an ambassador Fae already dubbed Ambassador, Elder would be the one to meet and spend time with the Majora for a while during a particularly important occasion.

The Masking.

On this day, Elder Fae took up his customary form of a wooden centaur wrapped smoothly in vines and leaves and strode into Majora territory. Despite the Majora's power being uniquely capable of killing Fae, he had no fear in his spirit of where he walked. The Majora were friends. More than that, the leader of the Majora Grove (called a 'tribe' or 'clan', apparently) was a sworn brother.

When the Dragmire rebelled, the Qin could not, or more than likely didn't bother to, differentiate between the Dragmire and the other tribes despite their vastly different origins. Dragmire were once children of Din but chose a demonic heritage. So the Fae saw they were the children of demons, but the mountain tribes were still children of either Din or Farore. The Fae could taste someone's parentage on their soul. In this way, they had no trouble telling the difference between people.

The Majora and other tribes fled, and seeing little hope, the Fae also left the Qin behind. However, the Fae stopped along the way to aid Majora and the other tribes. Elder still remembered the hundreds, if not thousands, of elementals that laid waste to the army of Qin that chased them. Elder still remembered the fires and arrows that chased the terrified, fleeing tribes. Elder still remembered how the Majora leader swore kinship. Elder still remembered the vow the Huma made.

Fae do not make such vows. It is futile to bind a soul when it cannot be bound. But the sentiment is respectable and Elder recognized that Huma liked their sentiments, customs, traditions, and such.

A couple Majora leaped down from the mountain side where they watched, and their wolves came out of hiding. They bowed and kissed Elder's feet, "Sweet Fae, it is an honor for you to be our guest. We trust your journey was uneventful?"

"It was well. I pray peace is with you."

"It is, thank you," the leader of the team said with another short bow. He gulped. In that moment, Elder saw intense hatred and frustration as his eyes flickered in memory. "It has been tough… recovering… but it has been a peaceful recovery. Many mothers are with children this year! The divine have blessed us greatly."

Elder smiled. He quite liked children. They had an innocent nature to them that reminded the Fae of their own parent, Farore. Fae never felt closer to her than when they were with a child. "I am glad," he said. "Now, if you will escort me. Brother Majora is expecting me."

"Not so, Brother Fae!" The leader rebuked him with the highest of respect. "I know you and your greatness. You need not restrain yourself on our behalf. Let the winds carry you freely. You need but leave this form and go. You know no harm will come to you nor this empty vessel. I swear on my life I shall protect it."

"Perhaps that is so. Your faith is appreciated, but I come on the terms of Huma, and I know Huma appreciate formality. It is true you are unnecessary to me, but you are necessary to you. Allow this honor to be held for the sake of Majora. I am patient."

The leader nodded, "Then allow us this honor."

"Go ahead."

The Majora surrounded Elder on all sides and walked him into the Majora paths. He knew the land already, intimately more than they ever could, so while it was unnecessary to be escorted, he wanted them to continue to uphold their own traditions because such things tended to make Huma feel good. All Majora they passed stopped whatever they were doing, gasped at the sight of the Fae, and bowed respectfully in praise. A few went so far as to stop him that they might kiss his bark, give a gift he had no need for, or thank him. All truly unnecessary and odd, but Elder kept his thoughts to himself. Huma had so many ways of showing sentiment it astounded him at times.

Brother Majora was not in the main building but could be found standing in the stand of their coliseum.

The Majora coliseum was the location of events, plays, public education, trials, and executions. Due to the small size of the valley, it was necessary to condense it all events into one public building.

"Brother!" The Majora cried on seeing him. Like the others, the leader bowed with his face to the ground.

"Please, do not. I suffer this from the others, but if your sentiment is to be equals, then please do not be subservient," Elder replied with a hint of his annoyance.

"I understand," The Majora leader stood. "Then what greeting would apply with you?"

"None, perhaps. The Fae way is lethal between you and I. Let us leave it to simple acknowledgement."

Brother Majora nodded, "As you wish, brother. I heard the songs of praise and cries even from here! You had quite a parade in your honor."

"Yes…"

"You did not like it? I assure you, I-I had nothing planned. It is just the people are so happy to be alive and you are our savior."

"I neither liked nor disliked it. I know our ways are different. Your meanings and ways mean nothing to me, but I know it does to you, so I accept it for what it is intended and appreciate the intention and thought put into it. But… I do ponder: what is the purpose of applying your Huma face to my bark?"

"You… mean a kiss?"

"If that is what you call it."

"It is…" He hesitated, thinking. To convey the meaning of such an act to a being physically and spiritually different takes a bit of thought. "It is to show appreciation, or deep affection. It is a good thing. It is the highest greeting we 'Huma' have for one we love or accept."

"I see."

A moment of silence passed, and Brother Majora cleared his throat before telling the others they could leave. He motioned for Elder to sit, then hesitated on realizing Elder was a four-legged, horse-man tree. Elder changed his shape to make it simple. He sat.

Before them was an event of sorts playing out. A young man stood in the coliseum with two short blades in hand. At first Elder thought nothing of him, but the fiery red hair quickly changed that.

"A Dragmire?"

"Yes. You may recognize him. He was a newborn last you saw him, in the exodus."

No, Elder would have remembered that. There was no one among the Majora with red hair… although now that he thought about it, there was only a few newborns he saw among them, and the one carried by the Majora twin high-priestesses was born without hair.

"I am unsure. What is happening?" Elder inquired.

"Ah, well. It is an execution of sorts."

"Of sorts? What makes this different from other executions?"

The man smiled and said, "Why don't you watch and find out?"

Elder nodded and watched.

Before long, a gate was opened, but nothing happened. The young man clearly grew impatient as he ran towards it and extended his arms. From his hands, massive chains of pure Twilight shot out, reached into the room, and pulled something out before he turned and threw it across the open floor of the arena.

It was a giant scorpion, unlike any Elder had ever seen. He had seen plenty of scorpions, but none this large. But that wasn't all that was surprising. The boy had great power over Twilight, as well as incredible control.

"Amazing," Elder commented. "How did the scorpion become so large? Is it corrupted by the Twilight?"

"Don't know," Brother Majora replied. "But it does not matter. We Majora task ourselves with hunting and dealing with threats like these. It has been many years since we have had the strength to practice this ancient custom, but as of late we have fostered an exceptional executioner."

As they watched, the scorpion repositioned itself from its back, and now after figuring it would have to actually fight instead of hiding in darkness, thrust out its massive claws and razor-sharp tail while darting around on its legs. The young man rolled, evaded, and deflected each blow with a strength, dexterity, cunning, and patience that further surprised Elder. Most Huma, if not all, lacked in some capacity of war. They could be too weak, too slow, too simple, or too impatient and thereby make mistakes. This young man was strong enough, quick enough, adaptive, and didn't risk making mistakes while reacting quick enough to exploit them.

"You mean him," Elder presumed.

"Yes. His name is Ganondorf Dragmire."

Ganondorf got in close, shoved his fist into the scorpion's jaws, and to Elder's complete and total surprise, exploded said hand in flame. Fire shot out of the animal's jaws and covered it from head to tail.

Not just any fire either, Elder knew this smell. Every Fae knew this smell. It was a smell they knew simply as 'prey'. It was designed, after all, for the explicit purpose of hunting and killing prey.

"Twilight AND Din's fire?!" Elder gasped and completely lost his composure.

"That's right. The witch sisters raised him personally. Their power has carried on to him well. His Dragmire blood combined with their teachings… and unusual methods of upbringing, has created probably the most powerful executioner I have ever known… But also the angriest," Brother Majora's composure darkened.

The young man seemed to toy with the beast at this point. It coiled and spasmed in agony, and he taunted it with small bursts of flame or by keeping up with its movement without attacking. He struck his swords against claws and tail, despite most likely knowing it would do no good. This went on for a few moments before Ganondorf seemed to have had enough. He walked to the center of the arena and grabbed a blank mask off a pedestal. Then, while rushing towards the beast, he placed it on the scorpion's head. Or at least what appeared to be its head.

The process of the mask absorbing the beast was quick. When it was done, the blank mask now bore the face of the scorpion wreathed in flame.

The crowd who witnessed it were few, but they cheered him on for his accomplishment.

Ganondorf looked up at them with red eyes and glared the crowd into silence. He continued to stare, silently being threatening, until they panicked and departed. With reactions like that, the crowd most likely grew smaller with each execution.

Elder had never seen such anger and hate before. It was like a living thing beyond just Ganondorf, "I see what you mean."

"He's a troublemaker," Brother Majora sighed. "Powerful, feared, respected, and ruthless. He is incredibly intelligent, but he never says a word. His mothers have had to speak for him all his life. People flee and shut their doors when he walks by. Any who get too close aggravate him to the point of growling, and any who try to touch him or speak with him directly must take the greatest care, or else they are beaten severely. He has never killed any Majora, but it is only a matter of time. His wrath is barely withheld, always skin-deep, and released at the thinnest reason. Since making him the official executioner there has been far less crime, as the public fear of him is useful, and he has had a source to pour out his bottomless anger and frustration. But at the same time, it feels like trying to hold back a volcano with the pouring of a well bucket."

"I can understand it to be difficult to establish proper dialogue or help with one who is mute when you do not know how to give them a way to convey themselves without the aid of others," Elder replied. "I can see the frustration in that."

"He is not mute. It is rare, mostly after he has an exhausting execution, but he has said a few words. I think he only talks in the privacy with his mothers and only even then when he is… calm," Brother Majora replied. "I remember from my time among the Dragmire… it's just a family thing. Dragmire are prone to such intense emotion that they render themselves mute. It is not when they are loud they are most to be feared: it is when they are silent."

"I… I remember that to be true, yes," Elder acknowledged. "But that is not common, and still only lasts a short time while they are enduring the intensity of the emotion. But… you say he has been this way his whole life."

"I know. I did. He has," Brother Majora looked to Elder. "Now you see a portion of why I called for you to personally attend The Masking. He is among the boys chosen to do it."

 **-The next day-**

Elder stood by as the young men were presented before him. Their parents escorted them and took a moment to provide encouragement. The fathers' offered advice and stern pride while the mothers cried and hugged their boys. Twenty were presented before Elder. They stood proud, ready, and excited. They joked with each other, teased, and were generally rambunctious.

The last to enter was Ganondorf Dragmire. There was no ceremony, no guidance, nothing. He slammed the doors open, entered on his own, stomped his way to the front, and stood there silently with his arms crossed, sparing not a glance to anyone. The energy of the young men quickly turned to whispers, distance, and fear.

Elder spared a glance with Brother Majora before Brother Majora stepped forward and spoke loudly, "We are the Majora. Since before the Fall, we were a threat spoke of in whispers of fear for our power and respect for our duty. We were a part of the Sheikah at the time, but we were our own special group tasked with a grand purpose: to hunt the monsters spoke of in tales and to tame the immortal evils. We were feared even by our fellow Sheikah, and a dark rumor to the rest of man. All rightly so, for our power is unique and broad. Our warriors, in taming the monsters of the world, have tamed our hearts. This day, you will embark on a quest to become exactly one of those warriors. It is true you are mighty, but there is a power hidden inside each of you greater than even you can know. A power that festers as wildly as the monsters you will hunt. So if you are to tame monsters, you must first tame the monster within you. You must be able to know when to embrace it, and when to let it go. You must make a clear separation between the sword and the shield. That is why we have masks."

Brother Majora presented his own mask of war, "These rune imbued masks will tap into your greatest potential and then unleash it. It will call forward all of your bloodlust, your anger, and your hatred. It will release the monster with you… and consume it. For when you go through The Masking, you will be changed. You will understand true hate, a true desire to kill, but these are evil in society. In order to function in society, you must take all the things that are of war and give it up. You will face a struggle within yourself to separate yourself, to give up a portion to the mask, and tame the very thing inside of you that you have nurtured as a warrior! The stronger the warrior, the harder this struggle will be! This is not a simple thought. You have spent years training, nurturing a warrior soul, and now you must separate it away! You will be left empty without the mask should you succeed, but you will be the greatest, fiercest warriors this world will ever see when you put it on. Also, you will not be allowed to bring your wolves for this."

There was faint murmuring between the young men and Elder could see a few were reconsidering. They had no doubt been training for years, day and night, developing a body and mind for battle to defend their home. Now it was being explained they would have to rip that very warrior soul out and plant it into a mask. Brother Majora was right in what he said. It would leave them empty, perhaps crippled in mind and soul for years, should they succeed. They would have to relearn their entire identity outside of the mask.

"It is not a dishonor if you wish to turn back," Brother Majora continued. "If you find the struggle too much, then leave. Not a word will be said. The training you have endured thus far will be sufficient to defend our home if need be. This is nothing more than the choice to become something more, to become an elite, to becoming the absolute best. And some people… most people… aren't the best. That's why the best are the best. Here is what I will do."

Brother Majora nodded to Elder and Elder walked over to the only torch in the room.

"Lord Fae will cover the light. We will be in darkness. I will close my eyes. Leave if you wish. Those that remain will depart with us out the back door and we will begin. Ready?" They nodded.

Elder expanded his hand to surround the small flame and conceal its light. It burned the bark, but Elder restrained himself from reeling back. It was nothing he could not handle. The door opened and Elder saw a few young men leave before it closed once more. Ganondorf's shoulder-length hair bloomed brightly in the darkness. He did not move a muscle. His piercing red eyes could be plainly seen waiting for the moment to pass.

"Okay, that's enough."

Elder released the light, and everyone blinked as their eyes adjusted. A few Majora had left, but most had not.

"Alright, let's go," Brother Majora opened the back door and they all departed. "Lord Fae will guide us to the location he has chosen for the ceremony, and we will both administer it. Lord Fae, if you will be so kind?"

"Follow," Elder said.

He led them back to Fae territory. Elder's particular grove of choice was near the Majora mountain, nothing more than a few hours distance. At first there was nothing but trees, but after they passed a certain distance, as if passing through an invisible barrier, life appeared in many forms. Wild children, ancient and innocent, played in trees, laughed, and watched as the newcomers entered. Fae flew unbidden by restraint. True centaur passed their way and nodded to the Elder in his wooden-centaur shell. Giant worms rumbled in and out of holes in the distance. Wolves the size of horses watched them pass in idle curiosity. Wyvern flew. Hybrids of man and beast in almost every conceivable variety glanced the group's way before moving on.

In all this, the Majora youth gaped and pointed and whispered in barely concealed excitement.

"What is all this?" One was bold enough to ask the Fae.

"The protected," Elder began. "We Fae are the first-born, the elder brother, and like any elder brother, we seek to protect our youngers, especially fellow children of Farore. We do not stop war, but we do take… measures… to see that a few survive to live in peace and comfort for eternity so long as they are here. Despite our differences with Din-born in the past, the Triple Goddesses have tasked us with guardianship over all races they would see not fall into extinction." He spared a glance to Ganondorf Dragmire.

Ganondorf was indifferent to everything he saw. He did see the wonders but was entirely apathetic to what was happening around him, the sights, myths and variety of life included. The only time he was not strictly looking where he was going was when they passed the giant wolves. Majora liked wolves and seeing ones so much bigger than the kind they bred was no doubt a surprise.

"Are we almost there? These wonders are amazing, but not the purpose of this trip," Brother Majora inquired.

"We are nearly there," Elder confirmed. They entered a rock crevice and before them was a sight that left all openly gaping; even Ganondorf was momentarily fazed. His eyes widened, and his look of cold disdain turned to mind-numbing surprise.

Dragons.

Red ones, black ones, greenish ones, big ones, small ones, ones with massive wings and bodies the size of houses, ones with tiny wings and long bodies like snakes, ones with moderate wings and bodies like massive geckos, ones with horns, ones without horns, were all here. The valley was without trees and massive, easily capable of containing entire cities. This was where the dragons stayed. Though many could fly, they dared not fly out of the valley and too far into the sun. There were nests and eggs, fires where dragons sat comfortably, a lake where they drank and the Fae used as a Grove.

Unlike the other races, the dragons either seemed to not be granted immortality, or they came here to die. There were skeletons in the process of being consumed by nature and were trampled into the ground to feed the soil. What left the Majora gasping further was one dragon skeleton so large its ribs encompassed the entire width and height of the valley and its vertebrae was the size of a fortress wall.

"Welcome to the dragon grove," Elder said.

 **-Later-**

Brother Majora placed a blank mask on the ground, "Here is what you will do. You will pick it up, and you will fight the Lord Fae. Your objective is to embrace your fighting potential, but also to remove the mask on your own after having embraced it. If I think you are holding back, I will deem you unworthy. If your greatest potential proves poor, I will deem you unworthy. If you fail to remove the mask on your own, I will do it myself and you will be deemed unworthy. Again, there is no dishonor in failure. You are warriors worthy of the pride of Majora as it is already. Do your best, prove yourself, and find out for yourself what your absolute limit in mind and body is."

The young men stood ready. Again, Ganondorf was a black sheep. He glared at anyone who came too close.

"You are allowed any weapons you wish, but you fight alone. Who shall be first?"

Without missing a beat, Ganondorf stepped forward. The rest of the young men did not.

"Will no one else step forward as well?" Elder Fae inquired.

A moment passed, Ganondorf growled at him, clearly taking Elder's words as an offense. No one stepped forward. Brother Majora gulped. Elder was uneasy about this. The fear was evident in all their eyes. While he could admire an ambitious, proactive Huma, Ganon showed the dark side of ambition. In his future, Elder saw not a protector and guardian, but a killer and monster. Ganon was a monster set to fight other monsters. While Elder could see the use in it, it was a great risk.

Elder was not looking forward to it. Ganon had already shown to be powerful with Din's fire and Twilight, both of which lethal to a Fae. With the other young men, the duel would be an exercise. With this one… he very well might fight for his life.

"As you wish," Elder said. "When you are ready, take the mask."

Ganondorf snatched a blank mask from Brother Majora's hand and stepped forward. He looked at the mask in his hand, front and back, and with a shooting glare at the Fae, put it on.

 **-Present-**

 **-Ouki Mitagi-**

It was hard to say who charged first, but in one step they both ran at each other. The demon made the earth shake violently and the men closest to the battle, despite being dozens of feet away, were reduced to ash as a great flame swept over them. The demon swiped down with its great swords, and Ouki, rather than blocking it, threw his legs forward, landed on his back, and slid under the demon's great legs. Ouki brought his glaive upon the its legs as he slid by, and to the demon's great surprise, it cut.

The demon roared in pain and stumbled. The glaive left a flaming white cut where it penetrated the dark fire. Ouki stood, only to be blown back as the demon flapped its wings. The wings covered its entire back in flame and Ouki grimaced. He wasn't burned, but it was a close one. His armor was blacked with scorch marks.

The demon turned and brought his sword upon Ouki. Ouki grumbled, "You think yourself so great? Let me show you power."

To the demon's great surprise, Ouki waved up his glaive and deflected the blow. Trees fell around them from the sheer force of it.

"I am Ouki Mitagi! General of the Mitagi family, of the Ki family! The ascendants of the Hero and the Rebel! You think you know strength!? You know nothing!"

As he spoke, Ouki gripped his weapon tight, and it lengthened. The glaive grew longer, thicker, heavier. His arms braced against it. The bracers on his forearms strained and glowed.

"Look familiar, monster?" Ouki asked. "It should. He wielded it when he invaded your realms."

The monster's eyes widened for a single moment. It did recognize the glaive. The recognition and fear turned to fury. Fury turned to strength, and it roared while attacking again. With expertise and inhuman strength, Ouki blocked or evaded every strike. Taking a deep breath, he started to return the favor. His glaive continued to grow in length and width as his grip tightened. White fire exploded from the end of the curved spear and met dark flame blow for blow. The earth under Ouki's feet proceeded to shake more after every hit. His knees buckled, his bones strained, and his muscles screamed for release.

Evading a swipe, Ouki cleaved upwards, cutting the demon lightly in the chest. It staggered back and put a hand to its wound. White fire scarred into its chest.

"So you can feel fear," Ouki popped his neck and flexed his shoulders. "Come then, I'll show you war."

 **-6 years ago-**

 **-Elder Fae-**

Ganondorf Dragmire removed his shirt, planted his swords into the ground on each side of himself, and put the mask on.

He fell to his knees and screamed. The mask glowed in a bright flash along the seams to his face. Elder Fae was prepared for this. The fusion was a painful process. However, what happened next he was not prepared for.

Three golden triangles lit up on his left hand and were brightly followed by a golden fire around his fist. On the other hand, a dark purple pentagon lit up and was followed by purple flames around that fist. The veins in his arms glowed in parallel gold and purple, as if a deep poison was set into them, and traveled until the colors met on his chest. His body was evenly split between gold and dark purple and a dividing line seemed to appear up his sternum.

"What… the…" Brother Majora muttered in open amazement. The young man's screams sounded more painful with every second.

The line on his chest grew bright, and fire exploded out of it in all manner of colors. His bright red hair glowed, lengthened, and burst into open flame. Fire erupted down his back. The white mask on his face grew red and scaly. A mouth developed with long teeth and a gaping maw that screamed in untold agony. The top of the mask cracked near his forehead, and a part fell to reveal an eye on his forehead. The eye was black with a red iris and looked around frantically before settling on the Elder Fae.

The young man roared. Dark flames lit from his skin and wings of pure fire shot from his back. Finally, he stood to his feet, breathing out ferally. He pulled out his swords and flame lit along their edges. After standing solid on his feet, he lowered his stance.

Ganondorf hadn't grown in size, but that was a minor consolation at this point. Elder knew he was in for it now.

Brother Majora put his hand up and stood before the rest of the young men who were now openly terrified of what they saw. As one, they backed up and hid. Ganondorf's attention stayed entirely on the Elder.

"Young man… are you in there?" Elder wondered. "If this is what you are deep down… I see why he claims you have anger issues."

Ganondorf roared and charged. Elder slammed a wooden arm into the ground, collected a rocky armor, and raised it up to block Ganondorf's fiery attack. The rock armor shattered and Elder was thrown to the side.

Elder quickly raised himself, threw himself back into the valley wall, and collected large amounts of stone into both arms. With a monstrous roar, Ganondorf jumped forwards and brought fire down on the Fae. Elder met Ganondorf's fire with punches of hardened stone. He slugged Ganondorf in the face and chest, but it seemed to do little more than faze him. Ganondorf returned the blows with his own from his swords. Quickly getting aggravated, he leaped onto Elder's back. Fire billowed from his mouth into the Fae's wooden shell.

"I get the impression you aren't even trying to learn self-restraint!" Elder said. He extended a hand long, grabbed Ganon, and threw him to the ground before landing another rock punch that shook the land beneath them.

 **-Present-**

 **-Ouki Mitagi-**

Ouki did not know how long the battle went on. The demon had seemingly an infinite amount of fire and stamina, though it lacked patience. He, on the other hand, was quickly becoming exhausted. His artifacts were at their limit. He would have to win this quickly. This creature was far stronger than Harken in the long run.

Evading another swing, Ouki swept his spear and cut into the creature's other leg. The demon stumbled and fell to its hands and knees. Now both legs were cut. It roared at him. With a great sweep of its wings, it lifted itself into the air.

At first Ouki thought it was trying to readjust itself, or escape, but he dismissed this. It was planning something. It was too singular focused on killing to think of fleeing. The demon had no protective instincts.

"What are you doing?" Ouki panted.

Higher and higher the demon pulled itself into the air. It took time, but the demon managed to lift itself into the sky. Higher than the hills and higher than the nearby mountains, it rose. It soon reached even the clouds.

Then it plummeted.

Ouki's eyes widened. He had seen from a distance the last time the demon tried something like this while chasing some quarry through the forest. No one could have missed it lift above the trees and slam back down, causing a giant quake and wave of fire. If it dropped from as high as the clouds…

The Qin still brave enough to be in shouting distance turned and fled. The only one left in sight was Ouki's protégé. The Englishman looked up as the demon fell towards them.

"Sir… It's been an honor."

"Of course, it has been. Who wouldn't be honored to serve me?" Ouki wondered. He put a hand on his knees and forced his tired body up straight. "But it is far too early to think our journey is over, old friend." The Englishman chuckled.

Ouki breathed out. He popped his neck, flexed his shoulders, adjusted his bracer, and then started aiming his spear.

The Englishman stuttered, "Sir, you can't possibly-!"

Ouki yelled and, with what was left of his strength, threw the spear into the air. It flew like an arrow high into the night and met the falling demon. Between the demon's great fall and the spear's rise, the spear penetrated tough skin and exoskeleton and impaled the demon. The demon was knocked back and flipped in the air. No longer aiming for a quick fall, it slowed enough that when it finally hit the earth a distance away, there was a great shaking instead of an earth-shattering quake. Trees collapsed around them and fire exploded into the air and across the earth in every direction.

 **-6 years ago-**

 **-Elder Fae-**

Ganondorf Dragmire was proving to be perhaps the most difficult opponent this Fae had ever met. Elder had fought dragons in his time, great monsters, even tangled with legends. But this young man's single-minded ferocity, utter lack of regard for defense or pain, and all-encompassing fire threatened to kill the Fae the moment he let his guard down. Together, he left Elder with the fight of his life.

The fight had been going on for nearly a half-hour already and, from what the Elder knew of Huma standards, most fights lasted mere minutes when fighters pushed to their limits. With each moment the young man only seemed to grow stronger. The more he fought, the more intense his flames grew. The more he learned and grew into the mindset of battle, the faster he moved, the quicker he adapted, and the more cunning his methods became.

Elder had enough. If the young man would not overcome himself and remove the mask while within this mindset of his own power, then Elder would have to do it himself. There was no way in the world Brother Majora would be able to manage it. And if the Elder were to be perfectly honest with himself… he sympathized with Ganondorf.

Ganondorf's anger alone was inhuman in its intensity and his soul was tainted by something clearly beyond him. Elder had not been blind to the forces at work in Ganondorf's body and what he had become. He had seen the baby at a glance and remembered the single triangle on its hand, but now the mask had unleashed and revealed something more.

The boy not only had the Triforce of the Triple Goddess, but also the pentagon of the Twilight Pantheon.

There was simply no way in any realm the boy would be able to overcome so many forces fighting over him at once. To that effect, the conflict gave birth to this… he was an archon: a living embodiment of chaos, conflict, war, and destruction.

Elder Fae left his crumbling body behind just before it fell and flew into the valley wall. Ganondorf Dragmire paused in confusion and paced, looking for his prey like a wild animal. Elder had no intention of staying gone long. He fashioned for himself a new construct, this time of the hardest stones pulled from the earth. He fell on top of the young man and knocked him down. He gripped the swords in Ganondorf's hands and encased them in his stone. Ganon yelled against the grip and shot out great flames upon both of Elder's hands and body. Elder's body started darkening into metal under the intense flame and, as Elder ripped the swords from the boy's grip and tossed them, the stone encased around the swords finished hardening to a black steel.

Elder looked down to see the boy gone and a quick survey found him lifted into the air just above Elder. Flame flew from his hands in a steady stream, pushing against Elder. Elder pushed back, walking through it, and shot a hand through it, knocking the young man in the head. Having his consciousness briefly shaken, the boy plummeted from the sky and into the Fae Grove pool.

What happened next, would scar the Elder for the rest of his days.

The forces at work in Ganon's body conflicted with the energies of the Fae pool. The healing energies and properties of the Fae were evil to what he had become and where others would find healing, he was tortured as if dropped in acid. The pool bubbled in intense heat and somehow, despite being under the water, the young man's painful screams could be clearly heard by everyone. The Fae fled the pool where they hid from battle. Dragons fled and hid. Even the surrounding forests quieted in fear of the terrible sound. It was not a sound merely in the air but echoed within the soul.

Ganon thrashed and attacked the water itself, fighting everything and nothing at once because he didn't know how to stop the pain. It was unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. Flames pushed back against the water but were quenched. His skin tore and from the tears seeped something akin to black ink. The blackness spread into the water, coloring it, and before long… filled it.

Elder looked down into what was once a beautiful Fae Grove. It was now turned into a black mire. It smelled of corruption as dark as Twilight and twisted like the chaos between realms. What thoughts he had gazing down into it, none could guess.

The bubbling stopped as Ganondorf ceased thrashing and the black mire stilled.

Elder leaped into the black mire and pulled Ganondorf Dragmire out. He threw him onto the side of the pool. Ganondorf curled over and vomited out the blackness in his throat before falling on his back. The mask crumbled from his face, shattered to pieces.

"Wha… Where?" Ganondorf wondered weakly.

"So you can speak. You don't remember where you are?" Elder inquired while looking down at him. "You don't remember what has happened?

"I… No. Yes. Feels like… bad dream. So… tired," Ganondorf Dragmire closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **-Present-**

 **-Ouki Mitagi-**

Ouki slowly stumbled his way into the burnt clearing where the demon fell. The body could be plainly seen amid the scorched earth. Nothing was left alive in the enormous radius around it. His spear could be plainly seen lodged in its torso. The demon's fire was extinguished and it did not move.

"Damn, beast," Ouki muttered. The Qin surrounded its body and aimed spears, bows, and swords upon it, just in case. Ouki climbed on top of its chest and pulled his spear out.

The moment he did so, the body collapsed into ashes. Ouki fell to the ground. The men eyed each other fearfully, unsure of what this meant. However, nothing happened, so all was well. Ouki sighed, shook the ashes out of his hair, patted himself off, and stood.

In the midst of the ashes laid Ganondorf Dragmire: unconscious and alive. He looked exhausted and sick, like his skin had dried out.

The men gasped. Ouki grit his teeth angrily and fury rivaled perhaps only by a Dragmire filled his eyes. "You…" He seethed. "Take him away! Chain him up! Put this traitor under heavy guard! I want him taken back to the Mitagi to be placed on judgement!"

 **-Royal Palace, Kanyou-**

 **-Chancellor Ryo-**

Ryo glanced to both sides and saw only the Mitagi escort. Walking up to them, they nodded, but said, "Lord Ousen Mitagi is resting."

"I'm sure he will be willing to take five minutes of his time for me," Chancellor Ryo Fui responded. "He is, after all, our guest on official business, what with the war and all. I have a matter of great… opportunity I wish to discuss with him."

The guards glanced to each other and, after a brief whisper, one stood before the door while the other quietly entered in. Ryo saw through the gap that the room was pitch black.

Another moment passed and the door opened for him to return, "Lord Mitagi said to provide him a moment to wake fully, and he will accommodate you."

Ryo nodded, "Thank you, for your cooperation. You have been most helpful."

Before long, a man from within said he could enter. The guards opened the door, and Ryo entered in.

Ousen Mitagi was a great, powerful, and large man. He always wore a black samurai mask on his face. It wouldn't surprise Ryo if he slept with it on, fathered his children with it on, and even made love (if he was capable of love) to his many wives with it on. Through it, Ryo could see dark, piercing eyes that never blinked. They were always observant, always thinking, and never revealing.

Ousen sat on a pillow by his futon and motioned to a pillow across from him, "My apologies, Chancellor, for providing you with no refreshments at this late hour… but you did awake me without allowance for preparation." Ousen's tone was biting and accusatory. He clearly did not like being disturbed.

"No apologies necessary, Lord Mitagi," Ryo sat opposite from him and put his hands together and bowed briefly in a gesture of apology. "I know the hour is late, but there is a matter I find I must discuss with you."

"Yes, my servant said you had a proposal. Now. I assume it could not wait till morning?"

"It could, but I am an impatient man when I truly know what I want. I see little point in waiting."

"I know," Ousen tapped his fingers on his lap.

A simple statement, two words, but in Ousen's tone, loaded with possibilities. Ryo hesitated. Ousen Mitagi was always amongst the most difficult to read and not quite the nicest. He had a tone of ambition to him that reminded Ryo of his own and a lethality and power just as potent.

Ousen continued impatiently, "So, tell me, before you waste more of my time. What is it you want."

"You, Lord Ousen Mitagi, head of the Mitagi family, head of the main branch, great general of Qin, general without a single failure or plot or tarnish in your long career… I want you."

Ousen tapped his fingers, "I'm listening. That is all I can offer at this moment."

"That's all I need," Ryo grinned.


	44. Dragmire's War - Part 21

**Dragmire's War - Part 21**

 **-Kanyou, Capital of Qin, Chancellor Ryo-**

Ousen Mitagi was a patient man. He listened to Ryo's proposal without a word. He sat, stroked his beard, and even offered Ryo a drink. Chancellor Ryo's plan was bold, ambitious, well-thought out, had no flaws or setbacks, and left room for error. It would benefit all parties involved.

"I must say, Chancellor, you never cease to amaze," Ousen said. "Your proposal is perfect. I can think of no flaws to the plan. You have all of Qin in the palm of your hand. Were it anyone else, I would say it is too good to be true. But you are a well-thought out man. This plans for every conceivable error but is just risky enough to be dangerous. Now I know you have not directly stated it, but I can plainly see where the culmination of your plan lays: with you on the throne and the princess safely tucked away where she can retire safe and sound."

"Yes," Ryo smiled confidently. "Her bloodline is valuable and so far as investments go… she is proving to be amongst my greatest. She will excel in whatever capacity I choose."

"Indeed she will, no doubt. However, I must decline your offer."

Ryo's smile quickly dimmed into a frown, "Pardon?"

"I must decline your offer."

"I heard you. What I want to know is why."

"Because, my dear Chancellor," Ousen cleared his throat. "I only fight the battles I am completely confident I will win. I leave no room for error. I am a winner, Chancellor. You are a loser." Seeing Ryo growing heated from the brash insult, Ousen continued, "The plan is perfect. Flawless. You do have all of Qin in the palm of your hand. With a single move, you can take it all."

"Then how can I lose?" Ryo demanded.

"Because you have lost sight of your ambition," Ousen declared. "I remember the young man whom Chancellor Abhdan brought into court. I remember the burning desire in your eyes, the longing, the focus, the intensity! I remember how you beat all odds to go from the humblest of beginnings to the most powerful Chancellor of Qin. Ryo held all the powers of the king and used him as a puppet! Sure, you were good friends, you cared for him, and he allowed you that power, but you still overcame the entire world! You still put the top of the mountain within your reach! And now… You have forgotten all of that."

"I have forgotten nothing!"

"Oh? Remind me, Chancellor. Who was it that replaced a buffoon in the making for a talented girl? In a few years, the throne would have been yours! You could have it by now if you had just kept Zelda in Zhao and bid your time with Prince Kyou!"

"The order of the king-"

"Was pure sentiment," Ousen cut him off and put up a finger. "You could have torn that order and burned it. If you truly wanted to balance sentiment with ambition, you would have rescued the girl and given her to be daughter to a noble. You could have married her off to a wealthy man who would take care of her or adopt her yourself. But you didn't. You took a girl with talent and put her on the very throne you want. Now she is apparently bringing back myths, legends, and extinct people. She is rising from the dead, gaining the allegiance of ancient fireflies, and creating forests with a wave of her hand. And that was only a year in. In her second year she is fighting rebellious Sheikah with the power to become a giant snake thicker than the hallway out there and defeats him by shooting pure light from a bow like a Goddess. She gains the allegiance of Ouki Mitagi. Each day she learns more... And in all of this, you do absolutely nothing. Realms, you even help teach the girl!"

"As I said, she is an investment! What use is an investment without the profit!?"

"That is why I say you have lost sight of your ambition," Ousen replied. "The fact is this, Chancellor: you already have all of Qin in the palm of your hand. I have said it time and time again and you have agreed. Yet instead of reaching out and just taking it and getting rid of her, you choose to come up with elaborate plans. Instead of winning, you choose to play around. Instead of sitting on the throne, you choose to stay where you comfortably are as Chancellor. You are not a winner, Chancellor, you are a player! You are here to play. You are NOT here to win, and I ONLY accept winners! You are no longer that young man I saw with the burning passion and ambition, Ryo. That young man reached the top of the mountain he envisioned and stopped to retire. That young man grew older…"

Ousen stood and patted himself down. Ryo sat before him, shocked into silence. Ousen's words troubled him deep to his core.

Ousen continued, "It may be, Chancellor, that you have finally achieved everything you have ever wanted. You wanted the palace, and here you are. You wanted Qin, and you have it all but officially. The people think of you when they pray to the Triple Goddesses with thanks. You feed them, keep them warm at night, fill their pockets with rupee. You are the backbone to our military and the water to our crops. You have come far and up to this moment you have been a winner. Some years back, were you to come here and request my aid in becoming Chancellor, I would have supported you. Back then, that was what you truly wanted, and you would have been a winner. But as you are now… with all the setbacks you have and continue to pile on yourself for something as useless as sentiment and dual-edged investment, I wonder if you truly want the throne. I wonder if you have lost sight of where you started and where you want to go or if you have already reached it."

Ousen motioned to the door, "Now, get out. Take your excuses with you."

 **-Link, Ouki's camp-**

Ouki's return was met with a loud affair. Men cheered his return while officers rushed out to gather the doctors. Link left his tent and watched from a distance. With the medical tents in the center of camp, directly next to his command tents, it was easy to overhear what happened. Ouki Mitagi had fought the demon of Harken Dragmire and defeated it in one and on combat.

A part of this Link knew from rumors. The defeat of the demon coincided with Link's awakening right before Tou died in an almost ironic coincidence of timing. No one awake could have missed the great, fiery beast rise into the clouds and come crashing back down. Nor could they miss how the earth shook, trees fell, and fire spontaneously erupted. The demon's rage and fire consumed nearly half of the forest, and the spreading fire threatened to consume the other half. The Qin and Zhao camps both had to race north to escape the flames. Beyond the survivors who had been picked up thus far, there was little hope of anyone still missing to be alive. Those who were wounded and lost were now dead to the fire.

Yet Ouki Mitagi defeated it.

Though not without a cost, it would seem. Link heard rumors saying Ouki was wounded, even dying. The thought frightened him, and rumors flourished throughout camp. Men wept, men feared, men fled, and men yelled for answers. Sadly, the inner camp was closed, and no response was forthcoming. Hope dwindled at the thought that the Great Bird of Qin, The Pillar, was dying. In the same breath as many feared, others hoped. Men tried to rouse each other and speak against the rumors. Ouki was declared The Great White Fire, The Ashwalker (for he reduced the demon to ash upon walking on it), and there was no chance he would die after winning. They breathed the belief that he was the Hero of old reborn and the Triple Goddesses themselves stood among them.

Conflicting gossip made it all very hard to tell what was what.

Link entered the crowd. He struggled and pushed his way to the front where much-taller men would not block his view. Still, he saw nothing. The personal guard did not allow anyone through the barricades, let alone some teenager temporarily at the lowest officer rank. Link focused his Gift so a seamless moment passed by. During that brief time, he was able to move literally before anyone saw him. Afterwards, Ouki's men were so busy looking beyond the barricade they did not think to look behind. No one stopped Link's path until he was at Ouki's tent. A guard posted in front grabbed Link in a grip of iron and tried throwing him out. However, Link isn't the quietest of prisoners.

Ouki heard the yelling and peered out. He ordered the guard to allow Link in.

"Sir, he is a 100-man officer!" The guard protested.

"I said, allow him in," Ouki repeated himself.

"There is only so much leniency one can allow for one so low!"

"And I will decide how much is too much," Ouki assured him. "Allow the boy in. He answers to me and me alone."

The guard looked between Ouki and Link, huffed his frustration, and let go of Link's arm. Link then rubbed his arm, gave the guard an equally frustrated glance, and entered Ouki's tent.

"Here to check up on me, Link?" Ouki wondered.

Around Ouki were doctors, servants, personal guards, and the Englishman. The commanders weren't even present, only a few men. Ouki was in his undergarments while being attended to. Were it not for the nauseating amount of muscle on him, or the awe-inspiring number and intensity of scars covering his body, Link might have been squeamish over the man just short of naked.

"How can I not? First, I hear my idol is dying, but then I see hope being restored in your achievement. Yet in the same breath, others continue to lower hope due to your injuries," Link replied.

"Yes, morale is a hard thing to balance. The truth is simple: I am not dying, but I am injured," Ouki said. "However, even admitting injury, with hope and morale in such a delicate state, can be a fault of its own far beyond just mine."

Link gulped, "How bad is it?"

"As you can see, I have burns. The burns are unnatural, but not extensive. I can be healed by our new Fae allies on my return. Their water's healing is a miracle given form. This is the greatest injury, and the other is to my arm. In wielding the Spear of Nayru to its-my greatest-potential, and throwing it as far as I did, I pulled my shoulder."

Now that he mentioned it, Ouki held his arm and winced whenever a doctor attended to it. They inserted needles into his nerves and applied ointments to aid in the healing.

"Doesn't sound so bad," Link said hesitantly.

Ouki smiled widely, assuring Link. "You're right! It's not. Still, it must be attended to. So be appeased, young Link. I will make my triumphant return shortly and all will be put to rest. I cannot allow the army to see me in this state. Just the sight of me… almost naked… in front of so many young, strapping men… Hmmmmmmmm," He hummed sensually.

Link felt sweat form on his brow. He may have made a mistake in coming here.

"But that, as you can see, is dealt with. How about you, Link? Your command was listed among those with casualties. Refresh my memory, how many are left? You started with a full one-hundred, if I recall."

"There are five left," Link answered. "All wounded and won't be able to join in the war any further. Except for me." Link put a hand on his stomach and looked down at his injury, "My own sword, left to me by my deceased sister, was shattered into my stomach. It was almost like her second death, shielding me with her own body. But she also scarred me permanently. Tou, a man like my own brother, died after carrying me here, while I was a helpless baby on his back. My men died to buy my escape. They all died because I was ambitious and thought I could… stop Harken on my own."

Ouki stayed silent as Link talked.

"I try not to think about it," Link finished. He sniffed as tears threatened to come, "If I were, I wouldn't be able to take a single step forward, and my men wouldn't want that. I can't repay their debt by being dragged down with them into the ground."

"The path of the general is sacrifice, Link," Ouki said. "Many have died, and many more will, but you will grow. You and your small team looked a demon in the eye. You met a nightmare to meet all nightmares and you outran it. Nothing could possibly compare to what you did. Your team will either crack under the memory or defeat the fear and master themselves. With each obstacle, you will become stronger. With each small victory, you will gain worth, value, confidence, experience, and ultimately power."

"I know…" Link whispered. "This isn't the first time I've had to sacrifice. When I defended the princess from Zant… I used the men as pawns to keep her alive."

"Good thinking," Ouki nodded.

"It doesn't feel like it."

"The problem, Link, is you blame yourself. Soldiers fight knowing they might die, but they die with a hope that it will achieve a purpose greater than themselves. They keep a throne secure, keep loved ones safe, or stop an invasion. A general takes that hope and assures it. The truth is, I don't blame the invaders or the defenders. It is war. That is the time we live in."

"So the age is to blame?"

"It isn't that easy. If there was any singular person to blame, killing him would end the war. If there was a singular concept to blame, the scholars would have discerned it. The truth is, this is how people are. There was a time of peace, but it speaks much of people when the death of a single man five hundred years ago set us into a war continuing into five hundred years later. A war amongst thousands of nations that eventually became seven. How many have died because the Wise Tyrant, Rebellious Hero, and The Demon King fought? Link… do not think about it. Be content with the scope of your reach and do the best you can to do what is right within that reach. If you try to overthink your station, to think on the level of kings and philosophers, you will only drive yourself mad."

A soldier at this moment ran in and dropped to his knees in a bow. "General Ouki!" He gasped out. "There is smoke to the north! The sounds of battle are in the wind!"

Ouki waved off the doctors, "That is enough. It looks like my plan has come to fruition. Englishman, prepare me."

Link looked at him curiously. Ouki stood and his men set on him his armor. The night had long passed, and it was a new day. It seemed there was more to the war now.

"Link, return to the medical camp. If the doctors allow it, you may return to the war. The final phase has come," Ouki proclaimed. Link silently bowed and left.

Ouki sighed. He was tired, exhausted, and he had not spoken truthfully of the intensity of his injury. His throwing arm was numb and tingling.

"I truly cannot grasp how you can dote on him, sir," The Englishman said.

"I understand your concern, but it is not for you to know."

Ouki stepped out into the broad daylight, and at his appearance was a thunderous cheer. Ouki took up his spear and pointed south to where a fire was still lit.

"Look south, all of you!" Ouki announced. "The Zhao thought they could entrap us! Catch us like spiders in a forest catching a fly! But look north!" Ouki pointed his spear north. "Look how there is smoke! It is us that has entrapped them! Some of you may be curious, noticed something off, and asked yourself, 'Where was General Moubu? Where is that dog?' Well, gentlemen, there is your answer! General Moubu is known as a dog for a reason! For when he catches a scent, he never lets go! I knew Harken would seek to use his unnatural strength against us, as a beast is hidden in the forest! I knew Zhao would capitalize upon it, use it! All we had to do was flush them out and, like a good dog, Moubu was waiting! Zhao is exhausted from this invasion! They fought city after city, fortress after fortress, and Bayou for days before we ever met them! And now, we have come upon them when they are dwindled, without hope, and exhausted! It is time to take them to the slaughter! Harken thinks he can defeat us with a demon? Let's show him how wrong he is!"

The men roared until the earth shook and, under this momentum, it took little effort to get them to organize into battalions and charge. The Zhao, in escaping both the demon and Ouki, had failed to flee far enough. They had stopped to lick their wounds and check on their remaining numbers and failed to notice Ouki had split his army in two. Ouki, with his perception, fought them in the forest in their own terms and won. Moubu, like a relentless bulldog with a taste for blood and set off the chain, circled around the forest and came upon Zhao without warning or mercy.

"Let's finish this war."

Ouki gathered the men and marched against the Zhao. He left a single part back with the medical camp with the order to evacuate to Bayou. Link joined the army once more, this time without any soldiers under his command, to help with what little he could.

The Zhao suffered deeply as the Dog of Qin, Moubu, bared his fangs and bit deeply into their ranks. Before they could respond, he had killed yet another one of their generals. When at last they could organize and respond, Ouki came upon them from the other side and sandwiched the Zhao in between.

 **-Moubu-**

Moubu laughed joyously. From astride his horse, he waved his great mace back and forth. Everywhere around his feet were Zhao. Everywhere he swung became skulls bashed, armor cracked, and corpses to trample underfoot. Behind him were his elite horsemen, and behind them were many Qin soldiers riding the wave of his strength.

Suddenly, Moubu's breath caught in his throat. He looked across the ranks of Zhao and saw him. Harken Dragmire sat astride a horse with a great sword in his hand. Moubu grinned.

"It's him! Harken! Fight me!" Moubu yelled.

At first, Harken did not see him, and that was no surprise. Moubu was far and there was a great deal of conflict and yelling between. Yet all the same, Moubu had his target and went for it relentlessly. He pushed through Zhao ranks, leaving bodies in his wake, until he had no doubt Harken could not miss him.

"Harken! Fight me!" Moubu yelled once more. "If you are the greatest the Dragmire had to offer, then let me show you the strength of Qin! Let us see if my strength can prevail over your vile demon blood!"

The men between them cleared away, mostly out of fear, leaving Moubu a clear path to Harken. Moubu was amongst the strongest in all of Qin and Harken Dragmire was a legend in his own right after defeating four generals equal in prestige to Ouki Mitagi. The conflict around them briefly halted as the soldiers left the two in an open circle. Anyone who came too close would only be caught, killed, and get in the way. The Qin and Zhao stopped fighting each other long enough to be more concerned with their respective generals. The fighting continued further on in the distance, but this small patch of ground became an oasis.

"So you are the great Harken Dragmire," Moubu said. "Equal only to Ouki Mitagi. I have to say… I expected better."

"What were you expecting?" Harken questioned.

"A monster of a man encased in black armor, astride a great horse, with hair as fire and the eyes of demons. What I get is a vagabond on a loaned pony bearing the features of a drunkard."

Harken did not reply to the insult. He instead lifted his blade. Moubu lifted his mace in response and pushed his horse into a galloping charge. But to his surprise, Harken's blade extended itself. In addition, Harken didn't aim for him. He aimed for the horse.

The horse fell as its legs were cut out from under it, making Moubu also fall to the ground. He roared in pain before dislodging himself, stood, and prepared to fight on foot. Yet he only got to gape and clench his teeth in fury.

Harken had turned his horse around and ordered flight.

"YOU WILL NOT RUN FROM ME!" Moubu roared.

With Harken's back to Moubu and among Zhao ranks, the Zhao picked up everything they had and fled from the Qin. The Qin were momentarily stunned, but they charged and attacked as Zhao fled. Moubu threw his mace, but all he got was a flinch from Harken as it crushed the skull of the man next to him.

"Get me a horse!" Moubu yelled. "He will not flee from me!"

 **-Ouki-**

Ouki half-expected Harken would continue to order a retreat, and so he wasn't surprised in the least to see the remaining Zhao flee north. They left some of their own comrades behind to buy time as the final ranks of their number ran for their lives.

Ouki was disappointed.

"I expected better from him," Ouki muttered. "For a man so powerful, he has become a coward. Not once, not twice, but thrice he has fled from me, even though he came all this way just to fight."

"My lord?" The Englishman wondered. "Why do you look so sad?"

"I am sad. I'm disappointed. He almost isn't worth killing anymore," Ouki sighed. "No matter. Order to give chase. If the Zhao wish to flee back across the border, that's their best choice."

"My lord, they are not fleeing to the border. They flee straight north."

Ouki blinked in surprise, stared at his second a moment, and realized the man was right. "What? Why would… why would they flee north?"

To the north was the mountains bordering Qin. Before the mountains was a canyon, and the Zhao fled into it. Qin gave chase until Ouki put up his hand to order a halt.

"Stop! Something is wrong," Ouki said.

Ouki stared at the canyon. He knew every inch of Qin ground like the back of his hand. He had fought on every ground at one time or another. The canyon before them would allow traps and environmental advantages for whoever claimed it. Zhao being there first would give them an advantage if they had speed to capitalize on it. Both armies were down to their final remnant. By Ouki's estimate, he now had twice, if not three times, the numbers than Zhao had, but if Zhao could use the canyon well, the numerical advantage would be for nothing.

Something also felt very wrong. Ouki had a feeling from the beginning of this war that something was off. There was more here than what met the eye. Ouki looked in every direction, suddenly feeling watched, but there was nothing he could discern. The army of Zhao used every advantage it could to fight every step of the way. Harken showed no mercy when he had the advantage and fled from fights he did not. Despite his cowardice, he was acting his own way as a general in response to Ouki.

So what was this unusual feeling in the back of his neck? Why did Harken flee north as opposed to north-east? Surely he wasn't so incompetent as to get lost!? Surely Harken had advisors with maps! He knew what he was doing, whether it be foolishness and mistakes or not. Any general worth anything made decisions and lived and died on those decisions. So why here? Why flee into the canyon? Was it to reduce the numerical advantage to a narrow passage where Harken could personally take charge and turn the tide of battle?

No, then Harken would have continued to do that in the forest where he remained unseen. In one battle, he had destroyed twenty-thousand himself; what was to keep him from continuing? What was-

"My lord! Moubu is still giving chase!" His officers reported.

Ouki's eyes widened, "WHAT?!"

Ouki quickly rode to where he could get a better sight and watched as Moubu, relentless with all of the mental capacity of a shark on a blood high, chased Harken and the Zhao on their heels into the canyon.

"Gotta give the man credit. He is known as the Dog of Qin for a reason," Ouki muttered. He flashed his eyes across the canyon and discerned it. Faint movement showed the Zhao had prepared boulders to fall on the following Qin. He also discerned where the Zhao would flee from Moubu, "He will also keep them from buying time to establish proper defenses and keep them constantly on the move! Qin! Follow me! We will entrap the Zhao and finish them off!"

"You know where they are going?" The Englishman wondered.

"I do. Come, and let's finish this. While Moubu gives chase, we will take a shortcut."

 **-Moubu-**

"Sir! This is clearly a trap!" An officer yelled.

Moubu ignored him and forced his horse into the fastest gallop it could muster. He yelled profanities and threats at the Zhao, barely out of reach of his mace, as they rode their own horses and fled from him. Damnit, he thought. Harken was still in sight, and so long as he was in sight, he would not be fled from! No one runs from Moubu!

"Sir!" The officer continued to yell.

"Give it up," Another soldier replied. "Moubu knows it's a trap."

"Then why!? We are entrapped by walls on two sides!"

"Because no matter the plot, no matter the ambush, there is nothing that can stop the advance of the Moubu army!"

The officer gulped but couldn't help acknowledging it. All around him, the Qin were driven into a manic ferocity by Moubu. Moubu's mentality, single-minded focus, and offensive strength seemed to pour into them, so they rode or ran as fast as they could. In fact, it was beyond! They pushed themselves past their limits while fueled by the ferocity and charisma of Moubu. Moubu wasn't just a single strong man with a mace, he had an army behind his back that would not fear, that would not hesitate, and would fight with everything they had and more without thinking about it. All of Qin had Zhao in their sights, and Moubu was riding at the head of that energy.

As they guessed, there was traps. Boulders fell, arrows flew, teams with spears appeared from side passages, and rushed barricades were trampled down. The traps were few and pathetic. Zhao barely had time to prepare themselves in the canyon as Moubu gave chase to their back forces, but the toll would still be made on Moubu's relentless resolve. By the time the traps had done their work, Moubu's force was reduced to two thousand.

What made the Zhao and Qin marvel, however, was Moubu's single-minded strength. He did not even blink as boulders fell around him, as arrows flew back at him, as he trampled man and wood underfoot. His eyes were singularly on Harken Dragmire. Like a man possessed, he pushed his horse further and further, inch by inch. He abandoned his slower men entirely just to reach out for Harken and, to everyone's amazement, he came within reach.

"Get him!" The Qin yelled.

Harken turned to see Moubu upon him, and the Zhao riders threw themselves at Moubu to stop him were shattered by his mace. Harken Dragmire turned to swipe at him with his sword, but Moubu was faster this time. His mace connected full on in the face.

Harken Dragmire fell from his horse, and Moubu stopped. Qin stopped. Zhao fled.

Moubu looked down at the body of Harken Dragmire, head smashed by his mace. He dropped from his horse.

"You… you did it," The Qin murmured.

Moubu put a hand on Harken's hair and released it to find redness on his hands. It was red paint. "No, this is wrong. It's a fake. A very impressive look-alike... Just how long did they take planning this? How far ahead did they plan to come prepared with a fake...?" Moubu looked up to see more Zhao on the canyon walls with their bows pointed down. The fake Harken had pulled Moubu into a dead-end. Movement to the south confirmed his suspicions. He and his men were now surrounded. "On guard, men. The Zhao are here."

 **-Ouki-**

Ouki found the canyon to be a graveyard as his army sped through. Moubu may have a single-mindedness that bordered the stupid, but damned if he didn't leave destruction in his wake. With a talent for offensive, charisma, strength, resolve, and morale, perhaps pure smarts and strategy would simply bog him down. The man did prove to have a small perception of strategy in his first battle, but it was used to compliment his strength, not to stand on its own.

As they sped through, Ouki's mind raced. The feeling something was off continued to hit him, and it grew stronger by the moment. He acted accordingly to this feeling, but it had never gone away. He smelled a scheme: a deep plot hidden and woven with such subtly that only men with the talent of Ryo and himself could get the smallest scent of it. Yet no matter how hard he thought, he could not discern what the problem ultimately was.

He did not have long to think on it, as within this canyon of traps, his own trap established itself. Just as as he expected, Zhao had cornered Moubu to a dead-end. Ouki's army lined up from side to side to cut off the Zhao from an escape themselves.

Within the battlefield, Ouki could see a small clash to the side. Moubu and his men had set themselves up at a crevice to hold back the Zhao forces, but it wouldn't last long. It spoke poorly of Moubu's odds that only a fraction of the Zhao could bother to fight him. The rest of the Zhao lined up in preparation for battle with Ouki. Among them, Ouki could clearly see Harken and his remaining generals. They weren't even paying attention to Moubu.

Moubu was down to his final thousand, and they were all exhausted. He himself no longer had the strength to break through the Zhao ranks now that Ouki had come. Yet there was still hope. Moubu's charisma and leadership kept them from despair and held their desperation. They fought with every bit of strength they had left.

Ouki nudged his horse forward to get within earshot of Harken.

"I'm here, Harken, just as you wanted," Ouki taunted. "Now if you would be so kind as to give my men a brief reprieve, I would appreciate it. He is young and stupid but, once, so were we. This is between us. If I win, I swear on my honor your men may return home safely. We will attend to your wounded and escort you to the border. If you win, well… I guess you can just continue what you have been doing until someone else stops you."

"But I get my duel, at last?" Harken asked.

"You do."

Harken waved to his men and, to Moubu's great relief, the Zhao stepped back past immediate stabbing distance.

Both the Qin and Zhao armies slowly marched towards one another until they were perhaps only a hundred meters apart. Harken and Ouki were on their horses with their attention solely on each other.

"This has been a long time coming, eh, Harken?" Ouki said. "It's taken a lot of effort to finally reach this stage. How long have I kept you waiting? Five days? I assure you, that is nothing. You have kept me waiting to finish you off for a decade. Shall we finish this?"

Harken retrieved his sword from his back, "My sentiments exactly."

"Englishman," Ouki said. "Do the thing."

"Yes, my lord!" The Englishman saluted.

Immediately, the Englishman ordered for the Qin flag to be raised and a group of horsemen to follow him. He and his horsemen rode against the Zhao. Zhao fired arrows, but the Englishman suddenly changed direction and the arrows fell short. When the Englishman rode closer, Zhao fired more arrows, and again he changed direction to completely avoid them. Then he and his men suddenly swerved again and directly hit a portion of the Zhao line.

With the Zhao and Qin lines so small, the impact of the Englishman's charge was immediate. The hit Zhao called for aid. To their surprise, the Englishman was a monster in his own right. He was unknown in the world. Like a star hidden by the sun, when finally seen, you find it is a sun of its own far off.

The Englishman was a skilled swordsman, quick and trained. He did not aim to kill immediately, but to whittle down. He cut spears, hands, and hilts, before cutting off heads or arms. His sword was a constant flurry of motion. He directed the horsemen battalion towards the left-most flank where the archers were and left a deep swath of death in his wake.

"Hope you don't mind him," Ouki smirked.

"Not at all," Harken replied. "The Zhao mean nothing to me."

Ouki did not respond. He felt anything he had to say to that would be on deaf ears. It left him further disappointed in the man and expressing it would have no point.

The Zhao moved in response to the Englishman's charge, and so did the Qin. Ouki had left orders with his officers to carry out, so the Qin charged first. Zhao shot arrows at the Qin infantry, and they, as the Englishman did, changed direction. It was a scramble for so many men to change direction as one, and a few were still hit at the fringes, but the infantry succeeded. Zhao replied by charging forward into the side of the infantry battalion. Since they ran sideways, Zhao penetrated their exposed sides deep. However, Ouki had predicted this counter-move and pre-planned this. A second horsemen battalion rushed around their infantry and infiltrated the Zhao counter-move with a counter of their own. Effectively, it cut off the Zhao battalion and gave Qin access to reach in deep and go for the remaining Zhao generals.

At this point, all plans went out to the wind. The Qin charged. The Zhao charged.

 **-Moubu-**

The Zhao turned all their attention on Ouki's men, thus leaving Moubu's group to rest. His remaining men collapsed where they stood, effectively hostages behind Zhao lines, and watched the battle. Next to Moubu, an officer watched in amazement, but also in fear.

"What is it?" Moubu wondered.

"This is unlike him," The officer said. "Normally, General Ouki will toy with them, defeat them with war… but this… He is in a hurry. It's almost like he is spooked.

Moubu frowned. If Ouki was spooked, that did not bode well. "Men, gather your strength. We may need it."

-Ouki-

As the battle between Qin and Zhao raged around them, with the Zhao quickly being slaughtered, there was an oasis around Ouki and Harken. No one dared to get too close.

"Have you been well?" Ouki smiled warmly. "I must say it was quite a surprise to my ears. You, who I was certain was dead, suddenly appeared at the head of a hundred-thousand men. How did you survive and since when did you become the leader type?"

"It does not matter," Harken Dragmire gravely responded. "The method does not matter. The only thing important is my revenge. Ouki, by killing you here, I will appease my masters and shake off the chains of Qin."

Ouki chuckled, "It is good to see you haven't changed. I was starting to worry. I too declare I shall kill you and be free from the chains of the past."

Ready for battle, Ouki brandished his spear and Harken gripped his sword.

(edited by RealCoolDude u/10495976/)


	45. Dragmire's War - Part 22

**Dragmire's War - Part 22**

 **-Ouki-**

Ouki Mitagi brought the Spear of Nayru hard against the Sword of Ghirahim, thus beginning their clash. With just that one swing, Ouki overpowered Harken. Harken, as well as his horse, was thrown to the side, and the horse barely managed to find its footing as it slid across the ground.

The Qin cheered.

"Your weight has grown light, Harken Dragmire," Ouki taunted.

Harken grunted and narrowed his eyes at the man, "We shall see. My blade is drawn. Now the curse will ensure one of us dies."

"I failed to die to that curse the last time you drew it. I fail to see how you think it will help this time."

Harken swung his sword. Ouki blocked it and retaliated with a thrust of his spear. Harken narrowly evaded the jab by turning in his seat, the blade cutting only his hair. Harken tried to bring his sword down again, but Ouki punched him in the elbow and thus locked up the arm. Ouki turned his spear around and smacked Harken's face with the grip. Unfazed, Harken grabbed the spear and thrust down his sword. Ouki pulled his spear from the man's grip and blocked the blow, but the force knocked him and his horse across the ground. He quickly drove his spear into the ground as they slid to stop their momentum and let his steed recover.

Every blow they dealt each other would have destroyed a lesser man. If anyone, even Moubu, had been at the receiving end of any of these, his weapon would have been shattered. If they even still lived, they would not have the strength to block again nor enough experience and skill to evade and retaliate. Their exchange started seconds ago, and already both the Qin and Zhao to watch it were gaping in shock. It was like they were watching a duel between titans. Any attempt to help would have been a waste of time.

Harken single-handedly killed twenty-thousand men and defeated the Royal Guard like they were children.

Ouki single-handedly fought a demon and reduced it to ash.

Ouki straightened himself on his perch. A small scratch bled from his cheek. Harken glared and said, "There is no need to hold back, Ouki. You should be much more capable than this."

 **-Link-**

Link pushed his way through the infantry as best he could to reach the front lines. He could appreciate the idea for the wounded to be in the back, but he wasn't ready to just wait around. So, pushed he did. There was fighting to both of his sides, and he heard the sounds of heavy battle ahead as well.

Link finally made it to the front line and stopped, stunned.

No one was fighting. Not one raised a sword or spear. Qin and Zhao were frozen where they stood, just looking at each other. Or rather, they were looking at the generals. There may have been fighting to the left and right, but this area was an oasis of peace for the men. Everyone was lost in the spectacle of two men dueling. It was a spectacle that Link was drawn into too. As much as Link wanted to fight, he suddenly came to a different conclusion entirely.

This duel was more important than the entire battle going on around them. This was the center and fate of the war. Whether Ouki won or Harken, it would decide everything. No matter how many men died around them, no matter how many died to reach this moment, everything that mattered was this duel.

Harken and Ouki rained blows on each other faster than Link could keep up with. He knew Harken was fast, fast enough to keep up while Link used his Gift, but now that he wasn't using it, the speed Harken moved at was impossible to see… And Ouki matched it with his spear. Blow upon blow they brought upon each other. Every strike, aimed to kill and destroy, was deflected by another attack. Yet even deflected, the two managed to tear at each other. A bit of clothing tore here, a scratch on armor made there, Harken's hair was cut, and Ouki's shoulder guard was cut.

"Amazing…" A man beside Link murmured. "You can't even see their weapons…"

Another said, "Y'know… I kinda feel sorry for the rest of us. They are all fighting and here we are, just watching."

"Wrong. If anything, this spot right here could become the fiercest battlefield of all time at the drop of a hat."

"That doesn't matter," Link told them. He grit his teeth in frustration and powerlessness. "What matters is the duel. The entire campaign rides on who wins this. So believe in him… cheer him on."

Harken struck one of Ouki's blocks with such a strong move it created a loud clang. Though the spectators did not know it, the air coming from Harken's blade alone cut Ouki across the cheek. Ouki was pushed back once more. The Zhao cheered loudly as Harken gained the upper hand.

"Ouki's… losing?" A man murmured.

Link felt a cold sweat pour down his body. Ouki… was being pushed back? Ouki had shallow cuts all over his body from where Harken barely managed to touch him, and his arm shook. Few would know why his arm shook, but Link knew. Ouki's arm was still numb from before. "Come on… Ouki," Link prayed.

 **-Ouki-**

Harken held a wound on his face and said, "Though the pain from the wounds you dealt me have faded with time, the injuries on my soul will only continue to throb! No matter how long passes, I shall never forget the death of my clan! Ouki, this is the same for you; the reason you are here before me. Rage is power. You know this. You should also remember the sight of 'her' death-"

Ouki's spear extended and crashed down in front of his face from across the battlefield meters away, faster than any could see or respond to. Even Harken was stunned by the speed of the blow in front of his face. His nose and chin split open, and Ouki's spear struck the ground with a thunderous crash. The Zhao stopped cheering, gaping at the speed of the blow, the strength of the blow, and the incredible length of the spear."You will not speak of her. Ever," Ouki declared. "But you are right… I am the same as you. The pain in my heart has never healed."

With a roar, Ouki Mitagi swung his spear into Harken. Harken blocked it easily enough, but the strength he opposed knocked him clear off his horse and into Zhao's ranks. The Zhao unfortunate enough to be in the way were cleaved in two. The spear continued to push him until Harken dug his feet in and stopped Ouki.

Harken's sword segmented apart to look like rope and was swiped at Ouki as a sharp whip. It cut Ouki's horse at the back legs, cutting the beast in two. Ouki fell to the ground, but quickly stood. His spear returned to its normal length. Now on equal footing, Harken charged. The two stood in a lethal dance together, raining blows back and forth.

Harken raised his blade to block a downward swing, and even though he blocked it, Ouki's strength still pushed through and hit his head. Harken fell to his knees. His eyes were dazed and unfocused. With spinning vision, he looked up at Ouki.

Ouki said, "You look confused, Harken, so listen well. To be a general is to be burdened. Ever since the age of thirteen, I have toured the battlefield. I have lost tens of thousands of comrades, and I have buried hundreds of thousands of enemies. The spark of life, the will, the hopes, and the dreams that all those men went to war with… All of that now dwells heavily upon my shoulders. The hope and prayers of the living and the security in which they live all dwells on my shoulders. I carry the will of the dead, and I carry the hopes of the living. A disgraced hermit like you who sold the lives of his family for power, fled when he was needed most, boasts yet hides in defeat, escapes when at the slightest disadvantage, and thinks NOTHING of his own allies is not a general!... A pitiful excuse for one like you probably has no idea what this burden entails."

Harken stood, shook away the cobwebs around his mind, and said, "What a waste of breath. No matter the era, there are always fools like you with nothing but ideals. You delude yourself believing you carry the will of the dead. The only thing the dead become is dust! The one and only truth is this! The defeated fall to the earth and the winners rise every higher!"

With that said, Harken swung his blade. Ouki easily blocked it with only one arm this time. Their weapons locked, and Ouki chuckled.

"It seems even until the very end, we will never see eye to eye," Ouki pondered. "Pity. I remember once having high hopes for you."

"You preach too much."

Once more, they traded blows. They dealt one another attacks powerful enough to shake the ground beneath their feet and knock the other down or up. With each clash, Harken found himself frustrated. He was stronger than Ouki! He was faster than Ouki! In comparison of technique, Ouki was the lesser! So why couldn't he cut the man down?! What was the source of Ouki's strength? Harken relied on his rage, the power he sold so many lives for, and yet it proved insufficient. This was only turning out to be a repeat of the previous time they fought.

Harken dealt Ouki a swipe across the chest that pierced his armor and caused blood to fly. The men roared in either cheer for Harken or panic for Ouki. In the same moment, Ouki slammed down on Harken's head with enough force to make him feel like his skull was on the verge of fracturing.

"How… How can you be this strong? Sentimental emotions are unnecessary to those who seek strength," Harken spoke as they fought. "I have thrown aside all desire but power! How can you be this strong!?"

Once more, Ouki gave a blow to the head that knocked the Dragmire down to his knees. Blood fell from open wounds on his scalp. It took all his focus to raise his sword and block the attacks Ouki rained down on him. Again and again, Ouki thrust his spear and struck Harken.

The Zhao retreated, feeling in a sense that this was the final blow. Harken no longer had anyone cheering for him, giving their hopes or encouragement, and was left alone amid Qin to be put down like an animal.

Harken's blade flew from his hands and he fell forward. Dazed and beaten, Harken's neck extended itself for the killing blow. Ouki raised his spear to behead him but paused.

The ground beneath his feet rumbled. Ouki looked up. All the Qin and Zhao noticed the rumbling too, and for a moment the fighting stopped so all eyes could search for the source.

From the passage in the canyon stood an army. A fresh, new army. Flags of Zhao raised high. Though Ouki could not see so far as to perceive who lead the army, it mattered not. In a single moment, he understood. The feeling he had felt all this time was made clear. The reason he rushed this final battle was before him. The reason Harken had taken a year to invade, why Harken's army had been openly known, was to be a distraction, not merely a challenge. The fact he waited a year was no coincidence. It would take a full year for an army to pass through the northern mountains and enter Qin.

With Bayou and the surrounding cities deserted, destroyed or besieged, no one would know of an army hidden in their country. No eyes would remain to be on the northern mountains that bordered Qin and Zhao.

Harken had been retreating, step by step, towards those very mountains.

Ouki looked down at Harken and was shocked. Ouki was not surprised by the army, but he was by Harken's expression. By his face, Ouki realized Harken did not know of the approaching army either.

Harken had been a distraction, and he had no idea. He was fighting an honest war in his own way, never knowing he was merely a pawn to something more. He never perceived there was ever more to this war than himself and Ouki. Harken was selfish that way, being unable to see past his own desires. Harken fell for his own allies' deception as the perfect fall-guy, and with Ouki's skill in reading his enemies thoughts and tactics… he fell for it too. Ouki's enemies were deceived by their very own allies.

The Qin saw endless ranks of Zhao entering the passage. Line upon line of Zhao approached them. They were exhausted, few, beaten, bleeding, broken in body… and now broken in spirit. Every soldier, from highest to lowest, knew they lost. There was no way out of this dead-end. Morale shattered, and all they could do was stand and watch as death approached.

As the first battalion of the fresh Zhao army approached on horseback, the Qin didn't even raise their weapons to defend themselves. It was to be a massacre.

"You have to be shitting me!" Link yelled. "How can there be a second army!?"

Realization that they had fallen for the enemy's plot and into their defeat set into every man. Ouki, who was skilled in perceiving a war's course, merely smiled.

Ouki chuckled, "Impressive. It has been a long time since I was put into a hopeless situation… I almost forgot what it felt like. Good job, whoever you are. I have been soundly defeated. It's almost enough to make the blood boil."

Something about his smile gave the surrounding men hope. Ouki had not given up, so neither would they. If anything, Ouki looked like he was having the time of his life. Without missing a beat, he began giving orders. His officers approached and listened with discipline of the Mitagi house.

"We shall probe the enemy for weak points while retreating. Geni, Shuu, you two have the rear."

"Yes, sir!" The two saluted.

"Saitou, direct the infantry in our retreat. Do not lose more men than necessary!"

"Yes, sir!" Saitou saluted.

"Kogan, set up a rallying point behind Chou-sou's army's left wing!"

"Yes, sir!" Kogan saluted.

"Men of Qin!" Ouki roared. "You have fought well, and now I ask of you to extend your strength to me one more time! Many of you will die, but there is hope! Give me your hopes, and I will bring you out of the darkness!"

 **-Link-**

Qin roared, even when more battalions of Zhao poured upon them. Hope was momentarily restored, and Qin fought back with Ouki organizing them. Link pushed his way to the front-lines. Despite being wounded before, Link had recovered enough to put up a good fight. He reached the front line where Zhao were pressing in, and with a roar, Link cleaved down any who came close. Every second counted. Every man counted. Link refused to let exhaustion come. He refused to give Zhao an inch of ground, and in his little way, the Qin around him retaliated and joined in. Together halting Zhao's advance to press in and squeeze them in.

"Watch out! There's something strange with that kid! Focus on him first!" A Zhao officer yelled.

Link grinned tiredly as Zhao around him turned their attention to him. His Gift flashed on his hand, and a moment later a dozen men fell dead. "You think you can take Ouki from me?" He taunted. "Come and try it, you shitters!"

One Zhao, barely alive, despite Link cutting him, reached out and grabbed Link by the legs in attempt to pin him down. Link fell backwards and dropped his borrowed sword. The man quickly reached up and grabbed Link by the neck to choke him.

A manic grin spread across the dying Zhao's face, "Do-don't get cocky, Qin dog! All of you have already lost! No one will be spared! Now you will feel the curse of Chou-hei! Now you will know what it is to lose family!"

Link choked under the much larger man's hands, but he managed to get words out, "Hey, I got something."

"What?"

"Your sword," Link stabbed him in the chest with the man's sword. He spewed blood from his mouth on Link's face. With a great thrust, Link shoved the dying man off him and pinned him to the ground with his sword. The man continued to gasp out profanities and threats like a haunted madman, so Link stabbed him in the head.

"Bastards just won't quit," Link sighed. He took a moment to breath before turning his eyes up.

A Zhao battalion had been defeated under the renewed moral of Qin, but it was one group of a thousand amongst a hundred other groups. That was just the Zhao's test. Now the reinforcements and main army slowly marched forward.

 **-Ouki-**

"Ouki!" Ouki heard a roar behind him. He stopped giving orders and looked back. To his surprise, Harken was standing once more. "We aren't done!"

Ouki sighed. Harken's blade extended itself and killed an officer trying to block his way. Ouki extended his hand, motioning for the men to scatter. Bloody, barely conscious, covered in broken bones and with a cracked skull, Harken rushed him as furiously as ever. Harken came upon him like a man possessed, a berserker freed from his shackles of sanity.

It took all of Ouki's strength to block every attack barraging him. His men rushed in to help, no longer trying to give the space for a proper duel. However, they all died in their attempts when Harken cut them down easily.

Ouki grunted, "You are as tenacious as the very demon you spawned."

In a situation where he was outnumbered more than ten-to-one and surrounded in a closed-off chasm with weakened troops, Ouki knew every second counted. He needed to organize his army. He needed to regroup with the scattered soldiers, but with each blow, the tingling numbness in his arm spread further to his chest. Adding insult to injury, Harken would not allow a moment to do what he needed to do. He stood on the edge between life and death.

Never in his life had Ouki ever met an obstacle more difficult than this. He never met a rival who could take so much from him or push him so far. In a way, he almost wept inside because he knew what had to be done. He had to rid himself of a man who had helped shape him as much as his loved one. For what was hate besides being the other side of the coin from love? What was a man without his rival? To Ouki, a rival was as needed for completing the soul as a lover is, and now it was time to be rid of it. Now was the time to be alone.

He had to end this.

Ouki summoned his strength, breaking his body's limits, and cleaved his spear into Harken's shoulder and neck. It was not enough to decapitate him, but definitely was a lethal blow.

Harken gurgled blood and stared at Harken with wide eyes.

Without a moment to lose, Ouki kicked Harken hard to the ground and raised his eyes to the battlefield. They were being engulfed. Qin were dying all around him. He didn't have time to-

"What's the matter, Ouki?" Harken raised himself up. His eyes flashed red and his red hair shone as bright as ever. He struggled to his feet like a demon spawned from the chaos between realms. "You're weaker than I remember… your technique is slipping. You've grown old. If you were the Ouki of old, you would have managed to kill me by now. But you have failed. The master has already come. It is only a matter of time."

"So stubborn," Ouki glared. "You mean that demon of yours, I presume."

Harken smiled widely.

"Yeah… About that," Ouki smiled just as wide. With his smile growing, Harken's dimmed. The confidence Ouki portrayed made Harken question a few things. "I killed it. Reduced it to the ash, actually. Didn't you hear? I'm The Great White Fire of Qin."

"No…" Harken shook. His eyes widened in terror. "No!"

"You are the one who failed, Harken. Now all that's left is to finish you. This time I'm taking your head off your body. Let's see if you can stand back up without that."

Ouki and Harken continued to clash. With each blow Ouki delivered, Harken seemed to get stronger. Ouki was familiar with the mindset of a berserker, even reveled in it from time to time, but never had he been shown how deeply natural being a berserker was for the Dragmire family. The closer to death Harken came, the stronger and faster he moved. The more Ouki fought, however, the slower he became. His body had long surpassed its limit, and he pushed himself further. The weight of Qin was on his shoulders. Failure was not an option, yet…

Harken cleaved his blade twice across Ouki's chest when Ouki failed to block. Ouki took a step back.

"Good grief…" Ouki coughed and blood flew from his mouth. "To deal with a Dragmire champion and a master tactician at the same time is quite an ordeal. You're right, Harken. Perhaps I'm holding back just a bit. I have been thinking of plots and plans of how to win against him even as I fight you. I am divided between two minds. But as I feared…" Ouki sadly grinned a little bit, "I cannot think of a single plan for this."

"He has given up!" The Zhao yelled. A few considered it their chance to move in, but Ouki quickly cut them down.

"Who said anything about giving up!?" Ouki yelled. "If a plan won't work, then we just throw it away." He raised his voice, "Men of Qin! I have an order for you! The enemy has tenfold our number. Therefore, your duty is simply to kill ten men each! You are NOT allowed to fall before killing ten enemies! Men! Become and fight as if you were a beast! Remember the demon from last night and let yourself become one! We shall use our strength to overcome this deathtrap! I, Ouki Mitagi, shall be right behind you all every step of the way!"

Qin's thunderous cheer shook the earth.

 **-Riboku-**

Riboku sat on his horse, overlooking the battle as the last of the Qin refused to fall to his forces. He held up a spyglass and studied from afar. Riboku, for a moment, felt himself doubt. Ouki had changed the battle's winds with barely a word, and he was a man with the talent to create miracles. With the slightest shift, Ouki could still break free. "Have to give Ouki credit," He began. "He is tenacious, and he inspires hope in even the darkest of times. Qin just refuses to fall…"

His second in command rode up beside Riboku. She was a small woman, a novice, and his prodigé. Her name was Kaine. With her came Gika Dono, a commander of ten-thousand men.

Gika said, "Perhaps, but I imagine even Ouki would never have expected us to go as far as deceiving our own allies."

"We did precisely because our enemy is Ouki," Riboku said. "His perception and abilities are almost psychic. The only way to deceive him, and Qin, was to deceive ourselves as well. Ouki reads his enemies for signs. When his enemies don't know, neither can he."

"Isn't all of this a bit overkill?" Kaine asked. "Surely, we can take his head and the rest as hostages. He's just one man. A lot of people are dead for him. Zhao… Qin…"

"Ouki is more than 'just one man.' He is the symbol of Qin's military strength. He is known as the Pillar of Qin… and to remove him would deeply weaken the state of Qin. In the last several generations, Qin's rapid expansion has been unparalleled, and despite a brief lapse, is showing signs of kicking back into motion. A war is coming, Kaine. A war that threatens not only the stability of the seven kingdoms, but the very existence of Zhao. I am stopping it before it comes."

"And what if you're wrong? Gerudo, Zhao, and Lorule all border Qin. Qin knows if they go after one, they leave themselves open to the others."

"So the nobles would have us believe… but I see further than that. Qin is ambitious, more so than any of the other states. Qin will not settle for the established borders. They will throw themselves against them like unruly children… they would rather die fighting and reaching for more than be content."

"How would you know this?"

Rather than answer, Riboku peered once more through his glass, "We can't afford to wait any longer. The army of Duke Hou will notice us if we tarry and cut us off from returning home. Gika, if you will lend me your bow."

Gika bowed, handed Riboku his bow, and watched as Riboku rode alone into the conflict. He chuckled and put a hand to his face as tears fell.

"You don't look happy, Gika."

"The time has come for the monstrous bird to fall to the earth. I am overjoyed so much that I may witness it… I have goosebumps. The Zhao heart that beats in my chest is overjoyed that Qin may finally feel a fraction of our pain since Chou-hei. But the death of this man cannot be summed up by simple emotions, young Kaine. Amongst all the military generals that exist in Hyrule, right now there is no other general as hated by the masses as Ouki. There is no other general whose death is desired as much as his. There is not a single family in the states beyond Qin which has not suffered at his hands. There is not a single one who does not loathe him. His death is wished, prayed, and dreamed for by every soul."

Gika's breath shook as emotion overtook him, "However, at the same time, there is no man more respected. The fire that burns across all Hyrule against him is proof that he is a hero worthy of having his name etched into history. This generation has been his age, where his movements dictate everything. But today… is the passing of that age. The passing of that generation. I remember my father dying, and this reminds me of that feeling. The old die and the young lay claim to what was theirs. Today… marks the age of Riboku. To be present at this place, to witness the curtain rising on this new age… my heart cannot help but tremble."

 **-Link-**

"Another wave comes!" A man yelled.

"Doesn't matter! We each just have to kill ten! Any of you that dies with even nine, I will spit on your grave!" Another yelled.

"How many is ten!?"

"Don't know! Just keep fighting!" Link yelled. He panted and breathed as deeply as he could to catch his breath when yet another wave of Zhao crashed against them. His body was becoming covered in small scratches and shallow wounds. Little bits of armor broke off and stuck to his flesh, dug in like arrows, and burned. His clothes were rags, and his sandals were reduced to scrap.

In the distance, as Link cut down man after man, his eyes caught something. A faint stir of troops behind the Zhao line caught his attention. In between brief clashes, he saw a group of horsemen come close, but not within melee range. One raised a massive bow and aimed towards the fray.

Link wondered at first if the man was aiming towards him, but a quick check confirmed it was not. It was far worse.

"No…" Link gasped. "No! No! Outta the way!" Link activated his Gift as far as he could push it, and instantly cut down a dozen men in front of him. However, for every man he cut down, for every inch of ground he gained, and for every time he used his Gift, there were a dozen more. A hundred more men would appear, and beyond them, another thousand. The Zhao were so closely compacted he couldn't push through.

Link threw his sword. It spun high into the air and planted itself in the ground some distance off, but still several meters short of the archer. The man fired.

 **-Ouki-**

"You are incredible, Harken," Ouki said between blocks. "Even at the border of life and death, you fight like a man possessed!"

Ouki barely managed to avoid a blow and a massive chunk of his shoulder-armor was torn off. Blood flew and Ouki knew he had lost a fair bit of flesh in that attack. "However, you cannot defeat me with such a battered body!"

Ouki used a brief chance to cleave down. Harken blocked the thrust, but to his great surprise, the spear in Ouki's possession flared with a white flame and cut his sword in two. Without a sword to block, the spear continued and cleaved Harken's chest. Fire erupted across his torso, and Harken roared in pain. The pain, however, only seemed to fuel him. He took his broken blade and made to stab Ouki with it.

Ouki moved to block it.

The block stopped short.

Harken pierced through Ouki with his broken sword. Blood flew from Ouki's back as the sword protruded out of it. Had Ouki's arm not been numb, he might have noticed beforehand the arrow impaled into his shoulder. He might have chosen to react differently than attempting to block Harken's stab. However… he did not because he knew not. His defense failed at the opportune moment.

Harken was not dumb. He could clearly see the arrow lodged in the cuff of Ouki's shoulder. He glared at the arrow furiously.

Harken whispered, "They interfered… That is war, I guess. That is the arena you chose, Ouki."

"No!" Link yelled from nearby. The Englishman yelled, the Qin nearby yelled. Desperate, they all clashed furiously with the Zhao around them to stave them off and reach their lord.

Ouki, seemingly aroused by their voices, raised his spear and brought it down on Harken. However, it was weak. Harken neatly caught the spear in his hand. He gazed on Ouki with pity.

"What are you playing at? Just die, you fool," Harken said.

In answer, Ouki, with one hand on the spear, thrust it down hard enough to force Harken to a knee. Harken grunted against the sudden force. Even when Ouki had an arrow in his shoulder and a sword through his chest, Harken found he was losing in the fight of strength. How was this man capable of such power with one foot already in the grave?! Harken pushed back with all of his strength, but the spear slowly pushed itself into his neck.

"A general…" Ouki gasped. "The same as a hundred… or a thousand-man commander is nothing more… than a rank. However… only a few can achieve it… Only those who overcome… numerous brushes with death… and create miracles can… arrive at it. A general oversees thousands… and tens of thousands… of lives. Hence a general's existence carries… so much weight… Hence, a general shines so much… they become as shining… as the sun."

Harken felt the spear reach further into him. His neck bled openly, "What the hell are you?!"

Ouki laughed. Even with a sword in his chest, he found the strength to laugh.

"Do you even need to ask?... I'm the Great Bird of Qin."

Harken pulled his fractured sword out of Ouki's chest and stabbed again.

(edited by RealCoolDude u/10495976/)


	46. Dragmire's War - Part 23

**Dragmire's War – Part 23**

 **-Link-**

If there was ever a moment in the history of the War of the Seven Kingdoms that would define the ending of an age and beginning of a new one, if there was ever a moment worthy of being frozen, it was this. Generations of war, many hundreds of thousands of lives, all led to this singular moment. In reality, it lasted all of two seconds, but to those that witnessed it, it lasted years. They would go to the grave never forgetting the sight. Years from now, they would remember it as freshly as it happened, but history books would record it as a single line.

Riboku killed Ouki Mitagi.

Ouki coughed up blood, and his spear fell from his limp fingers. Harken pulled his blade from Ouki's chest, and blood fell from the open wounds. A quick sprite of a young man appeared between them, picked up Ouki's spear, and swung it at Harken. Harken neatly caught it in his hand. Meanwhile, the Englishman, drunken with fury, rode in and swung his sword at Harken. Harken had far more difficulty with the Englishman, as the man was incredibly skilled, but Harken tripped the horse out from under him, kicked his sword away, grabbed the man by the throat, and held him up.

The spell that froze everyone broke, and a complete frenzy erupted. Every man went for them. Every Qin either tried to grab Ouki or kill Harken. Every Zhao tried to mutilate Ouki while riding on the breath of Harken's strength.

Battle clashed all around the leading figures of the war.

Yet just as quickly as the battle recommenced, it stopped again when Harken dropped the Englishman, traded the spear burning his hand for his sword, and swung. In that single sweep, Harken's blade extended and cut down twenty Zhao. It was broken but could still extend a short distance.

"Enough…" Ouki whispered. "You won…"

"No. I didn't," Harken huffed. He briefly glanced at Ouki before baring his teeth at the Zhao. With each breath, his anger grew. He was fuming. He was angry. "They took my victory from me! They took you away from me!"

…Then I'll take you from them," Harken declared.

"You would betray your own men?" The Englishman wondered.

"You're making it sound like I'm supposed to care," Harken grunted. "They took his head away from me, so I will take it away from them. Bring him to die where he chooses, but do not let them take him. Do not give them that."

He walked into the ranks of Qin. The Englishman, Link, and Ouki were stunned silent. Harken didn't raise a hand; he simply walked past them and slowly moved into the Qin. Ouki's forces looked to each other with both confusion and fear, and they moved aside. A gap appeared before Harken and he strode through. Blood poured from his neck, his shoulder barely had any flesh to hang onto his torso with, his skull was cracked, and his body was burned and cut, but he was a Dragmire.

"How can he do this?" A man asked. "How can he just… ignore us… and betray them? It makes no sense. He acts like winning is a bad thing."

"He's a Dragmire," The Englishman said as if that was the answer to everything. Considering their family history, perhaps it was.

A moment later, when Harken quietly passed through the Qin ranks to where they fought the Zhao, he broke into a sprint and crashed into the Zhao ranks like a rhino. Men flew into the air or were trampled into the ground. Swords, spears, shields, and strength meant nothing to him. He was a force of nature unto himself.

Without Harken there to stop them, the Qin surrounded Ouki protectively. Seeing a chance, the Englishman did not miss a beat. "Get him on a horse!" He said. "We're getting Lord Ouki Mitagi out of here!" The men promptly grabbed Ouki and lifted him onto a horse. He was heavy: it took several men to lift him with his thick armor on. "Link, get on the horse with him."

"Wha?" Link stuttered.

"Do you think he can ride himself?" The Englishman asked.

Link looked at Ouki as he was being put on the horse. Link saw how he wavered, how his arm dangled, and his head rolled around. Blood flowed down Ouki's chest and Link could clearly see through the holes. Tears welled up in the Englishman's eyes.

The Englishman continued, "He can't… he doesn't have the strength to talk, to walk, to ride, or to lead the horse. You're the only one light enough to be on the horse with him. We need you to hold the reigns and help make sure Ouki does not fall off."

Link gulped. He was needed. With a little aid, he was placed on the horse just in front of Ouki. Ouki immediately fell forward, and Link struggled to keep from being squashed under him.

The Englishman put a tender hand on Ouki's face, "Ouki, stay with us. We're going to get you out of here." Next, the Englishman helped move Ouki's horse the first few steps before getting on one himself. "Everyone! We're going to charge them directly and shift towards the left side! Line up! We still have some strength left in us!"

"Where?" Link wondered. "Look around: we're all walking dead."

"Not all of us," The Englishman pointed to the left and Link saw where. Moubu, enraged by the words he heard in the wind, had grabbed the last of his men and charged the Zhao head-on along the far left side. "Men! We are going to ride the wave of his energy!"

With the Zhao on the front lines distracted by Harken, the Qin rallied everyone and moved left. The infantry was gathered and rushed into line behind the cavalry as they moved towards the Zhao's thinner left flank. The Zhao saw and rushed away to pierce Ouki further. Were Link's hands not on the reigns, he might have been able to do something. However, someone else did for him. As a spear flew in, an officer rode into its path and knocked it aside. Another spear pierced his side, and the man was dragged off his horse, thrown into the Zhao ranks, and torn apart.

"G-go, boy!" The dying man yelled. "We must protect Ouki at all costs!"

The Englishman and other riders surrounded Link and Ouki to lead their way.

 **-Riboku-**

Riboku saw the arrow strike and Harken dealing the finishing blow. Satisfied, he turned and rode back to the Zhao army.

"You did it?" Kaine asked.

"I did," Riboku confirmed. His expression was down, almost sad. "I pierced Ouki with an arrow and Harken stabbed him twice through. No one, not even he, could survive that."

"Are you sure?"

"Men greater than he have died from less."

"Sir!" Someone rode up from the front lines. "I bring a report! Harken Dragmire has broken ties with us and is coming straight for you! We are trying to slow him down, but… nothing short of Ouki seems capable of stopping him. Also, a small army under Moubu has appeared on the right side and is on its way to us!"

"I see," Riboku replied. He put up his glass and peered through it. As he watched, Harken Dragmire barreled through the Zhao lines and was nearly was out into open country. A few moments later, he did arrive and charged the Zhao army alone across open terrain. Riboku peered right and saw General Moubu on his way. Riboku then turned his glass to where Ouki was. The Englishman was rallying them to join up with Moubu.

"Even though Ouki is dead… they are doing all they can to allow him to escape," Kaine pondered.

"It is because they know that Ouki's body would be subject to defilement were it to fall into our hands."

Kaine gulped. She glanced at Riboku, "If we were in their position, we'd probably turn into demons too. We'd fight without even being scared of death… They truly loved him. It's enough to make your heart bleed."

"This is why I dislike war. Were there a path forward without it, I would prefer so… but this is the time we live in. We cannot open a path forward with sentiment alone. If Zhao is to survive, we must rid ourselves of obstacles and become strong once more."

Riboku put out his hand to gain the attention of his officers, "All men, prepare to fall back!"

"Sir! We can take them!" An officer argued.

"Yes, but at what cost," Riboku replied. "Sure, we can pummel Harken with arrows, but he will take tens of thousands of men with him. And what of Moubu? What of Ouki's remnant? They are not in despair. They are in fury. They will die, sure, but they will take many lives with them… too many lives for us to spare. Duke Hyou is on his way. We had better return to Zhao before he arrives. We are not here to kill Qin for the sake of it. We are here to preserve Zhao. Remember that. Every life matters."

"What of the men on the front lines?" Kaine asked.

"Get word to them to fall back as well… But I feel it will be too late. The Qin are no longer concerned with fighting. Just tell our men not to chase and instead rally with us. That will be enough."

 **-Link-**

"Oh shit…" Link muttered. The Englishman broke off briefly with the men to stop a group of Zhao, and he left a few horsemen back with Link.

A few Zhao broke through and pierced the horsemen in front, bringing them and their horses to the ground. Link's horse jumped over the bodies and continued, but the damage was done. There was no one left to protect Ouki. A group of Zhao horsemen broke off from the Englishman and charged at them. Link tried to swerve, but it was too late to avoid a collision.

Ouki's spear swung ahead and shattered the Zhao that had come close.

"Ouki! You're alive?!" Link gasped.

Ouki did not respond. Instead, he sat up straighter so his weight was no longer on Link and put a hand on his shoulders to steady himself.

"Where?" Ouki whispered. He took short breaths.

"We are in retreat from the Zhao," Link said. "We thought you died…"

"Yes…" Ouki murmured. He blinked in memory. He had briefly blacked out. He could feel it in the dulling of his senses and the weakness in his body. He should be dead with as much blood as he had lost, but it looked like there was an ounce of vitality left in him.

"You ride well…" Ouki commented.

"N-not really… the horse is doing most… all of it. But don't talk. We will get you to a doctor and-"

"Link," Ouki whispered. "I want you… to sit up straight… close your eyes… take a deep breath."

"This isn't the time for!-"

Ouki chuckled. He pinched Link's neck between two fingers and squeezed slightly.

Link flinched, "Ow! Ow! Uncle! Aunt! Uncle's aunt! Alright! Stop it!"

Link straightened as best he could. With Ouki no longer collapsed on him, Link actually could sit straight up. He closed his eyes and took deep breathes. Link felt his mind slightly calm down after taking a moment to breath.

"Link," Link heard Ouki whisper. "We don't have much time… so listen… This is a general's steed… You are riding… through this battlefield… atop the steed… of a true general. If you understand, open your eyes… take a good look."

Link opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the back of the horse's head and further were masses of men fighting.

"Feel the strong heart… of the horse… beneath you."

Link felt every breath the horse took in his legs, as well as every gallop, and every heartbeat. The horse had a strong heartbeat, stronger than any man. Its muscles were firm and built. It was strong, powerful, fast and disciplined. Link was putting no effort into leading the horse. He only listened to Ouki, but the horse still knew what to do.

"Feel that strength… pushing you forward. Feel the strength… of your allies… opening you a path… Feel their hope…"

Link saw the Qin around them leading the way as best they could and protecting the two with their bodies. They were covered in blood, wounds, sweat, and tears. They were desperately pressing forward.

"The enemies' masses. The enemies' faces," Ouki whispered.

Link saw Zhao on the right side trying to get to him. They were full of frustration in their attempts to kill. But there was something deeper than frustration in them... pain. The Zhao were full of pain, haunted by it, and were lashing out. The deaths of their loved ones in Chouhei filled their souls to the brim and they were as men haunted and fanatical.

Ouki ignored them, "See the high sky. See the strong earth. This is what a general sees."

Link, no longer concerned with what was immediately before him, saw everything. He saw the ranks of the Zhao and Qin moving throughout the canyon. He saw commander Matsubi far off holding Zhao back. He saw Kei Ki was outriding the Zhao and pummeling them with arrows to poke through their lines. He saw the Englishman was clearing a path forward. Lastly, he saw Qin surrounding him, pushing him forward, and telling him he was doing a good job or that they would gut him if he let Ouki fall.

Ouki chuckled, "So… how is it? Can you comprehend it?"

"I… feel like I have a small grasp of something," Link replied.

"A general's eyes… see many things… For instance, look there," Ouki pointed afar off to where Link could see a clash. "An escape… which didn't exist before… is opening… before us. Moubu… and his men are using… their last reserves of strength. It's an extremely… narrow path… but as expected of Moubu, it will be plenty."

"I see it."

"Good," Ouki patted Link's shoulder. "Now… General, lead us there… Ride the wave of his strength."

 **-Riboku-**

Under Riboku's orders, the Zhao forces collectively made room. They were not fast enough to move all one-hundred thousand out of the way, so the Qin clashed into their outer wing, tore through, and ran out the other side towards the canyon.

Riboku watched as the Qin fled.

"Why are we not pursuing them!?" Commander Mangoku barked as he approached from the front lines. He had lost an arm in battle, but seemingly he hadn't cared. He tied the remainder of the limb up with cloth and held a crazed look in his eye. "Why are we not committing our entire forces!? If Ouki were to escape from us, what purpose would we have died for!? What is the point of our vengeance for Chou-Hei!? It is meaningless if we cannot bring his head back with us, hang his entrails from the highest tower, and humiliate the Q-"

"Rather than defiling a corpse, is it not far more important for us to avoid sacrificing more of our soldiers needlessly?" Riboku rebutted.

He raised his voice and said, "Brothers! I know of your pain. I have not felt it, but I can see it in your eyes. I see it haunt you in your every waking moment, but there is no point in this war if we seek death for ourselves as much as our enemy."

"Let me tell you all something. There are two kinds of generals. The first are those who when slain result in their men losing morale so the battle ends right there. This is known to you, as the general who fell at Chou-Hei was this kind. He died early, and though we had still four armies of one-hundred thousand, it all mattered little. The other kind of general becomes a symbol of martyrdom and causes their soldiers to fight to their deaths, taking as many with them as they can. Ouki is clearly the latter. As you have spent time clashing with the Qin forces under him, I'm sure you are aware of his strength and that of his commanders. If you were to enrage those commanders into an even greater fit, what do you think will happen when they mount an attack without any regard for their own lives? What if they take that rage against Zhao? We, as you want to do, would rather poke our opponent while they are down and bring them into a feral rage!"

Riboku took a moment to catch his breath, "This war was not to invade Qin nor to annihilate their army. Were it up to me, I would rather there had been only one death: Ouki's. Our objective is his death. So with that said and since we have now achieved that, there is no longer the slightest reason for bloodshed beyond vengeance. These are now pointless deaths not just for Qin, but for us. That is one thing I will absolutely not abide."

Mangoku resisted, "But surely we can chase them with a-"

"The battle ends here, Mangoku. The war is over," Riboku declared. "Let's go home."

Riboku ordered for the Zhao to regroup and march home. Mangoku clenched his teeth furiously. He had slain many Qin, but still his soul was not satisfied.

"And what of Harken?" Kaine asked.

"What indeed?" Riboku mused. He looked to where they kept him.

It had taken a little improvisation, but they had managed to contain him. It took many arrows tied with ropes to hold him down. The red-haired man was reduced to a pincushion of ropes tied to horses. Riboku had to give the man credit: Harken was far stronger than Riboku ever expected. He literally refused to die.

Riboku said, "Leave him. Without his prize, he will return to wandering once more. He is a broken hermit. He was useful while he lasted."

 **-Bayou, Link-**

Having escaped Zhao, the Qin fled out of the canyon. Ouki's army regrouped with the stragglers between the forest and canyon and fled to the fortress city of Bayou. Most of the wounded encampment from before was already there, with those worse off still approaching. The city was well into their repairs, and every able man, woman, child, and senior was assisting or healing the wounded.

"Open the gates!" The Qin soldiers yelled as the torn flag of Qin waved before Ouki's army. The gate raised and the men entered. Immediately, the greatest doctors were called for, a clearing was set up, and Ouki was pulled from his steed to a make-shift tent.

The doctors who rushed in didn't bother putting a hand on him. Their grim faces were enough, and Ouki waved them away.

"There is… no need. You dream," Ouki stated grimly.

"Is it not man's right to dream?" The Englishman asked.

Link and the other commanders were allowed entry. Though the other leaders might wonder why Link was given special privilege, no one questioned it. No one wanted to tarnish this moment with an argument.

Ouki looked onto his second-in-command, the Englishman, and said, "Geoffrey of the Smith family…" There was a strength to his voice that didn't exist a little while ago.

"Sir!" Geoffrey saluted.

"You are to forbid every man from following me into death, including the officers and commanders. You have been by my side these many years… Your abilities were eclipsed by my glory. I leave everything, my entire army, my powers, my rights, my land titles, and all that I possess… I leave to you. The other commanders stand here as witnesses."

"Yes, sir!" Commander Matsubi saluted.

Kei Ki sighed and waved.

General Moubu nodded and said, "I witness it."

"I'm counting on you… Geoffrey," Ouki whispered.

"Yes, sir," Geoffrey said. His fist clenched in his palm so hard his fingers dug into his flesh and bled.

Ouki coughed and blood flew from his mouth. It took all the doctors' strength not to panic as he struggled to catch a breath.

"Ouki," Moubu stepped forward. "Forgive me. Everything was my fault. I have had you in my sights for so long… I know my weaknesses, but in desiring to defeat the man even you could not, in seeking to reach your level or even overcome you, I put in our vulnerable position… Do you have any final words for me? If you wish to curse me, I accept it."

"You messed up…" Ouki agreed. "But that is because… you tried being someone you are not. You did not consider how your strengths work with others. You did not consider the big picture. You are not me, Moubu. Don't try to be. Your strengths are your own. Your achievements are your own. I would say 'don't rush,' but we are no longer in that position… There is no doubt that from now on, you will become the pillar of Qin's military. I expect you to take your mistakes and grow. After all, this Zhao commander who has appeared is an enemy of unprecedented level. We… have well and truly… been beaten. I predict that, for a while, all of Hyrule will revolve around that man."

Ouki looked to Kei Ki, "I am sure I don't have to describe the animosity between me and the Ki family, but I appreciate the support all the same. You performed well. You are a cunning strategist. You wage war… not on the field… but on the mind. That is unprecedented. I foresee great things for you."

Kei Ki nodded and saluted him. Normally, he wouldn't care or would wave off everything people would say, but this was Ouki's final hour. He was the greatest legend in Qin. Kei Ki figured he would give a little respect.

"Commander Matsubi…" Ouki said. "You have a solid foundation of the basics, and when most generals try to move past them, they lose sight of it. You see war from the perspective of the regular soldier, a position most officers have never truly seen. Never forget the basics. The basics is the very foundation of war… and though you may never be as great as others… don't try to be. Rely on what is practiced and true, and you will be a strong part of our military."

Matsubi was flattered, "Th-thank you, my lord. I will."

"Link," Ouki said. He looked to Link, and he stepped forward. The others looked to each other questioningly.

"I'm sorry," Ouki said.

"Wha-what for?" Link asked.

"I'm just sorry. I'm sorry you were an orphan taken into slavery. I'm sorry… war took your parents. I have years of apologies to make… and no time for it."

Moubu raised an eyebrow and shared a questioning glance with Kei Ki. Matsubi and Geoffrey were equally confused. Geoffrey wondered if perhaps his master was losing his mind.

"It's fine," Link said. He tried to chuckle, to laugh, but it cracked and he struggled for tears not to come. Death continued to surround him. His friends were dead, his family was dead, and now his idol was dying as well.

"You were sent to me for training, but, as you can see, that's now impossible. Here is my advice: I want you to learn by running between the battlefields. Learn by delving into the world you have chosen. Live on the battlefield and master it. Find your own path through battle."

Ouki grasped his spear and, before anyone could react, dropped it in Link's arms. Link just about crumbled under its weight. The others gasped at the unspoken statement. Ouki was giving Link his weapon: The Spear of Nayru, an ancient relic of the Mitagi family once held by the Rebellious Hero.

"You have talent… Link. You have a strong bloodline… a strong body… and a strong heart. Your… mother would be proud."

Ouki said no more and his eyes dimmed. His body refused to fall even as his last breath left him. Everyone was stunned for a moment, then as the realization struck, they raised their voices to scream and weep. The word spread on the wind, and within minutes the entire city was screaming and weeping. Out of the entire city, the only two not completely broken were Moubu and Kei Ki.

Moubu despaired and fell to his knees, but he refused to cry. Ouki was his goal, his idol, and he now felt lost. But the ground wasn't completely swept from under his feet. He knew what he had to do, what he had to become, and he knew he had his strength to rely on.

Kei Ki was largely indifferent since he knew this moment was coming already. He was more annoyed and wondered why people seemed so shocked. It wasn't like the old man hadn't already been dying.

Word spread quickly throughout Qin and then across Hyrule. Within days, on the wings of the fastest horses, every soul knew of Ouki Mitagi's death. For a single day, or perhaps many days, there was a great noise. Every soul wept, whether for joy or despair.

This would naturally include Kanyou.

 **-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-**

Chancellor Ryo stopped reading the message half-way through. His eyes widened, his voice cracked, and he couldn't breathe.

"Chancellor?" Zelda asked. They were in a meeting, and this demeaner of his was shocking to say the least. "What does it say?"

"It… I…" Ryo opened his mouth, but no sound came out. "I-I-I… I got to… I need to go." Ryo dropped the scroll and walked away.

"Chancellor Ryo!" Zelda called, more shocked than angry. Ignoring her, Ryo briskly walked out of the room in front of everyone. His faction, Zelda's faction, and other ministers who were unclear on their loyalty silently stared at his bold move.

Zelda shared a shocked glance with Impa before they both looked at the scroll Ryo left behind. For a moment, it looked cursed. The rest of the room whispered in wondering about what it was that frightened him so much. Impa gulped, picked up the scroll carefully, and read it from beginning to end in silence.

"We have won," Impa said. "The Zhao are retreating across the border."

The men cheered.

Impa continued, "Riboku of Zhao and Harken Dragmire killed Commander-in-Chief Ouki Mitagi."

The men stopped. Zelda paled and felt her breath leave her. Impa cleared her throat, "There is a great deal more here… final words… but I believe those are to be read another day. Everyone. Go home. We will have work to do tomorrow."

No one moved. Zelda stood and walked out of the room without a word. She needed air. Impa followed. Technically, the meeting wasn't dismissed, as only Zelda had that authority, but no one questioned it.

Zelda ran out of the palace door and stopped at the railing balcony. She gasped for air. She clenched her teeth as emotions of every kind bombarded her. She didn't know whether to cry, scream, hit something, curl up in a ball, or run. It took all her focus just to breath.

"It's a funny thing… rivals," Chancellor Ryo said.

Zelda straightened and composed herself. She hadn't realized Ryo was standing right next to her. She unknowingly exposed herself. Ryo leaned against the railing with his hands clenched tightly. Zelda gasped because she saw he had tears flowing from his eyes as he gazed upon the capital city.

Ryo huffed, "There is no need to hide, princess. It's me, after all. I'm sure Ouki would feel honored if tears fell from your pretty face for him."

"Don't call me pretty," Zelda snapped

"Most girls appreciate it."

"Most girls aren't me."

"True enough… Most girls don't entertain Ouki. He is into men."

"It wasn't like that, but I did find his pension for games enjoyable. I will miss him."

"As will I… It's funny… I hated him," Ryo said. "I utterly despised Ouki. He was of the same generation as the incredibly violent era of our expansion. But more than that… I respected him. He was the one man I could never defeat. For the same reason, I was the one man he could never defeat. We spent our lives doing a dance around one another. We'd be working together and still be wary. Neither of us would truly make a strike at the another because we knew the first to strike would lose. In my childhood, the palace was my goal. I wanted riches, wealth, honor, power, prestige, and glory. Then when I had it, I had it all: the king… and the queen. There was nothing left out of my grasp, save Ouki. I wanted him so desperately… he infuriated me so easily… and somehow you got him with barely any effort. It's enough to make any man jealous."

"You loved him," Zelda realized.

"Not in the way he may wish, was he still here," Ryo smiled, "but yes… He consumed my thoughts for so long. I studied him so in-depth, and I chased after him… how can I not? He may have chosen you, but I held no betrayal against him. It was only natural that we oppose one another. He was, perhaps, the only man I ever exposed my true self to… he has that way about him."

"He does," Zelda agreed. She smiled in memory.

"And Zhao has taken him away from us…" Ryo clenched his fists tightly. He sniffed. He stood straight, turned, and looked Zelda in the eye. "I want a name."

"Pardon?"

Ryo looked in Zelda's eyes with a fierceness she had never seen. He was furious; more than that, he was focused and dangerous. The fire in his eyes that Zelda had seen before was now on full display. He was not joking. He was not playing games nor having fun. "I want a name on who killed him. Ouki died, and that is a loss far greater than what we gained from pushing Zhao back. The world will look at us as vulnerable now… That is something I cannot abide."

Ryo took a step towards Zelda, a long, dangerous step, but Zelda sensed his aggression wasn't focused on her. "I will show you what I can do, princess. For so long, I have forgotten and relaxed in retirement. No more. It's time I returned to the frontline of our war with the world… and I need your help."

Zelda gulped, afraid. Something was deeply changing in Ryo, and her only comfort was that she was not the target. "Is that a proposal I hear?" Zelda wondered.

"One day! I need one day from you. One day, not today nor tomorrow, but one day where I may have complete authority to act as I will, speak as I will, and have complete authority."

"You would take my authority away from me?!" Zelda hissed.

"No. No! That would take away the purpose of what I intend. What I want is a united front, you and me, where I may lead the war on my terms. I don't want a war as Ouki fought, but one as I would fight. Let me win where Ouki failed. I will show Zhao what I can do. No! I will show the world what I can do!"

"And all you ask is one day."

"And a name," Ryo added. "The name of the man who killed him. The one to plot this war. I admit I… did not finish reading the scroll. My eyes failed me when I read Ouki was killed. What I want from you is the name; I will do the rest."

Zelda gulped.

"Let me loose!" Ryo exclaimed. "Let me have this! I'm not asking for your court. I am asking for your court and my court to make a united front, standing side by side in silence, as I work my magic."

Zelda put a finger in his face. "How do I know you won't take advantage of me? How do I know you won't use this… compliance… against me? Simply put, how can I trust you?"

"Normally, I would say you can't, but this is a special occasion, Princess. Right now… I am so blinded with anger and fury I can only see one thing. That thing is not you, so trust my anger!"

Zelda studied Ryo's eyes and composure. He was right. He was blinded with anger and fury. He wouldn't be going after her, not yet. One day, they might return to their bitter rivalry over the throne, but they were still under a truce because of Zhao's invasion. And that truce still worked… for a little while longer. At least, it seemed so until Ryo got a chance to take his shot.

"Riboku," She said.

With the information he wanted and not a moment to lose, Ryo silently stormed away.

Now, finally alone, Zelda could turn her sights back to the capital city beyond the palace walls. Desperate for a way to calm herself down, she sang.

"The stars are very beautiful, above the palace walls,

they shine with equal splendor still above far humbler halls.

I watch them from my window, but their bright entrancing glow,

reminds me of the freedom I gave up so long ago.

The royal circlet of bright gold rests lightly on my brow,

I once thought only of the rights this circlet would endow.

But once I took the crown to which I had been schooled and bred,

I found it heavy on the heart, though light upon the head.

Although I am the head of state,

in truth I am the least.

The True King knows his people fed, before he sits to feast.

The Good King knows his people safe, before he takes his rest,

thinks twice, and thrice, and yet again, before he makes request.

For they are all my children, all that I swore to defend.

It is my duty to become both King and trusted friend.

And of my children, high and low, from beggar to above,

the dearest are my Heralds, who return my care with love.

The dearest are my Heralds, swift to spring to my command.

Who give me aid and fellowship, who always understand

that land and people first have needs that I may not deny,

so I must send my dearest friends to danger - and to die.

A friend,

a love,

a child,

it matters not, I know, indeed,

that I must sacrifice them all if there should be the need.

They know and they forgive me - doing more than I require,

with willing minds and loving hearts go straight to grasp the fire.

These tears that burn my eyes are all the tears the king can't shed,

the tears I weep in silence as I mourn my Heralds dead.

Oh gods that dwell beyond the stars, if you can hear my cry,

and if you have compassion,

let me send no more to die!

But If I must, if I must war, and if I must conquer,

then let it be known I accept the conquered,

as my children equal to all."

 **-Beneath Bayou, Fortress of Qin-**

It was rather makeshift, but it would have to do. It was made on short notice.

Geoffrey walked down the steps and let his torch lead the way into the dungeon. Soldiers lined the walls with spears and shields on every step. He had instructed a hundred elites of those that remained with the strength to fight to barricade the outer door and ensure no one goes in or out. No one moved, and they did not bring themselves to doze. Security was so tight a sneeze would have set off alarms and sent the whole city into high alert of all the movement down here. They had been briefed well and good about the importance of their task, and they were anything if not zealot.

In fact, since the death of Ouki Mitagi, Geoffrey had to restrain them from not outright killing their prisoner.

Geoffrey entered the dungeon and stopped before its lone occupied cell. All other prisoners had been removed for security purposes. There was just this one. A man stood in the middle of the cell, both arms shackled with heavy chains on opposite sides of the room. A chain held his ankles, a chain attached to both the ceiling and back wall held his neck, and a pair of chains were looped around his torso and heavily nailed into the back wall.

Geoffrey's torch was the only illumination this far, but now it was no longer necessary. The Dragmire's red hair almost glowed in the darkness.

"High General Ouki Mitagi is dead," Geoffrey said.

Ganondorf said nothing. He gazed down emptily. His hair fell haphazardly down his shoulders, chest, back, arms, and face, thus concealing his expression.

"You, and the wounds you dealt him, are partially to blame. More than that, the deaths you caused in the forest and the demon worship you practiced to become… that… lead us to decide that you will be taken to the Mitagi house for judgement."

Dragmire's voice came out as barely a whisper. "I am king of Majora and an ally with your princess. You are causing an international incident."

"You're right. You are a king. That is the only reason why you were not burned alive last night. As for you being allied with High Princess Zelda… We shall see. Becoming a demon and attacking your own team isn't proper for an ally, wouldn't you agree? So you see, Dragmire, we are not causing an international incident. We are instead responding to the one you caused."

(edited by RealCoolDude u/10495976/)


	47. A Rebel's War - Part 1

**A Rebel's War - Part 1**

 **-Bayou, Link-**

Spirits in town were poor with their heavy death tolls and the loss of Ouki. Everyone felt defeated, even though they technically won. The war Ouki fought was to stop the Zhao invasion. This was a success… but only from a narrow point of view. Anyone who understood the times could plainly see Qin had lost. Zhao retreated because their objective had succeeded: Qin had lost its greatest military leader.

Night fell and Link returned to the house where he was allowed to stay. He approached the door and knocked. A man opened it, recognized Link, and welcomed him inside. The citizens of Bayou had opened their homes to the soldiers. This was an obligation on their part, and while many soldiers might take advantage of it, Link made sure to be polite. He also ensured his remaining unit did not take the advantage too much.

"Thank you for giving us a place to stay," Link bowed.

"Not at all, you all saved us. It is the least we can do." The man smiled. His family, a wife and seven kids ranging from newborn to twenty-years of age, greeted Link. Despite their best efforts, their smile was dim. They once had nine children. The joy of surviving only goes so far. Times like these were dark.

"I hope everyone has not eaten too much. I'll pay."

The man stared at Link in shock. Link did not know it, but it was very unusual for soldiers or officers to pay back what they took. "You really don't have to-"

"At least a few of you will be starving while you feed your family, yes? Your farms around the fortress are burned, your food stores are low, and suddenly you all have an army in your walls." Link smiled as the man grimaced. "I guessed as much. My home is a simple plantation. Despite that, there are good times and there are times where you just have to tighten your belt. I know what it's like to go hungry."

Link reached into his pouch and dropped a couple coins and rupees in the man's hand. The man gasped at the wealth. The few coins and rupees were of the highest value. Link walked to his room.

"This is too much!"

Link waved it off, "Keep it! I can't count anyway." He snatched a fair bit of coin off dead Zhao when everyone was looting. He was also in store for a lower officer's portion from the palace, in addition to bonuses for his achievements.

Link walked up the stairs. The house was entirely too small and compact for nearly fifteen people, but they made do. His team was given most of the futons or made spots in the corner of the children's room. However, only the older children were allowed to sleep in there with the soldiers. Link didn't know where the rest of the family slept.

"Hey," Link greeted as he entered. "Did you guys try and starve out the family downstairs by eating all their stuff?"

"Hey! I eat when I'm sad," Hei replied.

"No surprise there," Link teased. "You always were a fatass-" He stopped himself when Den Yuu shot a glare from the corner of his eye. Link gulped, "Never mind. Eat as much as you all need to regain your strength." He acknowledged Den Yuu, "Especially you, big guy. I'm paying them."

"Thanks," Several of them said.

Kyo Gai and Hei were the two most able to stand and move. Solitare and Den Yuu continued to lay down. Den Yuu was eating enough meat to make up for all of them, but then again, he also lost a great deal of blood after being pierced with so many arrows. He was recovering, but it would be a few days before he would find the strength to stand on his own feet again. A doctor visited every day to check on him and Solitare. Speaking of her, Solitare was having a much slower recovery. Her burns weren't of a lethal nature as arrows might be, but they take a very long time to heal. And every moment is very painful. She spent all night shaking in pain or shifting around, leaving the rest of the group with little sleep as well. She herself didn't sleep at all, except when passed out from pain or exhaustion.

Link sat by Solitare and put down a bag, "Here you go, Solitare. I got something for ya."

She groaned and peered up at him weakly. Sweat covered her body.

Link put down a bottle filled with liquid, "Doctors said this ointment will help the burns heal." He put down a second bottle filled with powder. "And this will drug you against the pain. They said to only stick a finger in, suck on it, and that will be enough."

"Hey, that stuff isn't what the army doctors are giving her," Kyo Gai noted.

"Yeah, well, the army can't afford to pay the extra rupee for her with so many others wounded. I can!" Link replied defensively.

"I'm not calling you out, just be careful. Some of that non-regulated stuff can be highly addicting or dangerous. You never know what they put in it or what it will do."

Link grunted and looked back at Solitare. Seeing as he had her attention, he said, "If this stuff is addicting, we'll fight it together. Get me? You aren't fighting this alone."

Solitare nodded and tried to smile but grimaced in pain.

"How exactly are you-" Kyo Gai tied to ask, but Link already stuck his finger in the bottle, pulled his hand up, and suckled on it. "DON'T JUST TAKE IT!"

"I CAN TASTE THE COLORS!" Link yelled.

"And… he's high," Hei put a hand on his face and groaned.

Kyo Gai snatched the bottle from Link, who fell back on the floorboarding, staring at the ceiling with a wide-eyed expression. "Yeah, no more for you," He said. Kyo Gai sniffed it, licked the barest edge of the bottle's lid, and spit it out. "Oh yeah, that's the good stuff. Despite our lovable moron's methods," Link giggled, "He's right. The army won't go out of their way to pay the extra rupee for every day soldiers. It's on the officers to invest in their own soldiers out of their portion. Just take a lesson from him and take… much less."

Kyo Gai left to ask for the woman of the house. Returning with the mother of the family, he gave her instructions on what to do with the stuff Link brought back. Next, he and Hei dragged a giggling Link out of the room. They couldn't move Den Yuu very well, so the man closed his eyes and turned away while the mother exposed Solitare enough to rub her down. Even so, Den felt a bit uncomfortable; he was married after all.

It was peaceful for all of ten seconds. The woman groaned when yelling and crashing started outside the room. Girls squealed in fright and a yelling match began.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T STRIP! There are girls present!"

"It's infested with spiders! And why do you have the face of a bird?"

"Put your ***** clothes on!... Okay good, keep the pants at least. Now for the- Holy shit that's a lot of scars! -No! Don't-" More crashing ensued.

"Spider-chickens are everywhere! It's all over me! I'm getting chickenpox! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"What the hell are spider chickens?!"

"Kyo hold him down!"

"GAH!"

"How is he in four places at once?! Which one is he?"

More crashing rattled the house.

The mother sighed, "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah," Solitare chuckled. Then she groaned in pain: laughing hurt. "They're a bunch of morons."

 **-Later-**

Days passed. Even though the war was over, there was a need for recovery, formalities, and a distribution of portions. Portions were not coin and rupee, per say, but an acknowledgement of debt to be paid in some form or fashion. These portions were written on notes for each soldier.

The soldier would then meet with their respective higher ups and come to an agreement on their personal achievements in the war. Proof and witnesses were always useful. Participating and surviving certain battles, killing a certain number of Zhao, and killing a Zhao of rank were the primary methods for bonuses. There were other ways, such as those assigned scouting or medical duties in the war, and they would also earn portions.

With the achievements and portions agreed upon, and the soldiers mostly recovered, the army took the slow march back to Genyuu Pass. Den Yuu had recovered enough, but Solitare was just reaching the part of her burns when the burnt skin peels. So as the army moved, Link's remaining unit took turns carrying her as gently as they could.

The army marched to Genyuu Pass and then to Kanyou, which was only a stone's throw away by then. The capital opened its gates, and they looked to see people cheering as they entered. A street was opened for them to walk through, and it seemed like the entire city had crowded the surrounding area to cheer them on. They threw glitter and flowers down on them, and despite everything the soldiers went through, Link felt himself smile just a bit. The pomp and circumstance was not asked for, but it showed how grateful Qin was for them. The rest of his team also tried to enjoy it and wave back.

"Don't they realize how much smaller this army was from when it started?" Hei wondered.

"Of course they do. Everyone knows. But we won, Hei. We stopped Zhao from invading and killing our mothers… our wives," Kyo Gai said.

"Our daughters," Den Yuu whispered, thinking of his own family.

Hei still didn't understand, "But the Zhao's objective was Ouki!"

"And they don't need to know that," Kyo Gai answered. "Just… let them have this. For that matter, you need this too." Hei grit this teeth angrily. "Hei… Even if you don't want this, let your brother have it. He died for a reason. Let them honor him."

Hei breathed in deeply. He nodded, "Alright."

Link listened to his team talk, for once keeping his thoughts to himself. Normally, he would probably be louder than all of them, but something about this occasion struck him with a meaning he just wanted to soak in. It wasn't until now he allowed himself to miss who died. In the war, he had to push the deaths to the back of his mind so he could have the strength to move forward. Now… he found it difficult to walk. It felt almost wrong for Ouki to not lead them through the crowd-filled street. He wanted Tou to be here. He wanted the rest of his unit to be here. He wanted Ganondorf to be here.

Link sighed. Ganondorf had been found in the belly of the demon and was imprisoned for judgement at the Mitagi fortress. Link vowed he would manage to see him. He looked back at his team. Den and Kyo were in good spirits, and Hei was trying to stay positive. Therefore, his immediate concern was with Solitare. She was on Den Yuu's large back.

"You okay back there, Soli?" Link asked.

"No!" She snapped and then whimpered. "Won't be… for a while. Everything that touches the burns hurt. It feels like my own clothes are stabbing me." Link frowned. It seemed the pain only became worse lately.

Before long, they reached the front gates of the palace, and everyone gaped at the splendor of it as they entered. Only Link wasn't particularly excited. His first impression involved the corpse of his best friend, and he had been at the palace enough times to know what to expect. So as they entered the courtyard, filled it even, everyone was excited and felt, in a way, that their sacrifices were all worth it. They had entered the gates of heaven, seemingly, and were acknowledged for what they did. Granted, it wasn't heaven, but the closed palace was a mystery where common people were not allowed. People would kill just to walk in these halls. It was said immortals walked here, and it helped that the Royal family was a bloodline passed down by the Triple Goddess themselves.

The sight of Fae flying about more openly than before and Elder watching over them as a giant statue only gave proof to their fantasy.

Link was perhaps the only one, short of the other commanders, who wasn't basking in their reception. He had other concerns, "Den, pass them Soli."

"Uh, sure. What for?" Den Yuu carefully lowered himself and Link picked Solitare off his back.

"You guys enjoy the speech or whatever. Soli needs care."

"You're not going to stay!?" Hei whispered.

"Link… don't. Stay," Solitare said in between pained whimpers. "I'm okay."

Hei tried to scold Link, "Link, you do realize the princess is going to-"

Link shot him a glare and Hei shut his mouth, "And?" Link asked. "It's not a goddess, it's Zelda. I talk with her all the time. I can meet up with her later. She'll understand. Right now Soli needs better care, and Zelda has the best doctors in the country."

Without waiting for an argument, Link carried Solitare into a side passage and into the palace. He knew the palace well enough to know where the palace personal doctor was, and thankfully, he entered to find the doctor unoccupied.

"Link?" The doctor wondered on seeing him. His eyes immediately darted to the girl in his arms. "Oh dear… put him in that bunk."

"Her," Link corrected.

"Her, then? Okay. What is the problem?"

"She is burned, mostly on the back. It's peeling."

Link put her down on the cot, and the doctor gently rolled her over. The doctor rolled up her shirt, and Link blushed furiously before looking away. Some warning might have been nice! He didn't know whether to feel guilty or happy he got a brief eyeful.

Solitare squirmed in pain. The exposure of wind to the burns wasn't any better than her own bloody clothes.

The doctor said, "She will need a change of clothes. Blood stained clothes won't do. Has she been given care already?"

"Yeah, some ointments for the burn and powder for the pain."

"That's… amazingly vague."

"The doctor in Bayou said the ointment was designed for burns, and it did help her. He said the powder was to relieve the pain. It was the good stuff too: it made me incredibly high with barely a lick."

The doctor gave him a judgmental look. Link balked defensively, "What!?"

"You shouldn't make it a habit of 'licking' things you don't know."

"Yeah, well… it helped," Link pouted. He sat down on a bench beside Solitare.

"Yes, I imagine making a patient high relieves the pain. Granted, the doctor in Bayou gave you the correct advice. Putting her into that state would give her a much needed reprieve."

The doctor finished examining her. Rather than put her shirt back on, he removed it entirely and put a blanket on her. "You can look now, Link. Her modesty is intact. Young lady, can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Solitare whispered.

"The care you have been given has helped greatly. The burn will heal in a few more days, but I must be honest with you… patients who have been burned never truly heal. They can still feel the heat at times throughout their entire lives."

"What?" Link gasped. His shock was eclipsed by Solitare's horror.

"W-will it scar?" She dared to ask.

"… Yes, I'm sorry."

"You can't be serious!" Link exclaimed. "I've been burned a bunch of times and I don't feel it anymore!"

"Were you burned through to the muscle?" The doctor questioned and Link shut his mouth. "What she was dealt was a burn through to the muscle. You should both be thankful she can still move at all. There are many kinds of burns. Burns can go through the skin, the muscle, and even to the bone. The final one is lethal. The second is only crippling, and I do feel good about the odds here for her to make a full recovery. So yes, you should be thankful."

Link gulped. Solitare was pale as a ghost.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Link asked.

"You did the best thing. You brought her here," The doctor said. He smiled in comfort. "That's my job. What is your name, young lady?"

"Solitare," She said.

"Solitare, rest. You're safe and in good hands. I'll find you something less… experimental for the pain. It should put you right out."

Link stuck his tongue out the moment the doctor turned his back. He made himself comfortable.

"You don't have to stay," Solitare said.

Link shrugged, "Got nothin' better to do."

"You're in the palace… and you say you have nothing better to do than sit there watching me in pain?" Solitare asked incredulously.

"So long as you stay quiet and don't complicate this, you can stay," The doctor said to Link. "But it would be better for both of you if you left, focused on other things, and let her sleep."

"Fine!" Link sighed. "I swear, it's like everyone thinks it's weird for me to be in here instead of out there, listening to Zelda prattle on and on and-"

The doctor coughed. The door behind Link closed.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" Link grimaced.

"Sorry, monkey say what?" Zelda said. Her grin was dangerous.

"Shit... I-"

"Don't bother. I know what you meant. I agree, actually. Speeches are long and boring… and it looks like you have better priorities than listening to what we both know is just a formality." Zelda approached and looked down at Solitare. "How is she?"

"I-I've been better," Solitare said. She tried to get up, but Zelda put a hand on her shoulder and gently pressed her back down.

"Don't get up on my account. In here, the doctor is the law and authority, even over me."

Zelda sat down on the next available bench to watch Solitare. Zelda instantly recognized the person was a girl, and she could plainly see the pain she was in. The doctor had given her some pain medicine, so within minutes, she was out cold. It was at this point Link would have left, but he felt very awkward next to Zelda… He had to open his big mouth, and her silence wasn't helping.

"Who is she to you?" Zelda wondered.

"She is a part of my unit," Link replied.

"I see," Zelda nodded. Then, she smiled a bit. "That makes sense, more than I had come here expecting. Sarah said she saw you running through the halls with a girl in your arms, and I had to see. I didn't know whether to expect you to steal a servant for your little dream harem, or if you had a girlfriend suddenly."

"I-we-she! It's not like that!" Link sputtered. "Just because I slept with her once doesn't mean-"

"You what?" Zelda stared at him, deadpan. Her composure darkened very quickly, and Link put his hands up defensively.

"No! I meant in the same tent! We had to share. She mistook my tent for hers, they all look alike, you know, and I was too tired to care. I didn't know she was a girl at the time!"

Zelda narrowed her eyes at him, and Link gulped. He was really not doing well with her. "Well, thankfully for you, you aren't lying," She said. "I guess I'll let you live."

Link gulped and squeaked out, "You wouldn't actually kill me… would you?"

Zelda studied him further, enough to make him sweat. Finally, after making him squirm, she consented, "No, I suppose not. It's not a crime, unfortunately, to fornicate."

"Seriously, it wasn't like that!" Link insisted.

"Sure, sure," Zelda teased him. She dropped the act to grin. "You're off the hook. Relax, I'm just giving you a difficult time," She chuckled. "I missed you. It's nice having you around. You're like a breath of fresh air. Now, why don't we talk elsewhere? The doctor doesn't seem to appreciate us disturbing your friend."

"Uh," Link looked at her, confused by the sudden compliment. Moments like this reminded him she was nobility. Normal people wouldn't feel the need to express good company in such a way, if at all. "Thanks."

They left the doctor's room for his relief.

"Now, Link," Zelda said. "The officer's ceremony will begin soon, and I do insist you don't be late."

"Do I have to? I'd rather just talk with you and- Ow!" Link whined after Zelda flicked him. He put a hand on his forehead.

"Yes, you have to. Don't make me flick you again. We can catch up later, since I wish to talk as well. It has been a year since I've seen you, and I want to hear all about your training and adventures," Zelda answered. She knew the reality where Impa interfered, tried to kill Link, and disturbed the training Zelda wished for him. However, she kept a façade of ignorance because she didn't know of Link's perspective and thoughts on the matter.

Did Link know he was of Shorlin's bloodline? Would he use it against her? Until Zelda knew for certain if Link knew or not, and what his choices would be if he knew, she decided it was best to pretend the talk with Impa never happened. That included the illusion that Link was trained by the Mitagi.

Zelda continued, "But as it is, the officers, commanders, and generals will be assembled shortly for my official statement; you are included. We can talk after."

Zelda called for an escort to bring Link to the throne room. He knew the way from sneaking in before, but it wouldn't do for him to not have an escort inside the castle.

Zelda sighed. She missed Link, but found his presence wasn't as much of a comfort as it was before. Before knowing his heritage, she never had to question a single thing. Now she found that even he was someone to question and watch. It wasn't that Zelda did not trust One-Hundred Man Officer Link, it was that she could not trust Prince Link.

Zelda could go to the throne room, but she decided she could afford a moment. When Link went out of sight, she turned around, re-entered the doctor's room, and looked down at the girl on the bed.

Zelda knew the moment she laid eyes on Solitare that she was a Sheikah. The blood stained clothes piled in the corner was the first clue. The second clue was the small tattoo of an eye behind her ear. Every Sheikah had one somewhere on them.

"Princess?" The doctor questioned.

"How long will she sleep?" Zelda asked.

"Off and on for most of the day. May I ask why?"

"That is inconvenient. I wish to speak with her."

Zelda looked around. She saw on the doctor's desk an ink well and paper. She approached it, hastily wrote a message, folded it up, and slipped it into Solitare's bed. With that done, she departed for the throne room.

Zelda pushed the ornate throne room doors open. For this meeting, Zelda had called all of the generals not fighting on the front lines. The palace was a few days from their borders by horse, so they could afford to be here.

Duke Hyou, Ousen Mitagi, Mou Gou, Geoffrey, and Moubu were the High Generals present. This meant they had the authority to lead other generals and armies greater than even one-hundred thousand. Technically, the only rank higher was Commander-in-Chief, who held authority over all Qin military affairs.

Duke Hyou was a man who reminded Zelda much of Ouki Mitagi. Both were loud, boisterous, despised formality, and strong fighters. The Duke lacked the prowess of the Mitagi, but he made up for it with a fierceness that rivaled Moubu. Hyou was unique amongst the generals for his capabilities of a strategist while in the middle of the battlefield, rather than observing a fight from the distance. His hair shone red, and he had a long beard and mustache (It was naturally red, not a Dragmire's glowing red.). He held a never-ending grin and bore razor sharp teeth he whittled to a point. Duke Hyou didn't side with any faction.

Ousen Mitagi was a mystery. He kept his face hidden behind a black mask since he started his military career, and he has never been seen without it. His track record on the battlefield was the greatest in all of Qin, without a single loss, but he also fought the least. Ousen never fought without the absolute certainty he would win. His personality was as empty and black as the mask he wore. He rarely spoke outside of military commands that demand absolute obedience. All in all, he was impossible to read, but Zelda felt she could read him just slightly. His eyes reminded her of Ryo. He didn't side with any faction, but Zelda felt he was dangerously ambitious.

Mou Gou was the oldest High General remaining, and for a reason. He practiced war by the book. He had the greatest grasp of the basics, and so he never made mistakes. But at the same time, he never extended himself beyond what he knew would work. He never tried new things, he wasn't overly aggressive, and he wasn't overly defensive. He was a perfectly relaxed and balanced general with a long, strong, solid career. Mou Gou did not side with any faction.

Geoffrey was Ouki Mitagi's protégé and followed him into war for years. Geoffrey worked his way up to general by his own merit, but he was still an unknown because he never left Ouki's side. Ouki's last will for Geoffrey was for him to take his place, so Zelda would respect that. Ouki had told her once that Geoffrey would be a guiding light, should he fall. It was almost prophetic that Ouki would die so soon after telling her. Zelda hoped to have Geoffrey's support, but she was also uncertain. She had Ouki in her faction but had yet to meet with Geoffrey personally.

Moubu was Ryo's personal High General. He was known as the Dog of Qin because when he found a target, he was relentless. His offensive strength and charisma stood unrivaled in all of Qin, even higher than Duke Hyou, but lacked in strategy. As a result, he tended to rely on others for it. It was no surprise then that Ryo's personal strategist and head of the officer academy would be his advisor on the battlefield. Zelda recently heard a rumor that Moubu was raising a son with the strength of Moubu, the charisma of Ryo, and the strategic mind of Ryo's personal strategist, Shou Hei Kun. If the rumor was true, then this teenager would be a truly powerful presence in the future and a great boon for Qin.

Behind the High Generals stood the regular generals, with ranks ranging from ten-thousand to one-thousand men. Further still were the officers, commanders of five-hundred to one-hundred men. Lastly, there was Link, leader of his few remaining men after an initial hundred-man rank. Zelda scanned the room briefly, hoping to see Ganondorf Dragmire lurking in the far back away from people. But alas, he was not there. She knew he wouldn't be, but she couldn't help but hope.

Ganondorf was a troubling thought. Zelda had received the report that he would be taken to the Mitagi's personal fortress for a military tribunal. She was requested to attend, although it was understandable if she did not. A messenger was sent to the the mountains to tell the Majora to send an ambassador as well. When she was done speaking, Zelda would have to go and see to that… There was so much for her to attend to, suddenly.

"High Generals of Qin!" Zelda announced. "As you know, Zhao invaded under the leadership of Harken Dragmire. Harken Dragmire has history with General Ouki Mitagi, so the invasion was taken as a personal challenge. Ouki Mitagi lead a campaign with General Moubu, Commander Kei Ki, and Commander Matsubi." The three men in question stood, and those in attendance gave their applause. "The Zhao invasion tore at our northern land, and they sieged the fortress of Bayou. Ouki arrived in time and pushed the army of Zhao back. Zhao responded with everything at their disposal, including using the Dragmire champion's strength and summoning a demon."

The generals and commanders murmured amongst themselves, and Zelda gave them a moment to process her words. It was a troubling thing to hear, certainly.

"Yes, a demon. You heard me correctly. General Geoffrey personally witnessed the creature and can attest to its strength."

"I can, your highness," Geoffrey said with a bow. "It was truly a great demon of fire and shadow, in both sight and might."

Zelda continued, "And despite this, Ouki personally slew the demon." There was a great applause. "And on the final day, General Ouki and General Moubu pushed the Zhao towards the mountains, squeezed them in, and went for the kill." Zelda paused. "Only to be trapped themselves by a second Zhao army."

Duke Hyou bowed his head. He stood and said, "I saw it too late to come to his aid, though I was near. I accept part of the blame."

"Not at all, General Hyou," Zelda replied. "No one knew. No one could have known Zhao had sent a second army, but they did. They tricked us all. From what I understand, Harken's army had attacked northern Qin and blinded us to the mountains between both nations so they could sneak an army through. We knew Harken would be leading an army a full year ago, but he was a distraction. I am told it would take a full year for an army to pass through those very mountains. It was a trap from the very beginning. This second army was led by a man previously unheard of, but who has become a High General of Zhao overnight: Riboku. It was Riboku who plotted it all. Trapped between two generals, one being a Dragmire… Ouki Mitagi fell in battle."

The men's expressions were grim and set. They heard as much.

"A great shadow has fallen over Qin," Zelda said. "The Pillar of Qin, the symbol of our military strength has fallen. You all should know what this means. We are wounded, we are bleeding, and the other nations will notice. Zhao, Gerudo, Zora, Gorondis, Lorule, and Termina will definitely notice. We border Zhao, Gerudo, Lorule, and Termina, so I don't need to tell you to expect our enemies to come for us. Whether they be commanders, lesser officers, or full generals, expect our borders to be tested and pushed in. I want you, on your return to the borders, to ensure all villages nearby are brought inwards for their safety. Then, I need you all to put your full focus in ensuring that we do not lose a single inch of ground! Now is not the time for weakness! We have lost Ouki, but with the falling of one generation comes the rise of another! The new generation of Qin's military must be ready for whatever comes at us, and we must show the other nations that we are as firm as ever!"

The generals saluted and there was a round of applause from the commanders and soldiers.

Zelda exhaled. She was getting well versed in public speeches. She accepted the salute and ordered for them to get to it. Everyone marched out.

 **-Later-**

Zelda sat before a list of scrolls. One by one, she went through them, made notes, and made decisions. Normally, work like this would be done by Ryo, but ever since she told him the name of the man who killed Ouki Mitagi, he had disappeared. A messenger did confirm Ryo was in his estate, but he had stopped appearing publicly. The only notice Zelda received from him was that he was busy, and a Sheikah reported that letters were sent from his estate by the dozen. Whatever Ryo was doing, he was pouring himself into it with a vengeance.

Despite their rivalry, Zelda wished he was in the palace. It was a startling thought for her to have, but she needed to decide which she hated more: him doing her work, or her. She couldn't decide.

Behind her, Zelda's favored concubine and personal servant, Sarah, was doting on Ganondorf's ward, Malon. Zelda took temporary custody of the red-head while Ganondorf was away at war. She even introduced her to Abhdan. The old man was a bit perverted, but his constant good spirits, laughter, and endless stockpile of jokes managed to bring a smile out of the little girl. So far as Zelda could tell, it was an accomplishment. Malon had yet to say a word, and she was always sad. Apparently, being mute in the throes of emotion was a common Dragmire thing.

"There!" Sarah declared. "All done! What do you think?"

Malon looked at herself in a little, handheld mirror. She turned her head a few times to better examine Sarah's work. Zelda turned enough to see, too. Sarah gave Malon's red head a pair of bangs and a braid down the back. Malon scrunched her mouth at it, uncertain.

"Sarah, what have we discussed about mirrors?" Zelda asked patiently.

"No mirrors, I know, but it's just for her. I promise I'll take it with me."

"So long as you do… what design is that?"

"Oh, well, the braid is a commoner braid. You've probably never seen it among the nobility, but peasants use it all the time to keep their hair out of the way. The bangs, though, are not done by commoners, but I have seen it among nobility. I thought I would try both. Our favorite little red-head is a commoner raised by a king! I think it fits."

"She doesn't look pleased by it."

"She hasn't said 'no' though," Sarah hummed.

Zelda looked at Sarah, completely deadpan. "She hasn't said anything… at any point."

Malon ran her fingers through her hair and destroyed the work Sarah did. Sarah gaped and looked between the two girls. "I swear! You two know how to ruin anything! I thought it looked nice. If we are taking her with us to see Lord Dragmire, she should look a little bit nice."

Zelda smirked. "I try, but I do agree with your point. Malon, let Sarah do your hair. Wear it at least for a little while; you might grow to like it. If you find you still don't, you can always change it later," Zelda said with finality and returned to her work.

"Zelda, don't you have someone else to do that for you?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I do. Plenty of people."

"Then… why? Why tarry?"

"You know me. I want to play an active role, at least in the beginning. I am only giving my own thoughts and impressions. I am not stamping them with the seal of the king, so it isn't binding. Some of the accomplishments these men did in the war were extraordinary and some less so. So far, I have come across no less than five officers who are forced to retire because they lost both of their arms… I want my ministers know I want them taken care of and helped into a new position they can live on with. I also have to consider how everyone will be paid. My treasury is brimming from taxes, but those taxes are meant for government work… not our army. I have to figure out how to pay all those who fought. In many cases, I will need to allocate bonus forms of payment, like land and special rights. But where will the land come from? The land would have to be stripped away either from my own or a minister's, and they fight enough in court over that very topic. I can't just give away huge chunks of my country to every soldier," Zelda sighed. She put down her quill and rubbed at her temples. "This is giving me a headache…"

"Then why don't you stop? You've done a whole pile of them. We should get ready to depart."

"Yeah… I have. Very well, I will do one more."

"Princess…"

"One more," Zelda repeated. She picked up a scroll and looked at it. "This one is Link's. I'm uncertain how to pay him back for his accomplishments. Ouki already did much of it, like promoting him to a one-hundred man officer, but since then, Link only went on to do greater and greater things in the war."

"Why not give him some land? You already did give him a bit so he could join the army legally," Sarah proposed.

Zelda narrowed her eyes at the thought. She had, hadn't she? Perhaps that was a bit of a mistake on her part. A prince with land only validated him further. The last thing Zelda wanted to do was give him enough so he could border off against her. She wanted to ensure he was happy with his portion, but if she gave him more land, it would only be a security risk against her.

Zelda just remembered: she had promised to talk with Link after the speech.

"Zelda… why do you look angry?" Sarah whispered.

Zelda blinked. Did she look angry? She shook her thoughts away and composed herself. "I am not angry," She said. "All is well, Sarah. I'm just frustrated. I have a lot on my mind." Zelda glanced at Sarah and back to the scroll. "But perhaps you can assist me."

"Oh?"

"You are of a similar mind to him. Simple. Uncomplicated."

"Uh… Is that a compliment or an insult?" Sarah asked slowly. Malon shrugged.

Zelda ignored the question. "What kind of things would please you, should you be in his place?"

Sarah hummed in thought. She put her hands to work on Malon's hair again, fixing it from the mess Malon had made of it. "He was happy with small gestures last time, yes?" Zelda nodded. "So keep it small, but tailor-made to him. If he accomplished a great deal after his promotion… perhaps another one? I don't know how ranks work, whether he has to fulfill a certain amount of time, or pay for a promotion, or what. But it's a thought."

Zelda considered it. Many officers and commanders were promoted easily just for their bloodline and connections, so all things considered, Zelda could tell her ministers she wanted him promoted several times over. However, she also thought about how Link was. He would feel cheated. Zelda wanted him to achieve his dream and become a strong asset, but she also wanted him to reach it properly and fulfill both of them.

Zelda wrote her recommendation and stamped the scroll with the seal of the king. "Congratulations, Link, new officer of three-hundred."

"So you are promoting him?"

"Yeah, but a small one. Just one step up. He needs to learn his way up, not spoon fed like so many others. If he continues to perform well, other generals will notice and give him promotions too."

With that done, Zelda picked up the scrolls, left the room, and passed them to a minister to go through. While Zelda was out there, Solitare approached her. The Sheikah had a limp in her stride and flinched periodically.

"Should you be up?" Zelda questioned.

"Doctor says I should walk a little bit," The Sheikah replied. She pulled out the paper Zelda had left her. "Also, you left me this. You wished to talk with me?"

"Preferably, with you resting. You didn't need to impose yourself like this."

"My liege calls, I come," The Sheikah replied. She bowed a tiny bit. She couldn't bend far with her injuries.

"Very well… If you insist." Zelda glanced around. There was no one important near. She whispered, "I have some orders for you."

"I am your loyal servant, your highness."

"I want you to stay in Link's unit. Observe him. Make sure he stays loyal."

Solitare blinked in surprise. "L-link? W-why would you think he is disloyal? He has done great things, and all in the name of Qin. He cares deeply for his people, his friends, and for you. He speaks well of you and only smiles when he thinks of you."

"Be that as it may, I still want you to watch him. I have… reasons… to be wary of him. Reasons I cannot explain," Zelda said. She knew she was imposing now. She didn't know the nature of the friendship this Sheikah had with Link, but the position was perfect. Zelda needed this to set her mind at ease. "Let me be clear: Link is a friend, perhaps one of the few true friends I have… so I want you to protect him with your life, if need be. I want to make sure he never becomes an enemy, because if he does, he can become a serious danger to me and the throne. His potential as friend or foe is equally great."

Solitare gulped. She stared, terrified, at Zelda as she processed what was asked of her. Finally, she nodded. "I will watch him, protect him, and report on him if he turns against you."

"Good… I pray only he never does."

"As do I. But Princess, if I may impose a thought…"

"Go ahead."

"Do you truly consider him a friend if you are suspicious? Would it not distance you from your friend and turn him into the very enemy you fear if you treat him like one?"

Zelda gaped slightly. It was a good thought, one that left her speechless. Nonetheless, Solitare bowed and departed back to the doctor's room. Zelda stood firm in the hall, alone, and it felt cold, even to her.

 **-The Next Day-**

Next morning, Zelda departed with a small escort for the city of Mitagi. She sent a messenger to bring Link so he may join her.

Link came running out the front gate and nearly jumped into the caravan before a guard stopped him. "Zelda!" He called.

"Let him join us," Zelda said. "But first, Link, what is with the spear?"

"It was entrusted to me by Ouki," Link explained. "I haven't let it go since."

Zelda's eyes widened briefly. Ouki Mitagi left Link his weapon? That was interesting.

"Link, I… You may join me if you leave the spear with one of my guards, otherwise please find a horse."

Link looked between the open carriage and the guard who was stepping forward. He did not want to leave behind the spear entrusted to him, but he also wanted to spend some time with his friend. A bit unwillingly, Link handed the spear to Zelda's Royal Guard and requested a short sword in exchange.

"I assure you, I will protect the Spear of Nayru with my life!" The man said.

"You don't have to go that far…" Link muttered.

Link climbed into the carriage with the girls and closed the door. Zelda called for the caravan to move out and meet with Geoffrey's army. From there, they would all head to Mitagi.

"It's been some time since we've talked properly," Zelda said. "I apologize for not talking with you the prior night as I said I would, there was much that required my attention before I could depart."

"It's fine, it's fine," Link smiled. He greeted Sarah and looked at Malon. "Who're you?"

"Her name is Malon. She is Lord Dragmire's ward and is a Dragmire herself."

"Really?!" Now that he was paying attention, she did have hair like Ganondorf. "Another Dragmire! I'm glad! I thought there were only two left… How did you and Ganon meet?" Link asked the girl.

A long moment passed.

"She doesn't speak," Sarah whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were mute."

"Malon is not mute, she is mourning," Zelda explained. "It is the way of the Dragmire to be rendered silent when in deep emotion. In time, I am sure Malon will speak, but until then, we should be patient and find ways to include her without treating her like she is not there."

"I see," Link patted Malon on the head gently. The girl blushed under the sudden attention from everyone. "I'm sorry for your troubles. Feel free to cry, if the need comes. I've done my fair share of crying the last couple weeks."

The carriage left the capital's gates and went into the countryside towards Genyuu Pass. Sarah and Malon looked out the window and gaped. Zelda and Link had been before, but they looked out anyways.

Genyuu Pass was a wall reaching between two mountains' peaks. It was the biggest project in all of Qin, equal to the full construction of a fortress.

"I've been to this wall four times now, and it never ceases to impress," Zelda commented. "Did you know King Shorlin measured its height by shooting arrows? If an arrow could pass over its height, he ordered to make it taller. Eventually, only the greatest archer in the land could shoot over it. We have since invented bows that can shoot further than before, but the wall's height is still impressive and designed to be impossible to siege. No ladder can reach its peak, and only the greatest of bows can launch arrows over."

"Didn't know that. That's pretty cool," Link replied.

"Just trying to look at its peak makes me dizzy!" Sarah exclaimed, laughing.

"Now that I think about it… when was the last time you left the capital, Princess?" Link wondered.

"Hm… It has been some time, certainly," Zelda said. "I mostly relax by going to the Fae Grove or flying Andim from the walls. I have ridden my horse… but never far. I can only conclude the last time I truly left the capital was the last time I went here. I have not passed beyond these gates… in many years."

"Then we should enjoy this," Link smiled. Zelda returned the smile, looked out the window, and relaxed.

The last time Zelda had been on this side of the gate was as a refugee. Now it was as a Princess. Time certainly changed her in the last several years. Before, she had been a child. Now, she was well into her teenage years. Before, she had nothing. Now, she had friends, armies, and a nation at her back.

Zelda gave a silent prayer of thanks to Nayru and turned her attention to Link. They had a great deal to talk about.

(edited by RealCoolDude u/10495976/)


	48. A Rebel's War - Part 2

**A Rebel's War - Part 2**

 **-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-**

For most, it was a day like any other. The sun shined, clouds painted the sky white, birds sought insects, and the kids played. Even for Ryo, it was a normal day. Ryo saw nothing different about it from any other.

And that was his problem.

Ryo walked the streets of Qin's castle-town by himself. He had forgone his guards to wander the streets he grew up on in solitude. He had been in his manor for many days after the name 'Riboku' was given to him. Feeling like he needed a breath of fresh air, Ryo took to the streets. He saw that nothing changed. Ouki had died. People mourned, but then they stopped and continued with their lives instead.

'Did they truly mourn?' Ryo wondered. 'Can they not see how shaken Qin's military is? How vulnerable they are without him?'

'Of course they don't,' He thought. They are short-sighted and never looking beyond themselves, their neighborhood, their families, and their friends. But then, that isn't a fault of their own. It's an unfortunate part of societal structure. Men like Ryo would be given the responsibility of seeing beyond their sight.

Ryo felt alone. Without Ouki, who was he to chase? Who was he to fight, to dance with, and to test himself against? Zelda was skilled, but she was still young and full of mistakes. It took great effort on Ryo's part to not capitalize on them. She was almost begging to fail. It took patience to wait… to decide.

 _ **You have lost sight of your ambition.**_

Ryo gnashed his teeth angrily, and he abruptly turned into an alley. He needed some perspective. He knew these streets like the back of his hand and knew where to go. His feet led to him old districts, forgotten by the nobility and rich, then to an old abandoned orphanage used as a graveyard. Its walls were nearly consumed with vines. Its fence and playing area had collapsed from abuse and a lack of care. Few, if any, traveled here besides a need to mourn because the area where children once played and ran became tombstones, listing those that laid beneath.

It was almost symbolic of the times.

Ryo chose his spot carefully. If his memory was right, there should be a marker... there. He cleared away some branches and leaves hiding an old stump. It was eaten by insects, but it was still there. Ryo stood by it and looked up.

The palace, in all of its splendor, stood before him. From this angle, a child, a man, a visionary could see between the houses and through the alleyways to the crown jewel of Qin itself. It stood perfectly between the houses in his sight, with the space between creating an arrow pointing towards it, daring Ryo to give chase. It looked just within reach.

Men desire to fly because the birds that taunt them are barely out of reach.

Men reach their hands to the moon because it looks so close.

Ryo felt his heart pound in his chest, and he unconsciously reached a hand out to the palace. It had lost none of its beauty over the years, and it was his. It was where he worked, played, and lived. Who cared if there was some fifteen-year-old girl on a big chair? The world knew who really held all the power.

Ryo scoffed, "Fool. I have lost none of my sight. It is you who can't see my vision! It is you who cannot see through my machinations! This dynasty is mine… My bloodline will rule… not just Qin, but all of Hyrule! That foolish man is so short-sighted… Why destroy Zelda? She is still useful and makes Qin stronger. He is a brash man who cannot think outside of war. Not all dynasties are made with bloodshed… some are made with… a much more elegant touch."

 **-Mitagi, Zelda/Link-**

Geoffrey scattered the remaining conscripts to return to their homes, but he excluded the elites who lived with him. As it was, officers would house their own soldiers. Link, being an independent officer, was expected to house his men too, so his unit departed for Jouto to establish their new home. Kyo Gai and Den Yuu both had families to move, so it would take a little time. Kyo had his mother, and Den had a wife and daughter. Link didn't know how he would be able to house them, but with the wealth they had gained in the war, they wouldn't need to worry about jobs for a while. He could simply leave the families to find work on the plantation or the surrounding villages while he and his men continued to fight on the battlefield. Despite his misgivings about it, Link realized war was profitable. Between picking loot off the corpses and being paid portions by the palace, they would manage well if Link managed food right and kept proper care of their supplies. Men who survived skirmishes and whole campaigns could easily afford early retirement. Of course, Link wasn't in it for the money, but it certainly didn't take away from the experience, either. If he could help make his village wealthy and pay the mayor back for raising him, he would.

Despite the much smaller army that returned to the Mitagi fortress, it was an uneventful, relaxed journey. They saw much of the countryside and stopped by a number of villages along the way. It was believed that the Majora would not reach the fortress for at least a week. So while Zelda's party did not spend a full day at each village, Zelda did insist they make brief stops so she could meet the various governors, mayors, and lords. She put their names and faces to memory and made brief inquiries to their needs and life in the area. These were men and women whom Zelda had never met, being lesser nobles, and their work was indirectly running the land holdings outside of the palace walls.

Malon and Sarah ran through the fields and played under their superiors' amused gazes. Were it not for keeping appearances in front of soldiers, Link may have run with them. Andim loved the freedom and country air away from the capital and spent her time flying, catching mice, and demanding attention from anyone who would notice. Link didn't feel particularly different about the trip since most of his life was spent outside anyway, but he did take notice of the great impact it had on Zelda.

Zelda was actually smiling. Link was left stunned and concerned for the rest of the day, wondering if she had gone mental.

The moment they passed through Genyuu Pass, Zelda was a completely different person. Link wasn't sure why. She wasn't necessarily a secretive person, but at the same time, she didn't let others help with her burdens much. If anything, that could be the reason. Her burdens were temporarily lifted, and the cage of the palace walls was gone. There was only lush grass, forest, simple people, and wonders before them.

Zelda didn't know she was acting different, but she felt it. She realized what a difference a few years made. Those years ago, she was weak going through Genyuu Pass, but she was a stronger person passing through again. It was reflective and enlightening at once. Certainly the chance to take a break from the palace did a great deal to ease her, but it was more the sense of growth and a small dose of fulfillment that helped. She was not king yet, by no means. She had many years to go, and her battles with Ryo would only truly begin when her years reached their climax and he sensed she was a real threat. But she still felt tremendous growth. To some, just the knowledge that they are improving day by day, becoming stronger, wiser, and more courageous, is all they need to feel at ease; to know they are on track.

She looked forward to arriving with hope. She wanted to help Ganondorf. She felt stronger with him. He had an assuredness, a confidence. It was a confidence similar, yet different, to Link's. Ganon was confident because he was strong. Link was confident in absence of strength. She relied on both of them.

Days continued to pass, and eventually fortress could be seen on the horizon. It was then when reality returned to Zelda. Ganon was here. Though she wanted to help him, she was the princess of Qin first and foremost. Her official capacity came before any sense of friendship and trust. If he truly did and was what witnesses said… then her personal feelings meant nothing. She would have to place them on the sacrificial altar of leadership.

Zelda sighed.

"What's wrong?" Link wondered, noticing the sudden change in her mood. In a single breath, the old Zelda was back.

"I'm just worried," she said. "I need Lord Dragmire. I need the Majora not only for the army they might provide and security across our western border, but for the sake of my vision to prove that peace is possible and old hatreds can be overcome. If Ouki's report is true, and there is no reason to doubt his word, especially in his passing, then it will prove… difficult."

Link looked down, worried as well. He reached across and touched her shoulder. The gesture surprised her. "Whatever you do…" He said. "Whatever you decide, I know you will do what you think is right."

"You think too highly of me," Zelda remarked. She brushed his hand away. His gesture made her gut feel like a knife was twisting in it.

"You haven't given me reason to think any less, though," Link said.

Zelda had nothing to say. The trust in his voice made her uncomfortable.

The small army entered the fortress of Mitagi. Immediately, there was fanfare and cheers as if they were a parade of sorts, and soldiers lined up along the main road. It was identical to what Link had seen at the palace, but this time it was soldiers rather than civilians.

Mitagi fortress was the primary training ground for all non-conscripted soldiers in the south-east region of Qin. It also acted as the single barrier holding the Gerudo border back, was the eastern officer and strategy academy, and a city with so much wealth, size, and so many tall walls, it didn't just match Kanyou, it made Zelda's city look insignificant. The fortress walls were not only tall, the inner city had layers upon layers of walls, interlocking into regions and sectors. An invading army would have to penetrate no less than twenty layers of walls before reaching the innermost mansion, which was a full castle on its own.

This one fortress city kept back all of Gerudo, which was a country half the size of Hyrule ever since it conquered a foreign nation to the south.

Sarah and Malon gaped.

"Impressive," Zelda commented as the carriage entered.

"Surely you have more to say than that," Link egged her on.

"Hm," She hummed. "More concern, than anything else."

"What concern can you have here? It's the safest place in all of Qin!"

"True. The walls are tall and thick, the city is wealthy, the army is the largest, and the castle is… a bit much. But the thing is, it is bigger than mine. Everything here outclasses me."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Link smirked.

Zelda popped him on the forehead with a finger. "Know your place, monkey. No, it's not jealousy. Ever since I first met Ousen Mitagi, I felt his eyes reminding me of Ryo. The same ambition and desire existed. He may not play a part in politics, but what does it say about him when he establishes an impregnable fortress with a glory greater than his liege?"

Link scrunched his brow and considered it.

"Come now, you should be able to figure this out. You have been around me long enough," Zelda pressed.

"You think Ousen Mitagi may turn on you?" Link whispered.

Zelda nodded, "It's a thought. One I dearly hope does not bear fruit, but what other thought can I have when I see him trying to out-class me? What other thought can I have when his eyes fall on the throne like a drug-addict being handed the next fix? This is a man addicted to power, to greatness, to success."

"Surely you don-" Link froze. His triangle flashed, and instantly he was above them, throwing the girls to the ground between the carriage seats. "Get down!"

A spear impaled the side of the carriage where Malon and Zelda were sitting.

Soldiers didn't take long to notice the spear, and yelling erupted outside of the carriage.

Link yelled, "Stay here!" He kicked open the door and ran out. He grabbed the spear of Nayru from the mounted soldier at the door, and his eyes scanned the crowd.

All over, soldiers were armed to the teeth and were trying to figure out who had thrown it. Link briefly tapped into his Gift to go back a few seconds, and he saw a soldier slinking away into an alley. Link rushed out after him. Geoffrey, at the head of the group, heard what happened and rushed over. He climbed into the carriage, assured himself the Princess was well, and ushered the driver on to the castle at the fastest speed he could muster.

Link chased the assassin through the crowd. The man in question was a soldier wearing a blue cape and a red, fluffy thing on his helmet like a damned rooster. The rooster impression didn't help Link hate his guts any less. The man turned a corner to an alleyway, and Link tapped into his Gift for a single moment to grab-

An elderly woman.

"Oh, my! Unhand me!" The woman cried.

Link let go of her and looked ahead. There was no one else in the alley. There was no armor and helmet lying about, and this woman was two centuries too old to be a soldier capable of throwing a spear into the royal caravan's side.

"Did you see anyone run by!" Link demanded. "I'm in the service of the Princess, so if you have seen anyone go by, you must tell me!"

"I-I- no! I saw no one! I was just on my way home from the shop!"

"So no one wearing a blue cape in silver-ish armor ran by here?"

"No!" The elderly woman panicked. "What-you, my sight may not be the best, but I'm not blind. The only one to come here has been you!"

Link ignored her to look again. There was nothing blocking his view the man could have hidden in that the woman would not have seen. Link cursed and kicked a toy rabbit mask that had fallen on the ground. "Damnit, are you sure?! I mean, really sure!?"

"Hey! Be easy with that, I just bought it for me grandson. I am. I'm sorry."

Link sighed, "Damnit! Okay, I'm sorry for bothering you ma'am. Just be careful. Someone tried to kill the princess."

Link turned and made his way back. He looked back and forth at the path he had taken. He had been fooled. He knew of only one group who could disappear into thin air, and the thought did not bode well for him. It was a group hidden deep inside the fortress.

 **-Castle Mitagi-**

"The Sheikah," Zelda repeated. Doubt dripped from her tone.

Link nodded, "The man disappeared into thin air as soon as he was out of my sight. I was only a second behind him. There was even an elderly woman there, and he disappeared before she saw him."

"Well, clearly the woman is in league with him. Men don't just disappear."

"I disagree. Princess, I'm telling you, there was nowhere the man could have hidden. It was a straight path. The walls had no holes he could crouch into."

"I, actually, must agree with you both," Geoffrey interrupted. "At the very least, we know the Sheikah are capable of what Link described, but it also isn't instant. The woman would have seen him before he disappeared, unless she was distracted… as the elderly are prone to be."

"Impa would never do this. She would rather die," Zelda growled.

"Chancellor Impa is no longer Shadowmaster."

"The Sheikah also don't resort to spears and wearing heavy armor."

"By what rules? Assassins operate by blending in and using those same preconceived ideas against us."

Link looked to Zelda, knowing her thoughts. "You think it was Ousen Mitagi?"

Zelda nodded.

Geoffrey looked between them, stunned. "You- You would accuse Lord Mitagi?!"

"For negligence, at the very least, " Zelda replied. "This occurred under his watch. And where is he? Shouldn't he be here, apologizing and accepting responsibility for his lack of security? This is a tarnish on his name, and he doesn't seem to care. I don't know if he called for the attempt on my life, but at least this doesn't look well for him."

The three stood in silence. Suddenly, it felt chilly in the fortress. Link felt he was being watched, and he looked around, expecting eyes.

"It's not safe here…" Geoffrey whispered. "Regardless of who is responsible, I will have security increased around you, ten-fold."

"That is the responsibility of Lord Mitagi, not you. I appreciate it, but you don't rule over his house or his guards," Zelda said.

"Until he tries to stop me, I will. I bear Ouki's will, and you are the only liege he has acknowledged in generations. I will not allow a drop of your blood to be shed on my watch." He bowed.

Zelda nodded. She smiled and returned his bow. "You have my thanks, general Geoffrey. I will accept whatever recommendations you make, but I do need to attend to the matter of Lord Dragmire as scheduled. I would also like Link as my personal bodyguard while here."

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Link grumbled.

"You can accept, monkey. That's what you can say."

"Okay, I accept."

If Geoffrey found their back-and-forth odd, he didn't show it. "I understand you and he go back a while, so I will trust your judgement. I will see to it that the necessary precautions are made. For now, I need all of you at the guest quarters. I will take the room across from you two."

"Uh…" Zelda muttered, uncertain. "You mean you want Link… in the room with me?"

"Wait, what in with who?!" Link gasped.

"For now, as a precaution," Geoffrey said. "It is acceptable for him to sleep on the floor. It is common for bodyguards to sleep at the feet of their master, but I understand if you find it… indecent. I can find a woman to guard you, if you wish."

"It is, but my life can take an ounce of indecency, so long as the monkey knows his place," Zelda said.

"So does that make me a monkey or a dog in this picture?" Link wondered.

"Both."

"Hey! Don't make me short-sheet your bed."

"Is that a threat?" Zelda asked. "That's a threat, right? You really shouldn't be threatening the princess, especially in the presence of Lord Geoffrey." Link paled.

Geoffrey sighed. "Please, take this seriously," He asked.

"This is how we take it seriously," Link smiled.

Malon and Sarah were brought from the next room while the three of them talked. When they were ready, everyone was escorted to a tower wing where they were shown a guest room. It was a cold room, unused for many years, but kept tidy and ready by local servants.

Malon was still in a state of shock from how close the spear had come to her: it had penetrated where she sat beside Zelda. Sarah was so concerned with Malon's wellbeing, she didn't take notice of the arrangements until later.

"S-so we are sleeping wit-with him?" Sarah pointed at Link.

"I'm standing right here," Link muttered.

"Not 'with' him, just with him in the same room. He gets the floor," Zelda answered.

"Are you serious? It's cold, solid stone!" Link exclaimed. "I thought it was a joke!"

"B-but he's a-a man," Sarah squeaked.

"Well spotted," Zelda replied. "He's also armed and ready to defend our lives at the cost of his own."

"You didn't have to add that last part…" Link muttered, still ignored.

Zelda continued, "Sarah, you trust him, yes?"

Sarah nodded, "He was there when the assassin was in the palace."

"Right, and he's a simpleton. His brain doesn't go much further than scratching himself, sniffing, and stabbing. So feel at ease, I certainly do."

"I know but… I'm just uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping with men around. I've had brothers in another room, certainly, but-"

"Sarah," Zelda pressed gently. "What do we do that he cannot see or hear?"

Link perked up instantly.

"Nothing," Sarah answered.

"We will also have Malon with us," Zelda added.

"You're really not helping my imagination right now," Link whispered, getting a little annoyed.

"It's just sleep, dog-boy. Stop wagging your tail and put it down," Zelda said a little louder and with more bite.

"Okay," Sarah hesitantly said.

She seemed better, so Zelda patted her on the head. Sarah started unpacking their chest, and Link approached Zelda.

"You're really pushing me," Link whispered. "Are you annoyed or something?"

"You screwed up catching the man who tried to kill me when you were on him. 'Annoyed' is one way of putting it," Zelda answered. She glared at him briefly, and he lowered his head, knowing she was right. Zelda sighed, "I know you did your best. Your loyalty and ability is not in question, but you did bring news I dislike. In truth, I am more annoyed at the situation."

"Anyone who's life is threatened would be much more than just annoyed. You're taking it well."

"Not if I take my annoyance out on those closest to me. But without a proper foe to point my aggression at, you will unfortunately be at the end of my wrath for a while."

Link's expression soured. This would be a long trip. He deserved her annoyance. He failed her. He just hoped they could find the attacker soon. Link looked at his hand. Zelda's heartbeat was faster than normal. He could feel her stress. In addition, he saw Ganondorf's triangle lit, and its beat was steady and strong. Ganondorf was here. They were both here, and they needed Link. He wouldn't let them down.

 **-Ganondorf-**

The triangles on his hand lit up, and Ganondorf lurched forwards. Consciousness returned to him, albeit dimly. He groaned. While this Mitagi dungeon was not the same as the one from Bayou, it was no less a pain. He could sit as needed, but his arms were encased within metal gloves chained to opposing walls.

How long had Ganondorf been imprisoned? He could not tell. He had no reference for time. There was no sun nor moon, there was only the regular coming and going of nurses to feed him by their hands. Under normal circumstances, it might be humiliating. Now, however, he was uncaring. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. He was doomed. He didn't know why he accepted the rations. He should just reject food and let his body waste away. What hope was there for the body when the soul was sick? What was the point of salvation for a demon?

Ganondorf saw the light pulsing from within the metallic glove on his right hand and sighed. "Of course they came…"

The light also stirred something within the room. There was movement. It was faint, but enough for him to realize someone was there.

"Who's there?" Ganondorf said. "Show yourself. Are you a guard, a servant?"

A large soldier, encased entirely in armor, stepped forward. He held a longsword.

"I am not a soldier," The man answered. "I am the guardian of this place."

"So you are the prison warden?"

"No. I am the Guardian," The Guardian corrected. "You are down much deeper than the Mitagi's prison. A most unusual thing: I've never had so many coming and going from my sanctum. I first considered you a powerful man they wished to have erased and forgotten from the world… but that…" The Guardian pointed at Ganon's illuminated hand within the glove. "That is something truly special."

"I am, or rather, I was. You may be at ease, Guardian. Your presence is unnecessary. Even these chains are unnecessary."

"You are not the one to decide that."

"I observe, sir, that you are given a special responsibility, and you are old and isolated. I can understand then that you know not who I am. My name is Ganondorf Dragmire, king of the Majora, bearer of the Gift of Din."

"A Dragmire…" The Guardian murmured. He hissed and thrust his blade out. It reached up to Ganondorf's neck, but it did not touch him. "Tell me, Demon, why are you here? I could obtain no straight answer from those above. Are you here for me to execute?"

Ganondorf was not affected by the proximity of the blade to his neck. He observed that despite the Guardian's old age, he held the blade strong and true. The Guardian's voice was raspy as an old man, and he sounded like he had been down here for a long time. At least he certainly recognized what a Dragmire was and had an accurate idea of what this Dragmire became.

"I don't know if you are my executioner or my jailor," Ganondorf said. "I cannot say what purpose the Mitagi brought me into your sanctum for, but I would guess it is to be imprisoned. I am a powerful man, and you must be powerful as well if they trust me to your keeping. Tell me, Guardian, do you have a name?"

"… I once did, but no longer do. I gave it up long ago," The Guardian said. "I am simply the Guardian. You have only half-answered my question. If I am to be your keeper, then why are you in my care?"

Ganondorf sighed, "Because… the elders of my clan gave our blood and souls to demons. The Dragmire turned to demonic worship. I do not know if I was a baby when they infused me with shadow and demonic possession, or if I am merely a demon summoned into this world. Either way, I am the living embodiment of what the Dragmire turned to. My soul and my blood is that of a demon. I bear on one hand the mark of the Triple Goddesses, and on the other hand I bear the mark of the Twilight Pantheon. I joined Qin, our mutual ally, into war to confront one of those very elders. I fought him, and I demanded answers of him. His answer was to awaken the power trapped deep in my soul… I became a great and powerful demon who tried to wreak havoc. It took a powerful warrior to stop me. I have since been imprisoned."

The Guardian stood still for a long time, silently observing him. His blade never wavered from Ganondorf's throat. He was so still Ganondorf could not even hear him breath.

Finally, the Guardian spoke, "You say you are either a possessed infant or a summoned demon in the shape of a child. Why would you say this? Are you without memory?"

"Surely no man can remember so far back, but I do remember my youth in a haze. I grew up as a child would, physically, but I was different. I was angry. I loathed. Fury and wrath and violence and disdain were in my blood. My mind was my own, but I was heated in hatred so deeply that at the same time it wasn't. My mind was given over to that burning hate fully and utterly, seeking only release. I was one both possessed and not, for the hatred was my own and yet unnatural."

Ganondorf continued, "When I was younger… I entered an event designed to remove the limitations holding back a Majora's power, and were I to guess now, I would say it unleashed my demon blood. Coming out of my rampage, I found myself encased in holy water, drowning. I heard the words of Din telling me to fight, to struggle, to overcome. It was the first moment of my life I can remember outside of a haze, where I did not feel trapped with thoughts that were not my own. The event was covered up, so my clan and I would not know of my demonic blood, but I have always felt something was wrong. I have always felt dogged, chained, caged by whatever force that held my mind and body at sway since my youth. I thought, at first, it was the mountains. I thought, at first, it was my parentage. In leaving the mountains, I sought answers. I thought later, perhaps the cage and hate I felt was towards the past, as my clan was mostly destroyed. Maybe the cage was the barriers between nations keeping me from running from one side to the next of this world… But I never received my answer. It is this quest for answers that led me to confronting the elder of my shattered clan. There I received my answer. The cage holding me is my own soul, my own blood."

The Guardian lowered his blade and stepped back. "I see. Were it up to me, I would bear this sword through you right now. You are held by the chains of the Mitagi, or rather, you are held by your own chains. You are right. My presence is, perhaps, unnecessary. Even these chains binding you are of no use. You have the power to break out of here… and you choose not to. It is not I, nor the Mitagi that chain you. It is you. Even if the doors were opened and the chains loosened… would you leave?"

Ganondorf bowed his head. He looked at the floor and closed his eyes. What was the point? He would take his cage with him wherever he went. He was cursed. Ganondorf didn't even feel imprisoned by the Mitagi. He felt more imprisoned by his own flesh.

Taking the silence as confirmation, the Guardian spoke up, "And that is why I will not run you through. Living is worse for you than death. Your death will come in its own time, and then you will see what demons see. For now, I am content with this."

The Guardian walked away, and Ganondorf wished to sleep soon. He did not like being awake. He just wished it would all go away.

(edited by RealCoolDude u/10495976/)


	49. A Rebel's War - Part 3

**A Rebel's War – Part 3**

 **-Link-**

Normally, Link would be a heavy sleeper. He could sleep through hurricanes and snore loud enough to wake the dead. Because he was always bursting with so much energy, he would collapse in exhaustion when he finally released it all.

This night, however, Link was far from tired. His eyes stayed wide open all night as he laid on the stone floor beside the bed. The three girls were sleeping, even Zelda, but not him. Currently, his energy was overflowing and threatening to release itself, but he had nowhere to aim it. He was like a coiled snake with no prey. He was as attentive as a bird and silent as an owl.

Ganondorf was near, in danger, and just out of his reach.

Zelda was near, in danger, and within reach.

Should he run off to find Ganondorf and leave Zelda to Geoffrey's protection? Should he stay and leave Ganon to his fate? Link couldn't decide. Then there was the matter of who made the strike at Zelda. Link clearly saw the soldier, and he was just within reach when he somehow disappeared. Was it a Sheikah? Was it a Mitagi? The Sheikah lived beneath the city while the Mitagi were in it, leaving Link's focus sandwiched between both. To top it off, this was all in the middle of politics surrounding Ganondorf. Link didn't even know who could be involved in that.

Link gripped the Spear of Nayru tightly and adjusted himself. He ran a hand under his clothes. He felt the scars. They didn't hurt, but where Midna's sword shattered and its shards pierced him tugged gently at his skin

"Midna… Tou…" Link whispered. In a sudden rhythm, he whispered to the air the name of every man in his unit he lost. He remembered their faces, why they had fought, and how they sacrificed not just their lives, but their very purpose for fighting for him. It reminded him of what he had heard from Ouki: the men who died, did so, and passed on their reasons to fight to him.

Link raised his hand and looked at the glowing triangles. In his mind, he saw his friends, and he saw Zelda and Ganon among them.

"I swear," He whispered. "I won't let you two be added to the list."

 **-Zelda-**

After a good night's sleep, Zelda rose. She stretched, felt her back crackle into place, and looked down at the other girls. Sarah curled up protectively around Malon, who looked rather uncomfortable with how tightly she was held. Zelda smirked. A dark part of her mind found it amusing. If only she could capture this moment and show it to them. She imagined the looks on their faces would be positively delicious.

Zelda looked down the other side to find Link staring at the ceiling with wide, bloodshot eyes. His spear was held tightly above him, and he was as straight as a board.

The bloodshot eyes snapped to her. Zelda just about leapt back in fright. Instead, she merely leaned back.

"I take it you have not slept?" Zelda asked. "Or moved…"

"No," Link rasped. His voice sounded hoarse, tired, scratchy.

"Good of you to not fall asleep on duty, then. But if you were careful to not wake us, surely you could have requested another guard to take a shift."

"You wanted only me."

Zelda blinked, remembering her request. She sighed, "My apologies, you are right. Please rise, speak with Geoffrey, and request for another to take over while you get some rest."

"No, no. I'm fine," Link smiled dimly. "All good."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. He did not look fine, but then again, he knew his limits far more than she would.

"At the very least leave so we may change into proper clothing," Zelda insisted. "Granted, we chose more decent nightwear, but this would be scandalous were it under any other circumstance."

"Right," Link nodded. He moved to get up, groaned, and quickly collapsed. "Shit. Can't get up."

Zelda gently sighed, "I swear, monkey… Very well. Stay still." She threw her legs over the bed and squealed the moment her feet touched the stone. She jumped to a rug. "Nayru-Farore-and-Din! It's freezing!"

"You get used to it," Link muttered.

Zelda quickly recovered, reached for his extended hand, and pulled Link up.

The amount Link groaned as he rose and how stiffly he stood did not bode well. He leaned against his spear like a staff to hold himself up.

"Thanks," Link smiled. "I'll be right outside the door."

Zelda watched Link walk out, and it did not please her to see him move as stiffly as Abhdan. Link was decades younger than that old man. A part of her wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. What could she say besides, 'good job'? That was all that he was doing: his job.

Link had never done anything for Zelda before like a job. He never acted for her because it was an order. Keeping him up all night on guard marked the first time Zelda had ever commanded him to do something in their relationship.

The feeling of a knife in her gut returned. Her first order to Link was for him to lay on a cold, stone floor, all while knowing it was so. She could have requested shifts. Geoffrey had even offered a female bodyguard for her decency, yet she wanted only Link. She felt more assurance with him, but Zelda knew herself better than that. She had wanted only him to stand guard all night because she knew in the back of her mind he would do it. She wanted to punish him for his failure with the assassin.

Knowing Link, he knew that she was punishing him. Rather than being humiliated or angry, he was thankful, focused, and stupidly loyal to follow her request like the simpleton he is. Zelda felt the knife lodged in her gut turn to ice and spread into her veins. She shivered.

"For the first time I've truly ordered him to do something… I truly am an Ice Witch," Zelda whispered.

She looked back at the girls to see they were still fast asleep. Normally, Sarah was a light sleeper, and while Zelda knew nothing of Malon's sleeping habits, she was still out cold too. Zelda could clearly see the stress in their sleeping expressions. The assassin's attack had taken a toll on everyone.

Zelda roused the girls, and they all changed into proper attire for the day. Zelda planned to spend most of the day outside, and so clothed appropriately to deal with the heat. Most noble women would wear a dress of some sort no matter what, but Zelda preferred the clothing of men. They were far more comfortable and practical, though not as beautiful.

Zelda turned around and saw herself. She hated what she saw.

"Sarah," Zelda said as she left the changing curtain, thoroughly annoyed.

"Yes, Zelda?" Sarah questioned.

"There's a full-length mirror back there. Please throw it out. If you can't, have Link destroy it."

"Oh!" Sarah rushed into her own clothing and skipped over. "I am so sorry! I should have checked and-"

Zelda waved it off. "No, no. No apologies are necessary. You have nothing to be sorry for. We had a stressful day yesterday. We were not expecting an attempt on my life. Our only thought was toward resting. Now we have taken a little bit of rest and will continue to do so safely in Lord Geoffrey's care. We will let the guards do their jobs and wait for the Majora to arrive."

Zelda saw Malon fretting out of the corner of her eye. "Though, with the time we have for ourselves, I am sure we can take some to see Lord Dragmire and assess his care and treatment for ourselves." Malon's composure lifted immediately. "I trust Geoffrey would have the honor of giving Lord Dragmire the dignity given to a king, even as a prisoner, but I cannot help but wonder if his relationship with Ouki led him to bias. I also wonder about the respect the rest of the Mitagi would offer. As such, it would be prudent to see for ourselves, would it not?"

"A wonderful idea, your highness!" Sarah squealed.

The girls finished dressing and walked out. Link stood, waiting by the door.

"We all good?" Link asked, still in a rough voice.

"We are. Thank you for waiting," Zelda replied.

"Waiting?" Link eyed them, now noticing their clothes were suited for outdoor use. "Where are we going? Surely you don't expect to go out anywhere? Least of all without a full guard."

"You are right to be worried. As said, I will speak with Geoffrey. I also want to meet with the Mitagi elders and the Sheikah Shadowmaster."

"Like Ousen?"

Zelda grimaced, "Now that I am calm, I remember he is on the frontlines in the war. He may have left assassins behind, but this is not likely with his attention elsewhere."

"So our options are limited."

"Or less than. The elders may seek to grab the throne without him... possibly betraying their own Lord. I am sorry, but until we have something to go on, the attempt on my life could have been orchestrated by anyone as much as no one. I mean, he could have acted alone as a rogue."

The thought made Link frown. The possibilities did not sit well with him.

The group headed towards the center of the castle. Geoffrey was already downstairs, and the castle was in a flurry of activity. With all the skill of a high general, he orchestrated officers and commanders within the castle as well as he would on the battlefield. Men ran in and out of the banquet hall full of Mitagi officers. It was loud.

"How did we not hear all of this?" Sarah wondered.

"He would have purposefully not wanted us to hear, it seems," Zelda figured. She entered the banquet hall. "Lord Geoffrey, I can see you have been busy, and I would like to hear of your work, but first I have a request. It seems in my rush last night, I failed to ask for a series of guards on shift to allow Link proper rest."

"Of course, your highness," Geoffrey bowed. "I shall personally handpick them. Is there anything else?"

"No. Please, tell me. What of your progress, and what is your plan?"

"I do not know if you know, but the Mitagi keep every soldier and every weapon recorded. No soldier is accepted without being recorded, and no weapon is allowed without being recorded. While we have forges, the forges are carefully controlled to decide the flow of weapons into our military."

"Why would you go this far?" Zelda asked. "It seems a little unnecessary. Even Ryo wouldn't go that far."

"This fortress acts as the border guard against the Gerudo, and the Gerudo are as crafty and strong as they are numerous. They are not above using spies and agents as skilled as any Sheikah. This is partially why the Mitagi accept the Sheikah as guests. The attempts to weaken this fortress are many. The Mitagi lack skill in deception and combat it in their own way. Thankfully, it helps you a great deal, as well. You see, your highness, we have the assassin's spear in our possession. All we must do is look at the records to see who it belongs to, who had requested it from the armory, and then whether the person in question had been in the barracks or not at the appropriate hour."

Zelda smiled widely as Geoffrey laid out the plan. "Brilliant! In this way you will find our assassin."

"At the very least, it will offer us a path forward," Geoffrey agreed. "I do not know what plans you have for today, but I insist you stay where I can ensure your safety."

Zelda smirked, "I cannot make promises."

Geoffrey sighed. He had a feeling Zelda would be difficult and strong-willed. "Then please, tell me your plans so that I may work with you, rather than against you."

"I wish to meet with the Mitagi elders, Sheikah Shadowmaster, and to see to the health of the imprisoned King Ganondorf Dragmire."

Geoffrey's composure darkened at Ganondorf's name. Zelda expected as much. She called him 'King' Dragmire to remind the Englishman of just who the prisoner was and how serious their situation was.

"I understand why you would think darkly of him," Zelda said. "You are a witness, and if I understand the air correctly, you feel King Dragmire played a role in General Ouki's death. Is that right?"

Geoffrey was silent for a moment. He straightened and said, "It is my own problem, your highness. It is true. I am… biased. However, I was a knight in my first home and a general in my second. I swear my loyalty, honesty, and honor to you, no matter my personal history with King Dragmire."

"Good."

"With that said, I insist on bringing the Mitagi Elders here, as well as the Sheikah Shadowmaster. They will come if called. In fact, messengers arrived shortly after you did, wanting to hear of your health. I have told them all you are well, but they still wish to meet with you personally. They are concerned."

"Are they now?"

Zelda shared a glance with Link. She had wondered why the Sheikah and Mitagi were not reaching for her last night. For the princess to be attacked, there should have been many messengers running to her side. It seemed Geoffrey had held them back. Zelda did not think it was because he wanted to do her ill, but rather because the houses' loyalties were in question. It was better to meet on her terms.

"I wish for you to stay," Geoffrey insisted. "Allow the Mitagi and Sheikah to come to you, on your terms, under my eyes and protection. Though both are under suspect, it would not be in your best interest to leave them feeling rejected. Show them you are cautious, but not of them. Once my investigation bears fruit, we may take the necessary steps."

"Very well," Zelda agreed.

Messengers were sent out to the Mitagi elders and Sheikah. Zelda figured it would not be long. This may have been the castle of the Mitagi head, but the other elders would have mansions nearby. Meanwhile, the Sheikah would have pathways branching from their sanctum under the city. Others lived in old Sheikah places or pretended to be normal people. In all fairness, Zelda had no idea where they were or how they lived. The Sheikah were always near, always invisible, and visible only when they wished.

The Majora would arrive soon. Zelda guessed either late that day or tomorrow. Once settled, then they would begin the talk on what options lay in store for King Dragmire and their cracking alliance.

Zelda was impressed. A single night had passed, and Geoffrey was already on top of everything. He handled her defense and offense towards finding the assassin well, all while keeping an eye on the end goal. He had a clear perspective of the battlefield and their resources, to use a general's terms. He adapted to the urban environment with the eyes of a bird. She would expect nothing less from the Bird of Qin's pupil.

Geoffrey looked past Zelda to Link, who was staying in hand's reach. "Actually, if you would not mind, while we wait, I believe Link may be of assistance."

"Oh?" Zelda wondered. Link gulped. A few of the officers gave their attention, and they were very large and very muscular. Link was growing as well, but he had a feeling he would always be a bit on the scrawny side. Seeing so many men who could break him like a twig was a little nerve wrecking.

"If I may address your servant directly," Geoffrey bowed slightly.

"Go ahead," Zelda said.

"Oi…" Link narrowed his eyes at her. He whispered, "When did I become your servant?"

Zelda stamped her heel on Link's foot. Unlike other guards, he wasn't wearing metal boots or heavy leather. He could only afford commoner shoes or sandals. She smiled as he whimpered.

"Link, this woman you saw in the alley yesterday, would you remember her face if you were to confront her again?" Zelda asked.

"Sure," Link replied. He looked between Geoffrey and Zelda in confusion. "… But she told me she hadn't seen anything."

"To be fair, you are far too trusting for your own good," Zelda asserted. "It makes you a good ally, but a horrible interrogator. You're more likely to give the comfy chair and fluffy pillows than a whip."

"What is she, a chicken?"

Geoffrey inserted himself, "Link, I need you to recall the woman. Is there anything we can use to track her? Markings or tattoos?"

"No."

"Was her clothing rich or poor? Was she adorned with jewelry?"

"Er- neither. Nothing I would expect from a noble, but also not filthy."

"So wealthy enough to take care of herself, then. What direction was she coming from? What direction was she going? What street was she on?"

"Err…"

"Would you be able to point it out if you look for the street?"

"Sure, I can find my way back." Link recalled the path he took from there to the palace and where the street in question was. He could picture it visibly, but he didn't know what the name of the street was.

"Good, good." Geoffrey didn't feel it was much, but it would be enough to go down this one thread of thought. "If I may borrow the services of your servant, Princess, I would like to task him with tracking the woman down."

Zelda nodded, so Geoffrey called out into the room, "Ouhon Mitagi! I have orders for you! Present yourself."

Out of the crowd, a young man stepped forward. Unlike the rest of those present, he was lean, almost feminine in his appearance. He was beautiful, clean, and lacking any scars from war. His black hair was in a pony-tail down his back. In his hand was a spear as thin and pointed as an arrow. It followed the traditional spear design, unlike Link's glaive. Ouhon saluted Zelda and then Geoffrey. His salute was sharp, crisp, and his back was held straight as a board.

Link didn't like him. He had the same look in his eyes as the Zora centurion. He was also tall.

"Princess, may I present Ouhon, son of Ousen." Geoffrey briefly motioned to the new man. "Ouhon, there is an elderly woman who may have witnessed the assassin. The assassin disappeared after turning a corner, and Link saw her there instead. However, the woman claimed to have not seen anyone. This leads to one of many realities. One: she is in league with him, or two: he is far more skilled than we know. Your mission is to assist Link in finding the woman. When you find her, investigate, so that we discern the truth."

"Understood," Ouhon saluted. "If I may speculate, General, I think there is reason to believe we may run into the assassin, should he be allied with this woman."

"A good thought. If you believe you are in unnecessary danger, retreat."

"Also, do we have permission to interrogate the woman?"

"Should the place be safe, discern for yourself if it is wise. Be aware, she may be guilty as an accomplish, but she may be innocent of the crime." Geoffrey looked from Ouhon to Link. "Is that understood?"

Link nodded, "Yes, sir."

Ouhon saluted Geoffrey and turned to Link. "Then, 'Link,' is it? Shall I meet you at the front gate when you are ready to begin?"

Link stared at Ouhon, disgruntled with his perfect posture, perfect hair, and perfect height. The man was even perfectly respectful, proper, and serious. Link gave a begging glance to Zelda, who smiled knowingly. Link really didn't want to go with him, but Zelda wasn't going to budge.

Link sighed, "I'm ready now."

"You… what?" Ouhon scanned him up and down. Link normally didn't feel poor or like a slave. A lot of people in nobility, the princess, no less, gave him honor and respect. Sadly, moments like this reminded him of his standing. "You aren't going to prepare? Put on armor?... Clean yourself?"

Zelda snickered, and Sarah struggled not to laugh. Link felt his ears turn red in embarrassment.

"I-I don't have any armor," Link said, forlorn. "What you see is what you get."

Ouhon stared at Link in open shock. But even in shock, he was perfectly composed. Link wanted to punch that perfect face: a single fist connected to that perfect jawline. He wanted to do something to unsettle Ouhon, even something as simple as shifting a single perfect hair out of place. The man was like a tall, beautiful, porcelain doll, where ever freckle was placed just right.

"I… see…" The man said slowly. "Then shall I meet you after I prepare? I need to freshen up and suit up in armor."

'THIS ISN'T FRESHENED UP!?' Link wanted to scream. 'Din, Nayru, and Farore! Where does he think he has a speck of dirt on him?!'

 **-Link-**

It did not take long for Ouhon to prepare, much to Link's annoyance. Even his timing was prompt and convenient.

"Are you sure you're done? Sure you don't want to take an hour?" Link asked. He glowered with his arms crossed.

"I am sure. I do not want to keep you waiting." Ouhon answered.

His thoughtfulness only made Link roll his eyes and begin thinking insults. Ouhon's armor was shiny, clean, and styled in red. 'Oh, and of course he looked damn good in it!' Behind his back were no less than four spears. 'It's like he couldn't decide which one to take, so he decided to become a walking armory!' Each spear was of various thickness and size. The shortest had both ends sharpened. 'Because why shouldn't you risk hurting yourself if it looks cool!?'

"If I may," Ouhon cleared his throat. "You look a little awkward with your glaive. Have you much experience with them? I can provide you a sword, if you are more suited to it. The spear-"

"You want it for yourself, I take it," Link glared.

"I was going to say the spear could be placed in General Geoffrey's care or with High Princess Zelda, while you use what you find more comfortable. As I understand it, you have only recently acquired it. You would likely not have the experience to use it comfortably."

"And you would?"

"Yes."

"Sure, of course you would," Link whispered. Wasn't there anything this bastard couldn't do? But he kept that thought to himself. "I'm good with keeping it. It is true, I don't know how to use it well, but I will. It was entrusted to me by General Ouki's own hand, and I will honor that. Now shall we get started?"

"When you are ready, sir," Ouhon nodded. He bowed deeply and motioned out. "Lead on."

Link bristled. He despised being called 'sir' by someone like him. Yet it was more than the fact that the man was perfect. There was something wrong deeper in. Link wouldn't feel his instincts rising just because a man was beautiful, polite, convenient, shiny, badass, or tall.

They left the castle and entered the city. Link took Ouhon to where the carriage was attacked, and from there, they took to side-streets and then the deeper alleys. It did not take long to come to the corner where Link lost sight of him.

"This is where the assassin disappeared." Link stopped at the street corner. He looked in all directions. "As you can see, there is nowhere for him to hide."

Ouhon inspected the street. He tapped the blunt of a spear on the floor and walls. He looked up for footholds. The walls were solid, and the floor had no plates from where one might have descended into some hidden place. However, above them had a number of places where the assassin could have leapt onto if he was capable of jumping great heights.

"You are right to say that, but he could have leapt high. Some men are capable of leaping great heights."

"While wearing a full suit of armor and cape?" Link raised an eyebrow.

Ouhon glanced back, rocked his head and forth while humming in thought, and finally nodded. "You have a valid point, sir. Which direction was the woman coming from?" Link pointed. "And which direction did she leave in?" Link shrugged. "Sir, you don't know?"

"I put her out of my mind after I left. I was more concerned with Princess Zelda." The man narrowed his eyes at Link for a moment. Link leaned against the wall and tried to recall anything else. "No, sorry, I don't remember. I put my back to her and left… But-" Link snapped his fingers. He grinned in remembering something. "She did mention she had just bought a mask for her grandson."

"A mask." Ouhon scrunched his brow in thought. "Can you describe the mask, sir?"

"Er- yellowish with ears like a fox. Why?"

"Sounds like one of the new popular ones. There have always been mask salesman, especially around holidays, but lately a certain mask salesman has become very popular. This does not help us. Road-side sellers would not document their customers well enough," Ouhon sighed lightly. He put a hand to his face and tapped his chin. "We are still near the edge of town, and if she was walking in this direction, there are a limited number of places she could be. It's worth asking nearby houses. It would not be suitable to turn up empty handed without putting in valid effort, sir."

Link grimaced. It sounded to him like they would have a long day. A long day where he had to put up with Mr. Perfect and his perfect rationality of everything else.

A part of Link wanted to return to Zelda's side, but he immediately squashed the rebellious thought. He didn't like this guy, but that didn't mean he should betray Zelda's trust. He was in hot-water with her as it was, due to his screw up. The least he could do was make up for it, even if she was being extra cold lately.

If Link were to really think about it, he was given aggravation from Zelda that he was taking out on this guy. Link was being a dick for a less-than-good reason. He got the impression that Ouhon, being the son of Ousen, was a noble. Most nobles feel self-entitled, but this guy still didn't come across as arrogant, just unbearably polite.

"I still think we should check out the market she came from. Markets tend to have regular customers and they may know her." Link argued.

"If you insist, sir."

Link grimaced again.

 **-Zelda-**

Zelda sat at the large, center table. At another table were Sarah and Malon. Sarah smiled brightly and jumped up and down in excitement at the food being served. Normally, Sarah was the one doing the serving, so she took pleasure in being the one receiving the honor this time. Zelda was happy for her, even though her fake accented attempts at sounding noble made the servers think they were being mocked. At least she was having fun.

"How much time do you think Link will take before he notices Ouhon is mocking him?" Zelda smirked.

Geoffrey dug into his own food beside Zelda. While his table etiquette was a sight better than some, like Link or Ganondorf, it lacked in comparison to most nobles. Zelda did not let it bother her though, Geoffrey was polite and proficient in every other aspect of his life. Eating was, no doubt to him, about being practical, getting it out of the way, and moving on. At least he still swallowed before talking.

"You know him better than I," Geoffrey answered after a pause to eat. "Ouhon is a prodigy in both skill and practice. His father would not expect anything short of absolute perfection in every aspect, so it is a very subtle thing where the true self ends and the mocking begins. Unlike his father, though, he has a bit of a proud streak to him."

"You say Ousen is not proud? I find that difficult to believe." Zelda sipped at her drink.

"Ouhon is proud but keeps it mostly within himself. I consider Ousen to be more… disconnected from others, than haughty about it. He is too much of a loner to show off."

"This castle and grandeur of his city, notwithstanding."

Geoffrey smirked, "Fair point, your highness. I concede to your argument. Ousen is proud, too. Perhaps it is more accurate to say he is more grandiose and subtler about it. I do not know how long it will take Link to notice Ouhon is mocking him, if at all. Link is a good man and loyal to a fault. Of all the soldiers to stand by Ouki's side, Link was the first to arrive when Harken struck the final blows. Link was the one to retaliate and strike at Harken, despite knowing he was but an insect to be squashed. For that, Link holds a place of great honor in my heart." Geoffrey looked sad at the memory, but also proud. He momentarily stopped eating as the emotion of the memory weighed heavily on him, for both good and bad.

Zelda gave an icy smile. The feeling of being stabbed returned. She sighed heavily, "You are right."

"However, after knowing him a short time, he doesn't strike me as… the most scholarly type."

Zelda laughed. They shared a knowing glance, and Geoffrey chuckled as well.

"So a part of me wonders if he will ever notice," Geoffrey wondered. "I do hope, for both their sakes, he does not. The death of Ouki has shaken the Mitagi, and it seems to have shaken Ouhon most of all. He has a hidden anger I did not see the last time I saw him. I worry he will do something… rash. He is always strung tight."

"Whatever happens, I hope they keep it civil," Zelda hoped. She didn't want to think about it too deeply. She knew nothing of the young man, and speculating wouldn't do any more than worry her.

A bit after their breakfast conversation, the Mitagi elders and a man veiled in Sheikah garb presenting himself as the Shadowmaster arrived. There were two elders present, so the three leaders sat across from Zelda and Geoffrey. Zelda frowned. There were supposed to be three elders, plus Ousen.

An elder spoke, "Your highness, it is a true pleasure for-"

"Where is the third elder?" Zelda snapped. It was horribly impolite to interrupt someone like him. He bristled, but wisely did not retaliate. "Because I take great offense that I call for the elders and the head of the Mitagi house and only two of them show up. I can understand Ousen Mitagi, with his work on the front lines, but then what of your fellow elder? Does he not consider me great enough to spend some of his time? An attempt was made on my life, and he doesn't consider it worth it to meet with me." Zelda tapped on the table. She looked down at them, despite physically looking up. "I have half a mind to have his lands and privilege revoked and replaced with someone off the street, just to make a point."

"You-your highness!" The first elder's eyes widened. "Surely you wouldn-"

Zelda whipped her attention to him. "I was attacked by a soldier as soon as I entered your city. Either your security is lax… or someone orchestrated it. At this moment, I can't tell which, and the mysterious absence of your peer is not helping my concern."

Her statement left them breathless, mute, and gaping. They turned their attention to Geoffrey, who simply smiled.

"Your highness…" The Shadowmaster said. "The elder you speak of… is gone."

"Pardon?" Zelda asked. Her aggravation halted and was replaced with confusion and concern. Geoffrey's eyes widened and he leaned forward.

"It occurred a few days ago during the festival," The first elder explained. "The elder held a ball in his estate. There were many guests, and during the dancing, he took time to retire and rest. It was while he rested that… he disappeared."

"How did he die?" Zelda dared to ask.

The Shadowmaster spoke up, "That is just it: he did not die. He disappeared. It is a matter we have looked into, and there is little evidence among the victims."

"Victims… you mean there are more?"

The Shadowmaster looked down sadly. "There are multiple disappearances, yes. Some leave us blood stains in the vicinity, others simply vanish. The victims include the leadership, commoners, and even my fellow Sheikah."

"And you have no idea what is causing it?" Geoffrey questioned.

Zelda frowned. Something was happening in the city, that was for certain. The city was a legendary fortress with top security from both a clan of Sheikah and the line of the greatest generals in Qin's history.

And then all that security suddenly had holes poked into it.

Zelda had no doubt that this was an orchestrated effort to dishevel the city, but to what aim?

"It appears we have much to discuss. There is an enemy in the city," Geoffrey said. "And we must figure out how to root it out."

 **-Ganondorf-**

He heard scraping…

Ganondorf sighed. Why couldn't life just let him sleep? He ignored the sound and returned to the emptiness that is-

More scraping eked out from multiple directions. A door slammed.

Ganondorf opened his eyes, thoroughly annoyed. "Whoever you are, leave. I have no patience for you. Leave. Leave me to my sleep."

The scraping came closer, and Ganondorf heard scratching join in… then steps. A voice came out of the darkness, one that sent chills down his spine.

"No."

It was a voice unlike any man he had ever heard. Yet it was more than that. Something about it felt… inhuman. It sounded like no human mouth could have spoken with such a voice. Human's don't growl.

Ganondorf gulped. He raised his head and gazed out of his cell, searching for whoever, or whatever, that spoke. It did not sound like the Guardian. Ganondorf received his answer as bright glowing orbs appeared in the distant darkness. Dozens of lights of various sizes put themselves together as if on a frame, a hulking, lumbering frame. They moved as a now clear silhouette moved. A mouth opened with fangs and a long tongue peeking out. The inside of its mouth glowed with the same light as the orbs across its back. The creature stepped forth from the darkness to just within where Ganondorf's glowing hair could shed light on it. Ganondorf's eyes widened.

The creature was an abominable combination of fur and scales. It had a long snout, antlers, and double-jointed legs that ended in clawed hooves. Its spine was jagged with long, spear-like protrusions. There were a dozen eyes on its face alone. Its tail was dual-pronged at the end, and its posture was very low to the ground. If it raised itself to its full height, it might be as large as a horse, but it crawled with its stomach to the ground like a massive iguana.

"Y-you cannot enter this place!" Ganondorf breathed out. He managed to keep his fear back despite not knowing what this creature was. He tried to take a step back, but the restraints on his arms held firmly in place. "The Mitagi guard this place. Where are my guards?"

The creature snarled under its breath, annoyed by the question. "The Mitagi are not here. This is an ancient treasure trove of ancient powers that have long lost their purpose, guarded by a man just as ancient and just as… fossilized. Once, these powers may have kept us at bay, but now it is nothing more than an empty box."

Ganondorf turned his head and saw other creatures with a similar glow on them, but of much smaller stature. These lizard and giant spider sized menaces crawled on the walls around him. Ganondorf wasn't afraid to die, he was almost ready to die a peaceful death now, but he would be damned if he went down by being feasted on by some beasts! He clenched his fist as best he could within the metal gauntlet and ignited a flame. At first, the gauntlet was able to restrain the force of his power, but it did not take much for it to explode into shrapnel and pulverize a number of creatures.

Ganondorf lifted his hand and showed it to them. The smaller creatures stepped back in fear and trembled at the flame in his hand, but the largest did not stir. It did not fear.

"Din… is with me," Ganondorf assured it.

"Your Goddess's 'love' is not unconditional," The creature retorted. "She does not love us, nor does she love you. Just whose power do you think that is in your hand? Your existence makes her puke. You call on her name and carry her mark, but you also bear the mark of her enemy and use power she reviles."

One of the creatures came close enough to Ganondorf to annoy the largest creature. It sprang forward with a speed that shocked Ganondorf, but the largest beast bit down on the aggressor before it struck. It squealed in pain and tried to free itself, but the predator tore it apart and swallowed it. The lights on its body flared brightly, and then Ganondorf watched another orb appear on its body like an eye opening. Unless Ganondorf's eyes were deceiving him, he could have sworn the creature also just grew larger. It seemed to bear slightly more teeth and more thorns on its back than before.

The great predator was very close to Ganondorf now, but Ganondorf did not strike at it. For all of its viciousness, Ganondorf did not sense it would attack him. It had a calmness, rather than hostility, in meeting him.

"But we love you," It said.

Ganondorf balked, "Wh-what?"

"We love you."

The great predator raised itself on its hind legs until it stood at the same height as Ganondorf, and then passed it. It inched closer, slowly, almost cautiously, as if not wanting to spook him. It was then that Ganondorf saw its ribs were horribly protruding out of its body, thus revealing its internal organs. He thought it was no wonder why it would choose to crawl so close to the ground.

"You… are like us." It reached out with its massive clawed hooves and encircled Ganondorf's head almost lovingly. "You… made us. You… called out for us. So we… have come… Father."

(edited by RealCoolDude u/10495976/)


	50. A Rebel's War - Part 4

**A Rebel's War – Part 4**

 **-Link-**

After fruitlessly searching the alleyways for the old woman, Link and Ouhon Mitagi were able to track down where she had gone to shop before Link's brief encounter with her. Now at the market district and not one to let circumstances go to waste, Link browsed through many shopkeepers' wares. There were a variety of market stalls selling everything one could think of, and one by one, the pair took each shop keeper aside to ask about the woman. They asked for everything: a name, a place of residence, anything they could use to find her. After Link went into excruciating detail about the woman to clerk after clerk, one finally knew who Link was talking about. However, with so many customers in the day, the clerk did not know details such as where she lived or where she goes. They got the name and nothing else. It was Roku Cian. Ouhon did not recognize her nor her family name.

Every shop keeper was selling wares related to some recent celebration the Mitagi had. Ouhon expected this, but Link had never seen so many colorful things. He had never seen a confetti pop nor a firework. He had never waved a little hand-held flag of Qin nor seen so many colorful masks. He had never seen so many pretty dresses to dazzle his eyes. Every article fed his imagination of what beauty meant for female and male attire. There were games, prizes, and more than Link could ever hope to experience in a day.

The next shop to question was owned by a masked salesman. So far as they were told, this salesman was new to town but already built a steady customer base. He was quickly becoming renowned for the variety of his masks and the incredible talent put into them. Link could see why: the shelves held hundreds of different kinds of masks, and the artist who drew them must have been incredible. Link had never seen masks look so real.

The shop bursted with customers trying to obtain masks and reach the counter where the seller stood. People pushed and bumped by each other so much that Link and Ouhon couldn't see the shop keeper amongst the masses.

Link shoved his way into the crowd and disappeared. Only a moment passed and he was roughly thrown back out.

"This is a madhouse…" Link said.

Ouhon stepped forward. "Allow me," he said. He then cleared his throat and exclaimed towards the swarm. "All of you!" His tone brooked no argument and immediately the room stilled. Link even froze. "By the authority of Ouhon Mitagi, you are to clear me a path. We are to have words with the shop keeper." Every word Ouhon spoke bore the power of a Mitagi.

Instantly, a path cleared.

"That works," Link ungratefully muttered. He glared up at Ouhon before following him to the counter.

At the counter was a spindly man who constantly rubbed his hands together, either out of nervousness or greed. He also had a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"What can I help you gentlemen with?" The excessively happy mask salesman asked.

"We are looking for a woman by the name of Roku Cian," Ouhon explained. "She bought the mask of a fox from you." He described the woman with the details given by Link. The salesman steadily nodded as he spoke.

"Yes, yes, I know of this woman," The mask salesman said. "I have sold many such masks, but I shan't forget her. Her grandson gave quite a cry when I had sold out on those masks last time, and we agreed for her to be among the first orders in the next shipment. She came to my shop two days… No? How long ago was it? Yesterday? I swear, I haven't slept since I came to this town! Either way, she came and picked it up. I told her not to, I could have just brought it to her, but she wanted to pick it up while she was out."

"So you know where she lives?" Link questioned.

"I… yes," The mask salesman answered, uncertain of the reasons behind the question.

"Can you show us?" Ouhon pressed.

"Is this important? As you can see, I am at the peak of the sales day."

"It is very important. Surely you heard of the attempt on the princess' life yesterday?"

"I- oh, my- yes! I do hope she is alright!"

"She is alive and well, but we believe Roku may have information that can help us with finding who made the attempt on her life."

"I understand then. Why you come to me. I shall do what I can to help you." The happy mask salesman faced the crowd. "Everyone! I will return when I am done with these fine gentlemen. For now, everyone gets one free mask of their choice! Show it around with your friends and family!"

Everyone cheered, picked a mask, and filtered out. To Ouhon's great surprise, Link also picked some masks.

"First, while we're here, I need your help deciding," Link said. "I want to get a little something for the princess. What do you think suits her?"

"Are you serious?" Ouhon asked.

"Very. She is in such a bad mood that it just might pick her up a bit."

The mask salesman looked between them. Ouhon sighed and motioned for the salesman to help Link. "Be quick about it. We have a job to do."

The salesman passed Link and selected a mask off the shelf. It was another fox faced mask, but white, as opposed to the typical yellow. "This one should be befitting of a princess. It is the mask of the snow fox: the most beautiful and noble of the fox spirits."

"Then I will go with this," Link said. "And that one." He pointed behind the counter. There sat a mask of a woman with red hair and dark skin.

"A Gerudo mask?" Ouhon questioned. "What point is there in that?"

"Are you sure?" The mask salesman inquired.

"Yeah, I'll take these two. How much?" Link asked. The salesman told the price for one mask, as one was free, and Link handed over a small fistful of rupees without counting.

"This is way too much!" The mask salesman exclaimed.

"Meh," Link shrugged. Ouhon stared.

"Are you done now?" Ouhon pressed, allowing a hint of annoyance in his voice. Link nodded, so he bowed his head for the mask salesman. "Thank you for your patience, but would you kindly show us where this woman lives?"

"Certainly. This way, gentlemen." The salesman locked up, and the three left his shop for the streets.

As they walked, Ouhon watched Link. He expected certain things when he first heard of the young man, but what he came to experience was different, to say the least. "You are certainly an odd one for your reputation," Ouhon said. "When I heard the Spear of Nayru was passed on, I expected the new bearer to be someone… different than this."

"What did you expect?" Link wondered.

"In all truth, someone more typical of the reputation given to you. I expected a noble, a noble's son, a commander, or trained soldier in our military. I didn't expect someone so young or… impulsive. Not to mention you surely must own better attire at your mansion?"

Link burst out in laughter. The mask salesman did not turn around, but he listened closely to them all the same.

"You find this funny?" Ouhon seriously asked. "I find it disconcerting. I wish to understand the noble spirit Ouki Mitagi saw so much of to pass his weapon on to you."

"Noble spirit!" Link snorted. "Sorry, but I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm just Link. Back home, I was always kinda the village idiot who boasted a lot."

No wonder Ouhon was always so incredibly polite to him, Link thought. The guy thought he was a noble! If Link was of a more mischievous mind, he might keep Ouhon's belief going, but he was too honest.

"Ouhon," Link admitted. "I'm just a war orphan who was raised as a slave. I worked hard, came upon a friendship with the princess by chance, and have been rewarded with some small honors for my effort. I don't own a mansion nor an estate. I own a hut that's barely better than an outhouse."

"You're really a friend of the princess?" The masked salesman inquired.

"Yep," Link said.

"Is that so… How very interesting…" The mask salesman whispered, smiling even wider.

Ouhon stopped walking entirely. Link noticed a little late and backed up to him.

"So… you're not a noble?" Ouhon asked, his eyes wide.

"Nope," Link said.

Ouhon raised his voice. "You aren't an officially trained officer in our military academy?!"

"Technically, yes and no," Link continued, oblivious to Ouhon's growing anger. "I am officially in the military. I am an independent officer appointed by Ouki, but I was never officially trained and didn't go to the academy. I'm just a slave who worked my way up the ranks."

"You… you're a slave," Ouhon murmured. "No… you were a slave. Now… you're just a commoner."

As Link watched, everything he was said processed in Ouhon's eyes. Before, the man had been respectful, polite, and accommodating. Then, he was confused by Link, but went along with it. All of this went away and Ouhon's eyes slowly narrowed in anger. What little respect Ouhon felt for Link disappeared.

"Ouki Mitagi, the Bird of Qin, gave his most prized possession to you, a nobody?!" Ouhon hissed. He trembled in rage.

Ouhon snapped up his spear so the point of it stared at Link's face. "Drop it! You dirty my house with your touch! Ouki was a fool! He should never have let you even hold it!"

"He did, though," Link firmly answered. He didn't flinch at the spear in his face. He didn't want to be angry with Ouhon, but he wasn't going to put up with his insults. "You want to have a problem with me, go ahead. But don't you dare spit on Ouki's decision. He was ten times the man you are."

Ouhon spit. He glared down at Link. "Ouki was an outsider."

Link grit his teeth. "Shut up."

"He was a traitor, through and through. He betrayed his own house to join the lowest branch of the Mitagi."

"Shut up."

"Then, like the thief he was, he usurped our glory for his own, as if to overtake us as well. And he gave away one of our prizes to you… a nobody. As if for no other reason than to spite us. He was a thief and a traitor to the end!"

Link heard enough. His blood boiling, he activated his Gift.

 **-Meanwhile-**

The Guardian beneath Mitagi Fortress lifted his head from where he sat. He looked up at the stone ceiling and clenched his fists tightly.

"No… It can't be…" He growled. "How long… how many times will it take before you are satisfied?!"

 **-Link-**

Link dropped the Spear of Nayru and closed the distance between Ouhon and himself. He punched Ouhon across the jaw and knocked him to the ground. Link hissed, his cheek suddenly stinging. He raised a hand to it, and to his surprise, blood was on his face. The same blood dripped from Ouhon's spear. Despite Link's speed, Ouhon had kept up.

"You are fast, I will give you that," Ouhon said.

Ouhon raised himself up and swept himself down. Link managed to ruffle his feathers, at least. A deep bruise developed on Ouhon's jaw, but to Link's disgruntlement, it didn't faze him at all. Ouhon looked down on Link with disdain born from a noble's pride. His ego was not wounded by the injury. It seemed he had instead found satisfaction in it. He looked as if he was proven right about something.

"But not so fast that my spear cannot find you," Ouhon whispered. "Attack me again, and next time it will find your heart. Remember this. You may possess the Spear of Nayru, and you may be a servant to the princess, but you are a hundred-man captain. I am a three-hundred man captain, and the heir to the Mitagi house. If you were to injure me, your life, by law, would be forfeit. There wouldn't be a question asked if I killed you."

Link grit his teeth. He allowed Ouhon to get under his skin. He had tried to be more mature, but he was still too spontaneous.

Ouhon faced the mask salesman. "It appears my peer is not one for politeness, so I must apologize on his behalf for this interruption. I also apologize for my contribution to our wasted time. I was not thinking clearly. Despite his methods-" Ouhon gave a wicked grin, "-It succeeded in calming me. We still have a mission. Let us return to it."

"C-certainly," The no-longer-happy mask salesman stuttered.

"If that is okay with you, commoner," Ouhon challenged Link.

Link said nothing. He was angry. He was angry with Ouhon, and most of all, angry with himself for being influenced by Ouhon's words yet again. Despite his personal misgiving, they was on a mission. The least he could do was remember that and contain his anger.

"Yes, let's find her," Link agreed.

Without any further interruption, the three of them entered an alley and the salesman presented them to where his delivery would have occurred. For all extents and purposes, it was a normal house. From the amount of noise coming from it, there must have been several occupants.

"This is it?" Ouhon asked.

"That is correct, my lord." The mask salesman said.

"Then you may return to your shop. I apologize for having taken so much of your time."

The mask salesman bowed, wished them well, and returned to the markets. Ouhon returned to face the door and knocked. The one to answer was the grandson, wearing his new toy mask. Link smiled. He thought the boy looked absolutely adorable.

"Young man, is Roku Ciao present?" Ouhon asked, once again perfectly polite.

"Yeah! One moment." The boy yelled into the house. "Grandma!"

After a bit to walk to the door, the old woman presented herself. Thankfully, it was the correct person. Link recognized her and confirmed to Ouhon she was the right one. At first, the woman was predictably fearful. Most people would be afraid when armed officials show up at their door. However, there was nothing for her to be scared of. They inquired further about what happened to her when Zelda was attacked, and Ouhon observed her closely. The inquiry only lasted a few minutes, but they left satisfied.

"She was not lying," Ouhon said.

"How can you tell?" Link asked.

"Live with a father with no discernable facial expressions, and you naturally learn body language."

"F-fair point," Link conceded. With their job done, the two of them returned to the castle without incident, and Ouhon reported their findings before disappearing somewhere. Link got the impression that the man wanted nothing to do with him. The feeling was mutual. After settling back in, Link began to search for Geoffrey and found him leaving the banquet hall.

Link ran up to him with a worried expression. "So where does this leave us?"

"You obtained nothing, which is acceptable. The absence of an enemy is just as important as his location," Geoffrey replied.

"Like our mission to scout the forest from the war?" Link asked.

"Precisely. What this means is that the assassin's skill is greater than the Sheikah." Geoffrey sighed. "And there is no way I can think of to stop such skill. What confines him? If our guards cannot stop him, will the doors and walls? For now, the only thing I am assured with is he is not so bold as to directly fight or unnecessarily reveal himself."

Geoffrey looked out a window into the city. "Link… Swear to hide what I am about to tell you. I will tell the princess myself, but for now, as her personal servant, and as a man honored by my lord…"

"I swear."

"We have checked everywhere. Every weapon from the armory is accounted for. Every officer stationed in the keep is accounted for, and they all, without exception, made account for their men. They were all where they should be."

"Were there not men around the chariot? One of them could be the assassin."

"You are right to assume so. Each were investigated, questioned, and their weapons confiscated. All were cleared. The assassin was not among the men supposed to be stationed there."

"What does this mean?" Link asked.

"This means the assassin is not in the Mitagi records… and may not even be a Mitagi soldier. Zelda had made an enemy of Zant's followers, and though Zant is dead, there is no accounting for who of his followers survived. The assassin may even be Gerudo."

"Gerudo?!"

"They are unknown, yet always present. Their army is always on the border, and their assassins never even risk pulling their knives from our dead necks. Their agents are as skilled as our Sheikah. I wonder if perhaps a master Gerudo is involved."

Link gulped. A former Zant follower, a master Gerudo, or something more? None of the prospects were pleasant. Link couldn't wrap his head around it. He couldn't see the battlefield as Geoffrey did. He was growing into being a one-hundred man officer, but he still saw things from a simple perspective. He grew up as one who took orders and didn't have to think any deeper than that.

Link found his voice again. "What are your orders, sir?"

"Return to the Princess' side. Do not leave it. Be vigilant. The Mitagi elders, Sheikah, and I are giving our full support in finding this assassin, but it will reassure me to have you by the princess." Geoffrey smiled. The smile reminded Link of Ouki: the same mischievous, slightly-rebellious manner. "I do not see what she sees in you, nor what Ouki saw. To me, you are a valuable man, one with so much luck it is as if you are blessed by the Goddesses themselves. You are one with great loyalty, humility, and are determined. If I could, and if you were a little more disciplined, I would happily have a hundred of you. But as far as you go, you are still a man. There are greater men, so why Princess Zelda and Lord Ouki would go so far for you… I cannot see it. I hope one day I will see you as they did."

Link blushed heavily under the praise and awkwardly bowed while saluting him.

"Go on, then," Geoffrey ordered.

Link left to search for Zelda. Geoffrey returned his attention to the city out the window.

Geoffrey had a great deal to do. The Majora would need to be warned and escorted to safety in the castle without being noticed by the assassin. The Mitagi made a terrible error in allowing a grand occasion to welcome the princess. They believed an assassin would not dare expose himself, but he did. And he showed himself to be greater than they feared.

The trial of Ganondorf Dragmire would need to be put off or rushed. They could not afford to keep it on proper schedule, as the assassin would find that predictable and possibly make another move. It was better to throw him off by disorganizing Zelda's schedule. Zelda was insistent on eventually meeting him face-to-face, and from what Geoffrey had seen of her, she was a stubborn one. She would try to meet with her would-be killer with or without permission. With that in mind, Geoffrey thought it better to work with her and merely attempt to modify her plans, instead.

Defensively, all they could do was lower the risk of anyone getting to her. Geoffrey knew that wasn't enough. What of the offensive? What options were there in finding an assassin who kept eluding them? The assassin was an unknown: unknown skills and unknown origin. The one thing that was known was his skills were unparalleled and he aimed to kill valuable targets.

Geoffrey put a hand on his sword and scanned his surroundings. "I should set a guard for myself, as well…"

 **-Zelda-**

Zelda was displeased with the meeting. So far as meetings go, it went as well as it could have gone: she had the full support of the Mitagi and Sheikah clans in securing the city, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She had come to the Mitagi Fortress to make a social obligation, to show her face to the Mitagi in a pleasant light. She needed to advertise her role as Heir Apparent and the kind of wise leadership she would have as king to more people. Instead, she was nearly assassinated and found the crown jewel of Qin defenseless before what was likely a single man. She could not expose herself outside of the castle. She felt Geoffrey would allow her to see Ganondorf Dragmire, but he would have heavy demands in ensuring her safety. It appeared she could only trade one prison for another.

The sound of squealing snapped her from her morose thoughts, and Zelda left her bedroom door to see Sarah chasing Malon through the halls. The guards at every corner smiled, and Zelda took a moment to bask in it. The innocence, the simplicity of some people, truly made her marvel. Even in such dire times, Sarah found ways to move through it, to endure, and to help others endure.

Link passed them but was nearly knocked down by their erratic running. He shook his head with a smile.

"Did it go well?" Zelda asked.

As Link got closer to her, his smile dimmed. "Depends on your idea of 'well.' We found the woman and questioned her. Ouhon did not find any reason to doubt her. I reported as much to Geoffrey, and he believes that to find no enemy is as good as finding one."

"I will take his word for it."

"He also orders me to return to your side."

"Anything more?"

"I expect he will tell you his thoughts himself. It's not my place to say."

Zelda raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh? That's unusually respectful for command. Are you going to develop table manners next?"

"Respect for command, my ass! Geoffrey is a man I respect."

"And I am not one you respect? You have never given such an obligation to me."

Link waved her off. "Bah! You're different."

"I would very much like to know how," Zelda pressed.

"Because I would never dream of giving Lord Geoffrey a gift!" Link laughed. His laughter grew as Zelda staggered forwards and gave him a baffled expression.

"You? A gift?" Zelda scoffed. "Surely not."

"It is so! A gift you've never had, too."

"Oh? I own large partitions of land, the capital, the wealth, and people within it. Then I have cities outside of my land at my allegiance, as well as their wealth and people. I have armies. I have the throne. Was is it you possibly think I do not have?"

"Okay, okay, you own much, your highness." Link bowed sarcastically. Zelda smiled again. "So let us make a wager. I shall give you something you have never possessed. Something good. If I am right, you owe me."

Zelda sat on the bed's edge and looked up at him, pondering his little game. She couldn't help but smile. Link was, in his own way, trying to play the game of politics, favors, and debts. It was a small and simplistic version, so Zelda did not fear. She was rather amused and found it fun.

"And just what would I owe you?" Zelda asked

"Hm… don't know yet. I'll come up with something. The last time you owed me, Ganondorf mentioned I could have asked to be a ward to a noble," Link joked.

Prince Link.

Zelda stared at him, wide-eyed, after the terrifying thought jolted through her head. She suddenly felt like a bucket of ice fell over her head. But just as quickly as she felt it, Zelda composed herself. She hoped Link would not notice, but a subtle shaking remained in her hands.

What could she do? Zelda feared. As much as she wanted to dissuade her worry, it seemed reality continued to slap her in the face. Looking back, Zelda recalled Ouki and his pension for games. Perhaps there was a lesson to be learned and used in it.

"And… If I were to win…" Zelda cleared her throat. "If your gift is already in my possession, then I would ask that you try to surprise me again."

"Oh? You think you can take me on again?" Link jeered.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "It truly baffles me how you have yet to learn your place, Monkey."

"I'm a stubborn one, that's my charm. But enough out of you! Close your eyes! Put out your hands!"

"Keeping my eyes closed in your presence is dangerous."

"Please…"

"Fine, fine," Zelda sighed. She closed her eyes and put her hands out. "I swear, Monkey, if this ends up being a turd, I will have your name officially changed. When you finally become a great general, it will be under the name: The Great Monkey of Qin."

"I can live with that."

To Zelda's relief, what he placed in her hands was not a turd. It felt like a light construct of polished wood. Zelda rubbed her fingers across it and found bumps, ridges, and a light layer of polish.

"Open," Link said.

Zelda looked down at the white fox mask with confusion. Of all the things in the world she could imagine, this was not among them. She expected a weapon, an animal, or perhaps even clothing that he thought she would look good in. But a mask? She thought. A child's toy?

"I can see from your confusion that I have victory. Your mind is blown with the smartness of my gift."

"You are right to say my mind is blown," Zelda mumbled. She turned the mask over and around in her hands. "It's a mask."

"It is," Link agreed with a knowing smile. "I am sure you possess many, somewhere."

"Then why do you look so much like the victor?"

"Because what I offer is more than a mere mask. If you will humor me a moment: put it on… please?"

"If I must continue with this charade until you are satisfied," Zelda sighed, "I will." She put the mask on. To her relief, there were eyeholes and a slit to breathe through. Link took her hand and guided her over to the changing closet. "You play a dangerous game, laying your hand on me. I can have your head for this."

"Yeah, yeah. I am insolent. I am a lowly monkey before your holiness," Link said sarcastically.

Zelda laughed. "And don't you forget it."

Link brushed aside the curtains from where Zelda would change clothes. Zelda frowned. The mirror was still there. "Sarah! I said to put that mirror away!"

Link hushed her, "No, no, Zelda. This is the gift."

Zelda frowned. She struggled to see him through the small eyeholes. "What are you talking about?"

Link stepped in front of Zelda and tried to look into her eyes through the mask. Zelda had beautiful green eyes, always capable of showing who she was. At times, they were as cold as the iciest tundra, and other times as fierce as a fire. They could be blank like an empty mask, revealing nothing. But worst of all, they could be like a ghost, haunted and empty.

"You hate mirrors. I don't know why," Link began. "I cannot claim to know why, but I think it is because you hate yourself. You hate your own appearance. You chose a common concubine instead of a truly beautiful one. Perhaps you hate beauty because you are beautiful."

Zelda didn't know whether to glare at him, kick him, or blush. She was less prone to lash out at things that reminded her of her mother than other things, but she still didn't appreciate a reminder of her being brought up. All the same, Zelda decided to patiently watch and listen as Link spoke. She couldn't help a deep blush hidden behind the mask. It was awkward for her to be described as beautiful by someone she considered a friend, not to mention a man.

"Your point?" Zelda pressed. She succeeded in keeping her tone level.

"Close your eyes, and after a moment, open them and look straight ahead," Link said.

Zelda's ponderings deepened. So he wanted her to look at herself? He was getting on very thin ice, but Zelda was willing to trust him enough to see where he was going. Zelda closed her eyes and then opened them again straight ahead at his word. She saw herself. As she predicted, she saw herself.

But it was also not Zelda. It was not her mother's eyes, nor her mother's face looking back. It was not her own face. It was that of a white fox. A painted animal with Zelda's hair, clothes, and body. For all extents and purposes, Zelda still saw herself, but her appearance did not immediately bring harsh memories. It did not make her revile or hate what she saw.

Zelda stared into the mirror. For the first time in her life, she looked at herself and did not feel the overwhelming instinct to crack the image to pieces.

"It's a mask, yes, but I think it's one that suits you." Link smiled as he stood to the mirror's side. "I think a chance to look at yourself without wanting to kill a man is a gift to you… and to your victims."

Zelda turned and smacked him on the shoulder. Link laughed and pretended to cower but paused when Zelda stumbled in place.

Link frowned. "Zelda?" He extended a hand, but Zelda knocked it aside. Her breathing grew erratic.

"Leave me," Zelda whispered.

"Zelda… if I offended you I-"

"I said to LEAVE ME!"

Link gulped, bowed, and left. He gently closed the door behind him. Zelda then shakily reached up to her mask and removed it. She turned it around to look on its painted side. Tears fell onto it.

"Thank you…"

From the hallway to Zelda's room, Link sighed. Malon cried as she held the disturbing mask of the Gerudo woman. Sarah gave him a scathing look while hugging the girl.

He felt he just couldn't do anything right these days.

 **-That night, somewhere in Mitagi-**

A particular man hurried about in his shop. He loathed traveling again, but times were urgent. First, King Ganondorf Dragmire appeared in the Mitagi gates and disappeared just as quickly. Then, Zelda, Heir to the State of Qin, appears. An assassin tries to strike, and suddenly the whole city is shaken. Guards and soldiers filled Mitagi. The city was a fortress and the military capital of Qin, so soldiers are to be expected, but not like this. There was always a strictness in everyone's behavior, but never like this. The city was almost under martial law. There was no curfew, but the man could not help but feel like he was being watched by the soldiers who stood at every corner. Soldiers who were ever watchful and wary.

It was a subtle thing, how air changes. The people were oblivious, and the orchestrator of this quiet state of martial law was a genius. The man gave the hidden general great credit, but unfortunately for him, he was no simple man. He had experience in subtly, in hidden wars, and battles inside the confines of cities.

The man smiled widely. "May the Ice Queen bitch get what's coming to her."

What fortune! The man thought. Of all things, for the Ice Queen's friend and man-servant to come, seeking a mask exclusively for her. What was it but fate! His smile grew even wider at the thought.

"She has met with a terrible fate."

It was a subtle thing, the art and craft of the Majora. A subtly he quickly learned, and desired to learn further. For example, when some masks were placed together, the combination could be something more. Taking two masks, the man placed them together. They were both empty masks, lacking in what bound them like other Majora masks. But he had found, stumbled actually, upon the truth of their special combination.

As a trigger.

His task done, the mask salesman piled his coin and rupee on his back with his mask collection. He also pulled a mask out, and after looking down on it, placed it on his face. Instantly, he transformed. He shapeshifted into a great wolf, larger than even the wolves of the Majora or Kokiri. The mask salesman became a wolf once considered so great it was a monster amongst wolves. His bulk filled the room and he quickly became as large as a house.

With the subtly and strength a great wolf wields, the mask salesman fled into the night and disappeared.

He went far and succeeded in avoiding attention, but a scent hit his nose. The wolf-mind rose and snarled at the scent. The metallic odor of blood mixed with something else, something unnatural. It smelled close. He peered into the night and followed the trail a short distance. He soon came across chewed and mangled guards on the ground. That explained the scent of death, he realized. But where was the-

Something jumped onto his back and bit into his flesh. The mask salesman roared in pain, spun, and tried to thrash the invader off. The beast on his back clawed back at him and bit him over and over. The wolf-mind roared louder, beating at the mask salesman's mind, and demanding to react. The mask salesman believed in keeping control, but he was a survivor first. He let himself go, and the wolf-mind leapt to the forefront of his perceptions.

The great wolf jumped into the air, spun, and slammed the earth with its back. The attacker let go, stunned. It was a moment, but it was enough for the wolf to act. It rolled to its feet and faced its opponent.

The monster was a beast with glowing orbs, akin to blinking eyes, covering its back, sides, and legs. Its underbelly was exposed and open, showing organs barely held by a protruding rib cage. Its legs were thin and numerous, and its hide was a hash of fur and scales at once. The space not occupied with the orbs bore hooked claws and thorns, and its mouth glowed alongside its many eyes.

The wolf and the mask salesman both paused in surprise. The man-mind was petrified of the horror before it. While the wolf-mind did not fear, it was uncertain of what manner of beast it was. The wolf-mind did not hesitate to know it was 'enemy,' but it did not know what arsenal this 'enemy' had.

The monster rolled back onto its legs, but it took far too long. The wolf noticed its struggle. The many spines and thorns kept it from rolling properly. Then the wolf noticed its organs were openly exposed. In quick decision, the wolf lurched forward and sank its teeth deep into the exposed rib cage and organs. The monster roared in agony before falling silent.

The lights all over the monster's body exploded, and bright lights flew into the sky like small fireflies. The wolf yelped in surprise and stepped back. A mighty gash grew across the beast's back and more lights flew from it into the air. The monster turned to black as the light fled. Smoke rose from its body and organs. The wolf noticed the blood in its mouth became unnaturally hot, burning even.

More sounds arose from nearby, and the wolf faced the source. Its eyes widened but quickly narrowed. Its ears peeled back and a snarl rose from its throat. More monsters appeared out of the darkness. The wolf could not count the same way a man could, but the man-mind first counted three, then five, then seven. Several were just in front, while others hid deeper in the alley's shadows. Every one smelled unnatural and of death.

Slowly, they crawled forward, pressing hard on their bellies. Some were smaller, and some were larger. Some had few lights on their back, while others had clusters. They walked forward as one, and the wolf, step by step, went back. The wolf-mind did not fear, but it was wary. It recognized the smell very slightly now. It was the smell of someone the man-mind knew very well.

Ganondorf Dragmire.

But how could that be? The man-mind speculated. How could these monsters smell that man, Ganondorf Dragmire?

The monsters reached the center of the newly made arena, and with a great snarl, lunged past their dead comrade. The wolf snarled in return, its fur raised. One monster jolted forward incredibly fast, yet the wolf was still able to snap down on its neck when it neared. The monster squealed in pain. It felt the wolf's teeth sink deep, its burning blood filling its attacker's mouth and throat. The many thorns and spikes adorning the beast (for the wolf gleaned this was the alpha) pierced the wolf's gums and tongue. Having enough, the wolf put a paw down and ripped its head off with a snap.

The other monsters stepped back. The ones who feasted on the dead monster licked their glowing lips, pulsed, and grew before the wolf's eyes. Several glowing orbs appeared on their backs like eyes opening from sleep. More spikes shot out of their hides and their overall masses just increased. For several of the beasts, there were other changes. One had flesh grow over its ribs and more muscle on its back legs, so it could rise onto its hind legs. One grew wings like a giant fly, and they fluttered about while their owner growled. A third monster's mouth grew brighter, changing to a reddish hue, and with a deep breath, fire flew from it.

The wolf yelped as flames licked its fur, and it fled into the alley. The wolf-mind and the man-mind shared one thought: they should flee the city. It was now under Ganondorf Dragmire's shadow.

 **-Zelda-**

Having calmed and composed herself, Zelda allowed Link to return and resume his place. Night fell, and Zelda retired early. Sarah and Malon would come in to sleep later, but since Zelda felt the burden of events and expectations heavier than them, she wanted to sleep now. Link lay on the rug by the fireplace. Zelda insisted as much, not wanting him to be in pain again.

Zelda didn't know what to do or how to feel. His 'gift' shook her deeply. To be able to look at herself, acknowledge herself, and think about things other girls were obsessed with without feeling disgusted was unsettling to say the least. Zelda was used to holding disgust, resentment, towards seeing herself. This mask presented something else, something she didn't know how to process or feel. And this confusion was Link's idea of something positive…

At the very least, Zelda appreciated the thought of Link's gift. He wasn't one to give wealth, land, animals, or slaves. His presents focused on things more meaningful. Moments like this drove a knife into her gut, twisting and churning her around.

One moment it sounded like he was hinting at 'Prince Link,' and the next he was 'Friend Link.' He had failed her multiple times, yet he was doing his best despite it.

Zelda sighed. If Link was one thing, she knew, he was resilient and stubborn. Zelda would move on and forgive him quickly enough. 'Friend Link' was a good foundation to rely on. Having enough of these thoughts, she closed her eyes to sleep. Something tickled her nose at some point, but she curled up tighter and ignored it.

Zelda heard the metallic step of a boot and the clinking of armor. She opened her eyes and found a surprise. A soldier stood in the moonlight of the window, a sword in hand. Zelda could not see his face, for he was armored from head to toe. He looked as tall as a mountain, veritably towering over her.

Zelda began to panic. How had he entered the room? There was no door on that side. The window was closed, and they were in a tower. Had he climbed all the way up the side?

The soldier's helmet shifted left and right. The man inside likely just scanned the room. He took another step towards the bed.

Behind Zelda, the guard on point, unfortunately not Link, but a female soldier who replaced his shift, rose and drew her weapon. She dashed towards the interloper. The man snapped his attention to her as she yelled and charged.

The guard's yell was cut short as his blade protruded from her neck. Zelda shook fearfully. It was the assassin. Had she not witnessed it herself, she would never have believed what happened. He was in front of her one moment and behind her the next. His speed was purely unnatural. Zelda could not follow it at all. It was as if he could teleport.

"Quiet," The assassin whispered in a hoarse and dry tone.

He drew his blade back and the guard fell over. He turned his attention once more to the room around him. He opened the closets and ran a hand through the clothes within. Then he approached the bed where Zelda lay. She kept shaking, unable to move. Terror filled her and left her numb. The assassin stretched forward, his blade dripping blood.

He took hold of the bed and upturned it. Zelda fell onto the floor with the mattress and sheets over her. Zelda groaned painfully. She reached a hand forward and tried to crawl out. She expected a blade to go through the mattress and into her back, but with each second, it did not happen. She heard him walking around the room, to and fro, searching for something. Since it never ceased, Zelda gathered he never seemed to find his quarry.

He had clearly seen Zelda. She wondered if she wasn't even his target.

Zelda popped her head out of the mattress and gasped for air. She looked up. The room looked massive to her current view, and the man towering over her was nothing short of a giant encased in thick armor. He scanned the room, his feet barely a few inches away from her face.

In a flash of green light, he disappeared.

Zelda lay there, stunned, and tried to understand what had just happened. The assassin had spontaneously appeared in her room. She realized he must have possessed a power greater than the Sheikah and a speed greater than Link. Zelda had seen Link using his Gift: he was a blur. This man wasn't even a blur. He was gone. He was clearly searching for something or someone in her room, though. Zelda presumed it was her, as he was willing to murder to get to his quarry, yet he looked directly at her and did not kill.

Zelda felt Link and Ganondorf's heartbeats pick up with her own racing heart. Ganondorf was very distant, but Link was drawing closer to her by the second. After a moment, Link, in his typical blur, slammed the door open and ran across the room. He looked down at the dead guard and searched the room. Just like the assassin, Link opened every closet.

"Zelda!" Link cried out.

"I'm here," Zelda answered.

Link turned around, his eyes understandably wide and panicked. His head continued to search the room. Finally, he approached Zelda. For some reason, she thought he looked abnormally large. He stepped in front of her, threw the mattress to the side and froze.

His spear dropped from his hands.

"Oh… shit," Link muttered.

"Am I injured?" Zelda inquired.

Before Zelda could do anything, Link bent down and picked her up. She squirmed uncomfortably by being suddenly curled in his arms, but he ignored her and all but ran headfirst out of the room to Geoffrey.

Link slammed open Geoffrey's door. "General! We got a problem!" He exclaimed.

Geoffrey jumped from his bed. He lacked a shirt but was otherwise decent. He reached for his sword. "What's the matter?"

In answer, Link held Zelda by her armpits. Zelda was not amused.

"You got a pet?" Geoffrey asked, confused, and a little angered at being disturbed for this.

"Excuse me, who are you calling a pet?!" Zelda demanded, but was unheard.

Link dropped her. Now she was miffed. Zelda shook her head. She looked up, and suddenly gasped. Geoffrey was huge to her, too! She spun around and whisked her tail to-

Zelda stopped and stared. The white tail froze.

Zelda spun, and the tail also moved. She sat and looked at herself. She had white paws. The triangle lit up her right one, so she knew she was still Zelda, at least. Zelda looked up and discovered she was about waist level to Link. Then she finally saw a reflection of herself in Geoffrey's shield.

She was a white fox.

"This is not a pet. This is Zelda," Link said.

Geoffrey shook his head. "Link… what are you going on about?"

"Yeah… I might have had something to do with this. I did something… something bad."

"Did you make the red-head cry again?"

"No…well, yes…but I did something else. Something far worse."

"Okay, this I have to hear. I can see you have come to me for urgent advice. I promise I will respond appropriately."

 **-Outside the city-**

The mask salesman stopped his escape and looked back. It sounded like he just heard a man yell 'OH, YOU F***ED UUUUP!'


	51. A Rebel's War - Part 5

**A Rebel's War - Part 5**

 **-Outside Mitagi-**

To Nabooru of the Majora, the Qin plains were a wonder. She very much enjoyed her ride through the country from west to east. It showed her just how vast the State of Qin was, and how small her clan was in comparison. It was a humbling thing, but it also became a matter of pride. Qin was willing to call the Majora equals, to respect them, and to give them opportunities to partake in the glory and pillages to come when it was time to take their place in the world.

Alongside Nabooru were representatives from three other clans the Majora had conquered, guards, the twin witches, a few Fae alongside their Elder, and everyone's servants for their journey. It ended up being a total of fifty men and women, not including steeds and wolves. A sizable caravan like theirs could not move too swiftly. It was large enough to worry cities and forts, but not quite large enough for them to immediately bar their gates.

It was all well and good. The Majora and Fae were content outside of cities. They were where Fae could be in easier terrain, a place without metal and stone. The wolves could run until they panted and collapsed with a smile. Most importantly, they were where Nabooru could gaze into the horizon. The world here was as a sea or an ocean of dirt or grass, flat and endless. It bothered her to have even a few trees block her sight, but it only increased her amazement when she could see as far as her eyes would allow once more

Then there was the fortress-city, the military capital of Qin. Mitagi was a wonder all on its own. One glance was all Nabooru needed to know they were mighty. The Mitagi alone could fight all of Majora and the mountain tribes and no doubt win. It made sense the Mitagi were the ones sent by the Betrayer King long ago to exterminate, enslave, and exile the mountain clans. It also made sense, now that Nabooru gazed upon their fortress, why the Mitagi were the ones who fought the Dragmire at the height of their rebellion.

"Amazing," Nabooru breathed.

"It is a powerful construct of man. In that, we are agreed," The Elder Fae said. "This city holds many powers and secrets. With them, this city stands as the greatest wall of defense against the Gerudo."

"You speak as if you know a few. Have you seen any before?"

The Elder nodded. "I have. In King Shorlin's day, this was a common point to expand east from. I have visited before then, too. There is a holiness hidden here the Fae know well."

Behind them, the twin witches cackled and laughed. "You speak of the Mitagi relics!" "Oh, what we would give to put our hands on a few!"

The Elder looked back at the twin witches and let out a resigned sigh. He was not fond of them, but he was tolerant. This made Nabooru smile. It was most unlike a Fae to express 'sighing' within their wooden constructs.

"Behave, ladies! We are here on business!" Nabooru chastised them.

The group approached the city, and on the outskirts they were met with liaisons from the Mitagi. Nabooru's group was escorted to the inner city and then into where a tall castle rested. From the first gates of the castle, stairs lead to a throne room. The throne room was not meant for a king, per se, but for the lord of the castle. However, no one sat upon the throne. All around it were men of war. People scurried in and out of the castle, and Nabooru gained the sense that there was much activity today.

Every eye turned towards their party, and more than a few were slightly judgmental. Nabooru recalled how the Princess Zelda walked into the halls of the Majora to similar judgement. The two cultures were far from alike. Mitagi were men with stone under their feet, stone on their walls, and metal on their chests. Majora were men of wood and earth, with fur and hide on their chests. The Majora wore few clothes in comparison, but Nabooru ensured her women were thoroughly covered as to not offend. They still kept no shoes on their feet.

A man approached and bowed at the waist. "Honored guests, welcome to Mitagi. My name is Lord Geoffrey, and I shall be your host during your stay. If you have any needs, please present them to me."

"What we have a need for-" The twin witches deliberated, "-is to rest these warts and blisters on our feet!" They tottered up to some empty stools and perched themselves. Sitting beside them were more men of war. The witches looked up, smiled, and winked. The men, with a sudden case of green, stood up and departed the room.

"Our need is to see our king," Nabooru said. "We wish to ensure he is here, safe, and well."

"Of that, you have my word," Geoffrey promised. "But I also fully understand the diligence of seeing for one's self. You shall see him, but first, there is a matter we must discuss… A matter in which we need the aid of your magics."

"What matter would this be that could come before us seeing our king?" Nabooru questioned.

The Fae Elder stepped forward and bowed to the Mitagi.

Geoffrey smiled and bowed back. "It is a pleasure to see you returned so quickly, Lord Fae. And to answer your question, my lady, there is great unrest in the city and safety has become a concern. I will relay more, but for this moment, I require the assistance of your magics. It is a… sensitive matter. Who among you has experience in your masks?"

The twin witches raised their hands.

Geoffrey motioned to the door. "If you could follow me, Lord Fae, my ladies. This is urgent."

The other Fae looked between them and consented to follow. The witches groaned and whined loudly but followed as well.

"This is a matter Qin wishes for you to be silent about. Only a select few know of what has transpired. I trust you, Lord Fae, because the Princess trusts you within her personal circle."

"The matter must be serious, then," Elder Fae concluded.

The four of them passed through several stairs and halls of the castle. Soon their route led to an area where there were no more guards, and a heavy, locked door stood before them. Geoffrey pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked the first lock. Then he undid the second lock; then a third.

"This is not-" Geoffrey stuttered between heavy breathes, "Normally sealed."

The witches came over to him. One brushed her hand over the metal locks. "It is rigged… unused. Resistant."

"As I said, it's something sensitive," Geoffrey repeated. He finished undoing the locks and opened the door. Everyone entered the space beyond, and Geoffrey shut the door. He looked uncertain as to how to lock it once more.

Elder put a hand on the wood of the door, and before their eyes, the door widened and groaned. It met the stone wall on all sides. He turned and said, "It is sealed by my hand. I will return it as it was when we are done."

"Excellent," Geoffrey said, relieved.

Geoffrey led them further on, but they did not have to go far. There was a great noise up ahead. Within Zelda's bedroom, running and crashing was heard.

"Ow!" A young man cried. "Hold still! No! Not up… great! Just great!"

Geoffrey opened the room's door and motioned them in. With the door's opening, everyone inside froze. Malon stood to the side, smiling, and Sarah fretted. Link was aggravated: there was furniture knocked over, and a small animal perched on top of a cabinet. The animal was a white fox. She sat on the cabinet in the manner of a cat, looking down on the inhabitants with her tail wrapped around her feet. Cats have an interesting way of appearing majestic, dignified, royal, and even bored in their dismissive disdain. The white fox carried this air perfectly.

"Oh… my," Elder breathed out. His wooden voice was full of wonder as he gazed on the fox. Though Zelda's mark was hidden beneath her tail, the Fae tasted the soul of Zelda, despite her change of flesh.

"How to explain…" Geoffrey sighed. He raised his open hand to the top of the cabinet. "I give to you… the Heir Apparent Princess Zelda."

"What?" The twins asked.

Meanwhile, Link pulled up a stool and managed to grab Zelda, but she hissed and clawed at him. He managed to pull her down, but not without paying for it. She latched onto his nose with her teeth and leapt away. Zelda jumped onto the bed with Sarah and curled into the girl's lap. Link seethingly held his bleeding nose. Even as a fox, the glare Zelda gave him was scathing.

"She has been transformed with Majora magics just last night. And it is not just her… we have received reports that many in the city…" Geoffrey hesitated. "Transformed over the night."

"Are you accusing us of treachery?" One witch snapped. "Or requesting us for aid?" The other asked.

"The matter is under investigation, but we believe it to be tied with masks sold from a certain salesman. The people were transformed into the images they bought from him. We do not believe your people are at fault, but the salesman is somehow tied to your tribe. Otherwise, he would not have your magics."

"What makes our magics great-" The first witch started. "-is that anyone can use it," The other concluded.

"How this man came across your powers is another matter, but for the moment we require your aid. Please, free Zelda of this curse."

The witches looked at Zelda briefly. They huffed and faced each other. "You say it?" One asked.

"No, shall you?" The other insisted.

"I was born six seconds earlier."

"Must you continue to remind me?"

Finally, the first witch said, "We require something from you in return."

"Speak it," Geoffrey said.

"We wish for our aid to be presented as a sign of fellowship in the coming trial. Do not mistake this event as anything shorter than a war of words, Lord General."

"-Yes, we know of you," The second interrupted.

"-In this event, our king will be placed on the sword, as well as our allegiance to this alliance. The Mitagi will side with Mitagi. The Majora will side with Majora. Mitagi will wish for King Dragmire's death, and we will want his life. The only one to be between is the Heir Apparent. If she chooses to let him live, despite knowing that King Dragmire showed his darkest part, the great Mitagi will be angered and she will lose her greatest army. If she chooses to have him executed, our alliance will shatter and she will find war on more fronts than she can handle. You are forcing her to choose between the feral Majora and the mighty Mitagi."

Geoffrey listened with a serious air and looked at the floor. "What you say is true, but surely the Majora can select a new king that can respect the alliance."

"And surely the Mitagi can swallow their pride, or do your tall castles and strong walls speak of a pride that refuses to bend?"

"And what of your pride?"

"King Dragmire is our pride." The witches smiled.

"I see then, we are truly at an impasse," Geoffrey said. "As such… I will personally present your efforts to help us in the council… as a gesture. As you wish."

"Then we shall aid you," The first witch said.

"Must we? She is so much nicer as a white cat than as a woman…" The other witch complained. Zelda glared at them.

"She is, but this is for Lord Dragmire."

"Ah yes… he always gets himself into such messes."

The two approached the bed. Sarah scooted back worriedly, uncomfortable by their presence. They reached out their hands, "The princess, if you will."

Sarah looked to Geoffrey, who nodded his consent. Sarah released Zelda, and Zelda stepped before them. The witches put their hands over her fox face. She flinched at first, but she soon calmed and allowed their movements. The witches' brushing movements ceased as they instead held their hands around her. They moved their hands around as if they were to search her body. They frowned.

"There is no mask…" The first whispered.

"But there must be a mask," The Fae Elder argued.

"And there is no mask on her to remove," The other witch refuted. "We can feel the mask's presence, but it is not there. She was transformed by a mask, but she is not wearing it for us to remove. Where is the mask?"

Geoffrey looked to Link who shrugged in response. "Search the room," He said. "Zelda must have left it somewhere."

They all searched Zelda's bedroom from top to bottom and found the white fox mask in a drawer. One of the witches held it lightly, like holding it too closely would transform her too.

"So the Princess was not wearing it when she changed…" Link murmured.

"Did she ever wear it?" The witches asked.

"Once, at least."

The witches glanced at each other. "Then this magician is one to be feared," One said. "He is learning quickly: learning by using masks on many people to discern the rules we have placed. While a priestess would take years of study, he is learning in months. Clearly, this is a man of education, of discerning talent, with a crafty mind. If he really orchestrated a mass transformation overnight, he would likely only stay long enough to see the results of his work. He has likely fled by now, maybe even using the power of the masks in his escape."

"So you believe him to be gone?"

"If he is not, then he is stupid," The other witch chimed in.

"What of the princess?" Geoffrey pressed.

"Oh, her." The first witch waved him off. "This is beyond us."

"What?!"

"The Heir Apparent cannot be returned by us. Though we are priestesses, though we create masks, we have never worn and mastered using them. Therefore our talent is limited in removing them. If the mask was still on her, we could make a mask to counteract it and peel it off, but…" the rest went unsaid.

Sarah squealed in fright and held Zelda tight. Zelda squirmed to be released from the tight hold, but with a weak mewl, she relented.

"Then what shall we do? What can we do?" Geoffrey asked, trying not to despair.

"Even one who has worn a mask and removed it themselves may not be able to do this… to apply a mask's power by proxy… It is only a trick meant for the greatest of monsters when there is no other way. Masks are meant to be permanent, more so than any other magic. No one has ever reversed or defeated a trick quite like this."

"But he can do it," The other witch argued.

"I suspect so, but perhaps not. It may be even beyond him. He never mastered his own masking."

"He never needed one. He was born with his mask."

Geoffrey interrupted their growing squabble. "Then there is one who can do it? Who?"

"King Dragmire."

Geoffrey balked at the idea. He suspected there were wicked thoughts and schemes laced in the unspoken request. "You wish to bring her to him so that he may kill her!"

Elder and his Fae stepped between them. "My Lord Geoffrey, many times the daughter of Nayru has been before the Demon King, but never has he raised a hand against her."

"And you think he will be of the same mind since his rise to demonology?!"

"You speak a good thought, yet ignorantly. The demon has always been with him. He is no different from then. We will be seeing King Dragmire as it is, so I say let it be an opportunity for goodwill before we make it an occasion for judgement. Prisoner or not, he is no weaker in your hold than out of it. The fact that he has not broken out by now, with his loathing for chains and cages, troubles me as much as seeing the flesh of your Heir changed. I, too, wish to see him so I may understand the state of his mind."

"The state of his mind is hardly my concern."

"The state of his mind is of everyone's concern!" Elder harshly barked. Everyone jumped. "Make no mistake, Lord Mitagi, that the one thing holding back the fearsome power of the Demon King Ganondorf Dragmire is the mind of the Majora King! Within Ganondorf Dragmire is two fearsome wolves fighting for the same body, and I assure you, the wolf we know is the lesser. The less hateful one holds dominance for no other reason than its raw will. Should that wolf be eaten or lay down before the other, the Ganondorf Dragmire we know will die, and the demon you fear will return without an Ouki Mitagi to send it back!"

The Fae came closer until he was right in front of Geoffrey. "I know you loved your lord. Ouki was a great man among huma, and I mourn him too. He was a warrior without hate. Love and song and innocent games were always on his chest. I understand you witnessed much with your own eyes, but please… be aware of what is at stake."

Geoffrey was silent. He looked around at everyone and saw their somber expressions. He sighed. "I apologize, Lord Fae. Perhaps I am not as neutral as I would hold myself to be. You are correct. There is much at stake. So, with that said, what makes you think King Dragmire will have the magic to restore Zelda?"

"Because he bears the Mark of Power," Elder answered. "More than that, his control over his power is high. So much so that amongst the Majora, without ever having completed their 'Masking', he is able to control their masks more than any other. He is even able to pull others from their effects. It is on his power that the Majora choose to hope for a brighter future."

"I see… then if this power is the only cure to overcome the Majora craft, then we must see him."

"With guards no doubt," Link muttered sourly.

"Actually, no," Geoffrey revealed to everyone's surprise. "I understand your surprise, but King Dragmire is already under guard. He is under perhaps the only guard in all of Qin that can contain him. I do not know his name. He is known only as the 'Guardian,' but compared to him, no number of guards will compare. It would do no good for us to bring more guards. They would amount to nothing in a conflict."

"If you believe so strongly in the guardianship of this man, then we have nothing to fear," Elder said. "I, too, am a capable warrior, if the need shall arise. As are many of us here. There is no need to fear."

"Truly. You are right," Geoffrey nodded. He cleared his throat and settled his resolve. He stooped before the bed. Zelda pulled herself from Sarah's arms and approached the Englishman. "Princess, if it be your will, we shall go and see the prisoner, King Dragmire, now."

Zelda put a paw on his face.

"Err- Is that a 'yes'?" Link wondered.

 **-Later-**

The Sheikah Shadowmaster later met up with the group to lead them to Ganondorf, who was somewhere in the basement. On behalf of both the Mitagi and Majora clans, as well as the royal family, it was finally time for everyone to see to the health of Ganondorf Dragmire.

"Here is the entrance to the deepest secret of the Mitagi," The Shadowmaster said.

He pointed to a slab of stone resting on the floor. The stone slab had the emblem of the Bird of Mitagi on it, or rather, a similar symbol to it. It actually looked more reminiscent of the ancient crest of Hyrule the Mitagi clan had based their emblem off of.

The Shadowmaster produced a circular glass and planted it on a nearby stand. The light from a cellar torch entered the glass and shined throughout it before continuing onto the slab. Moments passed as he aimed the light toward an unknown, but particular spot on the stone.

"Oooh, is it magical?" Sarah asked with wide eyes. "Is it going to make the stone disappear or open up? Is it ancient technology magic?!"

As if to answer her question, the stone slab shuddered and slowly parted like a double-door. Sarah squealed in surprise and delight. Under the stone was a man in heavy armor; beneath him was a set of stairs. Sarah squealed in further delight and Zelda squirmed in her uncomfortably tight grip.

"Hardly," the Shadowmaster smiled. "There is a tiny hole through which the Guardian can be made aware that there are visitors. He opened the door."

The Guardian stepped out of the stairwell and took a moment to look between his new guests. His gaze lingered on the Fae.

"I take it you are the Guardian of the Mitagi?" Geoffrey asked. He stepped forward to the armored soldier and saluted him. The Guardian silently returned the salute. "I have only heard whispers of you even amongst the highest ranks of the Mitagi."

"For a reason," The Shadowmaster said. "He guards treasures of the hoard since the Fall of Hyrule. He protects relics of power no man should wield without great care. While the Sheikah guard secrets of information, the Mitagi guard secrets of power of a more… physical sort."

"Is the treasure trove complete?" Link asked.

"Hardly," The Guardian whispered. His voice was dry, deep, and hoarse. It sounded like he had not used it in a very long time.

"The other nations most likely managed to get their hands on a number of ancient relics as well, but it is hard to say," Geoffrey mused. "They are wise enough to not use them openly. If they did, the other nations would all act in a similar fashion, and then whomever has the most relics would have a sizeable edge…"

Link did not understand. "And the problem with that is?"

"Can you say for certain Qin holds the most or the best?" Geoffrey asked Link. "No nation knows how many relics any other holds. It is like playing cards against six opponents when you know neither the number of cards in their hands, nor how strong each card is. It is better to not play all of your cards, lest you put yourself at risk. Therefore, we have only shown one or two. The Spear of Nayru is one of them. Thankfully, Ouki's reputation was not founded by his using it."

"A wise decision," Nabooru nodded.

"Why are you here?" The Guardian interrupted impatiently.

Geoffrey bowed slightly. "Pardon us, sir. We have become side-tracked. We are here to see your prisoner, Ganondorf Dragmire."

"All of you?"

"I understand if you are reluctant…"

"I am reluctant. My charge is to guard the chambers below, so intruders are unwelcome. I already accept the servants who bring the prisoner food and water, but I wish to accept no more than is necessary. I will accept no more than three at a time for this, so that I may watch over you all."

"Three only?! Pardon me, but you stand in the presence of generals, kings, and-"

"And my orders come from the Goddesses themselves," the Guardian interrupted. "Unless you supersede them, your attempt at bargaining or placing authority over me amounts to nothing."

Geoffrey looked back at the group, uncertain. There seemed to be no argument with the guardian's decision. He sighed in defeat. "Very well."

"Good. Sheikah, unless you intend to come as well, I would ask you to close the door behind us as each group descends with me."

 **-Sarah, Zelda, Malon-**

They later discovered the Guardian's wishes also extended to pets. Despite the Majora's trickery in getting one of the witches in as well, the Guardian had none of it. After the door shut from above, the Guardian lead the two girls and fox into the depths of his domain. With only the Guardian's meager torch to light their path, down they walked into deep darkness.

The stairs ended onto a long and wide floor. This underground area looked like a building onto itself, like how a giant ball room could feel. On either side were large windows, long since broken and filled with stone. The center floor was flat, smooth, and shined, as if dust had not touched it a day since its construction. On the sides were also pedestal torches lit by some unseen force, as there was no wood for its fuel.

"Beautiful…" Sarah murmured.

The Guardian led them to the opposite end where an opened door, similar to the one that led to this place, stood. Within the second chamber was another large room, this one in the shape of an octagon, and Sarah froze at what laid inside.

In the center of the octagonal room was a series of layered stages towards a center. On the outermost stage were stands holding weapons, eight in total with two being empty. On the second stand, inside of the first, were three torches burning in three different colors: red, green, and gold. In the central and third stage was a rectangular stone with a sword planted firm inside of it.

The Guardian stepped before the pedestals and looked at the sword. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He turned to his visitors. "Welcome to the innermost sanction. This spot is the cornerstone at the very center of Mitagi, the spot on which everything is built. Be careful not to touch anything. This is my charge and my home."

"You live here?" Sarah asked.

"As I said, this is my charge. Now come, the dungeon is near. It is just below."

Sarah and Malon stepped onto the stand beside the Guardian. He took hold of the sword, and a great fire burst out of it into his hands. The fire raced up his arm and consumed his shoulders.

"My lord!" Sarah cried.

"Do not interfere! This is my curse… my charge…"

With terrible effort, he twisted the sword. The whole pedestal shifted under his grip, and he released it at once. The stand shook and collapsed into a hollow place within the second stand. The second stand then sank inside the third. The three stages now one, the center pedestal went deeper still and staggered downwards to reveal circular stairs.

"This way," The Guardian said.

"But your burns!" Sarah insisted. She stepped in front of him. "You must go and-"

The Guardian put a hand on her head. Sarah cringed at the weight of it. He must have been a strong man. He then patted her.

"Your concern is touching, young one, but misplaced. This place… I am a prisoner as much as the prisoner's guard. I am as much a relic as the treasures I protect. I am old, forgotten, and deserve to disappear."

"No one deserves that…" Sarah argued.

"You are a good person. Move on and forget about me. I do not deserve your gentleness."

The Guardian gently moved her to the side and stepped down the stairs. The next floor was only a single flight away. Sarah looked in all directions and saw prison bars. Among them were a few men that she did not recognize, as well as bones of former prisoners. These were dangerous men the Mitagi went so far to imprison that they were placed outside of the normal prison. The Mitagi wanted to ensure they would be forgotten.

Among the prison cells was one where a giant of a man was chained. His red hair illuminated the space around him, glowing the same way Malon's did.

"Ganondorf Dragmire, you have visitors," The Guardian greeted him.

Malon's eyes widened and she rushed forward, but Sarah put out a hand to stop her. Sarah's eyes were also wide, but for a different reason. Beneath the glow of the man's hair, his red eyes rested on them. Sarah felt her gut twist in terror at the horrid look in them. Ganondorf had changed since she last saw him. He was always scary, but to her now, he felt unnatural.

He had one arm chained to the wall within a metal gauntlet, and the other was free to rest in his lap. The shattered remains of the other gauntlet lay around his prison and his food sat uneaten. His cell door was wide open. If he wanted to, he could just walk out, but there he sat, unmoving.

"Leave me," Ganondorf muttered. His voice was weak, barely a whisper.

The Guardian sighed and looked to the girls. "Be careful. He may be compliant now, but he is a powerful Dragmire. The restraints do no good."

"The door is open," Sarah noted.

"As I said, the restraints do no good. If you wish to speak with him, check his health, then go ahead. I will be here, waiting." The Guardian backed up to the stairs. He did not walk up them, but he gave them space.

Sarah looked at Ganondorf and gulped. Zelda no longer squirmed in her arms. Malon hesitated, unsure what to do. On one hand, the man was all she had for family. On the other, he was deeply imprisoned and looked dangerous.

While Malon hesitated, Sarah did not. She swallowed and stepped forward. She let Zelda down and continued. She entered the prison bars, close enough so that Ganondorf could see her clearly.

"You…" Ganondorf's eyes widened at the sight of her, but just as quickly as his surprise rose, anger replaced it. His eyes narrowed. "Leave me," He hissed.

"No," Sarah replied firmly.

"No?" Ganondorf asked. With a grunt, he lifted himself to his full height. He had a bit of difficulty working his knees, but he stood strong all the same.

Sarah gulped again as two things struck her. He was still powerful and tall, but he was also looking sickly. How long had he been here? She wondered. His strong jawline was thinned, sharper. His dark skin looked flaky and dry. His red eyes were bloodshot and crazed.

He towered over her. Sarah backed up and found herself against the wall. She shook in fear but wouldn't leave. They needed Ganondorf's help, after all. As much as she wanted to flee, there was purpose to their visit.

"You know not the demons you stir, little girl," Ganondorf hissed. He studied her. He saw her fear, her hesitation, but he also saw her submission to embrace that fear. It was a curious thing to him. She was a normal girl, a nobody. She was no warrior, no soldier, and no one who would live around fear or fight it. Ganondorf could not help but wonder why she did not flee.

Ganondorf closed his eyes. He felt his consciousness dim for a fleeting moment. In this moment were visions of fire, blood, and screams of death. He opened his eyes and returned to the present. The girl was still there, standing before him. A dark thought drove him to put his hand around her throat, and the girl flinched in response. But he did not squeeze.

"Aren't you scared?" Ganondorf pressed. "You should be. You don't know… how hard it is to ignore this voice in my head." His eyes took a feral gleam, and his grip tightened ever so slightly. "It tells me… I must kill you. You have no idea how long I have tried to fight it… to ignore it." Again, his grip tightened a smidgen, enough for Sarah to grunt. "Always I thought it was me… My own failing. Did I lack in control? Why was my first true memory of coming out of the water? But now… I understand. This voice was never my own… Or perhaps it is more accurate to say this voice is my true self."

"No…" Sarah croaked within his grasp. "You are Ganon… dorf Dragmire…"

"And what is a Dragmire but a demon?"

"Is that… truly… what you think? Look there," Sarah pointed.

Ganondorf looked, and he paused. Malon had come closer, close enough for him to notice her hair.

"M-Malon?" His voice changed, softened, and grew confused. His grip loosened and Sarah coughed. The wild look in his eyes faded.

Ganondorf Dragmire and Malon Dragmire stared at each other. A million thoughts passed through them, not the smallest of which would be how Ganondorf had changed. Before, he was a pillar of strength, of stability. He was strong in mind, in spirit, in body, and in will. Now, they thought, now he was the broken shell of a man. He was confused, barely held together by flesh that was becoming as sick as his mind. His will and spirit were barely a trickle compared to before.

It reminded Sarah of a proverb: A weak man with a strong spirit can overcome anything. A strong man with a weak spirit crumbles before anything.

"I'm sure… you have questions," Ganondorf gulped. "I wish I could answer them, but I am still catching up myself."

Malon walked up to him as he talked. While being young, she was still tall enough to reach his chest. And though her arms were barely long enough to reach, she jumped up and slapped his face. Ganondorf put his free hand to his jaw in surprise. Afterwards, Malon embraced him.

Ganondorf gaped. He was shaken and surprised. Of all the things to be said or done, the choice to smack and then hug him was as incredible as it was alien to him. Shakily, he put his free hand on her back. His eyes watered, and for a moment, they sharpened. Before Sarah's eyes, he changed ever so slightly towards the man she knew.

"I'm sorry I left you behind," Ganondorf whispered. "This was something I needed to see for myself."

"I'm not angry because you left to fight," Malon whispered back.

Sarah gasped. Ganondorf's face couldn't get more surprised. How long had it been since Malon spoke? They thought. It was at least a year, which for a girl her age, was an exceedingly long time.

"I'm angry because you lost yourself there," Malon finished. Her voice croaked and she covered her face in his side.

A moment passed, and Ganondorf looked up. He blinked at Sarah, as if only now seeing her. "My apologies for the… threats. It is difficult to know my own thoughts anymore. What is your business here? Surely you have not come all this way just to say hello."

"We have not, no," Sarah confirmed. "We came for her sake-" Sarah motioned to Malon. "-As well as to see your well-being and health before the meetings, and… to gain your help with Princess Zelda."

"Zelda… she is in trouble, then?" Ganondorf inquired. He sighed. "I am sorry, but though I wish to honor the alliance, I am in no position to be of assistance to anyone. I am not chained well, nor is the gate closed, but I am trapped tightly within myself, as you have plainly seen. It is best I do not meet with her. I sense she is near, but it is better for both of us if she stays away. There is no knowing what I may do. My mind drifts between extremes at sudden moments."

"Zelda is already here," Sarah smiled knowingly.

"She is?"

Sarah bent down and scooped Zelda into her arms again. Ganondorf looked between them, confused. Then his eyes fell on Zelda's paw, and he gasped. The mark of Nayru was plainly visible to him.

"What is this?" Ganondorf murmured. He continued to flick between the girls and Zelda in confusion. "How can this be Zelda?"

"Well…"

 **-Link, Geoffrey-**

While the rest of the group waited patiently for their turn, Link approached Geoffrey. "General, may I ask a question?"

"Certainly," Geoffrey said.

"You are an Englishman, a man far from the west, right?" Geoffrey nodded. "Then how did you come to be in Lord Ouki's service?"

Geoffrey chuckled. He tilted his head up in memory and smiled widely. "Ah, now that is a grand question. As one might imagine with that man, first impressions are as grand as the last, as crazy as the first, and one is always left questioning their accuracy. Questioning whether he is serious or in a joking mood. Or in my case… whether he was bluffing or not."

"Sounds funny," Link smiled. The others listened as well, hearing a story coming. When the topic is the Great Bird of Qin, one cannot help but be enraptured.

"Oh, it was. It was." Geoffrey laughed at some memory, then frowned briefly as he remembered something darker. "I still remember it as freshly as when it happened. You see, I was what my people would call a 'crusader.' I marched to take back precious land from the Muslim Horde that had invaded. We were bitter enemies: my people suffered under their Jihads for five hundred years with little resistance until then. Unfortunately, we fought on their terrain. There, they could use speed and raiding to their advantage, and we were but a mass of heavily armored, slow men… It did not go well. I was captured, tortured, enslaved, and finally sold to a merchant… for the price of an onion."

"An onion?!" Link gasped.

"Just an onion."

"Did these people think so little of you?! That's almost insulting! You're worth at least a city or two!"

Geoffrey laughed. "I am glad to hear you value me so highly that you would sell me for so much! But that was the normal price at the time. They captured and enslaved so many young girls, young boys, and women that the price fell to only an onion. It was a dark time for me… for all of us. But I was taken east by my new master. It turned out it was a Gerudo that bought me. I was placed at the helm of a Gerudo slave army, and we marched against Qin."

Link gasped.

"And there… as we crossed the border, there was no army. Even if there was, it would have only been a minor skirmish. We would be little more than a bug bite against a full army. Yet the Qin did not resist with a single soldier. Instead, as we came closer to a city, there was a single man on the road. The army stopped and watched him because they saw he was a very strong man simply putting on an act. He was juggling."

"Juggling," Nabooru grunted. She crossed her arms. "You cannot be serious."

"I make no joke, but only say what I witnessed," Geoffrey insisted. "Ouki Mitagi was juggling nine balls on the road. He stood unarmed in front of us, blocking the road, and juggling exactly nine balls."

"It had to be a distraction…" Link mused.

"That, too, is what I thought," Geoffrey admitted. "Our army stopped and there was a great murmur. At that time, Ouki Mitagi was still among the Ki family, known as Ou Ki, and he was much younger. He was about your age, young man." Geoffrey looked to Link. Link's eyes widened. "And by then, Ouki had earned himself enough reputation as a commander to at least be heard of by the commander of the slave army. Now I don't know if you know this, but juggling is very difficult. It takes great practice, and even then, not many men can juggle more than three balls. Ouki juggled nine. This feat alone caused my fellow soldiers pause, for if he could juggle nine balls, when they could not even juggle two, then how skilled was he in other things like combat? Was this a trap? Was this a distraction? Where was the army? In the end, we fled back to Gerudo."

Nabooru burst out laughing. "Cowards!"

"A second time we came out to fight Qin, this time with a full army of one-hundred thousand and a general at the lead. We crossed into Qin, and once more, there was no resistance. We came to a fortress to take it… and wouldn't you know it?"

"Ouki was juggling again?" Link asked.

Geoffrey shook his head, laughing. "No, no. Ouki was there, yes, but he had set up a table outside the gates of the city. He left the gates wide open and sat at the table, drinking tea as we came closer. There was not a single soldier on the walls, no army outside, and the peasants within were going about their business as usual. Confused, the general sent a few of us forward as emissaries to meet with the enemy commander. I was lucky enough to be among them. We approached, and Ouki greeted us warmly and loudly. He asked that we sit with him, drink, and discuss the terms of our surrender."

"Oh, this has to be a trap. This is obvious," Nabooru smirked.

"Exactly. There was an obvious trap. The strategist of the Gerudo army whispered amongst us that the army of Qin was hidden amongst the civilians, or were circling around to entrap us, or wanted us to take the city because it had a weakness only the Qin knew about. During all this time spent whispering amongst ourselves, Ouki watched and continued to ask that we drink tea with him. The emissaries said we would not, as it may be poisoned.

"However, I said, in my broken dialect, 'I will drink with you.' I sat at the table. Ouki said, 'Do you not fear it is poisoned as your masters do, blond-hair?' I shrugged, poured myself a drink, and spat it out as soon as it touched my lips. I yelled, 'This is poisoned!' My masters believed it to be true, decided it must have been a trap, and fled. The whole army turned around behind me and fled to Gerudo."

"Ouki poisoned you!?" Link gasped again.

"Yes!" Geoffrey yelled. "That was the worst tea I had ever tasted in my life! No man should ever suffer under such a vile concoction!"

Nabooru's eye twitched. "It wasn't poisoned… it just tasted vile."

Geoffrey continued, "Ouki said, 'Sir, that was a brilliant move. See how you are free now. Your masters have fled, believing you to be dead. Go where you wish.' I told Ouki, 'I was making no attempt to free myself, nor was I making a joke! This is the worst drink I have ever tasted! It amounts to poison! If you will allow me, I shall show you a proper drink!' And right then and there, I prepared tea as I knew it from my homeland to the best of my ability. As you can understand, the ingredients were not quite the same. I served it to him, and Ouki looked at me questioningly, perhaps contemplating if I was reversing the plot and poisoning him. He drank it anyway, and he gasped, 'This is poison!'"

"You poisoned Ouki!?" Link exclaimed.

"No, no. Please, just listen. Ouki said, 'This is poison! It burns a lust in my soul that desires more! Give me more!' So I served him more, and he drank it. He then demanded more. I made him more tea, and he drank it all again. He drank as a man addicted until it was coming out his nostrils. He said, 'I am a cured alcoholic for fine wine, and poisoned upon the need for the blond-man's tea! Sir, I must know your name!' I told him my name, and he said, 'Sir! I insist that you serve me!' I agreed. I said, 'Look, my masters have fled from you. I am far from home, believed dead by all who I have ever known except you. Give me a home, and I will serve, if only to save you from that wretched thing you called a drink, my lord.' Ouki said, 'Serve me at your wish, to act and do as you wish, but you willmake me this tea! We shall share it around the world and build an empire with it!' I told him he was drunken with the tea, and he agreed.

"I asked him, 'Sir, Lord Ouki, I have heard of your reputation from the Gerudo… and you have stopped two armies now. The first I saw was on the road where you were juggling nine balls, and the second is now. I ask you, how grand was the army you were setting up against us? Was it encircling us, preparing an ambush? Is your army here in the city, preparing to fight from within?' At my words, Ouki laughed. He said, 'Sir Geoffrey! There is no army. There was never any army. It was me, only me, both times!' In that moment, I was so amazed I swore my allegiance to him while he drank tea like a drunkard. Both of us laughed at how he had fooled the largest nation in Hyrule… not just twice, but thrice!"

Everyone listening gaped at Geoffrey. The witches, Nabooru, Link, even the Elder Fae could not believe what was said. Geoffrey smirked.

"Three times!? When was the third time?" Link asked.

"That would, admittedly, be later in our time," Geoffrey smiled. "But if you want, I shall tell you. You see, we were hired out by Gorondis as a mercenary army. In return, the wealth would be paid to Qin. Gorondis was having a sea war with the Gerudo at the time, and since Gorondis does not border Qin, the benefits to help outweighed the risk. When we heard of it, Ouki and I wished to deal a blow to the Gerudo that would help cement our reputation. We agreed and made the journey. Then we found out… the Gorons had no arrows. Trees were too scarce in their land to spare on war.

"Thankfully, Ouki had a plan. He asked the Gorons to make scarecrows and cover the boats with a roof. The Gorons did, and Ouki and I sailed out with an army of twenty men sailing ten large boats against the Gerudo. We came near them while under a great fog to make the scarecrows seem like our men. The Gerudo quickly saw the fleet and shot arrows at us. Ouki ordered for us to sit there and do nothing. During this, Ouki closed our boat's door, sat with me, and drank my tea while arrows flew at the boats. I remember… I never saw him more relaxed in all my life than when he was in danger and drinking my tea.

"The one emotion he bore was sadness. When one arrow made it between planks in the roof, flew in, and destroyed his tea cup, Ouki was done. At that point, he called for a retreat after a full day of arrows raining on us. We sailed back to Gorondis as the Gerudo cheered their victory. We returned home with, I do not exaggerate, five hundred thousand arrows. They were arrows generously donated by the Gerudo that we used against them the very next day. They actually ran out of arrows themselves after only a few hours, and we had many left to go. So we defeated the Gerudo a third time."

Geoffrey finally finished his long tale. He smiled at the looks of shock across his audience's faces. "Didn't I say first impressions are as grand as the last, as crazy as the first, and one is always left questioning their accuracy?"

(Note: This is all historically true. Muslim slave prices fell to that of an onion after 500 years of Jihad rule. Slavery of white women [and young girls/boys down to 4 years old] for sex slaves was common leading up to the catholic crusades. A Chinese army was stopped by a juggler named Xiong Yiliao, and another Chinese general, named Zhuge Liang, in the historical story Romance of the Three Kingdoms defeated his rival by doing as I described for Ouki: opening the gates, sitting outside, chilling, and being welcoming. Zhuge Liang later, having an army of archers with no arrows, also sailed boats covered in scarecrows in the fog towards his rival. His rival saw them in the fog, thought it covered in men, and shot a bazillion arrows at the boats. Finally, Zhuge Liang has enough, retreats, and gave free arrows to his army, courtesy of their enemy. The enemy cheered their victory… for all of two seconds before they were defeated by their own arrows. If you want to see this in cinematic glory, watch Red Cliff)

 **-Zelda, Malon, Sarah, Ganondorf-**

Sarah placed Zelda back on the floor and Ganondorf stooped down to look at the fox. He looked her over carefully as Sarah explained what happened. When she was done, Ganondorf could not help but chuckle.

"Of course," He said. "Link had to go and give her a Majoran mask… and from a salesman of all people…" Ganondorf pondered the facts and looked down at Malon, who sat at his knee.

Ganondorf inwardly grimaced. Could it really have been the same man? He thought.

He also could not help but compliment the man. "This salesman has studied our art well and is learning quickly if he found a trick only rumored among us. My mothers are right. This is beyond their skill. It is beyond anyone's skill and is meant to be permanent."

"But you can undo it?" Sarah hoped.

Zelda looked up at him, and Ganondorf met her gaze hesitantly. "I don't know. I have never tried to undo a mask this strong. I may not be able to."

"May you at least try?"

"Why?" Ganondorf questioned. "I make no argument with what you may have heard. I am a demon. I was born in a ritual, created unnaturally. I bear the mark of the Triple Goddesses on one hand and the mark of the Twilight Pantheon on the other. I became the demon I am in battle with Ouki Mitagi. You should not trust me. You should leave me. Find a new, proper home for Malon. Let the evil of the Dragmires die here… lost and forgotten like the holy relics in the prison above my head. Though you have given me a moment of sound mind back, it does not change what I am. It does not change what has been opened… and what is coming." Ganondorf looked down shamefully. "A great evil has stirred, and I cannot stop it. I cannot stop what I am or even close the door that has been opened inside me."

"Because… aren't you her friend?" Sarah asked. She was uncertain what else to say. She could not debate philosophy or life. She was a common girl, and all she knew was that they had come for a single reason. "Zelda didn't come all this way to meet with a king of a clan. She could have sent an emissary to meet on her behalf if you were just an ally. Zelda hasn't left the palace since you helped her take it… until now, for no other reason than because you are her friend."

Ganondorf stared at Sarah. Her words, the idea of friendship, washed over him. He closed his eyes in rejection. "I don't have friends."

"Funny, neither did she until she met you and Link."

"Shut it, girl. Must you always know how to answer me?" Ganondorf groaned.

"I will until you at least try! I will persist!"

Ganondorf studied her again before chuckling. "Any who call you but a simple girl knows nothing. You would stand before me, look death in the face, and make a deal with the devil for your princess. I am impressed, by a serving girl, no less. Very well, you have won me over!" Ganondorf called Zelda to approach. "I don't know if you understand me, but I will try what I can."

Zelda stepped forward and sat in front of him. Ganondorf breathed in and out. "You people are far too trusting…"

He put a hand over Zelda's face, closed his eyes, and focused. The mark of the Triple Goddesses on his hand lit, as well as Zelda's mark. Though they did not see it, Link's mark also lit. Ganondorf shuddered. He did not start immediately because he first wanted to calm himself down. That was a difficult thing to do, more difficult than ever for him. His thoughts conflicted with the thoughts of the monster beneath his skin. The thirst for blood and fire grew until he could hardly distinguish it from his real thoughts. It took great will, and a little prayer, before his focus could turn towards properly helping her.

For a brief time, Ganondorf's thoughts properly focused, and he turned his power towards Zelda. He touched her face, grasped it, and pulled. At first, what he grasped was her face, but then there was a snap of something breaking off of her. The thing in question was like a giant white scale, but it disappeared in smoke as quickly as it appeared.

Zelda shuddered, no longer having fur to cover her from the dungeon's chill. She still wore a thin nightgown from before the night she changed. Ganondorf opened his eyes and stood. "Welcome back, Princess."

"Thank you, Lord Dragmire," Zelda said slowly. She flexed her jaw, popped her neck, and struggled to stand on two feet again. "Thank you for returning me to my real form. I assure you, I will make sure the court hears of your aid. I had come to meet with you and see to your wellbeing, as a friend like Sarah said. It gladdens my heart to see you are alive, but I am also sad to see your heart is so sick."

"A sick heart from a sick soul…" Ganondorf whispered. "I am cursed."

"I know a thing or two about curses."

"Do you?" Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… I never told you. I've never really told anyone, though it is not a secret. I was born shortly after the battle of Chouhei."

"I know little about it, though the name sounds familiar. Many Zhao I killed spoke of it in their final moments."

"It was a quick battle that ended in a terrible tragedy. A Qin general forced a Zhao army of four-hundred thousand to surrender. After they did, he then buried them all alive."

"He…" Ganondorf's eyes twitched. For a moment, Zelda saw his fury return, but she did not fear. Fury was a thing she was well accustomed to, especially when the topic was Chouhei.

"I was a hostage in Zhao at the time. As Zhao mourned, Ryo- not yet a Chancellor- rescued my father and left my mother and me behind," Zelda explained. "As one can imagine… Zhao turned their anger on me and my mother. I was… cursed… by Chouhei. The Zhao used the event as an excuse to torture us, chase us to the outskirts of town, and beat us at every turn. I survived by wrestling dogs, and fighting, or fleeing from men to steal handfuls of rice. There was not a day where Chouhei was not in my ears or the dead were not at my back."

"You were a young girl… how could you be blamed over the general's actions?" Ganondorf asked with his rage barely restrained. "This is injustice!"

"Next time you meet a Zhao, you are free to ask them. But as a man so closely used to anger, I think perhaps you understand why."

"Because you are the closest, easiest target," Ganondorf solemnly agreed.

"Indeed. Anger can be all the same. It is… difficult to escape the trauma. I am cursed to this day. In my nightmares, I see the dead claw at me: those from Chouhei and those who my future conquests would someday kill. In my wakefulness, I see rotting corpses and demons chase me, demanding retribution and my life. Zhao would wage war with all of Qin for no other reason than to kill me. I am Chouhei to them as much as I am the Ice Witch to Qin. My first friend, Chancellor Impa, walks on her toes around me as if I were fine glass. And my mother…"

Zelda closed her eyes, taking a moment to calm herself. "Once the jewel of Qin, she gave herself over to men to survive. Curses for me were always on her lips. My own brother hated me. My ministers plot against me. Even you… when we first met… demanded my blood for the sins of my fathers."

Ganondorf did not argue the point. He had indeed done so, and so played a role among the people who made her life difficult.

"I am cursed, Ganondorf, like you," Zelda concluded.

Ganondorf gave a deep sigh before speaking. "I will acknowledge you are cursed as well as I am, but your curse is not like mine. Power is a burden. It is a shackle for those of clear conscience and divine purpose. It yokes the responsible, tasking them to make impossible decisions. Power awards neither friend, nor ally. If the price of conviction is misanthropy, then the weak truly deserve a ruler. You are guilty of nothing but living-" He stopped, hearing his own words.

Zelda reached out and took his hand. He did not stop her. He was too busy pondering his own thoughts to be bothered by her touch. He suddenly lost his will and was curious as to what her thoughts on the matter were.

"It's not what I expected," Zelda mused.

"What?"

"Your hand. I would have expected it to be more… sinister, evil, or monstrous. Perhaps it would have claws, black or red scales. But your hand is warm and soft around the callouses and scars. For a demon, your hands are amazingly human. You are a human, Ganondorf. You know what a demon is for us humans? It is a parasite. Holiness can exist unto itself, but evil cannot. It uses us as its vessel. It acts through us because it cannot survive on its own. A demon is not all you are, Ganondorf Dragmire, unless you surrender to it. So fight the parasite and find a way to purge it from you entirely."

Ganondorf said nothing. He retracted his hand and looked at it for himself.

Seeing he had no more words, Zelda said one last thing, "And be wary of your warden. That man who is far behind us. While you may not know what has happened since my arrival, know he is not to be trusted. He has tried to kill me twice now, and I suspect he will try a third time."

Ganondorf's eyes widened. He briefly looked past her to the Guardian, who stood at the dungeon's opposite end. Ganondorf clenched his fist angrily and glared.

He said, "I do not dare hope, Princess… for what hope is there for me? But I will say at the very least… that I will consider your words… and the friendship you offer."

(edited by RealCoolDude u/10495976/)


	52. A Rebel's War - Part 6

**A Rebel's War - Part 6**

 **-Zelda-**

Zelda wished there was more she could say to help Ganondorf through his dilemma. All she could do was relate to his inner struggle of feeling cursed for life. Although she disagreed with his decision for a war with the Mitagi, she promised herself she would do what the Fae encouraged: Zelda understood Ganondorf's decision was important to him, even if she found it foolish and impractical. She would not hold him accountable as a man under her authority, but as an equal in alliance. His choice would put both the Mitagi and Majora alliance at risk regardless of the intentions. If she were in his position, she could not say she wouldn't do the same thing.

Ganondorf did not seem capable of further reflection. His mind had become fragile as of late, torn between paths. The best Zelda could hope to do now was give him some insights to consider. The insights would come from her priests. On admittedly rare occasions, she would listen and debate with them for the more unique decisions like this. The rest of what Zelda could offer stemmed from understanding a fellow cursed monarch. If Ganondorf wanted someone to relate to, she could offer that at the very least.

Zelda rose and left Ganondorf to his thoughts.

"Well, well," The Guardian mused as she approached him with Sarah. "So the fox was the princess. You had me fooled." Zelda tensed. The voice was definitely recognizable.

"So I did," Zelda replied. She looked back into Ganondorf's cell. Malon looked reluctant to leave. "Tell me, would it be improper for her to stay a while longer? She is his ward."

"It would be improper. I will not have it. I take my job very seriously, princess. She leaves with you all, or all of you stay."

"Very well. Malon, if you will."

Malon hesitated, but Ganondorf gave a limited motion for her to go. Understanding him, Malon somberly returned to Zelda's side.

Malon whispered in her newfound voice, "I will be able to see him again, right?"

"Of course, you can," Zelda answered. "The trial should be very soon now that the Majora arrived."

With that said, Zelda glared at Sarah.

"What is wrong, Zelda?" Sarah asked.

"For the sake of innocent animals everywhere, do not ever get a pet. Considering you were a damn sight better than Link, I understand now why he sucks with animals. You nearly crushed me in your squealing fits."

Sarah blushed furiously. "M-my apologies, Z-Zelda."

"All is well, but I will be checking with a doctor to be sure I don't have a broken rib."

As this sudden argument occurred, the Guardian opened the door leading up and led them back to the dungeon's main room. Once out, he twisted the central sword to seal the deep prison's passage and got more deep burns for his trouble.

After taking a moment to look around, Zelda saw there were no beds, no clothes, no doors to other areas, and no food outside of what was presented to Ganondorf. The Guardian said he lived here, Zelda recalled. How could that be? Who was this man?

From what Zelda could understand, the Guardian was exceedingly old. But while his voice gave him away as an old man, his demeaner showed a strength and virility as solid as Geoffrey's. References were made to him as if he was older than anyone else in Mitagi. Just by the very nature of his job, he must have been down here all the time.

"Tell me, Guardian," Zelda inquired. "You said you were charged with guarding this place, are under the authority of the Triple Goddesses, and were a prisoner as much as those below. This speaks of a crime and punishment occurring. You are the only one considered strong enough to hold back Ganondorf Dragmire should he break out. This alone speaks of power. Yet for all of my understanding and memory, I cannot recall a man charged by the priests with life imprisonment beneath the castle of Mitagi."

"You are a perceptive one, as well as a good listener. That is a powerful combination," The Guardian complimented. "You are correct. This is punishment for a crime."

"And will you not tell me?"

"I see no reason why I should." He continued to leave and gave Zelda the cold shoulder.

Zelda glared at his back and clenched her fists. She silently screamed. How dare he walk away from her like she was nothing! How dare he ignore her!

"Bastard," Zelda whispered.

"To be fair, ya are much the same," Malon whispered back.

Zelda gaped. "I-I am not! Sarah! Am I like that?!"

Sarah sucked in a sharp breath. "Well…"

"Sarah!" Zelda yelled, aghast.

"You do tend to be pissed off with ya friends," Malon continued.

Sarah and Zelda stared at the little red-head. Zelda was offended and aghast. She knew she was called the Ice Witch, and for good reason, but it still offended her to be confronted with it while being offended by another source. Sarah was left really wanting to be somewhere else right now, but she also wondered if Malon was really brave or just stupid.

"You were so much easier when you were mute," Zelda snarled. She spun on her heel and followed the Guardian out.

"And there we go," Malon said with pity. She didn't want to be proven right, but she hoped Zelda would listen to herself now.

"Zelda! That was rude!" Sarah exclaimed.

Zelda stomped her way up the stairs, her mood destroyed. Being called out by them struck her. But after taking a moment to calm herself, she sighed in the darkness. She realized she was cruelest towards those she cared about.

Malon was coming out of trauma, and Zelda was a bitch to her.

Sarah always had Zelda's back, took care of her, and was an emotional and physical support, but Zelda was a bitch.

Link protected Zelda's life at his own expense countless times over. He never asked for anything. He put up with her taunts and abuse ranging from well-mannered to outright mean and even took her scratches when she was a fox without lashing out. He did all that while thinking of Zelda's mood and bringing her gifts (ignoring that it backfired), and Zelda was a bitch.

Now that Zelda thought about it, her anger with him about failing to catch the assassin was unwarranted now. The assassin, who Zelda concluded was also the Guardian, was a man of incredible talent, power, and purpose. Link was right: the man could disappear. The man could teleport or move from one place to another within a moment.

Considering all the facts, Zelda concluded she was a bitch.

But on Zelda's previous thoughts, why wasn't the Guardian turning and stabbing her? He was right in front of her and armed with a sword. Zelda was defenseless and in his abode, but he did not strike. This was an opportune time and place for him to act.

Zelda could not grasp the choices the Guardian made in where and when to attack, but she felt he put heavy thought into what he did do. She thought he planned enough to make it unpredictable for her to know what he would actually do. He was creative, observant, and willing to wait instead of immediately taking an opportunity. Zelda had no doubt he would try to kill her again later, but when would that happen? When he was ready, she decided. Where would it happen? Whether she was in public, protected, or in private did not seem to matter to him.

Zelda nearly tripped as another thought struck her. The Guardian was cursed too. This place was his charge, and he was under the goddesses' authority. On the surface, it sounded like the man could not leave this place, but he has done so twice. He had left to attack her. The timing could perhaps be tied to some kind of crack in his curse, the binding that held him. If she could figure out more: the nature of his curse, his imprisonment, and if it weakened, then she could predict him easier.

Zelda sighed. She certainly had plenty to think over.

Their party finally exited the basement to the pleasant sight of the other's snickering. Zelda saw Link's eyes light up when they landed on her, but he seemed distant. He made no motion towards her, rather he took a step behind the Fae Elder. Zelda did not miss his move. It sent a knife into her gut. One more to be added to the pile, she thought.

"Princess!" Geoffrey exclaimed. He bowed. "I am overjoyed to see you restored! I take it King Dragmire was willing to restore you?"

"He was," Zelda confirmed. She stepped aside so Sarah and Malon could stand among them.

"You were brave to face him and ask for this."

"Admittedly, he was not of his right mind at first. The isolation in prison has taken a toll on his weak spirit. But we…" Zelda paused, seeing the girls hold their distance. Sarah was usually a step away from her, and though it was only a few steps further than before, it was big for them. Malon was usually the kind to stand neutrally to the side, but her posture was now defensive.

Zelda recovered. "They, my servant, Sarah, and Ganondorf's ward, Malon, stepped up and set his mind in order. Sarah braved his wrath, and Malon… Malon has a compassion I wish I had… King Dragmire was willing to remove the mask, and to my surprise, he never asked anything for it. So no, it was just I who benefited."

Sarah and Malon's posture relaxed and became a little friendlier after the compliments. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief.

"I… see." Geoffrey looked at her questionably, finding it odd how she seemed to go out of her way to praise others. He did not know Zelda well, but typically, nobles and kings do not give credit to others for any reason.

Zelda nodded. "Now, so that we may not keep the guard waiting, why doesn't the next group go ahead? Link-" Link perked up and his eye's widened fearfully. She never called him by name. "-You came here to see him, yes? Why don't you go and see for yourself how he fares?"

Link smiled nervously. "Thank you, but all is well, Princess. I'm sure I will see him eventually. You are in danger. I should-"

"Link, go ahead. See him. You last saw him in your battle with Harken Dragmire. You must be worried. You have been burdened with the lives of two monarchs as of late. That is no small thing. Consider it a gift and an apology of sorts, for I know I am a difficult and demanding charge. Please, set your mind at ease."

"I…" Link cleared his throat. He sniffed and looked down. Zelda didn't know the thoughts that passed over him, but he almost teared up. He finally nodded and descended the stairs where the Guardian waited.

"Who are the next two?" Geoffrey inquired. "I have no interest in meeting with him."

"I will allow four this time," The Guardian said. Everyone looked to him in surprise. "I want to talk with you, Lord Geoffrey, personally," He explained.

"Very well."

"I will go," The Elder Fae said.

Nabooru stepped forward," As will I."

The four of them assembled on the stairs and the Guardian brought them below.

Zelda waited until the moment the dungeon's door closed and spoke up, "I must ask a question for you, Shadowmaster."

"Princess?" The Shadowmaster allowed her.

"That man, the Guardian… who is he? Surely you know, oh, master of secrets." Zelda gave a small smirk.

"I-I do." The Shadowmaster hesitated for being put on the spot. "But I fail to see why that this is the time, place, or has the urgency for such-"

"I have reason to believe that that man is the assassin who has tried to kill me twice now."

The room gasped and the Shadowmaster paled. He bore so much more terror than the others that a gasp could not suffice. He understood the deep implications of what this meant.

"Oh no…" He whispered.

"Now do you believe this to be the time and place?" Zelda tapped her foot and crossed her arms. She glared at the man, coldly and silently demanding answers.

"The time, yes, but this is not the place." He glanced to the heavy dungeon door. "We have but a few minutes. Let us move away from here."

 **-Nabooru, Link, Elder, Geoffrey-**

The second group descended into the same room the girls entered, and Link gaped at its splendor. Even as far down as they were, this place continued to shine like new. The Guardian lead them to the pedestal as before, and he opened the way down. Link's eyes fell onto the sword centerpiece, and he thought it was beautiful. He wished to hold it desperately, and it seemed to almost draw him in with the way it rested so majestically. However, thoughts of Ganondorf quickly reminded him of his purpose here.

They descended further to see Ganondorf's ragged form. He rose to his feet as they approached, and thankfully for them, was of a better mind than when the girls arrived. He was not his best, though. He was still sick in body and soul.

The conversations were simple and brief compared to what Ganondorf endured before. They consisted largely of catching up and offering bits of comfort.

Nabooru comforted Ganondorf with knowledge that his clan had come. She was saddened to see his lack of hope, but he was comforted to know the Majora were there. He thought it comforting, even if things led to being executed among family.

Link was understandably awkward. He didn't know what to say or do. He wanted to see a Ganondorf well, and he found a shell. Ganondorf opened the conversation in the best way, directly. He asked of the war and how Link's unit had come through. Link told him most of his men were dead, save for a few. Link insisted it wasn't Ganondorf's fault. They had died to Zhao, and even if Ganondorf's being a demon had not helped things, they still would have died to Harken's magics. In Link's eyes, Ganondorf was as much a victim as the rest of them.

The Elder Fae and Ganondorf barely had a conversation: there was little need for one. The Elder was unsatisfied with Ganondorf's appearance, and he assured him he would be at the trial. He told Ganondorf to not lose hope, to which Ganondorf replied, 'What hope is there for me, Elder? I am as dead while alive as I am dead. I do not desire death, but nor do I desire what this life offers me.'

It was a sad saying, drowning everyone else's spirit as well. The Elder countered with, 'There is always a way, King Dragmire. So long as we live, every day is a chance. A chance for salvation and goodness. That chance is only taken when we die. So do not give up. No matter how far your spirit falls, no matter how dark your prospects may be, pray and seek, and you will find.'

Geoffrey had no words to speak, wanting nothing to do with the man-demon. Instead, he stayed a level above with the Guardian. The Guardian wanted to speak with him, and this was the best time to do it.

"Tell me, Lord Geoffrey. I have heard that Ouki Mitagi is dead. Is this true?" The Guardian asked.

"It is, my lord," Geoffrey said.

"I see," The Guardian sighed. "That is a pity. He was a special one." Geoffrey smiled grimly, in full agreement. "I knew him little, but I had met with him once. As always with champions of the Mitagi, a piece of my trove was given to champion their cause." The Guardian chuckled. "And Ouki was able to weasel two relics out of me. He was the lover to the owner of another while possessing one himself. I couldn't find myself refusing him."

"Ouki always did find ways to do the unexpected."

"Indeed. And I am told you are his retainer, the one to inherit everything of his. Is this true?"

"It is."

"Then the same offer extends to you. I have observed you from a distance and see Ouki taught you well. You have a strong heart, a strong body, and a strong mind. You are worthy of being among the pillars of the Mitagi. I had once considered allowing you a treasure, but you were not Mitagi. Now it seems Ouki has found yet another way to bypass the rules."

"You mean…" Geoffrey breathed.

"You may take into your possession any of my treasures on this lower platform." The Guardian motioned to the eight stands on the third level. "Use them as you wish, but you are to return them on your death. In this case, you have two options before you: you may use the item Ouki requested from me, the gauntlets of strength, or you may return it and select another for yourself."

"And this is the rule set for all who choose?"

The Guardian nodded.

Geoffrey took a deep breath and looked over the relics. "Then… I will return the gauntlets of strength… tell me of this one." He stepped before a shield.

The shield had a highly reflective surface of the greatest quality. Little words were etched into the edges of the reflective side, but they were words he could not read.

"That shield will stop everything," the Guardian described. "No matter how strong an attack, it will not break, nor push you back. No matter the magic, it will not penetrate, nor bend. Spears and axes and swords and hammers will lose their bite, and all magic will be absorbed to be useless. This shield is the greatest defense and a powerful offense."

"Amazing!" Geoffrey reached out and took the shield into his hands. He placed it on his arm and felt the weight of it. He thought the weight was good: light while feeling sturdy. It was long enough to cover the body without encumbering him. "I was thinking of choosing this relic because it reminded me of home, but what do you mean by a 'powerful offense?'"

"There is a special trick. Allow me to see it." Geoffrey handed the shield over as the Guardian instructed. "Pick up your sword and strike it." Geoffrey looked at him confused, but he did as commanded. Geoffrey struck the shield. At the Guardian's bidding, he did so again, and again, and again. On the fourth blow, the shield seemed to shatter and crack.

Geoffrey gasped. "I am so sorry! I did not mean to-"

"Do not worry. Here, take it." The Guardian handed him the shield. "You are not so strong that you can break it with your strikes. I have never met anyone that can."

"But… the shield! It is cracked!"

"Nevermind that. Strike me with the shield."

"Pardon?"

Geoffrey felt the Guardian roll his eyes, even if it was unseen through the helmet. He repeated himself irritably. "Strike me with the shield. Yes, I am serious! Strike me with it!"

"As you wish." Geoffrey collected himself and rammed the Guardian with his shield. A burst of energy exploded from it, and the Guardian was thrown into a wall. Geoffrey gasped again. "I am so sorry! I did not know it-" He checked the shield. "It is not cracked anymore!"

"As I said, the shield has a special trick." The Guardian climbed to his feet, unfazed. "It collects energy so that when you strike someone, the energy is released as if the blows they dealt to the shield were upon them!" He noticed Geoffrey's concerned gaze. "No, do not worry about me. I am unharmed. But are you satisfied with your choice?"

"I am!" Geoffrey smiled ear to ear. "Thank you, Guardian of the Mitagi! I shall return to you the gauntlets and take upon myself this shield."

The Guardian nodded, regaining his stoic composure. "Use it well, Retainer of Ouki."

 **-Later-**

The others did not spend much longer talking with Ganondorf before departing. They quickly met up with the Guardian who then resealed the platform over the prison. Nabooru and Geoffrey went on ahead to the exit, not needing a guide in the dark, while the Elder Fae and Link tarried a bit behind. Link studied everything in the torch light: the layered pedestal, the center sword, and most of all, the single green torch. It spoke to him in some way.

"This place reminds me of your grove," Link observed.

"How so?" The Fae Elder inquired.

"That house in your grove didn't collect dust either. It has a similar vibe to it." Link's head almost swiveled to look at everything. "This place resonates with something in me… I can feel it."

The Guardian turned enough to glance at Link but said nothing.

The Elder said, "You are correct in your assumption. There is a divine holiness here that is similar to our groves. It is a sacred site I have visited from time to time. As you bear the Mark of Farore, you would feel it."

"You bear the Mark of the Triple Goddess?" The Guardian asked.

"I-I do," Link stuttered. He blushed and covered his hand. He found it a bit nerve wracking to be put in the spotlight over something like this.

"Then you are the one I sensed using the Gift of Farore yesterday?"

"You felt that?"

"Of course I did," The Guardian answered. "I would recognize the sensation anywhere." He put an uncovered hand up, and Link gasped. A triangle glowed on it. But while Link's triangle was whole, the Guardian's triangle was only an outline.

 **-Zelda-**

The Shadowmaster had taken Zelda to a side room in the prison and closed the door. He put his hand on the door and a faint black mist fell over it. It was Twilight magic.

"How to explain…" He swallowed and turned to face her. "How much do you know of the fall of Hyrule?"

Zelda knew the gist of the story for years. "The Wise Tyrant, Demon King, and Rebellious Hero made war. The Wise Tyrant was killed, the other two disappeared, and Hyrule collapsed into thousands of factions."

"That is right. The three fought, but did you know that all three were champions of their respective goddess? They bore the Mark you bear now." The Shadowmaster pointed at her hand. "That mark has birthed many names, and some would go to say it is passed down to champions chosen by the Goddess… But our records show this is not true. The Marks are not passed on to new guardians. Rather, the spirits of the guardians are reborn anew. You, as the champion of Nayru, are the same champion in spirit and soul as every past champion of Nayru. In like manner, the champion of Din and the champion of Farore are the same as they have always been. The person never truly changes. You three are reborn again and again in a never-ending cycle."

"For you see," He continued," The war between the Twilight and Divine was not just between the Goddesses, but between their creations. The minions of Twilight consume one another to become strong, and only the strongest five can be amongst their pantheon. To truly defeat the Twilight, you must destroy them from the highest to lowest power. In contrast, the Goddesses created three celestial spirits to lead their creations on their behalf. These spirits were named Wisdom, Courage, and Power. The Divine defeated the Twilight's greatest, but the rest of the Twilight would not fall without a fight. It eventually tainted the spirit of power, appealing to it with their mutual understanding of power. They instilled the Twilight's vengeance and hatred within the Spirit of Power, and this set everything out of motion.

"From then on, the cycle started," He concluded. "With every rebirth, the three are in conflict. And with each conflict, they are thrown further from the goddesses in a spiral of destruction. In the most recent cycle, the spirits waged war. The Spirit of Wisdom was reborn as who we know to be the Wise Tyrant. The Spirit of Courage was reborn as the Rebellious Hero. The Spirit of Power, of Hatred, was reborn as the Demon King."

Zelda nodded, listening intently. Bits and pieces of what the Shadowmaster described fitted with the sacred texts she had read. "But what does this have to do with him?"

"Because, your highness, for a spirit to be reborn, it must first lose its previous flesh. The Spirit of Wisdom died… but the other two did not. The Spirit of Power was only banished to another realm, and the Spirit of Courage… He refused to die. I don't know how, but he found a way to cheat death. He was punished by the Triple Goddesses for this, of course. He was stripped of his power and cursed to guard the relics he prized so dearly beneath a fortress created by his children: Mitagi and Kinoto. Those children would one day form the Mitagi and Ki family, the two families who would lay the foundation for Qin."

Zelda's eyes widened. "You mean… The Guardian, the Assassin, is also the Rebellious Hero? The Spirit of Courage and Champion of Farore?"

The Shadowmaster gave a solemn nod. "That is exactly what I mean, Princess."

 **-Link, Fae, Guardian-**

Link stared at the armored man while feeling like ice had fallen over him. His nerves tingled, and the world spun. Link inevitably faltered and took a clumsy step to adjust himself.

"You're... You're like us?" Link held up his hand to advertise his triangle. "You're one of us? I thought there were only three."

"I used to be," The Guardian said.

"Used to be? So... you are no longer Marked?" Link looked to the Elder Fae. "And you don't seem surprised."

"I knew this already," Elder said. "I am as ancient as he is, but I hardly see how this turn is relevant. There are always cycles. You are not the first to bear the Mark of Farore, and nor will you be the last. Link, this man is the one you would know in history as the 'Rebellious Hero'."

"What?!" Link gasped. His head whipped between the two ancient people, struck with shock. "You-he! You're a legend! How can you be punished, and your Mark taken?!"

The Elder watched the Guardian, wondering if he would explain. In all the years Elder had known him, he had been closed off. He trusted no one and was always formal. He kept this thoughts far from his lips.

The newly revealed Rebellious Hero sighed. "Before I answer, let me ask you a question. This power you have been given, what will you use it for?"

"What purpose would there be in such a question?" The Elder snapped. He moved between the man and teenager. "You are no longer in a position of authority for such matters."

"Because I wish to understand the purpose and mind of whom my power has fallen to."

"Your power?" Link wondered.

Elder spoke up. "Link, the man before you was not just another champion of the Goddesses. He was the previous owner of the Mark you bear."

Link's amazement only deepened. This man was his predecessor!? He wanted to exclaim. Link knew the Mark was passed from champion to champion, but he couldn't believe it was passed down to him from the Rebellious Hero himself!

"Do you find my question to be an unreasonable one?" The Rebellious Hero coldly asked.

"No, perhaps not, now," Elder said. "Whether Link wishes to divulge his purpose is up to him. But what would you do if his answer should not satisfy you?" Elder looked down at the Hero. "You should remember your place."

"My place, as the one who came before him, would be of guidance."

"A position I already fill."

Link kept looking between them, albeit calmer than before. Standing before him were two beings equally ancient and powerful in their own rights. He sensed that despite an old friendship that might exist, there was a hint of animosity. Whatever the Hero's punishment was, Link felt it drove a wedge between them.

Link smiled and stepped around the wooden Fae. "It's alright. I don't mind."

Elder's expression soured, but he nodded. "If you are sure."

"I want to use my Goddess given power to help people," Link announced with certainty. "With all of this war, my place is on the front lines, defending the kingdom, and serving the Princess."

"The princess…" The Hero whispered. "You refer to the one who bears the Mark of Nayru?"

"She is the one," Elder answered.

"That's right!" Link said as well. "When I protect the princess, I protect the kingdom. When she bleeds, the kingdom bleeds, and people die. And I don't want that. I want people to feel secure and safe and be able to smile without armies marching down on them."

"You can't stop people from dying," The Hero said bluntly.

Link frowned. "Of course not, but-"

"And what would you do if you bleed?"

"I would… accept it? That's what happens in war. I have lost friends, but I press on." Link swallowed after his speech. Though he could not see the Hero's eyes, his tense posture spoke of great disagreement.

"You are a naïve fool and a hypocrite leading countless lives to failure. Let me tell you something, Link: I was once like you. I gave myself to a king. I gave myself to my people. Like you, I was trusting… naïve. I thought nothing of my wounds, of bleeding. I accepted it as my part. After all, what soldier doesn't bleed?"

"But do you know what happens when the soldier returns home?" The Hero asked. "He is an outcast. I have seen so many soldiers on the streets. They give all of themselves and receive nothing in return. They go mad with nightmares all their lives, and all the people scoff at them. They sacrifice everything for their kingdom and are given nothing but a pathetic word of thanks in return."

Link wouldn't lose hope. "Then it is up to the system to protect them, as the soldiers protected the system."

"Good answer, but what system would that be?" The Hero started speaker faster, louder. "What system can there be to protect the lowly men who sacrifice their lives for the wealthy and noble? The noble can murder, rape, and steal without punishment, but Goddess forbid a commoner who holds his head high, lest he lose it."

"Zelda will make that system."

"And that is why you are a fool," The Hero growled. "I have not known her long, but the way Zelda treats her friends tells me much. She is filled with anger. If the one who holds the Mark of Wisdom is so angry, they will only bring pain. Wisdom does not mean 'good.' It merely means the ability to discern, reason, and learn. She will be a smart one, and that scares me."

The Hero glared at the ground. "The king in my time bore the Mark of Wisdom, and he was a tyrant. He betrayed me… casted me out because in his 'wisdom,' he feared me. I served him without question, and he feared me for it. His people served him, and he reduced them to slaves. He trusted no one. He saw ghosts and conspiracies all around him. He trusted no one. Eventually, the ghosts he saw were created by his own hand."

The Hero continued, "I have watched your 'princess' since her arrival, and I see a tyrant in the making just as much as he was! Even you, who would treat her with friendship yet obey without question, are repaid with harsh words, disregard, and punishment!"

Link also looked down. "It's true… Zelda can be cruel. She doesn't know love nor friendship, so she doesn't know how to express it. She has never known gentleness, and so she doesn't know how to give it. She is a tool to others as much as they are to her."

"And… you think this makes her a good candidate for a king?"

"Zelda is broken… but that is why I am there." Link smiled. "How can she learn forgiveness unless someone is there to forgive her? How can she learn to be gentle, or to trust, or to care unless someone does it for her first?"

"You cannot fix a broken king."

"I can try."

"You will try. You will push yourself. You will bleed. You will give yourself until there is NOTHING LEFT!" The Hero screamed. Link and Elder took a step back in surprise. "You will have nothing left to give, and still the kingdom, the system, and the princess you serve will demand more! You will be a broken shell of a man before anyone will finally say you gave enough! You will wish for the peace of death just to be free of the blood that cakes every inch of your skin! You will be chased by the dead into your dreams! And finally, finally, it will all come to completion as you are betrayed in what remains of your life!"

"That's enough," The Elder interrupted.

"If I have to give myself until there is nothing left, then I will at least go down satisfied knowing it is as far as I can go!" Link yelled.

The Hero stared at him, stunned speechless for a moment. "You… are a fool… Mark my words, Link. She will betray you. We-You are better off without 'Wisdom'!"

"I said that is enough!" The Elder put a wooden arm out and shoved the Hero back.

Link glared at the hero, despite his initial admiration. He felt at once that the man was speaking from personal experience, so he pitied the Hero greatly. However, he wasn't going to let him speak poorly of Zelda.

"Let's go, Link," Elder said. "We have no more business here."

Link and the Elder walked back up the stairs, leaving the Hero fuming at the bottom. The Hero incoherently roared out his aggravation.

"Please, pardon his harsh words," Elder said. "The Hero means well and speaks from experience, but he lacks understanding that the past dies and generations change. He is a damaged soul…"

Link stopped walking and gazed at the exit in apprehension. "I get it… I understand his aggravation. Zelda is… difficult even at the best of times. If she is anything like the king he knew, then I can understand his fear. When I first met Zelda… she saw human lives as pawns to be used. I hated her."

"And now?"

"I still do," Link admitted. "Or perhaps it is better to say I hate that side of her. It is evil to control them, to tax them, and to have them die at your will… But it is also an evil designed to target the twisted, while sparing the innocent."

"That is justice."

"And I hate it. I hate how necessary it is… I hate how a girl as young as myself cannot be happy with a life as simple as meeting a good guy, having a couple pets, having neighbors, or even seeing the world. It's not because she doesn't want to, but because she is trapped to a seat. Did you know how Zelda completely changed when she left her palace? She looked almost normal for once, peaceful. She was smiling and… having fun… and looked hopeful."

Link clenched his fists. "I hate the throne. It is a cage without bars. I almost hate the princess and the whole royal family, but I find myself respecting her. I care for Zelda just as much as I hate her."

"That is a contradiction," Elder noted.

"A what?"

The Elder chuckled. How would he explain that word to Link? He wondered. "I mean to say, you despise the princess, but you care about Zelda. The Princess is a position worthy of your respect, but you despise the position for what it must do. You care about Zelda as a person, but you find the person can be cruel. They are the same person, but different parts, almost like different identities."

"Exactly!" Link exclaimed. "So… what do I do? Do you think I am a fool as he said because I want to help her?"

"No. In fact, you are the opposite. You are saving her," The Elder replied. "The princess is as you say. She is a person of many sides in conflict with one another. We can do nothing about how she is a princess that is short of treachery. We can do nothing about how there must be a ruler. However, you can do something about her. You can do something about the cruelty planted in her heart. She may have the throne, young one, but you and her friends, you all have her heart. How the kingdom develops is on your actions as much as hers. A king who knows only betrayal will betray his people. A king who knows love…"

Link gulped. He hoped Elder was not suggesting he actually love-love Zelda. That would be creepy. It'd be like dating Midna or anyone else he saw as a sister. But if Zelda wanted to arrange him and Sarah, they could talk terms.

"Sounds difficult," Link mumbled.

If Elder heard Link's uncertainty, he did not voice it. "Love is patient. Love is kind. It is not jealous. It does not brag, nor is it proud. It is not rude nor easily angered. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always holds on in dour times. But the one thing love never claims to be… is easy."

Link was quiet for the rest of their ascent.

 **-Zelda-**

The last to briefly meet with Lord Dragmire were the twin-witches. They impatiently awaited their turn with patting feet. Once everyone finally returned, they stomped down to discuss what they wished with their son. Zelda did not know what the discussion would entail, and quite frankly did not care. There was something about the two woman that made her uncomfortable.

While the witches were below, though, a moment came for Zelda to speak.

"Everyone, a moment if you will," Zelda requested. Geoffrey bowed and Link shrugged. Once the Guardian and witches were gone long enough, Zelda whispered, "Link was right about the assassin. He is powerful, much more than the Sheikah."

"Including the part about him disappearing?" Link asked.

Zelda nodded. "Including that."

Link grinned. "I knew it." Elder looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? I did!"

The Elder sighed. "What did we just discuss…?"

"I did hear there was an assassin," Nabooru commented with dread. "Is there a reason for concern with Lord Dragmire?"

"I do not think so…" Zelda replied. "Lord Dragmire is exposed, but at the same time, he remains untouched. I believe the assassin takes his position seriously or has a purpose behind it."

"Who are you talking about?" Geoffrey asked. "It seems to me you have some idea of who it is."

"I do. I believe the Guardian is my would-be assassi-"

"WHAT!?" Elder, Geoffrey, and Link yelled.

"This cannot be!" Geoffrey exclaimed. His face grew red with sudden rage and restraint. He was unsure how to feel after receiving an incredible gift from the suspect.

Elder shuddered, and the wooden shell crumbled at points. Bark fell, and he almost toppled down. Link rushed over to keep him from collapsing, but the Fae instead left his shell entirely and fell to the floor. From there, the tiny creature fell to his knees.

"Are you sure?" Link asked as he worried over the Fae Elder. His head filled with too many questions for him to even think straight. He wanted to punch someone, but like Geoffrey, he didn't know where to aim his rage. The one thing he did know was he wanted to either punch Zelda for the accusation or protect her if she was correct.

"I-I am," Zelda stuttered. She did not expect such a violent reaction from them. It threw her off greatly.

"Princess," Geoffrey said after regaining his composure, "What you claim is… You must be very sure, because if you are wrong…"

"I am not wrong!" Zelda snapped. "Listen, Link's mistake with the mask may have actually been the greatest blessing in disguise we could have been given. The Goddesses took something designed for evil and used it for good. The assassin entered my room last night, as you know. I saw him with my own eyes. I saw his power in action. I heard his voice. He said one word, but it was enough. He was fully armored, so no skin was exposed, including his face. But the voice… it is perverse. The man down there has the same voice, is fully armored, and guards treasure with powers that are simply incredible."

Zelda was on full alert. "What's more is, so far as I am told, he was once Marked as Link, Lord Dragmire, and I are. As we know to some extent, these Marks come with abilities. Who is to say that this former Marked man does not still retain some power to appear and disappear or a treasure that can do the same? You said it yourself, General: everyone is accounted for… everyone among the Mitagi. So what about someone hidden? Someone not recorded and never accounted for?"

Geoffrey shared a worried glance with Link. "What you say makes sense. If he is what the legends claim, then he would be powerful enough to do as Link witnessed. You are also right to say that the Guardian is unrecorded except for the most secret of texts. He would not have been considered in our search. But do you truly think him so rebellious as to go after you the moment you set foot in his domain? Do you truly think him capable of murdering his own kin? Remember: you are not the only one being targeted in this city. In fact, I have recently received reports that some of the city guard have been found dead, torn apart as if by beasts!"

The Elder Fae recovered and reentered his wooden shell. The shell's eyes glowed once more, and the wood crackled as it repaired itself. Lips formed and said, "He is capable. For who else would rebel… besides the Rebellious Hero?"

They paled as the reality of what they now faced set in. Zelda shuddered. Link unconsciously took a step closer to her.

Elder faced Zelda with pity and sadness ingrained in him. "And who else would hate Wisdom so?"

Elder mused more, "It is a thing I have not considered, but it is a sign of our times. For so many eons, the Champion Spirits were united, and there was strength and peace in Hyrule. Then one Champion fell… and there was war between it and the others. Then at last… all three fell. With the broken unity of the Champion Spirits, all of Hyrule's unity would also be broken for the next five-hundred years."

"General, what shall we do?" Zelda asked.

Geoffrey gathered his thoughts. He looked up in a silent prayer, lips moving without sound, before sighing. "We continue as we have been." Geoffrey said. "He does not know we suspect him, and we should keep it that way. Lord Dragmire remains untouched, as you all saw to him. We should remove him from his watcher's hand as soon as possible, so the trial should be held immediately. During the trial's nights, I will arrange for him to be placed in other cells away from the Guardian."

"As for us," Geoffrey continued," We should be more vigilant than ever. The nobles must be warned of the assassin's power and to trust no one in full armor. Even among your own guard, every soldier is to be without a helmet so that we may recognize their face. Only those whose face I know myself will be chosen to be in the castle at any time." Geoffrey turned his attention to Nabooru. "My lady, I recommend you stay in a room adjacent to the Princess and myself for your safety."

Nabooru blinked, surprised by his courtesy. She expected to be left out of his thoughts since she was a Majora. She nodded. "Thank you, I am honored."

Geoffrey's face was stone in response. "The girls will be placed in other rooms away from the Princess, and only Link and a few guards will be present. None will lay down; all will always at guard."

"How long do you expect the trial will take?" Nabooru asked.

Geoffrey shrugged. "Depends on how long it takes before a resolution is made. Lord Ouki Mitagi ordered for Lord Dragmire to be judged here, and the elders will carry that out. With the accusation of demonhood, the priests here will be after him, so I would expect the high priest to be against you as well. Some will demand immediate execution… others, I cannot say. I do not believe I am overstepping my thoughts to assume you are a staunch opposer to this view?"

"You are not."

"Then how long it takes depends on how long you and they remain stubborn. And whether or not the Princess chooses a side."

Zelda gulped. She avoided their gaze.

Nabooru looked hard at Geoffrey. "You are not taking a side?"

"I…" Geoffrey hesitated. "I will not, not anymore. I have seen Ganondorf myself, and I do not judge him to have the desire to hurt Lord Ouki. He is deeply saddened by what happened. I believe him evil, but he is also a victim. If he is to die, I accept it. If he is to live, I can only pray for him. I believe him to be possessed, and unless you have a Savior capable of banishing demons as my birthplace does, I do not have much hope for him."

The Elder sighed again. "This will be… troubling."

"Amen," Geoffrey murmured. He looked between the group. "If I may make a suggestion: let us take a short rest. I will send word to the nobles that we will be ready to begin the trial this day. We may gather in the main hall when it begins. In the meantime, eat, drink, rest your head, and collect your thoughts."

"A short nap does sound pleasant," Zelda whispered.

 **-Later-**

Men were heard walking by outside the room, and Zelda's eyes snapped open. Nothing actually happened, but Zelda was now awake and didn't want to go back to sleep. Her head was swimming with so many fears and conflicts she dreamed she was physically crushed beneath them.

In her dreams, she was on a ledge with the hell realms beneath her and the dead dragging her down by the ankles. She saw Ryo further away from the ledge waiting for her to get up so he may kick her down again. She saw a hawk circling the air with the armor of the Rebellious hero, waiting for her to make a mistake to strike at. She saw the Majora force a bloody conflict on all nations as she proclaimed Ganondorf Dragmire to the executioner's axe. She saw the Mitagi turn against her when she spared Ganondorf instead. She saw Sarah killed, Malon raped, and Link's head on a pike. She saw herself chained to ruins, stripped, and beaten by faceless men who endlessly debated their options.

It was not a good sleep.

Zelda stumbled over to her side table in a hazy blur. She looked at her reflection in the water basin, and without further ado, dunked her face to the ears. The cold water was sharp, and her senses snapped to attention. The cobwebs around her mind disappeared with the abysmal images.

"Rough nap?" Link asked.

Zelda groaned into the water. Of course Link was here, she thought, and seeing her in this condition. She lifted her head out and looked at herself properly. Despite her dislike for her own beauty, Zelda studied herself and found she was far from beautiful right now. She thought she looked horrid, like an elderly version of herself, wrinkled and worn down with burdens. The wrinkles could have just been water ripples, though. Zelda didn't know anymore.

"Yes," Zelda whispered. "How long?"

"Not long," Link said. "The candle mark shows not even an hour yet."

Zelda sighed wearily. Her body felt worn down and she shook her head. She hadn't even kept an hour of sleep. This did not bode well. "Why are men walking outside the door? This area is supposed to be sealed off."

"Princess…" Link approached. His voice was gentle and concerned. "That was me. You have been in and out of consciousness for a while. I left and returned with the water you just… splashed around in."

"Oh. I- Thanks," Zelda mumbled, surprised by the gesture.

"Yeah… kinda actually meant for you to drink that though…"

"Of course, you did," Zelda scoffed with a smile.

"Sure you don't want to continue splashing around?" He teased. "Perhaps take a bird bath?"

"Sure as realms not with you watching, monkey." Zelda rolled her eyes. Link smiled innocently in return. "Yeah, you smile like you don't know what you just suggested. By all rights, you should be executed for even thinking such things."

He put a hand to his chest as if injured, and he showed mock shock and awe. "I!? Me!? I will have you know, Princess, you are the one taking a perfectly innocent suggestion and assuming perversion behind it. It's almost like you are the one with such thoughts. I am fully capable of being blindfolded-"

"Uh-huh."

"-against my will and-"

"And I'm going to stop you right there before you come up with another perverted suggestion. Know your place, monkey."

"And that place is right here." Link smiled genuinely this time.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" Link nodded. "I have a better idea." Zelda took him by the hand.

"Uh? What?" He asked, bewildered.

Zelda pushed him out the room and slammed the door in his face. "That's your place. I need to change." She smiled wickedly on hearing his groan. She heard him and understood what he implied about 'his place,' but she needed to change and prepare for the meeting. But the gesture was still appreciated.

She changed for the official occasion and departed the room. Guards were already on point and ready to escort her.

"Ready?" Link asked.

"Not really, no," Zelda admitted." But unfortunately, things tend to happen without my permission."

Link rolled his eyes. The guards then escorted Zelda to the main hall. The Majora were already waiting and were assembled at one side. Zelda shared a respectful nod with Nabooru before taking her place where Geoffrey showed her. Zelda would not be sitting on the throne, as she was not the Lord of Mitagi, but she would still be placed at a seat of honor in nearby.

The Mitagi and Sheikah Shadowmaster would not arrive for a short time, since Zelda and the Majora were the ones who were early. Despite this, the Mitagi nobles assembled at the opposite side before long. A few priests showed up as predicted, too. The Elder Fae stood far to the corner, and Link stood behind Zelda's seat.

Geoffrey stepped in the hall's center and bowed. "Gentlemen, ladies. You are all here at the behest of the now deceased Lord Ouki Mitagi. Were he alive, he would be the one standing before you, but as it is, I must stand in his place. I do not like it, but I will honor his wish in making Ganondorf Dragmire, king of Majora, accountable for his actions. Whether he is returned home with a full pardon or is executed, I will play no part in the decision."

Following Geoffrey's words, a Mitagi elder raised his hand. After being recognized, he rose and said, "First of all, let me say that it is a true gift for the High Princess, the Heir Apparent of Qin, to give up her time and energy to honor us with her presence. It is my greatest regret that problems have arisen that present the Mitagi in a bad light… problems that would directly involve her. Princess, I offer my apologies on behalf of the Mitagi."

"Your apology is accepted," Zelda nodded.

"With that said, I wish to pose a question before the council," The Mitagi elder continued. "Allow me to speak plainly, as the door is shut, and I trust what I say will not be spread."

"You may," Geoffrey said.

"Then do we not have an issue with priorities?" The Mitagi asked. "The life of our princess, the Heir Apparent of the four-hundred cities united under Qin, of millions upon millions of lives, is in danger from an unknown assailant. One elder of the Mitagi was killed, or at the very least, kidnapped. And even as we speak, this killing is spreading to the people. The guards kept the peace, but now the guards are being found dead. The people are noticing and are afraid. Our messengers and speakers are spreading the word that we are handling the murderer, but in truth we are not. With so many lives at stake, the life of our princess, the life of our Majora guests, the security of the Mitagi, and the security of Qin is at stake. Is it wise that we devote all our time and focus to holding judgement over a single man? Would it not be wiser to stabilize this war that is unfolding around us?"

Nabooru stood and said, "This man is not just a man! He is our king!"

Geoffrey put a hand out. "No one is implying anything else. You are correct, Lord Mitagi. Our judgement in priorities is questionable. I have no words to comfort your concern, but I believe that as much as you are valid, you are also invalid. We have the guests you have mentioned. The Majora and Princess of Qin are here, and they are here for a purpose. The sooner we finish this trial, the sooner we, the Mitagi, can devote all of our focus and energy to security. Because following the trial, no matter the decision made, the Princess and Majora will no longer have a reason to stay and will depart."

Geoffrey was not done. "While, let us say, we do as you say. We dismiss King Dragmire's wellbeing and the trial. He continues to rot in our deepest prison, the Majora continue to demand our focus and security, and the Princess continues to demand our focus and attention to provide her security. We will be unable to focus our efforts in any meaningful way because we are so busy on the defensive. We will be unable to turn to the offensive in any meaningful way. So allow me to say that it is true: we need to handle our security as soon as possible. But to do so properly, we must first remove the obstacle preventing us from creating any focus."

Everyone went silent at his words, and the Mitagi elder sat. Geoffrey looked at them all and saw no one had any more argument against the trial.

Nabooru was first to break the silence. "Then allow me to also speak on behalf of the Majora. We are honored to be here as your guests and at the recognition this trial offers. We prefer that mercy be given without the need for a trial but understand these are special circumstances. We appreciate the respect of being allowed to speak for ourselves as equals. We stood with the Princess at her lowest moment and appreciate the support given in turn."

Zelda swallowed hard. Ganondorf had stood with her even without the support of his council or people. Nabooru purposefully reminded her of this. Whether Ganondorf was guilty or not, to have him or the Majora punished in any way would prove the hatred of old right. The Majora would see it as a betrayal of the worst kind. Zelda clenched her fists to hide her shaking.

Geoffrey looked between all sides again and saw no one was rising or wishing to speak more. "Then Sheikah, if you will have the Guardian bring Lord Ganondorf Dragmire before us, let us proceed."


	53. A Rebel's War - Part 7

**-Rebellious Hero-**

Silent. Watchful. Focused. Aware.

The Rebellious Hero had always been quiet. He believed silence spoke just as much as words. He did speak in his 'life,' but only when other's silence out spoke his silence. He had always been a man of action.

What did he say when the herd fence broke? Nothing. He fixed it.

What did he say when the officers barked orders and belittled him? Nothing. He excelled.

What did he say when his king, the wise king, had half of his brothers executed and the other half sold into slavery? Nothing. He watched, he worked, and he kept his head down.

It was ironic that one of the few times he ever opened his mouth, when the king started bringing executions to the people, he was denounced as a fool. He was considered a traitor and a rebel.

The Hero heard faint skittering on the edge of his senses, and with fine-tuned practice, he threw a dagger into the shadows. It did not clatter on stone, but penetrated into flesh. A large insect fell to the ground, curled up, and faint lights exploded from its body. It was a smaller version of the creatures that had intruded on his domain before.

Creatures of Twilight leapt from the ceiling and clambered around their fallen comrade to consume it. The flames around the Hero quivered, and an echo of the Divine words entered his ears. They were orders, a will, and the knowledge of a foe. The curse that chained him spurred him on, and so the Hero ran across the room. The Twilit creatures heard him approach and hissed. As one, they leaped forwards.

The Hero reached out his hand. One moment there was nothing, and the next, a spear appeared with a flash. His first target reeled back, surprised at the sudden weapon, but it was too late. The Hero thrust the spear into its face.

He did not waste time pulling the spear free while other creatures still leapt at him. A giant broadsword flashed into his hands. He stepped to the side just as the creatures landed and swiftly cleaved one in half.

More fell from the ceiling, eager to feast and fight. The Hero summoned daggers into his hands and threw them, one after another. But for every creature to fall, another two appeared. A dozen finally caught up and lunged from all sides, yet they only clambered among themselves because their prey suddenly disappeared.

The Hero reappeared in a green flash above them all, spinning his broadsword in his hands, and cleaved a number into pieces before landing. From there, slaying the remaining beasts became a casual routine. The Hero would sidestep and swing. Their claws never came close to connecting, and their attempts to bite were met with steel.

One large creature jumped to the floor to fight as well, and fire erupted from its mouth. The Hero sidestepped it easily enough, but the close combat it desired was troublesome down where they fought.

The creature's chest expanded like a frog as it prepared another blast. In a flash, the Hero summoned gauntlets over his hands, and in another flash, he jumped to the creature and grabbed it by the mouth. It resisted, futilely trying to open its mouth, but the Hero's grip was steel. It coughed, stretched itself out to vomit, and struggled to release the growing explosion in its chest.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" The Hero used his Gift to reappear with the creature in an empty field outside. Wind blew, and clouds brought dew to his armor. He released the creature's mouth, and the two fell.

The Hero did not have to fall long, as chains inexplicably bound around him and pulled. Pain exploded up his spine, and his body snapped backwards. Just as quickly as he left, he was thrown back into the creature filled room. His thrust back into the room was none too gentle as he slammed against a wall. He spasmed and thrashed as the magical chains around his body squeezed and tore at him.

His curse didn't like him leaving, it seemed. All the same, he was content to know the creature was to die. It would die either from the fall, or explode while in the air. Either way, the curse demanded his service now. The Hero wished it would not punish him for doing his job tho. Moments like this reminded him how cruel an unknowing, uncaring curse by a cruel man was.

The Hero gasped in pain, stood, and said, "You know better than to show yourself to me."

"The time draws near," A grotesque voice replied from the shadows above. "And still, you have failed to uphold your end. He will not be pleased."

"You are not in a position to judge me," The Hero huffed.

"Perhaps not. But then, neither are you. We are similar, you and I. We both seek to be free."

"Hm."

An object fell at his feet. It bounced briefly before settling into place. The Hero reached down and took it. The object was an oval egg. Its flesh was see-through and rubber. Its contents were of a liquid resembling red wine and a black creature. It spun in circles like a fish and glowed dimly.

The voice sounded displeased. "We have feasted, but soon our feasting will be at an end. The Huma are becoming aware. The white one wishes for you to have this one last chance. Do not waste it."

"If you know who I am, you know I waste nothing," The Hero replied. In a flash, the egg disappeared. In its place was a hand-held mirror. "But first, let us see how 'wise' this would-be king is."

 **-Ganondorf-**

Ganondorf opened his eyes. He noticed he was now within the castle's main hall and there were men debating all around him. On one side was the Mitagi, and on the other were people of the clans he led. He shared a brief, reassuring smile with Nabooru before his red eyes drifted about. He saw his mothers sitting quietly at a table. In front of him was Zelda, who looked calm, but was actually fretting. Next to her was Link, who was not hiding the fact he was fretting. Also next to her was General Geoffrey, who closely studied the proceedings. Lastly, Ganondorf saw the Guardian, who silently observed everything by the door.

"He did no got to war to fight the Qin, but the Zhao!" A Majora cried out.

"His actions prove otherwise," A Mitagi countered. "He may have fought the Zhao, but after reuniting with his kin, he turned and slew the Qin around him at the earliest convenience. He fought the general of Qin and wounded him!"

"It was not Ganondorf Dragmire, it was the demon within him!"

"Can you prove he and the demon are separate? Because I see before me one man."

At this, the Majora went quiet. The Mitagi pressed their advantage. "Even in the case that he is a victim, as you claim, has he ever transformed before? Can you say this is the first time this has happened?"

"It… is not," The Elder Fae answered. "He transformed once before."

"And how was that handled?"

"Quietly. I judged the son of Din to be of a different mind and ignorant of his transformation, so it was kept from him."

"Then you failed to make counter measures or to learn from your mistake! Or did you think you could use his power to your advantage!? You were at the palace! You knew where his search would lead and you did not stop him! Do you deny it?"

"I…" The Elder hesitated. "I knew where his answers laid… but I hoped-"

"You… hoped?" The Mitagi snarled. "A lot of good hope did us."

Ganondorf closed his eyes. He didn't think poorly of the Elder Fae for his choice. He did, however, agree with the Mitagi. Hope was fleeting.

 **-Zelda-**

Zelda collapsed on her bed. She sighed and stared at the ceiling. The first session had passed, and it did not look like a good start. The Mitagi were prepared, well spoken, and had facts on their side. The Majora were stubborn and were able to hold onto the claim of Ganondorf Dragmire's intentions, but it was a minor ground to hold compared to the fact of what Ganondorf still did.

"Well that was a great start…" Link murmured. He unceremoniously dropped the Spear of Nayru next to Zelda's bed and laid down on the rug.

Zelda smirked. "I'm impressed. You actually learned sarcasm. I'm rubbing off on you." She turned to lay on her side and looked down at him. She frowned upon seeing his face. "How long has it been since you slept properly?"

"Never mind me… Your worry is nice, but…" Link fought back a yawn.

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about myself. You're the one who protects me, remember? You're not much of a protector if you can't stay awake for it. Sleep shouldn't be much of a problem for you anyway. You are the kind of person who can sleep through anything."

Link rolled his eyes. "Don't tempt me. I am going to sleep for a week when we leave! You are gonna have to spoon feed me in my sleep just to keep me fed!"

"When did I ever give the impression I would dirty myself with a lowly task like that, let alone come anywhere near your mouth? Your spit is no doubt laden with more disease than a pig's."

"Well that's just-"

A knock on the door cut off their growing squabble. Zelda and Link shared a surprised look. The person was no one they recognized. Geoffrey had an easily recognizable stomp no matter how gentle he tried to be, and Sarah did not knock at all.

"Were you expecting someone?" Link whispered. Zelda shook her head. Link nodded, took up his spear, and cautiously opened the door. He exchanged whispers with whomever was outside.

"Who is it?" Zelda inquired.

"It's the twin-witches of Majora," Link answered. "They say they wish to speak with you."

Zelda sighed. "Very well. Allow them in."

Link opened the door wider, and the elderly twins trotted in. As they did so, Zelda grabbed an outer garment to wear as she climbed out of the blankets. She sat on the edge of her bed, found her bow, and placed it within arm's reach, just in case the witches tried something. She composed herself to the mindset of a princess.

"Princess, we realize it is highly improper for us to come here," The first of the twins said.

"-But then this whole trial is equally improper," The second twin finished. "To think a king can be judged by a lowly house."

"You yourself know only a king, or a goddess, can judge a king," the first concluded.

"That is true," Zelda allowed. "You are right in saying this, but that is what this trial is. It is a moment for both sides to influence my decision, which is why your coming here is improper. If you have something to say, you can say it publicly."

The twins began rapidly alternating who spoke. "That is where you are wrong."

"This whole trial is a sham."

"The Mitagi do not want justice."

"They want revenge."

"Retribution."

"An example made."

"If they wanted justice, they would seek to blame the rightful party, Harken Dragmire."

Zelda tapped her fingers. "If you are here to influence my thinking, then it will only hurt your cause. I was being polite before, but now I must be impolite and have you escorted from the city, if need be."

"We are not here to influence."

"We are here to bargain."

Zelda stopped tapping her fingers. This was different. A bargain implied they acknowledged a fault, but wanted leniency in return. Acknowledgement alone was a massive political toll, one that could ruin the Majora while bestowing the Mitagi a justified reason to be angry with them. All the same, bargains were not a bad idea and had a place in law. Rather than throw a prisoner in jail for stealing, they might agree to return five times as much as they stole. Done right, a bargain often benefitted both parties more than the planned punishment.

"I am listening," Zelda said.

The twins looked to each other, exchanging silent words. "Before we discussion our bargain, there is something you must know."

"You must know who is truly at fault and who the real victim is."

 **-Approximately 23 years ago-**

"Not good enough," The then king of Qin bluntly stated.

The twin priestesses of Din shared a knowing glance. The Elder of the Fae Grove grumbled within his wooden centaur form. Harken Dragmire grit his teeth and glared at the king of Qin. Among them were representatives of twenty clans from the mountains, including seven Majora tribes. They were all bowing and showing fealty to the king.

The outskirts of the room held representatives and leaders of major factions of Qin. The key figures were Ki family heads and the head of the Mitagi family, Ousen Mitagi.

"King, what do you mean 'not good enough?!'" Harken exclaimed. "We have taken three cities this month and killed forty-thousand enemies!"

"And yet the Mitagi have taken ten cities and killed two-hundred thousand," The chancellor of Qin, Abhdan, replied.

"The Mitagi have three great generals, four generals, and hold authority over the entire military of Qin!"

"And are you not in command of over twenty-three tribes? Cannot the Fae reduce entire cities to ruin with ease? Cannot the tribes pass over walls like water? Do you not claim that your ancient heritage is mighty?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then be silent. You humiliate yourself," The king interjected. He narrowed his eyes at the tribesmen. "The only reason I tolerate your existence is because you are useful, but your usefulness is waning. You have a quota to fill. I suggest you try harder."

Elder shook his head.

The twin priestesses whispered between each other, "How much greater can he demand?"

"You have something to say, insect?" The king glared towards the Fae. Elder's form briefly shook before solidifying, and the tribes sucked in a breath. Even Harken's eyes widened. The Fae disliked being compared to bugs. It is the equivalent of calling a human an ape because they appear similar.

"Yes, I do." The Fae Elder stepped forward. He bent his front two legs in a bow. "Oh, king of Qin, your allies, the Majora and Fae, are exhausted. While the Mitagi and Ki continue to fund the war effort with fresh trained soldiers, your other allies are not numerous enough to do this. You possess nearly four-hundred cities. Your allied cities number in the double-digits. The Dragmire have been reduced to using civilians to fight with and-"

"If I wanted to be preached to by an insect, I would have put a fly in a bottle!" The king snapped.

Elder shuddered. The Majoran King whispered, "Don't!" and put a hand on the wooden centaur's chest.

The king knew full well the Fae's healing magics produced a demand in the black market. Fae were hunted, trapped in cages they could not manipulate, and torn apart as if their flesh could be the magic's source. In extreme cases, they were even eaten whole and forced to merge with the soul of the human. The result caused both to be mentally torn apart through extreme pain or delve into madness.

The king hadn't made any attempt to punish the thieves.

"We will find a way," The Majoran king whispered to the Fae and Mitagi. "Trust me, there is a way."

Elder glanced at him, restrained his fury, and nodded.

"Pardon my impudence, king," Elder said. "We shall search within ourselves for a way." The Fae bowed once more and returned to the crowd.

"It is so unlike you to be worked up," The twin priestesses whispered as the Elder Fae walked back with them. "Is it because your people are little more than hostages?"

The Fae grunted. The twins giggled: it was rare anything riled Elder to anger.

"You'd better," The king said. "My tolerance for your 'kind' wears thin. If you fail to impress me next time… you may prove yourselves to be little more than an obstacle in my way."

 **-Later-**

In a private room, Harken roared and kicked a table over. Unsatisfied, he took the table in his hands and smashed it against the wall. Then he tore apart what remained. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all! Our people die and he just demands more and more!"

"His failure is in comparing us to others," Elder mused. "The Mitagi stand at the top of the world. He knows this. They possess the blood of the Hero and they are the hope of Qin. All armies are compared to them."

"I don't see him comparing the Ki to the Mitagi! Don't defend him!"

"I am not-"

"In all fairness, Lord Fae, you are defending the king's unreasonable request."

"…Maybe," Elder relented.

"How many cities have the Ki taken in these last months?" A chieftain asked.

"Wasn't it… one?" Another answered.

"ONE!" Harken exclaimed. "Just one! The fools are weak and take several generals to take one city, while we destroy armies in great slaughters! We have taken three cities this month alone! With the king so intent on us, the discrimination from the Ki isn't even trying to be hidden anymore! We need to hold the Ki accountable and make them pay, or have the king do his JOB and cut some damn Ki heads!"

"The king fears the might of Ki if they put together a cohesive force." The Majora king said.

"The king should fear us if we do the same! There is only so much we can take!"

The group fell silent. Harken panted angrily. Though some wished to argue, no one could bring themselves to speak against him. They knew it was true. If the Fae, Majora, and Dragmire united with the other mountain tribes, they could bring war to Qin on more sides than it could handle.

Though they served the Qin faithfully, there were whispers. The Qin people did not appreciate the mountain and desert people living among them, and so they did what they could to push the tribes out. Guards sided with Qin in civil matters. Tribesmen were mocked, pushed, beaten, and even killed by their neighbors. The Fae were captured and torn apart. The king was rumored to have kidnapped a number of Fae himself for his own unknown purposes. Meanwhile, each month, the king demanded more and more from both. The alliance between Qin cultures was strong in the days of King Shorlin, but in the days of his son, it looked like it would be tested to the breaking point.

The Majoran king broke the silence. "We cannot allow that to happen. We must do something! Brothers! Are there no more warriors among you that we have assembled!? Are there no more powers we can use?"

"You can use the masks," Harken suggested. "If you release the monsters you hold, it will satisfy him." A few other kings nodded in agreement.

The Majoran king argued against it, though. "And destroy everything else with them! Our hold of masks have the power to destroy a kingdom and everything in it! You think monsters care whether Qin or Gerudo die? Or Qin and Zhao? I tell you now, it is better to return to the mountains in exile than to unleash that trove of power."

"Why?! The Mitagi have their own trove of power they use!"

"Not quite, it is guarded by the Rebellious Hero," Elder rebutted.

Harken scoffed. "Some good his guardianship does! The Mitagi wield three of his weapons! Four if you count the Mark. In his possession, the Mitagi hold ten weapons total!"

"Nine," Elder corrected.

Harken rolled his eyes. "My point being… What good does it do to withhold the power we have at our disposal when we are being pressed into competing with the greatest army in Hyrule? They wield weapons of the ancient hero and bear his blood in their veins! It is difficult to imagine, but don't you think that we can compete if we only try? Some of us have the blood of the royal Gerudo in our veins! Some of us come from the deserts! Some of us, and you, have the blood of the Demon King!"

"That bloodline is hardly doing you any good," The twin priestesses mocked.

A tribe's king waved his point aside."Yes, yes, we know the stories."

"The prophecies are not to be mocked!" Harken pressed. "Look, you know the legends! The Rebellious Hero lives and is hidden! Who is to say the Demon King does not!? After all, he wasn't killed! He was banished to another realm. He lives."

"What are you suggesting?" The Elder Fae asked.

Harken huffed. He looked around the room and hesitantly said, "If we could reclaim the Mark of Din… If… If we could fulfill the prophecy… If we could bring 'him' back and if we use the might of the Majora masks. Then we can-"

"Absolutely not! You incite war!" The Majora king roared. "You think your Demon King would accept the Qin?! Or us for that matter!? You don't know him! We don't know him! I don't know about you lot, but anyone with the name 'Demon King' probably earned it for a reason!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Harken Dragmire grit his teeth angrily. "You would just bow in submission!?"

"It is better to find another way than to damn your souls," Elder replied.

"I have had enough of you and your 'holier-than-me' wisdom!"

"And you are too competitive," Elder countered. "You think immediate results will satisfy a long-term problem. If you do succeed in reaching between realms and pulling 'him' back, then what? The king will find another reason to press you harder against the grindstone. We must appeal to the king and appease him in some way to lessen the burden… or accept that this alliance will destroy us and respond accordingly."

The Majoran king stared at the floor in thought. He frowned heavily. "You are wise, Lord Fae, but I do not want to waste the wishes of my people. We were promised a home with land and food, where our young mothers and children will not starve and die. We were promised cities. Already, we have merged our people so much with the Qin. I have watched families form between us, children born, and my people smile."

"They are spat upon and mocked at every turn!" Harken barked.

"And they smile despite that!"

"They will not be smiling when the king gives the order to have us all exterminated. No one will lift a finger to stop him because they all agree! Already, the law offers us no protection! Our woman cannot walk down the street alone without threat of rape, and our men cannot leave their homes without a weapon on their hip!" Harken slammed his fists on a table that missed his wrath. The tribesmen at it jumped and moved a small distance from the angry Dragmire.

"Mark my words! All of you! A great slaughter is coming!"

 **-Approximately 22 years ago, 1 year later-**

In his tent, Harken Dragmire looked up from his sleeping mat as the twin priestesses of Majora approached. The night was heavy, and the grass beneath their feet was lush. They could understand why Harken chose this place to pitch his tent and the tents of the nomadic Dragmire. The wilds of western Qin were a rare beauty. These lands were untouched by the ravages of war in the east.

Harken waved his guards away and stood to his feet. "Welcome. I had a feeling you would come."

The two said, "We have listened."

"And we have watched."

"The Qin put our peoples to the grindstone."

"To fuel their war at the cost of our children."

"We believe you are right. A great war is coming."

"Already, our people are being forced from their homes."

"We are made to flee our allies and return to the tribes."

"The next step is undoubtedly death."

"Already, the king has gathered the Mitagi for council."

"And the great Kyou Mitagi is leading an army west."

Harken gave a deep growl. Extending his hand, he took his drinking goblet and crushed it. "Bastards. We aren't even given enough time to redouble our efforts! If they seek to threaten us, they will find the Dragmire more than prepared to show them how we handle threats! But you have not answered my question. What do you want?"

"We wish to help," The two said as one. "We seek to help you reclaim the Mark of Din."

Harken's face broke into a wide grin. "Very well, I gladly accept your aid! Look how the prophecy comes together! He said you would come, so I had made preparations for if he was right."

"Who is this man you speak of?" The twin priestesses asked. They shared an uneasy glance. It unsettled them to hear Harken had been told they would meet him. They wondered if this someone's ability to predict the future surpassed their own.

"He is peculiar, I will grant you that much, but we do not have time to waste. He said he knows how to summon the Champion of Din, and he said you two would be crucial to it."

They left the tent, and Harken called the elders to another tent in the center of camp. There, the twin priestesses saw a symbol dug into the ground. The symbol was etched with care a full inch into the ground. At first, the twins grew curious, but closer inspection alarmed them. It was a symbol bearing the trinity of the Triple Goddess atop the pentagon of the Twilight Pantheon.

"What is this?" The twin priestesses demanded.

The elders squeamishly looked to each other and would not answer. A young man presented himself from among the elders. He looked very different from most people, and that alarmed the twins. He was a man with the palest skin, the whitest hair, and eyes that lacked any color.

"This is precisely what it looks like," The albino answered. His voice was as sweet as honey, relaxed and slow. He smiled gently and approached without hesitation. "If one is to summon a power locked between the realms of Divine and Twilight, one must link both. Do not look so shocked, my ladies! You knew on coming here that the Dragmire seek to revive the Demon King from his five-hundred-year slumber. You even offered yourself to helping with the plan. Let us not mince words, nor say it as anything less than what this is: a grand occasion! We are all allies seeking a common purpose! Power and honor is your birthright, and so you shall reclaim it."

The elders nodded in agreement. The albino's speech was pleasant and sweet in their ears. Even the twin priestesses could not help but agree. They had come here knowing they would be helping the Dragmire summon the Demon King. That did not mean they would not have a moment of weakness seeing the unnatural site arrayed before them, nor in hearing their actions were prophesied. The albino was likely the prophet if they were to guess.

The albino continued, "It is not like you are committing a heresy, after all. You are not raising the dead, nor twisting the order established by the Divine. We are not like the Rebellious Hero. You are merely opening a door, calling forth a man who is still very much alive, and closing the door. It was the Rebellious Hero who tampered with the laws to send him there and deny the Champion of Din a natural death. It is only right that what is natural is restored. No! You are rescuing the laws. You are doing your duty. Din would be proud."

"Quite right!" Harken exclaimed and looked around. "And what better sign from the Divine is there than the very high priestesses of Din who have come to help us?"

The elders nodded their agreement. They thanked the twins for their aid and looked onto the symbol with excitement. In their eyes, the Divine was with them. They believed what they were doing was right to their own restoration, their ancient heritage, and their goddess.

With each word the albino uttered, the twin priestesses only felt more apprehensive. Harken's words shamed them. They had come of their own volition. All the same, they had come to do this task. It was too late to turn back.

The elders cut their hands and poured their blood into goblets. The goblets were then poured into the symbol's trench-like lines on the ground. Goblets such as these were sent out until they were filled along with the symbol on the ground. The priestesses added their own blood as well.

Unbeknownst to everyone after they finished, the albino slipped his own blood into the ritual.

With the needed blood spilt, the albino stepped in the symbol and placed an object in its middle.

"What is this?" The twins asked.

"The realm you reach into is large and wide and filled with demons," The albino replied. "Best to not pluck someone at random and destroy yourselves. Rather, let us draw out the one you seek. This is a bit of jewelry I found that ties to the Demon King himself."

It was a headpiece with a red rupee on it. Harken snorted and burst out in laughter.

"You find something amusing, Lord Dragmire?" The albino asked.

Harken stifled himself. "I would have expected a crown, a menacing helmet, or a weapon. But the Demon King wore a piece of cheap, gaudy head jewelry depicting a twenty-rupee gem on his forehead? Why not glue a yin to one's chest while we're at it?"

The elders laughed as well, and the albino smiled tightly. "Yes... a bit shallow, I must admit. Still, it is tied to him. It will have to do."

"If it works, it works. I apologize, but there is amusing irony in the Demon King's prize crown being a twenty-rupee gem attached to his forehead."

The albino stared at him, no longer smiling. "May we continue now?"

"Yes, yes. Certainly."

"Then there is one last thing." The albino extended his arms. Harken nodded, and a baby was brought. The baby was also placed in the center.

Seeing the twin priestesses growing alarm, Harken whispered, "Continue. His parents consent to this."

Swallowing and more and more regretting their decision, the twins started the ritual. They closed their eyes and began quietly speaking in foreign, archaic tongues. The blood soon boiled and their forehead gems glowed a respective red and blue. Their whispering grew louder and faster. The boiling blood overflowed from their crevices and pooled around the jewelry and babe. With the jewelry acting as a link, the twins found the ritual much easier than originally expected.

Their gems flashed a blinding light, and the blood exploded under the whole tent, filling the ground like a swamp. The elders gasped in surprise. If someone were to look outside in western Qin, they would see all the ground for miles had suddenly became an ocean of blood. Every unlit torch in camp burst into flame, and every lit torch burned brighter until the place was blinding. The Dragmire present roared and fell to their knees while clutching their heads.

As soon as the nightmare began, however, the blood soaked through the ground as if it was never there. The yelling stopped as well.

A man ran into the tent proclaiming, "My lord! The blood! The fires! It has gone as far as the Mitagi who are now marching this way!"

Harken grunted. He looked at the elders around him. The twin's gasped fearfully, for they saw his eyes changed. Harken was always aggressive and easily angered, but the feral anger and ferocity within set him on alert. In addition to the feral expression, his eyes shifted to be blood-red, his hair became as red as a fire, and both glowed. The change came over every Dragmire the twins saw. All of their hair was red and glowed softly.

"Know this and remember well how I was right!" Harken barked. "Let them come. We will show them the might of the Dragmire. Gather the warriors! Who leads them? There will be no parley! I am done with Qin!"

As Harken barked his orders, the twins looked down between them. To their relief, the baby was still alive and well. However, it also now had glowing hair and red eyes. The albino stepped in, gently took the baby's hands, and inspected them. On one hand was a single golden triangle. The other bore a black mark, but it looked more like a smudge than any discernable shape.

"Looks like it was a success," The albino said, grinning widely. He grinned too widely for the twin's tastes. They stepped closer, and the albino backed off. He put his hands up in surrender. "Apologies. Your ritual. I shall not interfere."

"Priestesses," Harken addressed. "The Mitagi have come in great force. My scouts tell me the Qin have also engaged your tribe and our allies. Your people are fleeing west."

"We must all flee then," The twins insisted. "Take up your people and-"

"No." Harken shook his head. "We are done being the dog given scraps and the whip. We are a proud people. We forgot ourselves in coming to this land from the desert, but now... We have become what we have always been meant to be! We will fight to the last man. We will defeat the Qin and show this world what it is to fear our power!" He looked at the baby between them. "But I must admit... I had hoped to be led by him. To see power such as that wielded in ancient days. Alas, it seems he holds but a seed of it at this time. I ask of you: flee and take him with you. Do not let him forget who we are, our heritage, or our birthright. One day, he will return to set these betrayers to the fire. I am sure of it."

Harken took his blade and left the tent. The rest of the elders followed after him, and the albino had already disappeared somewhere. The twin priestesses stood alone with the child.

They stayed frozen still until the sounds of battle reached their ears. Then they abruptly carried the child to a horse and fled west.

All along their journey, the twins and child saw fire burning in the horizon as villages were destroyed and their inhabitants slaughtered. The mountain tribes' few settlements in the plains were being destroyed. Harken's words rang true in their ears. Qin had betrayed them.

They saw an exodus of men and women fleeing to the forests. A great Qin army gave chase, but the land itself turned against them. Shrubs too thick to pass sprouted between trees. Vines roped themselves across the army's path like tall walls. The earth became mud, forcing them to slow. All the while, the Majora were left untouched and entered the forests' depths like a ghost through vapor.

They saw a line of tree-like men walk out of the forest and stand against the Qin army. A few Majora stopped with them to fight and buy time. One succeeded in severely wounding a Qin commander before dying themselves. The commander collapsed in a bloody heap, but managed to pull a bottle from his pack. The bottle glowed in his hands. Seeing it, a Fae Elder charged towards him, gaining speed as what he realized what he saw.

The commander smashed the bottle on the ground, grabbed the contents in his hands, and tore at it. Taking the glowing blue blood in his hands, he wiped himself down desperately.

He looked at himself and gasped out, "Why is it not working?!"

The Fae Elder roared. The sound alerted every fighter, and the battle stopped. Never had the twin priestesses heard a Fae roar so loudly or with so much anger. It scared them. The Fae were always calm and at peace. It shook them to hear one so angry.

The Elder stomped the wounded Qin into the ground, picked him up, and grew another set of hands. With another roar, he took the man's arm and tore it off.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?!" The Elder screamed. "DOES IT HURT?! CAN YOU LIVE?!"

He threw the man into the ground and stomped on him again. He grabbed the commander's remaining limbs and viciously tore them off his torso too.

The Qin fled from him fearfully. The Fae Elder was like a giant among them. He crushed the beaten man's head beneath his hoof, took up the severed body parts, and painted his own torso with the blood.

The Fae roared, and it echoed out of the other Fae centaurs.

"HEAR THIS, SONS OF QIN! FROM THIS DAY, I DECLARE YOUR KING THE BETRAYER KING! OUR ALLEGIANCE IS OVER! OUR ALLIANCE IS SHATTERED, AND YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! IF YOU ARE FOUND, YOU WILL BE KILLED AND YOUR BODIES WILL BE FED TO THE DOGS!"

The Elder thrust his fist into the ground. Many large vines with thorns erupted from the ground like worms, roiling and coiling towards the Qin. The Qin finally retreated, and the Fae swallowed those who straggled behind in the thorns. They then turned aside and created a wooden wall around the forests.

The Fae returned to the forests' depths. Out of the seven Majora tribes who settled in the plains, only two escaped into the Fae's safety. The Dragmire stood their ground to the last man. Many more mountain tribes were slaughtered or escaped to the mountains and forests. The priestess twins would forever look onto the plains and feel lost with how much fire and blood soaked the land.

 **-Present, Zelda-**

The twins finished their story in saying, "There are many victims. We have paid the costs for our trust. We do not hold you to the unreasonable demands of your former, but we see the cycle returning. Unreasonable demands, misplaced justice, and betrayals. This is how your 'civilized' houses will inevitably view us from the mountains. The victim of the conflict within Qin is the man you are pressed to judge as the orchestrator. He is being set up as an example."

As the twins spoke, Zelda listened and reflected. She silently looked out her window into the meager night life of the Mitagi city. It had shrunken tremendously since her arrival. The fortress city was massive, powerful, but even it still had its flaws. The people sensed the security was lacking since the killing continued, and the Mitagi still held secrets from them despite all their honor.

Ousen Mitagi struck Zelda as dangerously ambitious. The Mitagi held a horde of weapons guarded by an uncontrollable being who aided to the downfall of Hyrule. Their desire to make an example out of Lord Dragmire was disappointing. Zelda did not view their decision as much of a vicious desire like the Majora would no doubt feel, but rather as them struggling to reclaim some sense of honor and strength. Their pride was wounded. They suffered a great loss in losing Ouki Mitagi. It would be a great boon for the Mitagi to say that the one who killed Ouki had been placed before them and executed as a show of strength. If Zelda had her wish, she would judge Lord Dragmire fairer, with only minor repercussions, and lay the blame upon Harken Dragmire. However, Harken disappeared after the war. So without one Dragmire to place on the judgement seat, the Mitagi chose the other.

"This explains much," Zelda said. "The Fae told me upon our first meeting that they could, and would, slay many Qin if we betrayed them again. I see why now. I understand the words Lord Dragmire told me when I met you in the Majora Hall, the rivalry between Ouki and Harken, the pain, the hate, and the suspicion you all felt. It was only twenty-something years ago. It would take a full generation to even begin to forget... to forgive, but that wounded generation still lives. The false history written in Qin does not portray my grandfather as a betrayer, but a zealous hero of the people. It occurs to me that the history of war is written by the victors. History is written by men that care more for how they are written after death than for what they did during life... I must make a formal apology to many people on behalf of my grandfather later."

Zelda turned away from the window to address the elderly twins. "But there are a few things I question. Who is the albino?"

"We do not know," They replied. "He was as much a mystery to us then as he is now. Our concern was on other matters."

"Fair enough, but that still leaves the matter of who Ganondorf Dragmire is. The Mitagi claim he is a demon. The Majora claim he is a man possessed by a demon. Your story shows him as a child, yes? He is the child you spoke of?"

"Yes."

"Then does this mean the child is Ganondorf Dragmire, possessed by the Demon King? Or does this mean the child is possessed by Ganondorf Dragmire, making Ganondorf Dragmire the Demon King rather than the original child? Who is in control of whom? Is there an actual Demon King, with mind and will, living inside him and waiting to break out? Or is it merely a power he possesses that he cannot control and thus renders him feral?"

"We... do not know."

Zelda sighed. She rubbed her forehead and felt a headache coming on. "Then you have only given me more questions than answers."

"These questions are for him to ponder, not you."

"On the contrary, it is these very questions that may decide whether I spare him into a life he does not want or give him what he really wants: death. I spoke with Lord Dragmire, and he may very well take his own life if it is given to him."

"These things are for him to ponder because he will decide his own fate. He will not be dictated by you or anyone else. There is hope for him yet. We raised him, and we saw only hatred in him. We fostered his power, and admittedly, we are angry with Qin and fed his anger. We failed him. We failed to see he did not possess his own will nor mind. We failed to see he was driven from within and was at war with himself.

"It was when he went to an event with the Fae, when he was baptized in the waters of the Fae Grove, that his mind became his own for the first time. It does not matter whether he is the Demon King given form, or the child possessed by the demon king. He is capable of deciding his loyalties, his will, and it is his choice whether to give in to something beyond him or to fight it. But alas, we did not come here to debate philosophy or Divine's gift of choice. We are here to offer something the Mitagi cannot refuse."

Zelda blinked in surprise. "What would that be?"

The twin priestesses bowed simultaneously. "As the ones who summoned him or gave him over to possession, we offer our lives and the agreement that Harken Dragmire is to share our fate, should he be captured."


	54. A Rebel's War - Part 8

**-Mitagi Fortress, Great Hall-**

Ganondorf raised his head as the door to the main hall opened. Behind it, the Majora stood on one side, and the Mitagi stood on the other. Both groups pointedly avoided looking at each other. There was a deep rift set between them, a rift created by a history of kings, demons, and betrayals. It was a rift that manifested itself in Ganondorf's being both literally and figuratively, in so far as how well he knew of his birth. Were the Great Bird of Qin there, he may have been able to keep the peace between them, but as it was, there was no other among the Mitagi who was ever respected by the Majora. And as if by the ironic hand of fate, it was because of his death that set them on this divided path, and it would have been his life that kept them appeased. Now, the only one among the Qin, the Majora, and Fae respected was the High Heir Apparent Zelda.

Ganondorf felt for the Zelda. She was a young one who had to determine who she would alienate. It was a pity, he thought. She was ambitious and with potential. He would have liked to see what she would become, but now he wondered if he would live to see the next day. And even if he did, he wondered if he would accept it. He didn't know. Living as a broken example of an adoptive father for Malon didn't appeal to him. Being a dishonored exile left him with no hope, and being a leader to a clan sat worse and worse in him. Leading a clan would only bring them down with him.

Through the door behind him entered the Heir Apparent of Qin. Her escort included a number of Mitagi guards plus Link. The doors closed, and out of the corner of Ganondorf's eye, he saw the Guardian Assassin watching from against a wall.

Zelda settled herself at the table in front of Ganondorf. She shared a brief whisper with Lord Geoffrey, and he nodded. She passed along a paper, and upon reading it, his eyebrows lifted in surprise. He looked back at Zelda, and she nodded.

Following this silent exchange, Zelda rose to her feet and said, "I thank the Mitagi for their hospitality, and the Majora for trusting in me. You have both given me much to think about, and so I have deeply pondered the nature of justice and mercy this night. Justice requires not equal payment for a crime, but increased payment to set an example for others. This can even mean a punishment many times greater than the crime. In this way, fear of the law is created so the people may not trespass. In reverse, mercy is the same. It will spare all debt from a crime, even in an extreme case, so as to show understanding, gentleness, and offer hope or a second chance. I have also considered the ones to whom punishment truly belongs. I have considered how some are punished for no fault while those who should be are ignored."

Zelda took a deep breath while the scrolls were handed out to the people. "For the heresy of creating a demon, the punishment from the divine is not one I can ignore. The punishment can only be death."

Ganondorf closed his eyes. So this was it for him, he thought. Death. He couldn't argue. She was right. Monsters were hunted by the Majora, and he was now chief among them.

"So my decision is of multiple things. First, the Dragmire clan shall not be faulted for the actions of their elders any longer. Death, humiliation, and slavery has been their punishment for these past twenty years. I would say that not only have they suffered enough for a crime only a few conspired to, but there are now those who are being born into this punishment… including Lord Ganondorf Dragmire.

"I say that all Dragmire slaves across Qin shall be gathered to the Majora and freed. Naturally, if a Dragmire committed a crime outside of the summoning of a demon, they will still be held accountable. But I judge all Dragmire, save for the elders, innocent."

Ganondorf slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head towards Zelda. He could barely express his shock. All around him, the Mitagi and Majora also grew amazed, but with wide eyes and gaping jaws.

She was sparing the Dragmire? Ganondorf wanted to ask. For twenty years they were scorned as demon worshippers, slaves, and the most sinful of people. Ganondorf was utterly speechless. Never had he expected Zelda to come to such a decision. Never in his life had he considered a source of salvation to come from the enemies he was raised to remember and despise.

However, Zelda was not done stating her decision. "Ganondorf Dragmire's intentions were for Qin, but he was transformed against his will. In the same way, he was born with a power that was not his nor his decision to bear. We do not allow demons into this world, and so someone must die."

All were silent as she uttered these words. Some Majora hung their heads. Ganondorf realized this was it now. His people would be offered hope, but he would die.

"The ones to conduct the demonic ritual, the elders of Dragmire, Harken Dragmire, and the twin-witches of Majora, shall be executed," Zelda concluded.

"What?!" Ganondorf barked. His eyes snapped to his twin mothers. The Majora and Mitagi looked equally surprised, but unlike him, they did not immediately react. "You can't!"

"Enough out of you, boy!" The twins exclaimed. "If you are ever going to listen to us for a single time in your life, make it now!"

Ganondorf growled at them. "You think I'm just going to accept this?"

"You can," The first twin said.

"And you will," The second concluded.

"Mitagi," Zelda said, "will you accept their execution as recompense?"

The Mitagi spent a minute whispering among themselves. The high priest glared at Ganondorf Dragmire, but he held his tongue. Finally, the Mitagi representative said, "We accept the lives of the Majora witches as the conclusion to this trial, but the freedom of the Dragmire slaves is-"

"Not up for debate," Zelda declared coolly. "This is the decision I have come to. You can either accept it or not, but know I am not done yet. My third decision is that to help keep this alliance intact, Lord Ganondorf Dragmire will step down as king of the Majora until he overcomes the demon within."

"You cannot be serious!" The Majora representative demanded. "Who shall we have as king? And what shall he do?"

Zelda narrowed her eyes and spoke softly, "I am serious. Much as I trust Lord Dragmire's intentions, there is still the problem of control. Would you trust a drunkard or addict to lead you? Both may be good people, but they lack control. This would then go for the people under him as well. Select who you wish as his replacement and discuss with Lord Dragmire what his responsibilities will be going forward. And remember: this is only temporary. I will accept Lord Dragmire as an equal again when he can control himself even at his lowest state."

Zelda took a breath. "Of course, as I have no true authority over you, this is not so much an order as it is an agreement. I will not demand compliance, but I need you to understand that if Lord Dragmire continues to lead you in his questionable state, I will have to take that into consideration in our future dealings."

Several Majora stood up to argue, but Nabooru put her hand out to calm them. She looked heavily onto Ganondorf, who was still stunned silent from Zelda's decision. Nabooru stood and said, "The Majora accept your terms. We will continue to accept Lord Ganondorf Dragmire into our community, but not as our king. Is that acceptable to all?"

The Mitagi grumbled. They clearly looked displeased by this turn. They could present an argument if they wanted to, but with the Majora giving them some alleviation and the executions of the witches, they felt continuing to push would not gain them anything.

"We accept as well," The Mitagi representative decided.

Ganondorf was speechless. Once more, he felt his whole world crash around him because all his expectations just proved themselves false. Just like when he met Malon and her mother, and just like how he was dropped from the height of power into desperation, he was witnessing another event he never would have expected in this age. This was an age of war, of death, and he kept seeing mercy.

Link leaned forward and whispered to Zelda, "Well done." Geoffrey shushed him.

Ganondorf found his voice and stared dazedly at Zelda. "Why?"

"Because," Zelda answered, "Lord Dragmire, you spared and helped me when I was before you. You defied the cycle of hatred our forefathers set in motion so many years ago. I think it right to continue to seek to reverse that cycle. Perhaps it is foolishness, but if I fail for my foolishness, I would rather fail while hoping and acting than while doubting."

As she spoke, she glanced at Link, considering her thoughts toward him as well. Link curiously met her gaze, but Zelda hastily returned her attention forward.

Upon hearing Zelda's reply, Ganondorf fell to his knees and put his hands on the stone floor. He tried to respond, but only vague sounds escaped him. Hope was a new and scary concept for a man who only knew hate and despair. His house who was facing extinction, the family he had grown to hate as much as himself, the Dragmire, was being offered freedom from persecution. It was a dream he never thought possible in their world. Ganondorf wanted to say something, but the sound of him struggling to speak was suddenly interrupted by clapping.

Everyone's head swiveled to the corner of the room where the Rebellious Hero was clapping. He said, "Well done. Well... done. You have done what I never would have imagined possible. You have fooled both sides and brought the demon low with words alone. Well done."

"Know your place, Guardian," A Mitagi elder snarled. Others added their agreement and stood, balking at his disrespectful tone.

"This is not justice," The Guardian argued. "You say it is just that the ones who summoned the demon shall die, but what of the demon itself? If it is evil to give birth to evil, is not which is born evil as well? Just as a midwife cries for joy as a good and innocent child is born, so must a parent cast a child to the rocks if it is monstrous and deformed. You have a talent for twisting words, Princess. Something I would expect from 'Wisdom.'"

The Guardian stepped forward, but as he did so, a portal opened behind him and translucent green chains lashed around him. The chains tightly bound his arms, chest, and waist. They pulled him away, and his boots skidded along the floor before he resisted enough to halt them. He lifted his hand, and in a bright flash, the oval egg from the Twilight appeared in it.

The Fae Elder gasped and looked in horror at the creature within the egg.

In another flash, the egg was gone. The Guardian had used his Gift to send it into the dungeon that was his domain, aiming for it to land atop one of the three colored torches. The egg landed on the green torch, and it exploded, allowing its contents to spill over the flame. The creature within curled up and cried aloud as the embers burned it alive. The wine-colored fluid seeped into the embers, but instead of dousing them, the fire continued to burn. It slowly brought the red liquid to a boil.

The chains holding the Guardian shattered, their portal disappeared, and the Guardian stumbled forward.

"You are not my king," The Guardian declared. "You, who make your bed with the devil, are not fit to rule in the Goddesses' stead."

He extended his hand and chains shot out from hundreds of places from the ground. They latched onto everyone in the great hall and forced them down. Chains grabbed Ganondorf by the hands and legs, forcing him to lean on all fours. A single, gigantic chain looped around Zelda so she was pinned to where she sat.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The Elder exclaimed. The chains covered him so thoroughly that there was no room to escape from his wooden construct.

"This was supposed to be an execution; a moment of hope. A moment in which evil is given its due. However, my fears have been realized. She is no better than her predecessor." The Guardian faced Elder. "And you, old friend, have become complacent in this. It appears I am the only one with the courage to do what must be done."

The Guardian snapped his fingers, and many more shapes flashed into the room. Ganondorf's eyes widened as much as anyone else, but he recognized what just appeared. Creatures of Twilight were now everywhere. More continued to crawl their way in from the windows, and they could hear a clash erupting in the halls of the castle.

A number of the larger Twilight creatures tackled Ganondorf, pressing him down further than the chains did. They did not bite him, but rather shielded him from the people.

"You will not take him from us! He is ours... OURS!" They screamed in guttural tongues.

Zelda struggled against her giant chain. She barked at the Guardian, "So you would chastise me while making your bed with these monsters?! Hypocrite!"

"Perhaps, perhaps not." The Guardian stepped forward, walking past Ganondorf. In his hand, a short sword flashed into existence. Ganondorf roared and struggled to his feet, but the combined weight of monsters and chains kept him firmly down.

The Guardian said, "We have a similar agenda, the Twilight and me. We both wish to be free. They will free me of the chains your predecessor placed on me. In return, these creatures will be given a place in the world they were cast out from. Besides, we both want the Dragmire gone. They merely... benefit more from it."

"Oh no..." The Elder whispered.

Seeing Zelda's confusion, the Guardian explained, "Oh, didn't you know? Twilight eat their parents to gain their strength, just as they feast on everything else."

All around, men and women desperately struggled to break free, but the chains held tight. Ganondorf managed to plant his feet under him again, but his hands were still held down. Link stayed pinned against the wall. Link's gift flared in an attempt to act. The Guardian stepped forward and pointed his sword at Zelda's chest.

"Zelda! Arrow!" Link barked.

"What?! I have no bow and-" Zelda exclaimed.

"Do you have any better ideas?!"

Zelda frowned, but did her best. Her hands were held down against the chair, but she could at least clench her fist and fling a weak light arrow from her hand.

The Guardian side-stepped the attack. He looked past her to Link. "Nice try, but I have seen the nature of her Gift befo-" Solid stone shattered into his side and slammed him against a wall.

Ganondorf stood with one hand free and the other chained. His free hand still had the chain on it, but the stone it connected to was broken free from the floor. Fire erupted from his fist and traveled along the chain and stone. He spun the new weapon around and crashed it against the Elder's chains. There was a brief explosion as the ignited stone shattered the Elder's chains. Elder threw the shards off and allowed the floor's stone to climb up his body and become armor.

The twin-witches used their magic to break through the chains and jumped onto the table with dexterity beyond their age. The rest of the Majora could not break free, but they could move enough to don their masks. Once a mask was on their faces, the chains groaned against the newfound resistance.

"Don the mask, Majora!" Ganondorf roared. "Show them your fury!"

Finally, the chains snapped, and the Majora besieged the Twilight around Ganondorf with as much ferocity as their opponents.

The Guardian shook his head and stood to his feet. Fae, Majora, and Twilight fought all around the room, and it was not made any better by Ganondorf. Having freed one hand, he was in the process of freeing the other while setting any adversary who approached on fire.

The Elder pushed past the Twilight horde and freed Link, Zelda, and Geoffrey. He stood before them protectively. More and more Twilight crawled through the windows, and several with wings began flying in too.

"How long before your big brother arrives?" The Guardian Assassin inquired to a Twilight nearby.

"Within the hour," It hissed.

"Not good enough," The Guardian said. In a flash, he disappeared.

A moment later, a gigantic, dragon-like monster appeared at the top of the room and dropped into the fight. Under this new weight, the tables crumbled, people were flattened, and stone shattered. This new foe had claws like spears, legs like tree trunks, black scales like armor, a spiked tail like a whip, and wings that filled the room. A long neck ended in a broad head from which steam and blue fire sizzled out. In traditional Twilight style, it bore an open rib cage that exposed its organs.

The Guardian stood confidently at the base of its neck. Chains shot out from his hands and moved all around the creature, binding around its legs, head, and wings. The Guardian then brought the chains together in his hand to effectively act as a rein. Steering the great beast, he turned it to Elder, who was defending Zelda.

Ganondorf fell under its body and coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. Noticing him, the beast put a foot down on his torso. It was not pressed so hard it would crush and kill the man, but it successfully trapped him beneath its claws.

Elder shuddered, Zelda stepped back, and Geoffrey's jaw dropped as the creature disinterestedly gazed at them.

Lord Geoffrey exclaimed, "A dragon?!"

"One of Twilight, it would appear," The Elder said. He saw a Twilight die under the dragon's footfall, and in seeing its death, he understood. The truth horrified him more than the dragon. "They... they were once Fae."

Zelda gasped. "They were once WHAT!?"

The dragon reared its head back and took a deep breath. Once ready, it lunged its head forwards and vomited blue fire.

Geoffrey lowered himself and raised his shield. Elder stepped forward and shifted his construct's shape to cover Zelda and Link.

The fire abated quickly enough. When it did, Elder cried, "Lord Mitagi, protect her!" His construct crumbled to the ground, unable to defend against another wave of flames. Elder fled the construct's remains and disappeared into the castle's walls.

Other Fae fled their wooden constructs at seeing the fire and formed their own smaller, stone constructs.

The dragon vomited fire again. This time, the fire had substance to it, like lava. The lava-like fire hit the wall behind them, and Link pulled Zelda away from it. Lava fell down the wall to where Zelda stood a moment earlier. By stepping forward, though, they had stepped within reach of the dragon. It raised a claw and brought it down on them.

Geoffrey dashed forward and shielded Zelda with his body. The dragon's claw slammed across his back. It should have crushed him, broken every bone in his body, and spilled his blood across the floor, but he felt barely anything.

Geoffrey blinked in surprise at the lack of pain. Confused, and slightly aggravated, the dragon brought its claw down on him again and again and again. But each time, Geoffrey felt barely anything. If anything, he felt a slowly growing vibration on his back. The shield! Geoffrey realized. He had already forgotten about the invincible shield on his back! It had absorbed every impact!

The Guardian looked down and sighed. "Of course. My mistake. Move on, you're not going to do anything about that."

The dragon growled, but it consented. It looked down at Ganondorf struggling under its other foot, forced itself to cough, and let black liquid drizzle out onto Ganondorf's face. Were it a normal occasion, Ganondorf might be horrified by how disgusting it was. But as things were, he had a far greater problem. His Twilight mark flared and forced itself into his blood, and the Triangle mark did the same. He roared in pain. The transformation had started.

The Guardian saw movement out of the corner of his eye and stepped back enough to avoid a blast of fire. He snarled. The twin witches giggled and hovered around the room.

"Annoying," He muttered. His Gift flared, and chains shot out of the walls. Like snakes, they twisted through the air and reached for the witches, but the twins avoided every attempt to catch them.

At the same time, Elder finished forming a new construct, one much larger than the other Faes'. He fell from the ceiling and collided with the dragon's head as a giant boulder. The attack's force had the beast crumple onto its belly. Its collapse destroyed several Twilight underneath it and narrowly avoided flattening Ganondorf. Luckily, Geoffrey took Zelda in his arms and rolled away before it fell.

Link wasn't so lucky.

"Link!" Zelda screamed.

The dragon growled from its place on the floor. Elder rose as a giant rock warrior and punched it in the face. All the blow did was bring another deep growl from the dragon, but then it suddenly squealed in pain and partially picked itself up. Zelda looked to where Link had been to see he was lodged under the creature's exposed gut, having stabbed Nayru's spear into one of the exposed organs. Blood loosened Link's grip, and he fell on his back. Geoffrey rushed forward, grabbed Link's feet, and pulled him out so he wouldn't be crushed again.

Zelda worried over him. "Are you okay?!"

"Bah!" Link cried. He wiped black blood from his face and looked down at himself. He was completely covered in the dragon's blood and juices. "That was disgusting! The bastard has no ribs or nothing!"

"Boy, you never cease to amaze," Geoffrey laughed, despite the situation. He patted the teenager on the shoulder. "You have the devil's luck. How were you not crushed?"

"I nearly was! Got squeezed between its stomach and guts! Gah!" Link continued to wipe his face with blood covered hands and spit. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Fire erupted through the room, reminding them of the still very alive and very upset dragon. Geoffrey instinctively encircled Zelda in his arms to protect her, but the fire never reached them. He let her go and turned around.

The flames weren't from the dragon. Ganondorf's transformation was complete. He was still under the dragon's foot, but his size had grown by several feet. The dragon roared in pain and stepped back, having burned itself on the new source of fire. Now free, Ganon stood to his feet.

Seeing Ganon as he was in the light of day, Link paled in horror. Zelda wasn't much better. Amongst the survivors thus far, perhaps only Geoffrey and the witches were not terrified.

"I-i-i-is that..." Link whispered.

Geoffrey adjusted his shield and his grip on his sword. "That is what he became after Harken Dragmire was through with him. That is what Lord Ouki defeated. Though... it has no swords. And it is much smaller."

"Smaller?!"

"About half."

"Oh, Nayru," Zelda whispered.

The room seemed to freeze. No one moved after Ganon rose. Elder's giant construct, Ganondorf's half-sized demon form, and the dragon all looked between each other.

The dragon almost seemed to smile. "At last..."

"Link," Geoffrey gulped. He had a very bad feeling about what was going to occur. He moved his attention away from the three giant monsters to the man on the dragon's back. The Guardian was searching through the smoke and fire for them. "Take her and run."

"But-" Zelda started to argue.

Link tightened his grip on Nayru's spear in one hand and grabbed Zelda in the other. "On it!" His Gift flashed, and he and Zelda disappeared in a blur.

After they left, the door leading out of the room burst open into the night, and Geoffrey spun around in time to see a fleeting blur. It appeared the Guardian had disappeared as well.

 **-Geoffrey-**

The former knight did not know who swung the first punch, but one thing led to another, and soon enough, the three giants rushed at each other in a colossal brawl that shook the entire castle. With the monsters duking it out and trampling everything underfoot, the Mitagi and Majora were in need of a new place to regroup.

Geoffrey slew another smaller Twilight and made his way to the now open door. "Everyone, out!" He announced.

The Mitagi hiding behind their guards and the Majora attacking anything that moved didn't need to be told twice. The group rushed into the courtyard of the castle. Geoffrey quickly circled around the courtyard to understand the situation. A full out war had erupted all around him. Everywhere he looked, Twilight creatures were crawling out of crevices and over walls like they were nothing. The surviving defenders looked relieved to see the great hall's doors had finally, albeit briefly, opened.

"General!" A commander rushed to him and saluted. His eyes scanned the crowd. "Where is the princess?"

"Safe, that is all you need to know," Geoffrey replied. "What is the situation?"

"The city is under siege. We have evacuated everyone from the castle, but the main hall has been sealed off until now and-" His eyes grew wide as he looked past Geoffrey. There was a thunderous crash that shook the ground, a great roar, and if Geoffrey had to guess right, one of the major walls of the inner castle just collapsed.

Geoffrey winced. "Yes, I know. They are big. We need to regroup! What is the situation around the city? Where is the chain of command?"

"Until now, it has been only myself."

"Good." Geoffrey patted him on the shoulder. "I have no doubt you have done well. I am taking over. I need you to have the Mitagi elders escorted to safety. Is there a safe place? You said the entire city is under siege."

"General, this IS the safe place. Look here." The commander ran up the wall stairs and pointed over the top. Geoffrey followed him and saw there was chaos and fire everywhere, lighting up the night sky. Nabooru and other Majora climbed up to join them. Soldiers and civilians alike rushed through the gates and passageways into the inner city. The courtyard was flooding with people and confusion. For the moment, the soldiers were succeeding in keeping the Twilight at bay.

Geoffrey looked further out and saw the Twilight creatures clambered up walls and across rooftops like spiders. The Mitagi's defenders were elite and specialized, but it occurred to him that the city was built against them. The many walls isolated the city into pocket regions and sectors that limited the guards' strategies. Their disadvantage could spell disaster as nothing short of a flood of demons continued to pour into the city.

"My lord, what are they?!" The commander asked.

"I don't know," Geoffrey answered. "Whatever they are, though, they were able to hide and elude us for a very long time. They are stealthy and smart, that is for certain. I think we found our serial killers and assassins."

"Sewers," Nabooru said.

Geoffrey and the Mitagi commander faced Nabooru in surprise. She sneered back. "What? It's where we would hide. And these things don't seem to discriminate on what they eat. Heck, they eat each other. They will no doubt find a feast in the sewers where you dump your filth."

"She… she's right," The commander murmured. "Most of the creatures have been sighted crawling out of sewer grates."

Geoffrey closed his eyes a moment and saw the battlefield as a general. As Ouki taught him, he needed to use a bird's eye view. The sewers were under the city as well as the Sheikah tunnels. There was no safe place. No matter what location they chose, they were surrounded.

"We need to evacuate the city," Geoffrey decided.

The commander balked. "What?! Evacuate the Mitagi fortress!? Sir, this place has endured siege after siege! We are even equipped to endure a siege that has penetrated the city by the design of the walls!"

"Yes, but these things are not affected by walls. We have done well in collecting the people into pockets where they can defend themselves, but no matter where we go, we are surrounded. It occurs to me that we are only safe outside."

"But… our reputation as the pillar of Qin!"

"Is tarnished whether we evacuate or not," Geoffrey gravely stated. "I understand your reasoning, but that is my decision. My order is this: reach out to the isolated defenses, grab every civilian we can, and rush out the nearest exit. We shall regroup at that hill and its opposite." Geoffrey pointed at the targets beyond the city. "Give the order, Commander."

The commander gulped. For a moment, Geoffrey felt like an outsider. He had never given orders to any Mitagi without Ouki standing beside him. He was not one of them. He was always known simply as the blond Englishman to these people. He was taller than most by a full head, and he had non-pointed eyes and non-pointed ears. His God was not theirs. His childhood memories were of a different place and a different culture.

For a fleeting moment, Geoffrey wondered if he would be defied.

To his relief, the Mitagi saluted, turned, and yelled for his officers so that they may coordinate and begin the plan. Geoffrey sighed.

"What shall we do, General?" Nabooru asked.

Geoffrey raised an eyebrow. Nabooru's posture was respectful, attentive, and expecting. "My lady, you are our guest. I would prefer that you all rest and stay with the civilians so that we may protect you." Her eyes were fierce, and her two blades were coated in dark blood. "But… if you find your blade reaching one of these abominations, I certainly will not object." She smiled. Her smile scared him.

The shadows around the two deepened for a moment, and then a number of Sheikah appeared. They had their faces covered, but Geoffrey recognized the attire.

"General," One Sheikah said, "the Shadowmaster sends his greetings."

"I welcome him as well," Geoffrey replied. "I need you to assist the commander however you can. We are evacuating the city. How are the Sheikah fairing?"

"Not much better than the Mitagi, I'm afraid. We have prevented the Twilight from overrunning us by destroying many tunnels, but by the time we knew about their invasion, it was too late. The creatures have been inhabiting the untraveled, uninhabited tunnels for far too long. We have evacuated into the city and are engaging the creatures where we find them."

"Well, go out and tell your clan to assist in our evacuation. Notify the isolated defenders as well. We need to get everyone out."

The Sheikah saluted. The shadows deepened again, and they were gone.

"Apologies, my lady, if they spooked you," Geoffrey said to Nabooru.

"Not at all," She replied. "I knew they were coming. If they think hiding in shadows will keep us from smelling them, then they will have another thing coming. Don't they ever bath?"

Geoffrey chuckled, but moved on. The soldiers were ready, and the people were eager to move. Geoffrey marveled at the Mitagi. Even the civilians had a military resolve and unquestioning morale to them. It was no doubt born from exposure to the elite military force of Qin for generations. Every man and woman was armed with something. There was no discontent, there was no chaos, and there were no rebels to the plan. There was only military order. This was not necessarily a trait he would want civilians to have, but in times like today, it could very well save them.

The commander spoke loudly, spreading to all what would be happening. Nabooru rushed to her kin. The Majora were collapsed and exhausted. Most had their masks off to rest. A few had died, but they had slain many times their own number. The only one missing among them were the twin witches.

"Where are the two priestesses?" Geoffrey asked. As if in response to his question, there was a series of explosions inside the castle and the witches flew out. "They're flying on chairs?"

Nabooru shrugged. "Why not? Probably comfier than brooms."

Immediately following them, the three monsters crashed into the courtyard while entangled in a ball. Elder took Ganondorf's face that bellowed fire, and smashed it into the ground. The Twilight dragon quickly uncurled itself from the three's entwinement. Once free, it vomited flames onto both of them. Elder reached behind him, grabbed the dragon by the neck, and flipped it over them and onto its back. However, this freed Ganon from Elder's stone construct. Ganon rose, grabbed Elder by the shoulder, and crushed him against the walls of the castle. The dragon twisted back onto onto its claws, looked up, and saw the mass of people before it. It prepared to breath fire again, but the witches used some unknown spell to cause Twilight tentacles to rise from the ground, grab it by the snout, and slam its jaws shut.

Suffice to say, the people were terrified.

"Go! Open the gate!" Geoffrey barked.

The officers and soldiers pushed the mob forward and slowly began to trickle them through the castle's main gate. He ran against the mob and towards the dragon. With Ganon and Elder intent on one another, the dragon was free to bring its attention to the people.

"Bring it down!" Geoffrey yelled at the witches.

They yelled something back in a language he couldn't grasp. It sounded like an insult. Regardless, they strengthened the spell, and the tentacles pulled the entire dragon to the ground.

"Hope this works…" Geoffrey muttered. He stabbed the dragon in the eye with his sword. It screamed in pain and broke free of the tentacles, but not before he struck its jaw with his shield.

The shield stopped its humming and released an intense shockwave. The sudden blow struck the dragon with enough force to knock it into the air and collide with the monsters behind it. Ganon yelled and started to choke the dragon's neck in revenge. He might have succeeded too, had the Elder not punched him square in the head.

The shield's shockwave knocked Geoffrey back as well, but only enough to push him onto his back. He quickly stood up and marveled at the weapon. He whispered, "I like this shield."

After recovering, the dragon stretched its head over to Ganon's side and tore off a piece to swallow. Ganon bellowed, but did not hold his side like he was in pain. Instead, his overall size shrank a little, and the deep wound healed itself.

The dragon swallowed the bite of Ganon, and the results became evident immediately. Its scales ejected fire and shadow as a fine mist. Many eyes and glowing orbs appeared on its hide. Its body grew several feet. Its wing span expanded, and unless Geoffrey was seeing things, the fire coming from its mouth became much more intense and otherworldly.

The dragon fully extended its wings and took to the sky in a gust of wind. Enraged, Ganon did the same. Elder took a bit longer to follow, first having to change his shape into what amounted to a massive stone chimera. The twin witches followed last.

Geoffrey gave a sigh of relief. The battle was not over, but the combatants were now somewhere else. He had enough to deal with before their eventual return.

 **-Zelda-**

One moment, Zelda was telling Geoffrey that she did not want to leave, and the next, she was being held over Link's shoulder and in the middle of an abandoned road in the open night. She had the overwhelming need to vomit.

Zelda struggled against Link and fell on her side. She rolled onto her hands and threw up.

"Wha- you!" Zelda struggled to breath with her burning throat. "What was that?! Is that what it's like when you use your Gift?"

"We have bigger problems," Link replied. His attention was upward, and he was panting slightly.

Zelda unceremoniously wiped her mouth on her sleeve and followed his gaze. The moon shined ominously upon the Rebellious Hero, who stood on a nearby rooftop and looked down at them. In the far distance, Zelda could see the castle. Numbers of the Twilight creatures passed along the road towards it. She heard scratching and turned to find Twilight crawled out of a hole in a fountain. She instinctively stepped behind Link.

"You- you couldn't outrun him?" Zelda asked.

Link shook his head. "We could leave the city, but he will just give chase. I would only tire myself and leave you vulnerable." Link turned his head just enough to see at her. "Be careful. If he disappears from your sight for even a moment, throw yourself to the ground to dodge him."

"You're not going to fight him!" Zelda protested. "You're skilled, but he-"

"I know. I don't know of another way out of this, but he doesn't seem willing to offer another choice."

Link swallowed, readied his grip on the Spear of Nayru, and stepped forward. He took a short sword he had borrowed off his belt and handed it to Zelda. Then, he motioned for Zelda to stand near the wall. He hoped she wouldn't draw the attention of the Twilight. He would have enough of his attention full with just the Rebel.

"Done running?" The Rebel asked. He dropped from the roof and landed on a knee. He stood once more and stepped towards them. A longsword flashed into his hand."It is bold of you to confront me with my own weapon and with a power that was originally mine."

"You should feel honored," Link said.

"Honor has nothing to do with this. There is no honor in war or death. You serve her. She needs to die. I will defeat you, reclaim my power, and then kill her. That's all there is to it."

The Rebel disappeared. Link's eyes widened. He had no way of telling where the Rebel would reappear, but he had to do something. He lowered his stance and spun around. He felt metal brush the top of his head, and he struck the Rebel with the blunt end of his spear. The Rebel rammed Link with his shoulder in retaliation. The force pushed Link back and hindered the strike's power. Before Link could settle his feet again, the Rebel kicked him in the knee, sweeping his leg out from under him. As Link fell forward onto one foot, the Rebel brought his sword up and swiped Link across the collar.

Link grit his teeth against the pain. That cut was deep. He tightened his grip as best he could, and struck at the Rebel with the speared end. The Rebel spun around him, deftly avoiding the blow, and brought his longsword down Link's back.

Link fell forward onto one hand. He gasped in pain and disbelief. He knew the Hero was skilled, but Link was nothing more than a child to him! So considering that, Link wondered why his Gift didn't pull him back to the moments before the Rebel struck him. It was like the Rebel purposefully avoided dealing lethal blows so it didn't activate. Every opponent Link had fought up to this point were trying to outright kill him when he used his Gift. This man wasn't. He was skilled enough to strike deep blows without being lethal.

Link snarled and tried again and again to strike at him, but at no point could he reach him. The Rebellious Hero was too skilled a duelist. Their duel became a routine of strike, avoid, and counter, followed by strike, avoid, and counter time and time again.

Finally, the Hero slashed Link across the chest, forehead, so blood obscured his vision, and forearm. Rather than avoid Link's next jab, the Hero then caught the spear of Nayru in his hand. Link could hardly grip the heavy spear after the narrow cut in his arm, so the strike was weak enough to hold, just like the Hero wanted.

Link panted and glared even as blood flowed into his eyes. From the number of people who had given him concussions and headwounds, he was a little experience when blood got in his eyes.

"Let this be a lesson to you," The Hero said while holding Link back. "You shouldn't exhaust yourself as you did. Now you can barely use your Gift to shift time. You should learn to better measure your opponent. And lastly, you should always choose your Lord more carefully. It's a simple mistake, I understand, but simply no matter how much you wish, sometimes... your Lord is not who you thought he was. Sometimes... you fail."

The spear disappeared from Link's hand. He wondered where it had gone, but he heard a gasp before anything could be done. Link's blood ran cold, and he turned his head to see his spear penetrating Zelda's side deep enough to pierce the wall behind her.

Zelda fell to the side and scrambled away from the weapon. Part of her dress had torn away with the spear, and blood stained it. Thankfully, the wound wasn't as severe as it could have been. She gripped her side but found the strength to stand again.

"Damn, girl. You're entirely too skinny for such a large dress," The Rebel commented.

He didn't have long to keep his attention on the princess, though, for Link's Gift flared dangerously. Link glared murderously for the Hero's assault on Zelda. His blood boiled, and he threw caution to the wind. Even if it killed him, Link was going to push his Gift further than ever before. He was pissed.

Link disappeared in a blur only to return and smash something heavy into the Rebel's back. The Rebel grunted on impact, but he didn't have a moment to react as Link seamlessly pulled the spear out of the wall and clubbed him in the head. The Rebel's helmet flew off, but Link was too furious to notice. Again and again, Link sped in and beat the Rebel with heavy blows. The man's armor succeeded in keeping him from being decapitated, but the attacks painfully crushed against it.

The Rebel tried to cut Link, stop him, or use his chains, but Link was too fast. Growling in frustration, the Rebel disappeared and reappeared with his back against the wall of a nearby building.

Link blindly rushed him at the new location. The Rebel tapped his hand against the wall. In a flash, the whole building disappeared.

The building reappeared around Link.

There was a series of crashes from inside. The Rebel sighed. Link was proving more difficult to handle than he expected. He opened the door and entered the building. Link was tangled in a pile of furniture.

Link groaned and struggled to his feet. He wobbled heavily, but stood all the same. "Bastard... you threw... a building. Who does that?!"

Again, Link brought his Gift to life, but his control of time was much weaker. He had barely taken two steps before the Rebel caught his face in his palm. He swept Link's feet out from under him and slammed his head into the ground. The wood cracked under the impact. The Hero did so again, picking Link up and smashing his head into the ground.

Link gurgled. His head spun. He was wounded everywhere, covered in cuts, and was certain he had some broken bones. He was exhausted and couldn't move. All he could do was watch his assailant win. His eyes finally focused on the man over him, but they widened at what they saw.

"You..." Link whispered.

This was no man. The Hero was no man. Once, he may have been, but now he was a shadow of his former self. Casted in the shadows of night, Link saw he had no face, no skin, and no muscle. He was a skeleton inside armor. Glowing red orbs looked down on Link from where his eyes should be.

Link looked up at the monster in horror. It cocked its head to the side in a very human gesture. Its jaws moved to say, "My apologies. I'm taking this back."

The Hero grabbed Link's hand in a tight grip. Link felt something pull at him, pulling at his very soul. It was like his arm was being torn off, but the Rebel was not pulling. Link's confusion grew when suddenly something changed.

Link cried out as something was forced from him, and he leaned away. His limp hand fell to the ground in front of him, and his body quaked. Link felt a burning on his skin as old wounds opened, and fresh wounds stopped healing. All energy left him, and Link was left with nothing to look forward to but death.

His Mark was gone, and the hollow triangle on the Hero's hand had become full.

The Hero sighed. "Finally."

He stood, grabbed Link's limp body, and turned around. Zelda stood ahead of them, her own Mark flaring brightly. Her palm faced them while her other hand held her bleeding side. Her expression was ten steps past livid. She had half a mind to shoot the Hero with her power, but she didn't dare. He was holding Link's body up.

"Go ahead," The Hero dared her.

"Let him go!" Zelda yelled.

"Or... what?" He taunted. He waved Link in front of her.

Zelda's eye twitched. Aiming carefully, she sent a light arrow into the ground in front of him. The shockwave shattered the stone beneath his feet, and the Rebel stumbled. He barely had a moment to catch himself before Zelda was in front of him, hand in his face.

She sent a light arrow into his skull from point blank range. The Rebel fell back, and his skeletal body shattered. However, his newfound Gift flared to life. His body quickly reformed, and he fell forwards.

Another light arrow formed in Zelda's hand, but the Rebel grabbed her wrist and pulled it to the side before it struck him. The second shockwave destroyed the building behind them and flew debris into the air.

That was a close one, the Rebel knew. Fortunately for him, she didn't know how to defeat Link's Gift properly. She ignorantly went for the kill right from the start.

Zelda pulled against him, but the Rebel continued to hold her wrist tightly. He dropped Link to free his other arm.

"For what it's worth," He said, "you have my respect. Your predecessor wasn't so bold, cunning, nor lucky. He was a far easier target."

Just as he did with Link, the Rebel grabbed Zelda by her Marked hand.

At this time, beneath the castle of Mitagi, the torch completely burned through the Twilight egg. The boiling black liquid finally evaporated into steam. The dead creature burned to ash. The embers burned through everything, and the green torch's flame burst into full force and life.

A watery portal opened behind them, and chains shot out all around the Rebel's body, pulling at and burning him. He dropped his grip on Zelda. The Rebel skidded back a step, but planted his feet. He growled and pulled against the bindings. His Gift flared to life, and the chains strained against him. He took a step forward, then a second. Suddenly, another triangle on his hand flared to life, and the chains shattered.

The Rebel fell to his hands and knees. The portal disappeared. He gasped for breath, chuckled, then laughed. He lifted his head and yelled loudly. At last, he thought, he was free! Free from that bastard's curse! And to make things better, he had both the Mark of Courage and the Mark of Wisdom! Now all he needed was the Mark of Power, and he could gain any wish he wanted. But first, he remembered, there was a princess to remove.

"Now for…" He looked to where Zelda was to find she was gone. For that matter, so was Link. In their place was a trail of blood leading away.

 **-Demon Ganondorf Dragmire-**

Roaring, Ganon swerved around the dragon for another pass to claw at it, only to receive its tail in his face. The demon was thrown aside and fell a fair distance. He had to take a moment to recover and take to the air again. He growled as he looked up. Both opponents refused to relent, but it was no matter. Ganon knew he was all powerful! He knew no creation of the Triple Goddesses nor of the Twilight Pantheon could best him!

He quickly lifted himself higher to better chase after his foes, but a crackling sound reached him first. Ganon stopped to look down, and he immediately had to swerve away. A great beam of light nearly struck him as it shot into the sky. The light cut through the clouds and disappeared just as fast as it rose. Growling, Ganon searched downwards for the source of the attack. How dare they strike at him! He mentally screamed. He'll kill them!

His attention and anger shifted, the demon fell from the clouds and over the city. He stopped and perched himself atop a destroying building. He sniffed the air. Blood. He smelled a great deal of blood and sweat in the air, but he could tell there was something else. Something that spoke to him. He kept sniffing until it came to him.

He smelled Power.

Ganon's triangle stirred, and he growled deeply. He recognized two other smells: Courage and Wisdom. Ganon howled in fury. He hated it! He hated Courage and Wisdom! He was cast out of this realm once by them, and he'd happily damn himself again if he took them with him! A trail of blood led in a particular direction, and he sensed Courage and Wisdom were also that way.

The demon leaped into the air, extended his wings, and flew to another roof. The blood continued on, as did the familiar scent of his kin. Again, he flew a short distance. It wasn't until the third time he came across the end of the trail. He saw a couple Twilight dead in the street and a man walking below. He crawled along a roof, sniffing. The blood was close. He smashed the roof and fell into the space below. It was a small space, but his prey was close. A stifled squeal drew his attention. He turned sharply toward the sound, his nose and eyes flaring and expelling smoke.

Slowly, the demon crawled forward. His claws touched the sticky blood on the floor, and he licked at it as he crawled. The blood trail led to a crevice under the stairs where a couple sat, crammed and hiding. Both were heavily wounded, but the male was much more so. The male was unconscious, but the female was awake. She pointed a blade at his face. It wavered greatly. She openly bled and was in clear fear of him. He liked that.

Ganon snarled and crawled closer. He smelled her fear, her hesitation. He loved it. Yet she was also familiar. The scent of Wisdom and Courage came from them, but it was odd. Despite being so close, it smelled faint. The female whispered something, but it mattered little to him. He crawled right up to her. The blade fell from her hand, and she leaned back as far as she could while still holding the male. She seemed to have dragged him from somewhere.

Following the scent, Ganon looked at their hands. It was faint, too faint. He sniffed further and realized they had nothing. He growled. He could have sworn they had the pieces.

The front door opened, and a man in armor- or rather, a skeleton in armor- entered. It stopped as soon as it saw the demon.

"Oh. You," The skeleton man said.

"You're looking for it… aren't you?" The girl whispered to Ganon. Her fear went away after she saw the man. If anything, she turned defiant. "You're looking for my Mark?" He did not answer. He didn't plan to. Despite this, the girl pointed at the intruder. "He has it."

The demon looked closer at the intruder, and his eyes narrowed on its hand. He realized this man was both Courage and Wisdom! He had both! This was the scent! But it wasn't just Courage and Wisdom he smelled. Ganon sniffed deeper until it came to him. It was him! The one who damned him! He snarled at his fiercest yet and rose to his feet. His final prey had been chosen. Never had he hated any man as much as him. Never had he wanted to kill so much.

"Get him," The girl commanded.

"Really?!" The Rebellious Hero stepped back. The demon, the manifestation of Power, stepped forward, ready to pounce. His fire and shadow grew around him as he prepared to kill. The Rebel stepped back out the door, and the demon roared before charging at him. The walls of wood and stone crumbled as he broke through to tackle the man. Or at least he thought he did. The Rebel was no longer immediately outside the building. Confused, the demon looked around and saw his prey nearby.

"I banished you before, and I can do it again!" The Rebel snarled.

A broadsword flashed into his hands. Ganon snickered as best he could. He thought the pocket knife was cute. Fire and shadow exploded from his hands and solidified as jagged blades as long as spears.

He charged and swept his massive blades at the Rebel. The Rebel disappeared, reappeared over his head, and struck him in the back of the neck. The Rebel might have smirked if he had lips. The demon was as bullish as he was before.

The demon growled and spun to face him. The Rebel lost his inner smirk, realizing he hadn't actually wounded him. Without the cornerstone of his weapons, his main treasure, the Rebel couldn't deliver any deep wounds. Sadly, that sword had long since rejected him.

Ganon swiped downwards with a speed belying his size, bringing his swords crashing down on the Rebel. The Rebel's borrowed power lit up, time slowed, and he leaped backwards. But even with his new power, the blades narrowly missed his face before shaking the earth in an explosion of rocks and fire.

The Rebel only managed to take a single step back before Ganon charged upon him with all the power of a bull from Hell. The Rebel disappeared barely in time, and the demon crashed through the solid stone wall of the Mitagi's inner high walls.

The Rebel stood, or rather hid, atop the wall the demon had just crashed through. He peered down at him. Deep down, he started to worry. He had only just reclaimed his power. Remastering something so complex again would take years, and that didn't include mastering the power he had stripped from the girl. To make matters worse, he only had a limited number of weapons that could wound a monster made of fire and shadow. He could see there was hardened flesh deep inside Ganon, but getting through the elemental armor to it would be an ordeal of itself.

If he had the spear of Nayru, he could do it, but he didn't know where that was. For that matter, he had many treasures from his past he couldn't locate since the fall, trapped as he was.

This would be difficult.

The Rebel ignited his gift to grab Ganon with chains, but the moment his hand glowed, the demon's attention snapped up to his hiding place.

"Ah, shit."

Ganon leaped onto the wall and clambered up as chains launched around him. A moment later, he jumped past the wall's top and spewed fire before landing. The Rebel rolled right off the edge of the wall, grabbed a chain attached to the top, and swung himself onto a lower building's roof. He had to disappear as soon as he landed, though, because Ganon crashed through said roof into the lower floor. He snarled angrily, annoyed at the chase, and ran after the Rebel who fled down the street.

Left with few options, the Rebel used his Gift to make various spears appear in his hand. He threw them back as they continuously appeared. Some missed, but a number impaled themselves into the demon's hide as it charged ahead. Each spear melted on contact, doing little damage. Ganon brought his blades upon where the Rebel ran, and the Rebel again avoided his blow by activating his Gift. This time, chains shot out of the ground to not grab, but pierce his foe like a number of spears would. The demon flinched in pain and roared, momentarily pinned back.

Now with chains piercing Ganon, the Rebel could easily wind them around him. It was slow going. Ganon fought against the chains and broke them constantly. The Rebel had to create countless thick chains, call blades to strike the beast with, and steadily avoid the demon's swift, sweeping counters.

It was a struggle, but at last, the Rebel was able to tie his target down enough to hold it still for a few seconds. It was by no means permanent, even with tens of chains piercing and wrapping around every limb. Ganon was really pushing the limits of what his chains could handle with strength alone. The fire and shadow burning away at them didn't help either.

The Rebel exhaled. He only had one shot at this. He couldn't fight Power as long as Ganon had the Mark of Power. If he was to win this, he had to fix that.

The Rebel pointed his palm at the demon and willed for a light arrow to fly from his hand. At first, nothing happened. The seconds ticked by, and the demon became closer and closer to being free. The Rebel might have started to sweat if he was capable. He had never used Wisdom before. He had seen the princess use arrows of light, at least. It was not the same power as Wisdom used in his day, but Wisdom in his day hadn't practiced it at all.

It took far more strain and effort than he would have liked. There were moments where the Rebel had to force himself to calm down and try again while the raging demon a few feet away tried to reach him. Chain after chain broke, but a light arrow eventually shot from his hand and exploded in the demon's face.

Ganon was thrown backwards and fell limp. Light resembling electricity rippled through his body. Growling sounds told the Rebel that he was still alive, but he was definitely weakened.

Without a moment to lose, the Rebel disappeared and reappeared where Ganon's hand was marked by Din. He grabbed him by the flaming hand and ignored the pain as he pulled on the creature's very soul, using the power of his Marks to rip the other away.

The Mark of Power flickered wildly, and the marks on the Rebel also flickered. The air swirled around them. The sky darkened, and lightning crashed wildly. The moon turned solid black, and stars faded as the darkness of space turned grey. The marks on their hands lit up fully and brightly. Then, in a snap, the mark on Ganon's hand fell faint, and all three triangles glowed on the Rebel.

The Rebel felt something on his face. He released Ganon, who appeared to have passed out, and looked up curiously. In the reflective surface of a window, he saw his skeletal visage giving way to flesh, and his red orbs becoming eyes. It was a slow process, but it was beautiful.

"I... I did it," The Rebel sighed in relief. "I-"

Ganon's eyes snapped open, and he lunged for the Rebel's hand, holding it firmly in a fiery grip.

"What?! No! Let go!" The Rebel demanded.

He pulled against Ganon, but the demon would not let go. He then held the Rebel with both hands. The Rebel felt something tear from him, and he saw the three triangles on his hand flickering wildly. He tried to resist, but the demon's grip was tight. Suddenly, the blackness of the moon fell like water, and it became reflective again. The greyness of space faded, and stars reappeared. In a flash, the Rebel disappeared from Ganon's grasp and reappeared elsewhere. He fell to his knees, holding his burned hand tightly.

He slowly turned his hand over and gasped. The demon had torn two marks from him. All the Rebel still held was Power and his hollowed mark.

"No!" The Rebel whimpered. He put a hand to his face and felt bone again. "NO!"

He raged. The mark of Power lit up, and rage unlike anything he ever felt in his life filled him. Damn them! The Rebel lamented. Damn them all! How much would he sacrifice to appease them?! How long would he be judged for standing up?! The world never apologized for ripping away his life and beating him down, so why in the realms should he apologize for fighting back!

Movement in the distance drew his attention, and he looked to see an immense exodus had formed outside the city. The Mitagi... at once both his children, and his jailors, were leaving the city and were preparing to siege their own home to take it back.

High in the sky, the Twilight dragon still fought with the Fae. Before it was just against Elder, but now several other Fae had joined in, flying as wooden constructs.

The Rebel would show them what it was like to lose their home. He'd show them all.

The Rebel disappeared and reappeared atop the Twilight dragon in the sky. His sudden presence went unnoticed, so he grabbed the chains roped around it, formed new ones wreathed in flame, and took hold. To bring insult to injury, the Rebel formed a mighty sword of fire and pierced the chains where they joined into the beast's skull.

"You are mine," The Rebel hissed.

He took hold of the blade and pushed. The dragon roared in agony. Its hide erratically emitted fire and shadow, but it no longer did anything. They descended towards the city, both wreathed in flames

 **-Ganondorf-**

Ganondorf groaned painfully. His chest ached. He blinked, and flashes of memory came to him in a confusing mess. All that he could piece together was that he had been in a fight with someone. He stood to his feet and saw the castle in the distance. He also saw the ruins of a freshly ravaged town surrounding him.

"This doesn't bode well," He muttered.

A scratching sound nearby drew his attention, and Ganondorf stepped into a hidden place. A pack of Twilight passed him by while searching for prey. He held his breath, but he feared the constant red glow of his hair would give him away. His worry merited nothing, fortunately or not, as a loud roar filled the sky, and a burst of flame enveloped the street, vaporizing the Twilight. Ganondorf covered himself with his hands as fire swept over him. It faintly burned, but not near as badly as he feared. The explosion soon faded around him, and the sound of flapping grew distant. Ganondorf poked his head out and saw the street. Everything in it was on fire, dead, or soon to be dead.

Ganondorf felt something crunch under his feet, and he looked down at some smashed glass. He instantly recoiled upon seeing his reflection. He was on fire and covered in shadow! Ganondorf stepped back and looked closer in another reflection. He was still in his demon form. It was smaller than he thought it would be, but unknown to him, it was only a hint of what he could be. Still, having never seen himself like this, it surprised him deeply.

"How?" He wondered aloud. How was he in control? He reached up to touch himself, wanting to be certain the reflection was him.

A flickering of light drew his attention, and he turned his hand over to see two marks on his hand. They were in the places where Zelda and Link's marks usually were. His own mark, at the top, was absent.

"The hell happened?" Ganondorf said while putting a hand on a broken windowsill. He then jumped back, remembering he was on fire, but the windowsill was not burned. He patted the wood again, but nothing happened. "Heh."

He stepped out into the street, took a fallen spear, and felt it in his hand. A Twilight was crawling away with only half of its body. He followed to finish the monster off, but stopped short as he saw a trail of blood. A very familiar trail of blood.

Ganondorf struggled to remember why that blood bothered him so much. He put a hand to his head in frustration when, suddenly, it snapped back to him.

Zelda and Link!

Ganondorf sprinted down the street, flashes of memory rushing to him, and he couldn't help but notice how much destruction remained in the aftermath of his battle. The outer walls with a hole in them was at least two feet thick! He remembered fighting a pesky, flighty man with strange powers. The man had used several different attacks on him.

Ganondorf hid against said wall as an airborne monstrosity flew by again. His eyes landed on the man atop its neck. His hand pulsed in response where his own Mark should have been. Ganondorf's eyes narrowed. That man had the mark of Din.

He found an abode with a broken front that looked incredibly familiar. He took hold of the door's ruins and threw them aside before stepping in. As before, he found Link and Zelda hiding beneath a staircase. Zelda was frightfully pale. She looked sick and had a fair bit of blood soaked into a pillow shoved against her side. Link was even worse and didn't seem to be breathing.

Ganondorf stooped before them. Alert to his presence, Zelda dimly opened her eyes, but she was too weak to react.

"You're in a sorry state," Ganondorf said.

"Did you get him?" Zelda whispered.

"Don't think so. But at the very least, I got these." He held up his fist. "If I were to guess, he took them off you two, and I returned the favor."

"But you lost yours... in the process."

"I'm not done with him," Ganondorf said firmly. "Here. You two need it more than me." He reached out to take her hand, but she recoiled away. "Relax, it shouldn't hurt you. The fire hasn't burned anything. Maybe because it uses other sources of power than my usual one. I... I'm actually not angry for once."

To prove his point, Ganondorf tightly grabbed some wood next to them. He removed his hand, and there was no burn mark. Having proven his point, he reached for Zelda's hand again, but still she recoiled.

"No," She whispered.

"Zelda..." He growled. "Now you're being difficult, and are going to aggravate me. I like not being aggravated. Its new to me. Don't do that."

"No, I mean... give it to him. He's dying."

Ganondorf looked at Link. She was right; he was dying. But then, so was she, only much slower.

"Yes, but so are you. You're the heir. He isn't."

Zelda gulped. Something passed through her eyes that he couldn't distinguish. "Please."

He sighed. "Fine, then let's compromise."

He took Link's hand and closed his eyes. He remembered how it felt when the enemy ripped the mark from him. It wasn't much to go on, but he knew if he, as a dumb demon, had pulled back two marks, then he should be able to give one now.

A mark flared onto Link's hand, and the boy suddenly gasped for breath. The other two let out a breath. Seeing Link was okay, Ganondorf took Zelda's hand. A third time she recoiled, but he grabbed her hand anyways.

"No! You'll lose control!" Zelda cried.

She tried to resist and pull away, but Ganondorf ignored her and pushed her mark back in. She gasped as it was restored. The mark revived her color and returned her strength, but it left Ganondorf feeling empty.

He violently recoiled and fell on his face. His arms and legs seemed to disappear and reappear, and he looked to see black smoke falling from where his hands should be.

"Shut up," Ganondorf hissed.

He struggled to gain control of himself. He could feel it: a hunger. He felt a deep hunger to become whole, become true, and become solid and great. Yet this need was denied to him. He felt the need's source in his opposite hand and saw the Pentagon glow.

It was as expected. He knew giving Zelda back Wisdom would leave him with this, and he knew he would have to wrestle it for control. But still, the fierce need was a surprise. No one could prepare themselves for becoming a creature of shadow and no longer being truly solid. They would always face this crippling hunger for substance that the world around them rejected to give.

Ganondorf wondered if he was dying. It was possible; it wasn't beyond his expectations. But if he was going to die, this need would die with him, fighting tooth and nail for control before then.

Ganondorf managed to solidify enough of his body to stand. He was much thinner, with skin more akin to smoke stretched over a bony frame. He bore skeletal wings that spread wide, long arms that ended in claws, and feet that jointed unnaturally. He felt incredibly sharp teeth in his mouth and a gullet that could easily stretch several times its size. His hair was as black as the night around them, and his eyes were completely hollow.

He glanced at himself in a reflection before abruptly flying out the door. There were no words he knew that could describe the horror he had become.

Ganondorf found flying as a creature of the Twilight to be remarkably easy and swift. The world around him looked remarkably different, too. What was once black was now grey, and there was a mist over everything. That which wasn't black was remarkably bright to him. The brightest thing he could see was the man who stood atop the Twilight dragon. The Fae who flew around in battle also glowed, but looking at the one who was marked was like looking into the sun. It was a sun that drew him in with hunger, promising something shiny to eat.

Ganondorf shook his head. No! He thought. He must focus! There was something he needed to do!

Invisible against the darkness of night, Ganondorf circled the aerial battlefield. The Fae were swift, and the dragon was mighty. The mob was in constant movement as fire kept arcing around and the Fae's constructs kept tearing at the dragon's hide. Ganondorf's mothers, the twin witches, were astride comfy chairs they had stolen and flew with the Fae, directing their magics on the beast. Their attention was more on the rider.

Two Fae with wooden constructs latched onto the dragon's wings and held tight. Vines shot out of their wooden frames and tightly encircled the wings. Balls of fire shot out from the rider, setting the vines aflame and sending the wooden Fae crumbling and crashing down. The Fae escaped their constructs and fled the battle.

Ganondorf moved closer and boarded it, planting his claws into the dragon's back. He climbed towards the rider like it was a cliff face. It might as well have been, as the fight was between the city and the clouds with wind blowing to match. Slowly, he made his way towards the top half.

The Rebel flinched and looked twice to be sure of what he stared at. "You! You are relentless!"

"You have something of mine!" Ganondorf yelled over the wind. "I want it back."

"No! I need them. I... I can save you! I can save us all! There has been cycle after cycle, birth after rebirth of the three of us in this conflict! It is time for it to end! If I have all three marks, I can wish for us to be returned to what we were. To be free... to be beside the Goddess' side once more as the champion spirits! Despite the constant conflict, there has been an endless cycle. Why? Because that which is separate only wants to be made whole again! Our spirits yearn to return and will not accept death until we have!"

His speech gave Ganondorf pause. For a moment, and only a moment, he pitied the man.

"What you say is a good thing," Ganondorf replied in his hollow voice. "To be by the Goddesses' side and to have the recognition of a deity. These are good things. Perhaps you are right in your reasoning. I don't know much about 'cycles,' but if we have met before, perhaps it is as you say. Perhaps our spirits do yearn and continue to search for the way home.

"But this..." Ganondorf spread his arms wide. "This is not the way. You have fallen to madness! Your way to salvation is the damnation of me and everyone you touch! So excuse me, 'Hero,' if I don't go along with your madness!"

The Rebellious Hero seethed angrily. His skull burst into flame and a spear appeared in his hand. The spear ignited in flames too. Ganondorf hissed back and lunged forward. It was the start of a difficult battle for him. As a Twilight, he no longer had the strength he did as a man or demon, but he did find that he was incredibly agile. It was something he was not accustomed to. What's more, the floor they used constantly moved, spun, turned, dived, or ascended. Ganondorf had to keep at least one claw planted on the dragon's hide at all times. The Rebel used chains to hold himself in place.

Ganondorf ducked under the spear's first jab, knocked it aside, and swiped with his new claws. The claws did little as they scraped armor. The Rebel threw a fireball. Unlike other times thus far, this fire burned and spread quickly across Ganondorf's body. He yelled in pain and let go of the dragon. The moment he let go, the wind took him, and Ganondorf found himself thrown off and falling through the air into a cloud. The cloud did little to quench the fire spreading across his body.

Without a better source of water in sight, Ganondorf spread his wings and flew into the air, straight into the exposed organs of the Twilight dragon. He squished himself into its guts, bathing in the fluids. The fire went out, and the monster roared in agony. The instinct of hearing a wounded Twilight drove Ganondorf to open his jaws and clamp down on one of the dragon's glowing orbs. It squished in his mouth, and blood poured down his throat. He swallowed. Immediately, he felt the dragon's power spread through him, rejuvenating him, and strengthening him. Ganondorf groaned, for it was an almost disturbing feeling driven by his Twilight instincts. His body of shadow solidified more, and it grew larger and stronger. His claws sharpened.

Feeling strengthened, Ganondorf fell and allowed the wind to take him. He then flew onto the dragon's back again. The twin witches were much closer now, firing their magics directly at the Rebel and providing a suitable backdrop for the ensuing brawl. The Rebel cursed profusely upon Ganondorf's return, seeing his larger size. Ganondorf lunged first, avoiding the Rebel's counters, and tried to tackle him. They wrestled over the flaming spear. With both hands full, the witches succeeded in scorching the Rebel's back. He yelled in pain, and then he growled in fury.

The Rebel released the spear, making Ganondorf fall forwards from the sudden lack of a counterbalance. He formed a second spear and drove it into Ganondorf's exposed back. He drove it so far it pinned the Twilight-man into the dragon's hide. A pair of knives appeared in his hands next, and he threw them at both witches. The knives hit. Neither throw killed, but they wounded the witches enough to give the Rebel the moment he needed. He created chains from the dragon's hide to shoot out, grab their chairs, and rip them away. He turned away before seeing what would happen to them.

Ganondorf completely turned himself into shadowy mist to free himself from the spear pinning him down. He solidified next to it and tackled the Rebel. They wrestled amongst the chains on the dragon. The Rebel formed weapons to drive into Ganondorf' side, but Ganondorf was becoming solid and mist along random parts of his body, making most attacks miss. He managed to drive a knife into flesh at least once, but it was difficult to find flesh when wrestling a living shadow. Ganondorf kept tearing into him and the chains around them. They wrestled until they were entangled by every chain that flew by.

At last, the fighting stopped. Both men were too tightly entangled to move easily. Were the Rebel thinking clearly, he might have used his control of the chains to take an advantage. However, it was rage, it was Power, that filled his thoughts. As such, he raised his hand to set Ganondorf on fire.

Ganondorf reached up as well and extended his shadow hand unnaturally far, grabbing the Rebel's. The Rebel tried to pull back, but Ganondorf held firm. The Rebel ignited their joined hands in flame, but Ganondorf held firm. Finally, the Rebel's mark of Power flashed brightly, flickered, and disappeared. It reappeared on Ganondorf's hand.

As the Mark changed owner, Ganondorf felt his body transform and solidify back to what he was accustomed to. He lost his claws and wings, and the shadow disappeared like dew from the skin. His hair ignited in glowing red flame, and his eyes shined in the dark night.

The Rebel's eyes widened in fear. Whether it was Ganondorf's Dragmire persona that drew his fear, or what happened next, neither could say.

A portal opened behind the Rebel, and hundreds of chains reached out and coiled themselves around him. The man that was pulling against Ganondorf a moment ago was now holding on for dear life, lest he be dragged in.

For a moment, Ganondorf felt pity. Without the power of the Goddesses, it seemed the Rebel was cursed to a prison, a cage. The Rebel lived in the very kind of place Ganondorf feared for in his life. The man only desired to be free, not just of his prison, but perhaps life itself. The Rebel was a shadow of his former self, who believed himself to be little more than a broken spirit that wanted to return home.

The Rebel was defeated. Ganondorf thought that perhaps this was a chance for the Rebel to be healed and restored. Perhaps there was hope for him if he was given another chance. Maybe, just maybe he wouldn't squander it if he was given a bit of mercy.

"Nah."

Ganondorf kicked the Rebellious Hero in the face, and the Rebel's grip broke. The swathe of chains instantly yanked him through the dark portal.

"Like he hasn't already shown what he's willing to do with second chances," Ganondorf decided. "He can get another in a few generations."

Ganondorf hissed in pain and looked at his hands. Because of the return of the mark of Power, he was slowly becoming a demon again. His mark of Twilight was still active. He didn't have much time before he lost control again.

Ganondorf, still entangled in chains, grabbed hold of the flaming sword lodged into the dragon's skull and pushed as hard as he could. The dragon squealed painfully and had little choice but to obey the direction its head was forced towards. It spun upside down. At the same time, the Fae were able to entangle themselves into its wings since the Rebel no longer kept destroying them. Elder saw Ganondorf entangled in the chains, flew in, grabbed ahold of him, and flew off as the dragon fell.

The dragon roared defiantly during all of its descent. It roared up until it crashed onto the castle's towers whose spires impaled it like spears.

The dragon died.

Elder Fae fell hard to the ground, Ganondorf held tightly within its hold. He released the Dragmire, who then stood, groaned, and ran off. Elder reshaped himself as a normal sized man made of stone.

"You're welcome?" The Fae asked.

Ganondorf ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Power flowed into his veins and started to conflict with the Twilight. He didn't know how many seconds he had, but he would use every one he had. Pain filled him, and he felt like he was being torn in two as he stumbled down the streets. As if by luck or divine providence, he recognized the abode where Zelda and Link hid and ran inside.

He burst in, fire and shadow exploding from veins all over his body. "High Princess! I need you to-"

Zelda screamed in surprise and shot him in the head with a light arrow. Ganondorf fell flat on his back, unconscious. The transformation taking hold stopped and settled. Link stared from where he was perched by the window with a makeshift club. He looked out of the corner of his eye to Zelda, noted her wild eyes, and shifted away a bit.

"Are we twitchy, princess?" Link whispered.

"Is it... is it over? Is the assassin gone?" Zelda wondered.

Link had no answer. They had seen the dragon fall out of the sky, but they knew nothing more. The only one who could provide the answer was knocked out. At the very least, the mark of Din was visible on Ganondorf's hand, and they felt his heartbeat in their hands.

"Should we move him?" Zelda asked.

"Nah, leave him," Link shrugged. He adjusted himself. His body was healing, but it would take days of rest to recover from the number of cuts and broken bones he had. It still wasn't as bad as when Ouki kicked him off a cliff, though.

Link smirked. "Out cold is the most at peace I've ever seen him."

(edited by RealCoolDude u/10495976/)


	55. A Rebel's War - Part 9

**-Mitagi Fortress-**

Smoke and fire rose from the Mitagi fortress. The castle's spires had impaled a dragon high in the sky where it still hung, ominously framed against the backlight of the moon. Without their 'mother' and the Rebellious Hero, the Twilight monsters were easily routed by the Mitagi, who were forced to invade their own fortress and sweep through the ruined streets. Hidden survivors were found and brought to the outside camp. Nearby cities opened their gates to the refugees, along with the Majora ambassadors and Mitagi nobles.

Under the leadership of Geoffrey, the military's efforts to protect and rescue the scattered pockets of survivors went smoothly. Districts were taken back in an orderly fashion, fires were quelled, and by the end of the night, the fortress had returned into his hand. The Fae were found in a broken home protecting the high heir and two of her companions. They were all quickly escorted to the general's camp.

By morning, all that remained was the quelling the last few fires, separately burning the bodies of every monster and civilian, and sorting the survivors out to decide what to do next. The fortress would need to be repaired, homes would need to be rebuilt, and while the Mitagi could afford the costs economically, other damages were done. Many lives were lost, and the reputation of Mitagi and Qin was damaged. The Mitagi fortress, the pillar of Qin that had so long held back armies of the Gerudo, had fallen for the first time since its creation. No matter how brief the collapse, it had fallen. Word of this would spread through Qin within days, and within weeks, all of the nations of Hyrule would hear. Qin would soon face the attention of all their enemies at once.

Geoffrey understood this and the pressure it would bring. Qin would look vulnerable. They had lost two of their pillars, Ouki Mitagi and the Mitagi house's invincible reputation, in short succession. The princess had said before that Qin was bleeding. Whether she considered it merely a speech to put their heads into the game, or if she truly believed it, she was right. Qin was bleeding. Qin was spread thin and crumbling at the seams. Unless something was done fast, Qin would fall and collapse under the weight of its own size. Enemy nations would see its vulnerability and press harder to claim territory. Piece by piece, and city by city, Qin would fall into enemy hands. Finally, someone would pierce all the way through to the capital, and then Qin would disappear.

Geoffrey turned from the meeting with his commanders and found the tent of the princess. He approached it when a guard announced him, and the princess said from within, "Let him in."

Geoffrey lowered his head around the flaps and entered the tent. It was his own tent before, so it was already prepared with a few short-term furnishings. It was still uncomely for a princess, though. Zelda's clothes were torn apart and laid out on a side table. Zelda herself rested on a cot under several blankets. She turned her head to better see her guest, and Geoffrey suddenly felt blood rush to his face. He dearly hoped she was not nude under the blankets. So far as he knew, there were no clothes prepared for one such as her.

He looked away and nodded to the Fae elder's construction near the side.

"He is not present, Lord Geoffrey," Zelda said in a tired voice.

"How do you figure that?" Geoffrey replied.

"Fae may always be still as statues, but there is no glowing presence inside currently. The Elder is resting."

"Ah, then it makes me wonder if he has done this before and tricked me into thinking he was listening when he was not," Geoffrey mused jovially. "But how are you, Princess? Is there anything you require of me?" He still kept his attention to the side.

"It is kind of you to worry. Water would be good, as well as to have my mind at ease."

"Then I shall have a man bring you more water. But what is it that worries you?"

"The state of affairs. Where is my servant girl, and where is the Dragmire child? How is Link and Lord Dragmire fairing? How do the Mitagi fair? My mind is plagued with concerns."

Geoffrey breathed in deeply. "I do not know where your servant or friend is. However, my firm belief is that they would be among the refugees sent to a nearby city. I shall send a messenger to look for them among those we've sent." Zelda nodded in understanding. "Link and Lord Dragmire are faring well. The former slept as soon as he was brought in, and the latter was found asleep. The doctors have told me that they are in good health." Zelda nodded again. "As for us, your highness... Be at peace. The Mitagi are strong, and our reclamation is well under way. We are winning by a great slaughter. By tomorrow, there will have been no corner of the fortress left where the monsters may hide."

"It appeases me that victory is well in sight, but it still concerns me how great the losses are. I want to know: how great is the damage to Mitagi's reputation?"

Geoffrey gulped. He looked down. "I... do not know. The people are hardy, so our losses are well below expectations, but I do share your fear. I suspect our enemies will not stand by and do nothing. That is why it is imperative we recover quickly-" He glanced towards her briefly. "-And why you must rest. Allow us the peace of mind of knowing you are of good health. We shall do our jobs well."

Zelda nodded. "Thank you, Lord Geoffrey. If my servant is found, please send her in to me."

Geoffrey saluted and left. He assigned a change of guard for her with a jug of water. There was no telling when or where the Rebellious Hero would appear again. Without the princess' usual servant around, the soldiers would need to accommodate the princess' needs themselves. He had barely finished before a messenger came running with a message from the Mitagi nobility. He groaned. There was just no pleasing some people.

 **-Ganondorf Dragmire-**

Ganondorf considered himself a little lucky that he rarely dreamed, or at least, rarely remembered them. The few he knew inflamed his heart and set his mood on edge. This morning, as he rose, he had the sense he dreamed one of them. It was mostly a blur, but he had the faint impression he was wrestling all night with an unknown enemy. He was covered in sweat, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. Every breath came out as a gasp, and his blood boiled. All this together made him both hot and furious as he tried to remember. The dream foe couldn't have been the Rebellious Hero. He still had a clear recollection of that conflict from the night before, excluding the moments he was possessed.

Ganondorf rose, found a bowl of water nearby, and washed his face. It was warm, but against his hot skin, it felt refreshingly cool. He took a moment to breath and calm down. With each breath, he felt the fire in his heart rise. His old, comfortable anger settled in his stomach. He pushed it down to a controlled degree.

As ready as he could get himself, Ganondorf departed his tent and looked around. He was in the midst of a great encampment in the early morning. In the distance stood the fortress of Mitagi. He saw no fire over its walls, but there was enough smoke to block the sun. The dragon he had fought laid impaled upon the castle towers like an ominous reminder of who was here. There was little activity happening. Only camp guards, commanders, and servants moved around him. Most of the activity looked to be in the city and around its gates.

General Geoffrey approached. His entire personage showed aggravation, though it seemed to lift slightly upon seeing Ganondorf. It felt awkward.

"Lord Dragmire," Geoffrey commented. "It is good to see you are well."

"I am uninjured," Ganondorf answered," but it will be a time before I am well again. My spirit has been poor, and so my body has become sick for it." He eyed his visitor a bit. "But I do question who is asking."

Geoffrey had the sense to at least look aghast. "It is myself, of course."

Ganondorf scoffed. "Our interaction has been far less than favorable. I hold nothing against you, but I will not be fooled into thinking that you also hold nothing against me."

Geoffrey was silent. His eyes fell, and some of his guard seemed to crumble into sadness. "It is true; I will not deny it. Whether by fault of your own or another, you fought my lord... and my lord is now dead. I will be in mourning forever. I do apologize for my treatment of you before. I make no apology for taking you prisoner, but I apologize that I was overtaken by my zeal. The princess has spoken, judgement has been made, and I accept the authority made on it..."

Ganondorf felt there was more he had on his mind. "However?"

"However, the heart is a wild thing. Despite my better judgement, despite the wisdom portrayed by the princess, my heart still beats with anger. Her mercy does not fully douse the fury in my heart. You are right. I cannot accept you as an ally as long as I mourn."

Ganondorf nodded. "Your master died not that long ago. It is for the best that we keep our space."

"That would be best for everyone," Geoffrey agreed. He sighed and whispered to himself, "It is of sin I feel so..." There was another awkward silence.

Recovering, Geoffrey said, "For that matter, it would be for the best if we kept you under guard for now. There is no telling when or where the Rebellious Hero will appear again."

Ganondorf smiled darkly. "Oh, I do not think we have anything to worry about from him."

"How can you be so sure?"

Ganondorf held up his fist. On it was his triangle, fully lit and whole, along with a hollow one. "Because I ripped his power away from him."

"You-" Geoffrey stared at the mark in amazement, but his shock soon gave way to joy and levity. He laughed, clapped Ganondorf on the shoulder, and said, "He is defeated, fully and utterly! We must tell the princess! She frets still."

Ganondorf hesitated. "I... think it is better if I do not come. The last time I saw her I was..." Ganondorf let the sentence finish unspoken. It was clear to them both what he referred to.

Geoffrey paused, showing he understood the weight of the statement. However, he waved the concern aside and said, "Nonsense! One of the first things she worried about was you and Link!"

"What?" Ganondorf asked dumbly.

"Come, come!" Geoffrey ushered him along, and the larger man relented to it.

The princess was dressed in her tattered dress when they entered. The Elder Fae had returned to his wooden shell as well. Geoffrey explained what he just learned, and Zelda's sudden and bright smile did odd things to Ganondorf's stomach. She was entirely too happy to see him uninjured. And while he could understand the relief to know the Rebellious Hero would not be coming after her life again, the amount of open joy she had in their victory was uncomfortable. The level of Geoffrey's excited animations actually made Ganondorf take a step away.

These people should be scared of Ganondorf and what he was, not laughing for him like old friends.

Despite himself, Ganondorf shook the thoughts away. He roped his arms together, and watched the celebration. He allowing everyone's relief and joy without a word. He did not know it, but the constant threat of the Hero had left a heavy weight on them all. To have it finally lifted meant the world.

Link eventually heard the noise, and being the nosy pup he was, he had to know what was happening. Sadly, he gushed even more than those already present. Being on the receiving end of yet another's appreciation only made it more awkward for Ganondorf.

Watching their chatter, Ganondorf recalled the recent events. He thought upon not only the mercy he had just been given, but also the words the Rebellious Hero had said the night before.

Ganondorf inserted himself abruptly. "If you would all give us a moment, I wish to speak with the high heir and Link alone."

Geoffrey looked to Zelda. Zelda was surprised by the request, but gave her consent. Elder, Geoffrey, and their guards left.

"What is it you wished to speak with me about?" Zelda asked. Some of her guard came back up, and her composure returned to being royal. Ganondorf could see she was still mostly relaxed, though.

"Yeah, what's up?" Link looked up curiously from where he sat on the ground.

"The first thing is this," Ganondorf said. He lowered himself to one knee and bowed his head. "Thank you for the mercy you have extended to me and my house."

"You are welcome, Lord Dragmire..." Zelda gulped. She had never imagined a gesture like this from him. It was uncomfortable. "P-please raise your head. Even though you will not be a king for a time, I do consider you an equal."

Ganondorf stood. He never imagined he would someday bow before anyone, nor thank them for anything. He couldn't find any other gesture appropriate to what she had done for him.

"Be that as it may, there is no other way of showing my thanks. You have given me hope, Princess. You cannot begin to grasp how much it means to me."

They stood in silence. Zelda didn't know how to respond or take his gratitude, and Ganondorf didn't plan to elaborate further. Link simply watched them with wide eyes.

Ganondorf cleared his throat and moved on to another topic. "In my conflict with the Rebellious Hero, there were some words he shared that I find myself reflecting upon. Words worth sharing." He paused. "He said three spirits have been in conflict for an endless cycle, born again and again to fight. He said the spirits want to return to the Goddesses again, because, as if to explain it, that which is separate only wants to be made whole again. And none will accept death until they have."

"Whoa," Link mumbled.

"This... troubles me. He talked as if I was among these spirits... and as if you two were as well. I know we may be blessed as champions of the Triple Goddesses, but what more he spoke of I know little of."

Zelda's face darkened. "What he said makes sense with what I know. I have been told some in regards to this, so I will share it."

Zelda explained what the Shadowmaster had told her beneath the Mitagi Fortress. She shared how the three spirits were reincarnated repeatedly, how the Spirit of Power became corrupted, and how the Elder Fae believed that a sign of Hyrule's fall would come when the unity of all three champions fell.

"And yet here we are..." Link whispered. "Almost like it was..."

"Fate," Zelda finished.

Ganondorf scoffed. "It is hardly fate that we should stand here. You think it fate that your little brother took the throne from you to bring you to us? This cycle of fate means we should be fighting, not helping one another. If we have been reunited over and over for thousands of years, and only been able to hate each other, then I hardly see how our camaraderie is fated."

"We very nearly did despise one another. We were united, and the first thing that happened was conflict, as always. I was to be no-doubt killed, and Link... Ganondorf's sword came very close to beheading you." Link paled, remembering how close the blade had come. Zelda looked to Ganondorf. "But you chose to accept my plea."

"The Fae got in my way."

"Yes, they did. They asked you to listen. The Elder asked for you to listen only once, and he said he would not stand in your way again. Listen you did, and then you accepted his deal. Lord Dragmire, I do think it was fate that brought us together. I will say you are right to believe that it was not all fate, though. Our choices determined how our conflict would resolve. Over and over, fate has brought us together, and it was perhaps our choices each time that demanded there be a reason to try again."

"Try again... towards what?" Link asked.

"Towards... something. Something we were doing wrong. Something we needed to fix and do right. Perhaps even something as simple as not killing each other."

"That will be difficult," Ganondorf said. "It is certainly my first instinct whenever the pup speaks."

"Hey!" Link barked.

"But I think the Rebellious Hero, for how twisted he became, was right in at least this much. We are three parts of a whole." Zelda revealed her mark for emphasis. The other two marks glowed dimly beside it. "We are bonded in some way. Equals. Like... cousins or siblings."

"Cousins," Ganondorf said harshly. He eyed Link. "Distant ones. Or even further, like being a comparable species. Man meet monkey."

"Hey now, you're the mountain monkey!" Link snapped.

"Pup."

"There may be truth to that," Zelda considered, smiling at how they bickered. "No one else can claim to be like us. Perhaps our bond is as simple as being the only three alike, but isn't that enough?"

"My skin crawls at the prospect of being 'alike' to that." Ganondorf pointed at Link like he was something repulsive.

Link finally had enough taunting and tackled him, but Ganondorf held him back with one arm. However, having not eaten, rested, or exercised in so long, Ganondorf found his strength leave him, and before he knew it, they were wrestling on the ground. Link had also grown taller and stronger over the last year, further surprising the man.

Zelda rolled her eyes, stepped over them, and left the tent. Link succeeded in prying himself free and raced out as well, but Ganondorf grabbed his feet and pulled him back in.

"Princess! HE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Link cried.

Zelda chuckled. "You started it. You challenged him. You know he's going to want to finish it." She waved. "Have fun."

"NOOOOOOooooooooo!" Link left marks in the dirt as he was dragged back into the tent.

 **-That Evening-**

The day went by without incident. Link scrambled away from the tent with bruises, and Ganondorf left with a content smile. Zelda found somewhere guarded yet quiet where she could find some peace. A messenger brought back Sarah and Malon. It turned out that finding them was easy, as Sarah was putting up quite a fuss about returning to the princess. She was practically weeping in joy as she threw herself on Zelda. And without the threat of the Rebellious Hero anymore, and the monsters of Twilight reduced to ash, it was finally considered safe enough for the Majora and Mitagi nobles to return and see the layout of the city too.

The twin witches were found dead and barely recognizable. During the fight with the dragon, they had fallen a great distance to their deaths and exploded on impact, as that happens when you fall from a far enough height. Their remains were gathered in bags and presented to Ganondorf. He was stunned to say the least. Soldiers tried assuring him that it would have been a painless death, but he didn't hear them. He could only stare at the bags. Malon and Nabooru stepped up beside him to offer some comfort, but he barely noticed. It was like something big had been torn from him.

"They should be given proper funerals," He said, completely neutral.

"We will begin immediately," Nabooru agreed.

He nodded, and Nabooru left to gather help for the funeral arrangements. It would be a small, out-of-the-way, affair. Small logs were piled up with stones, and sweet-smelling oils and animal fat were thrown on top. What remained of the bodies were laid onto the pyre, and it was set aflame.

Through all of this, Ganondorf simply watched. He stood by the fire and watched as his mothers' corpses burned.

The Elder Fae stepped closer. He had seen and kept a respectful distance until the fire had just about gone out. Ganondorf could also see Zelda nearby, but she still kept her distance. Malon yawned from where she leaned next to him. It had been a long, silent night.

"How are you faring?" Nabooru asked.

"...I don't know..." Ganondorf answered. "I expected myself to be angry with them, to spit on them. A proper son would probably be mourning or sad. However, I feel... nothing. I am surprised more than anything else."

"From what I saw over the years, you three were distant." Nabooru tried to understand.

He nodded. "We were. They were more like teachers than parents as I have now seen. There is no love lost between us... but they did raise me to be strong. I will give them this much: I will stay here until the fire is out. Then we will continue on." He remembered himself and looked to her. "In a different way, at least, for I am no longer king."

Ganondorf didn't know how to feel about losing the leadership of his tribe. He had led the Majora because he was the strongest, fastest, and most stubborn. He was the alpha. He took care of his pack, and didn't think any more than that. However, his time among the Qin showed him that being alpha didn't always mean good things. There was a point where a nation reached such a scale that bullish leadership only hurt it. Being alpha of a pack was one thing, but to preside over multiple alphas with multiple packs required an entirely different touch.

He didn't mind being dethroned. Being alpha wasn't as freeing as he thought it would be. When it started, he had thought it would appease his angry spirit. Now he understood what he was fighting was not debts, responsibilities, mountains, or cages. He fought his own spirit.

Ganondorf did not mind being called the 'Demon of Majora,' either. It was a title based on his cruelty, angered nature, and appearance. But no one, not his former chief, not his parents, and certainly not Harken Dragmire, would ever tell him what he was. He would be judged for his choices now, not his birth.

"I am sorry," Nabooru eventually said.

"Don't be," He answered. "Be truthful with me. Was I a good leader?"

"Yes."

Surprised by her answer, Ganondorf fully turned to give her his attention.

Nabooru continued. "You have no willingness to manage anything. You hate meetings. You hate giving orders as much as you hate receiving them. You have always pressed forward. You never liked to manage anything you possess because that requires looking back. You are the worst at these things."

Ganondorf's eye twitched in annoyance. She smiled. "But you always press forward. When things get tough, you press through. You find challenges, find ambitions, and seek to climb never ending heights. And you took us with you. We were all content with the mountains, but you were caged and seek to free yourself. In so doing, you freed us as well. Now we can extend to the plains. Yet you still press forward... it's like you live to seek a dream, a dream we all have begun to share. You carved a path forward for us. That is to be a good leader and king to us."

Stunned by Nabooru's words, Ganondorf said nothing.

"I only hope to be as inspiring as you," She added.

Ganondorf knew there was more to be said. He was no longer king. He could fight the decision, but he didn't want to. He accepted it for the benefit of everyone involved, including himself. It felt freeing to no longer be chained to a throne. Nabooru could, and probably should have, taken this time to discuss what his new position would be, but she did not. In a way, he knew she didn't have to. They both knew what capacity he would serve best in. It was most likely to be as a general or champion. He could even be an ambassador, as Ganondorf had the best relations with Qin among the Majora.

Although 'serve' wasn't the way he would put it. Ganondorf disliked being subservient to anyone. He didn't care for spending his time on the betterment of others, at least, he didn't before. As Ganondorf continued to think, the Dragmire name sprung to mind. The Majora did not need him, but the Dragmire did. Ganondorf needed them as well. If he could save his family, he thought that there may be a way to save himself along the way.

"Let me know when the Dragmire are safely in Majora lands..." Ganondorf murmured.

Nabooru did not respond verbally, but patted his shoulder before walking off.

Ganondorf watched her leave. Despite himself, he started laughing. He had thought himself the worst of all leaders, yet apparently, he was inspiring. He was cruel and did not believe in mercy. He had been lazy with his people and would use any excuse to chase the sun. Perhaps it was that chase that inspired them, he thought, as they wished to chase the sun like him.

"If you are not king... what are you now?" Malon asked.

"Myself," Ganondorf answered. "I now know what my enemy is. I am at war with myself. In my childhood, I was possessed, but thanks to the Fae water, I was awakened. Even so, I have a spirit in me that I cannot control. A spirit that would use me, control me, and set me as a slave. I refuse to submit."

"So, to the Fae, then?" She asked. "More of that water might help."

"To the Fae. However, I should give them the respect of requesting permission first."

Ganondorf and Malon stayed a bit longer, while the pyre continued to weakly burn. When the fire fully let out, Ganondorf said his final goodbyes. His relationship with his mothers had always been a bond of hate, anger, and cold teaching, but he would still acknowledge what they had done and sacrificed.

They departed in search for the Fae Elder. Soon enough, they found him standing near the center of the camp. As the Dragmire approached, they could see Mitagi elders arguing with both the Qin heir and General Geoffrey. Seeing the conflict, Malon thought it best to leave.

"Lord Dragmire," Elder saluted him. "you look as though you have thoughts on your mind."

"I have many," Ganondorf allowed. "Today is... surprising. I find myself humbled and in the debt of the Qin princess, with a glimpse of hope for myself and what remains of my clan. I hope you will not spread it if I admit to uncertainty in what to do with such feelings."

"I will not."

"The trials yesterday brought a thought to my mind; I wish to share them and follow with a request. As you know, I was trapped within myself for much of my youth. It was not until you thrust me into the Fae Grove that I was able to know myself. While it was against my will, I bathed in the waters of your people, and it cleansed me. However, despite this cleansing, recent occasions have proven I still possess a demonic spirit I cannot control. Would you say this is true?"

"It is true what you say. The corruption was pulled out, yet your spirit still tastes foul. Your control has become fragile ever since Harken awakened the Twilight in you. You risk awakening both sides of you every time you use your power. If you do, I do not think you could control it, and the results would be disastrous for those nearby."

"Then it is good we agree. My request is... may I use the waters of your Grove again?"

The Elder went silent. Faint head movements were the only indication that he was thinking. "What you ask is understandable and good. I sense you wish to gain control of this hostile spirit or purge it entirely." He grew back legs like a chair, leaned on them, and tapped his own knee. "However, before you bring your hopes up too far, I do caution you. There is no way of knowing if a second, third, or even fourth baptism will be any better than the first."

"Are you suggesting the first was a fluke?"

"No, rather that it brought as much good as this method can. Further attempts may offer no more benefit."

This did not bode well with Ganondorf. He growled in frustration and ran his hands through his hair.

Elder continued. "Do not be angry, Lord Dragmire. I caution you, but I do not withhold you. It is something that has never been done before. So as much as I want to say it will help, I only wish to caution you that it may not. If you wish to try, I will accept it. I will even go further and guide you to it so you may not get lost."

"Can I not use the Grove you have built in the Qin capital palace? Or the hollow volcano?"

"You can, but I would beg you to not. In pulling the corruption out of you, it would destroy the Grove. What you ask is comparable to setting all of Majora on fire to bathe in its flames. I say it would be best to go to the same one as before. My people have not returned to it, so doing this will not endanger us."

Ganondorf's eyes widened in surprise. "I-I did not know this. If I did this to you, why have you not held me accountable for destroying your Grove?"

"Of course not, we kept quiet about it. Your king agreed to keep it quiet, partially out of fear and partially out of your best intentions." Elder smiled. "We rebuilt. Not one of us would hold a child accountable for an accident like that."

Ganondorf gulped. He looked away, feeling ashamed. He disliked the feeling. "It seems I continue to pile up debts."

The Fae waved it aside. "A debt we have no need to collect. We want for nothing, after all. But to answer your proposal again, I say it is a good one. I will go with you so you may not be lost. Then, if the Goddess is with us, it will be of great help to you. I was planning on returning to that Grove anyway."

"You were?" Ganondorf eyed him curiously.

"Yes..." Elder's composure saddened. "The Twilight we fought... they were once Fae. I do not know how, but they have become twisted and monstrous."

"Fae?! How is that possible?"

"Fae have, over the ages, gone separate ways. Some have become close to Nayru, some to Din, and some have stayed as children of Farore. We are all siblings, no matter what, but this occasion leaves me to wonder if some have gone after Twilight. It is a matter I wish to discuss with the forest. I fear a Grove has appeared that we must be wary of. Perhaps it is in league with a rival of Qin, or it is far off. Either way, it is no small thing that they showed themselves on the day you were to be executed. The Twilight Fae are drawn to you."

Ganondorf scoffed. "Most likely to eat me."

The Fae laughed, making Ganondorf scowl. "I do not find it amusing." Annoyed by his amusement, Ganondorf turned his attention elsewhere. "What are they arguing about?"

Elder followed his gaze. The Mitagi argument was heated and seemed to be going nowhere. "Troubling thoughts," he said. "Though I am not close enough to know every word, when they raise their voices high enough, I can catch something." Elder paused to listen. "...The Mitagi are not as loyal to the princess as it would seem to be."

Ganondorf frowned. He agreed that it was a troubling thought. If the Mitagi's loyalty was in question, so was the security of the entire nation-state. Inevitably, Majora would be in danger if Qin fell.

"How so?" Ganondorf pressed.

"The elders demand your head for the attack on the fortress. The price of Ouki Mitagi's head had been bought with compromise, though no one here was ever at fault for it. Now they demand compensation for the fortress."

"No one here is at fault for that one either. The Twilight and their so called 'hero' attacked it. The Mitagi elders can take it up with those two."

"It is a curious thing about mortals and their pride. They are rarely satisfied with the death of the ones who actually cause incidents. They see it as an excuse to gain something, as if they are a lowly victim that must be pitied beyond cause. If it were truly a just world, they would be satisfied with the Twilight's defeat. Yet here they are, and as much as I wish to reason with them, they are correct in saying you and I played a part in this."

Elder's words angered the Dragmire. He hissed and stomped a few feet away. It was moments like this that reminded him of how much he hated people.

"They would call for payment from the very ones who defended them?!" Ganondorf snarled.

"They would. This is the way of politicians. Now they are putting the princess in the position of choosing between you and them, yet again. All the same, calm yourself. Control yourself. They may be fools, but that is no reason to take it personally. The fortress is being retaken, their armies are secure, and their people are safe. It is their pride that is hurt most, as well as their indomitable reputation. It is not as though you or I can do anything for it. They are as children who throw a tantrum until they are given a toy."

"A toy," Ganondorf repeated. A thought suddenly struck him. "The Mitagi and Majora have never been on good terms, have they?"

Elder tilted his head. "I cannot say they have. Their rivalry has been from the beginning. Few have been able to cross it, Ouki, chief among them. Why do you ask?"

"I have an idea. A formal gesture, if you will, that may shut them up. I do not know if this will work, but follow me on this, if you will."

With that said, Ganondorf approached the tent from where the yelling came. The Fae followed, watching curiously. Guards tried to withhold them, but Ganondorf shoved every one aside to enter.

"Get that mountain demon out!" A Mitagi elder exclaimed as soon as he entered. He pointed furiously at the Dragmire.

The rest of the tent's occupants turned to see who entered. Zelda looked infuriated. Ganondorf had no doubt she was red-faced from yelling so much, but his interruption did not seem to help her mind calm. She seemed to silently demand that they leave. Even the ever-calm Geoffrey was angry, but it wasn't because of the new presence. Unlike the two Qin, though, the Mitagi loudly voiced that they would have none of Ganondorf and yelled for guards to remove him. Elder blocked anyone who approached and set a level glare, warning them to stay back.

Ganondorf sighed. "That is rude. I could not help but overhear parts of this discussion, as loud as you are." He leveled his attention on the elders. "It sounded like a hoard of pigs squealing or being poked with a hot iron. I asked my Fae friend if we were being overrun by swine now, and I came to be sure we were not in danger."

"... You did not." The Elder replied flatly.

"I was being sarcastic!" Ganondorf hissed through his teeth. He returned his attention to the Mitagi. "Now, regardless of whatever-what's-it problem you have with me, it occurs to me that we can come to a nice little compromise."

"Compromise!? You attacked us!" One elder screeched.

"He was defending-" Zelda barked.

Ganondorf put his up his hand. "Regardless of whether I attacked you or not, you really think it's smart to piss off a demon? I brought that dragon down upon your castle. I defeated your hidden little 'hero.' You really think four wet-behind-the-ears fools with more straw between their ears than what's fed to their horses are anything to me?"

The elders stepped back fearfully. "A-Are you going to let him speak to us like this?!" They blabbered to Geoffrey.

"I do have to ask you speak with more respect, Lord Dragmire." Geoffrey sighed.

Ganondorf laughed loudly. "I am not a king anymore. I don't care! You think I speak on behalf of anyone!? I was fine with dying earlier. I don't see why I shouldn't die now, taking four irritants with me!" Ganondorf set his hands to be aflame.

"Princess!" The men squealed.

Zelda and Ganondorf shared a glance. An unspoken exchange occurred that bordered on animal instinct. Her anger left her, and in its place was ice-cold defiance.

"Your words border on treason," She whispered to the elders. "I may be better off without you and leaving peasants in charge who would not question my authority and risk the security of Qin over mere pride. Besides, unlike you, I know better than to piss off a demon that can do that." She pointed in the direction of the castle. Though they could not see it through the tent, everyone knew she was referring to the giant dragon corpse.

The men fell back to the edges of their seats in fear. "Compromise?! What do you propose?"

"I have something of yours I would see returned," Ganondorf said. "I typically don't mind a good steal or a good kill, but if it means shutting up your insistent pig squealing, I guess I can go without." Ganondorf held up his fist and lit up his triangles. Their eyes fell on the hollow one and widened. It clearly meant a great deal to them. "I took this hollow triangle off your hero. It belongs to Mitagi. So how about I return it to you, and we never meet again?"

"You would do that?" Zelda asked, surprised. "You took it from the assassin. You earned it."

"Earned it!?" The nobles exclaimed. "It is ours!"

"Oh, just shut up," Geoffrey snipped.

"I would give it," Ganondorf said. He pointed to General Geoffrey. "But only if you receive it." The room stood stunned. Ganondorf smirked, "Consider it a gift. A gesture of good will. If, of course, the princess of Qin agrees."

Zelda smiled brightly. "I agree wholeheartedly. I can think of no greater honor, and no better man worthy of it."

"Will this satisfy you?" Ganondorf looked to the nobles. "It would bring much fear from your enemies to allow a champion of the Triple Goddesses on the front lines for the Mitagi's honor, "

The nobles gulped and then whispered amongst themselves. They despised the prospect that an outsider would be made champion of the Triple Goddesses and receive the Mitagi birthright. But their thoughts were tempered by the fear they had for Dragmires. His words of them regaining some honor were sweet too. For many years, the Rebellious Hero had guarded the hollow mark zealously. It was a powerful tool, both in military and religious honor. If it was in the hands of one who championed them, their influence could skyrocket.

"We accept," The men agreed.

Ganondorf extended his hand. "Then will you accept the honor of becoming marked as a champion of the Goddesses, Lord Geoffrey?"

Geoffrey looked between them. Zelda nodded, and suddenly the nobles were in support as if they had never disagreed. He looked to Ganondorf. What they requested was more than just being a champion of the Mitagi, or of their Triple Goddesses. Geoffrey was being offered to be equal to a legend, to wield power literally ripped from the hand of an ancient hero.

Geoffrey reached out and took Ganondorf's hand to shake it. It took a moment for Ganondorf to let go, holding it a bit longer than Geoffrey expected from a handshake. Upon release, though, Geoffrey found he had a hollow triangle on the back of his hand. He felt gentle heart pulses, distant, yet near, on his hand. In that moment, he knew that he had bridged a gap between their peoples in a way only Ouki could have done. In his heart, Geoffrey still mourned, but this gift, this honor, was one he knew his lord would be proud of. He could almost imagine Ouki smiling on him.

Zelda stepped in. "With this, I think it only appropriate to be given the honor of a great title."

"You honor me, princess." Geoffrey saluted her. "What name do you propose?"

Zelda left the tent and looked at the fortress. She saw the dragon's corpse and said, "You smited the dragon with your shield, did you not? Stood against it for a long time, both in my defense and the defense of the people? Already, I have heard whispers that the people and soldiers want you to be named 'The Dragon' in honor of this. But I think it isn't quite fitting. You are a man of the west, and I think some respect to that should be acknowledged. If you do not object, you will be known as Lord Geoffrey Mitagi, the Dragon Knight of Qin."

 **-Zelda-**

Zelda stood on the hill looking over the rest of the camp and the fortress beyond. The fortress had returned into Mitagi and Qin hands, and the people were being escorted back. A massive gathering of men and woman moved over the valley back to their home. Along with them were supply filled caravans provided by the city.

Though it was good, a part of the report made Zelda frown. Word of Mitagi's fall had spread quickly on the wings of a messenger to the palace, and Ryu had stepped out of his self-imposed exodus to take command in her absence and have repair efforts provided from the nearby cities and forts. She knew all of this by the simple document that Chancellor Ryu had signed for these things to be done. Chancellor Impa also signed the order below his name, but Zelda knew Ryu would be the one to gain a token of prestige from the work. Zelda was absent. She was here, at Mitagi, but she felt powerless. She had shown face here, and presided over a dispute between two clans of Qin, but she hadn't been at the palace to stand before her ministers and give the order in a way that would give her honor.

A frightened squeal drew Zelda attention. Sarah scampered up the hill towards camp, only to be terrified of a little creature who she was desperately trying to avoid. However, the creature, a little mouse, blocked her path completely. The two were left at an impasse until the mouse decided to move on to its next hiding place. Zelda's concubine picked up her skirt and ran up the grassy hill towards her.

Zelda smiled in amusement briefly, before returning her attention to where it belonged. Seeing the people again made her frown. Her brows knit together in frustration.

"You can't be everywhere at once, you know," Sarah said from the side.

Zelda narrowed her eyes briefly. "Are you a mind reader now?"

Sarah smiled knowingly, patted down her skirt, and pretended to be nice and innocent. "Your countenance has been sour since you read the notice. I don't have to be." This only made Zelda's composure sour further. Sarah laughed. "You aren't that easy to read for most. No need to fret."

"Stop reading my mind. Now this is becoming scary." Zelda saw no one else was near, so while it was impolite and unprofessional, she could allow Sarah to seem smug. Zelda sighed theatrically. "Whatever happened to the nervous, stuttering girl."

"Well, I nearly died. Multiple times. Then she was threatened by a Dragmire with half of his mind gone. Compared to them... Well..." She left the sentence unfinished.

"I am not what? As scary?"

"As mad."

Zelda snorted. Some would argue with her on that. Zelda knew she wasn't the most stable person, and so far as Sarah and Impa told her, she was also in the thralls of the most chaotic years of her life before becoming a woman. She had to admit that Sarah had a point. Her little concubine had braved untold terror and looked death in the face just by fervently standing by her side. Experiences like that would shape a person. How she was terrified by a mouse was beyond her.

Zelda changed the subject. "I need to be at the capital soon. If Ryu has returned from his self-imposed exile, then that means his plan will be set in motion, and I cannot trust him to not take some action against me in my absence."

"But... Impa is there."

"That is perhaps the only reason I will still have a throne to sit on."

"You can't really think that, do you?" Sarah asked, surprised. "Ryu has worked with you when Zhao attacked. Ryu stepped away and now has sent aid. He even was the one to place you on the throne. I mean, he did play a part with the assassin, but... if he truly wanted the throne, wouldn't he have taken it by now?"

"You would think so, and he does. He has told me many a time his ambition is to plant his seed on the throne. A funny statement from a man with no heir to the family name. The problem is that this game is over the long term. He does good for the kingdom, but he also will go on the offensive against me. I cannot just sit by and do nothing. Much as I want to accept the good he does, it also gains him honor and prestige, increasing the distance between us." Zelda sighed. "If only he lacked this ambition, then I could take his work at face value. But it is also his ambition that makes him... effective."

"How do you think your decision for the Dragmire slaves will be taken?"

"Hopefully not too badly. The Dragmire are mostly considered extinct, but those of us who know better know there are slaves sprinkled among the kingdom. Few enough for the masses to think them dead, but enough for me to know differently. Hundreds at most amongst millions. Practically, it is nothing, but the implications and stance it has me making is the problem people will have. It will be as if I will stand to free more slaves, and if so, which ones? By what standard? It is new and different and sudden and threatening. Some will wonder if I am showing favoritism to the Dragmire, who, to be fair, haven't worked to gain it more than, say, the Mitagi... I will lose my stance for this."

Zelda's eyes fell and her composure saddened. "Once I had no power to create change, no ability to influence the world. Now I have power, weight behind my words, and I don't know if it is any better."

Seeing her worries grow, Sarah had an idea and left to search for Geoffrey. The man was not far off. He was occupied with meetings, receiving updates, and giving orders, but when the that was over, he welcomed Sarah warmly.

"Lord Geoffrey, I want to ask something," She said.

Geoffrey blinked in surprise. His gaze momentarily went past her. "You? Not the princess?"

"Yes, although it is for her. I heard your master was a fan of games."

"Lord Ouki was, as am I."

"I remember my princess spoke well of the games she and Ouki played, and looked forward to more. They lifted her spirits."

He smiled knowingly. "Are you proposing the princess plays a game with me?"

Sarah blushed. While she had seen many beautiful men in the palace, the Englishman was exotic and noble. He was strong without being herculean, but that only made her want to vomit: the amount of muscles he had disgusted her! But he was solid, firm, and the twirly mustache made him look slightly comical, so it added to his persona of being warm and welcoming. He was, literally and figuratively, a girl's dream knight, complete with silver armor.

"N-no-nothing so sp-specific... B-but something to lift her sp-spirits. Sh-She will be returning to the palace soon and the battles that await her there w-wa-weigh on her." She mentally kicked herself for stuttering again.

"I think a game would be good for us all. The people have experienced a shock, and we have just finished a heavy topic of discussion between two factions. Something my..." Geoffrey paused. "My lord Ouki always made sure that no matter how heavy a subject one started with, meetings should never end the same way. It is customary amongst lords to host feasts following a political event. We cannot host a feast, but I am sure we can make do..." He stroked his beard and mustache a moment, bringing another blush to Sarah's face.

 **-Later-**

It was a bit sudden and impromptu, but Geoffrey made a challenge to the Majora as a friendly game before they departed. They accepted. A hole was dug near the edges of the city and then backfilled with urine, feces, and mud. The strongest rope that could be found was provided. Crowds gathered along the walls, the hills, and mudpit to watch. Zelda and Link sat near the events to watch. The nobles stayed much further back, on account of the smell. Having been downwind of much worse in her youth, Zelda merely found it unpleasent.

From among them, the Majora selected nine men plus Nabooru. From among the Mitagi, they selected ten men. Geoffrey stepped in between the parties, inserted a long pole into the hole, and pulled it out for everyone to see. The muck was four feet deep.

Nabooru turned her nose up. "This is quite a smell."

"Yes, I know you Majora are sensitive to it," Geoffrey cajoled. "More incentive to not fall in! I also know you play games with your do-" She leveled a glare at him. "-wolves, and I thought to repeat it on a... grander scale." He patted her roughly on the shoulder, causing her to wince.

A few minutes later, the coffers of drink were opened wide, and Geoffrey stood on a stand of barrels. He raised his sword, a few horns were blown, and people's attention was drawn forwards.

Geoffrey pointed his sword to the side and roared, "Over here! We have the ugly, the unwashed, the dark-skinned, the dog-smelling and soon to be the shit-smelling, the pig-humping, the frog-licking Majora!"

"Frog-licking?" Nabooru muttered. "Ew." None of the less, the Majoran contestants roared along with the crowd. "We don't lick frogs!" Nabooru yelled.

"Out of all of that the problem you have is the frogs?!" Geoffrey asked. "Fine! I have been kindly informed the dog-smelling, pig-humping Majora do not, in fact, lick frogs!"

People laughed. Zelda found herself smiling at the theatrics as well. Geoffrey definitely had a way of putting on a show with confidence. It lacked some of the craziness of Ouki, but it had a more composed, comfortable charisma. Zelda glanced to Link and Sarah by her side and Ganondorf and Malon in the distance. Link watched in amazement, never having seen a public game like this before. Ganondorf showed no emotion from where he sat. Sarah and Malon both seemed to enjoy the festivities as well.

Geoffrey waved his sword to the other side. "They face, in a battle of strength, the pretty, the sweet-smelling-"

Someone yelled, "Whoo-hoo!"

"Yeah, whoo-hoo. No more alcohol for you," Geoffrey quipped. "They are the light-of-foot-!"

"Apple-cheeked!"

"-the apple-cheeked, rowdy boys of Mitagi, Qin, and beyond!"

The crowd's roar reached such a peak that Zelda had to cover her pointed ears. She saw a number of her companions wince, and the Majora wolves covered their heads with their paws.

"The game is simple! Grab the rope on your side, all together, and pull! You must pull all of your opponents into the aptly named shit-pit! If you fall in, you lose! Stabbing is not allowed, and if you can reach enough for a good groin-kicking, again don't. In a different note I have lately suffered from random bouts of blindness." Zelda chuckled with the crowd.

With a gesture, both sides grabbed the rope and pulled. Zelda returned to covering her ears as the crowd roared and yelled for the Mitagi to win. The Majora were not in home territory and lacked supporters to yell for their side, but it did not seem to deter them as they held their ground, literally and figuratively.

The first to fall in was a Mitagi. Seeing their companion fall in gave them a burst of strength and they regained the momentum enough to pull in two Majora. The Majoran wolves leaped in and pulled, growling fiercly as they did. Some grabbed the Mitagi's side, to the crowd's laughter, as the poor hounds didn't understand the line was drawn between factions.

Back and forth the line was drawn. Mitagi and Majora fell in. It lasted many minutes as both sides had strong men, and it only grew to be longer as some from the crowd spontaneously joined in on either side to keep it up. The insanity did not end there as many who fell in wrestled amongst each other. Men had to reach in with poles from all sides extended towards them to give them a hold to climb out with.

Nabooru fell in. Not because the Mitagi side pulled her in, but because several in the pit (impossible to tell who anymore, covered as they were) pulled her in. She went in screaming and promptly attacked the first person she saw.

In the meantime, Zelda noticed Ganondorf had ended up near her and Link. She smiled devilishly, thinking the poor man was a bit lonely where he had been. He was annoyed at some drunks, and found the others less annoying. Whether he was drawn to Zelda and Link by the endless cycles of reincarnation they shared and the kindred spirit of champions in spirit, he would never admit if asked. He was not asked, but he wouldn't answer if he was. Zelda figured he was annoyed, judging from his constant fist clenching, sharp glares, grit teeth, and the punch he landed on one man who had stumbled into him.

Geoffrey watched all of this from a laid back position and a smirk on his face.

"You look more like an observer than a referee, Lord Mitagi." Zelda observed.

"That is because I am, your highness. I set the flame, and now I am watching it spark on its own life."

Ganondorf growled, "They make a fool of themselves."

"I don't know. A little insanity is good to release the tension after last night."

"That is not what I refer to. They allow themselves to lose."

Before either Zelda or Link could respond, Ganondorf abrubtly stood and stepped into the fray. He growled for others to step aside, took hold of the rope, and pulled.

"He is as competitive as the rest of them," Zelda mused, smirking. Her attention was drawn to Link bouncing just behind her, excitedly watching like a twitchy rabbit. Link was no better, Zelda thought. Before Zelda could respond, or notice at first, Geoffrey also stood, left his shield and sword behind, and took up the rope opposite Ganondorf.

That was when the crowd lost its shit. Ganondof smirked and pulled, finally enjoying the occasion since it started. Geoffrey also smiled, wishing to test himself against he demon-man his Lord had defeated. They both pulled the rope to a stand still evenly. Ganondorf, ever competitive, ignited his Mark and small flames burst off his skin, his hair shined and his eyes burned into everyone's vision. His strength increased several times over. Geoffrey found his feet skidding across the muddy tracks others had already made, and to everyone's amazement, tapped into his own Hollow Mark. Dozens of chains burst out of the ground, looped themselves around the rope, and held it firm. The rope stopped moving against him, and pulled back a bit. Ganondorf growled, planted his feet, and renewed his effort. The rope stopped moving.

Zelda's eyes widened. Her jaw nearly dropped. Sarah squealed in delight and cheered him on, prompting Malon to do the same for her caretaker.

"The man of Mitagi learns quick." Elder observed, proudly.

The rope would not budge between them, not fully. Everyone else climbed out or left the two to it rather than participate. A few had tried to help pull, but their strength offered nothing in the end and they were useless. The rope would move a bit to one side, then a bit to the other.

The rope started to fray a bit, but did not get far before a blur appeared near the middle, Link thrust his spear down, and cut the rope. Ganondorf and Geoffrey both fell.

"AND WITH BOTH SIDES FLAT ON THEIR ASSES! THE WINNER IS LINK!" Link yelled. He raised his spear.

Zelda couldn't help laughing at how befuddled and frazzled Ganondorf was. The man was knocked, both literally and figuratively, on his ass, and needed a moment to realize what had just happened. The crowd joined in, laughing and cheering at how it ended so oddly. Link soaked it in almost drunken on the energy of the game. Meanwhile, a moment passed. Ganondorf and Geoffrey shared a glance, a glance of shared animalistic instinct along the same unspoken wavelength.

"Get him." They both said at once.

With Link's attention elsewhere, they both tackled Link and held him firmly. Poor boy was squashed between two very strong men.

"NO! NO NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" Link screamed. He squirmed as best he could, but his arms were locked tightly. Meanwhile Geoffrey tied him up in half of the rope. Then Ganondorf took a cloak off the ground and tied it around him, weaving it so the teenager's arms and legs were tucked into what resembled... a sack.

"In we go!" Ganondorf yelled.

He started to throw Link into the pit, but Geoffrey pulled back.

"Now, hold it, Lord Dragmire." Geoffrey argued. "Before the poor lad meets his untimely fate, it is only proper he be allowed a few words."

"Fine. Pup, anything you have to say before your execution?" Ganondorf asked.

"You're a dick!" Link exclaimed. Then his face turned smug. "Also you should have taken away my spear."

"Wha-" Ganondorf looked at his smug face, felt something tap his leg, looked down, and realized two things at once. One, they had tied -and sacked- Link in with his spear; and two, Link positioned said spear between his legs. Ganondorf barely had time to look back up at him before Link was violently twisting around, causing the spear to throw Ganondorf's leg out from under him and they both fell into the pit. Geoffrey was still holding onto Link and was pulled in as well, not expecting the sudden momentum.


	56. Ryu's War - Part 1

-Road to Genyuu Pass-

The air was much lighter on the day following the festivities. Zelda felt what animosity there was between Ganondorf Dragmire and Geoffrey Mitagi had been bridged for the most part. Their past actions may never truly go away, as it was not the nature of man to forget nor forgive, but Zelda hoped they would not surface again. Both men had taken a step in the right direction, and in it she sensed there was a hint to the answer of a question she had long been struggling with. A question Ganondorf forced to her attention:

'You think it enough to erase all borders?' He had said early in their relationship. 'You think it enough to unite the kingdoms? Even if you do so, what is there to unite people whose cultures and way of thinking are inherently different?'

For some, Zelda deduced, perhaps it was to act as children do. She did not mean their traits of immaturity and insolence, but rather their willingness to embrace others, naive to their own safety and security. Unfortunately, this was impractical. Few adults lived this way because they developed Man's nature to not forgive and understand each other. That nature then led to a callous willingness to harm others to increase their own prosperity. Attacking others also created a higher need for self-preservation that only strengthened the walls between them.

Heightened acceptance leads to a lack of security, while heightened security leads to a lack of acceptance. If one considered outsiders a threat, security would naturally be one's inclination, and the same would be said in reverse. Unfortunately, Zelda knew, in this era of endless war, nobody perceived anyone as anything but a threat.

Zelda sighed and forced herself away from her dismal thoughts. They would be things she would ponder for many years before her reunification war could even begin. She first needed to survive to that point and with a kingdom capable of defeating six others, none of which easy if Qin continued to bleed.

Before long, the Great Wall of Genyuu Pass towered before Zelda's carriages, and she and her party entered its gates. Along with her on her return to the capital was the Majoran ambassadors, Ganondorf, Link, her royal guard, and additional guards from Mitagi. Geoffrey had stayed behind to continue the repair work on the fortress, and he planned a march to the border in a show of strength afterwards.

"It really had been a nice ride through the country up 'til now," Zelda commented sourly.

Beside her carriage, Ganondorf rode on a horse leisurely. "This land is bigger than I would have imagined. I considered Qin incredible just seeing it from the mountains to this wall, but to see it go on as far as the eye can see… It is like an ocean of grass. Makes me wish to run and see if I could ever reach the ends of it."

Zelda smiled. From his soft tone, she gathered that he enjoyed the ride. "Just imagine: for thousands of years, the three of us have fought on it over and over in an endless cycle, and if we do not fix it, we may end up cycling through until the end of time. We may cycle until this same land is covered in ocean and fire… and we sink together in the depths of our own madness to become nothing more than an endless dance."

Ganondorf showed nothing in response. After their brief talk, the trip carried on leisurely. Malon rode with Nabooru and sang a riding song with the Majora. Link snored atop a carriage, having finally passed out after days of little rest.

"Neat," Ganondorf finally said.

Zelda chuckled. She had been contemplative and retrospective about their fate, and the only conclusion was that it was 'neat.'

"With how Link antagonizes you, I bet you two bickered the most in our past lives," Zelda added.

"That is one way of putting it," Ganondorf replied. "He is… unusually attached. It is as if he enjoys having his face beaten in."

"Doesn't surprise me. He lost his best friend at the same time he met us and was a simpleton. Yet even for a simpleton, he does not bear the weight of nations on his shoulders, allowing an innocence I wish I could have. I think he felt the connection to us by instinct."

Ganondorf groaned. "Typical of a pup!" His eyes briefly turned sad. They saw Zelda's pet hawk flying overhead. "I miss him… Kagami."

"Your wolf?"

Ganondorf nodded. "The last I saw him was before turning into a demon. I have not seen him since. He would not have left my side, so I can only conclude I killed him."

"Kagami may have fled and is now in the wilds."

"A comforting option, but I will never know unless he finds his way home."

"How long did you have him?"

"Not long by Majoran standards. Any attempts to bond me with an animal too early ended with it dead. It was not until after my awakening when I didn't kill them." Ganondorf looked at the horizon nostalgically. "Even among the animals, I had garnered great fear. Kagami was the first to test my wrath, much against the wishes of his pack. He was always an outsider like that, trying things and testing boundaries."

Zelda smiled. A part of her was surprised: this was the first time Ganondorf had opened up about any part of his life. Of course, she knew much more than he thought from his mothers and the Fae, but she never had him be the one to relate anything.

"Kagami sounds an awful lot like Link," Zelda said. Ganondorf's expression soured, leading her to chuckle. If his face was anything to go by, he didn't like the comparison. "I admit I am rather jealous. I never had a bond with an animal until Andim, and even then, the bond of a hawk and master isn't as close as what I see between one and their dog. Andim is proud, likes to have her chest feathers ruffled and the flesh around her beak scratched, but the sheer amount of emotion in a hound is something else entirely."

Ganondorf did not say anything, so Zelda continued. "I am sorry you miss him, but I hope Kagami is well and running freely through your ocean of grass."

Ganondorf smiled at the thought. He then shook his head. "I am well, Princess. Perhaps he is better off there. I wouldn't want him anywhere else."

Before long, they came to the capital walls, and the road split. The Majora started down the road leading west, and stopped to rest and garner supplies from the city. There was a long ride ahead for them.

"What do you plan to do?" Zelda asked. "Now that you are no longer king, it is not the same as before, but I hope I can still rely on you. Yet from what I understand, you wish to do something about your bloodline's curse."

"It is true," Ganondorf said. "I hope to purify myself in some way. It was dipping in the waters of the Fae Grove that awakened me, and I hope another will destroy the Twilight's taint on me entirely."

"There is a Grove in my palace."

"And I am thankful you would offer it. It is near, but doing so will destroy the grove. Fae live in their Groves, and though I hope the western grove in the Valley of the Dragon has healed itself, I would not wish to destroy entire villages of our allies just for a bath."

The Fae Elder approached as a centaur. "And I will accompany him."

"You are not returning to my ministry?" Zelda frowned. She quite liked the Fae. They were among the few comforts she had in the palace with Ryo present.

"I will, but not right now. Ganondorf's need of me is far more urgent. There is also the matter of the Twilight monster's origin. I suspect, even fear, there is a connection between the Twilight and the Fae. I believe the monsters were originally Fae and have been transformed. I must convene with my people and look into this matter."

Zelda's expression turned serious. "Is this a threat to Qin?"

"I dearly hope not," Elder answered. "I will see to it that it is not and inform you of what I find."

She nodded. "I pray it goes well. You as well, Lord Dragmire. You can expect the Dragmire to be freed and escorted to Majoran hands over the coming time."

Ganondorf bowed his head in thanks. "Until another day, Heir Apparent." He turned his horse and trotted towards the Majoran group. Elder saluted before following after him.

Zelda turned back to her carriage to see Link struggle off the top and fall flat on his face. He quickly rose from the ground and shook himself.

She chuckled. "Are you awake now?"

"If I wasn't before, I am now!" Link groaned. He took his spear from the side of the carriage where it was held. "This is where we part ways for a while, Princess. I need to head home and prepare to return to the front lines."

"So you are returning to the fight?"

Link's expression turned serious, even dangerous, as he strapped the Spear of Nayru to his back. "I think you are right. Qin is bleeding. Our enemies will notice, and while I may not be able to fight an actual army, as a one-hundred-man captain, I can at least pick off the small guys from raiding our villages."

"Three-hundred man," Zelda corrected.

"No, no, Ouki made me a one-hundred-man," Link argued.

"And I…" Zelda smiled, "made you three-hundred." Link stared at her, slowly processing what she said. "It was approved by Geoffrey before we left."

"How much is three-hundred compared to one hundred?"

"Uh..." Zelda briefly thought about a way to explain it. She put up one finger. "This is one." She raised two more fingers. "This is three."

The surprise and joy on Link's face was positively radiant, and Zelda felt a little warm in thinking she had given the best reward he could have asked for.

Link turned toward the Majoran camp and hollered, "HEY, DICK! GUESS WHAT!?"

"WHAT!?" Ganondorf barked back.

"I GREW THREE SIZES!"

Zelda and Sarah blushed furiously. Nabooru burst out laughing. Malon sighed, and Ganondorf stared at Link, dumbfounded. Surrounding soldiers either chuckled madly or were stunned someone would yell something like that in front of the princess.

"Good to know…" Ganondorf replied, emotionless.

Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand and smacked Link with the other. "Do you even hear yourself?!"

"Yeah!" Link replied. "You made me grow bi-"

"Don't even finish that!" Zelda hissed. She turned, marched back into the carriage, and slammed the door. "Just go!"

Link watched Zelda's carriage leave. He rubbed his shoulder. "What's her deal?" He wondered to himself.

-Two months later, Link, Qin-Lorule Border-

"The problem was context," Solitare explained. "They didn't know what you were talking about and assumed it was sexual. You offered no context before blurting it out."

"But the context wasn't sexual. Why would they instantly assume that? It could have been my height," Link argued.

Hei snorted, prompting Link to glare at his friend.

"When you say things like that without context, people tend to instantly assume so," Solitare added.

"Sounds like people just have filthy minds..."

Two months had passed since Link had last seen Zelda and Ganondorf. He had returned home to ready his old friends and new troops as a newly made three-hundred-man officer. Currently, Link, Hei, and Solitare sat in the trees and acted as lookouts near a road on the border of Qin and Lorule. Scouts under Duke Hyou's command had found a small army was on its way to attack a village, and the Duke commissioned Link to stop the raiding party. The Duke was busy positioning himself and his soldiers so a much larger army wouldn't try to cross.

After a few minutes of quiet talking and observation, Solitare suddenly put her hands over both boys' mouths. Her expression turned serious, and she gestured for quiet. Link listened closely. The sound of marching was distant, but nearing.

"That's your signal," Link whispered to Hei.

"I do not agree with this plan!" Hei hissed quietly.

"Don't care! Go!"

"I can't do it!"

"Well, figure it out!" Link literally kicked Hei off his branch. His larger friend crashed into the bushes below.

With the raiding army approaching, Hei quickly moved out of the bushes and into the road. He pulled out the contents of a sack on his back and started to work with them.

Hei juggled. Or rather, he tried. He was quite clumsy at it, causing Link to smile.

"I don't think this was wise," Solitare whispered.

"Why?" Link asked. "He isn't armored, nor does he have a sword! He looks like a random performer."

"The idea of juggling at a time like this is foolish."

"Pfft. He'll be fine. That's why we're here."

Solitare gave Link an uncertain glance. She sighed. "Where did you get an idea like this?"

"From a man who knows much more about warfare than either of us."

Solitare raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Link shut his mouth tight. The soldiers of Lorule came into view. He saw Hei visibly tense, but continued trying to juggle. However, he was so nervous that the balls dropped at his feet. He tried again desperately, but he kept dropping them. Out of the corner of Link's eyes, Solitare tensed and crouched, almost disappearing from his sight. Were he not used to her tricks, she would be gone. He heard her shaky breath.

The soldiers of Lorule halted in front of Hei, and a few laughed. Link smiled. His plan was working.

"You see him?" Link whispered as quietly as he could. Solitare tapped his knee twice, their code for confirmation.

The soldiers pointed their swords and spears at Hei. They considered the possibility of skewering him for their amusement.

Link froze. His plan wasn't working anymore. He whispered, "Go."

Solitare disappeared from sight. Link breathed in and out for what he was about to do. He activated his Gift, climbed down the tree, ran into the road, picked up a nearly-frozen Hei, and ran away. When he felt he had given the army enough space, Link released the power and everything shifted back into its normal pace.

"What the-" Hei hollered. He suddenly found himself on Link's back and not the road. Link dropped him onto his feet. At the same time, Link heard a great deal of yelling and confusion behind them.

"We are NOT doing that again! I am telling you, I can't juggle! That was humiliating!" Hei exclaimed. Solitare darted past them through the trees, a man's severed head dangling from her fingers.

"No time! Run!" Link pushed Hei forwards.

The two ran down the road with enemy soldiers running after them. A few on horseback forced their way through the ranks and galloped ever closer to the Qin.

Link and Hei ran across a line drawn in the sand. Immediately after, arrows flew out of the neighboring trees and into the ranks of Lorule. The Lorule fell into confusion long enough for another volley to be released. Den Yuu stepped openly into the road, a wooden door strapped to one hand and a mace in the other, as he shielded the backs of Link and Hei.

Following his initiative, the Qin force swarmed on the Lorule, pinning them in on every side. Barely a minute had passed before the Lorule realized there was no one giving orders and every man fled for themselves.

"That's enough!" Link yelled. He stepped into the ranks of his men. The Qin stopped and stepped back. Link saw several Lorule men had died, several had fled, and several more had been thrust into the midst of the Qin ranks without an opening to escape.

Link moved for a closer look at his prisoners. "Take their weapons and armor. Soli, bring it to me."

Solitare stepped forward and handed Link the head of the commanding Lorule officer. Link held the head up for all to see before throwing it on the ground. "Go back and tell everyone that this is what happens to those who would raid our homes!"

"You're sparing us?" A prisoner asked, surprised.

"We're sparing them?" Solitare asked as well. "Are you sure? Lorule would pay for soldiers at ransom."

"Yeah, I am," Link answered. "Let them go back."

His unit opened a space for the soldiers to walk through. The Lorule soldiers were hesitant, expecting a spear in the back, and walked slowly. But after ten or so steps, they realized Link's word was true and fled.

Link looked at Solitare. "Make sure they cross the border." She nodded and ran into the forest. "The rest of you, loot the bodies and burn them afterwards. Take the horses."

A brief account showed that two of their number had died, and another five were wounded. The first death was Shau, son of a priest. The second was Carou Ki, son of a farmer.

Among the spoils were three horses unharmed, two more with minor wounds, fifty sets of weapons, fifty sets of armor ranging from scraps to hard leather, and several thousand rupees.

Link's army returned to their camp on the border of Duke Hyou's camp, distributed the wealth, and generally celebrated another victory. It was a moment Link smiled on as he watched from a nearby hill, but did not join in.

He was in charge of three hundred men now. They were provided from the local reserves and garrisons and were more than happy to follow after him. It surprised Link to hear he had a small reputation as the bearer of the Spear of Nayru. The soldiers who had witnessed him fight Harkin Dragmire, not just once, but several times, spoke of him to their comrades. They knew Link bore the weight of Ouki on his shoulders as they fled on horseback. Link had been in several battles at the palace, and once at Mitagi, where a small group knew of him and created a stir big enough for all the corners of Qin to have at least heard of him.

His men made up the most basic infantry one could ask for. They were mostly men of prior occupations who joined the reserves for various reasons. Some were so poor it was the best option available, some wanted to protect their homes, and some simply wanted the adventure and honor. More than a few of the youngest soldiers had joined for the glory. All of their armor was nothing more than cloth when they started a month ago, and they used rusted, blunt weapons. For all extensive purposes, Link was handed a peasant army that was mixed with a few soldiers.

Link soon left his perch and entered the largest tent in camp. Within it, Solitare sat at a table and looked up as he entered. Before her were two scrolls.

"How are the letters coming?" Link asked.

"I am finished if you wish me to read them to you," Solitare replied.

Link pulled out a chair and sat down to listen. Solitare painfully sucked in her breath and began reading aloud. The scrolls were letters to Shau's father and Carou's father. Both included stamped approval for them to garner some money portions from their local garrisons for their losses.

Link sighed. "It doesn't feel like enough. Even if I were to give them the horses and rupees we gathered, it wouldn't be enough."

"It isn't," Solitare agreed. "Nothing can truly compensate them for their loss, but it is more than they would receive otherwise. I know you dislike Ryo, but his economic reforms are providing for them." Link grunted. "You are giving them a moment of your time and respect. You honor them and their sacrifice. For many, that is enough."

Link frowned and said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He agreed, but only on the surface. Every loss in his unit was a person. With each loss, he felt the heavy weight return, that weight so similar to the loss of his one-hundred in the Harken Dragmire war.

His attention shifted as Solitare rose. She hissed in pain, stiffened, but quickly gathered the scrolls for release to the inner country.

"Still in pain?" Link asked.

"Yeah," She admitted. She handed the scrolls to a soldier outside, gave the orders of their delivery, and returned to sit.

Link felt more burdened than ever. He felt for Solitare and Ganondorf. It was something they hadn't talked about, but he had no doubts she knew it was Ganondorf who had burned her. It was Ganondorf who was a friend to Link. It was Ganondorf who Link had gone to Mitagi to help free.

She still kept a hood over most of her face like always, so the new scars weren't very noticeable. But he knew what now laid underneath. The burn had taken part of her hair, disfigured a portion of her face near the ear, and horribly disfigured her back and side. She was only willing to remove the hood in small circles of people.

"I'm sorry," Link said. "If there is anything I can do..."

"I am well, Link." Solitare smiled comfortingly, but soon grimaced all the same. "The ointments help the worst of it."

This did not alleviate Link's worry, though. He knew she would carry this burn for the rest of her life, and it was partially his fault.

A guard from outside entered the tent. "Sir, there is a scroll from Duke Hyou here for you."

Link nodded in understanding. The soldier handed him the message, saluted, and left. Link passed it to Solitare to read.

Solitare looked over the scroll and said, "The Duke is moving south to a walled city. The Gerudo are pushing in, and the Duke hopes his presence will slow them down enough for the Mitagi to regroup. He fears that his absence will cause the raiding parties to increase." Along with the scroll was a map. A part of it was circled. "We are to patrol this region. We can rely on the fortress of Xianyang as our base."

"Well, there are our orders," Link said to himself. "Better get to it."

"Don't you think it's a better idea to rest first?" Solitare asked. There was no answer. She looked up from the map to find Link was already gone. She frowned and wished he would take it easy now and then. Most saw Link as an inexhaustible ball of energy, but the few who were around him enough knew when it was an act.

* * *

Time passed. Link's unit stationed itself outside the city of Xianyang, coordinated with local units to watch the border, made use of the local barracks to supply and rest, and helped ensure the peace. Link's unit acted independently from the city and moved quickly, keeping watch over a wide portion of the Lorule border. They could swiftly force Lorule units to retreat, and as a result, they quickly built a reputation in the region for being the most active force around.

With Duke Hyou's army having moved south, larger Lorule armies dared to cross the border. One in particular outnumbered Link's patrols three-to-one, forcing the Qin back. Link's scouts saw the conflict, and the main unit rushed in to help. Being independent also meant that they had the authority to cross Lorule's border briefly enough to attack armies from behind.

Link planned to do just this, but to his surprise, the command structure of the Lorule unit was already cut down. Enemy soldiers everywhere were in disarray. The hill, with Lorule flags burning, was occupied by another Qin force.

"They actually managed to kill the enemy commander before us?" Kyo Gai asked. "Who are they?"

Hei excited pointed at the new army. "It's a cavalry unit! I've never seen so many horses!"

A soldier from the cavalry unit, an older gentleman, rode forward and barked, "You foot soldiers! State your affiliation!"

He said it with such strength that Link's peasant army tensed. One of the squad-leaders saluted nervously. "W-we are a special three-hundred-man Link unit affiliated with the Qin Xianyang garrison!" His composure faltered even more. "...May I ask who you are?"

"What?!" The older man yelled in shock.

Like him, the other cavalry soldiers were surprised. They whispered amongst themselves. "This is the Link unit? The one we heard of?"

Link growled and stepped to the front. "What's the matter? He asked you who you are. It is impolite to ignore him."

Out of the ranks of the cavalry rode a man Link recognized. Immediately, he felt his aggravation increase tenfold. Of course that annoying bastard was here, he thought.

Ouhon Mitagi rode forward and said, "We are the Ouhon unit, a special three-hundred-man unit also assigned to Xianyang." Link glared up at him. In turn, Ouhon looked down on him coldly. "I see… so this is your unit."

"A three-hundred-man special unit?!" Someone in Link's force gasped. "So they're just like us!"

Everyone grew silent at this remark. Link's scrappy infantry unit stared at Ouhon's cavalry with their polished armor and powerful spears. In turn, Ouhon's army on horseback stared down at them and their crummy, stolen equipment.

The Mitagi bursted in laughter.

"Wha?" Hei gasped.

Kyo Gai gaped, and Den Yuu grimaced. Solitare narrowed her eyes under her hood. Link growled and shook in anger. The cavalry continued to laugh until tears poured from their eyes.

"What are you bastards laughing at!?" Link barked.

Ouhon smirked. He chuckled, "Please forgive their rudeness, but there is a reason for this. The unit we have heard so much of these days as the most active in this area with the highest number of victories… As an identical three-hundred-man unit, honestly, we were quite wary. But never would we have thought that you would turn out to be a unit of peasants like the rumors said! Everyone here is so shocked that they can hardly restrain themselves."

Behind Ouhon, the soldiers continued to laugh to the extent that they were falling off horses and begging for mercy.

"Quit laughing!" Link exclaimed. "So what if we're a militia?! At the end of the day, we are a three-hundred-man unit just like you!"

Ouhon frowned. He sighed, popped his neck, and seemed to look even further down on Link. "What gives you that idea? The Mitagi are elite even amongst the noble caste. All of us have undertaken martial training from our youth. From an age even earlier than when a farmer's son picks up the hoe, we have been drilled day and night to wield the sword and shield, to fight as both individuals and in teams, to ride horses, to shoot arrows, to run and never tire…and to kill."

While Link was stubborn and angered by the laughter, his unit wasn't as emboldened. Many looked amongst themselves and saw themselves as the dirty farmers they were playing war. Moral fell.

"Meanwhile," Ouhon continued, "we have men like you. Amateurs of war whose lives up until now have revolved around agriculture. I understand you are overjoyed that you have managed to accomplish a few things, but I am offended that you would consider yourselves to be the same level as us. I swear… I can't even begin to understand it. How Ouki even allowed a normal infantry troop like you to become a special unit was a huge mistake in the first place. Normal infantry like you are nothing more than the worker ants who need only to obey the order of their superiors.

"Naturally, I am not making light of you. When the time comes to raise a proper army of one-hundred thousand, most of it will be comprised of men like you. Without you to act as to the foundation, an army cannot exist, and Qin would fall. I am thankful you have lived this long, do not doubt that. However, misfortune only awaits you when you chase an unobtainable dream. Leave the independent unit roaming to us and go back to fulfilling your natural role." Ouhon's eyes darkened. "Though I think I know which fool it was that egged you on to this point."

Ouhon steered his horse around and motioned for his cavalry unit to leave.

"HOLD IT!" Link screamed, infuriated more every time the man opened his mouth. Link looked behind him and saw the despair in his men settle in.

Hei gulped. "Calm down, Link. They come from a distinguished famil-"

"LIKE I GIVE A SHIT!" Ouhon stopped and looked back at Link. Link continued. "You've been spouting nothing but bullshit since you opened your mouth! I don't give a damn about your noble caste, soldier caste, or Mitagi caste crap! Once the battle starts, none of it is worth shit! We've managed to come this far by defeating smug bastards like you with our own hands!"

"You cannot understand an ant analogy, can you?" Ouhon wondered.

"Ant what? Use words we can all understand!"

"I understood that," Hei whispered to Kyo. Kyo nodded and told him to be quiet.

"Very well," Ouhon said.

Ouhon kicked his horse forward into a trot and crossed the distance between both armies. He didn't raise his hand, and he didn't say a word as he passed by Link. Link was too confused by this sudden action to respond.

Ouhon stopped his horse just in front of Link's unit. He looked over them all. Then he breathed in, paused, and breathed out.

"ATTENTION!" Ouhon barked.

His voice brooked no argument and bore the full authority and weight of the Mitagi. At once, every soldier in Link's unit snapped into attention with their hands locked at their sides and their feet pressed together. He demanded such authority that even Kyo Gai found himself standing at attention, shocked by the weight of the man's voice.

"Now do you understand?" Ouhon asked.

Ouhon turned his horse around to leave, but Link put his spear out to block the horse. Link was calm, dangerously so. He shook in self-restraint. Before, his fury had been hot like Ganondorf. Now, he felt it was cold and decisive like Zelda. He glared at the older teen.

"I've reached my limit," Link whispered. "Get off your horse now and apologize. Otherwise, I'll drag you off myself."

Ouhon chuckled. "I think not. Incidentally, I have some words for you personally. You've been bragging about becoming a general, despite being just a lowly servant, and this has reached my ears. You should know that right now there are numerous war officers from noble families. Every one of them bears impeccable pedigree and talent." Ouhon knew that at this point Link wouldn't understand many of the words he used. "And with every one of us aiming for the seat of a general, there is an intense competition. Incidentally, there is not even the tiniest speck of room in that struggle for a roadside weed like you. At best, you will stop at a thousand-man commander. You have probably only come this far because you and the princess are... what word can you understand? Cozy."

"And that's my limit," Link whispered to himself as he snapped.

Link activated his Gift and charged at Ouhon. To his surprise, Ouhon brought his spear up and pointed at Link. Link tried to avoid it, but the spear seemed to twist, coil, and move like a snake to find him. In impossible time, the spear impaled his chest.

To the men around them, the movement was too fast to see, but they all saw the impaled victim afterwards.

"LINK!" Hei yelled.

"Don't." Solitare put a hand out to stop him.

"But-"

"It was a reverse thrust."

Link fell back. There was no wound on him, but from the deep black mark now on his chest, he would have a massive bruise to deal with. Ouhon had spun his spear around to the blunt end and hit him with it. Link looked up in amazement. This was now the second time Ouhon had kept up with his Gift.

"You have always been an eyesore," Ouhon drawled. "Your talent... or lack of... is wasted on your weapon." He spun his spear around to its proper position. "When it comes to people like you with more gusto than brains, one must clearly demonstrate the difference in strength to them… and the difference in status. Remember this well, Link. I am Ouhon Mitagi, the son of Ouson Mitagi, heir to the Mitagi house. I am of the main branch. I will surpass Ouki Mitagi, of whom you seem to love so dearly, and reclaim our tarnished honor from that traitor."

With no more words to say, Ouhon Mitagi turned his horse, rejoined his unit, and departed.

Link gasped for breath. His chest was horribly bruised and he had no doubt a rib needed to be popped back into place. He turned over onto his hands and legs and with his face to the dirt, he screamed in frustration.

-That night-

Hei yelled and kicked over a barrel. "Who the hell is an ant!? That bastard!"

The atmosphere was particularly dim in the camp. Link hadn't said a word since the exchange with Ouhon. He only stared at the campfire.

"We couldn't argue with it," Link heard soldier say.

"With just one shout, that man made us salute him…" Another replied.

Even the usually positive and relaxed Kyo Gai was down. He chuckled lowly, amazed by what happened. "We sure got shown. It's been a while since I got reminded of the difference between us peasants and the noble caste soldiers… The insurmountable wall between us is as great as Genyuu Pass."

The fire crackled on into the night. Still, Link said nothing as the men talked around him. Usually, the evening atmosphere was lively and fun, but tonight, everyone's shoulder was bowed as if a weight had been placed on it.

One young man named Kou, the son of a lower scribe, sighed. "But y'know, he looked pretty cool."

Hei growled and put Kou into a headlock. "WHADDYA SAY YA LITTLE RUNT?!"

"Drop it, Hei," Link muttered.

Hei hesitated, but released the boy and returned to sitting on a log. It was the first thing Link had said all night.

"He's just being honest," Link said. "It's true. Those guys looked pretty cool with their shiny armor and big spears. Right, Kou?"

Kou hesitated at suddenly finding himself as the center of attention. "Y-yeah."

"Do you wanna be like them?" Link asked.

"B-but I'm just a peasant. We all are. We are in the peasant caste."

"So what?" Link asked. His voice rose and gained strength. "All you need to do is score something worthy of reputation, something to garner the attention of some noble, then you can become one of the soldier castes too!"

Kou chuckled and smiled. "Well, if you put it like that…"

Link rose to his feet. He looked down at the fire and scoffed. "We've come too far for you to start bringing up this stupid wall crap, Kyo. That's nothing but an excuse."

"Pardon?" Kyo asked.

"At the end of the day, all that happened was we got pressured. Here we are, losing our will to fight and press on just because someone landed a solid blow on us. That's all there is to it. This isn't a joke, either!" Link yelled loudly at the questioning stares he received. "I don't give a shit if Ouhon's a blood relative of General Ouki! There's no way we'll just stay quiet after that! It's our turn to hit them back! We're gonna make them pay for this humiliation!"

Link's men stood and roared as loudly as he did.

"B-but fighting allies is a crime," Kou whispered among the yelling men.

"Idiot, he's talking about taking credit before they can," Hei smirked. "I knew he wouldn't stay down for long."

Solitare and Kyo Gai stepped forward into the light of the fire with Link.

Kyo Gai asked, "How are we going to achieve that? Their unit is made up entirely of cavalry. We can't keep up with that kind of speed and power. We will need a plan."

"What's the one thing we have that they don't?" Link asked.

Solitare started to answer but stopped. She saw the bright glint in his eyes. Link wasn't asking to learn an answer, but because he already had a plan. She chuckled quietly as Kyo Gai had to think about it.

"It's something I saw a particularly annoying man of Ki do. We're a peasant army, that is our advantage here," Link answered. "Look around you: we are filthy. We were born in the dirt!" Link held in fist in front of him. "So let's use that."

-A Few Days Later-

A Qin unit fought with Lorule and was subsequently destroyed. A few stragglers fled, but the battlefield was a graveyard for most of the soldiers. Wolves and birds feasted on dead flesh for scraps. A new Lorule unit entered the valley shortly after in search of Qin to kill. The wolves scattered. Men looted their fellow fighters' bodies as they passed, stealing a rupee purse or picking up scattered weapons and gear.

The Lorule vanguard passed into Qin. The second part of the unit pitched its tents on the hill, overlooking their coming battlefield and grave.

A Qin unit marched to quell them, and the two fought.

It was at this time that the Lorule command found a second army around them, as many of the old corpses rose and collapsed onto Lorule soldiers.

Fearing the undead threat, the Lorule army waved flags to signal a retreat and fled.

During the retreat, Ouhon Mitagi's cavalry unit pierced through the Lorule line, slew the local officer, and continued quickly up the hill towards the command structure. Except they stopped as they reached the peak. The tents were torn, the flags were collapsed, the enemy tied up or dead, and all around, Link's unit stood in wait. Now it was Link's unit waving the flag of retreat.

"Nice of you to finally show up," Link said with a smirk from where he sat above the commander's tent. "Not bad for a bunch of peasants, eh?"


	57. Ryu's War - Part 2

-Xianyang, Link-

Link passed through the halls of the Xianyang castle and barged his way into an office. Inside, Ouhon was already present and standing before the desk of a military officer. On top of the desk was the helmet of a former Lorule commander. The officer stood to berate Link for his rudeness, but Link beat him to it by slamming a Lorule helmet of his own next to Ouhon's.

"The commander of a one-hundred-man unit," Link declared. "Captured, tied up, and ready for whatever. Along with his advisors."

"Good job, Link," the officer commended him, "but as you can see, Ouhon was just presenting his own prize."

Link grinned. "I know." Ouhon's eye twitched, though he kept a straight face pointed ahead.

The officer looked between them. He sighed, "I swear, you two..."

Ever since Ouhon had arrived and Link showed him up, the fortress of Xianyang had been abuzz with their rivalry. Ouhon's unit was powerful, could shatter defenses, and was swift. Conversely, Link's unit relied on unusual tactics and, the rumor was, unusual powers of their elite. Every victory Link gained, Ouhon would gain one soon after. This was followed by Link gaining another one and so on. It hadn't been long into the rivalry, and they were still tied. It had reached such fervor that the other units stepped back and made bets. Most bet Ouhon would win, but there was a surprising number silently cheering Link on.

"I will send word for merit and portions to be provided for your prizes," The officer said robotically, as if having already said it a hundred times that day alone. Especially with these two, he thought. "I also believe it is time you two took a break."

"Pardon, sir?" Ouhon asked.

"You two have been hard pressed at it. I can see you both wish to rise through the ranks quickly, and it helps that you are both so effective. You are a true blessing, as stretched as our forces are. We are barely managing to hold the border without a proper general stationed here, and you two are a big part of that success."

"We have lost a lot of units..." Link said.

"And defeated just as many," The officer replied. "The Lorule are starting to feel it, and from what I see, they are slowing down. Our forces have defeated so many officers that they are having to train more."

"Why do I hear a 'but' coming, Sir?" Ouhon asked, ever polite.

"But you are carrying so much weight that our normal forces are starting to scatter to other battlefields or become reserves. We need the units we have here to stay and remain active. In addition, I don't even have to look at your men to know they are tired. You both are running your men ragged."

Link grimaced. "My men have been complaining more and more despite the victories."

Ouhon scoffed. "They lack discipline."

The officer looked to Ouhon. "Your men have been petitioning for a break too, Lord Mitagi."

"What!?" Ouhon gasped, his composure finally breaking. Link laughed mockingly, incurring the officer to glare at him. Ouhon cleared his throat. "I will take your recommendation to heart, Sir. Some time in the barracks and rest will do the men some good."

"We can stay in the barracks?" Link wondered.

"Yes... you can," Ouhon whispered.

The officer nodded. "Then with that understood, I will move other units to our active force. The kitchens and barracks are open for your use."

"We get a kitchen too!?" Link gasped.

"With chefs," The officer clarified.

Ouhon saluted, turned crisply, and marched out. Link was already out the door.

"I suggest you don't pick the same one!" The officer called after them. Seeing they were long gone, he sighed, wondering if he had just made a mistake.

Further down the hall, Link ran to the kitchens. Ouhon somehow kept up without running too. He marched, but anyone watching could see his pace was competitive.

"I can't believe we get a kitchen with hired cooks and everything!" Link exclaimed. "Or actual beds!"

"What have you been using all this time?" Ouhon asked.

"Tents, open air, dirt, or blankets. Don't look at me like that!" Link growled.

"No wonder your men are tired." Ouhon sighed.

"Well, what have your men lived on all this time?"

Ouhon didn't answer at first. It was technically the same things, except of higher quality, no doubt. His unit had brought rugs, high quality tents, and small comfortable cots. But they were so busy staying mobile and patrolling the border that they hadn't had the time to use any of them. Seeing he refused to answer, Link grinned.

They reached the door to the outside, which was wide enough for only one person.

"Move!" Link shoved Ouhon into the wall and ran through.

Ouhon crumbled down the wall to a knee. He sighed, slid a hand over his hair, stood, and marched through the door. He closed the door behind him.

"It would only take a moment..." He said unconvincingly to himself. "No one would know."

-Later-

Link and Ouhon's units were stationed in camps outside the fortress. Both petitioned for use of the barracks and were accepted. The fortress was built to hold ten-thousand men for long terms and was only at half capacity, so there was plenty of room for more.

"An actual bed!" Hei exclaimed as he ran into the massive bunk room. The rest of Link's men followed in equally excited. They scattered throughout the long warehouse for a spot.

"A place over our heads!" Some cried.

"No more cold nights!" Said others.

"No more rain! If I had any more water in my hair, it would drown the mites!" Another yelled.

Hei found a rather nice bed on the far end and dropped his belongings on it. He prepared to sit down, but his butt had barely touched fabric before Link leapt onto it, bouncing him onto the floor. Seconds later, they were wrestling across the floor, across beds, and across people that didn't get out of the way.

Solitare smiled as she picked a bed. "This is rather nice." She ran her hand over the material. "I have never felt anything like it!"

"Xianyang is the biggest fortress in this region," Kyo Gai said knowingly. "The noble caste uses it, so you better believe they're going to spend the extra rupees!"

"You sound like you have been here before."

He shrugged. "Once. The officer that trained me was in the lowest part of the noble caste, but was still a noble. We were well traveled."

He patted Solitare's bed. "Alright, then. How about we get you some extra bedding piled up? I think there is enough to-" His head snapped away. "DON'T SET A CAMPFIRE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BUILDING, DUMBASS!" Kyo ran off and kicked some men who were piling up wood and trying to spark a flame.

Immediately after he left, a loud crunch drew Solitare's attention. Den Yuu sat on a crushed bed, his cheeks red. Several men around him laughed. Solitare bit her lip, struggling not to laugh as well.

"I didn't think I was that big..." Den muttered.

"You're not, Big Bro," Someone said comfortingly. "This crap is just fragile. You gotta be gentle with it and sit down nice and slow. Like a nice woman, you gotta sit them down nice and proper-like."

"Like you would know anything about that," Solitare snapped.

"Oooohhh!" The crowd yelled.

"I wonder if the food will be as good as these beds," Kou wondered. He was ecstatic about getting a bed like this; he had never in his life sat on anything so comfortable. It was like laying on a cloud, but his stomach demanded attention.

"Alright, boys! Time to do some scouting! Last one to the kitchen is a Link! That's an order!" Someone yelled on his way out the door.

"I didn't give you orders to do shit!" Link yelled while his face was pressed into the floor by Hei. It wasn't a stone floor for once: it was wooden and smooth. "Hey, this floor is kinda nice."

Meanwhile, outside, Ouhon and his men silently watched as nothing short of a stampede flooded out of a door and towards the courtyard.

"One wouldn't think they were exhausted in the slightest," Ouhon's second commented.

Ouhon grimaced and walked away.

Ouhon entered another portion of the barracks. There, his men were selecting their beds, placing belongings in the chests at the foot of each bed (which Link's unit didn't know what to do with), and generally relaxing.

"Despite that vulgar display, food does sound good," Ouhon heard someone say. He and several others agreed.

"I am hungry as well," Ouhon said. "But first, I feel the need to use the baths. This dirt is uncomfortable, and I am sore. Men, do as you will. Enjoy your rest."

Ouhon pulled out his robe for the bath and, after asking for directions, entered the public bathhouse. He stepped into the water, sat down so the water reached his neck, and sighed in contentment. A bath was a nice little bonus he allowed himself only on occasion.

The Mitagi baths were much nicer, but after being in the wilds for so long, he found the sheer relief of this bath out-measured the times he used ones from home. He prized his horse dearly, but after eating on it, fighting on it, yelling on it, and sleeping on it, it was nice to not have a rough hide and a bouncing seat under him.

The officer was right. They were running themselves ragged, himself included. He quickly scrubbed his skin down, cleaning up the dirt and dried blood that caked him. Once he was clean again, Ouhon closed his eyes to bask. He only opened his eyes long enough to move aside as a number of his men joined him.

Eventually, his hunger overcame his desire to relax. He rose and returned to the barracks. There, he dressed himself properly and found the crowded barracks' kitchen. He saw that most of the kitchen was lined with people sitting on benches to eat. A long window connected to where the food was actually made and could be taken. Ouhon went to that window, took his food, and searched for a place to sit. Before long, he begrudgingly realized every spot was taken.

Someone rose and left.

"Finally," Ouhon whispered. He sat down at the now vacant place and started to eat. A few bites in, he realized the person across from him was sleeping with his face in his arms, the one to his left was old enough to be a grandfather, and the one to his right was eating enough for several people without the common propriety to use utensils.

"Of course," Ouhon muttered.

Link looked back up at him, food in his mouth. "Whh yu shishinh hhhr?"

"Swallow first, moron."

Link followed the advice. "Why are you sitting here?!"

"I don't like it much either, but there is nowhere else. The entire room is occupied. So please, I suggest we ignore this happened so I may suffer in silence... For that matter shouldn't you be off with your unit?"

Link waved him off. "Meh. Some guard suggested I give them some space. Besides, he mentioned free food here!"

Ouhon raised an eyebrow. Some random guard told him that? He wanted to ask. While what they said was true, he wouldn't expect strangers to go around offering advise like that.

"Seems you got a fan," Ouhon said.

"Really?" Link wondered.

Ouhon noted that Link quite liked the idea of having fans, and he returned to eating. However, Link's eating display disgusted Ouhon so much that he looked for a solution. To his dismay, the only set of utensils on the table were used ones by the sleeping man.

Ouhon took the dirty utensils anyway and stabbed Link's food. "Use these." He also took a handkerchief from the sleeping man and slapped Link in the face with it. "And wipe your face."

The sleeping man giggled across the table. He yawned and leaned on his elbows. "You two are funny."

"Says the man with food on his face," Ouhon muttered.

"Oh?" The man blinked in surprise. He felt his face, pulled a piece of meat off his cheek, and ate it. "Not bad. All the same, it's time for a little nap." He fell back onto the table only to jump up a moment later. "Ow!"

"What!?" Link gasped.

"Nothing, just something stabbing me." The man reached into his robes, took an object, and moved it into his pouch. He laid down again with a sigh.

However, what he had moved out of his robes didn't go unnoticed. Link recognized it as a small bird statue. "You're a three-hundred-man commander?!"

"What?" Ouhon asked, completely deadpan.

"Yeah, I am," The man answered. "Why do you sound surprised?"

"Because I am too!" Link answered. "So is he! I thought we were the only ones here."

"Well, now there are three." The man smiled and extended his hand. "I'm new here. I am Mouki."

"I am Link." Link took his hand to shake it.

"I don't care," Ouhon muttered, returning to his meal.

"Don't mind him. He's a grouch... pretty much all the time," Link said.

"I don't mind." Mouki smiled warmly. He squeezed Link's hand firmly, but winced at the squeeze back. "Damn, you got a heck of a grip on you! You're stronger than you look."

"Dumber than he looks too," Ouhon added between bites, aggravated by Link being praised.

"I wasn't looking so dumb when I was sitting pretty on top of the commander's tent looking down on you, now was I?" Link shot back. "Sat there just to be the one looking down on you this time!"

"The phrase you are looking for is 'that time,' not 'this time.' Even then, it is poorly phrased."

Mouki looked between them, still smiling. "That really happened? I think I heard something about it. There are two groups here that are tied for victories and making the rest look bad?"

"That'd be us!" Link exclaimed happily.

"You two are mighty competitive then?"

"Wrong choice of words," Ouhon answered. "He is stubborn, obstinate, and someone needs to keep him in his place."

"The word you are looking for is 'yes,'" Link replied for Ouhon.

"How'd you do it?" Mouki asked, leaning in intently. "I've heard you are a crafty one, Link, with incredible powers!"

"Well, not to brag-"

"And yet you can't help it," Ouhon interrupted.

Link shot him a dirty look before continuing, "My unit and I hid amongst the dead. It was dirty and risky. Wolves bit at us, and the Lorule almost stopped to impale us on spears to be sure we were dead. But we managed to stay perfectly still for hours. Then, when they were distracted, we rose up and hit 'em!"

"Incredible..." Mouki sighed. "You're a genius!"

Ouhon choked on his food.

"I wouldn't go that far..." Link said nervously. "I've never been praised for being smart. I just think differently. I am willing to try things most aren't."

"Yet you do so much with just peasants!" Mouki insisted. "I am not doubting you try hard, but they aren't exactly trained. I'm just so amazed that you could overcome such obstacles in war! You must be a great leader."

"Most of the weight is carried by only a few of us. We fight in squads and focus on simple survival most of the time. We can't fight a full unit properly yet, but a few of us can easily reach the enemy officer while his forces are occupied. Or we can flank from directions they would not expect."

"I see, that certainly makes sense." Mouki looked to Ouhon. "And don't think I am ignoring you, my lord. I can see from your posture that you are some high class noble. I am honored to meet you. Just how are you keeping up with this cunning man?"

"Cunning. I like that," Link whispered to himself.

Ouhon did not answer. He merely glared. Just as Mouki had perceived Ouhon to be noble-born, which he wanted everyone to know on first glance, he started to perceive the man before him too. Mouki had multiple braids in his hair with cords of fine silk. Despite having slept in his food, most of his skin was clean and without blemish. His nails were even polished.

Mouki was also noble-born, Ouhon concluded. At first, Ouhon thought it meant nothing, but something in the back of his mind grew uncomfortable. Mouki's appearance was lazy, and his actions were no less aloof, but his words were different. Something about the way he directed the conversation so easily upset Ouhon.

Mouki matched Ouhon's stare for a second longer, during which Ouhon saw he was being matched. It was interesting to Ouhon: when he looked into Link's eyes, he saw defiance, but when he looked into Mouki's eyes, he saw a relaxed confidence.

Mouki drifted his attention back to Link. "I see what you mean by grouchy! No matter, I am also honored to meet you, Link! By what I hear from everyone and what you tell me... You are simply incredible!"

"I-uh, yeah!" Link chuckled nervously. "I j-just do my best!"

The old man on Ouhon's left sighed. "I wish he was as motivated as you."

"Don't wanna!" Mouki pouted. He laid back on the table. Link blinked in surprise. Mouki's attitude had taken a sudden and immature turn. "Competing with such guys in such a tiny place is just... Ergh! No thanks! I feel claustrophobic already. I wanna learn, but doing my best is exhausting!"

"Clause-what?" Link asked.

"But Mouki," the old man insisted, "now these men are your equals! You have something in common! You can compete like good healthy men and learn so much from them. Be nice and make friends!"

"I don't feel motivated with only three hundred men..." Mouki pouted.

Ouhon's eye twitched. Now he was getting irritated.

"Well, how many do you want?" The old man asked.

Mouki raised his hands up. "A thousand!"

Ouhon's eye twitched more. Link watched the conversation in bewilderment, suddenly feeling awkward to be witnessing it.

The old man sounded as if this had happened before. "Mouki, I won't allow it!"

"But Grandpa! You know how I did on the Termina border, that I should have a thousand! Uncle Ryo said so!"

Link looked up more attentively at Ryo's mention. This also drew Ouhon's attention. Ouhon narrowed his eyes.

"I won't have it!" Mouki's grandfather said. "You have years of experience to gain. Your father and I both agree that you should work your way through the ranks, meet your peers, and garner connections and experiences."

Mouki turned his head away, pouting. "Hmph! So strict! Woe is me..."

"Then why don't we do something fun? You don't start your patrol until tomorrow."

Mouki's eyes lit up. "Shopping!? Link, Ouhon, it was nice meeting you. I hope we meet again."

He smiled warmly to them. Link couldn't help but return the grin and give a goodbye handshake. Ouhon crossed his arms and refused to acknowledge him. Mouki shrugged in acceptance and stood up.

At the same moment when Mouki stood, every other person in the room stood. Link's eyes just about blew out of his skull. Ouhon glared increasingly hard at Mouki. Mouki grinned back at him, silently conveying a moment of smugness with the noble-born. Mouki left the kitchen gallery, and every other person in the room followed, leaving Link and Ouhon alone.

"What just happened?" Link asked, bewildered.

"We've been played..." Ouhon grit his teeth.

"Wha?"

"I am going to make a story, and I want to know if it is right. When you came here, there were no seats. Then mysteriously, one man rose and left, leaving you a place to sit. You sat down and found yourself sitting across from a sleeping man about your own age. Am I right?"

"Th-that's right!" Link exclaimed. "How'd you know?!"

"Because the same thing happened to me," Ouhon answered. "... We've been played. Every person in this place was his. He plotted for us to both be encouraged here. You were promised food. I was promised proper etiquette... he did his research about us enough to draw us here. Now that I look closely, there are no utensils around but right here. I was fooled completely."

"Why would he do that?"

"To meet us? To look us in the eye and measure us up? His way of saying 'hello?' To garner some information from us? There is no telling with people like him. He took your hand, egged you into squeezing, and he measured your strength. He pretended to be in pain long enough to expose the seal of his command, grabbing your attention. He drew on our competitive nature to observe us. He puffed you up into telling him your methods."

"I-I think you are overthinking it."

"He knew my name without me telling it nor you saying it!" Ouhon said with finality. "If he already knew who I was, then I promise he already knew who you were."

Link's eyes widened. He paled, realizing how Ouhon was right. Mouki had planned everything perfectly, set the trap, and drew them in. The information Mouki had pulled from Link would no doubt be to his advantage. Mouki had just learned a lot about Link.

Ouhon felt like a fool. He was almost drawn in as well. Despite himself, he knew he would have been drawn into revealing his methods purely by the so-called competitive nature between them. Except Ouhon had been able to sense there was something more happening, enough so to keep his mouth shut. Despite Mouki's seemingly immature and lazy nature, he was brilliant, unless it too was a facade.

Ouhon leaned across the table, put his hands together, and mused. "Link. Consider this a moment of uncharacteristic cooperation, but it is important you hear it. I serve Mitagi, and you serve the princess, so our interests are somewhat aligned. There is a man I have heard of... tutored in every facet at the feet of Shou Hei Kun, Rishi, Moubu, and Abhdan, but until now, I did not think him real."

"I've heard those names before..." Link whispered.

"You should have, as a friend to the heir. Those four are the pillar of Ryo's faction." Link's eyes widened. "Think about it. A man raised on the tactics of Shou Hei Kun, the law by Rishi, war by Moubu, politics by Abhdan... and economics by Ryo. Now I have a name and face to put to the rumors... Mouki, son of Moubu."

Link rose briskly. "What do we do!?"

"We? 'We' do nothing. This doesn't change anything between us. You still disgust me." Ouhon rose slowly. "However, I believe it right that this is done fairly. If he is going to work here as well, then the competition will only increase. This doesn't just have a chance to affect us, but those we represent. So before we part ways, take one piece of advice to heart: behave. For once in your life, behave. You represent the heir. You are a part of something greater than yourself." Ouhon turned and departed.

"Mouki..." Link whispered to the empty kitchen. "Great, now I have two rivals to deal with."

-Near the Gerudo border-

"Duke! A report." A soldier saluted and presented a scroll. Technically, the Duke was a general, but he liked the title 'Duke' more.

In a command room was General Geoffrey, several of his commanders, and the Duke. Each of them pored over a large map over the center table. The situation at hand was the current border guard against the Gerudo. The building of a wall was being discussed, but the details would take a great deal of planning and work. The Duke accepted the scroll and returned to his seat.

"Is it anything of interest, Duke?" Geoffrey asked.

The Duke laughed loudly and slapped the scroll down. "Oh, it is! I love the youth. So much energy. Nothing completes a man's soul quite like a good rival!"

Curious, Geoffrey took the scroll and read it. He sighed. "You didn't..." The Duke laughed even harder. "This is a fight just waiting to happen, you know."

"Or the seeds of something glorious." The Duke grinned, his razor-sharp teeth glistening. "The Mitagi's heir, Ryo's prodigy, and the princess's pet soldier fighting side by side. Mark my words, Dragon Knight, they will either grow stronger together, or tear each other apart. Which do you want to bet on winning!?" He slammed his gigantic hands on the table. "I bet the Mitagi heir will come out on top!"

Geoffrey grinned despite his apprehension. "I think you will find Link to be a surprise. Although if even half of the stories I have heard of Ryo's little prodigy are true... it is impossible to say."

-Approximately one year later-

The rest of the year since Ouki Mitagi's death passed with great tension. Qin lost territory, but thanks to the efforts of its army, the loss was well within expectations. Border villages were evacuated further in as the border inched its way further in, squeezing the country together. Link grew, both literally and figuratively. Change in Ganondorf remained to be seen, and Zelda continued her work in the palace, striving to learn, gain prestige, and overcome Ryo.

Link asked Kyo Gai to tutor him in reading and writing, and though his progress was slow, by a year's time, he was able to read basic messages. He also hired a local commander of another unit to tutor him in using the spear. The best in the region was Ouhon, and while Link considered swallowing his pride and asking him, he thought better of it.

Then, precisely a year to the day since Ouki Mitagi's death, Ryo walked out of his estate and returned to the palace. At the same time, Ousen Mitagi moved to the Zhao border. No one thought too much about it until the day a messenger from the capital reached Link. Among the messages was a word, a singular word, that sent Link scurrying onto the nearest horse. He left his unit behind with Kyo Gai in charge and raced to the palace. Sensing a serious problem, Solitare gave chase, but she struggled to keep up with him.

"Link!" Solitare called from a horse behind his. "What's wrong!? What did the man say!"

Link did not answer at first. His mind was abuzz with burning fury. It wasn't until a full day had passed and Genyuu Pass came into sight when he started to slow. They had pushed their horses hard all day and night. Finally, they stopped at early dawn, and Solitare gaped at what she saw. Before them, beside the gate at Genyuu, was a Zhao army. Opposite to it was a Qin army bearing the flag of Ousen Mitagi. However, it was the Zhao flag that drew their attention.

"Riboku!" Link hissed.

-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-

Impa hurried through the palace halls. Her pace was brisk, and her composure was aggravated.

"What does he think he is doing?!" Impa hissed to herself. "Not only did he not discuss this with anyone, but he didn't even bring it up with the princess?! Ryo has gone too far this time! He has completely lost his mind!" Impa found Zelda in her room dressing into a better set of clothing. "Princess, did my messenger tell you?!"

"Yes," Zelda replied. "Help me get dressed. Sarah is at the harem today. We do not have long."

Impa shut the door and helped Zelda into her clothing. If Riboku was making an appearance, then they needed to dress to impress and be imposing. Unfortunately, such clothing was hard to put on alone. Impa assisted her, but as aggravated as she was, Zelda felt her tugs and pulls be a bit forceful.

"Calm down, Impa. You're going to break it," Zelda reprimanded her gently.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but Ryo is not thinking!" Impa snapped.

"In fact, he's doing the opposite, I suspect. Although I would have hoped if he was going to do something outlandish like this, it wouldn't be on short notice."

"You knew he would do something like this?!" Impa gasped.

"Nothing... like this, no, but something," Zelda admitted. "A year ago, Ryo was so very angry when Ouki died. I know he wanted vengeance. So I told him the name of the man who killed Ouki: Riboku. It has been a pleasant year with Ryo otherwise occupied on his venture, but I cannot help wonder what his plan is."

"How did he accomplish this? Riboku was promoted to Chancellor of State in Zhao. That isn't the kind of man who goes into a rival, angry nation, especially one he wounded just for a cup of tea."

"Not unless he heard of the Englishman's tea." Zelda smiled jokingly. "Ooohh! I miss it. I know now why Lord Ouki kept him around all the time. His drink is as intoxicating as his exotic, round-eared charm. Sarah has a huge crush on him, did you know? I can understand why, but can't say I share it."

"Even then..." Impa took a step back, finished for the moment. Zelda turned and let Impa inspect her.

"Impa, again, calm yourself. It is sad when I am the one who has to tell you to brighten up."

"You're right... I am sorry." Impa took a moment to close her eyes before continuing. "I had the hawkery send a message to the Majora, as well as a messenger to the ambassador, but it will be too late for the Majora to arrive on short notice. Only the ambassador will have to do for now. But should this end horribly, they will all be prepared. The Fae Elder is still absent, and the royal guards are on the alert."

"We will make do," Zelda said. "I must speak with Ryo briefly. I have a feeling I know what he will want from me, but I need to hear it from his mouth. Gather the ministers into the throne room."

"As you wish, your highness." Impa bowed briefly before running down the hall. She yelled out for servants to attend to her.

Zelda asked where Ryo was, and after a short investigation, found he was standing outside on the inner-city walls. Ryo watched as the distant army of Zhao and the army of Qin inched closer.

"I must say that I am impressed, Chancellor," Zelda greeted. Ryo turned, and his eyes widened briefly. "What is it?"

"It is nothing," Ryo dismissed her. "It has merely been some time since I have seen you, and it surprises me how you have grown in such a short time. Would it be too untoward if I say you remind me of your mother when we first met?"

Zelda frowned. She was still uncomfortable with the subject of that woman, but the years had healed her some. "It is inappropriate. You know I do not think well of her; however, I accept the compliment for what it is."

Zelda stopped next to him and looked at what he had been gazing at. "When I had given you 'his' name, I knew you would do something, but this is a surprise. Riboku must be a fool to come here... or did you do something worthy of his presence? I presume it to be the latter."

Ryo chuckled. "That is quite a compliment, my lady. It is true, I caused this."

"And my promise to cooperate with you one day... is that today?"

"It is. Together, we will show Zhao that we are not to be trifled with. We will avenge Ouki in our own way."

Zelda nodded. "Then you have my... almost full cooperation."

"Only 'almost?'" Ryo raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. To his surprise, he didn't have to look as far down as before. She was the height of a full woman.

Zelda smiled knowingly. "You can't expect me to let all of my guard down around you, now can you?"

Ryo laughed. "Then I shall take what I can get. In truth, all I will need is your silent agreement in my plan."

"Just how did you arrange this anyway? I am dying to know!"

Ryo looked at her again. "Getting mighty comfortable around me, are we?"

"I am taking what I can get, like you." Zelda smiled. "It's a rare moment where I can see you in a positive light. So please, humor me. What did you do to bring this about?"

Ryo shook his head with a smile. "Very well. I shall humor you. We have a little time to. I knew what I wanted almost immediately, but getting it? That was the difficult part. I have no doubt you have spied on me-" Zelda smiled innocently. "-and found I have been sending out messages in a flourish. Whether you read them or not matters little to me. They were small things, but together... I used my connections. I used nearly every connection I have in Zhao to pull this off, and I orchestrated them to a plan. A plan to accomplish something no one has ever succeeded in doing in the history of Hyrule... and I suspect, the world."

Ryo opened his arms wide and declared proudly, "I kidnapped the entire harem of Zhao out from under the king's nose!"

Zelda staggered. "You... How many girls!?"

"The count given to me was about one-thousand and two-hundred concubines, with three of them being pregnant. Plus, I took the seven girls and ten boys living there!"

"Children and adults?"

"Yes. See, that is the best part. The king of Zhao has no wife. He is a man of lusts. Those boys and girls make up all of his children, and it shows he is a very virile man. By kidnapping every girl in his harem, including the ones pregnant and all of their children, I have taken not only the harem girls, but the heirs." Ryo grinned victoriously. "The fool murdered his extended family and brothers, leaving only him and his line. Now with all of his children as my hostages... the unborn and the born, I hold the entire royal line of Zhao in my hand. In one word, I can cut off the bloodline of the Zhao royal family, leaving only him!" Ryo clenched his fist. "I hold Zhao by the neck!"

Zelda could only listen in stunned amazement. She remembered the history of Hyrule at a glance, and while it happened that one or two girls were kidnapped every now and then, never had anyone in history kidnapped the entirety of the harem. Were it anyone else, she might consider them mad, a liar, or just lucky. But this was Ryo who did it. There was no man Zelda feared as much, so she knew that there was no one else who could possibly pull it off without a full invasion.

"I can see from your surprise that you like it," Ryo said with a smirk.

"I see why Riboku came, then," Zelda said, processing his plan. "I am guessing he came to negotiate?" Ryo nodded to her question. "Then the king is at least smart enough to realize no one else in his kingdom would have the skill or respect to negotiate such a thing. His kingdom, his lineage, is in question and vulnerable now." Zelda grinned darkly. "I like it. Zhao shouldn't think themselves so great as to think we aren't going to fight back when cornered."

"Yes. And now he is here. Now that the players are here... my war enters its next phase. Are you ready, Princess?"

"All I have to do is sit on the throne and look like I have your back, yes?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't be too difficult." Zelda smirked. She turned and left.

"Snarky brat..." Ryo whispered in amusement. He wondered where she could have possibly gotten that from. For a moment longer, he stayed and watched her leave. "It wasn't that bad to be on the same side for a time. Pity. I think I'll miss it."


	58. Ryu's War - Part 3

**-Link, Kanyou, Capital of Qin-**

With two armies stationed next to the capital city of Kanyou, most found it difficult to enter the city. The main gates were closed. The Mitagi guarded every passage zealously. No one, whether merchant, noble, peasant, or soldier, was allowed entry through even the outermost wall of the city. Were it not for the letter Link showed to the guards, he and Solitare would have been denied as well.

"I-I've never seen the capital under lock down before," Solitare murmured as they were guided through a side passage.

Inside the city, people were going about their business as usual. Link saw there was no curfew enforced, and judging by their subtle expressions, people tried to pretend that nothing serious was happening at all. They seemed to ignore the main street leading to the palace grounds, though. On closer inspection, the end of the road was barricaded by soldiers at every point. In fact, every path leading to a noble's estate was guarded and on high alert. The palace gates themselves were usually closed anyway, but today there were two Fae guarding them as giant statues. Never before had Link seen something like this. It was an impressive display and a show of Qin's divine authority. The fact that Zelda was going this far made Link see it as all the more serious.

The Fae guards did not ask for Link's seal of authority to enter. Instead, they looked at Link, bowed, and allowed him entry. Even if the regular guards did not recognize him, the Fae did, and they had the greater authority.

Once inside the palace courtyard, it was much easier to move around. The guards and soldiers patrolling, which were abnormally high in number, each took note of the two teens as they walked past but did not question it. They likely assumed neither was a concern since they had already made it in this far. Link and Solitare made it to the stairs leading up to the palace before someone finally stopped him.

"It is good that you have come, Link," Shou Hei Kun said. He stepped down from the top of the stairs to greet them.

"You know me?" Link asked.

"I recognize you from years ago when we returned to the capital to see the princess unharmed after the attack."

Link gulped. He remembered feeling back then that this man was sharp and observant. It was just his luck to not only be pinpointed out of the crowd, but remembered too.

Shou Hei Kun's attention briefly turned to Solitare. He bowed slightly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, young lady. Are you with him?"

"I am his second," Solitare stoically answered.

"And a Sheikah, at that." He glanced between them. "Impressive. Are you assigned to Link, or rogue, I wonder?"

Solitare stiffened. She had not expected such a question. But before she could answer, Link stepped in front of her and said, "Where she goes is up to her. Her clan be damned."

"Naturally, I would not impose otherwise," Shou Hei Kun replied. "Merely a passing thought. What is more pressing, though, is you, Link. I am glad you came when I bid you."

"He was the one to send you the message?!" Solitare gasped.

Shou Hei Kun ignored her. "As the one to inherit the Spear of Nayru from Ouki, I felt you owed it to him to be here, as well as the honor to carry out a mission."

Link crossed his arms. "And what would that be?"

"This I say not as a vassal of Chancellor Ryo, but as a minister of war." Shou looked him carefully in the eye. "Shortly, we will be accepting Riboku into our hall for a meeting. To tell the truth, even I don't know what the Chancellor has in mind for him, but I want you two to hide and act as guards. If I suspect Ryo to be in danger, or if I otherwise decide it is prudent, I want you to cut down Ribo-"

"I refuse," Link interrupted.

"Link, do not mistake this meeting as anything but a war of its own right. A war we must win."

"If I killed him like that, I wouldn't be able to look Ouki in the eye in the next realm. I... appreciate the gesture of choosing me, though. I thank you for sending for me, but I refuse to tarnish the purpose of Riboku's death."

"You think there is a purpose?"

"Why else are there trials? When we defeat and kill Riboku, it should be where we prove ourselves greater, not as cowards who hide in backroom deals."

Shou was silent a moment. "I can respect the ideal. Your thoughts follow a Mitagi form. I am sure Ouki, the man we all want to avenge, would agree with you, but I do not. Link, the dead have fallen and are but dust. This is war. You are a soldier. The path you walk now is at best the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell."

"Be that as it may," Link said firmly.

"Very well," Shou relented. "But know there are others present who will jump at the opportunity." He stepped aside, and Link's eyes widened in surprise. Behind where he stood, mingling and talking, were Moubu, Geoffrey, Matsubi, and Ki. "Like you, I sent for them. They witnessed the death of Ouki. Geoffrey declined as well, but I feel the rest will not..." He slowly went back up the stairs, having said his piece. "You should join the assembly, then, Link. It will be soon."

In the distance, Matsubi caught sight of Link and waved. Link raised his fist in return but entered a side door. From there, he and Solitare made their way through the halls and into the central chamber as servants and ministers hurried around them. He chose a place to sit towards the back with the lower officers and servants. Solitare sat next to him and held her guard up. Even if Link had not noticed, she saw a number of Sheikah hidden throughout the palace.

"I've never seen so many ministers before," Link murmured. The room was packed with rarely an empty seat.

"This is the combined presence of every major family and clan in Qin," Solitare told him. "Han, Kai, Ryou, Mitagi, Sheikah, Ki, Mou, Shukyou, Shiyuu, and more. Even the Majoran ambassador is here with his wolf."

Link gulped. The room was stifling from the many powerful people present. He also saw several generals and commanders, those he knew and ones he did not. He tried to see over everyone's head for a particular Dragmire but failed to see him. For that matter, the Fae with the usually glowing green eyes was absent too.

"You can't wear that." Link and Solitare looked up to see a royal guard standing over them, his attention on Solitare. "The hood," He explained.

"Why not?" Link asked defensively.

"It's fine, Link. He is just doing his job," Solitare whispered. "The last thing we need is to make people nervous."

Link whispered that he didn't like it, but she ignored him as she slowly lowered the scarf around her neck and self-consciously unwrapped the cloth atop her head. The guard's eyes widened briefly at seeing the scars, but he said nothing. Satisfied that her head was fully exposed, he nodded and marched back to his post.

Link saw her shake out of the corner of his eye. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She whimpered.

"Sit behind me if you must. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Solitare took him up on that offer. Link scooted forward while sitting on the floor, giving her a place to sit behind him with a pillar concealing the scars from most of the room. Unfortunately they were not ministers and therefore did not warrant a pillow.

A major door at the hall's back opened, and Princess Zelda, Chancellor Ryo, and Chancellor Impa entered. The Chancellors took their places on a lower step from the throne while Zelda sat upon it. Zelda's gaze briefly glanced over everyone in the room. It slowed over Link, and he smiled for her.

She looked different to Link. It had only been a year, but he thought she sat more comfortably in the chair, more confident. Of course, he also knew it was partially a façade; this was exactly the presence she was trained to have publicly in court. But he wondered how much of it was fake compared to what was real.

"Chancellor Ryo," Zelda announced, "you have the floor."

Chancellor Ryo saluted her, the ministers, and house leaders before speaking, "Send for Riboku."

A servant departed the hall in response. It was a silent, tense few minutes while the crowd waited. A few could be heard whispering. Everyone's eyes were on the door, waiting for Riboku. Link could feel the anger burning out of them: an anger he shared.

"I hope they don't jump him like a mob and tear him apart..." Solitare whispered.

"You really think they will?" Link asked.

"You don't?"

The door finally opened again, and two new people entered. One was a young woman, and the other was a man Link would recognize no matter how much time had passed. It was the man who had fired the arrow that pierced Ouki's back.

Chancellor Ryo stepped onto the main floor and saluted Riboku with a closed fist pressed into an open palm. This salute signified a violence tempered and restrained by reason. It would be their form of an olive branch.

"I am Ryo, Chancellor of the Right of Qin. I speak on behalf of Qin and the High Heir Apparent, Zelda."

Riboku looked from Ryo to Zelda. Zelda nodded silently, conveying she was in agreement of Ryo speaking for her. He brought his attention back to Ryo and returned the salute.

"I am Riboku," he said. "Chancellor of the State of Zhao. I speak on behalf of Zhao and the king."

Ryo bowed slightly. "I must apologize for the... rather forceful means by which it took to bring you here, but I would say it has borne fruit, allowing me to finally meet you, Chancellor Riboku. I have looked forward to this for some time."

"I understand fully. A standard invitation would have been turned away when I have received a great many. My time is quite busy, but when we received your invitation, we found we could hardly refuse a man such as yourself, Chancellor Ryo."

Ryo smiled. "Oh, please. Call me Ryo."

"Then I must insist on the same. Call me Riboku. It is stifling to hear a title placed upon me so often in conversation."

"But to think you would actually make it to Chancellor of State so quickly! Are you adapting well? Chancellor is not an easy position."

"I agree whole-heartedly. If I had known how exhausting this is, I might have second-guessed my choices a year ago."

The two stared at each other a moment longer, silently studying the other. Then all of a sudden, they burst out laughing. The laughter only made Link tenser. He wanted to know what they were getting at. The room's atmosphere was so thick he could cut it with a knife. One wrong word and things could become a bloodbath, but the two men at the conflict's center were laughing and making merry!

"Link." Solitare put a hand on his shoulder. "This is their war. Be still."

Link growled, but relented. He leaned back to continue watching.

Ryo pulled out a scroll from his robes and started his usual habit of beating it into his palm at a rhythm only he knew.

"How is the king?" Chancellor Ryo asked. "The last I saw him, he was stubbornly holding onto his excellent health, excellent wine-glass, and excellent women with a temper to bring any foe to kneel. He was a young man too, just a little younger than myself at the time."

"Still holding onto all of that with that iron grip of his," Riboku answered. "He has grown older, but he is as strong as ever." Riboku's gaze moved past Ryo. "And I see your king is also young and healthy. I am happy for all of you." Riboku saluted Zelda.

"And how is Kantan?" Ryo continued. "Our king lived there as your guest for a time in her youth, and I have not been there myself in... what was it? Oh, I want to say something like twelve years. I remember it as so much of a jewel. I swear there is no place in all of Hyrule where you can get the exotic imports of the northern lands quite like Kantan. I may live here, but I remember Kantan so fondly as something truly grand."

"Kantan is as beautiful as ever, I am happy to say. Though I admit, I have not seen it in the time you were last there, so it may have dimmed ever so slightly. Kanyou was established much later, but I can see it is well on its way to being just as grand."

"You sound as if you are not as nostalgic in remembering the city as I am."

"I admit, I am more drawn to the plains than to bustling cities, but I disagree. I believe it has been longer still since you were last in Kantan. If memory serves me, you were last there... fourteen or fifteen years ago?"

"Ah, yes! That is right! My memory slips sometimes."

"And in that time you have ascended to the rank of Chancellor of Right. Your skills are impressive."

"Not as much as yours."

"I was lucky."

Ryo smiled. "Precisely. Do not sell yourself short, my good man! You were lucky! After all, luck is merely when man's preparation meets divine opportunity! When the time came, you were prepared! You made your own luck!"

"You make it sound as if my ascension was the mandate of heaven."

"Was it not?"

"No more than anyone elses'."

Ryo clicked his tongue, turned his attention to the crowd, and said, "So humble!" He then returned to Riboku. "You may consider yourself a nobody, but I have it on good authority that you are very popular in Zhao, considering your accomplishments in the last war."

Riboku grimaced. "I consider it... stifling. I've never been the kind to stand above others, to be in rich halls, or to wear fine clothes. I am accustomed to the land. Were it up to me, I would be tending sheep and watching the children play with their dogs until my hair turned grey."

Ryo laughed. "Surely you jest! A man of your caliber cannot have such a mundane dream. I would think the one who defeated Ouki would be even more ambitious than he or I ever were."

"On the contrary. I am nobody. I am a small man in a big world and merely a tactician. In a word, I would say I am a coward. It is because I am a coward that I resort to these petty little tricks and paltry schemes. I would do anything, whatever it took, if it meant protecting my home. I plan every scheme only in direct proportion to my cowardice. I am envious of you, Ryo. I hear so much of you, and I have found myself wishing I was as ambitious, as talented, and as bold as you." Riboku smirked. "But then, if I was, I never would have stood a chance against Ouki."

Ryo laughed his hardest yet, and above them, Zelda smiled. She found she was quite enjoying this. She had never met a man who could keep up with Ryo in pure word play. Riboku had just made himself look lowly and called Ryo great, yet in the same breath said Ryo never stood a chance. It would have been very entertaining to watch were it not so serious an occasion. Yet it seemed Ryo was having the time of his life. She had never seen him so amused.

Ryo clenched his hand around his scroll. It was the first signal of the true emotion that laid inside him. "Well then, I think it is time you died here, Riboku."

Zelda's eyes widened at the sudden turn of events. Riboku's guards put their hands on their swords, and his lower ministers yelled obscenities. The Qin did not react at first, though many of the guards put hands on their swords as well. Link gulped, fearing what Solitare said would come true.

The only ones not to react were Ryo and Riboku.

Ryo continued, saying, "If you were just some strategist, there would be no need to kill you. Of course you are not just a strategist. You know it, and I know it. I don't mind you declaring yourself a coward, and your claims of no ambition are probably true. You do not strike me as a greedy man. I know this because I am. I am a greedy man. When I see rupees, I am calculating its price and what I can do with it. When I look at land, I see its potential. When I look at a village, I see what it can offer. When I look at a person, I see their value. Cowardice does not measure the man, but when I look at you, I see a man of great value who is nearly immeasurable. When I look at you, I can see clearly what I had only sensed at the edges of my perception a year ago. I see why Ouki lost."

Ryo proudly smirked. "Which is why I can also tell you expected this."

Riboku chuckled. "You are truly a talented merchant. You set the table before I ever arrived. You are right, I expected I would need to be prepared. I come bearing a gift."

"Interesting. I trust this gift is worth the price of your head. Otherwise, it would be meaningless."

"But of course."

Riboku motioned to someone who bore a very large scroll on his back. They stepped forward and unrolled it on a table the ministers sat at. Unfurled, it was a gigantic map of Hyrule. Riboku stood in front of the map and said, "If it pleases you, then with all due respect, I will assume the position of a Qin military advisor for this speech."

Ryo humored him. "Oh? A Qin military advisor? Very well, I am listening."

"First, I shall speak of Hyrule's situation as a whole. We are split between seven nations. The biggest difference in each is between the might of the individual races that inhabit them and the size of the land in their possession. This creates a vast difference in strength. In the time of King Shorlin, your kingdom succeeded in increasing in power and size many times over. Now you stand as one of the big three.

"If we were to grade them," Riboku explained, "then Gerudo would stand at the top, as they possess half of the land already. This is followed by Zhao and Qin, which are of equal size. Next is Gorondis. They are mighty and turned a vast mountain range into usable land, making their small size on the map a deception. Zora possess some land, but also much of the ocean. So much so that they could easily possess land many times greater than Hyrule. Their position beneath the first three is due solely to their lacking of interest in Hyrule matters. One could say Zora, as we know it, is little more than a colony. This is followed by Termina, and leaves Lorule as the weakest of the seven nations.

Riboku was not done. "One can easily see, based on this thought, that the five-hundred-year war would end with a victor, but that is not the case. The reason being when one nation commits to attack another, then they are exposed to the others they border. Because of this, the period of 'seven-nations' has endured longer than any other without another being conquered. If our nation of Qin is to survive and win, our target would be Lorule. While they seem small, and most of our attention is on the borders of Gerudo, Zhao, and Termina, Lorule is the key to our survival. Lorule, being at the center, is the roadblock necessary to launch an attack on anyone and take control of this five-hundred-year war.

Riboku clenched his fists. "However, Lorule will never be destroyed because Zhao and Termina will always rally a great army to aid them in a crisis. Lorule stands at the unusual position of being at the center point and protector of all. When Gerudo attacked Lorule, did not Qin aid them alongside Termina? When Termina attacked Gerudo, did not Lorule and ourselves still help? Surely this means if Qin was to fully invade and conquer Lorule, we would find ourselves fighting three mighty nations at once. Therefore, Lorule is impregnable and too important to be our immediate focus. Rather, our attention should lie with Termina and bringing their army down enough so we can focus on Lorule without fear of Terminian aid. This will leave Lorule with Zhao as their only call for assistance."

Riboku rose from where he had been crouching and saluted both Ryo and the princess. "I shall conclude speaking as a Qin military advisor. I will return to speaking as Chancellor of State of Zhao."

Riboku returned to the map. "If you look on Zhao, you will see we are between Gorondis, Qin, and Termina. Zhao is in a stalemate it cannot leave. The biggest problem is how we are forced to look both west and east. No man can look both left and right at once, and so we are faced with our forces being divided. It is our wish to consolidate our forces, turn to one direction, and focus exclusively on Gorondis in the east."

Riboku took a deep breath. "In that period, I would like Qin's promise that you will not mount any attacks, skirmishes, or invasions while our back is turned. In turn, should Qin attack Termina or Lorule, I, Chancellor of State of Zhao, promise Zhao will not aid them. In short, I propose an alliance."

An alliance.

Zelda felt her hands shake. She forced the rest of herself to still. Like her, everyone else in the room was stunned. No one could speak. It would be reasonably predictable if nations asked for an alliance after generations of good terms, but Zhao and Qin were the biggest rivals across Hyrule. It would also be reasonably predictable if Ryo forced Zhao into a position of having to give up something in return for all of Zhao's heirs. Perhaps a temporary truce or relinquishing all but a few of the hostages would have occurred. Zelda expected the latter to be on Ryo's mind. It would be like Ryo to hold onto the true heir to Zhao, teach him to be a strong king that sympathized with Qin, and return him to Zhao at a later date, causing sympathetic ties between Qin and Zhao.

Yet the reality was that Zhao stood before the den of lions proposing a mutual alliance. It was an alliance that would last only for the duration of their mutual interests, but it was still an alliance.

Zelda wracked her brain in an attempt to understand the preposterous proposal. The problem was that Zhao lost nothing from this deal. They regained their heirs, gained not one, but two clear borders (both Qin and Termina while Termina was distracted), allowing them to focus their full might on Gorondis, and in turn... lost nothing. In the same way, Qin gained one free border and a promise that an invasion of two nations would be without consequence. They would gain funds from decreasing their military spending, which by far cost the most. The only setback would be rebuilding relations with Termina after turning back to Lorule, as they would not forget an invasion easily.

Riboku also swore a pact that if either nation broke the alliance, all nations under Hyrule would agree in a justified counter attack by the defender.

This did not feel right to Zelda. It was too good to be true. Zelda glanced around the room and sensed the hostile tone had all but abated. While there were still angry looks directed towards Riboku, she also saw that most thought the proposal was a good one. And why shouldn't they? She reasoned. It promised little risk to great reward. A proposal like this was unheard of in their history, but that was part of why they thought it good and refreshing. It promised a shift, not just in the history of Qin and Zhao, but in the history and war of Hyrule. It promised an end to the war. The shift from this alliance would create a momentum of destruction and construction so powerful that all would be swept under its tide until there was one clear victor. In a way, this was precisely what she wanted, but the fact that it was Riboku proposing it left her uneasy.

"Not good enough," Ryo flatly answered.

Zelda couldn't stop herself from flinching. Thankfully, like her, everyone else was too shocked and focused on Ryo to notice.

Riboku started to sweat. He had expected Qin to go for it. It seemed Ryo would be more difficult than planned.

Ryo stroked his beard. "You have my praise, Riboku. You have a clear understanding of the war from different angles and how both Qin and Zhao might go about becoming stronger without one overtaking the other. Should we go with this, we will both become stronger, but we will still be equals. This is a fair proposal for an alliance. One could also say Qin would be the only one to suffer setback as we would find ourselves bordering all nations under Hyrule. However, I see this as a non-issue because the border by which we would extend to Gorondis and Zora is so small that it would not be problematic to allow it. In fact, we would gain potential for easier contact in seeking a relationship with them."

"Your relationship with Zora and Gorondis has been better than your relationship with ours, no doubt," Riboku agreed. "You have never been in conflict with them directly without shared borders."

"Yes, it is all good. All fair. You have incredible foresight, understanding, and intellect. Bravo!" Ryo clapped. "However, this intellect only hints at what I perceive to be your great value. If one were to put your head, with all of its consequences for murdering an ambassador, messenger, and Chancellor, against this alliance with seemingly nothing to lose... then your head still has ever so slightly more value."

"I-I see..." Riboku continued to sweat. "Shall I throw in a rupee for you?"

Ryo laughed loudly. "Ha! Now that would be a wonderful gesture. I would never turn you down should you hand me a rupee! I would treasure it above all others and wear it upon my forehead! But no... I want something else... Something in particular. You see, as I look out over the land, there is this one area that has always spoken to me. I treasure it dearly."

"You ask for a city then? I... I do not know if I have the authority to just give up a city, but I shall see what I can do. What city do you have in mind?"

"I ask for the fortress city of Kankou."

For the first time since entering the room, Riboku lost his composure. It was for but a brief second, but he jumped at the spot with the naked look of shock on his face. It was all Zelda needed to know to know Ryo had forced him into a corner.

Kankou was a fortress city on the side of Zhao that rested perfectly on the border where Zhao, Qin, and Termina touched. It also was just far enough into the border that giving it up would inherently give up the first border-gate between Zhao and Qin: the very same gate Zelda passed through on her return to Qin so many years ago.

If Qin was given that fortress for free, it would be the center point from which they could launch an invasion in any direction but still be protected enough against the same treatment. Under normal circumstances, it would take at least two generals and four-hundred thousand men to take a fortress like Kankou. Even Ouki would be stretched to claim a fortress so well established and fortified.

Riboku stared at Ryo in open shock and fear. "S-surely you jest. I cannot just ask my king to give up Kankou! Surely you would be willing to haggle down to-"

"My good man..." Ryo said slowly. He walked around the map and approached Riboku so they were face to face. In that moment, Zelda could see Ryo had won. Ryo's expression was dangerous, in control, and dominating. Riboku had lost the pace of the negotiations and was not in the slightest bit of control.

Ryo whispered, but clearly stated, "I have never once conceded to lower the price on any deal I have set my eyes upon. Your head or Kankou, including the first border-gate of Kankou Pass."

Zelda clenched her fists tightly. This moment would decide the direction Qin would go towards for a long, long time. She didn't know which was scarier: how suddenly they were going in this direction, or that it was Ryo who so expertly played the strings to his tune. While Zelda knew Ryo could only talk and act this way with her silent backing, it left her no less shaken to see his full potential.

Ryo was a monster. He was a mountain against which she was barely over the first hill.

"I... I yield," Riboku said at last. "I will sign the truce and the passing over of Kankou on the authority of the king in return for the safe return of the hostages and my... and my entourage."

"Great!" Ryo suddenly exclaimed, smiling widely and brightly like a child who won his favorite game. He clapped Riboku on the shoulder in a move that set Riboku's guards on edge and flaunted one last moment of his domination. He could touch Riboku without consequence.

Ryo stepped back, spread his arms, and declared merrily, "I propose a feast! Drinking! The finest dancers and greatest musicians! This is a cause for celebration! I extend this offer to our guests from Zhao, that we may celebrate this newfound alliance together!"

"I... I think some celebration would do us all some good," Riboku said hesitantly. He sighed, whether in relief or dread, Zelda could not say.

Zelda, having been silent the entire time, stood and finally said, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Ryo smiled one last time. "I am so glad you approve, Your Highness."


	59. Ryo's War - Part 4

**-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-**

Link could only stare, slack-jawed and numb, as Ryo Fui and Riboku shook hands. He wanted to say something but could only draw a blank. It wasn't like he could add anything useful anyways. What they were discussing was so far over his head he could barely grasp it. He heard a lot about borders, what-if's, who attacks who or who defends who, several names he didn't recognize, and then the word 'alliance.' When alliance popped up, however, Link knew without a doubt that these two men, in only a few minutes, had accomplished something only the greatest of generals could hope to accomplish in years.

The handshake ended, and Zelda requested everyone stand by comfortably as a feast was prepared. Servants quickly brought out pillows for guests to sit on and rushed to the kitchen to prepare. Zelda left as well, leaving Impa and Ryo in charge.

Impa said to the now idling crowd, "Everyone, this will not take long, so please be patient with us. We already have much of the means prepared for a feast in the hope this occasion ended on a positive note. Now that our hopes have been realized, we need only bring it together."

Her words seemed to do the trick, as everyone milled about peaceably. Impa sighed in relief. She had half-expected them to grow irritable at waiting to eat and ruin the positive turn of events.

Impa faced Ryo after her explanation. "Chancellor Ryo, would you be so kind as to stay and help keep everyone appeased?"

"I think my abilities would be better suited to managing the staff to create an incredible feast," Ryo argued.

"It would be, but you have done enough. For now, let us do the rest," Impa replied. She left before he could argue further.

Ryo sighed in defeat, causing Riboku to chuckle. Riboku said, "It would appear the women have kicked you out of the literal and proverbial kitchen, dear Ryo."

Despite the heavy atmosphere, those that heard him laughed, the loudest being Ryo. "Perhaps you are right!"

Back in the crowd, Link couldn't just sit and wait to learn more about what really happened. He was too antsy by nature. Knowing this, he worked his way out the backrow, entered a side door, and made his way through the halls. Solitare followed him, uncomfortable in the crowd. She pulled up her scarf again but left her hood down in order to keep from looking like an assassin.

Link caught sight of Zelda in a large room keeping watch on the feast preparations. A few servant masters commanded the staff, and Zelda stood by to make sure everything was perfect. Every now and then, she made a statement for something to be adjusted.

Zelda ordered, "Don't put Kei Ki next to Matsubi. Last time they came near each other they almost killed one another. Also, don't let him sit near me, Lord Geoffrey Mitagi, or Riboku... and sure as hell not near Ryo. The last thing I need is those two together. You know what, just put Kei Ki either with the heaviest drinkers or on his own. He may get along with Duke Hyou. Next, I want the tables lined up this way," she turned along the wall, "so it lines up with the windows and the sun won't blind half the room."

"Hey Zelda!" Link called. He ran into the room, nearly knocking down a servant carrying stacks of plates on his way. He stopped as he came near, and though he was happy to see her, she did not return the sentiment.

"Yes...?" Zelda asked.

"What?"

"Can't you see I am busy?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?!"

"I am. I saw you in the crowd, but- No!" Zelda threw her hands up at the servants. "Don't put the Ki and Mitagi together! And don't put Kei Ki with the rest of the Ki! Just put him in the corner!"

"She really is busy," Solitare whispered.

"Anything I can do to help?" Link wondered.

Zelda spun back to them and deflated. She was tense but felt no need to be cold here. "Sorry. Link, I think it best if you let us handle this. This is my responsibility... Normally, an heir wouldn't play a part in this, but I need to be sure it goes well. Just rest. If you insist, you can take a chair and keep me company."

Link smiled, quite liking the idea. He grabbed the closest two chairs in sight and put them against the wall where he and Solitare could sit next to Zelda. The servant masters gave him dirty looks, but Zelda stifled them with looks of her own. Many of the servants smiled, though. They recognized Link and found his presence in the palace to be a good one.

With things running mostly in order, they were able to talk about all manner of things. Link complained about Ouhon, who was no doubt getting more victories in his absence, mentioned how nice the fortress barracks were and how tired he and his men were, the unique ways they won several battles, and whatever else came to his mind. Zelda mostly listened as she kept guiding her staff, but she took some moments to comment and offer bits of advice. Zelda's biggest surprise was to hear Link actually got one of his men to teach him how to read and write.

True to Impa's word, the preparations did not take long. Having someone to pass the time with certainly helped, as well. The tables and chairs were out and only needed to be placed with their respective guests. Names were written on labels of wood and placed to aid in this. Drinking bowls were set with various utensils and plates. Barrels of various alcohols were lined up to the side, intentionally closer to the Ki family. The dancers and musicians were ready to act. The Fae agreed to fly around just out of reach, as their presence was a fascination in its own right. All that remained was the food, which was cooked and waited in another room.

Within a matter of minutes after finishing, the room was filled with men drinking and eating. Kei Ki gambled that he could outdrink everyone, a challenge Duke Hyou and Moubu took him up on. Matsubi was placed among the Mitagi, where they seemed to get along. Various Sheikah came out of hiding to give themselves presence at the event.

"Where do we sit?" Link yelled over the festivities. Solitare shrugged. She didn't know, and it wasn't like he was going to receive an answer anyways.

He saw Zelda sitting at her own small table, but it was cordoned off from the rest of the room and under guard. It seemed she wouldn't be eating amongst them. Resigned, Link entered the bulk of the crowd to find a table with a few empty slots. With music playing from every direction and dancers everywhere he looked, it was a feast not just for the stomach but all the senses! He stumbled several times just from the intensity of it all! Eventually, though, he found a gap to sit.

Despite how incredible the feast was, the atmosphere still felt tense. Few families actually spoke to each other, rather, they gave sideways glances to those around them. Most of the activity came from the already drunken Ki and conversations inside each family. Link did not understand why, but there was a deep rivalry between the various houses fostered by the Traitor King: a rivalry Zelda had been hard pressed to side in.

"Soli, hold our spot here. I'll go get us something to eat," Link said. He hadn't gone an inch before a servant approached him.

"What would you like?" A servant asked.

"I... I don't know what there is," Link replied. The servant rapidly listed off what was available. "Well, I guess that works. I can go and-"

"Not at all! You are our guest! Sit, and we will bring it to you." The servant gently forced Link down.

"I... what?"

"It is called 'service,' young man," A noblewoman across from them said. "You don't have to go and get it yourself. Just tell them what you want and they'll go and get it for you."

"Really?!" Link gasped. He and Solitare rushed in deciding what they wanted. The servant bowed and left. Link watched the guy go. "I know what I've been missing all my life."

"I take it you have not been to many feasts," The woman mused. She smiled in amusement.

"I have, but never one with servants." Link smiled courteously. "Thanks, by the way. I am Link." He leaned across the table to get a better look at the woman. "You look familiar... Have I seen you at a barracks, somewhere?"

The woman returned the smile. "I know who you are, but it is a pleasure to meet you in person under these pleasant circumstances. I am Kaine."

"You know me?" Link wondered.

"I should say we do, young Link." Riboku sat across from Link and next to Kaine. "There is no reason why I wouldn't remember the unit and it's captain who slew General Fuuki. By the way, that was Ryo's spot."

Link froze as soon as Riboku arrived.

The man on the horse who shot Ouki was right in front of him. Link's blood pumped hard in his ears, and all of his instincts flashed into action. Link leaped back, reached for the Spear of Nayru, and glared.

He froze again. There was no spear on his back. This was a feast. Under his feet was another table that he had jumped onto. Food, utensils, and pottery were scattered aside by his sudden movements. Men scowled at him. This was not the place for a fight, nor for his battle instincts to kick in, Link realized. He didn't need to look around to know he was the center of attention. The music had stopped, and the dancers were hesitating.

Kaine jumped up as well. "You idiot! We are allies now! What are you-" Riboku put out his hand to silence her.

Riboku looked at Link. "A special unit born in the battle that took Ouki's life. It was you that his body was placed upon as he fled to where he would ultimately die. It was you to whom he gave his spear, symbolizing the passing on of his legacy. Correct me if I am wrong, but you also witnessed his death, did you not?"

Link simply glared at Riboku. He didn't know what to do. He had already screwed up by causing a scene. He couldn't just prostrate himself in apology, someone as prideful and childish as him could never. But he couldn't continue as he was doing and attack the man, either. Locked between two powerful forces of thought, Link didn't move and continued to glare.

"Ouki was... no. Ouki is an inspiration, isn't he?" Riboku continued in response to the silence. "The way he lived under the attention of all nations as if the rays of the sun were always on him offers proof of the greatness he wielded. I understand why you would be angry. He was someone special to you, but look around you. Do you really think Ouki was not special to these men as well? We are in an alliance now. I realize some may see it as temporary, and I would expect only some to be happy by these arrangements, but even so, everyone is enduring it. It is too late for anyone to make a move to kill me with permission from the state, despite whatever your feelings may be. Even should you try it... you are simply too small in a world too big."

Link straightened. Now he knew what he wanted to say.

"Don't think me so small that you underestimate me," Link declared. "I am happy to see you come out of this alive. It gives me the opportunity to defeat you, out there, properly. Ouki didn't just inspire me or leave me a spear. He showed me how to climb and struggle against the world, how to fall from a great height and still rise, and how to see the world from his eyes. I may be just a 300-man officer right now, but I will climb my way up until I reach you... until my name is known even by the heavenly realms and I stand as a champion among them. When that time comes, I want you to remember this moment and this declaration: I will defeat you."

Riboku leaned back, intrigued. "To do that, you would need to become even greater than Ouki, as he was the loser."

"Then that's that."

Riboku chuckled. "Very well, Link. I will remember this. But allow me to give you my counter-declaration: Your spear will never reach me."

They continued to stare at each other until they heard a loud crash from the corner. The men doing the most drinking loudly cheered, and Moubu stood to declare, "There is no more! Bring more!" Duke Hyou joined in, and together they chanted, "Bring more! Bring more! Bring more!" It seemed just Moubu, Hyou, and Kei Ki drank all of the alcohol available.

"Just how much did those men drink?!" Riboku wondered.

For what it was worth, the sudden noise was enough to change the atmosphere. Music resumed, the dancers danced, the drinkers hadn't stopped drinking, and everyone returned to their own eating. While it wasn't the best idea, the talk between Riboku and Link was what they all needed to hear. It was a bit of honest clarity to dissolve the thick atmosphere. Men no longer felt a great need to act or say what they were thinking: a young man had already done it for them. So one could say the atmosphere had become better as the families, who up till now had been tensely quiet, were willing to mingle and interact.

"Oh, Link?" A voice cheerfully sung from behind him. Link got off the table and turned to see Impa smiling. Except it was a very ominous smile.

Ah, shit, Link thought right before Impa punched him clean in the face, knocking him out. She picked the body up and dumped him with the other passed out drunks.

Solitare sighed loudly, and Riboku and Kaine jumped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Kaine said. "How terribly rude of me."

Solitare waved them off. "I'm used to it. I just need a drink."

"You may find that difficult with them drinking it all," Riboku replied with a twitch of his head. As he said it, the men near the alcohol cheered as someone else passed out.

 **-Zelda-**

Zelda stood in her study while facing the map of Hyrule. It included the nations, the hundreds and hundreds of cities, the roads, the rivers, and the mountains. All of it laid bare before her. She didn't know what it was she was searching for, but something had been bothering her ever since the alliance was made.

"You really should be at the feast," Impa said.

Zelda turned to see Impa with a concerned expression.

"No need to fret, dear Impa," Abhdan chuckled from the doorframe. "I told you she would be here." The old man staggered his way inside and collapsed in a chair. "It is not as though royalty is required to attend. Zelda goes where she wills. More often than not, kings and princes will pass on feasts."

"Be that as it may," Impa insisted. "I advise you to show some face, Your Highness. Let the noble families see you. Say a word with Zhao's Chancellor."

Zelda sighed. "I will, I promise... I just... something bothers me."

"What?"

"The alliance. Something doesn't feel right about it."

Abhdan chuckled. "Oh-ho! So the princess has sensed it too."

"So I'm right," Zelda noted.

"Of course, it is always best to trust one's feelings of trepidation in dealing with men worthy of caution. Riboku is proving to be amongst the best I have seen. In this case, it is a very real 'thing' you sense is wrong. Ryo was able to feel there was a plot at play a year ago, but was unable to do more than feel it because he didn't know there was another player in the game. Now we know Riboku is to be contended with. Riboku has yet again put a plot at play that, while I do not know what it is, I can feel on instinct. Tell me, what does not feel right? Give me the benefits and problems."

"Abhdan..." Impa murmured. "She is tired."

"Shush, don't mother her. This is a teaching moment."

Impa narrowed her eyes at the old man before facing Zelda.

Zelda nodded and said, "It is alright, dear Impa. I will come out when I am done."

"Very well... But I'm staying." Impa pulled up a chair as well.

Zelda answered Abhdan, "It is too equal, the benefits. Zhao receives a clear border between us to focus on Gorondis, and we receive a clear border to focus on Lorule and Termina. Possible benefits... Termina is weakened, we are strengthened with Lorule land, and if we play our cards right in the same manner as King Shorlin, we gain their armies as well by treating them well. We assimilate their strength into our own; we gain narrow borders with Gorondis and Zora. It is a favorable prospect."

Zelda groaned, "Now for the problems. There would be increased borders with Gerudo, albeit small. We would need to rebuild our relationship with Termina or face anger and hate as deep as our rivalry with Zhao. Um... Although if we conquered them next, following Lorule, we would need to seek a permanent relationship with their people... one started with a setback. The alliance would damage our relationship with Gorondis and Zora because we have always had a positive relationship with Gorondis and by doing this publicly, we will have allowed an attack on them without repercussion. We would... come across as greedy. I would come across as untrustworthy before ever being crowned king; I would be seen as greedy, selfish, and aggressive. A warmonger."

"A warmonger even in the time of war... an interesting thought," Abhdan mused. "You are right in all of what you say. We will have gains and problems."

"These are the things I understand and know... but I still feel there is more. Something I am missing!"

"Your problem, my dear, is you are thinking too big. This isn't about all of Hyrule. This is about Zhao and Qin. Direct all of your attention to that."

Zelda turned her back and looked once more at the map. The seconds passed, and they slowly turned into minutes. Zelda hissed, nibbled her fingernails, and groaned.

"I can't see it! I feel it is there, but I just can't see it. Why can't I see it!?" Zelda exclaimed.

"Then with that, I think it is time we went to the feast. We can return to this later," Impa pressed.

"Shush," Abhdan repeated. "She usually gets frustrated."

"I'm standing right here..." Zelda whispered.

"And you are close," he advised. "Do not be so frustrated. You were only returned home five years ago, and you have made staggering progress in that time."

"But I'd bet rupees Ryo saw it instantly."

"Princess..." Abhdan leaned forward and rubbed his knee. He was not jolly. He was unusually serious. "Ryo has been in this game longer than you have been alive. His schemes at times go back years, decades even, and the key to them is patience. You cannot compare yourself to him. It will do you no good. The very fact that you were watching a rapid exchange of deals between two of the greatest strategists of our time and sensed what was wrong is worthy of credit. It may take time, but you will see what Ryo and I saw amidst that exchange. Take your time. This alliance is about Zhao, Qin, Lorule, and Termina. Only think about them."

Zelda breathed and returned her attention to the area her teacher advised her to focus on. Impa impatiently tapped her fingers. Abhdan consolingly rubbed her knee, and she smacked him away. He went back to his own knee while chuckling.

Zelda bit her lip. Her eyes were unblinking and glued to the small corner of relevant land. She tilted her head to the side.

Zelda said, "It... Let me see the alliance agreement." She moved from the map to her desk where a copy of the agreement was written. "This wording... Zhao will not enter Termina or Lorule to fight against us in aiding them. In turn, we will not enter Zhao while Zhao leaves the border unguarded..." She looked up at the map again, something of shock passing by her face. "But at no point does the agreement say Zhao will not enter Qin directly!"

Abhdan clapped. "Very good!"

Impa blinked, "What?!" She jumped and looked down at the copy herself. "Oh Nayru..."

"Zhao can still attack us on our soil!" Zelda exclaimed. "Dindamnit! We agreed to leave the border alone, but Zhao is only implying that they will! We can't actively defend our own border as we have been lest we seem provocative, which is grounds to claim we are breaking the agreement! But if Zhao turns their forces around to attack us, it will hurt their reputation not nearly as bad. In fact, they may even look like the saviors of Lorule and Termina! This..." Zelda's eyes widened. "This is why Ryo said it wasn't good enough and demanded the fortress of Kankou. Kankou would have been the staging ground for their invasion to trap us in Termina!"

"Precisely." Abhdan nodded. "Thankfully, Ryo was able to see through Riboku's scheme and gave us what we needed to keep what you dread from happening. Now with Kankou in our possession, we can keep a respectable force on the border under the guise of 'manning the fort' or even inspecting our recent acquisition without it being provocative."

"Will it be enough?" Zelda wondered.

"One can only hope, but if I were to tell you what I really think... No. Zhao will attack us again. Not as soon as they would have before, but they will. Zhao will find a way around the problem of Kankou. Riboku is as brilliant as he is predictable. He will not attack Kankou. He will find another way or accept losing this round. If he accepts underestimating us, then it is all the better for us. If he tries to fight us again, then Kankou will merely buy us time as he schemes a way around it."

"We could take this time to strengthen our infrastructure rather than attack Termina," Impa said. "That would throw him off."

Abhdan nodded. "It would. If we don't attack Termina, Zhao will think twice about proceeding with Gorondis. We can walk away from this having obtained a valuable fortress."

"No," Zelda declared.

"Pardon?" Abhdan asked.

"We will proceed. If we do not go through with it, Riboku will know we saw through it... My decision is this: Kankou will be given to the Mitagi house to be prepared. It is a show of strength that is partially subtle and will give me favor with the Mitagi once more. If Riboku will think twice about attacking with Kankou on his border, he will think five times over if the Mitagi have entrenched it."

Impa nodded. "A solid recommendation. May I suggest the Duke to lead the campaign?"

"Why the Duke? The Mitagi will already be near. Ousen Mitagi has a perfect track record. He can easily do it."

"Yes, but his talents are very different from the Duke. The Duke's specialty is in shattering armies and high morale. He has a purely offensive leading style, similar to Moubu, but with far more experience. He also has a purely uncanny instinct for frontline strategy. If one were to say Moubu is the Great Dog of Qin, then the Duke is the Great Avalanche. In terms of pure offensive power, the Duke is the greatest we have."

Abhdan nodded in agreement. "Even Ouki admitted to me a time or two that the Duke was superior in that area. Lord Ouki was the greatest we ever had. He was a master of offense and defense who could easily switch between, but there are still those who were superior to him in singular fashions. The Duke is one of them."

"That's quite some praise you have for him," Zelda commented.

"The Duke is a man with no family, no house, and no clan, yet even the Mitagi's greatest honor him as an equal. He was also a good drinking buddy of Ouki's."

Zelda recalled the Duke and, more specifically, tried to remember his allegiance. While Geoffrey had formally given himself to her faction, and Moubu to Ryo's, the Duke had not done so for either side. Ousen Mitagi hadn't either, but she sensed he was loyal to himself, the throne, and the Mitagi in that order. If Zelda could gain the Duke's loyalty, it would be a great boon for her. If he really was a good drinking buddy with Ouki, she could use that for her favor. But from what she had seen, he also was a drinking buddy with Moubu and Kei Ki.

"If you two think the Duke would be best for this, then I accept your recommendation," Zelda decided. "Pass it along to Shou and allow our tacticians to work out the details. How long before you believe we can initiate the invasion?"

 **-Link-**

Link couldn't really recall at when he woke up. Impa threw a nasty punch for a woman her age. All he knew was the moment his eyes opened, he was having a bowl shoved in his hand and dared to drink with all the other men around him. Link was too groggy to resist. He looked around and realized he had been thrown with the drunks at the party. They were already holding another drinking contest despite just recovering from their last one. Link wasn't surprised and joined them. So far as alcohol goes, he wasn't as big of a wimp as he was when he first started, but he still couldn't compete with what these men drank. The Duke could drink like Ganondorf, and even looked like him with his fiery red hair.

After a second bowl of piss-like alcohol, Link stumbled away to find Solitare. If Zelda wasn't going to give him some company, he drunkenly thought, he at least had a Sheikah to keep him company. He found his favorite little Sheikah at a table almost empty. Most of the guests had left to sleep off the booze and food, or were passed out where they sat. Link collapsed next to her and called for some food and more drink.

"Y-yuu sund drunk," Solitare slurred.

"Empaty stumuch," Link explained.

An empty stomach digests alcohol very quickly. In hindsight, when Link was capable of hindsight, he might think it wasn't the best idea to join a drinking contest with massive generals and commanders renown for being heavyweights. He shook his head and tried to clear up some of the cobwebs around his brain. His disheveled hair went everywhere and made him a little dizzy, but he managed to regain some level of focus. Something wet on his face showed him that blood had come from his nose at some point.

"Blasted woman broke my nose," he absently said. Then Link blinked, realizing that Riboku was not across from him anymore. "Wherez he? Wherez- Oh! There he is." Link pointed to where he could vaguely see Riboku sitting with Ryo. "Ba-bastard."

"Yeah! Ba-bastherd!" Solitare parroted. Link chuckled. Soli mumbled, "Shaddup. I'm sleepy." She collapsed onto his shoulder, no longer able to keep herself up.

Link's food was brought before him along with more alcohol. The flow never seemed to end. Link moved the bowl away from Solitare when she reached for it and ate for himself. He suddenly tried not to yell out. Whatever this was, it was the best food he had ever eaten! And with something finally in his stomach, he felt the world become a little clearer. The sun was apparently going down.

"Did you have fun?" Link asked.

In response, he got a half-snore. Solitare fell off his shoulder and woke only enough to curl up on her chair's pillow, reminding Link of an animal. He chuckled. He didn't care about all the burn scars; she was rather cute like this. She wasn't quite as cute as Sarah, but it was close.

Now that he thought about it, Link waved over one of the Fae aimlessly watching from the rafters. They recognized him and happily approached, not fearing he would touch them. He whispered something, and while they thought it odd, they agreed. The Fae flew away through the ceiling only to return while carrying a water sack.

"Soli." Link nudged her gently, but she didn't stir. "Soli. Wakey wakey. We should find rooms before they're all taken. As it is, we might end up in the barracks." Still, she didn't stir.

He sighed. She had drunk a fair bit, seemingly. Link rose, flung her onto his back, and with respectful nods to everyone he passed, left the feasting hall.

Soli mumbled into his ear as they walked down the hall. With both hands full, Link tried kicking open a number of doors only to find they were locked or didn't appreciate him being noisy. Finding a room proved to be more difficult than expected. He wasn't a noble and therefore didn't warrant a noble's room. It wasn't a bad walk, though. Soli was light, and having a girl's butt in his hands wasn't half bad for his budding male ego. The night air was peaceful and soothing. Torches illuminated the halls, as well as servants carrying candle-staffs who lead others around as needed. Link requested one, and after some further inquiry, found Matsubi.

"Hey, Link!" Matsubi greeted. "It is good to see you! Did you enjoy yourself at the feast?"

"Yep! It was the best food I've ever eaten!" Link happily answered.

"I would hope so. The palace doesn't hold back on its feasts. By the way, you really made quite a stir back there too." Link grimaced. "Don't worry about it. I think it was a great ice-breaker for the occasion. If it helps, we all agree with you. Just no one had the gall to say it out loud. We all want to defeat Riboku properly. It's the only way to honor Ouki. Anyways, I was actually looking for you. I wanted you to know I had your back and-" Matsubi noticed Solitare slumped over Link. He grinned widely. "Oooh, you sneaky devil."

"Wha?"

"This gives a whole new meaning to picking up girls."

"It-it's not like that!" Link stammered. His long ears grew red in embarrassment.

Matsubi winked. "Of course not."

"No, really! We're just looking for a place to rest."

"A 'place to rest,' I get it brother. I won't say a word." Matsubi winked again.

Solitare mumbled something which, for some reason, made Matsubi grin wider. Link sighed. He wasn't going to win this.

Link said, "All the rooms are taken, though. We might have to stay in the barracks."

Matsubi's eyebrows rose. "You didn't warrant a room of your own?" Link shook his head. "Okay, look, if you really need a place... you can take my room."

"Wha- are you sure?!"

Matsubi shrugged. "Yeah, I'm not using it."

"Oh, thanks, bro!"

"Sure thing." Matsubi turned and lead the way. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do," he teased. Link sighed, prompting another laugh from him. "In all seriousness, though... are you not into girls? Because I'm not gonna judge if you aren't. Ouki wasn't."

"No, I am!" Link defended. "I-it's just..."

"Just what? If you get past the scars, she's cute."

"I don't know... I am a guy. I like girls. I dream of 'em at times..." Matsubi looked at him expectantly. "... In various degrees of dress."

"I knew it," The older man whispered victoriously.

"I'm just not gonna take advantage of a drunk one, okay?"

"Fine, fine." Matsubi nodded. He sensed Link was starting to get aggravated. "I'll drop it. That is very honorable of you. I respect that."

"Thank you..." Link grumbled.

Matsubi unlocked his door for them, dropped the key onto a side table, and helped light a candle while Link gently dropped Solitare onto the bed. It was actually a very nice, comfortable bed.

"You better appreciate me later. I'm giving up that bed for you," Link said to his unconscious friend.

They didn't have a change of clothes; they had left in too much of a rush. As a result, Link was extra appreciative of the curtain and tub to bathe in.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Matsubi teased one last time before closing the door behind him.

Link rolled his eyes. Now that his friend was gone, Link went about his plan. It would have been too difficult to explain with Matsubi there, and explaining it with just Solitare would be difficult enough. It was a good thing she was asleep. She was curled up, mumbled something about a mission, and simply trusted Link to guard her. If he were less of an honorable man, he might take advantage of that trust. He still was, admittingly, but not in the way most would expect. Link requested a servant to bring water for a bath, and a couple trips later, he had a tub full of warm water. Lastly, he took the Fae's water sack and poured it in.

"Soli, you awake?" Link whispered. There was no response. "Alrighty, then." He picked her up and put her in the tub, clothes and all. The water was already up to the lip, so with her addition, it was pouring out over the floor.

"Shit!" He yelled.

Link didn't know what to do about the water. He didn't know if there were any drains, if the flooring would soak it up, or if it would slip through the cracks and drip on other people. Either way, there was little to be done. What they wouldn't know wouldn't hurt them, he reasoned. Even if someone complained, this was Matsubi's room. Link wasn't so honorable as to not enjoy a good bit of payback for the teasing earlier. Zelda and Ganondorf had rubbed off on him in the worst of ways.

Link sat on the floor, taking care that Solitare wouldn't accidentally drown. She seemed to have a habit of curling in a ball, as if she was used to confined spaces.

"Shit..." Link realized. "I didn't think this all the way through..." He didn't want to strip her before putting her in the tub to save her decency, but he also couldn't just leave her in soaking wet clothes. And putting her on the bed would soak it through. "Ah, well. That's why they have servants!"

He left, grabbed a female servant, and got her to take care of Solitare while he sat outside the door for a bit.

After about fifteen minutes, the servant opened the door. "It is done," she said with a bow. "My lady is comfortable in bed, and the clothes are hanging by the fire."

Link smiled. "Great! Thanks." The servant stared at him a moment, unused to receiving thanks. "How do the scars look?"

The slave blinked in confusion. "What scars?"

Link smiled wider.

 **-Later-**

There was a knock on Zelda's door, and she looked up from the scrolls she was reading at her desk. It cracked open, and a guard said, "Your highness, a young man is here to see you. Named Link. Claims you know him."

"It is late, but allow him in," Zelda answered. She put down her quill and rose. The concubine of these days looked up curiously from where she sat on a side pillow.

"Princess," Link greeted with a wide smile. The door closed behind him. He glanced to the concubine. "New girl? Where's Sarah?"

"Sarah cannot stay with me at all times. She is back at the haram attending to her chores and education." Zelda sighed but smiled. "It is good to see you, Monkey. I am glad you were able to attend the meeting, but I am also surprised you made it. I had sent a hawk as soon as I heard of Riboku's attendance, but it would still have been too late. Were you already in the region? Last I heard, you were at the border."

"That is right, I was at the border. I received a notice from a messenger sent by Shou Hei Kun."

"Shou?" Zelda asked, mildly surprised. "Why would he call for you?"

"As Ouki's glaive was passed on to me, he believed it would be upon me to kill Riboku at his command during the meeting." Zelda's eyebrows went up. "I declined."

"I am glad you did." Zelda put a hand to her forehead. "Ryo would not have ever agreed to that... He has his own plans."

Link watched Zelda in concern as she thought about it. He could read her easily. "You make it sound like that is a good thing, for Ryo to be the one in control rather than Shou."

"We are benefitting far more from what Ryo did than if Shou had Riboku killed. It is alarming to think of the rogue elements willing to go through with such things like murdering an ambassador without my knowledge. It is not worth taking up with Shou, though, as there is no proof but your word since he did not go through with it... But I can only imagine the repercussions. It seems Ryo's faction is not as united in thought as I once believed..." Zelda became lost in thought for a moment. Remembering herself, she looked to him again. "Thank you, Link. You are more honorable than many in my own court."

He waved her off. "Awww, you're only saying that."

"But surely you have not come to visit merely to hear me ramble about my problems. Although this news about Shou's request was certainly important."

Link nodded. "I wanted to see you... Also, I am concerned."

"About?"

"Why weren't you at the feast? Your presence would have benefited you."

Zelda smiled softly. "I did attend for a short time. I met Riboku, and we exchanged pleasantries and formality. I just ate in private while you were unconscious. I hear my favorite Chancellor defeated you easily."

Link's eye twitched, making Zelda laugh. "So it was true!"

"It wasn't that easily. I just... didn't resist," He grumbled.

"Right, right. Of course."

"But Zelda, why weren't you at the feast more? Why didn't you say a word during the whole meeting?" He gulped. "Is our side truly that weak?"

Zelda paused, then sighed. "We are weak, so very weak since Ouki died, but we are holding. It has been slow, but I am gaining more of the ministers' approval. With the Fae's help, we have recovered a great deal of farm land that was once salted wasteland. Rivers are flowing clearer. The grasslands are spreading for the shepherds and herds again. It doesn't benefit our most stressing matters, so it hasn't given me as much as I would like, but the heralds are not blind to our prosperity. It has been enough for me to make due with the backlash from sparing the Dragmire. I have plans in motion to win back the approval of the Mitagi too. We are still fighting, Link. And I didn't say anything at that entire meeting because I agreed to let Ryo take the reins."

"Even though he will benefit so much from this by doing it in front of practically everyone?!"

"Yes, even though that! This isn't just about me and Ryo, Link. It's about all of Qin. Besides, do you really think I would have been able to keep up with Riboku?"

"Yes."

Zelda smiled. "You flatter me, but you lie."

"Okay, so you wouldn't have been able to do as well as Ryo, but you still would have been able to hold your own," Link argued. "You handled the Majora-Mitagi crap-fest just fine. Even if we wouldn't have gained nearly as much, I think the experience for you would have been its own reward. I can't tell you how many times I've had my ass kicked while training to use a spear. The way I see it, you would have accepted the deal without Kankou being thrown in and come out looking like the incredible heir to do something with Zhao no one has done."

"Problem with that, Link. As much as I am honored by your praise... The problem is that Kankou was key to everything. Ryo saw the flaws in Riboku's plan instantly and made counter-measures, whereas I only saw the signs of a problem. Without Kankou, we would be open to counter-invasion."

"What?!"

"The details aren't important, but the alliance still gives Zhao room to hit us directly." Link's legs shook and he held onto something to steady himself. Zelda continued, "And without Ouki to hold back Zhao... Do you see now why I say this is about Qin? My war in court is a delicate one. I must at times work with Ryo as much as against him."

"Nayru, Farore, and Din..." Link whispered.

"You give me courage, Link. Knowing you are out there doing your best every day spurs me on to do the same. But I can't just win my battles by beating a sword on something. My every decision must be tempered. I have survived five years now, and I have another five to go before I am crowned king. All things considered, I believe I am doing well. I am surviving."

"Even so... Something is missing. Surviving isn't enough. We are still so weak."

"We do need strength."

"Power."

They shared a knowing look and chuckled.

"I miss him," Link admitted.

"I'm sure he doesn't," Zelda teased. Link put on a sour face, prompting more chuckles. "I miss him as well. By all reason, I shouldn't. He is a barbarian, always aggravated or aggravating, always gruff, and we never agree on anything, but I feel most comfortable in the company of the two of you. I trust you two more than men and woman I see every day... Hmm... I wonder where he is."


	60. Whats up

It has been some time since I updated. And I wanted to give a brief explanation.

February - Had to call an ambulance for extreme vertigo and vomitting. Even with medicine for nausea this would become a daily struggle for two weeks.

March - The extreme vertigo/vomitting would arise on occassion over the month. I'd arrange a doctor whose approach is simply "get over it".

April - Calm, managed to pump out some chapters for "In the Path of" in my free time. Extreme vertigo/vomitting is about every weekend once. So much of my free-time is spent recuperating. Got a mixture of medicines from a PA.

May - Grandfather died. The extreme Vertigo/Vomitting becomes a daily struggle again. Have had to call ambulance just last Wednesday. Turns out the medicine from the PA was for allergies, not for vomitting/nausea/motion-sickness. So the fact I didn't take Dramamine for a few days resulted in me going to the hospital. Got new medicine focused for vomitting/nausea/motion-sickness. The earliest I can see a specialist for all of this is mid-June.

June - I forecast it will be a regular struggle with this crap. Ive alredy had to miss out on goign to church much more than I'd like because I can't even lift my head off the bed for hours while vomitting. I got a specialist appointment so hopefully he will be able to do something besides curing the symptoms of whatever this is. I think its an inner-ear infection my body just can't fight. I've had two tonsillectomies, second one left me bed-ridden for a year, and multiple ear-tube surgeries, so it makes sense. (I was born deaf. The surgeries fixed that.)

July - My best friend for 12 years from another country visiting for 2 weeks. So with what little health I have will most likely (Uncle Phil in Fresh Prince of Bel'Air just got the news wife is pregnant! XDDDDD Guy just passed right out! hahaha) be spent on having a good time with him making memories to carry on. After that, hard to say. I will have to see what the specialist in June can do.

Overall most of my days have been spent at work, or recuperating, or being bed-ridden sick. I've not had the time or energy to be out, to socialize, or write at all. When I have the time/energy again to write, I will, but I am not going to force it.


End file.
